Scar Tissue
by Stoffpferd
Summary: Die Vergangenheit ist ein nie ganz verheilendes Narbengewebe: Allgegenwärtig und manchmal schmerzhaft. Eine Erfahrung, die nicht nur der Joker machen muss, sondern auch das letzte Überbleibsel seiner menschlichen Vergangenheit. Seine letzte offene Wunde..
1. Prolog

**A/N: **Ja, jetzt bin auch ich unter die Dark Knight Fanfiction Autoren gegangen, mal sehen, mit wie viel (Miss-)Erfolg. Ich werde mich um einen gleichmäßigen Updaterhythmus von etwa 10 Tagen – 2 Wochen bemühen, wir werden sehen, wie sich das realisieren lässt. Ähm…ja…was noch? Ach so…falls Interesse besteht, seht ihr in meinem Profil die Verlinkung zu meinem YouTube Channel. Darauf sind bereits mehrere Videos zu dieser Geschichte verlinkt, ihr könnt da gerne stöbern. Hm...was noch? Ich glaub, ich muss nicht sagen, dass Feedback gern gesehen wird. Jeder, der selbst schreibt oder schon viel gelesen hat, weiß, wie bedürftig man auch als Hobbyautor ist. Ansonsten bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als euch viel Spaß mit dem Prolog zu wünschen, der übrigens noch in der Vergangenheit spielt.

**Disclaimer: **Batman und sämtliche Originalcharaktere aus demselben Universum gehören nicht mir, ich leihe sie mir nur aus. Die Rechte liegen hierbei einzig und allein bei Bob Kane und den DC Comics; die Handlung orientiert sich jedoch einzig und allein nach den im Film „The Dark Knight" vorkommenden Elementen und Geschehnissen.

**Genre:** Thriller, Drama

**Rating: **P-18 (aufgrund physischer sowie psychischer Gewalt)

**Zusammenfassung: **Die Vergangenheit ist ein nie ganz verheilendes Narbengewebe: Allgegenwärtig und manchmal schmerzhaft. Sie dokumentiert nicht nur, was uns widerfahren ist, sondern zu was wir infolgedessen geworden sind. Narben, die wir teilen, machen uns zu Brüdern und Schwestern im Geiste. Eine Erfahrung, die nicht nur der Joker machen muss, sondern auch das letzte Überbleibsel seiner menschlichen Vergangenheit. Seine letzte offene Wunde...

**Scar Tissue**

**Prolog**

Jahre vergehen.

Das Kind, das in uns fortlebt

kann nicht vergessen.

Erin hatte sich wieder einmal auf der Toilette versteckt, die Knie fest an die Brust gezogen und starrte mit ängstlicher Besessenheit auf den Türschlitz in der atemlosen Erwartung, die verräterischen Schatten ihrer Peiniger darüber huschen zu sehen. Sie atmete ganz flach und war mucksmäuschenstill. Still sein konnte sie besser als jeder andere. Vielleicht war still sein das Einzige, das sie beherrschte. Erin konnte sogar still weinen. Lautlos kullerten die heißen Tränen über ihre Wangen und hinterließen salzige Spuren auf ihren weichen, geröteten Wangen. Kein Schluchzen entwich ihrer Kehle, kein Wimmern, kein Klagen. Erin war es gewöhnt, von ihren Mitschülern gedemütigt zu werden, hatte gelernt, damit umzugehen, ausgestoßen zu werden, weil sie anders war. Dabei war sie nicht einmal ein Sonderling, weil sie es wollte. Sie selbst hatte sich nicht ihrer Stimmbänder entledigt und auch nicht aus Trotz oder Rebellion beschlossen, kein Wort mehr zu sprechen. Sie war unvollkommen auf die Welt gekommen und nun musste sie dafür büßen.

Deshalb war der Grund für ihre Tränen heute nicht, dass zwei ihrer Klassenkameradinnen ihr Kleid zerrissen und es mit gemeinen Sprüchen beschmiert hatten, während ein größerer Junge sie festgehalten und an eine Wand gedrückt hatte. An den blonden Haaren hatte er sie so kraftvoll gezogen, dass ihr aus Reflex Tränen in die Augenwinkel geschossen waren. Und doch nahm sie es hin und ließ es über sich ergehen. Ganz einfach weil es viel Schlimmeres gab. Schlimmeres, das sie weinen ließ. Sie würde gehen, gemeinsam mit Mommy dieser Stadt den Rücken kehren. Schon übermorgen. Daddy würde ihr nichts mehr tun können, wenn sie mit Mommy erst einmal von hier verschwand. Eigentlich hatte Erin immer geglaubt, dass sie an jenem Tag, an dem die täglichen Demütigungen ein Ende finden würden, lachen würde, dass sie strahlen und lächeln würde wie nie zuvor. Aber sie weinte so heftig, dass ihr kleiner Körper bebte und zitterte. Die Arme, die sich krampfhaft an ihre Knie klammerten, waren übersät von Striemen und blauen Flecken, nach denen niemand mehr fragte. Jeder, ihre Lehrer und ihre Mitschüler, wussten, dass ihrem Daddy ab und an einmal die Hand ausrutschte. Es gehörte nicht zum guten Ton, unangenehme Fragen zu stellen oder sich selbst möglicherweise in eine brenzlige Situation zu bringen, indem man Hilfe anbot. Zumindest nicht hier in Grahamsville. Obwohl es einer Erlösung gleichkommen musste, dass sie mit Mommy ihre Sachen packen und weit, weit wegfahren würde, ganz weit weg von Daddy und seinen Launen, fürchtete sich Erin sehr davor. Sie hatte keine Freunde, die sie hier hielten, keine Familie – zumindest nicht im gleichen Sinne wie ihre Mitschüler –, nichts an diesem Ort hätte sie zum Bleiben bewegen können. Bis auf Danny.

Genau deshalb durfte sie ihn heute nicht sehen, musste ihm um jeden Preis aus dem Weg gehen, musste ohne Abschied zu nehmen gehen. Der bloße Gedanke zerriss Erin das Herz, war Danny doch der Einzige gewesen, der so etwas wie ihr Freund geworden war, der sich die Mühe gemacht hatte, ein bisschen Gebärdensprache zu lernen, um sie verstehen zu können. Der Einzige neben Mommy, der sie überhaupt verstehen und hören _wollte_, obwohl sie kein Wort sprechen konnte. Der Einzige, der wusste wie es war, wenn Daddy durchdrehte und all seinen Ärger am eigenen Kind ausließ. Die Tränen rannen in schnellerer Abfolge über ihre Wangen als wären sie angetrieben von ihrer Verzweiflung. Danny war auch ein Sonderling an der Junior High, der fast noch schlimmer gehänselt wurde als Erin selbst. Er war zwei Klassen über ihr, aber schon einmal sitzen geblieben und wurde nicht nur deswegen von den anderen schikaniert, wann immer sich nur die Gelegenheit bot. Dabei hatte er die Klasse nicht wiederholen müssen, weil er dumm war. Nein, dumm war er nicht, ihr einziger Freund. Viel eher zu klug, um sich um die Schulpflicht zu scheren. Wenn Erin nun einfach gehen würde, würde es niemanden mehr geben, der Danny zur Seite stehen würde, der nachfühlen konnte wie es war, allein und ungeliebt zu sein.

Erin hatte Angst davor, Danny zurückzulassen, hatte Angst, dass ihm etwas zustieß, wenn sie nicht mehr da war. Wie gern hätte sie ihm wenigstens erklärt, warum sie gehen musste, aber selbst wenn sie des Sprechens fähig gewesen wäre, hätte es nicht die richtigen Abschiedsworte gegeben. Kein Schatten regte sich unter der Türschwelle, der Raum war genauso still wie Erin selbst. Langsam und zögerlich wagte sie es, ihre angeschlagenen Knie durchzudrücken und ihre Füße auf den gefliesten Boden der Mädchentoilette zu setzen. Was für einen Sinn hatte es noch, dass sie heute in die Schule gegangen war, wenn Mommy sie doch in zwei Stunden abholen würde? Erin befand, dass sie sich nicht mehr die Blöße geben musste, am Unterricht teilzunehmen, und hielt es für besser, sich vom Schulgelände zu schleichen und sich so lange zu verstecken, bis Mommy mit dem weinroten Auto vorfuhr. So riskierte sie auch nicht, Danny über den Weg zu laufen. Lautlos entriegelte sie die Tür der Toilette und schob sich hindurch, nur um von ihrem eigenen Spiegelbild bespöttelt zu werden. Ihr Kleid, das von fröhlichem Sonnengelb gewesen war, war zerfetzt und verdreckt. Mit schwarzen und roten Stiften hatten sie Sprüche wie _‚So dumm wie stumm'_ darauf gekritzelt, auch vor ihrem Gesicht hatten sie nicht Halt gemacht, wenngleich ihre Tränen dafür gesorgt hatten, dass die Worte nicht länger lesbar waren, mit denen sie sie hatten brandmarken wollen. In schwarzen Schlieren lief die dunkle Tinte über ihre Haut und sammelte sich an ihrem runden Kinn, um von dort hinabzutropfen. Sie sah ein bisschen so aus als hätte sie sich zu stark geschminkt und im Anschluss daran versucht, das Make-up mit bloßem Wasser abzuwaschen. Erin sah aus wie ein schlechter Zirkusclown und wie ein tragischer noch dazu, weil ihr das Lachen längst vergangen war. Sie drehte den Wasserhahn auf, der daraufhin ratternd das Wasser aus der Leitung saugte, mit dem sich das Mädchen Hände und Gesicht wusch. Um alle Farbrückstände loszuwerden, hätte es einer Bürste und stärkerer Seife bedurft. So rieb Erin vergeblich über ihre Wangen und ihre Stirn, bis die Haut ganz gerötet war. Die Farbe jedoch blieb hartnäckig haften. Erins Hände zitterten wegen des eiskalten Wassers und glichen in ihrer Röte ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Beine schmerzten. Die Wadenmuskeln flatterten mit jedem Schritt, drohten einen Krampf an, der letztlich doch nicht erfolgte. Zu lange hatte sie in dieser unnatürlichen Haltung auf dem Toilettendeckel gehockt, als dass sich ihre Beinmuskulatur wieder schnell genug an normale Bewegungsabläufe gewöhnen konnte.

Die abgerissene Schnalle ihres linken Schuhs schlug mit jedem Schritt, den sie tat, rhythmisch auf die Fliesen. Erin wischte sich die Nase am Ärmel ihres Kleides ab. Obgleich sie sich gewaschen hatte, liefen Tränen noch immer unermüdlich über ihr Gesicht, die in ihren graublauen Augen mit den wunden, roten Rändern brannten. Das kleine Mädchen schlich sich hinaus auf den Flur, der durch die hohen, runden Fenster vom Sonnenlicht durchflutet wurde. Aus den Klassenzimmern drangen gedämpft Stimmen und obwohl Erin wusste, dass die Stunde längst noch nicht vorüber war, klopfte ihr Herz heftig in der Erwartung, dass in jedem Moment die Türen aufgerissen werden würden und sie dabei ertappt wurde, wie sie den Unterricht schwänzte. Auf leisen Sohlen schritt sie den Flur hinab, setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen und bog letztlich in den Gang ein, der nach links und zum Haupteingang führte. Ihr Schatten fiel schräg hinter ihr auf die Fliesen und folgte ihren hastiger werdenden Schritten. „Erin?", hallte plötzlich ein Ruf hinter ihr an den nackten hohen Wänden entlang, der sie kurz stehen bleiben, aber gleich darauf noch schneller laufen ließ.

Es war Dannys Stimme gewesen, die sie gehört hatte, und die ihr Herz noch schneller pochen ließ. Sie hatte nicht gewollt, dass er sie so sah, denn das machte ihn immer furchtbar wütend und stiftete ihn dazu an, sich mit den Jungs aus ihrer Klasse zu prügeln. Sie wollte nicht, dass er Ärger bekam, aber noch weniger wollte sie, dass er sie hier sah. Erin, die sich daran gewöhnt hatte, unscheinbar und leicht zu übersehen zu sein, schien er nie aus den Augen zu verlieren. Vielleicht war es ihr beider Schicksal als Ausgestoßene, das sie so aneinander band und ein fast intuitives Gespür füreinander entwickeln ließ. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur Zufall gewesen, dass er sie auf dem Gang erspäht hatte. Daran konnte Erin jedoch nicht wirklich glauben.

„Erin!", rief er erneut, und diesmal lauter. Sie hörte seine eiligen Schritte auf den bloßen Steinfliesen, die ein gleichmäßiges Karo aus roten und gelben Platten bildeten, und verfiel fast in einen Laufschritt. Sie widerstand dem heftigen Drang, sich ihm zuzuwenden, ihn anzusehen. Sie wusste, dass, wenn sie es tat, schwach werden und nicht mehr mit Mommy gehen können würde. Dass Danny sie irgendwie überreden würde, zu bleiben, dass er ihr versprechen würde, auf sie aufzupassen. Mommy würde böse auf sie sein, wenn sie sich dazu hinreißen ließ, Mommy würde weinen und dann würde Erin weinen und dann...dann wäre Erin wieder daran schuld, dass alles schief ging. Die Tränen liefen schneller, das Atmen fiel ihr zunehmend schwerer, die Beine wurden ihr schwer wie Blei. „Erin, warte doch mal!", rief er, „Erin...Erin!", er holte auf. Das hörte sie nicht nur an seinen schnellen, kraftvollen Tritten, die aus immer näherer Entfernung an sie heran drangen, sondern auch an seiner Stimme, die immer deutlicher und lauter zu hören war mit jedem Meter, den er zu ihr aufschloss. Danny klang verärgert. Er hatte nicht sonderlich viel Geduld und pflegte recht schnell wütend zu werden und die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren. Er hatte Erin niemals wehgetan, wenngleich sie sich manchmal nicht sicher gewesen war, ob er es vielleicht nicht anders beabsichtigt hatte. Umso heftiger zuckte sie zusammen, als sie seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte, die sie kraftvoll zurückhielt. Hätte sie schreien können, hätte sie es getan. Nicht aus Angst, vielmehr aus tiefem Kummer, den sie nun nicht länger verbergen konnte. Sie stolperte über ihre eigenen Füße und ging strauchelnd zu Boden, schlug sich die Knie auf den rauen Steinplatten auf. Dannys Hand ließ hastig von ihr ab und aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie er neben ihr in die Hocke ging. „Entschuldige, ich...E...Erin...", überschlugen sich beinahe seine Worte, während er mit zitternden Händen über ihre blutenden Knie strich, „Warum bist du auch nicht stehen geblieben, als ich dich gerufen hab?", überspielte er seine eigene Unsicherheit mit einem Vorwurf. Das Mädchen wagte es immer noch nicht, ihn anzuschauen, sondern verbarg ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Händen.

„Erin...**Erin**!", wann immer er ihren Namen mit Nachdruck aussprach, zuckte sie unwillkürlich zusammen. Seine Stimme hatte dann immer etwas Kaltes, etwas Dunkles an sich. „Jetzt sieh mich doch mal an!", forderte er und umfasste mit seinen Händen, an denen ihr Blut klebte, die ihren, um sie von ihrem Gesicht wegzuziehen. Aus tränenverschleierten Augen sah sie zu ihm auf, schaute in sein Gesicht, die mit Sommersprossen übersäte Nase und Wangen, in die dunklen Augen, die fast beunruhigend schwarz waren, wenn kein Sonnenlicht sie berührte. Manchmal waren diese Augen beängstigend leer, manchmal sprach aus ihnen nichts anderes als seine Einsamkeit und seine Angst, die sich unglaublich schnell in Wut wandelte. Jetzt aber suchten sie fragend in Erins Augen nach dem Beweggrund ihrer Tränen, sein Blick glitt über ihr Gesicht und suchte in der verwischten Tinte nach weiteren Hinweisen. „Wer hat dir das angetan?", fragte er und seine Stimme, die noch sehr hell und kindlich war, hatte einen so kühlen Unterton angenommen, dass Erin innerlich fröstelte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und blinzelte mühsam ihre Tränen weg. „Wer hat dir das angetan?", wiederholte er, „Eric Barlow, der Hurensohn? Oder war es Jimmy Mitchell und seine Bande aus Schlappschwänzen, die sich so überlegen fühlen, wenn sie ein Mädchen schikanieren, das drei Jahre jünger ist als sie?!", sein Gesicht hatte sich verhärmt, regelrecht zur Faust geballt waren seine Züge, ebenso seine Hände, die vor wachsender Rage zu zittern begonnen hatten. Erin schniefte, schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf und legte die Hände auf seine Fäuste. Die sanfte Berührung genügte schon, um die heftige Anspannung in seinen Händen ein wenig zu lösen. Sie deutete auf sich und formte dann mit der rechten Hand erst ein o, gefolgt von einem k. „Du siehst aber nicht so aus als ob du wirklich ok wärst", stellte Danny leise und mit hörbarer Anspannung in der Stimme fest, ehe er willkürlich zwei lose Stofffetzen ergriff, die einst zu Erins Kleid gehört hatten, nun aber nur noch durch einen dünnen Faden am Kleid gehalten wurden. Als er einige der Sprüche las, die die anderen auf ihr Kleid geschmiert hatten, kochte die Wut sichtlich in ihm hoch. Seine relativ blassen Züge gewannen an Farbe, bis sie glühend rot waren. „Wenn ich...wenn ich die erwische...", Erin spürte, wie seine Fäuste unter ihren Händen wieder zu beben begannen, und schlang ihre Finger enger um seine Hände, um ihn zu beruhigen. Sie legte den linken Zeigefinger an ihren Mund und schüttelte den Kopf, und nur sehr langsam ließ sich der Junge neben ihr beruhigen. Sie schob Zeige- und Mittelfinger beider Hände übereinander, hielt daraufhin die linke Hand flach vor ihre Brust und schob die rechte Hand in Wellenform darüber. Bald war es vorbei, sagte diese Geste.

Danny runzelte die Stirn: „Wie meinst du das?" Doch Erin schluckte nur schwer und schüttelte den Kopf, wollte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ein anderes Thema lenken. Die Fingerspitzen der rechten Hand ruhten auf ihrer Stirn, ehe sie die Hand nach unten fallen ließ und nur den Daumen und den kleinen Finger abspreizte, dann deutete sie mit der Hand auf Danny und hielt beide Hände mit den Handflächen nach oben in Brusthöhe. „Warum ich hier bin? Na, du weißt schon...das Übliche."

Erin legte den Kopf schief und einzelne feuchte Strähnen ihres blonden Haares fielen ihr in die Stirn. Danny war wohl einmal mehr von seinem gehässigen Klassenlehrer vor die Tür gesetzt worden, weil er nicht aufgepasst hatte oder nicht korrekt auf eine Frage geantwortet hatte. Das genügte dem alten Hawshore schon, um Daniel Stuart Finch einen Eintrag zu verpassen, für den dieser wiederum von seinem Vater im besten Fall nur Prügel beziehen würde. Dannys Blick wich dem ihren aus, bis er sich wieder etwas gefangen hatte. Dann wandte er sich ihr wieder zu: „Hör mal, wer auch immer dir das angetan hat, hat eine Abreibung verdient! Ich könnte...", doch er verstummte, als Erin ihre Hand auf seine Wange legte und ihn bittend aus ihren kühlen Augen hinaus ansah. Mit Nachdruck schüttelte sie den Kopf und entrang sich ein gequältes Lächeln. Danny fand, dass es das traurigste Lächeln war, das er je gesehen hatte. Und es machte ihm Angst. „Erin...?", begann er ratlos, und schaute stumm dabei zu, wie sie mit der rechten Hand auf sich deutete, ehe sie diese mehr zur Seite bewegte und zunächst wie um einen Fächer zu imitieren die Finger spreizte, nur um sie dann wieder aneinander zu legen. Er erstarrte, sodass Erin zunächst glaubte, er hätte sie nicht verstanden, weswegen sie die Geste wiederholte. Ungeduldig fing er ihre Hand ab und drückte sie leicht. „Ich hab dich verstanden...", erklärte er leise, schaute sie aber immer noch mit diesen unergründlichen dunklen Augen an wie ein wildes Tier, dessen Empfindungen man nur erahnen, aber nicht ablesen konnte. „Aber ich weiß nicht, was das bedeuten soll", gestand er. Erin atmete schwer aus. Sie hatte sich so sehr vor diesem Moment gefürchtet, dass sie gehofft hatte, ihn umgehen zu können. Aber das wäre weder fair gegenüber Danny noch ihrer Freundschaft zu ihm gewesen. Sie legte den Daumen der rechten Hand an ihr Kinn und spreizte die übrigen Finger, schob die Hand dann in Brusthöhe und zog die gespreizten Finger zusammen, deutete anschließend auf sich selbst, wiederholte das Spreizen und Zusammenziehen der Finger zu ihrer Rechten, ehe sie mit beiden Händen ein Dach bildete. Danny starrte sie an, zunächst entsetzt, dann langsam resignierend und enttäuscht.

„Wann?", fragte er leise und Erin streckte beide Hände aus, schloss sie zu Fäusten und spreizte nur Daumen und kleinen Finger ab, ehe sie die Handgelenke zweimal drehte. „Du wolltest es mir nicht sagen, oder?", er versuchte nicht, seine bittere Enttäuschung vor ihr zu verbergen. Überhaupt fiel es ihm schwer, seine Gefühle und Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Wenn er sie denn einmal zuließ. Erin ballte die rechte Hand zur Faust und ließ sie im Uhrzeigersinn in Herzhöhe kreisen. Es tat ihr aufrichtig leid und sie wollte, dass er ihr glaubte. Danny wandte den Blick ab, um sich zu sammeln. Sein dunkelblondes, leicht krauses Haar, das ihm zu so einem wilden Schopf gewachsen war, dass er es sich hinter die Ohren schieben konnte, fiel ihm ins Gesicht und hinderte Erin daran, aus seinen Zügen zu lesen. Sie unternahm einen Versuch, sich zu erklären, aber Danny schaute sie immer noch nicht an. Sie fasste sich ein Herz und berührte sein Kinn mit ihrer linken Hand, drehte es zu sich und begann, ihm ihre Gedanken zu verdeutlichen. Erin presste den Daumen an die Stirn und spreizte die übrigen Finger ab, ballte dann die Hand bis auf den ausgestreckten Zeigefinger, dessen Spitze leicht eingeknickt war, zur Faust und bewegte die Hand nach unten, legte dann hastig die Faust unter ihr Kinn und schob dann die Hand fast wie bei einem Militärgruß von ihrer Schläfe nach vorn. Daddy durfte es nicht wissen. Dannys Züge arbeiteten intensiv, sodass es fast den Anschein hatte als kaute er einen unsichtbaren Kaugummi. „Wohin wollt ihr denn? Meinst du wirklich, dein Alter bleibt hier sitzen und nimmt hin, dass sich seine Frau und seine Tochter einfach aus dem Staub machen?", er war wütend und leckte sich in wachsender Aufregung die Lippen.

„Ich meine...dein Vater hat fast soviel auf dem Kerbholz wie meiner, wenn es darum geht, anderen das Leben zur Hölle zu machen...", er schüttelte den Kopf, sodass die lockigen Strähnen wild um sein Gesicht flogen, „...das muss ich dir doch nicht erzählen, oder?" Erin spürte frische Tränen hinter ihren Lidern aufwallen und drängte sie mit aller Macht zurück. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, sah hilflos in seine Augen, die unruhig hin- und herwanderten, auf der verzweifelten Suche nach einem Fixpunkt, den er nicht fand. Erin wiederholte das Zeichen, das zum Ausdruck brachte, dass es ihr leid tat, und konnte nun nichts mehr gegen die Tränen ausrichten, die sich abermals ihren Weg über ihre Wangen bahnten. „Heul jetzt nicht!", forderte er im barschen Ton, den er gleich zu bereuen schien. Seine Lippen bebten und mit der rechten Hand strich er sich fahrig durch den Haarschopf. Erin wollte nicht weinen, hasste sich dafür, schon wieder zu weinen und wischte beschämt die Tränen fort. Sie wiederholte zum dritten Mal die Geste, die Entschuldigung bedeutete und tastete mit ihren Händen nach den seinen, doch er entzog sich ihrer Berührung. „Ist schon gut...jetzt hör endlich auf zu heulen! **Du** bist die, die geht, nicht ich!"

Erin presste die Lippen aufeinander. Ihre Mommy hatte es doch entschieden und mit ihren knappen zehn Jahren konnte sie doch nichts gegen eine solche Entscheidung ausrichten, oder? Wäre es nur nach ihr gegangen, wäre sie hier geblieben, selbst wenn es nur wegen Danny gewesen wäre. „Hör zu...", begann er und fischte in seiner Hosentasche nach einem Gegenstand. Erin hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an, als sie erkannte, dass es ein Klappmesser war, das er hervorholte. „Wir bleiben Freunde, auch wenn du weg bist!?", Erin wusste nicht, ob er eine Frage stellte oder ob es nur eine Feststellung gewesen war. Sie nickte nur, was Danny langsam erwiderte. Als er daraufhin ihr Handgelenk packte, konnte Erin ein heftiges Zusammenzucken nicht verkneifen. „Schon gut, hab keine Angst", murmelte Danny ohne sie anzusehen. Seine dunkelbraunen Augen ruhten auf der Klinge des Messers, die im sengenden Licht der Mittagssonne schimmerte und blitzte. „Wer weiß, wie lange wir uns nicht mehr sehen werden...oder ob wir uns überhaupt wiedersehen. Ich will aber, dass du immer etwas mit dir trägst, das dich an mich erinnern wird", er drehte das Messer und kurzzeitig wurde Erin von dem reflektierten Licht geblendet. „Etwas...das du unter normalen Umständen nicht mehr verlieren wirst", fuhr er leise fort und seine Augen hatten einen entrückten Ausdruck angenommen, der Erin beunruhigte. Sie versuchte, ihre Hand aus seinem festen Griff zu befreien, aber seine Finger schlossen sich wie Schraubzwingen um ihr Gelenk.

„Sssshhhh, ganz ruhig...", murmelte er und unterband ihre Zappelei, indem er die Klinge in ihre Handfläche legte. „Es wird nicht lange wehtun", flüsterte er ohne sie anzusehen und obwohl ihr das Herz bis zum Halse schlug, schenkte Erin ihm immer noch genug Vertrauen, dass er Wort halten würde. „Damit du in Erinnerung behältst, dass sich unsere Wege gekreuzt haben und vielleicht wieder kreuzen...", begann er und drückte die Klinge in ihr Fleisch, schnitt quer über ihren Handballen. Der anfängliche, brennende Schmerz, den Erin spürte, wich schnell einem Gefühl der Taubheit. Benommen sah sie dabei zu, wie Danny mit einem unglaublich geraden Schnitt ihre Lebenslinie, die vom Handgelenk bis zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger reichte, kreuzte. Frisches Blut quoll aus der klaffenden Wunde und sickerte über die Klinge, die Danny ohne länger zu zögern in seine linke Hand nahm und das Messer zu seiner rechten Hand führte.

Erin war auf eine furchtsame Art und Weise beeindruckt, mit welch einer Präzision er selbst mit seiner linken Hand mit dem Messer umgehen konnte. Er zitterte nicht einmal und zögerte keine Sekunde, während er sich selbst die Hand aufschnitt. Danny war Rechtshänder, aber er schien sein blutiges Handwerk mit beiden Händen gut zu verstehen. Als er das Messer endlich absetzte und der Schnitt, den er gesetzt hatte, wie verrückt blutete, drückte er seine rechte Hand an ihre, die ob des kurzen und feurigen Schmerzes, den diese Berührung auslöste, zusammenzuckte. Danny hingegen verzog keine Miene. Erin ahnte, dass er Schlimmeres von Zuhause gewöhnt war. Langsam ließ er von ihr ab. Stumme Tränen rollten in Erwiderung zu dem brennenden Schmerz über ihre Wangen, während das Mädchen mit der blutenden Hand auf sich deutete, dann ihren Zeigefinger abspreizte, diesen auf ihr Kinn legte und ihn drehte und abschließend auf Danny deutete. „Ja, ich dich auch...", flüsterte dieser nach kurzem Zögern und erstarrte überrascht, als ihm Erin um den Hals fiel und an seiner Brust in bittere Tränen ausbrach. Unbeholfen legte er den linken Arm um ihren Rücken und strich langsam mit der Hand an ihrer Wirbelsäule entlang. „Schon gut, Erin...das wird schon...aber versprich mir was, ja?", er sprach sehr leise, aber dennoch verständlich genug, sodass der kleine Blondschopf zu ihm aufschaute.

„Pass auf dich auf...und...wenn deine Mum auf die Idee kommen sollte, sich wieder einen neuen...", er wollte weitersprechen, hielt aber kurzzeitig inne, wahrscheinlich, um seine Wortwahl ihr gegenüber zu überdenken, „...Mann zu suchen...und er so drauf ist wie dein Daddy, dann...versprich mir, dass du wegläufst. Auch wenn du deine Mum im Stich lassen musst. Lauf weg, hörst du?" Sie schaute zu ihm auf, verängstigt, besorgt und unsicher, aber letztlich nickte sie. „Die Stunde ist fast vorüber...du solltest jetzt gehen, bevor dich noch jemand sieht...", sagte er ohne Umschweife und erhob sich, sah aus den Augenwinkeln dabei zu, wie Erin es ihm gleichtat und sich die Tränen vom Gesicht wischte. Auf zittrigen Beinen setzte sie sich langsam in Bewegung, mit noch schwererem Herzen als zuvor. Sie hatte schon fast die zweiflüglige Eingangstür erreicht, als Danny ihren Namen rief und sie dazu bewegte, sich zu ihm umzudrehen. „Wer hat dir das nun angetan?", fragte er. Erin schüttelte nur den Kopf. Niemand. Dann kehrte sie Danny den Rücken zu, wissend, dass sie ihn wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen würde.

Doch sie würde ihm wieder begegnen, wenngleich nicht weniger als zwanzig Jahre vergehen und beide nie wieder so sein sollten wie an jenem Tag, an dem sie Abschied voneinander genommen hatten...


	2. 1 Le Gardien

**A/N:** Ich danke MexaysDream für die ermutigenden Worte! Ich würde mich freuen, wieder von dir zu hören und hoffe, dich weiterhin gut unterhalten zu können :) Danke, dass du dir Zeit für die Review genommen hast!

Genug nun aber dem Vorgeplänkel, Kapitel 1 ist noch etwas ruhiger geartet...aber alle, die schon auf den Joker lauern, müssen nicht mehr lange warten. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Scar Tissue**

**1**

**Le Gardien**

Es gibt kein Versteck.

Geister der Vergangenheit

Werden dich finden.

Der Nebel schleppte sich kriechend über die Wiese, die den Hinterhof bedeckte, und nur mit viel Fantasie konnte man erahnen, dass unter der dichten weißen Schicht noch grüne Halme verborgen lagen. Die Dämmerung brach nur langsam an. Der Sonnenaufgang deutete sich nur schwach an, mussten die Sonnenstrahlen doch gegen eine massive Wolkenwand bestehen. Ein schwacher rötlicher, ins Orange übergehender Farbton flimmerte am Horizont und prophezeite stumm, dass der neue Tag nicht mehr allzu weit entfernt war. Erin schob die breiten, dunkelgrünen Vorhänge aus fein besticktem Brokatstoff, durch die sie zuvor auf den Hinterhof hinausgespäht hatte, beiseite, um die Fenster zu öffnen. Die Vorhänge waren die letzten wertvollen Gegenstände, die dem Le Gardien, dem Waisenhaus von Gotham City, noch verblieben waren. Die meisten Möbelstücke und Einrichtungsgegenstände, die es der Gutmütigkeit der ehemaligen Spendengeberin Tabitha Sprews zu verdanken hatte, die, Gott habe sie selig, vor drei Jahren verstorben war, waren aufgrund fehlender finanzieller Mittel für einen Spottpreis versteigert worden. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die schönen Vorhänge durch billige, durchsichtige Stofffetzen ersetzt werden würden.

Erin schob das Fenster auf und atmete die kühle Oktoberluft ein, die ihren Atem sichtbar werden und wie den Nebel über den Hinterhof wandern ließ. Irgendwo in der Ferne stieß ein Vogel seine unbeantworteten Rufe aus, die im angrenzenden kleinen Waldstück verhallten. Erin fand, dass dieser Ort etwas von der Kulisse eines Gruselfilms hatte, zumindest wenn der Herbst Einzug hielt. Dennoch fühlte sie sich hier wohl, am äußersten Rande von Gotham City, fernab vom Stadtkern mit seinen heruntergekommenen Vierteln und den kriminellen Machenschaften der Mafiabosse. Erin war noch nicht oft in der Stadt gewesen, seit sie hier vor fünf Monaten auf der Suche nach einem Job angekommen war. Und es war ein Glücksgriff gewesen, dass sie im städtischen Waisenhaus eine Anstellung gefunden hatte. Wer stellte schon eine stumme Frau ein, die als Referenzen nur ein abgebrochenes Pädagogikstudium und eine Anzahl minderer Nebenjobs aufzuweisen hatte? Hier verdiente sie zwar nicht viel, aber sie musste sich nicht um eine Unterkunft oder Essen kümmern. Hinzukam, dass sie endlich eine Aufgabe hatte, die sie voll und ganz ausfüllte. Sie kochte für die Kinder, die trotz ihres schweren Schicksals größtenteils wahre Schätze waren und Erin so akzeptierten wie sie war. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass sie selbst nicht unter normalen Bedingungen aufwuchsen und es ihnen dadurch leichter fiel, Gleichgesinnte zu akzeptieren, mochten sie nun gleichaltrig oder Erwachsene sein. Manchmal hatte Erin sogar die Möglichkeit, einige Kinder in Kunst oder anderen praktischen Fächern zu unterrichten. Natürlich hatte es auch Schwierigkeiten gegeben, gerade am Anfang, als es besonders für die Kinder gewöhnungsbedürftig gewesen war, dass Erin nicht sprechen konnte, aber mit der Zeit hatten alle gelernt, damit umzugehen. Auch ihre Kollegen, Jack, der Hausmeister, die Direktorin Patricia und die Lehrer und Lehrerinnen Matthew, Scott, Anna und Olivia kamen ihr sehr entgegen und unterstützten sie, wo es nur möglich war. Es schien, als hätte Erin nach so vielen Jahren der Suche endlich ein Zuhause gefunden. Wieder rief der Vogel aus der Ferne, wie um sich zu versichern, dass er der Einzige seiner Art war, und seine Freunde bereits auf dem Weg in den Süden waren, um den Krähen und ihrem rauen Wesen Platz zu machen. Krächzend flatterte eine Schar derselbigen aus dem Nebelsee auf, wie aufgescheut flogen sie verstreut in alle Richtungen unter empörten Schreien davon. Erin runzelte die Stirn. Was hatte sie nur aufgescheucht? Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, um durch die dichten Nebelschwaden zu spähen, stützte dabei die Ellbogen auf das weiß lackierte Fensterbrett und lehnte sich etwas vor.

Eine leichte Windböe brachte das lange blonde Haar leicht durcheinander, das sich Erin geistesabwesend hinter die Ohren strich, in denen zwei kleine silberne Stecker im Grau des erwachenden Tages funkelten. Erin war so, als regte sich etwas im hohen Gras, vielleicht ein streunender Hund oder irgendein wildes Getier, das sich auf seinem morgendlichen Streifzug hierher verirrt hatte. Sie lauschte angestrengt und schloss die Finger unwillkürlich um das Fensterbrett, auf dessen Unterseite nach und nach die Farbe absplitterte und das blanke, schiefrige Holz entblößte. Erin hörte etwas im nahegelegenen Unterholz knacksen und hielt den Atem an, richtete all ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die vor ihr liegende Lichtung, die nahtlos an den Hinterhof des Heims anschloss. Die junge Frau konnte nichts sehen, aber sie nahm war, dass sich etwas oder jemand bewegte, irgendwo unter dem Nebel. Erin war nicht überängstlich, aber Pat hatte ihr vor ihrem Jobantritt erzählt, dass es einmal, vor mehr als fünfzehn Jahren, einen Vorfall gegeben hatte, bei dem ein Patient der psychiatrischen Anstalt der Nachbarstadt Arkham ausgebrochen und auf seiner Flucht am Waisenhaus vorbeigekommen war, wo er sich an einem der Kinder vergangen hatte. Es mochte lange genug zurückliegen, aber Erin war zur Vorsicht gemahnt worden, jede noch so ungewöhnliche Kleinigkeit zu melden, um derartige Zwischenfälle zu vermeiden und die Sicherheit der Kinder zu garantieren. Nicht dass sie sonderlich viel auszurichten gehabt hätte, wenn sich wirklich irgendjemand hierher verirrte, der hier nichts verloren hatte; sie konnte ja nicht einmal um Hilfe schreien. Aber sie konnte ein wachsames Auge auf die Kinder richten und alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun, um jene zu beschützen, die ein ähnliches Schicksal mit ihr teilten.

Ein Geräusch, das Erin zunächst nicht einzuordnen wusste, hallte über die freie Fläche. Es war dumpf und leise, mehr ein schleifendes Rascheln als ein separater Klang, doch das minderte nicht seinen bedrohlichen Charakter. Es hörte sich an als würde etwas Großes und Schweres über das dichte, einer Kürzung bedürfende Gras gezogen. Dass sich jedoch nicht einmal Konturen in den milchigen Nebelschwaden abzeichneten, beunruhigte Erin. Sinneseindrücke verstanden es geschickt, den Menschen in die Irre zu leiten. Wenngleich es manchmal besser war, wenn man nicht sehen konnte, womit man es eigentlich zu tun hatte, hätte sich Erin doch gewünscht, dass ihre Fantasie weniger Spielraum bekäme. Je weiter sie sich aus dem Fenster lehnte, desto stärker hüllte sie die kalte Morgenluft ein, die sich wie ein dünner, kalter Panzer auf ihre Wangen legte. Kein Vogel zwitscherte mehr, es war einzig so, als schleppte sich der Nebel begleitet von einer unheilvollen, kaum hörbaren Melodie über das Gras. Gebannt suchten Erins graublaue Augen das undurchsichtige Schleierfeld ab, das sich vor ihr erstreckte und ihr nur ermöglichte, etwa zehn, fünfzehn Meter weit zu sehen. Die trügerische Stille, die abrupt einsetzte und das undeutbare, aber fast schon vertraut gewordene Geräusch verschlang, ließ Erin unwillkürlich die Luft anhalten. Ihr Herzschlag tönte rhythmisch in ihren Ohren in dumpfer, aber eindringlicher Monotonie. Wäre sie mit Stimmbändern geboren worden, hätte sie aufgeschrien, als sich eine kalte Hand auf ihre Schulter legte und ihr zuvor so rege pochendes Herz um ein Haar stillstehen ließ. Erin fuhr erschrocken herum und sah in das gutmütige Gesicht von Nell, der eigentlichen Köchin des Waisenhauses, der sie assistieren durfte. Erins Hand ruhte auf ihrer Brust und sie musste laut hörbar durchatmen, um sich von dem Schrecken zu erholen.

„Ganz ruhig, Mädchen, ich bin's doch nur...", entschuldigte sich Nell, deren bereits ergrautes Haar wie üblich zu einem Dutt zusammengebunden war. Eine randlose Brille schmückte ihre klugen, grünen Augen, die in Krähenfüße gebettet waren. „Du bist aber schreckhaft! Dabei hab ich mich doch gar nicht angeschlichen!", kicherte sie und strich besänftigend über Erins Arm, der in einer dunkelgrünen Strickjacke steckte. Erin winkte ab und deutete nur nach draußen, um daraufhin über ihre Oberarme zu streichen. „Es hat etwas Unheimliches an sich, oder? Dieser Nebel. Kein Wunder, dass Halloween im Oktober gefeiert wird." Erin überlegte kurz, ob sie Nell begreiflich machen sollte, dass sie glaubte, jemand würde sich da draußen aufhalten, befand aber, dass ihre Vorstellungskraft mit ihr durchgegangen war und es besser war, die Pferde nicht scheu zu machen.

„Kaffee oder Tee?", fragte sie und Erin formte die linke Hand zu einem Kreis, während sie mit der rechten Ringfinger und den kleinen Finger abspreizte und eine Rührbewegung imitierte. „Tee also", lächelte Nell und fügte hinzu: „Ich lerne schnell für eine alte Frau, findest du nicht auch?" Erin erwiderte ihr Lächeln, ehe sie auf Nell deutete, dann die rechte Hand zur Faust ballte und sie unter ihrem Kinn nach vorn bewegte, sodass nur noch ihr Daumen ihr Kinn berührte. Im Anschluss daran fuhr Erin mit der rechten Hand über ihr Kinn hinab zu ihrer Brust, wie um über einen unsichtbaren Bart zu streichen. Nell lachte und setzte den Teekessel auf die Herdplatte. „Ach, na ja...mit meinen fast 68 Jahren darf ich mit Fug und Recht behaupten, alt zu sein, Liebes." Erin schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf und machte sich daran, das Frühstücksbuffet für die Horde zuzubereiten. An jedem Morgen um 7 Uhr trafen sich die Kinder zu einem gemeinschaftlichen Frühstück im Speisesaal, ehe es in vier Klassen, die grob die vertretenen Altersstufen aufteilten, in den Unterricht ging. Heute hatte Erin bis zum frühen Nachmittag normalen Küchen- und Ordnungsdienst, bis sie sich mit ein paar Kindern zu einer Kunststunde zusammensetzen und Fensterbilder für das nahende Halloweenfest basteln würde. „Ich werde das Obst noch mit Schokolade überziehen müssen, damit es die Kinder essen", seufzte Nell und lenkte damit Erins Aufmerksamkeit, die sich wieder dem Fenster zugewandt hatte, auf sich. Nell hielt eine Platte voller klein geschnittener Früchte vor sich und entfernte die Klarsichtfolie. Das Obst war noch vom gestrigen Tag, aber da es im Kühlschrank gelagert worden war, hatte es wenig an Frische eingebüßt. „Gerade bei dieser Witterung können wir alle ein paar Vitamine vertragen", seufzte sie und lächelte schief, als Erin die Finger aneinander rieb. „Ja, ich weiß...das liebe Geld. Aber wo soll das denn hinführen, wenn wir unseren Schützlingen nicht einmal mehr eine gesunde Ernährung bieten können?" Erin seufzte und zuckte die Achseln, ehe sie die Tasse Tee entgegen nahm, die Hand an die Lippen führte, wieder sinken ließ und dann ausstreckte.

„Nichts zu danken, Liebes...du könntest dich gleich revanchieren, wenn du magst", zwinkerte Nell und Erin, die einen Schluck von dem heißen, dampfenden Tee genommen hatte, legte fragend den Kopf schief. „Ich muss noch einige Besorgungen machen, aber meine Knie machen es mir heute besonders schwer", klagte Nell und rieb sich die Fingergelenke, die sichtlich geschwollen waren. Erin konnte sich vorstellen, dass Nell die Arthritis bei dem Wetterwechsel ganz schön zu schaffen machte und jede noch so kleine Bewegung und jeder Handgriff schmerzen musste. Erin deutete sogleich auf sich und streckte dann die Zeigefinger beider Hände aus, um sie in einer schnellen Bewegung auf Nell zu richten.

„Nein, nein, Liebes, du musst das nicht allein machen. Ich fürchte nur, ich schaffe es nicht, heute alles abzuholen. Der Herbstmarkt ist ja nicht weit weg, aber wir benötigen eben auch Haushaltsartikel, neue Lappen, Bürsten und Bettlaken...und der günstigste Haushaltswarenladen ist im Herzen der Stadt." Nell wirkte unsicher und strich sich über die Wange, während sie Erin musterte, die in einer „Na und?" Geste die Braue in die Höhe wandern ließ und dann die Geste von vorhin wiederholte, die besagte: „Ich gehe." Nell schenkte Erin einen unsicheren Blick und erfragte zaghaft: „Bist du sicher? Wenn du nicht allein gehen willst, könnte ich Scott fragen, ob er dich begleitet, die Stadt ist schließlich zu keiner Tageszeit mehr völlig sicher." Erin winkte jedoch ab und deutete auf den Zettelblock, der auf der Theke lag, um Nell nahezubringen, dass sie die gewünschten Waren darauf notieren sollte. Sie strich sich das blonde Haar hinter die Ohren und nickte Nell ermutigend zu, die noch mit sich zu hadern schien, weil sie Erin an ihrer Stelle nach Gotham City schickte. Erin fürchtete sich nicht. Auch wenn es ein typischer Herbsttag mit viel Regen und wenig aufklarendem Himmel zu werden drohte, war es hell genug, um ohne Angst einkaufen gehen zu können. Ganz so schlimm war Gotham noch nicht von Verbrechern verseucht, was wohl auch an diesem merkwürdigen Mann im Fledermauskostüm liegen mochte, der in Gotham von den einen verflucht, von den anderen bejubelt wurde. Erin hatte ihn noch nie gesehen und legte auch keinen Wert darauf. Schließlich kreuzte Batman für gewöhnlich nur dort auf, wo es Ärger gab, und das zudem des Nachts. Natürlich war Gotham City am ehesten bekannt für seinen Rächer im Fledermauskostüm und seine unglaublich hohe Kriminalitätsrate, aber Erin hatte sich nicht davon abschrecken lassen wollen, sondern hatte die zurückgehenden Verbrechensbilanzen als gutes Vorzeichen gewertet, um hier einen Neuanfang zu wagen. Oder vor ihrem alten Leben zu flüchten. „Ich hab dir alles auf den Zettel geschrieben, was wir benötigen. Ach ja, und vielleicht kannst du am Kiosk erfragen, ob sie ein paar alte Zeitungen kostenfrei abgeben würden, damit wir mit den Kindern ein paar Sachen basteln können. Du weißt schon, Papierboote, Halloweenmasken und den ganzen Spaß", dachte Nell laut nach, was Erin nur mit einem zustimmenden Nicken quittierte, „Ich stecke dir noch zehn Dollar zusätzlich zu, damit du für die Kinder etwas fürs Halloweenbasteln kaufen kannst. Buntes Papier und all das...darüber freuen sie sich immer so...", Erin sah dabei zu wie Nell aus ihrer eigenen Jackentasche eine Zehndollarnote zog und ihr, der wesentlich jüngeren und kleineren blonden Frau, in die Hand drückte. Fragend hob sie die Hände, worauf Nell mit den Achseln zuckte: „Im Grunde ist mein Geld ja auch zu einem beträchtlichen Anteil das Geld des Heims, also kann ich dir für besondere Anlässe ruhig mal einen Zuschuss zukommen lassen." Erin machte sich daran, die Hände zu heben, doch Nell fing sie ab: „Lass gut sein, Liebes. Ich dulde keine Widerrede, wenn es um die Kinder geht."

Kraftlos ließ Erin die Schultern sinken. Von dem hart ersparten Geld konnte sich Nell gerade so die Medikamente gegen Arthritis leisten, und für die verwahrlosten und hilflosen kleinen Seelen, die sie im Waisenhaus unter ihrer Obhut hatte, war sie sogar bereit, darauf zu verzichten. „Der Neue hat heute übrigens seine erste Unterrichtsstunde zum Eingewöhnen bei dir, Erin. Wir haben uns gestern beratschlagt und finden, er ist bereit dafür", erzählte Nell und rührte Unmengen an Zucker in ihren nachtschwarzen Kaffee. Erin verzog etwas unsicher den Mund. Sie hatte keine Vorurteile gegenüber den Kindern, die hier gestrandet waren, teilte sie doch mit ihnen die Erinnerung an eine unschöne Vergangenheit. Aber Alex Randall war ein ungewöhnlicher kleiner Junge. Zumindest strahlte er etwas Ungewöhnliches aus. Seine Eltern, beide reiche Geschäftsleute, Investoren und seine einzigen lebenden Angehörigen, waren bei einem mysteriösen Unfall ums Leben gekommen, dessen Ursache und Hergang bis heute nicht geklärt waren. Alex, der einzige Nachkomme, trug auf seinen schmalen Schultern nun ein Erbe von nicht weniger als fünf Milliarden Dollar. Natürlich genoss er erst Zugriff auf das Guthaben, wenn er volljährig sein würde, was in frühestens sieben Jahren der Fall sein würde. Bis dahin verwalteten die Nachlassbeauftragten diese abnorme Unsumme. Es war nicht der Umstand, dass ein so ungewöhnlich reicher Junge inmitten dieser leidgeprüften und zum wesentlich größeren Teil verarmten Kinder verweilte, der Erin beunruhigte, vielmehr war es die Kälte, mit welcher Alex mit dem Verlust seiner Eltern umging. Er spielte seinen Mitschülern grobe Streiche und wäre mit Sicherheit auch um eine Rauferei nicht verlegen gewesen, hätte das Personal von Le Gardien nicht von Anfang an ein wachsames Auge auf ihn gehabt. Sein Verhalten war auffällig und gleichzeitig rätselhaft, weswegen Erin alles andere als enttäuscht gewesen war, als entschieden wurde, Alex noch nicht auf den Unterricht loszulassen. Sein rabenschwarzes Haar, der blasse Teint und die beunruhigend stechend blauen Augen vervollständigten nur noch das Bild von einem kleinen Teufel. Erin schämte sich, so zu denken, da sie ihn doch noch gar nicht weiter kannte, aber ihr Bauchgefühl verriet ihr, dass dieser Junge Ärger machen würde. Früher oder später. Erin hoffte, dass Letztes der Fall sein würde.

„Ist dir nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken?", fragte Nell und Erin schüttelte hastig den Kopf. „Wenn er ausfallend wird oder sich daneben benimmt...wird Scott dir bestimmt helfen, ihn wieder zur Räson zu bringen", fuhr Nell nachdenklich fort und strich sich abermals unbewusst über die geschwollenen und leicht deformierten Knöchel. Ja, Scott würde liebend gern helfen, da war sich auch Erin sicher. Er war noch ein Charmeur der alten Schule, was Erin jedoch nicht ansatzweise so beeindruckte wie er es sich gewünscht hätte. Erin formte mit ihren Fingern erst ein O, dann ein K und damit war die Diskussion für sie beendet. Sie leerte ihre Teetasse mit einem großen Schluck, stellte diese dann mit einem dumpfen Klirren in die Spüle und nahm dann den flauschigen Wollschal vom Haken, um ihn sich um den Hals zu wickeln. „Was tust du da? Willst du nicht erst mit uns frühstücken, ehe du gehst?", fragte Nell verwundert und Erin winkte ab, ehe sie Daumen und Zeigefinger der rechten Hand zusammenpresste und die gesamte Hand in Klauenform zweimal hin- und her drehte. Dann schob sie die Hand von der Stirn zum Kinn und streckte beide Hände mit den Innenflächen nach oben in Brusthöhe aus. Nell lachte und murmelte: „Das Obst ist nachher auch noch da, sagst du? Ich fürchte sogar, dass du Recht hast." Nell reichte Erin den Zettel und den dunkelblauen Rucksack, den sie immer zum Einkaufen benutzten, weil er so geräumig und angenehm zu tragen war. Er hatte sogar ausklappbare Rollen am Boden, sodass man ihn wie einen Koffer hinter sich herziehen konnte, war die zu transportierende Fracht zu schwer für den Rücken. So hatte Erin erst vor wenigen Wochen gemeinsam mit Olivia Farben im naheliegenden Baumarkt geholt, um den Gartenzaun in fröhlicheren Farben streichen zu können. Zwar verfügte der Hausmeister Turner über einen Wagen, doch der war eher berühmt dafür, nur nach Laune anzuspringen.

Um Geld für den Bus zu sparen, pflegte Erin, sich den alten Drahtesel zu schnappen und damit in die Stadt zu fahren. „Pass auf dich auf!", hörte sie Nell noch hinter sich rufen, ehe Erin durch die Hintertür verschwand. Als sie mit dem Fahrrad unterwegs war, atmete sie die kühle, süßlich nach der Verwesung gefallener Blätter duftende Herbstluft ein und wurde von Minute zu Minute dichter von Häusern umringt. Die heruntergekommenen Fassaden stellten zwar nicht den charmantesten Ausblick, den Gotham anzubieten hatte, bereit, aber sie drückten recht deutlich aus, wie das soziale Gefälle der Stadt immer größere Ausmaße annahm. Während Wayne Manor hoch thronend in den Palisades wieder aufgebaut worden war, stieg die Zahl der Obdachlosen und jener Menschen, die am Existenzminimum dahinvegetierten ins Unermessliche. Erin kam dieses irrwitzige Schauspiel fast so vor wie eine schlechte Imitation mittelalterlicher Verhältnisse. Und was war die Wurzel allen Übels? Der faule Zahn, der alles Umliegende infizierte? Die Kriminalität, die wie glimmende Glut in den Eingeweiden der Stadt schwelte, und den einzig konstanten Pulsschlag vorgab, der Gotham am Leben hielt, würde gleichzeitig auch früher oder später für ihren Stillstand und Niedergang sorgen. Statistiken und Bilanzen hin oder her, für Erin war Gotham vielleicht ein Ort, um sich aufzurappeln, aber keinesfalls, um Wurzeln zu schlagen. Wenn sie genügend Ersparnisse beieinander hatte, träumte sie davon, mehr von der Welt zu sehen als lauschige Vororte, in denen man als Fremdling auf Schritt und Tritt von Einheimischen beobachtet und verfolgt wurde. Erin träumte davon, Europa zu sehen, London, Paris und Rom zu besuchen, irgendwann. Sie lächelte traurig. Irgendwann. _„Irgendwann heißt Nie, wenn man Irgendwann irgendwann sein lässt und die Dinge nicht beim Schlafittchen zu fassen bekommt"_, hatte ihr Großonkel Ted zu sagen gepflegt, bei dem sie und ihre Mommy damals untergekommen waren, nachdem sie Grahamsville hinter sich gelassen hatten. Der gute alte Ted war stets für Binsenweisheiten wie diese zu haben, genau wie für eine gute Flasche Bourbon. Und als er angefangen hatte, sich mit seinen schmierigen Fingern an Mommy zu vergreifen, waren sie weitergezogen wie rastlose Nomaden. Das war der letzte Kontakt zu einem anderen Familienmitglied abgesehen von Erins Mutter gewesen. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sich Erin daran gewöhnt, dass ihr jeder Mensch fremd und auch sie stets eine Fremde war.

Danny hatte sie, wie sie es im Stillen befürchtet hatte, nicht mehr wieder gesehen. Einmal, kurz bevor sie ihr Studium geschmissen hatte, hatte Erin überlegt, ob sie in Grahamsville vorbeischauen und sich nach Dannys Verbleib erkundigen sollte, aber die Vergangenheit war ein heißer, ungestümer Wüstenwind, der Spuren im Sand geschickt zu verwischen wusste. Auch ohne nach Grahamsville zu fahren, hatte Erin gewusst, dass sie Danny dort nicht mehr finden, und dass sich wahrscheinlich niemand an ihn erinnern würde. An Ausgestoßene, an Freaks, wollte man sich nicht erinnern. Ebenso wenig würde irgendjemand dort wissen, wo die kleine Erin Porter mit den entzückenden blonden Zöpfen und der stets stillen Art abgeblieben war. Noch würde es irgendjemanden interessieren.

Erin schüttelte die Gedanken an die Vergangenheit so gut es ihr möglich war ab und bog mit dem Fahrrad auf die Hauptverkehrstraße ab, die ins Herz Gothams führte. Noch verschlafen drängten sich die feurigroten Lichter der Straßenlaternen durch den dichten Nebel, der selbst den weniger ländlichen Teil des Stadtgebiets nicht verschont hatte und sich träge über den spröden Asphalt wälzte. Die zu wünschen übrig lassende Helligkeit des jungen Tages täuschte darüber hinweg, dass es bereits zehn Minuten nach 7 Uhr morgens war. Gegen 8 Uhr würde der Gemischtwarenhändler seine Ladentüren öffnen, sodass Erin alle Ruhe am Kiosk nach Zeitungen fragen und einen Kaffee trinken konnte. Die Sonne hatte sich immer noch nicht durchgekämpft, blitzte aber hier und da durch das dichte Wolkenmeer. Erin, die in Richtung Osten fuhr, wurde immer dann, wenn die Sonne sich durchkämpfte, geblendet, bis die ersten Hochhäuser die neckenden Sonnenstrahlen mit ihren metallenen Fassaden verschluckten. Zur Mittagszeit im Sommer spiegelte sich das Licht in den großen Glasflächen und verwandelte die dazwischen liegenden Straßenschluchten in einen regelrechten Schmelztiegel. Im Herbst war der Einfallwinkel des Lichts jedoch so flach, dass sich nur hier und da bizarre Schatten über die Gehwege jagten. Erin passierte ein durch meterhohe Zäune abgegrenztes Streetballfeld, das zumeist in den Nachmittags- oder frühen Abendstunden stark frequentiert war, und trat in die Pedale, um möglichst schnell die steile Anhöhe, die in der Main Street mündete, zu überwinden. Die Kette, die dringend einer vorletzten Ölung bedurft hätte, knirschte protestierend, als sie einen Gang hinabschaltete und in kürzeren, kräftigen Tritten die Kuppe überwand. Erin bog auf den Radweg ein und passierte die Zufahrt zum Gotham City General Hospital, das erst vor zwei Monaten wieder eröffnet worden war, nachdem es, wie es Erin erzählt worden war, von einem Verrückten in die Luft gesprengt worden war, der jetzt aber unter Sicherheitsverwahrung in Arkham einsaß. Als die Leuchtreklame und digitale Zeittafel in ihr Blickfeld geriet, versicherte sich Erin dessen, nicht zu spät dran zu sein, ehe sie über zwei weitere Nebenstraßen endlich zu dem kleinen Kiosk gelangte, der ihr erstes Ziel darstellte. Erin schwang sich vom Sattel und zog das Rad mit sich, bis das kleine freistehende Häuschen mit der durch die Witterung beträchtlich in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen grün-weißen Markise nur noch wenige Meter von ihr entfernt war.

Der Verkäufer stand hinter der offenen Theke und starrte gedankenverloren in den oberen Winkel seines eigenen Geschäfts. Entweder hatte er Lotto gespielt und lauschte der Verkündung der Zahlen, oder er war noch nicht ganz wach an diesem Montagmorgen. Wer konnte es ihm auch verdenken? In Momenten wie diesen hätte sich Erin gern eine Stimme gewünscht, oder zumindest eine Methode, mit der sie sich bemerkbar machen konnte, ohne ihre Hände wild fuchtelnd benutzen zu müssen. Sie konnte sich ja nicht einmal räuspern! In der Hoffnung, der Verkäufer würde bald aus seiner morgendlichen Lethargie erwachen, trat sie an die Theke und musterte ihn, einen untersetzten Herren mittleren Alters, mit einem Vollbart, der ihn für das spärlich wachsende Haar auf seinem Kopf entschädigte. Sein Gesicht, das von tiefen Falten gezeichnet und von einem ungesunden Grauton war, war zu einer unsicheren Grimasse verzogen, während die graugrünen Augen gebannt auf den kleinen Fernseher gerichtet waren, der ohne Ton lief und somit vor Erin verbarg, was den Verkäufer derart faszinierte. Sie klopfte dezent auf die Theke, worauf er tatsächlich reagierte. Er erschrak regelrecht, zuckte zusammen, so als wäre Erin soeben aus einem erstklassigen Horrorfilm entstiegen. Sie hob entschuldigend die Hände und war froh, dass er sie wieder erkannte. Von Zeit zu Zeit war Erin es leid, den Umstand deutlich zu machen, dass sie nicht sprechen konnte. Zumeist begann sie dann einfach mit ihrer Gebärdensprache, woraufhin allerdings die meisten glaubten, sie könne auch nichts hören. Manchmal kam es Erin so vor, als hielten andere sie nur wegen ihrer Behinderung für dumm oder langsam. Sie hatte gelernt, sich nicht darüber zu ärgern, sondern die Tatsache, dass sie unterschätzt wurde, in ihren Vorteil umzumünzen. Erin hielt dem Verkäufer den Zettel hin, den Nell mit ihrer feinsäuberlichen Handschrift beschriftet hatte, und der von Erin selbst mit einzelnen Dingen ergänzt worden war, die ihr eingefallen waren. Er nahm ihr die Notiz ab und suchte die Dinge zusammen, die er selbst im Angebot führte, ehe er sie Erin reichte, die damit ihren Rucksack befüllte.

„Alte Zeitungen hab ich nur von gestern und es sind nicht viele. Vielleicht ein Dutzend. Die gehen weg wie warme Semmeln, seit dieser Irre wieder auf freiem Fuß ist...", munkelte er und schaute scheu zu dem Monitor auf, als ob ihn jemand belauschen und für seine vorlauten Äußerungen bestrafen könnte. Erin zuckte die Achseln und nahm die Zeitungen dankend entgegen. Von wem der Verkäufer geredet hatte, interessierte sie herzlich wenig. In Gotham liefen genug Irre herum, einer mehr oder weniger war jetzt nicht ausschlaggebend für die Verschlechterung des Zustands, in dem sich die Stadt befand. Sie legte das Geld passend auf die Theke und klopfte dankend darauf, was der Verkäufer nur mit einem vagen Nicken quittierte, ehe sein tranceartiger Blick zurück zum Bildschirm wanderte. Erin hatte vor, Nells Geld erst im Gemischtwarenladen aufzubrauchen. Für ihren Kaffee zum Mitnehmen, den sie sich am Kiosk gegönnt hatte, sollte nicht Nell aufkommen, die mit ihrer Gutmütigkeit ohnehin schon den Rahmen des Angemessenen sprengte.

Sie stieg wieder auf das Fahrrad und hielt an einer roten Ampel, ehe sie einem der gelben Schulbusse, der über und über mit Schulkinder beladen war, folgte. Mit dem Kaffeebecher, der rund und warm in ihrer Hand lag, und dem Rucksack auf dem Rücken fuhr Erin für die nächsten zehn Minuten an Passanten vorbei, die auf dem Weg zur Arbeit waren, an Studenten, die zu Semesterbeginn noch voller Elan waren und entweder den Hörsaal oder aber die Bibliothek zu so früher Stunde aufsuchten, und nicht zuletzt an Streifenpolizisten, die nahezu jeden Sektor der Stadt abliefen. Obwohl alles wie immer zu sein schien und jeder seinem Tagwerk nachging, beschlich Erin der Eindruck, dass eine unsichtbare Nervosität in der Luft lag, eine unheilvolle Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Erin schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Heute Morgen hatte sie sich schon eingebildet, Gespenster zu sehen, vermutlich ging heute einfach die Fantasie mit ihr durch. Sie kaufte Putzutensilien, bunte Stifte, Leim und farbiges Papier zum Basteln. Als Erin mit durch den kühlen Gegenwind rot gefärbten Wangen vom Fahrrad stieg, als die einst sonnengelbe, jetzt blass eierschalenfarbene Fassade von Le Gardien in ihrem Sichtfeld auftauchte und der gleichmäßig gepflasterte Weg zunehmend von Grasnarben überwuchert wurde, war es bereits kurz vor halb 10 Uhr morgens.

Erin blieb also noch genügend Zeit, um die Stunde mit den Kindern vorzubereiten. Sie stellte das Rad an seinen ursprünglichen Platz im Schuppen zurück und genoss das prickelnde Gefühl auf ihren Händen, als sie vom Kalten ins Warme trat. Nicht weit entfernt von den Großen Seen schlug das Klima außerhalb Gothams besonders extrem mit den Jahreszeiten um. Heiße Sommer, unter deren sengender Sonne der Asphalt zu schmelzen drohte, wechselten in äußerst kühle und niederschlagsreiche Winter. Auch wenn es erst Ende Oktober war, trat fast in jeder Nacht Bodenfrost auf. Der erste Schnee, so hatte Nell es Erin erzählt, ließ gewöhnlich höchstens bis Mitte November auf sich warten. Mit federnden Schritten erklomm Erin die knarrenden Stufen und wickelte sich währenddessen den Schal vom Hals. Sie lud jene Utensilien, die für die Küche bestimmt waren, in den dazugehörigen Schränken ab, stibitzte sich ein paar Reste vom Frühstück und begab sich mit dem Rest im Gepäck und einer hartnäckigen Melodie im Kopf in den Unterrichtsraum, um die Materialien auszulegen. Sie legte das bunte Papier, Stifte, Scheren und Leim auf die Plätze und kramte dann in ihrem Rucksack nach den Zeitungen, bekam sie zu fassen und legte den gesamten Stapel auf den Arbeitstisch. Mittlerweile war die Sonne so hoch gestiegen, dass sie nur noch wenige Winkelgrade von ihrem heutigen Höchststand entfernt war. Obwohl die Sonnenstrahlen angenehm warm waren, war die Luft derartig kühl und feucht, dass man es ungern länger draußen aushielt. Zumindest nicht ohne entsprechende Bekleidung. Erin spähte auf ihre Armbanduhr, befand, noch genügend Zeit vor dem Stundenbeginn zu haben, und setzte sich an den Tisch, um sich eine kleine Pause zu gönnen. Sie biss herzhaft in das trockene Brötchen, das sie sich gemopst hatte, und betrachtete ohne wirkliches Interesse die Schlagzeilen des gestrigen Tages. Erin las so gut wie nie Tageszeitungen. Nicht etwa aus mangelndem Interesse, sondern weil ihr vielmehr die Zeit und Ruhe fehlte, darin zu schmökern. Ihr begegneten erneut beunruhigende Statistiken und die Verkündung, dass der Bürgermeister noch in dieser Woche eine Rede im Rahmen seiner Wahlkampfkampagne halten würde.

Als Erins Blick an der ersten Seite hinabwanderte, verschluckte sie sich fast an dem trockenen Bissen, als sie sah, dass ein ziemlich verrücktes und verzerrtes Bild die Titelseite schmückte. Wie hatte sie das auf den ersten Blick übersehen können? Das Bild entstammte der Aufnahme einer Überwachungskamera. Der Bildunterschrift nach zu folgen war das Bild in einer Tiefgarage aufgenommen wurden. Es zeigte eine verzerrte Fratze, die Erin zunächst für eine Maske hielt. Bei genauer Betrachtung hingegen wirkte die Fratze zu organisch, um eine Maske zu sein. Erin runzelte die Stirn. Was war das denn für ein Witzbold? Ihre hellen Augen konnten sich nur mit Mühe dem Anblick dieser ungewöhnlichen Gestalt entziehen und sich auf die Überschrift richten, die in großen, schwarzen Lettern las: **Der Joker ist zurück!** Erins Blick wanderte wieder zurück zu dem Bild. Er hatte sich der Überwachungskamera regelrecht präsentiert wie ein Schaulustiger bei einer Nachrichtenübertragung, der die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe packen und ins Fernsehen gelangen wollte. Die schwarz ummalten Augen hatte er nur halb geöffnet, sodass sein Blick etwas Bedrohliches ausstrahlte. Ein grässlich verzerrtes und übertriebenes Grinsen war über seine Lippen hinweg auf die Wangen geschmiert, die puderweiß im starken Kontrast zu den nachtschwarzen Augen standen. Welche Farbe das groteske Lächeln ursprünglich hatte, konnte Erin nicht erschließen, da es eine Schwarz-weiß Aufnahme war. Rot lag nahe. Wie das unheilvolle Lächeln eines wenig vertrauenswürdigen Clowns. Der bloße Anblick jagte Erin einen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Ah, Erin, hier bist du. Ich hab dich schon überall ge...", als sie Matthew reden hörte, zuckte Erin so heftig zusammen, dass sie unabsichtlich das Brötchen durch das Zimmer warf. „Ach herrje, du bist aber heute schreckhaft! Nell hat mir schon erzählt, dass du heute Morgen ganz beunruhigt dreingeschaut hast. Ist was?", plapperte er, der mit seinen rotblonden Haaren und den nie ganz glatt rasierten Wangen etwas wild für einen Lehrer aussah, aber ein einnehmendes und freundliches Wesen hatte. Auch wenn er manchmal ein bisschen zu viel redete. Erin hatte nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance zu antworten, denn da hatte Matthew schon den Zeitungsartikel entdeckt. „Ach, lässt du dich von der allgemeinen Hysterie anstecken, nur weil dieser Clown aus Arkham ausgebrochen ist?" Erin legte fragend den Kopf schief, sodass sich Matthew einen Stuhl heranzog und sich verkehrt herum darauf setzte, sodass seine verschränkten Arme auf der hölzernen Lehne ruhten. „Na gut, das war zwar vor deiner Zeit hier, Erin, aber sag mir nicht, dass du noch nie etwas vom Joker gehört hast?" Sie schaute auf das Bild in der Zeitung und konnte keine Familiarität herstellen. Sie empfand nur nervösen Schrecken, wenn sie das verschmierte Gesicht und die schwarz umschminkten Augen sah, die wie die Höhlen eines Totenkopfes aus dem Weiß herausstarrten. Sie waren kalt und leer und Erin beschlich ein Gefühl, dass dieser Eindruck nicht nur von der Qualität der Aufnahme herrührte. Erin formte den Mund zu einem O und ein Unkundiger der Gebärdensprache hätte diese Geste als nachdenkliches über das Kinn streichen fehlinterpretiert. „Wer er ist? Na ja, seine richtige Identität kennt niemand. Keiner weiß, woher er stammt, geschweige denn wie sein Name lautet. Er war auf einmal da und hat Gotham mit einer Serie brutaler Banküberfälle in Atem gehalten, bis...", Matthew verstummte. Zunächst glaubte Erin, er wolle nur eine künstliche Spannung aufbauen, bis sie sein Gesicht sah. Nie hatte sie deutlicher Angst aus einem Gesicht lesen können als in diesem Moment, „...bis die Dinge völlig außer Kontrolle gerieten. Kannst du dich noch an das erinnern, was ich dir über das Gotham City General erzählt habe?" Erin nickte zaghaft und erschauderte wegen Matthews humorlosen Lächelns: „_Er _hat es in die Luft gesprengt. Genau wie das Polizeihauptgebäude und beinahe...beinahe hätte er auch Schiffeversenken mit zwei mit Menschen überfüllten Fähren gespielt, wäre dieser andere Chaot im Fledermausanzug nicht gewesen... .Wie viele Menschen der Joker insgesamt auf dem Gewissen hat, lässt sich kaum zählen. Er ist ein kaltblütiger Psychopath. Dem will ich nicht mal bei hellstem Tageslicht über den Weg laufen!" Matthew rieb sich über die muskulösen Oberarme, so als ob er fröstelte, ehe er sich mit einem nachdenklichen Seufzen erhob: „Zum Glück hat er es bislang immer auf größere Dinge abgesehen als ein popeliges Waisenhaus wie wir es hier haben. Mach dir also nicht so viele Sorgen."

Erin schaute zu Matthew auf, der ihr ein zuversichtliches Lächeln schenken wollte, das aber nicht halb so überzeugend wie seine Worte war. _‚Wenn er vor zahllosen unschuldigen Zivilisten und hilflosen Menschen wie den Patienten eines Krankenhauses nicht Halt macht, wovor schreckt er dann noch zurück?'_, schoss es Erin durch den Kopf und es dauerte lange, _sehr_ lange, bis dieser Gedanke wieder verstummte.

***

Leises Gekicher, aufgeregtes Getuschel und das Geräusch von Scheren, die Papier zerschnitten, füllten den Raum wenige Stunden später aus. Die Sonne hatte endgültig ihren Kampf gegen das übermächtige Wolkenheer verloren und war von einer Wand aus undurchdringlichem Grau verschluckt worden. Ab und an fiel ein leichter Nieselregen, der die Fensterscheiben neckisch besprenkelte und das kuppelförmige Dach des Erkers, in dem das Büro der Direktorin Patricia lag, so dünn wie Morgentau benetzte. Erins Blick ruhte auf ihrer Anweisung, die sie mit zum Anlass passender orangefarbener Kreide an die Tafel geschrieben hatte. _‚Halloween'_, las ihre schnörkellose Handschrift und gab das Motto des heutigen Kunstunterrichts wieder. Für das anstehende Halloweenfest am kommenden Freitag hatte Erin den Kindern die Aufgabe gestellt, passende Dekoration für das Waisenhaus zu basteln. Von Postern, einfachen Bildern bis hin zu Masken oder raffinierten kleinen Figuren war alles erlaubt. Erst hatte sich Erin überlegt, ob sie die Kinder Kürbisse aushöhlen und schnitzen lassen sollte, war dann aber zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es keine so gute Idee war, dem einen oder anderen Kind ein Messer in die Hand zu legen. Ihr Blick glitt über die Klasse, die offensichtlich viel Spaß an der Aufgabe gefunden hatte. Überall wurde geklebt, geschnitten, gemalt und entworfen. Überall bis auf einen einzigen Platz. Jenem Platz in der letzten Reihe, an dem Alex Randall saß und tatenlos auf die Bastelutensilien starrte, die noch genauso an Ort und Stelle lagen wie Erin sie zuvor dort platziert hatte.

Erin presste die durch die Kälte leicht spröden Lippen aufeinander und erhob sich leise, klopfte hier und da ermutigend oder anerkennend auf die Schultern ihrer Schützlinge, während sie langsam ihre Runde machte. Als sie vor Alex stehen blieb, gab dieser durch keine Regung zu verstehen, dass er ihre Anwesenheit überhaupt registriert hatte. Wie benommen starrte er auf die Tischplatte und hielt die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Nicht auf eine bockige Art und Weise, sondern vielmehr so als wüsste er nicht, was er tun sollte. Sacht legte Erin die Hand auf Alex' Oberarm und bewegte ihn dadurch immerhin dazu, sie anzusehen. Ausdruckslos begegneten seine blauen Augen den ihren. Erin musste sich regelrecht dazu zwingen, zu lächeln und die Gänsehaut zu ignorieren, die sich durch den Blick des sonderbaren Jungen auf ihren Armen bildete und ihre Nackenhaare kurz aber prägnant aufstellen ließ. Sie deutete mit der Hand auf die Tafel und dann zurück auf das unberührte Material. Alex schaute sie ohne zu blinzeln an. Gut, er _wollte_ sie scheinbar nicht verstehen. Erin hatte gelernt, mit dieser garstigen Form der Rebellion umzugehen und ließ sich selbst von diesem merkwürdigen Jungen nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Sie griff zu einem der weißen Zettel und schrieb mit einem grünen Buntstift darauf: „Warum bastelst du nicht wie die anderen? Fällt dir nichts ein?" Sie schob das Papier zu Alex, der sich die Zeilen langsam durchlas und sie dann wieder stumm musterte. Erin schnappte sich wieder den Zettel und schrieb: „Wenn du keine Lust hast, kann ich dich auch gern in Mr. Andersons Klasse stecken, wenn dir die Grundregeln der Algebra besser liegen." Darauf erhielt Erin die gleiche Reaktion wie zuvor. Wenn Alex Spielchen spielen wollte, dann konnte er das gerne tun. Nur nicht mit Erin. Sie umfasste seinen Arm und zog Alex daran auf seine Füße, wogegen er sich zu wehren begann und sich so sehr an die Bank klammerte, dass er Schere und Papier von der Tischplatte wischte.

„Ich hab doch gebastelt! Ich hab doch gebastelt!", schrie er mit unerwarteter Vehemenz und schriller Stimme, sodass sich alle Köpfe zu ihm umdrehten und Erin überrascht von ihm abließ. Sie hatte ihn nicht fest umfasst oder ihm gar wehgetan, aber Alex zitterte mit einem Mal am ganzen Leib als wäre er plötzlich von heftigem Schüttelfrost erfasst worden. „Ich hab gebastelt!", wiederholte er ein weiteres Mal, ehe er sich wieder auf den Stuhl setzte und seinen Oberkörper mit beiden Armen umklammerte. Die blauen Augen starrten aus dem Fenster, teilnahmslos, starr, so als hätte es diesen Ausbruch eben gar nicht gegeben. Hinter Erin schwoll das aufgeregte Getuschel der anderen Kinder an, sodass sie sich zu ihnen drehte und in einer beschwichtigenden Geste die Hände mehrfach von oben nach unten sinken ließ, worauf sich wie durch Zauberhand die Lautstärke wieder auf ein für den kreativen Unterricht angemessenem Maß einpendelte. Ein paar neugierige Blicke hafteten noch auf Alex, der völlig in sich versunken zu sein schien, sodass Erin kurz auf die Bank klopfte und auf die Tafel deutete. Das brachte auch den letzten Schüler wieder dazu, sich auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren, sodass sich Erin wieder Alex widmen konnte.

Sie griff noch einmal nach dem Blatt Papier und schrieb darauf: „Was hast du denn gebastelt?" Sie schob das Blatt zu Alex und tippte ihn sanft an, doch er las den Zettel nur aus den Augenwinkeln und machte ansonsten keinerlei Anstalten, zu reagieren. Erin seufzte leise. Was hatte sie ihm entgegen zu setzen? Sie konnte ihm nicht einmal verbal Respekt einflößen, wie es ihre Kollegen vermochten. Und handgreiflich würde Erin schon gar nicht werden. Sie bückte sich und sammelte das auf dem Fußboden verstreute Papier ein, das bunt wie das Laub der von Tag zu Tag kärger werdenden Bäume rings um Alex' Platz verstreut war. Sie stapelte die Blätter in ihrer Hand und erstarrte, als sie einen feuerroten Bogen Papier zu fassen bekam und sah, was darauf geklebt worden war. Das Bild aus der Zeitung, das Erin vor wenigen Stunden so beunruhigt hatte, war fein säuberlich ausgeschnitten und auf die Mitte des Blattes geklebt worden. Mit kräftigem Rot hatte jemand den grässlichen Mund nachgemalt. Derart exzessiv, dass das Grinsen über die Bildgrenze hinausreichte und mit dem dunkleren Rot des Papiers verschmolz. Kohlrabenschwarz hingegen waren die Augen hervorgehoben worden. Ansonsten war das Blatt so leer wie seine Geschwister. Erin drehte den Kopf sehr langsam zu Alex, der noch immer aus dem Fenster starrte, als ginge ihn das alles nichts an. Erin hob die linke Hand und zupfte sacht am langen Ärmel des grauen Pullovers, den der Junge trug, und gewann so noch einmal seine Aufmerksamkeit. Sie drehte das Bild zu ihm und sah ihn fragend an, bis er hastig wegschaute. Ihre Knie knackten leise, als sie sich wieder erhob. Abermals zog sie den Zettel heran, um Alex zu fragen: „Hast du das gebastelt?"

Fast hatte Erin diese Frage nicht stellen wollen, aus einer stillen Furcht heraus, Alex könnte den Kopf schütteln. Der bloße Gedanke jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken, der so klamm und kalt war wie die Hand eines Ertrunkenen. Doch Alex reagierte nicht, obwohl er den Zettel las. Erin faltete das beunruhigende Bild zusammen und steckte es in die Tasche ihrer Strickjacke. Es war so präzise ausgeschnitten und sorgfältig aufgeklebt worden wie es nicht einmal alle Lehrer in Le Gardien vollbringen konnten. Hinzukam, dass sie Alex in keiner Sekunde hatte basteln sehen. Sicher, sie hatte in der Zwischenzeit die Hausaufgaben durchgesehen und hier und da geholfen, wenn die Kinder nicht weiterwussten, aber dennoch war ihre Aufmerksamkeit nie so beansprucht worden, dass sie nicht alle Kinder im Blick gehabt hätte. Noch dazu hatte alles an Ort und Stelle gelegen, wie Erin es bereitgestellt hatte. Sie musste nicht über ein fotografisches Gedächtnis verfügen, um zu sehen, dass Alex weder Leimstift noch Schere auch nur angerührt hatte, bevor er beides vom Tisch gefegt hatte.

Erins nachdenklicher Blick war noch einige Minuten auf Alex gerichtet, doch bis zum Ende der Stunde würde er sich nicht einmal rühren und Erin würde das Gefühl, dass die Hand des Ertrinkenden ihre Kehle umfasst hielt, bis zum späten Abend nicht mehr verlieren.


	3. 2 Süßes oder Saures

**A/N:** Weiter geht's mit Scar Tissue! Viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel. Sollte sich der ein oder andere Leser finden, ist er/sie herzlich dazu eingeladen, ihren Senf dazuzugeben!

**Scar Tissue**

**2**

**Süßes oder Saures**

Was ist grässlicher?

Grausige Maskerade

Oder was sie tarnt?

Erin verbrachte die darauffolgenden Nächte unruhig schlafend. Ehe sie auch nur ein Auge zutun konnte, brütete sie meist stundenlang darüber, was es mit dieser skurrilen Collage auf sich hatte, die ihr beim Aufsammeln von Alex' Materialien in die Hände gefallen war. Wenn irgendwann die Erschöpfung über ihren wachen Geist triumphierte, wälzte sich Erin in unruhigen Träumen und wenig erholsamem Schlaf hin und her. Und doch hatte sie gezögert, jemand anderem das Bild zu zeigen. Sie ahnte, dass Alex behaupten würde, es selbst angefertigt zu haben und Erin selbst würde nichts entgegensetzen können. Die Leimstifte und Scheren waren längst gebraucht, und unter seinen Sachen hatte sie das Bild schließlich gefunden. Wer sonst hätte es anfertigen sollen? Und was noch viel entscheidender war: Wer hätte es unbemerkt in den Materialien verstecken können, wenn Alex es wirklich nicht selbst gebastelt hatte? Spielte ihr vielleicht nur jemand einen makaberen Scherz? Machte sich Matthew vielleicht über ihre Schreckhaftigkeit lustig? Er hatte ihr schließlich vom Joker erzählt und ihr angesehen, dass sie der Anblick der Schlagzeile zutiefst verstört hatte. So aufgeweckt und zu Späßen auferlegt Matthew auch war, so einen derben Scherz wollte Erin ihm nicht zutrauen. Erin wurde am Morgen von Halloween erst durch das beharrliche Klingeln ihres Weckers aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Die letzten Nächte hatten an ihren Kräften gezehrt und ihre Spuren hinterlassen, sodass Erins Müdigkeit irgendwann mächtiger als der nagende Zahn der Sorge gewesen war. Trotzdem fühlte sich Erin wie gerädert, als sie blind nach dem Wecker tastete, um ihn auszustellen. Ihr Nacken schmerzte und sie tat sich schwer, die Augen zu öffnen. Sie nahm sich vor, sich heute Nell wegen des Bildes anzuvertrauen. Wenn ihr jemand glauben würde, dann sie. Seufzend schälte sie sich aus ihrer Bettdecke, die einem Wechsel und einer baldigen Wäsche bestimmt nicht abgeneigt war, und setzte sich auf. Wahrscheinlich war der ganze Spuk mit der heutigen Nacht der Geister vorüber und jemand hatte ihr einen Streich spielen wollen. Vermutlich auch Alex selbst. Erin konnte schließlich nicht ausschließen, dass er schon in der Pause auf die Materialien zugegriffen hatte oder irgendjemand anders Zugriff zu den Zeitungen und Stiften hatte. Andererseits stammten die Zeitungen von gestern, Le Gardien bezog kein Zeitungsabonnement und Erin war die Einzige gewesen, die sie besorgt hatte.

‚_Es ist doch nur ein Bild'_, dachte Erin erschöpft,_ ‚kein Grund, den Teufel an die Wand zu malen.'_ Das war in der Tat nicht mehr vonnöten, hatte doch jemand dafür gesorgt, dass ein teuflisches Porträt in kleinerem Format entstanden war. Erin schüttelte diese lästigen Gedanken so gut es ihr möglich war ab und begab sich in das kleine Badezimmer, das an ihr Schlafzimmer angrenzte. Die weiße Farbe splitterte auch von den Türen ab und entblößte das massive Holz, das darunter lag. Das Bad war bescheiden eingerichtet, aber für Erins Bedürfnisse genügte es voll und ganz. Eine kleine Duschkabine stand hinter der Toilette, der wiederum gegenüber ein Waschbecken stand, über dem ein Spiegel hing. Wenn Erin das Bedürfnis verspürte, ein Schaumbad zu nehmen, so konnte sie es im Badezimmer im ersten Stock nehmen. Es war das einzige, das über eine Badewanne verfügte, die mit ihrer braunen Verkleidung und der Ankleidewand einen recht rustikalen Eindruck hinterließ.

Erin wusch sich und zog sich an, schlüpfte ob der intensiver werdenden Kälte in einen weißen Wollpullover und einfache Jeans, deren Flicken an Knien und Außennähten vermuten ließen, dass sie nicht den neuesten Ergüssen der Mode entstammte. Doch wenn man mit so vielen Kindern unter einem Dach lebte, noch dazu mit solchen, die weitaus andere Sorgen hatten als Etikette zu bewahren, war man mit abgenutzten Sachen durchaus auf der sicheren Seite. Sie faltete das Bild sorgsam und steckte es in ihre Hosentasche. Nur für den Fall, dass sie es doch noch jemandem zeigen wollte. Erin wusch sich, kämmte das lange blonde Haar und band es zu einem schlichten Zopf zusammen. Heute Abend, wenn sie gemeinsam mit den anderen Lehrern und Angestellten des Waisenhauses eine kleine Halloweenfeier für die Kinder ausrichten würden, würde sie Gelegenheit haben, ihr schlichtes Outfit ein wenig aufzupeppen und sich vielleicht sogar zu verkleiden. Das hing ganz von ihrer Stimmung ab und dem Umstand, ob sich bis abends ihre innere Unruhe gelegt haben würde. Erin gehörte zu der Sorte Menschen, die sich nur dann wirklich amüsieren konnten, wenn sie frei von beunruhigenden Gedanken waren. Eine Verkleidung oder Make-up würde daran nichts ändern können. Weil es den Kindern verboten war, um die Häuser zu ziehen und nach Süßigkeiten zu fragen, da selbst am Rande Gothams die Straßen bei Tageslicht – vom Anbruch der Dämmerung und der Nachtzeit ganz zu schweigen – ein gefährliches Pflaster waren, hatte sich das Waisenhauspersonal dazu entschlossen, wenigstens eine kleine Feier im Haus steigen zu lassen. Sie würden früh genug erwachsen werden in einer Stadt, die nicht viel für Unschuld übrig hatte. So sollten sie wenigstens an derartigen Anlässen wie Halloween die Möglichkeit haben, ihr Kindsein ausleben zu können.

Erin verließ ihre Unterkunft und schritt die Treppe hinab, die mit einem löchrigen dunkelblauen Teppich ausgelegt war und vielmehr Stolperfalle als wirkliche Dekoration war. Sie folgte dem langen schmalen Flur, der links in den Schlafräumen der Kinder mündete, rechts zu einem kleinen Hobbyraum und kleineren Unterrichtsräumen führte, und mittig in einer weiteren Treppe abzweigte, die den geneigten Spaziergänger hinab zu den Unterrichtsräumen, Küche, Pausenraum und Speisesaal leitete. An sämtlichen Wänden waren die Basteleien der Kinder angebracht worden. Hier und da Kollagen aus echten Blättern, dort gebastelte Masken oder gemalte Bilder, die etwas Unheimliches darstellen wollten, aber durch ihren kindlichen Charme wenig bedrohlich wirkten. Erin dachte fröstelnd an das Bild, das bis heute Morgen noch in ihrer Jackentasche gelegen hatte und im Gegensatz zu der kleinen Galerie hier wirklich schauderhaft anzusehen war. Es herrschte ungewöhnliche Betriebsamkeit auf den Fluren. So früh waren die Kinder selten auf den Beinen, aber die Vorfreude auf den heutigen Abend schien selbst das größte Murmeltier aus seiner Gewohnheit zu reißen. Der kleine Nicholas, dessen üppiger Blondschopf in einem seltsamen Verhältnis zu seinem ansonsten eher hageren Körper stand, kam Erin auf dem Weg in die Küche entgegen, auf seinem runden Gesicht war das strahlende Lächeln regelrecht eingemeißelt. „Guten Morgen, Erin!", begrüßte er sie fröhlich, was sie mit einem Lächeln und sanften Nicken quittierte. Ein bisschen beruhigte es Erin, dass so eine ausgelassene Stimmung herrschte. Vielleicht machte sie sich wirklich einfach zu viele Sorgen. Aber war es ihr zu verdenken bei all dem, was sie gehört hatte? Wer außer einem Terrorist brachte es fertig, ohne jeglichen Beweggrund ein Krankenhaus in die Luft zu sprengen? Ein Terrorist mit Clownschminke. Der Gedanke ließ Erins Nackenhaare wie viele kleine, flaumweiche Lanzen aufstellen. Sie hatte von Matthew zum ersten Mal von diesem Joker gehört, obwohl er eine solche Schneise der Verwüstung durch Gotham gezogen hatte. Und dann dieses Bild...nein, es wollte der jungen Frau einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. Ihr wäre wohler dabei gewesen, hätte sie wahrhaftig mit angesehen, wie Alex es gebastelt hatte.

„Erin, Liebes, du siehst ja aus als hättest du einen Geist gesehen. Ist dir nicht gut?", holte sie Nells freundliche Stimme in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Ohne es wirklich bemerkt zu haben, war Erin inmitten des Flurs stehen geblieben und musste den Eindruck erweckt haben, schlafgewandelt zu sein. Zwei, drei Kinder standen hinter Nell und musterten sie neugierig, worauf sich Erin wieder fasste und lächelte. Es fühlte sich unecht und schmal auf ihren Lippen an, aber schien zu genügen, um die Kinder zu beruhigen und ihres Weges ziehen zu lassen. Sie deutete auf sich und drückte anschließend den Daumen ihrer ausgestreckten rechten Hand an ihre Brust. Nell wirkte nicht sonderlich überzeugt von dieser Beteuerung, es würde Erin gut gehen. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der nicht unbeachtlichen Brust und legte skeptisch den Kopf schief. „Du bist so blass und wirkst irgendwie nicht ganz auf der Höhe. Bist du krank? Wenn es dir nicht gut geht, dann stellt dich Pat für heute bestimmt frei, hörst du? Mit einer Grippe ist nicht zu spaßen!", belehrte Nell die wesentlich jüngere Kollegin als wäre diese eines der zu betreuenden Kinder. Erin schüttelte den Kopf und winkte ab. Sie formte eine Faust mit der rechten Hand und führte Zeigefinger und Daumen zweimal aneinander, ehe sie ihr Gesicht mit der rechten Hand bedeckte und diese zu ihrem Kinn führte. Nell schien nicht zu verstehen, sodass Erin die umgängliche Zeichensprache benutzte, wie sie in der Pantomime Gebrauch fand. Sie faltete die Hände ineinander und legte denn den Kopf darauf, um Nell nahezubringen, dass sie wenig Schlaf abbekommen hatte und dementsprechend erschöpft war, dass aber kein Grund zur Sorge bestand. „Na...ob du so ehrlich zu mir bist?", Nells grüne Augen betrachteten sie unverwandt und mit einem zweifelnden Ausdruck, „In den letzten Tagen wirkst du ziemlich nachdenklich und auch Matthew sagte mir, dass du seit Montag irgendwie schreckhaft bist." Erin schaute Nell lange an, ehe sie mit Nachdruck den Kopf schüttelte.

Es war wie ein Geschenk des Himmels, dass Scott sich zu den beiden Frauen gesellte, ehe Nell etwas entgegensetzen konnte. Der hoch gewachsene, gut gebaute Mann mit den schwarzen, vollen Haaren, die immer ein bisschen wirr in seine Stirn fielen, was ihm ein charmantes, jungenhaftes Aussehen verlieh, legte den linken Arm um Nells Schultern und den rechten um Erins.

„Guten Morgen, die Damen! Oder sollte ich eher gutes Morgengrauen wünschen?", er verstellte seine Stimme schaurig tief und musterte Erin ein bisschen zu lang mit seinen haselnussbraunen Augen. „Scott, hast du unserer Erin hier etwa so einen Schrecken eingejagt, dass sie so bleich ist?", meinte Nell mehr im Scherz als ernst, doch Scott wandte sich daraufhin ganz zu der jungen Frau um und fragte: „Was ist passiert?" Erin zögerte zunächst, dann formte sie mit der Hand ein O und ließ diese dann in einer gleitenden Bewegung fallen, formte dabei die Hand so als würde sie eine einfache Schattenspielfigur darstellen wollen. Zusätzlich zwang sie sich noch zu einem Lächeln, das ihr Scott nicht ganz abkaufte. Er mochte offenherzig und sehr zuvorkommend sein, aber er war nicht naiv. Oder Erin war einfach eine schlechte Lügnerin, so genau konnte sie es nicht sagen. „Du wirst dich doch nicht vor Halloween fürchten, Erin", neckte Scott sie dann, weil er ahnte, dass er nichts aus ihr herausbekommen würde. Die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf und boxte ihm verspielt gegen die Schulter. Hätte sie Scott und Nell von ihrer kindischen Furcht erzählt, dass sie wegen eines grotesken Bildes nervös wurde, hätte sie vielleicht die Lacher auf ihrer Seite gehabt, aber kaum einer hätte sie vermutlich ernst genommen. Scott lächelte und strich wie beiläufig mit der Hand über Erins Zopf. Es waren diese kleinen unterschwelligen Zärtlichkeiten, flüchtige Berührungen, Blicke, die er ihr zuteil werden ließ, die Erin erahnen ließen, dass er zu ihr entweder ein besonders kollegiales Verhältnis hatte, oder aber vage Annäherungsversuche unternehmen wollte. Jedenfalls war ihr bislang nicht aufgefallen, dass er sich anderen weiblichen Kollegen ähnlich gegenüber verhalten hätte. Seine zuvorkommende Art schmeichelte Erin, aber letztlich wusste er rein gar nichts über sie und früher oder später verloren Männer das Interesse an ihr, weil sie sie entweder nicht verstehen konnten oder es zu anstrengend fanden, es wenigstens zu versuchen. In Le Gardien hatte es zwar auch seine Zeit gedauert, bis wenigstens die Grundbegriffe der Gebärdensprache für den Großteil des Personals begreiflich gemacht werden konnten, aber Erin empfand es generell als unglaubliches Glück, von so vielen herzlichen Menschen umgeben zu sein. Gemeinsam mit Scott und Nell begab sich Erin in den Speisesaal, nahm dort eher halbherzig ihr Frühstück zu sich und half Nell im Anschluss in der Küche aus, während die Kinder in den heute verkürzten Unterricht gingen.

Ein böiger Wind peitschte die Zweige der alten Weide immer wieder gegen die Fensterscheiben. Das stete, kratzende Geräusch auf dem Glas erinnerte an lange Fingernägel, die zu Fingern gehörten, die ungeduldig auf die Oberfläche trommelten. Ab und an glitt der Wind pfeifend und heulend an der Regenrinne entlang, schleuderte ab und an loses Laub verspielt in die Luft und trieb die regenträchtigen Wolken über den Himmel. Nell spülte gerade das Geschirr ab, während Erin ihr mit einem Wischtuch in der Hand dabei zusah. „Kind, du bist heut so still...", begann Nell schließlich und drehte sich leicht zu Erin um, die nur die Braue hob und ein sehr ironisches Lächeln auf den Lippen trug. Sie war schließlich von Geburt an still gewesen. Nie hatte sie etwas wie eine Stimme besessen. Stillsein war etwas, das sie besonders gut konnte, etwas, das sie vielleicht am besten konnte. „So hab ich das nicht gemeint!", wehrte Nell ab und nahm die behandschuhten Hände aus dem Spülwasser, „Ich mache mir ehrlich Sorgen um dich. Du wirkst so in dich gekehrt...und erzähl mir nicht, dass du schlecht geschlafen hast. Scott hat mir vorhin noch einmal in den Ohren gelegen, dass er findet, dass du nicht gut aussiehst." Erins Braue wanderte höher. Das waren keine sehr schmeichelhaften Worte aus dem Mund des größten Charmeurs, den sie je kennen gelernt hatte. „Was ist los, Erin? Ich merke doch, dass etwas ist, Mädchen." Erin stand noch einige Sekunden reglos da, einzig ihre Finger kneteten den Stoff des blaugrün karierten Geschirrtuchs mit wachsender Intensität.

Letztlich atmete sie hörbar aus und legte das Wischtuch auf die Anrichte, ehe sie mit der rechten Hand in der Hosentasche fischte, nur um kurz darauf das Bild herauszuziehen. Sie faltete es auseinander und hielt es Nell hin, die es eindringlich studierte, ehe sie Erin ansah und ihre Lippen befeuchten musste, ehe sie sprechen konnte: „Wo hast du das denn gefunden?" Erin streckte die Hand aus als ob sie darin etwas festhalten würde und drehte diese dann im Uhrzeigersinn, ehe sie den kleinen Finger der rechten Hand über die Handfläche der linken streichen ließ, die linke Handfläche dann flach auslegte und die rechte Hand zuerst auf dem vorderen Handballen, dann auf dem hinteren absetzte. „Im Kunstunterricht? Wer hat das denn gemacht??" Nell schien ebenso entsetzt zu sein wie es Erin gewesen war, was diese ein wenig beruhigte. Erin schnappte sich den Block für Einkaufszettel, der auf der Küchentheke lag, schrieb _„Alex"_ darauf, und setzte abschließend ein Fragezeichen dahinter. „Alex? Aber du weißt es nicht genau?", hakte Nell nach und Erin hob ratlos die Hände, ehe sie auf den Zettel schrieb: „Er hat rein gar nichts getan. Zwischen seinen Blättern fand ich das Bild." Es hätte zu lange gedauert, Nell alles über Gebärdensprache zu erklären, zumal sie die Hälfte nicht verstanden, sondern nur geraten hätte und Erin wollte, dass Nell wirklich verstand, worum es ging. Dass sie Alex nicht hatte basteln sehen, aber das Bild bei ihm gefunden hatte.

„Meinst du, jemand hat es ihm untergeschoben?", fragte Nell, die ihre Brille auf der Nase zurechtrückte. Abermals hatte Erin nur ein Schulterzucken für die ältere Dame übrig. „Hast du ihn gefragt, ob er es gebastelt hat?", fragte sie und Erin begnügte sich abermals mit dem Zettel: „Er sagte, er hätte etwas gebastelt, aber bis auf das Bild habe ich nichts gefunden und auch nicht gesehen, dass er gearbeitet hätte." Nell rieb sich das spitze Kinn und zog die Unterlippe in den Mund, ehe sie sagte: „Lass dich davon nicht verrückt machen. Da hat sich bestimmt nur jemand einen Halloween-Scherz erlaubt. Wahrscheinlich wirklich sogar Alex selbst. Du weißt doch, wie eigenartig er sich benimmt. Da kommt es ihm fast gelegen, dass dieser Verrückte ausgebrochen ist. Er spielt gern mit Dingen, die anderen Angst machen. Erst letzte Woche hat er der kleinen Susan Croutch eine Spinne in den Kragen ihres Pullovers gesteckt, weil er genau wusste, was sie für eine Heidenangst vor den Tieren hat!" Erin runzelte die Stirn und ließ sich diesen Gedanken durch den Kopf gehen. Dann deutete sie auf sich, drückte den Daumen der zur Faust geballten Hand an ihr Kinn, bewegte diesen hin und her, ehe sie beide Hände zu Fäusten geballt aufeinander zu schob und sie öffnete, als sie sich kreuzten. Abschließend deutete sie auf das Bild, das indes neben dem Block auf der Anrichte lag. Sie hatte keine Angst vor diesem Clown. Zumindest redete Erin sich das ein. Bis vor kurzem hatte sie nicht einmal gewusst, wer er war, und wie konnte man sich vor etwas oder jemanden fürchten, dem man noch nie begegnet war? „Vielleicht hast du keine Angst, aber es beunruhigt dich dennoch, nicht wahr? Und wahrscheinlich hat er das irgendwie mitbekommen", versuchte Nell Erin die Geschichte plausibel zu machen. Erin hätte ihr gern geglaubt, hätte sich gern in dem Glauben befunden, dass es sich nur um einen harmlosen Streich handelte, aber ihr Bauchgefühl sagte etwas anderes. Um Nell jedoch nicht weiter auf die Nerven zu fallen, nickte sie nur und steckte das Bild wieder ein, ehe sie sich an das Abtrocknen des Geschirrs machte. Nell schaute sie noch eine Weile schweigend an, bis sie ermutigend anfügte: „Zu dieser Zeit des Jahres sieht man ganz besonders gern Gespenster, Erin. Aber du kannst mir glauben: Wenn es in Gotham noch irgendwo ein sicheres Plätzchen gibt, dann ist es Le Gardien." Erin hoffte, dass Nell Recht behalten würde, wusste aber tief im Inneren, dass _‚sicher'_ ein sehr relativer Begriff in Gotham City war. _Sicher_ war nur Eines: Dass nichts wirklich sicher und berechenbar war.

***

Der Hobbyraum, eines der größten und geräumigsten Zimmer des gesamten Gebäudekomplexes, erstrahlte in heimeligem tief orangefarbenem Licht, das von flackernden Kerzen stammte, die in ausgehöhlte und kunstvoll geschnitzte Kürbisse gestellt worden waren. Scott, Anna und Olivia hatten diese gebastelt und dabei ungeahntes Talent gezeigt. Geisterhaft tanzten die Flammen hinter den ausgehöhlten Augen und den kantigen Fratzen, die entweder ein fröhliches oder gefährliches Lächeln trugen, oder aber nur einen verzerrten Schlund bargen. Nur eine kleine Deckenleuchte unterstützte den mystischen Schein der Kerzen; ansonsten sorgten bunte Tücher und ein geknüpftes Netz, auf dem neckische Gummispinnen platziert waren, um die Susan Croutch einen weiten Bogen machte, für das passende, leicht düstere Ambiente. Im hinteren Teil des Raumes stand ein Tisch voller Leckereien. Eine etwas zu süß geratene Kürbisbowle war umringt von kleineren Schnittchen, die originell in Form von Geistern oder Kürbissen zurechtgeschnitten worden waren. Grüne Götterspeise mit den verschiedensten Früchten waberte zäh in ihrer Schüssel, während andere Speisebehältern reichlich unappetitlichen Inhalt proklamierten. Nudeln wurden als _‚geraspeltes Gehirn'_ angeboten und eingelegte Pflaumen waren kurzerhand in _‚Innereien in Aspik'_ umgetauft worden. Die Kinder hatten ihren Spaß, nahmen entweder an den kleinen Spielen teil, um die sich Anna und Olivia kümmerten, schlugen sich den Bauch mit den üppigen Speisen voll oder tanzten, tobten und lachten zu der Musik, um die sich Matthew und Scott gekümmert hatten. Nicht jeder hatte sich verkleidet. Sowohl beim Personal als auch unter den Kindern gab es Verkleidungsunwillige, die auch ohne Maskerade oder alberne Schminke die Stimmung genossen.

Erin gehörte zu denen, die auf ein Kostüm verzichtet hatten. Mit einem halbvollen Glas Kürbisbowle in der Hand lehnte sie an der Wand und schaute dem lustigen Treiben zu. Es war bereits nach halb elf Uhr abends durch. Heute Abend hatten die Kinder die einmalige Gelegenheit, bis zur Geisterstunde aufzubleiben, sofern sie das wollten und so lange durchhielten. Erin plagte ein leichter, aber dafür unnachgiebiger Kopfschmerz, sodass sie fast hoffte, die Kinder würden etwas früher die Segel streichen, damit auch sie früher zu Bett gehen konnte. Einige von ihnen, wenn auch nur drei oder vier der Jüngsten, waren bereits zu Bett gegangen. „Na, so allein?", hörte sie Scotts warme, tiefe Stimme und drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung. Er hatte mit viel Geduld das volle Haar mit Gel gebändigt und zurückgekämmt, das Gesicht weiß gepudert und mit einem roten Kajalstift die Augen umrandet. Er lispelte ein wenig, weil er das Sprechen mit dem Plastikgebiss samt Vampirzähnen im Mund nicht gewohnt war. Erin stellte das Glas ab, deutete dann auf sich, nur um abwechselnd ihre Handflächen vor sich zu drehen und dann mit dem Zeigefinger der rechten Hand auf sich zu deuten und diesen zu drehen. Scott ließ getroffen die Schultern sinken und seufzte: „Und ich dachte, ich errette dich aus deiner Einsamkeit, holde Jungfer." Ganz und gar in die Rolle des Vampirs versunken, ergriff er Erins linke Hand und führte sie zu einem Kuss an seinen Mund. Erin lächelte – hätte gelacht, wenn sie dazu fähig gewesen wäre – und klopfte ihm tröstend auf den Oberarm, der in einem langen schwarzen Jackett steckte. Erst jetzt fiel Erin auf, dass er sich mit demselben roten Kajal eine dünne rote Linie vom Mundwinkel bis zum Kinn gemalt hatte, um eine schmale Blutspur anzudeuten. Scott war ein Mann mit einem Auge für Details. „Was schaust du so betrübt drein, Erin? Die Nacht ist noch jung!" Scott imitierte einen rumänischen Akzent so glaubwürdig, dass es Erin nicht mehr verwunderte, dass er neben Sport und Erdkunde auch Darstellendes Spiel unterrichtete. So vielseitig er auch war, wenn er etwas tat, dann mit Hingabe, soviel hatte Erin schon über ihn gelernt. Und so ließ er sich auch partout nicht davon einschüchtern, dass sie seinen Flirtversuchen mit höflicher Distanz begegnete. Erin mochte ihn. Sie mochte ihn sogar sehr. Vielleicht wollte sie sich gerade deshalb nicht auf etwas mit ihm einlassen, das die Grenzen einer platonischen Freundschaft überschritt. Es war bisher nicht gut gegangen und würde so schnell wohl auch nicht gut gehen. Nicht hier. Nicht in Gotham City. Nicht, solange ihre Vergangenheit ihre Gegenwart zu so großen Teilen beeinflusste und wie ein übermächtiger Schatten über sie ragte.

Erin deutete auf ihre Stirn, ließ die Hand dann zu ihrem Kinn wandern und führte die Zeigefinger beider Hände in einer drehenden Bewegung zueinander. „Kopfweh?", riet Scott mehr als er verstand und Erin nickte leicht. Scott zupfte abermals an ihrem Zopf und merkte an: „Du siehst auch ziemlich müde aus. Ich glaube aber auch nicht, dass die Zwerge lange durchhalten werden. Das sind sie nicht gewöhnt und sicher auch sehr bald müde. Außerdem müssen wir hier nicht alle die Stellung halten. Wenn du dich nicht wohlfühlst, gibst du Pat Bescheid und legst dich hin!" Erin schüttelte den Kopf, doch Scott ließ nicht locker: „Nichts da, du machst das so, verstanden?" Die kleine blonde Frau imitierte einen Soldatengruß, der Scott schon wieder zum Lachen brachte und die Ernsthaftigkeit aus seinem jungen Gesicht verschwinden ließ. Obwohl er bereits Mitte Dreißig war, sah er in manchen Situationen fast jungenhaft aus. Als er sich Erin vor einem halben Jahr vorgestellt hatte, war sie fest der Meinung gewesen, er wäre jünger und nicht sechs Jahre älter als sie gewesen. „Ist faszinierend, wie leicht Kinder zu begeistern sind, findest du nicht auch?", fragte er mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und schaute wie Erin in die größtenteils fröhliche Menge. Nur hier und da wollte die gruselige Atmosphäre nicht gänzlich behagen. Dass auch Alex teilnahmslos in einer Ecke des Zimmers stand und die gute Laune der anderen mit Missfallen beobachtete, wunderte Erin nicht im Geringsten. Wenngleich sie ihm eine Affinität zu dieser dämonischen Stimmung, wie sie bei der Feier vorherrschte, durchaus zugetraut hatte, schien er es sich nicht eingestehen zu wollen, wie die anderen Kinder Spaß zu haben. Nicht, solange es jemand sehen konnte.

Erin stupste Scott sacht an und hielt ihm ihr Glas hin. Dann schob sie den Daumen der rechten Hand zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger und drehte die zur Faust geballte Hand mehrmals hin und her. „Oh, na klar", lächelte Scott und rutschte ein wenig zur Seite, damit Erin problemlos passieren konnte. „Aber stiehl dich hier nicht davon und lass mich mit all diesen kleinen Monstern hier alleine!", rief er ihr hinterher und als Erin auf dem Weg zur Toilette noch einmal über die Schulter zurückschaute, war Scott bereits umzingelt von einer Horde Kinder – von den kleinsten natürlich, die nicht viel älter als sieben oder acht Jahre alt waren. Sie schmunzelte in sich hinein. Scott war ein Kindermagnet und hatte eine ganz besondere Ausstrahlung, die ihn zu einem guten und beliebten Lehrer machte. Erin fragte sich, warum er selbst nicht längst schon Frau und Kinder hatte und stellte fest, dass sie eigentlich kaum etwas von Scotts Privatleben in Erfahrung gebracht hatte. Und dennoch hatte sie bei ihm sofort das Gefühl von Vertrautheit empfunden, eine Sympathie, die nicht auf die Kenntnis von Fakten oder der Geschichte des anderen basierte, sondern auf reine Chemie. Scott war ihr fremd und zugleich vertraut, und Erins Bauchgefühl sagte ihr, dass es ihm mit ihr ähnlich ergehen musste. Wie oft hatte er ihr indirekte Fragen über ihre Kindheit gestellt, und wie oft war Erin mehr oder weniger geschickt ausgewichen? Es hatte nur begrenzt damit zu tun, dass sie Scott einfach noch nicht lange und gut genug kannte. Vielmehr war sie selbst noch nicht an dem Punkt angelangt, an dem sie aus sicherer Distanz zurückblicken und von dem Vergangenen erzählen konnte, ohne alte Wunden und fast verheilte Narben aufzureißen.

Erin trat hinaus in den nur schummrig beleuchteten Flur, der bedeutend kühler war als der Aufenthaltsraum, in dem die große Halloweenparty im Gange war. Erin begrüßte die frische, kühle Luft, die ihr entgegen schlug und nicht nach Marshmallows oder anderem Süßkram roch und schaute dem Hausmeister Turner etwas überrascht dabei zu, wie er Ausbesserungsarbeiten am Geländer ausführte. Erin hielt inne, sodass sich der ältere Herr zu ihr umwandte und ihr freundlich zuwinkte: „Hallo Erin! Na, genug gegruselt für heute Abend?" Sie lächelte. Mister Turner war das männliche Pendant zu Nell – einfach eine Seele von einem Menschen. Auch wenn sie mit allen recht gut klarkam, war Nell doch so etwas wie ihre Ziehmutter und beste Freundin zugleich geworden, auch wenn sie kaum mehr über sie wusste als alle anderen. Und Turner, nun, zu dem hegte sie zwar keine ganz so vertraute Beziehung, aber er hatte etwas Großväterliches an sich, das Erin gefiel. Sie winkte nur ab und verdrehte müde die Augen, was ihn zum Lachen brachte: „Verstehe, ich verpasse also nichts!" Erin verweilte noch an Ort und Stelle und deutete auf ihre feingliedrige Uhr, die um ihr schmales Handgelenk lag, ehe sie auf das Zimmer deutete, das sie soeben verlassen hatte. Turner lachte und schüttelte seinerseits den Kopf: „Nein, lass nur! Für sowas bin ich zu alt! Ich nutze die Zeit, die die Kinder noch wach zubringen und mache dann Feierabend bei einem Bier und der Aufzeichnung des Red Sox Spiels." Erin, die nicht viel von Baseball verstand, formte mit ihren Fingern wieder erst ein O und dann ein K, ehe sie ihren Weg in Richtung Toilette fortsetzte. Auch den sanitären Einrichtungen in Le Gardien hätte eine Renovierung nicht geschadet, aber wie sooft behinderten die mangelhaften finanziellen Mittel jeden Versuch von Erneuerung. Erin wusch sich die Hände und benetzte auch ihr Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser, betrachtete sich daraufhin im Spiegel. Scott hatte Recht gehabt, sie sah wirklich fertig aus und gab recht unfreiwillig einen prima Zombie für die Halloweenparty ab. Erschöpft strich sie sich über den schmerzhaft verspannten Nacken und ließ sich Scotts Vorschlag durch den Kopf gehen, sich für heute doch abzumelden. Gerade weil morgen ein unterrichtsfreier Tag war, bestand auch für Erin die Möglichkeit, sich ausschlafen zu können. Zwei, drei Stunden mehr bewirkten oft Wunder. Erin drehte den stark verkalkten Wasserhahn zu, der daraufhin ein gutturales Blubbern von sich gab, ehe er unter regem Tröpfeln verstummte.

Sie richtete ihr blondes Haar und begab sich anschließend wieder hinaus auf den Flur. Der Wind draußen hatte an Heftigkeit zugenommen und schien Spaß daran zu finden, heulend um die Ecken zu ziehen, um den Eindruck von der Nacht der Geister perfekt zu machen. Die einzigen Geister, die Erin jedoch beschäftigten, waren die müden in ihr selbst. Sie durchquerte den Flur und traf auf halbem Wege Nell und Olivia, die eine Horde Kinder an den Händen hielten. „Die ersten Veteranen werden müde", schmunzelte Nell amüsiert, während Olivia, deren langes schwarzes Haar zu einem dicken Zopf verflochten worden war, der ihr weit über die Schulterblätter reichte, müde lächelte. Erin mochte in ihrer Einschätzung falsch liegen, aber sie hatte bei Olivia stets das Gefühl, dass sie nicht hundertprozentig damit einverstanden war, dass Erin Unterricht leiten konnte. Als Erin gemeinsam mit den Kindern Anfang September das Waisenhaus in ein herbstliches Ambiente umdekorieren durfte, war Olivia jedenfalls nicht begeistert gewesen. Sie hatte nichts gesagt, aber Blicke sprachen von Zeit zu Zeit bekanntlich auch Bände. Hinzukam, dass sie wesentlich mehr Interesse für Scott zu hegen schien als Erin, dieser aber Letzterer weitaus mehr Beachtung schenkte. Erin mied daher jede direkte Konfrontation mit der nur unwesentlich älteren Frau und schenkte auch jetzt den Kindern größere Aufmerksamkeit. Es waren einmal mehr fast nur die Jüngsten, die die Müdigkeit überwältigt hatte, abgesehen von Alex, der stumm und mit diesem glasigen Blick in den hellen Augen hinter Nell stand. Auf Erin wirkte er nicht sonderlich müde, sodass sie sich fragte, ob er wieder irgendwelchen Unfug geplant hatte, um die anderen Kinder in ihrer Nachtruhe zu stören. Doch Nell, die wusste, wie sie mit Alex und Störenfrieden wie ihm umzugehen hatte, schien keinen Verdacht zu hegen. Oder wenn sie es tat, zeigte sie es Erin nicht. Erin legte die rechte Hand an ihren Mund und ließ sie dann auf der vor ihrer Brust ausgestreckten linken Hand sinken, ehe sie den linken Arm horizontal vor sich hielt und mit der rechten Hand den linken Arm in einer wiegenden Bewegung kreuzte.

„Dir auch eine gute Nacht, Erin!", strahlte die kleine Samantha, die noch in ihrem kleinen Feenkostüm steckte, das über und über mit Glitter besetzt war. Wenn man den Glitterspuren folgte, wusste man sofort, wo Samantha überall gewesen war. Erin hatte sogar Spuren von dem Glitzerzeug im Wackelpudding entdeckt. Jetzt erwiderte die Kleine sogar Erins Geste und war unglaublich stolz darauf, sie sich eingeprägt zu haben. Jede Nacht, wenn Erin einen Teil der Kinder zu Bett brachte, wünschte sie ihnen natürlich auf ihre und die einzige ihr mögliche Art und Weise eine gute Nacht. „Bis gleich!", lächelte Nell und setzte ihren Weg mit den Kindern und Olivia fort. Erin schaute der kleinen Gruppe kurz hinterher, ehe sie den sanften Druckwellen folgte, die die laut aufgedrehte Musik über den Fußboden aussandte. Ihr war es ein Rätsel, wie es Matthew gelungen war, tatsächlich eine Metallicaplatte unter die Partymusik zu schmuggeln. Mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen hörte Erin, wie James Hetfield wahrscheinlich durch Patricias Eingreifen vorzeitig zum Schweigen gebracht wurde und stattdessen kindgerechtere Töne angeschlagen wurden. Einige orangefarbene und violette Luftballons waren in ihrer tranceartigen Trägheit auf den Flur geschwebt und tanzten dort geisterhaft wie Quallen auf und ab. Turner war immer noch mit dem Geländer beschäftigt und kaum hatte Erin den Treppenaufgang passiert, stürzte ihr ihre Kollegin Anna mit einem Kind im Arm entgegen, das es nicht mehr ganz auf die Toilette schaffte, um sich zu übergeben. Spencer, mit seinen dreizehn Jahren eines der älteren Semester in Le Gardien, sank auf seine Knie und erbrach sich in einem gelblich-orangefarbenen Schwall aus Speise- und Bowleresten auf den Korridor.

„Ach so ein Mist aber auch! Er scheint alles durcheinander gegessen zu haben und jetzt haben wir den...", Spencer würgte noch einmal eine ordentliche Ladung Erbrochenes hervor, das nach seinem Geruch zu urteilen keine Halloweenattrappe war, „...Salat...", stöhnte Anna, deren Brille sich entweder in ihren dunkelblonden Locken verfing oder gern einmal von ihrer Nase hinabrutschte. Erin legte die Hand auf Annas Schulter, um ihr so zu versichern, dass sie ihr helfen würde, ehe sie in den Aufenthaltsraum zurückeilte, um einen Eimer und einen Wischlappen zu holen. Hektisch bekam sie beides zu fassen, zog Matt an seinem langen, fransigen Gespensterärmel mit sich, der wenig begeistert darüber war, was er auf dem Flur erblicken musste. „Spencer, was zum...", er verzog den Mund und hielt ihm den Eimer unter den Mund, während Erin ihm den Mund abwischte. „Was für eine Sauerei!", kommentierte er, was weder Anna noch Erin besonders komisch fanden. „Er muss irgendetwas nicht vertragen haben", kam es Anna in den Sinn, worauf Matt in einer für ihn typischen Art und Weise eine ironische Antwort parat hatte: „Was du nicht sagst, darauf wäre ich ohne deine erklärenden Worte gar nicht gekommen." Anna, die eher eine schüchterne Natur war, begnügte sich damit, Matthew den Mittelfinger zu zeigen und an ihre jüngere Kollegin gewandt zu sagen: „Nicht, dass irgendetwas von den Speisen schlecht oder unverträglich war. Kannst du dafür sorgen, dass sich keiner mehr bedient? Ich kann darauf verzichten, dass das gesamte Heim morgen mit Magen-Darm-Grippe flachliegt!"

Erin nickte, tupfte mit einem frischen Taschentuch den kalten Schweiß von Spencers aschfahler Stirn und machte sich gerade daran, aufzustehen, als es an der Tür läutete. Der Gong, der in drei Intervalle aufgeteilt war und von Schlag zu Schlag tiefer wurde, übertönte sogar die laut dröhnende Musik aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und hallte zitternd an den hohen, mit dunklem Holz verkleideten Deckenbögen wider. Es war wie ein Mitternachtsschlag, der völlig unerwartet eine trügerische Stille durchbrach. „Wer ist das denn jetzt? Erwarten wir Besuch?", fragte Anna, der es anzusehen war, dass sie mit vielen Dingen klarkam, aber nicht mit dem Anblick von halb verdauten Kürbisstückchen. „Vielleicht ein paar Kinder, die nach Süßigkeiten betteln", tippte der Hausmeister, der beschwichtigend die Hand hob: „Keine Sorge, ich kümmere mich darum. Irgendwo hatte ich doch den Beutel mit Süßkram...", er richtete sich ächzend auf und schlurfte in Richtung Tür, als es abermals läutete. Erin wollte ihrer Aufgabe nachgehen und das Buffet für beendet erklären, aber sie konnte sich partout nicht in Bewegung setzen. Es war als wäre ihr ganzer Körper mit einem Mal aus Blei gegossen worden, das es ihr unmöglich machte, sich vom Fleck zu rühren.

Gebannt schaute sie Mister Turner dabei zu, wie er sich mit seinem leicht hinkenden Schritt in Richtung Tür bewegte. Kinder, die nach Süßigkeiten bettelten? Und das kurz vor elf Uhr abends? Entweder sie hatten sehr sorglose Eltern oder es handelte sich nicht um Kinder, die da vor der Tür standen, sondern um jemand anderes. „Ist ja gut, ich bin ja schon da!", rief Turner, als es ein drittes Mal klingelte – diesmal ungeduldiger als zuvor. „Erin, worauf wartest du denn noch?", fragte Anna deutlich gereizt. Spencer hing wie ein Schluck Wasser in der Kurve in ihren Armen und kehrte sein Innerstes nach wie vor nach außen. Als sich Erin schon fast in Bewegung setzen wollte, warf sie noch einen Blick über die Schulter und sah mit an, wie Mister Turner die Haustür unter ihrem üblichen Ächzen und Knarren öffnete.

Was dahinter lauerte, wäre für sie selbst unaussprechlich gewesen, wenn sie des Sprechens fähig gewesen wäre. Eine Horde maskierter und schwerbewaffneter Männer stand da vor den Pforten Le Gardiens, an deren Spitze ein hoch gewachsener Mann stand, dessen Anblick sich in den letzten Tagen sehr ausführlich in Erins Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatte. Wenngleich sie sein Ebenbild bislang nur auf Papier gesehen hatte, erkannte sie ihn sofort. Wie konnte man schon die weiße Schminke, den grauenhaft verzerrten und übertrieben rot übermalten Mund und die Totenkopfaugen vergessen? Obgleich sie ihren Augen nicht trauen wollte, wusste sie, dass sie nicht wieder nur einen schlimmen Alptraum hatte, dass es real war, dass die Kälte, die Besitz von ihrem Körper und ihrem Blutkreislauf ergriff, genauso real war wie der Joker, der direkt vor Turner stand und mit einer Stimme, die durch Mark und Bein ging, die surrealsten Worte über die rot geschminkten Lippen brachte, die man sich in dieser Situation vorstellen könnte. „Süßes oder Saures!?", verkündete er mit einem humorlosen Lächeln und ehe Turner die Chance hatte, auch nur in irgendeiner Form zu reagieren oder seinem sichtlichen Entsetzen Ausdruck zu verleihen, hatte der Joker den Abzug seiner vollautomatischen Schusswaffe betätigt und Turner mehrere Kugeln verpasst. Wie in Zeitlupe sackte dieser in sich zusammen und blieb vor der Tür regungslos liegen. „Saures, nehme ich dann mal an...", plapperte der einzige der unwillkommenen Besucher, dessen Maske nur aus einer dünnen Schicht Farbe bestand, und versetzte Turners leblosem Körper einen Tritt in die Rippen, sodass er träge zur Seite rollte und seine Arme schlaff über seine Seiten fielen. Dann geschah alles sehr schnell, wenngleich Erin es wie im Zeitraffer wahrnahm. Seitlich hinter Erin ertönte ein spitzer, hysterischer Schrei aus Annas Kehle und Matthew stieß vor lauter Schreck Spencers Eimer um, dessen Inhalt sich mit einem ekelerregend feuchten Platschen auf dem Treppenabsatz ergoss.

Geistesgegenwärtig packte Matthew den Jungen und zerrte ihn mit sich, Anna erwachte erst aus ihrer Trance, als der Joker die Waffe auf sie richtete und einen Schuss abfeuerte, der ihren Fuß nur knapp verfehlte und dünne Schwaden von Holzstaub aus dem Einschussloch aufsteigen ließ. Anna stolperte über ihre eigenen Füße und schlug der Länge nach hin. Erin duckte sich ab, um Anna aufzuhelfen und entging damit der Vollstreckung ihres eigenen Todesurteils, als sie – wenn auch unwissentlich – einer Schar Kugeln auswich, die mit Sicherheit ihr Gesicht in ein Sieb verwandelt hätte. „Lauf! Die Kinder!", schrie Anna und schüttelte Erins Hand ab. Erin zögerte noch einen Moment, ehe Anna sie heftig von sich stieß und ihr Blick auf den Treppenboden gelenkt wurde. Der Joker, dessen lilafarbener Mantel durch den böigen Herbstwind, der der Einladung der offenen Tür gefolgt war, hektisch hinter jedem seiner Schritte aufflatterte, hatte bereits die ersten Treppenstufen erreicht und den Kopf auf eine komische Art und Weise schief gelegt. Sein Blick war undeutbar, leer und kalt, sodass Erin nicht anders konnte als ihn anzustarren und reglos dazustehen wie das Kaninchen vor der Schlange. „Mach schon, lauf!", schrie Anna und rappelte sich mühsam auf, ehe sie Erin einen heftigen Stoß verpasste, damit sie aus ihrer Lethargie erwachte. Es fruchtete. Erin rannte als hinge ihr Leben davon ab und wahrscheinlich war genau das auch der Fall. Schüsse ertönten hinter ihr und sie stürzte fast, als sie in ihrer orientierungslosen Hast auf einen der Luftballons trat und dieser mit einem schallenden Knall zerplatzte. Atemlos schob sie sich in die Tür zum Aufenthaltsraum, in dem die Musik so laut spielte, dass Erin im ersten Moment nicht wusste, ob all ihre Kollegen und die Kinder überhaupt wussten, in welcher Gefahr sie schwebten. Und Erin konnte nichts tun, konnte nicht rufen, konnte nicht schreien, um sie zu alarmieren. Sie schob die Kinder, die sie zu fassen bekam, weiter in den hinteren Teil des Raumes, drängte und schubste sie unter die Tische und in die verborgenen Winkel des Zimmers. Wie im Rauschzustand und ohne auf die fragenden Blicke oder überraschten Ausrufe der Kinder einzugehen, tat Erin mit wachsender Verzweiflung ihr Bestes, um die Kinder aus der Schusslinie zu bringen. Scott bekam sie am Ellbogen zu fassen, worauf sie sich so heftig umwandte, dass sie ihn beinahe niedergeschlagen hätte. „Erin...Erin! Was zum Teufel ist denn los?", er versuchte sie dazu zu bringen, ihn anzusehen, aber aus ihrem Blick sprach reine Panik, nichts als nackte Angst. „Erin?!", er schrie sie fast an, doch sie stieß ihn unsanft von sich und deutete kurz zur Tür, formte mit der rechten Hand eine Pistole und mit dem Mund Turners Namen. Entweder verstand Scott sie nicht oder er war zu schockiert, um irgendwie darauf zu reagieren. „Was zum...?", begann er verwirrt, doch konnte seine Gedanken nicht zu Ende ausführen, als ein Schuss ertönte, der die Stereoanlage verstummen ließ, einige der Kinder daraufhin laut zu kreischen begannen und vor lauter Angst achtlos Gläser und Teller fallen ließen.

Scott und Patricia drehten sich zugleich um, während Erin damit beschäftigt war, die Kinder, die nun wie panisches Wild durcheinander liefen, davon abzuhalten, in die falsche Richtung zu laufen. „Oh wie schön, hier wird Halloween noch richtig emotional gefeiert, wie ich sehe!", ertönte die gleiche Stimme wie unten im Vorzimmer. Dunkel, tief und irgendwie verstörend verschroben. Erin drehte sich um und konnte nur hilflos dabei zusehen, wie die maskierten Gefolgsleute des Jokers in das Zimmer strömten wie eine Schar wilder Hornissen, in deren Nest man zu hineinzustechen gewagt hatte. Die Plastikmasken mit den grotesken Clownsfratzen verhüllten alles Menschliche, das einem Gesicht zuteil werden konnte, und brachten die ersten Kinder dazu, in Tränen auszubrechen. „Emotional in der Tat, ja, ja", murmelte er und verzog den Mund zu einem hässlichen Grinsen. Erst jetzt sah Erin, dass der Joker Anna in seiner Gewalt hatte und eine zehn Zentimeter lange Klinge in ihre Wange presste. Sie wimmerte unverständliche Gnadengesuche, doch Erin konnte sich denken, dass sie damit beim Joker auf taube Ohren stieß. Scott unternahm einen Versuch, nach vorn zu preschen, doch ein stämmiger Clown mit blauer Maske bekam ihn am Kragen zu fassen und drückte ihm den Lauf einer Pistole in den Nacken.

„Bitte...um Gottes Willen, hier hat Ihnen niemand irgendetwas getan!", unternahm Pat trotz sichtlicher Angst den Versuch, die eingefallene Bedrohung diplomatisch abzuwenden. „Gottes Wille ist bekanntlich nicht ergründbar, Schätzchen. Das macht ihn so…_sympathisch_", konterte der Joker gedehnt und leckte sich hektisch über die Lippen, während er Anna fester an seine Brust drückte und mit dem Messer ihren Kopf weit in ihren Nacken zwang. „Was willst du?", brachte Scott gepresst hervor. Der Druck, den der Clown mit dem Pistolenlauf auf seinen Nacken ausübte, musste überaus schmerzhaft sein. „Ich? Was jeder an Halloween so will. Süßes abstauben...", er tupfte einen behandschuhten Finger in die Götterspeise, um ihn abzulecken und daraufhin eine angeekelte Grimasse zu ziehen, „...und an euerer netten kleinen Kostümparty teilnehmen. Ich hab mich extra ins Zeug gelegt für euch", fuhr er fort, richtete mit der freien Hand den Kragen seines Mantels und wandte sich dann Anna zu, die nur noch schluchzte und keine einzige Silbe mehr formen konnte. „Hab ich doch, oder? Bin ich salonfähig genug? Was meinst du? Hm?", er verdrehte Annas Kopf gewaltvoll, dass Erin meinte, er würde ihr in jedem Moment das Genick brechen. „Aber du...duuuu bist ja gar nicht verkleidet, nein, nein, nein, das ist ja langweilig!", er rümpfte die Nase und beugte sich so weit über Anna, dass sich ihre Nasen beinahe berührten. Annas dunkle Augen waren weit aufgerissen, Tränen perlten wie Tautropfen von ihren langen, geschwungenen Wimpern und fanden vereinzelt ihren Weg auf ihre Wangen. „Ist es zu viel verlangt, sich wenigstens an einem Tag im Jahr ein bisschen...Farbe ins Gesicht zu zaubern? Hm?", er drängte ihr Kinn mit der Messerspitze so weit nach oben, dass Erin deutlich sehen konnte, wie schwer sie schluckte. „Aber dem kann man ja Abhilfe schaffen, oder?", der Joker, der mit seinem exotisch gefärbten Mantel papageienhaft aussah, aber dessen harmloser Anblick täuschte, nickte hastig so als wollte er einer nicht erfolgten Äußerung Annas zustimmen.

„Lass mal sehen, wir finden für dich schon was...ich denke...", er ratzte mit der Spitze der Klinge sacht über ihre Wange ohne sie zu schneiden, doch das bloße Geräusch des blanken Metalls auf Annas Haut ließ eine Gänsehaut auf Erins Armen und Nacken erblühen. Sie spürte, wie sich die kleine Rhonda an ihre Seite presste und ihr Gesicht in ihrem weißen Pullover vergrub, konnte aber nicht darauf reagieren, war zu gelähmt von dem entsetzlichen Schauspiel, das sich ihr bot. „Ich denke, Rot würde dir sehr gut stehen!", wieder nickte er und fuhr mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe, die merkwürdig deformiert aussah. Erin hatte zuerst geglaubt, er hätte die Farbe nur so übertrieben aufgetragen, aber jetzt wurde ihr klar, dass das satte Scharlachrot eine keilförmige Narbe bedeckte, die unterhalb seiner Unterlippe verlief. „Bitte...bitte nicht!", brachte Anna irgendwie zustande, und mehr und mehr Tränen schossen über ihre Wangen. „Bitte was nicht? Du musst dich schon klarer ausdrücken!", forderte er und schenkte ihr das wohl kälteste Lächeln, das Erin je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Erin schob Rhonda sanft aber bestimmt hinter sich. Sie ahnte, dass sie das, was als nächstes passieren würde, nicht für Kinderaugen bestimmt war.

„Bitte...bitte tun Sie mir nicht weh...", Annas Stimme war nicht mehr als ein jämmerliches, heiseres Wimmern, das an ein kleines Kätzchen erinnerte, das im Begriff war, ertränkt zu werden, seine fatale Situation erkannt hatte und nur einen letzten Versuch des Aufbegehrens startete. „Wehtun? Nananana...", er umfasste ihr Kinn fester, als sie sich wegducken wollte, und flüsterte ihr dann nur noch etwas zu. In der angespannten Stille, die nur ab und an vom furchtsamen Schluchzen der Kinder durchbrochen wurde, waren seine Worte, die in einer unheilvollen Melodie gesprochen wurden, dennoch deutlich hörbar: „Weißt du, Schmerzen werden immer als etwas sooo Übles verschrien...", begann er und legte den Kopf schief. Das fettige, krause Haar fiel auf seine linke Schulter, während er Anna von oben herab anstarrte, mit seinen leeren Augen taxierte als ob sie seine Beute wäre. Und niemand konnte etwas unternehmen, alle waren in der Gewalt der Clowns. Wenn sich einige der maskierten Eindringlinge keines Opfers bemächtigt hatten, so hielten sie die übrigen Kinder und Angestellten mit ihren Waffen in Schach. Jede noch so kleine Bewegung konnte tödlich sein. „...dabei ist es der Schmerz, der uns das Leben würdigen lässt!", fuhr der Joker fort und leckte sich die Lefzen wie ein hungriger Kampfhund, „Siehst du, solange wir Schmerz empfinden können, sind wir noch am Leben...", er zog die Unterlippe in den Mund und hob die schwarz beschmierten Brauen, „und am Leben zu sein ist dir doch sicher lieber als zu sterben, hm? Hm?", er drückte die Klinge mit ihrer flachen Seite tiefer in ihre Wange. Anna flüsterte ein zittriges: „Bitte", ehe der Joker mit einer Bewegung, die unerwartet auf morbide Art elegant war und an den Pinselstrich eines Künstlers erinnerte, das Messer auf ihrem Gesicht niederfahren ließ. Patricia konnte einen gequälten Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken und auch Scott musste den Blick abwenden, weil er es nicht ertragen konnte, wie der Joker mit einer beängstigenden Routine Annas Gesicht als Schnitzmaterial missbrauchte. Die Laute, die ihrer Kehle entwichen, waren verstörend und als das Blut nur so über Annas Wangen sickerte, auf denen zuvor Tränenspuren im hektisch flackernden Kerzenlicht geglitzert hatten, musste Erin nach Luft schnappen, um die in ihr aufsteigende Übelkeit zu unterdrücken.

„Du...du gottloses Monster!", flüsterte Scott mehr mit zittriger Stimme als dass er es wirklich sagte. Der Joker fuhr unbeeindruckt mit seinem Werk fort, selbst ein Großteil seiner eigenen Leute musste den Blick vor dem, was er tat, abwenden. Als er von Anna abließ und diese nur noch ein schluchzendes, blutüberströmtes Häufchen Elend war, das in der Sekunde auf ihre Knie zusammensackte, als er sie aus seinem festen Griff entließ, musste sich Erin an der Tischkante hinter sich festhalten, um nicht dem übermächtigen Übelkeits- und Schwindelgefühl nachzugeben und ohnmächtig zu werden. Was genau er auf Annas Wangen hinterlassen hatte, war bei der übermäßigen Blutmenge unmöglich auszumachen.

„So...", begann er in geschäftsmäßigem Tonfall und wischte Annas Blut mit einer der mit Kürbissen bedruckten Servietten ab, die auf den Tischen verteilt lagen. „Was haben wir denn heute im Angebot? Mein Handwerk macht mich immer **mords**hungrig." Er leckte sich die Lippen und bahnte sich mit schwingenden Schritten seinen Weg durch den Raum. Die Kinder, deren vor Fassungslosigkeit geweiteten Augen auf Anna gerichtet waren, die zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden lag und vor Schmerzen erschütternde Laute von sich gab, krochen angsterfüllt aus seinem Weg. Erin konnte sich nicht bewegen. Sie war gelähmt vor Schock und hätte nicht einmal ausweichen können, wenn sie die Chance dazu gehabt hätte. So stapfte der Joker vor sich hinsummend auf sie zu und gesellte sich direkt neben sie, um sich am Buffet zu bedienen. Erin stand starr da und hielt den Blick gesenkt, konnte den Anblick dieser irren Fratze nicht ertragen. Allein sein Geruch war betäubend und einschüchternd. Es war eine Mixtur von Bezingestank, Feuer und Schwefel, die sein teuflisches Aftershave bildete. Er griff sich vom Buffet so ziemlich alles, was er erreichen konnte und kaute unverhohlen schmatzend, sodass Erins Magen endgültig zu rebellieren drohte. Sie würde sich nicht erbrechen. Diesen Gefallen würde sie weder ihm noch seinen willenlosen Komplizen tun.

Sehr langsam drehte sie den Kopf noch weiter von ihm weg, als er mittlerweile so nah an sie herangetreten war, dass sie das Klirren des Geschirrs, das bei seinem hungrigen Raubzug wild aneinander schlug, beinahe direkt an ihrem Ohr wahrnehmen konnte. „Was wollen Sie? Das ist nur ein Waisenhaus, nichts, woraus Sie Profit schlagen könnten!?", fragte Patricia mit bemüht fester Stimme. Trotz dieser Extremsituation wahrte sie immer noch Ruhe und Höflichkeitsfloskeln. Erin fragte sich, wie sie das zustande brachte. Der Joker drehte sich neben ihr um, sodass der Ärmel seines Mantels kurz ihre Schulter streifte und Erin erschaudern ließ. „Oh, höflich ist das nicht, muss ich sagen...nein, nein, überhaupt nicht höflich!", er zerkaute einige der kleinen Hackfleischbällchen, die die Schüssel als panierte Augäpfel deklariert hatte. Im Zusammenhang zu dem gerade Gesehenen verlor diese Bezeichnung jegliches Humorvolle. „Höflich? Du sprichst von Höflichkeit?", entwich es Scott, dem man ansehen konnte, dass er selbst unter dem weißen Puder kreidebleich geworden war. Der Joker warf sein Messer von einer Hand in die andere und murmelte in gefährlich gepresstem Unterton: „Es ist nicht höflich, als Gastgeber so mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen und zu fragen, was der Gast denn wünscht!" Scott starrte ihn fassungslos an und konnte sich nicht verkneifen: „Der Einzige, der mit der Tür ins Haus gefallen ist, bist du!"

Der Joker legte unbeeindruckt den Kopf schief und bewegte sich in Scotts Richtung, ehe er vor ihm in die Hocke ging und ihn musterte. „Das ist nicht ganz korrekt", er artikulierte jede Silbe des letzten Wortes mit solch einer Präzision, dass sich Erin die Nackenhaare aufstellten, obwohl sie aus dieser Perspektive nur seine Rückseite und nicht mehr dieses grässliche Gesicht zu sehen bekam, „Der Einzige, der irgendwie gefallen ist – und das auf eine sehr unelegante Art und Weise, wenn ich das anmerken darf – war der dicke Hausmeister!" Er schnalzte mit der Zunge und Erin konnte von Scotts Gesicht ablesen, wie angewidert und entsetzt Scott von der Kaltblütigkeit dieses Clowns war._ ‚Bitte, lass ihn nicht das nächste Opfer sein!'_, schoss es Erin durch den Kopf. Im selben Moment ertönte ein gellender Schrei auf dem Flur. Nell und Olivia mussten von den Schlafzimmern der Kinder zurückgekehrt sein und die Leiche Turners entdeckt haben. Mit einer einfachen Kopfbewegung trieb der Joker zwei seiner Männer dazu an, die beiden Frauen in Gewahrsam zu nehmen. Erins Hoffnungen auf Rettung zerstoben. Jetzt war im ganzen Haus keiner mehr, der Hilfe hätte holen können. Wo Matt mit Spencer steckte, wusste Erin nicht, aber sie hoffte, dass die beiden wenigstens in Sicherheit waren, ganz zu schweigen von den Kindern, die bereits schliefen. Der Joker erhob sich langsam, was seine Knie mit einem dumpfen Knacken beantworteten. Seufzend streckte er sich und schwenkte dabei unbedacht die Schusswaffe, die er vor Scott gezogen hatte, in die Runde.

„Ich hasse den gemeinen Clown! Mach, dass er weg geht!", quengelte Rhonda an Erins Seite und erregte somit mehr Aufmerksamkeit beim Joker als seine eigenen Männer, die Olivia und Nell im gleichen Moment ins Zimmer zerrten. Nell sah aus, als würde sie in jeder Sekunde zusammenbrechen. Olivia, die ihre Kollegin Anna zuerst erblickte, stieß hysterische Schreie aus, woraufhin sie von einem der Maskenträger mit einem einzelnen Schlag in den Nacken außer Gefecht gesetzt wurde und zu Boden ging. Der Teppich, der vom Blut der zusammenhangslos wimmernden Anna getränkt war, senkte sich unter Olivias Gewicht und trieb träge rinnende Blutrinnsale in ihre Richtung. Doch all dem schenkte der Joker keine Beachtung. Sein Blick aus schwarz ummalten Augen war auf Rhonda gerichtet, die ihre kleinen Finger wie Schraubstöcke um Erins Bein schloss und ihr hübsches Gesicht daran presste. „Du...äh...bist ganz schön frech, junge Dame!", sagte er nickend und richtete den langsam tadelnd vor- und zurückschwenkenden Zeigefinger auf das Kind. „Hau ab!", winselte Rhonda bockig und Erin fragte sich, woher sie diesen törichten Mut nahm, so vorlaut zu sein, nachdem sie zumindest mit angehört hatte, was Anna zugestoßen war. Der Joker leckte sich über die Lippen und lachte auf. Erin lief es eiskalt über den Rücken. „Dir muss ich wohl noch..._**Manieren**_...beibringen, hm?", er steckte die Schusswaffe einem seiner Clowns zu und zog wieder das gleiche Messer, mit dem er Anna entstellt hatte. Erin spürte, wie Rhonda sich fest an ihr Bein presste und bemerkte kurz darauf, dass sich das kleine Mädchen neben ihr einnässte.

Der stechende Geruch von Urin war so stark und penetrant, dass Erin gar nicht erst hinsehen musste, um es zu wissen. Der Joker verzog nur angewidert den Mund und kommentierte das Gesehene: „Pah! Da scheint jemand jegliche Körperkontrolle zu verlieren...ich mag das...äh...**Un**kontrollierte eigentlich sehr...aber in deinem Fall ist es alles andere als aromatisch!" Er zog den Zischlaut extrem in die Länge, während er weiterhin auf sie zuschritt. Er trat an Rhonda heran und fuchtelte mit dem Messer so lange vor ihrem Gesicht herum, bis sie in Tränen ausbrach. „Sieh mich an, du Göre!", zischte er und ignorierte Nell, die aus Leibeskräften schrie: „Aufhören! Aufhören!" In all der Zeit, in der Erin schon in Le Gardien war, hatte sie Nell noch nie so schreien hören. Noch nie so verzweifelt, so verängstigt. „Ich sagte, _**sieh mich an**_!", fuhr er das Kind an, ohne auf Nells Worte irgendwie zu reagieren. Erin wusste, dass er nicht davor zurückschrecken würde, einem Kind wehzutun und legte die linke, zitternde Hand vor Rhondas Gesicht. Es würde sie wahrscheinlich nicht beschützen, aber die Aufmerksamkeit des Jokers ablenken. So hoffte Erin zumindest.

„Sieh mal an...wir haben noch eine Mutige in diesen Reihen...", Erin starrte immer noch auf den Fußboden, konnte aber aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sehen, dass er sich langsam aufrichtete. Erin atmete hastig und spürte, wie sich ihr Magen krampfartig zusammenzog. In ihrem ganzen Leben hatte sie noch nie so viel Angst verspürt wie jetzt, nicht einmal, als ihr eigener Vater die Hand gegen sie und ihre Mutter erhoben hatte. „Obwohl...sehr mutig siehst du nicht aus, Häschen, wenn ich das anmerken darf...", sagte er laut und Erin schaute sehr langsam zu ihm auf. Erst jetzt, aus nächster Nähe, bemerkte sie, dass nicht nur seine Unterlippe, sondern auch seine Wangen von schrecklichen Narben gezeichnet waren. Jemand hatte sich mit einem grotesken Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht verewigt. Jemand, der ihm in Wahnsinn in nichts nachzustehen schien. „Nanu? Mach ich dich sprachlos? Oder sind es die Narben?" Erin wich instinktiv zurück, als er einen Schritt auf sie zu machte, sodass sein warmer Atem ihre Stirn streifte. Er war bedeutend größer als sie, obwohl er eine leicht geduckte Haltung eingenommen hatte, um besser von ihrem Gesicht ablesen zu können. „Hey!", rief er bellend aus und packte Erins Kinn so fest, dass sie überrascht nach Luft schnappte. Obwohl er recht groß war, war er von eher normaler Statur. Nie und nimmer hätte sie ihm so viel Kraft zugetraut. „Du scheinst mir hier eine der Obermuttis zu sein, hm? Mit deinem...äh...Beschützerinstinkt. Reizend", er drückte seinen Daumen fest in ihre Wange, aber er verzichtete vorerst auf das Messer. Erin wich seinem Blick so gut es ihr möglich war aus. Diese dunklen Augen waren überaus beunruhigend und trotz ihrer Farbe alles andere als warm. Das tiefe Schwarz, das sie umgab, tat das Nötige dazu, um seine schauderhafte Erscheinung zu vervollkommnen.

„Du kannst mir dann doch auch sicher sagen, wo ich den werten Herrn Randall finde, nicht wahr?" Erin glaubte, er würde ihr mühelos den Kiefer brechen, wenn er noch fester zudrückte. Und trotzdem entging ihm keine Regung in ihrem Gesicht, das er eindringlich betrachtete. Er bemerkte, dass sie überrascht die Augen weitete, als Alex' Name fiel, wenngleich es nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde geschah. „Ah ja, du kennst ihn also...gut, gut, gut...schon mal nicht in der Adresse geirrt", er beugte sich so weit zu Erin vor, dass sie die Augen reflexartig schloss und fest zusammenpresste. Nur wenige Millimeter trennten sein Gesicht von ihrem, sein Atem schoss in gleichmäßigen Abständen auf ihre Wangen. „Hey...tu mir einen Gefallen und sieh mich an...hey!", er gab ihr nur einen kleinen Klaps auf die Wange, aber die geschlagene Stelle brannte wie Höllenfeuer und jagte Tränen als Antwort auf den plötzlichen Schmerz in Erins Augen. Sie war dankbar dafür, ihn nur verschwommen vor sich zu sehen, da die Tränen ihren Blick verschleierten. „Also...noch mal von vorn für die Langsamen unter uns...", er ließ die Zunge über seine Unterlippe streichen und zog diese dann ein, ehe er den Kopf leicht senkte und Erin mit hochgezogener Braue anstarrte, „...Wo ist der junge Mister Randall?" Erin zitterte. Wie sollte sie ihm begreiflich machen, dass sie ihm selbst nicht antworten konnte, wenn sie es gewollt hätte, was wiederum nicht der Fall war. So merkwürdig und unheimlich Alex in ihren Augen auch war, niemand hatte es verdient, diesem Ungeheuer ausgeliefert zu werden. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie ihn kurz vor dem Einfall der Clowns auf dem Flur an Nells Seite gesehen hatte. Alles andere als müde und irgendwie abwesend. Konnte es möglich sein, dass er davon gewusst hatte, dass sie Le Gardien stürmen würden? Sollte das unheimliche Bild in seinen Materialien eine Warnung gewesen sein? Aber warum? Was hatte Alex damit zu tun?

„Ich wiederhole mich nur sehr ungern, musst du wissen, mein Häschen!", er ließ seine Finger beinahe sanft über ihre malträtierte Wange streichen und setzte hinzu, „Und wenn ich du wäre, würde ich jetzt parieren und damit herausrücken, wo der verdammte Drecksbengel ist!" Er biss die Zähne fest aufeinander und bleckte sie zu einem diabolischen Grinsen. Erin wollte sich aus seinem Griff befreien, doch da hatte er mit der anderen Hand, die auch das Messer trug, gewaltsam ihren Pferdeschwanz ergriffen und ihren Kopf ruppig nach hinten gezerrt. Er trat so nahe an sie heran, dass sie seinen Körper an ihrem spürte, während sich die Tischkante schmerzhaft in ihren Rücken bohrte. „Sie kann es dir nicht sagen, du verdammtes Monster! Sie ist stumm!!", schrie Scott aus Leibeskräften und erhielt dafür einen harten Schlag vonseiten seines Aufpassers in Clownsmaske. Immerhin ließ sein Ausruf den Joker innehalten. Er hielt Erin immer noch bezwingend fest, drehte sich aber um, nickte einem Clown zu und bekam ohne lange warten zu müssen seine Waffe zurück. Er fing sie auf und feuerte fast im selben Augenblick einen Schuss ab. Die Kugel zerschmetterte Scotts linkes Schultergelenk und ließ ihn unter Schmerzen aufschreien. Nell und Patricia schrien auf und Erin merkte, dass ihre Knie nachzugeben drohten. Die Kinder hielten sich weinend und schreiend die Augen zu, aber diese Geräuschkulisse erreichte Erin nur wie Stimmen aus einem schrecklichen Traum. Die Stimme des Jokers schien alles zu überdecken. „Entschuldigung, wie hast du mich genannt?", fragte er noch immer an Scott gerichtet. Seine Hand legte sich derweil um Erins Kehle und drückte zu, wann immer sie sich bewegte. „Monster...verdammtes...Monster!", keuchte Scott, der sich die blutüberströmte Schulter hielt und unmenschliche Schmerzen ausstehen musste. Der Joker legte den Kopf schief und betätigte abermals den Abzug. Die zweite Kugel traf Scotts linken Oberarm und zerfetzte seinen Bizeps. Er schrie nicht mehr, sondern stöhnte nur ohnmächtig. „Hast du noch weitere...äh...Kosenamen für mich übrig?", fragte er und ehe Scott irgendetwas Unvorsichtiges erwidern konnte, versuchte sich Erin von dem Joker loszureißen und zu Scott zu laufen, doch er riss ihren Kopf an ihrem Zopf zurück, dass Erin frische Tränen in die Augen schossen.

„Ah, ah, ah, ah...", säuselte er und schüttelte den Kopf, reichte seinem Komplizen die Waffe und widmete sich wieder Erin, „Mit dir bin ich noch nicht fertig...", er nahm das Messer in die rechte Hand und ließ es wie seine Finger zuvor über Erins Wange streifen. „Stumm also, hm? Weißt du, Häschen, du glaubst ja gar nicht, wie viele meiner...äh...Klienten so etwas schon behauptet haben. Und weißt du, wie ich herausfinde, ob sie die Wahrheit sagen oder besser _**nicht sagen**_? Hm?" Er grinste hässlich und malte mit der Messerspitze die geschwungene Form von Erins Lippen nach. Dann beugte er sich so nah zu ihr nach vorn, dass seine Lippen ihr Ohrläppchen streiften und sein Atem ihre Ohrmuschel kitzelte, „Ich bringe sie zum Schreien!", verriet er ihr flüsternd und löste sich wieder leicht von ihr. Erin starrte ihn benommen an. Er hatte Turner kaltblütig erschossen, hatte Annas Gesicht zerschnitten und Scotts linken Arm wie eine Zielscheibe zerschossen. Dieser Mann kannte keine Skrupel und er würde auch vor Erin nicht Halt machen. Sie hoffte in ihrer lähmenden Angst, die sie benommen zu ihm aufschauen ließ, dass er es schnell machen würde. Aber ein schneller Tod hatte etwas Gnädiges an sich, etwas Mitfühlendes, das sie bei diesem Wahnsinnigen umsonst suchen würde. Er teilte ihre Lippen grob mit der Schneide des Messers und brachte Erin somit dazu, den Mund zu öffnen. „Mal sehen...wenn du stumm bist, brauchst du ja auch keine Zunge mehr, hm?", er schob die Klinge geschickt unter ihre Zunge und starrte Erin forschend an. Sie atmete schwer, spürte, wie das Adrenalin auf seinen langen Bahnen durch ihren Körper schoss und ihr Herz fast zum Zerbersten laut schlagen ließ. „Shhh...", hauchte er ihr zu, aber Erins Körper gehorchte ihr nicht länger.

Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib und atmete keuchend aus, als er das Messer aus ihrem Mund zog und es stattdessen an ihr Ohr presste. „Oder wollen wir das Duo komplett machen und dich in ein _**taubstummes**_ Häschen verwandeln?", er nahm ihr Ohrläppchen zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und kniff es schmerzhaft zusammen, „Aber was wäre ein so hübsches Häschen wie du ohne seine Löffel, hm?", Erin wusste, dass er mit ihrer Angst spielte, dass er sie ins Unermessliche steigern wollte und sich daran ergötzte, wie sie litt. Es war krank. Schlicht und ergreifend krank. „Lass sie los! Oh Gott, sie hat dir doch nichts getan! Niemand hier hat dir irgendetwas getan!", schluchzte Nell, die Erin nicht sehen konnte, weil das Gesicht des Jokers ihr gesamtes Sichtfeld einnahm. Er ignorierte sie und konzentrierte sich einzig und allein auf Erin: „Andererseits hast du wirklich schöne Augen, ja, ja, wirklich schöne Augen...würdest du es mit übel nehmen, wenn ich mir eins als Souvenir mitnehmen würde?", er betrachtete Erin und schnalzte mit der Zunge, die er anschließend abermals rastlos über den Mund fahren ließ. Nell stieß einen entsetzten Schluchzer aus und das Weinen der Kinder wurde lauter. „Eines kannst du doch entbehren, oder?", zwinkerte der Joker und legte die Klinge an ihr linkes Auge, worauf sie das letzte bisschen Mut zusammenkratzte und ihre rechte Hand hob, sie schützend vor ihre Augen legte und im Stillen schon aufgegeben hatte, unversehrt aus der Geschichte herauszukommen.

Sie erwartete, dass sie in jedem Moment einen höllischen Schmerz in ihrem linken Auge spüren würde, ein unsägliches Brennen gefolgt von ewiger Dunkelheit auf der linken Seite ihrer Welt. Doch nichts geschah für quälend verrinnende Sekunden. Sehr langsam und zögerlich öffnete Erin ihre Augen und sah in dieses so schrecklich zugerichtete Gesicht, sah die dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen Augen, die ihre Hand anstarrten und fast so etwas wie Überraschung bargen. Sofern der Joker zu einer Emotion wie dieser überhaupt fähig war. Er wandte seinen Blick von ihrer Hand ab, was ihm sichtlich schwerfiel, und starrte sie an. Die Hand, in der er das Messer hielt, zitterte leicht und rieb sich an Erins Augenlid. Sie begriff nicht auf Anhieb, was das plötzliche Zögern des Jokers verursacht hatte, war aber in jeder Hinsicht dankbar dafür. Ihr Herz raste immer noch viel zu schnell und pumpte das Blut so heftig durch ihre Venen, dass kleine schwarze Punkte vor Erins Augen erschienen, die Vorboten einer Ohnmacht, gegen die sie verzweifelt ankämpfte. Sie sah ihn an, sah in seine dunklen Augen, die mit weißer und roter Schminke bedeckte Haut, das fast schulterlange, krause, dunkelblonde Haar. Und Erin verstand. Ungeachtet der scharfen Klinge an ihrem Auge formten ihre Lippen einen Namen.

„_Danny"_, malten sie stumm und sehr langsam und ihr Gegenüber starrte sie für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde mit so etwas wie Fassungslosigkeit an, ehe er sich schneller wieder im Griff hatte, als Erin hätte lieb sein können. Er holte mit seiner Rechten aus und stieß Erin so heftig den Ellbogen ins Gesicht, dass sie rücklings gegen den Tisch prallte, diesen umwarf, das Gleichgewicht verlor und mitsamt unzähliger Schüsseln und Teller hart auf dem Fußboden aufschlug. Die junge Frau schnappte nach Luft wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, konnte durch die Nase keine Luft bekommen, weil das Blut nur so aus ihr heraussickerte. Eine schwere Schüssel war auf sie gefallen und auf ihrer Schulter zerschellt. Erin spürte, wie sich ein Meer aus mikroskopisch kleinen Scherben in ihren Nacken bohrte. Benommen drehte sie sich auf den Rücken, nahm alles nur wie durch dichten Nebel hindurch war. Wie gelähmt schaute sie an die Zimmerdecke und glaubte, die flackernden Lichter aus tiefem Rot und Blau, die in ungleichmäßiger Peripherie über die Zimmerdecke jagten, stammten von der Halloweenbeleuchtung. Der Joker trat an sich heran und nahm abermals ihr Sichtfeld ein. Erin verschluckte sich an den Unmengen von Blut, die von ihrer Nase hinab und in ihren Mund liefen, und drohte endgültig zu ersticken, als der Joker kraftvoll seinen Fuß auf ihre Brust stellte und auch noch sein Gewicht darauf verlagerte, als er sich zu ihr hinabbeugte. Erin röchelte, tastete mit zittrigen Händen nach seinem Fuß, um ihn von sich zu schieben, aber ihr fehlte die Kraft. Ihre rebellierenden Lungen forderten das letzte bisschen Stärke, das sie noch besaß, für sich ein. „Hör zu...", begann er flüsternd. Ob er flüsterte, wusste Erin nicht genau. Sie nahm alles nur verschwommen war, so auch seine tiefe, kehlige Stimme. Er legte die Hand um ihr Kinn und hielt ihr das Messer an die Kehle. „Es wird besser für dich sein, wenn du dich mir nicht in den Weg stellst...das...äh...könnte recht schmerzhafte Folgen für dich haben", er leckte sich hektisch über die Lippen, „Das _verspreche_ ich dir...und Eines musst du wissen, Häschen...ich halte meine Versprechen, so wie du deinen hübschen Mund hältst..." Erin bekam keine Luft mehr. Ihr Kopf pochte von dem heftigen Aufprall, ihre Sinne schwanden von Sekunde zu Sekunde stärker, sodass sie nicht wusste, ob sie das alles wirklich erlebte oder träumte.

„Boss, die Bullen! Wir müssen abhauen!", zischte einer der maskierten Einbrecher, der Nell seine Waffe gegen die Schläfe drückte. Der Joker hob nur die rechte Hand und winkte in einer beschwichtigenden Geste ab, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Das solltest du dir merken...", flüsterte er Erin zu, ehe er sich erhob und gänzlich von ihr abließ. Erin hustete heftig, wollte sich zur Seite drehen, konnte es aber nicht. „Was wird jetzt mit Randall, Boss?", fragte einer der anderen Clowns wie von weit, weit weg. „Der läuft uns schon nicht weg...", hörte Erin den Joker noch sagen, „Danke für die Party...ich habe mich köstlich amüsiert...", hallte seine Stimme bis in ihr Unterbewusstsein wieder, wieder und wieder, bis Erin eine gnädige Dunkelheit umfing und ihre Schmerzen in ihrer Ohnmacht ertränkt wurden.


	4. 3 Fährtenlese

**A/N:** The road goes on and on and on...viel Spaß mit Kapitel 3.

**Scar Tissue**

**3**

**Fährtenlese**

Du fragst weswegen?

Das Chaos braucht keinen Grund

Um wild zu toben.

„_Ich muss dir was zeigen, komm mit! Was trödelst du denn so?", treibt er sie an, doch Erin kann nicht so schnell laufen, weil sie ihr neues Kleid trägt. Das mit den weißen Rüschen und den gelben Schleifen an Ärmeln und Kragen. Mommy hat ihr gesagt, sie soll vorsichtig sein, dass es nicht schmutzig wird, weil es teuer war, und dort, wo sie jetzt lang läuft, liegen viele Baumstämme und heimtückische Baumstümpfe herum, über die sie nur allzu leicht fallen kann. „Erin! Wo bleibst du?", seine Stimme hallt an den massiven Baumstämmen wider und klingt ferner denn je. Sie will ihm zurufen, dass er warten soll, aber sie kann nicht, nein, sie kann nicht, konnte nie, wird nie können. Alles, was über ihre Lippen kommt, ist hastiger Atem und der Schweiß, der ihr beim Rennen von der Nasenspitze perlt. Erin bekommt Seitenstechen und stolpert, kann sich aber noch rechtzeitig mit der rechten Hand an einem Baumstamm abfangen, dessen raue Rinde ihre Handfläche aufschürft. Die schwüle Sommerluft erschwert jede Bewegung und lässt den Schweiß aus allen Poren ausbrechen. Mücken tanzen im Dämmerlicht des anbrechenden Abends und versuchen, von Erins süßem Blut zu kosten. Sie wimmelt sie geistesabwesend ab, wischt sie mit der linken Hand fort und kämpft sich durch das immer dichter werdende Unterholz. Ein Brombeerstrauch zerkratzt ihren Arm, hinterlässt blutige Striemen, auf die sich die nur für kurz verdrängten Insekten stürzen, angezogen vom intensiven Geruch ihres Blutes. Erin befürchtet, auch ihr Kleid an dem Brombeerstrauch zerrissen zu haben, doch sie irrt sich und ist froh. Ihr entgeht Mommys Zorn und Daddys Faust, doch im Moment kann sie sich nicht so recht darüber freuen. Im Moment fürchtet sie sich zu sehr, weil der Tag sich dem Ende neigt und sie nicht weiß, wo sie ist. Und Dannys Stimme erklingt von immer größerer Distanz, immer weiter weg von ihr. Es raschelt im Unterholz, Zweige brechen knackend und hier und da prescht ein Vogel aufgeregt aus dem undurchsichtigen Dickicht. _

_Erin lauscht angestrengt, aber sie kann Dannys Stimme nicht hören. Er ist fort, verschwunden. Sie kann ihn nicht sehen, so sehr sie sich auch anstrengt. Und die Sträucher und Bäume um sie herum scheinen mit einem Mal enger zu stehen, sich enger an sie zu drängen. Wie kalte Finger greifen ihre Äste und Zweige nach ihr, halten sie an ihren blonden Strähnen oder dem makellosen Saum ihres Kleides zurück, erschweren ihr jeden weiteren Schritt. Erin hat Angst. Ihr kleines Herz schlägt ihr bis zum Hals. Ohne Danny findet sie hier nicht mehr heraus, ohne Danny ist sie verloren und so allein, allein, allein. Ihr Fuß verfängt sich in einer Wurzel und sie droht zu stürzen, aber sie gewinnt rechtzeitig das Gleichgewicht zurück und läuft weiter, lauscht angestrengt, ob sie Dannys Stimme hört, doch alles, was ihr Ohr erreicht, sind die Rufe von wilden Vögeln, die sie nicht kennt und noch weniger versteht. Sie streift durch das dichte Geäst, das hohe Gras umspielt ihre vom Knie an abwärts nackten Beine. Nie hat sie sich so sehr eine Stimme gewünscht wie in diesem Moment, in dem sie so verloren scheint. Sie lauscht angestrengt, kann Danny aber immer noch nicht hören. Nur die Schleiereule, die ihr eintöniges Bu-Hu zum Besten gibt, spricht zu ihr. Wenn es Nacht wird, ist sie ganz allein, und wenn Danny nach ihr sucht, wird er sie nicht finden, denn sie kann sich nicht bemerkbar machen. _

_Das Blätterdach wirft im blutroten Licht der untergehenden Sonne gespenstische Schatten auf den nach feuchtem Moos und aromatischen Kräutern duftenden Waldboden, neckt Erin und ihre blühende Fantasie, und leitet ihre suchenden Blicke fehl. Sie widersteht mit aller Macht dem Drang, sich einfach auf den weichen, im mystischen Licht der Dämmerung terrakottafarben schimmernden Boden zu setzen, die Knie an die noch knabenhaft flache Brust zu ziehen und zu warten, bis entweder die Dunkelheit oder Danny sie holt. Sie weiß, dass es dumm wäre, an diesem Ort zu hocken und zu warten, die Sträucher und Bäume machen ihn zu einem ausgezeichneten Versteck, aber sie will sich schließlich nicht verstecken, sie will gefunden werden. Also sucht sie nach einer Lichtung, oder zumindest nach einer überschaubareren Stelle inmitten des Gehölzes. _

_Auch wenn das Waldgebiet am Nordende Grahamvilles nur etwa zwei oder drei Hektar Gesamtfläche misst, wird Erin ohne Dannys Hilfe nicht wieder hier heraus finden. Sie ist doch kaum acht Jahre alt und ist um diese Uhrzeit immer schon daheim gewesen. Aber Danny hat sie heute in der Schule überredet, hat ihr gesagt, ihr etwas Tolles zeigen zu wollen. Und Danny ist ihr neuer Freund, ihr __**einziger**__ Freund. Er wird sie doch nicht hierher gelockt haben, um sie dann allein zu lassen? Ist er auch nur so gemein und hinterhältig wie die anderen Kinder an der Junior High? Nein, Erin kann das nicht glauben, __**will**__ das nicht glauben. Danny ist der Einzige, der nett zu ihr ist. Der sie nicht schikaniert, weil sie anders als die anderen ist. Der sich nichts daraus macht, dass er sie nur auf umständlichem Weg versteht. Und Erin weiß auch, warum das so ist. Weil Danny auch niemanden hat. Weil er auf seine eigene Weise so ist wie sie – ein Außenseiter. Als Erin ganz fest an ihn denkt und daran glaubt, dass er sie nicht im Stich lassen wird, dass er sie nicht fallen und allein lassen wird, durchquert sie das Dickicht und gelangt auf eine Lichtung, die von unzähligen Löwenzahnblumen übersät ist. Teils haben sie ihre sonnengelben Blüten verloren und gegen ein Schneeflockenkostüm ausgetauscht. Hier ist es noch hell, hierhin hat die Dämmerung ihren langen Arm noch nicht ausgestreckt, der Himmel hoch über ihr ist fast noch hellblau. Und nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt steht Danny auf der Lichtung. Er hat ihr den Rücken zugekehrt, aber Erin erkennt ihn, erkennt die dunkelblonden, krausen Haare, die eigenwillige Körperhaltung, die dunkle, ihm ein wenig zu große Jacke, in die er laut Mommy noch hineinwachsen wird. Obwohl Erin ein Stein vom Herzen fällt, verlässt sie das Gefühl der Beklommenheit nicht. Eine Nervosität, die unter ihrer Haut prickelt wie ein Juckreiz, der nicht verschwinden will, so oft und so stark sie sich auch kratzt. Dabei weiß sie nicht, warum sie Angst hat, sie weiß doch, dass es Danny ist, dass es ihr Freund ist, dass er ihr nichts tun wird, dass er sie wegen ihrer Orientierungslosigkeit aufziehen und lachen wird, __**laut**__ lachen wird, sodass es über die Lichtung und in die düstersten Winkel des Waldes hallt. Dennoch nähert sie sich ihm mit Bedacht, spürt, dass sich ihr Herzschlag nicht beruhigt, obwohl sie froh ist, dass sie Danny gefunden hat. Oder dass Danny sie gefunden hat? _

_Es tut nichts zur Sache, er ist da, und so geht sie in langsamen und vorsichtigen Schritten auf ihn zu. Danny wirkt mit jedem Schritt, den sie macht, größer, kräftiger. Wenngleich ihre Schuhe im hohen Gras verräterisch rascheln, wendet er sich nicht zu ihr um. _

_Es ist, als würde er sie nicht hören. Und er wächst, wächst, wächst mit jedem Meter, den sie sich ihm nähert, wächst so sehr, dass er in Erins Augen ein Riese ist, aber nicht der Danny, den sie kennt. Nein, das ist nicht der Danny, den sie kennt und den sie so sehr mag, den sie mehr mag als Mommy, den sie mehr mag als sonst irgendjemanden. Das ist jemand, der sich als Danny verkleidet, um sie anzulocken, das erkennt Erin in diesem Moment. Aber dann ist es schon zu spät. Sie weiß, dass er sie bereits bemerkt hat und dass sie zu nah an ihn herangetreten ist, um wegzulaufen. Der Schatten, den seine hoch gewachsene Gestalt wirft, hüllt sie gänzlich ein, und Erin wird kalt, so kalt, so unmenschlich kalt. So kalt, dass sie sich nicht von der Stelle rühren kann, dass sie wie zu Eis erstarrt dasteht und mit wachsendem Grauen mit ansehen muss, wie sich das Ding, das sich als Danny verkleidet hat, langsam zu ihr umdreht. Das, was Erin zuerst ins Auge sticht, ist dieses unglaublich verzerrte Grinsen, das unnatürlich rot über beide Wangen und fast bis zu seinen Ohren reicht. Erin sieht nicht Danny vor sich, sie sieht einen Clown, einen gefährlichen Clown, einen blutrünstigen Clown. Einen Clown, der sie nicht zum Lachen bringen würde, sondern nur zum Weinen, zum Weinen und zum Schreien. Und Erin schreit, schreit zum ersten und einzigen Mal in ihrem Leben, hört so etwas wie eine Stimme, die laut und heftig ihrer Kehle entweicht und über ihre Lippen kommt. So real das Gefühl, bei diesem Anblick zu schreien, die Angst und das Entsetzen hinauszuschreien, auch ist, so unwirklich ist der Klang ihres Schreis. Verzerrt, verschwommen, nicht zu ihr gehörend. Genau wie das Bild von Danny, dieses grässliche Grinsen, die dunklen Augen frei von jeglicher Emotion. Es ist nicht echt, nicht wahr, und doch fühlt sich die Furcht in ihr so lebendig, so intensiv an wie die Klinge des Messers, die er zückt und in sie stößt und schneidet, schneidet, schneidet..._

***

Erin schrie, schrie aus Leibeskräften, aber im Gegensatz zu dem kleinen Mädchen im weißen Rüschenkleid, das auf der Lichtung stand und anstelle ihres besten Freundes eine Kreatur anblicken musste, die dem Schlund der Hölle entsprungen sein musste, entwich der erwachsenen jungen Frau kein einziger Laut. Sie brachte nur eines hervor und das war Stille, einzig begleitet von hektischen Atemzügen, die ihre Lunge an den Rand des Zusammenbruchs brachten. Zuerst sah Erin das Gesicht des Clowns, des Jokers über sich gebeugt, doch mit jedem panischen Blinzeln und Zusammenkrampfen ihrer Finger in eine ungewohnt weiche Unterlage, die Erin auf die Schnelle nicht zuordnen konnte, veränderte sich die Fratze, bis sie das ebenmäßige und alles andere als bedrohliche Gesicht einer jungen Frau über sich ausmachte. Sie trug einen dunkelgrünen, kurzärmeligen Overall, darunter einen weißen Rollkragenpullover, der fast bis zu ihrem spitzen Kinn hinaufreichte. Ihr dunkelbraunes Haar mit hellen Strähnen war zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden. Erin sah, wie sie ihre vollen Lippen bewegte, konnte aber nur Wortfetzen aufschnappen. „...mich hören? ...einschlafen...Sie bei mir!", Erin blinzelte mühsamer und die verschwommene Gestalt über ihr gewann an Konturen. „Können Sie mich hören?", wiederholte die Frau mit blauen Augen über Erin, worauf diese zögerlich nickte und den Kopf drehte. Erst jetzt erkannte sie das Sanitäterabzeichen, das auf den Overall der Frau aufgenäht war. Erin versuchte sich aufzurichten, aber ihre Schulter pochte rebellierend und ihr Kopf fühlte sich tonnenschwer an. Zudem hielt sie die Ärztin sanft aber bestimmend zurück. Erin realisierte, dass sie auf einer Trage, aber noch immer im Aufenthaltsraum von Le Gardien lag, dessen Halloweendekoration nun spottend auf die Szenerie des Grauens hinabblickte.

Über Erin schwebte noch der kleine orangefarbene Lampion in Kürbisform, einzelne Sandwiches mit Geisterkonturen lagen neben ihr auf dem Teppich verstreut, inmitten der durchsichtigen Glasscherben der zerbrochenen Schüssel. Etwa drei Meter links von ihr war der Teppich in einem mittelgroßen Kreis durchnässt und dunkel.

Das schwarze Loch, das kurzzeitig in Erins Gedächtnis geklafft hatte, füllte sich langsam mit Bildern. Rhonda hatte vor Angst auf den Teppich gemacht, als der Joker mit seinem grässlichen Folterinstrument auf sie zugekommen war. Dann hatte er sich Erin vorgeknöpft und sie hatte Angst gehabt, schreckliche Angst. Weil sie gesehen hatte, was er mit dem Hausmeister, mit Scott und Anna getan hatte. Und dann...bevor er ihr wehtun konnte, hatte sie zu ihrem eigenen Schutz die Hand gehoben. Erin riss die Augen auf, was ihr schmerzender Kopf mit einem lang anhaltenden Stechen kommentierte. „Ruhig, ganz ruhig...bitte regen Sie sich nicht auf", redete die Sanitäterin auf sie ein und machte sich daran, Erin eine Injektion zu verabreichen, was diese dadurch unterband, indem sie die linke Hand hob und der behandelnden Notärztin die Spritze aus der Hand schlug. „Was soll das? Es ist nur ein Schmerzmittel!", erklärte sie, aber Erin schüttelte den Kopf, biss die Zähne zusammen und erhob sich trotz heftiger Schmerzen in eine sitzende Position. „Sie müssen liegen bleiben, solange wir keine schwerwiegendere Kopfverletzung ausschließen können!", die Ärztin versuchte, Erin wieder auf die Liege zurückzudrängen, doch sie leistete vehementen Widerstand. „Seien Sie nicht albern...", begann die Frau, deren Namensschild nur ein S. Marshall verlesen ließ. Widerwillig schüttelte Erin den Kopf und rümpfte die Nase, ehe sie den Zeigefinger zweimal vor ihrer Nase hoch und runter bewegte. Damit sagte sie nichts anderes als dass ihr das Lachen und der Sinn zum Albernsein längst vergangen waren. Die Sanitäterin sah sie nur unverständlich an. Natürlich. Wer beherrschte schon Gebärdensprache? Das war schließlich kein Standardprogramm der medizinischen Ausbildung. Erin schob ihr Bein über die Kante der Liege und versuchte die Hände der Sanitäterin von sich zu schieben, als diese sie zurückzuhalten versuchte. „Seien Sie doch vernünftig...", forderte sie und ließ erst von Erin ab, als eine ihr vertraute Stimme sagte: „Lassen Sie sie, Miss...sie ist so vernünftig, wie sie gesprächig ist!" Erin drehte den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war und sah Matthew neben ihr stehen. Erfreut, ihn wohlauf zu sehen, überhaupt ein vertrautes Gesicht zu sehen, wollte Erin aufstehen, kam aber nicht weit, weil ihre Schulter streikte, als sie sich mit dem Arm abstützen wollte. „Nicht, bleib liegen, Erin!", Matthew war aschfahl, sodass das feuerrote Haar, das in seine Stirn fiel unecht wirkte. Er ging neben ihr in die Hocke und bedeutete der Sanitäterin, sie mit Erin kurz allein zu lassen.

Das gesamte Zimmer glich einem Schlachtfeld. Überall waren Tische umgeworfen und der Teppich war verschmiert mit den skurrilsten Flecken. Eine Lache aus dunklem Burgunderrot erstreckte sich von der Türschwelle fast bis zur Mitte des Raumes. Anna musste so stark geblutet haben, dass ihr Blut in Rinnsalen den halben Fußboden bedeckt hatten. An der Stelle, an der Scott zuletzt gesessen hatte, ehe die Welt um Erin herum schwarz geworden war, war ebenso eine Blutspur sichtbar. Jedoch verlief diese nicht in alle Richtungen, sondern beschränkte sich auf einen Radius von zwanzig Zentimetern. Erins Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Was war geschehen, nachdem sie ihr Bewusstsein verloren hatte? Hatten es Anna und Scott überstanden? Oder waren dem Joker noch mehr ihrer Freunde zum Opfer gefallen?

Im Zimmer waren Leute der Spurensicherung, die mit ihren Pinzetten und merkwürdigen Instrumenten Proben von den Teppichfasern kratzten, in der Hoffnung darauf, Hinweise auf den Täter zu finden. Hier und da fotografierte ein Mitarbeiter der Forensik Beweismittel und Tatortzustände, sodass das Blitzlicht wie grelles Wetterleuchten den Raum erfüllte und Erins Augen wehtat. Aber nirgends war eine Spur von Erins Kollegen oder den Kindern zu sehen, abgesehen von Matthew, der an ihrer Seite saß und selbst nicht mehr als ein Häufchen menschlichen Elends war. „Sie sollten sich im Gotham General Hospital untersuchen lassen, Miss...", redete Dr. Marshall, die zwar ihre Sachen nach und nach in ihrem Koffer verstaute, aber dennoch nicht von Erins Seite wich, während um sie herum die Spurensicherung unbeeindruckt ihrem Tagwerk nachging und Erin wie Luft behandelte. „Genau, ab mit ihr ins Gotham General genau wie mit allen anderen...damit er es wieder in die Luft sprengen kann!", Matt verdrehte die Augen und Erin legte die Hand auf seinen Unterarm. Dies war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für makabere Scherze. „Sir, ich verbitte mir derartige Andeutungen!", erwiderte die Sanitäterin grimmig, die sich mit etwas zu viel Schwung eine störendes Strähne hinter das Ohr streifte. „Ah, verstehe, Sie arbeiten wohl da", grinste Matthew. Erin war es ein Rätsel, wie er dazu fähig war, seine üblichen Scherze zu machen und so frech zu grinsen. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass er nur einen Bruchteil des Grauens hatte mit ansehen müssen, oder es war nur seine Art, den Schock zu verkraften, der zumindest bei Erin tief saß. Die einen schwiegen und starrten apathisch vor sich hin, die anderen redeten am laufenden Band. Jeder reagierte anders auf Schmerz, und die Arten, mit ihm umzugehen, waren weitaus vielfältiger als man sich vorstellen konnte. _Denn der Schmerz ist es, der uns das Leben würdigen lässt._ Erin erschauderte bei der Erinnerung an die leisen, aber doch so bedeutungsschweren Worte, die der Joker gesprochen hatte, bevor er Annas Gesicht mit einer Seelenruhe entstellt hatte, die nur ein Psychopath an den Tag legen konnte. Mit seinem Kommentar schaffte es Matthew jedenfalls, die junge Ärztin zu vergraulen.

Sie packte ihre Tasche zusammen und verließ das Zimmer. Erin runzelte die Stirn und drehte beide zu Fäusten geballte Hände mit der Handfläche nach oben und dem ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger nach unten. „Was passiert ist, weiß ich nicht genau", bekannte Matthew mit nun sichtlicher Verlegenheit, „Ich bin mit Spencer in die Abstellkammer geflüchtet und hab von dort mit meinem Handy die Notrufnummer gewählt. Ich...ich...es tut mir leid, Erin. Ich hab mich feige versteckt, während du und die anderen...", er verstummte. Jede Form von Schalk war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Auch wenn sein Gesicht noch immer Weiß wie ein Bettlaken war, blühten auf seinen Wangen zwei feuerrote Sonnen auf, die sich langsam ausbreiteten und mit der Farbe seiner Haare wetteiferten. Erin glaubte ihm, dass er sich schämte. Eine solche Schamesröte konnte man nicht spielen; zumindest traute Erin ihm das nicht zu. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und legte die Hand auf seinen Arm, wenngleich ihr diese kleine Geste Schmerzen bereitete, die in ihrem Schultergelenk entsprangen und sich bis zu ihrem Handgelenk erstreckten. Erin deutete zuerst auf ihren Kollegen, kreuzte dann beide Fäuste und zog sie anschließend in einer fließenden Bewegung auseinander, sodass die Handflächen auf Matthew deuteten. Zuletzt zeigte sie auf sich. Matthew schüttelte trübselig den Kopf: „Ich habe euch gerettet? Sag das nicht Scott...der würde mir eher eine verpassen, anstatt so etwas zu sagen." Erin schüttelte den Kopf. Hätte Matthew nicht die Polizei verständigt, hätte der Joker sein blutiges Werk mit Sicherheit gründlich vollendet und keinen von ihnen verschont. Bei der Nennung von Scotts Namen breitete sich ein mulmiges Gefühl in ihrem Magen aus. Ein unheilvolles, brennendes Prickeln. Sofort schoss die Erinnerung in ihr hoch, wie der Joker Scotts Arm zerschossen hatte ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Das Geräusch, das sein Schultergelenk von sich gab, als es wie eine Porzellanfigur zersprang, hallte in Erins Kopf wider und ließ Übelkeit in ihr hochsteigen.

„Erin, ist dir nicht gut? Du solltest dich doch untersuchen lassen...", sie schüttelte auf Matthews Einwand hin die Hand und deutete mit der linken Hand in den Raum, runzelte fragend die Stirn und schob den Zeigefinger hin und her, was fast den Eindruck erweckte, sie wolle Matthew tadeln. Der verstand es jedoch besser und kratzte sich langsam über die Wange, ehe er sich räusperte. „Anna und Scott sind...sind bereits im Krankenhaus. Sie mussten schleunigst behandelt werden. Anna hat schrecklich viel Blut verloren und Scott...", er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Erins Herz zog sich schmerzhaft heftig zusammen. „Sein Arm...er...", Matthew schluckte, sodass sein Adamsapfel regelrecht auf und ab sprang. „Sie wissen nicht, ob sie seinen Arm retten können." Die stumme junge Frau sank in sich zusammen und legte die Hand über ihre Augen, atmete tief durch, um ihren rebellierenden Magen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Sie spürte Matthews Hand, die sich groß und warm um ihr Handgelenk legte, und hörte kurz darauf seine Stimme leise murmeln: „Erin, es tut mir leid! Für Turner kam jede Hilfe zu spät. Er war längst tot, als die Polizei eingetroffen ist." Sie zog langsam ihre Hand weg und deutete auf ihre feingliedrige Armbanduhr, die den Sturz nicht überstanden hatte. Die fragile Glasscheibe, die das Ziffernblatt schützte, war gesplittert, kein Zeiger regte sich darunter. „Es ist jetzt kurz vor Mitternacht. Du warst ziemlich lange weggetreten, aber die mussten erst noch einen zweiten Krankenwagen anfordern, und in der Zwischenzeit bist du wieder zu dir gekommen", erklärte Matthew und schaute überrascht auf, als Erin die wärmende Silberseite der Rettungsdecke von sich schob und sich auf ihre Füße zurückkämpfen wollte. „Hey...hey, du solltest nichts übereilen. Erin, wir sind in Sicherheit! Nell, Olivia und die Kinder werden psychologisch betreut. Pat gibt gerade ihre Aussage zu Protokoll..." Erin blieb sitzen und überlegte, was sie tun konnte und sollte. Sie war selbst zu verwirrt, um einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Panik, Übelkeit und Tatendrang erfüllten sie abwechselnd.

Sie wollte etwas tun, wollte herausfinden, was Alex mit der Sache zu tun hatte. Und noch vielmehr wollte sie wissen, ob es wirklich Danny gewesen war, den sie in diesem grässlichen, vernarbten Gesicht zu sehen geglaubt hatte. Der Gedanke war schier unglaublich und wenn Erin ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann wusste sie, dass sie es lieber nicht glauben wollte. Ihr Danny konnte unmöglich dieses Monster sein, konnte nicht so viele Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen haben und so grausam sein. Nein, nicht ihr Danny. Und doch hatte er gestutzt, als er die Narbe entdeckt hatte, die sich nach über zwanzig Jahren recht deutlich ausgeprägt hatte und ihre Lebenslinie zu einem geschwungenen X kreuzte. Der Joker hatte davon abgesehen, Erin um ein Auge zu erleichtern. Nicht etwa aus Gnade oder einem plötzlichen Anfall von Mildtätigkeit, sondern weil er ganz einfach irritiert gewesen war. Für wenige Sekunden hatte unverhohlene Überraschung in seinen Zügen gelegen. Aber machte ihn das gleich zu Danny? Danny hatte schließlich keine so schrecklichen Narben im Gesicht gehabt, Danny...hatte eine ganz andere Mimik und Gestik an sich gehabt. Und doch...Erin entsann sich an jenen heißen Julitag, an dem sie von ihm Abschied genommen hatte.

An jenen Tag, an dem er ihr das Mal in die Handfläche geritzt hatte. Wie seine braunen Augen einen Tick dunkler zu werden schienen, als er mit der Klinge durch ihre empfindliche Haut schnitt, wie sie diesen abwesenden, beinahe faszinierten Ausdruck angenommen hatten. Erin erschauerte heftig bei der bloßen Erinnerung. Dennoch konnte sie nicht leugnen, dass sie in den Augen des Jokers fast denselben Ausdruck zu sehen geglaubt hatte, als er Anna zugerichtet hatte und letztlich auf sie mit dem Messer zugekommen war mit der festen Absicht, auch sie aufzuschneiden. „Erin, geht es dir gut?", hörte sie Matthews Stimme wie aus einer anderen, fernen Welt, und fühlte seine Hand auf der ihren. Als sie zu ihm aufschaute, fügte er erklärend hinzu: „Du zitterst." Die junge Frau, deren blondes Haar strähnig in das von Schock gezeichnete Gesicht fiel und nur noch lose von einem Zopf im Zaum gehalten wurde, befeuchtete ihre Lippen mit der Zunge und nickte, gab dann nur mit einer simplen Handbewegung vor, durstig zu sein. „Ich bringe dir ein Glas Wasser", versicherte ihr Matthew und erhob sich, ließ Erin für ein paar Minuten mit ihren wild in ihrem Kopf herumwirbelnden Gedanken allein. Nachdenklich drehte sie die rechte Hand und betrachtete die beängstigend gleichmäßige Narbe, die schräg über ihren Handballen verlief. Sacht ließ sie den Zeigefinger über das leicht erhabene und merkwürdig glatte Narbengewebe streichen und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Wenn unter der verzerrten Fratze aus Schminke wirklich irgendwo Danny verborgen lag, dann war es nicht mehr der gleiche, den Erin als Kind gekannt hatte. Zwanzig Jahre waren eine lange Zeit, in der sowohl ihm als auch ihr viele Dinge widerfahren waren. Und manche Wunden heilte selbst die Zeit nicht. Er hatte sie nicht verschont, weil er sie erkannt hatte. Er hatte ihr nur einen Vorsprung gewährt, dessen Ausmaße er allein bestimmte. Erins Hand ballte sich langsam zur Faust, verbarg die millimeterbreite weiße Linie unter ihren Fingern, deren Kuppen weiß waren. Vielleicht tat sie gut daran, seinem Hinweis Folge zu leisten und eine weitere Begegnung mit ihm zu vermeiden. Das würde natürlich nur so lange gut gehen, bis ihm wieder in den Sinn kam, Le Gardien einen erneuten Besuch abzustatten. Erin hoffte inständig, dass er darauf verzichten würde. Aber die Chancen dafür standen erst dann günstiger, wenn Alex nicht mehr im Waisenhaus war, so viel war Erin jetzt schon klar geworden. Sie fasste einen Entschluss und hoffte, dass dieser Unterstützung finden würde.

***

Der Morgen des ersten November dämmerte grau und trüb heran. Zwar war all denen, die den Überfall des Jokers und seiner Meute mehr oder weniger wohl überstanden hatten, empfohlen worden, die Nacht außerhalb Le Gardiens zu verbringen, um wenigstens ein bisschen zur Ruhe zu kommen, aber da kein anderes Waisen- oder Krankenhaus genügend Plätze frei hatte, dass die Kinder sicher für die Nacht untergebracht werden konnten, beschlossen Nell, Patricia, Matthew und Erin einstimmig, mit den Kindern dazubleiben. Für eine Nacht konnte Commissioner Gordon genügend seiner Leute abkommandieren, die zum Schutz der Bewohner in und um Le Gardien postiert wurden. Olivia war die Einzige gewesen, die heftig widersprochen hatte. Nachdem sie von einem der Handlanger des Jokers niedergestreckt worden war und wegen des heftigen Aufpralls eine klaffende Wunde an der Stirn zurückbehalten hatte, die mit einem breiten Pflaster versiegelt worden war, wollte sie definitiv nicht mehr so schnell nach Le Gardien zurückkehren, geschweige denn dort übernachten.

Erin hatte Verständnis für diese Entscheidung, und wäre ihre Sorge um das Wohlbefinden der Kinder nicht größer gewesen als die um ihre eigene Sicherheit, hätte Erin wohl ähnlich gehandelt und sich wie Olivia ärztlich und psychologisch betreuen lassen. Aber diese Kinder hatten niemanden mehr, der sich um sie sorgte, weder Eltern noch anderweitige Verwandte, und wenn sie doch noch welche hatten, so hatten sie die Kinder verstoßen. Wenn jetzt auch noch Le Gardiens Kern in sich zusammenfiel, wären die Kinder schutzlos den Gezeiten ausgeliefert. Die Stimmung an diesem Morgen war verständlicherweise verhalten. Weder von Anna noch von Scott waren irgendwelche Berichte über deren Zustand nach Le Gardien durchgedrungen, der Großteil der Kinder, die alles mit eigenen Augen hatten mit ansehen müssen, war ein wandelndes Nervenbündel. Matthew und Erin hatten ihre liebe Mühe, immer wieder in Tränen ausbrechende Kinder wie Zachary oder Rhonda zu beruhigen und dahingehend zu versichern, dass sich der fleischgewordene Alptraum der letzten Nacht nicht noch einmal wiederholen würde. Erin hoffte, dass sie die Kinder damit nicht belog. Was Le Gardien nach der Halloweennacht brauchen würde, war ein hauseigener Psychologe. Kaum jemand bekam einen Bissen beim Frühstück herunter. Wenn gesprochen wurde, dann nur in sehr leisen Tönen, was mehr als ungewöhnlich war für einen relativ großen Raum voller Kinder. Die bedrückende Stille ließ Erins Herz schwer werden. Für sie war es schon schlimm genug, keine eigene Stimme zu besitzen, aber all jene verstummen zu sehen, die sonst so unerschütterlich durcheinander schnatterten, ganz gleich wie viele Steine ihnen schon so früh in den Weg gelegt worden waren, tat weh. Erin gab ohne viel Begeisterung ein wenig Milch in ihren Tee und sah dabei zu, wie die weiße Flüssigkeit träge in den Tee sank, um sich in kleinen quellenden Wölkchen mit diesem zu verbinden.

„Wir müssen uns wirklich gut überlegen, wie es mit Le Gardien weitergehen soll...seinem Namen macht es in letzter Zeit nicht gerade Ehre", begann Patricia zu sprechen. Sie saß mit Erin und Matthew an einem Tisch und rührte ihren Kaffee gedankenverloren um. Das Klirren des Löffels am Tassenrand dröhnte regelrecht in Erins schmerzendem Kopf. Nell versorgte gerade die Leute von Commissioner Gordon mit einem üppigen Frühstück und starkem Kaffee, ging von einem Tisch zum anderen und schien gar nicht erst den Wunsch zu verspüren, sich hinzusetzen und selbst etwas zu sich zu nehmen.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie das passieren konnte. Was kann Le Gardien beherbergen, was von Interesse für einen Verbrecher wie den Joker sein könnte?", fragte Matthew und flüsterte fast nur noch den Deckmantel des kaltblütigen Monsters, das nichts als Verwüstung, Angst und Schmerz hinterlassen hatte. Erin verzog den Mund zu einer Grimasse, die an einem guten Tag vielleicht ein schiefes Lächeln hätte werden können. Hatte Matthew ihr am Montag vor Halloween nicht noch gut zugesprochen, dass Le Gardien einer der sichersten Orte ganz Gothams war und sie viel zu uninteressant für die wirklich großen Fische von Gothams Unterwelt wären? Der Nachgeschmack dieses Irrtums lag nun schal und bitter in Erins trockenem Mund. „Er hat darauf bestanden, Alex zu sehen...", begann Patricia leise und schaute besorgt in die Richtung des kleinen Jungen, der zwar mit vielen anderen Kindern an einem Tisch saß, aber dennoch nicht dazugehören wollte. Ausdruckslos starrte er auf seinen Teller, auf dem er lustlos mit der Gabel Reste seines Rühreis zusammen schob. Ihn schienen die vorherrschende Hysterie und die spürbaren Folgen des allgemein vorherrschenden Entsetzens nicht im Geringsten zu interessieren. „Alex?", wiederholte Matthew verwirrt und schaute ebenfalls auf den Jungen. Erin dachte an das Stück Papier in ihrer Hosentasche und erschauerte. Die Chance, dass es ein Zufall gewesen war, dass sie das Bild des Jokers bei Alex gefunden hatte und er gestern ausdrücklich nach ihm verlangt hatte, war zu klein, um wirklich ernsthaft in Betracht gezogen zu werden. Erin ahnte, dass Le Gardien nicht ganz unbeobachtet war und vielleicht der eine oder andere Hinweis auf Alex und dessen nicht unbeachtliches Erbe die Tore des Waisenhauses durchdrungen hatte.

„Ja...wenngleich ich nicht ganz verstehe, wie er auf ihn aufmerksam werden konnte. Das Einzige, das für ihn von Interesse sein könnte, wäre Alex' Milliardenerbe, aber davon wissen nur die Nachlassverwalter drüben in Chicago, Alex und die Mitarbeiter von Le Gardien. Es ist nicht allen bekannt, dass er der alleinige Erbe ist." Patricia sah grimmig drein und strich sich unruhig durch die dichten, leicht graumelierten Locken. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass einer von uns...?", begann Matthew und verstummte, als Patricia ihn vielsagend anschaute.

„Ich glaube nur Eines – und zwar, dass die nicht korrupten Seelen in Gotham City rar gesät sind." Darauf wusste selbst Matthew nichts zu erwidern. Erin rieb sich massierend mit den Fingern über die Schläfen. Sie war müde, obgleich sie zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung einigermaßen geschlafen hatte. Dennoch war die Nachtruhe alles andere als erholsam gewesen. „Die Hauptsache ist jetzt allerdings, dass die Kinder in Sicherheit sind und das soll auch so bleiben. Das Wohl der Kinder hat absolute Priorität." Matthew knetete nervös seine Hände, die auf der blank polierten Tischplatte lagen. „Die Frage ist nur, ob wir sie in Le Gardien wirklich beschützen können...der Commissioner kann seine Einheit nicht ewig hier behalten...", warf Matthew nachdenklich ein. Patricia nickte, und Erin entging nicht, dass Pat ihn aus ihren Augenwinkeln einige Sekunden länger betrachtete. „Hilfst du Nell bitte kurz, Matt? Ich hab es nicht gern, wenn sie sich in ihrem Zustand übernimmt", bat Le Gardiens Direktorin ihren Mitarbeiter, der sich nach kurzem Zögern und einem Blick auf Erin erhob. Wahrscheinlich hatte er eher erwartet, dass Patricia Erin auffordern würde, Nell zur Hand zu gehen. Als er außer Hörweite war, nahm Pat einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee und murmelte: „Erin?" Sie schaute zu ihrer Vorgesetzten und gleichzeitig Vertrauten auf und sah ihr an, dass sie den leisen Tonfall ihrer Stimme absichtlich gewählt hatte. Sie wollte vermeiden, dass Matthew sie hörte, auch wenn sie das nicht explizit äußerte. „Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich dir vertraue. Mehr als sonst jemandem in Le Gardien und das soll etwas heißen, da du unser jüngster Zugang bist...", begann sie und Erin fühlte ein unangenehmes Ziehen in ihrem Magen. Hatte sie so viel Vertrauen verdient, wenn sie nur Nell von dem gefundenen Bild in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte aus Angst, von den anderen für einen albernen Angsthasen gehalten zu werden? Hätten sie es wohlmöglich doch als Warnung und nicht als üblen Streich empfunden und die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht verhindern können?

Erin war klar, dass Spekulationen dieser Art zu nichts führten, aber ihr nagendes schlechtes Gewissen war nichtsdestotrotz der Meinung, die Angemessenheit von Patricias Vertrauen in Frage stellen zu müssen. „Was ich dir damit sagen will, Erin, ist Folgendes: In unseren Reihen gibt es Lücken, durch die wichtige Informationen nach draußen sickern. Ich möchte dich daher bitten, Augen und Ohren offen zu halten, wenn du Wind davon bekommen solltest, dass hier jemand falsch spielt." Erin wusste nicht, ob es Pat mit Absicht tat, aber ihr Blick glitt kurzzeitig zu Matthew, der Nell dabei half, die Tische zu reinigen. „Ich bin die Letzte, die irgendetwas gegen gute Laune hat...", fuhr Pat leise fort und leerte die Kaffeetasse mit einem großen Zug, „...aber Matthews Frohsinn will mir nicht ganz geheuer sein", gestand sie und als hätte er ihre Worte gehört, lachte er auf eine Bemerkung eines Polizeibeamten hin laut auf. Die stumme junge Frau runzelte leicht die Stirn. Sicher, Matthew war eine Frohnatur, aber Erin war der Meinung, dass ihm sein Humor auch dabei half, schlimme und traumatische Ereignisse leichter zu verdauen, so herz- und taktlos es auf andere auch wirken mochte. Trotzdem versuchte Erin diesen Standpunkt Pat nicht zu erklären. Als Direktorin trug sie eine unglaubliche Verantwortung auf ihren schmalen Schultern und Erin fragte sich, ob sie alldem gewachsen war. Das Telefon klingelte seit zwei Stunden unermüdlich, weil sich die Presse und das Fernsehen darum rissen, ein Statement vonseiten der jüngsten Opfer des Jokers zu erhalten. Es war, als taten sie sich an dem gütlich, was den Kindern und ihren Erziehern widerfahren war. So sehr der Ausbruch des Jokers auch Panik und Entsetzen schürte, so sehr ließ er auch die Geldbeutel der Schmierblattredaktionen klingeln. Skandale, Angst und Grauen verkauften sich besser als Artikel über die neuen Kandidaten, die für das Amt des Bürgermeisters in den Wahlkampf eintraten. Es durfte im Interesse vieler sein, den Joker auf freiem Fuß zu sehen, auch wenn sich niemand derartiges eingestehen würde. Bisher hatte Patricia sämtliche Anrufer abblocken können, zuletzt hatte sie keinen der Anrufe mehr beantwortet. Ihre Anspannung war ihr deutlich anzusehen.

Erin zog ihren Schreibblock heran. Einerseits, weil es mühselig war, Pat gegenüber alles über Gebärdensprache zu erklären, andererseits, weil sie nicht wollte, dass sie jemand verstehen konnte, der imstande war, ihre Gebärden zu lesen. Zögerlich, doch mit von Sekunde zu Sekunde wachsender Sicherheit schrieb sie ihre Gedanken an Patricia nieder. _„Ganz gleich, ob hier jemand falsch spielt oder nicht; die anderen Kinder sind hier nur sicher, wenn Alex nicht länger in Le Gardien ist"_, sie schob den Block zu Pat, die ihre Nachricht eindringlich studierte. „Was schlägst du vor?" Erin befeuchtete ihre raue Unterlippe mit der Zunge und erstarrte inmitten dieser Geste, weil sie sie an den Joker erinnerte, der immer wieder hektisch mit der Zunge über die geschminkten Lippen gefahren war wie ein Raubtier, das seine Beute im Visier hatte und diese sich schon gedanklich schmecken ließ. Sie strich sich eine blonde Strähne aus der Stirn, hinter der unablässig ein gleichmäßiger Kopfschmerz pochte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich durch den Sturz eine Gehirnerschütterung zugezogen, doch Erin war stur und hasste Ärzte. Lieber ertrug sie Schmerzen als sich untersuchen zu lassen. Wie gut, dass sie im Vergleich zu Scott und Anna nahezu ungeschoren davongekommen war.

Sie drehte den Block wieder zu sich und schrieb mit dem Kugelschreiber darauf, dessen Mine dann und wann aussetzte und farblos über das Papier kratzte. _„Wir sollten uns mit diesem Commissioner Gordon absprechen, ihn darauf aufmerksam machen, dass Der Joker etwas von Alex will. Vielleicht kann er in eine Art Zeugenschutzprogramm aufgenommen werden, vielleicht weiß er mehr und kann der Polizei weiterhelfen."_, Erin bezweifelte zwar, dass Alex mit der Sprache herausrücken würde, wenn er etwas wusste, aber Erin erschien dies die einzig vernünftige und sicherste Lösung für alle Beteiligten zu sein. Sie betrachtete ihre Nachricht, ihre kühlen Augen verharrten kurz auf dem großen D, das Erin fast gedankenlos als _Danny_ niedergeschrieben hätte, ehe sie sich rechtzeitig besinnen und einen harmlosen Artikel daraus schreiben konnte. Sie wusste doch noch nicht einmal, ob es wirklich Danny war, der sich hinter Mord, Verwüstung und Chaos verbarg. Ihr Verstand leugnete es vehement, wohingegen ihr Herz mit intuitiver Überzeugung dagegenhielt und sich sicher war, dass es Dannys dunkle Augen gewesen waren, in die sie gestern in purer Todesangst geblickt hatte.

„Du meinst, wir können ihnen vertrauen?", flüsterte Pat und holte Erin mit ihren Worten aus ihrer tiefen Versunkenheit. Der Blondschopf legte verwundert den Kopf schief. Wusste Pat mehr von einem angeblichen Verräter in den eigenen Reihen als sie zuzugeben bereit war? Und war ihr Vertrauen derart tief erschüttert worden, dass sie sich nicht einmal auf die Polizei verlassen wollte? _„Wem sonst?"_, schrieb Erin auf den Block und sah halb verwundert, halb amüsiert, wie Pats Wangen von einer leichten Röte ergriffen wurden. Als sie nicht sofort antwortete, legte Erin die Stirn in Falten, formte mit dem Mund ein O und rieb Zeigefinger und Daumen aneinander. „Ach, er wird sowieso wesentlich mehr zu tun haben als sich um Le Gardien zu kümmern...allerdings war er immer dort, wo der Joker sein Unwesen trieb", sinnierte Pat immer noch vor sich hin, ohne dass Erin wusste, von wem die Rede war. Sie wiederholte irritiert ihre Geste. Wer? Wen meinte Pat?

„Vergiss wieder, was ich sagte", winkte Pat ab, aber Erin ließ sich nicht so leicht abwimmeln. Ein fordernder Blick aus graublauen Augen ließ Patricia leise seufzen und dann leise murmeln: „Du wirst wahrscheinlich lachen...", begann sie und Erin hob die Braue und entrang sich ein schiefes Lächeln. Selbst wenn sie eine Stimme zum Lachen gehabt hätte, wäre es ihr nach den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht im Halse stecken geblieben. „Aber ich meine...ich meine diesen...diesen Batman." Darauf war Erin nun wirklich nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Ihr Gesicht schien genau das auszudrücken, denn Patricia räusperte sich verlegen und legte die Hand auf Erins, drückte sie sacht und fügte hinzu: „Aber da er polizeilich gesucht wird, ist er wohl nicht die beste Adresse, an die man sich wenden könnte", dachte sie laut nach. Erin tat das, was sie von Natur aus am besten beherrschte – sie schwieg. Patricia griff ganz offensichtlich nach einem Strohhalm in ihrer wachsenden Unsicherheit. Dabei war es gerade jetzt wichtig, dass sie die Nerven behielt und sich nicht auf jemanden verließ, von dem man nicht genau sagen konnte, auf welcher Seite er stand. Erin hatte der menschlichen Fledermaus noch nie gegenübergestanden, genauso wenig konnte sie einschätzen, ob die Ermittlungen, die gegen ihn liefen, berechtigt waren oder nicht.

„Es bestand einmal das Gerücht, dass Gordon mit Batman zusammengearbeitet hat, aber das war, bevor ihm Morde an fünf Menschen zur Last gelegt worden sind...", fuhr Pat in nachdenklichem Tonfall fort. Wie schön! Um einem verrückten Mörder das Handwerk zu legen, sollten sie sich an einen anderen möglichen Verbrecher wenden? Um Gotham City schien es noch schlechter bestellt zu sein als Erin vermutet hatte. Sie tastete nach dem Block und fügte eine weitere Notiz hinzu, die das Blatt füllte: _„Fragen wir Gordon, ohne die Fledermaus zu erwähnen. So bringen wir uns nicht zusätzlich in Schwierigkeiten."_ Falls Gordon immer noch Kontakt zu Batman pflegte, würde er dies bestimmt nicht bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit kundtun.

Patricia nickte zögerlich und rieb sich müde über den Nasenrücken. Es war ihr anzusehen, dass sie genauso wenig geschlafen hatte wie Erin. Vielleicht lag es an ihrer Übermüdung und dem tief sitzenden Schock, dass sie allen Ernstes in Betracht gezogen hatte, sich hilfesuchend an den Rächer der Stadt zu wenden. Erin hielt diesen Schachzug für äußerst unvorsichtig. Wenn Pat schon ihren eigenen Leuten misstraute, wieso hielt sie dann so große Stücke auf ein Phantom? „Ich werde mit dem Commissioner heute telefonieren. Aber er hat ohnehin angekündigt, heute noch einmal vorbeizukommen. Er würde gern noch einige Fragen stellen. Vielleicht stehst du ihm dann auch zur Verfügung?" Es war vielmehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, sodass Erin nicht wirklich die Option hatte, sich gegen eine Zeugenaussage zu entscheiden. Obschon sie sich nicht sicher war, ob es richtig war, Gordon und seinen Leuten die wahre Identität des Jokers nicht anzuvertrauen, entschied sie sich dafür. Solange sie selbst nicht zu einhundert Prozent sicher sein konnte, dass es wirklich Danny war, dem sie gestern auf eine so ungewöhnliche wie ungeheuerliche Weise begegnet war, wagte sie es nicht, irgendjemanden von dem Umstand in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass sie möglicherweise in Verbindung mit diesem Monster stand, dass nach Lust und Laune ein Blutbad nach dem anderen anrichtete. „Erin?" Die blonde Frau schaute bei der Nennung ihres Namens auf und blickte in ein besorgtes Augenpaar, das Patricia gehörte. „Du siehst nicht gut aus. Vielleicht solltest du dich wirklich besser im Krankenhaus durchchecken lassen." Erin wusste, dass Patricias Vorschlag vernünftig war, aber wenn auch sie wegen ein paar Kopfschmerzen schwächelte, standen Pat, Nell und Matthew alleine da. Ihres Wissens nach hatten die Polizeibeamten von Gotham City noch keine Zusatzqualifikation als Babysitter vorzuweisen.

„Darf ich ehrlich zu dir sein?", fragte sie leise und Erin legte den Kopf schief, ehe sie nickte. „Ich hab geglaubt, er würde dir...na ja...das gleiche antun wie Anna", murmelte Pat und strich sich dann mit ihren Händen über ihr Gesicht, „Entschuldige. Oh Gott, ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, was ich hier sage...es tut mir leid...", sie griff nach Erins Hand und drückte sie fest, und um ihr zu zeigen, dass ihre Bemerkung nur halb so schlimm war, erwiderte Erin den Druck und entrang sich ein schmales Lächeln. Dass die Nerven bei Patricia blank lagen, war offensichtlich und wenn Erin ehrlich zu sich selbst war, war sie auch der Überzeugung gewesen, die vergangene Nacht nicht zu überleben, oder zumindest nicht heil zu überstehen. Nicht, als er auf sie zugekommen und sie gepackt hatte. Dieser starke Griff. Erin war so als fühlte sie noch immer diese bohrenden Finger um ihr Kinn, das kalte Leder seiner Handschuhe auf ihrer Wange. Sie hatte es dem glücklichen Umstand des Eintreffens der Polizei zu verdanken gehabt, dass der Joker von ihr abgelassen hatte. So gern sie sich auch einreden wollte, dass er sie aufgrund dessen, sie erkannt zu haben, verschont hatte – so wenig glaubte sie daran. Sie ahnte, dass es nicht nur leichtfertig, sondern auch sehr gefährlich sein konnte, wenn sie sich dieser Illusion hingab. Auch wenn es wirklich Danny war, so war er es gleichzeitig nicht. Zumindest nicht der Danny, den Erin gekannt hatte und der ihr so vertraut gewesen war. Erin war völlig verunsichert und verwirrt.

Es war schlimm genug, einer so schrecklichen Tat beiwohnen und beinahe selbst zum Opfer fallen zu müssen, aber der Gedanke, dass es sich dabei um jemanden handelte, der einmal der eigene beste Freund gewesen war, war nicht nur entsetzlich, sondern zutiefst verletzend. Erin blieb noch die Option, sich möglicherweise geirrt zu haben, aber ihr Herz flüsterte ihr zu, dass dem nicht so war. „Ich setze mich gleich mit Commissioner Gordon in Verbindung. Behalte bitte für dich, was wir abgesprochen haben. Sag nicht einmal Nell Bescheid, hörst du? Selbst wenn es dir schwerfällt, aber ich möchte nicht riskieren, dass den Kindern noch einmal etwas zustößt." Erin war froh, dass sie so schnell nichts unüberlegt äußern konnte, sonst wäre ihr womöglich noch die Bemerkung über die Lippen gekommen, dass den Kindern noch gar nichts weiter geschehen war. Selbst wenn Alex irgendwo unterkommen könnte, war Le Gardien längst nicht aus der Schusslinie. Erin schwante, dass die Nacht der Geister nur den ersten Akt eines langen Theaterstücks markierte, dessen Rollen noch nicht gänzlich vergeben worden waren. Was sie mit Sicherheit wusste, war, dass es keine Komödie werden würde.

***

Commissioner Gordon nahm seinen mittlerweile sechsten Kaffeebecher aus dem Kunststoffgetränkehalter seines Fords, fluchte leise in seinen dünnen Bart, als sich der weiße Plastikdeckel löste und das noch dampfend heiße Getränk über den Rand und auf seine Hand schwappte, und richtete anschließend seine Hornbrille. Er seufzte, öffnete die Autotür und strich sich durch das leicht ergraute Haar. In den letzten sechzehn Stunden hatten sich einige neue graue Strähnen dazugesellt. Mit einem dumpfen Knall fiel die Autotür zu, und ließ einige Stare, die es noch nicht in wärmere Gefilde verschlagen hatte, verschreckt aus einer nahestehenden, beinahe kahlen Esche auffliegen. Ihr dunkles, vereinzelt weiß geflecktes Gefieder, das im Kehlbereich in ein schimmerndes Violett überging, warf hektische Schatten an die Außenfassade Le Gardiens, während sie sich in den grauen Herbsthimmel erhoben. Laub lag in knöchelhohen Schichten feucht und modrig-süßlich duftend auf dem Vorplatz. Verständlich, dass das Personal des Waisenhauses vorläufig andere Sorgen hatte, als die gefallenen Blätter zusammenzuharken. Insbesondere deswegen, weil die dafür verantwortliche Person in der Leichenhalle des Gotham City General lag. Jim Gordon nahm einen Schluck von dem eher fade schmeckenden Kaffee und stellte einmal mehr an diesem Tag fest, dass _‚Kerby's Donuts and Coffee'_ auf der 230ten Straße schon einmal hochwertigere Produkte verkauft hatte. Nicht einmal Gothams Kaffee war noch das, was er mal war. Gordon sah sich sorgfältig um, während er die schmalen Stufen, die zum Haupteingang hinaufführten, erklomm. Ein verschnörkeltes, aber glanzloses schwarzes Geländer umrahmte die Treppe aus altem Sandstein, der schon zu großen Teilen der Witterung zum Opfer gefallen war. Die Kollegen aus der Forensik hatten angefangen beim Treppenaufgang bis hin zu den betroffenen Räumlichkeiten im Waisenhaus alles akribisch auf Spuren und DNA-Rückstände untersucht. Fehlanzeige. Bis auf vereinzelte Haare, die einem aktenkundigen Kleinkriminellen zuzuweisen waren, den der Joker als Komplizen angeheuert hatte, war nichts gefunden worden, was bei den Ermittlungen hätte weiterhelfen können oder eine verfolgbare Spur des Jokers aufgezeigt hätte. Und Jim Gordon wusste genauso gut wie der Rest seiner Abteilung, dass der Joker seine Handlanger wechselte wie andere Leute ihre Unterwäsche. Wie er sich ihrer Unterstützung entledigte, war nicht hinlänglich bekannt, jedoch lag die Vermutung nahe, dass einige jener Leichen, die aus dem Sprang River im nördlichen Teil der Stadt gefischt worden waren, ehemalige Gefolgsleute des Jokers gewesen waren, deren Anwesenheit er offensichtlich überdrüssig geworden war.

Seufzend steckte er die Hände in die Hosentaschen, nachdem er den Klingelknopf zweimal kurz hintereinander betätigt hatte. Sein graublauer Anzug hätte eine Wäsche gut vertragen können, aber er war seit den Nachrichten aus Le Gardien nicht mehr zu Hause gewesen. Wenn der Joker eines gut verstand, dann war es, Menschen in Panik zu versetzen. Auf dem Revier hatte das Telefon überhaupt nicht mehr stillgestanden und der Bürgermeister hing ihm permanent im Nacken, weil er forderte, auf dem neuesten Stand der Untersuchungen zu bleiben. Gordon wusste es beinahe mit Gelassenheit zu nehmen, dass er dem Oberhaupt der Stadt kaum wirklich verwertbare Neuigkeiten reichen konnte. Zeugenaussagen waren auch nicht so reich gesät, als dass er Hinweise auf den Joker hätte sammeln können.

Der Joker. Der verdammte, gottlose Joker. Hatte Jim wirklich gehofft, dass er in Arkham endgültig hinter Schloss und Riegel bleiben würde? Gerissen wie er war, war es im Grunde nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis der Joker ein Schlupfloch nach draußen gefunden hatte. Trotzdem hätte Gordon nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so schnell geschehen würde. Und auf so brutale Art und Weise. Als sich die Tür vor ihm öffnete, wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Es war Jack Treather, einer seiner Leute, der ihm zaghaft die Tür öffnete. Hinter ihm standen Burbank und Withers, die ihm Rückendeckung bei einem möglichen Überfall boten. Gordon hielt es zwar für nicht sehr verführerisch für einen Verbrecher vom Kaliber des Jokers, am helllichten Tag an den Ort des erst gestern verübten Verbrechens zurückzukehren – erstrecht nicht, wenn er von zwei Streifenwagen umstellt war – aber Vorsicht war bekanntlich die Mutter der Porzellankiste. „Ah, Commissioner...", begrüßte ihn Treather mit unverhohlener Erleichterung. Seine Leute mochten alle eine komplexe Ausbildung an der Waffe und mehrere Dienstjahre absolviert haben, aber Gordon verübelte es keinem dieser Jungspunde, wenn ihnen beim bloßen Gedanken an den Joker die Knie schlotterten. Schließlich waren sie ihm allesamt noch nicht begegnet. Treather und Burbank waren noch auf der Polizeiakademie gewesen, als der Joker vor knapp einem Jahr dingfest gemacht werden konnte, und Withers hatte sich erst vor drei Monaten nach Gotham City versetzen lassen.

Der Ehrgeiz und der Drang nach Gerechtigkeit trieben den 25-jährigen an, seinen Dienst in Gotham abzuleisten. Gordon hoffte, dass ihn sein Übermut nicht zu Fall bringen würde wie es vielen guten Cops passiert war. „Alles in Ordnung, Officer?", fragte er als er sich an seinen jungen Kollegen vorbei schob, Treather die Türklinke aus der Hand nahm und sie scheppernd hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ. „Keine weiteren Vorkommnisse", dokumentierte der junge Mann, der Gordon um fast einen ganzen Kopf überragte. Seine dunkelbraunen kurzen Haare kräuselten sich zu kleinen Locken, die grün-grauen Augen drückten Entschlossenheit aus, die sich auf seine übrigen, recht harten Gesichtszüge übertrug. Gordon klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und ermutigte die Beamten, die Stellung zu halten, während er durch das Foyer schritt, das noch vor wenigen Stunden mit kleinen gelben Nummernschildchen der Forensiker übersät gewesen war. Eine Frau mittleren Alters war gerade damit beschäftigt, die Polizeimarkierungen der Position von Turners Leiche zu entfernen. Gordon grüßte sie mit einem leichten Nicken und erklomm die breite Treppe. Obgleich die Vorhalle voll beleuchtet und es erst Nachmittag war, hing eine nicht greifbare Düsternis über den alten Möbeln, die durch die bedrückende Stille genährt wurde, die das Foyer des Waisenhauses geisterhaft erscheinen ließ. Gordon sah auf dem Weg zum Büro der Direktorin mehr Polizeibeamte als Kinder. Viele hatten sich in ihre Unterkünfte zurückgezogen oder befanden sich noch in psychologischer Betreuung. Kaum hatte der Commissioner die erste Etage erreicht, begegnete ihm eine recht große schlanke Frau, deren graumelierte Locken über ihre schmalen Schultern fielen. Sie war adrett in ein schwarzes Kostüm gekleidet. Darunter trug sie eine dunkelblaue Bluse. Trotz ihrer souveränen Erscheinung wirkte sie abgespannt und erschöpft, wie eine Frau, der eine Aufgabe erteilt worden war, die mehrere Nummern zu groß für sie war. „Direktorin Bennet", begrüßte er sie freundlich, worauf sie stehen blieb und lächelte. Es war ein Höflichkeitslächeln, das nur ihre Lippen, nicht aber ihre Augen ausfüllte. „Commissioner! Schön, dass Sie da sind", sie schüttelte seine Hand und er war überrascht von ihrem festen Händedruck. „Ich wünschte, es gäbe einen anderen Anlass für meinen Besuch, Direktorin", äußerte er sein aufrichtiges Bedauern. Es war schon schlimm genug, was Polizisten tagein tagaus alles erblicken mussten, für Zivilisten jedoch, noch dazu für Betreuer von Waisenkindern, war etwas so Schreckliches wie der Auftritt des Jokers in der letzten Nacht schlicht und ergreifend unzumutbar. Wieder entrang sie sich ein vorsichtiges Lächeln, ehe sie leise vorschlug: „Bitte folgen Sie mir in mein Büro."

Gordon nickte und folgte ihr, kam sich dabei reichlich ungelenk vor mit dem Kaffeebecher in seiner Hand. Das Büro war geschmackvoll eingerichtet. Eine in blassem Lindgrün gehaltene Wand wölbte sich zu einem großen Erkerfenster, vor dem blattgrüne Vorhänge hingen. Regale flankierten das Fenster zu beiden Seiten und schienen keinen Platz mehr für weitere Bücher zu beherbergen. Jedenfalls stapelten sich einige Bücherrücken auf den im Regal platzierten Wälzern. Gordons erstaunter Blick wurde abgelenkt, als er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Links von ihm stand ein etwas durchgesessenes Sofa, auf dem penibel geordnete Kissen lagen. Eine junge Frau hatte sich eben davon erhoben. Sie trug schlichte Jeans und eine rote Bluse, das blonde lange Haar wurde mit einer schwarzen Spange zusammengehalten. Über ihren Nasenrücken klebte ein schmales weißes Pflaster, die Stelle darunter war leicht violett unterlaufen. „Oh...hallo...", begann er und drehte sich zu der Direktorin um, die die Tür hinter ihm schloss. „Ich dachte, es handle sich um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen?", fragte er und stemmte die Hände in die Seiten, streckte dann die linke Hand aus und spreizte die Finger ab, ehe er an die andere Frau gewandt versicherte: „Ist nicht persönlich gemeint." Er wandte sich wieder an die Direktorin, die warm lächelte und ihm versicherte: „Das ist meine Mitarbeiterin Erin Porter. Ich vertraue ihr in dieser Sache." Gordon wandte sich wieder zu der jüngeren Frau um und schüttelte ihre Hand. „Sehr erfreut", fügte er hinzu und zog zögerlich die Hand zurück, als sie die Zeigefinger beider Hände auf ihn richtete und die Hände in einer fließenden Bewegung zusammenführte. Irritiert drehte sich der Commissioner zu Mrs. Bennet um, die indes ihren Schreibtisch umkreist und sich mit dem Rücken zum Fenster hingesetzt hatte.

„Erin ist ohne Stimmbänder geboren worden. Sie kann nicht sprechen, aber das schränkt sie in keiner Weise ein." Gordons Blick verharrte etwas zu lang auf der blonden Frau, ehe er nickte: „Gut, wenn Sie sie dabei haben möchten..." Gordon setzte sich auf den einzelnen Stuhl gegenüber dem Schreibtisch und schlug die Beine übereinander. Die Frau, die die Direktorin als Erin vorgestellt hatte, setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa und strich sich nervös über die Arme so als würde sie frieren. „Erin und ich haben bereits vertraut darüber gesprochen, aber wir wollten uns an Sie wenden, weil wir sonst nicht wissen, wer uns helfen könnte." Gordon linste zu Erin, die leicht nickte. „Wobei glauben Sie denn, dass ich Ihnen helfen könnte? Noch mehr Leute kann ich beileibe nicht entbehren, vor allen Dingen nicht, seit der Joker auf freiem Fuß ist." Bei der Nennung des Jokers war den beiden Frauen eine deutliche Beunruhigung anzusehen. „Darum geht es nicht. Das heißt...nicht direkt...", sagte die Direktorin und nickte Erin zu, die daraufhin einen großen Zettel auseinanderfaltete, sich erhob, und ihn dem Commissioner reichte. Er nahm den Zettel entgegen und las die darauf handschriftlich verfasste Nachricht. Ab und an entwich ihm ein leises Räuspern und zweimal richtete er die Hornbrille. „Weiß Alex Randall davon, dass der Joker nach ihm gesucht hat?" Gordon beobachtete aufmerksam, wie Erin und die Direktorin einen unsicheren Blick wechselten. „Das können wir nicht genau sagen. Alex ist ein sehr...sonderbarer Junge. Nicht gerade redselig. Aber wir wüssten auch nicht, was er mit dem Joker zu tun haben sollte. Er ist ein kleiner Junge, der sehr daran zu nagen hat, dass seine Eltern ums Leben gekommen sind." So viel Mitgefühl er in Mrs. Bennets Stimme heraushören konnte, so wenig sah er in Erins Zügen. Aber vielleicht täuschte er sich auch. Wenn man eine so schreckliche Nacht hatte durchstehen müssen, war man nur sehr selten man selbst. Dennoch bemerkte Jim Gordon den skeptischen Ausdruck in den hellen blauen Augen der jungen Frau und rieb sich über die bärtige Oberlippe. Er hatte vor einiger Zeit in den Zeitungen gelesen, dass die betuchte Familie Randall ums Leben gekommen war. Dass sich niemand Alex' angenommen hatte, war ungewöhnlich, aber nicht unmöglich. Wahrscheinlich wussten die wenigsten, dass er als alleiniger Erbe eingesetzt war. Die Randalls waren noch junge Menschen gewesen; gut möglich also, dass sie noch kein Testament aufgestellt hatten, wenngleich das in Gotham ein recht unvorsichtiges Handeln darstellte.

„Mrs. Bennet, ich weiß nicht, ob ich Personenschutz garantieren kann. Es sind turbulente Zeiten, wie Sie wissen." Die Direktorin seufzte leise und nickte dann: „Dessen bin ich mir durchaus bewusst. Aber wir haben Grund zur Annahme, dass Alex in Gefahr schwebt. Und wir haben hier in Le Gardien keinerlei Möglichkeit, uns irgendwie zur Wehr zu setzen, zumal wir in unserem Personal äußerst geschwächt sind." Gordon nahm aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, wie Erin bei der Anmerkung der Personalienfrage leicht zusammenzuckte. „Ich weiß...", begann der Commissioner und verschränkte seine auf dem Knie ruhenden Hände ineinander, „Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, zählt Le Gardien immer noch zu den sicheren Orten im Stadtbereich Gothams." Der Direktorin war die Anspannung deutlich anzusehen. Sie hatte mit einer hoffnungsvolleren Antwort auf ihren Wunsch gerechnet. Erin zog einen kleinen Notizblock aus ihrer Hosentasche und schrieb in beachtlichem Tempo darauf, ehe sie dem Commissioner den Block reichte. _„Solange Alex hier ist, sind auch alle anderen Kinder in Lebensgefahr. Das können wir doch nicht verantworten!"_ Gordon richtete den Blick auf die junge Frau, die ihn durchdringend anschaute. Das Oberhaupt der Polizei von Gotham City seufzte leise und räumte ein: „Ich weiß um die Gefahr, der auch alle anderen ausgesetzt sind, Miss Porter, aber...", er verstummte, als er in ihre Augen sah. Eine stumme, aber aufrichtige Bitte um Hilfe ruhte in diesem hellen Graublau. „Mrs. Bennet?", die Direktorin schaute ihn fragend an, worauf er sich räusperte, „Würden Sie so freundlich sein und mich einen Moment mit Miss Porter allein lassen?"

Sichtlich irritiert blinzelte ihn die in dunkle Töne gekleidete Frau an, sodass er erklärend hinzufügte: „Wenn wir eine Operation wie Personenschutz in Betracht ziehen wollen, ist es das Beste, wenn nur sehr wenige Personen eingeweiht sind." Zunächst wirkte die Direktorin betroffen, weil sie nicht diejenige war, die eingeweiht werden sollte, doch dann schien sie sich zu entsinnen, dass es um mehr ging als persönlichen Stolz. Sie erhob sich elegant und nickte. „Gut. Ich habe noch andere dringliche Sachen zu erledigen." Gordon nickte und sah dabei zu, wie Mrs. Bennet ihr eigenes Büro verließ. Er hatte nicht beabsichtigt, unhöflich zu sein, aber er hatte im Gefühl, dass die junge Dame, die ihm gegenüber saß, ein sehr großes Bedürfnis hatte, Alex aus dem Waisenhaus zu schleusen. Sie schaute ihn lange an, ehe sie auf den Block deutete. Gordon gab ihn ihr zurück, woraufhin sie eilig eine weitere Zeile schrieb. _„Wieso haben Sie Patricia nach draußen geschickt?"_, las er kurz darauf und der Commissioner hob die Hände: „Wie ich eben sagte: es ist sicherer für alle Beteiligten, wenn weniger Leute davon wissen, wie wir in Sachen Personenschutz vorgehen werden. Ich werde auch Ihnen nicht sagen, wie wir mit Alex vorgehen werden, aber ich möchte Ihnen noch ein paar Fragen stellen." Daraufhin nickte sie zögerlich und strich sich wieder in einer nervösen Art und Weise über die Arme. „Mrs. Bennet hat mir gesagt, dass Sie direkt vom Joker bedroht worden sind." Gordon beobachtete genau die kleinsten Regungen, die sich in ihrem hübschen Gesicht abzeichneten. Sie presste die schmalen Lippen aufeinander und wich kurz seinem Blick aus, ehe sie angestrengt Luft holte. Dann nickte sie knapp, kaum merklich. „Hat er Ihnen gegenüber den konkreten Wunsch geäußert, dem Jungen in irgendeiner Weise etwas antun zu wollen?" Erin verzog daraufhin den Mund und schrieb in ihrer flinken Art auf den Zettel: _„Er hat nicht gesagt, was er mit dem Jungen vorhat, er hat nur danach verlangt, zu wissen, wo er ist"_, sie zögerte kurz, ehe sie hinzusetzte, _„Ich glaube zudem nicht, dass es seine Art ist, anzukündigen, was er wem zufügt. Er tut es einfach."_

Ihre Hand zitterte leicht, als sie Gordon den Block gab, der ihre Zeilen daraufhin sorgfältig las. Er nickte grimmig. „Ich fürchte, da haben Sie leider Recht." Er seufzte, schaute sie durch die starken Gläser seiner Brille an und beugte sich leicht vor, stützte seine Arme auf seinen Knien ab: „Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass er jemanden, dem er begegnet und der nicht mit ihm zusammenarbeitet, verschont. Sie scheinen ja relativ unbeschadet davongekommen zu sein." Erin atmete tief durch und seufzte leise, ehe sie nach dem Block griff und etwas darauf notierte. Wenig später las Gordon: _„Ich habe Glück gehabt. Kurz bevor er mir Schlimmeres antun konnte, traf die Polizei ein. Er hatte nicht genug Zeit."_ Sein Blick haftete einige Sekunden auf der Notiz. Es kostete nicht viel Zeit, zu töten, erstrecht nicht, wenn es sich um den Joker handelte. Aber andererseits wusste Gordon, dass dieser Bastard nicht viel Gefallen daran fand, schnell zu töten. Er bevorzugte es, seine Opfer – zumindest die, die ihm interessant genug erschienen – zuvor buchstäblich in Todesangst zu versetzen. „Darüber sollten wir froh sein", merkte Gordon schließlich an und legte den Block wieder in ihre Hände. „Gibt es irgendeinen anderen Hinweis darauf, dass Alex in Gefahr schwebt? Ich kann ihn nicht nur aufgrund einer bloßen Aussage des Jokers in Personenschutz nehmen. Er vermag, Menschen zu täuschen, ihre Gedanken zu manipulieren. Hinzukommt, dass unsere polizeilichen Mittel und Möglichkeiten begrenzt sind. Wenn er auf etwas anderes aus ist und Le Gardien nur als Ablenkungsmanöver benutzt...", begann Gordon zu suggerieren, doch Erin hörte ihm nicht weiter zu, sondern fischte in ihrer Hosentasche nach einem weiteren Zettel.

Als sie ihn zu fassen bekam, hielt sie ihn dem Commissioner hin. Dieser faltete das Papier langsam und bedächtig auseinander. Es gab raschelnde, knisternde Geräusche von sich. Gordon schluckte, betrachtete das Bild, das auf dem Papier sichtbar war, und sah Erin scharf an: „Wo haben Sie das her?" Die junge Frau wirkte blass und Gordon sah ihr an, dass es ihr schwergefallen war, ihm das Bild zu zeigen. Es zeigte den Zeitungsausschnitt, der den Ausbruch des Jokers gemeldet hatte. Jemand hatte mit Farbstiften die Schminke des Jokers nachgemalt. Erin griff nach dem Block und schrieb schneller denn je: _„Ich habe mit den Kindern gebastelt und dieses Bild unter Alex' Sachen gefunden. Ich weiß nicht, wer es da hingelegt hat, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Alex es nicht gebastelt hat."_ Gordon studierte ihre Worte und sah sie eindringlich an. „Sie meinen, jemand hat es ihm untergeschoben? Als eine Art Drohung?" Erin zuckte mit den Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wusste es nicht. Sie hielt die Hände ausgestreckt und Gordon legte den Block hinein. _„Ich habe es nicht ernst genommen. Ich hab es für einen dummen Streich gehalten. Aber dann..."_, sie hielt beim Schreiben inne und schüttelte den Kopf. Gordon erhob sich und sah über ihre Schulter, um zu lesen, was sie geschrieben hatte. Er legte die Hand auf die schmale Schulter der jungen Frau und übte sanften Druck darauf aus. „Machen Sie sich keine Vorwürfe." Erin sah hilfesuchend zu ihm auf und Gordon begann zu verstehen: „Sie haben mit ansehen müssen, was er mit Ihren Kollegen gemacht hat, nicht wahr?" Sie schluckte und nickte leicht. Sie umfasste erneut den Stift und schrieb damit: _„Ich habe Angst um die Kinder. Er wird vor ihnen nicht zurückschrecken."_ Gordon stellte Erins letzte Aussage nicht infrage. „Geben Sie mir 48 Stunden. Bis dahin habe ich einen Ort gefunden, an dem Alex sicher ist. Ich weiß nicht, ob er sich mir anvertrauen wird, aber vielleicht erkennt er ja die Notwendigkeit dessen."

Erin ließ die Schultern in Erleichterung sinken und schenkte dem Commissioner ein vorsichtiges Lächeln, das dieser erwiderte, obwohl ihm nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken war, sich erneut auf ein Spiel gegen den Joker einlassen zu müssen. Doch wenn er, der es sich zur Pflicht gemacht hatte, die Bürger Gothams vor dem Abschaum der Zivilisation zu beschützen, zurückschreckte, wer verhindert dann noch, dass das Chaos grassierte wie eine tödliche Epidemie? Batman? Nein, auch er nicht, so stark und hilfreich er auch im Kampf gegen die Mafia in den letzten Jahren gewesen war. Jetzt hatte er fast ganz Gotham gegen sich. Ein Mann allein konnte den Joker nicht aufhalten. Gordon fragte sich, ob es überhaupt jemand konnte. Er hoffte es. Denn die Hoffnung war eine gute Sache – vielleicht sogar die beste, die es gab. Und sie starb bekanntlich zuletzt.


	5. 4 Musikstunde

**A/N:** Zehn Tage sind rum, Zeit für ein neues Kapitel von Scar Tissue. Nach einem ruhigeren Kap gibt's wieder ein wenig…nun ja…Spaß mit dem Joker. Ich wünsche euch viel Vergnügen und freue mich, wenn ihr euch die Zeit zum Lesen und vielleicht auch zum Reviewen nehmt. Danke :)

**Scar Tissue**

**4**

**Musikstunde**

Dunkle Melodie

Des Tickens einer Bombe

Vor der Explosion.

Die folgenden Tage vergingen schleppend und zäh, schlichen ähnlich dahin wie der Nebel, der immer häufiger das alte Gemäuer Le Gardiens umzingelte und in seiner klammen Umarmung hielt, bis er sich zumeist erst von der Mittagssonne vertreiben ließ. Der nahegelegene Lake Gotham war ein Magnet für feuchte Witterung und insbesondere in den Herbsttagen brauten sich Regenwolken des Öfteren über seinen wogenden Wellen zusammen. Der Mittwoch war für einen Novembertag ungewöhnlich schön, wenn auch kühl. Erin lief schon den ganzen Morgen über unruhig auf und ab. Ihre Fingernägel, bis auf die empfindlichen Fingerkuppen abgenagt, waren ein Zeugnis ihrer Unruhe, die seit Commissioner Gordons Besuch in Le Gardien stetig in ihr wuchs. Er hatte ihr versichert, sich um Alex' vorübergehende Bleibe zu kümmern. Aufgrund der Sicherheit hatte er jedoch angekündigt, sich nicht telefonisch zu melden, sondern spontan vorbeizukommen, um Alex abzuholen. Genau das hatte er am gestrigen Abend auch getan. Mit seinem nicht sonderlich vertrauenerweckenden klapprigen Ford war er am Hintereingang vorgefahren und hatte darauf bestanden, dass Alex in durchweg dunkle Kleidung gehüllt und auf der Rückbank liegend Platz nehmen sollte. Erin hatte nicht erfahren, wohin der Commissioner den Jungen brachte, aber Jim Gordon hatte ihr nachdrücklich versichert, ihr die Nummer seines Mobiltelefons zu überlassen, sodass sie einen Notruf setzen oder sich anderweitig per Kurznachrichten mit ihm in Verbindung setzen könnte, sollte der Bedarf bestehen. Durch Patricias Warnung, vorsichtig gegenüber den anderen Kollegen zu sein und der zusätzlichen Bürde der Verantwortung, die ihr durch die Zusammenarbeit mit Gordon auferlegt worden war, ertappte sich Erin dabei, wie sie jede noch so kleine Geste, jede beiläufige Äußerung ihrer Mitmenschen mit analytischer Präzision verfolgte. Und sie fühlte sich alles andere als wohl dabei, ärgerte sich über sich selbst und wollte doch nichts anderes, als sich jemandem anvertrauen.

Auch der Unterricht war nur schleppend in Betrieb genommen worden. Olivia kehrte wenigstens für ein paar Unterrichtsstunden nach Le Gardien zurück, aber Patricia hatte nichtsdestotrotz eine Sekretärin engagieren müssen, die sich um anfallende Büroarbeiten kümmerte, damit Patricia die anderen im Unterricht unterstützen konnte. Selbst Nell hatte den Kochlöffel beiseite legen und für Anna einspringen müssen. Matthew übernahm Scotts Stunden und Erin tat ihr Bestes, ihn dabei zu unterstützen. Trotzdem war es nicht das gleiche, trotzdem war die Luft geschwängert von nervöser Unruhe, von unausgesprochener Angst und klammem Unbehagen. Obwohl sie bereits das Frühstück hatte ausfallen lassen, verspürte Erin keinen Appetit, als die Schulglocke zur Mittagspause rief. Nur um nicht allein zu sein, setzte sie sich zu Nell, die nicht sonderlich begeistert davon war, zum dritten Mal in dieser Woche das gleiche Mittagessen auftischen zu müssen. Sie hatte am Montag einen großen Eintopf gekocht, um trotz ihrem Einsatz als Lehrerin für das nötige Essen sorgen zu können. Weil Gordons Truppe am Montag abgezogen worden war, da der Einsatz der Beamten anderweitig benötigt wurde, war Nell um ein paar fleißige Esser beraubt worden.

„Das ist so als hätten wir den Notstand ausgerufen und müssten von unseren letzten Reserven zehren", beklagte sich die ältere Frau, deren Dutt heute nicht ganz so straff wie sonst gebunden war. Einzelne graue Strähnen fielen in ihre gerunzelte Stirn. Mit schmerzhaft durch Arthritis deformierten Fingern strich sie sich die Störenfriede unwillkürlich aus dem abgespannten Gesicht. Erin erwiderte auf ihre Feststellung nichts, sondern hing ihren eigenen wenig erfreulichen Gedanken nach. Es waren erstaunlich wenige Kinder im Speisesaal. Patricia arbeitete wahrscheinlich noch die neue Sekretärin – eine kleine untersetzte Frau mittleren Alters – ein und hatte darüber die eigene Pause vergessen. Matthew saß am Nachbartisch und achtete darauf, dass die kleine Rhonda wieder aß. Seit den Geschehnissen zu Halloween weigerte sie sich, zu sprechen und mehr als unbedingt nötig zu sich zu nehmen. Wenn sich ihr Zustand nicht besserte, würde sie ebenfalls ins Gotham General verlegt werden müssen, um dort psychologisch therapiert und medizinisch überwacht zu werden. Niemand hatte es verdient gehabt, etwas so Schreckliches durchmachen zu müssen. Am allerwenigsten die Kinder. „Ich wünschte, du würdest nicht so traurig dreinschauen, Kind", merkte Nell an, als sie merkte, dass die junge Frau neben ihr ihren Worten keine wirkliche Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Erin lächelte schief und traurig. Ein Anblick, der Nell das Herz zu brechen schien, denn obwohl es ihr große Schmerzen bereiten musste, streckte sie die Hand aus und legte die Finger um Erins zierliche und geschmeidigere Hand. „Das ist eine sehr schwierige Zeit für uns alle. Aber wir stehen sie gemeinsam durch!", sie sah Erin lange an, doch sie starrte gedankenverloren aus dem großen Fenster, dessen Glas mit vielen kleinen Schmutzresten besprenkelt war, die der Regen hinterlassen hatte. Die Sonnenstrahlen, die in blendendem Gelb auf die glatte Oberfläche trafen, ließen sie erst wie durch Zauberei sichtbar werden. „Du machst dir Sorgen um Anna und Scott, oder?", stellte Nell mehr fest als sie fragte. Erin nickte schwach und strich sich müde über das Gesicht, bevor sie auf Nell deutete, den Zeigefinger der rechten Hand dann in Mundhöhe kreisen ließ und auf eine unbestimmte Stelle neben sich zeigte. „Ich hab noch nichts gehört", erwiderte Nell daraufhin, „Tut mir leid. Ich weiß nur, dass Scott heute ein zweites Mal operiert wird. Dann wird sich entscheiden, ob...", Nell wagte es nicht auszusprechen und Erin wollte es sich lieber gar nicht vorstellen, dass Scott möglicherweise seinen linken Arm verlor. Sie strich sich mit zittriger Hand die blonden Haare aus der Stirn und formte Annas Namen mit dem Mund.

Die Köchin Le Gardiens rutschte unruhig auf dem Stuhl herum und murmelte leise: „Patricia hat mit dem behandelnden Arzt telefoniert...und...er sagte, dass sie starke Schmerzmittel bekommt. Das Gewebe ist so geschädigt, dass sie auf jeden Fall Narben behalten wird...und das Geld für eine Operation hat sie nicht...bei Gott, das hätten wir nicht einmal, wenn wir alle zusammenlegen würden." Nell schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Brillengläser konnten nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass Tränen in ihren grünen Augen aufstiegen, die sie nur mit viel Mühe wegblinzelte. „Sie war so eine hübsche junge Frau...und jetzt...jetzt ist sie so schrecklich entstellt." Erin zögerte zunächst, doch dann legte sie beide Daumen aneinander und kreuzte die Zeigefinger, ehe sie die Hände voneinander trennte. Wieder deutete sie ins Leere und schob dann beide Hände, mit deren Zeigefinger und Daumen sie jeweils ein L geformt hatte, in Schulterhöhe. „Ja, sie lebt. Aber wer weiß, ob das nicht eine Strafe ist. Weißt du, was er ihr überall auf das Gesicht geritzt hat?", Nell musste sichtlich an sich halten, um nicht zu laut zu sprechen. Sie presste ein weißes, mit Blumen besticktes Taschentuch an ihren Mund und bemühte sich um einen regelmäßigeren Atem. Langsam schüttelte Erin den Kopf. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es überhaupt wissen wollte.

„Er hat Gelächter auf ihrem Gesicht verewigt", brachte Nell gepresst hervor. Erin verstand nicht auf Anhieb, was Nell damit meinte. Die ältere Frau knetete unruhig den roten Baumwollstoff ihres Rollkragenpullovers und es erschreckte Erin, wie verloren sie in dem Kleidungsstück wirkte. Die Zähne der Sorge gruben sich tief in das Fleisch ihrer Opfer und hinterließen sehr schnell sichtbare Spuren. „Laut Patricia ist ihr ganzes Gesicht übersät mit...mit hahas und hihis...", Nell schüttelte verdrießlich den Kopf und flüsterte: „Und sie will keinen Besuch sehen." Erin schluckte. Wenn Anna sich dazu entschloss, nicht mehr nach Le Gardien zurückzukehren und Scott vielleicht seinen Arm verlieren würde, würde das Waisenhaus nicht mehr lange existieren. Patricia war auf die Unterstützung eines jeden Kollegen angewiesen und nach den jüngsten Ereignissen übte Le Gardien auf eventuelle Bewerber bestimmt wenig Charme aus. „Hoffen wir, dass es der erste und letzte Besuch dieses Monsters war, jetzt, wo Alex nicht mehr hier ist." Nell betrachtete Erin eindringlich und sagte leise: „Du weißt, wo er ist, oder?" Erin sah ihre Kollegin und gute Freundin zaghaft an. Es war ein natürlicher Impuls, ihrer Frage mit Misstrauen zu begegnen, aber dennoch schämte sich Erin dafür. Wie hatte es der Joker nur geschafft, durch einen so kurzen, aber prägnanten Auftritt alles aus den Fugen geraten zu lassen? Im Waisenhaus lachte seit Freitag niemand mehr, zumindest nicht ohne sofort vor Schreck über den verpönten Klang wieder zu verstummen. Unter den Kollegen war Misstrauen gesät worden und die Hälfte der Mitarbeiter dachte über eine Kündigung nach. Erin hoffte inständig, dass Scott und Anna dennoch zurückkehren würden, wenngleich dies mehr Mut verlangen würde als sie beide zusammen wahrscheinlich aufbringen konnten. „Ah, verstehe...du darfst es niemandem sagen", murmelte Nell und riss Erin aus ihren Gedanken. Die blonde junge Frau, die Le Gardien ihr erstes richtiges Zuhause nannte, verzog den Mund und legte die rechte Faust auf ihre Brust, wo sie sie im Uhrzeigersinn im Kreis drehte. „Nein, nicht doch...", Nell legte die Hand auf Erins und schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich verstehe ja, dass es wichtig ist, dass so wenige wie möglich davon wissen, damit Alex sicher ist, wo auch immer er steckt. Ich kann nur nicht behaupten, dass ich mich besonders sicher fühle...die Polizei war gerade einmal übers Wochenende da, und jetzt kann hier jeder wieder ein- und ausgehen wie es ihm beliebt. Wenn dieser Mister Gordon nicht genügend Leute hat, die auf ein Waisenhaus Acht geben können, frage ich mich nur, wie er Schutz für Alex garantieren will."

Nell lächelte schwach und Erin strich sich über den Nacken. Sie selbst hatte dem Commissioner angemerkt, dass er fieberhaft nach einer Möglichkeit suchte, Alex sicher und unentdeckt unterzubringen. Wo er den Jungen letztlich hingebracht hatte, wusste sie genauso wenig wie Nell. Aber ganz gleich, wo Alex war, Erin hoffte, dass er aus der Reichweite des Jokers war. Aus _Dannys_ Reichweite. Sie erschauderte und erhob sich. „Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?", fragte Nell besorgt nach und schien auch nicht viel erleichterter zu sein, als Erin verneinend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Wo willst du denn hin?" Die stumme junge Frau deutete nur mit dem Zeigefinger nach oben. Sie hatte eine Kunststunde vorzubereiten und wollte bei dieser Gelegenheit nach den anderen Kindern sehen. Wenngleich sie in den vergangenen Tagen schon wenig gegessen hatten oder nur lustlos in ihrem Essen herumstocherten, wollte Erin unterbinden, dass es ein dauerhafter Zustand wurde, dass die Kinder vom Essen fernblieben oder nur zum Unterricht ihre Schlafräume verließen. Um Nell nicht vor den Kopf zu stoßen, legte Erin in einer vertrauten Geste die Hand um die Schulter jener Frau, die in den wenigen Monaten von Erins Zeit in Le Gardien wie eine Mutter für sie gewesen wahr – mehr Mutter als sie es von ihrer leiblichen behaupten konnte.

Nell berührte Erins Finger mit den ihren und nickte verständnisvoll, ehe sie ihren Griff lockerte und Erin hinterher schaute. Diese war zu tief in ihre Gedanken versunken, um die verdächtige Stille, die sich wie ein seidener Schleier über die Korridore und Flure des Hauses legte, als etwas Sonderbares aufzufassen. Sie sorgte sich um Scott, fragte sich, wie die zweite Operation verlaufen würde und wünschte sich, ihn sehen zu können. Genau wie Anna. Ganz gleich, wie schlimm sie zugerichtet war, sie wollte ihr nicht das Gefühl geben, plötzlich von allen verlassen zu sein. Die Stufen ächzten unter ihr, obwohl Erin eher ein Leichtgewicht war. Die Dielen waren so alt und morsch, dass sie ab einer bestimmten Gewichtsklasse nachzugeben drohten. Ein roter Läufer, der von etwas besserer Qualität war als der, der den Weg zu Erins Unterkunft aufzeigte, rollte sich geschmeidig wie eine Zunge über die Stufen. Der dichte Stoff dämpfte jeden einzelnen Schritt ab, und wäre nicht das verräterische Knirschen der Stufen gewesen, wären Erins Bewegungen katzengleich lautlos gewesen. Völlig gedankenverloren legte Erin die Hand um das maronenbraun lackierte Geländer und spürte noch immer einen dumpfen Schmerz in ihrer Schulter pochen. Beim morgendlichen Duschen sah sie täglich, wie sich die blauen Flecken über ihr Schultergelenk ausbreiteten und langsam verblassten. Die Erinnerungen an den Aufprall, an die brutale Art, wie er sie niedergeschlagen hatte, das schmerzende Gewicht auf ihrem Brustkorb, die Unmengen an Blut, die aus ihrer Nase geströmt waren...all das würde so schnell nicht verblassen, sondern mit einer Intensität fortleben, die sie noch viele Nächte durchgeschwitzt hochschrecken lassen würde. Ihre Nase war zwar nicht gebrochen, aber geprellt, wie die Notärztin am Unfallort festgestellt hatte. Ihrer Meinung nach hätte Erin für eine ausführlichere Untersuchung ins Krankenhaus gehört, aber diese hatte sich mit Händen und Füßen gesträubt. Und so hatte sie nur eine Salbe und nicht verschreibungspflichtige Schmerzmittel zugesteckt und ein Pflaster auf die Nase geklebt bekommen. Die Schwellung ging auch schon deutlich zurück, nur die bläuliche, aber ebenfalls allmählich verblassende Färbung machte die Verletzung sichtbar. Erin fuhr sich mit der linken Hand durch das offene Haar. Es fühlte sich seidig und weich an, nur die dünne, raue Schicht Schorf auf ihrem Hinterkopf zeugte von ihrer unsanften Landung auf dem Boden. Die junge Frau erreichte den ersten Stock und sah sich um. Auf keinem der abzweigenden Flure war auch nur eine Menschenseele zu sehen. Wo trieben sich nur die Kinder wieder herum? Sie würden doch wohl nicht auch noch ihre Pausen in ihren Schlafräumen zubringen und diese nur zum Unterricht oder zum Austreten verlassen?

Erin stapfte entschlossen in Richtung der Schlafsäle, klopfte kurz an die geschlossene Tür, sodass die alte Holzvertäfelung ein dumpfes Echo erklingen ließ, und drehte den Knauf, um in das Zimmer zu spähen. Alle Betten waren ordentlich hergerichtet, sogar das des Oberrabauken Arnold Haynes, dessen in Mitleidenschaft gezogener Winnie Puh Teddy aus dunklen Knopfaugen zu Erin hinüberglotzte. Keines der Kinder hielt sich in diesem Raum auf. Erin runzelte die Stirn, ließ kurz die Fingerkuppen über das geschnitzte Relief auf der Innenseite der Tür streifen, das ein kleines Kind zeigte, das sich verschlafen an die Sichel des Halbmondes kuschelte, auf die es gebettet war. Dann zog sie die Tür wieder hinter sich zu und sichtete die anderen Zimmer mit ebenso geringem Erfolg. Dass die Kinder bei dem ungewöhnlich schönen Wetter vielleicht draußen waren und spielten, war keine Sache der Unmöglichkeit, verglichen mit der Stimmung der vergangenen Tage allerdings äußerst ungewöhnlich. Außerdem hätte Erin dann durch die zum Lüften angestellten Fenster Stimmen und Geräusche gehört. Sie zupfte ihr hellblaues Poloshirt zurecht, unter dem sie ein dünnes weißes Langarmshirt trug, und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Vermutlich waren viele der Kinder einfach im Aufenthaltsraum oder in den Klassenzimmern. Kein Grund, hysterisch zu werden.

Erin beschloss, die Materialien für die nächste Kunststunde durchzusehen und vorzubereiten, und somit von ihrer inneren Unruhe abzulenken. Es brachte niemandem – ihr am allerwenigsten – etwas, wenn sie Gespenster sah. Dabei wäre sie froh darüber gewesen, _überhaupt_ irgendetwas zu sehen. Die Stille und friedliche Ordnung war trügerisch und ungewöhnlich, selbst in einer Situation wie der jetzigen. Sie rieb sich beim Gehen über die Schulter, verzog das Gesicht, als sie eine noch besonders empfindliche Stelle berührte, und hielt erst in ihrem routinierten Trott inne, als sie die Tür ihres Klassenzimmers angelehnt vorfand. An sich war das nichts Ungewöhnliches, aber heute hatte keine Klasse vor Erins Kunststunde in diesem Zimmer Unterricht und normalerweise blieb die Tür solange verschlossen. Sie trat näher an die Tür heran, die durch einen leichten Luftzug leise knarrte und sich wenige Millimeter bewegte. Eine weitere Böe wehte Erin kühle Luft entgegen. Nicht nur die Tür, sondern auch das Fenster musste in ihrem Klassenzimmer offen stehen. Hier ging etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Im nahezu rhythmischen Züngeln des Windes wurde Erin schubweise kalte Luft entgegen geblasen, so als stünde direkt hinter dem Türspalt ein großer Ventilator. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, als etwas durch den offenen Spalt auf den Korridor geweht wurde, das direkt vor Erins Füßen landete. Es war klein, blau und hatte das Format einer Spielkarte. Die Zeit schien mit einem Mal stillzustehen. Allein der rebellische kalte Wind widersetzte sich der Trance, in die Erins Umwelt auf einmal verfallen zu sein schien, und schickte pfeifend und geheimnisvoll rauschend seinen Atem durch die angelehnte Tür. Sehr langsam, beinahe aus Furcht, dass eine zu schnelle Bewegung unangenehme Konsequenzen haben würde, ging Erin in die Hocke. Ihre Kniegelenke knackten leise und erschreckten sie damit. Der Luftzug spielte mit ihren Haaren, kräuselte ihre blonden Strähnen und ließ sie federleicht wieder gegen ihre Stirn fallen.

Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und eine unangenehme Kälte kroch von ihren Fingerspitzen aus über ihren Körper, füllte wie Gift ihre Venen und wurde in rhythmischen Schüben durch sie hindurchgepumpt. Angespannt presste sie die Lippen zu einer schmalen, hellen Linie zusammen, als sich diese gefühllosen, kalten Finger um die Karte legten. Erin wusste nicht, was sie sich für absurde Vorstellungen davon gemacht hatte, wie sich die Spielkarte anfühlen würde, aber sie konnte ihre Überraschung nicht leugnen. Leicht und glatt lag sie in Erins Hand, als sie diese umdrehte. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, einen schalkhaft lachenden Joker zu erblicken, aber als sie tatsächlich die grinsende Grimasse eines schwarzen Clowns auf der Rückseite erblickte, stockte ihr der Atem. Alle Nebengeräusche, mochten sie noch so leise und unterschwellig zuvor gewesen sein, waren ab diesem Moment vollkommen ausgeblendet. Einzig das gleichmäßige Pochen ihres Pulses füllte ihre Gehörgänge aus und ließ keinen Raum für die Wahrnehmung von irgendetwas anderem.

Mit jeder Sekunde, die sie die Karte betrachtete, gedieh aus ihrer Unruhe eine Angst, die schwoll und wuchs und die räumlichen Grenzen, die ihr Körper ihr vorgab, zu überschreiten drohte. In kleinen, geraden Lettern war auf die Karte nur ein Wort gedruckt worden. _‚Hereinspaziert!'_ Entlang ihrer Wirbelsäule schien sich beim Lesen dieses Wortes eine eiskalte Schlange hinabzuwinden und auf ihrem Pfad eine Spur aus Gänsehaut zu hinterlassen. Erst als sie wieder aufschaute und sich an das Pulsieren in ihren Ohren gewöhnt hatte, vernahm sie ein leises Schluchzen, nicht lauter als ein geflüstertes Wort. Es drang aus dem Klassenzimmer vor ihr und trug nicht gerade dazu bei, dass sich Erin entspannte. Langsam sah sie über die Schulter auf den verlassenen Flur zurück. Die Pause endete frühestens in zehn Minuten und noch immer war keine Menschenseele zu sehen. Zuerst überlegte sie, ob sie nach unten gehen und Nell oder Matthew darum bitten sollte, ihr nach oben zu folgen und nachzusehen, was es mit der Karte auf sich hatte. Doch dann beschlich Erin das nicht unbegründete Gefühl, dass ihr vielleicht gar keine Zeit mehr dazu blieb. Etwas sagte ihr, dass sie längst bemerkt worden war von dem, was hinter der Tür auf sie wartete. Sehr vorsichtig erhob sie sich, noch immer die unheilverkündende Spielkarte in der Hand haltend. Sowohl Herz als auch Verstand rebellierten dagegen, dass sie durch die angelehnte Tür treten sollte, aber Erin ahnte, dass es nicht nur für sie böse Folgen haben würde, wenn sie sich nicht ihrer größten Befürchtung stellte. Zaghaft legte sie die Hand an das glatte Holz der Tür und merkte erst dann, dass sie zitterte wie Espenlaub. Erin schluckte schwer, hielt die Luft an und zog die Tür Stück für Stück auf. Mehrere Kinder saßen an den Schulbänken. Ihre Münder waren mit bezwingenden Knebeln versehen. Unmengen an Paketband schlangen sich um die kleinen Körper, drängten ihre Arme zu einer unnatürlichen und mit Sicherheit schmerzhaften Haltung auf den Rücken. Merkwürdige Drähte legten sich über ihre Schultern und Füße und verbanden die Kinder wie die Glieder einer Kette miteinander. Als Erin die Tür so weit aufgestoßen hatte, dass sie selbst hätte hindurchgehen können, fiel ihr Blick auf jenen Mann, der die Kinder in so eine missliche Lage gebracht hatte. Er saß auf dem Lehrerstuhl, der schräg gegen die Wand lehnte, sodass seine Füße in der Luft baumelten. Die lilafarbenen Hosenbeine waren leicht nach oben gezogen und entblößten ein buntes Karo aus Grün, Lila, Rosa und Gelb, das sich auf seinen Strümpfen erstreckte. Er hatte sich seines langen Mantels entledigt, der quer auf seinem Schoß lag. Mit dem rechten Ellbogen lehnte er an der Wand, während der linke Arm damit beschäftigt war, mit fast verspielter Leichtigkeit mehrere Messer zu balancieren. Das graublaue Hemd, auf dem sich das Muster einer Schlangenhaut kräuselte, fing die trägen Sonnenstrahlen ein, die durch das große Fenster hineinfielen, durch das er wahrscheinlich in das Haus gelangt war.

Erin wagte es nicht, direkt in sein Gesicht zu sehen. Es genügte ihr schon, aus den Augenwinkeln die geschminkte Clownsfratze zu sehen, das diabolische Lächeln aus intensivem Scharlachrot, dem jeder Humor abhanden gekommen war, und die kohlrabenschwarzen Totenkopfaugen, die sie taxierten. Als er dann auch noch den Mund öffnete und zu ihr sprach, fühlte sich Erins Kehle so an als würde sie von den kalten Fingern des Grauens umschlossen werden, die den verbrauchten Atem nur widerstrebend passieren ließen. „Oh, hallo, hallo, hallo, liebe Erin...", plapperte er in fröhlichem Singsang und legte den Kopf leicht schief, während er ihr mit der linken Hand, in der noch immer mehrere Messer ruhten, zuwinkte, „Endlich hast du dich hier...äh...eingefunden. Ich dachte schon, du würdest gar nicht mehr aufkreuzen...", er rollte das R im letzten Wort auf eine unterschwellig aggressive Weise, worauf sich Erins Nackenhaare aufstellten und ihre Haut prickelte. Er leckte sich über die Unterlippe und winkte Erin mit den Messern zu sich. „Komm her, Häschen...hopp, hopp...herein, wenn's kein Batman ist!", forderte er und wippte mit seinem Stuhl langsam vor und zurück, schnalzte hier und da mit der Zunge, während seine dunklen Augen in keiner Sekunde die blonde Frau verließen. Erin zögerte, schaute zu den Kindern, die sie hilfesuchend und völlig verängstigt anstarrten, und stellte fest, dass das Zimmer trotz sonnengelbem Wandanstrich und dem schönen Wetter, das draußen vorherrschte, bedrohlich und düster wirkte. Sie versuchte den Raum so unauffällig wie möglich mit den Augen abzusuchen, aber sie konnte keinen Hinweis darauf ausfindig machen, dass der Joker Verstärkung mitgebracht hatte. „Worauf wartest du denn, Spätzchen? An deiner Stelle würde ich von deinen Schülern nicht erwarten, zur Begrüßung aufzustehen, das...äh...könnte für Zündstoff sorgen..." Erin schaute ihn irritiert an, bemühte sich, seinem durchdringenden, wissenden Blick aus dunkelbraunen Augen standzuhalten, doch senkte kapitulierend nach wenigen Sekunden den Blick. Der Drang, wegzulaufen war übermächtig, und doch rührten sich Erins Füße keinen Millimeter. Nicht ganz unschuldig daran war der Ring, den der Joker zwischen den behandschuhten Fingern hielt, der die Drähte an den Kindern gefährlich tanzen ließ. Was genau an die Drähte verknüpft war, konnte Erin aus ihrer Perspektive nicht ausmachen, aber sie wollte es nicht darauf ankommen lassen, es zu schnell herauszufinden.

„Worauf wartest du? Komm...", der Joker stieß mit einem Fuß einen der freien Stühle an und schob ihn so in ihre Richtung, „...setz dich." Er grinste und lehnte sich abwartend zurück, aber der Unterton in seiner rauen Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch. „Und schließ bei der Gelegenheit doch bitte gleich die Tür hinter dir, hm, Schätzchen?" Erin wusste nicht, wieso er sie ständig mit diesen Kosenamen ansprach, aber es trug nicht zu ihrer Beruhigung bei. Mit zitternden Händen schob sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und verharrte mit dem Gesicht zu dem Fluchtweg, den sie sich eigens versperrte. Sie atmete tief durch und konnte es nicht über sich bringen, den Türknauf loszulassen. Es käme einem stillen Todesurteil gleich, einer Aufgabe. „Herzchen...ich hab nicht ewig Zeit und du solltest dir nicht einbilden, meine Geduld strapazieren zu können!", warnte er sie und als sich Erin langsam umwandte und ihn ansah, verzog er den Mund zu einem Schmollmund, ehe er diesen mit einem unappetitlichen Schmatzen öffnete und seine gelblichen Zähne zu einem alles andere als einladenden Lächeln bleckte. Erin fragte sich im Stillen, wie sie ihn für Danny hatte halten können, hatte dieses Scheusal, das da leger an der Wand lehnte als wäre es zu einem Kaffeeklatsch vorbei gekommen und nicht, um wehrlose Kinder zu fesseln und zu knebeln, doch ganz und gar keine Ähnlichkeit mit jenem Jungen, der einst ihr einziger und bester Freund gewesen war. Er seufzte theatralisch und warf schwungvoll den Mantel über die Schulter, ehe er die Hände ausstreckte: „Ich wiederhole mich äußerst ungern, musst du wissen. Könnte sein, dass ich...", er leckte sich über die Lippen wie ein hungriger Wolf, „...ein bisschen...äh...hektisch werde und...äh...an diesem Draht hier zupfe...", er zog die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und lehnte sich vor, sodass der Stuhl, auf dem er saß, mit einem knarrenden Geräusch auf seinen Beinen zum Stehen kam. Der Joker zog demonstrativ den Draht straff und brachte das Kind, das ihm am nächsten saß, dadurch leise zum Wimmern.

„Weißt du, Erinmäuschen...ich mag Musik. Sie hat so etwas...Fröhliches...Beschwingtes...", diese beiden Worte untermalte er mit einer wellengleichen Handbewegung, „Und dieser Draht hier...funktioniert wie die Saite einer Violine", beinahe sanft strich er mit dem Zeigefinger der rechten Hand über den Draht. Erins hellblaue Augen folgten der Bewegung seines Fingers mit hypnotischer Präzision. „Man kann sie _straff_ spannen...", er demonstrierte dies und zog den Draht noch ein Stückchen näher zu sich, „...aber wenn man es übertreibt...reißt sie und das Musikinstrument ist nicht mehr zu gebrauchen", erklärte er in seelenruhigem Ton, dem Erin nicht über den Weg traute. Was auch immer mit den Drähten verbunden war, es konnte nichts Gutes sein. „Der Unterschied zwischen einer...Violine...und_ meinem_ Instrument...ist allerdings, das bei diesem speziellen Exemplar hier...", er zupfte am Draht, aber nicht heftig genug, um etwas damit anzurichten, „...die Musik erst so richtig losgeht, wenn der Draht herausgerissen wird...", jetzt zog der Joker ein Stück Draht hervor, das hinter der Lehne seines Stuhls und außerhalb Erins Blickwinkel gelegen hatte. Daran baumelte eine faustgroße Granate, deren Stecker nicht sonderlich stabil und vertrauenswürdig wirkte. „Das ist nur eine, meine Schöne...jedes deiner Kinderlein hat zwei Stück am Körper. Eine an einem Draht um die Füße und einen unter dem Klebeband auf der Brust...", er schenkte Erin einen vielsagenden Blick, „Wenn sie ruckartig aufstehen, werden sie nie wieder kalte Füße bekommen...wenn du nicht tust, was du sagst, sorge ich dafür, dass der Rest in die Luft fliegt." Bestürzt starrte sie auf die Kinder, die in ihre Obhut gegeben waren und nun in Lebensgefahr schwebten. „Also setzt du dich jetzt bitte hin, damit wir...äh...die schöne Wandfarbe nicht ruinieren?", er zupfte abermals demonstrativ an dem straffen Draht und brachte Erin somit dazu, sich – wenn auch widerwillig – langsam auf den Stuhl zu setzen, den der Joker ihr zugeschoben hatte. Dieser nickte ungeduldig, bis Erin vor ihm saß.

Sie schaute ihn nicht an, behielt immer noch die Kinder im Auge, bohrte nervös die Finger in den Stoff ihres Shirts und versuchte, den penetranten Geruch von Schießpulver zu ignorieren, der von dem Joker ausging. Er roch herb und irgendwie giftig. Wie giftig er wirklich war, wollte Erin nicht herausfinden. „Sieh mich an, Schätzchen...", forderte er und als Erin nicht sofort seiner Aufforderung nachkam, spürte sie, wie er sich gefährlich nah zu ihr vorbeugte und den Zeigefinger unter ihr Kinn legte. Langsam zwang er ihren Kopf in seine Richtung. Erin hielt es für klüger, seine Geduld nicht länger auf die Probe zu stellen und sah ihm in die Augen. Sie waren so schwarz und leer wie am Halloweenabend, doch als er wieder das Wort ergriff, wurden sie kurzzeitig von einem leichten Funkeln erhellt. „Ich...äh...muss gestehen, dass es mich ein klein wenig überrascht hat, dich...äh...ausgerechnet hier wiederzusehen...", er nickte zweimal und strich mit dem Daumen über ihre Wange. Das kalte Leder fühlte sich unangenehm auf Erins Haut an, aber sie nahm sich so gut es ging zusammen, um es ihn nicht merken zu lassen. Also doch...er hatte sie erkannt anhand ihrer Narbe, und der Einzige, der wusste, woher sie stammte oder was sie zu bedeuten hatte, war Danny. Sie hatte im Stillen damit gerechnet, doch trotzdem traf sie diese Erkenntnis mit schmerzlicher Intensität.

Er ließ seinen Daumen über ihre Nase streichen, was sie vor Schmerz leicht zusammenzucken ließ. „Ssshhh...kleine Erin...", murmelte er als wäre sie noch das kleine Mädchen, das ihm damals so nahe gestanden hatte. Die Angst, die in immer heftigeren Schüben durch ihren Körper floss, ließ den Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn ausbrechen, wofür sich Erin hasste. Es war eine Sache, Angst zu haben, aber sie zu zeigen, zeugte von Schwäche. Obwohl sie sich denken konnte, dass er ein feines Gespür für Angst hatte und die kleinsten Anzeichen dafür ohnehin bemerken würde, bemühte sie sich, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er grinste breit, weil ihm Erins verbissenes Streben nach Contenance nicht entging. „Keine Sorge...ich...äh...hab nicht vor, dir unnötig Zeit zu stehlen und...äh...die Musikstunde können wir schneller beenden, wenn du dich von deiner kooperativen Seite zeigst." Er nahm die Hand von ihrem Gesicht und Erin musste sich stark zusammennehmen, um nicht erleichtert zu seufzen. Sie legte zögerlich beide Hände aus, deutete dann mit dem rechten Zeigefinger auf ihn und brachte ihre Hände in die anfängliche Position zurück, krampfte dann langsam die Finger wie die Klauen eines wilden Tieres zusammen. „Was ich will?", sprach er ihre Geste mit spöttischem Unterton aus, „Liegt das nicht auf der Hand?" Erin kratzte allen Mut zusammen, den sie noch aufbringen konnte, und schaute ihm fest in die Augen. „Ich wurde schon beim letzten Mal um meine...äh...Audienz beim jungen Mister Randall gebracht. Die würde ich jetzt gern nachholen." Erins Herz sank ihr in die Hose. Sie hatte damit rechnen müssen, dass er auf Alex zurückkommen würde, aber ein naiver Teil von ihr hatte gehofft, dass sich Gordon und seine Männer damit herumschlagen müssten. Der Joker hatte schließlich überall seine Finger im Spiel. Sie hatte geglaubt oder besser gesagt befürchtet, dass er herausbekommen würde, wo Alex war, ohne sich noch einmal nach Le Gardien bemühen zu müssen. Vielleicht war das auch der Fall und er erlaubte sich hier und jetzt nur einen derben Spaß. „Also...wärst du so liebreizend, mir mitzuteilen, wo ich den kleinen Bengel antreffen kann?" Erin biss sich auf die Lippe und überlegte, wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Sie wusste nicht, wo Alex war, von daher konnte sie ihm nicht das geben, was er verlangte. Wenn sie das Risiko einging und ihn belog, indem sie vorgab, zu wissen, wo Gordon Alex versteckt hielt, musste sie nicht nur damit rechnen, dass er wütend wurde, wenn er die Scharade entlarvte, sondern dass primär die Kinder die Leidtragenden dessen sein würden. Erin hatte schließlich keine Granaten um ihre Füße und Brust geschnürt. Als er begann, ungeduldig mit dem Messer gegen die etwas schiefrige Lehne des Stuhls zu schlagen, schüttelte Erin schließlich den Kopf. Der Joker legte das Kinn an die Brust und schaute sie aus dieser merkwürdigen Position heraus aus dunklen Augen an. „Nein? Du willst es mir nicht sagen? Hältst du das für...äh..._klug_?" Er zog das U übertrieben in die Länge und drehte dabei den Kopf zur Seite, was seinem Blick etwas Verwegenes verlieh und den durch Narbengewebe verlängerten Mundwinkel bestens zur Geltung kommen ließ. Mit der linken Hand zupfte er verspielt an dem Draht als handelte es sich um die Fäden einer Marionette.

Erin seufzte nervös, zeigte mit der Hand auf sich, schüttelte den Kopf, legte dann die flache Hand an die Wange und schob sie in einer drehenden Bewegung von sich. „Und das soll ich dir glauben?", fragte er in einem zuckersüßen Singsang, der jedoch alles andere als vertrauenerweckend war. Er beugte sich vor, stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie und war somit nur wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt. „Weißt du, ich...äh...sehe es Menschen an, wenn sie lügen und...", er hob den Zeigefinger der rechten Hand und deutete damit auf Erin, beugte sich dann so nah an seinen Finger heran als würde er den Lauf einer Pistole mit seinen Augen verfolgen wollen, „...ganz gleich wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, Herzchen...ich weiß es auch bei dir..." Erin hielt seinem durchbohrenden Blick stand, auch wenn es ihr mehr Nerven abverlangte als sie im Moment fähig war zu geben. Sie zeigte auf sich, schüttelte dann den Kopf und ließ die Hand, deren Finger in einem rechten Winkel quer zum Handballen abgespreizt wurden von rechts nach links gleiten. „Ich weiß, dass du nicht lügst...", unterbrach er sie ungeduldig und fing ihre rechte Hand mit unerwarteter Schnelligkeit ab, ehe sie ihre Geste ganz beenden konnte. Sein Griff war fest und bestimmend. Er spreizte den Zeigefinger ab und richtete ihn abermals auf Erin, verfehlte ihre schmerzende Nase dabei nur um Haaresbreite: „Aber du erzählst mir auch nicht die ganze Wahrheit." Der Joker zog die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne, und dennoch verbarg er damit nicht gänzlich die breite Narbe, die schräg über seine Unterlippe klaffte. Obwohl sie seine unaussprechlichen Entstellungen bereits am Halloweenabend hatte sehen müssen, konnte sich Erin nicht so schnell an diesen entsetzlichen Anblick gewöhnen. Es war einfach unvorstellbar, dass hinter den Narben, die wie Krebsgeschwülste entlang seines Mundes verliefen, und unter all der skurrilen Clownschminke Danny, ihr Danny, stecken sollte. Der bloße Gedanke war so grässlich wie ein nicht enden wollender Alptraum. Ein Alptraum, aus dem Erin immer noch zu erwachen erhoffte.

Er verstärkte den Druck um ihr Handgelenk und erinnerte sie somit daran, dass sie ihm noch eine Antwort schuldig war. Angsterfüllt begann einer der Jungen, den Erin aus den Augenwinkeln als den rundlichen Benjamin zu erkennen glaubte, – den Kopf zu drehen und den Blick von diesem Monster im Clownskostüm zu nehmen, wagte sie nicht – zu weinen. Sein kleiner Körper begann unheilvoll zu beben und die leichten Vibrationen seiner zitternden Muskeln auf den verhängnisvollen Draht zu übermitteln. „Ich...äh...würde mich beeilen, wenn ich du wäre. Das Orchester scheint seinem großen Auftritt entgegenzufiebern. Wenn der...äh...Tusch erfolgt, geht es sicherlich heiß zur Sache." Die junge Frau spürte, wie Schweißperlen in schmalen Rinnsalen über ihre Schläfen glitten und ihre blonden Haare befeuchteten. Auch wenn die warme Feuchtigkeit ihres Schweißes ihre empfindliche Haut kitzelte, wagte es Erin nicht, ihn wegzuwischen. Sie fühlte sich wie ein verwundetes Beutetier, dessen einzige Chance zu überleben darin bestand, sich nicht zu hektisch vor dem hungrigen, aber kurzsichtigen Räuber zu bewegen. „Also...", er hob die Brauen, was die schwarz bemalten Höhlen, die seine Augen umgaben, größer werden ließ, „Wer weiß, wo er ist?" Erin schluckte. Sie konnte ihn doch nicht einfach auf Jim Gordon hetzen, der alle Hände voll damit zu tun hatte sich, Presse, Bürgermeister und illoyale Polizeibeamte vom Hals zu halten und dabei für Alex' Sicherheit zu garantieren. So wie sie Gordon vertraute – vertrauen _**musste**_ – so verließ er sich auch auf sie. „Spätzchen, ich weiß, dass du nicht reden kannst...", er leckte sich über die Lippen und schwenkte die Hand, die Erins Rechte noch immer umfasste, langsam hin und her, „...aber taub bist du nicht. Es ist furchtbar hinderlich, wenn ich dir...äh...erst wehtun muss, um einen Namen zu bekommen, meinst du nicht auch?" Erin schluckte, als die Erinnerung an das Gefühl einer kalten metallenen Klinge auf ihrer Haut lebendig wurde. „Außerdem...beunruhigt das vielleicht den kleinen Zappelphilipp da drüben, wenn er dich bluten sieht...", Benjamin kommentierte die Worte des Jokers mit einem gequälten Heulen, das nicht zuletzt durch den festen Knebel nicht menschlich klang, „Dann gibt es ein ordentliches Feuerwerk", er nickte hektisch, zog das Messer mit der linken Hand heran und fuchtelte damit bedrohlich nahe vor Erins Gesicht herum. „Einen Namen...", forderte er mit tiefer, dunkler Stimme, die keine Zuwiderhandlung duldete. Gänsehaut erblühte in ihrem Nacken und wurde wie die Samen eines alternden Löwenzahns über ihre Arme gestreut, als sie seinen heißen, unangenehm riechenden Atem auf ihrer Wange spürte. Erin presste die Lippen aufeinander, fühlte wieder die Klinge auf ihrer Haut, diesmal jedoch an ihrer Kehle, hörte das flehende, hilflose und erstickte Schluchzen der Kinder in alles übertönender Lautstärke an ihrem Ohr, und traf eine Entscheidung.

Mit bebenden Lippen formte sie Jim Gordons Namen und glaubte zunächst, er hätte es nicht verstanden, weil er nicht reagierte und die Klinge nach wie vor an ihren Hals presste, doch dann brummte er ein tiefes: „Hmm...", das auf bizarre Weise gleichzeitig nachdenklich und wissend klang. „Schlägst du jetzt vor, dass ich in die Polizeizentrale stolziere und freundlich an der Rezeption um Audienz beim Commissioner bitte?", er starrte sie an und Erin schloss angestrengt die Augen, als er größeren Druck auf das Messer ausübte, dessen Schneide die erste filigrane Schicht ihrer Haut mühelos durchtrennte. Obwohl es ihr Schmerzen bereitete, weil er ihr Handgelenk fest umschlossen hielt, legte sie die Finger um das makellose dunkle Leder seines Handschuhs und übte so viel Druck darauf aus wie ihr möglich war, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Er gab ihre rechte Hand frei, behielt aber das Messer an Ort und Stelle. Erin tastete mit der Hand an ihre Hosentasche, was den Joker misstrauisch die Augen zusammenkneifen ließ: „Versuch nichts Dummes, Häschen..." Er behielt sie fest im Auge, während sie mit unsicherer Hand in ihrer Tasche fischte, bis sie einen Zettel daraus hervorzog. Sie hielt ihn zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger geklemmt hoch, sodass sie einzig der kleine Fetzen aus leicht vergilbtem Papier vom irren Endlosgrinsen des Jokers trennte. Sekunden verrannen mit der Trägheit von Minuten, in denen er nichts anderes tat als Erin anzustarren. Es kam einer Erlösung gleich, als er ihr den Zettel aus den Fingern zog und kurz seinen Blick darauf richtete. Er drängte weiterhin das Messer an Erins Kehle, während er das Papier auseinanderfaltete. Routiniert strich die Zunge über seine Lippen, was Erin auf groteske Weise an einen Frosch erinnerte, der auf Fliegenfang ging.

„Hohohoho...", lachte er stumpf in Begleitung mit dem verzerrten Klang seiner Stimme, „Häschen, Häschen, Hoppelhäschen...", er schenkte ihr einen durchdringenden Blick, der durch das breite rote Grinsen auf seinen Zügen an Bedrohlichkeit gewann, „Ich muss schon sagen, du hast es faustdick hinter den Löffeln." Erin war zu verängstigt und zu besorgt um das Wohl der Kinder, um wirklich über den Hintergrund dieser Worte des Jokers nachdenken zu können. Ihr Verstand beschränkte sich in seiner Funktion nur darauf, sie und die Kinder irgendwie heil aus dieser Sache hinauszubekommen. Doch das würde nur gelingen, wenn Benjamin endlich aufhörte, zu beben und zusammenzuzucken, wann immer ihn sein Weinkrampf erschütterte. „Wenn die gute Barbara Gordon wüsste, an wen ihr Ehemann seine private Handynummer weitergibt...", er schnalzte dreist mit der Zunge und schüttelte breit grinsend den Kopf. „Nur eine kleine Frage, Schätzchen, äh...weiß der gute Commissioner Gordon, dass du so deine Problemchen hast, auf einen Anruf zu antworten?", er kicherte schrill und strich mit der Klinge über Erins Hals als wolle er sie mit dem kalten, scharfen Metall liebkosen.

„Wahrscheinlich hat er sie dir für den Notfall überlassen, hm? Und...äh, ich würde sagen, damit lag er gar nicht so falsch, nein, nein, nein, gar nicht so falsch...", er lehnte sich leicht zurück und kramte aus einer der Innentaschen seines dunklen Mantels ein kleines Mobiltelefon. „Ich will mal nicht so sein und dir...äh...unter die Arme greifen, um Jimmyboy über deine missliche Lage zu informieren", murmelte er und nickte langsam, während er die Ziffern vom Zettel in sein Telefon übertrug. Obwohl er sie dabei nicht anschaute, verließ Erin nie das Gefühl, dass er sie sehr wohl im Auge hatte und sie es besser gar nicht erst versuchte, die Flucht zu ergreifen. Er murmelte die Zahlen in sich hinein und verflocht sie in eine zusammenhangslose Melodie. Zuletzt drückte er auf die grüne Ruftaste und erhob sich.

Während er darauf wartete, dass der Commissioner den Anruf beantwortete, schlüpfte er seelenruhig in seinen lilafarbenen Mantel und umkreiste Erin wie ein Greifvogel, der langsam den Radius um seine Beute enger zog, ehe er auf sein Opfer hinab stieß. Der Draht in seiner Hand spannte sich bedrohlich, nur um kurz darauf wieder zu erschlaffen, wann immer er sich näher zum Tisch bewegte. Schließlich blieb er an Erins linker Seite stehen und lehnte gegen den massiven Schrank, in dem Utensilien für den Kunstunterricht aufbewahrt wurden: von Pinseln über Blöcke bis hin zu Farben, Kreide und Tuschefedern. Unter dem unerwarteten Gewicht bogen sich die altersschwachen Schranktüren ein wenig nach innen. Das beigefarbene Holz mit der abwechselnd verschnörkelten und dann wieder schnurgeraden Maserung ächzte leise wie um ebenfalls seinen Unmut im Bezug auf die unfreiwillige Nähe zum Joker zu äußern. Der Geruch von Benzin und undeutbaren Chemikalien, der Erin entgegenschlug, wann immer er ein wenig näher an sie heranrückte, war übermächtig und benebelnd, beinahe betäubend. Und doch lag darin eine fast angenehme, herbfrische Note darin gebettet. Leise hörte die junge Frau, wie die freundliche Stimme Jim Gordons erklang, und schlug die Augen nieder. Im Stillen hatte sie gehofft, er würde nicht abnehmen, weil er vielleicht gerade in einer Besprechung oder anderweitig beschäftigt war. „Ah, guten Tag, Commissioner...", zischte der Joker unheilvoll wie eine Schlange, während er mit dem Messer fast verspielt die Linie von Erins Kinn nachfuhr. Für einige Sekunden herrschte am anderen Ende gelähmte Stille. „Der Joker...", brachte Gordon stockend hervor. „Ganz recht, ganz recht, ich freu mich auch, Ihre liebliche Stimme zu hören, Commissioner." Erin, die den Kopf wegdrehen wollte, bekam erneut die Klinge zu spüren. Der alles andere als freundliche Clown schlang ihr den rechten Arm um den Hals und nahm sie so in den Schwitzkasten. Das Messer unter ihrem Kinn zwang Erin dazu, sich von dem unbequemen Stuhl zu erheben, wobei sie diesen so unglücklich streifte, dass er verkantete und sich die breite, hölzerne Lehne schmerzhaft in ihre Hüfte bohrte. „Ssshhh...", flüsterte er besänftigend in ihr Ohr, was Erin unwillkürlich zusammenzucken ließ. Mit größerer Gewalt zwang er sie an seinen Körper, um sie so besser in Schach zu halten, während er mit Gordon telefonierte.

„Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Sie wissen, wo ich...äh...Alex Randall finden kann. Wo ist er? Wissen Sie, ich hätte da eine kleine Unterredung mit ihm zu führen und fände es nur fair, wenn Sie im Rahmen unserer kleinen Musikstunde hier einen Gesangsbeitrag beisteuern würden...", er verstärkte den Druck seines Armes um Erins Kehle, die daraufhin schwer nach Luft japste. „Was...was soll das heißen? Wo sind Sie?" Der Joker grunzte ungeduldig und positionierte die Finger um den Griff des Messers neu. „Tatata, Commissioner...Sie halten sich ja gar nicht an die Regeln! Es ist gemeinhin bekannt, dass der, der zuerst kommt, zuerst mahlt...ich hab die Frage zuerst gestellt, also schulden Sie mir eine Antwort, bevor Sie mich ins Kreuzverhör nehmen können." Neben Benjamin begann nun auch Elena zu zittern. Kindern fiel es ohnehin schwer genug, still zu sitzen, in so einer Extremsituation glich es aber beinahe einem Wunder, dass noch keines der Kinder an der nervlichen Bürde gescheitert und den Zünder der Granaten ausgelöst hatte. Wenn die Angst die Überhand gewinnt, war es die Kontrolle, die wir zuerst bedingungslos aufgaben. Ganz gleich, wie der Joker weiter verfahren würde, Erin war klar, dass Le Gardien auf einer tickenden Bombe saß, deren Zündung der Laune eines Wahnsinnigen oblag.

„Woher haben Sie die Nummer?", fragte Gordon, ohne auf die Worte des Jokers einzugehen. Dieser quittierte diese Respektlosigkeit mit einem tiefen Knurren, ehe er das Polizeioberhaupt mit bedeutend schärferem Ton an seine Bedingungen erinnerte: „Zuhören gehört nicht zu Ihren Stärken, wie, Commissioner? Ich habe Ihnen eine Frage gestellt und ich kann Ihnen garantieren, dass andere es auf eine recht unangenehme Art und Weise auszubaden haben werden, wenn Sie mir nicht sagen, wohin Sie Randall gebracht haben." Alles Verspielte, Komische und im Singsang Dahergesagte war aus seiner Stimme verschwunden. Tief, unbarmherzig und teuflisch war der Klang seiner Worte, eine Melodie, die man nur anspielen musste, um sämtliche Nackenhaare des Publikums zu einer stehenden Ovation zu bewegen.

„Bleiben Sie ruhig...", erwiderte Gordon mit deutlicher Anspannung in der Stimme. Erin konnte ihn noch deutlicher hören, jetzt, als der Joker seine Wange fast an ihren Schopf presste. „Ich **bin** ruhig. Ruhig genug, um der kleinen süßen Miss Porter hier ein Messer an die Gurgel zu drücken, während ich mit Ihnen plaudere, Jim." Wie um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, ließ er die Klinge über ihren Kehlkopf streichen. Immer mehr Kinder fingen an zu weinen und zu wimmern, sodass die Klagelaute zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Missklang zueinanderfanden, den Gordon unmöglich überhören konnte. Entsprechend vorsichtiger wählte er seine nächsten Worte: „Was wollen Sie von Alex? Ich bin sicher, wir können zu einer Einigung kommen, ohne den Jungen da in etwas hineinzuzi...", der Joker fiel ihm ins Wort: „Überfordere ich Sie mit der simplen Frage nach _dem Ort_ seines Aufenthalts, Commissioner? Ich bin gar nicht in der Stimmung für Zeitschinderei." Hinzukam, so befand Erin unruhig, dass Gordon nicht sonderlich überzeugt von seinen eigenen Worten klang, was eine mögliche Einigung mit dem Joker anbelangte. Ein vernünftiges Gespräch mit einem Wahnsinnigen zu führen lief auf ähnlich mäßigen Erfolg hinaus wie der Versuch, ohne jedwede Taucherausrüstung unter Wasser zu atmen. „Garantieren Sie mir, dass Sie der jungen Frau nichts tun...", begann Gordon zögerlich und setzte hinzu: „Wer ist noch bei Ihnen? Ich höre Stimmen..." Der Joker gluckste laut und krächzte dann ein: „Dann sollten Sie dringend einen Arzt aufsuchen!" Gordon ging nicht auf die Worte des Jokers ein, sondern schien Eins und Eins zusammenzuzählen: „Bitte...die anderen haben doch gar nichts damit zu tun. Es ist doch nur eine Sache zwischen Ihnen und mir." Der Joker stapfte in großen Schritten in Richtung Fenster und zerrte Erin mit sich. „Falsch, Commissioner. Es ist eine Sache zwischen mir und _Mister Randall_. Wenn Sie sich als hilfsbereit erweisen, kommt vielleicht niemand weiter zu Schaden." Einer der Drähte spannte sich gefährlich straff, weil ein kleines Mädchen fast von ihrem Stuhl gerutscht wäre und um ein Haar einen explosiven Dominoeffekt ausgelöst hätte. „Alex Randall, Commissioner. Wo ist er?", seine Geduld gelangte an ihr Ende und Erin ahnte, dass dies nichts Gutes für sie und die Kinder zu bedeuten hatte. „Er ist im Bezirk Tricorner, dreiunddreißigste Straße, Ecke Hampton...in der Nähe des Hafens...", gab Gordon widerwillig und mit reichlich leiser Stimme preis. Der Joker lachte heulend auf, ein grässlicher Klang des Triumphes. „Soso, na ja, auch nicht schlecht. Manchmal sieht man vor lauter Bäumen den Wald nicht. Sagen Sie, wo können Sie schneller sein? Im malerischen, pittoresken Le Gardien oder in Ihrem beschaulichen Heim?"

Erin stutzte und drehte den Kopf, starrte den Joker überrascht an, doch er richtete den Blick auf die Tür, während er mit der Hand, in der das Mobiltelefon lag, das Fenster gänzlich öffnete. Gordon hatte den Jungen bei sich zu Hause versteckt? Er hatte das Risiko, zur Zielscheibe des Jokers zu werden, bereitwillig in Kauf genommen, um Le Gardien die Sicherheit zu garantieren? Hatte er seine Familie an einem anderen Ort untergebracht? „Bitte...hören Sie, Sie tun niemandem einen Gefallen, wenn Sie da Unschuldige mit hineinziehen", Gordon hörte sich nervös an, im Hintergrund machte sich deutliches Stimmengewirr bemerkbar.

„Oh, machen Sie sich um mich keine Gedanken, Jim. Sie sollten sich besser spurten und überlegen, wie viele Leute vom Bombenkommando sie schnellstmöglich herbeordern können, damit Le Gardien...äh...nicht in seinen Grundfesten erschüttert wird." Erin meinte, ein dumpfes Geräusch vor der Tür wahrgenommen zu haben, schob es dann aber auf die Angst, die sie ausfüllte und ihre Sinne täuschte. Sie strauchelte über ihre eigenen Füße und stieß rücklings gegen den Joker, der sie gewaltsam mit sich zog. „Oh, und...Commissioner...das süße Blondchen hier erweist sich als überaus..._anschmiegsam_. Ich denke, ich werde sie mitnehmen. Nur zur Sicherheit, falls Sie auf die Idee gekommen sind, mich zu belügen. Denn wenn Alex nicht an dem von Ihnen angegebenen Ort ist und ich eine Streife vor Ihrem Haus sehe, wird die arme kleine Miss Porter hier ein recht qualvolles und hässliches Ende ereilen." Erin zwang sich dazu, die Worte jenes Ungeheuers, das einst ihr bester Freund und engster Vertrauter gewesen war, so gut es ihr möglich war zu ignorieren. Sie hatte seine Kaltblütigkeit erlebt, sodass sie sich nicht länger einbildete, eventuell in den Luxus eines Bluffs zu kommen. „Ich denke, es ist nicht in Ihrem Interesse, den Tod einer gänzlich Unschuldigen und möglicherweise einiger Kinder zu verantworten, oder, Commissioner?", er leckte sich über die Lippen, das schmatzende Geräusch brannte sich in Erins Gedächtnis ein und ließ sie vor Ekel erschaudern. „Nein, das ist es nicht...", sagte Jim Gordon leise, „Aber glauben Sie nicht, dass Sie damit weit kommen..." Der Joker verlachte höhnisch die letzten Worte, die Gordon noch an ihn richten wollte, und warf ein: „Drohen Sie mir etwa, Jim? Das...äh...halte ich in Ihrer gegenwärtigen Situation für nicht besonders clever. Nein, wirklich nicht, mh-mh." Er drängte den Arm enger an ihren Hals, drückte ihr somit heftiger die Luft ab, sodass sich Erins Hände automatisch um seinen Arm schlossen und ihn wegzuschieben versuchten. Es nützte nichts, sie gewann nicht einmal einen Millimeter an Bewegungsfreiheit, rutschte ständig am unerwartet weichen Stoff seines Mantels ab und brachte nur ein hilfloses Keuchen über die Lippen, das für den Joker nicht von sonderlich großem Interesse war. „Die gefährlichsten Gegner, mein lieber Commissioner, sind die, die man unterschätzt. Ich denke, Sie haben noch gut in Erinnerung, dass Sie mich nicht unterschätzen sollten. Ich unterschätze Sie schließlich auch nicht." Und damit legte er auf und ließ das Handy in einer Innentasche seines Mantels verschwinden. „So, Erin...wir zwei...äh...Hübschen...werden jetzt gehen. Wenn du ein paar letzte Worte an deine Schäfchen richten möchtest...ach nein, geht ja nicht, wie gedankenlos von mir!", er drückte Erin gegen die Fensterbank, sodass ihr Oberkörper halb aus dem Fenster lehnte und der kühle Novemberwind ihren blonden Schopf liebkoste. Die Sonnenstrahlen verschwanden kurz hinter einer Schleierwolke, ehe sie das natürliche Hindernis überwanden und mit makaberer Gewohnheit ihr Tagewerk fortsetzten ungeachtet der Ereignisse, die sich innerhalb dieses Zimmers abspielten.

Er hatte seine junge, hilflose Geisel halb aus dem Fenster auf die klapprige und leicht im böigen Wind schwankende Feuerleiter aus blau lackiertem Metall, das an einigen Stellen rotorangefarbenen Rost ansetzte, gedrängt, als sich plötzlich der Türknauf drehte und jemand das Kunstunterrichtszimmer betrat. „Erin, möchtest du eine Ta...was...", begann die schlanke ältere Frau im roten Pullover, die in der Tür stehend erstarrte. Ihre grünen Augen weiteten sich in Fassungslosigkeit, die Tasse Tee, die sie vor wenigen Sekunden noch in der linken Hand gehalten hatte, fiel scheppernd zu Boden und zerschellte dort in zahllose kleine weiße Scherben, die in einer Lache aus aromatischem schwarzen Tee ertränkt wurden. Der Henkel, der durch den harten Aufprall von der Tasse geplatzt war, wälzte sich am Boden als durchlitte er Höllenqualen. „Hallo, die Dame...wir kennen uns doch...äh...irgendwoher...", nahm sich der Joker die Zeit, Nell zu begrüßen, während er aus dem Fenster stieg und Erin wieder fest an sich zog. „Was...was hast du getan, du...du Monster?!", entwich es Nell, die einen Schritt nach vorn tat und auf die Scherben trat, die knirschend ihren Protest unter der hellbraunen Gummisohle ihrer Schuhe kundtaten.

„Ah, ah, ah...Vorsicht...dein...äh...Kollege hat ähnlich unschönes Vokabular mir gegenüber geäußert und du siehst ja, was draus geworden ist", er fuchtelte tadelnd mit dem Messer in der Luft herum, während er Erin, die einen hoffnungslosen Versuch des Aufbegehrens unternahm, grob an den Haaren zurückzerrte. Sie sog scharf die Luft ein und streckte die linke Hand in Nells Richtung, schwenkte sie hastig hin und her als würde sie ihr nur übereifrig winken wollen. Doch was Erin damit bezweckte, war Nell klar, auch wenn es sie nicht sonderlich fröhlich stimmte. Der Joker hakte den Draht, den er noch immer um seinen Finger gewickelt hatte, am oberen Teil des Fensterrahmens ein, als er das Fenster fast schloss, und drängte Erin noch einmal vor sich wie um sich zu schützen. „Wenn du nicht willst, dass ihr etwas passiert, Mütterchen, dann mischst du dich besser nicht in Dinge ein, die dich nichts angehen. Ach ja, und wenn ich du wäre, würde ich unnötig starke Luftzüge vermeiden. Der Draht, den du da siehst, sollte nicht zum Zerreißen gespannt sein, wenn du verstehst. Sonst...äh...na ja, du wirst schon sehen", winkte der Joker ab, umfasste Erins rechtes Handgelenk und winkte Nell damit zu. Erin sah Nells Hilflosigkeit und Angst. Sie hätte alles dafür gegeben, ihr wenigstens beruhigende Worte zurufen zu können, wenngleich sie nicht sicher war, ob sie der Wahrheit entsprochen hätten. Stattdessen musste sie mit ansehen, wie Nell allein mit den gefesselten und geknebelten Kindern zurückgelassen wurde, und mit ihnen in höchster Lebensgefahr schwebte.

Erin wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen den hoch gewachsenen Mann, der völlig unbeeindruckt von ihren Versuchen den Arm enger um sie schloss und sie mit sich zerrte. Sie konnte nichts ausrichten, so sehr sie auch um sich zu schlagen und zu treten versuchte, er war der Stärkere, und – was erschwerend hinzukam – im Besitz tödlicher Messer. Zwar bezweifelte Erin, dass er sie töten würde, solange sie noch sein Druckmittel war, aber dieser Umstand hinderte ihn nicht daran, ihr wehzutun. Und dass er davor nicht zurückschrecken würde, wusste Erin so sicher wie ihren eigenen Namen. Lachend zog der Joker das Fenster auf, gerade so weit, dass der Draht die tödliche Kettenreaktion nicht auslösen konnte, und ließ dann einfach los. Erin hörte Nell noch schreien und ihre eiligen Schritte auf dem glatten Parkett, dann zwang ihr Peiniger sie wieder in die andere Richtung, indem er die Hand zu einem schmerzhaft festen Griff in ihr Genick legte und sie unsanft die wackelige Treppe hinab stieß. Hätte sie sich nicht am gefährlich lockeren Geländer abfangen können, hätte der Joker sie die gesamte Treppe hinunterstürzen lassen. Er hatte es eilig, wenngleich er ein leises Nonsenslied auf den Lippen hatte und seine federnden Schritte eine ungeahnte Gelassenheit ausdrückten. Die Feuertreppe quietschte und ratterte, sodass Erin befürchtete, sie würde aus ihren überholungsbedürftigen Angeln brechen. Den Joker hingegen schien das alles wenig zu interessieren, er schenkte nicht einmal mehr Erin größere Aufmerksamkeit. Er schleifte sie nur mit sich, schaute sie nicht einmal an, behandelte sie wie ein lebloses Objekt, eine Puppe. Niemand befand sich hier draußen, niemand, der Erin in der Gewalt des Wahnsinnigen hätte sehen können. Hören konnte sie erstrecht niemand.

Der natürliche Teppich aus gefallenem Laub webte sich in Rot- und Gelbtönen fort, führte über einen schattigen und von Bäumen umsäumten Trampelpfad von Le Gardien fort. Der Joker zwang Erins Kopf nach unten, sodass sie kaum sah, wohin er sie führte. Das Rascheln des Laubs, ihr eigener keuchender Atem, seine festen, zielstrebigen Schritte und die entfernten Rufe eines Vogels füllten Erins Ohren aus, mit den Händen versuchte sie verzweifelt, die Balance zu behalten und nicht der Länge nach hinzuschlagen. Das hätte ihm vermutlich noch mehr Genugtuung verschafft und diesen Gefallen wollte sie ihm nicht tun. Ihr Atem kam in kleinen weißen Wölkchen über ihre Lippen und verlor sich in der Form- und Farblosigkeit der Luft. „Endlich...äh...sind wir einmal unter uns...", begann er dann plötzlich auf sie einzureden, ohne sie anzusehen oder seine Schrittgeschwindigkeit auch nur ansatzweise zu verlangsamen. Erin war sich nicht sicher, ob er diese Worte ernsthaft an sie richtete oder eine Reaktion erwartete. Ganz gleich, ob dem so war, sie war nicht einmal fähig, ihn richtig anzusehen, geschweige denn ihre Hände für belanglose Konversation zu benutzen. „Ich wünschte, wir hätten uns unter anderen Umständen wiedergesehen, dann...äh...hätte ich vielleicht bessere Manieren an den Tag gelegt." Es war bittere Ironie, dass er fast im selben Atemzug ihren Nacken freigab, um ihre Hände auf ihren Rücken zu verdrehen und sie so im Zaum zu halten. Erin verzog den Mund, spürte, wie Speichel von ihrer Unterlippe troff und auf ihr Kinn landete, während die Kälte durch die dünnen Schichten ihrer Kleidung drang und den darunterliegenden Schweiß abkühlte. Ihre schmerzende Schulter schrie in Form feurigen Schmerzes auf, als das Gelenk durch das Verdrehen ihrer Arme überbeansprucht wurde.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass jemand, der als Kind von Gleichaltrigen so schikaniert worden ist, später in einem Waisenhaus jobbt? Ich muss schon sagen, Erin, du bist wirklich nicht nachtragend." Durch den dichten Schleier des Schmerzes nahm sie seine Worte nur gedämpft wahr, es war, als hätte sie Wasser in ihren Ohren, das ihre Sinne täuschte und die Wahrnehmung verfälschte. Sie fragte sich, ob er erwartet hätte, dass sie, nur weil sie eine Menge schlechter Erfahrungen als Kind gesammelt hatte, solch einen Hass entwickeln würde, den sie auf Unschuldige projizierte. Die Kinder in Le Gardien waren nicht dieselben, die sie damals auf perfide Art gehänselt und gequält hatten. Zwar hatten Le Gardiens Schützlinge anfangs auch ihre Probleme damit gehabt, Erin so zu akzeptieren wie sie war, aber sie hatte sich dieser Herausforderung gestellt und sie gemeistert. Sie war eine erwachsene Frau mit ihren fast dreißig Jahren, und hielt in der Kindheit verwurzelte Gräuel für selbstgerecht. Würde sie jetzt Kinder hassen, käme es der Situation gleich, alle Hunde zu hassen, weil man von einem temperamentvollen Exemplar gebissen wurde. Sie war ein gebranntes Kind, das leugnete Erin nicht, aber sie war hoffnungsvoll genug, allem eine zweite Chance einzuräumen. Ihr Fuß verfing sich in einer Baumwurzel, die in Schlaufenform aus dem aromatisch duftenden Waldboden ragte und Erin zum Verhängnis wurde. Sie drohte zu stürzen, aber der Joker bewies einmal mehr ungeahnte Kräfte und hielt sie – wenn auch unsanft – zurück. „Lalala, ratrala", säuselte er vor sich hin und schob Erin mit einem Mal von sich.

Als sie daraufhin gegen etwas Hartes prallte, realisierte sie zunächst nicht, worum es sich bei dem Hindernis handelte. Erst als sie sich mit den Händen darauf abstützte und aufschaute, sah sie, dass es ein altes Auto, um genau zu sein, ein DeLorean aus den 80iger Jahren war, der längst nicht mehr gebaut wurde, weswegen Erin sich nur dunkel aus ihrer frühen Kindheit an diese seltene Marke erinnern konnte. Daddy hatte damals noch in der Autowerkstatt gearbeitet und war in dieser Zeit öfter gut gelaunt gewesen. Manchmal hatte er die kleine Erin für ein paar Stunden mit in die Werkstatt genommen, wenn Mommy arbeiten musste und sonst niemand auf sie Acht geben konnte.

Sie schüttelte die verwirrende Erinnerung ab und nahm die Hände von dem Auto. Es war nicht lackiert, seine Karosse bestand aus mattem Edelstahl und wies einige Dellen und Kratzer auf, die nur behelfsmäßig durch Klarlack kaschiert worden waren. „Steig ein, Häschen...", forderte sie der Joker auf, der an der offenen Flügeltür auf der Fahrerseite stand und sie forschend betrachtete. Wenn sie jetzt kehrtmachte und fortzulaufen versuchte, wäre er ihr schneller auf den Fersen als ihr lieb sein konnte. Außerdem las sie aus seinen Augen, dass er damit rechnete, dass sie einen dummen Versuch unternehmen würde, die Flucht zu ergreifen. Nein, wenn sie heil aus der Sache herauskommen wollte, musste sie den richtigen Augenblick dafür abwarten. Solange sie nicht wusste, wie es um die Kinder in Le Gardien und Alex stand, musste sie ihm wohl oder übel gefügig sein. Sie wandte den Blick von ihm ab, konnte das Wissen um seine Überlegenheit, das in seinen Augen funkelte, nicht ertragen. Langsam trat sie an die Beifahrertür heran und schaute über die Schulter in die Richtung zurück, in der das Waisenhaus lag. Wenn die Granaten hochgegangen wären, hätte sie es doch gehört oder nicht? Erin klammerte sich an diesen überaus dünnen Faden der Hoffnung und öffnete die Tür des DeLoreans, die sich wie in einem schlechten Science-Fiction Film nach oben wölbte. Langsam und nur sehr widerwillig ließ sie sich auf den Beifahrersitz nieder, griff dann beklommen nach dem Türgriff und zog sie zu. Mit dem nicht unbegründeten Gefühl, in einer Falle zu sitzen, die sie selbst ausgelöst hatte, spürte sie das leichte Schaukeln des Wagens, als auch er einstieg und die Tür zuschlug. Der Innenraum des Autos roch muffig nach alten Duftbäumen, die zahlreich hinter dem Rückspiegel angebracht worden waren und gedankenlos im Kreis baumelten. Ihre Farben waren ausgeblichen, die Schrift, die den Duft benannte, kaum noch lesbar. Erin fragte sich, ob es sein Wagen war, kam aber zu dem Schluss, dass es wahrscheinlicher war, dass er ihn irgendwo gestohlen hatte. Er schien nicht viel von Regeln und bürgerlichen Verhaltensordnungen zu halten. Der Zündschlüssel steckte noch im Schloss, er hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, ihn abzuziehen. Jetzt drehte er ihn gen Uhrzeigersinn um, worauf der DeLorean nach kurzem Stottern knurrend ansprang. Der Joker ließ den Motor friedlich vor sich hintuckern, während er vor sich hinmurmelte: „Tricorner, dreiunddreißigste Straße, Ecke Hampton...Alex, Alex, Alex...", er schüttelte sich kurz und drehte den Kopf zu Erin, grinste sie breit an. „Du...äh...solltest dich anschnallen."

Ohne jedoch darauf zu warten, dass sie seinem Rat Folge leistete, legte er den Gang ein und rangierte den Wagen über den schrägen Waldweg, was die betagten Stoßdämpfer des DeLoreans mit einem theatralischen Stöhnen quittierten. Schaukelnd gefährlich knarrend kämpfte sich der alte Sportwagen den kleinen Abhang hinauf, der schließlich auf eine befestigte Straße führte. Erin wurde abwechselnd vor und zurück geschleudert und hatte Mühe, sich anzuschnallen. Als ein leises, jubilierendes Klicken verkündete, dass es ihr endlich gelungen war, den Gurt zu befestigen, trat der Joker das Gaspedal voll durch, sodass sich Erin in den Tiefen des Schalensitzes wiederfand. Der Motor heulte, brüllte dann wie ein hungriger Tiger und trieb den DeLorean mit unwahrscheinlicher Kraft zu Höchstgeschwindigkeiten an. Erin machte sich nicht länger Sorgen, ob sie die zweite Begegnung mit dem Joker überleben würde, sie stellte bereits infrage, ob sie in voller Montur auch wieder aus diesem Auto steigen würde. Die Chancen standen schlecht. Der Fahrstil dieses Verrückten war genauso wild und unberechenbar wie sein gesamtes Wesen. Als Erin gegen das Seitenfenster geschleudert wurde, als er scharf links in Richtung Downtown, Gotham City abbog, schickte sie stille Gebete an Gordon, dass es ihm irgendwie gelingen mochte, seine Frau zu warnen, und den Spuk zu beenden, ehe er vollends seinen Lauf nehmen konnte. Denn selbst wenn Alex dort war und Gordon sich an die Anweisungen des Jokers hielt, schwante Erin, dass er sie und alle anderen Unbeteiligten trotzdem töten würde. Der Joker benötigte keinen Vorwand, um zu töten. So wie sie ihn einschätzte, brauchte er dafür noch nicht einmal etwas anderes als seine Hände und seinen kaltblütigen Verstand.


	6. 5 Deus ex machina

**A/N:** Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel! Gedanken und Meinungen sind mehr als erwünscht!

**Scar Tissue**

**5**

**Deus ex machina**

Nichts ist so töricht

Wie die Hoffnung auf Rettung,

Wenn man allein ist.

„Geh ran, Barb...geh ran...um Himmels Willen, nimm den verfluchten Hörer ab!", der Polizeifunk dröhnte laut rauschend aus dem Autoradio vor ihm, über ihm heulte die Sirene ihr Lied in verstörender Kakophonie, das an den Alleen aus stählernen Hochhausriesen widerhallte. Commissioner Gordon hatte es sehr eilig um halb drei Uhr nachmittags an diesem trügerisch sonnigen Novembertag. Verdenken konnte es ihm niemand, hatte ein entflohener Psychopath schließlich vor einer halben Stunde angekündigt, seinem Zuhause einen Besuch abzustatten. Jim Gordon war weniger in Sorge um sein Hab und Gut, sondern um seine Frau Barbara, die mit der kleinsten und gleichnamigen Tochter nichtsahnend daheim warteten, bis der kleine James von der Schule kommen würde. Gordon verfluchte sich dafür, den Jungen bei sich untergebracht zu haben, aber wo wäre er sicherer gewesen? Er konnte ein Kind schließlich nicht einfach in die Arrestzelle des städtischen Polizeipräsidiums stecken, noch traute er jemand anderem ausreichend über den Weg, um die jüngste Zielscheibe des Jokers in andere Hände zu geben. Niemand außer ihm und seiner Familie hatte davon gewusst, nicht einmal seine engsten Vertrauten und Kollegen hatte er eingeweiht. „Scheiße!", fluchte Jim und drückte frustriert auf seinem Mobiltelefon herum. Der junge Officer Jack Treather, der den Streifenwagen fuhr und sich bemühte, sich trotz der Unruhe seines Vorgesetzten gänzlich auf den Straßenverkehr zu konzentrieren, schaute kurz zum Commissioner, der bleich und zehn Jahre älter aussah als er wirklich war. Schatten verhüllten die Hälfte seines Gesichts, einzig der struppige, graubraune Schnurrbart, die Nase und die Brillengläser stachen aus der Dunkelheit heraus, die die Herbstsonne durch ihren flachen Einfallswinkel heraufbeschwor. „Können Sie niemanden erreichen?", wagte Treather unvorsichtig nachzufragen und kassierte dafür ein gereiztes: „Würde ich sonst _‚Scheiße'_ brüllen, Treather?" vonseiten des Polizeichefs, der sich nervös die Schläfen rieb und wenige Sekunden später ein leises _‚Entschuldigung'_ murmelte.

Seit dem Anruf des Jokers versuchte Jim, seine Familie zu kontaktieren, aber niemand nahm ab. Die verschiedensten Theorien jagten durch seinen Kopf, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Befanden sich Barbara und die Kinder nur in einem anderen Zimmer, in dem sie das Telefon nicht klingeln hörten? Möglicherweise, weil sie laut Musik hörten? Nein, Barb war kein Fan lauter Musik und ihrer eigenen Tochter würde sie es erstrecht nicht freiwillig gestatten, Musik zu einem unerträglichen Pegel aufzudrehen. Jim fragte sich insgeheim, wie lange sich sein Töchterchen das gefallen lassen würde. In vier, fünf Jahren würde es ihrer Mutter sicher schwerer fallen, Verbote durchzusetzen. Sofern sie das noch erleben würde.

„Oh Gott...", stöhnte der Commissioner gequält und wollte den Gedanken gar nicht erst zu Ende spinnen. Hatte er selbst noch vor einem Jahr vorgegeben, erschossen worden zu sein, um seine Familie vor dem Joker und seinen Anhängern zu beschützen, so hatte er sie diesmal selbst in Gefahr gebracht. Wenn Barbara oder den Kindern irgendetwas zustieß, würde er sich das niemals verzeihen können. Er hätte dem Joker eine falsche Adresse geben können, aber er wusste nicht, was er in Le Gardien deponiert hatte und konnte nicht riskieren, dass er im Waisenhaus ein weiteres Blutbad verübte. Hinzukam, dass er wahrscheinlich die stumme Miss Porter als Geisel genommen hatte und nicht bluffte, was seine Drohung ihr gegenüber anging. Commissioner Gordon erlaubte sich nicht das makabere Vorrecht, über Einzelschicksale zu entscheiden oder ein Todesurteil auszusprechen, aber gleichzeitig wusste er, was von den Versprechungen des Jokers zu halten war. So verrückt er sein mochte – er hielt sein Wort, und wenn er behauptete, er würde die junge Frau umbringen, wenn sich Gordon nicht an die Spielregeln hielt, so ahnte der Commissioner, dass Erins Chancen nicht besonders gut standen. Dennoch konnte er nicht zulassen, dass sich der Joker an seiner Familie und seinem Zuhause vergriff wie an einer Selbstbedienungstheke. Er konnte sich nicht einfach nehmen, was er wollte oder mit dem Rest das veranstalten, was ihm sein irrer Geist zuflüsterte. Und so hatte sich Jim Gordon dazu entschlossen, in einer Kolonne mit zwei weiteren Streifen zu seinem Haus zu fahren, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Nach Le Gardien hatte er ein Bombenkommando und zwei Streifen geschickt. Nur wenige Minuten nach dem Anruf des Jokers hatte eine völlig aufgewühlte Direktorin Polizei und Feuerwehr verständigt. Angeblich hatte der Joker mehr als ein halbes Dutzend Kinder gefesselt und mit Handgranaten versehen, die nur ein dünner und nicht sehr widerstandsfähiger Draht daran hinderte, zu explodieren. Der Polizeifunk gab gerade durch, dass Le Gardien bis auf das betroffene Zimmer evakuiert sei und das Bombenkommando bald einträfe. Gordon hoffte, dass sie diesmal nicht wieder zu spät kommen würden. Er schloss die Augen und lehnte sich zurück, dachte mit klopfendem Herzen an seine Frau und die Kinder, die wahrscheinlich nicht den blassesten Schimmer hatten, in welch großer Gefahr sie schwebten. Er öffnete sie erst wieder, als er merkte, dass der Polizeiwagen aus unerfindlichen Gründen langsamer zu werden schien. Gordon sah die Geschäfte rechterhand in Schrittgeschwindigkeit vorüberziehen und setzte sich blinzelnd auf. Treather fuhr geradewegs in ein Stauende hinein, das der Berufsverkehr verschuldet hatte.

„Was tun Sie da?", fuhr Gordon den jungen Polizisten an und hob aufgebracht die Hände. Sein Ehering am linken Ringfinger reflektierte das goldene Sonnenlicht, als er mit der Hand auf die gelben Taxis deutete, die sich direkt vor ihnen aufreihten wie Perlen auf einer Kette. „Umgehen Sie den Stau, nehmen Sie eine Seitenstraße!", forderte Gordon mit wachsender Verzweiflung. In einem Wettlauf gegen den Joker zählte jede Minute, jede Sekunde. Er hatte schon einmal ein Rennen gegen ihn verloren auf Kosten von Rachel Dawes' Leben. „Alles dicht, wir stecken im Berufsverkehr, auf einen anderen Weg kommen wir so schnell nicht in Richtung Downtown", bemühte sich der dunkelhaarige Polizist um einen ruhigen Tonfall. Schließlich konnte er den Commissioner verstehen, aber er half seiner Familie nicht damit, wenn er hysterisch wurde. „Das ist doch...wozu haben wir eine Sirene? Es handelt sich um einen Notfall, sie haben uns Platz zu machen!", Jim Gordon stieg aus dem Wagen, schlug die schwarze Tür zu, auf der das Stadtwappen Gotham Citys in Form eines von zwei goldenen Lorbeerzweigen umrankten Adlers mit ausgestreckten Schwingen prangte, und marschierte zwischen den dicht an dicht stehenden Autos hindurch, um vergebens auf die Wirkung seiner Polizeimarke zu hoffen. Die Polizeimarke blieb eine Polizeimarke und setzte nicht in etwa magische Zauberkräfte frei, die im Nu die Blechlawine, die sich vor dem hilflosen Commissioner regungslos mehrere hundert Meter weit erstreckte, auflöste. Gordon stieß einen unfeinen Fluch aus und strich sich mit der Hand durch das kurze Haar. Die Rush Hour zu umgehen, würde wertvolle Zeit kosten. Zeit, die Jim Gordon nicht hatte. Um in die Downtown zu gelangen, würde er nur noch auf den Gotham City Speedway ausweichen können, der zu dieser Tageszeit durch den Pendlerverkehr so verstopft sein würde wie ein veraltetes Abflussrohr. Commissioner Gordon starrte ungläubig auf die Wagen, die sich so eng von Stoßstange zu Stoßstange aneinander drängten, dass nicht einmal ein Motorrad genügend Platz zum Wenden, geschweige denn zur Durchfahrt gehabt hätte.

Der Gestank von Abgasen schwelte über den Asphalt und stieg bedächtig wie Bodennebel nach oben. Was hätte Jim Gordon dafür gegeben, Batman in irgendeiner Form kontaktieren zu können. Die einzige Möglichkeit, mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten, hatte darin bestanden, mithilfe eines großen Scheinwerfers das Zeichen der Fledermaus an den Nachthimmel zu projizieren. Jetzt, da Batman, um Dents Untaten zu verdecken, von allen gejagt wurde, blieb Jim keine andere Option mehr als darauf zu hoffen, dass Batman einen Weg finden würde, einzugreifen. Ohne die Unterstützung der menschlichen Fledermaus wusste der Commissioner nicht, wie er gegen den Joker bestehen sollte, der wie ein Waldbrand unberechenbar wütete und alles in Flammen aufgehen ließ, was ihm in den Weg kam. Gordon kehrte der unpassierbaren Straße den Rücken zu und zückte abermals sein Mobiltelefon, unternahm noch einen letzten Versuch, seine Ehefrau zu erreichen. Fahrig rieb er sich die Stirn, während sein Telefon die Verbindung zur Rufnummer herstellte. Kam es ihm nur so vor oder war das Funknetz heute wirklich so stark ausgelastet, dass die Durchwahl eines einzigen Anrufs eine ganze Ewigkeit zu dauern schien? Endlich erfüllte das gleichmäßige Hupen des Anruftons Gordons Gehörgang, während er langsamen Schrittes auf den Polizeiwagen zuging, dessen Signalleuchten abwechselnd rot und blau flackerten. Treather hatte die Sirene abgestellt, weil ihr ohrenbetäubend schriller Warnruf in dieser Sackgasse aus wartenden Autos nicht länger seinen Zweck erfüllte. Abwechselnd rot und blau brach sich das Licht des Polizeiwagens in den konvexen Gläsern von Gordons Brille, die er sich nervös auf der Nase vor- und zurückschob.

Fast überraschte es ihn, als er am anderen Ende Barbaras fröhliche, sonore Stimme hörte. Sie schien leicht außer Atem zu sein: „Gordon?", meldete sie sich hastig, war offenbar so eilig zum Telefon gelaufen, dass sie keine Acht auf die Nummernerkennung auf dem Display gegeben hatte. „Barb! Endlich! Wo hast du gesteckt, ich hab die ganze Zeit über versucht, dich zu erreichen!", erwiderte ihr Mann mit einer Mischung aus größter Besorgnis, Ärger und auch Erleichterung, und drehte sich halb um die eigene Achse, sodass er rücklings am Polizeiauto lehnte. Die linke Hand stützte er fahrig in die Seite und drängte somit sein graues Jackett zur Seite. „Oh, tut mir leid, Liebling, aber das Wetter war viel zu schön, um die ganze Zeit über drin zu hocken. Ich hab Babs und den kleinen Jungen mit nach draußen genommen, wir haben einen kleinen Spaziergang gemacht und Kastanien gesammelt. Ich setze uns gleich noch einen fruchtigen Tee auf und dann wärmen wir uns wieder auf. Alex hat zwar nicht viel gesprochen, aber...", Gordon unterbrach den heiteren Redefluss seiner Frau mit unbeabsichtigt harschem Ton: „Barb, hör mir zu!", er schloss die Augen und runzelte angestrengt die Stirn. Barbara verstummte pikiert und alarmiert zugleich. Jedes nachfolgende Wort vonseiten Jims musste wohlüberlegt und unmissverständlich sein: „Ich will, dass du die Kinder schnappst und zu James in die Schule fährst. Sofort!" Der Commissioner rechnete damit, dass Barbara Fragen stellen würde, was auch prompt erfolgte: „Wieso, was ist passiert?" Jim strich sich über den Bart und holte tief Luft: „Mach einfach, was ich dir sage!" Er wollte nicht so barsch mit ihr sprechen, aber die Situation war nicht dafür geeignet, mit Samthandschuhen angepackt zu werden. „Ok...", war ihre verwirrte und zögerliche Antwort. Seit Ramirez seine Familie damals in Dents Hände getrieben hatte, war Jim nicht mehr gezwungen gewesen, Barbara und die Kinder aufgrund seines Berufs zu warnen und in Sicherheit zu bringen. „Und Barb?", fragte er hastig und hoffte, dass sie noch nicht aufgelegt hatte. Sie fragte leise nach, jede Fröhlichkeit war aus ihrer Stimme entschwunden.

„Steck die Waffe ein!" Barb begann zu widersprechen: „Jim, das...das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen! Was ist passiert?" Treather stieg ebenfalls aus dem Wagen und stützte die Arme auf dem Autodach ab, sah fragend zum Commissioner hin, der unruhig hin und her trat. Er wusste, dass Barbara ungern eine Waffe im Haus hatte, aber weil Gotham seit jeher ein gefährliches Pflaster war, fühlte sich Jim bedeutend ruhiger, wenn er die 36er Magnum in der obersten Schublade des Flurs wusste, wann immer er das Haus verließ. Er hatte Barbara gezeigt, wie sie zu entsichern war, doch sie hatte es sich nur sehr widerwillig beibringen lassen. Sie verabscheute Waffen und fürchtete um die Sicherheit der Kinder, weswegen Jim die Pistole immer im gesicherten Zustand in der Schublade hinterlegte. Bislang war sie noch nie abgefeuert worden, und Jim Gordon hoffte inständig, dass das auch so blieb. „Ich kann dir das jetzt nicht erklären. Es ist wichtig, dass du so schnell wie möglich aus unserem Haus verschwindest!", wiederholte der Commissioner und drückte sich verärgert den Zeigefinger ans Ohr, als einige Meter vor ihm ein Hupkonzert angestimmt wurde, das den Unmut bezüglich des lahmgelegten Straßenverkehrs vertonte.

„Dir geht es gut, Jim?", fragte sie nervös und als er nicht sofort antwortete, nahm ihre Stimme einen fordernden Ton an: „Geht es dir gut, Jim?" Der Commissioner tupfte sich mit einem Stofftaschentuch die Stirn ab, die mit Schweißperlen benetzt war. „Ja, und jetzt mach, dass du verschw...", ein lautes Geräusch ertönte am anderen Ende und ließ das Oberhaupt der Polizei verstummen und heftig zusammenzucken. Es knallte auf der anderen Seite der Leitung, ehe Stimmengewirr und ein spitzer Schrei vollends dazu beitrugen, dass Commissioner Gordons Unruhe wuchs. „Barb, was ist da los? Barb!" Irgendetwas zerschellte klirrend, Gordon hörte noch ein markerschütternd schrilles Kreischen, dann brach die Verbindung ab. Wenige Sekunden lang war er nur in der Lage, benommen dem monotonen Signal des Gesprächsabbruchs zu lauschen, dann riss ihn die Angst aus seiner kurzfristigen Starre. Geistesabwesend verstaute er das Telefon in seinem Jackett und schrie den jungen Officer an, der noch immer mit einem fragenden Ausdruck im Gesicht am Streifenwagen lehnte: „Sofort einsteigen! Wir müssen wenden, los! Er ist in meinem Haus!" Der letzte Satz riss den Frischling aus seiner Trance. Er schwang sich hinter das Steuer und schlug die Tür zu, während Gordon längst den Gurt angelegt hatte und antreibend mit beiden Händen auf dem Armaturenbrett herumtrommelte. Obwohl Treather die Räder des Chevrolets durchdrehen ließ, als er wendete, und dann mit wieder angestellter Sirene und einigen riskanten Manövern auf die Gegenspur wechselte, fühlte Jim Gordon, dass jede Eile, jede Hast nichts nützte. Er würde zu spät kommen, würde selbst keinen Einfluss auf das Tun des Jokers haben. Das Leben seiner Familie lag in den Händen eines Psychopathen, und Jim Gordon blieb nichts anderes übrig, als auf ein Wunder zu hoffen.

Der Chevrolet raste dröhnend über den Asphalt in Richtung Speedway, gefolgt von einem Geschwader weiterer Streifenwagen. Die Melodie seiner Sirene hallte weithin bis in die verpfropfte Arterie von Gothams Herzen hinein.

***

Erin hätte alles dafür gegeben, das Autoradio anstellen zu können. Obgleich sie es gezwungenermaßen gewohnt war, sich in Schweigen zu hüllen, nagte die angespannte Stille, die im DeLorean herrschte, gewaltig an ihrem Nervenkostüm. Sie hatte nicht etwa das Bedürfnis, den Joker sprechen zu hören, denn der Klang seiner grotesk verzerrten Stimme erzielte den gleichen Effekt wie das Kratzen langer Fingernägel auf einer Schiefertafel. Aber ein anderes Geräusch als das angestrengte Dröhnen des Motors und das Quietschen der Reifen, wann immer er scharf in eine Kurve abbog, wäre Erin mehr als willkommen gewesen. Das Schweigen schürte nur ihre Angst, blockierte ihre Gedanken und ließ sie voller Furcht erahnen, was ihr noch zustoßen mochte. Wieder bog der Joker scharf ab, sodass seine unfreiwillige Begleiterin mit beiden Händen Halt zu finden versuchte. Ihre linke Hand rutschte am vor ihr befindlichen, eher spärlich ausgestatteten Handschuhfach ab, von dessen Klappe eine kleine Plastiknase herausgebrochen war, und stieß unsanft gegen die schwarze Armatur, sodass ihre Finger schmerzhaft verbogen wurden. Sie streifte etwas, das unter dem Druck ihrer Finger nachgab, und realisierte nur unterschwellig, dass es sich um den Zigarettenanzünder halten musste. Ihr Herz schien kurz in ihrer Brust zu hüpfen, als kurzzeitig Hoffnung und ein Plan in ihr aufflackerten. Vorgebend, sich festhalten zu wollen, behielt sie ihre Hände an Ort und Stelle und starrte angestrengt aus dem Fenster. „Nananananana...", säuselte der Joker vor sich hin und als Erin es wagte, leicht den Kopf zu drehen und ihn anzusehen, erfüllte es sie mit stillem Grausen, wie er Nonsenssilben summend am Steuer saß, auf das er mit den behandschuhten Fingern trommelte, und entrückt in die Ferne starrte. Erin bezweifelte, dass er der Fahrbahn besondere Beachtung schenkte. Umso waghalsiger war sein Fahrstil, der den Zusatz _‚Stil'_ eigentlich gar nicht verdient hatte. Vielleicht wäre es für alle Beteiligten wirklich besser gewesen, wenn der fast schon antike DeLorean verunglückt wäre und verhindert hätte, dass der Joker mit Erin im Schlepptau in Gordons Haus einfallen konnte. Sie musterte den Joker kurz, dessen Kriegsbemalung noch immer makellos auf seinen verzerrten Zügen ruhte. Das Rot seines diabolischen Lächelns erweckte den Eindruck, dass die alten Wunden, die sich zu geschwulstartigen Narben gewandelt hatten, wieder zu bluten begonnen hatten. Weiß wie Schnee war seine Haut bemalt, Rot wie Blut der Mund, Schwarz wie Ebenholz waren die Augenhöhlen, finstere Löcher, die die unergründbare Finsternis in seinen Augen nur noch verstärkten. Ansonsten hatte er rein gar nichts Märchenhaftes an sich.

Erin wehrte sich noch immer gegen die Vorstellung, dass er Danny war. Was hatte ihn nur zu so einem mitleidslosen kaltblütigen Monster werden lassen? Er drehte seinen Kopf und sah Erin, die gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie ins Starren verfallen war, mit erhobener Braue an. „Du kannst dich an mir nicht satt sehen, hm, Häschen?", er zwinkerte ihr zu und leckte sich wie hungrig die Lippen, während er eine rote Ampel überfuhr. Dass es zu keiner Kollision mit einem anderen Wagen kam, hatten sie nur dem Umstand zu verdanken, dass rechterhand ein älterer Herr am Steuer eines Pickups saß, dessen Reaktionsvermögen nicht mehr das schnellste war, was die ungeduldig wartenden Fahrer, die sich hinter ihm in die Spur eingereiht hatten, mit ungehaltenem Hupen quittierten. Wäre er losgefahren, als die Ampel auf Grün umsprang, wäre das sein letzter Ausflug gewesen. So aber flog der DeLorean regelrecht über den leicht unebenen Asphalt, nahm ein Schlagloch mit, sodass von seiner Stoßstange gelbe Funken stoben, und setzte seinen Weg unbeirrbar fort. Erin wandte mit einer Mischung aus Abscheu und Angst den Blick ab und erspähte linkerhand die hohen Lastenkräne, die Container in den unterschiedlichsten Farben auf die Frachterschiffe hievten. Der Hafen war nicht mehr fern. Zunehmend vermittelten die umliegenden Gebäude den Eindruck, dass sich hier hauptsächlich Wohngebiete erstreckten, hier und da schmiegten sich rotgeziegelte Reihenhäuser in englischem Baustil aneinander, deren zugehörige Grundstücksparzellen einzig von brusthohen Zäunen in gleichmäßige Raster aufgeteilt wurden. Auf manchen Treppenstufen lagen noch immer Reste vom Halloweenschmuck herum, ausgehöhlte Kürbisse und kleine orangefarbene Girlanden, welche die Rahmen der Haustüren zierten. Der bloße Anblick ließ Erin erschaudern.

„Weißt du,...äh...Erin...", begann der Joker zu sprechen und trat wie aus einer Laune heraus so stark auf die Bremse, dass die junge Frau beinahe den Halt am Zigarettenanzünder verloren hätte, weil sie so heftig nach vorn geschleudert wurde. Der Gurt schnürte sich fest in ihr Schlüsselbein, sodass sie kurzzeitig nach Luft japsen musste. Dann wurde Erin der Grund für dieses recht grobschlächtige Manöver klar, als sie sah, dass der Joker den DeLorean zielstrebig in eine kleine Seitenstraße lenkte. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz, warum du dir so eine Mühe gemacht hast, diesen...äh...Bengel vor mir zu verstecken", murmelte er vor sich hin ohne sie anzusehen. Erin regte sich nicht und schaute ihn nur abwartend an. „Ich meine...erstens hätte ich ihn sowieso gefunden und zweitens...sorge ich doch nur dafür, dass dir Ärger durch ihn erspart bleibt...", er bewegte Lippen und Mund als würde er etwas Unsichtbares schmatzend zerkauen. Erin formte Zeige- und Mittelfinger der rechten Hand zu Klauen und ließ diese auf ihre über dem Anzünder ruhende, zur Faust geballte linke hinab gleiten, runzelte dabei die Stirn, als sie ihn ansah. „Ja, ganz recht, Ärger...", wiederholte er und nickte so heftig, dass ihm eine Strähne des krausen blonden Haares in die Stirn fiel. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und deutete mit dem rechten Zeigefinger ins Leere, ehe sie die Hand flach ausstreckte und damit zweimal eine Bewegung durchführte, die an das Tätscheln eines Kopfes erinnerte.

Mit offensichtlichem Desinteresse begutachtete er Erins Gestik aus den Augenwinkeln, schnalzte dann mit der Zunge und schüttelte den Kopf: „Bist du wirklich so naiv oder tust du nur so?" Prüfend spähte er aus nur halb geöffneten Augen zu ihr hinüber, nur um kurz darauf in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen, das eine Gänsehaut auf Erins Körper erblühen ließ. Er warf glucksend den Kopf in den Nacken, sein ganzer Körper bebte, wurde von Lachsalven erschüttert, weil er die soeben gefundene Erkenntnis in höchstem Maße amüsant fand. „Aaaah", machte er dann langgezogen, „Du **bist **naiv, nicht wahr? Oder zumindest ein kleines bisschen zu gutgläubig, das warst du damals schon, ja, ja, ja...", er legte plötzlich seine Hand an ihren Hals und fing eine lange blonde Strähne ihres Haars ab. Mehr aus Reflex als aus Trotz zuckte sie ausweichend zusammen, doch er zog ihren Kopf an ihren Haaren näher zu sich, während er gleichzeitig den DeLorean rumpelnd über den Bordstein lotste, um die Einfahrt zu Gordons Haus abzupassen. Ruckend kam der altersschwache Wagen schließlich zum Stehen. „Sonst hättest du gleich gemerkt, dass es der kleine unschuldig anmutende Alex faustdick hinter den Ohren hat", er zog straffer an Erins Haaren, sodass sie vor Schmerz den Mund verzog. Er zog sie so nah an sich heran, dass sein warmer Atem in Erins Ohrmuschel eintauchte wie das Wasser eines viel zu heißen Bades, als er fortfuhr: „Oder bist du davon überzeugt, dass es ein _‚Unfall'_ war, der seine Mami und seinen Papi ...äh...wegrationalisiert hat?", fragte er und grinste süffisant, als ihn Erin bestürzt anstarrte. Viel Bewegungsfreiheit blieb ihr nicht, weil er sie bezwingend festhielt. Allerdings blieb Erins Griff konstant um den Zigarettenanzünder, der indes schon genug Strom gezogen haben musste, um glühend heiß zu sein. Er beugte sich noch näher vor, seine Nase berührte beinahe ihre Wange, seine übertrieben geschminkten roten Lippen trennten nur wenige Zentimeter von ihren.

„Nur weil sie so klein und niedlich aussehen, heißt das nicht, dass Kinder das auch sind. Weißt du, der Schein...trügt", er sah sie fest an und ließ von ihrer Haarsträhne ab, nur um die in Leder gehüllten Finger über ihre Wange streifen zu lassen: „Keiner hat ein besseres kriminelles Genie...als Kinder. Und Kinder, die alles haben, was ihr verwöhntes Herz begehrt, neigen zu Größenwahn...", hastig leckte er sich über die Lippen, behielt Erins Wange fest in seinem Griff. „Aber bekanntlich...", begann er fast nur noch flüsternd, das triumphierende Funkeln in seinen dunklen Augen brachte Erin dazu, sich ihm so weit es ging zu entziehen. Weit kam sie jedoch nicht, als er auch die zweite Hand um ihre andere Wange legte. „...bekanntlich...", fuhr er leise fort, „...kommt Hochmut...vor dem Fall." Erin versuchte, seine Worte zu ignorieren, weil sie nicht wusste, inwieweit sie seinen Worten noch Glauben schenken durfte. Sie hielt seinem Blick stand, ganz einfach, um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihr Gesicht zu lenken. Gleichzeitig nestelte sie mit der linken Hand am Zigarettenanzünder herum. „Und ich...", seine Hände strichen über ihre weiche Haut, malten die Konturen ihrer ausgeprägten Wangenknochen nach, „...ich bin...ein Experte, wenn es darum geht, andere zu Fall zu bringen...", er schien sich im Klang seiner eigenen Worte zu suhlen, grinste sie breit an und bleckte die Zähne.

Obwohl sich die darauffolgenden Ereignisse nur binnen weniger Sekunden abspielten, nahm Erin alles wie in Zeitlupe wahr, jeder Herzschlag schien in einem zähflüssigen Intervall zu erfolgen, nur einen Atemzug investierte sie, um den Zigarettenanzünder zu greifen, ihn aus der Buchse zu ziehen und ihn dem Joker ins Gesicht zu drücken. Sie erwischte ihn am Mundwinkel, recht nah am Narbengewebe, konnte aber nur etwa zwei, drei Sekunden lang die brennend heiße Buchse gegen seinen Kiefer drücken, und dann darauf hoffen, dass er lange genug überrascht und vor Schmerz benommen sein würde, dass sie fliehen konnte. Tatsächlich ließ er von ihr ab, um reflexartig die Hände an die schmerzende Stelle zu führen. Erin nutzte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde aus, um sich von dem straffen Sicherheitsgurt zu befreien und mit zitternder Hand die Tür aufzustoßen. Hätte es sich um eine gewöhnliche Autotür gehandelt, wäre Erins Versuch vielleicht geglückt, so aber verlor sie durch die recht langsame Hydraulik der Flügeltür kostbare Zeit, die den Unterschied zwischen Leben und Tod auszumachen vermochte. Gerade hatte sie sich weit genug geöffnet, dass Erin hindurch gepasst hätte, als sich der Joker jedoch von seinem ersten und auch einzigen Schrecken erholte, blitzschnell reagierte und Erin eines seiner Messer seitlich in den linken Oberschenkel rammte. Sie hatte den rechten Fuß schon aus dem Auto, doch das Gelenk knickte um, weil Erins Körper von einem unvorstellbaren Schmerz erfasst wurde. Sie konnte regelrecht spüren, wie sich die Klinge in ihr Fleisch bohrte und die Fasern ihres Muskels zerfetzte. Erin konnte nicht schreien, aber sie konnte vor Schmerz die Zähne in ihre Lippen schlagen, bis diese bluteten. Genau das tat sie, als sie aus dem Auto stolperte und auf Commissioner Gordons Vorgarten aufschlug. Sie versuchte benommen, das Bein zu bewegen, in dem das Messer fast bis zum Heft steckte, doch der Schmerz, den dieser Versuch begleitete, war übermächtig und lähmend; Erin streifte nur den Griff und musste die Hand wieder zurückziehen, weil unzählige Sterne vor ihren Augen explodierten. Der Anblick dessen, wie das Messer seitlich und schräg in ihrem Bein steckte und das Blut durch den hellen Stoff der Jeans sickerte, sodass eine scharlachrote Rose um das Messer herum erblühte, füllte Erins Mund mit dem kupfernen Geschmack nahender Übelkeit. Sie sah, wie sich auch die Fahrertür des DeLoreans mit bedrohlicher Langsamkeit öffnete und das Sonnenlicht gleißend auf dem blanken Stahl entlangfuhr als wolle es das glatte Metall mit seiner sanften Berührung zerschneiden. Die junge Frau drehte sich um und versuchte sich so schnell wie möglich fortzubewegen. Ihre Kraft reichte nur noch zu einem mühseligen Kriechen, das sie nicht weit brachte. Ein Versuch, aufzustehen, scheiterte jämmerlich. Der Muskel, der dafür sorgte, dass sich die Sehnen des Knies dehnten und wieder entspannten, rebellierte und verweigerte seinen Dienst, sodass sie sich nicht einmal auf ihr gesundes rechtes Bein kämpfen konnte. Etwa fünf Meter brachte sie schwer atmend hinter sich, das Blut, das nur so aus der tiefen Wunde strömte, färbte die kurzen grünen Halme des Rasens tiefrot und hinterließ eine kurze, aber deutlich sichtbare Spur auf dem zuvor unbefleckten Grün.

Erin hörte Schritte hinter sich. Obwohl sie sich ihr gemächlich und langsam näherten, spürte sie anhand seiner energisch gesetzten Tritte, dass er alles andere als begeistert von ihrer kleinen Rebellion war und sich ein gewisses Maß an Wut und Ärger in ihm angereichert hatte. Sie zwang sich selbst dazu, nicht zurückzuschauen, nicht in noch größere Panik zu verfallen. Stattdessen robbte sie über den Rasen, der seine grünbraunen Fingerabdrücke auf ihrem blauen Poloshirt und dem darunterliegenden dünnen weißen Pullover hinterließ. Sie stemmte sich mit aller Kraft auf ihre Ellbogen, der Treppenaufgang zu Gordons Haus war nur noch etwa anderthalb Meter außerhalb ihrer Reichweite, aber sie erreichte ihn nicht mehr, um sich daran festzuhalten und auf die Beine zu ziehen. „Erin, Erin, Erin...das war nicht nett von dir!", hörte sie die Stimme des Jokers, die aus nächster Nähe ertönte.

Der Schatten seiner großen Gestalt fiel auf sie wie ein unheilvolles Omen. Er hörte sich wütend an, wenngleich er den unheimlichen Singsang in seiner Stimme beibehielt. Gerade das verlieh seinem Tonfall die finale Prise Wahnsinn, die ihn so unberechenbar und gefährlich machte. Erin stöhnte lautlos, als von dem verletzten Muskel ein unangenehm taubes Prickeln ausging, das sich über ihr gesamtes Bein fortpflanzte, sodass sie es gar nicht mehr zu bewegen, sondern nur mitzuschleifen wagte. „Gar nicht nett!", hörte sie ihn fast direkt hinter sich sprechen, ehe sie den Kopf vor Schmerz in den Nacken legte, als er gezielt und mit unerwarteter Kraft seinen Fuß direkt neben die aus ihrem Bein herausragende Klinge zu einem schmerzhaften Tritt platzierte und das Messer ohne jedwedes Zögern aus dem blutigen Wundkanal herausriss. Vor Erins Augen erschienen unzählige dunkle Punkte, die wie Regentropfen auf einer beschlagenen Fensterscheibe verweilten und sehnsüchtig auf wärmende Sonnenstrahlen warteten, die sie verdunsten ließen. Ihre Kehle zog sich krampfartig zusammen, der offene Mund, der impulsartig kleine Nebelschwaden warmen Atems in die kühle Novemberluft entließ, war bereit, einem Schmerzensschrei den Weg zu ebnen, doch nichts als ein heiseres Keuchen entwich den zusammengeschnürten Fängen ihres Kehlkopfes. Benommen schloss sie die Augen, hatte für einige lähmende Sekunden nicht die Kraft, den Kopf hochzuhalten, und ließ ihn auf den noch immer vom Regen des Vortags feuchten Rasen sinken.

Die Wunde in ihrem Oberschenkel pulsierte brennend, jagte Salven unerträglichen Schmerzes entlang ihrer Nervenbahnen in alle Regionen ihres Körpers. Warm und feucht sickerte das Blut unermüdlich durch den Stoff ihrer zerfetzten und mit Grasflecken übersäten Jeans, färbte Blau zu Violett und passte sich somit unfreiwillig der Garderobe des Jokers an, der Erin unbarmherzig in die Seite trat und sie somit auf ihren Rücken rollen ließ, sodass er sich am Schmerz, der sich in jeder noch so feinen Kontur ihres Gesichts widerspiegelte, ergötzen konnte. Paralysiert durch das feurige Brennen, das ihren Muskel zog und ihn umklammert hielt wie eine Schraubzwinge, konnte Erin nichts ausrichten, nichts anderes tun als hilflos zu ihm aufzuschauen. Er starrte zu ihr hinab, doch die Sonne, die in seinen Rücken schien, hüllte sein Gesicht, seine Fratze, in undurchsichtige Schatten, nur das deformierte, grausige Grinsen, das sich über seine Wangen erstreckte, selbst wenn er nicht lächelte, stahl sich in Erins Blickfeld. Sie wand sich in größter Pein, atmete schwer und hätte ihr Bewusstsein verloren, hätte er sie nicht daran gehindert, indem er sie beim Kragen packte und hochzog, bis sie auf dem Rasen saß. Der Joker beugte sich über sie, der Abdruck des Zigarettenanzünders trat deutlich selbst unter der dicken Schicht roter Schminke hervor, und dennoch leckte er sich genüsslich über die Lippe, so als würde es ihm keinerlei Schmerzen bereiten. Seinen grässlichen Narben nach zu urteilen hatte er einige Erfahrungen in Sachen Schmerz sammeln müssen. Erfahrungen, die ihn offenbar abgestumpft hatten. „Tatata, Erin, Erin...das hättest du nicht tun sollen, das...", er umfasste sie fester am Kragen, drängte sie gefährlich nahe an sich heran, „...war außerordentlich dumm von dir, mein Schatz!", er nickte bekräftigend und zerrte Erin auf ihre Beine. Das linke kapitulierte sofort, knickte ein und riss sie fast wieder zu Boden, hätte er sie nicht so grob festgehalten, dass es beinahe ihr Shirt zerrissen hätte.

Erin kam es so vor, als könnte sie jede Muskelfaser, jede Sehne, jede Ader in ihrem malträtierten Bein spüren und hören. Es war, als hätten sie alle plötzlich eine Stimme erhalten, mit der sie ihr Leid und ihre Tortur kundtaten, Erin anflehten, sie zu schonen und das Bein nicht unnötigen Bewegungen und damit verbundenen Qualen auszusetzen. Der Joker schien taub sowohl für diese Stimmen als auch Erins stummes Flehen zu sein. Sie legte benommen eine Hand auf seine Brust, versuchte ohne große Wirkung, ihn von sich zu schieben, aber der Joker spielte keine Spielchen mehr. Und wenn, dann nur solche, die seinem Regelwerk gehorchten. „Was denn, was denn? Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte er höhnisch nach und zwang sie, auch ihr verletztes Bein zu belasten, indem er sie in Richtung Treppenaufgang zerrte. Um ein Haar wäre sie gestürzt, doch er hinderte sie daran, hielt sie bezwingend mit seinem Arm umfasst und drückte sie an sich, wogegen Erin sich zu wehren nicht imstande war.

Sie spürte seine Lippen an ihrem Ohr, fragte sich unbewusst, ob die rote Schminke auf ihre Haut abfärben würde, und legte sich genug Körperbeherrschung auf, um nicht zusammenzuzucken, als sein heißer Atem bei seinen nächsten Worten in ihre Ohrmuschel tauchte: „Diese Suppe hast du dir selbst eingebrockt, meine Liebe...jetzt wirst du sie auch auslöffeln. Bis...auf...den...letzten...Rest." Die letzten Worte formulierte er mit besonderem Nachdruck, der Erin einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Er packte sie im Genick und stieß sie die Treppen hinauf, sodass sie gegen die geschlossene Tür prallte. Nur mit viel Kraft konnte sie sich auf den Beinen halten, ihre Hand geriet in den Briefschlitz der Haustür, dessen scharfe Kante ihren Handrücken aufriss. Erin nahm den Schmerz gar nicht bewusst wahr, ihr Oberschenkel sendete viel stärkere und heftigere Impulse über ihre Nervenbahnen, sodass sie jeden weiteren Reiz nur als nebensächlich empfinden konnte. „Äh...was...meinst du, Erin? Soll ich klingeln oder...anklopfen?", er drehte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung, hielt die Klinge, die mit ihrem eigenen Blut befleckt war, an seine Lippen und leckte sie zu Erins Entsetzen mit der ausgestreckten Zunge ab, bis nur noch vereinzelte rote Schlieren das silbern schimmernde Metall benetzten. Die junge Frau wollte den Blick abwenden, stellte aber fest, dass sich eine entsetzliche Faszination ihrer bemächtigte, die sie tranceartig in ihren Bann zog und mit ohnmächtiger Hilflosigkeit dabei zuschauen ließ, wie er ihr Blut verkostete. Erins Magen krampfte sich bei dem Anblick zusammen, in ihrer Mundhöhle breitete sich ein schaler Geschmack aus.

„Süß, süß, süß, durchaus süß, ja, ja", murmelte er und leckte sich die Lippen, ehe er die Hand um den Türknauf legte und ihn drehte. Die Tür öffnete sich leise und verzichtete dabei auf jegliches Knarren. „Unvorsichtig, seeehr unvorsichtig. In Gotham City sollte man seine Tür verschlossen halten, ja, ja, das sollte man, findest du nicht auch?", murmelte er leise, und bevor Erin auch nur die Chance gehabt hätte, ihm eine Antwort nahezubringen, hatte er sie unsanft gepackt und kraftvoll gegen die Tür geschleudert, die gänzlich aufsprang und scheppernd gegen den Garderobenschrank schlug, dessen massive Kleiderhaken aus dunklem Kirschbaumholz in Reaktion auf die herbe Kollision mit der Haustür aufgeregt bebten. Erin stolperte über die Schwelle und schlug der Länge nach hin, landete ausgerechnet auf der verwundeten Seite und blieb zusammengekrümmt auf dem Teppich liegen, dessen weicher Baumwollstoff mit blauweiß gewebtem Muster und den dicken weißen Fransen an den kürzeren Enden ihren reglosen Körper mit sanfter Widerstandslosigkeit in Empfang nahm. Polternd folgte ihr der Joker in das Haus und schob die Tür zurück ins Schloss. Eine Frau mittleren Alters, die Erin nur etwa zehn Meter von sich entfernt zwischen Flur und offenem Wohnzimmer vor einem kleinen Schränkchen stehen sah, wie sie einen Telefonhörer in der Hand hielt und überrascht auf die Eindringlinge starrte, stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus. Das rotbraune, schulterlange Haar umrahmte ihr blasses, aber dennoch hübsches Gesicht, in dessen Zügen ihr Entsetzen geschrieben stand. Der Joker nestelte kurzerhand in seiner Manteltasche herum und zog eine großkalibrige Waffe daraus hervor. Der schwarze Lauf maß mindestens zwanzig Zentimeter und reflektierte das durch das Seitenfenster und die davor hängende Gage mit aufgesticktem Rosenmuster einfallende, trotz des Sonnenscheins geisterhaft milchig anmutende Tageslicht. Der Schuss, den der Joker augenscheinlich wahllos abfeuerte, gab Erin das Gefühl, dass ihr Trommelfell infolge des ohrenbetäubenden Knalls zerbersten würde. Sie schirmte ihren Kopf mit beiden Händen ab und sah, als sie die Augen zögerlich wieder öffnete, dass der Joker mit einem präzisen Schuss das Telefon getroffen und außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte.

Der Hörer, den Jim Gordons Frau noch in der Hand hielt, war nur noch ein nutzloses schmückendes Accessoire, an dem ein rotes Licht hektisch flackerte, um zu signalisieren, dass das Signal zur Telefonstation gestört und die Verbindung somit zwangsläufig unterbrochen war. Als wären ihre Muskeln in einen spontanen Streik getreten, lösten sich ihre Finger von dem Telefon, sodass es mit einem klirrenden Geräusch auf dem Parkettboden landete. Der Aufprall aus der geringen Höhe sorgte schon dafür, dass der Plastikverschluss des Akkus abplatzte und noch einige Zentimeter über den glatten Fußboden rutschte, während das Telefon wie eine hilflos auf dem Panzer liegende Schildkröte unruhig klappernd hin und her schwankte, ehe es sich seiner misslichen Lage ergab und liegen blieb. Gordons Ehefrau machte einige vage Schritte rückwärts, bis sie leicht mit der Schulter gegen den Türrahmen stieß und abrupt stehen blieb. Der Joker stieg über Erin hinweg ohne sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, und näherte sich Mrs. Gordon, die nicht wusste, ob sie zuerst auf die Waffe in der Hand des Eindringlings oder auf sein Gesicht starren sollte. Beides erfüllte sie gleichermaßen mit größter Angst, wie man ihr deutlich an den geweiteten dunklen Augen ansehen konnte. „Mommy, hast du was fallen lassen?", hörte Erin die Stimme eines kleinen Mädchens, das kurz darauf entsetzt quiekte. „Barbara, Schätzchen...bleib ganz ruhig...bleib...bleib, wo du bist...", stammelte ihre Mutter mit bemüht ruhiger Stimme.

„Ja, Prinzesschen, bleib genau da stehen, bis Onkel Joker dich holen kommt...", äffte er böswillig den ängstlich besorgten Tonfall Barbara Gordons nach, während er auf sie zustapfte. Erin keuchte schwerfällig, das Brennen in ihrem Bein hatte das Maß alles Erträglichen überschritten. Dennoch kämpfte sie sich auf ihre Ellbogen und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Sie winkelte das rechte Bein an und verlagerte ihr Gewicht darauf. Im Übergang zwischen Flur und Wohnzimmer stand ein alter Beistelltisch, dessen vorderes linkes Bein offenbar kaputt gegangen war. Zu seiner Stabilisierung war ein Stapel alter Tageszeitungen darunter geklemmt worden. Werbeblätter und Briefumschläge stapelten sich darauf. Ein schwarz umrahmter Spiegel hing darüber an der Wand, die Halterung für eine Kerze ragte mittig vor dem Spiegelglas in die Höhe, gelbe Wachsrückstände klebten in dicken Klumpen daran. Der Teppich gab ein leises scharrendes Geräusch von sich wie das von Katzenpfoten, die sich ihre Krallen an widerspenstigem Polster abzuwetzen versuchten, als sich Erin kriechend darauf fortbewegte, um sich an der intakten Seite des Beistelltisches abzustützen und hochzuziehen. Mittlerweile hatte der Joker Gordons Frau erreicht und hielt sie mit der Waffe mühelos in Schach. „Ich...äh...will Sie auch gar nicht lange belästigen, Mrs. Gordon, und Ihr entzückendes Töchterchen...ist für mich auch nicht von Interesse. Ich wüsste nur gern, wo Sie Alex Randall versteckt halten. Dann bin ich auch gleich wieder weg", er versuchte, strahlend zu lächeln, doch seine vergilbten Zähne und die verstörenden Narben, die seine Mundwinkel erst mittig auf seinen Wangen enden ließen, brachten nur eine gehässige und bedrohliche Fratze zustande, die Barbara Gordon verängstigt zusammenzucken ließ.

„Ich weiß...ich weiß nicht, wovon...wovon Sie sprechen", stammelte sie atemlos. Man musste nicht über außerordentlich ausgeprägte Menschenkenntnisse verfügen, um zu bemerken, dass Gordons Ehefrau log, um Alex in Schutz zu nehmen. Erin schluckte gequält. Sie trug zu einem nicht unbeachtlichen Anteil Schuld daran, dass Gordons Familie in diese Situation geraten war, und wenn der Joker sich nicht wieder einen morbiden Scherz erlaubt hatte, hatte sie, indem sie die Hilfe des Commissioners beansprucht hatte, einen der jüngsten Mörder in Schutz genommen, die Gotham je in seinem kranken Schoß geborgen hatte.

„Hm...", machte der Joker in einer hohen Tonlage, während er mit der Waffe vor dem Gesicht der furchtsam zusammengesunkenen Frau des Polizeichefs herumfuchtelte. „Ich denkeee...", hob der Joker an, „...dass du genau weißt, wovon ich spreche", sein Tonfall hatte alles Harmlose abgestreift und den Unterton einer Warnung angenommen. Als sich die Tochter des Commissioners auch nur wenige Zentimeter vom Fleck rührte, wandte sich der Joker in einer fließenden Bewegung um und feuerte einen Schuss ab, der den Fuß des Mädchens nur um Haaresbreite verfehlte. Ob es in seiner Absicht gelegen hatte, daneben zu schießen, wusste Erin nicht zu beurteilen. Einen zweiten Schuss ließ er zunächst jedenfalls nicht folgen, sondern starrte die kleine Barbara aus seinen Totenkopfaugen heraus an, sodass das Mädchen gar nicht mehr dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre, sich zu rühren, wenn sie es beabsichtigt hätte. Es war, als hätte jemand einen Schleier aus purem Weiß über ihr kleines, puppenhaftes Gesicht ausgebreitet. Die haselnussbraunen Augen waren im Schock geweitet, die Knie ihres zierlichen kleinen Körpers zitterten sichtlich. „Beim nächsten Mal schieße ich vielleicht nicht mehr daneben, Püppchen", warnte der Joker, der Erin mittlerweile den Rücken zukehrte. Nichtsdestotrotz konnte sie aus seiner Stimme heraushören, dass sich seine Geduld einem Ende zuneigte. Er hatte heute schon zu viele Menschenleben verschont, es schien ihm danach zu gieren, diesen Umstand zu ändern. In seltenen Momenten wie diesen war Erin dankbar dafür, stumm zu sein, andernfalls hätte sie vor Schmerz pausenlos gestöhnt, geschrieen und damit den Geduldsfaden des Jokers zum Reißen gebracht. Sie lehnte mit dem Kopf an dem kleinen Schränkchen, der holzige, knopfförmig rundliche Griff eines der Schubfächer bohrte sich in ihren Nacken und übte unangenehmen Druck auf einen ihrer Halswirbel aus. Im Vergleich zu dem tobenden Flächenbrand, der von ihrem linken Bein zehrte, war es nur ein Phantomschmerz, kein wirklich reales Unbehagen, das es mit der Stichwunde aufnehmen konnte, die Erin das Gefühl gab, ein Glasball wäre in ihrem Muskel explodiert, dessen Splitter sich tief in ihr Fleisch fraßen wie hungrige Parasiten. Sie verlor Blut, wusste aber, dass er ihre Schlagader verfehlt haben musste, weil sie sonst längst weitaus größere Mengen ihres Lebenssaftes verloren hätte und wahrscheinlich schon nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein gewesen wäre. Wäre das Messer stecken geblieben, hätte es zu starken Blutverlust wie ein Pfropfen oder Korken zu verhindern gewusst, so aber war Erin auf baldige Hilfe angewiesen, wollte sie nicht noch langsamer und qualvoller verbluten als bei einer Perforation ihrer Schlagader. Auch wenn es sie viel Überwindung kostete und ihre Pein vergrößerte, presste sie ihre Hand auf die Wunde und versuchte somit, die Blutung in Schach zu halten. Eine Kompresse oder ein Druckverband wäre natürlich wesentlich hilfreicher gewesen, doch Erin war nicht in der Position, Forderungen zu stellen.

„Komm her, kleines Spätzchen...na los...komm, komm, komm", tönte die verzerrte Stimme des Jokers in beunruhigender Dissonanz. Er winkte Gordons Tochter zu sich heran wie einen Hund. Sie schaute skeptisch zu ihrer Mutter, die in ihrer Angst nickte. Sie ahnte, dass Ungehorsam den Joker nur noch mehr provozieren würde und das erschien ihr im Augenblick äußerst unklug zu sein. Langsamen Schrittes trat das Mädchen an ihre Mutter heran, die sofort beschützend die Arme um sie legte.

„Wo...ist...Alex?", formulierte der Joker seine Frage mit unmissverständlicher Klarheit. Obgleich in Gordons Haus keine absolute Stille vorherrschte, weil im Wohnzimmer leise der Fernseher lief und die draußen vorbeifahrenden Autos das Echo ihrer Motorengeräusche durch die nicht gänzlich schalldichten Fenster warfen, lag eine Spannung in der Luft, die fast mit den Händen greifbar gewesen wäre, wäre sie sichtbar gewesen. „Was wollen Sie von ihm?", wagte Barbara Gordon eine unvorsichtige Frage zu stellen. Der Joker legte den Kopf schief und lachte gellend auf: „Also wirklich! Das mit dem dumme Fragen Stellen hast du wirklich mit deinem Mann gemeinsam...", er packte Barbara am Arm und zerrte sie und das kleine Mädchen in das Wohnzimmer.

Erin blieb im Flur in einer Lache ihres eigenen Blutes sitzen und sah hilflos dabei zu, wie der Joker Barbara und ihr Kind zu Boden schleuderte. Die Tochter vergrub das Gesicht an der Brust ihrer Mutter und weinte vor lauter Angst, Barbara selbst versuchte ihr Kind so gut es ihr möglich war zu beruhigen, wiegte es in ihren Armen und schöpfte daraus die nötige Kraft, nicht selbst in Tränen auszubrechen, während der Joker die auf dem Fußboden zusammengekauerten Geiseln umkreiste. Erin sah, wie er sich im Wohnzimmer umsah, schließlich aus ihrem Blickwinkel verschwand und triumphierend ausrief: „Ah, da ist er ja, da ist er ja, Alex, Alex Randall." Die junge Frau, deren linkes Bein in einer Pfütze aus Blut zu ertrinken drohte, glaubte, Alex schreien zu hören, doch weil ihre Wahrnehmung durch den übermächtigen Schmerz stark beeinträchtigt wurde, wusste sie nicht mehr, was real war, und was sie sich einbildete. So hielt sie auch verwirrt inne, als Barbara Gordon den Kopf zu ihr drehte und die linke Hand hob, woraufhin die beiden goldenen Armreife aneinander schlugen, die sie als Zierde zu ihrer ansonsten eher bescheiden ausfallenden Garderobe trug. Zuerst glaubte Erin, sie würde auf sie deuten, doch ein weiteres beharrliches Zeichen vonseiten der verängstigten Frau ließ eher vermuten, dass sie das Schränkchen meinte, an dem Erin lehnte. Le Gardiens jüngster Zuwachs biss die Zähne zusammen und richtete sich mühsam auf, um den Kopf zu drehen und den Schrank eindringlicher zu betrachten. Er besaß vier Schubfächer, die eine Tiefe von etwa fünfzehn Zentimetern vorzuweisen hatten. Hätte man eine Wasserwaage an die oberste Kante eines der Fächer gelegt, hätte diese in jede beliebige Richtung ausgeschlagen, nur mittig wäre die Anzeige keineswegs verblieben. Gordons Frau deutete hektisch mit dem Zeigefinger nach oben. Meinte sie, dass etwas auf dem Schränkchen stand? Erin hatte, als der Joker sie durch die Tür gestoßen hatte, nur einen Berg aus Papier erspähen können. Unauffällig konnte sie diesen in ihrem Zustand nicht einer näheren Untersuchung unterziehen. Barbara Gordon zeigte mit wachsender Verzweiflung vier Finger hoch, dann wieder ihren nach oben deutenden Zeigefinger.

Dann unterband der Joker persönlich jede noch so vorsichtige Form der Kommunikation, indem er wieder in Erins Sichtfeld trat. Seine Finger schlossen sich fest um Alex dunklen Haarschopf, der Junge weinte, kreischte regelrecht. Nicht zuletzt weil er stets in sich gekehrt und auf eine nahezu beängstigende Art und Weise teuflisch ruhig gewesen war, klangen diese Geräusche aus seinem Mund unwirklich in Erins Ohren. „Da...haben wir ihn ja. So viel Aufwand deinetwegen, Mister Randall...so...viel...Blut...", der Joker schüttelte sich so stark, dass Strähnen seines krausen Haares in sein Gesicht fielen, und ließ seine Lippen lautstark zu einem Nonsenslied vibrieren. Erin bekam den obersten Knauf zu fassen und zog daran. Er klemmte. Indes stieß der Joker den Jungen zu Boden, sodass er zwischen Flur und Wohnzimmer lag, mit dem Kopf in Erins Richtung. Er bedrohte ihn mit seinem Messer, ließ es ohne zu schneiden über die glatte Haut des Kindergesichts gleiten. „Ich mag keine Verräter, weißt du? Nein, nein, ich mag sie nicht. Sind mir von Natur aus...äh...", er verdrehte die Augen, dass kurzzeitig nur noch die weißen Augäpfel zu sehen waren, ehe er wieder Alex mit seinem stechenden Blick fixierte, „...unsympathisch", endete er seine Ausführung, zog die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und ging vor Alex in die Hocke. Es war riskant, sich nahe des Blickfelds des Jokers zu bewegen, und doch beschlich Erin das Gefühl, dass er all seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den verschwiegenen Jungen legte, dem Gordons Familie vergeblich Obdach und Schutz zu gewähren versucht hatte. Sie strich sich mit der linken, blutverschmierten Hand einige blonde Strähnen aus ihrer Stirn, auf der kalter Schweiß ausgebrochen war, und zog gemeinsam mit der rechten an der obersten Schublade. Sie öffnete sich widerwillig, doch zu Erins Glück geräuschlos.

„Wie gedenkst du, dieses...Blutopfer...zu begleichen, hm?", redete der Joker weiterhin auf Alex ein, der ihn nur angsterfüllt aus einem tränenüberströmten, feuerroten Gesicht heraus anstarrte. In der linken Hand hielt der Joker seine Schusswaffe, mit der er Gordons Frau und Tochter in Schach hielt, in der rechten das Messer, das er wenige Minuten zuvor in Erins Bein versenkt hatte.

Erin verzog unter Anstrengung den Mund, weil sie mit den Beinen auf dem Teppichboden Halt finden musste, um den widerspenstigen Schieber aufziehen zu können. Sie konnte aus ihrer niedrigen Position nicht erkennen, wie weit der Spalt schon offen stand, konnte sich aber denken, dass ihre Hand noch nicht hindurch passte. So leise wie es ihr möglich war, versuchte sich Erin auf ihre Knie aufzurichten. Was dem rechten Bein nicht schwerfiel, ließ das linke wie elektrisiert zusammenkrampfen, wieder und wieder, in kurzen, aber kraftvollen Spasmen. Unbewusst hielt sie die Luft an, bohrte die Zähne so fest in ihre Unterlippe, dass nur millimeterdünne Hautschichten verhinderten, dass sie sie durchbiss. Sie versuchte sich angestrengt mithilfe ihres rechten Beins hoch zu drücken, kauerte aber noch sekundenlang am Boden und versuchte ihr angeschlagenes Bein zu entlasten, indem sie es nicht in diese plötzlich so anspruchsvollen Bewegungsabläufe mit einbezog. Erin drückte sich mithilfe ihrer Arme und ihres rechten Beines hinter dem Schränkchen so weit nach oben, dass die offene Schublade nur noch in Nasenhöhe lag und sie hineinspähen konnte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich in einer Mischung aus Angst und Nervosität, als sie den Revolver darin liegen sah und kurz darauf die schnarrende Stimme des Jokers vernahm: „Wer mich übers Ohr hauen will...weißt du, der muss früher aufstehen. Bedeutend früher!" Erins panischer Blick glitt über den Schieber hinweg auf den Joker, der zu ihrer Erleichterung immer noch vor Alex hockte und ihr keinerlei Interesse zollte. Für einen lähmenden Augenblick lang hatte sie geglaubt, er würde zu ihr sprechen. Wenngleich dem nicht so war, wusste Erin, dass höchste Eile geboten war, wenn sie verhindern wollte, dass Alex das gleiche Schicksal ereilte wie Anna oder Scott...oder noch schlimmer: das des Hausmeisters Turner. Mit wilder Entschlossenheit, die die unmenschlichen Schmerzen in ihrem Bein jedoch nicht im Geringsten linderte, kämpfte sich Erin auf ihr rechtes Bein, streckte es aus, dass sie fast in ganzer Körpergröße am Schrank lehnte. Sie griff in die Schublade, zog die Waffe heraus und stellte mit wachsendem Unbehagen fest, dass sie sich wie ein Fremdkörper in ihren zierlichen Händen anfühlte. Klobig und schwer ruhte sie in ihrer rechten Hand, stützend musste Erin auch noch die linke zu Hilfe nehmen, um die Waffe überhaupt anheben zu können, ohne dabei das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Den linken Fuß aufzusetzen, wagte sie kaum, humpelte nur behelfsmäßig damit in den Flur, um besser zielen zu können. Wenn die Waffe einen Rückstoß hatte, der stark genug war, wusste Erin, dass er sie zu Boden reißen würde, weil sie einerseits noch nie eine Schusswaffe abgefeuert hatte, und andererseits hauptsächlich nur auf einem Bein stehen konnte. Sie bemühte sich, sich leise zu bewegen, und doch bemerkte sie der Joker mühelos.

Dennoch drehte er ihr den Kopf wie in Zeitlupe zu ihr, das infernalische Grinsen, das aussah, als hätte es ein unfähiger Steinmetzlehrling in sein Gesicht eingemeißelt, stach rot leuchtend aus seinem teils in Schatten gehülltem Gesicht hervor, die schwarz ummalten Augen waren auf sie gerichtet, seine linke Braue wanderte amüsiert nach oben. Er öffnete den Mund und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, ließ sie dann noch neckisch aus dem Mundwinkel hängen und straffte dann die Schultern, als er sagte: „Huiuiui, Häschen...das...äh...würde ich nicht machen, wenn ich...an deiner Stelle...äh...nicht in der Grube landen wollen würde." Er senkte den Kopf ein wenig und erhob sich gemächlich, bis er sich zu voller Größe vor ihr aufbaute. Erin stand in einem Abstand von sechs Metern von ihm entfernt neben dem Spiegel, sah ihr eigenes, eher klägliches Spiegelbild aus dem Augenwinkel, und hielt die Waffe angestrengt vor sich. Das Zittern ihrer Hände übertrug sich auf den Lauf, der unstet hin- und herschwankte, was der Joker unglaublich witzig fand. Er lachte laut auf und warf den Kopf in den Nacken, schüttete sich regelrecht aus, während Erin versuchte, dem pochendem Schmerz in ihrem Bein zum Trotz die Waffe auf ihn zu richten.

„Hahahaha, hohohoho...nein, wie komisch!", prustete er und schlug sich sogar auf den Schenkel als wäre Erin, wie sie mit blutunterlaufenem Hosenbein am ganzen Leib bebend vor ihm stand und ihn allen Ernstes mit einer Waffe bedrohte, der lustigste Anblick, der ihm je zuteil geworden war. Speichel sprühte regelrecht über seine Lippen, als er abermals laut auflachte, nahezu johlte. „Du...hihi...du hältst das nicht für klug, oder, mein Häschen? Hm? Hihihihi...", er schüttelte den Kopf, doch seine Augen starrten sie mit kühler Berechnung an, ließen sich nicht von der Ausgelassenheit seines makaberen Gelächters anstecken. Erin bemühte sich um Haltung, aber sein Lachen brachte sie aus dem Konzept. Traute er es ihr nicht zu, den Abzug zu betätigen? Erin zögerte. Traute sie es sich überhaupt selbst zu? Sie hätte es ja noch nicht einmal übers Herz gebracht, einem der aufmüpfigen Kinder in Le Gardien eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen, ganz zu schweigen davon, einen anderen Menschen tödlich zu verletzen! Vielleicht würde ihr Schuss auch daneben gehen, weil sie so zitterte, und dann? Dann unterzeichnete sie somit ihr eigenes Todesurteil. Erin kniff die Augen zusammen, blendete das Gefühl, dass ihr Oberschenkelmuskel abwechselnd zerrissen und dann wieder schmerzhaft zusammengepresst wurde, mit aller Macht aus, und zielte mit höchster Konzentration auf den Joker. Warnende Worte konnte sie ihm keine zukommen lassen, aber vielleicht tat ihre Körpersprache das Nötige. Die schwer verletzte junge Frau, deren Blutspur über ihr Knie hinausreichte, konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten, spannte ihren Körper aber so deutlich wie möglich an. Der Joker legte den Kopf schief und fing an, langsam auf Erin zuzugehen, ohne einen direkten Weg zu wählen. Stattdessen schritt er langsam nach links, nur um dann wie eine eingesperrte Raubkatze hinter Gitterstäben unruhig die Richtung zu wechseln. Der Lauf der Magnum folgte ihm, neben Erins hektischen, aufgrund des Schmerzes stoßweise und gepresst kommenden Atems erfüllte einzig und allein das wimmernde Schluchzen der Tochter Gordons den Flur. Erin verlangte es alles ab, die klagenden Laute zu ignorieren, obwohl ihr das Herz bis zum Halse schlug und ihr leicht schwindlig wurde.

Der enorme und rasche Blutverlust hatte ihren Blutdruck in den Keller sinken lassen und kostete sie noch mehr Kraft als gewöhnlich. Sie wusste, dass der Joker ihre schwindenden Kräfte spürte, dass er einen schier übermenschlichen Sinn dafür entwickelt hatte, sich die Emotionen seiner Opfer oder unterlegenen Gegner wie Rosinen aus einem Kuchen herauszupicken. Sein zuckender Mundwinkel ließ sie wissen, dass er sie längst durchschaut hatte. „Sag mir nur eins, Schätzchen...hast du dich ähnlich..._**hilflos**_ und... _**allein**_ gefühlt, wenn Daddy auf dich zugekommen ist und du...gewusst hast...dass er...", er machte eine abrupte Drehung, die Erin zusammenzucken und beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlieren ließ, „...dass er dir wehtun würde und du...", er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und musterte sie von oben herab, ehe er mit tieferer, dunklerer Stimme hinzusetzte, „...und du nicht weglaufen können würdest?" An ihren blonden Strähnen klebten Blutreste, wie Erin unterschwellig wahrnahm, als ihr das Haar in die Stirn zurückfiel. Sie versuchte es zurückzudrängen ohne die Hand von der Waffe nehmen zu müssen, doch es wollte ihr nicht gelingen. Einige Strähnen fielen über ihr linkes Auge, schränkten ihre Sicht ein wenig ein.

„Bestimmt hast du dich so gefühlt wie jetzt...hab ich Recht?", er schnalzte mit der Zunge und ließ die Arme mit jedem Schritt an seinen Seiten entlang schwingen als balancierte er auf einem Bordstein und umkreiste nicht eine ihm unterlegene junge Frau wie ein Raubtier auf Beutezug. Erins Nasenflügel blähten sich heftig auf, als sie angestrengt durch die Nase ausatmete. Sie wusste, dass er dieses Gespräch nur mit ihr führte, um sie zu verwirren und emotional zu treffen, dass er sein Wissen über ihre schwierige Kindheit eiskalt ausnutzte. Und trotzdem konnte sie seine Worte nicht einfach ignorieren; dennoch ging seine Stimme durch Mark und Bein und schwor die Geister längst verdrängter unschöner Erinnerungen in ihr herauf. Ihre Erinnerungen waren eine schmerzhafte Bürde, die sie mit sich herumtrug, aber noch viel tiefer und stärker traf sie der Gedanke, dass es ausgerechnet Danny war, der ihre Schwächen zu seinen Waffen machte und sie gegen sie verwendete. „Wie hat er dich angefasst, Erin...hm?", redete er weiterhin auf sie ein und sie registrierte mit schierer Verblüffung und wachsender Angst, dass er den Radius enger gezogen hatte ohne dass sie es wirklich mitbekommen hatte. Ihr Blick war mit seinem verschmolzen, ihre hellen, kühlen Augen wurden von der unbarmherzigen Schwärze der seinen übermannt. „Hat er...", fuhr er in leisem Ton fort, „...hat er...dich gestreichelt? War er...äh...war er _sanft_ zu dir?" Erin schluckte schwer und hatte doch das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Seine Worte wühlten sie auf, obwohl sie das nicht zulassen wollte. Es war als spräche er eine magische Formel aus, welche die Dämonen aus Erins fleischgewordenen Alpträumen aus ihrem jahrzehntelangen Schlaf erweckte.

Ihre Augen brannten vor Wut, Angst und tiefstem Schmerz. Ihr Herz krampfte sich zusammen, als er sie so ungeniert, so gehässig mit den Abgründen ihrer Kindheit konfrontierte. Tränen brannten in ihren Augen; je mehr ihre Züge arbeiteten, desto leichter glitten die warmen salzigen Perlen über Erins schmutzige Wangen. „Das...äh...war er, nicht wahr? Er war sehr sanft zu seinem kleinen Spätzchen...", er grinste triumphierend, während sie hektisch die Tränen fortblinzelte, um zu verhindern, dass er einen Vorteil daraus ziehen konnte, weil ihr Blick verschleiert war. Noch immer hielt er die Schusswaffe in der einen, das Messer in der anderen Hand. In ihrer wachsenden Verwirrung fragte sie sich, warum er sie nicht längst niedergestochen oder erschossen hatte. Dabei lag die Antwort auf der Hand – weil es ihm nicht so viel Genugtuung verschafft hätte wie das garstige Spiel mit Erins Gefühlen. „Bis er...ja bis er dir wehgetan hat. Sag mir, Erin...", er betonte ihren Namen so eindringlich, dass sie keuchend ausatmete, die Pistole in ihrer Hand zitterte stärker denn je. „Sag mir...wie es ist...wenn man schreien will, aber es nicht kann...", sein Grinsen wurde breiter, bis er erneut laute und hysterische Lachsalven ausstieß und sich ihr in weniger bedachten Schritten näherte. Erin geriet in Panik, straffte in letzter Anstrengung ihre Gestalt und zog den Abzug so weit sie konnte durch. Der gleichermaßen erhoffte wie befürchtete Schuss blieb aus und für eine Sekunde starrte sie aus tränenverschleierten Augen derart verblüfft auf den Lauf, der seinen Dienst verweigerte, dass es der Joker schon wieder komisch fand.

„Die Sicherung, Schätzchen...", erinnerte er sie, nachdem er sich von einem weiteren Lachanfall erholt hatte. Erin kam nicht mehr dazu, den zur Entsicherung nötigen Hebel mit dem Daumen zu betätigen, viel zu schnell hatte der Joker die Situation zu seinen Gunsten ausgenutzt und ihr mit einem gezielten Tritt die Waffe aus der Hand geschlagen, die laut polternd und dennoch ohne große Gefahr zu verursachen auf den Boden fiel. Hunde, die bellten, bissen nicht; ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, dem sich auch die unbenutzte Magnum beugte, die der Joker mit dem Fuß tiefer in den Flur hinein schob. Erin packte er im Genick, zwang sie, auf ihrem verwundeten Bein zu stehen, und als ihr dies nicht gelingen wollte, schlug er sie mit dem Lauf seiner eigenen Pistole zu Boden. Er bekam sie am Kragen ihres Shirts zu fassen und schleifte sie buchstäblich mit sich zu Gordons Frau und Tochter, die beide mit sichtlichem Entsetzen das Geschehen beobachtet hatten und um ihr Leben fürchteten. Alex, den der Joker zwar außer Acht, aber nie wirklich vergessen hatte, war nicht weit gekommen. Er zerrte noch immer an der Tür der Veranda, als der Joker pfeifend von Erin abließ und mit einem präzisen Schuss Alex' Hand am Türknauf zerschoss. Der Junge sackte auf der Stelle zusammen und hielt sich die Hand, kreischte vor Schmerz und Todesangst, dass Erin selbst in ihrem benommenen Zustand von seinem Grauen angesteckt wurde. Alex wand sich, krümmte sich, klammerte sich heulend an die Überreste seiner Hand, und weinte, flehte, _bettelte _um Gnade. Der Joker gewährte ihm nicht seine Form der Gnade – einen schnellen und erlösenden Tod –, sondern packte ihn am Haarschopf und zerrte ihn daran auf die Beine zurück. „Wirst du jetzt gehorchen, ja? Wirst du jetzt brav sitzen bleiben, bis ich mich dir wieder widmen werde, Mister Randall?", fragte der Joker mit unüberhörbarer Wut in der Stimme. Die Aufmüpfigkeit des Jungen schien ihm gewaltig gegen den Strich zu gehen. Alex nickte verängstigt, klammerte sich an seine Hand und blieb sitzen, als der Joker ihn auf das cremefarbene Polster der Couch stieß, um sich seinen anderen unfreiwilligen Klienten zu widmen. „So...", begann er und seine Stimme nahm nun einen fast selig beschwingten Unterton an, „...was...machen wir jetzt mit euch hübschen Täubchen, hm?", er beugte sich hinab und rückte mit seinem Gesicht nahe an Barbara Gordon heran, die in größter Agonie die Augen schloss und den Mund vor Ekel und Schaudern verzog.

„Hm...", lautete des Jokers simple Reaktion, ehe er der kleinen Tochter das lange braune Haar durcheinander brachte, weil sie ihn nicht ansehen wollte. Seine bloße Berührung ließ das kleine Mädchen lauthals weinen und brachte es dazu, sich enger an ihre ebenso wehrlose Mutter zu pressen. Zuletzt ging er vor Erin in die Hocke. Sie lag ausgestreckt auf dem Teppich, Haare, Hand und Bein blutdurchtränkt, und atmete flach. Der Joker beobachtete sie einige Sekunden lang schweigend, beinahe fasziniert davon, wie konsequent sie seinem Blick auswich und darauf verzichtete, sein Erbarmen einzufordern. Er streckte die Hand aus und strich ihr die blutigen Strähnen blonden Haares aus dem Gesicht. Sie versuchte ihm auszuweichen, doch ihre Bewegungsfreiheit war durch ihre Verletzungen eingeschränkt, sodass sie ihm nicht entgehen konnte. Dennoch schloss sie die Augen nicht, starrte entschlossen aus dem rot umrandeten, tränenfeuchten Blau ins Leere, mit der Absicht, nicht aufzugeben. Dem Joker rutschte ein Glucksen über die Lippen, ehe er grob Erins Nacken griff und ihren Kopf nach oben zerrte.

Er lehnte sie rücklings an die Frau des Commissioners und zog eine Rolle Paketklebebands aus einer seiner Manteltaschen hervor. „Dumdidum, dadida, hahahahaha...", säuselte er in sich hinein, während er das Band von der Rolle löste und es lautstark in entsprechend große Teile riss. Diese klebte er auf die Münder der drei Frauen, ehe er die längeren Bandabschnitte dazu nutzte, die Handgelenke aller mehrfach und sehr straff zu umwickeln. Erin gelang es nicht einmal mehr, ihre Finger völlig abzuspreizen, so fest hielt sie das Klebeband umschlungen. Zuletzt tanzte der Joker mit dem Klebeband regelrecht um seine drei Opfer und band sie fest und eng in Brusthöhe aneinander. „Wie die drei kleinen Schweinchen...", stellte der Joker trocken fest und grunzte illustrierend. Keinem außer ihm selbst war noch zum Lachen zumute. Zuletzt zog er einen kleinen dunklen Kasten aus seinem Mantel hervor und legte ihn Erin auf den Schoß, klebte ihn mit dem Klebeband um ihr rechtes Bein, drückte auf zwei der Knöpfe und kicherte, als die roten Zahlen einer Digitaluhr aufleuchteten. Sie zeigten fünf Minuten an. „Weißt du, was das iiist?", fragte er und schaute zu Erin auf, die heftig um Atem rang. Ihr ganzer Körper war eingepfercht in das resistente Klebeband, das nur ein scharfes Teppichmesser zu lösen in der Lage gewesen wäre. Ihr schwirrte der Kopf vor lauter Schmerz und der grässlichen Lache des Jokers, sodass es ihr schwerfiel, sich auf die kleine Box in ihrem Schoß zu konzentrieren. „Ich will nicht lang um den heißen Brei herumreden, Häschen, nein, nein, das hab ich nicht vor, keine Angst", er lehnte sich zu ihr vor, sodass sein Kinn in ihrer Brusthöhe befindlich war.

„Das...ist eine Box...eine stinknormale, langweilige Box", erklärte er langsam und mit hochgezogener Braue, „Aber wenn ich diesen Knopf hier drücke...den da, siehst du?", er deutete auf eine kreisrunde rote Taste rechts von der Digitalanzeige, „Dann verwandelt sich diese Box auf eine zauberhafte Weise in eine Bombe, die in nur fünf Minuten zündet. Eigentlich...eigentlich hätte ich die Zeitangabe weglassen können, meinst du nicht auch?", er grinste breit und entblößte eine Reihe bedrohlicher Zähne, „Aber dann dachte ich mir, dass ihr in Regeln eingeschlossenen Menschen...", er gestikulierte wie unter Strom mit den Händen herum, streifte damit erneut den Haarschopf des jungen Mädchens, das gequält aufstöhnte, doch vom Joker nicht weiter beachtet wurde.

„Ihr Gefangenen eurer eigenen kleinen Spießerwelt...ihr lebt nach einem Zeitplan. Und weißt du auch wieso, mein Mäuschen, hm?", er hatte sich so weit vorgelehnt, dass Erin nicht länger an ihm vorbeisehen konnte. „Weil euch eine Aufteilung eurer Zeit ein armseliges Gefühl von Kontrolle vermittelt. Kontrolle...die ihr genauso wenig habt wie Zeit, wenn man's genau nimmt." Er nickte wie um sich selbst zuzustimmen und strich dann mit der rechten Hand über Erins Wange. Sie drehte den Kopf weg soweit sie konnte, doch unterlag ihm erneut. „Ich hätte dich wirklich gern aus der Sache rausgehalten, weißt du, Spätzchen? Das...äh...musst du mir glauben. Aber du wolltest es ja nicht anders. Schade...wir hätten bestimmt noch jede Menge Spaß miteinander gehabt!", er schaute Erin durchdringend, doch nicht wirklich bedauernd an und drückte dann den roten Knopf an der schwarzen Kiste, bevor er sich erhob. Erin strampelte wild, versuchte, sich loszumachen, doch der Joker wusste auch dieses Bestreben in seine Schranken zu weisen. „Ah, ah, ah, das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht tun. Es ist ein Zeitzünder angebracht, ja, ja, aber wenn du die Box zerschlägst, detoniert sie vielleicht früher. Du weißt ja, Häschen...Zeit ist Geld...", er winkte ihr langsam zu, straffte dann den Kragen seines Mantels und krallte sich den hilflosen Alex, ehe er mit seiner erfolgreich erlegten Beute Gordons Haus verließ. In Erins Ohren erklang das Weinen des Mädchens, das Schluchzen der Frau des Commissioners. Erin selbst war es nicht vergönnt, ihre Situation lautstark zu beklagen. Sie konnte nur zuschauen, während die Sekunden auf der Digitalanzeige langsam verrannen. Sie war Teil des stummen, staunenden Publikums, wenngleich sie nie beabsichtigt hatte, diese Vorstellung zu besuchen. Und wie das Schicksal so wollte, hatte sie sogar einen Platz in der ersten Reihe ergattert. Als die Uhr erbarmungslos auf vier Minuten umsprang, verlor Erin jede Hoffnung auf eine Rettung in letzter Sekunde.

Es gab ihn nicht, den deus ex machina. Er war nur eine Vision jener, die sich nicht mit der Grausamkeit der Realität abfinden wollten.


	7. 6 Jim Gordons Joker

**A/N:** Wow, es gibt ja doch jemanden, der das hier liest *freu* Ich danke euch für eure Reviews, ich freue mich riesig über euren Zuspruch, Mel, du dürftest eine Antwort per Mail von mir erhalten haben, Iuliel, dir hab ich in meinem Blog schon geantwortet, aber bei weiteren Fragen stehe ich dir hier natürlich zur Verfügung. Hier ist noch lange nicht Schluss :) Ich danke euch beiden wirklich sehr und hoffe, ihr habt viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel!

**Scar Tissue**

**6**

**Jim Gordons Joker**

Das Blatt wendet sich

Doch ist erhöhter Einsatz

Der Schlüssel zum Sieg?

Das silbern glänzende Paketband, das jede noch so differenzierte Nuance des einfallenden Sonnenlichts in einen uniformen, bleiernen Schimmer umwandelte, schien sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde enger um Erins Körper zu schnüren. Sie war sich dessen gewahr, dass es nur ihr subjektives Empfinden, ihre körperliche und psychische Reaktion auf das unerträgliche Maß an Stress war, das mit erbarmungsloser Härte auf sie eindrang. Nur deshalb fühlte sie sich so, als müsse sie in jedem Moment ersticken, als würden ihre Fesseln für ihre vorzeitige Strangulation Sorge tragen. Hinzukam ihr starker Blutverlust, der ihr den Eindruck vermittelte, ihr Kopf schwimme gegen die Gezeiten in einem Strom aus Schwindelgefühl und Übelkeit. Ihr niedriger Blutdruck und die Schläfrigkeit, die sie deswegen übermannte, sorgten zumindest dafür, dass sie den Schmerz nicht mehr so intensiv realisierte und dass auch ihre Angst, die wie ein wildes Tier in ihrem Kopf und ihrer Brust gewütet hatte, um aus ihrem Käfig auszubrechen, ruhiggestellt worden war. Erin hatte früh in ihrem Leben gelernt, jeder noch so schlimmen und schrecklichen Situation etwas Positives abzugewinnen, auch wenn ihr das nicht immer leicht gefallen war. In Anbetracht dessen, dass diese Situation nur noch etwa drei Minuten und siebenunddreißig Sekunden andauern würde, hatte dieser Gedanke fast schon etwas Tröstliches an sich.

Barbara Gordon versuchte trotz ihrer stark eingeschränkten Bewegungsfreiheit ihre Tochter zu berühren, ihr Trost und Kraft zu spenden durch eine simple Geste. Erin wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher, als der Frau des Commissioners deutlich zu machen, wie sehr es ihr leid tat, wie sehr sie sich dafür schämte, sie und ihre Tochter in eine so prekäre Lage gebracht zu haben. In erster Linie war es ihre Schuld, befand sie. Sie hatte beharrlich darauf bestanden, dass Alex aus Le Gardien verschwinden musste. Das hatte den Joker jedoch nicht daran gehindert, ein zweites Mal in das Waisenhaus einzufallen und Erin hoffte, es würde kein grausamer Gott sein, der darüber entschied, ob sein blutiges Spiel in Le Gardien erfolgreich sein würde. Zwar hatte Jim Gordon allein die Entscheidung gefällt, wo er Alex verstecken würde, dennoch nagte das schlechte Gewissen an Erin, grub seine Zähne tief in ihre Seele und ließ sie innerlich an Schuldgefühlen verbluten. Dabei hatte sie es buchstäblich in den Händen gehabt, diesen Wahnsinn zu beenden, ihn zu erschießen.

Die junge Frau schloss die Augen, schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Nein, sie hätte es nicht gekonnt, hätte ihn nicht erschießen können, selbst wenn die Sicherung nicht intakt gewesen wäre. Vermutlich hätte sie den Abzug nicht völlig durchziehen können, vielleicht hätte sie die Pistole auch beim Abfeuern verrissen. Erin war keine Mörderin, und Danny umzulegen, hätte sie erstrecht nicht übers Herz gebracht, mochte er auch keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mehr mit dem jungen Mann haben, der sie als Kind beschützt hatte. In seinem Kern war er immer noch Danny, ganz gleich, zu was er geworden war, oder was ihn hatte dazu werden lassen. Hätte sie außerdem abgedrückt, wusste Erin, dass sie etwas getan hätte, was er gewollt hätte. Sie hätte ihre Prinzipien verraten, hätte aus einer Kurzschlussreaktion heraus ihre eigenen moralischen Werte in den Abgrund gestoßen, hätte sie ihrem Frust, ihrer Angst und ihrer Wut über seine verletzenden Worte freien Lauf gelassen. Stattdessen war sie im Begriff, ihr Leben zu lassen. In nur wenig mehr als drei Minuten würde ihr eigenes Licht in einer tosenden Gischt aus Feuer und Sprengstoff untergehen. Erin fragte sich, ob sie viel spüren würde oder ob es schnell gehen würde, ob sie noch merken würde, wie der Sprengsatz ihren Körper zerfetzte, ehe er Gordons Haus verwüstete und bestenfalls einen Trümmerhaufen übrig lassen würde.

Bevor sie sich intensiver mit diesem unschönen Gedanken auseinander setzen konnte, war ihr so, als hörte sie ein Geräusch hinter sich, das tiefer aus dem Wohnzimmer zu ihr hinüber drang. Die Digitalanzeige sprang ohne große Theatralik und geräuschlos auf zwei Minuten und neunundfünfzig Sekunden und Erin vermutete, dass das Geräusch, das sie zu hören geglaubt hatte, in ihrem Wunschdenken verwurzelt lag. Doch wenn dem so war, dann war ihr Wunschdenken besonders stark ausgeprägt; so stark, dass es all ihre Sinne zu überlisten schien. Als aber auch Barbara Gordon den Kopf drehte, oder besser gesagt, zu drehen versuchte, begann Erin leise Zweifel an ihrer Theorie zu hegen.

Ein Klirren, wie es sich echter nicht hätte anhören können, zerriss die anschwellende Stille vor dem Feuersturm. Erin konnte nicht sehen, was sich hinter ihr abspielte, ihr Sichtfeld war auf den Übergang zwischen Wohnzimmer und Flur begrenzt. Sie beschlich das Gefühl, dass ihr Nacken von einer leichten kühlen Brise, dem Atem des nahenden Winters gleich, gestreift wurde, hörte aber keine Schritte. Hatte sich nur jemand einen Scherz erlaubt und das Wohnzimmerfenster der Familie Gordon mit einem Stein eingeschlagen? Für unendlich erscheinende Sekunden, deren zur Verfügung stehende Anzahl schwindend gering war, vernahm Erin keinen einzigen Laut, keinen einzigen Hinweis darauf, dass sie und die Gordons vielleicht doch nicht ihr Leben lassen müssten, weil Rettung nahte. Umso heftiger zuckte sie vor Überraschung zusammen, als sich schwarze große Hände um ihre Schultern legten und sie vom hartnäckigen Paketband zu befreien versuchten. Wie es die dunkle Gestalt schaffte, das Klebeband nahezu mühelos zu durchtrennen, war Erin ein Rätsel. Als ihr das Band, das der Joker ihr über den Mund geklebt hatte, abriss, atmete sie keuchend aus. Es war, als hätte sie nach einem viel zu lange andauernden Tauchgang die Wasseroberfläche durchbrochen und könnte erst jetzt wieder befreit und tief durchatmen. Benommen drehte sich die junge Frau und glaubte, unter Halluzinationen zu leiden, die ihr das eigene überlastete Nervenkostüm vorgaukelte, als sie einen maskierten und zur Gänze in Schwarz gekleideten Mann neben sich knien sah, der hastig die üppig vom Joker verabreichten Fesseln zu lösen versuchte. Er trug ein langes schwarzes Cape, das im Luftzug, der durch die zerschlagene Verandatür eindrang, leicht wehte. Erst die Maske, die sein Gesicht zum Großteil verdeckte, ließ Erin erkennen, dass es kein geringerer als eines der meistgesuchten Phantome in der Geschichte Gothams war, das da mit stiller Präzision die Fesseln durchzuschneiden versuchte. Erin blinzelte irritiert, doch er verschwand nicht. Batman war noch immer da und kein Produkt ihrer Fantasie. Sie und die Familie Commissioner Gordons waren von einem Schwerverbrecher in Lebensgefahr gebracht worden, nur um von einem anderen polizeilich Gesuchten gerettet zu werden? Was war das hier? Ein Katz- und Mausspiel? Waren sie alle nur Schachfiguren in einem Duell zwischen Batman und dem Joker? Woher hatte die menschliche Fledermaus überhaupt gewusst, dass drei unschuldige Menschen in Lebensgefahr schwebten? Oder gehörte es zu seiner täglichen Routine, dem Haus des Commissioners einen Besuch abzustatten und ein paar Scheiben einzuwerfen? Erin runzelte die Stirn und bemerkte, dass dies nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt zum Philosophieren war.

Die Uhr war bei einer Minute und zehn Sekunden angelangt, und der Kasten war noch immer um das gesunde Bein der jungen Frau gebunden. Sie war dankbar, dass Barbara Gordon und deren Tochter bei Bewusstsein und ansprechbar waren, denn allein wäre es ihr schwergefallen, Batman auf das kleine tickende Problem an ihrem Bein aufmerksam zu machen. „Eine Bombe. Er hat eine Bombe hinterlassen!", keuchte die Frau des Commissioners, als auch ihr das Klebeband vor dem Mund entfernt wurde, „Auf dem Schoß...der...der jungen Frau." Batman fackelte nicht lange, hätte im Grunde auch nicht lange zögern dürfen, wenn er die hilflosen Frauen retten wollte, und hockte sich vor Erin hin, um ihr den Kasten vom Bein zu lösen. Genauso mühelos wie er das dichte Paketband durchgeschnitten hatte, befreite er Erins Bein von der tickenden Bombe. Er erweckte den Eindruck, öfter mit derart explosiven Situationen konfrontiert zu sein und fast schon eine gewisse Routine dafür entwickelt zu haben. Wenn er wirklich so etwas wie Furcht oder Zweifel empfand, verstand er es geschickt, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er verschwendete keine unnötige Zeit an Worte und zog es vor, schweigend zur Tat zu schreiten. Barbara und ihre Tochter standen auf, sobald sie dazu in der Lage waren. „Sie kann nicht aufstehen, dieser Verrückte hat sie schwer am Bein verletzt!", sagte die Frau des Commissioners an Batman gewandt, der sich daraufhin umdrehte und Erins blutüberströmten Oberschenkel nur kurz in Augenschein nahm. Der stummen Frau entging nicht, dass Barbara trotz dieser ungewöhnlichen Situation kein einziges Mal zu zögern schien, mit Batman zu sprechen. Natürlich rettete er ihnen wahrscheinlich das Leben, aber wenn jemandem nicht entgangen sein konnte, dass Batman des Mordes an fünf Menschen beschuldigt wurde, dann wohl der Frau des Polizeichefs. Wenn sie davon wusste – wovon Erin ausging – schien sie die Bedenken der Öffentlichkeit Batman gegenüber nicht zu teilen oder sah in dieser brenzligen Situation darüber hinweg. Erin verfügte über keine extraordinäre Auffassungsgabe, aber dass Barbara diesem Batman zu vertrauen schien, fiel ihr binnen weniger Sekunden auf und machte sie stutzig.

Doch ehe sich Erin versah, hatte das Phantom im schwarzen Gewand die Arme um sie gelegt und sie mühelos angehoben, so als würde sie nur die Hälfte ihres eigentlichen Gewichts wiegen. Sein Kampfanzug fühlte sich kalt und stellenweise knochenhart an. Ein merkwürdig undefinierbarer, substanzloser, aber dennoch herb-männlicher Duft strahlte dezent von ihm aus und machte Erin, deren Kopf von den vielen Eindrücken der vergangenen Stunde schwirrte, schläfrig. Sie wusste nicht, ob es gefährlich war, Batman blind zu vertrauen, daran zu glauben, er würde sie retten. Solange sie nicht wusste, ob die gegen ihn erhobenen Vorwürfe berechtigt waren oder nicht, wagte sie es nicht, sich in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Ihr Körper jedoch, der einen nicht unbeachtlichen Verlust an Blut zu beklagen hatte, war zu erschöpft, um Abwehrmechanismen länger aufrechtzuerhalten.

Benommen lehnte sie an der Schulter des maskierten Mannes, fühlte ihre letzten Kräfte mit den verbliebenen Sekunden auf der Digitaluhr schwinden. Wie aus weiter, weiter Ferne hörte sie das Knirschen von Glas unter eilig und kraftvoll gesetzten Schritten, als Barbara und ihre Tochter durch die eingeschlagene Verandaglastür ins Freie traten, dicht gefolgt von einem Mann, der als Fledermaus verkleidet von der Presse gemeinhin als Parasit der Gesellschaft und gewissenloser Mörder diffamiert wurde, wenngleich die Anschuldigungen weder Hand noch Fuß hatten. Erin atmete die frische, kalte Novemberluft ein, füllte ihre dürstenden Lungen dankbar damit und wurde von einem rennenden Batman zu Boden gerissen, als der vom Joker aktivierte Sprengsatz nur etwa siebzig Meter von ihnen entfernt explodierte. Die Druckwelle der Explosion schwappte mit enormer Hitze über sie hinweg, verschlang donnernd, was nicht niet- und nagelfest war, und ließ das kleine Häuschen der Gordons Geschichte werden. Erin ächzte lautlos, als sie das Gewicht des maskierten Rächers schmerzhaft auf sich und ihrem verwundeten Bein spürte, und hustete heiser, als der Rauch in dicken, schwarzgrauen Schwaden über sie hinweg zog und den ursprünglich schönen, klaren Herbsthimmel über ihr verdunkelte.

Für einen kurzen Zeitraum war die Luft zu heiß zum Atmen, zu stickig, um Erins letzte Kräfte zu mobilisieren. Das, was die Explosion nicht in Stücke gerissen hatte, fiel der schwelenden Hitze zum Opfer. Die Fenster der zweiten Etage, die wie durch ein Wunder dem Druck der Explosion standgehalten hatten, fielen den unsäglichen Temperaturen zum Opfer und platzten mit einem verpuffenden Geräusch aus den dunkel lackierten Rahmen. Wie Sternenstaub schwebten die Glaspartikel kurze Zeit in der Luft, wirbelten angetrieben und getragen vom züngelnden, sich kuppelförmig gen Himmel wölbenden Feuer in erstaunliche Höhen. Erin nahm ihre Umwelt wie durch die dünne Epidermis eines Traums, einer wabernden Seifenblase wahr, und sah wie in Trance ungläubig dabei zu, wie die hungrigen Flammen auf das benachbarte Haus übergriffen. Ein Nachzügler der Explosion zerriss das, was von der halbwegs intakten Nordseite der Fassade übrig geblieben war, und ließ es in einem Regen aus Trümmerteilen auf das anliegende Grundstück stürzen. Erin betete dafür, dass nebenan gerade niemand zu Hause war. Schlagartig wurde ihr bewusst, dass das schwarze Cape, das eben noch schützend über sie ausgebreitet worden war, verschwunden war. Erin blinzelte verwirrt und sah sich so weit um wie es ihr aus ihrer liegenden Perspektive möglich war. Batman war auf die gleiche Weise verschwunden wie sich ein Tagtraum mit einem bloßen Fingerschnippen in Wohlgefallen auflöste. Hätten die Gordons ihr Leben nicht auch dem flinken Phantom zu verdanken gehabt, hätte Erin an ihrem Verstand gezweifelt, ob er wirklich vor Ort gewesen war.

Die Wucht der Explosion hatte ihre Spuren an ihrem Gehör hinterlassen. Barbara Gordon war auf Knien zu ihr hinübergerutscht und beugte sich besorgt über sie, ihre Lippen bewegten sich, doch Erin nahm ihre Stimme nur wie aus weiter Ferne wahr. Es klang so, als trüge sie Ohrstöpsel, durch die nur stark gedämpft die Geräusche ihrer Umgebung auf sie eindrangen. Sie hob den linken Arm schützend vor ihr Gesicht, die grell lodernden Flammen blendeten sie, die heiße Aura, die sie ausstrahlten, brannte auf ihren Wangen. Der Rasen, auf den sie gestürzt war, stand lichterloh in Flammen. Das satte Grün, das den beständig auf den Winter zugehenden Temperaturen so lange getrotzt hatte, verdörrte innerhalb weniger Sekunden und fiel mit knisterndem, seltsam heulendem Geschrei der gefräßigen Glut zum Opfer. Der leichte Wind, der die Wipfel der großen Nadelbäume, die Gordons Hinterhof einen natürlichen Sichtschutz geboten hatten, sanft hin- und herwogen ließ, nährte die orangeroten Flammen und trieb sie dazu an, sich rasch zu vermehren.

„...in Ordnung?", vernahm Erin immer noch sehr leise, aber immerhin mit größerer Deutlichkeit als zuvor. Sie drehte den Kopf und sah in die warmen braunen Augen der Frau des Commissioners, die sie besorgt musterten. Der Sturz, den die Explosion verursacht hatte, hatte ihr eine Schramme an der Wange eingebracht. Dunkles Blut sickerte mit stoischer Trägheit aus dem schmalen Kratzer heraus und kroch langsam über ihr Gesicht. Fassungslosigkeit ob der kürzlichen Geschehnisse war in ihren Augen zu lesen, die noch immer vor Schock geweitet waren. Das flackernde Licht der Flammen spiegelte sich in ihrer Iris, brannte das Bild dessen, wie ihr Zuhause und all ihr Hab und Gut dem Feuer anheimfiel, tief in ihr visuelles Gedächtnis ein. Erin hob die rechte Hand und hielt den Daumen hoch, um auszudrücken, dass es ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut ging. Der Gedanke, dass Barbara Gordon vermutlich gar nicht wusste, dass Erin stumm war, kreuzte ihr noch um seine Erhaltung verbissen kämpfendes Bewusstsein überhaupt nicht. Mehr und mehr Menschen, die in die umliegenden Häuser bewohnten oder mit ihren Autos auf der Straße unterwegs waren, machten Halt und starrten mit der Faszination, die Schaulustigen eigen war, in das flammende Inferno. Ein Autofahrer, dessen Blick ganz und gar von den schwelenden Überresten des Hauses vereinnahmt wurde, bremste so abrupt ab, dass ein ebenso wenig geistesgegenwärtiger Fahrer eines roten Jeeps den nötigen Abstand nicht mehr erbremsen konnte, und krachend den Kofferraum seines Vordermannes verkleinerte. Erin versuchte sich auf ihre Ellbogen aufzurappeln, musste aber kapitulieren. Es war als wären ihre Blutgefäße in Blei eingefasst, das die Arbeit aller Muskeln behinderte.

Eine Traube Menschen – Erin zählte flüchtig fünf bis sieben Gestalten – kam auf sie zugelaufen, die Arme schützend vor dem Gesicht überkreuzt, um der Wand aus stickiger Hitze zu widerstehen. „Ma'am, ist alles in Ordnung? Brauchen Sie einen Arzt?" Ein stämmiger Mann mittleren Alters, dessen schütteres blondes Haar vom heißen Luftzug verspielt behandelt wurde, sodass es in alle Richtungen von seinem Kopf abstand, machte knapp neben der am Boden sitzenden Barbara und ihrer entsetzt auf das geheimnisvoll knisternde, nach und nach in sich zusammenfallende Haus starrenden Tochter Halt, stützte die Hände auf die massiven Oberschenkel und bot seine Hilfe an. Erin hörte nicht mehr, was Barbara Gordon erwiderte; sie hörte nur das zirkulierende, immer näher heranhallende Heulen hektischer Sirenen und eine Männerstimme, die selbst das vernichtende Zischen und vereinzelte Knallen des dinierenden Feuers übertönte, das sich an den empfänglichen Überbleibseln der Holzmöbel gütlich tat: „Batman! Ich hab Batman gesehen! Ganz sicher! Der Bastard hat es auf den Commissioner abgesehen!" Dumpf entgegnete eine hysterisch klingende, schrille Frauenstimme: „Blödsinn! Er hat sie gerettet. Er hat die drei da gerettet! Hast du keine Augen im Kopf, du Idiot?" Eine andere donnernde Männerstimme argumentierte dagegen: „Warum ist er dann abgehauen, hm? Wenn er keinen Dreck am Stecken hätte, wäre er nicht davongerannt!"

Erin drehte mit schwindendem Bewusstsein den Kopf zu Barbara Gordon, die ihre weinende Tochter mit beiden Armen umschlungen hatte und sanft hin- und herwiegte. Sie hielt die Augen nur halb geöffnet und schien nichts auf die Kommentare der umstehenden Schaulustigen zu geben, starrte unentwegt in die züngelnde Ruine, die vor nicht allzu langer Zeit ihr Zuhause gewesen war. Der Schock saß ihr tief in den Knochen, das lag auf der Hand; und doch wunderte sich Erin, warum die Frau des Commissioners die Mutmaßungen der Menschen nicht korrigierte und richtigstellte, dass Batman – ganz gleich welcher Tat er beschuldigt worden war – nicht der Urheber der vernichtenden Explosion gewesen war. Wahrscheinlich, weil es nichts gebracht und Batmans Ruf nicht gerettet hätte. Menschen neigten dazu, das zu glauben, was sie glauben _wollten_, wenngleich es nicht belegbaren Fakten oder der Wahrheit zugrunde lag. Erin lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen; das blutverklebte Haar fiel ihr in die Stirn und wurde von dem heißen Luftzug umspielt. Erin fand nicht einmal mehr die Kraft, die Augen zu öffnen. Eine übermächtige Schwere ergriff von jeder Faser ihres Körpers Besitz, drückte sie nach unten, auf den Rasen, der sie mit kühlender Gleichgültigkeit umfing, während über ihr die Hölle ihre Pforten öffnete. Erin sank. Sie sank tiefer und tiefer in eine namenlose Schwärze, in eine Dunkelheit aus geronnenem Blut.

***

Der Flur aus blasstürkisem Linoleum spiegelte das konstante Licht der Neonröhren, die sich pflichtbewusst nicht ein minutiöses Flackern erlaubten. Vereinzelt hallten Schritte an den weißen Wänden entlang, deren Monotonie nur durch einen blassen, hellblauen Streifen durchbrochen wurde. Die zweite Etage des wieder aufgebauten Gotham City General Hospitals lag abgesehen von den alles ausleuchtenden Lampen auf dem Hauptflur in schweigenden Schatten. Zwei in weiße Uniformen gekleidete Krankenschwestern unterhielten sich in bemüht leisem Tonfall, die Kunststoffsohlen ihrer Arbeitsschuhe quietschten rhythmisch im Einklang mit dem Fußboden, der erst vor einer halben Stunde von der Reinigungskraft gesäubert worden war. Der Minutenzeiger der großen, runden Uhr, deren Durchmesser fast vierzig Zentimeter maß, vollendete mit einem leisen Ticken seinen Umlauf. Das Geräusch mochte im normalen Tagesbetrieb des Krankenhauses untergehen, jetzt aber, um ein Uhr morgens, ertönte die Mechanik des kleinen Zeigersprungs so deutlich wie die Rufe einer Nebelkrähe auf einem kargen, brachliegenden Winterfeld.

Mehr aus reiner Gewohnheit als wirklichem Interesse an der Uhrzeit schob Commissioner Gordon den linken Ärmel seines Jacketts zurück und spähte auf die silberne Gliederarmbanduhr. Seufzend strich er sich daraufhin über die Stirn und trat erneut an die dichte Glasscheibe heran, durch die er in das Krankenzimmer schauen konnte. Auf den ersten Blick reflektierte das Glas die eher schmächtige Statur des Commissioners, das müde Gesicht, auf dem unzählige unvorstellbare Tatortermittlungen ihre Spuren hinterlassen hatten. Hinter der eher konventionellen Hornbrille blickten zwei kluge, graublaue Augen in das nur durch ein grünlich schummriges Licht notdürftig beleuchtete Krankenzimmer, in dem Erin Porter tief und fest schlafend lag. Sie war besinnungslos gewesen, als die Rettungswagen im Bereich Tricorner eingetroffen waren, hatte aber noch rechtzeitig verarztet werden können. Dass sie von dem ersten Besuch des Jokers in Le Gardien eine Gehirnerschütterung davongetragen hatte, war offenbar der Auslöser für ihre Bewusstlosigkeit gewesen. Ein kleiner Kontrollmonitor überwachte die Sauerstoffsättigung des Blutes und den Puls, durch einen Tropf wurde ihr eine Infusion verabreicht, die den enormen Blutverlust, den sie erlitten hatte, kompensieren sollte. Welche Schäden die zwar schmale, aber dafür tiefe Wunde an ihrem linken Oberschenkel noch zur Folge haben würde, blieb zu beobachten und war abhängig davon, wie sie die Infusion vertrug. Jim Gordon seufzte und schloss die Augen. Er hätte jetzt besser bei seiner Familie sein sollen, die die Ereignisse wie durch ein Wunder unbeschadet überstanden hatte und bei Barbaras Eltern notdürftig untergekommen war. Wahrscheinlich hätte er es bevorzugt, bei seinen Liebsten zu sein, die seinen Beistand nach diesem traumatischen Ereignis dringend benötigt hätten, und nicht mutterseelenallein auf einem Krankenhausflur herumzustehen und zu warten. Aber Jim Gordon wusste, dass er, obwohl er an diesem Tag fast alles verloren hatte, wofür er die letzten zwanzig Jahre gearbeitet hatte, seinem Pflichtbewusstsein gehorchen musste. Allein, um zu vermeiden, dass ihm der Joker weitaus Wertvolleres rauben würde als sein Haus, musste er jetzt hier sein.

Barbara war verständlicherweise nicht begeistert gewesen, aber auch als er damals seinen Tod vorgetäuscht hatte, um seine Familie nicht ins Fadenkreuz des Jokers zu bewegen, war sie alles andere als entzückt von der Strategie ihres Mannes gewesen. Ob sie es sich eingestehen wollte oder nicht, es hatte dadurch ihrer aller Leben gerettet und Jim Gordon war im Begriff, Opfer dafür zu bringen, es auch ein zweites Mal zu tun. Es war ohne Frage riskant gewesen, Alex bei seiner Familie zu verstecken. Riskant und dumm, und dennoch die sicherste Option, über die er in Gotham City verfügte. Nun, vielleicht hätte es noch einen sicheren Ort gegeben, doch dazu hätte Jim Gordon Kontakt zu jener anderen Behörde aufnehmen müssen, mit der er offiziell nicht mehr zusammenarbeitete, und das wäre ein wahrhaft risikobehaftetes Unterfangen gewesen. Als Commissioner stand er im Blickpunkt der Öffentlichkeit, wurde auf Schritt und Tritt von Offiziellen beobachtet. Nicht nur der Bürgermeister hegte große Erwartungen, auch die Staatsanwaltschaft saß ihm im Nacken. Jim Gordon verschenkte sein Vertrauen nicht leichtfertig, und doch hatte es zwei Cops gegeben, die fast gute Freunde für ihn gewesen waren, die sich letztlich als korrupt genug erwiesen hatten, sich von den fadenscheinigen Versprechungen des Jokers verführen zu lassen. Wie sollte Gordon noch operieren und gegen das wuchernde Verbrechen vorgehen, wenn er in seinen eigenen Reihen Verrat und Hinterhalt befürchten musste? Gerade jetzt, als der Joker wieder auf freiem Fuß war und die nächste grausige Scharade plante. Sein zweifacher Besuch in Le Gardien und dass er Jims Haus in die Luft gejagt hatte, waren nur Peanuts im Vergleich zu dem, wessen er fähig war. Und der Commissioner wusste nicht, wie er ganz allein diesem chaotischen Treiben standhalten sollte, was er entgegenzusetzen hatte oder wie er den diabolischen Clown in seine Schranken weisen konnte. Ohne Batman als halboffiziellen Helfer der Polizei würde ihm der Joker immer einen Schritt voraus sein. Wahrscheinlich sogar eher zwei. Langsam öffnete er wieder die Augen und bemühte sich, nicht allzu heftig zusammenzuzucken, als er leicht versetzt hinter sich eine große, dunkle Gestalt in der Scheibe gespiegelt sah.

„Herrgott, müssen Sie sich immer so anschleichen?", fragte Jim mit leiser, leicht flatteriger, aber immer noch erstaunlich ruhiger Stimme. Erstaunlich ruhig dafür, dass er sich beinahe zu Tode erschreckt hatte. Sein Job härtete ihn genau für solche Situationen perfekt ab. „Wie sind Sie überhaupt hier hineingekommen? Sie werden wohl kaum den Haupteingang genommen haben...?!", Gordon betrachtete das gespiegelte Ebenbild des maskierten, in Schwarz gehüllten und stillschweigenden Mannes und seufzte hörbar, „Schon gut, vielleicht will ich's gar nicht wissen. Außerdem verrät ein guter Magier seine Tricks nicht, hm?" Noch immer erfolgte keine Reaktion vonseiten der menschlichen Fledermaus, sodass Jim für einen kurzen, aber prägnanten Augenblick glaubte, jemand wolle ihn täuschen. Dann aber machte Batman einen Schritt auf den Commissioner zu und gesellte sich dicht an seine Seite, schaute starr in das abgedunkelte Zimmer, das hinter der Scheibe lag. „Wird sie durchkommen?" Die tiefe, dunkle Stimme, die von einem Stimmenverstellgerät verzerrt wurde, dass sie eher zu fernem, dämonischem Donnergrollen als einem Menschen gehören mochte, schien gegen jedes Echo resistent zu sein. Es war fast so, als erklänge sie nur in Gordons Kopf. „Ja. Sie hat jede Menge Blut verloren, aber die Ärzte sind zuversichtlich, sie wieder aufpäppeln zu können", erwiderte der Commissioner gefolgt von einem leisen Seufzen. Er war todmüde und hielt sich schon wieder mit schlechtem Krankenhauskaffee auf den Beinen. Wenn Barbara ihn so gesehen hätte, hätte sie ihm wieder einen sorgenvollen Vortrag über seine Herzgefäße gehalten. „Das mit Ihrem Haus tut mir leid", merkte die sonore Stimme neben ihm an.

Gordon nickte kaum sichtbar. „Schon gut. Sie haben ja nicht die Lunte gezündet, oder?", er erlaubte sich ein schiefes Lächeln, aus dem mehr Galgenhumor sprach als Jim Gordon im Moment wirklich vertragen konnte. Alles, was er sich aufgebaut hatte, das Zuhause für seine Familie, der einzige Ort, an dem es ihm manchmal zu vergessen gelang, in welcher Hölle von einer Stadt er eigentlich lebte – all das war ihm genommen worden von der Laune eines Irren. „Sie haben meiner Frau, meiner Tochter und der jungen Miss Porter da das Leben gerettet", stellte der Commissioner in sachlichem Tonfall fest, bevor er ein eher gefühlvolles „Danke" nahtlos anknüpfte. Gotham Citys Rächer war nicht gerade für seine Emotionalität bekannt, und so wunderte es Jim Gordon nicht wirklich, dass Batman seine Worte mit einem schwachen Nicken quittierte. „Wie haben Sie herausgefunden, dass der Joker in mein Haus einfallen würde?", fragte Gordon ohne wirklich Hoffnung darauf zu hegen, eine verwertbare Antwort zu erhalten. „Ich wusste, dass Sie den Erben der Randall – Familie bei sich eingeschleust haben. Ich konnte mir denken, dass Sie das nicht ohne Grund taten." Gordon blinzelte den Batman verdutzt an. „Sie beobachten mich?" Hölzern erwiderte der maskierte Mann: „Wie sonst soll ich Gotham noch von seinem Abschaum befreien können? Sie sind der einzige Zugang, den ich zu polizeilichen Ermittlungen habe." Gordon verzog den Mund, was seinem strohigen Bart kurzzeitig ein komisches Eigenleben verlieh. „Ich fühle mich sehr geschmeichelt, dass Sie mich als so wichtig erachten." Er verstummte kurz, blickte noch einmal auf die friedlich schlafende Frau im Krankenbett und setzte leise hinzu: „Dass ich offiziell die Hunde auf Sie hetze, hat glaube ich weder Ihnen noch mir irgendwelche Vorteile eingebracht."

Batman drehte den Kopf. Unter der schwarzen Kunststoffmaske wirkten seine dunkelbraunen Augen noch finsterer, und doch meinte Gordon ein kurzzeitiges Leuchten in ihnen zu sehen. „Manchmal muss man Opfer bringen, um eine gute Sache zu bewahren. Gotham hat nicht mehr viel Gutes an sich, abgesehen von Hoffnung und den Glauben an Gerechtigkeit. Beides hat Harvey Dent verkörpert, bis...bis er gefallen ist." Batman machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause, senkte kurz den Blick und richtete ihn auf die Glasscheibe.

„Wie konnte der Joker aus Arkham fliehen?" Gordon betrachtete Batmans verhüllte Züge aufmerksam. Die schmalen Lippen waren eng aufeinander gepresst, das markante Kinn in Schatten gehüllt. „Fragen Sie sich das ernsthaft? Ich habe gehofft, dass Arkhams Personal genug Erfahrungen mit geisteskranken Insassen gesammelt hat, aber offenbar waren ein, zwei für den Joker empfängliche Gemüter darunter. Wie er es genau angestellt hat, ist auch mir ein Rätsel, aber dass er eine Gefahr für die Pfleger und Ärzte darstellen würde, lag von Anfang an auf der Hand. Er hat einen der Pfleger mit seinen Psychospielchen in den Selbstmord getrieben. Hat sich einfach so die Pulsadern aufgeschlitzt...mitten im Dienst, mitten im Flur...darauf entstand natürlich ordentliche Furore." Der Commissioner schwieg einige Sekunden, befeuchtete sich die Lippen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf: „Dieser Bastard hat die daraufhin entstandene Panik und das Chaos zu seinen Gunsten ausgenutzt, hat einen Pfleger überwältigt und mit seinen eigenen Schnürsenkeln stranguliert. Was nicht niet- und nagelfest ist, verwandelt er in eine Mordwaffe...", wieder unterbrach sich Jim Gordon selbst, nahm einen Schluck vom bereits erkalteten Kaffee, verzog missmutig den Mund und fuhr fort: „Er rief um Hilfe, behauptete, dem Pfleger ginge es nicht gut...in der allgemeinen Unruhe neigen die Menschen dazu, unvorsichtig zu werden. So auch Doktor Delano. Der Joker hat das Entsetzen des Arztes ausgenutzt, als dieser die Leiche des Pflegers sah, schlug ihn nieder und spazierte regelrecht aus seiner Zelle. Es gibt kein Gefängnis, keine Anstalt, keine Zelle auf dieser Welt, die der Joker nicht überwinden kann. Selbst wenn er hinter Gittern sitzt, ist er gefährlich, ist er draußen, kann sich niemand mehr den Luxus leisten, sich in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Ich...ich sage es nicht gern, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihn ohne Ihre Hilfe fassen soll." Batman tat daraufhin etwas, das Jim Gordon so nie erwartet hätte. Er legte die linke Hand um die bedeutend schmächtigere Schulter des Commissioners.

„Der Joker ist gefährlich und unberechenbar. Aber er ist immer noch ein Mensch, nicht unverwundbar...und erstrecht nicht unbesiegbar. Meine Hilfe haben Sie, das wissen Sie auch...vielleicht sogar schneller als Ihnen lieb sein kann. Ich habe im Gefühl, dass der Joker das Bedürfnis hat, unsere kleine Notlüge bezüglich der von Dent verübten Morde zu korrigieren. Und dann ist nicht nur die Hoffnung dahin, die Harvey Dent nach Gotham gebracht hat, sondern auch Ihre Glaubwürdigkeit als Polizeichef." Batman schenkte dem Commissioner nicht einmal einen Seitenblick, als er diese Worte sprach.

Sein nachdenklicher Blick galt den Monitoren, die ganz leise, kaum hörbar, vor sich hinpiepten. „Sie hat zwei Begegnungen mit dem Joker überlebt. Eine bemerkenswerte Bilanz, wenn Sie mich fragen", murmelte Gordon nach einigen Minuten der unruhigen Stille, die zwischen ihnen herrschte. „Er hätte sie um ein Haar in die Luft gesprengt. Ich glaube nicht, dass er auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet hat, sie zu verschonen", hielt Batman dagegen und verschränkte die muskulösen Arme vor der breiten Brust. „Das habe ich damit auch nicht gemeint. Eher das Gegenteil. Vielleicht verdient sie polizeilichen Schutz." Batman schien sich daraufhin eine etwas ironische Antwort nicht verkneifen zu können: „So wie Alex Randall?" Gordon schenkte seinem inoffiziellen Helfer ein unterkühltes Lächeln: „Nein. Besseren Schutz. Meine Frau hat mir erzählt, Miss Porter habe die Waffe, die ich zum Schutz meiner Familie in unserem Haus aufbewahrte, auf den Joker gerichtet und...und er muss zermürbende Dinge gesagt haben, fast so, als würde er sie kennen." Gordon schüttelte düster den Kopf. „Er muss einen Menschen nicht gut kennen, um seine Schwächen oder seine Schattenseiten herauslesen zu können. Möglicherweise hat er sich auch vorher über sie kundig gemacht, bevor er sie dazu missbraucht hat, ihn zu Alex zu führen. Der Joker kennt viele Tricks und die wenigsten davon sind sauber", erinnerte Batman den Commissioner, der einige Augenblicke schweigend dafür verwendete, von dem geschmacksfreien Kaffee zu trinken. Wenngleich es nicht der Kaffee selbst war, der Gordon zu so später Stunde auf Trab hielt, so war doch die Geste des Trinkens eine routinierte, fast normale in einer solch verstörenden Zeit.

„Vielleicht haben Sie Recht", räumte er dann ein und schwenkte die dunkelbraune Flüssigkeit in seinem Becher, die im schattigen Teil des Flurs eine unappetitlich gräuliche Färbung angenommen hatte. „Die Frage, die es zu beantworten gilt, ist, wo er Alex hingebracht hat und was er mit dem Jungen vorhat. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass sein Erbe eine Rolle spielt, allerdings weiß ich nicht, wie der Joker an das ganze Geld herankommen will...die Nachlassverwalter verwalten das Geld, Alex kann sich auf den Kopf stellen, ihm wird kein Cent ausgezahlt, bis er achtzehn ist." Batman nickte stumm, ehe seine dunkle Stimme abermals ertönte: „Fragen wie _‚Warum?'_ oder _‚Wie?'_ stellt sich der Joker nicht, Gordon...er findet einen Weg, gerade weil er keine Regeln befolgt. Ist es möglich, das Erbe der Randalls sicherzustellen?" Jim Gordon ließ seine Finger seufzend über seinen Bart streifen. „Ich fürchte, es gibt keine Möglichkeit, die noch sicherer ist als die, die die Randalls bereits vorgesehen haben. Soweit ich es weiß, haben sie die Erbanteile separat in verschiedenen Institutionen untergebracht, zumeist in passwortgesicherten Schließfächern vertrauenswürdiger Banken." Batman seufzte. Bei ihm klang der leichte Atemzug wie das bedrohliche Wüten eines Herbststurms. „Also wartet auf uns eine Schatzsuche", murmelte er leise und Gordon nickte: „Ich fürchte ja. Und zudem ein Wettlauf gegen den Joker. Es ist mir nicht möglich, sämtliche finanziellen Einlagerungen der Randalls ohne das Zutun der Vermögensverwalter aufzuspüren und einzusehen." Die einzige Antwort, die der Commissioner daraufhin erhielt, war ein tiefes, gerauntes: „Dann setzen Sie sich mit den Strohmännern in Verbindung. Warnen Sie sie und fordern erhöhte Sicherheitsmaßnahmen an." Gordon seufzte und hob zu einer Antwort an: „Das ist nicht so...", er blinzelte gegen die Fensterscheibe. Der große Schatten, der an seiner Seite verweilt hatte, war wie von Zauberhand verschwunden. So lautlos, wie er aufgekreuzt war, war Batman auch schon wieder verschwunden. „...einfach...", endete der Commissioner, spähte auf seinen Kaffeebecher und zerknüllte ihn in seiner linken Hand. Das Plastik knirschte wehleidig und durchschnitt die dominante Stille wie eine scharfe Klinge.

„Du hast viel Glück gehabt, Mädchen...", murmelte er dann an Erin gewandt, die tief und fest den Schlaf der Gerechten schlief, „...ich wünschte, ich könnte etwas von diesem Glück abhaben", sagte Jim Gordon zu sich selbst, ließ den zerknüllten Kaffeebecher in einen der Müllbehälter fallen, steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und ging langsam den leeren Flur entlang. Er wusste nicht, ob er wirklich etwas gegen den Joker auszurichten hatte. Das Einzige, das Gotham Citys Polizeichef wusste, war, dass eine lange Nacht auf ihn wartete.

***

Der Eindruck, dass Erin ruhig und selig schlief, trog. Wieder und wieder wurde sie in unruhigen Träumen von ihrer Nemesis heimgesucht – der grässlichen Fratze des Jokers. Und doch wand sie sich nicht auf einem durchgeschwitzten Laken oder schlug gar um sich. Die Schmerzmittel, die ihr verabreicht worden waren, hielten, was sie versprachen, und ließen sie trotz der Ängste, die ihr Unterbewusstsein im Schlaf auszustehen hatte, tief und fest schlafen. So trug es sich zu, dass sie die Nacht durchschlief, und erst aufwachte, als die Schwester zur morgendlichen Visite an ihr Bett trat, um den Tropf zu überprüfen. „Guten Morgen!", begrüßte diese Erin, die verschlafen aus zwei halb geöffneten blauen Augen zu ihr aufschaute und nur schwach nickte. Sie war dankbar, nicht sprechen zu können und somit nicht unbedingt gezwungen zu sein, den Mund aufzumachen. Die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages steckten ihr noch tief in den Knochen. Das Letzte, an das sie sich noch bewusst erinnern konnte, war der im tobenden Funkensturm einstürzende Dachbalken von Gordons Haus. Mit einem zermürbenden Heulen hatten die Flammen von ihm Besitz ergriffen und ihn in den Abgrund ihres feurigen Schlunds gerissen. Das Geräusch hatte sich in Erins Gedächtnis eingebrannt und ließ bei der bloßen Erinnerung eine Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen sprießen. „Ich hoffe, Sie haben ordentlichen Appetit, in einer halben Stunde bringe ich Ihnen das Frühstück", redete die Schwester mit aufgesetzter Fröhlichkeit auf Erin ein, die nur den Kopf schüttelte und mit der rechten Hand simulierte, ein Glas an ihre Lippen zu führen. „Ja, Wasser gibt es für Sie auch. Sie sollten aber auch etwas zu sich nehmen, probieren Sie es wenigstens. Frühstück ist die wichtigste Mahlzeit am Tag!", flötete die junge Schwester, die Erin auf Mitte zwanzig schätzte, und den Kopfteil ihres Bettes anstellte, obwohl Erin wenig begeistert davon war. Ihre Kehle fühlte sich furchtbar trocken an und verlangte nach Wasser. Der schale Geschmack in ihrem Mund trug auch nicht wirklich dazu bei, dass ihr Appetit angeregt wurde. Außerdem hatte sie im Moment weitaus größere Sorgen als ihre Essgewohnheiten. Die Schwester plapperte weiterhin auf sie ein, so ruhelos wie ein Papagei, doch Erin hörte ihr nicht wirklich zu. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um Le Gardien, um Alex, um Commissioner Gordon und nicht zuletzt um den Mann, der ihr all diese Sorgen eingebrockt hatte – den Joker. Danny. Sie atmete zittrig aus, so als bekäme sie nur schwerlich Luft, und zog somit die Aufmerksamkeit der Schwester auf sich.

„Geht es Ihnen nicht gut? Haben Sie Schmerzen?" Nein, Schmerzen hatte Erin keine, und das war den Medikamenten zu verdanken gewesen, die das Pochen ihres Oberschenkels auf ein Minimum reduzierten, das ihre Nerven kaum wahrnahmen. Es war, als hätte jemand eine Stereoanlage auf volle Lautstärke gestellt, nur um sie kurz darauf auf ein Flüstern herabzusenken. Der brennende Schmerz, den Erin empfunden hatte, als der Joker ihr das Messer in ihr Bein getrieben hatte, war nur noch ein verblassendes Echo, nicht mehr als ein Phantomschmerz. „Fühlen Sie sich nicht wohl?", hakte die Schwester nach, der die weiße Uniform ein bisschen zu knapp geraten war, als Erin nicht gleich reagierte. Ob sie sich nicht wohlfühlte? Die junge Patientin biss die Zähne aufeinander. War das eine rhetorische Frage? Lag es nicht auf der Hand, dass sie sich nicht wohlfühlte, wenn sie zweimal nur durch eine Menge Glück dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen war? Dass sie nicht in Freudenstürme ausbrach, weil sie nicht wusste, wie es um Le Gardien und die Kinder stand, die der Joker mit Handgranaten versehen hatte? Dass ihr Schuldgefühle wie eine Bürde aus Blei auf dem Herzen lasteten, weil sie sich verantwortlich dafür fühlte, dass Jim Gordons Haus in die Luft gesprengt worden war? Dafür, dass Alex letztlich doch in die Fängen dieser grausamen Bestie in Menschenverkleidung geraten war?

Sie schüttelte nur schwach den Kopf und ließ diesen dann seitlich in das weiße Federkissen sinken, starrte ohne wirkliches Interesse auf die Monitore, die für Erin rätselhafte Werte anzeigten. Irgendwann ließ ihr die Schwester die Gnade zuteil werden, das Zimmer zu verlassen. Egal, woran sie zu denken versuchte, in ihrem schmerzenden Kopf hallte früher oder später immer wieder die Stimme des Jokers, laut und deutlich wie lautes Gelächter in den kühlen Katakomben einer gotischen Kirche. _„Wie hat er dich angefasst, Erin...hm?"_ Sie schloss gepeinigt die Augen, zog die Decke enger über ihre Schulter, und krümmte sich zusammen soweit es ihr Oberschenkel zuließ. Der Joker hatte es geschafft, durch wenige Worte die Dämonen ihrer Vergangenheit heraufzubeschwören, die jetzt wie Geister in ihrem Unterbewusstsein wüteten und den Bildern, die sie längst verdrängt zu haben glaubte, wieder Leben einhauchten. Es war als stellte sich der Alptraum, aus dem man schweißgebadet erwacht, im Nachhinein als grausame Wirklichkeit heraus. Dabei waren es nicht einmal die Erinnerungen an ihre unschöne Vergangenheit, die Erin so quälten, vielmehr war es der Umstand, dass es ausgerechnet Danny gewesen war, der die alten Wunden schonungslos aufgerissen hatte. Er war der Einzige, der Erins Geschichte zur Gänze kannte und er hatte dieses Wissen schamlos gegen sie verwendet, hatte ihre Angst, ihre Scham zu seinen Waffen gemacht, ihr mit wenigen Worten beinahe mehr wehgetan als mit seinem Messer und seinen Fäusten. Das Schlimmste war für Erin jedoch gewesen, dass er es regelrecht genossen hatte, sie mit den Schatten ihrer Vergangenheit zu quälen, dass er sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht hatte.

Sie atmete keuchend aus, spürte, wie der dünne Bezug des Kissens unter ihrem Kopf von warmer Feuchtigkeit durchzogen wurde, weil stumme Tränen darauf perlten. Erin wartete lange Zeit vergeblich darauf, dass ihr irgendwelche Nachrichten über Le Gardien übermittelt wurden. Sie hätte alles dafür gegeben, ein vertrautes Gesicht zu sehen und in Erfahrung bringen zu können, wie der Stand der Dinge war. Sie hätte sich selbst darüber gefreut, wenn Commissioner Gordon beschlossen hätte, sie zu den Ereignissen zu befragen, obwohl Schuldgefühle an ihr nagten und sie nicht wusste, ob sie ihm noch einmal in die Augen sehen können würde. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Der Tag zog sich zäh dahin, die Zeit tropfte in der Konsistenz wächserner Langsamkeit davon. Erin zwang sich halbherzig einen Teil des Frühstücks hinein, das eine Krankenschwester wenig später auf einem Tablett nach draußen trug. Ab und an betraten Ärzte oder Pflegepersonal ihr Zimmer, versuchten sie für unsinnigen Smalltalk zu gewinnen, auf den Erin nicht einmal eingegangen wäre, wenn sie über eine Stimme verfügt hätte. Sie war dankbar dafür, dass sie aufgrund der Schwere ihrer Verletzung ein Einzelzimmer zugewiesen bekommen hatte. Das Letzte, das die junge Frau gebrauchen konnte, war ein Zimmernachbar, der ihr mit seiner Neugierde den letzten Nerv raubte. Gegen elf Uhr vormittags wurde ihr Verband gewechselt. Erin hatte unterschätzt, wie sehr sie in ihren Bewegungsabläufen eingeschränkt war, hatte ohne die Hilfe der Pfleger nicht einmal das Bein anheben können. Der Anblick ihrer nur müßig heilenden Wunde erregte in ihr Übelkeit und brachte ihren Magen dazu, zu verkrampfen. Der tiefe Einstich war vernäht worden, die dunklen Fäden ragten wie die haarigen Beine einer Spinne aus ihrem geschwollenen, stark geröteten Wundkanal, um den herum eine blaue Rose erblüht zu sein schien. Das Desinfektionsmittel, das auf ihrer Verletzung verrieben wurde, stank nicht nur bestialisch nach einem misslungenen chemischen Experiment, es brannte sich auch durch ihr Fleisch, so ätzend, dass Erin für einige wirre Augenblicke glaubte, die Pfleger hätten ihr Säure auf die Wunde geträufelt. Ihr Appetit auf das Mittagessen beschränkte sich dementsprechend auf ein schwindend geringes Maß.

Die Geschäftigkeit des Krankenhauses zog wie ein Film an ihr vorüber. Hier und da hetzten Ärzte und Krankenhauspersonal über den Flur, Besucher, die nicht für Erin bestimmt waren, warfen den einen oder anderen verstohlenen Blick durch die Scheibe, einmal versuchte ein Patient aus dem Nachbarzimmer sogar auszubüchsen, was für einen Heidenlärm auf dem Korridor sorgte. Die Sonne wandte sich irgendwann gen Westen und bereitete sich für den Tauchgang hinter den Horizont für die Dauer einer Nacht vor. Sie schickte ihr rotgoldenes Licht durch die offenen Schlitze der Jalousie und warf streifenförmige Schatten auf Erins weiße Bettdecke, ließ sie wie das Fell eines Zebras erscheinen. Ihr schmerzender Kopf forderte Schlaf ein, den Erin zu geben nicht bereit war. Sie lag mit schweren Lidern in ihrem Bett und starrte an die konturlose, steril weiße Decke, taub und blind für die sie umgebende Hektik und still darauf fokussiert, ihre kreisenden Gedanken davon abzuhalten, sich zu tief in unangenehme Erinnerungen zu begeben. Große Teile der folgenden Nacht brachte sie wachend zu, unfähig, ihr in Aufruhr versetztes Herz zu beruhigen. Sie schlief nur für kurze Passagen, wachte zitternd und frierend schon nach wenigen Stunden auf, nur um sich für eine bedeutend längere Zeit schlaflos auf dem Bett zu winden wie ein Regenwurm, dem die trocken gebrannte Erde jeden Zugang zum Erdreich verwehrte. Der Morgen des siebten November dämmerte bleiern und stark bewölkt. Das Wetter der letzten beiden Tage schien sich entsinnt zu haben, eher untypisch für die Jahreszeit zu sein, und hatte den Weg für seine weitaus ungemütlicheren Brüder und Schwestern freigemacht.

Das Massaker, das der Joker mit seinen Komplizen in Le Gardien angerichtet hatte, lag eine Woche zurück und doch waren die Wunden noch frisch und die Spuren, die er hinterlassen hatte, deutlich zu sehen. Jetzt, wo Erin für einige Zeit als Hilfskraft ausfallen würde, waren nur noch vier Erwachsene im Einsatz. Nur einer davon war ein ausgebildeter Lehrer, der Vollzeit arbeiten konnte. Olivia, sofern sie nicht aufgrund der jüngsten Geschehnisse gekündigt hatte, die zweite, die allerdings nur für wenige Stunden verfügbar war. Patricia hatte mit der Leitung des Waisenhauses allein genug zu tun, war mit den zusätzlichen Unterrichtsstunden überlastet, und Nell, Nell war die Haushälterin, die den eigenen Worten nach kaum als Lehrer taugte. Die stumme Frau seufzte schwer bei dem Gedanken, Le Gardien und all seine Schützlinge im Stich gelassen zu haben.

Erin fühlte sich ausgemergelt, erschöpft und seltsam leer. Es war als hätte jemand ein Loch in ihr Herz gebohrt, das nichts und niemand zu füllen wusste, das kein Faden vernähen, kein Narbengewebe zu überdecken verstand. Tief in Gedanken versunken, von Traurigkeit, Angst und Einsamkeit zermürbt, bemerkte Erin zunächst nicht, dass jemand hinter der Scheibe stand, durch die Ärzte und Schwestern in ihr Zimmer blicken konnten.

Erst als ein dumpfes Klopfen ihr Ohr erreichte, das Ähnlichkeit mit dem Geräusch von auf Fensterglas prallenden, feinen Hagelkörnern aufwies, drehte sie ihren Kopf und sah zu ihrer vollkommenen Überraschung Scott hinter der Scheibe stehen. Sein linker Arm war in eine weiße Schlaufe gehüllt worden, der Oberarm durch einen straffen, stützenden Verband mit eingewebten Konturen, die entfernt an die Waben eines Bienenstocks erinnerten, an seine breite Brust gebunden, die, wie Erin gleich auffiel, in ziviler Kleidung steckte. Sie hingegen musste dieses eher unschöne Krankenhemd tragen, das in seiner mattgrau-weißlichen Farbgebung und den unzähligen schwarzen Punkten darauf an ein mikroskopisch kleines Schachfeld erinnerte. Erleichtert atmete sie aus. Es war _sein_ Arm, keine Prothese. Zumindest glaubte sie das mit einiger Sicherheit erkennen und somit behaupten zu können. Er war blass und seine Wangen und Kehle von schwarzen Bartstoppeln übersät, die ihn jedoch nicht ungepflegt aussehen ließen. Viel eher unterstrichen sie seinen jungenhaften, schelmischen Charme. Seine Wangen wirkten ein wenig eingefallen, aber das kühle, nicht recht hell erscheinen wollende Licht mochte in dieser Hinsicht täuschen. Er lächelte, als er Erins Blick bemerkte und deutete mit der Hand auf sie. Die junge Frau kommentierte diese kleine Geste mit einem eifrigen Nicken und wurde von ihrem schmerzenden Bein daran erinnert, dass es sträflich war, sich zu hastig zu bewegen. In ihrer Überraschung, ihrer Freude über Scotts Besuch hatte sie sich zu enthusiastisch aufzusetzen versucht und beinahe den Tropf mit sich gerissen. Erwartungsvoll beobachtete sie, wie sich der halbkugelförmige, dunkelblaue Knauf ihrer Tür drehte und nur wenig später Scott seinen dunklen Schopf ins Zimmer steckte. Sein Besuch kam einem Lichtstrahl gleich, der in das Dunkel einer verschütteten Höhle hineinleuchtete, nur dass das Dunkel aus Erins belastenden Erinnerungen bestand und in winzige Partikel zerstob, als Scott gänzlich eintrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Erin streckte die Arme nach ihm aus, so als wollte sie durch eine Berührung herausfinden, ob er wirklich hier bei ihr oder nur ein Produkt ihrer erschöpften Fantasie war. Lächelnd kam er ihrer Aufforderung nach und trat an ihr Bett, beugte sich über sie und schlang den gesunden rechten Arm um ihren zierlichen Körper, sodass Erins Kopf an seiner rechten Schulter zu liegen kam. Erin sog den Duft seiner Haut ein, der betörend frisch und leicht süßlich war, so ganz anders als Danny, der giftig und herb männlich nach Zerstörung und Chaos roch. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, verdrängte den schauderhaften Gedanken an das tödliche Aroma, das sich ebenso in ihre Erinnerung eingebrannt hatte wie der Anblick des knisternden, in sich zusammenbrechenden Dachbalkens der Gordons, der von dem gierigen Zungenschlag sprühender Funken in den stinkenden Schlund aus Ruß und Asche gerissen worden war. Scott legte seine Hand in ihren Nacken, streichelte besänftigend über ihr blondes Haar, das im bleichen Licht des Morgens einen merkwürdig äschernen Farbton angenommen hatte. Diese kleine Geste, so vertraut und zärtlich, ließ alle Dämme brechen, jede auferlegte Kraft ruckartig schwinden und Erins Herz zusammenkrampfen. All die Angst, die sie in den vergangenen Stunden durchgemacht hatte, der Schmerz, die Hilflosigkeit, die Gewissheit, zu sterben, brachen über sie zusammen und schwemmten über sie hinweg, sodass sie nur noch darauf hoffen konnte, sicher in Scotts Armen zu stranden. Erin konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass Tränen hinter ihren Lidern aufwallten und wie Sturzbäche über ihre Wangen rollten. Sie versuchte mit aller Macht, ein stummes Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, das ihren ganzen Körper erzittern und deutlich beben ließ.

Scotts Arm schlang sich augenblicklich fester um ihren Rücken. Es waren seine leisen, sanft gesprochenen Worte, die jede Form von Erins Selbstbeherrschung endgültig zerbersten ließen: „Ssshhh...es ist vorbei...es ist alles vorbei. Du bist in Sicherheit." Wie gern wollte sie ihm glauben und hielt seine Worte für einige wenige Sekunden, in denen sich ihre gequälte Seele nach nichts anderem als Ruhe und Frieden sehne, für wahr. Die Geborgenheit, die sie in seiner Nähe empfand, die Wärme, die er ihr durch eine so kurze und flüchtige Berührung schenkte, war das ganze Gegenteil von dem, was sie in den letzten Tagen durchgestanden hatte. Nie hatte sich Erin mehr verloren und allein gefühlt, nicht einmal, als ihr Vater sich an ihr vergriffen hatte. Und jetzt hielt Scott sie einfach fest, schenkte ihr so viel Trost wie sie brauchte und anzunehmen bereit war. Sie sank ihm entgegen, tat ihm vermutlich dabei weh, als sie seinen Oberarm streifte. Wenn dem allerdings so war, so ließ es sich Scott nicht anmerken. Erin atmete hastig, zitterte heftig, sodass Scott langsam und vorsichtig über ihren Rücken streichelte, um sie damit zu beruhigen. „Er kann dir nichts mehr tun. Er _wird_ dir nichts mehr tun...das verspreche ich...ich pass auf dich auf!", versprach Scott leise in ihr Ohr flüsternd, während seine Bartstoppeln über ihre wund geweinten Wangen kratzten. Erin presste die Lippen aufeinander, öffnete die Augen und starrte mit tränenverschleiertem Blick auf seine Kehle, sah wie sich sein Adamsapfel regte, als auch er schwer schluckte. Erin atmete schwer aus, sah, wie sich eine winzig kleine Gänsehaut auf Scotts empfindlicher Haut bildete, als ihr Atem seine Kehle streifte.

Sie wusste, dass er sie nicht beschützen können würde, ganz gleich, wie sehr er sich das wünschte. Wenn der Joker sie als neues Ziel auserkoren hatte, konnte sie nur sich selbst helfen. Noch einmal auf die Hilfe des Dunklen Ritters zu hoffen, erschien ihr zu naiv, zu riskant, solange er selbst im Augenschein der polizeilichen Ermittlungen stand. Erin wusste, dass der Joker nicht davor zurückschrecken würde, ihr wehzutun, dass er es vielleicht sogar darauf absah, wenn sie erneut seinen Weg kreuzte. Zunächst, so war sie sich sicher, hatte er aber erst einmal Alex Randall im Visier, den ihm Erin trotz aller gegensätzlichen Bemühen in die Hände gespielt hatte. Erschöpft schloss sie wieder die Augen und hoffte, es möge nur ein besonders hartnäckiger Alptraum sein, der sich in ihrem Unterbewusstsein festgesetzt hatte, und aus dem sie wieder erwachen würde, wenn sie die Augen aufschlug. Natürlich blieb ihr dieser Gefallen verwehrt. Wenn auch die schrecklichen Ereignisse der letzten Tage nicht rückgängig gemacht worden waren, so fand sich Erin immer noch in Scotts Arm wieder, der ihr ein angenehmes Gefühl von Sicherheit vermittelte, auch wenn diese vielleicht nur eine Illusion sein mochte.

Langsam legte er die rechte Hand um Erins Wange, schob sie sanft von sich, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können, die rot umrandet waren. Beschämt wich sie seinem Blick aus, doch er strich ihr langsam mit dem Daumen über die Wange, wischte eine Strähne ihres blonden Haares aus ihrer Stirn und beugte sich vor, um ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Braue zu hauchen. Langsam setzte er sich auf den gepolsterten Stuhl, der an der rechten Seite von Erins Bett stand und für Besucher gedacht war. Scott weihte ihn ein. Er umfasste ihre rechte Hand mit der seinen und schaute sie eindringlich an. „Wie geht es dir? Du siehst sehr erschöpft aus", stellte er mehr fest als er wirklich fragte. Erin winkte mit der linken Hand ab, an der ein dünnes Infusionsröhrchen angebracht war, das sie mit dem Tropf verband. Sie wollte nicht über sich reden, wo es doch so viele andere, in ihren Augen wichtigere Dinge in Erfahrung zu bringen galt. Sie deutete mit der linken Hand auf Scotts Arm, den die Schlaufe umspannte, und sah ihn dabei fragend an.

„Ja, mein Arm...", begann er und seufzte, betrachtete ihn als wäre er ein lästiger Fremdkörper und nicht mehr Teil von ihm. „Ich hab wohl erst einmal die vorerst letzte Operation hinter mich gebracht, du kannst mich beglückwünschen!", er lächelte schief und Erin wusste zuerst nicht, wie sie es auffassen sollte, dann aber fügte er erklärend hinzu: „Sie haben mir ein künstliches Schultergelenk eingesetzt...mein eigenes...nun...der Clown hat ganze Arbeit geleistet. Von meinem ursprünglichen Gelenk war nicht mehr viel übrig. Die Ärzte hatten zu tun, sämtliche Knochensplitter aus der Schusswunde herauszufischen." Erin schenkte ihm einen mitleidsvollen Blick, wollte sich nicht die unsäglichen Schmerzen vorstellen, die er empfunden haben musste, als die Kugel sein Gelenk zerschmetterte. „Das Problem ist nicht das Gelenk an sich...es konnte relativ leicht ersetzt werden, weil es nur eine geringe Kontaktfläche zu Schulterblatt und Oberarm hat, wie mir die behandelnde Ärztin erklärt hat...aber die Bänder sind beschädigt und daher habe ich erstmal totales Bewegungsverbot. Erst nach und nach kann ich an einer ambulanten Physiotherapie teilnehmen."

Nachdenklich verstummte er und streichelte dabei fast beiläufig über Erins Handrücken, fuhr mit den Fingerkuppen die dünnen, L-förmigen und parallel zueinander verlaufenden Linien aus Schorf nach, die sich auf den tiefen Kratzern gebildet hatten, die sich Erin am Briefschlitz der Gordons zugezogen hatte. Jetzt sahen sie beinahe aus wie der Parcours einer unbenutzten Rennbahn. „Mal sehen, vielleicht kann ich früher nach Le Gardien zurückkehren, das wird sich erst zeigen." Erin schaute von ihrer Hand weg und zu ihm auf, zeigte mit der Hand auf Scott und führte sie dann an ihr Ohr. „Ja, ich hab davon gehört, Erin, aber mach dir bitte keine Sorgen. Niemand ist zu Schaden gekommen. Ich habe eben erst mit Nell und gestern noch mit Patricia telefoniert. Das Bombenkommando ist rechtzeitig eingetroffen, noch bevor du ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden bist. Viel später hätten sie allerdings auch nicht kommen dürfen. Laut Nell waren die Kinder zum Ende zu immer zittriger geworden. Sie hat am Telefon geweint, Erin. Sie war mit den Nerven völlig am Ende und hat nach dir gefragt. Aber ich konnte dich nicht früher besuchen kommen, weil mir gestern noch strikte Bettruhe verordnet worden war." Sie schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln und winkte ab, deutete dann mit der Hand ins Leere, nur um kurz darauf erst ein O und dann ein K zu formen. Er entrang sich ein Lächeln, das aber nicht besonders glücklich wirkte.

„Patricia hat auch sofort nach dir gefragt, aber da wusste ich noch nicht, wie es dir geht. Sie und die anderen würden uns gern besuchen kommen, aber die Sekretärin, die Patricia übergangsweise eingestellt hatte, hat nach dem letzten Vorfall mit sofortiger Wirkung gekündigt. Man kann es ihr wohl nicht verübeln...jedenfalls wächst den Mädels und Matt die Arbeit im Waisenhaus auch so über den Kopf. Sie können jede helfende Hand gebrauchen...ich hab zwar nur eine, aber ich würde sie trotzdem bereitwillig geben, wenn ich schon aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wäre. Vom Unterricht sind die Kinder vorerst befreit, allein, um die schlimmen Ereignisse zu verarbeiten. Eine Psychologin ist wohl im Haus, um die Kinder zu betreuen, aber so schnell wird, fürchte ich, keine Normalität einkehren, dafür...", er atmete tief durch, „...dafür haben sich die Ereignisse zu heftig überschlagen, denke ich...", Scott sah sie lange an und murmelte: „Stimmt es, dass er die Kinder...dass er sie wirklich...mit Granaten vertäut hat?" Erin nickte kaum sichtbar, zu sehr ließ sie der bloße Gedanke an den grausigen Anblick schaudern. „Wie...wie kaltblütig und herzlos kann man eigentlich sein? Er...macht nicht einmal vor Kindern Halt." Unwillkürlich dachte sie bei Scotts Worten an die Bemerkung des Jokers zurück, dass der Schein oftmals trog und Menschen, die wir als unschuldig oder harmlos erachteten, es faustdick hinter den Ohren hatten. Sie streifte den Gedanken hastig von sich wie eine Spinne, die im Begriff war, ihren Arm zu erklimmen, aber rechtzeitig von ihr entdeckt worden war. „Ist es wahr, dass er Alex als Geisel genommen hat?" Erin befeuchtete sich die Lippen, nickte langsam, deutete anschließend mit der Hand ins Leere, drehte dann den Zeigefinger in Kopfhöhe im Kreis, formte mit der linken Hand ein C und ließ diese wiederum in einer kreisförmigen Bewegung um ihr Auge herum gleiten. Der Joker hatte von Anfang an nach Alex gesucht, sagte diese Geste, nur deshalb war er ins Waisenhaus zurückgekehrt. „Gott steh ihm bei...dieser Teufel...er...er wird ihm doch nichts antun, oder?" Erin ließ kraftlos die Schultern sinken und richtete den Blick auf ihre Bettdecke.

Er hatte nicht davor zurückgeschreckt, ihm die Hand zu zerschießen, weswegen also sollte er drastischere Mittel scheuen, um an die Informationen zu gelangen, die er benötigte? Erin deprimierte der Gedanke zu sehr, sodass sie den Kopf hob, Scott fragend ansah, seine Hand drückte und mit den Lippen Annas Namen formte. Er atmete tief durch und verzog den Mund, schüttelte dann traurig den Kopf: „Ich hab sie nicht gesehen. Sie verweigert jede Form von Besuch aufs Schärfste...sie will ja nicht einmal ihre Mutter sehen. Ich...ich habe sie gesehen, als ich von einer Röntgenuntersuchung in mein Zimmer zurückgebracht wurde. Ich wurde an ihrem Zimmer vorbeigefahren. Ihr ganzes Gesicht ist mit Verbänden umhüllt, ich habe sie fast nicht erkannt." Niedergeschlagen rieb sich Erin über die Stirn, seufzte schwermütig und kämpfte um Selbstbeherrschung. Es hatte gut getan, an Scotts Schulter zu weinen, den ganzen seelischen Ballast, den sie seit Tagen mit sich herumtrug, für einen Moment loszuwerden, aber Erin wollte sich nicht selbst schwächen, nicht in einer Zeit, in der ihre Stärke mehr denn je gefordert war. „Ich...als...", druckste Scott herum und unterbrach sich seufzend. Er übte sanften Druck auf ihre Hand aus und fuhr leise fort: „Als ich gehört hab, dass du ins Gotham City General eingeliefert worden bist, da...da hab ich gedacht, du seiest...na ja, du weißt schon. Ich...ich hatte furchtbare Angst um dich." Erin sah ihn lange an, versuchte aus seinen nervösen, unruhigen Zügen, die so gar nicht zu seinem Wesen passen wollten, zu lesen, was er ihr sagen wollte. Er verschränkte seine Finger in ihre und sagte leise: „Ich hab es immer für eine abgedroschene Phrase gehalten, aber...aber die Menschen haben Recht, wenn sie sagen, dass wir erst dann realisieren, wie sehr wir jemanden schätzen...wie viel uns jemand bedeutet, wenn wir in Gefahr laufen, ihn zu verlieren", fuhr er leise fort und räusperte sich verlegen. Erin schaute ihn lange an, verfolgte ihn mit ihren Augen, als er sich leicht vorbeugte.

Seine breite Brust, die sie schon einige Male in einem durchgeschwitzten dunkelgrauen Achselshirt während seiner Sportstunden gesehen hatte, wenn sie in ihren Freistunden zugeschaut hatte, hob und senkte sich unruhig. Erin dachte daran zurück, wie gern sie ihm in den Sportstunden zugesehen oder geholfen hatte. Für einen Sportlehrer wies er eine mitreißende Art auf. Er verstand es, seine Schüler anzustacheln und ihren Ehrgeiz zu wecken, indem er am Sportunterricht aktiv teilnahm und somit dem bestehenden Vorurteil Sportlehrern gegenüber widersprach, das besagte, sie würden nur gemütlich an Sprossenwänden und Bänken lehnen und den Schülern dabei zuschauen, wie sie sich abhetzten. Scott hingegen motivierte die Kinder aber immer dadurch, dass er ihnen die Möglichkeit einräumte, den eigenen Lehrer in einem fairen Sportwettkampf zu besiegen. Ihr Gedankengang wurde jäh unterbrochen, als sie realisierte, dass er sich zu ihr vorbeugte. Sein Gesicht war dem ihren ganz nah und nur sehr langsam und zögerlich überbrückte er den übrigen Abstand zu ihr.

Erin hielt die Luft an, als sich seine weichen Lippen zu einem kleinen, zärtlichen Kuss auf ihrer Wange schlossen. Zunächst sehr langsam und zögerlich, dann mit wachsender Entschlossenheit presste er seine Lippen auf ihre weiche Haut, legte so viel Sanftheit und Gefühl in diese Geste, dass Erin vor Überraschung erstarrte. Er löste sich wieder von ihr, wesentlich bedächtiger und reservierter als er sich genähert hatte. Erin schaute ihn bestürzt an, was nicht gerade sein Selbstbewusstsein stärkte. „Ich...", begann er und verlor sich für einen Moment in ihren fragenden, eisblauen Augen, die ihm die Stimme zu rauben schienen. Verlegen und durcheinander senkte Erin den Blick. „Ich lass dich dann erst einmal in Ruhe...die Schwester kommt bestimmt gleich und bringt dir dein Frühstück und...", langsam löste er seine Hand von der ihren, ließ dabei die Fingerspitzen noch einmal über ihre weiche, zierliche Hand streichen, die immer ein bisschen zu kalt war. „Wenn...wenn du...", er räusperte sich und Erin versuchte sich fieberhaft an eine Situation zu erinnern, in der er ähnlich nervös gewesen war wie hier und jetzt. Ihr wollte keine in den Sinn kommen. „Wenn du wieder aufstehen darfst...das heißt...überhaupt aus deinem Zimmer kannst, dann...dann könnte ich dir Gesellschaft leisten...natürlich nur, wenn du magst. Ich könnte dir die kleine Grünanlage zeigen, die das Krankenhaus umschließt und...", Erin schaute immer noch nicht zu ihm auf, was seine ihm so untypische Unsicherheit nährte, „Frische Luft soll ja bekanntlich Wunder bewirken...ich...komme später noch vorbei, ja?" Sie nickte nur sehr schwach, kaum merklich, versunken in ihren tobenden Gedanken, die seine Worte schon gar nicht für voll genommen hatten.

„Bis dann, Erin...", sagte er zögerlich und ließ ihre Hand frei, ehe er sich leise erhob und den Stuhl dabei knarrend zurückschob. Er strich ihr sacht über die Schulter und verließ auf leisen Sohlen ihr Zimmer. Erst als einige Minuten verstrichen waren, nachdem er die Tür lautlos hinter sich geschlossen hatte, schaute sie wieder auf. Es war nicht der bloße kleine Kuss gewesen, der sie durcheinander gebracht hatte, es war vielmehr die Art, wie und wo er ihn platziert hatte.

Erin war von einigen Männern geküsst worden, doch sie hatten üblicherweise den direkteren Weg gewählt, um ihr ihre Zuneigung zu bekunden. Nur einmal zuvor in ihrem gesamten Leben war Erin auf diese vertraute, unaussprechlich intime Weise auf die Wange geküsst worden. Umso intensiver versetzte Scotts Geste sie nun in die Vergangenheit, die sich wie weiß schäumende Gischt einer unruhigen See in ihrem Unterbewusstsein festgesetzt hatte. Plötzlich war Erin so als röche sie den süßlich-schweren Duft blühenden Flieders, der seine violetten Blütenstauden in der leichten Frühlingsbrise hin- und herschaukeln ließ, während er das warme Sonnenlicht in sich aufsog. Sie spürte wieder, wie der Wind ihr zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebundenes blondes Haar liebkoste. Damals war es noch eine Spur heller, fast goldgelblich gewesen. Erst im Laufe der Jahre hatte sich ihr Haar ein wenig abgedunkelt. Erin erinnerte sich genau an diesen Tag, erinnerte sich daran, dass sie weggelaufen war, weil..._weil Mommy und Daddy schon wieder gestritten hatten. Daddy hatte das Geld, das Mommy so mühsam erarbeitet und zurückgelegt hatte, damit Erin eines Tages aufs College gehen konnte, innerhalb weniger Tage versoffen. Und wenn Daddy trank, vergaß er sich oft und wurde ausfällig. Erin war vor dem Geschrei geflohen, von den fliegenden Tassen und Tellern, die scheppernd an den Wänden zerbarsten und in porzellanenen Puzzleteilen auf dem Teppich verstreut landeten. Anstelle eines ‚Happy Birthdays' waren Geschrei und Schimpfwörter für sie angestimmt worden. Ihre Eltern hatten bei ihrer Auseinandersetzung ganz vergessen, dass ihre Tochter heute acht Jahre alt wurde. Enttäuscht, traurig und verängstigt lief das kleine Mädchen über die kleine, nur spärlich asphaltierte Landstraße, kletterte über den hölzernen Weidezaun und rannte so schnell es ihre kleinen Beine zuließen über die üppig bewachsene Grasfläche, vorbei an grasenden Kühen, die ihr neugierig hinterher schauten, nur um dann in gewohnt träger Manier ihrem Tagwerk nachzugehen. _

_Erin hatte, obwohl ihr zielloser Hakenlauf anderes vermuten ließ, ein festes Ziel im Auge. Die alte Weide, die ihren knorrigen, massiven Körper etwa eine halbe Meile von ihr entfernt am Rande eines gemütlich vor sich hinplätschernden Bachs in beachtlicher Höhe thronen ließ, war ein inoffizieller Treffpunkt für Erin und Danny geworden. Sie kannte ihn noch nicht allzu lang, erst vier Monate nach ihrer Einschulung war sie ihm begegnet, und angefreundet hatten sie sich erst noch einmal zwei Monate später. Doch trotzdem hatte sie eine sonderbare, spezielle Bindung zu ihm aufgebaut. Zu ihm konnte sie immer laufen, wenn sie es zu Hause nicht mehr aushielt, er akzeptierte sie in seiner Nähe, obwohl sie anders war. Manchmal brachte er sie sogar zum Lachen, wenn sie bereits geglaubt hatte, nie wieder auch nur lächeln zu können. Nun erschien der große alte Baum endlich in ihrem Sichtfeld, und Erin beschleunigte noch einmal ihre Schritte, obgleich ihr Weg über unebenen Untergrund führte. Sie trat in ihrer Hast in ein undurchsichtiges kleines Loch, stauchte ihren Knöchel dadurch, ließ sich davon aber nicht abhalten. Sie hatte gesehen, dass Danny tatsächlich da war. Seine Beine lugten aus dem dicht bewachsenen, wie Haar hinabhängendem Blätterdach hervor, schaukelten abwechselnd im Rhythmus der Melodie, die der leichte, angenehme Wind angestimmt hatte, als er rauschend die Blätter streifte. Erin drohte ein zweites Mal zu straucheln, weil ihr Blick nach oben gerichtet war, während sie ihre Füße unermüdlich weiter trugen. Das Geräusch, das die langen Grashalme erzeugten, als Erin durch sie und über sie hinweg lief, erinnerte an das Zitherspiel des Windes, wenngleich es bedeutend unrhythmischer und ungelenk erklang. Danny wurde aufmerksam auf sie, kletterte geschwind und geschickt wie ein Affe über den dicken Ast, auf dem er sich niedergelassen hatte, und lehnte sich vor, um ihr aufzuhelfen. _

_Er bekam sie an ihren zierlichen Ärmchen zu fassen und zog sie mühelos zu sich auf den Baum, klopfte abgeschabte Rinde und Blätter von seiner Hose und setzte sich wieder an seinen angestammten Platz zurück. Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander und schauten den wogenden, dünnen Ästen zu, die ihnen die Sicht versperren wollten. Danny fragte Erin nicht, ob etwas vorgefallen war. Er tat dies nicht aus Taktlosigkeit, sondern vielmehr, weil er wusste, dass sich im Hause Porter hässliche Dinge abspielten und Erin müde war, davon zu erzählen. Sie hatte die Hände im Schoß gefaltet und schaute mit entrücktem Blick hinaus auf das Feld, auf dem es sich viele der Kühe gemütlich gemacht hatten und sich von der warmen Sonntagnachmittagssonne umschmeicheln ließen. „Hier, nimm eine!", riss Danny sie aus ihren Gedanken. Als sie ihm den Kopf zuwandte, entdeckte sie eine Schale voll Kirschen in seiner linken Hand. Fasziniert von dem Spektrum an roten Farben, die sich im Sonnenlicht auf der dünnen Haut der süßlichen Frucht brachen, hielt Erin sie einige Sekunden lang vor sich, schaute dann fragend zu Danny, der nur wissend grinste. Manchmal verstanden sie sich blind, ohne dass Erin Gebärdensprache anwenden musste. Es war manchmal ein bisschen unheimlich, wie gut er sie verstand. _

„_Ich hab sie vom alten Stevenson geklaut", gestand er frei heraus und zerkaute eine der Kirschen. Erin schaute ihn bestürzt an, was ihn laut auflachen ließ. Es war ein ungewöhnlicher, aber schöner Klang. Vielleicht gerade, weil sie ihn so selten von ihm hörte. „Ja, __**der**__ Stevenson. Hat mich natürlich dabei ertappt und ist mit seiner Mistgabel hinter mir her gerannt. Aber hat mich nicht gekriegt." Natürlich hatte er ihn nicht eingeholt. Danny rannte wie der Wind. Bewundernd schaute sie zu ihm auf und stellte abermals fest, dass er kein hübscher Junge war, aber seine klaren Züge etwas Anmutiges, etwas Starkes an sich hatten. Danny spuckte einen Kern aus, der durch die feingliedrige Barriere aus dünnem Gezweig drang und irgendwo im dichten Gras landete. Erin lächelte, was Danny nicht entging. „Probier's auch mal. Ist ganz leicht!", forderte er sie auf und Erin nahm die Frucht endlich in den Mund, war verblüfft, wie süß sie schmeckte, obwohl ihre Erntezeit noch nicht gekommen war, und kaute, bis nur noch das steinerne Herz der Kirsche auf ihrer Zunge lag. Danny demonstrierte derweil noch einmal, wie sie spucken musste. Erin spie den Kern aus, der theatralisch gegen das Blätterdach schlug, nur um davon abzuprallen und eher unspektakulär zu Boden zu trudeln. Danny brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, das Erin einfach mitriss, obwohl sie schon ein wenig enttäuscht ob ihrer zu wünschen übrig lassenden Spuckkraft war. Sie lachte, wenn auch unhörbar, aber dafür trotzdem innig und ehrlich wie Danny. „Das musst du noch üben, Zwerg!", zwinkerte er ihr verschwörerisch zu. Sein Blick blieb für recht lange Zeit auf ihr haften, was Erin dazu bewegte, ihm den Kopf zuzuwenden und ihn fragend zu mustern. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Zwerg", murmelte er letztlich und überraschte Erin damit, dass er sich langsam zu ihr vorbeugte. Gespannt hielt sie den Atem an und schaute in seine dunkelbraunen, unergründlichen Augen. Seine Lippen tupften nur einen kleinen, sanften Kuss auf ihre Wange, doch die Vertrautheit dieser Berührung ließ ihre Haut warm und wohlig prickeln. Für einen Moment ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie die Augen schloss, als ob diese Geste dabei helfen würde, das Gefühl für immer einzufangen und zu bewahren. Als sie langsam die Augen aufschlug, schaute Danny wieder in Gedanken versunken hinaus auf die Weide, so als hätte er eben nichts Besonderes getan. Für Erin jedoch war dieser erste, kleine Kuss auf die Wange, den sie je von einem Jungen bekommen hatte, etwas so Besonderes, dass sie es nie mehr vergessen würde…_

Und sie hatte es nie vergessen, hatte das Gefühl bewahrt, das sie für den verdorbenen Geburtstag entschädigt und ihr Trost gespendet hatte. Nur langsam ebbten die stürmischen Wogen ihrer Erinnerung ab und machten Platz für die Realität. Nur einer hatte sie so geküsst, wie es Scott getan hatte. Es war Danny gewesen. Danny, bevor sein Herz zu Stein geworden war. Bevor er ihr absichtlich wehgetan hatte. Bevor er versucht hatte, sie umzubringen.

Erin übermannte die Übelkeit so schlagartig, dass es nur Glück war, dass sie sich rechtzeitig drehen konnte, um sich auf dem Linoleumboden zu erbrechen, der sein Schicksal mit der größtmöglichen Würde trug, die er aufbringen konnte.


	8. 7 Recherche

**A/N:** Und weiter geht's :) Iuliel Danke für deinen Kommentar, hab mich echt gefreut! Keine Angst, die Joker-Abstinenz ist nicht von langer Dauer! Und ein kleiner Schmunzler hier und da hat noch keinem geschadet :) ich hoffe, du hast Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

**Scar Tissue**

**7**

**Recherche**

Die reine Wahrheit

Findest du auf Umwegen

Versteckt im Dunkeln.

Das monotone Tröpfeln von Wasser hallte an den kargen, glatten Wänden wider. Die Höhe des Raums war besonders zuträglich für das gleichsam brüske Echo, das den Kühlturm des stillgelegten Axis-Werks wie eine Tropfsteinhöhle erklingen ließ. Der Turm war längst außer Betrieb und doch verirrten sich noch einige kaputte Wasserleitungen, die Wasser aus dem Gotham River bezogen, in den Schlund des großen Kondensators, sodass innerhalb des Kühlturms ein immerfeuchtes Klima vorherrschte. Der Geruch abgestandenen Flusswassers hatte sich über die Monate hinweg in den verborgenen Winkeln der altersschwachen Maschinerie eingenistet und vereinte den modernden Gestank längst abgestorbener Algen und Fäkalien zu einem ekelerregenden Parfum. Das nahezu fröhliche Pfeifen des Jokers hallte an den trichterförmigen, nach oben hin immer weiter werdenden Wänden entlang, wollte aber in seinem lustigen Klang nicht recht zu dem eher beängstigenden Ambiente passen, das sich in den Schatten des Kühlturms, an die nie ein Schimmer Tageslicht herabreichte, darbot.

Obwohl ihm der Gestank dieser Höhle zuwider war, in den sich das ranzige, stechende und die Nase beleidigende Aroma frischen Urins mengte, erfreute sich der Joker bester Laune. Der lilafarbene Mantel schwang mit jedem seiner federnden Schritte, folgte ihm auf Schritt und Tritt wie ein textiler Schatten, ein Schweif aus Samt und Seide. Seine Schuhe konnten eine neue Besohlung vertragen; die Klinge, die er darin spazieren trug, hatte das dunkelbraune Leder übermäßig strapaziert. Bald würde er genügend Geld besitzen, um sich unzählige neue Paar Schuhe zu leisten. Nicht, dass es ihm jetzt schon an finanziellen Mitteln mangelte, nein, im Grunde konnte er sich nicht beklagen, aber er hatte einige seiner...nun...chemischen Hilfsmittel aufstocken müssen und obgleich deren Preise sich noch im Rahmen des Erschwinglichen bewegten, konnte es nie schaden, den einen oder anderen Penny zurückzulegen. Wer konnte schon wissen, wozu man ihn noch gebrauchen konnte? Der Joker zückte eines seiner Messer und streckte die linke Hand aus, in der er es hielt. Die Klinge streifte die seitlich von ihm verlaufenden, waagerecht ausgerichteten Rohre, aus deren rostigen Mündungen stinkendes Wasser tropfte. Eine Melodie aus metallenem Missgesang schepperte in gleichmäßigen Schallwellen durch den weiten, leeren Raum, den eine ewige Feuchtigkeit in Besitz genommen hatte. Der bewölkte, sternenlose Nachthimmel, der wie eine offene Wunde über seinem Kopf klaffte, aus der nichts als indigofarbene Dunkelheit blutete und in undurchsichtiger Schwärze gerann, war sein einziger Zeuge. Die beiden Clowns, die in seinem Auftrag den kleinen Bengel hierher gebracht hatten, hatte er weggeschickt. Auch wenn sie schon einige „geschäftliche Aufträge" für ihn erledigt hatten, wollte er nicht, dass sie für ihn Schmiere standen. Wohlmöglich wären es sie gewesen, die erst Aufsehen erregt hätten, wenn sie sich mitten in der Nacht auf dem verlotterten Geländer der Axis Chemicals Corporation herumgetrieben hätten.

Der Joker hatte schon früh genug in seinem Leben lernen müssen, dass nur die Dinge nach seinem Wunsch verliefen, wenn er sie auch selbst in die Hand nahm. Die Hosenscheißer, die er einer Gang abtrünnig machen konnte, hatten sich schon halb dabei eingenässt, als sie sich um Alex kümmern sollten. Aber der Joker war ja kein Unmensch und hatte daher beschlossen, selbst für den größtmöglichen Erfolg in Sachen Zeugenbefragung zu sorgen. Er drehte den Kopf um die eigene Achse, was seinem Genick ein ungesundes Knacken entlockte, seufzte dann wie erleichtert und setzte seinen Weg fort. Der Innenraum des Kühlturms war nur über zwei Wege zugänglich – über die vierzig Meter hohe Leiter, die von innen an die Wand angebracht worden war, erst nach drei Metern über dem Boden des Innenraums begann und auf der im oberen Drittel fatalerweise einige Sprossen fehlten, oder über den Wartungsraum, der nordwestlich des Kühlturms gelegen und nur über zwei sehr robuste Sicherheitstüren zu öffnen war. Der Joker hatte sich durch letzteren Weg Zugang verschafft, um sich die Kletterei zu sparen. Abgesehen davon sahen die rostigen Sprossen nicht sehr vertrauenswürdig aus.

„Alex, Alex, Alex...", rezitierte er den Namen seines Opfers in maliziösem Singsang, immer noch begleitet von der kleinen, wenig harmonischen Nachtmusik, die sein Messer im Duett mit den Rohren anstimmte. Das kleine Bündel, zu dem seine Leute den Milliardärserben zusammengeschnürt hatten, zuckte aufgeregt in der wachsenden Dunkelheit. Das Panzertape, dessen silberne Färbung das nur bedingt durch den dichten Wolkenvorhang dringende Mondlicht reflektierte, blitzte hektisch auf, wann immer sich Alex Randall zappelnd bewegte. Und er zappelte schlimmer als ein Fisch am Angelhaken, der die Chance, dem Netz des Fischers zu entgehen, noch nicht aufgegeben hatte. Der Joker grinste. Es gefiel ihm, wenn sich Menschen vor ihm fürchteten. Es zollte ihm den nötigen Respekt. Schwungvoll zog er den linken Arm zurück, beendete abrupt das ohrenbetäubende, metallene Klirren, über das sich seine tiefe, zugegeben etwas schrille Stimme mühelos erhoben hatte. Ein blechernes Echo lag noch wenige Sekunden in der modrigen Luft, ehe es sich in den Weiten des Innenraums auflöste. Wasser spritzte fast bis zu seinen Knien hoch, als der Joker in eine der zahlreichen Pfützen trat, sich aber nicht weiter darum scherte. Sein Blick, und somit seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit, dachte er einzig und allein dem zitternden Bündel Mensch zu, das nur noch fünf Meter von ihm entfernt mit Eisenketten an eines der wenigen intakten Rohre gefesselt war. Ein Knebel verhinderte, dass die Schreie des Jungen eine wirklich bemerkenswerte Lautstärke annahmen. Das Weiß seiner hellen Augen trat aus dem Dunkel hervor wie Elfenbein.

„Naaa?", begann der Joker grinsend und mit schnarrender Stimme, die seinem jungen Klienten sichtlich durch Mark und Bein ging. „Hast du mich schon erwartet, Mister Randall, hm?" Das _S_ in _Mister_ zog er so in die Länge, dass es wie das Zischen einer Schlange klang. Der Junge zerrte panisch an seinen Fesseln, als ihm gewahr wurde, dass sich der Unhold im violetten Gewand immer näher auf ihn zu bewegte. Dabei schüttelte er unwillkürlich den Kopf. „Oh doch, Alex, oh doch, ich denke schon." Er war nah genug an ihn herangetreten, um ihn mit seinen Füßen erreichen zu können.

Er versetzte dem wehrlosen Jungen einen Tritt in die Rippen, was ihn ohnmächtig aufheulen und zur Seite sinken ließ. Die Kette, die um seinen Hals gelegen hatte, spannte sich durch diese ruckartige Bewegung an und drückte Alex den Kehlkopf ab, sodass sein Winseln zu einem erstickten Schluchzen verklang. Reichlich unbeeindruckt beobachtete der Joker, wie der Junge gegen den Erstickungstod ankämpfte, bis es ihm zu langweilig wurde, er in die Hocke ging und Alex am Kragen in eine sitzende Position hinaufzerrte. Er brauchte den kleinen Bengel noch. Wenn er auch nicht zwingend notwendig war, um das beachtliche Budget seiner Eltern aufzufinden, so bedeutete das Wissen des kleinen Burschen immer noch eine rapide Abkürzung des Weges. Abgesehen davon hatte der Joker noch eine Rechnung mit ihm offen; eine Rechnung, die er nicht etwa schnell und schmerzlos zu begleichen gedachte. Der Joker fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die obere Zahnreihe und ließ, als er den Halbkreis vollendet hatte, schmatzend davon ab. Alex' Gesicht war nur noch ein weißer, nicht gänzlich vollendeter Vollmond, aus dem ihn zwei eisfarbene Saphire dumm und verängstigt anglotzten. „Du...äh...du hast doch nicht wirklich gedacht, ich würde dich damit davonkommen lassen, hm?", er tätschelte Alex mit der Rückhand grob die Wange, „Hm?", donnerte er mit dunkler Stimme auf ihn hinab, woraufhin das elfjährige Kind zusammenzuckte. „Weißt du, Alex...ich bin eigentlich ein recht umgänglicher Typ...", er schenkte dem Jungen ein breites Grinsen, das alles andere als vertrauenerweckend war, „Aber...wenn sich jemand...wenn...wenn sich jemand an meinen Sachen vergreift...", er führte die rechte Hand ganz nah an Alex Gesicht und krümmte die Finger als litte er unter starken Krämpfen, „Dann...dann werde ich schon mal ungemütlich, ja, ja, zuweilen sogar _sehr_ ungemütlich." Er fixierte den Jungen mit seinen dunklen, schwarz umschminkten Augen und zog die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne.

Das Grinsen, das auf seinen Lippen gelegen hatte, war schlagartig verschwunden, einzig und allein die sichelförmigen, geschwulstartigen Narben malten ein künstliches, noch humorloseres Lächeln auf seine clownartig weiß geschminkten Wangen. Im spärlich einfallenden Licht wirkte die abnorme Fratze des Jokers wie der personifizierte Tod. „Du...", begann er leise und packte mit der linken Hand fest die rechte des Jungen, von der durch seinen präzisen Schuss nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben war. Alex jaulte regelrecht vor Schmerz, rang rasselnd nach Atem. Der Joker betrachtete das vor ihm sitzende Kind ohne großes Interesse an dessen Leiden. „Du...du hast scheinbar wirklich geglaubt, dass du, nur...nuuuur weil ich in Arkham eingesessen habe, sicher vor mir wärst, hm? Dass du...deine Rechnung nicht bezahlen musst, weil der verrückte Clown, der sich dieses..._hübsche_ Unfallszenario deiner Eltern ausgedacht hat, während er in dieser bedrückend farblosen Zelle zwischen Geisteskranken gehockt hat, hinter Schloss und Riegel saß." Der Joker beugte sich so weit vor, dass nur Millimeter sein Gesicht von dem des Jungen trennten. Er musste sich mit aller Macht ein breites Grinsen verkneifen, als er das geradezu idiotische Flirren der Angst in den geweiteten Pupillen seines Opfers erkannte. „Was soll ich sagen...dir wird sicher Eines klar geworden sein...ich bin weder _verrückt_...noch ein _Clown_", er kniff die dunklen Augen zu einem schmalen Schlitz zusammen, zog die Brauen tief ins Gesicht und entließ seine blutrote Unterlippe aus den Fängen seiner Zähne. „Und ich sitze auch nicht mehr im beschaulichen Arkham ein und vertreibe mir die Zeit mit Maltherapien oder anderem Blödsinn. Nein, nein...denn...ich habe weitaus Wichtigeres zu tun", er nickte bekräftigend, ohne den finsteren Blick von dem Jungen abzuwenden, und zog ein seltsam stumpf anmutendes Messer aus seiner Westentasche, hielt es Alex direkt vor die Augen.

„Eigentlich haben sich meine Jungs schon...", er schob den Zeigefinger und Daumen der linken Hand so nah aneinander, dass nur noch wenige Millimeter dazwischen frei waren, „...ein _bisschen_ früher um dich kümmern wollen." Er wich von Alex zurück, der erleichtert ausatmete, während der Joker den Kragen seines Hemdes richtete und beinah gedankenverloren zum Nachthimmel hinaufstarrte. „Aber den Spaß wollte ich schon alleine haben", fuhr er leise fort, ließ von seinem dunklen, gepunkteten Hemd ab und packte stattdessen Alex am Kragen seines Pullovers, zog ihn ruppig zu sich, sodass sich die Kette um dessen Hals abermals gefährlich zu spannen drohte. „Du hast geglaubt, du wärst sicher...in...in...äh...Le Gardien...übrigens ein sehr schöner Name, weißt du? Ist...das französische Pendant zu...äh..._‚Wächter'_...", der Joker ließ sich zu einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen hinreißen, „Ein bisschen ironisch, meinst du nicht auch?" Alex versuchte sich von ihm loszureißen, zappelte erneut und versuchte sogar, mit seinen zusammengeschnürten Beinen nach seinem Peiniger zu treten. Der bekam ihn nur noch fester zu packen und brachte ihn dazu, stillzuhalten, indem er das Messer in seine Wange drängte. „Hey!", knurrte der Joker wie ein tollwütiger Hund, „Weißt du...was das ist?", er drehte die Klinge des Messers vor den weit aufgerissenen Augen des Jungen hin und her. Der Mann, der sich selbst als der Joker vorstellte, leckte sich die Lefzen und behielt sich vor, seine eigens gestellte Frage selbst zu beantworten: „Das, mein werter Mister Randall, ist ein Fischmesser. Weißt du, die Konsistenz eines Fischfilets ist...überaus zart. Es wäre geradezu barbarisch, eine Delikatesse wie ein Fischfilet mit einem scharfschneidigen Messer zu bearbeiten. Nein, nein. Man...", er ballte die Hand, die um den Griff des Messers lag, zur Faust, „..._zerdrückt_ das weiche, köstliche Fleisch ganz sanft und schiebt es auf eine Gabel...es...es ist zwar stumpf, aber robust genug, um das Fleisch von kleineren Gräten zu befreien." So als hätte sein Monolog seinen Appetit erregt, leckte er sich abermals hektisch über die Lippen. „Wenn...wenn, wenn, wenn du mir nicht saaaagst, wo dein hübsches Erbe gelagert wird und...wie ich da herankomme, wirst du...", er drehte die flache, fächerförmige Klinge ein wenig vor und zurück und betrachtete sie mit einer nicht nachvollziehbaren Faszination, „Dann wirst du wissen, wie sich ein Fisch fühlt, das von diesem Prachtstück hier behandelt wird. Natürlich tut das Schneiden an sich weh, ist aber nur von kurzer Dauer...aber Zerquetschen...", er verzog den Mund zu einer hässlichen Grimasse und schüttelte den Kopf, während er theatralisch seufzte, „...das muss ein wahrhaft unangenehmer Schmerz sein..."

Tränen schossen aus den vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen des jungen Erben, er wimmerte und schrie sogar auf, als der Joker sich einen makaberen Spaß erlaubte und mit dem Messer bedrohlich nah vor dem Gesicht des Jungen herumfuchtelte. Der Knebel dämpfte den Klang nackter Angst und reinen Schreckens, aber der Ausdruck in den kühlen blauen Augen des Kindes war Entschädigung genug. Der Joker lächelte triumphierend. Nein, Augen logen nicht. In ihnen ruhte immer eine Essenz Wahrheit, der Kern aller Emotionen. Der Mann, den ein kleines stummes Mädchen namens Erin Porter einst unter dem Namen Daniel Stuart Finch gekannt hatte, griff ohne lange zu fackeln nach Alex' gesunder linker Hand, löste sie aus den Fängen des Klebebands und drückte das Fischmesser an den kleinen Finger des Jungen. „Findest du nicht auch, dass das Wort..._Fischstäbchen_...dadurch eine ganz neue Bedeutung erhält?", grinste er finster und befreite Alex' Mund mit der freien linken Hand von dem Knebel, der durchtränkt war von seinem Speichel. „Also, _Bürschchen_...", sein Ton hatte all das verloren, das man noch als schalkhaft hätte bezeichnen können, tief und bedrohlich drang seine Stimme zischelnd über seine teufelsroten, spröden Lippen, „Sing deinem Onkel Joker ein schönes Lied vor, hm?"

***

„Sie müssen sich schon ein bisschen Zeit geben", belehrte sie der Physiotherapeut, der Erin aus dem Rollstuhl in ihr Bett zurück verhalf. Frustriert ließ sich die junge Frau in die Kissen fallen und sah dabei zu, wie der Pfleger, der groß und kräftig, aber nicht wirklich ansehnlich war, ihr Bein vorsichtig streckte. Ihr ramponierter Oberschenkel quittierte diese noch so kleine, ihm aufgezwungene Bewegung mit einem brennenden Gefühl als würde ihr Muskel zerrissen werden. Erin wusste, dass die Spannung, die von ihrer Wunde ausging, von den Wundnähten herrührte, die ihr im Laufe der Woche gezogen werden sollten.

Seit nunmehr einer halben Woche lag Erin im Gotham General Hospital und nur mühselig wollte sich ihr Oberschenkel an die Belastungsübungen gewöhnen. Sie wollte so schnell wie es ihr möglich war buchstäblich wieder auf die Beine kommen. Nicht nur, weil sie es leid war, von ein paar Ausflügen mit dem Rollstuhl abgesehen im Krankenbett vor sich hinzuvegetieren, sondern weil sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, die Zeit, die sie noch tatenlos im Krankenhaus verbringen musste, sinnvoll zu nutzen. „Sie sind schon auf einem guten Weg, aber Sie dürfen es jetzt nicht übertreiben. Ihr Muskel benötigt noch Schonung. Vielleicht können wir übermorgen einen Versuch mit Krücken wagen, aber dafür müssen Sie sich einfach noch gedulden und ihrem Bein die Ruhe zukommen lassen, die es benötigt, um sich zu regenerieren." Erin hörte der Gardinenpredigt ihres Pflegers nur mit einem Ohr zu, war gedanklich zu sehr vertieft in ihr Vorhaben und dementsprechend überrascht, als der Physiotherapeut nicht mehr im Zimmer war, als sie wieder aufschaute. Seufzend schlug sie die Decke zur Seite und betrachtete den straffen Stützverband, der ihren linken Oberschenkel umschloss. Das Fädenziehen war auf Donnerstag vertagt worden, einen Tag zuvor wollte Therapeut Andrew erste Gehversuche mit ihr starten, wenn er Wort halten würde. Erin wusste, dass sie sich in Geduld üben musste und normalerweise konnte sie das sehr gut. Die Umstände hatten sich allerdings verändert und Ruhe zu einem kostbaren Gut gemacht, das für Erin momentan einfach nicht erschwinglich war.

Scott hatte sich gestern nach einigen Tagen wieder bei ihr blicken lassen. Sosehr er sich auch nicht anmerken lassen wollte, dass sich in Erins Gegenwart eine gewisse Beklommenheit seiner bemächtigte, sie konnte es aus so vielen Details herauslesen. Scotts warme braune Augen ruhten nie länger als wenige Sekunden auf ihren, er schien deutlich unsicher zu werden, wenn Erin ihm auch nur die Hand reichte und schnitt nur recht banale Gesprächsthemen an. Auf den harmlosen Kuss, den er ihr gegeben hatte, kam er natürlich nicht zu sprechen. Erin war dankbar dafür, wenngleich sie ahnte, dass er ihre zurückschreckende Reaktion falsch interpretiert hatte und aus ihr schloss, sie hätte sich von ihm überrumpelt gefühlt. Weil er wusste, wie sehr sie Bücher liebte und dass ihr die Decke auf den Kopf fallen würde aus Mangel an Unterhaltung, hatte er ihr einige Exemplare aus der nahen Bibliothek beschafft, die sich jetzt auf ihrem Nachttisch stapelten. Das obenauf liegende Buch hatte Erin umdrehen müssen. Der Anblick des rote Covers, auf dem zwei Kinder – ein Junge und ein Mädchen – abgebildet waren, die sich an den Händen hielten, stieß ihr sauer auf. Scott hatte mit seiner Vermutung, Erin würde etwas lesen wollen, richtig gelegen, wenn sie im Moment allerdings auch andere Dinge interessierten als Fiktion. Sobald sie besser mit dem Rollstuhl umgehen konnte, plante sie der Bibliothek persönlich einen Besuch abzustatten. Wie so viele öffentliche Einrichtungen in Gotham City war die städtische Bibliothek bereits vor Jahren behindertengerecht saniert worden, sodass sie weitgehend auf Unterstützung verzichten konnte, sollte sie den Rollstuhl benötigen.

Lieber wäre es ihr natürlich gewesen, auf ihren eigenen Beinen hineinzuspazieren und das zu suchen, was sie bislang so vergeblich zu finden versucht hatte: Antworten. Erin wollte helfen, war aber herb dadurch enttäuscht worden, dass Commissioner Gordon bislang noch nicht aufgekreuzt war. Entweder nahm er sie als Zeugin nicht für voll oder er hatte alle Hände voll zu tun. Dabei wollte sie herausfinden, ob Gordon überhaupt von den Absichten des Jokers wusste oder Alex' Rolle darin verstand. Weiterhin war es ihr ein Rätsel, wieso Batman in das Geschehen eingegriffen hatte und es niemand zu würdigen wusste, dass er drei Menschenleben gerettet hatte. Die Nachrichtensender hatten in den letzten Tagen immer wieder über den Anschlag auf Commissioner Gordons Haus berichtet, aber weder Barbara noch ihre gleichnamige Tochter hatten der Presse gegenüber einen Kommentar abgegeben, was das Eingreifen Batmans betraf. Stattdessen wandelten sich Augenzeugenberichte darüber, Batman am Ort des Geschehens gesehen zu haben, zu regelrechten Hetzkampagnen. Ein nicht sehr glaubwürdiger Sender wollte der menschlichen Fledermaus sogar die Schuld an der Explosion in die Schuhe schieben, bei der wie durch ein Wunder nur wenige Menschen leicht verletzt worden waren. Erin hatte seitdem darauf verzichtet, den Fernseher einzuschalten. Es war. als wäre die Welt da draußen verrückt geworden und suchte nun nach einem Sündenbock für alle Schandtaten, die in Gotham City verübt wurden. Erin kannte die Vorgeschichte um den maskierten Rächer nicht, wusste nicht, in welcher Beziehung er zu Jim Gordon oder gar dem Joker stand. Aber sie war gewillt, es herauszufinden.

Wenn noch eine Chance für Alex bestand, am Leben zu bleiben, so ahnte Erin, dass sie nicht von Dauer sein würde und daher Eile geboten war. Anderenfalls würde der Joker schneller als es Gothams Bewohnern lieb sein konnte seine Fäden über die gesamte Stadt spinnen.

Ein kurzes, aber markantes Klopfen beanspruchte Erins Aufmerksamkeit für sich. Wenig später öffnete sich die Tür und die Schicht habende Schwester machte einen etwas unbeholfenen Schritt in das Zimmer. Gänzlich schien sie Erins brüske Reaktionen auf die von ihr angebotene Hilfe nicht verdaut zu haben. „Miss Porter...Commissioner James Gordon ist hier und möchte Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen, wenn es Ihnen recht ist." Augenblicklich setzte sich die junge blonde Frau auf und nickte eifrig. Es war als wären ihre stummen Rufe erhört worden. Die brünette Schwester machte dem Polizeichef Platz und schloss die Tür, als er eingetreten war. Jim Gordon trug nur eine gewöhnliche Jacke aus dunkelbraunem Kunstleder und eine legere Jeans. Wahrscheinlich war er privat unterwegs und nicht im Dienst, sofern es für einen Commissioner offiziell überhaupt eine dienstfreie Zeit gab. Sein ernstes, aber gleichzeitig auch gutmütiges Gesicht wirkte ungesund fahl; die Verantwortung, die auf ihm lastete, zeichnete sich in den tiefen Furchen seiner Falten und den dunklen Ringen unter den aufmerksamen blauen Augen. Die leichte Röte seiner Wangen rührte wahrscheinlich von der draußen vorherrschenden Kälte her. Die Temperaturen waren in den letzten Nächten weit unter den Gefrierpunkt gesunken, worüber sich das Krankenhauspersonal fortwährend bei Erin beschwerte. _‚Warum auch nicht'_, dachte sie verbittert, _‚Ich habe ja auch nichts entgegenzusetzen.'_

„Guten Tag, Miss Porter", begrüßte sie der Commissioner und legte die Hand auf die Lehne des mit dunkelgrünem Stoff bezogenen Stuhls. Auch seine Hände trugen rote Spuren trockener Kälte. Dünne blaue Adernäste verzweigten sich und wanden sich um seine Fingerknöchel. „Darf ich?", fragte er nur. Erin nickte, woraufhin er den Stuhl zurückzog und sich darauf niederließ. Das Kunststoffskelett knarrte widerwillig unter dem Fliegengewicht des Commissioners, als er die Beine übereinanderschlug und die Hände ineinander verschränkt auf seinem Knie ablegte. „Wie fühlen Sie sich?", fragte er sie leise. Erin hob die rechte Hand und schwenkte sie vage hin und her. „Kann ich mir denken", entgegnete er und zog einen Block im A5-Format mitsamt eines Kugelschreibers aus seiner Jacke hervor, der es Erin ermöglichen sollte, auch ohne Gebärdensprache zu kommunizieren. Beides legte er in ihre Hände und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, während sie bereits eifrig zu schreiben begann. Obwohl sie schnell die Worte zu Papier brachte, war ihre Schrift immer noch leserlich._ „Es tut mir leid, dass alles so schief gegangen ist. Ich musste ihm Ihre Telefonnummer überlassen, sonst hätte er die Kinder in die Luft gejagt!"_, las der Commissioner nur Sekunden später und lächelte sanft, als er ihr den Block zurückgab: „Geben Sie sich dafür nicht die Schuld, Erin. Es war von vornherein ein gewagtes Manöver von mir, Alex in meinem Haus unterzubringen. Aber...es gibt nur wenige Orte in der Stadt, die wirklich sicher sind. Ich hätte ihn schon mit mir auf das Revier nehmen müssen, um rund um die Uhr für seine Sicherheit zu garantieren."

Erin schnappte sich den dunkelblauen Kugelschreiber, dessen Mine leise über das glatte, dünn linierte Papier kratzte, während sie schrieb. _„Verfügen Sie nicht über ein Zeugenschutzprogramm?"_ Jim Gordon seufzte leise und murmelte: „Schon. Aber die Bedingungen, um in dieses Programm aufgenommen zu werden, sind vielfältig. Wir konnten zum Beispiel nicht nachweisen, dass der Joker an Alex interessiert ist. Noch dazu müssten wir garantieren, dass Alex als Zeuge vor Gericht gegen ihn aussagen würde. Dafür wiederum müsste überhaupt erst ein Prozess gegen den Joker laufen." Gordon lächelte schief und traurig, als Erin die Stirn runzelte und zu einer Erwiderung zunächst die Hände hob, bis ihr einfiel, dass der Commissioner keine Gebärdensprache verstand. Hastig, beinahe fieberhaft jagte sie den Stift über den Block. _„Mangelt es etwa an Anklagepunkten?"_

Erins Blick aus hellblauen Augen war so ironisch, dass Jim Gordon tatsächlich auflachte. Ein ungewöhnliches Geräusch, das sich in Erins Ohren fremd und ungewohnt anhörte in Anbetracht der vergangenen Tage, die nichts mit sich gebracht hatten, das auch nur ansatzweise zum Lachen gewesen wäre. „Nein, gewiss nicht", seufzte er und räusperte sich, „Der Joker verbreitet Angst und Schrecken, nicht nur auf den Straßen Gothams, sondern ebenso auf den Polizeirevieren und den Büros der Staatsanwaltschaft. Der letzte Staatsanwalt, der den Schneid gehabt hätte, gegen den Joker anzutreten, war Harvey Dent. Er hatte es sogar gegen die gesamte Mafia Gothams aufgenommen...", traurig schüttelte er den Kopf. Erin betrachtete ihn eindringlich und schrieb auf den Zettel: _„Was ist mit ihm passiert?"_ Jim Gordon schaute einige Sekunden lang auf den Block, ehe er langsam und bedächtig den Kopf schüttelte: „Das tut hier nichts zur Sache. Ich bin aus einem anderen Grund hierher gekommen, als über längst vergangene Geschichten zu sprechen."

Der Commissioner bemühte sich um eine feste Stimme, aber sein ausweichender Blick verriet Erin alles, was sie wissen musste. Jim Gordon hielt mit irgendetwas hinter dem Berg. „Ich möchte gern wissen, was der Joker Ihnen gegenüber gesagt hat." Die junge Frau legte die Stirn in tiefe Falten und bemühte sich darum, durch keine Regung sichtlich werden zu lassen, wie sich ihr Herz bei der bloßen Erinnerung an die peinigenden, spottenden Worte des Jokers zusammenzog. Es gelang ihr bestens, indem sie die Aufmerksamkeit des Commissioners auf den Schreibblock lenkte, den sie als Medium zur Verständigung benutzte. _„Was meinen Sie?"_ Sie händigte dem Polizeichef den Block aus, der ihre Frage flüchtig überlas und dann prompt sagte: „Alles. Alles, was er Ihnen gesagt hat und woran Sie sich erinnern können. Jedes noch so kleine Detail könnte uns einen Hinweis darauf geben, was sein nächster Schachzug sein könnte oder was er mit Alex vorhat!" Sie strich sich nervös eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, das trotz der letzten recht erholsamen Tage sehr mitgenommen wirkte. _„Glauben Sie wirklich, er wäre so nachlässig, mir irgendwelche Hinweise zu geben?"_, schrieb sie ausweichend auf den Zettel. Sie hatte nicht vor, Jim Gordon davon zu erzählen, dass er sie mit ihrer Vergangenheit konfrontiert und schikaniert hatte. Möglicherweise hatte ihm seine Frau derartiges erzählt, aber Erin war nicht bereit, solch persönliche Fakten über sich selbst preiszugeben. Nicht sie stand im Mittelpunkt dieser Untersuchung, sondern der Joker. Sie hatte nichts getan und war auch nicht zur Zielscheibe dieses Verrückten geworden, hatte demnach gar nicht erst vor, dazu zu werden. Einzig um ihr die Waffe zu entlocken, hatte er auf sie eingeredet, Erin erachtete es daher nicht als relevant, Gordon davon zu erzählen.

„Versuchen Sie es. Bitte", legte ihr der Commissioner nahe und nickte ihr ernst zu. Für einen Moment schloss Erin die Augen, ließ alles Revue passieren von dem Augenblick an, als sie das Kunstzimmer betreten hatte, und griff nach einem tiefen Atemzug wieder zu Papier und Stift, schrieb eilig so viel nieder wie sie rekapitulieren konnte und zu erzählen bereit war. Sie beschrieb so ausführlich wie es ihr Gedächtnis erlaubte, was der Joker ihr gegenüber erwähnt hatte, auch, dass er Andeutungen gemacht hatte, was Alex Randalls Mitwisserschaft bezüglich des Unfalls seiner Eltern anbelangte, der vielleicht gar kein Unfall war. Die Passage, mit welchen Worten er sie gleichzeitig eingeschüchtert und provoziert hatte, ließ sie geflissentlich weg. Erin konnte sich nicht erklären, aus welchem Grund sie in erster Linie verschwieg, dass sie wusste, wer unter der Clownsschminke steckte. Vielleicht war es der Umstand, dass sie ahnte, dass auch der Commissioner seine Geheimnisse vor ihr hatte. Warum sollte sie all ihre Karten offenlegen, wenn er ihr ebenso wichtige Aspekte von Gothams Geschichte verschwieg? Erin pokerte mit der Wahrheit und war sich dessen vollkommen bewusst. Ob die wahre Identität des Jokers Gordon wirklich weitergeholfen hätte, konnte sie nicht einschätzen. Schließlich schien er seinen Namen und sein altes Leben schon eine ganze Weile zuvor abgelegt zu haben wie einen alten, ihm überdrüssig gewordenen Mantel. Bevor Erin nicht wusste, wann und aus welchen Gründen genau dies geschehen war, hatte sie nicht vor, sich einer Polizeibehörde anzuvertrauen, die ihr offenbar mit dem gleichen Misstrauen begegnete, das sie ihr entgegenbrachte, und auf die sie sich nicht hundertprozentig verlassen konnte. Wahrscheinlich würde sie nie in Erfahrung bringen können, was Danny widerfahren war, was ihn hatte zu dem werden lassen, der er jetzt war, aber es kam wie so vieles auf einen Versuch an. Solange die Erinnerungen an ihren Freund aus Kindertagen so lebendig waren, fiel es Erin schwer, loszulassen und einfach zu vergessen. Irgendwo in dieser kaltblütigen, von Verachtung gegenüber den Menschen angetriebenen Kreatur steckte der Danny, den Erin gekannt und auf ihre ganz eigene Art und Weise geliebt hatte. Es war waghalsig und vielleicht sogar verrückt, daran zu glauben und danach zu suchen, aber Erin tat es nichtsdestotrotz.

Indes hatte der Commissioner ihre Notizen gelesen und sich leicht zurückgelehnt. Das fast zufrieden klingende Seufzen der Stuhllehne ließ den Blondschopf zu ihm aufsehen. Gordon machte nicht gerade ein begeistertes Gesicht. Die Linie, die sich senkrecht über seinem Nasenrücken abzeichnete und über seine Stirn erstreckte, ließ ihn strenger und grüblerisch wirken. „Alex Randall soll für den Tod seiner eigenen Eltern verantwortlich sein?", fragte er ungläubig und musterte Erin eindringlich. Sie zuckte ratlos die Achseln und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf die von ihr verfasste Nachricht. Die frische Tinte verwischte leicht und hinterließ dunkelblaue Schlieren mit Teilen von Erins Fingerabdruck auf dem weißen Papier.

„Wie soll er das angestellt haben?" Ratlos hob sie die Hände, schnappte sich dann erneut den Block und schrieb darauf: _„Ich habe nur wiedergegeben, was er mir gegenüber andeutete. Ob und wie viel davon wahr ist, weiß ich nicht. Mag sein, dass er alles erlogen hat."_ Jim Gordon nickte düster und seufzte, dann betrachtete er Erin durchdringend: „Ansonsten geht es Ihnen gut? Er hat sie doch am Bein verletzt, oder?" Sie nickte und tätschelte behutsam ihren linken Oberschenkel, den die weiße Decke verhüllte. „Hat er...Ihnen sonst noch etwas getan...der Joker ist nicht gerade dafür bekannt, zimperlich mit denen umzugehen, die sich in seiner Gewalt befinden."

Der Commissioner fragte so diskret nach wie nur möglich, doch abermals verstärkte sich Erins Eindruck, dass er mehr zu wissen schien als er vorgab. Barbara schien ihm davon erzählt zu haben. Er wollte es nur von ihrer Seite hören, wollte vermutlich herausfinden, ob der Joker ihr diese zermürbenden Fragen gestellt hatte, weil er sie kannte oder weil er einfach zufällig ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Doch Erin blockte ab und schüttelte den Kopf. Dennoch griff sie erneut nach dem Zettel un schrieb darauf: _„Aber Dank Batman sind wir halbwegs unversehrt aus der Geschichte herausgekommen."_ Sie musterte Gordon eindringlich, als er die Notiz las, erforschte jede noch so kleine Regung in seinem Gesicht. Auch er war sichtlich bemüht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, wenngleich sich sein Mundwinkel kurz regte. Er sagte darauf nichts, doch Erin gab sich damit nicht zufrieden. Sie tippte auf den Block; zögerlich reichte ihn Gordon zu ihr zurück. _„Er hat uns gerettet. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass all die schlechten Dinge stimmen, die über ihn verbreitet werden!"_

Sie hielt ihm den Zettel hin und sah ihm fest in die Augen. Der Commissioner las ihre Worte und seine Züge arbeiteten angestrengt. Schließlich legte er den Zettelblock gänzlich beiseite und seufzte. „Miss Porter, Sie haben in letzter Zeit genug erlebt, um zu wissen, dass Sie Ihr Vertrauen nicht leichtgläubig verschenken sollten. Wer Sie heute rettet, stellt sich Ihnen vielleicht morgen schon in den Weg. Sie sind noch nicht lange hier in Gotham City, nicht wahr?" Erin seufzte, senkte den Blick und schüttelte trübselig den Kopf. „Wissen Sie...als ich in die Stadt kam, war ich ähnlich idealistisch gestrickt wie Sie. Ich habe an das Gute geglaubt, habe versucht, in allem eine gute Seite zu sehen...es hat nicht lang gedauert, bis ich realisiert habe, dass in manchen Menschen alles Gute verloren ist. Ich rate Ihnen nicht zu Pessimismus, Erin...aber zu Vorsicht. Diese Stadt und ihre verborgenen Helden sind vielleicht nicht ganz so nobel wie Sie es sich vorstellen."

Erin sah ihm dabei zu, wie er langsam den Block in seiner Jacke verstaute und sich erhob, die Brille auf dem Nasenrücken zurechtrückte und zu ihr hinab sah. „Ich wünsche Ihnen gute Besserung, Erin. Lassen Sie es mich wissen, wenn Ihnen noch etwas einfallen sollte." Jim Gordon nickte ihr freundlich zu, was sie zögerlich erwiderte, und ließ Erin allein in ihrem Zimmer zurück. Sie schaute ihm noch lange nach, während der Regen trommelnd einsetzte und mit nahender Winterkälte gegen die Scheiben schlug, die festen Asphalt mit einer dünnen Schicht gefährlichen Blitzeises zu überziehen vermochte und straßensichere Autos ins Schlingern brachte. Schweigend, wie es in ihrer Natur lag, sah Erin dem prasselnden Regen zu, der einen undurchsichtigen Schleier bildete und die Fassaden der Nachbarhäuser in dröges Grau hüllte.

Sie lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück und griff sich das Buch, das ihr Scott aus der Bibliothek entliehen hatte. Ein unbeschriebener gelber Notizzettel diente als Lesezeichen und markierte die Stelle, an der Erin zunächst aufgegeben hatte, den ellenlangen Schachtelsätzen der Autorin zu folgen. Normalerweise konnte sie in jeder Situation lesen, ganz gleich, ob sie aufgebracht war, traurig oder müde – ein Buch hatte immer Platz in ihren Händen. In den letzten Tagen hatte sich das jedoch verändert. Erin konnte sich einfach nicht auf die Worte konzentrieren, verlor nach wenigen Sätzen den Faden, obgleich der Schreibstil nicht der schwierigste war. In ihrem Kopf stritten sich Gedankenfetzen um die Vorherrschaft über ihre Konzentration, einer schien wichtiger als der andere zu sein und sich an die Spitze drängeln zu wollen, sodass Erin oftmals erst sehr spät einschlafen konnte. Doch jetzt fasste die junge Patientin einen Plan. Entschlossen schnappte sie sich den Bleistift, den ihr eine Krankenschwester überlassen hatte, und notierte sich auf ihrem provisorischen Lesezeichen einige Namen. _‚Dent'_ schrieb sie in die obere linke Ecke, _‚Gordon' _gegenüber in die rechte, darunter notierte sie links _‚Joker'_, daneben _‚Alex'_ und rechts _‚Batman'_, zeichnete um alle Namen einen zu einem Kringel verkommenen Kreis, und blickte angestrengt für einige Sekunden darauf, ehe sie ein Fragezeichen in die Mitte setzte. Was verband all diese Menschen miteinander? In welcher Beziehung standen sie zueinander? Wie waren ihre Geschichten ineinander verwoben? Erin spürte, dass sie diesen Fragen auf den Grund gehen musste, dass sie nachhaken musste, um Zusammenhänge zu verstehen, die Gordon ihr mitzuteilen verwehrte. In einem Spiel, in dem jeder mit gezinkten Karten zu spielen schien, war die Wahrheit der einzige Schlüssel zum Sieg, und Erin war mehr als gewillt, sie aufzudecken.

Mit der festen Absicht, bereits am nächsten Morgen der Bibliothek und ihrem großen Zeitungsarchiv einen Besuch abzustatten, ganz gleich, ob der tiefe Schnitt, der unzählige Stränge ihres Muskels hatte reißen lassen, Probleme bereiten würde oder nicht, legte Erin den Zettel zurück zwischen die Seiten und klappte den Wälzer mit einem staubigen Ächzen zu. Das Titelbild betrachtete sie für einige Momente, dann drehte sie das Buch auf die andere Seite und legte es auf den Stapel zurück.

Die Vergangenheit als solche zu akzeptieren, erfordert mehr als bloße Überwindung. Ständig versuchen wir, sie auszuschmücken, oder manche Kapitel wegzulassen, wie in einem uninteressanten Buch zu überblättern, weil sie uns unangenehm sind. Letzten Endes holt sie uns doch immer wieder ein, zwingt uns dazu, uns ihr zu stellen und anhand ihrer Fingerabdrücke abzulesen, zu was wir durch Leugnung und Verrat an uns selbst geworden sind.

Erin versuchte nicht etwa, vor den Schatten zu fliehen, die ihre eigene Geschichte auf den Weg warf, den sie noch zu beschreiten hatte; vielmehr war sie daran interessiert, die nicht lupenreine Weste des einen oder anderen Protagonisten dieses morbiden Theaterstücks einer genaueren Betrachtung zu unterziehen, um ihre eigene Position in diesem Verwirrspiel zu verstehen.

Ihrem Vorhaben zum Trotz durfte Erin erst auf eigene Faust das Krankenhaus verlassen, als ihre Fäden gezogen wurden. Obwohl sie Andrew mehrfach zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass es ihr gut ging und dass er doch ein gutes Wort bei den behandelnden Ärzten für sie einlegen sollte, hatte sich ihr Therapeut vehement gegen die bloße Vorstellung gesträubt, Erin allein in der Bibliothek herumgeistern zu lassen. „Sie haben doch Ihren netten Kollegen, der für Sie außer Haus gehen und Besorgungen machen kann, warum sind Sie denn so erpicht darauf, allein zu gehen?" Natürlich hatte Erin auf diese Frage hin keine explizite Erklärung abgeliefert. Wie sah es denn auch für das Krankenhauspersonal aus, wenn sie über einige der fragwürdigsten Gestalten in der Geschichte Gotham Citys Recherche anstellen wollte und daher um Freigang bat? Gerade weil Batman, vom Joker ganz zu schweigen, ein heikles Thema war, vermied es Erin erstrecht, Scott damit zu betrauen. So musste sich Erin notgedrungen in Geduld üben, die deprimierenden Gehversuche hinter sich bringen, die sie ohne eine Krücke nie und nimmer stehend überstanden hätte, und das unangenehme Fädenziehen über sich ergehen lassen.

Die ersten Tage, die sie in der Bibliothek unterwegs gewesen war, hatte sie im Rollstuhl zubringen müssen. Leise hatten die Räder gesummt, als sie über den dünnen, dunkelgrünen Filzteppich gefahren war, der erstaunlich gut Schritte und Stimmen zu absorbieren verstand. Auch am Samstagmorgen, an dem sie mit großer Anstrengung und noch größerer Erschöpfung auf eine Krücke gestützt das Foyer humpelnd durchschritt, lag eine fast klösterliche Stille in der nach altem Papier und Leder duftenden Luft der weiten, nur spärlich beheizten Räumlichkeiten. Kaum ein störendes Geräusch hallte an den dicht an dicht mit Bücherregalen zugestellten Wänden entlang, kein Flüstern erreichte die mit einer imposanten Kuppel gekrönte Decke des großen Lesesaals, auf der in jeder Himmelsrichtung ein bronzener Schriftzug verewigt war. Auf der Nordseite formten die Lettern _‚Weisheit'_, im Osten schimmerten die bronzenen Buchstaben beinahe golden im Morgenlicht der kampferprobten Sonne, die sich ihren Weg mit viel Mühe durch das Wolkendickicht schlug, und verlasen mit prunkhaftem Stolz _‚Wahrheit'_. Die Südseite der Kuppel, deren graziles Oberhaupt aus lichtdurchlässigem Glas beschaffen war, verkündete _‚Gerechtigkeit'_, die Westseite, die in Erins Rücken lag, da der Haupteingang genau dort gelegen war, schloss den Kreis aus Tugenden, indem sie _‚Hoffnung'_ proklamierte. Dass es sich bei den vier Worten um Auszüge ritterlicher Tugenden handelte, war Erin nicht bewusst, doch sie empfand die in der Bibliothek bestehende Atmosphäre stets als erhaben, respekteinflößend und ehrfurchtgebietend. Dennoch war das große Gebäude nicht gerade ideal architektonisch geplant und umgesetzt worden. Erin musste den gesamten Lesesaal durchqueren, um in das Zeitungsarchiv zu gelangen, das ihr angestrebtes Ziel war. Weil die Weihnachtsferien nur noch wenige Wochen entfernt waren und den Studenten Gotham Citys der nächste Schwung vernichtender Klausuren blühte, war der Großteil der Arbeitsplätze von beim Lernen Blut und Wasser schwitzenden jungen Leuten belegt. Erin beneidete sie nicht gerade um den Stresspegel, dem sie zurzeit ausgesetzt waren. Obwohl sie ihr eigenes Studium geschmissen hatte, erinnerte sie sich noch gut genug an die langen Nächte, die sie lernend und nur mit der loyalen Unterstützung starken Kaffees durchgestanden hatte. Und wofür hatte sie sich mehrere Semester lang mit einem wirklich unliebsamen Fach abgeplagt? Um für einen Hungerlohn in einem Waisenhaus zu arbeiten, das regelmäßig von Geisteskranken frequentiert wurde.

Mit dem sarkastischen Gedanken, sich die Oberschenkelverletzung vielleicht als Arbeitsunfall anrechnen zu lassen, humpelte Erin auf ihrer Krücke in das abgegrenzte Archiv. Der Zutritt war ausschließlich den Benutzern gestattet, die vom Zeitungskatalog Gebrauch machen wollten. Büffelnde, sich unter Büchern vergrabende Studenten suchte man hier vergebens. Zur Benutzung des Katalogs schob Erin ihre Kundenkarte in den Scanner eines der zahlreichen Rechner, tippte ihr Passwort ein und genoss wenige Sekunden später direkten Zugriff auf alle Publikationen der vergangenen fünf Jahre. Für ältere Zeitungsartikel hätte sie eine Bestellung an der Rezeption aufgeben und dann im schlimmsten Falle mehrere Stunden darauf warten müssen, aber da sich Erins Interesse auf ganz bestimmte Ereignisse der letzten beiden Jahre beschränkte, wurde sie von dem lästigen Prozedere verschont. Ein halbes Jahr hatte Erin in den vergangenen beiden Tagen bereits durchforstet. Sie war von früh bis spät in der Bibliothek gewesen, was ihr einigen Ärger eingehandelt hatte, weil das Krankenhauspersonal schon vermutet hatte, Erin hätte sich aus dem Staub gemacht. Zuerst hatten sie ihr einen Pfleger als Aufpasser zur Seite stellen wollen, wogegen sie jedoch erfolgreich Protest erhoben hatte.

Seufzend lehnte sie sich an die Stuhllehne, die ein klein wenig unter ihr nachgab und ihren Rücken leicht federnd gegen das Polster drückte. Erin war froh, ihrem Bein eine kurze Auszeit erlauben zu können. Obwohl das Gotham City General nur einen verhältnismäßig kurzen Fußmarsch von der Bibliothek entfernt war, flatterte ihr geschundener Muskel wie der Vorbote eines Krampfes deutlich spürbar unter dem Stoff ihrer Jeans. Die Zähne zusammenbeißend gab Erin ihr Bestes, das unangenehme Ziehen zu ignorieren und sich auf den Artikel zu konzentrieren, der die ersten Augenzeugenberichte über Batman und an Hysterie angrenzende Meldungen über eine neue Modedroge, ein gefährliches Nervengift, enthielt. Die Berichterstattung beschränkte sich jedoch auf sehr vage Vermutungen, die keine neuen Erkenntnisse mit sich brachten. Reißerische Überschriften wie _„Batman – Segen oder Fluch?"_, _„Fledermaus verursacht Sachschaden in Millionenhöhe"_ oder_ „Wer hinter der schwarzen Maske steckt"_ erregten zwar Erins Aufmerksamkeit, stellten sich aber schließlich doch als nicht gerade relevant heraus.

Die Diskussion, ob Batman nun ein Held oder ein dingfest zu machender Verbrecher war, hatte ihre Wurzeln bereits in den ersten Berichten über seine Sichtung geschlagen und erstreckte sich über die folgenden Monate und Jahre. Auf einem Notizblock hatte Erin Stichworte niedergeschrieben, Fakten festgehalten, die sie stutzig gemacht hatten und die sie als wichtig erachtete. Auch am Samstag hatte sie eine Vielzahl von Gedanken aufgeschrieben. Beginnend bei dem Abstieg des Doctor Crane, der einen Giftanschlag auf Gotham Citys Trinkwasserversorgung geplant haben soll, über den Großbrand, der Wayne Manor in Schutt und Asche gelegt hatte, bis hin zu Staatsanwalt Harvey Dent, der für Wirbel gesorgt hatte, indem er sämtliche Mafiabosse vor Gericht gezerrt hatte. Die Nachrichten von Gotham City waren voll von Kuriositäten, merkwürdigen Ereignissen, die der Bezeichnung Verbrechen fast schon neue Dimensionen eröffneten. Die Stadt schien der reinste Sündenpfuhl zu sein, und das weit vor den ersten Aktivitäten des Jokers. Dieser übertraf sich geradezu selbst und seine Kollegen natürlich um ein Mehrfaches. Obgleich sich Erin im Laufe des Samstags nur bis zu den ersten Auftritten des mörderischen Clowns, der mit brutalen Banküberfällen auf sich aufmerksam machte, vorgekämpft hatte, ahnte sie, dass dies erst der Anfang gewesen war. Müde, aber ohne später in ihrem Krankenbett wirklich Kraft tanken zu können, weil ihr die gedruckten Worte vor dem inneren Auge vorüber zogen wie eine Schar aufgescheuchter Vögel, wartete Erin ungeduldig auf den Sonntag, der dunkler als seine Vorgänger dämmerte.

Im Zuge des wachsenden Bedarfs an Nachschlagewerken und Lernräumen vor dem beginnenden Prüfungszeitraum, hatte die Bibliothek seit Anfang November auch sonntags geöffnet und Erin war gewillt, diese Möglichkeit beim Schopfe zu packen und ihre Recherche weiterzuführen. Die halbe Nacht hatte sie wach gelegen und über Harvey Dent nachgedacht. Was ihm zugestoßen war, hatte Erin noch nicht herausfinden können, weil sie sich chronologisch durch den übermächtigen Berg an Zeitungsartikeln gekämpft hatte.

Was auch immer ihn gestoppt hatte, Erin glaubte zu wissen, dass der Joker dahinter steckte. Es war ihm zuzutrauen, dass er einen derart ambitionierten Staatsanwalt wie es Harvey Dent gewesen war mit Vorliebe beseitigt gesehen hätte. Ganz gleich ob sich der Joker mit den Verbrechern, die Gothams Straßen zu einem unsicheren Pflaster hatten heran gedeihen lassen, identifizierte oder nicht, er war genauso ein Gesetzesbrecher wie sie, wenn nicht gar schlimmer, und konnte in einer Institution, die Recht und Ordnung zu bewahren im Sinn hatte, nur einen Feind sehen. Eine Meldung über Morde, die Batman begangen haben sollte, hatte Erin ebenso wenig bislang aufspüren können, hoffte aber, dass sich bald ein wenig Licht ins Dunkel verirren würde. In jeder Geschichte schlummerten Geheimnisse der unterschiedlichsten Ausmaße. In dieser jedoch beschlich Erin das Gefühl, dass sie einem entscheidenden Rätsel auf der Spur war, dessen Lösung ihr die Motive der Protagonisten in diesem kranken, düsteren Verwirrspiel möglicherweise erklären konnte. Ihre Erkenntnisse würden ihr wahrscheinlich nichts über die Ziele des Jokers verraten. Niemand schien fähig zu sein, sich in seine Denkweisen hineinversetzen zu können, und wenn Erin gründlicher darüber nachdachte, wollte sie das auch nicht. Was er tat, war verstörend genug, was jedoch in dem Geist eines solchen Menschen vor sich ging, konnte niemand nachempfinden, der noch bei gesundem Menschenverstand war. Sie hielt den Joker – Danny – nicht für verrückt, nicht für dumm. Es wäre zu einfach gewesen, ihn als Irren abzustempeln, sein unmoralisches Handeln als Folge einer Geisteskrankheit darzustellen. Dafür verhielt er sich zu clever, zu geschickt, zu gewandt. Vielmehr schien es ein unbändiger Hass gegen die bestehenden Strukturen dieser Welt zu sein, in die er unfreiwillig geboren worden war, der ihn antrieb, der sein Streben nach Zerstörung nährte. Erin wusste nicht, wer ihm gelehrt hatte, Gefühlsregungen wie Mitleid, Empathie und Gnade völlig abzuschalten, wohlmöglich zu vergessen; wer dafür gesorgt hatte, dass das einzig Menschliche an ihm nur noch seine körperliche Gestalt war. Sie wusste nur, dass es eines Teufels bedurfte, um einen anderen Dämon zu schaffen, und einer unaussprechlichen Gewalt, um des Teufels Ebenbild zu formen.

Der Regen, der seit einigen Stunden die Überhand gewonnen hatte und in gleichmäßigem Staccato gegen die Fensterscheiben trommelte, schien nicht abzuebben. Seufzend schlug sie die Decke zurück, griff nach der Krücke mit dem dunkelgrünen Griff, die an ihrem Nachttisch lehnte, und stieß sich mühsam von der Bettkante ab. Alles in diesem verfluchten Krankenhaus schien entweder von klinischem Weiß oder sattem Grün zu sein, sodass jeder Versuch der farbigen Neugestaltung des wieder aufgebauten Krankenhauses letztlich doch in bedrückender Monotonie gemündet war. Ihr linkes Bein knickte in einer Geste der Hilflosigkeit ein und drohte sie zu Boden zu reißen, hätte der Gehstock sie nicht daran gehindert. Ächzend klammerte sich Erin daran, räumte ihrem Muskel, der gegen jede unnötige Bewegung Protest aussprach, eine kleine Verschnaufpause ein, und humpelte dann zu ihrem Fenster.

Der November hatte fast alle Bäume endgültig ihres Kopfschmucks beraubt. Nackt und kahl ragten die knöchern wirkenden Äste der Laubbäume, die den Hinterhof des Krankenhauses in einer wenig prunkvollen Allee säumten, wie die Finger eines Skeletts in den Herbsthimmel, der sämtliche Facetten und Nuancen grauer Farbtöne zu erkunden schien und sich in Neutralität gegenüber Schwarz und Weiß übte. Erin seufzte, als sie auf die Digitalanzeige der Funkuhr schaute, die auf ihrem Nachttisch platziert worden war. Es war bereits nach neun Uhr morgens und sie musste die Visite der Ärzte abwarten, ehe sie in die Bibliothek zurückgehen konnte. Ungeduldig sah sie dabei zu, wie ihr wertvolle Arbeitszeit unter den Fingern zerrann. Ihre Hand wanderte unbewusst zu der Wunde an ihrem Bein. Heute pochte das sich nur schwerlich bildende Narbengewebe besonders stark, verströmte ein brennendes Ziehen über ihren gesamten Körper. Angeblich sollte die Witterung und die sich erhärtende Kälte an ihrem Befinden nicht unschuldig sein, wenn sie Andrew Glauben schenken durfte. Der Wetterbericht sagte in den nächsten Tagen einen zunehmenden Abfall der Temperaturen und sogar den ersten Schneefall des bevorstehenden Winters an. Bald schon würden die Fenster und Straßen Gotham Citys in freudiger Erwartung des ersten Advents in genau zwei Wochen mit Lichterketten geschmückt sein, doch in Erin wollte keine vorweihnachtliche Stimmung aufkommen.

Ein kurzes, dafür aber prägnantes Klopfen brachte sie dazu, sich überrascht umzudrehen. Ärzte klopften für gewöhnlich nicht an, wenn sie zur morgendlichen Visite kamen. Und selbst wenn sie größeres Feingefühl an den Tag gelegt hätten, hätte Erin nicht äußern können, dass sie keinen Eintritt wünschte. So blieb ihr auch in dieser Situation nichts anderes übrig als darauf zu warten, dass sich die Tür öffnen und sich ihr Besucher zeigen mochte. Sie war überrascht, Matthews rotblonden Schopf zu sehen, der sich behutsam durch die Tür schob und zaghaft in ihre Richtung lugte. Langsam breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Zügen aus, während sich gleichzeitig ein riesiger bunter Blumenstrauß in Erins Sichtfeld stahl. „Guten Morgen, Erin!", begrüßte er sie auf seine gewohnt fröhliche Art und trat langsam ein, versetzte der Tür einen leichten Stoß mit seinem Ellbogen, worauf diese mit einem leisen, etwas beleidigtem Klick! ins Schloss fiel.

„Ich hoffe, ich komme nicht ungelegen, aber Le Gardien wünscht dir gute Besserung!", er grinste schelmisch, als Erin ungläubig den großen Strauß betrachtete, in dem sie Gerbera aller warmen Farben, Margariten und auch drei Sonnenblumen entdeckte. „Wenn du eine Vase bei der Hand hast, würd ich ihn dir gern auf den Nachttisch stellen", zwinkerte Matthew amüsiert. Nichts, aber auch gar nichts schien je seine Stimmung zu trüben und es war erstaunlich, wie er es verstand, selbst Erin zumindest für ein paar Minuten von ihren bedrückenden Gedanken zu befreien. Sie konnte sogar fast wieder ehrlich lächeln und deutete auf den unteren Teil ihres Nachtschranks, über dem zwei Schubfächer mit ihren persönlichen Dingen und Kleidungsstücken gefüllt waren. Matthew öffnete die Tür, zog eine große Vase daraus hervor und machte sich darin, diese mit Wasser zu befüllen. Dabei hatte er ordentlich mit dem üppigen Blumenstrauß zu kämpfen, der ihm mehr als einmal aus der Hand zu rutschen drohte. Erin erbarmte sich, humpelte mit ihrer Krücke auf ihn zu und nahm ihm den Strauß für einige Sekunden ab. „Danke!", schmunzelte er vergnügt und nahm ihr den Strauß wieder ab, um ihn in die Vase gleiten zu lassen.

Die junge Frau wusste nicht, woran es lag, aber in Matthews Gegenwart fühlte sie sich so, als wäre sie nur wegen eines kleinen Arbeitsunfalls ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden und nicht, weil ein humorloser Clown versucht hatte, sie umzubringen. Im Gegensatz zu Scott verströmte Matthew regelrechten Frohsinn. Dass er immer zu den enthusiastischsten Optimisten gehört hatte, war für Erin nichts Neues, aber dass er nach allem, was geschehen war, so gute Laune versprühte, fasste sie als besonders gutes Zeichen auf. Le Gardien und seinen Bewohnern schien es wieder einigermaßen gut zu gehen, andernfalls wäre Matthew nicht hierher gekommen, um ihr im Namen der Belegschaft einen Besuch abzustatten. „Es ist schön zu sehen, dass du wieder auf den Beinen bist", lächelte er, sodass der Dreitagebart auf seinen Wangen erblühte.

Erin erwiderte sein Lächeln, ehe sie auf sich deutete, beide leicht gekrümmten Hände in einer fließenden Bewegung von sich schob und abschließend die rechte Hand an den Mund legte, um letztlich die Hand zur Faust zu ballen und nur den ausgestreckten Daumen rechts von sich hoch zu halten. „Das höre ich gern", erwiderte Matthew und unterzog sie einer eindringlichen Musterung, „Weißt du schon, wann du entlassen wirst?" Erin schüttelte den Kopf, wagte aber, eine vage Vermutung zu äußern, indem sie Zeige-, Mittel- und Ringfinger spreizte, den Daumen an den Mittelfinger legte und ihre Hand in dieser Haltung zweimal in einem unsichtbaren Kreis drehte. „Mittwoch?", tippte Matthew mehr als dass er verstand und grinste gleich ein bisschen stolz, als Erin bestätigend nickte. Sie streckte beide Hände aus, sodass die Handflächen nach oben zeigten und bewegte beide Hände abwechselnd nach oben und unten so als imitierte sie eine aus dem Gleichgewicht geratene Waage. Vielleicht, sagte diese Geste. Sie wusste es schlicht und ergreifend noch nicht sicher, würde abwarten müssen, was ihr die Ärzte raten würden. Andrew hatte ihr jedenfalls recht deutlich gesagt, dass sie ein gesundes Mittelmaß zwischen Ruhe und Anstrengung finden müsse, um dem Muskel bei seinem Heilungsprozess entgegen zu kommen. Zu wenig Bewegung war genauso schädlich wie zu viel, daher empfand Erin ihre Ausflüge zur Bibliothek als gute Option, Andrews Rat zu befolgen. Er hatte ihr in Aussicht gestellt, vielleicht gegen Mitte nächster Woche wieder nach Hause zu können.

Erin humpelte um ihr Bett herum und setzte sich auf die Kante, nahm die Vase mit dem Blumenstrauß in die Hände und atmete den betörend süßen Duft der Blumen ein, die für diese Jahreszeit äußerst ungewöhnlich und nur für einen sehr hohen Preis zu erwerben waren. Ein bisschen irritierte es sie, dass ihre Kollegen so viel Geld aufgebracht hatten, um ihr eine Freude zu machen, aber das tat ihrer Freude darüber nichts ab. Erin legte die Fingerspitzen an ihre Lippen wie um einen Luftkuss darauf zu hauchen, und streckte die Hand dann aus. „Nichts zu danken", winkte Matthew ab und setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf den Stuhl, der unter seinem Gewicht sichtlich nachgab. Im Vergleich zu Scott konnte man Matt schon eher in die Gruppe der Schwergewichtler einordnen. Er war nicht etwa korpulent oder vierschrötig, vielmehr verfügte er bei seiner Körpergröße über eine sehr muskulöse Statur. Erin rieb die Knöchel ihrer Finger aneinander und deutete dann auf eine leere Stelle. „Oh, es geht allen soweit gut. Würde Nell nicht für die ganze Meute kochen müssen und Pat den Laden schmeißen, hätten die beiden dich schon längst besucht", er rutschte auf dem Stuhl hin und her, was dessen hölzernes Skelett leise knarren ließ.

Dann faltete er die Hände im Schoß zusammen, stützte die Ellbogen auf die Oberschenkel und beugte sich zu Erin vor. „Aber sag mal...ist bei dir und Scott alles in Ordnung?" Sie blinzelte ihn verdutzt an und ließ von der orangefarbenen Gerberablüte ab, an der sie zuvor noch herumgespielt hatte. Sie runzelte die Stirn und legte die Hände in Brusthöhe aus, deutete dann auf Matthew und hob die linke Hand, tippte deren Handfläche mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger der rechten an, spreizte die beiden Finger und tippte noch einmal darauf. „Na ja, ich hab eben bei ihm noch reingeschaut und ihn gefragt, ob er mitkommen möchte, um dich zu besuchen. Scott hat sich richtig komisch benommen. Klang so, als würde er sich eine Ausrede ausdenken, um nicht mitkommen zu müssen. Er meinte, er hätte gleich noch eine Kontrolluntersuchung oder sowas...klang aber nicht sehr überzeugend, wenn du mich fragst."

Erin hielt bemüht Matthews fragendem Blick stand und strich sich geistesabwesend über den Verband, der nur noch stützend und zur Infektionsvorbeugung ihre Wunde verhüllte. „Habt ihr euch gestritten?" Der Blondschopf schaute zu ihm auf und schüttelte hastig den Kopf. Nein, gestritten hatte sie sich nicht mit ihm. Eher das ganze Gegenteil. Dieser kleine Kuss war im Grunde eine so beiläufige, wenn auch vertraute Geste gewesen, und doch hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass das Verhältnis zwischen ihr und Scott einen beklommenen Charakter angenommen hatte. Sie hatte ihm nicht das Gefühl geben wollen, dass sie sich gegen einen Kuss von ihm sträubte, hatte ihm nicht wehtun wollen, indem sie einfach nicht darauf reagiert hatte. Zu verwirrend waren ihre Erinnerungen gewesen, ihre Gedanken an Danny, der vielleicht gar nicht mehr Danny war. Erin runzelte die Stirn und starrte finster auf ihre Hand, die auf dem Verband ruhte.

„Nicht? Was denn dann?" Als Matthews laute, kräftige Stimme erklang, schaute sie zu ihm auf. „Irgendwas ist doch zwischen euch", er kniff die Augen zusammen und grinste amüsiert. Erin spürte augenblicklich, wie geballte Hitze in ihre Wangen schoss und diese sicherlich feuerrot verfärbten. Matthews Grinsen wuchs ein wenig in die Breite, Erin konnte sein Amüsement jedoch nicht teilen.

„Ahaaa...", machte Matthew naseweis und schlug die Beine übereinander. Was bei Jim Gordon elegant ausgesehen hatte, wirkte bei ihm eher grobschlächtig. „Habt ihr beiden was miteinander?" Erin schenkte ihrem Kollegen einen alles sagenden Blick, der ihm vermittelte, dass ihn das überhaupt nichts anging. Abgesehen davon hätte sie nicht gewusst, was sie ihm hätte antworten sollen. Ein _‚Ja'_ wäre falsch gewesen, mehr als ein flüchtiger Kuss war schließlich nicht geschehen, ein _‚Nein'_ wäre zu endgültig gewesen. Sie mochte Scott und dass sie ihm auch alles andere als egal war, hatte er eindrucksvoll bewiesen. Sie wollte sich ihm nicht versperren, brauchte seine helfende Hand vielleicht dringender als sie sich im Augenblick eingestehen wollte. Auch wenn die Umstände, in die sie beide gestürzt worden waren, alles andere als romantisch waren, und Erin im Moment ganz andere Sorgen hatte, als sich mit ihren zerstreuten Gefühlen auseinander zu setzen, wollte sie Scott als Freund nicht verlieren, und sich noch weniger vor Matthew für etwas rechtfertigen, das noch gar nicht geschehen war. „Schon gut, du musst mir nichts erzählen, geht mich ja nichts an", Matthew grinste wieder und bleckte dabei fast die komplette obere Zahnreihe. Erin kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, wobei sich eine lange blonde Strähne an ihrem Finger verfing und sie daran erinnerte, dass sie einen kürzeren Haarschnitt gut hätte vertragen können. Sie legte die Hände abermals flach vor der Brust aus, zeigte auf Matthew und brachte ihre Hände in die anfängliche Position zurück, nur um sie gleichzeitig erst zu heben und dann zu senken.

„Ich bin in der Stadt, weil ich...ein paar Einkäufe erledige. Weißt schon, Lebensmittel und so nen Kram. Nell kann bei der Witterung ja keine großen Sprünge machen wegen ihrer Arthritis und da der Unterricht immer noch ausfällt, wollte ich mich anderweitig nützlich machen", Matthew gehörte zu der Sorte Mensch, die leidenschaftlich mit ihren Händen redete. Bei seinen Ausführungen über seine Beweggründe, in die Stadt gefahren zu sein, stieß er mit dem Handrücken gegen den Bücherstapel, der auf Erins Nachttisch thronte und auf den leichten Hieb hin in sich zusammenfiel wie ein Kartenhaus. Der Notizblock, den sie in die Bibliothek mitgenommen hatte und der zwischen den Büchern gelegen hatte, fiel aufgeblättert zu Boden und entblößte einige von Erins Stichpunkten. Matthew bückte sich, um den Stapel aufzuheben, die junge Frau jedoch konnte ihm aufgrund ihrer Verletzung so schnell nicht folgen und ihn daran hindern. „Entschuldige bitte...", posaunte er und legte die Bücher achtlos auf den Tisch zurück, ehe er den Block ergriff und für einige Sekunden inspizierte.

„Wow...was ist das? Bist du während deiner Abwesenheit von Le Gardien unter die Journalisten gegangen?", er fuchtelte mit dem Block herum und zog ihn rechtzeitig weg, bevor ihn Erin zu fassen bekommen konnte. Sie drückte die Fingerspitzen der rechten Hand aneinander und führte diese von Matthew zu sich zurück, legte dann die linke Hand flach aus, um mit der rechten zweimal darüber zu streichen. Als er nicht reagierte, weil er sie nur mit einem Auge angesehen und den größeren Teil seiner Aufmerksamkeit ihren Aufzeichnungen geschenkt hatte, griff Erin kurzerhand nach seinem rechten Arm. „Oho! Batman! Seit wann hast du denn einen Faible für maskierte Männer?", er wedelte mit dem Notizblock herum und las flüchtig über Erins Notizen, ignorierte ihre Versuche, nach den Zetteln zu greifen. „Wow...Erin...was tust du da?" Matthew sah sie mit erhobener Braue an und gab ihr endlich den Block zurück, als sie abermals danach griff. Sie zögerte, legte den Block hinter sich auf das Bett und streckte dann die linke Handfläche schräg aus, um zweimal hintereinander ihre Fingerspitzen mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger der rechten Hand anzutippen. „Lesen? Hm...mit Verlaub, aber das sieht aber schon so aus als würdest du dich intensiver damit auseinandersetzen." Erin reagierte nicht darauf, sondern sah ihren Kollegen fest an. Dieser fuhr sich durch das volle, rotblonde Haar, das nachher noch wilder von seinem massigen Kopf abstand, und redete mit seiner lauten Stimme auf Erin ein. Sie fragte sich, ob er überhaupt in der Lage war, zu flüstern. „Gut, das geht mich ja auch nichts an, wenn du dich ein bisschen kundig machen willst, aber...Erin...wenn du das nur machst, weil dieser Psychopath in Le Gardien eingefallen ist...", er musterte sie eindringlich und schüttelte den Kopf, ehe er seufzend fortfuhr: „Ich weiß nicht, was er mit dir angestellt hat...und es tut mir auch leid, wenn dich das so sehr beschäftigt, aber Erin...glaub mir...es ist besser, wenn du deine Nase nicht in Angelegenheiten steckst, die dir drei Nummern zu groß sind. Lass die Polizei ihre Arbeit machen, die versteht ihr Handwerk. Du kannst nichts gegen so einen Verrückten ausrichten. Es ist besser, wenn Leute wie du und ich sich da raushalten", legte er ihr nahe.

Seine Stimme trug einen besorgten Unterton, aber Erin nahm sich von seinen Worten nicht viel zu Herzen. Matthew wusste weder, dass es möglicherweise lebenswichtig für sie selbst und auch Alex sein mochte, dass sie gewisse Dinge in Erfahrung brachte, noch dass sie den Mann kannte, der hinter dem Make-up steckte und unter dem Deckmantel einer Spielkarte sein mörderisches Unwesen trieb. Ehe Erin ihm jedoch irgendetwas entgegnen konnte, öffnete sich – wie gewohnt ohne vorangehendes Anklopfen – die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer. Ein schlaksiger Mann in einem weißen Kittel und einem Klemmbrett unter dem Arm, dem eine Horde junger Ärzte im Schlepptau folgte, betrat den Raum und hielt verdutzt inne, als er Matthew erblickte. „Oh...tut mir leid, Sie stören zu müssen, aber die Besuchszeit beginnt erst offiziell nach der Morgenvisite", gab sich die Bohnenstange diplomatisch und rückte die randlose Brille auf der schmalen, langen Nase zurecht. Matthew erhob sich, bedachte Erin noch mit einem eindringlichen Blick, ehe er den Saum seines gestreiften Hemdes zurechtzupfte und sich dem Arzt zuwandte. „Ist in Ordnung. Ich...war sowieso auf dem Sprung", er zwinkerte Erin zu und lächelte, doch aus irgendeinem Grund wollte ihr diese Geste nicht so recht gefallen. „Ich schau bald wieder vorbei. Pass solange auf dich auf, damit ich dich bald wieder nach Le Gardien mitnehmen kann!", sagte er, beugte sich zu der auf der Bettkante sitzenden Erin vor und umarmte sie freundschaftlich. Sie wusste nicht, woran es lag, aber sie war auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise erleichtert, als er seine kräftigen, breiten Finger wieder von ihr nahm und sich zum Gehen umwandte.

***

Ein Lichtermeer erstreckte sich unter seinen Füßen. Der Wayne Tower türmte sich wie ein gewaltiger Riese in den wolkenverhangenen Nachthimmel, der fahl und milchig das schillernde Licht der Brücken, Hochhäuser und Straßenlaternen spiegelte. Beinahe verträumt ließ er seine Füße über der Stadt baumeln. Über _seine_ Stadt. Das quirlige Karo aus Rot, Violett, Gelb und Grün, das sich auf seinen Socken willkürlich wiederholte, trat trotz der Schatten, in die er sich hüllte, immer noch leuchtend bunt hervor. Bei Nacht war Gotham City eine wahre Schönheit, gar keine Frage. Schwarze Seide, auf der leuchtende Pailletten aufgestickt waren, stand ihr hervorragend und täuschte darüber hinweg, wie hässlich blass und aufgedunsen sie im unvorteilhaften Licht eines Frühwintertages aussah. Er und Gotham, ja, sie waren füreinander bestimmt, und wenn er sein Budget erst einmal aufgestockt hatte, würde es eine prächtige Hochzeit geben. Unter einem gewaltigen Feuerwerk der unterschiedlichsten Farben würde er eine Bindung mit dieser Stadt eingehen, die nahezu legendär sein würde. Und all diese kleinen Schäfchen, die Bewohner dieser Stadt, würden geladene Gäste sein. Er und Gotham. Gotham und er. Der Joker. Er gluckste amüsiert bei der bloßen Vorstellung und schaukelte furchtlos auf dem fast lose schwebenden Stahlträger herum, der in siebzig Meter Höhe an einem der Kräne angebracht war, die an der Konstruktion eines neuen Wolkenkratzers beteiligt waren. Unmittelbar unter ihm wuchs das stählerne Gerippe des Gigantensprösslings in den Himmel empor.

Der Joker atmete tief ein und spie eine kleine Wolke heißen Atems in die vor Kälte klirrende Nachtluft hinaus. Sein lilafarbener Mantel hüllte ihn in wohlige Wärme, machte ihn resistent gegen die Minusgrade, die das Thermometer erreicht hatte. Es war kalt, durchaus, ja, ja, und der kleine Alex Randall fror sich bestimmt gerade den Allerwertesten ab. Wenigstens musste er jetzt nicht mehr befürchten, dass ihm die Finger abfrieren würden. Ein schrilles Lachen platzte aus dem Joker heraus, sein Echo schien bis auf den Grund der Häuserschluchten hinabzureichen, wenngleich es der Verkehrslärm, der auch des Nachts kaum Einhalt gebot, mit Sicherheit übertönte. Er leckte sich fahrig über die rot geschminkten Lippen und starrte aus dunklen Augen über das Relief der Stadt, das sich ihm darbot.

Alex Randall hatte sich als recht zäh erwiesen dafür, dass er noch ein kleiner Hosenscheißer war. Aber letztlich hatte er ihn gebrochen. Schlussendlich vermochte er jeden zu brechen, ganz gleich wie stark sein Wille und sein ehrenhaftes Gemüt auch sein mochten. Immerhin hatte der kleine Bastard zwei Finger gelassen. Gut, geschrien und gefleht hatte er schon, als der erste noch nicht ganz ab gewesen war. Anschließend hatte er auch einige relevante Fakten bezüglich dessen von sich gegeben, an wie vielen Orten das Geld seiner Eltern deponiert worden war, einige Guthaben davon waren sogar in Europa angelegt worden. Den Zugang, so hatte das Bürschchen unter ersticktem Schluchzen gestanden, konnten ihm jedoch nur die Nachlassverwalter gewähren. Allerdings war es vonnöten, dass Alex selbst Anspruch auf das Geld erheben würde, dass er also am Leben bliebe. Was daran wirklich der Wahrheit entsprach, interessierte den Joker nicht wirklich. Sollte ein Fingerabdruckscan notwendig sein, hatte er ja nun das nötige Werkzeug dafür in seiner Manteltasche, und sogar noch ein anderes in Reserve. Wieder schwoll hämisches Gelächter in seiner Kehle an und forderte prustend Freigang. Ja, ja, Alex. Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, er würde aufhören, seine kleinen Fingerchen zu bearbeiten, nur weil er einen Teil der Informationen von sich gegeben hatte? Nicht doch. Solange er nicht das gesamte Lied gesungen hatte, sondern nur die Refrainzeile, würde der Joker ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen. Außerdem hatte er noch Buße abzuleisten für seinen dreisten Versuch, _ihn_ übers Ohr zu hauen. Das war eine wirklich dumme Idee vom jungen Mister Randall gewesen und der Joker war davon überzeugt, dass diese Erkenntnis so langsam zu ihm durchsickerte wie sein Blut, das seine Kleidung in so einem starken Schwall benetzt hatte, dass es nachher beinahe den Anschein erweckt hatte, er würde in seinem eigenen Blut baden. Nur dass es ihn nicht unverwundbar machen würde. Ja, es war eine ganz schöne Sauerei gewesen, aber zum Glück hatte er von dem Mafiageld, das er dem pseudokriminellen Immigrantenpack abgeluchst hatte, mehrere Anzüge dieser Machart maßschneidern lassen, sodass es keinem Desaster gleichkam, wenn er sich bei der Arbeit doch den ein oder anderen ruinierte.

Seufzend lehnte er sich vor und ließ sich von dem störrischen Wind, der hier oben sein Revier um jeden Preis abzustecken versuchte, leicht hin und her wiegen. Sein Blick fiel auf das Gotham General Hospital, dem er im vergangenen Jahr schon einen...nun ja..._explosiven_ Besuch abgestattet hatte. Die Einfahrt für Krankenwagen war hell erleuchtet, wohingegen die oberen Etagen, in denen die Patientenzimmer untergebracht worden waren, im schummrigen, notdürftigen Schein grüngelblicher Nachtbeleuchtung kaum zur Geltung kamen. „Erin, Erin, Erin...", murmelte der Joker mit einem verwegenen Grinsen auf den von Narben zerklüfteten Lippen, „...du bist ein echtes Glückskind, mein Häschen."

Er schüttelte sich so als würde er erschaudern und starrte mit bedeutend weniger Schalk in den düsteren Augen auf das Krankenhaus, das in einen seligen Schlummer hinübergegangen war. „Aber jede Glückssträhne hat einmal ein Ende", schloss er leise in sich hineinmurmelnd. Seine grausig entstellten Mundwinkel zuckten kurz, ehe sie sich zu einem breiten, diabolischen Lächeln streckten. Nein, Glück war es wahrlich nicht, auf das man sich verlassen durfte. Es verließ einen oftmals schneller als es einen erreicht hatte. Batman konnte nicht überall sein, nein, nein, denn die Fledermaus würde noch genug von ihm zu tun bekommen. So edel es auch anmuten mochte, dass er Dents Untaten auf sich genommen hatte, um den Ruf des Staatsanwalts unbefleckt zu wahren und Gotham eine falsche Hoffnung vorzusetzen, so dumm war es auch gewesen. Zuvor hatte er noch Gordons nette kleine Einheit im Rücken gehabt. Jetzt aber stand die menschliche Fledermaus allein da. Mutterseelenallein. Hatte der Joker es ihm nicht genauso prophezeit? Dass sie ihn fallen lassen würden, sobald sich Gelegenheit dazu bot und er nicht mehr nach ihren Vorstellungen agierte?

Jeder normal denkende Mensch wusste, dass es Batman bei seiner harten Schale und dem ach so weichen Kern nie übers Herz gebracht hätte, einen Menschen, so bösartig er auch sein mochte, um sein Leben zu erleichtern. Gothams Bürger waren stets auf der Suche nach einem Sündenbock, einem Schuldigen, ganz gleich, ob die Anklagepunkte gerechtfertigt waren oder nicht. Die Zeit war gekommen, Gotham eine neue Lektion zu erteilen. Eine Lektion, die die Stadt nie vergessen würde und die bis auf den letzten popeligen Bürger einwirken würde. Allen voran natürlich auf seine liebliche Erin.

Das schallende, schrille und furchteinflößende Gelächter, in das er ausbrach, tönte ungehört über die Wipfel des Großstadtdschungels, der noch nicht ahnen konnte, dass seine Abholzung unmittelbar bevorstand.


	9. 8 Neugierige Katzen

**A/N:** Und weiter geht's mit Scar Tissue. Danke für deinen Kommentar, liebe Iuliel! Auf die Lektion des Jokers darfst du sehr wohl gespannt sein. Sie wird nicht mit einem Kapitel abgehakt sein, so viel ist sicher! Ich freue mich, dass dir das letzte Kapitel gefallen hat und hoffe, du hast auch Spaß mit diesem! Ich wünsche erholsame und schöne Ostertage :)

**Scar Tissue**

**8**

**Neugierige Katzen...**

Lehn dich nicht zu weit

Aus einem hohen Fenster

Der Sturz ist tödlich.

Kälte fiel wie eine Barbarenhorde über Gotham City her. Geradezu über Nacht hatte der frostige Nordwind, der seinen meilenweiten Fußmarsch über das kanadische Festland auf sich genommen hatte, die Stadt wie eine Festung eingenommen und die stählernen Häupter der Wolkenkratzer mit einer dünnen Glasur aus eisigem Zuckerguss überzogen, die mystisch das Funkeln der Stadtlichter reflektierte und den gefälschten Trugbildern den trüben Schimmer matter Edelsteine verlieh. Noch hatte es nicht geschneit, obschon die Schwere der trächtigen Wolkendecke anmuten ließ, dass der erste Schneefall nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war. Während Gotham City an der Schwelle des Schichtwechsels zwischen dem siebzehnten und dem achtzehnten November in unermüdlich nächtlicher Geschäftigkeit vor sich hinbrodelte, und der alte Clocktower mit seinen gleichmäßigen, dröhnenden Schlägen die Geisterstunde verkündete, wobei der Minutenzeiger zitternd auf seinen nächsten Sprung wartete, blickte Gothams dunkler Wächter mit wachsender Unruhe in die trügerische Friedlichkeit der entlegenen Gassen hinab. Nicht dass er über mangelnde Beschäftigung enttäuscht gewesen wäre, aber Gotham Citys Straßen waren seit jeher mit Kriminellen befallen wie ein streunender Hund mit Flöhen oder anderen Parasiten. Ein plötzlicher krimineller Kahlschlag wäre nicht nur ungewöhnlich, sondern auch verdächtig gewesen wie die trügerische, bleischwere Ruhe vor dem Sturm, die eine gefährliche Spannung generierte, die sich nur wenig später mit zerstörerischer Gewalt entlud. So sehr er sich auch anstrengte und mit dem Nachtsichtgerät mit integriertem Sonarsystem penibel jede kleinste Bewegung in den Häuserschluchten Gothams zu erfassen versuchte, ihm wollte partout nichts Auffälliges ins Blickfeld geraten. Nicht einmal ein Handtaschendieb schien seinem die Grenzen des Legalen überschreitendem Tagewerk nachzugehen. Ob es etwas, und wenn ja, _was_ es zu bedeuten hatte, dass sich Gothams Schattengestalten wie Termiten vor einem Regenguss in ihre Löcher verkrochen hatten, musste Batman vorläufig ein Rätsel bleiben.

Seit die Polizei Jagd auf ihn machte, hatten die Kleinkriminellen, Drogendealer, Diebe und Waffenhändler ihre vorläufige Schüchternheit abgelegt und ohne die Bedrohung durch Batman des Nachts verstärkt ihren illegalen Machenschaften gefrönt. Natürlich hatte er nach wie vor dort eingegriffen und geholfen, wo es ihm möglich gewesen war, um jedoch Gordons Männer nicht unnötig verletzen zu müssen oder selbst in deren Visier zu geraten, hatte er seine Aktivität einschränken und größerer Vorsicht zugrunde legen müssen. Abgesehen davon, dass es gegen seine selbst auferlegten Grundsätze, gegen seine Menschlichkeit verstieß, einem Menschen – mochte er schuldig oder unbeteiligt sein – unnötiges Leid zuzufügen oder gar umzubringen, missfiel ihm der Gedanke, sich denen in den Weg zu stellen, die auf seiner Seite für die gleiche Sache kämpften.

Den Kontakt mit Gordon aufrecht zu erhalten war zunehmend schwerer geworden, seit er als Commissioner noch größere Aufmerksamkeit vonseiten öffentlicher Behörden genoss, und seit sein Haus in die Luft gejagt worden war und er mit seiner Familie in einem weitaus geschäftigeren Viertel der Stadt bei Verwandten untergekommen war, beschränkte sich die Gelegenheit, mit ihm sprechen zu können, auf ein Minimum. Zudem hatte Batman das nicht unberechtigte Gefühl, dass Barbara Gordon recht wenig angetan davon war, dass ihr Mann den Kontakt zu ihm aufrechterhielt. Sie wusste, dass nicht nur ihr Mann, sondern ihre gesamte Familie ohnehin schon erhöhter Gefahr ausgesetzt war, weil Jim einen so hohen Rang in der Polizei innehatte; dass er zusätzlich auch noch mit dem Rächer der Stadt Gotham City zu retten versuchte, kam dem hohen Risiko, das für alle Beteiligten bestand, nicht wirklich zugute. Alles wäre zumindest ein Quäntchen einfacher zu handhaben gewesen, säße der Joker noch hinter Schloss und Riegel. Seit seiner Flucht aus Arkham waren Verbrechen, die die Stadt wie im vergangenen Jahr in Atem gehalten hatten, zwar ausgeblieben, doch Batman schwante, dass das leider nicht sehr lange so bleiben würde. Der Joker war ein geborener Unruhestifter, und doch wusste der dunkle Ritter Gothams, dass dessen Anschläge auf das Waisenhaus nur ein Vorspiel gewesen waren ähnlich der Banküberfälle, die er im Spätsommer des vergangenen Jahres verübt hatte.

Der Mann, der sein Gesicht hinter einer Maske aus elastischem schwarzen Gummi verbarg und der durch die Machenschaften des grausamen Clowns fast alles verloren hatte, das ihm je etwas bedeutet hatte, ging langsam in die Hocke. Der mit Titaniumgewebe integrierte Stoff seines schwarzen Anzugs knirschte leise, sein weiches Cape flatterte hektisch im schneidenden Wind. Er breitete die Arme wie Schwingen aus und ließ sich in die Tiefe fallen. Die Angst vor dem Gefühl, in die Tiefe abzustürzen, hatte er längst überwunden. Die Frequenz seines Herzschlags verkürzte sich jetzt nicht einmal mehr oder schlug anderweitig bedenklich aus. Er war Eins geworden mit dem kühnen Spiel der Winde, hatte gelernt, seinen Sturzflug zu steuern und sicher abzubremsen. Abgesehen von dem Umstand, dass er nicht erblindet war, hatte er sich in der Tat den Wesenszügen einer Fledermaus angepasst. Sein Umhang raschelte ruppig im Wind, hinderte ihn jedoch nicht an einem geschmeidigen Segelflug entlang der gläsernen, abgedunkelten Fassaden der Geschäftsgebäude. Er zog eine fast kreisrunde Flugschneise durch die kalte Luft, mit der einzig sein Mund und Kinn in Berührung kamen und deren schneidende Kälte spürten. Batman überwand das flache Dach des General Hospital mühelos und landete auf der Brüstung der höchsten Fensterreihen. Von dort sprang er mit einem Satz auf die Feuerleiter, die unter der Wucht seiner Landung spastisch erzitterte. Der metallene Untergrund war mit einer dünnen Eisschicht bedeckt, die ihm zum Verhängnis hätte werden können, hätten seine Stiefel nicht über die nötige Haftung verfügt, die ihn trotz des rutschigen Metallgitters auf den Füßen hielten. Er stieg über das Geländer, hangelte sich an den Fenstersimsen entlang und kletterte über einen der Notausgänge unbemerkt in das Innere des Krankenhauses. Es war halb drei Uhr morgens, und weil die Nacht halbwegs ruhig verlaufen war, herrschte nicht einmal in der Notaufnahme im Erdgeschoss die obligatorische Hektik. Batman fand den Gang verlassen vor, das türkise Linoleum schimmerte in der Mitte gelblich durch den sterilen Schein der Neonröhren, wohingegen das Grün zu linker und rechter Seite Überhand gewann. Es war als würde auf dem gummiartigen Untergrund eine smaragdene Sonne im Begriff sein, unterzugehen, aber dabei nicht wirklich erfolgreich sein. Das leise Surren der Neonlampe war das einzige Geräusch, das den leeren Korridor ausfüllte, nicht einmal Batmans bedacht gesetzte Schritte konnten das elektrische Summen übertönen, beabsichtigten dies allerdings auch gar nicht. Er bewegte sich schnell und geschickt, spähte durch das Fenster des Krankenzimmers, in dem Erin Porter untergebracht war, und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

Das letzte Mal, dass er – wenn auch noch im alten – Krankenhaus gewesen war, war in der Nacht gewesen, als Rachel gestorben war. Er hatte am Krankenbett Harveys gewacht und vergeblich versucht, die Trauer zu verarbeiten, die ihn bei Harveys Anblick überwältigt hatte. Er hätte Rachel gerettet, nicht Dent, wenn der Joker nicht bewusst die falschen Namen den angegebenen Adressen zugewiesen hätte. Rachel hätte überlebt, Dent wäre in den brennenden, explodierenden Ölfässern zu Tode gekommen, doch hätte es etwas an den Tatsachen geändert? Rachel hätte ihm vermutlich nie verziehen, dass er gar nicht erst versucht hatte, primär Harvey zu retten. Ja, sie hatte ihm in Aussicht gestellt, mit ihm zusammen zu sein, wenn er eines Tages die Fledermausmaske ablegen würde, doch hätte sie diesen Schritt auch getan, wenn sie erfahren hätte, dass er Harvey Dent, Gothams Hoffnung auf eine bessere Zukunft, bereitwillig geopfert hätte, um ihr Leben zu retten?

Bruce Wayne, der Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut hinter der Maske aus Kunststoff und Metall, seufzte lautlos und schüttelte den Gedanken von sich. Was half es, über verschüttete Milch zu klagen oder sich die Frage zu stellen, was gewesen wäre, wenn...? Batman hatte verloren, hätte wahrscheinlich genauso verloren, wenn Dent an Rachels Stelle gestorben wäre, jetzt aber waren die Karten neu gemischt, jetzt bestand noch die Chance, den Joker aufzuhalten, und dafür bedurfte es all seiner ungeteilten Konzentration. Er war ins Gotham General Hospital gekommen, um mit Erin Porter zu sprechen. Er wusste, dass sie stumm war, und ihm bestenfalls nur zuhören konnte, weil er von Gebärdensprache nichts verstand, aber vielleicht war der Umstand, dass sie ihm keine Widerworte leisten konnte, gar nicht so schlecht. Seit sie ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden war, hatte er ein Auge auf sie gehabt, hatte beobachtet, wie sie das Gebäude recht schwerfällig auf eine Krücke gestützt verlassen und die Bibliothek angesteuert hatte. Seit Donnerstag jeden Tag. Natürlich hatte er sie nicht ununterbrochen observieren können. Neben seiner Aktivität als maskierter Rächer hatte er auch den Pflichten im Vorstand von Wayne Enterprises nachkommen und an diversen Sitzungen teilnehmen müssen. Um seinen gesellschaftsfähigeren Deckmantel als Multimilliardär und Playboy Bruce Wayne aufrecht zu erhalten, war es zusätzlich vonnöten gewesen, sich das eine ums andere Mal im öffentlichen Nachtleben der Stadt zu zeigen, wenngleich er dieses alberne Schauspiel zunehmend verpönte. Als ob sein Leben als dunkler Ritter, als unschuldig gejagter Bekämpfer des Verbrechens nicht bereits anstrengend genug gewesen wäre, musste er auch noch ein Doppelleben führen, eine parallele Identität aufrechterhalten zur Tarnung, zum Schutze seines Ideals, seines Glaubens, seiner Hoffnung, Gotham retten zu können. Es war ihm lästig geworden, den arroganten Lebemann zu spielen und damit das Bild zu bestätigen, das Gothams Bevölkerung gemeinhin von ihm haben musste, wenngleich er auch aufgrund der Argumentation seines Butlers und Freundes Alfred verstanden hatte, dass es notwendig war, der Öffentlichkeit das zu geben, was sie verlangte, um von ihr in Ruhe gelassen zu werden und wirkliche Geheimnisse bewahren zu können.

Wie lange Batman allerdings noch existieren würde, jetzt, da der Joker wieder auf freiem Fuß war und möglicherweise da weitermachen würde, wo er aufgehört hatte – nämlich Gotham mit tödlicher Anarchie zu infizieren – wusste er nicht. Wenn der Joker abermals fordern würde, dass Batman seine Maske fallen ließ, weil andernfalls Menschenleben geopfert werden würden, wusste er insgeheim, dass es diesmal keinen Harvey Dent geben würde, der sich als Batman ausgeben und ihn somit schützen würde. Wenn der Joker eine derartige Forderung stellte, würde Batman folgen müssen, wenn er nicht das Blut unschuldiger Zivilisten an seinen Händen kleben haben wollte. Der Joker würde seine blutige Fährte erst dann unterbrechen, wenn alle Teilnehmer seines wahnsinnigen Spiels seine Regeln befolgten. Er hatte mehr als einmal unter Beweis gestellt, dass er ein Mann seines Wortes war. Batman schritt leise auf die Tür zu. Unter normalen Umständen musste er sich einen alternativen und wenig konventionellen Zugang zu Gebäuden beschaffen, aber hier und jetzt würde er in den Genuss kommen, eine Tür benutzen zu können. Mit dem Gedanken, dass es beunruhigend war, dass der Joker noch keinen öffentlichen Weg gewählt hatte, um zu ihm oder der Polizei zu sprechen wie es sonst seine selbstgefällige Art gewesen wäre, drehte Batman den Türknauf und trat in das abgedunkelte Zimmer. Keiner der Monitore stand auf Standby, schwarze Bildschirme, von denen ein dünner Staubfilm Besitz ergriffen hatte, glotzten ihn leer und ausdruckslos an, während er die Tür so leise wie er sie geöffnet hatte, ins Schloss zurück gleiten ließ. Er empfand es als gutes Zeichen, dass die junge Frau nicht mehr an den Geräten hing, die zwar nur zur Überprüfung ihrer Lebensfunktionen angeschaltet worden waren, aber trotzdem automatisch den Eindruck erweckten, dass sie von ihnen abhängig gewesen war. Nicht einmal der Tropf leistete ihr jetzt noch Gesellschaft und ihr schlafendes Gesicht wirkte ebenfalls erholter. Gordon hatte, als er ihm gestern Nacht einen Besuch im Polizeipräsidium abgestattet hatte, davon erzählt, was er von Erin erfahren hatte. Zudem hatte der Commissioner mit seinem fast schon symbiotisch mit seinem Körper verbundenen Kaffeebecher an den Lippen erwähnt, dass sie nach Harvey Dent gefragt hatte und den Eindruck erweckt hatte, mehr zu wissen als sie zu sagen bereit gewesen war. Dass der Joker sehr persönlich anmutende Dinge ihr gegenüber gesagt hatte, um sie einzuschüchtern, hatte sie völlig außen vorgelassen. Batman war nicht hier, um sie einem Verhör zu unterziehen, vielmehr wollte er sichergehen, dass sie besser auf sich aufpasste.

Wenn sie zweimal nur spärlich versehrt dem Joker entgangen war, bedeutete das nicht etwa, dass sie in Sicherheit war, vielmehr mochte ihr Überleben sein Interesse an ihr schüren. Batman wusste, dass es nicht zwingend Menschen mit Einfluss oder hoher gesellschaftlicher Stellung waren, die für den Joker interessante Spielgefährten darstellten, sondern im Prinzip jene Leute, die ihre eigene moralische Schwäche, ihre Fehler oder ihre Vergangenheit zu verleugnen versuchten, um sich einem gesetzesgesteuerten Gesellschaftsapparat anpassen zu können. Diese Menschen wählte er aus, brachte sie an ihre moralischen Grenzen und bewies damit, dass Ordnung, Gesetz und Ethik nichts weiter als schillernde Seifenblasen waren, die das Chaos, der Repräsentant der wirklichen Welt, lautstark und zu jeder Zeit zum Platzen bringen konnte. Um damit jedoch Einfluss auf Gotham City zu haben oder den Einwohnern dieser Stadt seine verrückte Theorie nahezubringen, musste er auf besonders gut erscheinende, tugendhafte Menschen zurückgreifen, die allerdings auch eine wichtige Rolle in Gothams öffentlichem Leben bekleideten. Wie sonst konnte er seine verstörende Botschaft an ein breites Publikum herantragen? Warum also Erin Porter, eine unscheinbare stumme Frau, die in einem Waisenhaus gemeinnützige Arbeit leistete? War sie für ihn nur ein Spaß für zwischendurch? Oder hatte er es doch nicht mehr auf sie abgesehen, war sie wirklich nur zufällig in seine Hände geraten? Vieles mochte beim Joker willkürlich und zufällig erscheinen, doch ganz gleich wie verdreht und verrückt die Gedanken des Clowns auch waren, er dachte sich öfter etwas bei seinen Taten als er vorgab.

Batman kniff die dunklen Augen zusammen und drehte den Kopf, als die junge Frau leise stöhnte und sich unruhig unter ihrer weißen Decke bewegte. Winzig kleine Schweißperlen waren auf ihre Stirn getreten und wären für ein normales menschliches Auge kaum sichtbar gewesen. Gänzlich ohne das Zutun der menschlichen Fledermaus schreckte sie plötzlich hoch und wachte aus ihrem scheinbar nicht sehr erholsamen Schlaf auf. Zuerst bemerkte sie nicht die hochgewachsene, kräftige dunkle Gestalt, die in der Zimmerecke hinter der Tür stand und sie stumm betrachtete, doch als sich der dämmrige Nebel ihres Nachtmahrs verzog und der Wirklichkeit erlaubte, ihr Umfeld, ihre Gedanken und ihre unbegründeten Ängste zu korrigieren, fiel ihr Blick aus müden blauen Augen auf ihn, den Batman. Sie zuckte heftig zusammen und hätte vor Schreck wahrscheinlich kurz aufgeschrien, wäre ihr eine Stimme vergönnt gewesen. So zog sie nur deutlich hörbar scharf den Atem ein und rutschte reflexartig rücklings gegen den Kopfteil ihres Bettes, während Batman stillschweigend und unbewegt an Ort und Stelle verblieb und ihr damit Zeit gab, sich zu beruhigen und zu erkennen, dass ihr keine Gefahr drohte. Als er merkte, dass sie ein wenig ruhiger atmete, wobei sie ihn jedoch noch immer mit weit aufgerissenen Augen taxierte als wäre er das Ungeheuer, das sie eben noch in ihren Träumen verfolgt und seine kalten, mit Krallen besetzten Klauen nach ihr ausgestreckt hatte, trat er einen kleinen Schritt auf sie zu und sagte so leise wie es ihm mit seinem dunklen, tiefen, durch ein Stimmenverstellgerät generierten Ton möglich war: „Sie müssen keine Angst vor mir haben."

Sonderlich beruhigt schien sie von seinen Worten nicht zu sein. Sie zog die Knie an ihre Brust, was wie er glaubte nicht schmerzfrei für sie sein konnte, weil die Stichwunde an ihrem Oberschenkel durch diese Bewegung in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde, und rutschte soweit es ihr möglich war in die Kissen zurück. Sie wagte es nicht, den Blick suchend durch den Raum gleiten zu lassen, weil das bedeutet hätte, die menschliche Fledermaus aus den Augen zu lassen. Mit den Händen tastete sie jedoch auf dem Nachttisch nach etwas, das sie zur Not als Waffe hätte benutzen können. Mehr als ein Bleistift fiel ihr dabei jedoch nicht in die Hände. Um auf dem Nachttisch Platz zu schaffen, war der gewaltige Blumenstrauß samt Vase wahrscheinlich von einigen Schwestern auf die Kommode gestellt worden, neben der Batman Stellung bezogen hatte. Er merkte ihr deutlich an, dass sie verzweifelt versuchte, Worte zu formen, die nur durch abstrakte Pantomime vage zum Ausdruck kamen.

„Ich bleibe nicht lang. Ich wollte mich nur erkundigen, ob es Ihnen gut geht", murmelte er, woraufhin sie ihn perplex musterte. Es war erstaunlich, fand er, wie deutlich ihre kühlen Augen aus der Dunkelheit heraus stachen, obwohl nur spärliches Licht in das Zimmer einfiel. Ihre hellblaue Iris schien die Kälte auszustrahlen, die hinter dem nur wenige Millimeter dicken Glas der Fenster vorherrschte. Die junge Frau schien keine Stimme zu benötigen; ihre Augen waren ausdrucksstark, ihr Blick intensiv. Vielleicht war es das gewesen, was den Joker dazu bewegt hatte, sie als Geisel zu nehmen. Sie war nicht zwingend notwendig gewesen, damit er das hatte erreichen können, worauf er abgezielt hatte, und doch hatte der Joker sie mit sich genommen, sie um ein Haar getötet. Die junge Frau, die ihre zierlichen Arme um ihre Knie geschlungen hatte und den Schmerz, den diese Haltung verursachte, vergebens vor ihm zu verbergen versuchte, nickte zögerlich. Ja, es ging ihr gut. Den Umständen entsprechend, natürlich. „Damit das auch so bleibt...", begann er und merkte, dass ihr die Dunkelheit seiner künstlich verzerrten Stimme Unbehagen bereitete, „...rate ich Ihnen, sich von polizeilichen Geschichten wie der Jagd nach einem Verbrecher fernzuhalten."

Sie schaute ihn unentwegt an ohne zu blinzeln, ehe sie langsam den Kopf schüttelte. Batman stutzte, hätte nach ihrer anfänglichen, deutlich spürbaren Furcht vor ihm nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie Widerwillen so bestimmt zum Ausdruck bringen würde, selbst wenn sie ihn verspürte. „Ich maße mir nicht an, Ihnen Vorschriften zu machen, Miss Porter, aber Sie begeben sich auf sehr gefährliches Terrain und das scheint Ihnen nicht ganz klar zu sein", fuhr er fort. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl für ihn, nicht in einem richtigen Dialog zu sprechen, es mutete beinahe einem Selbstgespräch an. Sie schien im Gegenzug auch nicht den Wunsch zu verspüren, mit ihm zu kommunizieren. „Sie sind nur knapp dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen. Beim nächsten Mal haben Sie vielleicht nicht mehr so viel Glück. Tun Sie sich selbst einen Gefallen und lassen Sie von Ihren Nachforschungen ab, bevor diese noch ganz anderen Gestalten als mir auffallen." Er befand es für unnötig, hinzuzufügen, dass er auf den Joker anspielte. In ihren Augen las er ab, dass sie wusste, was er meinte, doch sie schien nicht mehr das Maß Angst zu besitzen, das in ihrer Situation angebracht, ja, möglicherweise sogar lebensrettend sein konnte.

„Geben Sie besser auf sich Acht, das ist alles, zu dem ich Ihnen raten kann. Ich kann nicht immer da sein, um Ihren Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen, ein wenig müssen Sie mir da schon entgegen kommen." Ob er aus ihrem fast versteinertem Gesichtsausdruck Einverständnis ablesen konnte, vermochte Batman nicht zu beurteilen. Sie schaute ihn an, das zerzauste blonde Haar umrahmte auf eine wirre, aber dennoch hübsche Art ihr Gesicht. Den Bleistift hielt sie immer noch fest in der rechten Hand umklammert, so als wäre dieser eine getarnte wirkungsvolle Waffe, wie sie Superhelden mit sich herumtrugen. Fast schlich sich ein schiefes Grinsen auf die ernsten Züge der Fledermaus. Er war hier der Mann mit der Maske und dem perfektionierten Halloweenkostüm, vielleicht konnte er Lucius Fox dazu überreden, ihm eine solche Bleistiftwaffe zu entwickeln, man konnte ja nie wissen, wofür derartige Spielereien gut sein konnten.

„Lassen Sie die Vergangenheit ruhen, Erin, und seien Sie lieber darum bemüht, sich selbst und die, die Ihnen wichtig sind, in Sicherheit zu wissen." Diese abschließenden Worte richtete er an die junge Frau, die reglos in ihrem Bett saß, wobei die schneeweiße Bettdecke über ihren Knien spannte wie ein Segeltuch, das der Wind voll und ganz beanspruchte. Obgleich sie saß, hatte sie ihre Gestalt sichtlich gestrafft und wirkte bis auf die letzte kleine Faser ihres Körpers angespannt. Der dunkle Rächer nickte ihr nur langsam zu, kaum merklich war die Bewegung seines Kopfes aufgrund der etwas steif wirkenden Maske, die sein Gesicht verhüllte.

Wenig später war er wieder in den Schatten verschwunden, die ihn zuvor heimlich, still und leise geboren hatten. Auch Batman war unter seiner Verkleidung nur ein Mensch und er war nicht fähig, jeden zu retten. Am allerwenigsten die, die nicht auch selbst gerettet werden wollten. Mit dem Gefühl, Gutes gewollt, aber nicht erreicht zu haben, schritt Batman durch die desertierten Straßen Gothams, durch die nur der einsame kalte Frühwinterwind spazierte und laut heulend beklagte, keine Gesellschaft zu haben. Das Gefühl der Ruhe vor dem Sturm verstärkte sich, ließ Batmans Nervenenden wie auf einen elektrischen Impuls hin vibrieren, und doch gab es nichts, was er dagegen ausrichten konnte. Batman war zu dem Schlimmsten verurteilt, das einem Helden widerfahren konnte: Er konnte nichts anderes tun, als hilflos abzuwarten, was geschehen würde. Genau das war es, was ihn zum Sohn Gothams machte und ihn mit jenen verbrüderte, die ihn jagten.

***

Die Leselampe in der grasgrünen Plastikfassung flackerte aufgeregt in Reaktion auf die spasmischen Wellen seichter Erschütterungen, die Gotham Citys U-Bahn, die nur wenige Meter westlich unter der Bibliothek verlief, durch die Schichten aus Gestein und Zement sandte. Irgendwo unter den hohen Sälen, die hunderttausenden von Büchern Obdach gewährten, ratterte ein brechend voller Zug durch die unterirdischen Tunnel und chauffierte unzählige arbeitende Bürger zur Rush Hour durch die Eingeweide der Stadt. Als die Glühbirne ihre Zittrigkeit verlor und wieder beständiges Licht auf den Stapel Papier warf, dessen frische Druckerschwärze noch feucht glitzerte, setzte sich Erin langsam und vorsichtig auf ihren angestammten Platz. Der Mittwochnachmittag neigte sich seinem Ende zu. Durch die breite und hohe Fensterfront der Bibliothek fiel spärliches Licht, das seinem Namen nicht wirklich gerecht wurde. Die Dämmerung setzte in dieser Jahreszeit so früh ein, dass Erin im pechschwarzen Dunkel einer früh hereinbrechenden Nacht in das Krankenhaus zurückzuhumpeln pflegte. Die ersten Schneeflocken wirbelten durch die kalte Luft und stürzten sich mit selbstmörderischer Arglosigkeit gegen die Fensterscheiben, die aufgrund des Temperaturunterschieds stark beschlagen waren, nur um auf dem kalten Glas für wenige Sekunden zu verharren, ihr kristallenes Gewand abzustreifen und in einer salzlosen Träne auf das Fensterbrett hinabzuperlen.

Obwohl sie Schnee liebte, schenkte Erin den zuckerfarbenen Flocken keine Beachtung, sondern konzentrierte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn auf die Artikel, die sie eben ausgedruckt oder zum Teil fotokopiert hatte, weil der grelle Bildschirm des Zeitungsarchivcomputers auf Dauer ihren Augen schmerzte. Seit Stunden war sie auch an diesem Tag bereits in der Bibliothek und hatte auch keine Sekunde lang gezögert, das Archiv auch heute aufzusuchen, obwohl der nächtliche Besuch der Fledermaus am Dienstag sowohl beeindruckend als auch furchteinflößend gewesen war. Wie ein zum Leben erweckter Schatten hatte er plötzlich in ihrem Zimmer gestanden und mit einer Stimme zu ihr gesprochen, die irgendwie blechern und nicht von dieser Welt geklungen hatte. Dass er sie extra aufgesucht hatte, um ihr eine ähnliche Warnung vorzutragen wie es Matthew getan hatte, hatte sie mehr verärgert als wirklich in Besorgnis gestürzt. Wenn ihr Informationen enthalten wurden, die ihr möglicherweise die Handlungsweise des Jokers erklärten, war es doch ihr gutes Recht, auf eigene Faust zu recherchieren. Nach dem jüngsten Besuch von der Fledermaus hatte sich in Erins Denken eine _‚Jetzt erstrecht'_ – Haltung behauptet. Die Hinweise darauf, dass offensichtlich etwas vor ihr verheimlicht werden sollte, verdichteten sich. Sie mischte sich schließlich nicht in polizeiliche Ermittlungen ein, wenn sie auf publiziertes journalistisches Material zurückgriff. So energisch wie Matthew und auch das Phantom in Schwarz auf sie eingeredet hatten, hatte es sich so angehört, als hätte sie in der Asservatenkammer herumgeschnüffelt und nicht in einem öffentlich zugänglichen Archiv nach alten Artikeln gesucht. Woher wusste diese dubiose Gestalt, die sich als Batman bezeichnen ließ, überhaupt, was Erin in der Bibliothek gesucht und gelesen hatte? Hatte er jetzt schon Spitzel ausgesandt oder überwachte ganz Gotham mit Kameras, die jedes minutiöses Detail auf ein Vielfaches vergrößern konnten? Das, was sie tat, war nicht verboten, und der Umstand, dass von mehreren Seiten versucht wurde, ihre Aktivität zu unterbinden, warf noch mehr Fragen auf. Davon, dass Gordon und voraussichtlich auch Batman etwas vor ihr verschwiegen, war Erin nahezu fest überzeugt; weswegen Matthew sie allerdings gewarnt hatte, Nachforschungen anzustellen, wollte ihr nicht ganz einleuchten. Das Argument, dass er sich als Kollege um sie sorgte, klang etwas fadenscheinig in Erins Ohren. Normalerweise lautete Matthews Devise, an die er sich mit größter Hingabe hielt, _‚leben und leben lassen'_; dass er sich nun in ihre Angelegenheiten einmischte, war ihr suspekt.

Der Artikel, der jetzt vor ihr lag, handelte von dem tödlichen Unfall, der Alex' Eltern ereilt hatte. Die Ursache dafür war nicht erklärbar, weil der Wagen bis auf den letzten Rest ausgebrannt war und der Spurensicherung eine Sisyphosarbeit der Extraklasse beschert hatte. Vermutungen wurden laut, dass entweder ein Fahrfehler oder versagende Bremsen dazu geführt hatten, dass der Wagen außer Kontrolle geraten und einen Abhang hinabgestürzt war, und sich dabei mehrfach überschlagen hatte. Diese Theorie erklärte jedoch nicht den starken Brand, dem die beiden Insassen des Autos zum Opfer gefallen waren. Selbst wenn Benzin ausgelaufen wäre, hätte das Feuer nicht derartig vernichtende Ausmaße annehmen können. Mehr als eine verkohlte, beim bloßen Anblick zerbröckelnde Karosserie war jedoch nicht übrig geblieben.

Erin kniff die hellen Augen zusammen, als sie die Bilder des Autowracks betrachtete und durch die übermächtige Schwärze kaum einzelne Konturen voneinander unterscheiden konnte. Etwa ein Dutzend Artikel hatte Erin über den Unfall der Randalls zusammentragen können, deren Überschriften genauso viel auszusagen wussten wie deren Inhalt: _‚Milliardenschweres Ehepaar verunglückt tödlich'_ lautete die erste Schlagzeile, gefolgt von _‚Ermittler stehen vor Rätsel im Randall-Fall'_ und _‚Zehnjähriger Waise von Großindustriellen erbt Milliardenbetrag'_. Doch abgesehen von den Spekulationen bezüglich des Unfallhergangs sammelte Erin keine neuen Informationen. Der Joker musste zu dem Zeitpunkt des Unfalls noch unter Sicherheitsverwahrung in Arkham eingesessen haben, er selbst hatte das Auto also nicht manipulieren können, wenngleich ihn das noch lange nicht jeglicher Schuld am Vorfall enthob.

Hinweise darauf, dass Alex etwas mit den Ereignissen zu tun gehabt hatte, blieben ihr ebenso verborgen, sofern sie überhaupt existierten. In sämtlichen Artikeln wurde er entweder als tragisches Waisenkind dargestellt oder aber als Hoffnungsträger für die angeschlagene Firma der verstorbenen Eltern, die er mit dem Erbe übernehmen würde, sobald er mündig war. Sogar Le Gardien tauchte in einem Bericht auf, als feststand, dass Alex zumindest vorübergehend dort untergebracht werden würde, bis er volljährig war. Sie hatte geglaubt, es wäre nicht an die Presse gedrungen, doch diese Schmierfinken schienen ihre Finger überall hineingesteckt zu haben. Gut möglich also, dass der Verdacht auf einen Verräter in den eigenen Reihen falsch gewesen war.

Erin wusste, dass Patricia unter anderem deshalb zugesichert hatte, dass Alex in Le Gardien unterkommen würde, weil sein Aufenthalt im Waisenhaus einen monatlichen finanziellen Zuschuss bedeutete, der im Testament der Randalls festgelegt worden war. Le Gardiens Existenz hing an einem seidenen Faden und weil Alex spurlos verschwunden war, fürchtete Erin, endgültig alle Felle für das Waisenhaus davonschwimmen zu sehen.

Mit wachsender Müdigkeit blätterte sie durch die Kopien, rekapitulierte, was sie wieder und wieder gelesen hatte. Mittlerweile hatte sie gelernt, welche Journalisten sie als seriös erachten, und wessen Artikel sie ungelesen weglegen konnte. Viele von Gotham Citys Zeitungen ließen latent zwischen oder aber manchmal auch unverhohlen _in _den Zeilen durchblicken, wessen Interessen ihre Geldgeber vertraten. So wurden auch die unterschiedlichsten Meinungen bezüglich Batman gestreut. Ein Blatt feierte ihn, das nächste veröffentlichte regelrechte Schmähreden über den maskierten Verbrecherjäger, der selbst angeblich unter die Gesetzlosen gegangen war. Konkrete Beweise, dass Batman fünf Morde begangen haben sollte, waren jedoch unauffindbar. Es irritierte Erin allerdings, dass ein Protokoll einer von Commissioner Gordon gehaltenen Pressekonferenz bestätigte, dass Jim Gordon Batman öffentlich der Morde bezichtigte. Das Protokoll war nur auf wenige Tage nach der Mitteilung über die Trauerfeier zu Ehren Harvey Dents datiert. Harvey Dent. Welche Rolle spielte er in diesem Schauspiel? Erin hatte gelesen, dass auch er zwei Anschlägen des Jokers lebendig entronnen war, der zweite jedoch hatte ihn Zeitungsberichten zufolge stark entstellt. Im General Hospital liegend, war er offiziellen Meldungen zufolge beinahe einem Bombenanschlag des Jokers zum Opfer gefallen, der das Krankenhaus mit so vielen Sprengsätzen versehen hatte, dass nicht mehr viel vom ursprünglichen Gebäude übrig geblieben war, nachdem er sie gezündet hatte. Auf sein Verschwinden hin sei es angeblich Batman gewesen, der den Staatsanwalt getötet hatte. Erin strich sich über das Kinn. Was hätte so interessant an Harvey Dent für den Joker sein können, dass er auf Gedeih und Verderb dafür hatte sorgen wollen, den aufstrebenden Staatsanwalt umzubringen? Nach dem tödlichen Anschlag auf die prozessführende Richterin Surrillo war der Prozess gegen die Mafiabosse vertagt worden; das Blatt hatte sich also zugunsten des Verbrechersyndikats gewendet. Dents schwere Verletzung und das Trauma, das er erlitten haben musste, hatten den Staatsanwalt in seine Schranken gewiesen, ihn töten zu wollen schien keinen Sinn zu machen. Zumindest nicht für den Joker.

Erin verzog den Mund und schluckte. Sie hatte in seinen leeren, düsteren Augen gesehen, wie er es genossen hatte, sie leiden zu sehen, weil er sie mit seinen Worten tiefer getroffen, schwerer verletzt hatte, als es eine seiner Klingen jemals hätte anrichten können. Jemanden zu töten fiel dem Joker nicht sonderlich schwer, aber ob es ihm immer die gewünschte Unterhaltung bot, war eine andere Frage. Erin glaubte nicht daran, dass er seinen liebsten Spielgefährten einen zügigen Abgang gewähren würde, vielmehr traute sie ihm zu, dass er sich möglichst lang an ihrem Leid ergötzte.

Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf. Nein, es ergab keinen Sinn, dass er Dent hätte töten wollen, nachdem er ihn gebrochen hatte. Der Joker war wie eine Katze, die vielmehr aus Spiel- und Jagdtrieb eine Maus in ihren Fängen hielt und quälte, anstatt sie aus wirklichem Hunger verspeisen zu wollen. Erin sah in den Handlungen nicht etwa eine Struktur oder ein Muster; beides schien er strikt abzulehnen. Das einzige System, dem er zu folgen schien, war das eines bizarren Scherbenmusters gebrochener Existenzen. Chaos. Und das nicht zu knapp. Ein ganzes Meer aus Chaos, inmitten dessen er stehen und den krachenden Wellen mit einem spottenden Lachen begegnen würde.

Erin schauderte. Nein, sie konnte sich nicht anmaßen, zu wissen, warum der Joker wie handelte, denn möglicherweise wusste er das nicht einmal selbst. Trotzdem lag ihr das vage Gefühl beständig im Magen, dass irgendetwas an Harvey Dents Tod nicht ganz stimmig zu sein schien. Hätte er einer wichtigen Person wie dem Staatsanwalt nicht einen exklusiveren Abgang gewünscht, eine Einzelshow mit Pauken und Trompeten? Und laut der Meldungen im Gotham Telegraph hatte der Joker eine Stunde zuvor angekündigt, ein Krankenhaus zu sprengen, sollten die Bürger Gothams nicht gewillt sein, Coleman Reese zu töten, der mit der Enthüllung von Batmans Identität gedroht hatte. Weshalb also war das Gotham City General erfolgreich evakuiert, aber ausgerechnet Harvey Dent von Batman getötet worden? Welchen Zweck hätte ein Mord an Dent für Batman erfüllt? Er hatte ihn doch gedeckt, hatte vorgegeben, der maskierte Rächer zu sein, hatte ihn somit sogar beschützt. Und wieso hatte der Joker nicht gewollt, dass Batmans wahre Identität ans Licht kam? Weil er es nur duldete, wenn ein Spiel nach seinen Regeln verlief. Erin schüttelte den Kopf mit einem humorlosen, schnell schwindenden Lächeln auf den Lippen. Dieser Clown war ein einziger Widerspruch in sich. Er duldete keine festgesetzten Regeln und Gesetze, erwartete aber von anderen, dass sie sich an die seinen hielten. Er hetzte die ganze Stadt gegen Batman auf und verhinderte dennoch dessen öffentliche Demaskierung. Er schien aus bloßer Willkür zu agieren, bewies allerdings planendes Genie vor der Ausführung seiner Taten.

Seufzend schloss Erin die Augen. Die wiederholte Lektüre der Artikel ließ die Schlagzeilen und Worte durch ihren Kopf schwirren, den Schneeflocken gleich wirbeln und wieder in Dunkelheit verschwinden. Ihre Recherche hatte unterm Strich noch mehr Fragen aufgeworfen, als sie hatte beantworten können. Sie breitete die kopierten Artikel auf dem Schreibtisch aus, ordnete sie chronologisch und überflog die Titelzeilen. Ihr fiel auf, dass zwischen der Explosion des Gotham General Hospitals und der Inhaftierung des Jokers sowie den Beschuldigungen gegen Batman, für den Tod von mehreren Polizisten verantwortlich zu sein, nur wenig mehr als eine Woche lag. Die kriminellen Ereignisse in Gotham City waren dafür bekannt, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes keine Zeit zu verlieren, aber dass so prägnante Geschehnisse, die auch noch vier der fünf Personen involvierten, auf die Erin ihr Augenmerk gelegt hatte, so kurz hintereinander erfolgten, erschien ihr doch etwas kurios. Kaum war Dent tot, war der Joker in Haft und Batman Geächteter einer Stadt, die er von ihrem Unrat hatte befreien wollen. In Erins Kopf erschienen all diese Zeitungsartikel wie ein riesengroßes Puzzle, dem das entscheidende letzte Teil zur Vervollkommnung abhanden gekommen war. Sosehr sie auch suchen würde, ahnte die junge Frau, in der Bibliothek nicht fündig zu werden. Dass an der ganzen Geschichte etwas faul war, lag auf der Hand; was genau die Wurzel allen Übels war, blieb Erin jedoch verborgen.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte sie ihre Sachen zusammengepackt und in einen Stoffbeutel verstaut, damit die kopierten Artikel vor dem anschwellenden Schneegestöber verschont blieben. Mittlerweile hatte sie den Dreh heraus, mit der Krücke umzugehen und sich halbwegs schmerzfrei zu bewegen. Obwohl die heilende Wunde nur noch ab und zu spannte und zum Urheber eines unbeschreiblich schmerzhaften ziehenden Gefühls geworden war, das immer dann einsetze, wenn Erin das Bein anwinkelte, ging Erin äußerst vorsichtig damit um, um schnellstmöglich das Krankenhaus verlassen zu können. In Le Gardien war sie von bedeutend größerem Nutzen als in ihrem einsamen Krankenbett. Andrew hatte ihre Hoffnungen darauf, am heutigen Mittwoch entlassen zu werden enttäuschen müssen, stellte ihr aber in Aussicht, eventuell Freitag wieder ihrer Wege gehen zu können. Ein Krankenhausaufenthalt, fand Erin, musste einer Gefängnisstrafe gleichkommen, mit dem feinen Unterschied, dass an ihr Fenster noch keine Gitterstäbe angebracht worden waren. Sie freute sich jedenfalls darauf, Le Gardien, ihre Kollegen und die Kinder wiederzusehen. Erin hatte das Waisenhaus noch nie in seinem Winterkleid gesehen, malte sich aber aus, dass es ein märchenhafter Anblick sein würde, den Garten mit weißer Spitze verziert zu sehen und die Klettergerüste im eisigen Gewand für unbenutzbar zu erklären. Sie sah es einfach nicht gern, wie die Kinder auf den altersschwachen Geländern herumturnten, deren Stangen eine verdächtig dichte Rostschicht angesetzt hatten. Le Gardiens Budget war zu schmächtig, als dass neue Spielzeuge hätten gekauft werden können. Abgesehen davon stand den Kindern sicher so schnell nicht der Sinn nach Spielen und Toben. Bedrückt verzog Erin den Mund, während sie den Kragen der Jacke, die ihr Scott besorgt hatte, zum Schutz vor dem kalten, böigen Wind hochstellte. Ihr Schal lag natürlich mit ihren übrigen Sachen wohlbehalten in den Fächern ihres Schranks, sicherlich dankbar darüber, dass sein erster schneereicher Einsatz vertagt worden war. Der Schnee hatte eine dünne Decke gebildet, die jedoch durch die geschäftigen Füße vorübereilender Passanten nicht von Dauer war. Als wären sie darum bemüht, die durch Fußstapfen entstandenen Löcher in dem ausgebreiteten weißen Tuch zu stopfen, schütteten die Wolken mit zunehmender Emsigkeit frische Flocken aus, die sich in Erins blondem Haar sammelten und ihre hellen Strähnen mit glasähnlichen Perlen schmückten.

Als sie bereits das strahlende Licht der Notaufnahme vor sich sah und im Begriff war, hineinzugehen, musste sie den Schnee regelrecht von sich schütteln, so stark schneite es indessen. Sie klopfte den Schnee von der Jacke und trat ins Warme, was ihre vor Kälte roten Hände mit einem unangenehmen Prickeln und dem Gefühl tausender zeitgleich in ihre Haut stechender Nadeln quittierte. Als sie den Gang erreicht hatte, auf dem ihr Zimmer lag, hielt sie verdutzt inne, als ihr Scott entgegen kam. „Erin! Ich dachte schon, du seiest verschollen!", er lächelte warm, blieb stehen und wartete, bis sie ihn erreicht hatte. Scott schien wieder Zeit gefunden zu haben, sich zu rasieren; keine Spur von Bartstoppeln zierte länger Wangen, Mund und Kinn. Lange ruhten seine Augen nicht auf ihrem Gesicht, hektisch schaute er auf seine Füße und rieb sich über die Stirn.

„Hey, ähm...kann ich...kann ich mal kurz mit dir reden?", fragte er und atmete tief durch, ehe er sie ansah. Erin hatte nach ihrer stundenlangen Recherche in der Bibliothek zwar wenig Lust auf eine Unterhaltung, weil sie sich viel lieber ausgeruht hätte, aber andererseits wollte sie der unbehaglichen Stimmung zwischen ihr und Scott ein Ende setzen. Langsam nickte sie, schickte ein müdes, aber trotzdem ehrliches Lächeln hinterher und humpelte mit Scott im Schlepptau in ihr Zimmer zurück. Seufzend schaltete sie das Licht an und ließ sich auf das Bett nieder, lehnte die Krücke gegen den Nachtschrank, stellte den Beutel dazu und begann, ihre Jacke zu öffnen, während sich Scott langsam neben ihr niederließ. Der linke Arm ruhte noch immer in einer Schlaufe, sein Verband war gewechselt worden, saß aber noch genauso straff wie der alte. Zwischen ihm und ihr lag ein sicherer Abstand, den Erin jedoch gern überbrückt gesehen hätte. Sie hatte nicht gewollt, dass er ihre Reaktion auf seinen kleinen Kuss als Abweisung verstand, und wäre sie in der Lage gewesen, zu sprechen, hätte sich die Situation vielleicht eher aufgeklärt. So hatte er nur aus ihrer Mimik lesen und falsche Schlüsse ziehen können.

„Was treibst du nur Tag für Tag in der Bibliothek? Seit Tagen versuche ich, mit dir zu sprechen, aber du verschwindest immer. Versuchst du, dich vor mir zu verstecken?" Erin entledigte sich der Jacke, warf sie über die Lehne des Besucherstuhls und betrachtete dann Scott mit gerunzelter Stirn, deutete nachdrücklich auf sich und legte dann die Hände fragend aus, legte den Daumen in die Handfläche, krümmte den kleinen Finger und drehte die drei Finger mit der Hand in einem Kreis, bevor sie Matthews Namen mit den Lippen formte. Scott drehte den Kopf und sah auf seine Hände hinab, die er in seinem Schoß gefaltet hatte. „Ich hab mich nicht vor dir versteckt, Erin. Ich wollte nur vermeiden, dass die Situation unangenehm wird, wenn...wenn Matthew dabei ist."

Sie sah ihn nur fragend an, verzichtete auf gestikulierende Unterstützung ihrer Mimik. „Du weißt doch wie er ist...er nimmt kein Blatt vor den Mund und ich...es...es war mir einfach unangenehm, solange ich nicht mit dir gesprochen habe." Langsam sah er zu ihr auf, seine dunklen Augen musterten die ihren fragend, dann seufzte er leise und griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Erin, ich wollte dich nicht damit verunsichern, als ich...als ich dich auf die Wange geküsst hab...", forschend sah er sie an, doch Erin wusste nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte, erwiderte nur unsicher seinen Blick. „Ich wollte dich damit nicht überrumpeln", fuhr er leise fort, verstummte aber, weil sie den Kopf schüttelte und sacht den Druck seiner Hand erwiderte. Mit der rechten Hand zeigte sie auf ihn, schüttelte abermals verneinend den Kopf, spreizte dann Daumen und den kleinen Finger der rechten Hand ab, die sie abschließend zu ihrem Kinn führte. Er hatte nichts falsch gemacht, und Erin hoffte auch, dass er diese Geste verstand. Scott musterte sie eindringlich und fragte mit einer so leisen Stimme nach, die sie aus seinem Mund so noch nie gehört hatte: „Bist du sicher?" Sie nickte, strich sich mit der rechten Hand eine Strähne hinter das Ohr und atmete ein wenig zu laut aus. „Erin...ich hab sonst wirklich nicht Probleme, so etwas einer Frau gegenüber zu sagen...", er unterbrach sich selbst mit einem leisen Lachen, ehe er kurz von ihrer Hand abließ, um sich damit mehrmals über den Nacken zu reiben. Kraftlos ließ er die Hand auf das Polster sinken und sah seine junge Kollegin an: „Ich mag dich. Ich...ich mag dich sogar sehr." Scott sah sie fest an, atmete dann fast keuchend aus, so als hätte er eine seiner anstrengenderen Sportstunden hinter sich gebracht. Erin schenkte ihm ein vorsichtiges Lächeln. Draußen hinter der Fensterscheibe wehte ein kalter, johlender Wind, ließ das Glas leicht in seiner Fassung erzittern. Sie schenkte den Geräuschen keinerlei Beachtung, schließlich war sie in einer Kleinstadt auf dem Land aufgewachsen, in der das Wetter weitaus schlimmer wütete als hier. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt ganz allein Scott, der ihr Lächeln erwiderte. Sie hatte nie vorgehabt, ihm auch nur eine Chance einzuräumen, war sich zu sicher gewesen, ihm nie das bieten zu können, was er sich vielleicht vorstellte, wusste, dass sie, sosehr sie es auch versuchte, nie so sein konnte wie andere Frauen. Aber wie bei so vielem im Leben kam es auf einen Versuch an, und wenn Scott nicht damit umgehen konnte, dass Erin in mehr als nur der Hinsicht, dass sie nicht sprechen konnte, anders als andere war, würde es wohl niemand können. Erin fasste sich ein Herz, wenngleich es sie viel Überwindung kostete. Wenn sie einen Fehler machte und doch realisierte, dass sie für Scott nicht mehr als Freundschaft empfand, würde sich das wohl oder übel auf ihr Arbeitsverhältnis ausüben. Sie wusste allerdings auch, dass sie sich nur im Klaren über ihre Gefühle werden würde, wenn sie einen Schritt nach vorn wagte, wenn sie sich dazu durchrang, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen. Scott sah sie an, schien mit den bernsteinfarbenen Augen bis in ihre Seele hinabzutauchen, um darin zu ertrinken.

Erin fand keine Worte dafür, die fähig gewesen wären, dem Gefühl Form und Farbe zu verleihen, das in ihr hoch kroch, als sie den Ausdruck in seinen Augen sah. Es war kein Kribbeln, kein Zauber, wie ihn kitschige Liebesschnulzen zu umschreiben pflegten. Es war einfach nur eine angenehme Wärme, die sich ihrer Sinne bemächtigte, stilles, aber aufrichtiges Vertrauen. Es war lange her, seit Erin sich allein durch einen Blick ihres Gegenübers aufgehoben und geborgen gefühlt hatte. Sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie den Atem anhielt, während sie sich ihm langsam und zögerlich näherte, ihre Augenlider langsam senkte. Auch Scott kam ihr entgegen, der leichte, fast fruchtig anmutende Duft seines Aftershaves stahl sich in ihre Nase, benebelte sie auf eine angenehme Art und Weise. Sie konnte bereits die warmen Züge seines Atems auf ihren Lippen fühlen, hatte die Augen vollends geschlossen, und doch sollte es nicht sein, dass sie sich küssten. Erin schreckte zurück, als die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer geöffnet wurde.

Sowohl ihr behandelnder Arzt als auch Andrew platzten ohne Vorwarnung in den Raum und blieben genauso schnell wieder stehen wie sie eben noch hineingestürmt waren. Der dürre Arzt, dessen Namen sich Erin einfach nicht merken konnte, weil er slawischen Ursprungs zu sein schien und ziemlich viele unaussprechliche Zungenbrecher beinhaltete, war der Erste, der die betretene Stille durchbrach, indem er sich räusperte. „Oh...pardon, wir wussten nicht, dass...", er verlor auf halbem Wege den Faden und schaute nur abwechselnd von Scott auf Erin, die bemüht war, ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen, indem sie ihre Schultern straffte und die Finger über ihrem Oberschenkel ineinander verschränkte. „Das geht schon in Ordnung", winkte Scott ab, um dem allgemein vorherrschenden Unbehagen ein Ende zu setzen. Andrew, dessen kräftige Gestalt vergebens versuchte, Haltung zu bewahren, und dabei doch nicht über die Plumpheit eines Kartoffelsacks hinausreichte, wähnte sich im Besitz verdächtig zuckender Mundwinkel, die Erin so gut es ging ignorierte.

„Gut, ich denke aber, dass der Grund, weshalb ich Sie störe, Miss Porter, ein angenehmer ist. Ich darf Ihnen mitteilen, dass wir uns Ihre Blutwerte eingehend betrachtet haben und Mister Wallace hier hat ebenfalls grünes Licht bezüglich ihrer Fortschritte in Sachen Physiotherapie gegeben. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn, wenn Sie sich dazu in der Verfassung fühlen, können Sie morgen das Gotham General verlassen."

Diese simple Aussage genügte, um Erins Augen wie auf Knopfdruck zum Leuchten zu bringen. Sie legte den Zeigefinger an die Lippen und führte ihn dann gerade ausgestreckt von sich weg. Arzt und Pfleger wechselten einen irritierten Blick, doch Scott half dolmetschend aus und versicherte ihr: „Ich denke, dass er das wirklich ernst meint, Erin." Er lächelte, aber sie sah ihm an, dass er die Unterbrechung durch den Arzt und den Therapeuten sehr bedauerte. „Ja, durchaus, in solchen Fragen scherze ich nicht", lächelte der Arzt mit dem merkwürdigen Namen ein recht ausgemergeltes Lächeln, das unterschwellig verriet, dass er generell nicht zu scherzen pflegte, oder wenn, dann nur mit mäßigem Erfolg, umspielte seine Lippen. Erin klatschte in die Hände und hätte bestimmt laut gejubelt, wenn sie dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre. „Glückwunsch, Erin", zwinkerte ihr Andrew zu, der die vor der breiten Brust verschränkten Arme löste und ihrer einladenden Geste ausgestreckter Hände folgte, um sie zu umarmen. Andrew hatte ihr die schweißtreibenden und des Öfteren völlig demotivierenden Bewegungsübungen versüßt, indem er schonungslos Gardinenpredigten gehalten und Erin somit davor bewahrt hatte, vorzeitig das Handtuch zu werfen. Das Kuriose daran war stets der Umstand gewesen, dass Andrew keinerlei Kenntnisse der Gebärdensprache hatte und immer nur aus den Gesichtszügen und der Körperhaltung der jungen Frau erschlossen hatte, was sie dachte. Hinzukam, dass er über mehr als zehnjährige Berufserfahrung verfügte, und daher sicher einige Fälle frustrierter Patienten gehabt hatte, die Erins ähnelten.

Langsam entließ er sie aus seinen Armen, nur um lachend dabei zuzuschauen, wie sie stürmisch Scott um den Hals fiel, weil sie sich so sehr freute. Er legte den gesunden, nicht in einen Verband gewickelten Arm um sie und zog sie an sich. „Ich hab's dir doch gesagt. Es wird alles wieder gut", sicherte er ihr murmelnd zu und strich ihr durch den blonden Schopf. Die Geste hatte etwas Vertrautes, wenn auch Zaghaftes an sich, das mehr auszudrücken wusste als alle Wörter dieser Welt. „Möchten Sie, dass wir Ihnen ein Taxi rufen oder werden Sie abgeholt? Bis drei Uhr nachmittags sollten Sie spätestens abreisefertig sein, wir brauchen jedes Bett, das wir kriegen können...", hakte der Arzt recht unbeeindruckt von der sich ihm darbietenden Szenerie nach, „...Grippeepidemie", fügte er erläuternd hinzu, „Jedes Jahr die gleiche Geschichte. Die Leute lassen sich einfach nicht im Voraus impfen."

Erin schenkte der Klage des Doktors keine größere Beachtung, sondern löste sich von Scott, um ihn fragend anzusehen. Allein das schien zu genügen, um sich ihm verständlich zu machen und ihn wissen zu lassen, was sie ihn fragen wollte. „Ich kann leider noch nicht fahren...zumindest wäre das eine recht waghalsige Angelegenheit. Aber wenn du magst, ruf ich in Le Gardien an und frage nach, ob dich jemand abholen kann. Ein Taxi wirst du dir bestimmt nicht leisten können." Erin schüttelte den Kopf und deutete nach draußen, wo ein großer Busparkplatz zu sehen war, den ein orangefarbener Räumlastkraftwagen des Winterdienstes mit kreisenden, hektischen Rundumleuchten gerade von seiner eisigen Deckschicht befreite. „Du willst den Bus nehmen?", fragte Scott mit sichtlicher Verwunderung, „Ich bin sicher, dass es für unsere Leute kein Problem wäre, dich zu holen." Aber Erin schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf. Ihre Kollegen hatten auch so beide Hände voll zu tun ohne dass sie sie auch noch aus dem Krankenhaus abholten. Viel wichtiger war es, dass sie jetzt alle für die Kinder da waren, Erin war schließlich alt genug, um auf sich selbst aufzupassen. Außerdem erforderte es keinerlei sprachlicher Fähigkeiten, um ein Busticket käuflich am Automaten zu erwerben. Weder verfügte sie über schweres Gepäck noch hatte sie einen weiten Weg zu Fuß zurückzulegen, der ihr übermäßig viel Kraft abverlangt hätte. Hinzukam, dass sie noch einmal der Bibliothek einen Besuch abstatten wollte, weil sie so schnell nicht mehr in die Nähe des Archivs kommen würde, wenn sie erst einmal wieder in Le Gardien war. „Falls Sie noch Fragen haben sollten, bin ich mir sicher, dass Andrew Sie Ihnen beantworten kann", mischte sich der Arzt mit dem osteuropäisch klingenden Namen wieder in das Gespräch ein, ehe er auf sie zutrat und ihr die Hand hinhielt, die Erin langsam schüttelte. „Ansonsten bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als Ihnen eine gute Besserung zu wünschen. Sie sind mir doch nicht böse, wenn ich auf ein _‚Auf Wiedersehen'_ verzichte; das dürfte genauso wenig in Ihrem Interesse liegen wie in meinem", zwinkerte der hagere Mann, dessen schmächtige Statur den Eindruck erweckte, er wäre nur ein Skelett, dem zur Tarnung menschliche Haut übergezogen worden war. Er hüstelte sich leise, was vermutlich ein Lachen hatte werden sollen, und kehrte Erin dann den Rücke zu, um den Raum wieder zu verlassen.

„Eigentlich sollten wir deinen letzten Abend hier gebührend mit ungenießbarem Krankenhauskaffee ausklingen lassen, meinst du nicht auch?", grinste Andrew, auf dessen kräftigen Armen, die er in die Seiten gestemmt hatte, mehr dunkle Haare wucherten als auf seinem Kopf. Angewidert streckte die junge Frau die Zunge heraus, was ihre männlichen Besucher lachen ließ. Erin fuhr sich mit einer schnellen, ruckartigen Bewegung mit der rechten Hand über die Kehle, um zu verdeutlichen, dass sie nur über ihre Leiche freiwillig das ekelerregende Gebräu aus der Krankenhauscafeteria zu sich nehmen würde. „Oh, du weißt das ja gar nicht zu schätzen. Wir bieten kulinarische Genüsse im Vergleich zum Metropolitan Hospital im West End, das kannst du mir glauben", behauptete Andrew, der keine Gelegenheit ungenutzt ließ, um auf den qualitativen Unterschied zwischen dem Gotham City General Hospital und seinem ärgsten Konkurrenten im Westbezirk der Stadt hinzuweisen. Kurzzeitig ergriff eine selige Stille Besitz von Erins Krankenzimmer, und als der Pfleger noch einen Blick auf Scott und seine Patientin warf, räusperte er sich leise und merkte an: „Gut. Falls du noch Fragen haben solltest, ich bin noch den ganzen Abend über in der Stadt." Er zwinkerte schelmisch, verabschiedete sich dann von den beiden und ließ Erin allein mit Scott zurück, der sich kurzzeitig am Hinterkopf kratzte und das volle schwarze Haar somit in leichte Unordnung versetzte. „Schön, dass du wieder nach Hause kannst. Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich dir schon anschließen, aber der verdammte Arm macht einfach nicht, was er soll." Scott seufzte schwer und strich sich behutsam mit der rechten Hand über das in zahllose Verbände gewickelte Schultergelenk.

„Die Gelenkpfanne am Schulterblatt hat sich entzündet und solange die Entzündung nicht abgeklungen ist, kann ich keine zu intensiven Übungen mitmachen, geschweige denn den Arm normal belasten. Sie verabreichen mir Antibiotika, sodass ich vorerst auf mein morgendliches Glas Milch verzichten muss, kannst du dir das vorstellen?", mit humorvoller Theatralik hob er die dichte Augenbraue, was Erin schmunzeln ließ. „Du brauchst gar nicht so zu grinsen, es wäre das gleiche wie wenn man dir Schokolade verbieten würde." Die blonde junge Frau kommentierte Scotts Vergleich nur mit einem gleichgültigen Achselzucken. „Wie, du kannst ohne Schokolade überleben?", entrüstete er sich und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, als seine Kollegin auf Anhieb nickte. „Ok, du bist wirklich eine außergewöhnliche Frau. Was ist...wenn man dir verbieten würde, Schuhe zu kaufen?" Erins Braue wanderte unbeeindruckt in die Höhe. Sie hatte sich nie einen eitlen Lebensstil unterhalten können und daher auch keine besondere Vorliebe für das Einkaufen entwickelt. „Du schaffst mich echt", lachte Scott, „Es muss doch etwas geben, ohne das du nicht leben kannst. Etwas, das du so sehr magst, dass du nicht darauf verzichten willst oder es nur widerwillig tust, wenn es dir auferlegt wird." Erins breites Lächeln, das sich auf ihre Lippen gelegt hatte, weil Scott gelacht hatte, gefror ein wenig wie die Wassertropfen an der Regenrinne, die parallel zum Dach des Krankenhauses verlief und eisige Reißzähne ausgebildet hatte. Wieder hob sie nur kurz die Schultern an, strich sich dann eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und wich Scotts Blick aus.

Natürlich hatte auch Erin etwas so gern, dass sie es nicht missen wollte, und auf was sie doch so lange hatte verzichten müssen. Es war nichts so Banales wie Schokolade oder ein geliebtes Hobby; es war das Gefühl, ein Zuhause zu haben. Als sie damals Danny kennen gelernt hatte, hatte sie trotz ihres kaputten Elternhauses und ihrer Einsamkeit in ihm eine Art Halt gesehen, eine Zuflucht, der sie sich stets zuwenden konnte, wenn sich der Rest der Welt gegen sie verschworen hatte. Er hatte ihr auch nicht helfen können, war doch selbst nur ein wehrloser kleiner Junge gewesen, und doch hatte allein seine Nähe genügt, um wenigstens für kurze Zeit eine Illusion von Geborgenheit zu schaffen, die Erin mit der Vorstellung von Zuhause assoziierte. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?", fragte Scott leise nach, als er sah, wie ihr Lächeln verblich und schließlich gänzlich aus ihren Zügen verschwand. Erin schüttelte den Kopf, benötigte aber noch einen kurzen Moment, ehe sie ihn wieder ansehen und sich ein beschwichtigendes Lächeln entringen konnte. „Bist du sicher?" Scott schaute sie sichtlich verwirrt an, doch Erin winkte ab, woraufhin er leise seufzte und ihren Blick somit auf sich lenkte.

„Erin, ich will dir nichts Böses...aber ich habe das Gefühl, ständig in Fettnäpfchen zu treten, wenn ich mit dir rede, dich unabsichtlich zu treffen, wenn ich dich ganz normale persönliche Dinge frage. Ich will doch nur vermeiden, dass ich dir wehtue, weil ich manche Sachen über dich einfach nicht wissen kann." Ihre Züge arbeiteten angestrengt, die leicht gewölbte Stirn war gerunzelt, ihre hellblauen Augen voller Unsicherheit. Scott hatte Recht. Er wusste kaum etwas über sie, konnte nicht nachvollziehen, warum sie manchmal reagierte, _wie _sie reagierte, und doch kostete es Erin mehr Überwindung, ihm alles anzuvertrauen, als sie im Moment aufbringen konnte. Es gab niemanden, der ihre ganze Geschichte kannte, nicht einmal Nell hatte sie sich anvertrauen können, obgleich sie wie eine Mutter zu ihr war. Zu tief lag der Schmerz verwurzelt, zu lebendig durchlebte sie selbst nur sehr flüchtige Erinnerungen an ihre Kindheit, die keine Kindheit gewesen war. Sie war in der Lage gewesen, sich Danny anzuvertrauen, ja. Aber da war sie auch noch ein kleines Mädchen gewesen, hatte die Dimensionen noch nicht verstanden, die die Untaten ihres Vaters angenommen hatten, hatte nicht geahnt, wie hoch die Wellen sein würden, die diese emotionale Flut geschlagen hatte. Erin seufzte, drehte dann die rechte Faust über ihrem Herz im Kreis, um auszudrücken, wie leid ihr das eigene Unvermögen tat, Scott von all dem zu erzählen. Abgesehen davon, dass er gar nicht genügend Gebärdensprache beherrschte, um sie verstehen zu können, fühlte sich Erin nicht fähig, es auch nur niederzuschreiben. „Nein, Erin...du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass ich dir nie absichtlich wehtun würde. Ich weiß nicht, was du erlebt hast oder was dich derart beklemmt, dass du manchmal ohne jede Vorwarnung völlig entrückt erscheinst, als wärst du gar nicht mehr Teil dieser Welt...aber ich respektiere es, wenn du es mir nicht erzählen willst. Du sollst nur wissen, dass ich da bin, wenn du eines Tages vielleicht doch dazu bereit bist. Okay?", Scott bemühte sich zu lächeln, obwohl Erin von seinen Augen ablesen konnte, dass es ihn traurig machte, ihr nicht helfen zu können. Sie wiederum bedrückte es, sich einfach nicht öffnen zu können. Es war wie ein Knoten, der sich immer fester um ihr Herz zog und es abschnürte, es von seiner Umwelt abtrennte und unnahbar machte.

Langsam nickte sie und schluckte, als er ihr mit dem Handrücken sacht über die Wange strich, fühlte eine plötzliche Kälte in ihrem Inneren Einzug halten, als er plötzlich aufstand, seinen Pullover glatt strich und leise sagte: „Möchtest du, dass ich für dich Le Gardien anrufe und Bescheid gebe, dass du morgen zurückkommst? Ich bin sicher, dass sie sich alle sehr freuen werden." Erin schaute auf und nickte zögerlich, ließ sich anschließend von Scott umarmen und sah ihm dann dabei zu, wie er aus ihrem Zimmer ging. Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem Stoffbeutel, in dem all ihre Rechercheunterlagen und Artikelkopien lagen. Seufzend lehnte sie sich auf ihr Bett zurück, starrte an die in ihrer Monotonie perfektionierte weiße Decke und versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie es sein würde, morgen in das Waisenhaus zurückzukehren, in ihrem eigenen Bett zu schlafen, und ihre Freunde sowie die Kinder wiederzusehen. Die Menschen, die in so kurzer Zeit zu ihrer Familie geworden waren, und die sich Scott und Matthew zufolge so sehr darauf freuten, sie wieder in ihre Arme schließen zu können.

Was Erin am Abend des Wintereinbruchs in Gotham City noch nicht ahnte, war, dass ihr doch kein so schnelles Wiedersehen mit ihren Schützlingen vergönnt sein sollte.

***

Sosehr sie sich auch bemühten, es wollte den Temperaturen selbst zur wärmsten Zeit des Tages nicht gelingen, den Gefrierpunkt zu überwinden und über diesen Fixpunkt hinauszuklettern. Es war, als wären sie von ihrer eigenen Kälte eingefroren und unfähig, sich auch nur um Millimeter in die Höhe zu bewegen. Im Gegensatz dazu schien es wesentlich leichter zu sein, sich einfach fallen zu lassen. Erin zurrte die Jacke enger um ihren Körper, als sie durch eine Schneewehe hindurchstapfte, die die Gehwege auf dem Gelände der Bibliothek neckisch blockiert hatte. Sie musste sich eingestehen, die Wirkung der Witterung unterschätzt zu haben, während sie gleichzeitig die Belastungsfähigkeit ihres Körpers **über**schätzt hatte. Die enorme Kälte machte ihr zu schaffen, ließ ihre heilende Verletzung kühl pochen, so als wäre ein großer, eisiger Glassplitter in ihr Bein gerammt und nicht mehr daraus entfernt worden. Zudem glitt ihre Krücke ein ums andere Mal auf den gefrorenen runden Pflastersteinen aus, denen die Witterung sichtlich zugesetzt hatte, und brachten die junge Frau mehr als einmal fast zu Fall. Erin wusste nicht, ob sie sich ohne fremde Hilfe würde wieder aufrappeln können, wenn sie denn wirklich stürzen sollte, konnte sie ihr Gewicht schließlich immer noch nur auf ihr rechtes Bein verlagern, und die Krücke war längst nicht so biegsam und flexibel wie ein Kniegelenk. Über Nacht hatte verstärkt Schneefall eingesetzt und den Zuckerguss über Gothams Dächern um einige Zentimeter verdickt. Der Winterdienst der Stadt war überraschend gut gewappnet und beschränkte das allgemeine Chaos auf den Straßen auf die üblichen Ausmaße.

Erin hatte ihren Rucksack geschultert und ihren ersten Nachmittag in wiedererlangter Freiheit damit zugebracht, in der Bibliothek ein paar weitere Artikel zu kopieren und zu lesen, hatte sich nach langer Zeit der Entbehrung einen starken Kaffee gegönnt und befand sich nun auf dem Weg zur Bushaltestelle. Sie hatte ins Auge gefasst, den 36er Bus zu nehmen, der zwar nicht den schnellsten Weg an den Stadtrand Gothams abfuhr, aber womöglich weniger überfüllt sein würde. Auf Höflichkeit und Rücksichtnahme in Gothams öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln wollte sich Erin nicht verlassen. In diversen Linien lief sie eher Gefahr, dass ihr die Krücke gestohlen, anstatt dass ihr ein Sitzplatz angeboten wurde. Sie zog den Kopf ein, verbarg ihren schmalen Hals so weit es ging hinter dem Kragen der Jacke, die ihr ein bisschen zu groß war und ihre Hände ganz verschluckte, wenn sie die Arme ausgestreckt zu ihren Seiten hinabbaumeln ließ, und stellte sich neben das kleine Bushäuschen. Sie hätte sich vermutlich lieber untergestellt, wären die schmalen überdachten Sitzgelegenheiten nicht mit laut grölenden Jugendlichen besetzt gewesen, die sich gegenseitig beschimpften und provozierten, um einander zu Gewalttaten anzustacheln. Erin hatte die Kinder in ihrer eigenen Klasse damals gehasst, weil sie sie schikaniert und regelrecht gequält hatten; aber sie wusste auch genauso gut, dass ihre eigenen gesammelten Erfahrungen nichts im Vergleich zu dem waren, was Außenseitern dieser Generation in den Schulen blühte. Damals waren es kleine Schlagstöcke gewesen, heute schmuggelten viele Jugendliche Waffen in die Klassenzimmer, um sich auf dem Pausenhof zur Wehr setzen zu können. Im harmlosesten Fall handelte es sich dabei um Messer, gegen die Erin erst kürzlich eine heftige Allergie entwickelt hatte.

Um sich vor der Kälte abzulenken, die selbst durch den relativ dicken Stoff der Jacke drang, schwelgte Erin gedanklich in dem, was sie wenige Stunden zuvor gelesen hatte. Die Erkenntnisse, die sie gewonnen hatte, hatten zwar nicht wie erhofft das fehlende Teil des Puzzles gebildet, aber sie hatten ihr das Fürchten gelehrt. Sie hatte über den Mann recherchiert, den sie einst zu kennen geglaubt hatte, und realisierte, wie viel Glück sie gehabt hatte, ihm entkommen zu sein. Der Joker war nicht einfach nur ein brutaler Psychopath, sondern ging bei allem, was er tat, mit einer Genialität zu Werke, die ihn zu einem noch gefährlicheren Gegner machte. Ihr gingen die Warnungen vonseiten Matthews und auch Batmans durch den Kopf, die sie nur mühsam verdrängen konnte. Beide schienen in ihr eine mögliche Zielscheibe für den Joker zu sehen, auch ohne dass sie wussten, dass sie einen gemeinsamen Vergangenheitsabschnitt mit ihm teilte. Hätte das jemand gewusst, wäre Erin wahrscheinlich längst dazu geraten worden, die Stadt zu verlassen. Dass der Polizeischutz nicht mehr das war, was ihm einst seinen Namen verliehen hatte, hatte sie daran gesehen, wie schwer es Commissioner Gordon gefallen war, Alex in Sicherheit zu bringen. Erin atmete schwer aus, entließ eine kleine Wolke verbrauchten Sauerstoffs in die klirrende Kälte des schwindenden Tages. Sie wusste, dass sie allein schon deshalb ein potentielles Ziel für den Joker war, weil sie seine Identität und somit seine Menschlichkeit und Verwundbarkeit preisgeben konnte. Gleichzeitig wusste sie aber auch, dass sie längst tot gewesen wäre, wenn sie sich Gordon anvertraut hätte. Sie war keinesfalls so naiv zu glauben, dass sie sich nicht länger im Fadenkreuz des Jokers bewegte, traute aber niemandem, der ihr vielleicht helfen konnte, ausreichend über den Weg. Was sie in den vergangenen Tagen über Gotham gelesen hatte, hatte sie einsichtig werden und ein bewusstes Misstrauen entwickeln lassen. Nichts schien in dieser Stadt so zu sein wie es den Anschein hatte, jeder schien ein zweites, dunkleres Ich, ein Tier hinter den Gitterstäben des eigenen Brustkorbs zu halten, dem gelegentlicher Auslauf gewährt wurde. Sodom und Gomorrha waren ein zweites Disneyland im Vergleich zu Gotham City, und das eigentliche, inoffizielle Oberhaupt dieser Stadt war der Teufel in Menschengestalt. Erin ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, um so ihre Finger halbwegs warmzuhalten. Für ein Paar Handschuhe hätte sie im Moment alles gegeben, war die Kälte, die Gotham City in ihrem frostigen Griff hatte, schließlich eine besonders durchdringende. Sie legte sich wie ein eisiger Film über Erins Gesicht, färbte ihre Wangen und Nase rot, und schläferte die feine Muskulatur, die ihre Mimik erst lebendig machte, kribbelnd ein.

Unwirklich kam es ihr demnach vor, als ein schrilles und markerschütterndes Hupen nicht weit von ihr ertönte und die eisige Luft wie ein eleganter Schwerthieb zerschnitt. Sie hörte das elektrische, leicht widerwillige Summen und Quietschen eines Fensterhebers, drehte aber erst den Kopf in die entsprechende Richtung, als sie eine bekannte Stimme vernahm, die nach ihr rief: „Erin! Hey!" Das abermalige Hupen, das ertönte, galt nun dem Autofahrer, der am Straßenrand Halt gemacht hatte und den Verkehr somit hinter sich ausgebremst hatte. Sie war mehr als nur erstaunt, Matthew am Steuer eines roten Pontiacs zu entdecken, der stinkende, schwarze Qualmwolken aus seinem Auspuff in die schneidende Kälte abgab. Matthew hatte die Scheibe auf der Beifahrerseite heruntergelassen, sich hinübergelehnt und winkte Erin eifrig zu. „Hey, komm! Ich nehme dich gleich mit! Du musst doch nicht mit dem Bus fahren!" Sie versuchte immer noch, sich von der übermächtigen Verwunderung zu erholen, die ihr der Anblick von Matthew beschert hatte. Mit so einem Wagen hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen; auch er begnügte sich für gewöhnlich mit dem klapprigen Wagen des verstorbenen Hausmeisters. „Was ist nun? Bist du festgefroren?", lachte er und riss Erin damit aus ihrer Lethargie. Ein wiederholtes Hupen des empörten Hintermannes brachte sie schließlich dazu, sich so schnell es ihr verletztes Bein zuließ auf den fremden Wagen zuzubewegen und einzusteigen. Die Tür schlug mit einem metallenen Rülpsen hinter ihr zu, und während sie nach dem Sicherheitsgurt tastete, bewegte sich die Scheibe des Seitenfensters mit kriechender Langsamkeit nach oben. Während sich Matthew wieder in die Spur einfädelte, sah Erin ihn fragend an, deutete auf ihn und malte dann einen Kreis in die Luft.

„Ja, ich bin hier, weil ich ein paar Einkäufe erledigen wollte. Den Wagen hab ich mir gemietet. Gefällt er dir? Hat für sein Alter einiges unter der Haube", verlor er sich in den für ihn so typischen Redeschwall, „Ich dachte, ich halte mal Ausschau nach dir und siehe da, ich hab dich entdeckt. Ich hätte dich auch gleich abgeholt, Mädchen. Ist doch kein Problem und so sparst du dir das Geld und die Drängelei im Bus. Als Scott Pat am Telefon sagte, dass du den Bus nehmen willst, hab ich mich schon gewundert. Ist doch schön, dass ich dich abgepasst hab, oder? Wird die anderen positiv überraschen, wenn du schon bedeutend früher wieder daheim bist." Erin hörte ihm nur mit halbem Ohr zu, zu sehr war sie damit beschäftigt, ihre Krücke bei der etwas ruppigen Fahrweise ihres Kollegen nicht zu verlieren, und ihre Hände an der wohlig warmen Heizungslüftung am Armaturenbrett aufzutauen. Auch wenn sie vielleicht nicht mehr lange auf den Bus hätte warten müssen, war sie doch dankbar dafür, dass Matthew sie aufgegabelt hatte. Ihr Bein pochte dumpf vor Kälte und Anstrengung, und der Beifahrersitz eines Autos erwies sich immer als bequemer als die Sitznischen eines Busses. „Du freust dich bestimmt schon auf zu Hause, oder?", fragte ihr Kollege und schaltete durch die verschiedenen Radiosender auf der erfolglosen Suche nach guter Musik. Erin sehnte sich fast ein bisschen wehmütig danach zurück, als sie mit Scott gemeinsam in die Stadt gefahren war, um Erledigungen zu machen. Er war nicht nur ein sicherer Fahrer als Matthew, sondern besaß auch die seltene Gabe, einfach still sein zu können, ohne dass es ihm oder Erin unangenehm gewesen wäre. Matthew hingegen konnte es manchmal nicht laut genug sein, zudem hörte er sich selbst so gern reden, dass es für ihn immer ein besonderer Genuss sein musste, mit Erin zu sprechen, weil diese nicht wirklich viel entgegenzusetzen hatte. „Den Kindern geht's übrigens wieder einigermaßen gut, da wird der Schnee einen beachtlichen Anteil daran haben. Die toben wie verrückt auf dem Gelände herum und bauen eine ganze Armee aus Schneemännern. Ich glaub, so langsam fangen sie an, die unterrichtsfreie Zeit so richtig zu genießen."

Erin bewegte jeden einzelnen Finger und spürte, wie sich so langsam die Starre aus ihren Gelenken löste. Etwas entspannter lehnte sie sich zurück, verfolgte dabei mit den Augen, wie die schneebedeckten Häuser an ihr vorüber zogen, weil sie mit der Geschwindigkeit des Pontiacs nicht mithalten konnten und dazu verdammt waren, dieses Rennen zu verlieren. Sie sah von weitem schon die Kreuzung, deren rechter Abzweig nach Le Gardien führte, und spürte, wie sich Vorfreude in ihr regte. Sie freute sich schon auf ein ausgiebiges Bad und ihr Leibgericht, das Nell bestimmt für sie zubereiten würde, obwohl sie selbst Armen Rittern mit Vanillesoße wenig abgewinnen konnte. Umso mehr verwirrte es Erin, dass Matthew geradeaus weiterfuhr und die Kreuzung hinter sich ließ, ohne langsamer zu werden.

Zuerst vertröstete sie sich mit dem Gedanken, dass er wohl mit seinen Besorgungen noch nicht ganz fertig geworden war und daher einen anderen Weg nahm; als er allerdings auch den nächsten Abzweig überfuhr, der über eine andere Straße an den Stadtrand hinausführte, legte Erin eine unstete Hand auf seinen rechten Unterarm, um ihn so dazu zu bewegen, sie anzusehen. Matthew tat dies jedoch nicht, sondern schaute stur auf die Fahrbahn, selbst als Erin den Druck ihrer Finger so sehr verstärkte, dass es ihm fast schon Schmerzen bereiten musste. Ehe sie aber fähig dazu war, drastischere Mittel in Erwägung zu ziehen, um ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, schoss wie aus dem Nichts ein Arm von hinten um ihren Hals, der ihr die Luft abdrückte und ihren Kopf brutal gegen die Stütze zwang, sodass sie nach Atem ringend röchelte. Matthew fuhr weiter als wäre nichts gewesen, schaute sie nicht einmal an, während eine zweite Hand nach vorn schoss und ihr ein mit Äther getränktes Tuch auf Mund und Nase presste. Erin konnte nur dazwischen wählen, entweder zu ersticken oder aber der betäubenden Wirkung des Narkotikums nachzugeben. Ihr Überlebenstrieb fällte die Entscheidung an ihrer statt.

Bevor Erins Sinne schwanden und ihr Körper infolge des inhalierten Mittels erschlaffte, nahm sie wie aus einem Traum Matthews Stimme wahr, so leise, wie er noch nie gesprochen hatte. „Es tut mir leid, Erin...es tut mir leid. Er hat gesagt, entweder ich oder du...es tut mir leid...", sagte er, ehe alle Geräusche aus ihrer Wahrnehmung auf unbestimmte Zeit verbannt wurden und sie eine samtene, allgegenwärtige Schwärze umfing.


	10. 9 verbrennen sich die Tatzen

**A/N:** Hallo! Ich hoffe, ihr habt die Ostertage gut und stressfrei überstanden! Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

**Scar Tissue**

**9**

…**verbrennen sich die Tatzen**

Eh du dich versiehst

Wird Jäger zum Gejagten

und die Welt steht Kopf.

Die Oberfläche des Gotham Rivers glitzerte silbern im schwächelnden Licht eines sichelförmigen Mondes. Vereinzelt hatten die Minusgrade der letzten Tage dem Wasser jede Bewegung genommen, hatten ihm eine vorübergehend feste Gestalt verliehen, die die Wassermassen in vielen kleinen Schollen wie Floße aus Glas auf den robusteren Wogen dahin gleiten ließ. Für schöngeistige Beobachtungen dieser Art hatte der Joker keinen sonderlich ausgeprägten Sinn. Schönheit lag wie so vieles im Auge des Betrachters, und ihm wollte die kraftvolle Dynamik lodernden Feuers einfach besser gefallen als das Phänomen farblosen Wassers, das sich des Öfteren in fremde Gewänder zu kleiden pflegte, die ihm seine verschiedenen Aggregatszustände darreichten. Von der persönlichen Wahrnehmung von Äußerlichkeiten abgesehen, versuchte er stets, einen praktischen Nutzen aus dem Wüten der Elemente zu ziehen, und dieser bot sich ihm nun mit der Inbrunst einer lüsternen Hure dar. Hungrig leckten unruhige Wellen an der Kaimauer, klatschten im Rhythmus, den ein eisiger Nachtwind vorgab, gegen wehrloses Gestein und sprühten winzige Partikel kalter Nässe in sein Gesicht. Der Fluss und sein offener Schlund, der den Weg zum Meer ebnete, waren nicht nur schweigender, sondern vor allen Dingen dunkler Natur. Was auch immer er in seine gierigen Fänge bekam, wurde zwischen seinen wogenden, beständig arbeitenden Kiefern zermalmt. Die Zähne der Zeit taten ihr Übriges dazu, um das Verdauungssystem der See anzuregen.

Der Joker war im Begriff, der brodelnden Gischt eine Mahlzeit aufzutischen, die ihren Hunger vorläufig stillen mochte. Sein Blick hing noch für einige Sekunden am makellosen Nachthimmel, der von keiner einzigen Wolke, die die frierende Stadt vor weiterer Auskühlung hätte bewahren können, verunreinigt wurde. Sterne glitzerten in hoffnungsloser Einsamkeit wie Nadelköpfe, die auf ein Samtkissen von in Schwarz übergehendem Indigo gesteckt worden waren. Die Smogglocke, die wie ein Atompilz über den Wipfeln der Stadt wucherte und einen durchsichtig anmutenden Schleier wie ein Moskitonetz über ein Himmelbett warf, trübte den Anblick des Firmaments kaum merklich, ließ ihn nur ein bisschen unscharf wirken, so als blickte man plötzlich durch kurzsichtige Augen.

Ein ungesundes mechanisches Knirschen brachte ihn dazu, sich von der farblosen Szenerie abzuwenden und schwungvoll zu dem roten Pontiac umzudrehen, der hinter ihm stand. Der rothaarige Trampel, der ein äußerst hilfreiches Mittel zum Zweck gewesen war, lehnte sich über den Fahrersitz und versuchte angestrengt, die Handbremse des klassischen Wagens zu lösen. „Aber, aber, aber...ein bisschen mehr Feingefühl, wenn ich bitten darf", schnarrte der Joker tadelnd und stolzierte mit schwingenden Schritten entlang der Kaimauer, während er eine Hand zur Balance ausgestreckt und die andere in seiner Tasche verborgen hielt. „Er wird sowieso versenkt. Was tut es zur Sache?", schnaufte der kräftige Kollege seiner süßen kleinen Erin verächtlich, woraufhin der Joker, um seinem Missfallen Ausdruck zu verleihen, die Mundwinkel sinken ließ. „Es geht ums Prinzip und um _Respekt_...dieser Wagen hat mehr Jahre auf dem Buckel als du", fast hätte er _‚als du jemals erreichen wirst'_ hinzugefügt, aber das hätte ja die schöne Überraschung verdorben, die der Joker für den grobschlächtigen Verräter aus Le Gardiens Reihen im Sinn hatte. Für die Dauer weniger Sekunden huschte ein morbides Lächeln über seine entstellten Lippen, das man als solches aufgrund seiner zerklüfteten, geschwungenen Narben auf beiden Wangen nicht erkennen konnte. Sein lilafarbener Mantel, der, obgleich er schon sehr viel mitgemacht hatte, noch jeder Belastungsprobe standgehalten hatte, schwang liebkosend um seine schlanken Waden, umspielte sie mit jedem seiner leicht hinkenden Schritte. Das Geräusch, das seine Schuhsohlen auf dem nackten Gestein unter seinen Füßen erzeugten, erinnerte an das Reißen feiner Glasfasern.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass der Wagen unentdeckt bleiben wird?", fragte der Mann, dem Erin fatalerweise vertraut hatte, und dessen rotes Haar verschwitzt in die breite Stirn fiel, während er versuchte, den Pontiac, der sich besonders störrisch gegen seine Exekution wehrte, in Bewegung zu versetzen. Mit einer spöttisch hochgezogenen Braue beobachtete der Joker das Tun seines...nun...eher temporären Komplizen, rieb gedankenlos Daumen und Zeigefinger der rechten Hand, die in kühles, dunkelviolettes Leder gehüllt waren, knirschend aneinander, ehe er reptiliengleich die Zunge vorschnellen und fahrig über die üppig rot geschminkten Lippen gleiten ließ.

„Lass...das mal meine Sorge sein", entgegnete er mit leiser, dennoch bedrohlich tiefer Stimme. Dieser Matthew redete ihm einfach zu viel. Umso dringlicher wurde es Zeit, dass er ihn zum Schweigen brachte. Der Pontiac setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Mit der Gemächlichkeit von Mühlenrädern drehten sich die Räder des Wagens durch Matthews Schubkraft vorwärts, trugen das Auto seinem nasskalten Schicksal entgegen. Der Hafen war des Nachts nur spärlich beleuchtet und aufgrund der Witterung lagen nicht viele Schiffe vor Anker. Der blanke Sternenhimmel war der einzige Zeuge, der dem Versenken des Wagens beiwohnte, doch selbst wenn ein anderes zu neugieriges Augenpaar sein Tun verfolgte, kümmerte es den Joker herzlich wenig. Zeugen waren nicht viel gefährlicher als Stubenfliegen. Sie waren lästig, ja, ja, aber ein gezielter Schlag mit der Handfläche genügte für gewöhnlich, um sie auszuschalten. Der Joker hatte jetzt einen besonders dicken Brummer vor sich, aber das erhöhte nur die Trefferquote.

Mittlerweile hatte der Pontiac an Geschwindigkeit zugenommen und rollte fast ohne Matthews weiteres Zutun. Das Gummi der Reifen quietschte leise auf dem rutschigen Untergrund, machte letzten armseligen Protest laut, der jedoch geflissentlich überhört wurde. Der Boden war fast eben, senkte sich nicht genug ab, um den Wagen nun ganz allein in das Hafenbecken rollen zu lassen. Während der Joker gelassen auf und ab trippelte, dabei die junge besinnungslose Frau umkreiste, die mit dem Kopf auf die Brust gesenkt an der Kaimauer lehnte, schob der trotz der Kälte stark schwitzende Matthew den Wagen weiter auf das Hafenbecken zu. Der rote Pontiac, der im unparteiischen Licht der Nacht matt und unscheinbar wirkte, gewann ein letztes Mal an Schwung, ehe er unaufhaltsam der dunklen See entgegenstürzte, die wie Tinte im fahlen Licht eines abnehmenden Mondes schimmerte. Das fast schwarz anmutende Wasser empfing das in den Ruhestand gezwungene Auto mit schäumender Gischt und recht unspektakulärem Platschen, das bereits nach wenigen Sekunden verstummte. Einzig die aufgebracht züngelnden Wellen, die wie Menschen in einer Massenpanik orientierungslos die Richtung wechselten, sich überschlugen und aneinander prallten, begruben blubbernd und rauschend den Pontiac unter sich. Einige Sekunden lang schwappten vereinzelte Wellen mit einer weißen Schaumkrone gegen die Kaimauer, ein tiefes, metallenes Grollen ertönte unter der Wasseroberfläche, dann glättete sich das Wasser wie ein frisch gebügeltes Hemd und ließ das soeben Geschehene in Vergessenheit geraten. Der Joker betrachtete unbeeindruckt das Hafenbecken, dessen Inhalt so verdreckt war, dass es selbst bei intensiver Sonneneinstrahlung nicht den markanten Schatten des Pontiacs preisgegeben hätte, und summte vor sich hin, rümpfte die Nase, als er den schnaufenden Matthew bemerkte, der sich an seine Seite gesellt hatte. Er mochte es nicht sonderlich, wenn ihm jemand zunahe kam, wenn er es nicht selbst erwünschte; noch weniger gefiel es ihm allerdings, dass er den Mann riechen konnte, bevor er seine Anwesenheit anderweitig hätte wahrnehmen können. Dieser Typ schwitzte wie ein Schwein, genaugenommen wie ein Schwein, das Todesängste auszustehen hatte. Sauer und beißend schlich sich der Gestank mit einer Penetranz in seine Nase, dass er angewidert den Mund verzog. Wie man bei dieser Kälte so schwitzen konnte, war ihm ein Rätsel.

„Was...was hast du jetzt mit ihr vor?", keuchte der Mann an seiner Seite, der sich als besonders manipulierbar herausgestellt hatte. Dass er der lieblichen Erin vorgelogen hatte, er hätte sich zwischen seinem Leben oder ihrem entscheiden müssen, sprach Bände. Wer gestand schon ein, dass er korrupt war und seinen eigenen Profit über das Wohl anderer Menschen stellte? Niemals hätte dieses Ekel neben ihm den Schneid besessen, ehrlich zu sein. Weder hätte er freiwillig eingestanden, Le Gardiens Pforte für den Joker offen gehalten zu haben, noch dass es in seinem Interesse gewesen war, dass er den jungen Mister Randall in seine Fänge bekam. Er versprach sich tatsächlich einen Anteil am Erbe des Randalls, wollte sich damit in einen sonnigeren Staat absetzen und nie wieder für ein läppisches Trinkgeld arbeiten müssen.

Derartig simpel gestrickte Gemüter waren nur allzu leicht auf die Seite des Jokers zu ziehen gewesen, nur ahnte Matthew noch nicht, was der teuflische Clown eigentlich mit ihm im Sinn hatte.

„Mit ihr?", wiederholte der Joker mit seiner krähenden Stimme und warf einen gleichgültigen Blick über die Schulter, „Nun...ich würde vorschlagen, dass...dich das nicht zu interessieren hat." Er sah seinen geldgierigen Gehilfen durchdringend an, merkte ihm an, dass ihn langsam aber sicher ein schlechtes Gewissen plagte, wie es bei so vielen der Fall war, die sich Rebellen schimpften und doch nicht über den Tellerrand dieser von Zwängen und Regeln unterworfenen Welt zu blicken vermochten. Wenn es hart auf hart kam, wurden sie alle früher oder später weich, ließen sich von dem Gewissen leiten, das ihnen von Kindesbeinen an eingetrichtert wurde, nur um sie im Zaum zu halten. Selbst der Verruchteste unter den Kleinkriminellen, selbst Mitglieder der Mafia hatten irgendjemandem oder irgendetwas gegenüber Skrupel, die ihr Handeln in die Schranken wiesen. Der Joker hingegen hatte diesen Punkt längst überwunden, kannte keine Skrupel, ließ sich von nichts und niemandem erweichen, nicht beeinflussen oder lenken. Und das machte ihn zu einem freien Menschen, wahrscheinlich zu dem einzigen freien Menschen in einem vermeintlich freien Land.

„Was willst du eigentlich von ihr? Sie kann dir doch nichts tun...selbst wenn sie ein bisschen neugierig ist und herumschnüffelt, macht sie das noch lange nicht zu..." Der bloße Blick des Jokers genügte, um Matthew verstummen zu lassen. „Welchen Teil von _‚Das geht dich nichts an' _kapierst du nicht, hm?" Er drehte sich gänzlich zu Matthew um, der daraufhin leicht zurückwich. Der bloße Anblick des Jokers schien zu genügen, um ihn einzuschüchtern. „Ich dachte ja nur..." Wieder verstummte er, als der Joker den rechten Zeigefinger belehrend hochhielt: „Siehst du, darin besteht dein Problem. Du sollst nicht denken, du solltest nur das Blondchen hierher bringen und den Wagen beseitigen...lass...den Rest meine...Sorge sein." Er zog die zerklüftete Unterlippe zwischen die gelblichen Zähne und taxierte Matthew mit seinen dunklen Augen. Der junge Mann wähnte sich nicht in der Lage, diesem furchteinflößenden, durchdringenden Blick standzuhalten, und schlug die Augen nieder. Ein weiterer unsicherer Seitenblick galt Erin, die noch immer friedlichen Träumen frönte und noch nichts davon ahnte, was ihr blühte, wenn sie erst einmal wieder zu sich kam.

„Wann...wann kann ich denn mit meinem Anteil rechnen? Wenn das rauskommt, dass ich...dass ich dir geholfen hab, dann...dann werde ich aus Gotham City verschwinden müssen." Ohne ihm wirkliche Anteilnahme zu zollen, lenkte der Joker seinen Blick zum Himmel und verzog die rot geschminkten Lefzen zu einem Schmollmund. „Darum musst du dir keine Sorgen mehr machen", säuselte der Joker in dunklem Singsang. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie sich Matthew fragend zu ihm drehte, doch er verschwendete nicht seine Kraft, um sich ihm ganz zuzuwenden. „Wie meinst...", waren die letzten Worte, die ihm über die Lippen kamen, ehe ein kurzer, aber dennoch kraftvoller Knall das fragile Gebilde neuerlich eingekehrter Stille durchschlug. Langsam ließ der Joker wieder die Hand sinken, die mit der Schusswaffe verschmolzen zu sein schien, und legte den Kopf zur Seite, als wollte er Matthew eine Frage stellen, der noch immer auf beiden Füßen stand und den Joker mit weit aufgerissenen Augen betrachtete, während er die Hand auf das kreisrunde Loch presste, das das Projektil mit tödlicher Präzision in sein Herz geschlagen hatte. Sein Blick aus dunklen Augen verlor schnell seinen Fokus, das natürliche Leuchten verblasste, ehe es zur Gänze erlosch. Er hielt sich noch wacker für wenige Sekunden auf den Beinen, rang ein letztes Mal röchelnd nach Luft, ehe ihn der Joker keck mit seinem Zeigefinger anstupste und Matthew daraufhin in sich zusammenfiel, als hätte man ihn seiner Wirbelsäule beraubt. Mit einem ungesunden Knacken, der dumpf an das Platzen der Schale eines rohen Eis erinnerte, schlug Matthew mit dem Kopf voran auf den bloßen Untergrund auf. Seine Hände zuckten einige Male auf die letzten hektischen Befehle seines versagenden Nervensystems hin, dann sank sein Kopf zur Seite und sein Körper lag still.

„Hm", kommentierte der Joker den Anblick der Leiche, stieß den Oberkörper mit der Spitze seines Stiefels an und schritt dann gemächlich zu Erin hinüber, die den ganzen Spaß verschlafen hatte. Nun ja, als Spaß konnte man das eben vielleicht nicht bezeichnen. Schusswaffen waren dem Joker eigentlich zu primitiv, zu plump. Sie setzten die Kunst des Tötens auf ein sehr niedriges Niveau hinab, verkürzten den so intensiven Moment des Ablebens zu immens, sodass die emotionale Essenz des Sterbens verloren ging, der einzige Augenblick, in dem menschliche Augen die Wahrheit offenbarten. Der Joker konnte sich jedoch denken, dass ihm in Matthews Falle nicht viel entgangen sein konnte, nein, wahrlich nicht. Er verfügte über eine ausgezeichnete Menschenkenntnis und er wusste, wann er einem Verräter gegenüber stand, der sich nur an weltlichen, abstrakten Gütern wie Geld orientierte und schnell an seiner Gier erblindete. Nein, diese Art Menschen, die zu berechenbar waren und zu simpel gestrickt waren, langweilten den Joker, er suchte Herausforderungen, suchte jene Menschen, die der festen Überzeugung waren, ihre Moralvorstellungen nie zu brechen, komme was wolle. Ja, ja, und für gewöhnlich brachte er sie dazu, genau das zu tun, was sie sich nie hätten vorstellen können, führte ihnen vor, dass sie immer noch Geißeln ihrer animalischen Instinkte waren und nicht etwa Herr über ihre Ängste und Triebe. Der gemeine Mensch war nicht höher entwickelt als die Tiere, die er sich in Käfigen und Zwingern hielt. Den Zustand des gewöhnlichen Menschseins zu überwinden, bedeutete einzusehen, dass sich die Menschheit etwas vormachte, wenn sie glaubte, stark genug zu sein, etwas zu kontrollieren. Kontrolle war nicht mehr als nur eine Illusion, ein Gebilde menschlicher Fantasie. Im Grunde tat der Joker nicht wirklich etwas Böses oder Grausames, indem er jede Form der Ordnung aufzuheben suchte; er löste lediglich die Augenbinde und brachte die Leute dazu, zu sehen und zu erkennen. Natürlich war die Wahrheit nicht immer schön, aber sie war fair, weil sie eine absolute Tatsache darstellte.

Wenige Zentimeter vor Erin machte er Halt und ging vor ihr in die Hocke. Ihr Kopf war noch immer auf ihre Brust geneigt, sodass ihr die langen Strähnen ihres blonden Haares ins Gesicht fielen. Obgleich es den Anschein erweckte, sie würde selig schlummern, wusste der Joker, dass ihm nicht viel Zeit blieb. Bald würde sie aufwachen, womöglich noch bevor er seine kleine Überraschung für sie fertig hatte, und das wollte er nicht riskieren, nein, nein, das wollte er wirklich nicht. Er warf die Waffe in die Luft, woraufhin sich diese um die eigene Achse drehte, und bekam sie am Lauf wieder zu fassen. Er ergriff Erins zierliche rechte Hand, die so kalt war, dass er es selbst durch den dichten Stoff des Handschuhs hindurch spürte, und legte die Waffe hinein, gesellte sich an ihre Seite, schob ihren Zeigefinger auf den Abzug und gab noch einen Schuss auf Matthews leblosen Körper ab, der nur kurz erzitterte, ehe er seinen ewigen Schlummer fortsetzte.

„Dumdidumdadada, laladumdidum", sang er halb geflüstert, halb gesprochen vor sich hin, während er Erins Finger auf die Waffe presste, diese dann geschickt aus ihrer Hand zog und in ihrem Rucksack verstaute, in dem er bereits zuvor ein kleines Souvenir untergebracht hatte, über das sich das hübsche Täubchen bestimmt freuen würde. Der Joker strich mit den Fingern der linken Hand über Erins Wange. Ihre Haut sah so makellos zart aus, so blass, weich und seidig. Wie eine weiße Leinwand. Doch wozu nützte eine weiße Leinwand? Sie war dazu da, beschrieben zu werden, in Farbe getaucht und in ein Kunstwerk verwandelt zu werden. Und er würde der Künstler sein, der Erin ihre wahren Möglichkeiten eröffnete; das hieß, solange sie es zulassen würde.

Das Lächeln, das seine vollen, blutrot bemalten Lippen gebaren, war kalt, berechnend und gefährlich. Vielleicht war es besser für Erin, dass sie dieses teuflische Grinsen nicht sehen musste. Vielleicht wäre es auch besser gewesen, sie wäre nicht wieder aus ihrem Betäubungsschlaf erwacht. Summend legte er der jungen Frau den Rucksack um, bevor er ihren Nacken umfasste, sie anhob und sich ächzend über die Schulter legte. Sie war nicht besonders schwer, aber wenn der Joker an den Weg dachte, den er noch zurückzulegen hatte, würde selbst die leichteste Fracht irgendwann erdrückend sein. Er legte einige Meter zurück, ging dann vor Matthews Leichnam in die Knie, zog Erins Arm an sich und ließ ihre Finger sowie den Ärmel ihrer Jacke über die Einschusslöcher des Toten streifen. Dann erhob er sich wieder und setzte sich in Bewegung. Ja, vor ihm lag noch ein anstrengender Weg. Zwar kein weiter, aber...ein steiler. Ja, durchaus steil. Und der klapprige Aufzug führte nicht bis ganz nach oben.

Das Kichern, das über seine Lippen kam, schwoll zu beachtlicher Lautstärke an. Sein schallendes, beinahe hysterisch anmutendes Gelächter hallte an der leicht gewellten, metallenen Fassade der Container wider, die so lange im Hafen Gothams überwintern würden, bis sich jemand erbarmte, sie zu verladen und von diesem unsäglichen Ort verschwinden zu lassen. Auch wenn sie bis dahin noch in der Stadt verharren mussten, waren sie allemal besser dran als Erin, deren Arme ausgestreckt rhythmisch gegen den Rücken des Jokers schlugen, während er sie in die immer kälter werdende Nacht hineintrug. Ein heulender Wind brachte klirrende Kälte nach Gotham City, und mir ihr den säuerlichen Geruch von Veränderung.

***

Es war weniger der schneidend kalte Wind, der frontal in ihr Gesicht blies und ihre Züge erstarren ließ, sondern vielmehr der hämmernde Kopfschmerz, der Erin zwar langsam, doch unerbittlich in die Realität zurückgeleitete. Sie wollte erst die Augen öffnen, gestand sich aber aufgrund ihrer pochenden Schläfen und ihrer Orientierungslosigkeit eine kleine Schonfrist ein. Das letzte Mal, dass sie unter so heftigen Kopfschmerzen gelitten hatte, war während ihres Studiums gewesen, als sie sich mit einigen Kommilitonen die Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen hatte und ein wenig zu tief ins Glas geschaut hatte. Erin bewegte den Kopf einige Zentimeter, was schon genügte, um ein übelkeiterregendes Schwindelgefühl irgendwo hinter ihren Augen freizusetzen. Ein schweres Seufzen kam über ihre Lippen, ihre Lider waren noch immer zu schwer, um auch nur einen Millimeter bewegt zu werden.

Warum hatte sie nur so einen Brummschädel? Sie hatte doch gar nichts getrunken, oder etwa doch? War das Wiedersehen in Le Gardien so feuchtfröhlich ausgefallen? Erin stellte mit wachsender Unruhe fest, dass sie sich nicht einmal daran erinnern konnte, nach Le Gardien zurückgekehrt zu sein. Einen derartigen Filmriss hatte sie noch nie gehabt. Wo auch immer sie gerade war, es war viel zu kalt, um wirklich ein Gebäude zu sein. War sie irgendwo in der Gosse gelandet? Aber wie? Sie konnte sich daran erinnern, wie sie von der Bibliothek in Richtung Bus gelaufen war. Ab dann...nichts mehr. Nur ein schwarzes Loch, das breit und bodenlos in ihrem Gedächtnis klaffte und sich auszubreiten schien. Die junge Frau versuchte den Kopf zu bewegen, ohne dass das Gefühl, sie würde in einem zu schnell fahrenden Karussell sitzen, überhand nahm. In ihrem Mund breitete sich ein schaler Geschmack aus, begleitet von fast schmerzhafter Trockenheit. Was hätte sie für einen kleinen Schluck Wasser nicht alles gegeben? Leise seufzend atmete sie aus, hustete rau, als ihr eine entgegen kommende Windböe das Atmen erschwerte. Benommen registrierte sie, dass sich der unbequeme Untergrund, auf dem sie saß, leicht bewegte. Wahrscheinlich fiel dieses Trugbild ihrem Schwindelgefühl anheim, und doch fühlte es sich real an, wie der Boden unter ihren Füßen leicht bebte und tanzte wie ein Trapez hoch oben in der Luft. Hätte Erin gewusst, dass sie mit diesem Vergleich nur allzu knapp an der Wahrheit vorbeischrammte, wäre sie unmöglich so ruhig geblieben. Langsam, wenn auch widerwillig, öffneten sich ihre hellblauen Augen einen Spalt breit und blinzelten energisch, als sie eine Bewegung aus nächster Nähe wahrnahmen.

Ihr Blick war verschleiert, so als hätte sich ein dünner Film über ihren Sehnerv gelegt. Mit jedem Blinzeln verbesserte sich ihre Sehschärfe, bis sie wieder zu alter Form aufgelaufen war. Doch was Erin erblicken musste, brachte sie dazu, sich zu wünschen, die Welt wieder durch ein milchig-trübes Glas wahrzunehmen. Keinen ganzen Meter von ihr entfernt hockte der Joker auf etwas, das wie ein breiter Stahlträger aussah, der zwar mit großen Nieten an seine Artgenossen befestigt worden war, aber dennoch keinen sehr vertrauenerweckenden Eindruck hinterließ, weil er zwar langsam, aber dennoch mit dem menschlichen Auge erfassbar im kalten Wind hin und her wiegte.

„Ah, die junge Miss Porter weilt wieder unter den Wachenden...", stellte er breit grinsend fest, während ein eisiger Hauch sein ungekämmtes, wirr von seinem Kopf abstehendes dunkelblondes Haar noch mehr durcheinander brachte, indem er es leicht auffliegen ließ. Erin wich instinktiv zurück, prallte mit dem Rücken gegen etwas, das beunruhigend schmal, aber auch scharfkantig genug zu sein schien, dass es durch den Stoff von Erins hellbrauner Cordjacke gedrungen wäre, hätte der Rucksack nicht als Puffer zwischen ihr und dem festen Gegenstand fungiert. Als sie sich mit ihren Füßen von dem ungewöhnlichen Untergrund abdrücken wollte, wurde ihr gewahr, wie wackelig der Boden wirklich war. Sie rutschte ab und hielt sich rechtzeitig an dem schmaleren Stahlträger fest, gegen den ihr Rücken zuvor gestoßen war. Die scharfen, rauen Kanten gruben sich tief und schmerzhaft in die Innenseiten ihrer Hände bei ihrem Versuch, sich festzuhalten.

Fatalerweise richtete sich Erins Blick zwangsläufig nach unten und eröffnete ihr, dass sie in wirklichen Schwierigkeiten steckte. Wie viele Meter es waren, die sie vom grobkörnigen Asphalt Gothams Straßen trennten, konnte sie nur schätzen, mit Gewissheit konnte sie nur sagen, dass sie einen Sturz aus dieser Höhe nicht überleben würde, mochten noch so viele Schutzengel für sie Patrouille laufen. Erins Schwindelgefühl verstärkte sich, ihre Hände begannen heftig zu zittern und das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, schickte das Blut in heftigen Stößen durch ihren Körper. Schweiß brach trotz der enormen Kälte auf ihrer Braue aus als Antwort auf die Signale, die das Adrenalin durch ihre Venen schickte. Obwohl sie sich verzweifelt um Ruhe bemühte, entwich ihr Atem nur gepresst keuchend und viel zu flach. Der Joker, der seelenruhig auf dem stählernen Balken vor ihr hockte und sie amüsiert musterte, war für die Zeit der ersten Wogen aufwallender Panik für Erin in Vergessenheit geraten. Sie konzentrierte sich einzig und allein darauf, vor Angst keine unbedachten Bewegungen zu machen, die einen tödlichen Sturz provozieren konnten, klammerte sich an den eisigkalten Stahl, presste ihre Wange dagegen und schloss angestrengt die Augen. „Hast immer noch Höhenangst, hm?", hörte sie die Stimme des Jokers, die einen merkwürdig verzerrten Klang hatte, der durch Mark und Bein drang. „Nach...all den...Jahren", säuselte er und brachte Erin dazu, heftig zusammenzucken, indem er seine Hand um ihre Wange legte. Das Leder war glatt und makellos, kühl, aber bezwingend bedeckte es ihre Haut und drängte sie dazu, ihn anzusehen.

„Manche Dinge ändern sich nie, hm?" Sie atmete schnaufend, bekam dadurch kaum Luft. Sie wollte die Augen schließen, doch er hinderte sie daran, strich mit seinem Daumen über ihre Schläfe. „Der...äh...Äther...hat dir bestimmt einen fiesen Brummschädel verpasst, nicht wahr, Spätzchen?" Grob packte er ihr Kinn und zerrte es nach rechts, damit sie ihn ansah. Um ein Haar hätte sie den Halt verloren und japste nach Luft, als sie ihn wiedererlangte. Aus zusammengekniffenen Augen starrte sie ihn an, rang nach Fassung, die sich nicht erbarmen wollte, sich Erins anzunehmen. Selbst wenn sie hätte sprechen können, hätte sie keine Worte finden können, es grenzte schließlich schon an eine Höchstleistung, dass sie bei ihren Panikattacken atmen konnte. „Keine Angst, der...äh...geht schon wieder weg", er nickte bestätigend. Erin kämpfte um Ruhe, versuchte mit aller Macht zu verhindern, dass die Panik Überhand gewann. Ihre Kopfschmerzen waren mittlerweile wirklich eine zweitrangige Sorge; der Abgrund, von dem sie nur ein zwanzig Zentimeter dicker Stahlbalken trennte, hatte die überzeugenderen Argumente anzubieten. Erin versuchte zurückzuweichen, als sich der Joker weiter zu ihr vorbeugte, doch viel mehr Platz blieb ihr nicht. Sie war wie ein Vogel auf dem Drahtseil, nur dass ihr die Fähigkeit zu fliegen abhanden gekommen war. Wie er die Balance auf diesem schmalen Balken halten konnte und offensichtlich frei von jeder Furcht der Höhe trotzte, war Erin ein Rätsel. Ebenso sein Beweggrund, warum er sie hierher gebracht und nicht einfach beseitigt hatte. Wieso hatte er sich diese Mühe gemacht, sie hier hoch zu schleppen? Was führte er im Schilde? Dass es nichts Gutes sein konnte, las sie von seinem verzerrten Lächeln ab, das sein boshafter Blick zu reflektieren schien.

Erin wagte es nicht einmal, ihm eine Frage zu stellen oder auf sonstige Weise mit ihm zu kommunizieren, weil das bedeutet hätte, ihre Hände frei bewegen zu müssen. Sie zog es vor, ihre Finger in den stellenweise überfrorenen Stahl zu klammern wie eine Katze es mit Polstern und unglücklichen Möbelstücken zu tun pflegte, um ihre Krallen abzuwetzen. Erin hätte alles für die Fähigkeit gegeben, ebenfalls sicher auf ihren vier Pfoten landen zu können, auch wenn ihr diese Gabe bei dieser abnormen Höhe wahrscheinlich nicht besonders geholfen hätte.

„Weißt du...äh...", er zögerte, so als sei ihm ihr Name entfallen, „Erin...du...äh...solltest es ernst nehmen, wenn ich dir sage, dass du dich nirgendwo einmischen sollst. Es könnte nämlich durchaus sein, dass das unschöne Konsequenzen für dich haben könnte, wenn du dein hübsches Näschen zu tief in meine Angelegenheiten steckst. Generell, weißt du, hab ich nichts gegen Neugierde", er zurrte am Kragen seines Hemdes herum und schien gar nicht zu bemerken, wie der Stahlträger unter ihm erzitterte. Erin fürchtete sich für ihn mit, wenn er allein dazu nicht fähig war. „Es ist eine sehr löbliche Eigenschaft, wenn man den Dingen auf den Grund gehen will. Nur sollte man dabei darauf achten, nicht selbst _zugrunde_ zu gehen", er erlaubte sich ein kurzes humorloses Grinsen auf seinen Wortwitz hin, ehe er die üppig geschminkten Lippen schürzte und Erins Kinn mit der rechten Hand zu sich dirigierte. Sie zitterte heftig, und das bestimmt nicht nur vor Kälte. Er spürte es deutlich an der Art, wie sie ihn ansah, an dem unruhigen Beben ihres in der Winternacht allmählich auskühlenden Körpers. Und er konnte nicht leugnen, dass es ihm über alle Maßen gefiel. Sollte sie nur Angst vor ihm haben, Angst würde sie daran hindern, Dummheiten zu tun oder ihn zu unterschätzen. Diesen Fehler hatten schon sehr viele vor ihr gemacht und hatten ihre Konsequenzen daraus ziehen müssen.

„Du fragst dich sicherlich, warum...äh...ich dich zu so einem Höhenflug eingeladen hab, hm?" Er hob fast schon neckisch die Brauen, doch das Lachen blieb der jungen Frau im Halse stecken. Sie starrte ihn an, um nicht den schwindelerregenden Höhenunterschied bewusster als unbedingt notwendig wahrnehmen zu müssen. Abgesehen davon ließ er ihr keine andere Wahl, indem er ihr Kinn mit seiner Hand wie ein Schraubstock umfasst hielt. „Hör zu, ich hab sogar...ich hab sogar zweeeeeei Gründe dafür. Willst du sie hören?", er nickte und taxierte sie mit dunklen Augen, die von fragend in die Höhe gezogenen Brauen umrahmt wurden, und hielt zwei seiner behandschuhten Finger der linken Hand vor ihr Gesicht, wie um ihre Gebärdensprache zu bespötteln. „Zum einen habe ich den Zeitpunkt für passend empfunden, dich darauf hinzuweisen, dass...du...äh...keinerlei Privilegien genießt, nur weil wir...äh...uns _kannten_." Dass er in der Vergangenheitsform sprach, schien Erin trotz ihrer Angst und der unmenschlichen Kälte dennoch zu treffen. Mit Wohlwollen sah der Joker mit an, wie sie leicht zusammenzuckte und ihn mit ihren hübschen hellen Augen nach einem _Warum_ zu fragen schien.

„Nur damit du daran erinnert wirst, dass...äh...ein Batman nicht immer zur Stelle ist, wenn er gebraucht wird und ich es auch nicht darauf anlege, dass du gerettet wirst...du musst dich schon allein retten, Erin. Wie damals, weißt du noch, hm?", er drückte den Daumen in ihre Wange und betrachtete sie mit funkelnden Augen. „Überzeug mich...", raunte er, „...dass du immer noch ein starkes Mädchen bist." Sein Daumen glitt über ihre Wange. Selbst durch den recht robusten Stoff seines Handschuhs meinte er ihre weiche, glatte Haut fühlen zu können. „Und zum anderen habe ich dich hierher gebracht, weil ich dachte, dass du vielleicht eine besonderes Aussicht auf...ein kleines...Feuerwerk genießen wollen würdest." Er zwinkerte ihr verwegen zu, als sie verwirrt die Stirn runzelte. „Ja, ja, ein Feuerwerk", versprach er ihr. Erin wusste nicht, was er damit meinte, realisierte aber, dass sie, egal was er im Schilde führte, nichts dagegen auszurichten vermochte. Sie wagte es ja nicht einmal, ihre Finger aus ihrem festen Griff um das Metall zu befreien, obwohl das überfrorene, glatte Material so kalt war, dass es ihren Händen schmerzte und sie das Gefühl hatte, ihre Finger würden in jedem Moment an dem Stahlträger haften bleiben.

„Wir...äh...wollen doch nicht, dass sich Jimmyboy Gordon langweilt, nicht wahr? Er wird in dieser Nacht beide Hände voll zu tun haben, wenn er sich daran macht, einen heiklen Mordfall aufzuklären **und** dem Bürgermeister nahezubringen, warum seine nicht sehr spezielle Spezialeinheit keinen Wind davon bekommen hat, dass ein ganzer Wohnblock heute Nacht in die Luft gehen wird. Um präzise zu sein...in genau...sechs Minuten und zweiunddreißig Sekunden...einunddreißig...dreißig...ich liebe Countdowns, Häschen. Du auch? Weil immer, wenn der Nullpunkt erreicht ist, eine Überraschung erfolgt. Und wer liebt denn keine Überraschungen?", mit jedem Wort, das er sprach, schien er in eine immer beschwingtere Stimmung zu verfallen. „Schau dir das Spektakel in Ruhe an, mein Mäuschen. Aber warte besser nicht so lange, bis du hier oben festfrierst. Generell wird bestimmt schon bald nach dir...verlangt werden. Es ist also nicht nur in deinem Interesse, deine...äh...Furcht vor großen Höhen zu überwinden, nach all dem, was geschehen ist."

Der Joker sprach für Erin in Rätseln, was aber nicht bedeutete, dass sie seine Worte nicht ernst nehmen sollte. Er ließ von ihr ab, sodass sie fast erleichtert geseufzt hätte, hätte sie ihre Angst nicht zu fest im Griff gehabt. Fast schon elegant trotzte er dem schaukelnden Stahlträger und erhob sich als stünde er auf festem Boden. „So gern ich dir noch Gesellschaft leisten würde und der kleinen Feuerrevue beiwohnen würde...aber es ist mir ein bisschen zu...zugig hier oben und es gibt für mich noch viel Arbeit zu erledigen. Du weißt ja, wie das ist. Die Pflicht ruft. Alex wartet bestimmt nicht ewig auf mich. Der junge Mann ist recht eigenwillig in seinen Launen", plapperte er fröhlich vor sich hin und rückte seinen Mantel zurecht, ehe er sich auf Zehenspitzen umwandte als turnte er eine Schwebebalkenkür. Er balancierte mit verspielt ausgestreckten Armen schwankend über den schmalen Steg und schien doch nie stark genug zu wanken, um wirklich das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Erin wagte es noch nicht einmal, in dieser Höhe freihändig an einen Stahlträger gelehnt zu sitzen, vom aufrechten Gehen ganz zu schweigen. Wie sollte sie ganz allein ohne Hilfe aus dieser misslichen Lage herauskommen?

„Lalala, dupdupdupdupdup", sang der Joker in schiefen Misstönen, während der Balken unter seinen kraftvollen Schritten erzitterte und Erin angst und bange wurde in Anbetracht des nicht besonders stabil wirkenden Metalls. „Wir sehen uns...", rief ihr der Joker von der anderen Seite des Gerüsts zu und schlang seinen Arm um eine der Streben, um sich kurz darauf schwungvoll daran hinabzuhangeln, „...vielleicht...", fügte er hinzu und lachte tief, laut und unheilvoll, während er mit unerwarteter Geschicklichkeit in die Dunkelheit hinabkletterte, wobei sich sein lilafarbener Mantel wie ein Fallschirm durch den entgegen kommenden Wind aufblähte und ihn raschelnd umflatterte. Erin wagte es in den nächsten Minuten nicht, sich zu rühren. Zu bedrohlich heulte der schneidende Wind um das bloße Skelett, ließ das Konstrukt aus metallenem Gestänge nervös erzittern. Gepresst stieß sie ihren Atem aus, der sich in einer dichten, undurchsichtigen Nebelschwade im Schwarz der Nacht ausbreitete und nach und nach auflöste. Ihre Lungen brannten aufgrund der Kälte der Luft und ihrer flachen Atmung, die wiederum aus ihrer Panik resultierte und in keiner Weise abzuebben schien. Über ihr schepperte etwas leise in der Dunkelheit, doch Erin wagte nicht einmal, den Kopf anzuheben und nach oben zu schauen. Das verstärkte ihr Schwindelgefühl auf die gleiche Weise wie ein Blick in den Abgrund. Als ein weiterer kräftiger Windstoß das stählerne Gerippe zum Beben brachte, realisierte sie, dass das seltsam dumpfe metallene Ächzen von den Metallbalken selbst stammte, die sich beachtlich dem Wind beugten und knarrend stöhnten, wann immer sie ihre Glieder in einem unästhetischen und verzweifelten Liebesspiel aneinander rieben.

Als sich die schlimmsten Angstzustände zwar langsam, aber doch nachdrücklich verflüchtigten, nahm Erin die intensive, trockene Kälte erst richtig wahr. Die Haut in ihrem Gesicht prickelte in Erwartung beginnender Taubheit. Es fiel ihr allein schon schwer, die Nase zu rümpfen und auch ihre Finger verließ so langsam jegliches Gefühl. Ob sie sich wirklich noch festhielt, konnte sie nicht mehr einschätzen. Ihre Finger waren tiefrot verfärbt und fühlten sich steif und unbeweglich an. Erin begriff, dass sie sich bald überhaupt nicht mehr bewegen und vor Kälte gar nichts mehr fühlen würde. Das hätte ihr Todesurteil bedeutet. Sie fand auch nicht mehr die Kraft, so viel Naivität aufzubringen und zu glauben, dass irgendjemand kommen und sie retten würde. Wer auch? Vielleicht der Joker selbst? Die bloße Vorstellung war lachhaft. Batman? Nun, woher sollte er wissen, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten war? Einerseits konnte sie sich nicht bemerkbar machen, andererseits absorbierte der Wind in dieser Höhe jede Stimme, jedes Geräusch, das sich mit ihm messen wollte. Erin war auf sich allein gestellt wie sooft in ihrem Leben, wenngleich sie sich noch nie in einer so extremen Situation befunden hatte. Zumindest konnte sie dankbar dafür sein, dass es nicht regnete oder schneite, sodass keine gefrierende Nässe zu der ohnehin schon bestehenden Glätte hinzukommen konnte.

Sehr langsam richtete sich Erin in eine aufrecht sitzende Position auf und versuchte, die Beine anzuwinkeln. Ihr linker Oberschenkel pochte nur dumpf. Sie hatte es ihren durch die Kälte betäubten Nervensträngen zu verdanken, dass die Verletzung noch keine schlimmeren Proteste verlauten ließ, doch Erin wusste, dass dies nur eine Frage der Zeit sein würde. Je mehr sie sich bewegte, desto wärmer würde ihr werden und mit einer gesunden Körpertemperatur würde auch der Schmerz zurückkehren, und das gewaltiger als je zuvor. Die größte Belastung, die sie ihrem Bein seit ihrer Einlieferung ins Gotham City General zugemutet hatte, beschränkte sich auf die intensive Bewegungstherapie, die Andrew mit ihr durchgeführt hatte. Zum Gehen hatte sie eine Krücke zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen, doch selbst wenn sie sich noch in deren Besitz hätte wähnen können, hätte sie ihr auf diesem überdimensionalen Klettergerüst auch nicht geholfen. Vorsichtig versuchte sie sich auf die Knie niederzulassen, wobei das größte Hemmnis für sie darin bestand, ihren Halt an dem Strahlträger hinter sich aufzugeben und sich für einen Moment fast freihändig auf dem Balken zu bewegen, ehe ihre Hände das kalte Metall zu fassen bekamen, das sich auf der Höhe ihrer Knie befand. Der eiskalte Wind drang durch ihre Kleidung, ließ den Stoff ihrer Jacke lautstark flattern, sodass Erin das Gefühl beschlich, fortgeweht zu werden, wenn sie ihren Halt aufgab. Sie konnte die Augen kaum offen halten, so stark blies ihr die starke Brise ins Gesicht. Tränen bildeten sich automatisch an den Augenwinkeln, wurden aber von der kalten Böe daran gehindert, über Erins Wangen zu rollen.

Es gelang ihr, trotz des entgegen kommenden Windes halbwegs ruhig zu atmen, indem sie das Kinn an die Brust drückte und somit durch den Kragen ihrer Jacke vor den schlimmsten Böen geschützt war. Ihr kam es so vor, als bedurfte es Stunden, um auf die andere Seite des Balkens zu gelangen, wenngleich es sich nur um Minuten handelte. Die Kälte vermochte ihre Zähne nicht nur in die ihr wehrlos ausgesetzte Umwelt zu schlagen, sondern auch unser reales Zeitempfinden einzufrieren. Sie wusste, dass ihre einzige Chance, dieses Gerüst lebendig zu verlassen, darin bestand, sich auf die andere Seite zur Wirbelsäule dieses stählernen Skeletts durchzukämpfen, weil von dort wesentlich mehr Querstreben in alle Richtungen abzweigten als an den äußeren Stahlträgern. Erin erhoffte sich, dass ihr das Klettern, um das sie nicht herum kommen würde, somit leichter fallen würde.

Nur noch ein halber Meter trennte sie von vorläufiger Sicherheit, als geschätzte fünf Meilen südlich von ihr der orangerote, gelblich flackernde Feuerball einer Mitternachtssonne aufging. Zunächst starrte Erin irritiert in die Richtung, aus der der Lärm ertönte, bis sie realisierte, dass dies das funkensprühende Feuerwerk sein musste, dass er ihr versprochen hatte. Sie kannte sich nicht besonders gut in Gotham City aus, wusste aber mit Sicherheit, dass in der Richtung, aus der die Feuerwalze in den kalten, klaren Nachthimmel emporstieg, ein Wohngebiet lag. Der Joker hatte ohne jede öffentliche Vorwarnung, die den Behörden wenigstens den Hauch einer Chance zur Evakuierung gelassen hätte, die Heimstatt schlafender Zivilisten in die Luft gesprengt. Einfach so. Ohne jeden ersichtlichen Grund. Erin blieb nicht viel Zeit, um in fassungslosem Starren auf ihrem Posten zu verharren, der ihr einen beinahe magisch anmutenden Ausblick auf das Lichtermeer Gotham Citys bot, auf den sie gut und gern hätte verzichten können. Die Explosion, die zwar ein ganzes Stück von ihr entfernt stattgefunden hatte, aber deren Druckwelle dennoch mit einer Gewalt über Gothams Grund und Boden raste, dass die im Gegensatz zu den fertig gestellten Bauten fragil wirkende Gerüstkonstruktion in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde, warf ihren langen Schatten über Gothams Skyline. Ehe Erin noch richtig verstand, hatte die enorme Erschütterung, die die Explosion ausgelöst hatte, wellenartig das Gewebe aus Stahlträgern erfasst. Der Balken, an dem sie sich vorsichtig und Stück für Stück vorgearbeitet hatte, vibrierte surrend, bebte in Eintracht mit dem unnachgiebigen Wind, der für wenige Sekunden an Kälte einbüßte, und brachte Erin dazu, die Hände fester um den Stahlträger zu schlingen. Trotzdem erwiesen sich die Kräfte, die auf das Stahlgestell einwirkten als übermächtig. Erin konnte nicht verhindern, durch die heftige Druckwelle, die an Kraft und Intensität etwa zehnmal so stark sein musste wie jene, die der Sprengsatz in Gordons Haus verursacht hatte, herumgerissen zu werden. Mit dem rechten Fuß gelang es ihr noch, sich in den Stahlträger zu verhaken, das linke, schwächere Bein hingegen glitt über den Balken, riss ihren Oberkörper zur Seite, sodass sie sich nur durch Glück mit ihren Armen an dem stählernen Gebein festhalten konnte. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde drohte ihr der Gurt des Rucksacks über den Arm zu rutschen, doch sie stellte mit unterschwelligem Erstaunen fest, dass er recht festgezurrt war und wahrscheinlich nur dann fallen würde, wenn auch Erin fiel.

Die starke Vibration ging wie elektrischer Strom in ihre Fingerkuppen über, fraß sich durch ihre Knöchel und hinterließ an ihren Nervensträngen ein unangenehmes Gefühl von Taubheit, das sich mit hunderten feiner Nadelstiche bis in ihren Arm fortpflanzte. Erin hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen, obwohl sie sie lieber geschlossen hätte, spürte das Zittern in ihren Oberarmmuskeln und kämpfte beharrlich gegen das Taubheitsgefühl an, das sich noch weiter in ihren Körper ausbreiten wollte. Als sie fast schon glaubte, in jedem Augenblick den Halt zu verlieren, weil sie ihre Hand auf dem kalten Metall für erschreckend lange Sekunden nicht mehr fühlen konnte, ließ die Vibration, die wie ein tödlich wütendes Virus vom unfertigen Leib des Hochhauses Besitz ergriffen hatte, langsam nach.

Erin schnaufte unter der Anstrengung, der es bedurfte, ihren Körper vor einem Sturz zu bewahren, und stöhnte dankbar, als sie nach und nach wieder Gefühl in ihren Nervenenden hatte. Sie hing seitlich am Stahlbalken, und danach zu urteilen, wie heftig ihre Oberarmmuskeln flatterten und spürbar zuckten, erahnte Erin, dass sie nicht lange in dieser unbequemen Lage verharren konnte. Ein Krampf war das Letzte, das sie jetzt noch gebrauchen konnte. Die Lippen aufeinander gepresst, versuchte sie sich wieder nach oben zu schwingen, aber ihr rechter Fuß, der in einer Seitenstrebe des Stahlbalkens vorübergehend Halt gefunden hatte, glitt auf dem überfrorenen Metall aus, als sich Erin hochziehen wollte, und riss sie um ein Haar in die Tiefe. Erin keuchte angestrengt und versuchte, die zurückkehrende Panik so gut es ihr möglich war im Zaum zu halten. Dass sie unter ihren Füßen nichts anderes spürte als den böigen Wind, der neckisch ihre Hosenbeine umspielte, trug nicht sonderlich dazu bei, dass sie sich besser fühlte. Sie musste sich jetzt einzig und allein auf ihre Arme verlassen, deren Muskulatur weder ausreichend aufgewärmt noch trainiert genug war, um einer solchen Belastung lange standzuhalten. Gepresst atmete sie aus, hätte geflucht, wäre sie dazu in der Lage gewesen, und starrte konzentriert auf den leicht wankenden Balken, an dem sie sich festhielt. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Kern des Gerüsts, der nicht mehr weit von ihr entfernt war, und ihr kam der Gedanke, dass es vielleicht klüger war, wenn sie versuchte, sich auf die Seite hinüberzuhangeln. Dabei bestand allerdings die Gefahr, dass sie blindlings eine glatte Stelle zu fassen bekam und abrutschte. Erin befand, dass sie ohnehin sterben würde, wenn sie noch mehr Zeit und Kraft darin investierte, darüber nachzudenken, welche waghalsige Klettertechnik die riskantere war.

Sie schob die linke Hand wenige Zentimeter weiter in Richtung ihres Ziels und ließ die rechte folgen, hielt angespannt die Luft an, als sie merkte, wie stark allein diese kleine Bewegung ihren Körper ins Schaukeln brachte. Ihr leises, stimmloses Ächzen wurde vom Heulen des Windes erstickt, während sich Erin Stück für Stück weiter der etwas robusteren Plattform näherte.

Irgendwo in den Häuserschluchten unter ihr dröhnte Sirenengeheul in ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke, während rote und blaue Rundumleuchten bunte Lichtfetzen über die metallenen Fassaden jagten. Wahrscheinlich waren diverse Feuerwehreinsatzwagen und Polizeikolonnen ausgerückt. Erin vermutete, dass sehr bald die ersten Krankenwagen dem Ruf folgen würden, hätte aber nichts dagegen einzuwenden gehabt, wenn sich ein Feuerwehrteam dazu erbarmt hätte, bei ihr Halt zu machen und ihr beim Abstieg behilflich zu sein. Erin streckte den linken Arm aus, spürte, wie sich ihre Sehnen spannten und ihre Muskeln vor Anstrengung zitterten und zuckten. Wieder schaffte sie einige Zentimeter, um sich kurz darauf mehrere Sekunden Pause zu gönnen und sich weiter und weiter vorzuarbeiten. Der Vorsprung war nur noch eine Handbreit von ihr entfernt, erforderte nur noch ein einmaliges Strecken ihres Armes, um sie in vorübergehende Sicherheit zu bringen. Erin holte rasselnd Luft, spürte eisige Winterkälte mit der Hitze ihres eigenen Körpers kollidieren, während Schweiß in dünnen Rinnsalen unter ihrer Jacke und dem Pullover über ihre Wirbelsäule lief.

Wieder hielt sie die Luft an, holte mit den lose herabhängenden Beinen so viel Schwung wie sie bekommen konnte, und streckte den linken Arm aus, um die nahe Querstrebe umgreifen und sich damit gänzlich hinaufziehen zu können. Erin bekam sie zu fassen, verlor aber fast gleichzeitig den Halt mit der rechten Hand, woraufhin sie brutal nach unten gedrückt wurde. Einzig ihr linker Arm war es noch, der sie vor einem tödlichen Sturz bewahrte und durch den ruckartigen Haltverlust schmerzhaft verdreht worden war. Kurze Zeit sah Erin nichts anderes als weiße Lichtpunkte vor den Augen, bis der Schmerz ein wenig nachließ. Tief Luft holend fixierte sie den Balken über sich, den ihr bebender Arm umklammert hielt, ehe sie all ihre Kräfte mobilisierte und mit einem schwungvollen Zug den rechten Arm um die Strebe schlang. Sie hustete, bekam nur noch schwer Luft und hatte Mühe, sich mit beiden Armen an dem Stahlträger festzuhalten. Dankbar seufzte sie auf, als ihr baumelnder Fuß gegen eine senkrechte Strebe stieß. Wie um eine Kletterstange schlangen sich ihre Beine um den stählernen Balken. Auf den breiten Nieten, die vereinzelt die Oberfläche des Gerüsts zierten wie Aknepickel das Gesicht eines Teenagers, konnte Erin sogar ihre Füße abstellen und fast sicher stehen. Sie atmete angestrengt, ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich hektisch gegen den kalten Stahl, gegen den sie sich in verzweifeltem Überlebenstrieb presste.

Sie musste ausruhen. Nur kurz. Erin schloss die Augen, fühlte die Kälte, die sich fast angenehm an ihre erhitzte Haut schmiegte. Ihre ausgestreckten Arme pochten dumpf wegen der enormen Belastung, die Finger, die sich an angerauten metallenen Kanten festklammerten, brannten vor Schmerz. Sie spürte, wie die Müdigkeit als Nachwirkung des Betäubungsmittels in ihre Glieder kroch und ihre Sinne trübte. Erin biss sich kraftvoll auf die Unterlippe, um sich selbst wachzurütteln. Es war keine Alternative, hier oben zu erfrieren. Sie musste nach unten, ihrer Höhenangst und den brennenden Schmerzen in Armen, Lungen und Fingern zum Trotz. Sie würde sich nicht aufgeben, würde hier oben nicht jämmerlich krepieren. Nicht nach diesem höllengleichen Drahtseilakt. Diesen Gefallen würde sie dem Joker einfach nicht tun. Dieser Gedanke trieb Erin wieder an, drängte Erschöpfung zwar mühsam, aber dennoch erfolgreich beiseite und weckte ihren eisernen Willen, um ihr Leben zu kämpfen. Sie wagte einen leichten Schulterblick, der ihr ob der großen Höhe ein Schwindelgefühl bescherte, und erkannte, dass die nächste waagerechte Strebe schon fünf Meter unter ihr verlief. Die junge Frau beschloss, das Risiko einzugehen und an den senkrechten Balken hinunterzurutschen. Die Beine um den stählernen Mast geschlungen, drückte sie ihre Knie gegen das harte Metall, löste zuerst ihren linken Arm von der waagerechten Strebe, legte diesen um die Senkrechte und wiederholte diese Prozedur mit dem rechten.

Mithilfe ihrer Knie und ihrer Ellbogen drückte sie sich ab und rutschte somit Meter um Meter langsam nach unten, bis sie auf den nächsten Querbalken traf. Rasselnd atmend setzte sie sich darauf, hielt sich mit beiden Händen an der Senkrechten fest, um sich langsam und vorsichtig daran hinabzuhangeln. Diese Prozedur war zwar kräftezehrend und langwierig, aber nichtsdestotrotz am wenigsten belastend für die verheilende Stichwunde an ihrem Oberschenkel. Auf diese mühsame Weise legte Erin fast dreißig Meter zurück, ehe sie eine längere Pause machen musste. Die züngelnden Flammen der Explosion schwanden immer mehr aus ihrem Sichtfeld, je weiter sie sich dem Erdboden näherte. Einzig die schwelenden Rauchschwaden, die den klaren Nachthimmel trübten, erinnerten sie daran, dass nur wenige Meilen von ihr entfernt wahrscheinlich hunderte Menschen ums Leben gekommen waren. Zwar trennten sie immer noch geschätzte fünfundzwanzig Meter von festem Untergrund, aber Erin schöpfte langsam aber sicher neuen Mut, obwohl ihr Kälte, Schmerzen und die Nachwirkungen des Äthers zu schaffen machten. Zwei Streben über ihrem derzeitigen Haltepunkt hatte sie sich sogar übergeben müssen. Der günstigen Windrichtung war es zu verdanken gewesen, dass sie sich dabei nicht auf sich selbst erbrochen hatte. Der schale, ekelerregend saure Geschmack des Erbrochenen verweilte noch in ihrer Mundhöhle, verstärkte nur noch ihren Drang danach, einen Schluck Wasser zu trinken. Nur darum bemüht, schnellstmöglich das stählerne Gerüst zu verlassen, verschwendete Erin keinen Gedanken an irgendetwas anderes.

Weder fragte sie sich, was der Joker damit gemeint hatte, Gordon würde in einem Mordfall und einem Brandanschlag in nur einer Nacht ermitteln müssen, noch was der Joker mit Alex anstellen würde. Für keine der beiden Fragen war im Moment noch Platz in ihrem Kopf, all ihr Denken beschränkte sich auf ihr Bestreben, wieder sicheren Boden unter den Füßen zu spüren. Nicht zuletzt deswegen realisierte sie auch nicht, dass an ihren Händen und ihrer Kleidung Blut klebte, das nicht zu ihr gehörte. Der Moment sollte früh genug folgen, dass sie darauf aufmerksam gemacht werden sollte. Bis dahin war Erin erpicht darauf, den Höhenunterschied gänzlich zu überwinden.

Der Wind, der hier unten nicht mehr allzu stark blies und die Schweißperlen von ihrer Stirn geleckt hatte, zerzauste ihr blondes Haar, das im Dunkel der Nacht fast silbrig wirkte. Ihre Ohren schmerzten und mit jedem Herzschlag intensivierte sich das unangenehme Ziehen in ihrem Gehörgang, das sie dem Umstand zu verschulden hatte, so lange Zeit den eisigkalten Böen ausgesetzt gewesen zu sein. Einige Meter unter ihr waren große Metallgitter als Verbindungsglieder auf den Querstreben angebracht worden, die dem Hangelakt auf den Stahlträgern ein Ende bereiten würden. Von dort aus war der Abstieg im Vergleich zu der bisherigen Kletterprozedur ein regelrechtes Kinderspiel. Erin überwand zwei weitere waagerechte Balken, unterschätzte aber die Beschaffenheit des Metalls. Was weiter oben überfroren war, war hier unten gefährlich nass und glitschig, was letztlich dazu führte, dass ein unachtsamer Griff vonseiten Erins genügte, um die junge Frau abrutschen zu lassen. Reflexartig und geistesgegenwärtig krallte sie sich mit der rechten Hand noch rechtzeitig an die Oberkante eines Balkens, was ihr wohl das Leben rettete.

Als der erste Schreck verdaut war, traute sich Erin auch weiterzuklettern, obwohl die Haut ihrer Hände spannte und schmerzte. Die Baustelle, die das Gerüst von den öffentlich zugänglichen Teilen der Straße abtrennte, lag verlassen unter ihr. Falls die Arbeiten bei dieser Witterung überhaupt fortgeführt werden würden, würden die Bauarbeiten frühestens bei Morgengrauen hier eintreffen und das lag nach Erins Schätzungen noch mindestens drei Stunden entfernt. Ihre Kleidung war klamm vor Kälte und Schweiß, ließ sie am ganzen Körper erzittern und frieren. Die Lippen spannten und waren an einzelnen Stellen aufgeplatzt, das wunde Fleisch brannte, als sie gedankenverloren ihre Zunge darüberfahren ließ. Den Schmerz, der sich im Vergleich zu den übrigen pochenden Körperteilen nur sehr schwach bemerkbar machte, nahm sie fast schon als Selbstverständlichkeit wahr. Sie hatte gehofft, dass jeder zurückgelegte Meter ihre Kräfte mobilisieren und sie motivieren würde, doch das ganze Gegenteil war der Fall. Je mehr sich die sichere Plattform näherte, desto stärker drohten ihre Muskeln nachzugeben und ihre Sehnen dem Reißen nahe zu sein. Ihre Glieder wurden schwer, als wäre Blei in ihnen eingefasst. Erin drohte so kurz vor dem sicheren Erdboden abzustürzen. Umso erleichterter setzte sie ihre kalten, fast gefühllosen Füße auf das eiserne Gitter, dessen Maschen fein genug waren, um sicheren, lückenlosen Halt zu bieten.

Erschöpft ließ sich Erin einfach fallen, streckte sich der Länge nach aus und blieb schwer atmend einfach liegen, fühlte die Kälte von ihrem vor Ermattung schmerzenden und zitternden Körper Besitz ergreifen. Aus verschleiertem Blick betrachtete sie das Gerüst, das sich über ihr erstreckte wie die gleichmäßigen Streben eines metallenen Spinnennetzes. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig wie die Fliege, die um Haaresbreite den tödlichen, klebrigen Fängen des Netzes entronnen war und nun von ihren letzten Kräften zehrte. Ihr Herz trieb ihren Puls wie durch Peitschenhiebe an, jagte ihn durch ihre Blutbahnen, sodass er in ihren dröhnenden Ohren pochte. Ein Zeichen, dass sie trotz allem noch am Leben war, obgleich sich die Müdigkeit wie ein Parasit in ihrem Organismus ausbreitete und sich wie eine warme Decke über ihren unterkühlten Körper legte. Erin blinzelte energisch, kämpfte angestrengt gegen die lähmende Erschöpfung an, die sie in einen traumlosen Schlaf mit fatalen Folgen wiegen wollte. Es war zu kalt. Viel zu kalt. Wenn sie an Ort und Stelle einschlief, riskierte sie nicht nur eine Unterkühlung oder eine Lungenentzündung. Sie riskierte ihr Leben. Und nach all dem, was sie durchgestanden hatte; die Angst, die enorme Kälte, die Schmerzen, das Gefühl, zu fallen; nach all dem wollte sie nicht leichtfertig vergeben, worum sie gekämpft hatte. Es wäre dem gleichgekommen, sich vor dem Feuertod gerettet zu haben, indem man sich in einen bodenlosen Abgrund stürzte. Es kostete sie viel Mühe, sich aufzurappeln, doch letztlich gelang es ihr, die Schultern so weit anzuheben, dass ihre Ellbogen darunter Platz fanden und sich auf dem Gatter abstützen konnten.

Ihr Kopf war so unglaublich schwer, viel zu schwer, um noch länger hoch gehalten zu werden. Der Erboden war noch etwa fünfzehn Meter von ihr entfernt, aber durch die Verbindungsgitter und die Erholungspausen, die diese mit sich brachten, würde der Abstieg erleichtert werden.

Der Himmel über Gotham City war nicht mehr so makellos sternenklar wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem sie noch auf der Spitze des stählernen Geflechts gehockt hatte, vielmehr glich er einem gräulich-weißen Baumwolltuch, in das man vereinzelte Fetzen gerissen hatte, die schwarz und unheilvoll leer durch das faserige Gewebe schimmerten, das sich aus langsam anhäufende Wolkenmassen gebildet hatte. Wenigstens vernahm Erin in dieser geringeren Höhe wieder Geräusche, die sie an andere Menschen erinnerte. Vom Sirenengeheul, das Gotham City Nacht für Nacht in Atem hielt, abgesehen drangen die Klänge von Automotoren, entnervtes Hupen und sogar die grölenden Rufe von betrunkenen Passanten, die torkelnd und schlurfend die Straßen unsicher machten und denen höchstwahrscheinlich das mitternächtliche Hupkonzert galt, an ihre Ohren. In Erins linkem Bein wütete ein Feuersturm, dessen züngelnde Flammen über ihren verletzten Muskel leckten und diesen in Brand zu setzen versuchten. Trotzdem biss sie die Zähne zusammen, erschauderte vor Kälte, die sich einem Schauer gleich ihren Weg über ihren Rücken hinabsuchte, und kämpfte sich auf ihre Füße zurück. Ihre Knie zitterten so stark, als hätte jemand ein Stromkabel durch sie hindurchgelegt. Für einige Sekunden glaubte sie, jeden Moment zusammenzubrechen, sich unmöglich auf den Beinen halten zu können, die die Konsistenz von Wackelpudding nicht übersteigen zu schienen. Sie bekam einen Stahlträger zu fassen, lehnte einen Augenblick keuchend dagegen und fuhr mit den Händen die Konturen des riesigen Knochens des Stahlkolosses nach. Der senkrechte Stahlbalken formte, wenn man von oben auf ihn hinabschaute, ein großes, klobiges _H_, dessen mittlere Strebe stärker ausgeprägt war als die beiden an der Seite.

Fast so als wäre sie blind, betastete Erin das Material und war überrascht darüber, wie glatt es sich anfühlte, obwohl es so einen grobschlächtigen Eindruck machte. Mit der linken Hand wischte sie sich eine lästige Strähne aus der Stirn und tastete sich mit den Händen weiter nach vorn, um den Rest des Abstiegs hinter sich zu bringen. Wenngleich es tiefste Nacht war, spendeten die Straßenbeleuchtung und der Mond, der sporadisch seinen milchigen Schein durch die sich sammelnden Wolken warf, ausreichend Licht, der Einsatz ihrer Hände diente einzig dem Zweck, Erins pochenden Beine zu entlasten.

Der wirre Gedanke überkam sie, dass sie nun noch wesentlich länger an der Krücke würde laufen müssen. Sie beschlich die vage Ahnung, dass es ihr Oberschenkel nicht gerade danken würde, derartig strapaziert worden zu sein. Doch die junge Frau war bereit, das in Kauf zu nehmen, wenn sie dafür am Leben blieb. Bisher hatten all ihre Begegnungen mit dem Joker mit ihrem Beinahetod geendet und Erin wusste, dass diese Glückssträhne früher oder später ein Ende nehmen würde. Gordon hatte Recht gehabt, genauso Matthew und Batman. Sie war noch längst nicht aus dem Schneider, nur weil sie dem Joker entwischt war. Vielleicht gerade deswegen wurde sie nur noch interessanter für ihn. Doch Erin sah nicht ein, warum sie sterben sollte, nur um dem Joker gefällig zu sein. Energisch presste sie die Lippen aufeinander, als sie ihre Beine erneut um den Balken schlang als wäre dieser eine Feuerwehrstange. Langsam ließ sie sich daran hinab, überwand Zentimeter um Zentimeter, während ihre unruhigen Gedanken um den gefährlichsten Clown kreisten, den Erin je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Was, wenn er gerade das Gegenteil erreichen wollte? Wenn er sie nur in diese missliche Lage gebracht hatte, _damit _sie um ihr Überleben kämpfte, damit sie überlebte? Erin kniff die Augen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das ergab keinen Sinn. Andererseits erschien das Tun des Jokers selten sinnvoll zu sein, ehe es im Nachhinein ein wirres Muster ergab. Grundlos hatte er nicht unzählige Menschen getötet und ein Krankenhaus in die Luft gejagt. Es war seine anarchistische Ideologie, die ihn dazu antrieb, all diese grässlichen Dinge zu tun und den Menschen vor Augen zu halten, wie armselig und hilflos sie in Wirklichkeit dem Schicksal gegenüber waren. Oder ihm. Er spielte in diesem Falle die Rolle des Schicksals. Ein schrecklicher Gedanke, ihm als richtende Nemesis begegnen zu müssen, weil es aussichtslos erschien, gegen ihn bestehen zu können.

Erin stöhnte, als sie den linken Fuß auf die nächste hauchdünne Plattform stellte und ihre Wunde heftiger denn je pochte. Trotz der Schatten, in denen sie sich bewegte, beobachtete Erin, wie sich ein dunkler Fleck auf dem Stoff ihrer Jeans bildete und kontinuierlich ausbreitete wie die Blütenblätter einer aufblühenden roten Blume, die sich der nährenden Sonne entgegenreckten. Das vernarbende Gewebe ihrer Wunde war aufgrund der starken Belastung aufgerissen und frisches Blut sickerte durch ihre Hose. Die Stelle brannte, wenngleich sie nicht mehr so schlimm schmerzte wie an jenem Tag, an dem ihr die Verletzung zugefügt worden war. Nichtsdestotrotz kämpfte sich Erin weiter voran, strebte dem sicheren Boden entgegen. Eine Dreiviertelstunde später hatte sie ihn erreicht und sank rücklings gegen einen Stahlträger gelehnt auf ihm zusammen.

Ihre Wangen und Stirn glühten wie unter Fieberschüben und auch die gute alte Übelkeit hatte sich wieder zu Wort gemeldet. Erin wusste, dass sie sich, wenn sie sich jetzt wieder erhob, übergeben musste, deshalb verharrte sie einige Minuten sitzend, obwohl sich die Kälte auf dem steinernen Untergrund in sie bohrte wie die Dornen einer gefrorenen Rose. Sie spürte ohnehin schon, wie sich der Flüssigkeitsmangel in ihrem Körper bemerkbar machte, weil ihr zunehmend schwindeliger wurde und ihr Kopf immer noch dröhnte, als ob sie an einem Kater der Extraklasse litt. Erst als sich ihr Kopf nicht mehr anfühlte, als breitete sich ein viel zu großer Schwamm darin aus, der all ihre kohärenten Gedanken in sich aufsaugte, versuchte sie wieder aufzustehen. Jeder Schritt fiel ihr schwer, jede Belastung ihres linken Beines wurde augenblicklich mit feurigen Peitschenhieben brennenden Schmerzes bestraft, die von ihrem Oberschenkel ausgingen. Die rote Blume war indes verblüht, ihre burgunderfarbenen Blütenblätter waren in Regentropfenformen gefallen und auf ihrem Knie gelandet.

Erin ging an der Baustelle entlang, stützte sich mit der linken Hand an der bunt mit Reklameplakaten beklebten Trennwand aus dickem Holz ab, die einige Graffitisprayer mit ihren fragwürdigen Kunstwerken ausgeschmückt hatten. Autos rauschten wenige Meter von ihr entfernt auf einer eher schlecht als recht asphaltierten Straße entlang, ihre roten Rücklichter blitzten wie unheilvolle rote Augen aus dem Dickicht des Großstadtdschungels. Niemand gab auf sie Acht, keiner bremste ab oder hielt gar an. Sosehr sie es sich auch gewünscht hätte, Hilfe zu erhalten, sosehr konnte Erin die Fahrer auch verstehen. Wer des Nachts in Gotham City an einem desertierten Straßenrand Halt machte, lief Gefahr, im glücklichsten Falle nur seines Geldes und seines Autos beraubt zu werden. Wenn er Pech hatte, geriet er an einen böswilligeren Zeitgenossen, dessen Skrupel ihn schon lange verlassen hatte. Wer sich in Sicherheit wiegte, weil Gothams Straßen mit den leuchtenden Schildern unzähliger Spätshops, Nachtclubs, Bars oder Tankstellen ausgestattet waren, war entweder naiv oder kannte Gotham City noch nicht lange genug. Einige der hartgesottenen Exemplare aus Gothams persönlicher Unterwelt scheuten kein Licht, das ihre Taten sichtbar machte, und gerade das machte sie so gefährlich. Erin sah sich um. Sie brauchte Hilfe. Nicht zwingend wegen ihres Beines, dessen Blutung sich immer noch nicht eingestellt hatte, sondern weil sie fror und nicht wusste wo sie war, demnach noch weniger wusste, wo sie hingehen konnte.

Bis nach Le Gardien konnte sie es zu Fuß nicht schaffen, das Geld – sofern sie es noch bei sich hatte – reichte nicht aus, um eine Taxifahrt zu bezahlen und Spät- wie auch Nachtlinien der Stadtbusse führten nicht an den Stadtrand hinaus. Zuerst überlegte sie sich, ob sie das Krankenhaus aufsuchen sollte, fragte sich aber, an wen sie sich wenden sollte, um zu signalisieren, dass sie Hilfe brauchte. Die Bewohner Gothams waren ohnehin recht misstrauisch in ihrer Wesensart; eine stumme junge Frau, die sich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte, und mitten in der Nacht ein Geschäft oder Ähnliches aufsuchte, bedeutete für die meisten Ladeninhaber nichts als Ärger.

Erin verzog den Mund, als sie die Wundnässe durch ihr Hosenbein weichen spürte. Schlurfend zog sie das linke Bein hinter sich her und versuchte, während sie sich mühsam vorankämpfte, zu rekapitulieren, was geschehen war, bevor sie hoch oben über den Dächern Gothams zu sich gekommen war. In ihrem Gedächtnis klaffte ein Loch, ähnlich der Wunde, die in ihrem Bein brannte, obwohl ihr die lückenhafte Erinnerung keine so heftig pulsierenden Schmerzen bereitete.

Was war geschehen, als sie an der Bushaltestelle gewartet hatte? War sie am helllichten Tag überwältigt und entführt worden? Hatte es niemand gesehen, niemand reagiert? Hatte die Sorge um die eigene Sicherheit, die des Nachts in Gotham City oberste Priorität hatte, auf den Tag übergegriffen? Bestand die einzige Zivilcourage in dieser Stadt nur noch darin, den eigenen Hintern retten zu wollen? Hätte Erin anders gehandelt, wenn sie in der Position des Außenstehenden gewesen wäre? Natürlich war es leicht, zu behaupten, man hätte eingegriffen, man hätte alles in seiner Macht stehende getan, um zu helfen, doch ob man auch so handelte, wenn es wirklich hart auf hart kam? Natürlich war das eine strittige Frage, und trotzdem fiel es Erin einfach schwer zu glauben, dass niemand etwas unternommen hätte, wenn sie mitten auf der Straße entführt worden wäre. Ausgerechnet von einem Mann, der geschminkt war wie ein Zirkusclown und auffallen musste wie ein bunter Hund. Oder hatte er sich etwa seiner Kriegsbemalung entledigt? Hatte ein Handlanger an seiner statt die Drecksarbeit für ihn gemacht? Auf all diese Fragen fand Erin keine Antwort, ihre Erinnerungen waren nichts anderes als eine schwammige, chaotische Masse, eine Konstellation konturenloser Facetten der Dunkelheit. Ganz gleich, wie sehr sie sich auch bemühte, Farbe in die Schwärze zu bringen, die sich von der Lücke in ihrem Gedächtnis aus ausgebreitet hatte wie ein Tintenfleck auf saugfähigem Papier, es wollte ihr nicht gelingen. Es war, als hätte jemand diesen bestimmten Aspekt aus ihrer Erinnerung gelöscht, als hätte jemand diesen kurzen Abschnitt aus den Seiten ihres Lebensbuches radiert. Sie verstand, dass es an den Nachwirkungen des offenbar hoch dosierten Betäubungsmittels liegen musste, schließlich erinnerte sich ein Patient nach der Operation auch nicht mehr an jeden kleinen Handgriff des Chirurgen – eine partielle, künstlich herbeigeführte Demenz, für die man sicher nicht undankbar war. Je mehr sie versuchte, sich zu erinnern, desto stärker schwirrte ihr der Kopf, drehten sich Brummkreisel hinter ihren Augen in schwindelerregender Geschwindigkeit.

Erins Aufmerksamkeit wurde zwangsläufig wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt gelenkt, als sie das leise, kurzzeitige Aufheulen einer Sirene aus nächster Nähe hörte. Als sie den Kopf hob und auf die Straße neben sich schaute, sah sie einen Streifenwagen der Polizei, der zunächst langsamer fuhr, ehe er auf ihrer Höhe zu stehen kam. Seine Rundumleuchten flackerten aufgeregt, rotierten gleichmäßig, aber ohne jede musikalische Begleitung. Der Polizist, der am Steuer saß, hatte die Sirene nur kurzzeitig betätigt, um Erin auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Es war ihm gelungen. Mit einem leisen Summen öffnete sich das Fenster auf der Beifahrerseite. Der Polizist, dessen Haut rabenschwarz war, sodass ihr seine Augäpfel fast unheimlich weiß entgegen strahlten, streckte sich zur Seite, damit sie ihn besser sehen konnte. In Erin regte sich eine unbestimmte, sehr vage Assoziation, ein Déjà-vu, das sie nicht recht zuordnen konnte. „Ma'am, benötigen Sie Hilfe?", fragte er mit einer tiefen Stimme, die furchteinflößend gewesen wäre, wäre kein freundlicher Unterton in ihr mitgeschwungen. Erin sah ihn unsicher an. Das rote und blaue Licht flackerte abwechselnd über ihr Gesicht, wo es sich kurzzeitig überschnitt, legte sich ein lilafarbener Schimmer auf Erins Wangen, die ein gewisser Clown sicherlich als sehr ästhetisch empfunden hätte. Die junge Frau nickte und sah stumm wie sie war dabei zu, wie der Sergeant die mit dem Stadtwappen Gothams verzierte Fahrertür des Wagens öffnete und aufstand.

Das Auto wuchs sogleich um einige Zentimeter in die Höhe, als seine Federn nicht länger das nicht unbeachtliche Gewicht des Fahrers tragen mussten. Dieser erwies sich als regelrechter Koloss, dem Erin ihrer flüchtigen Schätzung nach nur bis zur Schulter reichte, selbst wenn er die Polizeimütze nicht auf dem breiten, bulligen Kopf getragen hätte, der fast halslos in einen massigen, kräftigen Körper überzugehen schien. Das dunkelblaue Hemd, an dessen linker Brusttasche eine silberne Dienstmarke mit ganzem Stolz prangte, spannte deutlich sichtbar an den Schultern des Mannes. Eine unbedachte Bewegung würde wahrscheinlich genügen, um es zu zerreißen. Das breite, markante Kinn des Polizisten teilte ein Grübchen, das sich jedoch nicht auf dem dicken, walrossartigen Doppelkinn darunter fortsetzte. Seine Nase war so platt und breit, dass es den Anschein erweckte, jemand habe sie mit einem Hammer bearbeitet. Unterhalb dieser wucherte ein dichter, schwarzer Bart, der sich um seine wulstigen Lippen rankte wie ungepflegter Efeu um die Fenster eines Hauses.

„Ma'am, geht es ihnen gut?", seine Stimme, tief und durchdringend wie der Gongschlag gegen eine massive Bronzeplatte, lenkte Erins Blick wieder auf seine Augen zurück, die von unerwartet hellem Braun waren und sie misstrauisch musterten. Er hatte eine Taschenlampe auf sie gerichtet, deren weißes Licht ein wenig blendete. Sie überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie ihm klarmachen konnte, dass sie nicht sprechen konnte, und entschied sich für die handelsübliche Variante, die der Großteil fremder Menschen, denen sie begegnete, verstand. Sie legte die linke Hand auf ihren Mund und schüttelte dreimal deutlich den Kopf. Zuerst blinzelte er sie verwirrt und verständnislos an, während aus seinem offenen Wagen der Polizeifunk dröhnte, von dem Erin aber durch das Verkehrsaufkommen kaum etwas verstand. Als sie die Geste noch einmal langsamer und nachdrücklicher wiederholte, schien er zu begreifen, obwohl sein Tonfall unsicher klang, als er sagte: „Sie sind stumm." Erin nickte kurz, ehe er hinzufügte: „Taubstumm? Lesen Sie von meinen Lippen?" Daraufhin schüttelte sie verneinend den Kopf, hielt die Handfläche ausgestreckt hoch, ehe sie sie abermals auf ihre Lippen ablegte und den Kopf hin und her schob. Er reagierte darauf nicht gleich, sondern betrachtete sie eindringlich von Kopf bis Fuß, ließ den Strahl seiner Taschenlampe von ihrem Gesicht über ihre Jacke und die Hose gleiten, wobei der kleine Lichtkegel auf dem Blutfleck verharrte, der deutlich unter dem hellen Stoff ihrer Jeans hervortrat.

„Sind Sie überfallen worden, Ma'am?" Unentschlossen überlegte Erin, was sie angeben sollte. Sie konnte sich an nichts erinnern, wusste einfach nicht, wie sie auf das Gerüst gekommen war, und sie zweifelte daran, dass er es ihr abkaufen würde, dass der Joker sie in eine missliche Lage gebracht hatte. Sie hob also die Hände und schüttelte den Kopf, deutete dann an ihre Schläfe und streckte beide Handflächen vor sich aus. Mit den Lippen formte sie so deutlich wie möglich „Keine Ahnung" und hoffte, dass der Polizist, dessen schmales silbernes Namensschild auf der anderen Brust verriet, dass er S. Nicholas hieß, sie verstehen würde. Er sagte immer noch nichts und Erin konnte in seinem schwammigen, nahezu konturlosen Gesicht nicht herauslesen, was er dachte.

„Können Sie sich identifizieren, Ma'am?" Die junge Frau nickte und deutete auf den Träger ihres Rucksacks. „Tun Sie es bitte." Der Sergeant hielt einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand zu ihr ein, doch Erin nahm es nicht persönlich. Als Polizist in Gotham lernte man noch vor seinem ersten Einsatz zwei Dinge: Jeder, der noch so unschuldig aussah, konnte eine Gefahr darstellen und bewaffnet sein; und man sollte seine Waffe nur dann gesichert mit sich herumtragen, wenn man es auch verstand, sie in Sekundenschnelle zu entsichern. Langsam, um diesen Brocken von einem Menschen vor sich durch zu schnelle und hektische Bewegungen nicht nervös werden zu lassen – sofern sein bulliges Gemüt etwas wie Nervosität kannte – schob sie den Gurt ihres Rucksacks von ihrem linken Arm, ließ ihn dann sacht zu Boden gleiten, woraufhin ihr der Schein der Taschenlampe folgte und erst stillstand, als er sich auf die Tasche richtete. Erin öffnete den Reißverschluss, um ihre Brieftasche und den darin enthaltenen Ausweis herauszuholen, klappte die Lasche auf, sodass sich ihr und den wachen Augen des Polizisten der Inhalt der Tasche präsentierte.

Als sie nach ihrer Brieftasche kramte, die es irgendwo auf den Grund des Rucksacks verschlagen hatte, stieß sie gegen etwas merkwürdig Weiches, das unter ihren Fingern leicht nachgab und von lederner Konsistenz war. Erin hatte nicht einmal die Zeit zu realisieren, was sich da in ihrer Tasche befand, als die donnernde Stimme des Sergeants ertönte und sie zusammenzucken und die Hände von dem Rucksack nehmen ließ. „Zurück von der Tasche und die Hände dorthin, wo ich sie sehen kann!" Die junge Frau war zu entsetzt, um anders zu handeln als ihr geheißen wurde. Mit vor Ungläubigkeit geweiteten Augen starrte Erin in den Lauf einer Waffe, die Sergeant Nicholas auf sie gerichtet hatte. Mit der anderen Hand kramte er ein Funkgerät aus der Hemdtasche, das bei seiner fülligen Gestalt zuvor gar nicht aufgefallen war, und klemmte die Taschenlampe in seiner Armbeuge ein, während er den Funkspruch absetzte: „Sergeant Nicholas hier, Dienstwagen 8930, melde Fund von menschlichen Körperteilen sowie vermutlich illegalen Waffenbesitz bei einer Zivilperson, erbitte dringend Verstärkung, ich wiederhole..."

Obwohl die laute Stimme des Polizisten nicht zu überhören war, blendete Erin diese vollkommen aus. Ihre Hände, die sie zitternd in ihrem Nacken verschränkt hatte, waren mit einem Schlag eiskalt geworden, ihre Finger bohrten sich in die empfindliche Haut ihres Halses ohne dass die junge Frau auch nur Notiz von dem Schmerz nahm. Ihr fassungsloser Blick war auf ihren Rucksack gerichtet, der im jetzt beachtlich unruhigeren Lichtkegel der Taschenlampe seinen grässlichen Inhalt mit aller Deutlichkeit aufzeigte. In Erins Rucksack ragten zwei menschliche Finger empor, so als wollten sie sie spottend begrüßen. Sie schienen nicht zu einem Erwachsenen zu gehören.


	11. 10 Unter Tatverdacht

**A/N:** Hallo alle zusammen! Ein großes Dankeschön an Meldis für den Kommentar, du dürftest eine Antwortmail erhalten haben!! Ich wünsche viel Spaß mit dem zehnten Streich :)

**Scar Tissue**

**10**

**Unter Tatverdacht**

Bist zur falschen Zeit

Am falschen Ort gewesen

Wer glaubt noch an dich?

Der Deckenstrahler, um dessen Birne drei überwinterungswillige Motten flatterten, als ob sie einen Maienreigen zu tanzen beabsichtigten, dessen Choreografie noch nicht ganz ausgefeilt war, warf sein steriles Licht an die kargen und verdreckten Kalksteinwände, die einst von strahlendem Weiß gewesen waren, nun aber nur noch den vergilbten Farbton nikotinverfärbter Fenstergage vorzuweisen hatten. Erins Blick aus blauen Augen ruhte auf der metallenen Tischplatte, die unzählige Narben in Form von Kratzern aus vorangegangenen Verhören davongetragen hatte. Auf der silbrig glänzenden Oberfläche huschten die eifrigen Schatten der kolibrigleich flatternden Motten umher, von oben nach unten, von links nach rechts oder einfach kreuz und quer. Als sie die Hände auf den Tisch legte, klirrten die Kettenglieder, welche die beiden Handschellen um ihre Handgelenke miteinander verbanden, wie Glasmurmeln, die man im Zuge eines Spiels aneinander schlagen ließ. Ihre müden Augen, in denen das grelle Licht unangenehm brannte, wanderten zu ihren Handgelenken, die unter den eisernen Ringen leicht gerötet waren. Die Handschellen lagen nicht zu eng an, aber sie hatte noch nie zuvor welche tragen müssen, was das Gefühl des kalten Metalls um ihre Hände nicht wirklich angenehmer machte. Wie lange sie schon wartete, konnte Erin nicht einschätzen. Ihr Zeitempfinden hatte sich bereits in dem Moment aufgelöst, als sie wie aus einem Alptraum über Gotham Citys Dächern aufgewacht war, nur um gleich darauf das nächste Nachtmahr zu erleben.

Sie schluckte und stellte fest, dass ihr Rachenraum wund war und schmerzte. Wer bei Minusgraden auch mehrere Stunden in Höhen herumkletterte, die naturgegeben nicht für Menschen geschaffen war, musste sich im Anschluss nicht über eine Erkältung wundern. Diese gehörte jedoch im Moment zu Erins kleinsten Sorgen. Sie runzelte die Stirn, als sie ihre Fingerkuppen und anschließend den Saum ihrer Jacke betrachtete. Überall klebten getrocknete kupferfarbene Partikel in kleinen Spritzern und Punkten an ihr, so als wäre sie reichlich ungeschickt mit einer Farbspraydose umgegangen. Nur dass es sich dabei nicht um Farbe handelte. Soviel hatte Erin erfahren, als ein Polizist der forensischen Abteilung Proben genommen hatte. Er hatte sie mit einem weißen Stäbchen abgetupft, das Ähnlichkeit mit Hygieneartikeln zur Beseitigung von Ohrenschmalz besaß, und hatte anschließend eine chemische Lösung darauf träufeln lassen, woraufhin sich die Spitze des Stäbchens rötlich verfärbt hatte. Blut. Sie hatte Blut an ihren Fingern und ihren Ärmeln. Blut, das ihres Wissens nach nicht von ihr stammte. Erin schlug die Augen nieder und kämpfte gegen ihre enorme Erschöpfung an. Sergeant Nicholas hatte sie umgehend ins Gotham City Police Department gebracht, als die Verstärkung gekommen war und ihren Rucksack als Beweismittel konfisziert hatte. Dort hatte man ihre Fingerabdrücke genommen, Fotos geschossen, Proben genommen, ihr Handschellen angelegt und sie dann in dieses Verhörzimmer gesteckt, in dem sie nun schon seit gefühlten Stunden vor sich hinschmorte. Was genau für forensische Analysen durchgeführt wurden, wusste sie nicht. Das Einzige, was sie tun konnte, war warten und nichts war zermürbender als das.

Man hatte ihr ein Glas Wasser hingestellt, mit dem sie den größten Durst hatte stillen können, aber das, was sie am sehnlichsten tun wollte, war schlafen. Schlafen und vielleicht etwas essen, denn auch wenn die vergangenen Stunden nicht gerade mit appetitanregenden Anblicken gesegnet gewesen waren, meldete sich ihr Magen grummelnd und krampfend zu Wort, sodass sich erneute Übelkeit in ihr regte. Neben den Fingern, die in ihrer Tasche gefunden worden waren, hatte auch eine Pistole gelegen. Wie die da hingekommen war, konnte sich Erin einfach nicht erklären. Noch weniger als das jedoch, verstand sie, wie Schmauchspuren auf ihren Daumen und Handrücken gekommen waren, die der forensische Mitarbeiter eindeutig bei ihr nachgewiesen und dokumentiert hatte. Die junge Frau hatte noch nie in ihrem gesamten Leben eine Schusswaffe benutzt, nicht einmal, als sie dem Joker gegenübergestanden hatte.

Verdrießlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. Obwohl sie nicht begriff, wie die Waffe in ihren Rucksack gekommen war oder woher die Blutspritzer stammten, konnte sie nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, dass sie unschuldig in Gewahrsam genommen worden war, und das machte ihr schreckliche Angst. Noch immer herrschte eine viel zu große Lücke in ihrem Gedächtnis, das schwarze Loch, das sich in ihre Erinnerung gefressen hatte, erstreckte sich von ihrem Weg zur Bushaltestelle bis zu dem Moment, in dem sie gegen einen Stahlträger gelehnt in über fünfzig Meter Höhe zu sich gekommen war. Sie hätte alles Mögliche in diesem Zeitraum tun können und genauso hätte in dieser Spanne alles mit ihr _getan_ werden können. Erin konnte sich aber unmöglich mit einem Filmriss aus der Affäre ziehen, und was für sie persönlich am schlimmsten war: sie konnte sich selbst nicht einmal in der luxuriösen Sicherheit wissen, unschuldig zu sein.

Zittrig atmete sie aus und schüttelte sacht den Kopf, während es irgendwo über ihr leise zischte, als eine der Motten ihren zarten Flügeln zu große Nähe zu der glühenden Lampe zumutete. Erst die Untersuchungsergebnisse würden zeigen, wessen Blut Erin buchstäblich an ihren Händen kleben hatte, und ob es identisch mit den Fingern war, die sie unwissentlich mit sich herumgetragen hatte. Die Kette der Handschellen klimperte nahezu fröhlich, als die ahnungslose Tatverdächtige ihren Ellbogen abstützte und mit der Stirn gegen den Handballen lehnte.

Es waren Kinderfinger gewesen, die da in ihrer Tasche gelegen hatten, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Was, wenn das Blut nun auch von einem Kind stammte? Hatte sie wirklich einem Kind etwas Schreckliches angetan? Es vielleicht sogar umgebracht? Auch Erins linke Hand wanderte zu ihrem Gesicht und verbarg es gänzlich. Sie war den Tränen nahe, völlig mit den Nerven am Ende, wünschte sich so sehr, wenigstens definitiv zu wissen, etwas so Grässliches nicht getan zu haben.

Als die gewichtige Metalltür des Verhörzimmers schwerfällig und in gesanglicher Begleitung leidend quietschender Angeln aufgestoßen wurde, hob sie den Kopf und sah mit einer Mischung aus Erleichterung und Hoffnung, dass es Commissioner Gordon war, der mit einem dunkelroten Schnellhefter in der einen und einem Pappbecher, der dem aufgedruckten grünen Logo von Starbucks zufolge aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach mit Kaffee gefüllt war, in der anderen Hand den Verhörraum betrat. Ihm folgten zwei uniformierte Beamte, die zwar nicht ganz so kräftig gebaut waren wie Sergeant Nicholas, aber dennoch respektheischende Muskelpakete vorzuweisen hatten, und sich wie zwei Sicherheitskräfte zu beiden Seiten der Tür postierten. „Miss Porter...", begrüßte Gordon sie leise und nickte ihr leicht zu, während seine blaugrauen Augen einen ernsten Ausdruck bargen und auf ihr ruhten. „...ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, sie so schnell nicht wiedersehen zu müssen. Erstrecht nicht unter solchen Umständen." Er seufzte und setzte den Becher ab, nachdem er den Hefter, dessen Plastikrücken über die metallene Tischplatte wischte, abgelegt hatte. Erin schaute hilflos zu ihm auf, sodass sich der Commissioner zu seinen Leuten umwandte und seufzte: „Kommt schon, macht ihre Handschellen los. Oder meint ihr wirklich, sie überwältigt erst mich und dann euch beide, um dann auf spektakuläre Weise zu fliehen?" Die beiden Beamten tauschten Blicke, wie um sich gegenseitig stumm zu fragen, ob ihr Vorgesetzter es ernsthaft in Betracht zog, Erin könnte auf die Idee kommen, sie zu überwältigen, ehe sie es in stillem Einverständnis als ironische Bemerkung einordneten. Der größere der beiden Polizisten trat auf quietschenden Gummisohlen an den Tisch heran und zückte einen kleinen silbernen Schlüssel, mit dem er gleich darauf die Handschellen öffnete und sich dann wieder an seinen ursprünglichen Platz begab. Erin rieb sich die wunden Handgelenke und schaute dann in die leicht trüben und müden Augen des Commissioners, der ihr gegenüber endlich Platz genommen hatte. „Ich habe versucht, einen Dolmetscher für Gebärdensprache aufzutreiben, aber um diese Uhr

zeit habe ich so schnell niemanden erreichen können. Ich denke aber, dass sich jemand für eventuelle spätere Befragungen finden lassen wird. Sind Sie damit einverstanden, dass Sie Ihre Antworten und Ihre Aussage dementsprechend schriftlich zu Papier bringen und diese polizeilich untersucht, analysiert und verwendet werden kann?" Erin zögerte, dann nickte sie. Sie wusste, dass ihr der Commissioner nichts Böses wollte, dass er nicht ihr Feind, sondern darauf ausgerichtet war, die Wahrheit in Erfahrung zu bringen. Er würde fair bleiben und nicht mit falschen Karten spielen, so viel konnte sie mit Bestimmtheit sagen. „Gut", murmelte er, löste die Klammer des Hefters, schlug ihn auf und zog eine Einverständniserklärung daraus hervor, die er der jungen Frau zuschob, „dann unterschreiben Sie das bitte." Er reichte einen silbernen Kugelschreiber nach, den Erin mit Mühe stet zu halten versuchte. Ihre Hand schmerzte von der immensen Belastung des unfreiwilligen Kletterausflugs und den Handschellen, die sie einige Zeit lang getragen hatte. Dem Commissioner entging das Zittern ihrer Finger nicht, worauf er ihr beschwichtigend die Hand auf den linken Ellbogen legte und sagte: „Ganz ruhig. Lassen Sie sich Zeit und lesen Sie erst einmal in Ruhe." Sie begegnete seinem Blick, sah die Güte, die darin lag, und musste sich zusammennehmen, um nicht die Tränen zu zeigen, die in ihr aufwallen wollten. Sie räusperte sich lautlos, überflog die Worte, denen zwar ein Sinn zugewiesen war, auf den sich Erin jedoch kaum konzentrieren konnte, und presste den Daumen enger an den Stift, um ihre Signatur auf die freie Linie zu setzen. Als sie den Stift wieder abgesetzt hatte, drehte sie das Dokument und reichte es wieder Jim Gordon, der es nickend in Empfang nahm und ihr im Gegenzug einen Block zuschob, auf den sie ihre Antworten notieren sollte.

„Ich dachte mir, den können Sie vielleicht vertragen", sagte er und schob ihr den Pappbecher zu, der sich noch sehr warm anfühlte, „Mit diesem neumodischen Zeug kann ich nichts anfangen, ich bin ein reiner Bohnenkaffeetyp ohne diesen ganzen Schnickschnack, müssen Sie wissen. Aber ich dachte, Sie als junger Mensch kommen da schon eher auf den Geschmack." Erin schaute verwirrt auf den Kaffeebecher und sah dann zu Jim Gordon, der ermutigend nickte: „Nur zu, der ist nicht vergiftet. Und wenn Sie doch Befürchtungen haben sollten, hole ich Mitch aus dem Forensikteam her, der es Ihnen beweist." Sie sah ihm einige Sekunden länger in die Augen, erkannte, dass er sie ein wenig beruhigen und auflockern wollte, und beschloss zu kooperieren. Sie schloss die linke Hand um den Zylinder aus warmer Pappe und zog mit der rechten den dünnen weißen Plastikdeckel ab. Die schwarze Farbe, mit deren Hilfe man Erins Fingerabdruck genommen hatte, färbte leicht auf den Deckel ab und hinterließ einen Teilabdruck. Ihr strömte ein süßliches Aroma von Karamell entgegen, das mit der wohligen Wärme des Getränks eine verführerische Kombination abgab. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde brachte der angenehme Duft des Kaffees Erin wirklich dazu, sich ein wenig zu entspannen. Nach den vielen Stunden, die sie in Kälte und Nässe frierend zugebracht hatte, war dieser Becher voll Kaffee die erste wärmende Zuwendung, die ihr zuteil wurde.

Ohne zunächst einen Schluck zu nehmen, legte sie auch die zweite Hand um den Becher, um sich ein wenig aufzuwärmen, und blickte das Oberhaupt der Polizei abwarten an. Gordon führte die rechte Hand an den Mund und räusperte sich, ehe er mit dem Stuhl ein wenig näher an den Tisch heranrückte und den Hefter durchblätterte.

„Sergeant Nicholas hat zu Protokoll gegeben, dass er Sie gegen 2 Uhr achtundvierzig an der Kreuzung Hampton Road, zweiundsechzigste Straße anhielt, weil er es als verdächtig empfunden hat, dass eine junge Frau zu so fortgeschrittener Stunde in so einem Viertel unterwegs ist. Ist es richtig, dass Sie zu angegebener Uhrzeit am betreffenden Ort waren?"

Erin seufzte leise und zuckte die Achseln, ehe sie mit der rechten Hand den Kugelschreiber ergriff und zu Papier brachte: _„Ich wusste nicht, wo ich war. Ich hatte absolut keine Orientierung. Zuvor bin ich noch nicht an diesem Ort gewesen. Wenn der Sergeant sagt, dass es dort war, wird es wohl stimmen."_ Jim Gordon las ihre Antwort gründlich durch und runzelte die Stirn: „Wie meinen Sie das, Sie hatten keine Orientierung? Haben Sie sich verlaufen?" Erin zögerte, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Haben Sie bewusstseinserweiternde Mittel geschluckt? Medikamente, vielleicht Schmerzmittel eingenommen?" Sie befeuchtete ihre Lippen und schrieb auf den Zettel: _„Nicht dass ich wüsste."_ Gordon schien diese Antwort nicht sonderlich zufriedenzustellen, nichtsdestotrotz behielt er seinen ruhigen und umgänglichen Tonfall bei, als er fragte: „Sergeant Nicholas hat außerdem eine Verletzung an Ihrem Oberschenkel ausgemacht. Benötigen Sie ärztliche Versorgung?" Die junge Frau schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf, sodass ihr das blonde lange Haar ins Gesicht fiel. Die verheilende Wunde war zwar aufgerissen, aber Erin hatte keine schlimmeren Schmerzen mehr und glaubte zudem nicht, dass eine kompliziertere Behandlung vonnöten gewesen wäre, die über Wundsalbe und Pflaster hinausreichte.

„Gut...andernfalls können Sie sich jederzeit an einen der Beamten hier wenden, wir stellen jederzeit notwendige medizinische Behandlung zur Verfügung", er blätterte weiter in dem Hefter herum, ehe er fortfuhr: „Miss Porter...ich muss Ihnen nicht erst sagen, dass wir Blut an Ihren Händen und Ihrer Kleidung gefunden haben sowie zwei...", der Commissioner machte eine kurze Pause, „menschliche Finger", schloss er stockend. Erins linke Hand schloss sich fester um den Becher, sodass dessen Inhalt, wäre er randvoll befüllt gewesen, auf den Tisch geschwappt wäre. „Können Sie mir sagen, um wessen Blut und wessen Finger es sich handelt?"

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sich abermals die Möglichkeit in ihr aufbaute, dass sie vielleicht ein Kind getötet hatte, und schüttelte dann nur den Kopf ohne Gordon anzusehen. Zu sehr beschämte, verängstigte und schockierte sie der Gedanke, wirklich ein derartiges Verbrechen begangen zu haben. Jim schien ihre Beklommenheit zu spüren und sagte beruhigend: „Nehmen Sie doch erst einmal einen Schluck von Ihrem Kaffee. Er wird sonst noch kalt." Erin wusste, dass das alles Teil eines psychologischen Spiels war, Teil einer Strategie, möglichst diplomatisch an Antworten zu gelangen, die sie aber einfach nicht geben konnte, weil sie sich an nichts erinnerte, abgesehen von der unheilvollen Begegnung mit dem Joker und ihrer waghalsigen Kletteraktion, die ihr das Leben gerettet hatte. Dennoch tat sie wie ihr geheißen und nippte vorsichtig an dem noch sehr heißen Getränk, das sich, kaum dass sie es heruntergeschluckt hatte, mit wohliger Wärme in ihrem Bauch ausbreitete. Der anfänglich süße Karamellgeschmack schlug harmonisch in die leicht bittere Note starken Kaffees um, was Erin wohl mehr gemundet hätte, wenn sie wirklich in der Position gewesen wäre, das Getränk zu genießen.

„Miss Porter, ich möchte Sie bitten, mir ehrlich zu sagen, was sich in der vergangenen Nacht zugetragen hat." Vergangene Nacht? Erin kam es so vor, als dauerte diese Nacht schon seit Ewigkeiten an und würde gar kein Ende mehr nehmen. Dabei war in der Zwischenzeit wahrscheinlich schon ein neuer Morgen angebrochen, den sie, eingesperrt in dieser Parzelle mit nichts als einer Spiegelwand als Imitation eines Fensters, gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte.

Sie atmete tief durch, strich sich fahrig das Haar aus der Stirn und griff nach dem Kugelschreiber, mit dem sie schrieb: _„Das ist ja das Problem. Ich würde Ihnen gern erzählen, was geschehen ist, aber ich habe einen völligen Filmriss. Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern"_, Erin setzte kurz den Stift ab und kniff die Brauen zusammen, ehe sie fortfuhr, _„Ich bin aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden und war auf dem Weg zum Bus, um nach Le Gardien zu fahren...dann fehlt irgendetwas in meiner Erinnerung. Da ist nur Schwärze, ich weiß nicht, was in der Zwischenzeit passiert ist."_

Sie ließ Jim Gordon zunächst lesen. Danach rückte er die Brille auf der Nase zurecht und strich sich nachdenklich über das Kinn. Die Lehne des Plastikstuhls seufzte, als sie Gordons Rücken empfing, weil sich dieser zurücklehnte und Erin eindringlich taxierte. „In der Zwischenzeit bis...? Ab wann können Sie sich wieder erinnern?" Unwillkürlich presste Erin die Lippen aufeinander und versuchte sich an die ersten Dinge zu erinnern, die sie wahrgenommen hatte, nachdem sie wieder zu sich gekommen war. Dann schrieb sie zögerlich und sorgfältig, um nichts zu unterschlagen, was in ihrem Gedächtnis noch intakt war: _„Ich bin aufgewacht und hatte schreckliche Kopfschmerzen. Mir war schwindlig und kalt, ein heftiger Wind wehte...ich saß auf einem Stahlträger, über fünfzig Meter über dem Erdboden"_, Erin stoppte an dieser Stelle, verdrängte nur mit Mühe das flaue Gefühl im Magen, das sich bei der bloßen Erinnerung an den Anblick des unendlich erscheinenden Abgrunds in ihr ausbreitete. Ihr wurde klar, wie knapp sie dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen, oder besser gesagt, geklettert war. Dann besann sie sich auf ihre derzeitige Lage, die nicht wirklich viel besser war, und schrieb weiter:_ „Der Joker war da...er hat mich dorthin gebracht, er hat mich da abgesetzt und wirre Dinge gesagt...ich habe nicht verstanden, was er mit einigen Sachen meinte. Er sagte, ich hätte so etwas wie einen Logenplatz für ein Feuerwerk, aber sollte mir nicht zu viel Zeit lassen, es mir anzuschauen."_

Sie überlas die Worte, die sie geschrieben hatte, und kratzte so viel aus ihren Erinnerungsfetzen zusammen, wie sie rekonstruieren konnte, ehe sie hinzusetzte: _„Er sagte, er müsse sich noch um Alex kümmern und dass ich doch nach all dem, was geschehen ist, zusehen sollte, so schnell wie möglich von da oben runterzukommen, weil es nicht nur in meinem Interesse wäre. Ich weiß nicht, was er damit gemeint hat. Er ist verschwunden und ich bin von einem Hochhausgerüst heruntergeklettert."_

So simpel und schnell es sich zusammenfassen ließ, so hart und langwierig war es in Wirklichkeit gewesen. Hätte sie die richtigen Worte gefunden, hätte sie den Commissioner wissen lassen, was für Ängste sie durchzustehen gehabt hatte. Aber ihre Gefühle und Empfindungen taten hier nichts zur Sache, Gordon ging auf Fährtenlese und brauchte Fakten, nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger. Der Vollständigkeit halber fügte sie noch hinzu: _„Unten angekommen, bin ich Sergeant Nicholas begegnet. Ich habe gehofft, er könnte mir helfen und wollte mich ihm ausweisen. Als ich den Rucksack öffnete, waren die..."_, Erin verzog den Mund, nahm den Blick aber nicht von dem Papier, auf dem die Spitze ihres Kugelschreibers verharrte, bis sie sich durchringen konnte, ihre Gedanken in Worte zu kleiden:_ „Finger da drin. Ich war genauso geschockt wie Sergeant Nicholas. Ebenso bezüglich der Waffe. Ich hab in meinem ganzen Leben noch keine Waffe abgefeuert. Ich hasse diese Dinger."_ Sie schob den Block zu Gordon zurück, der erst einmal zwei Blätter zurückschlagen musste, um die Fülle der Aussagen komplett zu lesen. Gleich zu Beginn geriet er ins Stocken: „Der Joker??" Seine Hornbrille rutschte ihm um ein Haar von der schmalen Nase, als Erin langsam nickte. Sie nahm nun ohne jedwede Aufforderung einen Schluck von dem süßen Kaffee, um sich auch selbst zu beruhigen. Sie glaubte, sie würde sich niemals an den Anblick des Jokers gewöhnen, mochte sie ihn noch so oft sehen. Er war wie ein lebendig gewordener Alptraum, eine tiefe, innerlich aufwühlende Angst, die hinter jedem Blick in den Spiegel, jedem vorübereilenden Schatten, jeder knarrenden Tür lauerte. Erin musste fast dankbar darüber sein, alles nur reichlich verschwommen wahrgenommen zu haben. „Er hat Sie auf ein Gerüst gebracht?" Jim Gordons raue, aber freundliche Stimme hatte einen ungläubigen Unterton angenommen. Aus zusammengekniffenen Augen betrachtete er Erin, so als wollte er feststellen, ob sie ihn belog.

Die junge Frau seufzte. Es klang ja auch alles andere als glaubwürdig, wenn man mit Blut besudelt und einer Waffe sowie menschlichen Körperteilen durch die Stadt spazierte und behauptete, einen Blackout erlitten zu haben. Aber so verrückt es sich auch anhörte, Erin berichtete die Wahrheit nach ihrem besten Wissen. „In der Nähe der Kreuzung, in der Sie Sergeant Nicholas aufgelesen hat, gibt es nur ein Bauprojekt von dieser Dimension. Das Clearwater Business Center." Die junge Frau nahm einen noch größeren Schluck von dem Kaffee, den ihr der Commissioner mitgebracht hatte, und zuckte die Achseln. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie gewesen war, kannte sich in diesem Stadtbereich einfach zu schlecht aus. „Sie wollen mir erzählen, dass Sie ganz allein da hinunter geklettert sind", jetzt war die Skepsis deutlich aus seinen Worten herauszuhören. Erin wartete nur noch darauf, dass er obligatorisch die Augenbraue heben würde. Wenn er glaubte, dass sie nach all den durchlittenen Strapazen noch zu Scherzen aufgelegt war, irrte er gewaltig. Sie nickte nachdrücklich und bedachte den Commissioner mit einem ernsten, durchdringenden Blick.

„Dann können Sie ja froh sein, dass er Sie nicht auf dem Wayne Tower abgesetzt hat." Mit so einem bissigen Kommentar hatte Erin nicht gerechnet, und doch erinnerte er sie damit daran, dass dies ein Verhör und kein Kaffeeplausch war. Commissioner Gordon musste bei aller Freundlichkeit dennoch Objektivität wahren. Sie bemühte sich, sich trotz ihrer Erschöpfung Gordons Bemerkungen nicht zu sehr zu Herzen zu nehmen, wenngleich es ihr schwerfiel. Sie war trotz ihrer Höhenangst und der unsäglichen Schmerzen stundenlang über eisglatte Stahlträger geklettert, da war es umso bitterer, wenn ihr jetzt niemand glauben wollte. Was hätte sie tun sollen, um es zu beweisen? Einen Stahlträger von der Baustelle mitgehen lassen?

„_Hören Sie, ich bin da hinuntergeklettert und wäre fast abgestürzt. Wie soll ich Ihnen beweisen, dass ich mich an einem wackeligen Stahlgerüst hinunter gehangelt habe?"_ Gordon las mit seiner naturgegebenen Seelenruhe ihre Worte und verschränkte dann die Finger ineinander, so als würde er beten wollen. Erin hoffte, dass er das Gebet für sie sprechen würde. „Miss Porter, ich will Ihnen nichts Böses, aber ich bin leitender Polizeikommissar von Gotham City. Ich bin verpflichtet, mich anhand von Beweisen zu orientieren und daraus meine Schlüsse zu ziehen. Ihre Aussage mögen Sie ehrlich getroffen haben, aber solange wir keine Hinweise auf den Joker bei Ihnen finden können – sei es ein Haar, Stofffasern oder eine seiner charakteristischen Spielkarten – fürchte ich, dass wir uns nur darauf konzentrieren können, was wir bei Ihnen gefunden haben. Und die Beweislast ist in diesem Falle erdrückend. Sie behaupten, noch nie eine Waffe abgefeuert zu haben, doch wir haben an ihrer Hand und ihrem Arm Schmauchspuren nachgewiesen, die nicht da wären, hätten Sie nie einen Schuss abgefeuert."

Jim Gordon musterte sie ernst, während Erin mit sichtlicher Verzweiflung auf den Zettel schrieb: _„Ich habe nie eine Waffe abgefeuert. Nicht wissentlich zumindest. Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern. Tut meine Aussage gar nichts zur Sache, weil ich keinen Augenzeugen vorweisen kann, der mich beobachtet hat?"_ Der Kaffee war völlig in Vergessenheit geraten und stand nur dekorativ zwischen ihnen auf dem Tisch. „Es ist nur eine Aussage, Miss Porter. Aussagen müssen analysiert und bewiesen werden. Wenn wir alles für bare Münze nehmen würden, was uns Tatverdächtige sagen, gäbe es erschreckend viele Unschuldige in Gotham City und Umgebung."

Erin lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, als er sie als _Tatverdächtige_ bezeichnete. Glaubte er wirklich, dass sie jemanden verletzt oder vielleicht sogar getötet hatte? „Wir müssen die Ergebnisse der forensischen Analyse abwarten, fürchte ich", sein Blick wanderte nachdenklich über das Gesicht der jungen Frau, die ihm wie ein Häufchen Elend gegenüber saß. _„Was geschieht jetzt mit mir?"_, notierte sie zögerlich. Gordon befeuchtete seine Lippen und murmelte: „So leid es mir tut, aber Sie stehen vorläufig unter Arrest und müssen hier bleiben." Sie starrte ihn entsetzt an und spürte, wie sich die Übelkeit wieder in ihr regte. Sie war irgendwie in diese Situation hineingeschlittert und jetzt stand sie möglicherweise unter Mordverdacht? Sie fühlte sich, als wäre sie in den falschen Film geraten. _„Kann ich mich umziehen? Bitte?"_, notierte sie und der Commissioner nickte, als er ihre Worte las: „Müssen Sie sogar. Ihre Kleidung wird ebenfalls untersucht. Ihnen wird in der Zwischenzeit ein Overall gegeben." Erin nickte langsam, starrte mit gedankenverlorenem Blick auf ihre Hände. „Verlieren Sie nicht den Mut, Miss Porter", versuchte ihr Jim Gordon gut zuzureden, „Die Untersuchungen haben gerade erst begonnen."

Sie nickte zögerlich, fand keinen wirklichen Trost in seinen Worten. Ihr Kopf pochte, Erschöpfung legte sich wie ein schweres Gewicht um ihre Schultern, schien sie nach unten zu drücken.

„Sie können sich wirklich an nichts erinnern?", fragte er nach, worauf sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Gedächtnislücken können aus vielen verschiedenen Gründen entstehen. Schock. Ein Schlag. Vielleicht ein traumatisches Erlebnis", er blätterte in seinem Hefter herum, der das Licht der Neonlampe tanzte auf der Plastikfolie, die die Front der Mappe zierte. „Durch Hypnose kann man Teile der fehlenden Erinnerung rekonstruieren, sofern sie nicht durch Rauschmittel verursacht wurde", er beugte sich ein wenig zu ihr vor, „Wären Sie dazu bereit, sich hypnotisieren zu lassen, um möglicherweise herauszufinden, was sich in dem Zeitraum zugetragen hat, an den sie sich nicht mehr erinnern können?" Erin schwirrte jetzt schon der Kopf, auch ohne dass sie in Trance versetzt wurde, der bloße Gedanke daran, wieder hilflos sein zu müssen, wieder nicht zu wissen, was mit ihr geschah, während sie in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel, erfüllte sie mit starkem Unbehagen. Commissioner Gordon schien ihre Unsicherheit zu bemerken und fügte ruhig an: „Natürlich würden wir die Hypnose erst dann durchführen, wenn Sie sich ein wenig erholt haben. Denken Sie darüber nach. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Sie sich auch besser fühlen würden, wenn Sie Gewissheit hätten, was sich wirklich zugetragen hat", der Stuhl scharrte wie die Hufe eines unruhigen Pferdes über den glatten Fußboden, als Gordon ihn zurückschob und aufstand. „Denken Sie in Ruhe darüber nach. Kommen Sie, ich führe Sie zu einem Raum, in dem Sie sich umziehen können. Ich denke, die letzten Stunden waren recht kräftezehrend für Sie. Wir haben beide mehr davon, wenn Sie ein wenig geschlafen haben und Ihre Aussage verfeinern können." Obwohl der Commissioner daran interessiert zu sein schien, das Verhör für heute zu beenden, griff Erin hastig nach dem Block und schrieb nieder: _„Das Feuerwerk, von dem der Joker gesprochen hat...ich habe es gesehen. Was ist geschehen?"_ Gordon verzog ein wenig den Mund, als er ihre Frage las und schüttelte sacht den Kopf: „Ich fürchte, ich kann Ihnen darüber keine Auskunft geben. Der Stand der Ermittlungen und der Umstand, dass Sie selbst unter Tatverdacht stehen, gestatten es mir leider nicht, die gewonnenen Erkenntnisse preiszugeben." Erin presste die Lippen zusammen, nickte dann aber kapitulierend. Zu Hause in Le Gardien hätte sie wahrscheinlich nur den Nachrichtensender anschalten müssen, um mehr darüber zu erfahren. Doch der Status war ihr aberkannt worden.

Sie stand unter dringendem Tatverdacht, obwohl noch niemand wusste, was sie verbrochen haben sollte. Und wenn ihr ein orangefarbener Overall zugewiesen werden würde, würde der Alptraum an Form und Farbe gewinnen und real werden. „Mit einem Anruf können Sie sicher nicht viel anfangen...", merkte Jim Gordon an, als sie sich langsam erhob, „Möchten Sie, dass ich jemanden darüber informiere, dass Sie hier sind? Dieses Recht steht Ihnen jedenfalls zu." Sie schnappte sich den Block, notierte eine Nummer darauf und schrieb darunter schlicht und einfach _„Morgen"_. Einerseits brauchte sie selbst ein wenig Schlaf, wenngleich nur eine schmale Pritsche anstelle eines bequemen Bettes auf sie warten würde, andererseits wollte sie niemandem zumuten, zu einer solch unchristlichen Zeit in Aufruhr versetzt zu werden. Erin wollte sich nicht recht eingestehen, dass sie im Grunde auch niemanden sehen wollte. Zu tief saßen die Scham und das Entsetzen darüber, bei der Suche nach Hilfe selbst verhaftet worden zu sein, als dass sie bereit dazu gewesen wäre, sich dem enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck derer zu stellen, die ihr ans Herz gewachsen waren.

„In Ordnung. Kommen Sie", sagte der Commissioner mit leiser, gedämpfter Stimme, ehe er Erins Oberarm umfasste und sie sacht mit sich zog. Sie ließ es geschehen, wusste sie doch gut genug, dass Widerstand zwecklos war, wenn sie ihre Unschuld beweisen wollte. Das hieß, sofern sie auch wirklich unschuldig war. Das Quietschen und Rattern eines Eisengitters, das aufgeschoben wurde, um sie in Empfang zu nehmen, brannte sich fast schmerzhaft in Erins Gehörgang ein. Wäre er in der Lage gewesen, all das hier zu sehen, hätte der Joker mit Gewissheit ein hämisches Lachen für sie übrig gehabt. Ein Lachen, aber kein Mitleid. Niemals Mitleid.

***

Jim Gordon nippte an dem Pappbecher, nur um kurz darauf angewidert den Mund zu verziehen. Nein, er würde nie ein Freund dieser extravaganten Kaffeevariationen werden. Abgesehen davon, dass der von Erin nicht mehr angerührte Kaffee ausgekühlt war, war er dem Empfinden des Commissioners nach viel zu süß. Mit einem plumpen Klatschen landete der halbvolle Becher in den schwarzen Untiefen eines Müllbehälters, den kein Licht erreichen wollte. Nach dem Verhör mit der jungen Miss Porter hatte er sich auf das Dach des Polizeipräsidiums begeben, um ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen und natürlich...nun ja...Rücksprache mit einer anderen Behörde zu halten. Gordon wischte sich die Hände an den Hosenbeinen ab und trat unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere, während links von ihm über dem Gotham River eine scharlachrote Sonne über den Horizont kroch, an dem Hochhäuser wie die faulenden Zähne eines Seeungeheuers in den verfärbten Himmel ragten. Einige Meilen weiter westlich stiegen noch immer dünne Rauchschwaden nach oben, die letzten Überreste des Großbrands, der die Stadt gestern Nacht in Atem gehalten hatte. Ein ganzes Wohngebiet mit mehr als ein Dutzend Apartmenthäusern war von einer gewaltigen Feuersbrunst verschlungen worden. Die Explosion hatte halb Gotham aus dem Schlaf gerissen und dafür gesorgt, dass eine weitere Welle der Panik über die Stadt geschwappt war. Nicht ganz unschuldig daran waren die unzähligen Jokerkarten gewesen, die mit dem Ascheregen auf die Trümmer niedergegangen waren und die stolze Signatur des Täters trugen. Die Löscharbeiten hielten noch immer an, Feuerwehrleute versuchten, Überlebende zu bergen, und doch waren es zum bedauerlichen Großteil nur noch verbrannte Leichen, die sie unter den Trümmerteilen fanden. Der Joker hatte nicht nur unschuldige Menschen in den Tod gerissen, er hatte es auch noch feige getan, während seine Opfer geschlafen hatten. Nach dem letzten Stand handelte es sich wohl um bislang 139 Todesopfer, weitere knappe 100 waren mit schwersten Verletzungen in die nächsten Krankenhäuser eingeliefert worden, Tendenz beidseitig steigend.

Seit zwei Uhr war Commissioner Gordon wieder auf den Beinen, nachdem er sage und schreibe zwei Stunden Schlaf abbekommen hatte, bevor er von der Zentrale angerufen worden war. Barbara hatte sich stöhnend auf ihrer Seite des provisorischen Bettes gedreht, in dem sie schlafen mussten, und war wenig begeistert darüber gewesen, dass er einmal mehr nur nach Hause gekommen war, um sich unruhig hin und her zu wälzen. Von seiner Familie hatte Jim Gordon seit den letzten Wochen nur wenig, seit sein Haus in die Luft gesprengt worden war, hatte sich seine rar gesäte Freizeit beinahe in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst. Seine Kinder vermissten ihren Vater, seine Frau vermisste ihren Mann. Am allermeisten wurde jedoch Jim Gordon als der Mensch vermisst, den alle drei zu lieben gelernt hatten. Die jüngsten Ereignisse hatten ihn nervöser und fahriger werden lassen; all seine Gedanken schienen sich nur noch um den wieder aufgetauchten Joker zu drehen und natürlich wirkte sich das negativ auf sein Familienleben aus. Er bekleidete einen hohen Posten, war kein einfacher Detective mehr, der in der Regel nach Hause gehen konnte, wenn er seinen täglichen Dienst absolviert hatte. Barbara hatte gewusst, welche Verantwortung die höher bezahlte Stelle mit sich bringen würde, und doch schien keiner von ihnen darauf vorbereitet gewesen zu sein, wie viel Verzicht auf die sonst als so selbstverständlich erachteten Dinge mit dem besser bezahlten Posten einherging. Und auch wenn es den Anschein haben mochte, dass er nur ein besserer Don Quijote war, der gegen Windmühlen in Gestalt von Gotham Citys ehrlosen Verbrechern kämpfte, wusste der Commissioner, dass es wichtig war, den Glauben an Gerechtigkeit in dieser Stadt aufrecht zu erhalten und für diese einzustehen. Wenn er, einer der wenigen Offiziellen Gothams, die Flinte ins Korn warf und aus eigenem Interesse aufhörte, für das Gute einzutreten, das wie ein kleiner grüner Grashalm in einer Welt aus grauem Beton gedieh und beschützt werden musste, waren alle Opfer umsonst, die für den Glauben und die Hoffnung an die Menschlichkeit gebracht worden waren. Harvey Dents und Rachel Dawes' Tod wie auch Batmans freiwilliger, vorgetäuschter Fall zu einem Mörder und die Aufgabe seines Status als dunkler Ritters, der er wirklich war, wären sinnlos, genau wie die Ideale, die all diese Menschen verkörperten.

Ungeheuer wie der Joker atmeten nur, um diese Hoffnungen zu zerstören. Sie wandelten über diese Welt mit züngelnden Flammen an den Sohlen, die alles in Brand setzten, was sie berührten. Jim Gordon hatte es aufgegeben, die Motive des Jokers nachvollziehen zu wollen. Womöglich gab es da auch nicht viel zu verstehen. Das Chaos _konnte_ man nicht verstehen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm der Commissioner eine hastige Bewegung wahr und als er sich umdrehte, sah er auch schon die hoch gewachsene dunkle Gestalt im Schutze der fahlen Schatten stehen, welche die Dachvorrichtung im wachsenden grauen Morgenlicht auf den steinernen Untergrund warf.

„Sie sind die erste Fledermaus, die bei Tageslicht unterwegs ist", merkte Gordon trocken an und kassierte dafür gleich eine schlagfertige Antwort von einer tiefen, ein wenig unheimlich klingenden Stimme: „Ungewöhnliche Situationen erfordern ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen." Der Commissioner kam nicht umhin, schief zu grinsen, die Hände in die Hosentaschen zu stecken und so leger dastehend den Sonnenaufgang zu betrachten, während er feststellte: „Na gut, man kann es auch noch als Morgendämmerung ansehen."

Ohne auf diese Bemerkung einzugehen, erklang die sonore, dunkle Stimme des maskierten Mannes hinter ihm: „Sie ist unschuldig, Gordon. Das wissen Sie doch, oder?" Er sah über die linke Schulter zurück und betrachtete den Mann, dessen Gestalt nicht nur aufgrund des dunklen, gepanzerten Kampfanzugs äußerst muskulös und kräftig wirkte. „Sagen Sie mir, was Sie daran glauben lässt." Batman legte den Kopf leicht schief, die dunklen Augen, die sich im spärlichen Licht des jungen Tages farblich kaum von der Maske über seinem Gesicht unterschieden, schienen kurz zu funkeln, ehe er sagte: „Ihre Frau hat selbst gesagt, dass Erin Porter nicht dazu fähig gewesen ist, die Waffe abzufeuern, als sie in Ihrem Haus dem Joker gegenüber stand." Gordon nickte knapp: „Weil sie die Sicherung vergessen hatte." Fast nahtlos entgegnete die menschliche Fledermaus: „Zeugt das Ihrer Meinung nach von ausgeprägter Erfahrung im Gebrauch von Schusswaffen?" Doch auch dafür hatte der Commissioner eine Antwort parat: „Aus Fehlern lernt man." Batman trat einen Schritt nach vorn und somit ins milchige, graurosafarbene Licht, das abgestandener Milch ähnelte, der man blutige Schlieren untergemischt hatte. Das Fledermauszeichen auf seinem Gürtel gab sich Mühe, das fahle Licht zu reflektieren, scheiterte aber an der mangelnden Intensität der Lichtquelle.

„Warum glauben Sie, dass sie die Waffe wirklich abgefeuert hat?" Jim Gordon drehte den Kopf zurück, sodass seine Brillengläser das matte Licht abfingen und die blauen Augen verschleierten. „Warum glauben Sie, dass es nicht so ist?" Batman machte Anstalten, etwas zu erwidern, doch Gordon kam ihm zuvor: „Hören Sie, ich möchte auch glauben, dass Erin unschuldig ist. Aber die Beweise sind eindeutig. Sie hat die Waffe abgefeuert, sonst wären die Schmauchspuren nicht dort, wo sie meine Leute gefunden haben. Sie hat Blut an Händen und Kleidung, das nicht zu ihr gehört, und zwei menschliche Finger im Handgepäck mit sich herum getragen. Die Indizien sind eindeutig und erdrückend. Wenn jetzt auch noch ihre Fingerabdrücke auf der Waffe nachgewiesen werden können und wir eine passende Leiche aus dem Gotham River fischen, sieht es nicht gut aus für sie." Batman schüttelte langsam den Kopf: „An der Sache ist etwas faul. Hat sie gestanden?" Gordon ließ den Kopf hängen und seufzte: „Nein. Aber eine recht schwammige Aussage geliefert. Lesen Sie selbst."

Er händigte dem maskierten Rächer, dessen Cape leise im kalten Novemberwind flatterte, das Verhörprotokoll aus und wandte sich dann wieder der Häuserfront zu, die im surrealen Licht des anbrechenden Wintermorgens seltsam gespenstisch und trotz aller Geschäftigkeit auf den Straßen verlassen wirkte. Nach einigen Minuten, die er lesen zugebracht hatte, sagte Batman: „Hört sich nach einem neuen Streich des Jokers an. Warum sonst wäre er vor Ort gewesen, als sie wieder zu sich kam? Wohl kaum zufällig. Er hat da seine Finger im Spiel." Gordon seufzte angespannt: „Das ist mir klar. Aber wir können es nicht beweisen. Es gibt klare Hinweise darauf, dass sie jemanden verletzt oder vielleicht sogar getötet haben könnte. Ihr Filmriss ist in dieser Hinsicht nicht wirklich entlastend."

Mit donnernder Stimme hielt Batman dagegen: „Derartige Hinweise gab es bei Dent mit Sicherheit auch. Und Sie konnten mir seine Morde dennoch problemlos anhängen."

Jim Gordon schüttelte den Kopf, ließ die Arme hängen und warf Batman einen aufgebrachten Blick zu: „Sie wissen, dass ich das heute noch bereue. Ich bin nicht Polizist geworden, um Beweise zu verfälschen oder Ermittlungsergebnisse so zu drehen, bis sie mir besser gefallen." Einen Moment lang sahen sich der Commissioner und Gothams Geächteter nur an. Die Stille, die zwischen ihnen heranwuchs, schwoll zu einem unerträglichen Maß an, bis Gordon sie erneut durchbrach: „Ich weiß nicht, was sich letzte Nacht zugetragen hat, aber finden Sie es nicht auch merkwürdig, dass der Joker plötzlich seine Verbrechen auf andere abzuschieben scheint? Dass er andere die Lorbeeren dafür einheimsen lässt? Das entspricht nicht dem Stil dieses Verrückten. Er genießt es, für seine Taten öffentlich an die Wand gestellt und gehasst zu werden. Weswegen sollte er jemanden wie Erin als Strohmann benutzen?" Batman tat etwas, das Jim Gordon nur einmal zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte und was ihm Sorgen bereitete. Er schlug die Augen nieder.

„Vielleicht führt er nur vor, was wir mir Dent getan haben. Vielleicht will er aufdecken, was wir so lange zu verbergen versucht haben." Langsam sah er wieder auf, der Ausdruck in seinen Augen beunruhigender als je zuvor: „Er versucht uns mit unseren eigenen Waffen zu schlagen."

Ein hoher, monotoner Piepton lenkte Gordons Blick auf den Pieper an seinem Gürtel. Sein Gesicht wirkte nicht nur wegen des unvorteilhaften Morgenlichts aschfahl und teigig, vielmehr sah man ihm deutlich an, dass ihn Batmans Vermutung deutlich beunruhigte. Er prüfte die Nachricht, die er soeben erhalten hatte und stieß einen Seufzer aus: „Man hat Matthew Dermonts Leiche im Hafen gefunden. Wenn Sie mich fragen...", er schaute auf, nur um sich allein auf dem Dach wiederzufinden, während die Sonne in seinem Rücken gemächlich höher kroch, um ihren Thron zu erklimmen, „...sieht das gar nicht gut aus", endete der Commissioner und ließ die Hand, in der er den Pieper hielt, langsam sinken. Der Joker hatte den Spieß umgedreht. Und wenn Jim Gordon nicht selbst gegen das Gesetz verstoßen wollte, auf das er bei seiner Vereidigung geschworen hatte, würde er eine Unschuldige hinter Gittern bringen müssen. Nachdem er Batman zum Geächteten gemacht hatte, hatte er sich selbst das stille Versprechen gegeben, nie wieder Tatsachen zu verfälschen, diente es auch der Bewahrung einer noch so großen Hoffnung.

Die Sonne überragte mittlerweile den hohen Rathausturm und strahlte Jim Gordon blendend flach entgegen, sodass er kurzzeitig nur eine Korona aus feurigem Rot erkennen konnte und den Blick abwenden musste. Wenn Matthew Dermonts Blut dem entsprach, das Erin Porter über und über auf ihrer Kleidung trug, er erschossen worden war und zu allem Übel auch noch von Projektilen, die aus der Waffe stammten, die Erin mit sich herumgetragen hatte, konnten die Vorzeichen für Erin nicht schlechter stehen. Auch der Commissioner konnte nicht glauben, dass sie zu so einem Verbrechen imstande gewesen sein sollte, und doch tat seine Meinung nichts zur Sache. Wie lautete der Leitspruch seines Forensikteams? Menschen lügen, Beweise nicht. Allerdings, und das wusste Jim Gordon mit ebensolcher Sicherheit, lautete die zentrale Frage nicht, welche Beweise vorhanden waren, sondern wie man sie interpretierte.

***

Der Schatten der Gitterstäbe fiel in gleichmäßigen Wogen auf den Zellenboden, der sich durch erstaunlich harte Konsistenz und der Abstinenz jeglicher Farbe auszeichnete. Zumindest, so befand Erin, während sie auf ihrer Pritsche lag und gedankenverloren hinabstarrte, musste die Bezeichnung für die Unfarbe, in der sich der kalte Boden kleidete, noch erfunden werden. Geschlafen hatte sie nicht sonderlich gut, war eher noch geräderter wieder aufgewacht, als sie sich hingelegt hatte. Sie hatte nicht tief genug geschlafen, um die verworrene Alptraumwelt zu überwinden und wirkliche Erholung für sich zu beanspruchen. Ständig hatte sie sich selbst gesehen, wie sie eine Pistole in den Händen gehalten hatte, die sich so schwer angefühlt hatte, dass es real zu sein schien. Sie hatte den Abzug betätigt und auf eine gesichtslose Gestalt geschossen, gleich mehrere Male. So wie der Fremde von den Schüssen wie unter spastischen Zuckungen zurückgedrängt wurde, trieb Erin der unerwartet heftige Rückstoß der Handwaffe zurück und sie war gefallen, gefallen, gefallen, während die knöchern anmutenden Stockwerke eines unvollendeten Hauses an ihr vorüberrasten so als säße sie in einem außer Kontrolle geratenen Fahrstuhl. Kurz bevor sie aufschlagen konnte, war sie hoch geschreckt und von der unbequemen Liege gefallen, hatte das dünne, grau-weiß gestreifte Bettzeug mit sich gerissen, sodass sie sich vorgekommen war, als wäre sie in Fesseln gelegt worden und nicht länger imstande, sich von diesen zu befreien. Bis die Realität die wirren Phantasmen ihres Unterbewusstseins eingeholt und restlos in ihre dunklen Schlupflöcher zurückgedrängt hatte, waren einige Minuten verstrichen. Zu Erins Beunruhigung waren in diesem Alptraum weitaus mehr Wahrheiten verborgen gewesen als sie sich wünschen konnte. Es war keinesfalls ein abstrakter Wahn gewesen, in dem sie sich befunden hatte, sondern wahrhaft im Bereich des Möglichen. Das war es, was den Alptraum erst so unheimlich und so intensiv hatte erscheinen lassen. Irgendwann, als die aus einer Lichttäuschung geborenen Zebrastreifen auf dem Zellenboden weiter gewandert waren und fast im Zenit zu den Gitterstäben standen, sodass sie gut als Verlängerung derselben hätten durchgehen können, setzte sich Erin auf, sodass die strapazierte Feder ihres Bettes vor Alterschwäche stöhnte. Sie wünschte sich Gewissheit über ihr Tun, wollte wissen, was sich in der Zeit zugetragen hatte, an die sie sich nicht mehr entsinnen konnte. Selbst wenn es bedeutete, dass sie vielleicht eine Mörderin war, war es besser, die Fakten zu wissen, anstatt sich ständig fragen zu müssen, was geschehen war.

Sobald Gordon aufkreuzen würde, würde sie ihm ihr Einverständnis für die Hypnose geben. Erin schlang die Arme um ihren Oberkörper, betrachtete mit Verdruss das leuchtende Orange der Häftlingskleidung, die sie wie ein Büßerhemd tragen musste, und lehnte mit dem Kopf an die Wand. Wieso war all das geschehen? Wirklich nur, weil sie Nachforschungen angestellt hatte? Erin runzelte die Stirn. Nein, das konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, schließlich hatte sie keine glorreiche Erkenntnis gewonnen, die den Joker oder Batman oder irgendjemanden sonst hätte gefährlich werden können. Wahrscheinlich war sie für den Joker – Danny – eine interessante Zielscheibe, nicht zuletzt, weil sie seine Identität kannte, weil sie Teile seiner Geschichte miterlebt hatte, in der er sich noch im Besitz eines schlagenden Herzens und einhergehender Empathie gewusst hatte. Wollte er vermeiden, dass sie Gordon gegenüber aus dem Nähkästchen plauderte? Tat es überhaupt etwas zur Sache, wer hinter der Maske aus Narben und Schminke steckte? Sah er womöglich den Mythos um seine identitätslose Existenz gefährdet? Warum hatte er sie dann nicht längst getötet?

Er hatte schließlich mehr als einmal Gelegenheit dazu gehabt und sich doch immer dafür entschieden, Erin eine Wahl zu lassen. Wie auch in der vergangenen Nacht. Er hatte ihr offen gelassen, wofür sie sich entscheiden würde – entweder auf einem von Gothams Wolkenkratzern zu erfrieren oder von ihm abzustürzen, oder aber zu überleben mit der Konsequenz, unter dringenden Tatverdacht zu fallen. Sie hatte sich – wenn auch unwissentlich – für Letzteres entschieden, obgleich sie noch nicht einmal wusste, welcher Tat sie beschuldigt wurde. Auf wen oder was hatte sie geschossen? Und weshalb konnte sie sich an nichts erinnern?

Mit nachdenklich gerunzelter Stirn starrte Erin auf ihre rechte Handfläche, betrachtete die naturgegebenen Linien darauf und das etwas hellere und leicht erhabene Gewebe der Narbe, die ihre Lebenslinie kreuzte. Sanft fuhr sie den verheilten Schnitt nach, den ihr Danny vor so vielen Jahren zugefügt hatte und den sie sich in so mancher einsamen, kalten Nacht angeschaut hatte, weil er sie an die schlimmste und gleichzeitig schönste Zeit ihres Lebens erinnerte. Langsam legte sie ihre Finger in ihre Handfläche und ballte sie zur Faust, führte diese an ihren Mund und schloss die Augen. Sie sah seine dunkelbraunen, fast schwarz wirkenden Augen vor sich, die früher immer fähig gewesen waren, zu ihr zu sprechen ohne dass er Worte bemühen musste. Niemals hätte er zugelassen, dass ihr etwas zustieß, hatte sich ihretwegen mit den schlimmsten Schlägertypen ihrer Schule angelegt, war für sie da gewesen in einer Zeit, in der Erin sonst völlig auf sich allein gestellt gewesen war. Und jetzt? Jetzt tat er das genaue Gegenteil, schien alles daran zu setzen, ihr wehzutun, sie Stück für Stück zu zerstören. Warum hasste er sie so sehr? Was war ihm zugestoßen, dass er alles verachtete, was dieser Welt Form und Farbe verlieh? Kurz bevor sie damals Grahamsville verlassen hatte, war er es gewesen, der versprochen hatte, dass sie immer Freunde bleiben würden. Natürlich war es das Versprechen eines Kindes gewesen, eines Jungen, der nur wenig älter als Erin gewesen war, und Kinderherzen waren seit jeher wankelmütig.

Langsam öffnete sie wieder die Augen. Das einfallende Sonnenlicht intensivierte die Kühle des Blaus, das sie bargen, verengte ihre Pupille zu einem kleinen schwarzen Punkt. Die junge Frau wollte ihre Vergangenheit nicht loslassen, wollte nicht akzeptieren müssen, dass nichts mehr so zu sein schien, wie es einst gewesen war. Wie gefährlich diese Haltung, dieses Festhalten in Wirklichkeit war, begriff Erin im Moment noch nicht, doch der Joker sollte noch dafür sorgen, dass sie es lernte. Sie hörte Schritte und drehte den Kopf, nur um einen Polizeibeamten in blauer Dienstkleidung zu erspähen, der sich ihrer Zelle näherte. Er war noch recht jung, obgleich sein Gesicht, das wie in Stein gemeißelt zu sein schien, eine recht erwachsene Härte ausstrahlte. Die grün-grauen Augen waren schmal und wirkten durch die dichten, dunklen Wimpern kleiner als sie wirklich waren. Er hatte kurze, dunkelbraune Haare, deren Enden sich leicht lockten. Erins Großvater hatte solche Haare gehabt und sie hatte ihn als kleines Mädchen darum beneidet, obwohl er sich permanent darüber beschwert hatte, dass sie nie an Ort und Stelle verharrten und nicht gerade pflegeleicht waren, wie es ihm sein Beruf als Ackerbauer abverlangt hätte.

„Haben Sie Hunger?", fragte er sie und als sie den Kopf schüttelte, zückte er einen Schlüssel und öffnete das Schloss zu ihrer Zelle. „Dann kommen Sie. Der Commissioner möchte Sie sprechen." Der junge Polizist war zweifelsohne höflich, dennoch wahrte er Distanz zu ihr wie ein Tierpfleger zu einer unbetäubten Raubkatze. „Die hier muss ich Ihnen leider vorläufig anlegen. Ist Vorschrift", fügte er in fast entschuldigendem Unterton hinzu und hielt zu Erins Missfallen Handschellen hoch. Bereitwillig erhob sie sich und streckte die Arme aus, damit er ihr die Fesseln anlegen konnte, die ihr das Gefühl gaben, ein Schwerverbrecher zu sein. Kalt und eng schlossen sie sich um ihre Handgelenke, als der junge Officer, den Erin auf nicht älter als 23 schätzte, sie aus dem Zellentrakt geleitete. Sie musste vorbei an der Gruppenarrestzelle, in der Trunkenbolde ihren Rausch ausschliefen oder Kleinkriminelle darauf warteten, verlegt zu werden. Die Kommentare und Sprüche, die ihr beim Passieren der Zelle an den Kopf geworfen wurden, überhörte Erin geflissentlich, nur der Officer, der leicht versetzt hinter ihr lief, blaffte die Insassen an: „Klappe halten, da drin! Sonst lernt ihr mich kennen!" Diese Drohung stieß natürlich auf taube Ohren und wurde mit höhnischen „Ohhh" – Rufen kommentiert, die den Polizisten zwar wurmten, aber nicht dazu anstachelten, ausfällig zu werden.

„Da entlang", dirigierte er sie durch das Polizeigebäude, in dem hektisches Telefonklingeln niemals zu verstummen schien und im Minutentakt Polizisten in Zivil oder Uniform über die Flure eilten, Akten von einem Zimmer zum anderen trugen oder zu einem Notruf ausrückten. Erin wurde in einen kleinen Raum geleitet, dessen Fensterfassade einen weniger rühmlichen Ausblick auf eine schäbige kleine Seitenstraße bot. Das Ende des Raumes war mit hohen Regalen zugestellt, auf denen sich Aktenordner und Plastikschubfächer stapelten, wenige Meter davor stand ein großer schwerer Tisch, an dem Commissioner Gordon saß. Er war offensichtlich die ganze Zeit über im Präsidium geblieben, zumindest suggerierte das seine unveränderte Garderobe. Neben ihm am Kopf des Tisches saß eine schlanke, fast als dürr zu bezeichnende Frau mittleren Alters, deren kastanienbraunes, in vorteilhaftem Licht leicht rötlich schimmerndes Haar sorgfältig hochgesteckt worden war. Sie trug eine schwarzgeränderte Brille und ein ebenso dunkles Kostüm, das mit roten Nadelstreifen überzogen war. Sie nickte Erin freundlich zu, als sie eintrat und ihrer Handschellen entledigt wurde. Nachdem der Polizist wieder den Raum verlassen hatte und Erin mit dem Commissioner und der Fremden allein gelassen wurde, bedeutete ihr Gordon, sich zu setzen. „Miss Porter, das hier ist Dr. Crichton, Diplompsychologin vom Arkham Asylum. Sie ist hier, um ein Gutachten zu erstellen, falls Sie sich dazu bereit erklären, sich hypnotisieren zu lassen. Sie bekommen außerdem einen Pflichtverteidiger gestellt. Mister Barlow gesellt sich in Kürze zu uns, er steckt wohl noch im Stadtverkehr fest", erklärte der Commissioner die Umstände, die ihren Anwalt aufhielten. Weil ohne juristischen Beistand ein Verhör nicht durchgeführt werden durfte, verbrachte Erin die nächsten Minuten in wachsender Nervosität und mit Nicken oder Kopfschütteln zu, wann immer ihr eine Smalltalkfrage gestellt wurde, sei es, ob sie gut geschlafen hatte oder ob sie sich in der Lage fühlte, sich mit den Untersuchungsergebnissen auseinander zu setzen. Allein die letztere Frage implizierte schon, dass Erin nichts Gutes erwartete.

Als der Anwalt eine Viertelstunde später schließlich in den Raum platzte, war sein fast kahler Kopf schweißbedeckt, die wenigen dünnen Haarsträhnen, die sein Haupt noch zierten, legten sich quer über seine Stirn wie verwesende Algen, die die Brandung eines ungestümen Meeres an den Strand gespült hatte. Sein Kopf hatte eine sehr merkwürdige Form, was nicht zuletzt seinem Kinn zu verdanken war, das nicht besonders ausgebildet war und Ambitionen zeigte, sich bis zu seinem Hals zurückzuziehen. Er roch streng nach billigem Deodorant, das auf verschwitzte Haut aufgetragen worden war und sich mit dem sauren Geruch von Schweiß vermengt hatte, um eine neue Komposition ekelerregender Gerüche zu kreieren.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Verspätung. Auf Gothams Straßen ist die Hölle los." Die Frage, die sich hier anbot, war, wann auf Gothams Straßen _nicht_ die Hölle los war, doch keiner äußerte etwas Derartiges. Stattdessen warteten alle Beteiligten mehr oder weniger geduldig darauf, dass der Rechtsanwalt seine beigefarbene Aktentasche geöffnet und alle relevanten Dokumente daraus hervorgezogen hatte, ehe er sich zu Erins bedauern direkt neben seiner Mandantin niederließ. Augenblicklich strömte ihr das unangenehme Aroma ihres Pflichtverteidigers in die Nase. Sein Körpergeruch schien noch unentschlossen darüber zu sein, ob er beißender oder stechender Natur war. Commissioner Gordon stellte Mr. Barlow alle Anwesenden namentlich vor, ehe er sich endlich dazu erbarmte, Erin die neuesten Untersuchungsergebnisse mitzuteilen. Die blonde Frau spürte dabei die ganze Zeit über den Blick der Psychologin auf sich ruhen, was sie unter enormen Druck setzte. Irgendwie hatte die Situation Ähnlichkeit damit, an einem Rednerpult vor einer großen Menschenmenge zu stehen, die erwartete, dass man eine mitreißende Rede hielt, wobei man jedoch unfähig war, auch nur den profansten Laut zu artikulieren. Von Erin wurde zwar nicht erwartet, irgendetwas zu sagen, zumal sie dazu sowieso nicht fähig gewesen wäre, aber die neugierigen, erwartungsvollen Blicke der Umsitzenden erweckte in ihr ein ähnliches Gefühl stärkster Nervosität. Commissioner Gordon räusperte sich leise und zog dann eine Mappe hervor, die den forensischen Untersuchungsbericht zu beinhalten schien. „Lassen Sie uns nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumreden", sagte er in geschäftsmäßigem Ton, schlug die Mappe auf und stützte die ineinander gefalteten Hände darauf ab. „Vor wenigen Stunden hat mich die Nachricht ereilt, dass die Leiche von Matthew Dermont im Gotham City Harbor gefunden worden ist."

Der Commissioner und die Psychologin betrachteten Erin eindringlich, als Gordon den Namen des Toten verkündete, nur Mr. Barlow zog es vor, fahrig seine Unterlagen zu ordnen, so als unterhielten sie sich mit dem Polizeichef nur über die Ergebnisse des letzten Baseballspiels der Saison und nicht über einen Mordfall.

Erins Augen weiteten sich mit immer größer werdendem Entsetzen, vor Schock entsagte ihr Unterkiefer jeder Haltung, während der Commissioner fast phlegmatisch die Fotos des Tatorts auf die Tischplatte ablegte und vor Erin ausbreitete, als wären es Impressionen seines letzten Urlaubs und nicht die schrecklichsten Bilder, die Erin je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Es war, als hätte man einen ihrer Alpträume auf Fotopapier festgehalten. Sie wagte es nicht, sie zu berühren wie aus Furcht davor, sie könnten dadurch lebendig werden, was sie auf eine andere Art und Weise ja auch waren. Die Bilder zeigten Matthew, wie er auf dem Rücken ausgestreckt dalag, Arme und Beine lagen in willkürlichen Winkeln von seinem Rumpf abgespreizt auf dem bloßen Gestein. Er war mit zwei Schüssen getötet worden. Einer hatte sein Herz zerschlagen wie ein Dartpfeil einen Luftballon, der andere hatte ihn in die Seite getroffen. Das Blut war über seinen gesamten Oberkörper verteilt, die Augen reflektierten gläsern, aber leblos den Blitz der Kamera, starrten in ewigem Horror der Unendlichkeit entgegen. Erin musste den Blick abwenden und atmete keuchend aus. Ihr Herz schien plötzlich doppelt so schnell zu schlagen als normal. Matthew! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Das musste ein Alptraum sein, aus dem sie schlicht und ergreifend nicht erwachen wollte. Ihre Hände wurden kalt und zitterten leicht, ein Kloß formte sich in ihrer Kehle und erschwerte ihr das Schlucken. Erin formte mit dem Mund ein O und rieb sich hektisch über das Kinn, vergaß für den Augenblick, dass keiner der Anwesenden der Gebärdensprache mächtig war. Sie wollte wissen, wer diese Schreckenstat begangen hatte, und allem voran, warum. Hilfesuchend wandte sie sich ihrem Anwalt zu, der mit den Bildern überfordert zu sein schien und noch stärker zu schwitzen begann. Er erinnerte Erin dunkel an ein Schwein, das man über einer eher banalen Feuerstelle drehte und mit Fett übergoss, bis es von allen Seiten glänzte.

„Er ist erschossen worden, wie Sie sehen können", fuhr Jim Gordon leise fort, „Die Frage, wo Sie zwischen 23 und 3 Uhr gewesen sind, erübrigt sich aufgrund Ihrer Gedächtnislücke. Aber dass das Blut auf Ihrer Kleidung und an Ihren Fingern von dem Ermordeten stammt, ist evident. Gleichsam, dass die Kugeln, die Mr. Dermont getötet haben, aus der Waffe stammen, die wir bei Ihnen gefunden haben." Erin verstand nicht auf Anhieb, dann aber traf sie die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Ähnlich schmerzhaft krampfte sich daraufhin ihr Herz zusammen. Sie schaute zu Dr. Crichton, die den Kopf leicht schief gelegt hatte und sie durch ihre Brille hindurch musterte wie ein Exponat in einer Ausstellung. Verwirrt wandte sie sich an den Commissioner, der sie ebenfalls ernst über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg ansah und leise sagte: „Sie wissen, was das heißt?"

Erin befeuchtete ihre trockenen, rissigen Lippen, doch erzielte damit nicht den gewünschten Effekt. Ihr Mund fühlte sich weiterhin spröde und rau an, ihr Herz raste nach wie vor mit unnatürlicher Geschwindigkeit in ihrer Brust. Sie wartete darauf, dass ihr Anwalt irgendetwas sagen würde, irgendeinen Weg fand, sie zu entlasten, doch er betrachtete den forensischen Bericht mit sichtlichem Unbehagen. Gordon war es erneut, der die ins Unerträgliche anschwellende Stille durchbrach: „Die Fingerabdrücke der Waffe stimmen mit Ihren zu einhundert Prozent überein, außerdem fehlen dem Magazin genau zwei Projektile", merkte er tonlos an und setzte nach einer kurzen Pause leise hinzu: „Die Beweise lassen keinen anderen Schluss zu, als dass Sie als dringend tatverdächtig eingestuft werden. Alle Indizien sprechen dafür, dass Sie Matthew Dermont erschossen haben." Erin schüttelte heftig den Kopf, gestikulierte übermütig in dem verzweifelten Versuch, die Anschuldigungen zu dementieren, obgleich sie nicht wusste, ob sie damit log. „Bitte beruhigen Sie sich, Miss Porter", sagte der Commissioner leise und legte die Hand auf ihre, um sie an den hektischen Bewegungen zu hindern, die weder er noch sonst irgendjemand im Raum verstehen konnte. „Ich erhebe Einspruch", erwiderte Barlow, der mittlerweile so stark schwitzte, dass selbst durch sein braunes Jackett hindurch Schweißränder sichtbar wurden. „Wir sind hier nicht vor Gericht, Mr. Barlow, Sie müssen sich nicht an derartigen Floskeln vergreifen", erinnerte ihn der Commissioner, woraufhin der Psychologin eine menschliche Gemütsregung anzusehen war. Sie unternahm zumindest den Versuch zu lächeln, wie Erin anhand ihrer sich kurz regender Mundwinkel zu erkennen meinte.

Barlow bemühte sich um Contenance und räusperte sich, ehe er mit unsteter Stimme fortfuhr: „Wenn ich das richtig verstehe, hat meine Mandantin einen Gedächtnisausfall erlitten und kann sich nicht an die Geschehnisse und Taten erinnern, die sie verübt haben soll. Solange also kein psychologisches Gutachten vorliegt, was die Ursachen ihrer...ähm...", er kratzte sich fahrig an der Stirn, „...vorübergehenden Amnesie angeht, kann keine Anklage gegen sie erhoben werden." Jim Gordon nickte geduldig und entgegnete dann: „Wir sind nicht verpflichtet, solch ein Gutachten einzuholen, wenn eindeutige Beweise wie diese vorliegen. Zumeist ist ein Gutachten erst dann entscheidend, wenn über das Strafmaß entschieden wird", berichtigte der Commissioner den Anwalt, der sichtlich peinlich berührt war, „Dennoch werden wir mit der Zustimmung von Miss Porter durch Hypnose versuchen, die fehlenden Teile ihrer Erinnerung wiederherzustellen. Dafür ist Dr. Crichton hier." Erin nickte eifrig, um ihre Zustimmung zu etwas zu erteilen, wonach sie noch gar nicht gefragt worden war. „Hypnose? Wie soll das funktionieren, wenn sie stumm ist?", fragte Mr. Barlow, dessen Kompetenz sich in Erins Augen zunehmend schmälerte. Offenbar schien nicht jeder Pflichtverteidiger sein Handwerk zu verstehen.

„Es gibt eine gesonderte Form der Hypnose, mit deren Hilfe wir den Patienten so stimulieren können, dass er Unterbewusstes wie verlorene Erinnerungen rekapitulieren kann und seine Erkenntnisse niederschreibt", erklärte Dr. Crichton mit unerwartet angenehmer Stimme, „Sie wirkt genau wie die Sprechhypnose und ist ebenso aufschlussreich." Erin hob hilflos die Hände, woraufhin ihr Jim Gordon Zettel und Stift zuschob, die sie dankbar ergriff, um niederzuschreiben: _„Werden wir dadurch herausfinden, was in der Zeit passiert ist, an die ich mich nicht mehr erinnern kann?"_

Die Psychologin las Erins Frage sehr sorgfältig, fast schon so, als wollte sie ihre Handschrift analysieren. Dann öffnete sie den dunkelrot geschminkten Mund und sagte: „Das kommt ganz darauf an, was der Auslöser der Amnesie ist. Ist es ein Schock gewesen oder ein anderer psychologischer Verdrängungsmechanismus, lässt es sich herausfinden. Wenn jedoch der übermäßige Konsum von Rauschmitteln dazu geführt hat, dass Sie einen Filmriss erlitten haben, ist die verstrichene Zeit keine bewusst erlebte Zeit und daher nicht in Ihrem Unterbewusstsein als Information gespeichert." Erin, die sich wie eine menschliche Festplatte vorkam, nickte langsam. „Wissen Sie, ob sie Drogen zu sich genommen haben? Oder Alkohol? Könnte Ihnen jemand etwas untergemischt haben?", fragte Gordon so kooperativ wie es ihm sein Posten ermöglichte. Erin überlegte angestrengt, was ihr alles andere als leicht fiel, bei dem Gedanken, verantwortlich für Matthews Tod zu sein. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und schrieb auf den Zettel: _„Nicht, dass ich wüsste."_ Barlow erweckte den Eindruck, irgendetwas Kluges beisteuern zu wollen, beschränkte sich dann aber auf ein kurzes Naserümpfen. „Wenn Sie einverstanden sind, unterschreiben Sie bitte hier. Bedenken Sie, dass Sie das Gutachten sowohl entlasten als auch belasten könnte."

Erin, die nicht wusste, wie die Beweise gegen sie noch schlechter stehen konnten, unterschrieb ohne zu zögern die Einverständniserklärung. Rau kratzte die Feder des Füllfederhalters über das dicke, kartonierte Papier, als Erin ihre Unterschrift gab. Was blieb ihr auch sonst übrig, um selbst Gewissheit zu erlangen, ob die Anschuldigungen gegen ihre Person berechtigt waren oder doch nur auf Inszenierungen vonseiten des Jokers beruhten? „Gut...dann denke ich, können wir uns in mein Büro begeben, wo die nötige Ruhe herrscht, die für die Prozedur benötigt wird", schlug Commissioner Gordon vor, der ein zustimmendes Nicken vonseiten der Ärztin erntete und auch Barlows Zustimmung fand. Das eher kühl gehaltene Ambiente der kleinen Parzellen und Büros, mit denen die Hauptzentrale aufwartete, schien ihm aufs Gemüt zu schlagen.

Eine Viertelstunde später fand sich Erin im deutlich geräumigeren und auch wärmeren Büro des Commissioners wieder. An der mit Holz vertäfelten Wand ragte das Stadtwappen von Gotham City im Schatten der amerikanischen Flagge, sodass man den Eindruck gewinnen konnte, beim Bürgermeister persönlich vorgeladen zu sein. Erin erinnerte sich noch gut genug daran, wie viel Eindruck die Flagge damals schon auf sie gemacht hatte, als sie als kleines Mädchen zum ersten Mal zum Direktor gerufen worden war. Sie hatte keinen sonderlich ausgeprägten Sinn für Patriotismus, aber der Anblick der Landesfahne hatte ihr immer ein stilles Empfinden für Ehrfurcht und Respekt eingeflößt.

„Machen Sie es sich ruhig bequem", empfahl Jim Gordon und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Erin folgte seiner Handbewegung und setzte sich auf einen der bequemen Polsterstühle, die gegenüber dem monströsen Sekretär platziert waren. Dr. Crichton setzte sich neben sie und zog einen Block mit gelbem Papier daraus hervor. Warum das Papier ausgerechnet gelb gefärbt war, konnte sich die junge Frau, die des Mordes beschuldigt wurde, nicht erklären, nahm es aber als gegeben hin. Barlow, der irgendwo hinter ihr unruhig auf und ab ging, wurde von der freundlichen, aber doch bestimmten Stimme der Psychologin zurechtgewiesen, ebenfalls Platz zu nehmen, um den Hypnosevorgang nicht zu beeinträchtigen. Nachdem er ihrer Aufforderung nachgekommen war, wandte sich die ältere Frau mit den erstaunlich straffen Gesichtszügen wieder Erin zu und riet ihr: „Ich möchte jetzt, dass Sie sich völlig entspannen. Lehnen Sie sich ruhig ein wenig zurück und atmen Sie bewusst tief ein und aus..." Sie sprach absichtlich langsam, um den Prozess der Ruhefindung zu unterstützen. Die blonde Frau schloss ihre Augen und atmete tief durch. Es bedurfte einiger Minuten, doch schließlich verlor ihre Haltung an Anspannung. Die schmalen Schultern sanken locker gegen das Polster der Stuhllehne, sämtliche Muskeln ihres Körpers schienen ein wenig zu erschlaffen.

„Stellen Sie sich einen Ort vor, an dem Sie jetzt gern wären. Vielleicht eine warme Stube mit einem offenen Kamin? Sie sitzen in einem großen, bequemen Ohrensessel und lesen ein gutes Buch, während das warme Feuer leise knistert und Sie wärmt...hören Sie es?", Dr. Crichton machte eine kleine Pause, ehe sie nachfragte, „Fühlen Sie es? Fühlen Sie die Wärme?" Erin hörte die Stimme der Psychologin immer klarer, immer deutlicher, wenn auch nicht so laut. Es war, als würde ihre Stimme in ihrem Kopf erklingen oder aus ihrem Unterbewusstsein zu ihr sprechen. Erin ließ sich auf ihre Führung ein, spürte, wie sie einen Zustand völliger Ruhe erreichte, den sie so noch nie gefühlt hatte. Plötzlich war ihr wirklich, als hörte sie das heimelige Knistern eines warmen Feuers. Ihre Wangen fühlten sich nach und nach wärmer an als der Rest ihres Körpers, so als hielte sie ihr Gesicht nahe an die Flammen, die friedlich in einem Kamin vor sich hinflackerten, um ihr zischend und flüsternd ihre Geschichte zu erzählen. Erin war nicht länger im Büro des Commissioners, konnte sich überhaupt nicht mehr daran erinnern, je dort gewesen zu sein. Wenn sie jetzt auf ihren Schoß hinabsah, sah sie keinen orangefarbenen Overall und ihre Hände, die sich darin falteten, sondern ein aufgeschlagenes Buch, dessen Schrift so sehr vor ihren Augen verschwamm, dass sie es nicht lesen konnte. Vielleicht war es ein Gedichtband, vielleicht auch ein Roman, Erin konnte nicht einmal die Komposition des Textes auf der Seite ausmachen. Aber er war auch nicht von Bedeutung. Leise sprach die angenehme Stimme wieder zu ihr und sagte ihr: „Wenn ich bis zehn gezählt habe, tauchen Sie in Ihr Unterbewusstsein ein. Wenn Sie das Wort ‚heiß' hören, zähle ich bis drei. Auf drei kommen Sie wieder zu uns zurück...eins...zwei..." Erin lauschte, ohne länger zu wissen, wer zu ihr sprach, und doch umhüllte sie ein warmes Gefühl von Vertrautheit, als sie die Stimme vernahm. Als sie das nächste Mal auf ihren Schoß schaute, sah sie darin nicht länger ein Buch liegen, sondern eine aufgeschlagene Seite eines Notizbuchs. Sie war leer bis auf ein paar wenige vorgedruckte Zeilen aus schwachem, unauffälligem Grau. In ihrer rechten Hand lag ein grüner Füllfederhalter, der sich seltsam leicht anfühlte, fast so, als existierte er gar nicht. Bevor Erin stutzen konnte, kam die sanfte Stimme zurück, die sie leitete. „Erin", sprach sie, „Was haben Sie getan, nachdem Sie aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden sind?"

Ohne recht zu wissen, warum, schrieb sie ohne zu zögern auf das Papier: _„Ich war in der Bibliothek. Lesen."_ Einige Sekunden herrschte Stille, dann drang erneut die Stimme zu ihr vor: „Was haben Sie gelesen?" Bedächtiger, aber mit der gleichen Bereitwilligkeit antwortete Erin sofort: _„Zeitungsartikel. Über Harvey Dent."_ Die Pause wurde länger, fast schon glaubte sie, ihr Gesprächspartner wäre verschwunden, dann erfolgte die nächste Frage: „Was haben Sie danach gemacht?" Plötzlich saß Erin nicht mehr im warmen, bequemen Sessel, sondern kämpfte sich humpelnd auf einer Krücke voran. Die Wärme war unsäglicher Kälte gewichen. Sie meinte sogar, Schneeflocken um sie herum wirbeln zu sehen. Obwohl sie sich nicht sehen konnte, wusste sie, dass ihre Nase rot war wie auch ihre Wangen. Das Notizbuch hatte sie nach wie vor bei sich, wie sie verblüfft feststellte, und schrieb darin: _„Ich bin zur Bushaltestelle gegangen. Ich wollte nach Hause."_ Obschon sie diese Worte schrieb, meinte sie, in ihrem Kopf eine Stimme zu hören, **ihre **Stimme, die sie sonst nie vernahm, weil es sie nicht gab. In Erins Vorstellung klang ihre Stimme leise, recht hoch und doch melodisch. Vielleicht wie das zierliche Klimpern eines gläsernen Windspiels, das in einer lauen Brise tanzte.

„Sind Sie mit dem Bus nach Hause gefahren, Erin?", fragte die andere Stimme, die irgendwie weit weg von ihr erklang, nicht mehr so nah zu sein schien wie noch vor einem Moment._ „Nein."_ Ihre Antwort erschreckte sie fast selbst. „Womit dann, Erin? Sind Sie nach Hause gefahren?" Erin musste sich anstrengen, um die Stimme zu verstehen, die raufenden Jugendlichen, die sich unter dem kleinen vergilbten Vordach der Haltestelle ausgebreitet hatten, übertönten sie fast. Genau wie das Hupen, das merkwürdig in ihrem Kopf widerhallte wie der Klang eines fallenden Tropfens in einer Höhle. Woher kam das Hupen? „Sind Sie nach Hause gefahren?", wiederholte die andere Stimme eindringlicher, sodass Erins Blick wieder auf das Notizbuch in ihrer Hand fiel. _„Nein. Der rote Pontiac hat mich mitgenommen."_ Sie sah den Wagen, in dem ein Mann saß. Sie ahnte, dass sie ihn kannte, dass er ihr nichts Böses wollte, dass er ihr Freund war. Dennoch fiel ihr sein Name nicht auf Anhieb ein. Nur langsam und mit wachsender Hemmung schrieb sie _„Matthew"_ auf den Block, wobei das e nur ein verschnörkelter Kringel wurde und das w gänzlich auf dem Papier zerrann. „Matthew? Hat Matthew den Pontiac gefahren? Hat er Sie abgeholt?"

Fast schon energisch hakte die Stimme nach und je mehr sich Erin konzentrieren wollte, um zu sehen, was geschah, wenn sie in den Wagen stieg, desto stärker verschwammen die Konturen um sie herum. Kälte duellierte plötzlich mit Hitze, Schneefall mit bedächtig rieselnden Funken lodernden Kaminfeuers. _„Er hat etwas besorgen wollen und wollte mich mitnehmen. Ich stieg ein, aber er fuhr nicht...fuhr nicht...heim"_, die Kraft schien sie zu verlassen, den Stift in der Hand zu halten und eine gerade Linie zu produzieren. „Er fuhr nicht nach Le Gardien, wie er es Ihnen versprochen hatte?" Die schwimmenden Konturen bäumten sich zu immer größeren Wellen auf, verschleierten ihre Sicht und lösten ein Schwindelgefühl in ihr aus. Ihre letzte Botschaft konnte sie nur noch krakelnd zustande bringen, ehe sie sich von dunklem Nichts umgeben fühlte. Die Worte, die Erin geschrieben hatte, ehe ihr Unterbewusstsein und die darin verborgenen Erinnerungen wie eine Sonnenspiegelung verblassten, lauteten: _„Er sagte, dass es ihm leid tut."_ Das war alles, an das sie sich erinnerte, und das Letzte, was sie von Matthew vernommen hatte. Ein friedlicheres Andenken, als er sich wahrscheinlich verdient hätte.


	12. 11 Das fehlende Puzzleteil

**A/N: **Zehn Tage sind rum, Zeit für ein neues Kapitel. Vielen, vielen Dank für deine Review, Iuliel! Tja, der Joker macht vor niemandem Halt...und er hätte ihm glaub ich noch Schlimmeres antun können, aber er braucht ja den jungen Mr. Randall noch! Nun, Erin wird schon ein Weilchen in Gewahrsam bleiben, aber natürlich nicht für den Rest der Story. Wäre dann ja doch etwas langweilig und ist außerdem nicht im Sinne des Jokers :) Vielen, vielen Dank für dein Lob, ich verfall so schnell ins Labern, da hab ich immer Angst, dass es dann doch langweilt, aber ich freue mich, dass du noch nicht beim Lesen eingeschlafen bist!

Jetzt bleibt mir nur übrig, viel Spaß beim Lesen zu wünschen!

**Scar Tissue**

**11  
**

**Das fehlende Puzzleteil**

Ein Netz aus Lügen

Bremst den fallenden Helden

Fängt ihn aber nicht.

Das Sonnenlicht drang durch die feinen Vorhänge aus kostbarer, golden schimmernder Seide und malte ein sonderbares Muster auf das glänzende, makellose Parkett. Die Bänke der fast bis an die Decke hinaufreichenden Fenster waren mit weißem Leder ausgelegt. Vereinzelt lagen zusätzlich Kissen aus, die jene speziellen Sitzplätze noch gemütlicher machten. Es war ein Jammer, das kaum einer diese hübschen Sitzgelegenheiten mit Ausblick auf den großen Garten, der selbst im Winter zauberhaft schön und lebendig wirkte, nutzte.

Alfed Pennyworth balancierte das Tablett mit professioneller Routine auf einer Hand, obwohl es voll beladen und nicht gerade ein Leichtgewicht war. Ein kleines Kännchen aus weißem Porzellan fand sich in der noblen Gesellschaft eines kompletten Gedecks wieder, das ausgewogene Speisen unter kuppelförmigen Deckeln verborgen hielt. Ein Tellerchen von geringem Durchmesser trug silbernes Besteck, das auf dunkelgrünen Stoffservietten gebettet war. Alfred trug das schwere Tablett nur in einer Hand, weil er die andere dafür benötigte, die massive Tür aus Teakholz zu öffnen, die in das Schlafzimmer Master Waynes führte. Als er es tatsächlich vollbracht hatte, die Tür zu öffnen, ohne seine zerbrechliche Fracht zu einem halsbrecherischen Sprung anzustiften, und sein Blick durch das hohe Zimmer wanderte, wobei er das große Doppelbett unbenutzt vorfand, seufzte Alfred laut und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Sein schlohweißes Haar, das die Spuren des Alters deutlicher aufzeigte als sein Gesicht, durch das sich gleichmäßige Linien gruben, war mit Sorgfalt hergerichtet worden und wellte sich in einer eleganten Tolle über die rechte Seite seines Kopfes. Mit sichtlich hektischeren Schritten kehrte er um und wollte sich schon auf den Weg machen, die ausgebauten Höhlen unterhalb des Anwesens aufzusuchen, als er eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm und seine Aufmerksamkeit auf eine angelehnte Tür links von ihm fiel. Dieser Raum war ursprünglich als Arbeitszimmer eingerichtet worden, doch wie der Großteil der Villa diente er hauptsächlich der Aufrechterhaltung einer nahezu perfektionierten Tarnung. Etwas außerhalb des dichter besiedelten Stadtgebiets Gotham Citys thronte das nach einem Großbrand zerstörte und wieder errichtete Anwesen Wayne Manor über die Palisades, erweckte den Eindruck der pompösen Heimstatt eines wahren Lebemannes. Wenngleich Bruce Wayne, der milliardenschwere Inhaber von Wayne Enterprises, nicht das war, was er mit seiner prunkvollen Fassade vorgab zu sein, erfüllte sein Image als Playboy einen wichtigen Zweck. Es erweckte keinen Verdacht, sondern bestätigte die Bewohner Gothams nur in ihrem abfälligen Denken über das verschwenderische Leben der Schönen und Reichen. Indem Alfreds Herr sich das ein ums andere Mal exzessive Auftritte in der Öffentlichkeit leistete, bewahrte er das stereotype Bild, das Gotham City von ihm gezeichnet hatte. So schöpfte niemand Verdacht darüber, womit Bruce Wayne in Wahrheit den Großteil seiner Nächte zubrachte.

Der betagte Butler beobachtete das Tun seines Schützlings mit immer größerer Sorge. Seit ihm der Joker Rachel genommen hatte, war er nicht mehr derselbe, so sehr er sich auch bemühte oder vorgab, es zu sein. Die Genugtuung, den Joker hinter Schloss und Riegel zu wissen, war ihm nicht sehr lange vergönnt geblieben. Das tobende Chaos war nur schwer im Zaum zu halten, wenn überhaupt. Und doch konnte Batman es nicht seinem Bediensteten Alfred nachtun und den Wald von Birma abbrennen, um einen einzelnen Verbrecher dingfest zu machen. Würde die Verhaftung des Jokers nur unter der Bedingung gelingen, dass Gotham City lichterloh brannte und zerstört wurde, würde diese Strategie diesem Verrückten nur in die Hände spielen. Er würde lachen, während man ihm eine Zwangsjacke umband und ihn in Ketten legte, würde darüber spotten, dass die, die ihn gejagt hatten, zu seinesgleichen geworden waren, weil es genau dessen bedurfte, um ihn zu fassen.

Alfred erschauderte und schüttelte diesen düsteren Gedanken ab. Er bog in das Arbeitszimmer ab, das er regelmäßig entstaubte, damit es den Eindruck erweckte, auch benutzt zu werden. Es geschah zugegebenermaßen nicht häufig, dass sich jemand von Waynes Gästen nach hier oben verirrte, aber schon Alfreds Großvater hatte ihm schon die klugen Worte mit auf den Weg gegeben, die besagten: _Im Falle eines Falles ist besser fallen alles_. Alfred war für fast jeden Fall vorbereitet und sorgte dafür, dass niemand in Versuchung kam, Verdacht zu schöpfen. Nur ein kleiner Kreis von Vertrauten war in Bruce Waynes Geheimnis eingeweiht. Neben ihm war es nur Lucius Fox, der begnadete Ingenieur, der für die technologischen Raffinessen in Batmans Equipment verantwortlich war. Auch Rachel hatte herausgefunden, wer hinter der Fledermausmaske steckte, hatte es aber für sich behalten. Ansonsten wusste Alfred nicht, ob vielleicht der ein oder andere etwas ahnte. Mochten es Mitglieder des Firmenvorstands sein oder Commissioner Gordon – Alfred traute ihnen allen die nötige Begabung zu, Eins und Eins zusammenzählen zu können. Dennoch lautete die Devise, dass der geringste Schaden angerichtet wurde, je weniger Leute eingeweiht waren. Wie viel hatte auf der Kippe gestanden, als der Joker Batman hatte zwingen wollen, seine Maskerade aufzugeben? Um ein Haar wäre es ihm gelungen und alles, wofür Batman stand, wäre wie eine schillernde Seifenblase geplatzt.

„Guten Morgen, Master Wayne! Oder sollte ich lieber sagen, Gute Nacht?", sagte Alfred mit freundlicher Stimme, ohne dass er den jungen Mann sehen konnte, der zu seinem Ziehsohn geworden war. Er erahnte ihn nur inmitten der zahllosen Schatten, die sich in den verborgenen Winkeln des Büros tummelten und genau dort stand er auch, trug noch seinen halben Kampfanzug und hielt die Maske in der linken Hand, schaute gedankenverloren aus dem breiten Panoramafenster, dessen Scheibe durch die winterliche Kälte leicht beschlagen war. Zuletzt hatte ihn Alfred derartig nachdenklich gesehen, kurz nachdem Rachel gestorben war. Ein ähnlich entrückter Ausdruck hatte in seinen braunen Augen gelegen, der von Ratlosigkeit und Hilflosigkeit gesprochen hatte. Am bittersten war es für Alfred gewesen, ihm nicht helfen und auch keinen Trost spenden zu können. Er war an jene Grenzen gestoßen, die Batman zum Menschen und somit verwundbar machten. Gerade weil er nie hatte wahrhaben wollen, dass Batman diese Grenzen hatte, war es umso härter für ihn gewesen, wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen gerissen zu werden. Alfred hatte geahnt, dass dieser Tag kommen musste, hatte aber nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Schlag mit solcher Heftigkeit erfolgen würde. Gotham City jagte jenen Mann, der die Stadt retten wollte, fast so, als bettelte sie förmlich darum, in die ewige Verdammnis gestoßen zu werden.

„Morgen ist schon angebracht, Alfred. Ich zweifle nur daran, dass es ein guter sein soll", entgegnete Bruce, der sich seufzend auf den gepolsterten Bürostuhl setzte und die Maske mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den Tisch ablegte. Der Butler und gleichzeitig beste Freund, den Bruce Wayne je gehabt hatte, setzte das Tablett auf den Schreibtisch und schob es seinem Schützling zu.

„Essen Sie einen Happen, dann sieht die Welt gleich nicht mehr so grau aus", empfahl er ihm, worauf Bruce mit erhobenen Brauen zu ihm aufschaute und sich ein schmales Lächeln entrang: „Gibt es überhaupt etwas, das deine Laune trüben könnte, alter Freund?" Alfred setzte sich nicht hin, obschon er wusste, dass Bruce nichts dagegen gehabt hätte, und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken, ehe er belehrend entgegnete: „Das Attribut _‚alt'_ verbitte ich mir bei allem Respekt, Master Wayne." Bruce grinste und rang sich dazu durch, sich wenigstens eine Tasse Kaffee einzuschenken, wenn ihn schon sein Appetit verlassen hatte.

„In der Tat gibt es Umstände, die mir die Laune verderben. In letzter Zeit ist es vermehrt die Tatsache, dass Sie kein Auge mehr zutun, seit der Joker wieder auf freiem Fuß ist." Bruce hielt inne und hätte fast seine Kaffeetasse zum Überlaufen gebracht, weil er kein Auge mehr auf das Sahnekännchen geworfen hatte. Klirrend stellte er es wieder auf das Tablett zurück und legte den Kopf schief: „Machst du mir das wirklich zum Vorwurf? Kannst du das nicht verstehen?"

Alfred neigte den Kopf leicht nach vorn, eine Haltung, die väterliche Weisheit ausstrahlte und ihm angeboren sein musste. „Doch, Master Wayne, ich verstehe Sie sogar sehr gut. Mir will nur nicht ganz klar werden, wie Sie Gotham helfen wollen, wenn Sie sich selbst so herunterwirtschaften." Bruce wandte den Blick ab und drehte nachdenklich die Kaffeetassen in seinen großen Händen. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich gegen ihn unternehmen kann, Alfred. Egal, was ich auch tue, er ist mir immer einen Schritt voraus. Erst hat er den Erben der Randalls in seine Gewalt gebracht, dann einen halben Wohnkomplex in die Luft gejagt und es gleichzeitig so hingebogen, dass jetzt eine unschuldige junge Frau unter Mordverdacht steht. Ich kann nichts anderes tun als zuzusehen, wie er Gordon und mich dafür bestraft, dass wir Dents Verbrechen decken."

Alfred zog seine Hände wieder nach vorn und umschloss damit die Stuhllehne, ehe er sich darauf abstützend vorbeugte: „Sie versuchen, die Bankguthaben der Randalls zu schützen, oder nicht? Sie engagieren sich stärker für diese Stadt als irgendjemand sonst. Der Joker ist nicht berechenbar und gerade das ist es, was ihn so gefährlich macht. Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass er nicht eher Ruhe geben und damit aufhören wird, unschuldige Blutopfer einzufordern, bis er das erreicht hat, was sich sein wirrer Geist zusammengesponnen hat." Bruce setzte geräuschvoll die Tasse ab, sodass der noch darin befindliche Kaffee glucksend hoch schwappte wie die Gischt einer unruhigen See. „Wenn du das alles mit so viel Sicherheit weißt, kannst du mir sicher auch sagen, wie ich ihn aufhalten kann, oder fehlen dir da die Worte?", Bruce war aufgebracht, bereute seinen harschen Tonfall aber sofort, als er Alfreds ernstes Gesicht sah. „Bitte entschuldige...", fahrig strich er sich mit beiden Händen durch das volle dunkle Haar, das daraufhin in ungleichmäßigen Strähnen wieder hinab fiel, „Ich weiß nicht, was ich gegen ihn unternehmen soll, Alfred."

Sein Butler und Freund räusperte sich leise, ehe er anmerkte: „Vielleicht lässt er sich besser kontrollieren, wenn Sie ihm das in Aussicht stellen, was er erreichen will." Bruce hob den Kopf und sah seinen Ziehvater mit einer Mischung aus Entrüstung und Hilflosigkeit an. „Wie meinst du das?" Alfred nahm die Hände von der Lehne und straffte seine Gestalt: „Der Joker versuchte bisher stets, den Menschen ihr wahres Ich zu entlocken, ihre moralische Standfestigkeit auf die Probe zu stellen, indem er sie in Extremsituationen brachte. So geschehen mit Ihnen als auch mit dem jungen Staatsanwalt oder den Leuten damals auf den beiden Fähren. Sie und der Commissioner haben die Wahrheit über Dent verschwiegen."

Bruce setzte sich auf und ließ gänzlich von der Tasse ab: „Aus gutem Grund. Harvey Dent war ein Symbol der Hoffnung, der Veränderung Gothams zum Guten. Wenn wir den Menschen diese Hoffnung nehmen, wird es nie den Tag geben, an dem Gerechtigkeit und Ordnung in Gotham einkehren und es einen Batman nicht mehr geben muss." Alfred sah den jungen Mann an, der aufgebracht vor ihm saß und voll sprühendem Idealismus das eigentliche Problem an der gesamten Situation nicht erkannte. „Ist es das, woran sie glauben wollen, Master Wayne?" Er wich dem Blick des älteren Mannes aus und stocherte mit der Gabel in dem Rührei herum, das längst ausgekühlt sein musste. „Es geht nicht darum, woran ich glauben will, Alfred, sondern darum, was Gotham glauben _muss_, um überhaupt eine Chance auf Rettung zu haben."

Der Butler strich sich wie in Gedanken über den dunklen Anzug und murmelte leise: „Gotham muss gerettet werden. Aber ein Mann allein kann nicht alles Böse besiegen, das sein Unwesen auf dieser Welt treibt. Nicht, wenn er selbst unschuldig zum Geächteten geworden ist. Die Hoffnung, die diese Stadt braucht, sind Sie, Master Wayne. Lassen Sie Gotham nicht länger an einen gefallenen Helden glauben." Bruce schüttelte daraufhin mit Nachdruck den Kopf: „Ich kann nicht die Hoffnung Gothams sein. Ich bin ein maskiertes Phantom, nicht mehr." Doch auch darauf wusste Alfred etwas zu erwidern: „Das war Zorro auch."

Der junge Mann, dessen markante Züge unter normalen Umständen gesund und kräftig wirkten, sah mit müden Augen aus einem Gesicht mit besorgniserregend hohl werdenden Wangen zu dem älteren Herrn auf und seufzte: „Zorro ist nur eine fiktive Gestalt. Er ist eine noch größere Illusion als ich." Das brachte Alfred zum Schmunzeln. „Nun, wenn Sie mich fragen, begeistern Illusionen die Menschen mehr als die Realität." Darauf antwortete Bruce nicht, sondern legte nur erschöpft den Kopf in den Nacken, was seinen Halswirbeln ein geflüstertes Knacken entlockte.

„Wird Zorro nicht von einer Kugel getötet?", flüsterte er fast nur noch in den Raum hinein, den das Tageslicht zunehmend mit tristem Grau ausfüllte. „Alle Helden sind sterblich, Master Wayne. Sogar die fiktiven. Tun Sie mir einen Gefallen und essen Sie das Ei auch, nachdem Sie es so hingebungsvoll zerdrückt haben." Mit diesen Worten deutete Alfred eine kurze Verbeugung an und kehrte Bruce den Rücken zu. Dieser saß noch lange in Gedanken versunken an seinem Schreibtisch und starrte ins Leere. Sein Freund hatte Recht mit seiner Warnung, dass der Joker früher oder später das einfordern würde, was er begehrte. Und das war die unverblümte, erschreckende Wahrheit. Der kleine mobile Nachrichtenempfänger, den er bei sich hatte, und der ihn während seiner Einsätze stets mit Fox und Alfred in Verbindung hielt, blinkte hektisch auf.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn las er die Botschaft, dann sprang er wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf, stieß dabei seinen Kaffee um und verließ eiligen Schrittes das Arbeitszimmer. „Alfred! Die Nachrichten!", rief er und eilte aus dem Zimmer. Er hatte nicht den kleinsten Bissen vom Rührei zu sich genommen.

***

Der Verkehrslärm drang nur dumpf durch die dichten Fensterscheiben hindurch. Die Wände des Polizeigebäudes bewiesen ein noch besseres Dämmvermögen und schlossen die geschäftige Umwelt hinter sich aus. Die Wechselwirkung war mit Sicherheit ähnlich. Bestimmt hörte man nicht einmal das kleinste Geräusch, selbst wenn man sich ein leeres Wasserglas ans Ohr presste und zu lauschen versuchte. Seit Commissioner Gordon recht harsch durch Harvey Dents Tun darauf aufmerksam gemacht worden war, dass sich Verräter in den eigenen Reihen befanden, waren die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen im Polizeipräsidium verschärft worden. Abgesehen von den Wänden, die jeden Ton mit großem Appetit verschlangen, hätte man in Jim Gordons Büro auch dann nicht den kleinsten Mucks gehört, wenn die Tür sperrangelweit offen gestanden hätte. Das lag an dem schlichten Umstand, dass keiner ein Wort sagte.

Erin saß seit unendlich lang erscheinenden Minuten noch immer auf ihrem Stuhl, war aus der Hypnose zurückgeholt worden, die in ihr das unangenehme Gefühl hinterlassen hatte, jemand hätte in etwas so Intimem wie ihrem Tagebuch gelesen. Im Prinzip war ihr Unterbewusstsein nichts anderes, nur dass es keine Erlebnisse dokumentierte, sondern vielmehr deren emotionale Auswirkungen wie ein Seismograph aufzeichnete. Da Erin selbst jedoch nicht wusste, was sie niedergeschrieben hatte, sondern nur schwache Konturen von Erinnerungsfetzen vor sich sah, wenn sie die Augen schloss, konnte sie nicht einschätzen, inwiefern die Hypnose erfolgreich gewesen war. Zumindest war es ansatzweise beruhigend, dass sie keine Bilder in Erinnerung hatte, die zeigten, wie sie jemanden erschoss. Mit wachsender Ungeduld wartete Erin darauf, dass jemand etwas sagen mochte. Gordon entschied sich jedoch dafür, weiterhin nichts von sich zu geben, sondern mit nachdenklich gerunzelter Stirn auf Erins unter Hypnose verfasste Wörter zu starren. Hatte sie in solchen Schnörkeln geschrieben, dass es nun niemand mehr entziffern konnte? Ihr kam es dunkel so vor, als hätte sie, je näher sie sich der fehlenden Erinnerung angenähert hatte, immer größere Probleme gehabt, die Fragen der Stimme zu beantworten. Dr. Crichton studierte anschließend ihre Aufzeichnungen, nickte routiniert und zog ein Gesicht, das Erin nicht gerade viel Mut machte. Andererseits schien es bei dieser Frau an ein Wunder zu grenzen, wenn sie sich zu einem Lächeln oder einer anderen emotionalen Regung hinreißen ließ.

Anwalt Barlow, der längst nicht mehr Herr seiner Schweißdrüsen war, artikulierte die Ungeduld seiner Mandantin auf jene Art, die ihr verwehrt war – verbal: „Wie lange benötigen Sie denn, um die Notizen auszuwerten?" Die Strähnen dünnen Haares, die er sich quer über die rötlich schimmernde Kopfhaut gekämmt hatte, wo sie nun fettig im unvorteilhaften Licht im Büro des Commissioners glänzten, drohten ihm in die hohe Stirn zu fallen. „Nicht sehr lang. Im Grunde sind wir fertig", murmelte Crichton, die in akribischer Handschrift einige Notizen auf einem Formular verewigte, das Erin von ihrer Perspektive aus nicht einsehen konnte. „Sehr gut", blaffte Barlow und tupfte sich die Braue mit einem Stofftaschentuch ab, das so fleckig war, dass es den Eindruck erweckte, häufiger gebraucht als gewaschen zu werden. „Da kann ich Ihnen leider nicht zustimmen", seufzte Jim Gordon und betrachtete die junge Frau, die ihm gegenüber am Schreibtisch saß und sehr verloren wirkte in diesem grell-orangenen Overall, der ihr mindestens eine Nummer zu groß zu sein schien. „Wie meinen?", Barlow hielt in seiner in Fleisch und Blut übergegangenen Bewegung inne und blinzelte den Commissioner fast vorwurfsvoll an. „Der Hypnoseversuch hat nicht sehr viele neue Erkenntnisse gebracht." Ohne auf eine direkte Aufforderung zu warten, verlas Gordon den Text, den Erin in ihrer kurzzeitigen Trance niedergeschrieben hatte.

Das Gefühl, etwas sehr Intimes mit jemandem teilen zu müssen, den man kaum kannte, verstärkte sich automatisch und breitete sich wie ein Ausschlag prickelnd auf ihrer Haut aus. Insgeheim war die stumme Frau dankbar darüber, dass sie nicht zu ihrer Kindheit befragt worden war. Die tat hier nichts zur Sache und sollte daher auch dort bleiben, wo Erin sie hinverbannt hatte. In die dunklen, lichtlosen Winkel ihres Herzens. Durch die Worte des Jokers, durch _Dannys _Worte, um genau zu sein, war das Schloss, das den Riegel vor den Käfig der Monster ihrer Vergangenheit geschoben hatte, um ein Haar geknackt worden. Es saß locker und konnte durch den leichtesten Stoß vernichtet werden, wenn Erin nicht besser darauf Acht gab.

„Jetzt ist es definitiv, dass Miss Porter am besagten Abend Kontakt zu dem Mordopfer gehabt hat", schloss Jim Gordon und rückte die Brille auf seiner Nase zurecht. „Kontakt zu jemandem zu haben, heißt aber noch nicht, ihn umgelegt zu haben, Commissioner", bemängelte Barlow die scheinbare Denkweise des Polizeichefs, der nicht wirklich den Anschein erweckte, den übernervösen Anwalt ernst zu nehmen. „Das habe ich auch nicht gesagt. Es ist dennoch bedauerlich, dass wir nur recht mangelhafte Informationen gewinnen konnten." Erins Pflichtverteidiger schien sich herausgefordert zu fühlen und rieb sich energisch mit dem Daumen über das formlose Kinn, ehe er erwiderte: „Als mangelhafte Information würde ich die gewonnenen Erkenntnisse nicht bezeichnen. Dermont hat meine Mandantin von der Bushaltestelle abgeholt, obwohl sie den Bus nehmen wollte. Offenbar lag keine Verabredung vor. Dass er nicht zu dem gewünschten Ort gefahren ist, zeigt deutlich, dass sich eine mögliche Konfliktsituation zwischen meiner Mandantin und Mr. Dermont angebahnt hat." Commissioner Gordon suggerierte: „Die sie dann mit ihrer Waffe gelöst hat?" Erin sah getroffen zu dem Polizeichef hin, der sie jedoch ignorierte. „Das sind Unterstellungen...Mutmaßungen, die nicht belegt sind", platzte es aus dem Anwalt hervor, der die nicht sehr schmeichelhafte Angewohnheit hatte, beim Reden zu spucken, wenn er sich echauffierte.

Jim Gordon hingegen blieb ganz ruhig, streckte beide Hände von sich und erwiderte: „Das ist Ihre Theorie von einer Konfliktsituation ebenfalls. Es gibt keine klaren Beweise dafür, dass es überhaupt zu einer Streithandlung gekommen ist." Erst jetzt sah er Erin wieder an, in seinen blauen Augen konnte sie keinen feindseligen Ausdruck ausmachen.

„Können Sie sich wieder etwas besser erinnern? Hat Ihnen die Hypnose vielleicht eine Tür geöffnet?" Erin konnte auf die Frage des Commissioners hin nur unsicher die Achseln heben. „Wissen Sie, ob es einen Streit zwischen Ihnen und dem Opfer gegeben hat?" Sie versuchte darüber nachzudenken, doch nach wie vor verschwammen die Bilder ihrer vagen Erinnerung zu undurchsichtigen Schlieren; Stimmen und Geräusche waren verzerrt, so als hätte man sie mit einem Tonbandgerät stark verlangsamt abgespielt. Letztlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie wusste es einfach nicht. Ebenso fremd war ihr der Gedanke, dass Matthew einen roten Pontiac gefahren hatte, war doch das einzige Auto, über das Le Gardiens Personal dauerhaft verfügen konnte, der alte klapprige Wagen von Hausmeister Turner, der an dem Tag beigesetzt worden war, an dem Erin erste Belastungsübungen mit ihrem angeschlagenen Oberschenkel durchgeführt hatte. Sie hielt die Hand auf, um anzudeuten, etwas aufschreiben zu wollen. Viel lieber wäre es ihr gewesen, ein Dolmetscher hätte sie den Anwesenden verständlich gemacht, war sie doch viel zu aufgewühlt, um ihre Gedanken erst zu ordnen und dann aufs Papier zu übertragen. Jim Gordon reichte ihr den Stapel gelben Papiers, den sie in ihrem hypnotischen Zustand mit blauer Tinte beschrieben hatte, die sich den Gesetzen des Farbkreises beugte und sich leicht grünlich verfärbte. Die Tatverdächtige überlas die Aussagen, die Gordon kurz zuvor laut vorgelesen hatte, dann schrieb sie mit einem andersfarbigen Stift, den ihr Barlow auf eine hektische Handbewegung ihrerseits hin lieh: _„Soweit ich weiß, hat Matthew keinen roten Pontiac besessen. Den hätte er sich nie leisten können."_

Sie setzte dem schwarzen Fineliner die Kappe auf, die mit einem leisen Klicken einrastete, und hielt dem Commissioner und der Psychologin, die sich neugierig zu Ersterem vorgebeugt hatte, den Zettel hin. Er sah zu ihr auf und fragte: „Wie sicher sind Sie sich dabei?"

Erin hielt beide Handflächen einander zugewandt in Kopfhöhe und schob sie dann in einem großen Bogen auseinander. Obschon keiner der Anwesenden kundig in Gebärdensprache war, verstand jeder einzelne diese Geste, gerade weil sie diese mit so viel Nachdruck präsentiert hatte. Sehr. Erin war sich _**sehr **_sicher. Jim Gordons Züge arbeiteten nachdenklich, dann murmelte er nur: „Ich werde das überprüfen", ehe er sich erhob und an das große Fenster trat, dessen Glas im letzten Monat durch kugelsicheres ausgetauscht worden war infolge eines glücklicherweise fehlgeschlagenen Anschlags auf den Commissioner. Die Täter waren schnell gefasst worden; es hatte sich dabei um jugendliche Straftäter gehandelt, die es als Mutprobe empfunden hatten, einen Schuss auf das Oberhaupt der Polizei abzufeuern. Natürlich hätte es buchstäblich ins Auge gehen können, doch Gordon war ein alter Hase in seinem Job und hatte gelernt, professionell mit solchen sehr tiefschürfenden Ereignissen umzugehen. Auch wenn Barbara es nie verstehen können oder wollen würde; ihr Mann hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass er manchmal im Einsatz, manchmal aber auch an ganz normalen Tagen, an denen er nichts anderes als Büroarbeit erledigte, sein Leben riskierte. Sein gut ausgeprägtes Gespür für Gefahren und natürlich seine Erfahrungen, die er in seinem Berufsleben gesammelt hatte, waren Garanten dafür, dass ihm so schnell nichts passierte. Des Weiteren konnte er sich auch dahingehend sicher fühlen, weil der dunkle Wächter über diese Stadt immer ein Auge auf ihn hatte. Wie lange das noch so sein würde, hing allerdings ganz vom Tun des Jokers ab.

Obschon es nur ein unterschwelliges Gefühl war, das den Commissioner beschlich, konnte er sich der Ahnung nicht entledigen, dass er und Batman zwar auf derselben Seite standen, aber ihre Methoden von so unterschiedlicher Natur waren, dass es früher oder später vielleicht zu einer Trennung kommen würde. Gordon presste die Lippen zusammen, was seinen ergrauten Bart ein wenig verschob. Er hoffte inständig, dass der Tag, an dem Batman und er getrennte Wege gehen mussten, noch eine Weile auf sich warten lassen würde.

„Meine Mandantin hat zu Protokoll gegeben, dass das Opfer eine Entschuldigung geäußert hat. Wenn Sie mich fragen, deutet das sehr wohl auf eine Konflikthandlung hin", rollte Barlow sein vorangegangenes Argument wieder auf. Jim Gordon, der ihm den Rücken zukehrte, rollte die Augen. _‚Ich hab Sie aber nicht gefragt'_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, ehe er sich zu ihm umwandte, die Hände im Rücken verschränkt und die Augenbrauen fragend erhoben. „Der Kontext, in dem diese Worte gesprochen worden sind, kann uns nicht klar sein. Die Erinnerungen, die die Hypnose wiederhergestellt hat, sind Bruchstücken. Ein Puzzle, das wir ohne die fehlenden Teile nicht vervollständigen können." Der Commissioner vergrub die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen und seufzte, ließ die verhältnismäßig schmalen Schultern trostlos sinken.

„Wiederholen Sie die Hypnose. Vielleicht können wir dann mehr erfahren", suggerierte Barlow, als wäre die Prozedur so simpel, wie eine Datei von einem Computer auf ein externes Speichermedium zu ziehen. Dr. Crichton räusperte sich verhalten und machte den Anwalt mit den realen Tatsachen vertraut: „Hypnose ist ein komplexer Vorgang, der nicht einfach wiederholt werden kann. Erinnerungen sind wie Aufzeichnungen auf einem Tonband. Man kann sie abrufen, indem man zurückspult, wiederholt man das jedoch zu oft, werden Teile des Bandes beschädigt, sodass die Qualität der Aufzeichnung darunter leidet", versuchte es die Dame im dunklen Hosenanzug mit einem bildlichen Vergleich, „Je öfter man das Band abspielt, desto mehr Details fallen einem auf, neue Fakten werden aber nicht hinzukommen. Wir können davon ausgehen, dass Miss Porter unter Hypnose alles mitgeteilt hat, was im Zusammenhang mit der Tatnacht in ihrem Unterbewusstsein abgespeichert war. Ich halte es für sehr wahrscheinlich, dass die Gedächtnislücke mit dem Konsum starker Rauschmittel begründbar ist. Andernfalls wären die Fakten klarer, die Schriftführung, die den Grad der Erinnerungsschärfe repräsentiert, ausgeprägter. Ich habe Miss Porter nur deshalb aus der Hypnose zurückgeholt, weil sie nicht mehr auf meine Stimme reagiert hat."

Sie richtete ihren stechenden Blick auf Erin und fragte: „Haben Sie über das, was sie aufgeschrieben haben, hinaus noch etwas gesehen?" Die blonde Frau rieb sich die Schläfen, war verwirrt von den schnellen Wortwechseln und konnte nach kurzer Überlegung den Kopf schütteln. Auf den Zettel, den sie sich herangezogen hatte, schrieb sie: _„Nichts. Da war nur Schwärze, als ob jemand das Licht ausgeknipst hätte."_ Dr. Crichton nickte selbstgefällig, weil sie sich offenbar in ihrem Standpunkt bestätigt fühlte. „Miss Porter hat aber die Einnahme von Rauschmitteln geleugnet", mahnte Gordon und Erin kam nicht umhin, es zu hassen, dass über sie in der dritten Person gesprochen wurde, obwohl sie anwesend war, „und auch in ihrem Blut konnte nichts nachgewiesen werden, was auf Drogenmissbrauch geschlossen hätte."

Die Psychologin setzte sich noch gerader hin als Erin es für möglich gehalten hätte. Ihre Wirbelsäule formte ein regelrechtes Hohlkreuz, während sie die Schultern straffte, die durch die kleinen Polster ihres Blazers besonders zur Geltung kamen. „Die meisten Rauschmittel werden schon innerhalb weniger Stunden im Körper abgebaut, abhängig natürlich von Häufigkeit und Ausmaße des Konsums. Es ist durchaus möglich, dass Ihr Blut wieder _‚sauber'_ war, als Sie auf dem Revier angekommen sind", nickte sie Erin zu, die dankbar dafür war, dass sich wenigstens die Psychologin noch daran zu erinnern schien, dass die Person, über die gesprochen wurde, noch im Raum war. „Wir müssen weiterhin in Betracht ziehen", fuhr die ältere Dame fort, die zuerst den Eindruck erweckt hatte, nicht sehr gesprächig zu sein, „dass Sie das Mittel, das Ihnen eingeflößt wurde, nicht wissentlich zu sich genommen haben. Oder dass es Ihnen gewaltsam zugeführt worden ist."

Anwalt Barlow, der mittlerweile begriffen hatte, dass die gefundenen Erkenntnisse seiner Mandantin doch kein allzu schlechtes Blatt in die Hand legten, befand den Moment für günstig, um sich in das Gespräch einzuschalten: „Wo wir wieder bei der Konflikthandlung wären." Jim Gordon kam nicht umhin, über diese Witzfigur von einem Anwalt unverhohlen die Augen zu verdrehen. „Schön und gut, dass all diese Schlüsse, zu denen Sie gekommen sind, im Bereich des Möglichen sind, aber beweisen können wir davon nichts. Selbst wenn Ihr Gutachten aussagen wird, dass Miss Porter unter Rauschmitteleinfluss stand und in erster Linie nicht zurechnungsfähig war, eine solche Tat zu begehen, beziehungsweise diese vielleicht gar nicht begangen hat, haben wir keine wasserdichten Beweise, die Ihre Diagnose unterstützen würden. Hätten wir eine Blutprobe, in der deutlich Narkotika oder Ähnliches nachweisbar gewesen wären, könnte das natürlich entlastend wirken. So aber überzeugen Sie vor Gericht keine Jury, fürchte ich."

Bei aller Rationalität, mit der der Commissioner diese Worte gesprochen hatte, schien er dennoch betroffen zu sein, dass die Beweislage so immens gegen Erin sprach, die hilflos von einem zum anderen schaute. „Dennoch ist es ein Anfang, diesen Fall aufzurollen. Es wäre wesentlich hilfreicher, wenn wir den besagten roten Pontiac ausmachen könnten, von dem Sie berichtet haben", hielt Dr. Crichton dagegen. „Schon, aber dann müssten wir darin Spuren finden, die möglichst auf Dritte rückschließen lassen, damit die Beweislast gegen Miss Porter gemindert werden könnte. Ihre Fingerabdrücke auf der Waffe, die Schmauchspuren an ihren Händen, das Blut des Opfers an ihren Fingern...dagegen kann so schnell nichts ankommen." Der Commissioner vollendete den kleinen Kreis, den er zu Fuß abgesteckt hatte, und rieb sich emsig über die Stirn. „Was ist mit den abgetrennten Fingern, die in Miss Porters Rucksack gefunden wurden?", streute Barlow ein, wie um nach einem Strohhalm zu greifen, doch Gordon schüttelte missmutig den Kopf: „Keine Spuren, keine DNA-Übereinstimmung. Wir wissen nicht, zu wem sie gehören..." Barlow brüstete sich wie ein Löwe, der im Begriff war, sich seine Mähne zu verdienen, und sagte: „Also können sie auch meiner Mandantin untergeschoben worden sein."

Der Commissioner nickte und drehte die Hand in einer _‚Wo ist Ihr Punkt?' _– Bewegung und seufzte: „Leider ist der Fund der Finger ein Rätsel und für den Anklagepunkt bedeutungslos. Weder verstärken, noch vermindern sie Beweislage dafür, dass Miss Porter Matthew Dermont erschossen zu haben scheint." Barlow hatte schon ein großes _‚Aber'_ auf den Lippen, als es nur sehr kurz an der Tür klopfte und jemand galant auf das Warten auf eine Antwort verzichtend die Tür zum Büro aufriss.

Barlow und Erin, die mit dem Rücken zur Tür gesessen hatten, drehten fragend den Kopf, als der junge Polizist, der Erin kurz zuvor abgeholt hatte, in das Zimmer stürmte. „Officer Treather, ich muss doch sehr bitten!", tadelte der Commissioner den übereifrigen Jungspund, der sich für diese Aktion bestimmt keine Auszeichnung in Sachen Höflichkeit verdient hatte. Bedröppelt ließ dieser kurz den Kopf hängen und sagte dann hastig und mit sichtlicher Aufregung: „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Commissioner, aber...schnell, das müssen Sie sehen, der...", er holte laut Luft, schien den Weg zum Büro rennend hinter sich gebracht zu haben, „...der Joker!"

Allein diese beiden Worte genügten, um Gordon alarmiert die Hände aus den Taschen reißen zu lassen. Seine Krawatte vollführte einen aufgeregten Tanz, als er sich mit den Händen auf dem Schreibtisch abstützte und sich darüber beugte. „Was ist mit dem Joker?", hakte er donnernd nach, als sich Treather eine zu lange Atempause erlaubte. Der junge Officer keuchte angestrengt und fuhr dann mit sich überschlagenden Worten fort: „Er hat eine öffentliche Ankündigung über CNBC verlauten lassen. Eine Videobotschaft. Das müssen Sie sich ansehen!" Gordon, der es beherrschte, seine Emotionen in prekären Situationen weitgehend unter Kontrolle zu halten, war aschfahl geworden und folgte Treather eiligen Schrittes, ohne Erin, Dr. Crichton und Rechtsanwalt Barlow offiziell aus dem Gespräch zu entlassen. Jim Gordon hastete so schnell es ihm seine Füße erlaubten hinter dem jüngeren und auch schnelleren Polizisten her und nahm dabei gar nicht wahr, dass sämtliche Kollegen, die er im Laufschritt passierte, einen völlig entrückten Gesichtsausdruck bargen. Über eine schmale Treppe gelangte der Commissioner in das kleine Foyer des Hauptquartiers, das mit einem winzigen Wandfernseher ausgestattet war.

Seit er denken konnte, hatte Gordon den kleinen Raum noch nie so überfüllt gesehen. Cops, gleichsam zusätzlichem Personals wie Reinigungskräfte oder auch Sekretärinnen, starrten an die Wand, so als würde der Fernseher die zehn Gebote verkünden wie einst Mose auf dem Berg Sinai. Das, was der Bildschirm zeigte, hatte wenig mit dem Befreier der Israeliten zu tun, und als gottgesandt konnte man die Fratze auch nicht gerade bezeichnen, die da in Schwarz und Weiß über den Schirm flirrte und flimmerte. Vielmehr verkörperte der Joker, der nach langer Abstinenz wieder einen Fernsehsender mit einer seiner verrückt anmutenden Drohungen behelligt hatte, das blanke Gegenteil, den gefallenen Erzengel Luzifer, den tödlichen Hochmut und das Verhängnis des Menschen.

Halb verwirrt, halb entsetzt beobachtete Jim Gordon, mit was für einer bestürzten Faszination seine Leute auf den Monitor starrten. Natürlich fürchteten sie sich vor ihm, aber den Commissioner beschlich das äußerst beunruhigende Gefühl, dass sie ihm gleichsam mehr Respekt zollten, als er verdient hatte. Oder verdienen sollte. Einige Beamte traten erst für ihn zur Seite, als er sich etwas grob durch die Menge schob. Er war nicht immer Mittelpunkt des Interesses, aber ihm galt zumindest dann Aufmerksamkeit, wenn er einen Raum betrat. Jetzt war er nur einer von vielen und stellte fest, dass ihn die Präsenz des Jokers auf dem Bildschirm genauso in ihren Bann zog.

„Wir haben das aufgezeichnet", sagte Officer Treather neben ihm und betätigte unter vereinzeltem Protest die Fernbedienung, um das Band zurückzuspulen. Als er es wieder abspielte, zeigte das Bild eine dunkle Szenerie, bis die Kamera angehoben wurde und das clownartige Gesicht des Jokers präsentierte. Jim Gordon bemerkte auf Anhieb, dass das Video am helllichten Tag aufgenommen worden war und fragte sich, ob der Joker noch irgendwelche Hemmungen besaß oder sich je im Besitz solcher hatte wähnen können. Er schien auf einem Hausdach zu stehen, jedenfalls ragten nicht weit von ihm entfernt die Wayne Towers in den hellen Himmel hinauf wie zwei gigantische Finger eines Riesen. Irgendetwas an diesem Anblick, dieser Perspektive, war Gordon merkwürdig vertraut, und doch ergründete er so schnell nicht, was der Grund dafür war.

„Guten Morgen, Gotham...", begrüßte die tiefe und gleichzeitig schrille Stimme des Jokers sein größtenteils unfreiwilliges Publikum. Die Kamera zitterte kurz, als er sie über seinen Kopf hob und hineingrinste, böswilliger und grausamer als jemals zuvor. „Ist es nicht schön, dass...dass _wir_..._uns_ als alte Bekannte...nach kurzzeitiger Unterbrechung wiedersehen?" Er bleckte die Zähne, die, obgleich sie menschlich und gleichmäßig waren, im Commissioner Assoziationen an die Fänge eines Raubtieres weckten. „Ich habe sogar, großzügig wie ich bin...ein kleines Willkommensgeschenk für euch parat. Das...äh...das Feuerwerk gab es ja gestern schon", maliziös senkten sich die Brauen über seine dunklen Augen, die sich kaum von der Schwärze der Schminke, die sie umgab, unterschieden. Die Mundwinkel zuckten in Erwartung eines ekstatischen Lachanfalls, der vorerst ausblieb. Vereinzelt tönten durch das Foyer gezischte Verfluchungen wie „Dieser Bastard!" oder „Verdammter Hurensohn", aber der Commissioner ahnte, dass das Grinsen auf den zerlüfteten Lippen des Jokers nur noch in die Breite gewachsen wäre, hätte er diese unflätigen Bemerkungen über seine Person vernommen.

„Es...äh...dürfte für euch ja nicht wirklich etwas Neues sein, dass...ich unzufrieden bin, was den Zustand dieser..._Stadt_ angeht." Er verzerrte den einzigen Vokal in _‚Stadt'_ so stark, dass es einen höhnischen Missklang annahm. „Wieso lasst ihr euch alle so...einschränken? Ihr meint doch alle, selbstständig denken zu können, oder nicht?", er hob spöttisch die Braue und leckte die sich die Lippen, ehe er wieder grinste, „Wieso, liebe Einwohner Gothams...lasst ihr euch dann so übers Ohr hauen, hm?" Das Lächeln gefror auf seinen vernarbten Zügen, die Kamera bebte erneut und begab sich auf Augenhöhe mit dem Joker.

„Wisst iiiiihr...", er verdrehte die Augen, so als hätte er vergessen, was er sagen wollte, bevor er seine Ansprache fortsetzte: „dass ich immer viel ehrlicher zu euch war als eure lieben von euch gewählten Vertreter des Volkes? Wie wäre es zum Beispiel mit Bürgermeister Garcia, der nicht all eure Steuergelder für das investiert, was er euch vorgaukelt? Ich bin sicher, die großen Tageszeitungen Gothams reiben sich schon freudestrahlend die Hände über die Bilder von eurem Bürgermeister, wie er Hobbys frönt, deren Finanzierung ein klitzekleines bisschen über seinem normalen Einkommen liegen dürfte", er stieß eine gackernde Lachsalve aus, die das Bild schwanken und erbeben ließ, sodass es schwerfiel, es lange anzuschauen, ohne von einem benommenen Schwindelgefühl übermannt zu werden. „Daaann...gibt es ja auch noch den ehrwürdigen James Gordon, Polizeichef und immer der Gerechtigkeit auf den Fersen", der Joker formte einen Kussmund und löste diesen schmatzend wieder auf. Die Kamera verlor kurz ihren Fokus auf den Joker und zeigte die unmittelbare Umgebung des Gebäudes, auf dem er sich befand. Jim Gordon stockte der Atem, als er das Umfeld erkannte. Der Joker hatte auf dem Dach des Polizeipräsidiums gestanden und dieses Video aufgenommen? Wann? Es musste heute gewesen sein, andernfalls hätte er sich nicht auf die Explosion beziehen können, die eine stündlich wachsende Anzahl von Todesopfern eingefordert hatte. Auf dem Video war es schon helllichter Tag. Dieser Bastard musste sich die Dreistigkeit erlaubt haben, direkt über den Köpfen hunderter von Polizisten herumzustolzieren wie ein eitler Hahn, während Gordon zur selben Zeit nur wenige Stockwerke darunter der Hypnose von Erin Porter beigewohnt hatte.

Die schnarrende Stimme des Jokers lenkte den Blick des Commissioners wieder auf die Mattscheibe, vor der sich mehr und mehr Menschen wie aus pervertierter Schaulust versammelten. „Er...wisst ihr...er proklamiert Gerechtigkeit...aber gerade sperrt er ein unschuldiges kleines Vögelchen hinter Gitter."

Gordon erstarrte, spürte, wie sich einige Köpfe zu ihm umdrehten, reagierte aber nicht darauf, taxierte nur den Fernseher so als wäre der Joker darauf lebendig. „Wisst ihr...das...das hat er schon mal gemacht", er nickte hastig, sodass die schmutzigen Strähnen seines blonden Haares neckisch um sein weiß geschminktes Gesicht flogen, „Jajajaja, nur nicht mit einem Vögelchen, sondern mit einer Fledermaus." Der Unterkiefer des Commissioners wollte mit aller Macht nach unten sinken, aber er hielt ihn zunächst erfolgreich zurück. Die Köpfe, die ihm zugewandt waren, vermehrten sich.

„Wie kommt es, dass ihr kleinen Bürger bei all eurer gepriesenen Intelligenz nie hinterfragt habt, ob Batman wirklich fünf Menschen auf dem Gewissen hat, hm? Also...so richtig auf dem Gewissen, nicht nur passiv", er nickte zittrig, fast so, als stünde er unter Strom, „wenn...**wenn** er doch noch nie zuvor jemanden getötet hat?", seine Stimme hatte den unschuldigen Tonfall eines Kindes angenommen, das einem Erwachsenen ohne Skrupel eine dick gedruckte Lüge auftischte. „Waaaa...Wawawarum sollte Batman plötzlich morden? Hm? Und dann auch noch Polizisten, denen er so viel Arbeit abgenommen hat? Er hat ja noch nicht einmal miiiich getötet, obwohl er Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Oh ja, die hatte er." Wieder huschte die Zunge wie die einer gierigen Echse über seinen Mund, ehe er direkt in die Kamera sah und seine Züge einen so ernsten Ausdruck annahmen, dass sein Blick nur noch als furchteinflößend zu bezeichnen war.

„Habt ihr euch stattdessen einmal gefragt, was wirklich mit Harvey Dent passiert ist? Ich habe ihn nicht mit dem Krankenhaus in die Luft gejagt, nein, nein, nein...das würde ich doch nie tun...", bestärkend schüttelte er den Kopf, „nein, und das habe ich auch nicht getan. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich hab ihn da rausgeholt, bevor ihm die Sache buchstäblich zu heiß werden konnte, und ich kann euch sagen...der war sauer. Sauer auf den guten Jimmy Gordon, der nicht gewusst hat, wie viele korrupte Hälse er unter seiner Fuchtel hatte. Natürlich würde das Jim Gordon nie zugeben, nein...nein, da wäre ja seine ganze Glaubwürdigkeit dahin. Aber er wird es zugeben _müssen_, wenn er nicht will, dass ich in genau einer Stunde sämtliche wichtige Behörden und...Schulen...von Gothams Landkarte radiere. Denn genau diese... _Institutionen_ sind es, die erst Lügen in euer Leben streuen und euch an der Nase herumzuführen versuchen. Sie schreiben euch vor, wer gut und wer böse ist, während sie sich mit ihren korrupten und eigensinnigen Machenschaften alles unter den Nagel reißen, was niemandem gehört, und euch ihre Pläne und Weltanschauungen aufdiktieren als wärt ihr alle willenlose Idioten!", der Joker schien etwas Unsichtbares mit seiner linken Hand zu packen und diese dann zur Faust zu ballen, ehe er tonlos weiter sprach: „Erst wenn Gordon die falsche Schuld von Batmans Schultern genommen hat, werde ich in Betracht ziehen, auch die Schuld von dem kleinen Vögelchen zu nehmen...und eventuell auf das unterhaltsame Inferno zu verzichten, das sich andernfalls ereignen wird. Es liegt an Ihnen, Commissioner...wenn Gotham City nicht bereit für die Wahrheit ist, ist es nur noch bereit für seinen Untergang."

Daraufhin brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus, als hätte er seine Drohung nur scherzhaft gemeint, ehe er abschließend unter impulsartigen Lachsalven anmerkte: „Verschwenden Sie nicht zu viel Zeit mit der Analyse des Videos oder der Suche nach meiner Wenigkeit. Die Uhr tickt!"

Damit endete die Videoaufzeichnung, die das Foyer des Polizeipräsidiums in einem lauten Stimmengewirr zurückließ. Commissioner Gordon hatte seine liebe Mühe, das daraufhin ausbrechende Chaos unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Plötzlich war er wieder zum Zentrum des gemeinen Interesses geworden, die Sonne, um die sich dieser Zwergplanet drehte.

„Dieser Spinner! Dieser Verrückte. Wir müssen sofort alle Schulen evakuieren", tönte es aus einer Ecke und hier und da wurde bereits panisch zu den Telefonen gegriffen, andernorts wurden Rufe laut, dass der Aussage des Jokers gemäß auch im Polizeipräsidium eine Bombe versteckt sein musste, was wiederum zu den ersten überstürzten Fluchtversuchen führte. Jim Gordon realisierte, dass seine Leute an ihn glaubten, obgleich der Joker angedeutet hatte, dass die Autorität des Polizeioberhaupts zu hinterfragen wäre. Wahrscheinlich sahen sie die Ankündigung des Jokers als Provokation, den öffentlichen Behörden Gothams ein Eingeständnis von Schwäche zu entlocken, und übersahen dabei, dass der Clown die Wahrheit sprach. Gestand Gordon nun, dass er in der Tat Beweise vertuscht hatte, um Harvey Dents Andenken zu bewahren, gewann der Joker, so verkorkst es auch klang, jene Glaubwürdigkeit, die der Commissioner im selben Augenblick verlor.

Während seine Kollegen auf ihn einredeten und sich anboten, den Evakuierungsbescheid an sämtliche Ämter und Schulen weiterzuleiten, schossen ihm Pro und Contra eines Schuldeingeständnisses durch den Kopf. Wenn er das tat, was der Joker einforderte, würde er nicht nur seine Glaubwürdigkeit, sondern womöglich auch seinen Job verlieren und ein Verfahren an den Hals bekommen. Aber somit rettete er unzähligen Menschen das Leben. In weniger als einer Stunde war es schier unmöglich, alle Behörden und Schulen des gesamten Stadtgebiets Gothams zu evakuieren, ohne dass eine Massenpanik ausbrach, ganz zu schweigen von dem immensen Sachschaden, der angerichtet werden würde, sobald der Joker den Zünder für eine seiner Bomben betätigte. Wenn Gordon nicht tat, was der Joker verlangte, würde er nicht mehr aufhören, die Stadt mit seinen Gewalttaten zu überschwemmen, würde so lange zerstörerisch in Gotham toben, bis sein Wille geschah. Andernfalls würde er dem Joker einen triumphalen Sieg eingestehen, wenn er das Rätsel um Harvey Dent auflösen würde, das Erin Porter so verbissen versucht hatte herauszubekommen.

Hin- und hergerissen zwischen den beiden wenig verlockenden Optionen, die sich ihm anboten, stand Jim Gordon einige Sekunden tatenlos in einem Raum, der nur noch an einen Hühnerstall erinnerte, in den ein tollwütiger Fuchs eingefallen war. Im Grunde war der Joker auch nichts anderes. Tollwütig, besessen und wahnsinnig vor Wut und Hass, die von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatten, und dabei gerissen und schlau wie ein Fuchs. Eine gefährliche und explosive Mischung.

„Commissioner, wir können die Evakuierung von mindestens fünf Schulen innerhalb der nächsten zehn Minuten organisieren, ich habe schon...", wandte sich eine übereifrige junge Polizistin mit langem, zu einem Zopf zusammengebundenen blonden Haar und einem Klemmbrett in der Hand an ihn, doch Jim Gordon schmetterte ihren Vorschlag ab, indem er mit lauter Stimme verkündete: „Hier wird niemand evakuiert."

Ihm galten darauf Blicke, die im Stillen suggerierten, er habe den Verstand verloren, ehe sich Jack Treather an ihn wandte und die Hand auf seine Schulter legte: „Commissioner, wir müssen schnell handeln, uns bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit." Gordon hob beide Hände und rief mehrfach ein bloßes „Hey" in die Menge, bis sich der größte Tumult wieder etwas gelegt hatte und er sichergehen konnte, dass er sich wieder Gehör verschafft hatte. „Sue, rufen Sie sofort eine Pressekonferenz ein, informieren Sie alle größeren Nachrichtenstationen und Tageszeitungen. Sie haben den Officer gehört. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit." Verwirrung und Ärger wurde laut, kaum dass er diese Worte an die Pressesprecherin gerichtet hatte, die zunächst zögerte, dann aber die Anweisungen ihres Vorgesetzten befolgte. „Sir, Sie können diesem Verrückten doch nicht geben, was er will. Sie würden lügen und an Glaubwürdigkeit einbüßen."

Wie es ihm gelang, konnte sich Jim Gordon nicht ganz erklären, aber er brachte ein gutherziges Lächeln zustande und legte die Hand um den Arm des jungen Polizisten: „Das habe ich schon getan, mein Sohn. Lieber lege ich die Karten auf den Tisch und gehe das Risiko ein, zu verlieren, als dass ich zulasse, dass halb Gotham in Feuer und Asche versinkt." Treather wirkte bestürzt und fassungslos ob der Worte des Commissioners, der soeben inoffiziell eingeräumt hatte, tatsächlich gelogen zu haben, was den Verbleib Harvey Dents und die fünf begangenen Morde vor einem Jahr anbelangte. Der Anblick der Enttäuschung und Resignation war für Gordon härter als jeder Schmähruf, der ihm entgegenschallen würde, wenn die Katze erst einmal aus dem Sack war. Und der Commissioner würde viele Bürger Gothams noch heute dazu bringen, so enttäuscht auf ihn hinabzusehen wie Jack Treather es in diesen Sekunden tat. Er hatte keine andere Wahl und auch nicht mehr die Gelegenheit, mit Batman Rücksprache zu halten. Dass die Fledermaus nicht gerade begeistert von diesem Schritt sein würde, konnte er sich denken. Aber Jim Gordon war nicht bereit, noch einmal so viele Menschenopfer in Kauf zu nehmen, damit eine Illusion fortbestehen konnte. Er würde diesem diabolischen, falschen Abgott keine weiteren Blutopfer bringen. Wenn der Joker schon triumphieren musste – und das würde er so oder so, ganz gleich, zu was sich Gordon durchringen würde – dann auf seine Kosten und nicht auf die unschuldiger Menschen.

„Commissioner, was hat das alles zu bedeuten?", die Stimme klang aufgebracht und war ihm bestens vertraut. Er drehte sich um und sah in das perplexe Gesicht des Bürgermeisters, dessen dichte, leicht buschige schwarze Brauen sich fragend über seinen dunklen Knopfaugen wölbten. Er trug einen dunklen Anzug und einen karierten, langen Schal, der seinen Hals zweimal umwickelte. Einzelne Überreste von Eierschalen, die in seinem dunklen Haar klebten und an denen der Dotter in glänzenden Fäden hinabtropfte, teilten Jim Gordon ungefragt mit, dass bereits Sonderausgaben der großen Tageszeitungen wie dem Gotham Chronicle im Umlauf waren und viele der Bürger jenes Bild zu Gesicht bekommen hatten, das Garcia dem Commissioner nun vor die Nase hielt. Es zeigte den Bürgermeister in eher fragwürdiger Gesellschaft, umringt von leicht bekleideten Damen in einem nicht sonderlich diskret erscheinenden Gebäude in einem anrüchigeren Viertel der Stadt. Das Foto war aus einiger Entfernung mit einem Teleobjektiv aufgenommen worden.

„Was das zu bedeuten hat, weiß ich nicht. Wenn Sie aber meinen, was es mit der Pressekonferenz auf sich hat, die ich einberufe, kann ich Ihnen sagen, dass ich nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen einen terroristischen Anschlag auf Gotham City verhindern will." Diese Antwort des Commissioners schien auch den Bürgermeister aus der Bahn zu werfen, Gordon hatte jedoch herzlich wenig Zeit, sich expliziter dem Oberhaupt der Stadt zu erklären; seit der Erstausstrahlung des Bandes waren bereits fünfzehn Minuten vergangen, wertvolle Zeit, die ihm durch die Finger rann wie feinkörniger Sand, der über Leben und Tod hunderter Menschen entschied. Es war einzig an Jim Gordon, die Sanduhr wieder umzukippen.

***

Der winterlich kalte Wind, der durch die enorme Fahrgeschwindigkeit mit noch größerer Schärfe in sein Gesicht blies, weil er sich nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte, sich einen Helm aufzusetzen, rauschte schmerzhaft laut an seinen Ohren vorbei. Die Stoffhose flatterte aufgeregt um seine Knöchel, während er das Motorrad noch einmal hochbeschleunigte, sodass es sich beinahe unter ihm aufbäumte wie ein Pferd, dessen Temperament mit ihm durchgegangen war und es dazu bewegte, das lästige Anhängsel von einem Reiter abwerfen zu wollen.

Um ein Haar wäre Bruce Wayne in seiner halben Batmanmontur aufgebrochen, hätte ihn Alfred nicht darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass er auf einen Normalsterblichen den Eindruck erwecken würde, in einem halbfertigen Halloweenkostüm auf der Straße unterwegs zu sein. In Windeseile hatte er sich seines Anzugs entledigt und sich hastig Zivilkleidung übergeworfen. Alfred hatte ihm zwar immer noch zweifelnde Blicke geschenkt, weil er aussah als hätte er sein Hemd auch zum Schlafen getragen und noch nicht einmal die Zeit gefunden, sein Jackett zu richten, aber Bruce hatte nicht die Nerven gehabt, um die Tarnung bis ins kleinste Detail wiederherzustellen. Nicht einmal um sicherere Motorradkleidung hatte er sich bemüht. Am liebsten hätte er sich einfach die Maske übergezogen und das Batpod genommen, um noch schneller ins Polizeipräsidium zu gelangen, wo, so verkündeten es die Nachrichten, Jim Gordon eine Pressekonferenz in Reaktion auf die Ankündigungen des Jokers einberufen hatte. Wieder war es Alfred gewesen, der in seiner gelassenen Art hinterfragt hatte, was sein Herr damit bezweckte, Batman am Tage agieren zu lassen, war doch die Nacht sein sicheres Metier. Wenn er es nicht darauf anlegen wollte, in seinem Übermut von Polizisten oder fanatischen Verbrechern erschossen zu werden, so hatte Alfred argumentiert, sollte er lieber als Bruce Wayne an Ort und Stelle aufkreuzen, wenn er der dringenden Meinung wäre, seine Anwesenheit wäre von Relevanz.

Bruce gab es nicht gern zu, aber wieder einmal hatte sein ältester Freund Recht gehabt. Er würde Gordon nicht aufhalten können, wenn dieser sich dazu entschlossen hatte, die Wahrheit zu verkünden, die Batman zwar entlastete, aber Gotham all seines Glaubens an das Gute beraubte. Weder Batman noch Bruce Wayne würden an den Umständen viel ändern können. Er presste die schmalen Lippen zu einer dünnen, weißen Linie zusammen und drehte die Maschine an das Maximum ihrer Kräfte hoch. Er war hilflos und hasste dieses Gefühl, den Geschehnissen ausgeliefert zu sein, keine Kontrolle über den Verlauf der Dinge zu haben und nur zuschauen zu können, wie alles zugrunde ging. Wieder einmal war es dem verdammten Joker gelungen, den Spieß umzudrehen. Mit der Beweislast gegen Erin Porter hatte er nur gespiegelt, was Gordon und Batman getan hatten, um die Taten Harvey Dents zu vertuschen. Da die junge Frau aber nur eine kleine Statistenrolle in diesem Spiel einzunehmen schien, und sich vermutlich niemand weiter darum geschert hätte, ob sie einen Mord begangen hatte oder nicht, hatte der Joker einen weitaus größeren Einsatz auf den Tisch legen müssen, um genügend Druck gegen Jim Gordon aufzubauen.

Dabei tat es nichts zur Sache, ob Batman offiziell ein Geächteter war oder nicht. Die, die ihn hassten, würden ihn auch weiterhin verfluchen und sich gegen ihn stellen. Ganz gleich, was Gordon nun tat; er und seine Verbündeten konnten nur verlieren. So, wie es die Spielregeln des Jokers aufdiktierten. Bruce neigte sein Körpergewicht erst zur einen, dann zur anderen Seite, um dem mörderischen Verkehr bestmöglich ausweichen zu können. Ihm wurden empörte Ovationen in Form von wildem Hupen und einigen geschrienen Flüchen entgegengebracht, doch Bruce blendete alles andere aus, konzentrierte sich nur darauf, schnellstmöglich zum Polizeipräsidium zu fahren, wo vermutlich noch größere Panik herrschte als auf den Straßen.

Kaum war die unheilvolle Verkündung des Jokers über die Fernsehbildschirme geflimmert, waren Eltern von ihrer Arbeit losgestürzt, um ihre Kinder aus den Schulen zu holen; viele versuchten, potentiell gefährdete Gebiete wie das Stadtzentrum, in dem sowohl Rathaus, Finanzamt, Polizeibehörde geballt beieinander standen, zu umfahren, doch mussten letztlich feststellen, dass kein einziger Fleck in ganz Gotham City mehr sicher war. Überall gab es Schulen und mindestens ein Meldeamt für die separaten Stadtbezirke, der Universitätscampus mit seinen abertausenden Studierenden stand ebenfalls in Verdacht, in ein Minenfeld verwandelt worden zu sein. Alle Verbrechen, die der Joker seit jeher begangen hatte, schienen lachhaft zu sein im Vergleich zu dem, was er jetzt androhte. Er konnte ganz Gotham in Flammen aufgehen lassen, wenn ihm der Sinn danach stand. Selbst wenn er die Brandsätze nicht entzündete, wären sämtliche Bombenkommandos mehrere Tage, vielleicht sogar Wochen damit ausgelastet, die Sprengsätze zu finden und anschließend zu entschärfen. Dass der Joker bluffte, davon konnte man nicht ausgehen. Oder zumindest hatte die Vergangenheit gelehrt, dass der Clown bei all seinem irrwitzigen Auftreten keinesfalls zu scherzen beliebte. Ihn nicht ernst zu nehmen, kam Arroganz und selbstmörderischem Leichtsinn gleich. Als er in Gotham City zu wüten begann, hatten er und die Polizei diesen Fehler begangen, den Joker als keine übermäßig große Gefahr einzustufen und sich stattdessen auf die Mafia zu konzentrieren. Der todbringende Clown hatte sich daraufhin einfach der Mafia bedient, die einzelnen Familienclans gegeneinander ausgespielt und am Ende bewiesen, dass er, ein einzelner Mann, weitaus gefährlicher war als der altehrwürdige Mob, der inoffiziell über Jahrzehnte die Stadt kontrolliert und regiert hatte.

Wenn Gordon seine Forderung erfüllte, würde der Joker einen weiteren Trumpf zugespielt bekommen und sich die Ordnungshüter der Stadt gleich mehreren Problemen gegenüberstehen sehen. Zum einen dem Verlust der Glaubwürdigkeit des Commissioners, zum anderen ihrer extremen Machtlosigkeit gegen das wütende Chaos.

Energisch legte sich Bruce in die Kurve. Seine Maschine wäre fast ins Schlingern geraten, doch es gelang ihm, sie in der Spur zu halten. Es hatte einen gravierenden Nachteil, dass er wieder seinen Landsitz Wayne Manor bezogen hatte – er benötigte deutlich mehr Zeit, um im richtigen Augenblick am richtigen Ort einzutreffen, gerade, wenn er auf seine andere Identität und die damit einhergehenden Bequemlichkeiten verzichten musste. Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, die er schon durch die verpfropften Straßen Gothams raste und eine Verkehrsregel nach der anderen brach. Bruce Wayne hielt man vielleicht an und verpasste ihm einen Strafzettel oder sogar Fahrverbot, auf Batman hingegen hätte man leichthin geschossen. Seinen Vorwand, für fünf Morde verantwortlich zu sein, hatten die Bewohner der Stadt mit Vorliebe geschluckt, es war geradezu so gewesen, als hätten sie nur auf einen besseren Grund gewartet, um ihn zu hassen. Das nach all dem, was er für sie getan hatte. Bruce wollte sich dagegen wehren, einzugestehen, dass der Joker ihm genau das prophezeit hatte, als er ihn im Verhörraum des Polizeipräsidiums vor mehr als einem Jahr in die Mangel genommen hatte, aber er kam nicht umhin, dass mehr als nur ein Körnchen Wahrheit in seiner Prognose gelegen hatte. Und doch gab es bei all den vielen Menschen, die ihn verfluchten, auch einige, die an ihn glaubten. Sie waren es, die seinen Glauben an das Gute im Menschen aufrecht erhielten. Den anderen konnte und wollte er auch keinen Vorwurf machen. Sie waren verängstigt in dieser Welt, die nur noch aus Terror, Korruption und Gewalt zu bestehen schien, und machten sich nicht mehr die Mühe, Fakten zu hinterfragen. Bruce wollte diese Haltung nicht gutheißen, aber er konnte sie durchaus verstehen.

Er bog an der einunddreißigsten Straße scharf nach links ab, rammte dabei fast ein bananengelbes Taxi, dessen Fahrer mit scheinbar slawischer Herkunft ihm Verwünschungen in einer fremden Sprache hinterher rief. Von weitem konnte Bruce bereits das Polizeihauptquartier ausmachen. Nicht etwa, weil das Gebäude von besonders auffälliger Architektur war, sondern weil sich davor Menschenmassen bis auf die Straße hinaus tummelten. Eine nervöse Anspannung lag leise knisternd in der Luft, die Bruce trotz der lautstark ertönenden Rufe und Stimmen des zahlreich erschienenen Publikums wahrnehmen konnte. Vielleicht war es auch nur seine eigene Unruhe, die ihn so empfindlich seiner Umwelt gegenüber machte.

Bruce war gezwungen, sein Motorrad mehrere hundert Meter vor dem Polizeigebäude abzustellen. Wäre er auf meterhohen Stelzen unterwegs gewesen, hätte er sich vielleicht bis vor die Haustür durchkämpfen können; mit seiner bulligen Maschine hingegen war er schon früh zum Absteigen genötigt. Nur wenige erkannten ihn, als er sich durch die Menge drängelte. Ein paar wenige, die sich empört zu ihm umdrehten, um ihn zurechtzuweisen, dass er anzustehen hatte wie jeder andere, so als wäre das die örtliche Kantine und nicht das Polizeihauptgebäude, weiteten überrascht die Augen, als sie ihn als den Milliardär Bruce Wayne erkannten, der sich unter das einfache Fußvolk gemischt hatte. Alfred hatte Einwände geäußert, dass die Anwesenheit von Bruce Wayne zu viele Fragen aufwerfen würde, aber Bruce hatte dagegen gehalten, dass er damals auch bei Harvey Dents Pressekonferenz gewesen war, wenngleich ihn andere Umstände zu diesem Schritt bewegt hatten. Nur weil er sich selbst ständig als Playboy der Extraklasse präsentieren musste, der im Geld schwamm, hieß das nicht, dass er seinem Alter Ego nicht auch ein öffentliches Interesse zuschreiben konnte.

Bruce gelang es, einen flüchtigen Blick auf Commissioner Gordon zu erhaschen, der dicht umgeben von seinen Kollegen an das Rednerpult trat, das trotz der kalten Witterung draußen aufgestellt worden war. Einerseits mochte es daran liegen, dass so vermieden werden sollte, dass sich die Leute im dagegen eher klein wirkenden Foyer der Zentrale ertrampelten, andererseits musste man davon ausgehen, dass der Joker in diesem Gebäude möglicherweise eine Bombe platziert hatte. Dass Gordon nichtsdestotrotz hier die Pressekonferenz abhielt, obgleich eine Explosion zahllose Opfer eingefordert hätte – was sensationslustige Menschen nicht daran hinderte, wie Pilger auf einer Wallfahrt zur Polizeizentrale zu strömen – hatte den simplen Grund, dass er nirgendwo sonst so schnell eine offizielle Konferenz hätte einberufen können. Gleichzeitig wurde Bruce nun aber auch mit Gewissheit klar, dass sich Gordon tatsächlich dem Willen des Jokers zu beugen bereit war. Wohl kaum hätte er eine solche Versammlung einberufen und auf Evakuierungsmaßnahmen verzichtet, wenn er das Geheimnis um Harvey Dent bewahren wollte. Bruce sank das Herz. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis der Joker sich wieder ihm, Batman, in den Weg stellen würde und auf das spuckte, was er mit so viel Mühe zu etablieren versucht hatte. Zweifelsohne würde es diesem Psychopathen eine diebische Freude bereiten, dass Gordon gezwungenermaßen nach seiner Pfeife tanzte und doch sah auch Bruce keinen anderen Weg, den Tod so vieler unschuldiger Bürger und die Zerstörung halb Gothams zu verhindern.

Das Mikrofon gab einen schrillen, ohrenbetäubenden Pfeifton von sich, sodass der Commissioner hastig die Hand darum legte und den Verstärker neu justierte, ehe er sich räusperte und um Ruhe bat. Genauso gut hätte man in einem Footballstadion zum Superbowl als Hotdogverkäufer um ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit bitten können. Nur langsam beruhigten sich kleinere Teile der Menge und nur dank des Mikrofons gelang es Jim Gordon, seine Stimme über die große Menschenansammlung zu erheben.

„Meine Damen und Herren...ich möchte Sie um Aufmerksamkeit und Ruhe bitten. Beides liegt in Ihrem eigenen Interesse", Gordon stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Pult ab, sein Gesicht erstrahlte sporadisch im flackernden Blitzlicht, mit dem sich unzählige Reporter einen guten finanziellen Zuschuss erhofften, sollten sich die Worte des Commissioners als geschichtsträchtig erweisen. „Weswegen ich diese Pressekonferenz einberufen habe, sollte jedem klar sein, der vor einer halben Stunde die Nachrichten gesehen hat. Ich möchte Stellung zu den Anschuldigungen nehmen, die der Joker gegen meine Person erhoben hat."

Bruce wurde angerempelt, konnte sich aber noch auf den Beinen halten. Er fragte sich, ob Barbara Gordon, die als eine der wenigen Menschen davon wusste, dass Dent diese Morde begangen hatte und ihr Mann mit ein paar vertrauenswürdigen Kollegen versucht hatte, all dies zu vertuschen, die bevorstehende Schmach ihres Mannes vor dem Fernseher verfolgte. Wenn ja, hatte sie bald noch mehr Gründe dafür, Batman zu hassen. Gordon erblickte Bruce in der Menge und für einige wenige Sekunden genügte der Blickkontakt zwischen beiden, um den Commissioner verstummen zu lassen. Er nickte kaum merklich, vielleicht bildete sich das Bruce auch nur ein. Dann richtete er sich wieder erhobenen Hauptes an die Menschenmenge, die ihn umgab, als wäre er ein Popstar, dessen Autogramme überaus begehrt waren.

„So gern ich auch Gegenteiliges behaupten wollen würde, muss ich hiermit gestehen, dass die Anschuldigungen des Jokers berechtigt sind." Die Leute hielten teils aus Schock, teils aus bestätigter Vorahnung den Atem an. Möglicherweise kam es Bruce nur so vor, aber er meinte, in dem ein oder anderen Reportergesicht sogar Genugtuung zu erkennen. „Harvey Dent ist nicht bei dem Anschlag auf das Gotham City General ums Leben gekommen", sprach der Commissioner mit fester Stimme, doch seine Körpersprache konnte nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass er angespannt war und wusste, was ihm blühen würde, wenn er die ganze Wahrheit verkündete. „Harvey Dent ist es gewesen, der die Morde an meinen Detectives sowie Salvatore Maroni und dessen Fahrer verübt hat. Die Waffe, mit der er diese Taten begangen hat, ist sichergestellt und kann ihm zweifelsfrei zugeordnet werden." Der Commissioner unterbrach sich selbst, als die ersten Wogen der Entrüstung auf ihn einbrachen. Direkt neben Bruce schrie eine Frau aus Leibeskräften: „Lügner! Verleumder! Batman sollte Sie für diese Dreistigkeit strafen!"

Bruce konnte nur fassungslos dabei zusehen, wie regelrechte Sprechchöre gegen den Commissioner an Substanz gewannen. „Harvey Dent kam bei einem Sturz ums Leben. Ich war dabei, als es geschah und kann...", es fiel ihm zunehmend schwerer, gegen die Rufe der Missbilligung anzukommen, die gegen ihn ertönten, und doch führte Gordon diese Pressekonferenz zu Ende, „...ich kann sagen, dass Mister Dent seine Taten bereut hat." Bruce hätte gern diesen Glauben geteilt, war sich in diesem Punkt allerdings nicht so sicher wie es bei Gordon den Anschein hatte. „Mörder! Sie haben einen Mörder gedeckt!", brüllte jemand von einer hinteren Reihe. „Harvey Dent hat für diese Stadt nur Gutes gewollt. Er stand für die Hoffnung ein, die kaum einer mehr im Herzen hatte. Er hat den Bürgern Gothams den Glauben an das Gute zurückgegeben."

Doch Gordons Argumentation fand kaum Zustimmung in den Reihen jener Menschen, die sich um ihn versammelt hatten. „Er war ein gottverdammter Lügner, genau wie Sie einer sind!" Diese verächtlichen Worte waren bedeutend mitreißender als Gordons Versuch, Harvey Dents Ruf zu retten. Unzählige Menschen schrieen ihre Zustimmung hinaus, verfluchten und denunzierten Dent und den Commissioner. Als die ersten Gegenstände auf das Pult geworfen wurden und Jim Gordon nur um Haaresbreite verfehlten, gingen Jack Treather und seine Kollegen dazwischen, umstellten ihren Vorgesetzten schützend und lotsten ihn sichtlich gegen seinen Willen von dem kleinen Podium hinunter, um ihn in Sicherheit zu bringen. Bruce bewunderte den Mut des Commissioners, solch ein Schuldeingeständnis vor aufgebrachten Bürgern abzulegen und öffentlich einzugestehen, Beweise manipuliert zu haben. Sein Geständnis änderte nichts mehr an den Tatsachen und aufgrund von Dents Tod erübrigte sich gleichfalls die Frage nach der Bestrafung des Schuldigen. Aber das Vertrauen der Leute in jene Instanz, die sich dazu verpflichtet hatte, für Recht und Ordnung auf Gothams Straßen zu sorgen, war durch Gordons öffentliche Richtigstellung immens geschwächt, wenn nicht gar in Gefahr, gänzlich abhanden zu kommen. Der Commissioner entschwand durch die Eingangstür in ein benachbartes Gebäude. Das Bestreben der Zuschauer, ihm zu folgen und möglicherweise handgreiflich ihm gegenüber zu werden, wurde durch die umstehenden Polizeibeamten unterbunden, die darum bemüht waren, den Aufruhr möglichst schnell zu zerschlagen, bevor es zu gewalttätigen Auseinandersetzungen kommen konnte.

Bei all der Entrüstung, die der Vertuschung von Harvey Dents Verbrechen galt, schienen viele vergessen zu haben, weswegen der Commissioner diesen Schritt der Bloßstellung getan hatte. Niemand hatte mehr die rege tickenden Zeiger der Uhr im Sinn, die langsam aber sicher die vom Joker auferlegte Gnadenfrist mit ihren steten Sprüngen verstreichen ließen. Wer sagte denn, dass der Joker wirklich Wort halten und sich an seine eigenen Bedingungen halten würde? Er war nur dann eine ehrliche Haut, wenn es sich auch für ihn lohnte, das hatte er folgenreich damit bewiesen, als er Batman gegenüber bewusst die Aufenthaltsorte von Dent und Rachel vertauscht genannt hatte. An ihm war nichts Ehrbares, es existierte kein Kodex, an den er sich hielt, er unterwarf sich keinen Regeln, nur seinen Launen und seiner Begierde danach, zu zerstören. Wenn er also entgegen der stillen Vereinbarung beschloss, Gotham City trotzdem dem Erdboden gleichzumachen, hätten Batman und seine Verbündeten gleich doppelt verloren. Vielleicht sogar endgültig. Alle schienen sich auf das Wort des Jokers zu verlassen, ihm mehr Glauben zu schenken als ihm zustand. Diese Naivität, die von den Leuten ausging und darin begründet war, dass sie diesen kaltblütigen Verbrecher schlicht und ergreifend unterschätzten, nicht erfassen zu schienen, wie gefährlich und unberechenbar er war, alarmierte Bruce. Musste Gotham erst lichterloh brennen, bis jemand erkannte, dass man den gemeinsamen Feind nur dann in die Knie zwingen konnte, wenn man an einem Strang zog? Stattdessen fielen sie über den Commissioner her wie hungrige Hyänen.

Bruce warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Es waren nur noch zwei Minuten, die Gotham City von der womöglich größten Katastrophe trennten, die der Stadt je zugestoßen war, und die hier versammelten Menschen hatten keine anderen Sorgen als Jim Gordon in Schimpf und Schande zu reden. Entweder begriff niemand, dass die Chancen hoch waren, dass das Polizeipräsidium wie durch Zauberhand in weniger als zwei Minuten in einem großen Feuerball hochgehen würde, oder die Zuschauer waren zu entsetzt über die jüngsten Geständnisse, dass ihnen die Drohung des Jokers ganz aus dem Sinn gewichen war. Batman hätte etwas unternehmen können, hätte die Menschen von dem Polizeigebäude weglocken können, womöglich hätte er sogar verhindert, dass sich jemand dem potentiellen Brandherd zu nähern wagte, aber als Bruce Wayne mochte er zwar ein Milliardär sein, war aber gleichzeitig nur ein gewöhnlicher Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut, ohne Kampfanzug, ohne Maske, ohne überlegene Technologie. Er war einer von ihnen, von der Schafherde, die nichts anderes tun konnte, als hilflos ihrem Ende entgegen zu sehen.

Bruce versuchte sich aus der Menge zu befreien, den Weg zurückzugehen, über den er hierher gefunden hatte, doch der Rückweg gestaltete sich als herausfordernder als der frühere Kampf in die vordere Reihe. Er bereitete sich gedanklich schon darauf vor, die Hände schützend über den Kopf zu legen und sich zu Boden zu werfen, sobald mit einem alles übertönenden Knall die wütende Feuerbrunst über die Zentrale hereinbrach.

Doch es geschah nichts. Der Minutenzeiger war beharrlich vorangeschritten, hatte den Nullpunkt des Countdowns überwunden, ohne dass das Feuer der Inquisition über die Stadt hinweggefegt war.

Bruce wich einem Ellbogen aus, der sich von einem anderen drängelnden Zuschauer in sein Gesicht verirren wollte, und runzelte die Stirn. Der Joker verpasste nie den richtigen Moment. Er war dafür bekannt, den Paukenschlag harmonisch zu dem von ihm selbst vorgegebenen Rhythmus zu setzen. Entweder war er aufgehalten worden, oder aber er hatte in der Tat Wort gehalten. Wahrscheinlich wollte er sich die große Show für später aufheben. Das sah ihm zumindest ähnlich. Dennoch kam Bruce nicht umhin, sich zu wundern. Irgendwie schaffte er es, sich einige Minuten später aus dem Andrang von Menschen zu befreien und wieder tief durchatmen zu können. Dass er in der späten Novemberwitterung fror, wurde ihm gar nicht recht bewusst. Seine Gedanken, die darum kreisten, wie er und Gordon gegen den Clown ankommen sollten, jetzt wo jede Glaubwürdigkeit, jede Unterstützung unter der Bevölkerung dahin war, waren übermächtiger als die nagende Kälte. Festen Schrittes begab er sich zurück auf die Straße, auf der unzählige Menschen aus ihren Autos ausgestiegen waren und sich darüber wunderten, dass die Apokalypse offenbar vertagt worden war. Die ersten Fernsehteams rückten in ihren großen Transportern ab und feierten wahrscheinlich die Einschaltquoten, die sie mit dieser exklusiven Berichterstattung erbracht hatten. Die ersten Radiosender unterbrachen ihre Programme für die Vermeldung von Gordons Eingeständnis, andere schimpften auf den Commissioner, ohne einzusehen, dass er es gewesen war, der sie alle gerettet hatte.

Bruce wusste, dass sie es sich alle zu leicht machten, zu schnell urteilten und noch schneller zu vergessen schienen, dass es der Joker war, dem sie eigentlich ihre Verachtung schenken sollten, nicht Jim Gordon. Er schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte, seine wirbelnden Gedanken zu ordnen, als er kurz darauf realisierte, dass sein Motorrad nicht mehr an Ort und Stelle stand, wo er es hinterlassen hatte. Suchend marschierte er die Strecke mehrmals ab, falls er die Maschine doch an einer anderen Stelle zurückgelassen hatte, als er jedoch keine Spur von seinem Motorrad ausmachen konnte, ließ er die Schultern sinken. Was für ein Tag. Erst spann der Joker ein geschicktes Mordkomplott um eine unschuldige Frau, dann zwang er den Commissioner dazu, das Geheimnis um Harvey Dent zu lüften und zu guter Letzt hatte irgendein Kleinkrimineller sein Motorrad geklaut.

„Sieht so aus, als könnten Sie eine Mitfahrgelegenheit gebrauchen", ertönte eine vertraute Stimme zu seiner Rechten und als sich Bruce umwandte, erkannte er den Commissioner, der eine Polizeimütze tief in sein Gesicht gezogen hatte, um nicht von den tobenden Massen erkannt zu werden. Er saß in einem grauen Volvo und rollte in Schrittgeschwindigkeit über den Asphalt. „Ja, sieht ganz so aus", murmelte Bruce, der sich nicht ganz sicher war, wie er den Blick des Commissioners zu deuten hatte. „Springen Sie rein", forderte dieser ihn nur auf und richtete dann seinen Blick wieder auf die Fahrbahn, die langsam wieder ein wenig freier wurde. Bruce zögerte einen Moment, kam zu dem Schluss, dass der Commissioner nach dieser Aktion vielleicht auch ein Fünkchen Wahrheit verdiente, von der er ohnehin schon mehr zu ahnen schien als Bruce lieb sein konnte, und stieg in den Wagen ein.


	13. 12 Marionetten an einem Strang

**Scar Tissue**

**12**

**Marionetten an einem Strang**

Opfer der Willkür

Vergessen bald, wie es ist

Allein zu handeln.

Es hatte angefangen zu regnen. Zuerst waren vereinzelte dicke Tropfen auf die Windschutzscheibe des Volvos niedergegangen in plumpem, unregelmäßigem Staccato. Binnen weniger Minuten war das Trommeln auf die Lautstärke und Intensität eines gesamten Orchesters angeschwollen, das den Dirigentenstab des Scheibenwischers hektisch hin und her schwingen ließ, ohne dass sich die Sicht merklich verbesserte. Wie um den Niederschlag noch einmal zu ermutigen und anzufeuern, sich noch kraftvoller auf die Erde zu ergießen, spielte das Radio mit unbesonnener Fröhlichkeit _‚It's raining again'_ von Supertramp, das trotz seiner ausgelassenen Melodie die Insassen des Wagens nicht wirklich in beschwingte Stimmung versetzen wollte. Weder Bruce Wayne, der nachdenklich aus dem leicht beschlagenen Seitenfenster schaute und dabei zusah, wie sich der Regen in ein zunehmend weißes Gewand kleidete, noch Jim Gordon, der das Auto durch die dichte Gischt lenkte, verspürte den Drang, etwas zu sagen. Dennoch brannten Bruce so viele Fragen auf der Zunge, die er kaum auszusprechen wagte, aus Unsicherheit darüber, ob er damit vielleicht zu viel über seine geheime zweite Identität und damit einhergehende Mitwisserschaft preisgab. Zwar beschlich ihn das leise Gefühl, dass Jim Gordon eine stille Ahnung hatte, aber solange er es nicht mit Sicherheit einschätzen konnte, wollte sich Bruce besser davor hüten, sich dem Commissioner zu offenbaren. Im letzten Jahr, als der Joker Coleman Reese als Opfer eingefordert hatte, wenn ein Krankenhaus vor einer vernichtenden Explosion bewahrt werden sollte, war Bruce mit dem Lamborghini über eine rote Ampel gerast, um zu verhindern, dass ein Polizist, dessen Frau im Gotham General gelegen hatte, Reese – wie vom Joker verlangt – erschießen konnte.

Das wissende Leuchten in Gordons Augen und das leise Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, nachdem Bruce aus seinem vollkommen schrottreifen Sportwagen gestiegen war, hatten ihm mehr gesagt als alle Worte dieser Welt. Und doch wagte es Bruce nicht, die Karten auf den Tisch zu legen, obwohl Jim Gordon im Laufe der letzten Jahre ein enger Vertrauter Batmans geworden war. „Ist nicht gerade das beste Wetter für eine Motorradfahrt ins Grüne, wenn Sie mich fragen", durchbrach der Polizeichef die Stille, die einzig von dem leisen Gedudel des Radios und den beständig gegen die Frontscheibe und auf die Motorhaube prasselnden Regentropfen begleitet wurde. „Das stimmt", entgegnete der eher unfreiwillige Fahrgast; etwas Besseres wollte Bruce auf die Schnelle nicht einfallen, „gerade deshalb hab ich die Chancen gering eingeschätzt, dass mir jemand die Maschine klaut." Jim Gordon grinste daraufhin und setzte den Blinker, um kurz darauf rechts auf die Brückenauffahrt abzubiegen. Die längste Hängebrücke, die aus dem Stadtkern Gothams hinaus zum Stadtbezirk Palisades führte, musste dem dichten Berufsverkehr standhalten, der durch den heftigen Regenguss noch stärker beeinträchtigt wurde als sonst. „Sie waren nicht etwa daran interessiert, was ich in der kurzfristig einberufenen Pressekonferenz verlauten würde?", Gordon drehte ihm den Kopf zu und obwohl seine Brillengläser das gleißende Licht der Scheinwerfer entgegen kommender Autos auffing, konnte Bruce in seinen Augen ablesen, dass der Commissioner die Antwort auf diese Frage bereits kannte und sie somit nur noch rhetorischer Natur war. „Ob Sie's glauben oder nicht, aber ich bin schon an den Vorgängen in dieser Stadt interessiert." Gordon lenkte seinen Blick wieder auf die Straße und nickte zunächst still, ehe er murmelte: „Das glaube ich Ihnen sogar aufs Wort." Bruce beließ diese Bemerkung unkommentiert und betrachtete nachdenklich die Lichter der Brückenseile, die von blassem Gelb zu kräftigem Orange bis hin zu dunklem Rot ineinander verschwammen, so als hätte der Regen nichts anderes getan, als Ölfarbe auf eine feuchte Leinwand aufzutragen.

„Sie verschmähen mich nicht für mein Handeln?" Wieder eine Fangfrage, nur verzichtete er diesmal darauf, sich Bruce gänzlich zuzuwenden. Er begnügte sich mit einem einzigen kurzen Seitenblick, während er sich in die richtige Spur einfädelte. „Nein", antwortete der bedeutend jüngere Mann, der Jim Gordon zum ersten Mal begegnet war, als er noch ein kleiner Junge gewesen war und gerade erst seine Eltern durch die Hand eines Verbrechers verloren hatte, „Wäre ich sonst in Ihren Wagen eingestiegen, Commissioner?"

Der Fahrer lächelte ein kurzes, humorloses Lächeln und sagte dann leise: „Ich fürchte, das Anhängsel _‚Commissioner'_ können Sie sich künftig sparen, Mr. Wayne." Bruce blinzelte verwirrt, woraufhin Gordon ungefragt erläuterte: „Ich bin vorübergehend vom Dienst suspendiert." Der milliardenschwere Fahrgast schluckte schwer und konnte sich nicht des übermächtigen Gefühls entledigen, zu fallen. Es war, als hätte es Jim Gordon vollbracht, ihm mit diesem kurzen Satz den Boden unter den Füßen wegzuziehen. Bruce haderte mit sich, um Ruhe zu bewahren, schalt sich gedanklich, nicht zu betroffen zu reagieren. Batman traf der Verlust des Commissioners schwer, Bruce Wayne hingegen bedauerte höchstens den vorübergehenden Personalwechsel an der Spitze des Polizeirudels. Er wusste, dass jede unbeherrschte Reaktion verräterisch sein konnte. „Aber...ich dachte, Sie könnte niemand suspendieren als so hohes Tier, das Sie sind." Das entlockte Jim Gordon immerhin ein amüsiertes kurzes Lachen, ehe er langsam den Kopf schüttelte. „Der Bürgermeister kann mich suspendieren, genau wie er mich damals ernannt hat. Wenn er die richtigen Gründe vorlegt, ist das keine große Sache. Und nachdem mittlerweile ganz Gotham City weiß, dass ich Harvey Dents Verbrechen gedeckt habe, fragt bestimmt keiner mehr nach dem Warum."

In Bruce breitete sich eine griffige Kälte aus. Batman hatte einen seiner wichtigsten Mitstreiter und die Verbindung zum Polizeipräsidium verloren. Jetzt, so ganz ohne Kontaktmann, war Batman sich selbst überlassen. Zum ersten Mal seit seinen blutigen Anfängen war er fast gänzlich sich selbst überlassen. Womit er anfangs sicher keine Probleme gehabt hätte, bereitete ihm in Anbetracht des Jokers große Sorgen. Bereits in der Zusammenarbeit mit der Polizei war es ihm schwergefallen, mit dem diabolischen Clown Schritt zu halten, ja, er hatte sogar auf eine, wie ihn Lucius Fox ermahnt hatte, sehr unethische Methode zurückgreifen müssen, um ihn überhaupt aufzuspüren. Er war wie ein Nomade innerhalb der Grenzen dieser Stadt, nie schien er länger an einem Ort zu bleiben oder gar ein Quartier aufzuschlagen. Der Fußfessel, die mit einem GPS-Sender ausgestattet gewesen war, hatte er sich natürlich bei seinem Ausbruch aus Arkham entledigt, man konnte einzig und allein versuchen, den Aschespuren zu folgen, die er in einer Schneise der Verwüstung hinter sich herzog. „Was werden Sie jetzt machen?", fragte Bruce, als er bemerkte, dass das Schweigen zwischen ihnen verdächtig überhand genommen hatte. „Urlaub. Zwangsläufig", entgegnete Jim Gordon mit einem Grinsen, aus dem der Galgenhumor nur so herausstrahlte. Bruce konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, das Lächeln zu erwidern. Es wäre ihm ohnehin im Halse stecken geblieben. „Ist das Ihr Ernst?"

Jim hob halb amüsiert, halb fragend die Augenbrauen und erwiderte: „Was soll ich Ihrer Meinung denn sonst tun? Mich auf Batmans Seite schlagen und seinen dunklen Komplizen spielen? Glauben Sie mir, dafür bin ich zu sehr aus der Übung." Bruce beobachtete einige Minuten lang den stockenden Verkehr, der sich im letzten Drittel der Fahrbahn wieder ein wenig auflockerte und sagte nach einiger Überlegung: „Batman wird bestimmt nicht begeistert davon sein, dass Sie vorläufig nicht im Amt sind."

Gordon sah Bruce aus klugen blauen Augen heraus an, die sich leicht verengten, ehe er sagte: „So, meinen Sie? Was bewegt Sie denn dazu, so zu denken? Schließlich jage ich Batman. Oder habe ihn gejagt. Meinen Sie nicht, dass er eher erfreut darüber sein wird, mich aus dem Weg zu wissen?" Bruce wusste, dass ihn jedes einzelne Wort, das er jetzt von sich geben würde, verraten konnte. Jim Gordon schöpfte nicht nur Verdacht, er war auch alles andere als auf den Kopf gefallen. Wahrscheinlich war er längst hinter Bruce Waynes Tarnung gekommen, und doch wagte es keiner von beiden, das gelüftete Geheimnis beim Namen zu nennen. Jim Gordon steckte ohnehin schon in großen Schwierigkeiten. Sein Mitwissen über Batmans menschliche Identität hätte ihm noch weitaus größere Probleme bereitet, selbst wenn er es für sich behielt. Nach allem, was der Commissioner seinetwegen durchgemacht hatte, wollte Bruce ihm nicht noch mehr zumuten.

„Ich denke, es wird in seinem Interesse gewesen sein, dass Dents Ruf als Ritter von Gotham City bewahrt worden ist. Schließlich hat er Batmans Kopf aus der Schlinge gezogen, als er damals vorgab, die Fledermaus zu sein." Bruce befand, sich gut aus der Affäre gezogen und sein Argument auch mit der nötigen Ruhe vorgetragen zu haben. „Tja. Nichtsdestotrotz tut das nichts mehr zur Sache. Ich habe schließlich nie mit ihm zusammengearbeitet, ich wüsste nicht, inwiefern es ihn treffen würde, wenn ich nicht mehr im Dienst bin."

Gordon wählte diese Worte in bewusst gelassenem, provokativ anmutendem Unterton. Bruce war vollkommen klar, dass ihn Gordon auf die Probe stellte. Für einen schwindend kurzen Moment war er wirklich versucht, jenem Mann die ganze Wahrheit zu erzählen, der ihm, als er noch ein Kind gewesen war, so viel Mut zugesprochen hatte und trotz all der Bürden, die er dadurch auch seiner Familie auferlegen musste, stets an Batmans Seite gestanden hatte. Und doch löste sein Verstand diesen inneren Disput zwischen Gewissen und Pflichtbewusstsein.

„Wenn Sie das sagen", er bemühte sich um ein möglichst sorglos wirkendes Achselzucken, „wird es schon seine Richtigkeit haben." In Gedanken beschloss er, Gordon noch heute Nacht einen Besuch als Batman abzustatten, an dem er wirklich Tacheles redete. Sprach er als Bruce Wayne den Joker an, konnte er sich gleich als der maskierte Rächer zu erkennen geben. „Ich habe ein hübsches Ferienhaus in der Karibik. Ich lade Sie und Ihre Familie herzlich ein, wenn Ihnen das als Urlaubszielort vorschwebt", schlug Bruce dann vor, genau wissend, dass Gordon nie und nimmer seinen Zuständigkeitsbereich verlassen würde, ganz gleich ob man ihn noch Commissioner nannte oder nicht. Er war viel zu sehr mit dieser Stadt verwachsen, ein Teil von ihr geworden, um sich wirklich tatenlos auf eine einsame Insel zurückzuziehen, während Gotham City kurz davor stand, unterzugehen. Bruce behielt Recht. „Ein wirklich verlockendes Angebot, Mr. Wayne, aber ich fürchte, ich werde meine unfreiwillige Freizeit sinnvoller investieren und nach einem neuen Zuhause für meine Familie und mich suchen. Wie Sie vielleicht gehört haben, habe ich es dem Joker zu verdanken, dass ich vorübergehend bei meinen kratzbürstigen Schwiegereltern untergekommen bin. Sie schreien nicht gerade _Hurra _darüber, dass ich so gehandelt habe", erklärte Gordon zu Bruce' vollster Zufriedenheit. „Sie ziehen diese Stadt einer sonnigen Insel vor?", fragte er fast schon neckend nach. „Sie doch offensichtlich auch, wie mir scheint", entgegnete Gordon gelassen, „Sie haben, wenn ich mir diese Anmerkung erlauben darf, das nötige Budget, um sich gleich ein Dutzend Karibikinseln zu kaufen, und dennoch bleiben Sie hier in Gotham." Geschickt hatte Gordon Bruce' Kommentar gegen ihn verwendet. Über fünfundzwanzig Jahre Berufserfahrung als Polizist hinterließen unverkennbare Spuren. „Nun, all meine Geschäfte laufen von Gotham aus. Hier habe ich den besten Überblick über sämtliche Transaktionen."

Doch Gordon wusste auch hierauf eine schnippische Antwort zu entgegnen: „Ich dachte, Sie hätten eine Reihe glaubwürdiger Stellvertreter in Ihrem Vorstand." Bruce drehte den Kopf und musterte den ehemaligen Commissioner mit seinen braunen Augen. „Eines hab ich über die vergangenen Jahre hinweg gelernt: Wenn du willst, dass etwas gelingt, musst du es selbst in die Hand nehmen." Jim nickte leicht und ordnete sich in die Rechtsabbiegerspur ein, die nach dem Ende der Brücke zu den Palisades, einer eher ruhigeren und von noblerer Gesellschaft besiedelten Gegend, führte. „Ist das Ihre Philosophie?", fragte er nach. Bruce musste mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen an die ersten Entwürfe seines Kampfanzugs und die ersten autonomen Versuche denken, das Verbrechen in Gotham zu bekämpfen. „Ja, könnte man so sagen."

Bruce war große Teile seines Lebens auf sich allein gestellt gewesen, seit seine Eltern einem Gewaltverbrechen zum Opfer gefallen waren, und doch hatte es ihn nicht verbittert werden lassen. Viel eher hatte im Tod seiner Eltern sein Ansporn gelegen, Gotham City besser zu machen und von seinem Abschaum zu befreien. Natürlich hatte es zahlreiche Momente gegeben, in denen ihn Rachegefühle beinahe übermannt hätten, Bruce Wayne war auch als Batman kein Übermensch. Doch er war immer seiner humanistischen Haltung treu geblieben. Nie hatte er es übers Herz gebracht, jemanden zu töten. Nicht einmal den Joker, obwohl er Grund genug und Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hätte, es zu tun und bestimmt nicht dafür geächtet worden wäre. Dennoch hätte sich Batman solch ein Handeln niemals verziehen, das wusste er so sicher wie seinen Namen.

„Ein kluger Gedanke", durchbrach Gordon seinen Gedankengang und als Bruce den Kopf drehte, bemerkte er, dass sie die bezwingende Dichte und Enge des Stadtverkehrs hinter sich gelassen hatten und die stählernen Wolkenkratzer nach und nach Platz für weniger in die Höhe schießende Bauten machten. Vermehrt entdeckte er auch die immergrünen Grasnarben, die vereinzelt mit beharrlichen Resten des gefallenen Schnees bedeckt waren und dennoch der Winterkälte zu trotzen schienen. „Finden Sie denn, dass ich Gotham den Rücken kehren sollte, jetzt wo Sie nicht mehr für Recht und Ordnung sorgen?", fragte Bruce in lockerem Tonfall, der jedoch keineswegs so beiläufig gemeint war. „Oh, machen Sie das nicht an mir fest, Mr. Wayne. Ich habe nur einen kleinen Beitrag geleistet. Die meisten Bösewichte hat immer noch Batman geschnappt, ob mir das nun gefällt oder nicht." Bruce nickte und erwiderte leiser, als er beabsichtigt hatte: „Die meisten, aber nicht alle." Der Unterboden des Volvos schepperte ungesund, als er mit der holprigen Seitenstraße Bekanntschaft machte, in die Gordon einbog.

„Sie spielen auf den Joker an, nehme ich an?" Der jüngere Mann presste die Lippen aufeinander. Er hatte es um jeden Preis verhindern wollen, auf den Joker zu sprechen zu kommen und doch führten alle Wege zu ihm. „Er ist noch auf freiem Fuß, oder nicht?", gab Bruce ironisch zurück. „Ich würde eher sagen, dass er _wieder_ auf freiem Fuß ist. Batman hat seinen Anteil geleistet und dafür gesorgt, dass der Clown dingfest gemacht werden konnte. Wieso sollte es ihm nicht auch ein zweites Mal gelingen, ihn aufzugreifen?" Bruce glaubte fast, in Gordons Augen die feste Überzeugung zu sehen, dass er wusste, wer hinter der Fledermausmaskierung steckte. Kein Schalk leuchtete mehr im Blau seiner Augen, keine herausfordernde Provokation ließ sich von ihnen ablesen. Es war, als würde er diese Frage an Batman selbst richten und nicht an Bruce Wayne. „Weil der Joker gerissen ist. Ich denke, man sollte ihn nicht unterschätzen. Batman allein kann keine Wunder vollbringen. Dass Sie gehen, schwächt ihn, ob Sie nun mit ihm zusammengearbeitet haben oder nicht." Gordon hielt an einer roten Ampel, doch der Volvo kam nicht auf Anhieb zu stehen. Entweder hatte der Regen Blitzeis verursacht, oder aber die Bremsen des altersschwachen Wagens, den sich der Commissioner offenbar vorläufig geliehen hatte, taugten nicht mehr viel. „Ich bin nicht der einzige Polizist, der in Gotham City für Gerechtigkeit sorgen will. Wir haben genügend willige und ehrgeizige Polizisten in unserer Einheit, die den Joker fassen wollen." Bruce konnte sich nicht beherrschen, er sagte mehr, als ihm hätte lieb sein können: „Es geht hier nicht um jugendliches Engagement, ohne Sie fehlt jemand, der ihnen den Weg vorgibt, der den Joker zu durchschauen versucht. Er vermag Menschen zu blenden, sie zu manipulieren. Er ist eine Nummer zu groß für den Polizeinachwuchs."

Jim Gordon lächelte zu Bruce' Überraschung und murmelte: „Sie haben sich scheinbar sehr intensiv mit dem Joker auseinander gesetzt, Mr. Wayne." Bruce ignorierte den wissenden Unterton seines Mitstreiters und sagte: „Er hat meine beste Freundin getötet. Wie könnte mir dann egal sein, was er als nächstes im Schilde führt?"

Der Volvo fuhr wieder an und gewann nach und nach an Geschwindigkeit, als das Verkehrslicht von Rot auf Grün sprang. Der schlimmste Schauer hatte sich wieder gelegt; die Scheibenwischer hatten nun Gelegenheit, sich in einem weniger hektischen Rhythmus einzupendeln.

„Sie tun gut daran, wenn Sie sich nicht von Ihren verletzten Gefühlen leiten lassen, Mr. Wayne. Das gleiche hat Harvey Dent getan und genau das hat dem Joker in die Hände gespielt. Machen Sie nicht den gleichen Fehler und begeben Sie sich nicht ins Fadenkreuz dieses Psychopathen." Bruce hatte nicht vor, zur Zielscheibe des Jokers zu werden. Batman hingegen war längst zu dieser geworden. Warnte ihn Gordon jetzt davor, sein bürgerliches Ich zu sehr in das Geschehen mit einzubringen? Seine überstürzte Fahrt zu der Pressekonferenz war zugegeben unüberlegt gewesen, zumal er nichts hatte ausrichten können. Bruce gedachte nicht, so bald einen öffentlichen Auftritt im Rahmen der politischen Öffentlichkeit zu wiederholen. Er würde schon auf sich aufpassen, so wie er es all die Jahre zuvor getan hatte. Er fragte sich nur, wie viele seiner Verbündeten er noch im Kampf gegen den Joker würde einbüßen müssen. Erst Rachel und Harvey, dann den Commissioner. Er konnte sich keine weiteren Verluste leisten. Ja, er war Batman. Aber er kochte auch nur mit Wasser wie jeder andere Mensch. An diesem Tag war ihm das einmal mehr schmerzlich bewusst geworden.

„Da wären wir", ertönte Jims ruhige Stimme und Bruce spürte, wie der Wagen allmählich anhielt, obgleich der Commissioner die Bremse voll durchgetreten hatte. Zu seiner Rechten erhob sich Wayne Manor in den mit Gewitterwolken geschwängerten Himmel. Trotz der trostlosen Umgebung verlor das Anwesen nicht an imposanter Ausstrahlung. Es war erweitert worden, nachdem es niedergebrannt war, war im Grunde zu einer regelrechten Festung umgebaut worden. „Danke für die Mitfahrgelegenheit", sagte Bruce, als er den Sicherheitsgurt löste und die Beifahrertür öffnete. „Jederzeit wieder", entgegnete Gordon und setzte hinzu, als Bruce bereits ausgestiegen war, „Passen Sie auf sich auf, Mr. Wayne." Er nickte kurz, schlug dann die Autotür zu und sah dem Volvo noch einige Minuten lang hinterher, bis seine rotglühenden Rücklichter wie die Augen eines Ungeheuers in der wieder anwachsenden Gischt versunken waren. Bruce Wayne hatte sich lange nicht mehr so allein, so hilflos gefühlt wie in diesem Augenblick und ihn beschlich das leise Gefühl, dass genau dieses Empfinden bald sein stiller Kompagnon werden würde. Vielleicht der Einzige, der ihn nicht mehr verlassen würde.

***

„Hey Kleine...na, wie wär's denn mal mit uns beiden, hm? Du siehst so aus, als könntest du mal ne richtig gute Nummer vertragen", eine eher unprofessionell gepiercte Zunge glitt über gelbe, teils faulende Zähne. Überall dort, wo er tätowiert war, wuchs ihm kein Bart mehr und das schloss den gesamten Hals mit ein. Ein rotes Kopftuch drängte seine filzigen braunen Haare zurück, hinderten sie daran, in sein kantiges Gesicht zu fallen. „Wenn sie ne gute Nummer will, wendet sie sich bestimmt nicht an dich, Gaz." Diese weise Erkenntnis stammte aus dem Mund eines eher schmächtigen Mannes mit graziler Brille auf der Nase. Ein Mann, der so gar nicht in das Klischee eines Straftäters passen wollte, und doch war Erin in keiner Weise daran interessiert, herauszufinden, was ihn hierher gebracht hatte. Im Moment war sie zur Genüge damit beschäftigt, die lästigen Sprüche der anderen, überwiegend männlichen Insassen zu ignorieren, die wie sie in einen Häftlingstransporter gesperrt worden waren und darauf warteten, aus dieser klaustrophobischen Enge wieder entkommen zu können.

Drei Polizisten mit Schlagstöcken liefen unruhig Patrouille und wiesen die Urheber derbster Äußerungen wieder und wieder in ihre Schranken. Aus Gründen, die Erin nicht ganz klar gewesen waren, waren sämtliche vor Ort inhaftierten Tatverdächtigen aus dem Polizeigebäude evakuiert worden. Natürlich waren ihnen allen aus reiner Vorsicht Handschellen angelegt worden, die unangenehm auf ihrer Haut scheuerten. Da Arkham seine freien Plätze betreffend aus allen Nähten platzte, waren auch vereinzelt bereits verurteilte Sträflinge auf der Wache untergebracht worden, nur vermochte Erin sie nicht wirklich von den harmloseren Kleinkriminellen zu unterscheiden, die vielleicht nur in eine Zelle gesteckt worden waren, um auszunüchtern. Seit einer geschätzten Stunde hockte sie nun hier wie ein Huhn auf der Stange, umringt von Schlägern, Drogendealern, Junkies und Schlimmerem, und wusste noch nicht einmal, wieso.

„Hey, Milchgesicht. Ich muss mal pissen!", plärrte ein glatzköpfiger Hüne aus der linken Ecke des geschlossenen Transporters, den einzig zwei kleine Neonröhren ausleuchteten. „Dann wirst du dir wohl in die Hose machen müssen", erwiderte der älteste der Cops kaltschnäuzig. Dabei war das Prädikat _‚alt'_ immer noch recht weit hergeholt, schätzte ihn Erin schließlich auf nicht älter als 30 Jahre. Wahrscheinlich fassten die jungen Polizisten den Bewacherjob als Kräftemessen oder Bewährungsprobe auf, dass sie so arrogant reagieren zu müssen glaubten. Das einzige Gesicht, das Erin auf die Schnelle zuordnen konnte, war das jenes Polizisten, der sie vor wenigen Stunden aus ihrer Zelle abgeholt und zu Commissioner Gordon geleitet hatte. Sein Namensschild behauptete, dass sein Name Treather lautete, obwohl Erin den Namen anders verstanden hatte, als Gordon ihn ausgesprochen hatte. Die junge Frau versuchte sich zu entspannen, aber die Häftlinge saßen so dicht aneinander gedrängt, dass bequemes Sitzen gar nicht mehr möglich war. Ihr Oberschenkel pochte und verlautete so sein Missfallen über die unhöfliche Behandlung.

Sie hätte gern gefragt, was denn überhaupt los war, aber einerseits konnte sie damit rechnen, dass keiner dieser Jungspunde der Gebärdensprache fähig war, und selbst wenn sie eine Stimme gehabt hätte, hätte sie es vermutlich nicht gewagt, irgendetwas von sich zu geben. Das lag einerseits an ihren nicht sehr kultivierten Zellengenossen, andererseits an den Polizisten, die alles und jeden anblafften, weil sie die Situation schlicht und ergreifend überforderte. Irgendwann, was Erin wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkam, breitete sich ein unangenehm stechender Gestank in der abgeschlossenen Parzelle des Innenraums des Polizeitransporters aus. Erin konnte den vertrauten, aber dennoch ekelerregenden Geruch nicht sofort zuordnen, aber einer ihrer Sitznachbarn half ihr auf die Sprünge: „Boah, dieses Arschloch mit der Platte hat sich in die Hose gepisst."

Unruhiges Geplärr und Gezeter erfüllte den gepanzerten Laderaum, bis der einzige Erin bekannte Polizist den Schlagstock zückte und diesen dreimal fest gegen die Innenwand schlug, bis wieder Ruhe herrschte, weil allen Insassen der Kopf summte. „Ich hab nur getan, was die Hackfresse in Uniform mir befohlen hat", verteidigte sich der Sträfling, der ungeniert vor allen anderen in den eigenen Overall uriniert hatte, was die kleine Kammer schnell mit bestialischem Gestank erfüllte. „Hey, mach mal halblang!", wies ihn der kleinste und augenscheinlich auch jüngste Cop zurecht, dem nur ein dünner hellblonder Flaum anstelle eines Bartes am Kinn wuchs. Erin blendete die nicht auf besonders hohem Niveau angesiedelten Unterhaltungen so gut es ging aus, die sich über eine unendlich erscheinende Zeitspanne hinweg fortsetzte.

Es war, als geschähe ein Wunder, als die Tür des Polizeiwagens geöffnet wurde und dasselbe graue Licht eines tristen, regnerischen Wintertages den Betrachter blendete. „Die Gefangenen können wieder rein", meinte ein fetter, kaugummikauender Beamter in gewöhnlicher blauer Dienstkleidung mit auffälligem Südstaatenakzent. „Sicher? Hat man denn so schnell die Bombe entschärfen können?", fragte der Flaumbärtige mit großen Augen. „Wenn es denn eine Bombe gegeben hätte, Jungchen. Absolute Fehlanzeige." Erin, die nicht recht verstand, was das Gerede von einem Sprengsatz zu bedeuten hatte, wurde von Officer Treather mit unerwarteter Vorsicht auf die Füße zurückgezogen. Nach dem mehrstündigen Sitzen fühlten sich ihre Knie steif und ihr Oberschenkel unnatürlich hart an, was sie leicht humpeln ließ. „Benötigen Sie einen Arzt, Ma'am?", fragte Treather, dem ihr unstetes Schrittmaß aufgefallen war, höflich nach. Erin schüttelte nur den Kopf und verdrehte verdrießlich die Augen, als hinter ihr eine schrille Stimme verlautete: „Was die Kleine braucht, ist n guter Ritt, mehr nicht!" Erin wurde aus dem Wagen geholfen und Treather war abermals derjenige, der sie unter seine Fittiche nahm und in ihre Einzelzelle zurückführte. „Sie haben Glück, dass Sie eine Frau sind, Ma'am, und bei längerem Aufenthalt den Anspruch auf eine Einzelzelle haben. Das sind üble Burschen, die Stunk suchen und meistens auch finden", seufzte der Polizist, der Erin freundlich, aber nicht zuvorkommend behandelte.

Er öffnete das Schloss, das das Schiebegitter zusammenhielt, und bedeutete Erin dann, einzutreten. Als er ihr die Handschellen wieder abgenommen hatte, versuchte die junge Frau, durch hastiges Winken auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Treather hielt inne und musterte sie verdutzt, während sie den kleinen Finger und den Daumen ihrer rechten Hand abspreizte und diese an ihr Ohr presste, um ein Telefon zu simulieren. „Telefonieren?", übersetzte er ihre Geste verwundert und hob die Braue in Erwartung dessen, Erin würde ihn veralbern wollen, indem sie nickte. „Ohne Ihnen zunahe treten zu wollen, aber wie wollen Sie telefonieren?" Erin schüttelte den Kopf und überlegte kurz, wusste einfach nicht, wie sie sich dem jungen Officer verständlich machen konnte. Er kam ihr entgegen, indem er einen alten Strafzettelblock aus der Brusttasche seines Hemdes zog und ihn ihr mit der Rückseite nach oben reichte. Mit dem Kugelschreiber, den er ihr aushändigte, notierte sie: _„Commissioner Gordon hat mir zugesichert, einen Anruf für mich zu tätigen, auf den ich ein Anrecht habe. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob er es getan hat."_

Jack Treather las ihre Worte gründlich und strich sich dann über das glattrasierte, markante Kinn. „Wissen Sie...da gibt es ein kleines Problem. Der Commissioner...wie soll ich sagen, er...er ist für längere Zeit außer Haus und kann seinem Dienst nicht nachgehen. Wenn Sie mögen, spreche ich das aber mit dem Stellvertreter ab und erledige den Anruf für Sie." Erin nickte daraufhin eifrig, notierte schnell die gleiche Nummer, die sie Jim Gordon überlassen hatte, und sah dann dabei zu, wie der junge Polizist den Block und Kuli an sich nahm, die Zelle wieder verschloss und dann wieder seiner üblichen Arbeit nachging. Erin stellte sich an die Gitterstäbe, lehnte leicht dagegen und umfasste zwei der metallenen Stangen mit ihren Händen. Sie erhaschte nur entfernt einen Blick auf den Schreibtisch des wachehabenden Beamten, konnte aus dem Stimmengewirr, das im Revier vorherrschte, nicht wirklich etwas Verwertbares entnehmen.

Was hatte es mit dieser angeblichen Bombendrohung auf sich? Wo war Jim Gordon? Was würde jetzt mit ihr geschehen, wenn er vorerst außer Dienst war?

Obwohl er sich an den Beweisen orientieren musste, hatte Erin stets das Gefühl gehabt, der Commissioner wolle ihr nichts Böses. Auf ähnliche Mildtätigkeit bei seinem Ersatzmann wagte sie noch nicht zu hoffen. Die nächste halbe Stunde brachte Erin damit zu, in ihrer Zelle auf und ab zu gehen, unruhiger mit jedem Schritt, den ihre Füße auf den harten Boden setzten. Sie steckte wie ein Raubtier in einem Zookäfig ihr stark eingegrenztes Revier ab, ignorierte die Schmerzen in ihrem Oberschenkel, weil sie wusste, dass sie schlimmer gewesen wären, wenn sie sich hingesetzt hätte. Hatte auch der Officer sie vergessen? Oder noch schlimmer – war Scott, dessen Nummer Erin sowohl dem Commissioner als auch Treather gegeben hatte, nicht bereit, sie zu besuchen? Er musste mittlerweile durch die Presse von den Vorfällen erfahren haben. Was, wenn er glaubte, dass Erin wirklich diesen Mord begangen hatte? Wenn er sie nicht mehr wiedersehen wollte und sie als etwas ansah, das sie nicht war? Wie würden erst die anderen in Le Gardien reagieren? Wurden überhaupt alle Details des Falls an die Öffentlichkeit getragen? Zum Beispiel, dass sie sich an Dinge, die in der errechneten Tatzeit geschehen sein mussten, nicht erinnern konnte? Erin wusste, dass es nichts brachte, sich von den nagenden Fragen zerfressen zu lassen, aber ihre Angst war so übermächtig, dass sie keinen anderen Gedanken fassen konnte.

Es kam daher einer Erlösung gleich, als Jack Treather weitere zehn Minuten später in den kleinen Zellentrakt zurückkehrte und vor Erin Halt machte: „Entschuldigen Sie bitte die lange Wartezeit, aber hier geht es gerade ein wenig drunter und drüber", sagte er, räusperte sich kurz und fuhr dann fort: „Ich habe Scott Aldon erreichen können. Wir haben hier in der Polizeizentrale keine Besuchsräume, aber wenn wir Ihnen die Handschellen umlegen und Sie unter den Augen von zwei wachehabenden Polizisten an den Schreibtisch setzen, können Sie heute noch Besuch empfangen, wenn Sie das wollen."

Ob sie das wollte? Erin glaubte, nicht recht gehört zu haben. Scott würde sie besuchen kommen? War das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen? Erin beschloss, es als ein gutes aufzufassen und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, hätte seit den letzten Stunden nicht mehr daran geglaubt, dazu fähig zu sein. Der Cop mit den grünen Augen ließ sich von ihrem Lächeln anstecken und sagte: „Ich habe mit ihm ausgemacht, dass er so gegen 6 Uhr herkommen kann. Bis dahin ist Schichtwechsel und dann wird wieder ein bisschen Ruhe eingekehrt sein. Hoffe ich."

Erin wusste nicht, ob er die Geste des Dankes verstand, die sie ihm zeigte, aber zumindest nickte und lächelte er, ehe er sich wieder an die Arbeit machte. Weil ihr die Uhr mit ihren anderen Sachen abgenommen worden war, hatte Erin nichts, woran sie sich orientieren konnte. Durch den Schlafmangel und die ungewöhnlichen Vorkommnisse hatte sie jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, kreiste nervös in ihrer Zelle herum wie ein Satellit, der unfreiwillig seine regelmäßige Umlaufbahn verlassen hatte. Nach einer Weile, die der jungen blonden Frau wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen war, trat ein stämmiger Polizist mit kurz geschorenen Haaren vor ihre Zelle und sprach mit tiefer Stimme: „Erin Porter?" Sie nickte und trat an die Gitterstäbe heran, „Besuch für Sie!" Das Herz ging ihr auf, als sie Scott sah, der hinter dem Detective in ihr Sichtfeld trat. Sein Arm war immer noch einbandagiert, aber Erin hatte den Eindruck, dass sich der Verband längst nicht mehr so straff um seine kaputte Schulter legte. Scott wirkte verunsichert und sah auch recht blass aus, ein Zeichen dafür, dass die letzten Ereignisse auch ihre Spuren bei ihm hinterlassen hatten. Trotzdem lächelte er vorsichtig und begrüßte sie mit einem leisen: „Hallo Erin!", das sich wie Balsam auf ihr verängstigt pochendes Herz legte. Der Cop öffnete die Schiebetür, die rasselnd und scheppernd zur Seite rutschte. Wenn man einen Ausbruchsversuch unternehmen wollte, eignete sich diese lärmende Tür garantiert nicht dafür. Wieder wurden ihr Handschellen angelegt, ehe sie überhaupt einen Fuß aus der Zelle setzen konnte. Dann wurden sie und Scott in eine kleine Nische an einen leeren Schreibtisch gebracht, um den sich herum zwei Cops postierten, deren Gesichter Erin nicht kannte.

Sie empfand es schon als etwas albern, dass sie sich so nah bei ihr aufstellten, doch mit dem Gedanken daran, dass sie vielleicht einen Mord begangen hatte, waren die Vorsichtsmaßnahmen der Polizisten wesentlich nachvollziehbarer. „Erin!", seufzte Scott und trat an sie heran, um sie fest in seine Arme zu schließen. Eine Geste, die Erin mehr sagte als tausend Worte. Er hasste sie nicht. Vielleicht glaubte er sogar an ihre Unschuld. „Keinen Körperkontakt, bitte!", mahnte der größere der beiden Polizisten, der einen dunklen, buschigen Schnauzbart trug, der entfernt an den von Jim Gordon erinnerte. Wahrscheinlich eiferte ihm jemand auch optisch nach.

Scott löste sich widerwillig von ihr und musterte sie eindringlich: „Geht es dir gut?" Erin nickte. Sie hatte die ganze Geschichte überlebt, dahingehend ging es ihr wirklich gut. Dass sie aufgewühlt und verzweifelt war, musste sie Scott nicht extra beibringen. Langsam setzten sie sich einander gegenüber unter den Argusaugen der beiden Cops. Erin realisierte erst jetzt, dass sie durch die Handschellen nicht in dem Maß kommunikationsfähig war, wie sie es sich gewünscht hätte.

„Erin, das halbe Krankenhauspersonal steht deinetwegen Kopf. Und Le Gardien sowieso. Wir waren alle fassungslos, als uns der Commissioner darüber informiert hat, dass du verhaftet worden bist. Was ist denn nur passiert?" Die junge Frau wusste nicht so recht, wo sie anfangen sollte und wie viel Scott bereits wusste. Sie begann ihm, soweit es ihr möglich war, darzustellen, dass sie sich noch erinnern konnte, die Bushaltestelle aufgesucht zu haben und Matthew in einem roten Pontiac vorfahren gesehen zu haben. Danach war alles schwarz. Als sie ihm die komplizierteren Zusammenhänge mit dem Rohbau des Wolkenkratzers erklären wollte, auf dem der Joker sie abgesetzt hatte, verlor Scott den Faden und wandte sich an einen der beiden Polizisten, die sich mit großen Vergnügen die Beine in den Bauch standen. „Können Sie ihr nicht wenigstens jetzt die Handschellen abnehmen? Sie ist stumm, verdammt noch mal, soll sie sich jetzt über Telepathie mit mir unterhalten?" Erin hielt inne und sah dabei zu, wie die beiden Beamten einen unsicheren Blick wechselten. „Tut mir leid, aber Vorschrift ist Vorschrift." Damit war die Debatte für sie beendet.

Scott stöhnte frustriert auf, aber seine jüngere Kollegin schüttelte den Kopf und legte die Hand, so weit es die Fesseln zuließen, kurz auf die seine, um ihn zu beruhigen. Scott strich sich mit der gesunden Hand über die Wange, das seidig schwarze Haar kräuselte und wellte sich leicht aufgrund der Luftfeuchtigkeit, einzelne Strähnen fielen ihm in die Braue und zuckten mit seinen Wimpern, wenn er blinzelte. „Ist es wahr, dass du verdächtigt wirst, Matthew getötet zu haben?", fragte er leise, fast nur geflüstert nach. Erin holte tief Luft und nickte dann. Es fühlte sich ein wenig wie ein Schuldeingeständnis an. „Ich verstehe nicht, wie das alles passieren konnte...dass er überhaupt gekommen ist, um dich abzuholen. Er hat nichts dergleichen den anderen in Le Gardien davon erzählt. Wieso er sich diesen Wagen gemietet hat, ist mir auch ein Rätsel...er kann sich das doch überhaupt nicht leisten." Sie zuckte nur ratlos die Achseln. Das Ganze war für sie ein mindestens genauso großes Mysterium wie für ihn. „Die Vorwürfe sind doch lächerlich!", schnaubte Scott abfällig und musterte Erin, die ziemlich mitgenommen wirkte, ehe er leise hinzusetzte: „Sind sie doch, oder?"

Sie streifte sich die blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und seufzte. Dann legte sie die linke Hand auf ihre Brust, richtete dann die Zeigefinger beider Hände aufeinander, schob den rechten in einer schnellen Bewegung nach unten und legte die rechte Hand dann an ihre Stirn, um sie in Begleitung mit dem leisen Klirren der Kette nach unten sinken zu lassen. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, konnte also nicht ausschließen, es getan zu haben.

„Aber...ich meine...die müssen doch Beweise haben oder so. Die können dich doch nicht auf bloßen Verdacht hin hier festhalten." Seine warmen braunen Augen ruhten auf ihrem Gesicht und obwohl sie viel lieber diesen hoffnungsvollen Ausdruck in Erinnerung behalten hätte, wusste sie, dass sie ihn enttäuschen musste. Sie zeigte ins Leere und vollführte eine Bewegung, als würde sie einen dünnen Bindfaden zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger klemmen und diesen aufheben. Zuletzt deutete sie auf ihre Fingerkuppen und formte dann eine Waffe mit der rechten Hand. Scott starrte sie lange an, sodass Erin zunächst glaubte, er hätte sie nicht verstanden, doch als sie die Geste wiederholen wollte, legte er die Hände auf ihre und ließ auf das missfällige Grunzen der Wärter hin wieder von ihr ab. „Aber...wie ist das möglich?" Erin fühlte sich elend. Ein Kloß wuchs in ihrer Kehle heran und erschwerte ihr das Atmen. Tränen brannten irgendwo hinter ihren Lidern, aber sie drängte sie verbissen zurück. Sie konnte nur noch den Kopf schütteln. Sie wusste es einfach nicht, konnte ja noch nicht einmal mit absoluter Sicherheit behaupten, dass sie es nicht gewesen war. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du zu so etwas fähig wärst. Weswegen solltest du es auch getan haben? Du hattest keinen Grund und eine Waffe besitzt du doch gar nicht." Erin schüttelte den Kopf und ließ ihn dann hängen. Sie wusste genauso viel, oder besser gesagt wenig, wie er.

„Was geschieht jetzt?", fragte er leise und Erin formte mit beiden Daumen und Zeigefingern kleine Os, von denen sie die übrigen Finger abspreizte, ehe sie diese abwechselnd zueinander hoch und hinunter bewegte. Sie rechnete damit, dass eine weitere Anhörung erfolgen würde, bis der Fall der Staatsanwaltschaft übergeben und er vor Gericht zu einem Ende gebracht werden konnte. Solange wie die Bearbeitungsprozedur andauerte, würde sie entweder hier festsitzen oder aber gegen eine der Schwere der Anschuldigung angemessene Kaution zumindest in Gotham auf freiem Fuß sein.

„Kann ich etwas für dich tun?", fragte er unsicher, wollte wieder nach ihrer Hand greifen, besann sich dann aber rechtzeitig, dass dies nicht gestattet war. Erin brachte ein schiefes Grinsen zustande und kreuzte die Handgelenke, um sie dann so schwungvoll, wie es die kurze Kette zuließ, wieder auseinander zu ziehen. Er konnte in der Tat etwas für sie tun, er konnte ihr beim Ausbruch behilflich sein. Scott erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Du weißt, ich würde es tun, wenn ich könnte", sagte er dann traurig, worauf Erins Lächeln sanfter wurde. „Sobald die Gerichtsmedizin seinen Leichnam freigibt, wird Matthew beigesetzt", merkte er tonlos an und schüttelte den Kopf, während er wie in Trance ins Leere starrte. „So richtig hab ich noch nicht begriffen, was da passiert ist. Ich dachte, alles würde wieder gut werden, als du aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden bist und dann...wird all dem noch einer oben drauf gesetzt. Hast du Schmerzen? Wirst du medizinisch versorgt?" Erin rieb sich über die Wange und schüttelte den Kopf, machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. Ihr lädierter Muskel hatte eine waghalsige Kletterpartie ohne Netz und doppelten Boden überstanden, da glich der Aufenthalt in dieser winzigen Zelle vergleichsweise Ferien auf einem Ponyhof. „Nell hat mich angerufen noch bevor es Officer Treather getan hat. Sie war völlig aufgelöst und hat von den Fernsehberichten erzählt. Hast du das mit dem Joker mitbekommen?"

Erin wurde automatisch hellhörig. Ihr Herz krampfte sich kurz zusammen, nur um dann energischer das Blut durch ihren Körper zu pumpen. Sie schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. „Er hat gedroht, halb Gotham in die Luft zu jagen, wenn die Polizei die Vorwürfe gegen Batman nicht zurückzieht. Es lief den ganzen Vormittag hoch und runter. Es war unglaublich." Erin setzte sich aufrecht hin, schaute Scott mit offenem Mund an, ehe sie ins Leere deutete und dann Daumen und Zeigefinger beider Hände gleichzeitig aneinander führte. „Ja, Commissioner Gordon hat eine Pressekonferenz abgehalten, in der er hat verlauten lassen, dass Harvey Dent angeblich die Morde begangen haben soll, die Batman in die Schuhe geschoben worden sind. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Die Polizei hat ein schwerwiegendes Verbrechen vertuscht. Der Skandal macht schon den ganzen Tag die Runde." Erin wusste nicht, wie sie die Neuigkeiten aufnehmen sollte. Jetzt wurde ihr zumindest klar, warum sie und die anderen Häftlinge vorübergehend in einen Transporter umgesiedelt worden waren und warum der Commissioner derzeit indisponiert war. Was das für ihren Fall bedeutete, konnte sie nicht einschätzen.

„Die haben angeblich schon einen Bullen aus Chicago für den Posten des Commissioners herangezogen. Was daran wahr ist, weiß ich allerdings nicht", teilte ihr Scott mit. Ein neuer Commissioner! Erin biss sich in die Unterlippe. Ihre Chancen, einer schwerwiegenden Anklage zu entgehen, würden beachtlich schwinden, wenn es nicht mehr Gordon war, der in Gotham City das Sagen hatte. Jim Gordon war allein schon skeptisch gewesen, was die Beweislast gegen Erin anbelangte, aber er war ihr persönlich zumindest wohl gestimmt gewesen. Das konnte sie nicht von einem wildfremden neuen Polizeichef behaupten, der vor allen Dingen nicht mit den Taten des Jokers vertraut war. Scott schien zu ahnen, dass die Neuigkeiten ihr Unbehagen bereiteten. „Hör zu, Erin...ich glaube an deine Unschuld und Le Gardien steht geschlossen hinter dir. Du musst das nicht allein durchstehen." Sie lächelte ein schmales Lächeln, weil sie begriffen hatte, dass bei aller mentalen Unterstützung und allem Beistand aus ihrem Freundeskreis letztlich die Jury vor Gericht entscheiden würde. „Wie hoch ist die Kaution?", fragte er, woraufhin sie ihn verblüfft anschaute und den Kopf schüttelte. Nein, niemand aus ihrem Freundeskreis würde die horrende Summe aufbringen können, die sie zwischenzeitlich bis zur endgültigen Verhandlung auf freien Fuß setzen würde. Abgesehen davon konnte und wollte sie es nicht von ihnen abverlangen. „Aber...Erin, wir wollen dir helfen. Keiner von uns glaubt daran, dass du...", er senkte die tiefe Stimme ein wenig, schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen und fügte dann an, „...dass du Matthew getötet haben sollst. Wir stehen alle noch unter Schock und die Kinder fragen wohl schon nach dir und ihm."

Erin lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter. Die Kinder. Die hatte sie fast völlig vergessen in dieser Bredouille, in der sie steckte. Was, wenn sie Wind von der Geschichte bekamen? Würde eine Heimkehr für sie immer noch dasselbe sein, wenn noch immer die Anschuldigungen gegen sie ihre langen Schatten über sie warfen? War wirklich jeder auf ihrer Seite oder herrschte auch Skepsis vor? Erin beschlich mit Grausen der Gedanke, dass ihr Zuhause womöglich nie wieder das sein würde, was sie in Erinnerung behalten hatte, sofern sie je wieder einen Schritt in Freiheit tun würde. Das Gefühl, nicht mehr willkommen zu sein, ähnelte dem tiefschürfenden Schmerz, den sie empfunden hatte, als sie damals Danny in Grahamsville zurückgelassen hatte. Erin kam nicht umhin, zu glauben, dass sie zum zweiten Mal in ihrem Leben ein Zuhause verloren hatte.

„Was hast du? Hey...", redete Scott auf sie ein und vergaß beinahe das Verbot, sie zu berühren. Sie schaute wieder zu ihm auf und konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie sich zuletzt so elend gefühlt hatte. Tränen rollten in dünnen Bindfäden über ihre Wangen, sammelten sich an der kleinen Kuhle in ihrem Kinn und perlten von dort ab. „Erin...", Scotts Stimme war leise, betroffen und so traurig, dass sie glaubte, ihr Herz würde für den nächsten Schlag aussetzen. Sie hätte ihn so gern umarmt, hätte ihn festgehalten, ja, hätte ihn geküsst, hätten die Wärter nicht bereits erwartungsvoll neben ihr gestanden, um derartige Gedanken bereits in ihrem Keim zu ersticken.

„Ich glaube, die Besuchszeit ist zu Ende", merkte der ältere der beiden Polizisten an, dessen ergrauender Haaransatz nicht zu übersehen war. „Was denn, jetzt schon?", platzte es ungehalten aus Scott heraus, dessen Hilflosigkeit mit jeder Träne Erins wuchs. „Dass Sie Miss Porter überhaupt besuchen konnten, verdanken Sie dem Umstand, dass sie keine Telefonanrufe tätigen kann und unserem Entgegenkommen. Es ist keinesfalls selbstverständlich." Die junge Frau wusste nicht recht, ob die Worte des Cops entschuldigend gemeint oder schlicht und ergreifend von Arroganz über seine Lippen getrieben worden waren. Ohne rechte Verlegenheit zu empfinden, wischte sich Erin mit den Handkanten die Wangen trocken und erhob sich. Scott tat es ihr gleich. Ihr fiel auf, dass er die Hand des einbandagierten Armes zur Faust geballt hatte. „Kann ich sie morgen noch einmal besuchen kommen?", fragte er leise, deutliche Verärgerung schwang in seinem Tonfall mit, aber gleichzeitig realisierte er, dass Trotz und Forderungen hier fehl am Platze waren. Wenn er etwas erreichen wollte, dann nur, indem er sich den Polizisten beugte, die Hahnenkämpfe darum zu veranstalten schienen, wer bis zur Ankunft des neuen Commissioners das Sagen auf der Wache hatte. „Das können wir jetzt nicht allein entscheiden", lautete die Antwort des ergrauten Cops. Erin nahm sich vor, Officer Treather noch einmal um einen Gefallen zu bitten und hoffte, dass er sich nicht gerade für dieses Wochenende frei genommen hatte.

Scott nickte verdrießlich. Seine Züge wurden etwas weicher, als er sich der blonden, wesentlich kleineren Frau zuwandte, und murmelte: „Ich komm so schnell wieder wie ich kann, Erin. Sei solange stark", er schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und streckte die Hand aus, um ihr nur sehr sanft über die Wange zu streichen. „Keinen Kör...", hob der jüngere Polizist an, doch Scott erlaubte sich, ihm ins Wort zu fallen: „Keinen Körperkontakt, schon verstanden." Er zog die Hand zurück, seufzte dann schwer und sagte: „Wenn Miss Porter irgendetwas braucht, bitte ich Sie, mich zu verständigen. Auch über mein Mobiltelefon", er händigte den Polizisten eine Visitenkarte aus und bedachte seine Kollegin mit einem durchdringenden Blick, ehe er die Jacke schloss und sich zum Gehen umwandte. Ihm dabei zuzuschauen, wie er sie zurückließ, hatte etwas seltsam Endgültiges an sich, eine gewisse Essenz von Hoffnungslosigkeit. Ohne sich dessen recht bewusst zu sein, fragte sich Erin, ob sich Danny ähnlich gefühlt hatte, als sie gegangen war.

***

Michael Bryntowsky rückte seine sonnengelbe Krawatte zurecht, während er seine ehrwürdigen Gesichtszüge in der Spiegelwand über den Waschbecken der Herrentoilette genau betrachtete und wieder einmal feststellte, dass ihn das fortschreitende Alter nur noch ansehnlicher machte. Sicher, hier und da durchzog eine graue Strähne das dünner werdende dunkelbraune Haar, und auch die ein oder andere Falte zeichnete seine strengen Züge, aber weder das eine noch das andere ließen ihn in irgendeiner Weise unattraktiv erscheinen. Er wog kein Gramm zu viel, hatte für seine 52 Jahre eine beachtlich gut erhaltene Figur und jetzt schon ausgesorgt. Mehr interessierte den Bryntowsky, den Nachlassverwalter von Jonathan und Claudia Randall, herzlich wenig. Die Bank, deren Vorstand er angehörte, schrieb schwarze Zahlen und hatte bislang jede wirtschaftliche Talfahrt ohne größere Einbußen überstanden. Es gab also absolut nichts, was seine Stimmung hätte trüben können. Er richtete seine Frisur, rieb polierend mit dem Zeigefinger über die vorderste Reihe seiner Zähne und wusch sich dann die Hände. Es war an der Zeit, für heute Feierabend zu machen. Die Ereignisse des heutigen Tages hatten Bryntowsky zwar nicht kalt gelassen, aber auch nicht im Übermaß schockiert. Es hatten sich viele Dinge bewahrheitet, die er ohnehin schon längst vermutet hatte. Dass Polizeichef Gordon nun öffentlich zugegeben hatte, mit gezinkten Karten gespielt zu haben, bestätigte nur noch seinen eigenen Eindruck vom Commissioner, der vor einigen Tagen tatsächlich versucht hatte, an das Guthaben der Randalls heranzukommen. Unter dem Vorwand, dieser verrückte Verbrecher, der sich wie ein Clown vor seinem Auftritt schminkte, hätte ein Auge auf das Erbe des einzigen Sohnes der Randalls geworfen, hatte er auf ihn eingeredet, sodass es Bryntowsky schnell bereut hatte, ihm einen Termin zugesichert zu haben. Er hatte alles Nötige gesagt, um den seiner Meinung nach viel zu neugierigen Bullen zu beruhigen. Das Guthaben war in der unterirdischen Safeanlage sicher und durch ein einen zehnstelligen Zahlencode geschützt, den nur er kannte. Bei falscher Eingabe verriegelte sich der Tresorraum und sendete ein automatisches Notrufsignal an die Polizei. Abgesehen davon, dass jeder Cent, der in der Dexter & Brentowsky Bank of Gotham City gelagert wurde, sicherer als sonst irgendwo auf der Welt war, glaubte das alternde Seniorratsmitglied nicht daran, dass irgendetwas an Gordons Befürchtungen Hand und Fuß hatte.

Dieser Joker hatte schon lange damit aufgehört, Banken zu plündern, wahrscheinlich war es ihm zu eintönig geworden. Ganz egal, was sein Beweggrund gewesen war, andere Ziele anzupeilen, Bryntowsky interessiere sich nicht dafür. Alles was zählte, war das eigene Geschäft. Sein Mobiltelefon fing an zu klingeln, doch ehe er es aus der Jacke seines Jacketts gefischt hatte, war es auch schon wieder verstummt.

Er runzelte die Stirn und stieß einen leisen Fluch aus, als unweit von ihm eine merkwürdig verzerrte, in Mark und Bein übergehende Stimme ertönte: „Da hat sich bestimmt einer...äh...verwählt." Der Bankier drehte den Kopf und nahm erst jetzt bewusst wahr, dass am anderen Ende der Waschbeckenreihe, die in dem Ausgang der Herrentoilette mündete, ein großer Mann in einen langen lilafarbenen Mantel mit Schwalbenschwanz lehnte und mit so etwas, das ihn an einen Lippenstift erinnerte, die breite, groteske Sichel von einem Mund blutrot nachmalte, ehe er sein Kunstwerk im Spiegel bestaunte und mit skurriler Eitelkeit den schmutzigen und krausen Schopf mit seinen Fingern zu kämmen versuchte. Er drehte ihm den Kopf zu und bleckte die gelben Zähne durch das verstörend humorlose Lächeln, das sich weit bis auf seine weiß bemalten Wangen erstreckte. Bryntowsky versuchte zu schlucken, aber nicht einmal das wollte ihm so recht gelingen. Der Joker, der wohl meistgesuchte Verbrecher, der je in Gotham City sein Unwesen getrieben hatte, stand nur circa fünf Meter von ihm entfernt auf dem Gang der Herrentoilette und frischte seine Kriegsbemalung auf. Wäre er dazu in der Lage gewesen, hätte sich Bryntowsky selbst gekniffen, doch er war nur dazu fähig, sein Gegenüber bedröppelt anzustarren. „Hi", grüßte ihn der Clown auf der anderen Seite des Raumes und hob spöttisch die rechte Hand, die in einem dunklen Lederhandschuh steckte. Zwischen dem Saum des Handschuhs und des Mantelärmels wurden durch diese Bewegung wenige Zentimeter menschlicher Haut sichtbar, die absurd und unheimlich im Anbetracht der Kostümierung dieses kaltblütigen Verbrechers wirkten. Der Gedanke, dass ein Teil – und noch dazu ein nicht unbeachtlicher – dieses Ungeheuers, das da nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt auf ihn lauerte, tatsächlich menschlich war, schien seltsam unwirklich. Der Banker brachte eine weitere Minute damit zu, den Joker fassungslos anzuglotzen, der sich hingegen nur amüsiert über die frisch geschminkten Lippen leckte. Erst dann schien die Lähmung, die von all seinen Gliedern Besitz ergriffen hatte, abzuebben. „Wie...wie sind Sie hier reingekommen?", er war bemüht, seiner Stimme Festigkeit zu verleihen, scheiterte allerdings kläglich an diesem Versuch.

„Wie...wiewiewie ich hier reingekommen bin?", wiederholte der Joker und legte den Kopf schief: „Durch die Tür, schätze ich. Genau wie Sie", er zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn und kniff die braunen Augen zusammen, sodass sie gänzlich in den schwarzen Mulden aus Farbe zu versinken schienen, die sie umgaben. Bryntowsky zwang sich dazu, ruhig zu bleiben, was in dieser Situation mehr Kraft erforderte, als er sich je zu erträumen gewagt hatte. „Sie haben hier nichts verloren", versuchte er es dann mit einer kleinen Portion Mut, obwohl er gleichzeitig spürte, wie ihm der Schweiß auf den Schläfen ausbrach. Es war eine Sache, die wirren Bekanntgaben des Jokers im Fernsehen zu sehen, in Wirklichkeit und Farbe hingegen sah das ganz anders aus. „Oh, ich denke doch. Jaaa, ich denke doch, doch, doch." Der Joker schürzte die Lippen und musterte den Banker abschätzend von oben bis unten. Die dunklen, ausdruckslosen Augen erweckten den Eindruck, sie gehörten zu einer Bestie, die ihr nächstes Opfer genauestens prüfte, bevor sie darüber herfiel.

„Was wollen Sie?", Bryntowsky widerstand dem übermächtigen Drang, sich den Schweiß mit einem Taschentuch von der Schläfe zu tupfen, was seinem Gegenüber seine Schwäche und Angst verraten hätte. Dem Finanzexperten war nicht klar, dass dies ein wirklich armseliger Versuch war, dem Joker etwas vorzumachen. Dieser nahm die beklommene, angespannte Haltung des Bankiers mit einem schmalen Grinsen zur Kenntnis, ehe er langsam damit begann, mit unerwarteter Eleganz auf ihn zuzuflanieren. Instinktiv wich er zurück und stieß mit den Schultern gegen die kalten Fliesen der Toilette. Ein Mundwinkel des Jokers wanderte boshaft nach oben, verwandelte seine linke Wange in eine Furche eines umgegrabenen Ackers. „Was wollen Sie, verdammt nochmal?", schrie der Bankier hinaus, als der Joker nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt war und ein Messer mit geriffelter Klinge zückte. „Was ich will? Nun...iiiich...möchte ein Konto eröffnen", Bryntowsky hielt den Atem an, als er die Schneide des Messers an seiner Kehle spürte, „übrigens...", fuhr der Joker gedehnt fort und richtete seine düsteren Augen auf die vor Angst geweiteten Pupillen des Nachlassverwalters, „...haben Sie eine Lebensversicherung abgeschlossen?"

Vier Stunden später saß der Joker in dem schattigen Winkel eines schlicht möblierten Raumes auf dem durchgesessenen Polster eines alten Sessels und zählte ohne große Präzision die Hundertdollarnoten, auf denen er saß, schnippte ab und an eine in Alex' Richtung, der auf dem löchrigen weinroten Teppich des vorübergehenden Domizils des Jokers saß und apathisch ins Leere starrte. Eine fleckige grüne Decke, an die er sich klammerte, lag auf seinen Schultern ohne dass sie ihm wirklich viel Wärme zu spenden vermochte. Gelangweilt von den vielen abstrakten Zahlen, die ihm im Kopf herumflogen, setzte sich der Joker auf und betrachtete seine bloßen Hände im Licht der schummrigen Lampe, die weit genug von den mit dunklen Decken zugehängten Fenstern stand, sodass niemand wirklich erkennen konnte, dass sich jemand in der kleinen Einzimmerwohnung aufhielt. Genauso wenig wie irgendjemand wusste, dass ihr eigentlicher Eigentümer gerade mit dem Gesicht nach unten flussabwärts schwamm. Seine Fingernägel waren mit geronnenem Blut verkrustet, das er gedankenlos vor sich hinsummend abpulte und zu Boden rieseln ließ, ähnlich wie es die Wolken draußen mit dem Schnee veranstalteten, dessen sie überdrüssig geworden waren. Der Blick des Jokers fiel auf den kleinen fingerlosen Bastard, dessen verstümmelte Hand provisorisch mit weißem Leinen umwickelt war. Zwei bunte Kinderpflaster hielten den Verband zusammen, der zumindest nicht mehr blutdurchtränkt war wie in den letzten Tagen. Wenigstens quengelte er nicht mehr. Seit er aufgehört hatte, zu heulen und um sein Leben zu betteln, schien es, als sei er ganz verstummt.

Dem Joker konnte es nur recht sein. Er hatte in Erfahrung gebracht, was er wissen wollte und konnte es eigentlich kaum erwarten, sich des kleinen Anhängsels zu entledigen. Alex war ihm ein Klotz am Bein. Er war wie ein lästiges Haustier, an dem man bereits nach zwei Tagen jegliches Interesse verloren hatte, bei dem man aber dennoch dazu gezwungen war, sich darum zu kümmern. Allerdings konnte der Joker Alex noch nicht entbehren. Klar, er hatte seinen Spaß mit ihm gehabt, hatte ihm gezeigt, dass es der höchsten und schwerwiegendsten Kategorie von Dummheit angehörte, ihn übers Ohr hauen zu wollen, doch er ließ ihn nicht deshalb am Leben, weil er mit seiner Lektion noch nicht fertig war. Alex hatte noch eine Rolle in seinem kleinen Stück zu spielen, doch damit der zweite Akt überhaupt eingeleitet werden konnte, musste sich der Joker erst einmal um die kleine Erin kümmern. Gordons Suspension war ein guter Anfang gewesen, keine Frage, obwohl er gern später noch einmal auf den guten Commissioner zurückkommen wollte. Es hatte ihn über alle Maßen amüsiert, dass sie kopflos seine Drohung ernst genommen hatten, dabei hatte er bei weitem nicht so viele Bomben deponiert wie er angekündigt hatte. Grundlegend hatte er testen wollen, wie viel Gotham aus seinen früheren Fehlern gelernt hatte und mit wachsender Genugtuung hatte er festgestellt, dass mehr und mehr Leute dazu bereit waren, nach seiner Pfeife zu tanzen. Dass sie den Commissioner in Frage gestellt hatten, jetzt seine Autorität anzweifelten und somit selbst einen der wenigen Cops, die dem Joker gefährlich werden konnten, aus dem Verkehr zogen, zeigte nur, wie besessen und erpicht diese zivilisierten Menschen darauf waren, einen Sündenbock zu haben, auf den sie all ihre Fehler und Schwächen projizieren konnten.

Erin erwies sich allerdings als wesentlich interessanteres Spielzeug. Sie hatte ihn schon ein klein wenig beeindruckt mit ihrem Überlebenswillen und ihrem Trotz gegen die Höhenangst. Sehr gut. Damit hatte sie bewiesen, dass sie sich für eine größere, ja, vielleicht sogar für die Hauptrolle in seinem finsteren Spiel eignete, wenngleich sie davon jetzt noch nichts ahnte und bestimmt todunglücklich war. Ja, im Moment war sie mit Sicherheit verzweifelt. So sicher des Mordes beschuldigt wie Batman der Geschwindigkeitsübertretung mit seinem monströsen, seiner Meinung nach ziemlich albernen Gefährt, würde Erins Angst, ihre Sorge, die Verzweiflung, ihre _Wut_ prächtig gedeihen wie eine Pflanze am besten Platz unter der Sonne. Sie erlebte gerade am eigenen Leib, wie falsch und wie ungerecht diese Welt wirklich war, die sich als tugendhaft und gut verkleidete, unter ihrer Maske aber nur Frevel und Tücke verborgen hielt. Erin war noch nicht soweit. Sie hielt noch zu sehr an ihren Prinzipien, ihrer Moral und ihren Gefühlen fest. Doch sie musste sich darum keine Gedanken machen, denn er, der Joker, würde höchstpersönlich dafür sorgen, dass sie aufwachte und realisierte, dass sie immer dann das Opfer und die Gefangene sein würde, wenn sie sich der Diktatur sogenannter Gerechtigkeit und Demokratie unterwarf. Ein Grinsen, das fast schon an ein Lächeln anmuten wollte, huschte über seine rauen Lippen, deren rote Farbe schon wieder leicht verblasste. Seine kleine Erin. Sie würde noch ihr blaues Wunder erleben.

Er neigte den Kopf nachdenklich zur Seite und spielte mit der Schneide eines seiner Messer. Das glatte, scharfkantige Metall drängte sich in seine Finger, die übersät waren mit lauter kleinen Schnitten, Narben und Wundmalen, die nie so ganz verheilt waren. Nur eine dieser Narben hatte er sich selbst zugefügt. Sie kreuzte seine Lebenslinie fast genau mittig. Das orange-gelbliche Licht, das die Lampe an die Umgebung abstrahlte, liebkoste die Klinge des Messers, wanderte an ihr auf und ab, wann immer der Joker die Schneide bewegte.

„Hey,...äh...Alex?", sprach er dann ohne den Blick von der Klinge zu nehmen, die geschmeidig in seiner Hand lag, so als wäre sie ein Teil von ihm. Der Bursche reagierte nicht, bis der Joker wahllos hinter sich griff und ein leeres Glas nach ihm warf, das der Wohnungsinhaber auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch vergessen hatte. Eine dunkelrote Substanz hatte sich am Boden des Glases abgesetzt, die süßlich schwer nach abgestandenem Rotwein roch. Das Glas verfehlte Alex nur knapp und landete mit lärmendem Scheppern auf dem harten, mit schiefrigen Dielen ausgelegten Boden, rollte wenig anmutig über das altersschwache Parkett und blieb letztlich antriebslos liegen. Es war durch den Aufprall nicht ganz kaputt gegangen, sondern hatte nur einen langen, schiefen Riss behalten. Eine Narbe.

Der Joker grinste, als Alex endlich zu ihm schaute. In seinen Augen lag tief sitzende Angst, die sein apathisches Starren überwand und ihn dazu zwang, seinem Peiniger gefälligst Respekt zu zollen. Langsam drehte sich der Joker, setzte seine schuhlosen Füße auf den Teppich ab und stützte die Arme auf die Knie, während er sich vorbeugte. Das leicht gelockte Haar fiel ihm in die Stirn, aber er machte sich nicht die Mühe, es aus seinem vernarbten Gesicht zu streichen. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir deiner lieblichen Kunstlehrerin Miss Porter...einen...sagen wir..._Freifahrtsschein_ ausstellen, hm?" Alex reagierte nicht, glotzte ihn nur ausdruckslos aus seinen beunruhigend blauen Huskyaugen an. Im Prinzip war er auch nichts anderes als ein jämmerliches Hündchen, das alles über sich ergehen ließ, was seinem Herrchen vorschwebte. „Du...äh...du willst doch auch, dass sie wieder frei kommt, oder? Schließlich...ist sie unschuldig", er nickte emsig; Alex hingegen starrte ihn zutiefst verängstigt an, ähnelte einmal mehr dem verschreckten Kaninchen im Angesicht der Schlange. „Wenn...wenn sie freikommt, Alex, dann", er holte tief Luft, so als würde er in jedem Moment auf Tauchgang gehen, „dann wirst auch du bald frei sein."

Der Junge schaute ihn unverwandt an, schien herauszufinden wollen, ob der Joker die Wahrheit sprach. Und oh ja, das tat er. Die Frage war nur, wie man die Wahrheit auslegte. Alex sagte immer noch nichts und der Joker war versucht, ihm die nutzlose Zunge herauszureißen, hielt aber sein Temperament im Zaum, weil er eigentlich gute Laune hatte. Wieso auch nicht? Schließlich hatte er mit links eine halbe Bank ausgeräumt. Gut, der Pfad, den er hinterlassen hatte, war mit der einen oder anderen Leiche gepflastert gewesen, aber die Damen und Herren waren selbst schuld gewesen, wenn sie gemeint hatten, sich ihm unbedingt in den Weg stellen zu müssen. Er legte es nicht unbedingt darauf an, eine Lebenskerze auszupusten, aber wenn er etwas nicht leiden konnte, dann war es, wenn man ihn und seine Motive unterschätzte. Wer ihn nicht ernst nahm, musste genauso bluten wie die, die ihm zu viel Vertrauen schenkten. Er war das Chaos, nicht korrumpierbar, durch nichts zu erweichen außer durch sich selbst. Letzteres war noch nie vorgekommen. Er lächelte grimmig und fischte das Mobiltelefon aus der Tasche seines Mantels, der über der Armlehne lag und wohl erst einmal in die Reinigung musste. In seinem Job konnte man diverse Flecken einfach nicht vermeiden. Er löste den obersten Knopf seines grün-orange gescheckten Hemdes, das er sich erst kürzlich angeschafft hatte, um seine Garderobe ein wenig zu erweitern, und lockerte die dunkelrote Krawatte, ehe er sich zurücklehnte und es sich bequem machte. Schließlich hatte er jetzt Feierabend und nach getaner Arbeit sein gutes Recht, die Füße hochzulegen.

Er hatte nur wenige Nummern auf seinem Telefon, dessen GPS Sender er lahm gelegt hatte, und suchte nun nach der Rufnummer des größten Fernsehsenders in Gotham City. In weniger Minuten liefen die Nachrichten an und vielleicht kam der Joker ja in den Genuss, als Sondermeldung eingespielt zu werden. Er stellte sich dann immer vor, wie die Zuschauer vor den Fernsehgeräten ausrasteten, vor Angst schlotterten und alle auf Vernunft ausgelegten Sensoren in ihren kleinen niedlichen Köpfen durchbrannten. Es war zu leicht, die so säuberlich gehegte und gepflegte Ordnung dieser Menschen zu zerstören, ihre bezaubernden Welten, in denen sie lebten, aus den Fugen geraten zu lassen. Erst wenn der Mensch der Ungerechtigkeit dieser Welt gewahr wurde, vielleicht indem er verlor, was ihn zu einem Mitglied dieser anerkannten Gesellschaft machte – sei es Vermögen, der gute Ruf, seine Moral oder auch die ach so große Liebe – konnte er sich über ihre Schlechtigkeit erheben und das zurückerlangen, was sie ihm genommen hatte. Freiheit.

Er rutschte auf dem alten Polster herum und versuchte, eine möglichst bequeme Position zu finden, legte die Beine über die linke Armlehne, wobei er seinen Kopf in die weiche Nische zwischen Rücken- und Armlehne der anderen Seite platzierte. Wie gut, dass er schon morgen weiterziehen würde. Das nächste Mal würde er sich ein besser möbliertes Appartement aussuchen, in dem er sein Quartier für ein paar Tage, wenn es gut lief, auch Wochen, aufschlug. Er begutachtete das Display seines Telefons und drückte die Wahltaste, als er mit dem Cursor auf der entsprechenden Nummer gelandet war. Mit einer diebischen Freude und einem gewissen Maß an freudiger Aufgeregtheit wartete er die Ruftöne des Telefons ab. Mit jedem unbeantworteten Hupen wuchs seine Vorfreude. Wenn niemand auf der anderen Seite der Leitung den Anruf beantwortete oder ihn möglicherweise sogar abwimmelte – was, zugegeben, noch nie vorgekommen war – würde er sich halt einen anderen Sender aussuchen, dem er seine Bekanntgabe zukommen ließ. Letztlich rissen sich diese Reporter immer um hohe Einschaltquoten. Egal, was sie verursachte, es war willkommen, mochte es noch so schrecklich sein. Es war faszinierend, wie sehr sich diese sogenannten guten Menschen von entsetzlichen Bekanntmachungen in den Bann ziehen ließen, wie viel Profit Sendestationen aus der Übertragung von Bildern oder Dokumentationen erschütternder Ereignisse schlugen. Dieses innere Lechzen nach Katastrophen, nach Sensationen auf Kosten anderer Menschenleben, wohnte in jedem von ihnen da draußen inne. Nur zugeben würde es kein einziger freiwillig. Sie fanden es schließlich auch nur dann unterhaltsam, solange sie nicht selbst Teil der Show waren. Armselig. Ja, das waren sie alle mit ihrer illusorischen Weltanschauung, ihr Leben im Griff zu haben, mit ihren permanent kreisenden Gedanken, dass ihnen so etwas nie zustoßen würde, was in den Abendnachrichten hoch und runter lief. Mit dem kleinen Wohnungsbrand im Südosten der Stadt hatte er einigen von ihnen einen kleinen Vorgeschmack gegeben, was es hieß, unfreiwilliger Protagonist in einem willkürlichen Abenteuer zu sein, und er musste sagen, dass sie sich alle mehr oder weniger gut geschlagen hatten, diese Marionetten, die sie waren.

Endlich wurde das gleichmäßige Hupen am anderen Ende durch eine hohe, etwas piepsige Stimme unterbrochen, die den Joker amüsierte. Wenn sie noch eine Oktave höher sprach, würden nur Hunde und Fledermäuse wie Batman die von ihr moderierte Sendung verstehen können. „CNBC, der Sender für Gotham und den gesamten Nordosten, Sie sprechen mit Mary-Kelly Rogers, was kann ich für Sie tun?" Mary-Kelly. Wie hübsch. Wahrscheinlich stammte sie aus dem Süden, wie ihr leichter Akzent, den sie bemüht war, zu unterdrücken, vermuten ließ, war strohblond und trug rosa Schleifchen in ihrem Haar. Es fehlte nur noch der bullige Freund, der nur deshalb ein Collegestipendium erhalten hatte, weil er es hervorragend verstand, sich beim Football verprügeln zu lassen und selbst auszuteilen. Der Joker streifte diesen etwas stereotypen Gedanken beiseite und räusperte sich, ehe er sagte: „Hallo Schätzchen." Am anderen Ende herrschte kurz ein nachdenkliches Schweigen, ehe die vorsichtige Frage ertönte: „Wer ist da?"

Der Joker leckte sich die Lippen und erlaubte sich einen kleinen Spaß: „Der Nikolaus, wenn du magst. Oder vielleicht doch eher der Grinch." Alex drehte den Kopf und starrte den Joker angsterfüllt an. _‚Wahrscheinlich hat er ganz andere Spitznamen für mich auf Lager'_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, während sich die Verwirrung der jungen Dame am Telefon steigerte. „Mit Scherzanrufen sind Sie hier an der falschen Adresse", versuchte sie vergeblich, ihrer Stimme, die an zerbrechliches Glas erinnerte, Autorität zu verleihen. „Oh, ich mache keine Scherze, mein Schätzchen...zumindest nicht solch banaler Art. Ich rufe an, weil ich eine Ankündigung machen möchte." Normalerweise formulierte er sein Anliegen nicht auf so förmliche Weise, aber heute war er guter Dinge und erlaubte sich selbst, sich ein klein wenig zu amüsieren. „Wer sind Sie?" Wenn ein bisschen Sicherheit in der puppenhaften Stimme gelegen hatte, so war diese nun völlig abhanden gekommen. „Ich, Schätzchen, bin dein schlimmster Alptraum. Also sei so gut und leite mich an die Sendezentrale weiter, wenn du nicht möchtest, dass ich dich aufspüre und mich eines Nachts in deinem Wandschrank verstecke." Diese durchaus ernst gemeinten Worte wurden leider von der unfreiwilligen Gesprächspartnerin nicht ganz so ernst genommen, oder aber sie fürchtete sich vor ihm. Jedenfalls realisierte der Joker erst wenige Sekunden später durch das einsetzende monotone Hupen, dass es diese kleine Schlampe doch tatsächlich gewagt hatte, aufzulegen. „Kannst du dir das vorstellen, Alex, hm? Mary-Kelly hat einfach so das Gespräch unterbrochen. Das...äh...das können wir doch nicht auf uns sitzen lassen, oder? Was meinst du?" Kalte, ausgebleicht wirkende blaue Augen fixierten ihn, doch der schmale rote Mund öffnete sich nicht, um die Frage des Jokers zu beantworten. Aber er nahm es dem kleinen Schmarotzer nicht übel, weil sie sowieso rhetorisch gemeint gewesen war. Gelassen drückte er auf Wahlwiederholung und lauschte dem langgezogenen Tuten in der Leitung. Abermals begrüßte ihn das feine Stimmchen mit: „CNBC, der Sender für Gotham und den gesamten Nordosten, Sie sprechen mit Mary-Kelly Rogers, was kann ich für Sie tun?" Eines musste man ihr lassen, sie hatte ihren Text wirklich fleißig und gewissenhaft gelernt.

„Äh...ja, ich nochmal", meldete sich der Joker und rieb sich über das Kinn, sodass die weiße Farbe auf seinen Fingerkuppen haften blieb. „Lassen Sie da...", begann sie, doch der Joker mochte es nicht, wenn man ihn nicht aussprechen ließ, weswegen er ihr harsch das Wort abschnitt wie sonst nur den Lebensfaden seiner Opfer: „Hör zu, Miststück. Du sitzt gerade auf mehreren Hundertliterfässern Nitroglycerins. An deiner Stelle würde ich wirklich lieber die Klappe halten und darauf hören, was dir dein Onkel Joker zu sagen hat, wenn du nicht gerade das dringende Bedürfnis hast, dich selbst in ein Puzzle mit über 10 000 Teilen sprengen zu lassen." Am anderen Ende wurde deutlich hörbar nach Luft geschnappt. Der Joker grinste wissend und rieb sich mit dem Daumen über den Fingernagel des Zeigefingers. Blut hinterließ wirklich lästige Flecken. Wenn alles nach seinen Wünschen verlief, gönnte er sich nachher vielleicht mal wieder ein Bad. Das letzte war zugegebenermaßen schon etwas länger her.

„Was...wer...wer sind Sie?", fragte sie wieder ihre dumme Standardfrage. Vermutlich war sie noch nicht lange beim CNBC, andernfalls hätte sie gleich gewusst, mit wem sie hier Frage und Antwort zu spielen versuchte. „Es erschüttert mich, dass du mich nicht kennst, Spätzchen. Aber ich will nicht so sein und mich artig vorstellen. Man nennt mich den Joker, wenige andere, deren bemitleidenswertes Dasein nicht länger andauert, haben mich auch Freak genannt, aber wenn dir an deinem hübschen Stimmchen etwas liegt, würde ich dir raten, mich nicht als solchen zu bezeichnen. Also, mein Zuckerschnütchen...jetzt, wo wir das geklärt haben...kann ich davon ausgehen, dass du dieses Telefonat aufzeichnest?"

Mary-Kelly, die in ihrem gesamten Leben wohl noch nicht als Miststück bezeichnet worden war, rang um Fassung und quiekte mit ihrer leisen Stimme: „Ja, aber wenn Sie das...wenn Sie das wünschen, kann ich es auch abschalten." Der rechte Mundwinkel des Jokers verzog sich zu einer irren Schräge, ein ausgetrocknetes, wild auswucherndes Flussbett auf der Ebene seiner Wange. Na bitte. Und schon hatte er sie dort, wo er sie haben wollte. Ein gefügiges kleines Mäuschen. Dabei war die Geschichte mit dem Nitroglycerin noch nicht einmal gelogen, obschon er die Fässer im letzten Jahr dort angebracht hatte und nicht erst kürzlich. Manchmal musste man eben wie ein Eichhörnchen von seinen Vorräten zehren, um zu überwintern. „Nein, nein, Mary-Kelly...lass nur die Aufnahme an. Das ist es ja, weswegen ich anrufe. Ich...äh...möchte sozusagen einen Zuschauerkommentar veröffentlichen, den du gern gleich an die Sendezentrale der Nachrichten weiterleiten kannst. Würdest du das für mich tun, Süße?", fragte er mit gespielt charmantem Unterton. Menschen ließen sich leichter lenken als Vieh, das man vor einen Karren spannte. Sobald er denjenigen, den er ins Auge gefasst hatte, entlarvt hatte, war es ein Leichtes, dessen Emotionen zu steuern und vorherzusehen. In seiner Laufbahn hatte es bisher nur wenige Ausnahmen gegeben, die ihn tatsächlich überrascht hatten. Menschen konnte man in ihrem Kern alle über einen Kamm scheren.

„Ja...ja, ich mache, was Sie wollen", bot ihm Mary-Kelly an, was ihm ein entzücktes Grinsen auf die Lippen zauberte. Ob die junge Dame wusste, wie gefährlich es war, so ein Versprechen zu geben? „Sehr gut...eine seeehr lobenswerte Einstellung, wenn du mich fragst. Kommen wir zum Wesentlichen. Ich möchte bekannt geben, dass es mir missfällt, wie...hinterhältig die Polizei Gotham Citys mit ihren Bürgern umgeht. Es ist ja nicht nur so, dass sie über ein Jahr einen Mörder gedeckt hat, sondern dass sie sich viel zu leicht lenken lässt und sich nicht einmal die Mühe macht, um die Ecke zu denken. Was glaubt Gotham, wie viele Menschen unschuldig hinter Gittern gelandet sind, hm? Und da ist es ganz egal, ob Gordon das Zepter in der Hand gehalten hat oder Loeb...es ist an der Zeit, dieser polizeilichen Willkür ein Ende zu bereiten. Und darum fordere ich, dass Erin Porter umgehend aus der Untersuchungshaft entlassen und auch nicht wieder verhaftet wird. Nicht einmal eine alberne Fußfessel soll ihr umgelegt werden. Wenn meine Forderung bis morgen Mittag, 12 Uhr, nicht erfüllt wird, stirbt jeden Tag ein Polizist, bis sie auf freiem Fuß ist."

Er legte ohne ein Abschiedswort auf und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Mal sehen, wie lange die gute Mary-Kelly brauchte, um seinen Wunsch weiterzuleiten. Ein Glucksen entwich seiner Kehle und lenkte einmal mehr Alex' Blick auf ihn. „Na, wie hab ich das gemacht, hm?" Er sagte nichts. Was für eine Überraschung. Alex Randall, milliardenschwerer Erbe eines ausgestorbenen Clans Großindustrieller, war eine kaputte Marionette. Bald schon würde sich der Joker seiner Gesellschaft entledigen und das stumme Püppchen mit einem anderen ersetzen. Allein der Gedanke versprach unheimlich viel Spaß.


	14. 13 Winston L Talburne

**A/N:** Ich erinnere heute mal vorsichtig ans P-18 Rating *hust* Keine Panik, nix Schlimmes, ich weiß nur nicht, ob hier noch einige sehr zartbesaitete Gemüter mitlesen.

Iuliel Hach, das ist schön, dass du immer noch tapfer dabei bist *lach* Und was der Joker Erin noch antun kann...glaub mir, da kennt meine sadistische Fantasie kaum Grenzen. Aber ich will hier nicht zu viel vorwegnehmen. Dein Lob bezüglich meiner Jokerdarstellung hat mich übrigens umgehauen!! Ehrlich, das ist so ziemlich das größte Lob, das ich mir in dieser Sparte vorstellen kann, daher sei dir mein Dank gewiss!! Ich hoffe, du hast weiterhin Spaß :) Vielen, vielen Dank für deine Worte!!

Viel Spaß und allen Lesern ein schönes Pfingstwochenende!

**Scar Tissue**

**13**

**Winston L. Talburne**

Gib Acht, stolpre nicht

In den großen Fußstapfen

Deines Vorgängers.

Der Morgen, der am Samstag, dem 22. November anbrach, unterschied sich rein äußerlich nicht von seinem Vorgänger. Auch er war blass, auf seltsame Art und Weise so farblos, dass er fast durchsichtig wirkte, und von anhaltendem Nieselregen, der je nach Laune auch in Schneefall überging, begleitet wurde.

Obwohl sich die Witterung in nasskalter Gleichgültigkeit übte, tobte auf Gothams Straßen ein regelrechter Tumult, dessen Zentrum wieder einmal das städtische Polizeipräsidium darstellte. Die Nachricht des Jokers, die am gestrigen Abend zuerst auf CNBC ausgestrahlt worden war und dann wie ein Virus gewütet und alle anderen Stationen angesteckt hatte, lief auch am heutigen Vormittag auf allen Nachrichtensendern rauf und runter. Wieder hatte der Joker eine Forderung gestellt, die, wenn sie nicht erfüllt wurde, für noch mehr sinnloses Blutvergießen innerhalb der Stadtgrenzen Gothams sorgen würde. Ging man allerdings auf den Joker ein und gab ihm, wonach er verlangte, stellte man sich in den Dienst eines anarchistischen Psychopathen, und von da ab war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er die gesamte Stadt seinem Willen unterjochte. Winston Lawrence Talburne hatte seine liebe Mühe, aus dem gelben Taxi auszusteigen, das sich immerhin auf gute hundert Meter Entfernung zum Polizeipräsidium hin genähert hatte, ehe es von einer menschlichen Sackgasse an der Weiterfahrt gehindert wurde. Die Menschenmenge auf den Straßen weckte dunkle Assoziationen an friedliche Proteste gegen politische Maßnahmen, und tatsächlich hielten vereinzelt Leute Transparente, Schilder und Plakate hoch, die die unterschiedlichsten Dinge einforderten. Mühsam öffnete Talburne die Tür und gab darauf Acht, dass sie ihm nicht sogleich wieder gegen das Schienbein geschlagen wurde. Er zahlte dem Fahrer mehr als dieser für seine eher gewöhnungsbedürftigen Fahrkünste verdient hätte, schnappte sich seine massige Arbeitstasche und quälte sich aus dem Taxi.

Vor vier Stunden war er erst aus Chicago angereist und hatte nur eine halbe Stunde Zeit gehabt, um seine Habseligkeiten in seinem Hotelzimmer unterzubringen. Die Pflicht, zu der er erst gestern berufen worden war, forderte ihn bereits jetzt schon ganz für sich ein. Zunächst hatte er gezögert, als ihn der Anruf von Bürgermeister Anthony Garcia erreicht hatte, schließlich war Gotham City nicht gerade das, was man als Idylle zu bezeichnen pflegte. Seine Frau Vera war dagegen gewesen, dass ihr Mann vorübergehend den Posten des Commissioners übernehmen sollte, aber Talburne hatte darin nicht nur eine bessere berufliche Perspektive für sich selbst gesehen, sondern er vertrat auch den Standpunkt, dass ein Mann an seinen Aufgaben wuchs und Gotham City stellte auf jeden Fall eine Herausforderung dar, die er anzunehmen bereit war. Abgesehen davon hielt er sowieso recht wenig von der Meinung einer Frau.

Er strich seinen marineblauen Nadelstreifenanzug glatt und legte den Gurt der schweren Tasche um seine Schulter. Das kurze schwarze Haar war straff zurückgekämmt, einzig die Strähnen an seinen Schläfen waren grau meliert und gingen fast in ein geschmeidiges Weiß über. Sein Gesicht wirkte etwas unnatürlich breit, was er nicht zuletzt seinen ausgeprägten Wangenknochen zu verdanken hatte. Die vollen, breiten Lippen standen im starken Kontrast zu seinen schmalen, recht eng stehenden, stechend grünen Augen, die dem Betrachter stets das Gefühl vermittelten, aufmerksam und nicht ganz ohne Misstrauen betrachtet zu werden. Seine Augenbrauen senkten sich in dichten Bögen über seine Augen, eine breite Narbe, die etwa fünf Zentimeter maß, zerschnitt die ansonsten gleichmäßige Wuchsrichtung seiner Brauen und erstreckte sich bis auf seine Stirn. Talburne wurde von einem der vielen Journalisten und Reporter angerempelt, die sich ihm fast so aufdringlich näherten wie Paparazzi einem Star. Kaum war er als der neue Commissioner identifiziert worden, brach das reinste Blitzlichtgewitter über ihm und um ihn herum los. „Commissioner Talburne, wie gehen Sie damit um, dass Sie der Joker bereits mit der Drohung, täglich Polizisten zu töten, an ihrem ersten Tag empfängt?", plapperte ein besonders ambitionierter Jungjournalist auf ihn ein, den der Neuankömmling aus Chicago nur mit einem finsteren Blick bedachte, und ihm nur ein mehr gerauntes als gesprochenes „Kein Kommentar" zur Antwort gab.

„Commissioner...", versuchte ihn die lästige Schmeißfliege von einem Schmierfink aufzuhalten, doch Talburne, der sich in seiner langjährigen Dienstzeit ein dickes Fell zugelegt hatte, ging unbeeindruckt und mit nahezu grimmiger Stoa an ihm vorüber. „Ist es wahr, dass Sie in Chicago einige Zeit mit James Gordon zusammengearbeitet haben?" Ja, das entsprach der Wahrheit, aber was ging es die Presse an? Es tat nichts zur Sache, dass er nie sonderlich gut mit Gordon ausgekommen war, was auch daran gelegen hatte, dass er zwei Cops aus seiner damaligen Einheit bei der Internen gemeldet hatte, aber das lag mehr als fünf Jahre zurück und hatte rein gar nichts mit den Problemen zu tun, die es in Gotham City zu bewältigen galt. Talburne war Profi genug, um das zu wissen und dementsprechend zu handeln. Er ließ sich nicht einmal zu einem weiteren „Kein Kommentar" hinreißen, sondern marschierte schnurstracks durch die Menge, die sich nur dazu in der Lage sah, sich vor ihm zu teilen wie das Rote Meer vor den Israeliten. Einer der Polizisten wagte es, vor die Tür zu gehen und den neuen Commissioner in Empfang zu nehmen. Das arme kleine Männchen in der hellblauen Dienstkleidung wurde beinahe von der Herde sensationshungriger Leute niedergetrampelt und wirkte sichtlich erleichtert, als Gordons Nachfolger die Stufen erklommen hatte und sich bereitwillig von seinem niedriger gestellten Kollegen in das Polizeigebäude dirigieren ließ.

Die angestaute Wärme der Büroräumlichkeiten strömte ihm augenblicklich wohlig entgegen, hüllte ihn gleichsam wie das süße Parfum einer betörenden Dame ein und nahm ihm ein bisschen die Steifheit aus den Gliedern. Der Ansturm im Foyer des Polizeireviers ähnelte dem vor der Tür, nur dass es keine Schaulustigen, Demonstranten und Journalisten waren, sondern seine neuen Kollegen.

„Mr. Talburne, Sir...", begrüßte ihn ein recht junger Cop, der gerade erst der Kadettenkleidung der Polizeiakademie entwachsen zu sein schien.

„_Commissioner_ Talburne", korrigierte er den recht nervös wirkenden Jungspund, dessen Namensschild _E. Burbank_ verlas. Solange ein Polizist noch jung war, war er auch formbar und würde schnell aus seinen Fehlern lernen. Der 49-jährige Cop, der jahrelang gegen Chicagos Drogenschmugglerring im Einsatz gewesen war, legte Wert auf Ordnung und dazu gehörte nun einmal auch die Fähigkeit, sich einem ranghöheren Detective unterordnen zu können. Im Prinzip war eine Polizeiwache nichts anderes als ein Rudel Wölfe. Die kleineren, schwächeren Männchen versuchten dann und wann das Alphatier herauszufordern, aber würden ihm stets unterliegen müssen, solange er seinen Status zu bewahren wusste. Gordon hatte diesen leichtfertig aus der Hand gegeben. Seine direkte Art, seine Ehrlichkeit und seine unnachgiebige Neugierde hatten ihm in seiner Zeit in Chicago ein Bein gestellt, und auch in Gotham City war er dadurch zu Fall gebracht worden.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Commissioner...", murmelte Burbank, ein dünner, milchgesichtiger Bursche mit Aknenarben auf der Wange und dichtem blonden Haar, und senkte den Blick.

„Willkommen in Gotham City, Commissioner", begrüßte ihn ein weiterer Jüngling, dessen harte Gesichtszüge im Gegensatz zu seinem Kollegen allerdings implizierten, dass er hier an der richtigen Stelle war, „Wenn Sie mögen, führe ich Sie durch den Gebäudekomplex." Doch Talburne schüttelte nur den massigen Kopf und sagte mit seiner tiefen, schneidenden Stimme: „Das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich war selbst vor zwei Jahren hier." Das Milchgesicht erlaubte es sich, sich zu räuspern und unaufgefordert einen Kommentar hierzu abzugeben: „Aber Sir, das Polizeipräsidium wurde größtenteils renoviert und umgebaut, nachdem der Joker es zu weiten Teilen in die Luft gesprengt hatte."

Ein einziger Blick vonseiten Talburnes brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Dann wandte sich der neue Polizeichef an den anderen Polizisten, der besser einschätzen konnte, wann man besser die Klappe hielt und wann man eine naseweise Bemerkung machen durfte. „Es genügt mir trotzdem, wenn Sie mich in mein Büro geleiten würden, Officer...Treather", sagte er, nachdem er den Namen auf der schmalen silbernen Plakette auf der Brust des Cops gelesen hatte. Treather nickte leicht und wandte sich schon zum Gehen um, als Burbank abermals auf die Idee kam, seine Gedanken willkürlich zu äußern: „Aber Sir...wie gedenken Sie, auf die Drohung des Jokers zu reagieren?" Talburne drehte sich um und erwiderte ein lässiges: „Gar nicht." Diese Antwort schien den Frischling völlig aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Er wechselte einen hilfesuchenden Blick mit Treather, der auch ein wenig derangiert ob der brüsken Antwort des neuen Vorgesetzten zu sein schien, befeuchtete sich die Lippen und stammelte dann: „Aber...aber Sir...er hat angedroht, Polizisten zu töten, wenn wir seiner Forderung nicht nachkommen." Doch der Commissioner schien unbeeindruckt zu sein und drehte nur leicht den Kopf. Allein diese Geste hatte etwas unbeschreiblich Imposantes an sich, was den recht schlaksig wirkenden jungen Polizisten zusammenzucken ließ.

„Halten Sie sich für etwas Besseres, Officer Burbank?"

Den blonden Cop schien die Frage zu irritieren. „Wieso?"

Talburnes Tonfall gewann an Schärfe, hörte sich wie ein knallender Peitschenhieb an: „Weil ein Polizist nicht mehr wert ist als ein Zivilist, den er zu beschützen versucht."

Er schaute grimmig in die Runde, als einige andere Cops verdutzt innehielten und scheinbar ihren Ohren nicht trauten. „Was ist mit diesem Haufen hier eigentlich passiert? Warum duckt hier jeder vor den Drohungen eines Geisteskranken? Es muss aufhören, dass wir mit uns spielen lassen. Es wird Zeit, dass wir diesem Freak Manieren beibringen und das kann nur funktionieren, wenn wir nicht mehr vor ihm kuschen. Erfüllen wir ihm einen Wunsch, greift er sich beim nächsten Mal noch ein größeres Stück vom Kuchen, bis er sich die gesamte Torte einverleibt hat. Ich bin nicht gewillt, das zuzulassen. Meinetwegen soll auch jeder Streifenpolizist rund um die Uhr eine kugelsichere Weste tragen und besondere Vorsicht walten lassen, aber ich werde einen Teufel tun, die eindeutige Verdächtige in einem Mordfall einfach so in die Freiheit hinausspazieren zu lassen!"

Für einige Sekunde füllte andächtige Stille den Raum, dann begannen die ersten Anwesenden, ihre Empörung kundzutun. „Der Joker zögert nicht, seine Drohungen wahr zu machen. Was er androht, hat Hand und Fuß, wollen Sie wirklich, dass er die gesamte Polizei Gothams dezimiert?"

Talburne jedoch beeindruckte das nur mäßig. Mit gebieterischem Tonfall erwiderte er: „Nein, ich will diesen Clown fassen und ihn für alle Ewigkeit hinter Gittern bringen und genau das sollte auch Ihre Motivation sein. Ich will dieser Terrorherrschaft ein Ende setzen und dazu müssen wir vielleicht Opfer bringen, Opfer, die sich allerdings auszahlen werden. Wenn Sie anderer Meinung sind, legen Sie mir getrost Marke und Dienstwaffe auf den Schreibtisch und gesellen Sie sich zu diesen Pseudointellektuellen, die sich vor unserer Tür versammelt haben und bestenfalls die Eier werfen können, die sie nicht in der Hose haben. Ansonsten halten Sie Ihren Rand und machen Sie Ihre Arbeit!"

Talburne ließ seinen strengen Blick durch die Reihen seiner neuen Kollegen wandern. Der Eindruck, der Hirte einer einzigen großen Schafherde zu sein anstelle eines Polizeichefs, verstärkte sich mit jedem furchterfüllten Gesicht, das er sah. Wenn dem wirklich so war, lag vor dem Chicagoer Polizisten mehr Arbeit als ihm lieb sein konnte. Er arbeitete nicht mit Feiglingen zusammen und erstrecht nicht für einen anarchistischen Psychopathen. Es war höchste Zeit, dass Gotham City aufgeräumt wurde und wenn Talburne dabei auf etwas verzichten konnte, dann war es die helfende Hand einer Fledermaus.

***

„Noch einen Tee, Master Wayne?" Die Monitore der verschiedenen Fernseher und Rechner strahlten das Programm unterschiedlicher Nachrichtensender aus, deren Berichterstattung sich auf zwei prekäre Meldungen beschränkte. Einerseits wurde die Botschaft des Jokers hoch und runter gespielt, andererseits live vom Polizeipräsidium berichtet, um die Ankunft des neuen Commissioners auszustrahlen. Bruce saß in einem schwarzen Ledersessel, dessen kühle, glatte Sitzfläche jede noch so kleine Bewegung mit einem zähen Knirschen kommentierte. Sein konzentrierter Blick galt dem Nachfolger Commissioner Gordons, der sich arglos an den Journalisten vorbei schob als ginge ihn das überhaupt nichts an, ein Statement abzugeben. „Nein, Alfred, danke", beantwortete er endlich die Frage des Butlers, der schon ungeduldig den Kopf schief gelegt hatte. Nicht dass es etwas Ungewöhnliches gewesen wäre, wenn Bruce völlig in Gedanken versunken manche Bemerkungen seines alten Freundes nicht hörte, aber heute stand er völlig neben sich.

„Gefällt er dir, Alfred?", fragte er und nickte auf den Bildschirm, der Talburne in Nahaufnahme zeigte, wie er mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit die Stufen zum Polizeipräsidium erklomm.

„Also sonderlich attraktiv finde ich ihn nicht, Sir."

Bruce grinste und schüttelte den Kopf, ehe er murmelte: „Ich glaube, er ist auch nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf, einen Schönheitswettbewerb zu gewinnen."

Er wusste, dass es wahrscheinlich falsch war, vorschnell über den neuen Mann an der Spitze von Gothams Polizei zu urteilen, und doch konnte er sich gegen den ersten Eindruck nicht erwehren, dass mit Talburne nicht gut Kirschenessen sein würde und er seine Hoffnungen auf eine Zusammenarbeit mit der Polizei endgültig begraben konnte. Bruce wandte sich seinem anderen, weitaus größeren Problem zu und murmelte mehr zu sich als zu Alfred: „Was bezweckt er damit, dass er die Freilassung von Erin Porter fordert? Erst legt er falsche Fährten und schiebt ihr gefälschte Beweise zu und dann setzt er sich für ihre Befreiung ein?!" Der ältere Herr ging vor den Bildschirmen auf und ab, ehe er sich zu seinem Schützling umdrehte und sagte: „Sie wissen doch gar nicht sicher, ob Miss Porter den ihr angelasteten Mord tatsächlich nicht begangen hat, oder?" Bruce schaute zu Alfred auf und seufzte: „Die Beweise sprechen gegen sie. Aber meine Intuition sagt mir, dass sie Opfer eines miesen Streichs geworden ist. Ich wundere mich nur, was er von ihr will. Wieso ist er so interessiert an ihr?"

Alfred folgte Bruce' Blick auf den Bildschirm, der die Videobotschaft vom Freitagmorgen abspielte, die Commissioner Gordons Suspension nach sich gezogen hatte. „Ich fürchte, Master Wayne, das müssen Sie ihn schon selbst fragen." Die Fratze des Jokers flirrte über den Bildschirm, seine grotesken, vernarbten Züge formten ein unheilvolles Grinsen. Bruce sah ihn ganz genau an, musterte ihn, beinahe so, als stünde er direkt vor ihm. Wollte er die Polizei nur vorführen? Ihre Unfähigkeit demonstrieren, indem er so mit ihr spielte und ihre Autorität, ihre Kontrolle über Gesetz und Ordnung infrage stellte? „Was meinen Sie, wird der neue Commissioner tun, wonach der Joker verlangt?", fragte ihn Alfred und Bruce strich sich nachdenklich über das markante Kinn, ehe seine Hand über seine Stirn wanderte und sich in seinem dunklen Schopf vergrub. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich denke, dass er nicht so schnell klein beigeben wird. Dafür wirkt er zu selbstbewusst. Ich glaube, er will den Joker fassen, hat aber noch keine Vorstellung davon, wie gefährlich er wirklich ist. Ich glaube, die Frage die wir uns stellen müssen, lautet eher, wie viele Opfer Talburne zu geben bereit ist, ehe er einlenkt."

Alfed hob die Braue und merkte an: „So eine pessimistische Haltung passt gar nicht zu Ihnen."

Bruce seufzte und schloss kurz die Augen, öffnete sie wieder und sah in das hämische Grinsen des Jokers. „Die Zeiten erfordern es, Alfred." Nachdenklich wanderte sein Blick über die Monitore, zuletzt auf seine Armbanduhr: „Es ist bereits nach zwölf Uhr und Talburne hat noch immer keine Stellungnahme zu der Drohung des Jokers geäußert. Er will es offenbar wirklich drauf ankommen lassen."

Die Kamera des laufenden Programms schwenkte zu den Menschenmassen, die sogar schon mit Sprechchören forderten, dass Menschenleben nicht gefährdet werden sollte. Eines der Plakate las: _„Einer für alle, aber nicht alle für einen. Lieber ein freier Straftäter als ein Dutzend unschuldig getötete Polizisten!"_ Bruce entrang sich ein schwaches, sehr schiefes Lächeln. Was für ein utilitaristischer Gedanke, dem Wohl der meisten Menschen dienen zu wollen. Dabei wusste Bruce wie kein zweiter, dass das Gemeinwohl das Letzte war, was den Joker zu seinen Taten anstiftete und er früher oder später anfangen würde, weitaus bösartigere Spielchen zu spielen.

Bruce war müde. Die vergangene Nacht hatte er zum Großteil schlaflos zugebracht, immer wieder quälte ihn der Gedanke, dass er ohne Gordon an seiner Seite machtlos gegen den Joker sein und Gotham City bald schon einem Tollhaus ähneln würde. Obwohl der Joker weitgehend auf eigene Faust agierte, besaß er genügend Hintermänner, die verrückt genug waren, in die Dienste dieses Wahnsinnigen zu treten. Viele von ihnen waren wahrscheinlich nur kleine Fische, Gangster, Kleinkriminelle, Geisteskranke. Bruce hoffte, dass es auch so bleiben würde und der Joker sich nicht etwa mit einem skrupellosen Verbrecher seines Kalibers verbündete. Denn dann, so fürchtete er, waren Gotham Citys Tage endgültig gezählt. „Die bringen gerade eine neue Meldung rein", bemerkte Alfred und drehte den Ton des Fernsehers lauter, der das Programm von ABC übertrug. Die Nachrichtenmoderatorin, deren schwarzes Kostüm dem Anlass der neuesten Eilmeldung geziemte, wirkte unnatürlich blass im Licht der Scheinwerfer, die auf sie gerichtet waren.

„_Meine Damen und Herren, wir unterbrechen die laufende Sendung aufgrund einer dringenden Meldung über die Geschehnisse in Gotham City."_ Bruce setzte sich auf und das Polster gab ein obligatorisches Seufzen von sich. _„Uns hat soeben die Meldung erreicht, dass Verkehrspolizist Peter Carlyle vor wenigen Minuten auf offener Straße erschossen wurde. Wegen des dichten Verkehrsaufkommens sind polizeiliche Einsatzkräfte noch nicht vor Ort, die Sanitäter, die bereits am Tatort eingetroffen sind, konnten nur noch den Tod des 32-jährigen Polizisten feststellen." _

Das Mondgesicht der Moderatorin wirkte mitgenommen und betroffen. Das Passfoto des Ermordeten wurde eingeblendet und Bruce schluckte. Ein Mann kaum älter als er selbst war zur Zielscheibe purer Boshaftigkeit geworden.

„_Der Schütze konnte nicht aufgegriffen werden. Ob es sich bei dem Attentat auf Carlyle um die angekündigte Tat des Jokers handelt, ist noch unklar. Über den aktuellen Stand der Ermittlungen halten wir Sie natürlich auf dem Laufenden."_

Damit endete der Nachrichtenflash und Bruce schüttelte den Kopf. „Auf offener Straße. Am helllichten Tag. Alfred, er schreckt vor nichts mehr zurück." Sein Freund mit dem schlohweißen, stets wohl frisierten Haar neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und meinte lakonisch: „Hat er das je getan?"

Bruce lehnte sich vornüber, stützte die Ellbogen auf die Oberschenkel und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Ich muss ihn finden. Ich muss diesen verdammten Clown finden", murmelte er, doch Alfred kam nicht umhin, die begrenzten Möglichkeiten seines Vorgesetzten für solch ein Unterfangen aufzuzeigen: „Mr. Fox wird davon nicht begeistert sein, wenn Ihnen in den Sinn kommt, sein Sonarkonzept ein weiteres Mal auf sämtliche Funkwellen Gothams zu übertragen und Mäuschen zu spielen."

Langsam löste er die Hände vor seinem ansehnlichen Gesicht und seufzte: „Was, wenn ich ihn aber nur mit seinen eigenen Waffen schlagen kann? Wenn ich Dinge tun muss, die ich verabscheue, nur um zu verhindern, dass er weiterhin wütet und Gotham im Chaos versinkt?"

Alfred legte die etwas knöcherne und von sichtbaren Adern durchzogene Hand auf das Gehäuse eines Fernsehgeräts und betrachtete den jungen Mann, der für ihn der Sohn war, den er nie gehabt hatte, eindringlich. „Sie müssen selbst die Grenzen festsetzen, wie weit Sie zu gehen wagen, Master Wayne. Er wird früher oder später von Ihnen abverlangen, sich Ihrer eigenen Grenzen und Regeln zu entheben, denn nur dann werden Sie ihm ebenbürtig sein. Um ihn zu fangen, wird er von Ihnen erwarten, dass Sie sich jeglicher Moral widersetzen. Wenn Sie gegen Ihn gewinnen wollen, müssen Sie gleichzeitig verlieren. Sie müssen sich also fragen, ob er das wert ist."

Bruce hob den Kopf, seine braunen, wie in Bernstein getauchten Augen blickten auf. „Er ist es nicht wert. Aber Gotham ist es."

Alfred legte den Kopf schief: „Finden Sie?"

Der bedeutend jüngere Mann schwieg daraufhin, ehe er sich ruckartig erhob: „Mach bitte das Batpod startklar, damit ich, sobald es dämmert, aufbrechen kann." Sein engster und ältester Vertrauter erlaubte sich noch die forsche Bemerkung: „Aber lassen Sie es sich nicht stehlen wie ihr Motorrad!", ehe er sich aus dem Zimmer entfernte und Bruce allein zurückließ. Dieser brütete noch lange über den flimmernden Schirmen, ohne wirklich hinzusehen.

War er dazu bereit? Die Schwelle zu überschreiten und seine Prinzipien zu verraten, nur um diesen Mörder, seine Nemesis, dingfest zu machen? Nein, das war er nicht und würde er auch so schnell nicht sein. Er wagte ja noch nicht einmal zu hoffen, dass Fox in Anbetracht der sich zuspitzenden Situation noch einmal bereit dazu sein würde, sein Sonarkonzept auf sämtliche Mobiltelefone Gothams zu übertragen. Das Vertrauen seiner Freunde in Batman war nicht unerschöpflich und er hatte selbst noch zu gut in Erinnerung, wie er aus Rache um ein Haar einen Mord begangen hatte. Er war kein Übermensch, auch dann nicht, wenn er sein Kostüm trug. Daher schätzte er sich glücklich darüber, dass er noch Freunde hatte, die ihn dann und wann daran erinnerten, dass er keine absolute moralische Instanz war. Bevor er seine nächtlichen Runden drehte, würde er als Batman Jim Gordon aufsuchen und ihm ein paar Fragen stellen. Ihm juckte es in den Fingern, auch dem neuen Commissioner Talburne einen Besuch abzustatten, doch solange dieser nicht in seine Karten blicken ließ, wollte sich Bruce nicht zu weit aus dem Fenster lehnen. Damals hatte er sich Gordon auch nur deshalb anvertraut, weil er ihn von Kindesbeinen an kannte und wusste, dass er ein rechtschaffener Mann war, dem bekannt war, dass Gotham durch Korruption verseucht war und es daher anderer Mittel bedurfte, um die Straßen weitgehend sauber zu halten. Obwohl er nicht länger, was hoffentlich nur vorübergehend der Fall sein würde, sein Amt bekleidete und daher vermutlich nicht auf dem aktuellsten Stand war, was die Vorgehensweise des neuen Commissioners anbelangte, wollte er den Kontakt zu Gordon nicht abbrechen. Bruce konnte sich vorstellen, dass er noch einige Leute in seiner Einheit hatte, die hinter ihm standen und ihn womöglich mit Informationen versorgten. Informationen, die entscheidend sein konnten im Kampf gegen den Joker.

Die Zeit bis zum Anbruch der Abenddämmerung verging sehr schleppend. Zuvor wohnte Bruce einer Vorstandsversammlung bei, der er nur mit halbem Ohr zuhörte. Zu sehr kreisten seine Gedanken um die Veränderung, die mit dem Wintereinbruch in Gotham Einzug gehalten hatte. Vor dem Erstschlag des Jokers vor über einem Jahr hatte es noch den Anschein gehabt, als würde in Gotham City wieder Ruhe einkehren, so als stünde die Mafia kurz vor ihrer Zerschlagung und die Straßen vor einer langfristigen Säuberung. Jetzt fühlte sich die bloße Erinnerung so unwirklich wie ein Traum an.

Mehrere Stunden des jungen Abends brachte er damit zu, Gothams Gesindel aufzulauern und Verbrechen zu verhüten, so gut es ihm möglich war. Er hinderte einen Junkie daran, einen bewaffneten Raubüberfall auf einen Spätshop durchzuziehen, ließ einen Drogendeal platzen und beschattete die Mafiosifamilie Falcone, die sich seit der neuerlichen Aktivität des Jokers in eher kleinen Geschäften betätigte.

Nachdem einige Stunden verstrichen waren, erachtete es Batman als günstig, Jim Gordon aufzusuchen. Das Batpod röhrte unter ihm, als er im Schutze der fortschreitenden Nacht hoch beschleunigte und auf verschlungenen Wegen die Downtown ansteuerte, in der Gordon vorübergehend lebte. Die Stellungnahme von Talburne bezüglich des erschossenen Polizisten, die alle erwartet hatten, war ausgeblieben. Er schien von Öffentlichkeitsarbeit nicht sonderlich viel zu halten, obwohl sein ignorantes Verhalten möglicherweise dazu führen würde, dass sich die Reporter nur noch stärker an seine Fersen heften und unschöne Schlagzeilen über ihn abdrucken würden. In Chicago schienen gewisse Dinge anders gehandhabt zu werden als hier, aber lange würde sich das auch Bürgermeister Garcia nicht anschauen, mochte sein eigener Ruf geschädigt sein oder nicht, bis zu den Neuwahlen in zwei Jahren hatte er noch das letzte Wort. Batman nahm so viele Umwege wie es ihm möglich war, sobald er aber in die Nähe der Downtown kam, wurden die Schleichwege weniger und die Gefahr, gesehen zu werden, größer. Er ließ sich dadurch nicht beirren, auch nicht durch die Möglichkeit, dass Jim Gordon vielleicht gar nicht zu Hause war. Und nicht allein. Er war gezwungen, Risiken einzugehen, jetzt, am Wendepunkt der Gezeiten, wo nichts mehr so sein würde wie früher.

Barbara Gordon war nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Batman war sich sicher, dass die Frau des ehemaligen Commissioners sehr wohl gewusst hatte, wann ihr Mann mit dem kostümierten Rächer Unterredungen an der hölzernen Treppe gehalten hatte, die zur zweiten Etage des Hauses geführt hatte, ehe sie in einem alles vernichtenden Feuersturm verbrannt war. Obgleich sie es toleriert hatte, dass ihr Mann mit Batman unter einer Decke steckte, hatte sie der menschlichen Fledermaus nie größere Sympathien geschenkt. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie vorausgesehen, was Gordons Kampf gegen das Verbrechen aus ihrer Beziehung zu ihm und ihrer Familie machen würde. Dennoch war sich Batman keiner Schuld bewusst. Der Commissioner hatte zu jeder Zeit die Wahl gehabt, ob er mit ihm zusammenarbeiten wollte, und jetzt steckte er selbst zu tief mit drin, als dass er sich den Konsequenzen entziehen konnte. Batman duckte sich leicht nach vorn hin ab, ehe er nochmals beschleunigte und einem Taxi die Vorfahrt nahm, sodass es leicht ins Schlingern geriet, aber glücklicherweise keinen Unfall verursachte, weil ihm kein anderer Wagen zu dicht aufgefahren war. Batman sorgte nicht gern für Zerstörung, obschon ihm in der Vergangenheit diverse Schmierblätter derartiges zum Vorwurf gemacht hatten. Vielmehr ließ es sich in manchen Situationen einfach nicht vermeiden, Sachschäden zu verursachen, insbesondere, wenn er es eilig hatte.

Er hatte mit Alfreds Hilfe die vorläufige Adresse Jim Gordons herausgefunden. Barbaras Eltern wohnten in einem Reihenhaus auf der Montgomery Chapel Street, ungünstiger hätte er es wirklich nicht treffen können. Wenigstens konnte er sich glücklich schätzen, dass sein Batmobil noch nicht fertig konstruiert worden war und er mit dem bedeutend kleineren und unauffälligeren Batpod auf Gothams Straßen unterwegs war. Das Batmobil hätte er wohl kaum neben dem richtigen Hauseingang abstellen und ein gelöstes Parkticket darin hinterlegen können, wenngleich das vieles einfacher gemacht hätte. Stattdessen platzierte Batman seinen fahrbaren Untersatz im Hinterhof des Reihenhauses unterhalb der schmalen Balkons. Gedanklich machte er sich eine Notiz, Fox mit der Herstellung einer Tarnvorrichtung zu beauftragen. Vielleicht würde ihm sogar etwas einfallen, was es Batman ermöglichte, auch bei Tag unterwegs zu sein. Alfred, der missmutig auf die Vernachlässigung der personalen Tarnung als Bruce Wayne hingewiesen hatte, wäre davon mitnichten begeistert, aber wenn es denn sein musste, würde Batman Bruce Wayne vorläufig in den Urlaub schicken. Möglicherweise auf die karibische Insel, die er Jim Gordon angeboten hatte. Nachdem er das Batpod halbwegs sicher untergebracht hatte, schwang sich Batman geschickt und mit der Geschmeidigkeit einer Katze an den Balkonbrüstungen hinauf, bis er das richtige Stockwerk erreicht hatte. Irgendwo in der Nähe kläffte sich ein Hund die Seele aus dem Leib, ansonsten umhüllte ihn einzig und allein die übliche Geräuschkulisse der Großstadt – Motorengeheul, weit entfernte Sirenen und Stimmen von Nachtschwärmern.

Nahezu geräuschlos ließ er sich auf dem kleinen Vorsprung nieder und harrte einige Momente aus, ehe er sich langsam zu voller Größe erhob. Die von Schatten bevölkerte Nacht bot ihm ihren Schutz an, den er dankend annahm. Hinter der verglasten Tür des Balkons, der mit zahllosen schneenassen Kartons und verstaubtem Gerümpel zugestellt war, lag das abgedunkelte Wohnzimmer der Familie Kean. Die verglaste Oberfläche spiegelte seine dunkle Gestalt, einzig das flackernde Bild des Fernsehers warf grelle blaue und weiße Lichtpunkte in den Raum, die die dominierende Dunkelheit jedoch verschluckte. In den Sessel gelehnt saß eine recht kleine Gestalt, die Batman als Commissioner Gordon identifizieren konnte. Eine Bierdose lag in seiner Hand, sein zur Seite geneigter Kopf war auf den Fernseher gerichtet, die Augen hinter den starken Brillengläsern aber waren verschlossen. Er schien allein im Wohnzimmer zu sein. Batman hob seine rechte Hand, die in dem massiven Kampfanzug mit den Widerhaken an seinem Unterarm eher an eine Pranke erinnerte, und klopfte zweimal dumpf gegen das Glas. Keine Reaktion. Batman verzog den schmalen Mund und wagte es, diesmal mit beiden Händen und wesentlich kräftiger gegen die Tür zu schlagen. Klopfte er heftiger an, so fürchtete er, würde er auch alle anderen Bewohner des Hauses wecken und vermutlich die Scheibe einschlagen.

Gordon tat ihm den Gefallen und wachte auf, ehe sich derartige Unpässlichkeiten ereignen konnten. Erst blinzelte Jim verschlafen, nicht sicher, ob die Geräusche, die er vernommen hatte, zu seinem Traum gehörten oder der Wirklichkeit entstammten; doch dann nahm er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung war und zuckte reflexartig zusammen, als er den mächtigen Schemen nur wenige Meter von sich entfernt hinter der Balkontür stehen sah. Durch die hastige Bewegung, die er seinem ersten Schrecken verdankte, hatte er etwas von dem Bier verschüttet. Leise fluchend stellte er die Dose auf den Beistelltisch und wischte sich die bekleckerte Hand am Saum seines dunklen Hemdes ab. Erst dann erhob er sich, drehte sich kurz um, um zu prüfen, dass auch niemand außer ihm auf war, und öffnete die Balkontür. Zu dem flackernden Fernsehbildschirm gesellten sich ausgelassene Stimmen und leises Hintergrundgelächter. Jim Gordon schaute sich gerade eine dieser albernen mitternächtlichen Talkshows an, beziehungsweise war an dem Versuch gescheitert. „Sind Sie wahnsinnig?"

Batman war auch schon einmal charmanter begrüßt worden, aber er konnte darüber hinwegsehen. „Nicht dass ich wüsste", erwiderte er ruhig und musterte den ehemaligen Commissioner eindringlich. Er wirkte müde, sein ergrautes Haar war wild zerzaust, das legere Hemd, das zum Teil in der ausgewaschenen Jeans steckt, ein ungewohnter Anblick.

„Was tun Sie denn hier? Sie hätten ja gleich an der Vordertür klingeln und um Einlass bitten können!", echauffierte sich Jim Gordon mit vom Schlaf rauer Stimme.

„Ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen", entgegnete Batman mit der verstellten, fast unmenschlich tiefen Stimme. „Gut, aber müssen Sie dafür hierher kommen? Wenn uns hier jemand sieht, sitze ich auf der Straße. Die Familie meiner Frau ist nicht gerade von Ihnen angetan." Gordon glaubte, ein Geräusch zu vernehmen und warf einen nervösen Blick über die Schulter in das dunkle, leblose Zimmer, in dem er noch vor fünf Minuten selig geschlummert hatte.

„Ihnen dürfte klar sein, dass wir uns nicht den Luxus erlauben können, uns vorher zu verabreden", sagte Batman kühl und wandte sich der Brüstung zu. Gordon warf noch einen weiteren prüfenden Blick zurück, ehe er die Tür zu sich zog, sodass sie nur noch leicht angelehnt offen stand.

„Ich nehme an, dass Sie über alles bestens informiert sind und wissen, dass ich suspendiert wurde."

Batman nickte: „Bei der Polizei, ja."

Gordon hob eine dichte Braue und erwiderte mit einem schiefen Grinsen: „Verstehe, aber aus den Diensten Batmans bin ich noch nicht entlassen, wie?" Der deutlich größere und kräftigere maskierte Mann legte leicht den Kopf schief und sagte: „Sie haben sich dem Kampf um Gerechtigkeit und Ordnung in Gotham City verpflichtet. Er endet nicht einfach damit, dass Ihnen die Dienstmarke entzogen wurde. Ich brauche Ihre Unterstützung." Gordon rückte seine Brille zurecht und sagte eine ganze Zeit lang nichts. Dann strich er sich über den Nacken und sah zu Batman auf: „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich Ihnen noch helfen kann. Ich habe keine Befehlsgewalt mehr und auch keine Ermächtigung, Informationen über laufende Ermittlungen anzufordern."

Die dichten Wolken über ihnen begannen wieder, feinen Schneeregen auszuschütten, vor dem sie dank der weitfächernden Überdachung geschützt waren. „Haben Sie keine Kontaktmänner? Kollegen, die zu Ihnen halten?" Auf Batmans Frage hin schloss Gordon kurz die Augen und sah in die Dunkelheit hinaus, die vereinzelt von Lichtpunkten verziert wurde. „Doch, die gibt es. Aber ich kenne meinen Nachfolger noch gut aus meiner Zeit in Chicago. Talburne ist gefährlich und hat gern Dinge unter Kontrolle. Deshalb hat er auch noch keine Pressekonferenz einberufen, um die Öffentlichkeit über die Details von Carlyles Tod zu informieren. Er hat noch nicht einmal darauf reagiert, als die ersten Fernsehsender Großaufnahmen des Leichnams ausgestrahlt haben, auf denen das Markenzeichen des Jokers, eine Spielkarte, zu sehen gewesen sind. Um Alex Randall scheint er sich auch nicht sonderlich zu kümmern. Ist nicht prestigeträchtig genug. Die besorgten Bürger wie zum Beispiel die, die sich vor dem Präsidium versammelt haben, um friedlich zu demonstrieren, sind ihm ein Dorn im Auge und behindern seiner Ansicht nach nur die Ermittlungen. Wenn er etwas anpackt, dann ist er regelrecht besessen davon, es zu Ende zu bringen, ganz gleich, was es kostet."

Batman drehte den Kopf: „Die Polizisten, die der Joker zu töten gedroht hat."

Gordon nickte düster: „Ich fürchte, das ist erst der Anfang."

Dem maskierten Rächer fuhr ein kalter Schauer durch die Glieder. „Sie raten mir also davon ab, mich mit ihm in Verbindung zu setzen?" Gordon hob überrascht die Brauen und spie ein humorloses Lachen aus: „Wenn Sie vermeiden wollen, dass er sofort mit einer großkalibrigen Waffe auf sie schießt, ja."

Er schaute auf die nächtliche Kulisse Gothams hinaus und stieß einen Seufzer aus, der sich in der Kälte des Frühwinters in einer nebelartigen Wolke materialisierte. „Talburne lässt sich von niemandem in die Karten schauen, auch von den eigenen Kollegen nicht, geschweige denn von Leuten wie Ihnen, die auf eigene Faust gegen das Verbrechen vorgehen wollen. Sie tun gut daran, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Selbst wenn Ihre Unschuld jetzt bekannt ist, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass er freiwillig mit Ihnen zusammenarbeiten würde. In gewisser Weise ist er wie ein Jagdhund. Wenn er einmal eine Fährte aufgeschnappt hat, verfolgt er sie gnadenlos, bis er den Urheber der Spur erlegt hat."

Batman regte sich ungemütlich. Die Dinge, die ihm der ehemalige Commissioner anvertraute, wollten ihm nicht gefallen. „Wird er so auch gegen den Joker vorgehen?" Jim Gordon kratzte sich kurzzeitig an der Braue, ehe er die Lippen schürzte. „Sehr wahrscheinlich sogar."

Die dunkle, vibrierende Stimme der Fledermaus zerschnitt die klirrend kalte Luft: „Wird er damit erfolgreich sein?" Gordon steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und zuckte die Achseln: „Wohl kaum. Talburne ist die Personifikation dessen, wogegen der Joker vorgeht. Er ist das Regime, die Kontrolle. Dem Joker wird es ein Spaß sein, Talburne herauszufordern. So mächtig er sich auch gibt und wie überlegen er sich auch fühlt – dem Joker ist er nicht gewachsen."

Batman kniff nachdenklich die Augen zusammen, die von so dunklem Braun waren, dass sie sich kaum von der gummiartigen Maske farblich abhoben, die seine maskulinen Züge verhüllte. „Wenn er scheitert, haben Sie Gelegenheit, sich wieder für das Amt des Commissioners zu bemühen, oder nicht?", fragte er nach einer längeren Zeit des stillschweigenden Nachdenkens. „Das hängt ganz von Garcia ab, fürchte ich", antwortete Gordon und musterte Batman stirnrunzelnd, „Was führen Sie im Schilde? Wollen Sie sich jetzt gegen die Polizei von Gotham stellen?"

Die menschliche Fledermaus schwieg zunächst bedächtig, antwortete dann aber brüsk: „Ich ziehe es in Betracht."

Jim Gordon blinzelte verdattert und drehte sich hastig um, als er die verschlafen klingende Stimme seiner Frau hörte, die fragte: „Jim? Mit wem sprichst du da?"

Gordon eilte zur Tür und stellte sich in sie hinein, ehe seine Frau, die in einen beigefarbenen Morgenmantel gehüllt war, den Raum durchqueren konnte. „Ich hab nur die Sendung kommentiert, Liebes. Die strahlen auch immer größeren Blödsinn aus. Ich bin nur eben auf den Balkon gegangen, um etwas frische Luft zu schnappen." Eine fadenscheinige Ausrede, die sie ihm nicht abkaufte, wie er von ihren rehbraunen Augen ablesen konnte. Trotzdem äußerte sie ihren Verdacht nicht, sondern nickte nur leicht, rieb sich über die Oberarme und murmelte: „Aber mach nicht mehr allzu lang, ja?" Er versicherte ihr, das zu tun und sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie langsam wieder in den Flur zurückschlurfte. Als er ganz sicher war, dass sie wieder in das provisorische Schlafzimmer, das ihre Eltern für sie, Jim und die Kinder hergerichtet hatten, zurückgekehrt war, wandte sich Gordon wieder dem Balkon zu, nur um diesen vollkommen desertiert vorzufinden. Ein leises Seufzen bahnte sich seinen Weg über die rauen Lippen Jim Gordons. Batman war in die Nacht verschwunden, lautlos, ohne Ankündigung. So, wie er es stets zu tun pflegte. Anders als sonst war Jim Gordon heute aber nicht sehr wohl dabei zumute, Batman seines Weges ziehen zu lassen.

***

Der Sonntag hielt nicht das, was sein Name versprach. Selbst am Zenit des Tages kleidete sich der Himmel in waberndes Mausgrau, das kaum heller zu sein vermochte als die Ausläufer der Morgendämmerung eines trostlosen Wintertages.

Trotzdem, oder vielleicht gerade deswegen, war der Joker guter Dinge. Er hatte sich in den Räumlichkeiten eines Nachtclubs verschanzt, in den der Besitzer frühestens in einer Stunde zurückkehren würde, um die Vorbereitungen für das nächtliche Geschäft zu treffen. Bis dahin würde der Joker längst verschwunden sein und nur eine Menge Blut würde bezeugen, dass er hier gewesen war. Ja, Blut würde fließen, so reich und süß wie Wein aus einem paradiesischen Brunnen.

Ein maliziöses Grinsen zuckte über seine Lippen, ehe seine Zunge in hektischem Akkord folgte. Wie süß die beiden Schäfchen schliefen und von einer besseren Welt träumten. Die beiden Polizisten, die Rücken an Rücken gefesselt und geknebelt auf Stühlen in der Mitte des Raumes saßen, waren so einfach zu ködern gewesen wie hungrige Tölen.

Alex erwies sich eben doch als nützlicher als er erwartet hatte. Der Junge mit der verstümmelten Hand, dem kreidebleichen Gesicht, in dem zwei eisige Saphire als Augen eingesetzt waren, zog schnell die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Erstrecht die von zwei pflichtbewussten Streifenpolizisten. „Pflichtbewusst oder einfach nur strohdumm", murmelte er und umkreiste mit beschwingten Schritten seine noch bewusstlosen Opfer wie ein Geier, der unentschlossen war, ob und wann er sich an seiner Beute gütlich tun konnte. Er schlenderte an der Kamera vorbei, die er genau vor seinen beiden Jungs in Uniform aufgebaut hatte, machte noch einmal kehrt und stellte das Stativ ein. Er wollte schließlich nicht, dass den Empfängern des Videos, das im Begriff war, zu entstehen, auch nur irgendein Detail der Show entging. Schließlich bezahlten sie dafür. Die einen jetzt, die anderen später.

„Simsasimsasimsalabim", summte er vor sich hin und prüfte die Einstellung der Kamera, als er merkte, dass sich zumindest einer der Gentlemen regte. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten in freudiger Erwartung, als der kleinere und etwas pummelige Cop den Kopf drehte und müde gegen das schummrige Licht aus grünen und gelben Scheinwerfern blinzelte. Der Joker hätte gern noch eine Nuance Lila mit ins Spiel gebracht, aber diese Banausen konnten nur mit rotem, gelbem und grünem Licht dienen. Für den heutigen Zweck würde es genügen. Detective Pummelchen stöhnte gedämpft, der Knebel hinderte ihn daran, seinem Unwohlsein stärkeren Ausdruck zu verleihen. „Hallo, da auf dem Stuhl", begrüßte ihn der Joker, der hinter der Kamera stand und den Aufnahmeknopf betätigte. Als er die tiefe, verzerrte Stimme vernahm, drehte der Polizist den Kopf und benötigte einige Sekunden, um die Situation zu verstehen, in die er geraten war. „Hi", griente der Joker und winkte galant mit der rechten Hand, die in einem dunklen Lederhandschuh steckte. Der bloße Klang dieser bösartigen, und doch merkwürdig melodischen Stimme schien zu genügen, um den Cop in pure Agonie verfallen zu lassen. Er begann zu zappeln und an seinen Fesseln zu zerren, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Wie Recht er damit nur hatte!

„Aber, aber, Detective...was wird denn das? Sie sind auf Sendung, da sollten Sie wirklich mehr Haltung bewahren", argumentierte der Joker, dessen Grinsen im leicht schummrigen Licht noch verzerrter, noch grausamer aussah. Langsam ging er an der Kamera vorbei und klappte summend eines seiner kleineren Messer auf. Es sollte ja nicht zu schnell gehen. Wo bliebe denn sonst der Spaß? Je mehr er sich ihm näherte, desto wilder panischer schlug er um sich, hätte gewiss den Stuhl umgeworfen, auf dem er saß, hätte nicht das Gegengewicht seines Kollegen dafür gesorgt, dass er buchstäblich auf dem Boden der Tatsachen blieb. Gequälte, gutturale Laute größter Angst entwichen dem Cop, neben dem der Joker in die Hocke gegangen war. „Oh, du...du...du, du willst was sagen, ja? Nur zu, begrüße Gotham!", ruckartig zerrte der Joker den Knebel aus den Mund seines Opfers, der tief furchende rote Striemen auf seinen Wangen hinterlassen hatte. Eine perfektere Schnittvorlage gab es wohl kaum.

„Du...Freak!", zischte der sichtlich verängstigte Cop dem Joker entgegen, der daraufhin so tat, als würde er sich den Speichel, den der Polizist wegen seiner feuchten Aussprache versprüht hatte, aus dem Gesicht wischen.

„Warum denn so ungehalten, Detective?", der Joker legte den Kopf schief und zog die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne, „Hm?" Der Cop holte laut keuchend Luft und spie ihm entgegen: „Du verdammter Mörder! Du Hund! Du wirst nicht kriegen, wonach du verlangst!" Obgleich es den Joker zutiefst amüsierte, was Schweinchen Dick ihm an den Kopf warf, behielt er sich vor, dem kleinen Scheißer eine Lektion zu erteilen. Selbst wenn es gleichzeitig seine letzte sein würde.

„Das...äh...stimmt sogar, Schwabbelchen. Meine süße kleine Herzdame ist noch immer nicht auf freiem Fuß. Dir ist...äh...schon klar, dass du genau aus diesem Grunde mit deinem werten Kollegen hier bist, oder?"

Der Joker piekste dem Cop in die Anzeichen eines Doppelkinns, worauf dieser den Kopf zurückwarf und gegen den seines Freundes schlug, der noch immer im Lummerland unterwegs war. „Auch wenn du uns tötest, wirst du nicht erreichen, was du willst. Das Gesetz steht über dir. Du kannst dich nicht darüber erheben!"

Der Joker zog einen Schmollmund und nickte gleichgültig, ehe er ohne jede Vorwarnung die Hand nach vorn schnellen ließ und das runde Kinn des Mannes zu fassen bekam. Gewaltsam zerrte er es zu sich heran und beugte sich ganz nah über sein Opfer, dessen hektischer, vage nach seiner Henkersmahlzeit riechender Atem seine kalkweißen Wangen streifte und leicht kitzelte. „Wie heißt du, Fettsack?", knurrte er erbarmungslos.

„Lies...lies es selbst, du Schwein!", keuchte der dreiste Cop, „Oder kannst du nicht lesen?"

Der Joker biss die Zähne aufeinander. Da wurde jemand widerspenstiger, als es in seiner Position ratsam gewesen wäre. „Oh doch, ich kann lesen, sehr gut sogar. Und noch besser kann ich schreiben", er nickte heftig, seine dunklen Augen bohrten sich regelrecht in die leicht trüben blauen seines Opfers, „Willst du, dass ich dir was auf deinen fetten Wanst schreibe, hm? Leider...", er verdrehte die Augen, so als seien ihm die Worte entfallen, die er hatte sprechen wollen, „...leider hab ich keinen Stift dabei, aber weißt du...hiermit...", er hielt die Schneide seines Messers in Augenhöhe des Cops, „kann ich auch hervorragend umgehen."

Diesmal war es an dem Polizisten, zu schweigen.

„Weißt du, es heißt ja immer, die Feder sei mächtiger als das Schwert...", er drehte die Klinge fast anmutig hin und her, sodass sie das unterschiedlich gefärbte Licht sanft auffing und reflektierte. „Das kann nur ein verdammter Idiot gesagt haben, dem man noch nie in seinem Leben einen Schnitt zugefügt hat", schnaufend atmete der Joker aus, genoss jetzt die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit des uniformierten Mannes.

„An mir wurden schon mehr Messer gewetzt als an einem verdammten Schleifstein. Willst du...willst du wissen, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn...das kalte Metall in deine Haut dringt? Millimeter...für...Millimeter?", langsam ließ er die scharfe Schneide über den Adamsapfel seines Opfers gleiten, das gar nicht mehr zu atmen wagte. „Die Klinge ist nur am Anfang kalt. Sie wird...ganz warm, wenn sie tief genug in lebendiges Blut getaucht und ein Teil von dir wird", die Zunge des Jokers schnellte wie die eines Salamanders zwischen seinen Lippen hervor und befeuchtete die leuchtend rot bemalte Geschwulst, die sein Mund war, „aber was erzähl ich dir das überhaupt?", der Joker runzelte die Stirn und hob dann abrupt die Brauen, was komisch gewirkt hätte, hätte er nicht so eine Teufelsfratze besessen, „Du wirst es ja gleich selbst erfahren!", prustete er los und hatte Mühe, die Fassung wiederzuerlangen.

„Mein Opfer wird dir nichts einbringen!", versprach ihm der Mann mit dem letzten Bisschen Mut, das er aufbringen konnte. Seine weinerliche Stimme genügte, um den Joker wissen zu lassen, dass das Dickerchen hier vor ihm auf dem Stuhl nicht einmal halb so tapfer war, wie es vorgab zu sein.

„Das würde ich dann Pech für dich nennen", säuselte der Joker zur Antwort und ließ die Messerspitze in der kleinen Kuhle zwischen den Schlüsselbeinen des Polizisten ruhen. „Also, Ferkelchen", fuhr der Joker fort und verzog die Lefzen zu einem absonderlich verzerrten Grinsen, „wie soll ich schneiden? Von links nach rechts? Von rechts nach links? Von oben nach unten oder andersrum? Vielleicht sogar diagonal?", er beobachtete die angstvollen Regungen in den Augen des Mannes, die geweiteten Pupillen, die hektisch ihren Fokus wechselten. Schließlich endete der Joker seine Ausführungen mit: „Du hast sozusagen die Wahl der Qual!", er gluckste laut und riss sich dann nur mit Mühe wieder zusammen. Der Polizist vor ihm schlotterte vor Angst. Seine Drüsen sonderten so viel Angstschweiß ab, dass der Gestank selbst dem Joker zu viel zu werden drohte. „Hm? Keine Meinung zu dem Thema? Oder...willst du alles mal ausprobieren?"

Die Augen des vorlauten und ebenso schnell wieder verstummten Schweinchens weiteten sich verloren, bis es dem Joker zu langweilig wurde: „Kannst du haben", versicherte er ihm und ließ dann beinahe ekstatisch die Klinge auf und niederfahren, strich seine Hand, die das Messer mit mörderischer Routine führte, kreuz und quer über die aufgeschlitzte Kehle des Polizisten und überhörte dabei die letzten gurgelnden, bluterfüllten Atemzüge seines Opfers. Er hörte erst mit dem Schneiden auf, als der Hals des Polizisten nicht mehr als solcher zu erkennen war. Das Blut des Mannes war ihm zum Teil ins Gesicht gespritzt, doch so wirklich störte er sich nicht daran. Es gehörte nun einmal dazu. Er spürte, wie sich ein Tropfen des fremden Blutes an seiner Nasenspitze sammelte und von dort auf das besudelte Hemd des Cops tropfte.

Der Joker erhob sich zu voller Größe, betrachtete das noch blutende, aber tote Opfer mit einem genießerischen Lächeln und drehte sich dann langsam zu der Kamera um, trat an sie heran und streckte sein Gesicht der Linse entgegen. „Ich...äh...hoffe doch, Sie haben sich das alles sehr genau angesehen, Ladies und Gentlemen und auch wahrgenommen, dass noch ein zweites Schweinchen auf dem heutigen Schlachtplan steht."

Er wischte die Klinge an einem Tuch ab, das er aus seiner Manteltasche gezogen hatte, und verstaute dieses dann wieder an derselben Stelle. „Commissioner Talburne scheint mich nicht sonderlich ernst zu nehmen. Also habe ich beschlossen, meinen...Einsatz zu erhöhen. Für jeden Tag, den die holde Erin Porter nicht aus den dunklen, grausigen Fängen der Haft entlassen oder aber anderweitig befreit wird, stirbt ein Polizist mehr. Das heißt, da wir heute schon den zweiten Tag haben, an dem nichts passiert ist, müssen zwei Bullen dran glauben. Morgen dann drei, übermorgen vier...und wenn irgendwann kein Cop mehr da ist...werden noch unschuldigere Menschen dafür bluten müssen", er starrte ohne zu blinzeln in die Kamera und brach dann in schallendes Gelächter aus, ehe er eine Regung hinter sich vernahm und sich leicht räusperte, „Und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich, ich muss mich noch meinem zweiten Gast widmen."

Er klappte das Visier der Kamera nach unten, schaltete somit die Aufnahme aus und rückte anschließend die mit Blut besprenkelte Krawatte zurecht. Auch wenn er sein zweites Meisterwerk nicht auf Video aufnahm, würde man die Leiche des anderen Polizisten ebenfalls hier vorfinden. Für den zweiten konnte er sich nicht mehr so viel Zeit nehmen, schließlich musste er noch genügend Kopien des Bandes anfertigen, damit er auch alle Fernsehsender und auch das Polizeibüro mit vorweihnachtlicher Post beglücken konnte. Liebend gern hätte er auch Batman ein Video zukommen lassen, aber der stand ja leider nicht im Telefonbuch und auch nicht in den Gelben Seiten.

Der Joker betrachtete aus seiner Perspektive belustigt, wie der andere Cop den Kopf drehte, aber nichts von der Sauerei ahnte, die zum Teil an seinem Rücken klebte. Einzig der schwere, metallene Geruch gerinnenden Bluts ließ möglicherweise erahnen, was sich ereignet hatte, oder zumindest, dass es nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte. Der Joker zückte die gesäuberte Klinge und umrundete mit ein paar wenigen Schritten die Stuhlkonstruktion, auf der sich nur noch einseitig etwas regte. Er baute sich vor dem schmaleren, aber dennoch muskulösen Cop auf, der benommen zu ihm hinauf starrte.

„Hi", begrüßte er auch ihn nonchalant und deutete eine Verbeugung an. Dieses Exemplar war bedeutend ruhiger und starrte ihn nur angespannt an. Wie gut, dass er den unterhaltsameren seiner beiden Kandidaten zum Fernsehstar befördert hatte. „Heute ist dein Glückstag", versicherte ihm der Joker, „du kannst dir aussuchen, wie du sterben möchtest." Sein Gegenüber schien das nicht ganz so lustig zu finden wie er und begann nun auch zu zappeln wie ein Fisch im Netz. Obwohl er sich nicht an Zeitpläne hielt und nur ungern danach richtete, befand er, dass er noch genug Gelegenheit haben würde, seinen Spaß mit den so genannten Gesetzeshütern zu haben. Er erledigte den zweiten wehrlosen und gefesselten Polizisten mit kurzem Prozess, schlitzte ihm die Halsschlagader auf und nahm sich nicht einmal mehr die Zeit, ihm bis zum Ende beim Verbluten zuzuschauen. „Ich...äh...muss leider schon wieder weiter. Termine, Termine...Sie wissen ja, wie das ist. Ach ja, nach zu starkem Blutverlust könnte Ihnen kalt werden." Er zog eine weiße Tischdecke vom Empfangstresen und breitete sie über dem tödlich verwundeten Cop aus, sodass nur noch die Bewegung des dünnen Stoffes durch das rasselnde Atmen daran erinnerte, dass er noch lebendig war.

„So...das dürfte erledigt sein", er leckte sich über die Lippen, verstaute sein Werkzeug in seiner Westentasche und baute summend die Kamera ab, die zumindest einen von zwei Morden aufgezeichnet hatte. Zuletzt steckte er beiden Cops jeweils eine Jokerspielkarte hinter die Ohren und verließ ebenso gut gelaunt, wie er gekommen war den Ort des Verbrechens. Liebend gern hätte er noch der Reaktion des glücklichen Finders beigewohnt, aber wie hieß es so schön? Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen. Manchmal, so wie in seinem Job, konnte man sogar das eine mit dem anderen verbinden.

Er bediente sich an den Küchenvorräten des Clubs, zu dem er sich über einen Junkie Zutritt verschafft hatte, der sich bereits das halbe Gehirn weggekokst hatte, füllte seine Manteltaschen und auch die mitgebrachte kleine Reisetasche mit den Filmutensilien mit diversen Leckereien auf, überprüfte auf seinem Rückweg, ob den zweiten Bullen mittlerweile auch wirklich das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte, und verließ, als dem auch so war, den Club über einen Hintereingang, der in einen privaten Wohnbereich führte. Er fühlte sich vom engstirnigen Commissioner Talburne, dessen breite Visage ihn an das Maul eines bissigen Kampfhunds erinnerte, nicht etwa bedroht. Vielmehr war der Mann eine Herausforderung für den Joker, denn auch Talburne schien über Leichen gehen zu wollen, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Die Frage war nur, wer von ihnen beiden zuerst einlenken würde, während beide mit Vollgas auf den Abgrund zusteuerten.

***

Die grauweiße Asche der Zigarre schwelte gemächlich vor sich hin, bis sie zu schwer wurde und ihr fragiles Skelett unter dem Federgewicht zerbrach. Sie zerbröselte in viele kleine Flocken, die im gläsernen Auffangbehälter des Aschenbechers landeten und dort auskühlten. Das Büro des Commissioners war seit Jim Gordons Dienstzeit ein Nichtraucherzimmer gewesen, Winston Talburne hatte sich das Vorrecht erlaubt, das Büro mit dem penetranten Geruch kalten Rauchs auszufüllen. Das fahle Licht der Schreibtischlampe warf einen blassgelben Kegel auf den Aktenstapel, der sich vor dem älteren Mann auftürmte.

Talburne machte im Augenblick nicht den Eindruck, als würde ihn der Arbeitsaufwand übermäßigem Stress aussetzen. Er lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl mit der federnden Rückenlehne und schien entrückt ins Leere zu schauen, doch der Anblick täuschte. Talburne dachte sehr intensiv und lange darüber nach, wie er den Clown zur Strecke bringen konnte, der ihm sein Revier streitig zu machen versuchte. Dabei machte er sich keine Gedanken darum, einen Kompromiss mit diesem Geisteskranken zu finden oder ihm etwa zu geben, wonach er verlangte. Er würde diesem Spaßvogel zeigen, wer hier das Sagen hatte. Talburne kniff die schmalen Augen zusammen und verzog den breiten Mund, der ihm das Aussehen einer Kröte verlieh. Er klemmte die Zigarre zwischen seine Zähne und blätterte die Akte des Jokers durch, die die vielen Straftaten dokumentierte, die er begangen hatte, aber kaum verwertbare psychologische Gutachten enthielt. Weder beeindruckte Talburne die Kaltblütigkeit der vorliegenden Verbrechen, noch die Art und Weise, wie clever er aus Arkham ausgebrochen war. Er hatte vielen Kriminellen das Handwerk gelegt, die sich für genial gehalten hatten. Gegen ihn zogen sie alle früher oder später den Kürzeren.

Er nahm die Zigarette kurz aus dem Mund, um den Rauch auszuatmen, ehe er sie wieder an ihren angestammten Platz in seinen rechten Mundwinkel legte und den roten Hefter unter all den Dokumenten hervorzog. Was hatte es mit dieser Erin Porter auf sich? Wer war sie und warum pochte der Joker darauf, sie in Freiheit zu sehen? Talburne entließ schmatzend die Havanna, legte sie vorübergehend auf den Aschebecher ab und zog beide Akten auf gleiche Höhe. Die des Jokers links, die der jungen Dame rechts. Welche Verbindung bestand zwischen diesen beiden? Und wenn es keine Verbindung gab, inwiefern war dieses blonde, verschüchtert dreinschauende Mädchen von Interesse für diesen Wahnsinnigen? Das Problem bestand darin, dass über den Joker nichts bekannt war, abgesehen von seiner kriminellen Aktivität und seinem beunruhigend kurzen Aufenthalt in Arkham. Keine Identität, keine Sozialversicherungsnummer, keine ärztliche Dokumentation, noch nicht einmal normale Alltagskleidung, die auf seine Einkäufe hätte Rückschlüsse geben können. Gut, dieser Paradiesvogel schien es sowieso nicht zu pflegen, auf zivile Art und Weise Waren und Kleidung zu erstehen.

Die kleine Porter war also vielleicht der Schlüssel zur Lösung dieses Rätsels. Er blätterte ihre Akte durch und las ihre Personalien. 1980 in einer Kleinstadt geboren und auf dem Land aufgewachsen, ab dem zehnten Lebensjahr mit der Mutter durch diverse Städte gezogen, Schulabschluss 1998, danach begonnenes, aber wenig später abgebrochenes Studium der Sozialwissenschaften und Pädagogik, flüchtige Nebenjobs, letzte bekannte Beschäftigung am Le Gardien Orphanage im Stadtgebiet Gotham City. Talburne verzog den breiten Mund und schnalzte mit der Zunge. Ein beeindruckender Lebenslauf sah anders aus. Immerhin waren vor ihrem offensichtlichen Mord an ihrem Kollegen Matthew Dermont keine kriminellen Aktivitäten in ihrer Akte dokumentiert. Er befeuchtete die Spitze seines Zeigefingers und blätterte durch die Ermittlungen, die im Falle Erin Porter durchgeführt worden waren. Zwei schriftliche Zeugenaussagen, ein psychologisches Gutachten, die forensische Beweislage...und mehr brauchte man auch nicht, um das kleine Blondchen vor Gericht zu zerren. Es war nicht einmal nötig, in diesem Waisenhaus einzufallen und nach der Beziehung zwischen dem Toten und der sehr wahrscheinlichen Täterin zu fragen, die bestimmt sowieso als _ausgezeichnet_ präsentiert werden würde. Nein, die Beweislage war erdrückend und solange niemand eindeutigere Beweise für ihre Unschuld vorlegen konnte als ein schwammiges Gutachten, dass die Gedächtnislücke der Verdächtigen auf Alkohol- oder Drogenmissbrauch zurückzuführen war (den sie zudem gut selbst begangen haben konnte), würde das hübsche Täubchen in den Knast wandern. Talburne überlas ihre Zeugenaussage und hob die Brauen, ehe er in sich hinein murmelte: „Natürlich, Schätzchen, du hast von nichts eine Ahnung gehabt und hast Spiderman gemimt, als du von einem sechzig Meter hohen Gerüst geklettert bist. Hat dir Batman dabei geholfen, hm?"

Er schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf. Sie wollte scheinbar alle für dumm verkaufen. Die Bemerkung, der Joker habe sie da hinaufgebracht, wunderte ihn nicht wirklich. Der Joker war zweimal zuvor in Le Gardien eingefallen, hatte die Porter beim zweiten Mal sogar entführt. Was läge da näher, als die nächste Misere ebenfalls diesem Clown in die viel zu großen Schuhe zu schieben? Selbst wenn er getan hatte, was sie zu Protokoll gegeben hatte, enthob sie das nicht ihrer Schuld. Die Spuren waren eindeutig gewesen. In Wirklichkeit interessierte Commissioner Talburne auch nicht, ob sie schuldig zu sprechen war oder nicht, für ihn war es viel wichtiger, inwiefern sie hilfreich dabei sein konnte, den Joker aufzuspüren. Sein Interesse an ihr war schließlich nicht von der Hand zu weisen.

Talburnes Konzentration wurde wenige Sekunden später abrupt gestört, als die Tür zu seinem Büro aufgerissen wurde. Üblicherweise arbeitete zu so später Stunde keine handelsübliche Einheit mehr, aber seit dem neuerlichen Anschlag des Jokers auf zwei Polizisten war jeder Cop mehr denn je bemüht, den Clown in seine Kiste zurückzustecken. Außerdem, so kam es Talburne vor, fürchteten sich viele, das als halbwegs sicher geltende Polizeipräsidium zu verlassen. Sein momentaner, nicht gerade willkommener Besuch stammte jedoch nicht aus den eigenen Reihen, sondern vom dubiosen Bürgermeister Garcia persönlich. Das gepflegte schwarze Haar fiel ihm hektisch in die Stirn, der leichte Latinoeinschlag seines Teints war unnatürlich blass, was möglicherweise auch auf die eher spärlichen Lichtverhältnisse in Talburnes Büro zurückzuführen war.

„Sind Sie von allen guten Geistern verlassen, Talburne?", herrschte ihn das Stadtoberhaupt mit gezieltem Verzicht auf jegliche Höflichkeitsfloskel an, während die Tür hinter ihm ächzend ins Schloss fiel.

„Ihnen auch einen schönen guten Abend, Bürgermeister Garcia", erwiderte der Commissioner stoisch und zog an seiner Zigarre, bevor er sich wieder den Akten widmete und den aufgebrachten Garcia ignorierte.

„Sie müssen der Presse ein Statement geben. Sie können nicht einfach dabei zusehen, wie dieser Verrückte unsere Polizeieinheiten dezimiert. Was, wenn er auf die Idee kommt, dass ein Cop mehr pro Tag nicht genügt und er anfängt, die Anzahl seiner Opfer zu potenzieren?" Gelassen blickte Talburne aus seinen fast schlitzförmigen grünen Augen auf und hob unbeeindruckt die dichte Braue: „Dann gratuliere ich ihm zu dieser mathematischen Glanzleistung." Garcia schlug empört mit der Faust auf den Schreibtisch, worauf das metallene Namensschild des Commissioners ein melodisches Summen anstellte.

„Ich habe Sie nicht aus Chicago hierher berufen, damit Sie sich zurücklehnen und Ihre Eier schaukeln! Ich erwarte von Ihnen Aktivität und dass Sie diesem Wahnsinn ein Ende bereiten!"

Talburne nahm einen weiteren Zug von der Havanna und blies dem Bürgermeister den unangenehm riechenden Rauch ins Gesicht. „Ist Ihnen schon einmal der Gedanke gekommen, dass ich genau daran arbeite?" Garcia verzog den Mund in Abscheu, Zorn funkelte in seinen dunklen Knopfaugen und die Hand, die immer noch zur Faust geballt war, zitterte verhalten. „Und wie? Agieren Sie jetzt unsichtbar? Schlagen Sie den Feind mit Ihren paranormalen mentalen Fähigkeiten?"

Der Bürgermeister war außer sich, doch trotzdem gab ihm das nicht das Recht, sich über Winston Talburne lustig zu machen. Niemand genoss dieses Vorrecht, zumindest niemand, der wirklich etwas zu melden hatte.

„Sie müssen eine Pressekonferenz einberufen und Stellung nehmen. Die Leute auf der Straße drehen sonst noch durch und werden versuchen, Erin Porter zu befreien, indem sie mit Fackeln und Mistgabeln bewaffnet das Polizeipräsidium stürmen." Talburne ließ sich dazu hinreißen, wenigstens seine lümmelnde Haltung aufzugeben. Er setzte sich auf und stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf die Arbeitsfläche ab, lehnte sich provokativ zu dem Bürgermeister vor, der vor seinem schweren Sekretär stand und ihn wutentbrannt musterte.

„Erstens glaube ich, dass Ihre Ansichten einer bürgerlichen Revolte recht überholt sind und zweitens werde ich nicht vor diesem..._Joker_...kuschen. Da könnte ja jeder kommen." Er stippte die sehnigen, schraubenartig verdrehten Überhänge der Zigarrenasche in den dafür vorgesehenen Behälter und kratzte sich, die Zigarre zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger der rechten Hand geklemmt, mit dem Daumen an der Wange.

„Sie können ihn nicht einfach ignorieren", zischte Garcia gepresst. Er schien sichtlich mit der Situation überfordert zu sein, dass seine Autorität nicht als solche anerkannt wurde. Aber in seinem Büro war nun einmal Talburne der Platzhirsch, selbst Seine Heiligkeit der Papst hätte um einen Sitzplatz bitten müssen. „Doch kann ich. Ich verspreche Ihnen, Bürgermeister...", er sprach die Amtsbezeichnung Garcias absichtlich spottend aus, „was der Joker erreichen will, ist Aufmerksamkeit. Er will, dass alle durchdrehen und das Chaos ausbricht, über das er Herr ist. Ich bin nicht bereit, ihm zu geben, was er will. Ich verspreche Ihnen; er wird so gar nicht damit klarkommen, dass ihn niemand erhört. Dann wird er beginnen, Fehler zu machen. Ich habe genügend Irren seinesgleichen in Chicago das Handwerk gelegt. Verbrecher seines Schlags sind nichts anderes als arrogante, aufgeblähte, von sich selbst eingenommene Taugenichtse, die genauso stolpern und fallen wie alle anderen auch. Ich weiß nicht, wer diesen albernen Clown zum Gott der Unterwelt erhoben hat, aber Fakt ist, dass ich mich von ihm nicht einschüchtern lassen werde."

Der Bürgermeister schien nach entsprechenden Widerworten zu suchen, war aber zu erzürnt, um nicht ausfällig zu werden. „Wie viele Polizisten wollen Sie sterben lassen, bis der Joker Ihrer Meinung nach patzt?", fragte er dann leise, Verachtung schwang mit jeder Silbe stärker mit. Ihm war anzusehen, dass er seinen Schachzug, Gordon zu suspendieren und Talburne für ihn einzusetzen, bereute und nicht mehr für so klug befand, wie es am Freitag noch den Anschein gehabt hatte.

„Von Wollen kann da keine Rede sein, Bürgermeister. Es wäre mir lieb, wenn kein aufrechter Cop in Gotham City mehr diesem ausgebrochenen Zirkuskomiker zum Opfer fiele."

Garcia strich sich mit der Hand über den Mund, schüttelte den Kopf, stemmte die linke Hand in die Seite und drehte sich halb zur Tür hin. „Dann unternehmen Sie Gott verdammt noch mal etwas dagegen!" Talburne nickte ruhig: „Das tue ich bereits. Nur auf meine Weise."

Garcia presste die Lippen aufeinander. Er kam nicht gegen den neuen Commissioner an und aus dem Dienste entlassen konnte er ihn genauso wenig. Gordon galt unter den Bürgern Gothams als Verräter und Lügner und Garcias eigener Ruf war auch nicht mehr das, was er einmal gewesen war, ein übereilter Personalwechsel würde ihn in die Bredouille seiner so hoch gelobten Öffentlichkeit bringen. Er schien aus Talburnes Gesicht herauslesen zu können, dass er so dachte und damit Recht hatte, und verzog vor lauter Missfallen den Mund, ehe er den Zeigefinger auf ihn richtete wie ein Lehrer, der einem seiner vorlauten Schüler eine Schelte zukommen ließ: „Lange sehe ich mir das nicht mit an. Wenn Sie nächste Woche immer noch nichts mit Ihrer so genannten Taktik erreicht haben, werde ich Schritte gegen Sie einleiten. Falls das überhaupt nötig ist. Die Leute würden Ihnen ohnehin jetzt schon liebend gern den Hals umdrehen!"

Talburnes Mundwinkel arrangierten sich neu zu einem Lächeln, das rein gar nichts Freundliches an sich hatte: „War das eine Drohung, Bürgermeister?" Garcia hielt kurz inne, stützte sich dann mit beiden Händen auf den Sekretär ab und beute sich zu Talburne vor: „Nein. Nur der Stand der Dinge. Gotham City ist kein Spielplatz, auf dem Sie Ihre Kinder herumtoben lassen können, während Sie auf der Parkbank sitzend den Sonnenschein genießen!" Der Bürgermeister schien zu glauben, mit seiner lobenswerten Metapher Oberwasser gewonnen zu haben, doch Talburne nickte nur knapp und deutete mit dem beachtlich heruntergebrannten Stummel seiner Zigarre auf Garcia, ehe er anmerkte: „Ihre hübsche Krawatte nimmt ein Bad in meinem Aschenbecher."

Das Gesicht des Bürgermeisters war kurzzeitig dermaßen verblüfft und verwirrt, dass es Talburne beinahe ein Auflachen entlockt hätte. Darum bemüht, Haltung zu bewahren, richtete sich Garcia wieder zu voller Größe auf und strich die Asche von der roten Krawatte und dem weißen Hemd, auf das sie gefallen war. „Ihnen wird das Grinsen noch vergehen", versprach der Bürgermeister und wandte sich dann zum Gehen um. Als er schon fast zur Tür hinaus war, rief ihm der Commissioner hinterher: „Ach, Bürgermeister Garcia?" Der Angesprochene drehte sich in Erwartung eines weiteren dreisten Kommentars um und wurde nicht enttäuscht: „Klopfen Sie das nächste Mal an, wenn Sie mich sprechen wollen."

Dieser simple Satz brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen und den Bürgermeister dazu, lautstark die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss zu donnern, sodass die Wucht ausgereicht hätte, den maroden Putz von der Decke rieseln zu lassen.

Talburne schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und blätterte in gelangweilter Manier durch die Hefter vor seiner Nase. Er war fast zehn Jahre lang Profiler in Chicago gewesen, ehe er sich in den Polizeidienst gestellt hatte. Auch wenn bereits viel Zeit seither verstrichen war, hatte er seine Fähigkeiten nicht verlernt, oh nein. Stattdessen musste er sich von einem dahergelaufenen Fatzke im Anzug, der wohl die größte Fehlbesetzung als Bürgermeister war, die sich eine Stadt vorstellen konnte, sagen lassen, was er wie und wann zu tun hatte. Spätestens wenn er den Joker am Haken zappelnd arretieren würde, würden Garcia die vorlauten Parolen vergehen. Talburne erhob sich leise seufzend aus dem viel zu bequemen Bürostuhl und trat mit auf dem Rücken verschränkten Händen an das hohe Fenster heran, hinter dem nasskalter Schneeregen über Gotham City niederging. „Wo auch immer du bist...was auch immer du im Schilde führst...ich werde dich kriegen", versprach Talburne der schemenlosen Dunkelheit, die ihn ausdruckslos anglotzte.

Es klopfte zaghaft an die Bürotür, die auf Talburnes gebelltes „Ja" zögerlich geöffnet wurde. Der Commissioner drehte sich nicht um. Er musste nur auf das Fensterglas schauen, in dem sich die athletische Gestalt Jack Treathers spiegelte. Der junge Mann sah erschöpft, aber nicht wehleidig aus. Wahrscheinlich wurde ihm das erste Mal, seit er die Polizeiakademie verlassen hatte, gezeigt, was es hieß, Polizist zu sein. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung, Commissioner." Talburne winkte ab und murmelte, noch immer der Fensterfront zugewandt: „Schon gut, Jungchen. Was gibt es denn?"

Treather räusperte sich leise und blieb noch immer vor der wieder verschlossenen Tür des Büros stehen. Es war offensichtlich, dass man dem Commissioner mit vorsichtigem Respekt, teils vielleicht sogar Angst begegnete. Es sollte ihm recht sein, so kam wenigstens keiner auf die Idee, seine Methoden öffentlich in Frage zu stellen. „Das letzte Video des Jokers ist soeben auch auf NBC über den Bildschirm gelaufen. Wie es scheint, hat er Kopien an alle verteilt. Oder das Band wurde von anderen Sendestationen entliehen."

Talburne schwieg daraufhin und wartete, dass Treather noch etwas hinzufügte, was er nach kurzem Warten auch tat: „Was ich damit sagen will, ist, dass der Druck auf uns wächst, Sir. Die Gotham City Times fragt schon seit Stunden an, wie Sie auf die neue Ankündigung des Jokers reagieren werden. Bisher haben wir sie mit einem „kein Kommentar" abgespeist, doch ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob das noch lange effektiv sein wird." Der Commissioner schwieg immer noch, ließ nicht einmal durch die kleinste Regung zeigen, dass ihn die Sorgen des jungen Officers in irgendeiner Weise berührten.

„Sir, die Leute in den eigenen Reihen werden nervös. Jeder, der eine Marke trägt, muss um sein Leben fürchten und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es uns erwischt, steigt mit jedem Tag." Jetzt drehte sich Talburne zu ihm um und fragte mit seinem tiefen Bariton nach: „Weswegen haben Sie sich dazu entschlossen, Polizist zu werden, Officer?" Treather schien verwirrt ob der scheinbar zusammenhangslos gestellten Frage zu sein, fing sich aber recht schnell wieder. „Ich habe einmal mit angesehen, wie ein Mann vor meinen Augen beinahe zu Tode geprügelt wurde. Ich konnte nichts anderes tun, als zusehen und darauf warten, dass die angeforderte Polizeieinheit anrücken würde. Als sie endlich eintraf, war der Mann halbtot, die sechs Täter längst geflohen. Ich wollte mich nie wieder so hilflos fühlen müssen. Deshalb bin ich in die Akademie eingetreten."

Talburne nickte schwach und zog dann die Hände hinter dem Rücken vor, um sie vor der Brust zu verschränken: „Tun Sie das jetzt, Treather? Fühlen Sie sich jetzt nicht mehr hilflos?"

Der junge Cop schluckte, als ihn der Commissioner mit seinen stechend grünen Augen prüfend musterte. „Ich...ich weiß es nicht. In manchen Situationen...wie in dieser hier...kann ich nur warten und zusehen, was passieren wird." Wieder nickte Talburne und stellte eine Fangfrage: „Das missfällt Ihnen, nicht wahr?" Der junge Mann überlegte sehr genau, was er entgegnen sollte und befeuchtete sich mit wachsender Nervosität die Lippen. „Ja, Commissioner. Das missfällt mir." Die Haltung des Officers spannte sich reflexartig an, als der kräftigere und größere Talburne wie ein gemütlich wirkender, in Wahrheit aber gefährlicher Grizzly auf ihn zuschritt. „Dachte ich mir schon", sagte der Ältere von beiden leise. Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen wollte nicht dazu beitragen, dass sich der Jungspund wesentlich besser fühlte. Es hatte etwas Beunruhigendes, etwas Falsches an sich wie eine Maske, die zum Karneval getragen wurde.

„Hätten Sie Lust, etwas an Ihrer misslichen Lage zu ändern?", bot er ihm mit dieser schrecklich künstlich wirkenden Freundlichkeit an. Jack Treather verfolgte den Commissioner, der vor ihm langsam auf und ab ging, mit seinen wachen, grünen Augen, regte sich aber ansonsten nicht.

„Ja, Sir. Wenn ich etwas tun kann, bin ich bereit."

Talburne nickte zufrieden und Treather musste sich zusammennehmen, um nicht zusammenzuzucken, als ihm der Commissioner beinahe väterlich gegen die Schulter schlug. „Sehr gut. Diese Antwort habe ich erwartet", sagte er dann und trat hinter den Officer, um die Tür zu öffnen. Treather sah es zunächst als Aufforderung, zu gehen, doch als er über seine breite Schulter schaute, war der Commissioner zu seiner Verblüffung aus dem Büro auf den von Schatten bevölkerten Flur getreten und ging in gemächlichem Gleichschritt weiter den Korridor hinab. „Kommen Sie, Junge. Ich weiß, wie Sie sich nützlich machen können", rief er ihm zu, woraufhin Jack nicht wusste, ob er wirklich erfreut sein, oder sich besser fürchten sollte. Mit einer Mischung aus beidem setzte er dazu an, seinem Vorgesetzten zu folgen. Dieser jedoch erinnerte ihn ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen: „Seien Sie so gut und schließen Sie die Tür zu meinem Büro, Junge."

Treather zögerte, tat dann aber wie ihm geheißen und folgte dem Commissioner durch das Polizeigebäude, das des Nachts noch nie so geschäftig gewesen war wie heute. Mit der Hoffnung im Herzen, etwas Gutes und Rechtes zu tun, folgte er seinem Vorgesetzten in die unteren Etagen. Dorthin, wo der Trakt mit den wenigen Einzelzellen lag.


	15. 14 Unlautere Methoden

**A/N:** Heute sag ich einfach mal nichts als: „Danke an alle Leser." Ich denke, ihr wisst schon, warum.

**Scar Tissue**

**14**

**Unlautere Methoden**

Du musst falsch spielen,

Wenn es Gerechtigkeit ist,

Nach der du dich sehnst.

Man mochte kaum glauben, dass der hektische, geschäftige Hühnerstall, in den sich die Büroräumlichkeiten, in denen das Telefon nie stillzustehen schien, verwandelt hatten, genauso Teil des Polizeigebäudes war wie die abseits gelegenen, stillen Einzelzellenbereiche, die das Hauptgebäude in einem separaten Flügel flankierten. Für Jack Treather war es eine Wohltat, dem Stimmengewirr und den aufgeriebenen Nerven seiner Kollegen für kurze Zeit entfliehen zu können. Die Stille des nur dürftig mit schwachem Licht ausgeleuchteten Korridors legte sich weich wie Samt auf seine geplagten Ohren. Er war wie viele seiner Mitstreiter seit fast 24 Stunden auf den Beinen und dementsprechend ausgelaugt. Die Erschöpfung wurde dem jungen Cop erst richtig bewusst, als er nicht mehr Teil des Aufruhrs war, der darum bemüht war, dem Commissioner die Presse vom Hals zu halten, die Videobotschaften des Jokers auf mögliche favorisierte Aufenthaltsorte des skrupellosen Psychopathen zu untersuchen und die Kollegen von der Streife davon zu überzeugen, dass sie trotz der Androhung des Jokers ihrem Dienst nachgehen sollten. Hier, im abgedunkelten Trakt der Einzelzellen, in denen entweder besonders gefährliche Verbrecher oder aber Kriminelle mit Sonderstatus untergebracht wurden, kostete er die fast behagliche Ruhe aus, nahm bewusst das Gewicht wahr, das sich auf seine müden Lider gelegt hatte, und spürte das Zittern seiner erschöpften Muskeln mit jedem Schritt, den er tat.

Commissioner Talburne hatte es geschafft, sich binnen weniger Stunden bei allen Polizeizentralen Gotham Citys unbeliebt zu machen. Ein paar Officer, wenn auch nur die kleine Minderheit, hatten tatsächlich ihre Marken und Waffen abgegeben, weil sie nicht unter Talburnes Kommando arbeiten wollten. Der Großteil, der ethisch und moralisch auch eher dazu geneigt hätte, den Job an den Nagel zu hängen, konnte es aus bestimmten Gründen nicht tun. Der eine brauchte dringend das Geld, so auch Treather, dessen Freundin im achten Monat schwanger war, weswegen er sich verpflichtet fühlte, das Brot für seine junge Familie zu verdienen; wiederum andere liebten ihren Job zu sehr und fühlten sich dem Gesetz verpflichtet, selbst in einer prekären Situation wie der aktuellen. Und dann gab es noch jene Cops, die nur auf eine Führungspersönlichkeit wie Talburne gewartet hatten und sich ihm mit Feuereifer in den Dienst stellten.

Jack war unentschlossen darüber, was er von seinem neuen Vorgesetzten halten sollte. In vielen Dingen war er aufgeräumter als Jim Gordon und versuchte eine härtere Linie durchzuziehen. Andererseits hatte der junge Officer ebenfalls den Eindruck gewonnen, dass der neue Commissioner seinen eigenen Kopf hatte, mit dem er gern mal durch die Wand zu preschen versuchte. Als leitender Polizeichef hingegen musste er lernen, sich damit anfreunden zu können, Kompromisse mit anderen Behörden und der Öffentlichkeit einzugehen. Dazu schien Talburne absolut nicht gewillt zu sein. Seine ruppige, von stoisch auf cholerisch unberechenbar umschwenkende Art hielt das gesamte Revier auf Trab. Innerhalb von zwei Tagen hatte er für mehr Wirbel gesorgt als all seine Vorgänger zusammen. Es gab etwas an Commissioner Talburne, was Jack unheimlich war. Es war etwas an ihm, das ihn undurchschaubar machte, zwielichtig und beunruhigend. Es war, als wisse man mit ihm den Wolf in der Schafsherde, der bereit war, in jedem Moment einen von ihnen zu reißen. Treather schüttelte diesen unbehaglichen Gedanken ab und schob es schlichtweg auf seine Müdigkeit, die ihn über so wirre Dinge grübeln ließ. „Was suchen wir hier unten?", fragte er auch, um sich wach zu halten, aber allem voran, weil er wirklich ratlos war, aus welchen Gründen der Commissioner ihn hierher geschleift hatte. „Antworten, Officer...Antworten", lautete Talburnes brüske Antwort, ehe er zu Treathers Überraschung das Volllicht anschaltete, das kalt und unbarmherzig grell mit einem Schlag alle Schatten aus dem Gang und den angrenzenden Zellen vertrieb.

Dem Commissioner musste bewusst gewesen sein, dass die einzige Verdächtige, die sich in dem separaten Zellentrakt aufhielt, Erin Porter war und dass sie bis eben noch geschlafen haben musste. Schließlich war es bereits nach 2 Uhr morgens und da sie auf explizite Anweisung Talburnes hin nichts davon erfahren hatte, dass der Joker ihre Freilassung zur Bedingung gestellt hatte, ehe er die wahllosen Polizistenmorde einstellte, war sie von dem vorherrschenden Trubel völlig abgeschottet geblieben. Umso kaltherziger war es vom Commissioner, das Licht so unverhofft einzuschalten und sie mehr als unsanft aus ihrem ohnehin nicht sehr ergiebigen Schlaf herauszureißen. Als Jack Treather sie jedenfalls durch die schmalen Gitterstäbe hindurch sah, wirkte sie ziemlich fertig auf ihn. Bleicher als gewohnt und mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen, erweckte sie den Eindruck, erst vor wenigen Stunden oder gar nur Minuten erst eingeschlafen zu sein. Und Talburne hatte sie aus wer weiß was für fadenscheinigen Gründen geweckt. Gequält langsam richtete sich die junge Frau auf ihrer Pritsche auf und strich sich verschlafen das blonde, leicht strähnige Haar, dem eine Wäsche gut getan hätte, aus dem Gesicht. Sie schaute mit ihren leicht geschwollenen, blauen Augen fragend auf den ihr unbekannten Mann, ehe sie sich an Treather wandte, der sich nicht mehr sehr wohl in seiner Haut fühlte.

„Aufgewacht, Dornröschen!", donnerte Talburnes Stimme kalt und unfreundlich auf die Verdächtige nieder, die genauso verwirrt wie Jack war, als der Commissioner die Schlüssel zückte und das Gatter rasselnd aufschob, als das Schloss geöffnet war. Erin rutschte verunsichert näher an die Wand, bis ihre schmalen Schultern gegen die kalten Kalksteine stießen. Sie runzelte die Stirn und schien noch zu benommen vom Schlaf zu sein, um auch nur annähernd zu verstehen, was sich um sie herum zutrug. Ein bisschen träge und mit einem fragenden Ausdruck im Gesicht streckte Erin die Hände vor sich aus, um zu erfahren, was das alles hier sollte. „Mitkommen", murrte Talburne nur ohne viel Zeit zu verschwenden, stapfte mit seinem schwerfälligen Gang in die kleine Parzelle und packte Erin so grob am Arm, dass sie vor Schreck Widerstand leistete und zu strampeln begann wie ein wildes Tier. Völlig unbeeindruckt davon, dass sie sich ihm widersetzte, verdrehte Talburne mit erschreckender Routine Erins Arme auf den Rücken und legte ihr Handschellen an. Dieser Akt grenzte an Brutalität, die Treather völlig aus der Bahn warf. Dass der neue Commissioner alles andere als zartbesaitet war, hatte er sich schon denken können, aber so ein rabiates Vorgehen war alles andere als tolerabel.

„Sir, Sie tun ihr weh!", merkte Treather so vorsichtig wie es ihm in seinem Entsetzen möglich war, während sein Vorgesetzter die junge Frau, die den Mund vor Schmerz verzogen und die Augen krampfhaft geschlossen hatte, mit sich zerrte. Sie konnte ja noch nicht einmal schreien.

„Schmerz ist der beste Lehrmeister", erwiderte Talburne kühl und zog Erin aus der Zelle, drückte sie gegen einen nahestehenden Schreibtisch, der nicht besetzt war, und zwang sie auf einen der polsterlosen Stühle. „Keine Angst, wir haben nur ein paar Fragen an Sie, die Sie uns höchstwahrscheinlich ehrlicher und besser beantworten können, wenn es die Bedingungen erfordern."

In Jacks Hals breitete sich ein Kloß aus. Dazu hatte er ihn also hier hinunter gebracht. Damit er in Ruhe Erin Porter durch die Mangel drehen konnte, während Jack ihm den Rücken freihielt. Oder war das nur ein Test? Eine Probe aufs Exempel, wie loyal der Officer wirklich war? Erwartete Talburne, dass Jack eingriff und dazwischen ging, oder dass er wirklich Schmiere stand und bei diesem wirklich unmoralischen Verhör Beihilfe leistete? Endlich ließ Talburne von Erin ab und setzte sich fast direkt vor sie auf die Tischplatte. Mit den unnatürlich verdrehten Armen auf dem Rücken musste es ihr schwerfallen, länger aufrecht zu sitzen.

„Es ist ganz einfach, Miss Porter", spie er ihren Namen aus seinem Krötenmaul wie eine unverdaute Fliege, „geben Sie mir die Antworten, die mir gefallen, steigen Ihre Chancen darauf, die Nacht ohne Handschellen verbringen zu dürfen. Wenn nicht...", er drehte den Kopf und zuckte kaum sichtbar mit den massigen Schultern, „wird das wahrscheinlich eine sehr lange und schmerzreiche Nacht für Sie werden." Treather starrte Talburne entgeistert an, legte dann die Hand auf die Schulter des Commissioners und raunte ihm zu: „Bei allem Respekt, Sir, das dürfen Sie nicht tun. Das ist Misshandlung Schutzbefohlener." Talburne wischt die Hand des Officers in einer abfälligen Bewegung von sich und hob spöttisch die buschigen Brauen: „Da hat aber jemand das Handbuch sehr genau gelesen!" Erin atmete hastig, war sichtlich aufgewühlt von dieser neuartigen, eher unkonventionellen Form des Verhörs. Jack war sich sicher, dass sie Schmerzen hatte, so grob, wie der Commissioner ihre Arme auf den Rücken gezwungen hatte. „Glaub mir, es gibt Orte, an denen es weitaus schlimmere Methoden gibt, um die Wahrheit ans Licht zu fördern", kommentierte Talburne nur sein Tun. Erin schaute entsetzt und flehend zu Treather, der sich dafür verfluchte, seine Dienstwaffe im Spind zurückgelassen zu haben, und ihrem Blick nicht lange standhalten konnte. „Wir sind hier aber nicht in Guantánamo, Commissioner." Jack straffte seine Gestalt, als sich Talburne zu ihm umdrehte und ihn mit seinen beunruhigend grünen Augen musterte. „Sehr richtig beobachtet. Deshalb gehe ich ja noch sanft vor..."

Treather machte Anstalten, sich abzuwenden und seine Kollegen über das Szenario zu informieren, das sich hier abspielte, schließlich ging es weit über seine Polizistenehre hinaus, was sich hier zutrug. Doch Talburne erwies sich als so überzeugend, dass Jack innehielt, als er sprach: „Nanana, ich würde Ihnen empfehlen, jetzt nicht zu gehen, Treather. Was, wenn ich in der Zwischenzeit die Geduld verliere?"

Jack schloss die Augen und sah über die Schulter zurück auf Erin, die ihn verängstigt aus ihren müden, hellen Augen heraus anstarrte. „Was erhoffen Sie sich davon, Commissioner? Sie kann nicht sprechen und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern, wenn sie ihr die Arme verdrehen. Sie wird Ihnen nichts Neues sagen können", appellierte er an den Rest gesunden Menschenverstands, von dem er hoffte, dass er noch irgendwo in Talburnes grotesk breitem Kopf vorhanden sein mochte.

„Da wäre ich mir nicht zu sicher, Officer. Haben Sie schon einmal versucht, mit Handschellen an den Händen zu schlafen?" Jack presste die Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen und begegnete Talburnes amüsiertem Blick mit wachsendem Abscheu.

„Das wird Konsequenzen haben", murmelte er leise und der Commissioner warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte gellend. „Ja, natürlich. Wenn Sie Ihren Job loswerden wollen, wird das in der Tat Konsequenzen haben." Treathers Herz klopfte kräftig und aufgeregt gegen seine Brust. Er brauchte das Geld. Jeden einzelnen Cent. Aber er konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass sie...ja, dass sie gefoltert wurde. Talburne wandte sich ohne weiteres Interesse an dem jungen Cop zu verschwenden Erin zu und legte die kräftigen Hände auf seinem breiten Oberschenkel übereinander.

„Hören Sie, ich mache es Ihnen leicht. Ich werde Ihnen nur Fragen stellen, die sich ganz leicht mit Ja oder Nein beantworten lassen."

Jack wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und murmelte: „Egal, was Sie hier erfahren, es wird vor Gericht nichts nützen. Einem Verhör muss von rechtlichem Beistand beigesessen werden. Ohne Protokoll kommen Sie da nicht weit."

Talburne drehte amüsiert den Kopf und sagte: „Verschonen Sie mich mit dem Kleingedruckten, Jungchen. Wer sagt denn außerdem, dass ich ihre Aussage vor Gericht verwenden will? Ich will den verdammten Clown schnappen, alles andere ist mir scheißegal." Jack schluckte und erlaubte sich die freche Bemerkung, die ihm wohl Ärger einhandeln würde: „Dann hätte der Bürgermeister genauso gut einen Kopfgeldjäger engagieren können." Entgegen seiner Erwartungen amüsierte die Bemerkung den Commissioner, der dröhnend auflachte und dann den Kopf schüttelte: „Ich muss schon sagen, Treather, Sie haben einen ausgeprägten Sinn für Humor. Trotzdem empfehle ich Ihnen, es der jungen Dame hier gleich zu tun, bei der es sich ganz nach dem Motto verhält, _‚Reden ist Silber und Schweigen ist Gold'_."

Jack verzog den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf: „Warum tun Sie das? Und warum wollten Sie mich unbedingt dabeihaben?"

Erin schaute von einem Cop zum anderen, fühlte sich immer unwohler, je länger das Streitgespräch andauerte.

„Ich zwinge Sie zu nichts, Officer. Sie meinten nur, Sie wollten sich nützlich machen, um etwas im Jokerfall zu bewegen. Hier ist Ihre Chance. Außerdem verstärkt sich mir der Eindruck, dass Sie noch viel zu lernen haben." Jack war unentschlossen, was er tun sollte, hielt es dann letztlich für besser, dem Verhör beizuwohnen und einzuschreiten, sollte der Commissioner zu noch unlauteren Methoden greifen, als er bislang für nötig empfunden hatte. „Gut. Geht doch", meinte Talburne zufrieden und drehte sich wieder zu der jungen Frau um, die wie ein bleiches Häufchen Elend in dem etwas zu groß geratenen Overall aus grellem Orange wirkte. „Ok, Missy...Sie haben zu Protokoll gegeben, dass Sie von einem Hochhausgerüst mit über fünfzig Metern Höhe geklettert sind. Wollen Sie das so stehen lassen?"

Erin sah ihn fest an und nickte, worauf der Commissioner schief grinste und den Kopf schüttelte, auf einem Block, den er aus seiner Jacketttasche gezogen hatte, vermerkte er etwas, das sie nicht sehen konnte. „Obwohl es keine Beweise dafür gibt?" Erin nickte abermals und zwang sich sichtlich dazu, ruhiger zu atmen. „Nun gut...hatten Sie ein schlechtes Verhältnis zu Matthew Dermont?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und leckte sich die Lippen. Die Panik, die von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte, hatte ihre Mundhöhle ausgedörrt und ihren Durst genährt.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Wie komme ich nur darauf?", fragte er ironisch, „Sie haben ihn ja nur umgebracht!" Erin schluckte und sah zu Treather, doch Talburne packte sie bezwingend am Kinn und zerrte ihr Gesicht in seine Richtung. In ihrem Nacken knackte etwas ganz leise und ließ eine Gänsehaut des Ekels auf ihren Armen sprießen. „Na, hier spielt die Musik!", wies er sie zurecht, worauf Treather, der unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere trat, anhob: „Commissioner...", doch ebenso harsch unterbrochen wurde: „Kommen Sie her, Officer, machen Sie sich nützlich und lenken Sie die junge Dame nicht unnötig ab."

Treather fühlte sich elend, weil er katzbuckelte, und doch blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig. Er schämte sich dafür, so niederen Motiven erlegen zu sein und um seinen Job zu bangen, sodass er diesem Tyrann bei einem unrechtmäßigen Verhör half.

„Haben Sie Matthew Dermont getötet?", fragte Talburne weiter und Erin sah ihm ohne jede Regung in die Augen. „Was denn? Ist doch eine ganz simple Frage, oder nicht?" Er beugte sich so weit zu ihr vor, dass sie seinen nach Zigarrenrauch stinkenden Atem auf ihren Wangen spürte. Sie unterdrückte mit aller Willenskraft den Impuls, vor ihm zurückzuweichen. Ihre ohnehin überstrapazierten Arme, deren Gelenke hohl pochten, dankten es ihr. „Haben Sie Matthew Dermont getötet?"

Erin presste die Lippen aufeinander, die ersten Tränen, die aus ihrem Schmerz wie auch der Scham resultierten, nicht genau zu wissen, ob sie dieses Verbrechen begangen hatte oder nicht, rollten über ihre Wangen. Talburne ließ sich dadurch in keiner Weise beeindrucken. „Beantworten Sie meine Frage!", forderte er sie auf und schien nicht einmal im Entferntesten daran zu denken, ihr Kinn aus seinem schraubstockähnlichen Griff zu entlassen. Erin schüttelte langsam den Kopf, ohne dass diese Geste sonderlich überzeugend wirkte. Wenngleich sie nicht wusste, ob ihre Verneinung der Straftat den Tatsachen entsprach, so hörte sie dennoch auf ihr Herz, das ihr zuflüsterte, dass sie niemals zu einem Mord imstande wäre. „Sie haben ein bisschen zu lange darüber nachgedacht."

Jack fühlte sich gezwungen, einzugreifen und sagte: „Sie hat einen Filmriss. Sie konnte sich nicht an das erinnern, was sich in dieser Nacht zugetragen hat." Endlich ließ Talburne von Erin ab, seine Pranke hatte roten Striemen an ihrem Kinn und unterhalb ihrer Mundwinkel hinterlassen, die durch den blassen Ton ihrer Hautfarbe nur noch stärker zur Geltung kamen.

„Ich hab das Protokoll gelesen, vielen Dank", erwiderte Talburne schnippisch. Jack konnte sich nicht verkneifen, einzuwenden: „Dann macht Ihre Frage keinen Sinn, Sir. Sie kann sich nicht erinnern." Talburne starrte den jungen Polizisten aus seinen schlitzförmigen Reptilienaugen heraus an. Nur sehr langsam und bedächtig formte sich ein Grinsen auf den Zügen des Commissioners, das sein Gesicht noch breiter wirken ließ. „Ich wette, im Klugscheißen haben Sie in der Schule immer den ersten Platz belegt, wie? Ihre Naivität ist ja zum Schießen! Hat das Zuckerpüppchen Ihnen den Kopf verdreht, dass Sie sie so in Schutz nehmen?"

Treather verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und entgegnete mit wachsender Selbstsicherheit: „Blödsinn. Ich stütze mich nur auf Fakten, die das psychologische Gutachten ergeben hat."

Talburne verdrehte die Augen und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, bevor er sich wieder zu Erin vorbeugte, die den Blick auf die Tischplatte geheftet hatte, auf die ihre Tränen wie Regentropfen fielen und kleine, kreisrunde salzige Spuren auf der glatten Oberfläche hinterließen. „Sie haben ausgesagt...oder sollte ich besser ausgeschrieben sagen? Jedenfalls haben Sie geäußert, der Joker habe Sie auf das Gerüst verschleppt. Halten Sie an dieser Behauptung fest?"

Erin sah langsam zu ihrem Peiniger auf und nickte langsam. Ihre Oberarme brannten vor Schmerz. Es fühlte sich an, als stünden ihre Muskelstränge kurz davor, zu zerreißen.

„Hat er gewollt, dass Sie da oben sterben?", fragte er mit einer Gleichgültigkeit, als erkundigte er sich nach dem Wetter der nächsten Tage. Erin versuchte, mit den Achseln zu zucken, kam aber nicht weit, als ein Krampf ihren linken Bizeps erfasste und sie vor Schmerz zusammenkrümmen ließ. „Hm...wahrscheinlich nicht, oder?"

Erin konnte durch den dichten Schleier aus Tränen vor ihren Augen kaum klare Konturen ausmachen. Sie sog scharf die Luft ein, als sie Talburne am blonden Schopf packte und ihren Kopf in seine Richtung zwang. Treather sprang auf, doch erstarrte zur Salzsäule, als Talburne ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken seine Dienstwaffe zog und ihren Lauf vor das Gesicht des Officers hielt. „Setzen Sie sich wieder hin, Jungchen." Er schwenkte die Pistole leicht hin und her, um ihm durch diese Geste nachdrücklich zu bedeuten, seiner Aufforderung nachzukommen. Langsam setzte sich Jack auf den Stuhl, der seitlich zum Schreibtisch stand, und atmete erleichtert aus, als der Commissioner die Waffe wieder wegsteckte. Dieser Mann war mindestens genauso wahnsinnig wie der, den er auf Gedeih und Verderb zu stellen versuchte.

„Wussten Sie schon, dass der Joker gefordert hat, dass Sie frei kommen sollen?" Erin blinzelte den Cop aus Chicago ehrlich verwundert an und schüttelte dann zögerlich den Kopf, ließ sich dazu hinreißen, kurz zu Jack zu schauen und wurde dafür jäh mit einem schmerzhaften Ziehen an ihrem blonden Haar bestraft. „Wissen Sie, ich frage mich, warum er so an Ihnen interessiert ist. Sie sind ihm zweimal, nein, dreimal, rechnen wir diesen doch etwas unglaubwürdigen Drahtseilakt auf dem Hochhausgerüst mit ein, begegnet und haben bislang immer überlebt. Ich schätze, das können nicht viele von sich behaupten. Haben Sie eine Verbindung zum Joker?", fragte er gerade heraus.

Erin schluckte, blinzelte frische Tränen aus ihren wunden, geröteten Augen. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal Jim Gordon anvertraut, dass sie wusste, wer hinter der Maske des Jokers steckte, obgleich sie kurz davor gewesen war, es ihm zu sagen. Talburne hingegen machte ihr Angst. Er schien sich nicht im Griff zu haben und ihm schien jedes Mittel recht zu sein, seinen Willen zu bekommen. Sie würde ihm diesen Triumph, der ihn genauso wenig weiterbringen würde wie das Nichtwissen über die Identität des Jokers, nicht gönnen, würde nicht zulassen, zum Lockvogel in einem perversen Spiel um Macht missbraucht zu werden. Außerdem glaubte sie ihm nicht, dass der Joker ihre Freilassung gefordert hatte. Wahrscheinlich war das nur ein mieser Trick von Talburne, sie aufs Glatteis zu führen. Ahnte er etwas über ihr Wissen? Über ihre Vergangenheit? Ganz gleich, was er ihr auch zumuten würde, Erin wollte nicht klein beigeben. Sie sah ihm fest in die Augen und schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf.

„Ihre Antwort will mir nicht so recht gefallen, Missy", seufzte Talburne theatralisch und betrachtete sie mit gespielter Enttäuschung. „Es muss eine Verbindung zwischen Ihnen und dem Joker geben, andernfalls würde er nicht meine Leute dezimieren, damit Sie aus der Haft entlassen werden." Erin versuchte aus dem kalten und kantigen Gesicht des Commissioners herauszulesen, ob er die Wahrheit sprach oder sie nur zu täuschen versuchte. Mordete der Joker wirklich, damit sie wieder auf freien Fuß kam? Es ergab doch keinen Sinn. Er hatte sie schließlich erst in diese Situation gebracht.

Abermals schüttelte sie den Kopf und zuckte heftig zusammen, als er sie anschrie: „Sie lügen!" und mit der Faust donnernd auf die Tischplatte schlug, nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt. „Commissioner", entwich es Treather mit bebender Stimme. Die Situation drohte zu eskalieren.

„Klappe halten", blaffte er und umfasste Erins Gesicht mit beiden Händen, zerrte sie zu sich, was ihre schmerzhafte Haltung nur noch verstärkte. „Er will Sie und das muss einen Grund haben. Sie wissen, was er im Schilde führt und wo er sich versteckt hält, nicht wahr?"

Erin brachte es irgendwie zustande, den Kopf zu schüttelten, schloss dann heftig die Augen, als er sie abermals anschrie und sein Speichel auf ihre Wangen troff: „Nur dass das klar ist, ich lasse Sie hier nicht eher gehen, bis ich weiß, was er vorhat und was es mit Ihnen auf sich hat. Bis dahin dürfen Sie in dem Gefühl baden, Tag für Tag immer ein Menschenleben mehr auf dem Gewissen zu haben."

Erin öffnete ihre Augen einen spaltbreit und sah aus tränenden Augen in das Gesicht Talburnes, das ihrem so nah war, dass ihr schlecht von seinem Mundgeruch wurde. Es kam einer Erlösung gleich, als er von ihr abließ und sie wieder zittrig auszuatmen wagte. Alles, was sie von dem Joker wusste, war, wer hinter der Schminke und den grässlich entstellenden Narben steckte. Wer er gewesen war. Weder wusste sie, zu was er geworden war, noch was er plante, noch wo er sich versteckt hielt. Wenn er das überhaupt tat. Selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte, hätte sie Talburne nicht die gewünschten Informationen geben können.

„Sie sollten es sich noch einmal gut überlegen. Vielleicht frischt eine Nacht in zu engen Handschellen und ohne jede Wasserration Ihr Gedächtnis auf." Er packte sie am Arm und zerrte sie so rabiat von ihrem Stuhl, dass sie beinahe der Länge nach hingeschlagen wäre. Er schleudert sie in ihre Zelle zurück, Erin strauchelte und stieß sich den Kopf an der rauen Kalkwand an, ehe sie auf den Boden sank. Ehe Jack reagieren konnte, hatte Talburne das Gitter zugeschoben und verriegelt.

„Sir, kommen Sie doch wieder zu sich!", bat Treather so diplomatisch, wie es ihm möglich war, während sich Erin ohne Zuhilfenahme ihrer Hände aufzurappeln versuchte. Ihr Blut klebte an der Stelle, an der sie sich die Stirn eingeschlagen hatte. In einer einsamen Bahn lief es in morbidem Kontrast zu der schneeweißen Wand nach unten. Erin hatte sich mit viel Mühe auf die Knie zurückgekämpft und hatte den Oberkörper vornüber gebeugt, schnappte keuchend nach Luft, während ihr das Blut von der Stirn tropfte.

„Sollte ich Sie dabei erwischen, wie Sie ihr Wasser zukommen lassen oder auch nur auf den Gedanken kommen, ihre Handschellen zu öffnen, werden Sie die Karriereleiter bestenfalls als Reinigungskraft erklimmen. Treather, Sie sind ein guter Mann...aber Ihnen fehlt es noch am richtigen Biss. Sie dürfen sich nicht von Verdächtigen wie ihr einlullen lassen. Mag sein, dass Sie meine Methoden als zu hart erachten...aber Gothams Kriminalitätsgeschichte der vergangenen zwanzig Jahre lässt vermuten, dass genau so ein Kurswechsel dringend nötig ist, wenn die Stadt nicht im Verbrechen versumpfen soll."

Auf diese kurze Ansprache hin wusste Jack nicht, was er sagen sollte. Zu geschockt war er von dem, was er eben erlebt hatte. Er hatte von derartigen Verhörmethoden gelesen, und auch wenn es weitaus schlimmer hätte sein können, wollte er nie wieder Zeuge solcher Taten sein. Sein Blick galt Erin, die heiser hustete und die Augen gequält geschlossen hielt. Wenn man rohe Gewalt nur mit roher Gewalt besiegen konnte, hatte der Polizeijob gewaltig an Anreiz für ihn verloren.

„Machen Sie für heute Feierabend, Treather. Schlafen Sie sich aus. Sie sehen aus, als könnten Sie das vertragen. Ich will Sie morgen Mittag aber wieder auf dem Revier sehen, haben wir uns verstanden?" Der junge Mann reagierte nicht. „Officer Treather?", dröhnte der dunkle Bass der Stimme des Commissioners und zwang Jack dazu, zu ihm aufzuschauen. Ohne ein Wort an den Mann aus Chicago zu verlieren, schob er sich an dem Zellentrakt vorbei und ging Talburne voraus. Dieser warf Erin noch einen mitleidlosen Blick zu, raunte ihr ein: „Wir sehen uns morgen wieder" zu und schaltete das Licht aus, während seine kraftvollen, stampfenden Schritte in der Ferne verklangen. Einzig die Dunkelheit leistete der jungen Frau noch Gesellschaft, die nicht wusste, wie sie diesem Strudel aus Gewalt und Korruption entfliehen konnte, in den sie so unbarmherzig hineingezogen wurde.

Schluchzend gelang es ihr, den blutenden Kopf auf die Pritsche zu betten. In dieser knienden Haltung, die den Anschein erweckte, dass sie betete, brach Erin in bittere, stumme Tränen aus. Sie war wieder das kleine Mädchen, das sich auf der Schultoilette vor ihren Peinigern versteckte. Niemand nahm sich ihrer an. Sie war allein.

***

„Jim, kannst du James heute aus der Schule abholen? Ich muss mit Barbara zum Zahnarzt", ertönte die warme, aber doch leicht gehetzt klingende Stimme seiner Frau, die durch den Flur ging, sich die Haare machte und dabei immer wieder hierhin und dorthin wanderte, weil sie entweder ihren Schlüssel oder ihre Papiere vergessen hatte. Jim Gordon saß am Schreibtisch seines Schwiegervaters und nutzte dessen Mac, um im Internet zu stöbern, bekam die Geschäftigkeit seiner Gattin nur zur Hälfte mit. „Ja, sicher", entgegnete er und scrollte den Seitenbalken nach unten, um den neuesten Online-Artikel der Gotham City Times zu lesen. Erst als er das süßliche Parfum von Barbara aus unmittelbarer Nähe wahrnahm, realisierte er, dass sie sich hinterrücks über seine Schulter gebeugt hatte und einen Blick darauf warf, was ihn so zu fesseln schien. Ihr kastanienbraunes, ins Rötliche übergehende Haar wellte sich sanft auf ihren Schultern und kitzelte ihn im Nacken. „Jim", seufzte sie, „kannst du nicht einfach abschalten?"

Er drehte den Kopf und schaute in ihr hübsches, aber besorgtes Gesicht. Die bernsteinfarbenen Augen sahen ihn durchdringend, fast bittend an. „Ich halte mich nur auf dem Laufenden, Barb. Ich häng mich in nichts hinein." Seufzend ließ sie von ihm ab und wickelte einen tanngrünen Schal um ihren schmalen Hals. Eine mit Schorf bedeckte Schramme an ihrer Schläfe erinnerte nur noch schwach daran, was sie vor wenigen Wochen hatte durchmachen müssen. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir glauben", seufzte sie und ehe er etwas erwidern konnte, „bis später." Ihre Schritte wurden von der Auslegware gedämpft, die sich sogar über die Treppenstufen legte, die in das Erdgeschoss führten.

Als er hörte, wie unten die Haustür geöffnet wurde und dann krachend ins Schloss fiel, setzte Jim seufzend die Brille ab und rieb sich über die brennenden Augen. Er kam überhaupt nicht damit klar, völlig untätig zu sein und der Stadt dabei zusehen zu müssen, wie sie vor die Hunde ging. Die Gotham Times hatte bereits den nächsten Mord an drei Polizisten gemeldet. Der Joker hielt Wort, was seine abscheulichen Taten anbelangte. Der öffentliche Druck auf Commissioner Talburne wuchs mit jedem Tag, da der Joker sein immer blutigeres Unwesen trieb. Er fragte sich, wann der alte Sturkopf zur Besinnung kam und einlenken würde, ehe sich kein Cop mehr auf die Straßen wagen würde. Diesmal hatte er sogar vor zwei Frauen nicht Halt gemacht. Mit einer von ihnen hatte Gordon zusammengearbeitet, noch bevor er Leiter seiner Sondereinheit geworden war. Sie hinterließ einen trauernden Ehemann und drei Kinder, das jüngste davon gerade einmal neun Jahre alt. Gordon schüttelte den Kopf und dachte daran, wie sich Barbara gefühlt haben musste, als seine Kollegen zum Schein die Meldung über seinen Tod im Einsatz überbracht hatten. Seine Berufung mutete Barbara Gordon viel zu. Er selbst verlangte viel von ihr ab. Jim konnte es ihr nicht verübeln, dass es ihr zu schaffen machte, dass er nicht einmal jetzt, als er vorläufig suspendiert war, ganz die Finger von den bösen Buben lassen konnte. Sein Blick wanderte zurück auf den flackernden Bildschirm des etwas betagten Notebooks. _„Will niemand diesen Wahnsinn stoppen?"_, lautete die Schlagzeile. Darunter hatte man ein Bild vom letzten Tatort online gestellt. Der Joker hatte sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, den drei Detectives von der Hafenaufsicht das Gesicht mit seiner eigenen Schminke zu bemalen, sie an einem Lastkran aufzuknüpfen und mehrere Spielkarten mit Nägeln an ihren toten Leibern zu befestigen. Insgesamt hatte er jetzt sechs Cops auf dem Gewissen, die ausgenommen, die er im letzten Jahr getötet hatte. Morgen würde sich die Summe auf zehn erhöhen, dann auf fünfzehn, und so weiter und so fort. Lange würde Talburne nicht mehr reizen können. Wenn er dachte, den Joker würde bloßes Ignorieren beeindrucken oder gar beleidigen, hatte er sich in den Finger geschnitten und das sehr tief. So oder so, der Joker hatte seinen Spaß, je mehr Widerstand ihm geboten wurde, desto perfider das Vergnügen für ihn.

Das Läuten an der Tür riss Jim Gordon aus seinen düsteren Gedanken. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es erst halb zwei Uhr nachmittags war, zu früh also für Barbaras Vater, von der Arbeit heimzukehren. Außerdem besaß er einen Schlüssel. Vielleicht hatte seine Frau auch nur etwas vergessen. In letzter Zeit war sie sehr durch den Wind. Abermals klingelte es, sodass sich Gordon seufzend erhob und „Ja, ja, ich komm ja schon" rief, während er die Treppen im Laufschritt überwand.

Hinter der mit Milchglas verkleideten Eingangstür wurden nur schwach die dunklen Umrisse eines hoch gewachsenen Mannes sichtbar, der darauf wartete, dass ihm geöffnet wurde. _‚Batman wird meinen Hinweis, doch die Klingel an der Vordertür zu benutzen nicht etwa ernst genommen haben?'_, schoss es ihm wirr durch den Kopf, doch als er über den abgetragenen blassroten Läufer trat, der dem Anschein nach zahlreiche Bekanntschaften mit den Krallen der dicken Perserkatze Lucy gemacht hatte, und die Tür öffnete, war er erstaunt, den jungen Officer Treather vor sich stehen zu haben. Er trug Zivilkleidung, wie sie in den letzten Tagen wohl die meisten Polizisten der Uniform vorzogen, und sah sehr mitgenommen aus. Die strammen, etwas hart wirkenden Züge waren ungesund bleich, das braune, leicht gelockte Haar fiel ihm kraft- und glanzlos in die Stirn.

„Guten Tag, Comm...", er räusperte und korrigierte sich somit selbst: „Mister Gordon, Sir." Jim Gordon verharrte noch einige Sekunden staunend ob des unerwarteten Besuchs und gewann erst langsam seine Fassung zurück. „Jack Treather. Was für eine Überraschung!", er hielt sich an der Tür fest und schaute den jungen Cop verwundert an, ehe ihm nach einigen Sekunden peinlicher Stille einfiel, „Oh, kommen Sie doch bitte herein." Er machte Platz und ließ den Nachwuchspolizisten passieren, ehe er die Tür hinter ihm schloss. „Legen Sie doch ab", empfahl ihm Gordon, doch Treather strich sich fahrig über die gerunzelte Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, ich...ich bleibe nicht sehr lang, ich...", er holte tief Luft und erst jetzt begriff Jim Gordon, dass sein Schützling zitterte. Er schien völlig neben sich zu stehen.

„Kommen Sie, setzen Sie sich wenigstens. Darf ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten?", er lotste den aufgelösten Mann in die geräumige Wohnküche und trat an den Kühlschrank, „Vielleicht ein Bier?" Treather schüttelte wieder den Kopf und murmelte: „Nein, hab nachher noch Dienst." Gordon stellte ihm unaufgefordert ein Glas Mineralwasser vor die Nase und setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den Küchentisch. Der Polizist machte den Eindruck, einen Geist gesehen zu haben. Wahrscheinlich lagen anstrengende Stunden Einsatz hinter ihm. Außerdem konnte sich Jim Gordon vorstellen, dass einem jeden Cop seit der Drohung des Jokers die Angst im Nacken saß, der nächste zu sein.

„Comm...", begann er wieder und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf, sodass seinem ehemaligen Vorgesetzten ein Lächeln über das Gesicht huschte. Er legte die Hand kurz auf den Unterarm seines Schützlings und sagte: „Schon gut. Nennen Sie mich Jim, alles andere ist unangenehm." Treather schenkte ihm einen dankbaren Blick und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Wasser, ehe er sagte: „Jim...", ein bisschen merkwürdig schien es in seinen Ohren zu klingen, seinen ehemaligen Chef derart persönlich anzusprechen, doch dann sah er ihm fest in die Augen, „Sie müssen zurückkommen."

Gordon strich sich über den Oberlippenbart und seufzte nach kurzer Zeit: „Das ist leider nicht so leicht, wie Sie sich das vorstellen. Hören Sie, am Anfang ist es nie einfach, sich an einen neuen Vorgesetzten zu gewöhnen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass..."

Das nachdrückliche Kopfschütteln des Officers ließ ihn verstummen. „Sie verstehen nicht. Dieser Mann ist durch und durch verrückt! Er lässt zu, dass Polizisten jeden Tag wie die Fliegen fallen, nur weil er aus falschem Stolz nicht auf die Forderungen des Jokers eingehen will." Der Ältere der beiden nickte: „Das habe ich erwartet. Er schlägt sehr unkonventionelle Methoden an, wenn es um die Verbrechensbekämpfung geht. Ich habe in meiner Zeit in Chicago mit ihm zusammenarbeiten müssen. Er ist...schwierig." Treather befand dieses Attribut für unpassend: „Er ist wahnsinnig, das ist er. Anstatt etwas zu unternehmen, versucht er aus der Verdächtigen Miss Porter irgendeine wahnwitzige Verbindung zum Joker herauszufinden. Er ist besessen davon, diesen Wahnsinnigen zu fassen und geht dabei selbst über Leichen." Jetzt bebte auch die Unterlippe des jungen Mannes, der völlig neben sich zu stehen schien.

„Eine Verbindung zwischen Erin Porter und dem Joker?", wiederholte Jim leise und Jack nickte, ballte beide Hände, die das Wasserglas flankierten, zu Fäusten, sodass die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. „Er hat...gestern Nacht...", er schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft, „er hat sie schikaniert. Ich will nicht sagen gequält, aber...aber er ist handgreiflich ihr gegenüber geworden."

Jim setzte sich schlagartig auf: „Wie bitte?"

Treather scheiterte daran, den Kloß herunterzuschlucken, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte. „Talburne hat mit Handschellen ihre Hände auf den Rücken gezwungen und sie nicht mehr abgenommen, als er sie in die Zelle zurückgesperrt hat. Als Denkzettel, sozusagen, weil sie ihm nicht die richtigen Antworten geliefert hat." Obwohl es Jack zu erleichtern schien, darüber zu sprechen, was er mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, wirkte er ausgelaugt und beschämt. „Officer, das müssen Sie der Dienstaufsichtsbehörde melden!", platzte es aus Jim Gordon heraus, doch Jack atmete gepresst aus: „Das kann ich nicht. Er setzt mich unter Druck und meinte, er würde dafür sorgen, dass ich fliege, wenn ich auch nur ein Wort gegenüber irgendjemanden verliere. Und bei allem Respekt, Sir, aber ich traue der Aufsicht genauso wenig über den Weg wie ihm. Sie hätten längst Schritte gegen ihn einleiten müssen, weil er nichts gegen die Polizistenmorde unternimmt, und doch war Bürgermeister Garcia der Einzige, der bislang bei ihm gewesen ist." Gordon benötigte einen Moment, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen, dann sagte er: „Die Aufsicht agiert nicht von heute auf morgen, Officer, und auch wenn sich die Korruption in Gotham wie eine Krankheit ausbreitet, glaube ich nicht, dass alle davon betroffen sind."

Treather sah den ehemaligen Commissioner lange an, dann sagte er leise: „Die Dienstaufsicht hat keine Sekunde verschwendet, Ihrer Suspendierung zuzustimmen, um etwas gegen Talburne zu unternehmen, lassen sie sich verhältnismäßig viel Zeit."

Gordon unterdrückte ein schiefes Lächeln und murmelte: „Sie geben dem neuen Commissioner Zeit, sich zu beweisen." Ein wenig aufbrausend platzte es aus Jack heraus: „Zeit, die wir nicht haben!" Gordon brachte den jungen Hitzkopf wieder zur Räson: „Beruhigen Sie sich, Treather. Es gibt nichts, was ich in meiner derzeitigen Lage für Sie tun könnte." Jack wollte das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen: „Es geht ja nicht allein um mich, sondern um die gesamte Zentrale. Und um Erin Porter, der er beim nächsten Mal wer weiß was antun wird, wenn sie nicht gesteht, dass sie mehr über den Joker weiß, als sie vorgibt." Gordon legte den Kopf schief. „Sind Sie auch der Meinung, dass dem so ist? Dass Miss Porter auf irgendeine Weise mit dem Joker verknüpft ist?"

Treather zuckte daraufhin die Achseln und drehte das Glas in seinen Händen, sodass dessen Inhalt wie eine ungestüme Brandung den obersten Glasrand zu erreichen versuchte. Das Geräusch, das es auf der hölzernen Tischplatte verursachte, war nervtötend, und dennoch ließ Gordon den Jüngeren gewähren.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich...halte es für weit hergeholt", er schaute seinem früheren Vorgesetzten in die blauen Augen und seufzte: „Gut, der Joker fordert ihre Freiheit, aber könnte es nicht genauso gut irgendjemand anders sein? Er stellt unsere Autorität als Institution der allgemeinen Sicherheit in Frage, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er mit dieser Frau irgendetwas im Schilde führt. Selbst wenn...dann glaube ich nicht, dass sie mit ihm unter einer Decke steckt." Jim rieb sich über die Braue und schloss kurz die Augen, ehe er die Hände vor dem Gesicht faltete und sein rundes Kinn darauf stützte: „Vorstellen kann ich mir das auch nicht. Aber ich konnte mir auch nie ausmalen, dass ein geschminkter Kerl eines Tages nach Gotham City kommen und alles auf den Kopf stellen würde." Sein junger Kollege schaute ihn verwirrt an: „Sie teilen Talburnes Sicht der Dinge?" Gordon streckte die Hände vor sich auf der Tischplatte aus und sagte: „Teilen wäre zu viel gesagt. Ich weiß nur aus eigener Erfahrung, dass die Dinge nicht immer so sind, wie sie zu sein scheinen. Erin Porter wird des Mordes beschuldigt und alle Indizien sprechen gegen sie und doch ist es möglich, dass ihr das alles nur in die Schuhe geschoben wurde. Beweisen können wir es nicht, doch ist es genauso wenig ausgeschlossen. Das wollte ich damit nur verdeutlichen."

Jack spielte weiterhin mit dem Glas, schien aber nicht mehr die Absicht zu hegen, daraus zu trinken. „Wir müssen sie vor Talburne schützen, Commissioner." Jim machte sich nicht die Mühe, den jungen Mann zu korrigieren. Im Grunde schmeichelte es ihm auch ein wenig, dass er ihn immer noch als seinen Vorgesetzten ansah. „Das gesamte Revier steht Kopf. Alle schlottern vor Angst vor dem Joker und werden von der Presse nur so überrannt, während Talburne irgendwelche Intrigen spinnt, über die er den Joker zu ergreifen hofft. Erin Porter ist im Polizeipräsidium nicht mehr sicher."

Jim Gordon kniff die Augen zusammen: „Sie wollen sie da rausholen, hab ich Recht?" Treather nagte an seiner Unterlippe herum, die durch die Kälte ganz spröde war. „Ich...", er suchte nach den richtigen Worten, schien plötzlich sehr unsicher zu sein, „Talburne wird sie nie aus der Haft entlassen, um den Wunsch des Jokers zu erfüllen und ich kann sie nicht laufen lassen, weil er sowieso schon ein Auge auf mich geworfen hat." Er schenkte Gordon einen vielsagenden Blick, was ihn die Braue heben ließ: „Was denn, erwarten Sie von mir, dass ich ins Präsidium einbreche, Erin Porter wie Tarzan über die Schulter werfe und nach draußen renne?" Treather nahm einen nervösen Schluck aus dem Glas und stellte es unbeabsichtigt geräuschvoll ab. „Nicht Sie, sondern...", er verstummte und schien zu hoffen, dass Gordon aus seinen grünen Augen die Antwort ablesen konnte.

„Sondern?", wiederholte Jim, der ahnte, worauf der junge Cop hinauswollte, aber noch war er nicht bereit, all seine Karten auf den Tisch zu legen.

„Sie...Sie arbeiten doch mit Batman zusammen..."

Gordon wich weit zurück, sodass die Rückenlehne seines Stuhls leise knirschte. „Ich _habe_ mit ihm zusammengearbeitet", betonte er dann und wich Treathers flehendem Blick aus.

„Bitte, Commissioner..."

Gordon sah ihn entschuldigend an und murmelte: „Ich bin nicht mehr Ihr Commissioner, Officer." Jack setzte sich mit wachsender Verzweiflung auf: „Bitte, _Jim_. Es kann Ihnen doch nicht egal sein, was sich hier abspielt!" Gordon rang mit sich selbst und flüsterte fast nur noch: „Ich denke, Sie überschätzen meinen Einfluss, Jack." Dass er auch den Cop beim Vornamen nannte, nahm ein wenig die Spannung aus der Konversation. „Ich kann Batman nicht einfach so kontaktieren, wie es mir passt. Ich muss darauf hoffen, dass er mich aufsuchen will. Selbst als wir damals noch mit dem Scheinwerfer operiert haben, der die Silhouette einer Fledermaus auf den Nachthimmel projiziert hatte, ist er nicht immer erschienen, wenn wir ihn gerufen und seine Hilfe benötigt haben."

So leid es ihm auch tat, dieser Umstand entsprach leider der Wahrheit. Es hätte so vieles einfacher gemacht, wenn man ihn einfach herbeiwünschen konnte wie eine gute Fee, die einem aus der Patsche half, wenn man bis zum Hals darin steckte. Aber Batman war Batman, keine gute Fee. Abgesehen davon hätte er in einem rosafarbenen Kostüm mit Glitterbesatz reichlich albern ausgesehen. Dass Batman ein Ausgestoßener, ein Geächteter war, obgleich seine Unschuld durch Gordon selbst öffentlich gemacht worden war, erleichterte den Prozess der Kontaktfindung nicht besonders.

Treather nickte resignierend und spähte auf die runde Küchenuhr, deren Zeiger in unermüdlichem Frohsinn tickten. „Ich muss jetzt zum Dienst...", er erhob sich langsam, wirkte todunglücklich, sodass es Jim in der Seele wehtat. „Es tut mir leid, Jack. Ich werde sehen, was ich machen kann, aber hegen Sie keine allzu große Hoffnung", sagte er leise und legte die Hand kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter des jüngeren und auch größeren Polizisten.

„Sie haben die Nummer meines Piepers...falls...", er holte tief Luft und betonte dann noch einmal auf Jims skeptischen Blick hin, „_falls_ sich doch noch etwas tun sollte und ich dabei...behilflich sein kann. Das Morden muss ein Ende finden." Gordon nickte nur knapp und folgte Treather dann in den Hausflur. „Also dann...alles Gute", ermutigte er den jungen Mann, der recht niedergeschlagen dreinschaute.

„Ja...Ihnen auch", entgegnete er und trat über die Türschwelle nach draußen, um in sein Auto zu steigen und zum Polizeipräsidium zu fahren. Gordon sah ihm noch lange hinterher und war erstaunt darüber, dass er das Spiegelbild seines eigenen jüngeren Ichs in Jack Treather erkannte. Auch er war ein Idealist gewesen, ein Verfechter der Gerechtigkeit und des Guten. Er war wie Ikarus gewesen, der sich zu nah an die Sonne gewagt und sich verbrannt hatte. Seinen Sturz damals in Chicago hatte er unter anderem Talburne zu verdanken gehabt. Jim hoffte inständig, dass dieser nicht auch für den Fall des jungen Officer Treather verantwortlich sein würde. Gotham brauchte Polizisten wie ihn. In Zeiten wie diesen mehr denn je.

Am Abend brachte Gordon seinen kleinen Sohn ins Bett. Der Junge hatte noch blondes, dichtes Haar, so wie Jim es als Kind selbst gehabt hatte. In spätestens drei, vier Jahren würde aus dem durchdringenden Blond ein seidenes Braun werden, aus dem aufgeweckten, manchmal etwas verträumten kleinen Jungen ein heranwachsender Mann. „Daddy?", hörte er die noch hohe, helle Stimme seines Sohnes und wurde dadurch aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Der Kleine trug seinen Lieblingspyjama, einen braun-grünen Scooby-Doo Schlafanzug, der glücklicherweise schon immer bei den Großeltern, die sich ab und an um ihn kümmerten, gelagert worden war und ihm bereits zu klein geworden war, gegen dessen Wegwurf er sich jedoch vehement wehrte. Spätestens wenn die Nähte an Armen und Beinen platzen würden, würde er sich jedoch von ihm trennen müssen. „Ja?", fragte Jim und strich ihm eine Strähne hinter das Ohr. Er saß auf der Kante des weichen Bettes und rückte die Decke des kleinen James' zurecht, stupste die kleine Nase an, was seinem Sohn ein Lächeln entlockte. „Wann können wir wieder nach Hause?"

Sein Vater lächelte schief und wünschte sich vielleicht mehr als sein Sohn, in dieser Beziehung eine genauere Prognose von sich geben zu können. „Das wird leider noch eine Weile dauern, Jimmy. Wir müssen erst ein neues Haus suchen und da ich im Moment keine Arbeit habe, können wir uns das wahrscheinlich erst einmal nicht leisten. Fühlst du dich denn nicht wohl bei Oma und Opa?" Der Blick des kleinen Jungen, der  
Barbaras Augen hatte, sprach Bände.

„Du solltest jetzt schlafen. Du musst morgen früh auf den Beinen sein, kleiner Mann." Er presste einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn seines Sohnes und war bereits im Begriff, sich zu erheben, als James ihn abermals zurückhielt: „Daddy? Besucht dich Batman noch ab und zu?" Jim blinzelte überrascht und fragte leise nach: „Wie kommst du denn darauf?" Er hörte auf mit seinen Fingern zu spielen und schaute seinen Vater mit seltsam wissenden Augen an: „Mommy sagt, Batman würde mehr von dir haben als wir." Darauf wusste Gordon zuerst nicht zu reagieren, sondern starrte seinen Sohn überrascht an. „Das hat Mommy gesagt?" Der kleine James senkte den Blick und betrachtete den bunten Saum seiner Bettdecke, ehe er zögerlich nickte.

„Das stimmt nicht, Jimmy, hörst du? Natürlich habe ich viel zu tun, aber es ist auch zu eurer Sicherheit, weißt du?", er strich dem Jungen sanft über die Wange und brachte ihn somit dazu, wieder zu ihm aufzusehen, „Ihr seid mir wichtiger als irgendjemand sonst. Das musst du mir glauben. Mommy ist sehr traurig darüber, dass ich so selten da war, und das tut mir auch sehr leid. Du weißt doch trotzdem, dass ich immer da bin, wenn dich etwas bedrückt?!" James nickte, was sein Vater, nach dem er benannt worden war, mit einem Lächeln quittierte. „Gut. Schlaf jetzt", er strich ihm liebevoll über das Gesicht, stand auf und schaltete das Licht aus, hielt am Türrahmen noch einmal inne und sah dabei zu, wie sich James auf die Seite drehte und die Decke über die Schultern zog. Dann schloss er die Tür und atmete seufzend aus. Als er in das Wohnzimmer trat, saß Barbara auf der Couch, ein Kissen unter den Arm geklemmt, und schlief vor dem laufenden Fernseher. Ihre Mutter saß im Sessel und tat es ihr laut schnarchend gleich.

Gordon trat auf den dunklen Balkon, schaute in den bewölkten Himmel und verspürte nach Jahrzehnten der Abstinenz den übermächtigen Drang, zu rauchen. „Wo ist Batman, wenn man ihn am dringendsten braucht?", fragte er in die Dunkelheit hinein und musste sich bemühen, einen überraschten Aufschrei zu unterdrücken, als links, nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt, die unmenschlich tiefe Stimme ertönte, die Gordon auf bizarre Weise so vertraut geworden war: „Dort, _wo_ man ihn braucht."

Hastig drehte sich Jim um, legte unwillkürlich die Hand auf die Brust und atmete erschrocken aus, linste dann durch die Glastür und wandte sich der dunklen Gestalt der menschlichen Fledermaus zu, als er sichergehen konnte, dass die beiden Frauen immer noch schliefen. „Woher...?", begann Jim, doch wurde von Batman unterbrochen: „Ich habe mir gedacht, dass Sie mich sprechen wollen." Gordon blinzelte den größeren und bedeutend kräftigeren Mann an, ehe ihm ein Gedanke kam: „Treather?" Batman antwortete nicht sofort, sondern drehte sich zur Brüstung um, ehe er leise sagte: „Er war bei Ihnen, um Rat zu suchen." Gordon kam so schnell aus dem Staunen nicht heraus. „Beschatten Sie mich?", entwich es ihm lauter als beabsichtigt. Er glaubte, für die Dauer weniger Sekunden die Spuren eines Lächelns auf dem Gesicht des maskierten Mannes zu sehen, ehe dieser antwortete: „Ich habe meine Methoden." Gordon hob die Braue: „Verstehe. Wenn ich also irgendwann in der Gotham Times ein Bild von mir entdecke, wie ich in Unterhosen vor dem Fernseher sitze und mir ein Bier genehmige, weiß ich, wem ich das zu verdanken hab."

Der Mann in Schwarz fragte in gleichgültigem Ton nach: „Sie sitzen nur in Unterhose vor dem Fernseher?"

Gordon beließ diese Frage unbeantwortet und stemmte die Hände in die Seiten. „Jack Treather befürchtet, dass Talburne noch weitere Opfer tolerieren wird. Anstatt in Betracht zu ziehen, dem Joker zu geben, was er verlangt, hat er sich wohl in den Kopf gesetzt, dass die kleine Erin Porter Dreck am Stecken hat. Laut Treather bedient er sich übler Methoden, um an Informationen über den Joker zu gelangen." Batman drehte den Kopf: „Von denen er glaubt, dass Erin Porter sie besitzt?" Er schien überrascht, ein seltener Umstand, war es doch sonst an ihm, andere zu verblüffen.

Jim Gordon zuckte die Achseln: „Anscheinend schon. Ich weiß nicht, ob sich Talburne nur etwas einbildet, oder ob da wirklich etwas dran ist. Fakt ist, dass er unfair spielt, so wie ich es nicht anders von ihm erwartet habe. Er muss handgreiflich geworden sein." Er seufzte, fühlte, wie die Kälte der Nacht den dünnen Stoff seines Pullovers durchdrang. „Treather will Erin auf freiem Fuß sehen, nicht wahr?", fragte Batman mit dieser seltsam tiefen Stimme.

„Halb Gotham will das. Doch mir sind die Hände gebunden. So gern ich ihm helfen würde, ich kann das Polizeipräsidium bestenfalls als Besucher betreten." Batman neigte den Kopf, sodass sein Kinn seiner Brust sehr nahe war. Dann sagte er leise: „Dann geben Sie Treather Bescheid und statten Sie dem Revier morgen Abend gegen 22 Uhr solch einen Besuch ab", er wandte Gordon sein Gesicht zu, die dunkelbraunen Augen schimmerten, als sie das flackernde Licht des Fernsehers reflektierten, „um den Rest kümmere ich mich." Der frühere Polizeichef wollte noch erfragen, wie Batman das zu tun gedachte, doch da schwang sich der Dunkle Ritter schon über die Brüstung und war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. „Irgendwann", seufzte Jim Gordon, „werde ich mir diesen Trick von ihm abluchsen."

***

Das grün-blaue Karomuster des Kopfkissenbezugs verschwamm zu einem türkisfarbenen Nebel vor ihren Augen, sodass sie es vorzog, die Lider geschlossen zu halten und darauf zu warten, dass die Benommenheit nachließ. Obwohl Talburne so großzügig gewesen war, ihr die Handschellen bei seinem zweiten gestrigen Besuch abzunehmen, war er nicht besonders zimperlich mit ihr umgegangen. Ihre Schultern schmerzten, die Muskeln in ihren Armen zogen sich zu stechenden Kontraktionen zusammen, hatten die immense Überlastung von der Dauer mehrerer Stunden noch nicht verarbeitet. Erin hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, wusste weder, ob es Tag war oder Nacht, noch wie lange sie schon auf ihrer Pritsche lag und versuchte, sich an die andauernden Schmerzen zu gewöhnen. Solange sie niemand, vor allen Dingen nicht der neue Commissioner, mit seiner Anwesenheit behelligte, war Erin schon zufrieden. Sie hatte aufgehört, darüber nachzudenken, was die Anschuldigungen Talburnes zu bedeuten hatten und welche Rolle sie wirklich in diesem Theaterstück spielte. Der Durst war übermächtig geworden, hatte jeden sekundären Gedanken ausgelöscht. Zwar hatte sie drei, vier Schlucke Wasser bekommen, aber es schien schon wieder viel zu lange her zu sein. Ihre wunde Kehle sehnte sich nach dem lebensrettenden Nass, der pochende Kopfschmerz, den ihre Schläfen gebaren, war ein weiteres Symptom mangelhafter Flüssigkeitsversorgung. Sie barg die schwache Hoffnung, dass Scott sie besuchen würde, dass er kommen und sie wenigstens vorübergehend aus ihrer misslichen Lage befreien würde. Doch auch dieser Strohhalm, an den sie sich klammerte, schien ihr von Stunde zu Stunde immer weiter entzogen zu werden. Talburne würde nie genehmigen, dass sie Besuch empfing. Zumindest nicht ehe er mit ihr fertig war.

Erin zog die dünne Decke über ihre Schultern und legte ihre Hand neben ihr Gesicht. Ihr Handgelenk war geschwollen und gerötet, ein schwacher Färbungsring erinnerte an die Handschellen, die sich tief in ihre Haut gegraben hatten. Sie fror. Das Polizeipräsidium war nicht übermäßig geheizt und Talburne hatte angeordnet, dass ihre Bettdecke durch ein dünnes Laken ersetzt werden sollte. Diesmal war es jedoch nicht Treather gewesen, den er dazu genötigt hatte, sondern einen bereitwilligeren Gefolgsmann. Erin wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken, was ihr blühen würde, wenn sie ihm nicht das gab, was er wollte, ihm nicht geben _konnte_, was er einforderte. Alles, womit sie hätte aufwarten können, war Dannys Kindheit, soweit Erin sie miterlebt hatte. Indes war er ihr genauso fremd und unheimlich geworden wie allen, die ihn zu Recht fürchteten. Weder wusste sie, was er plante, was ihn dazu bewegte, so zu handeln oder was ihm widerfahren war, als sich ihre Wege getrennt hatten. Damals, soviel stand fest, hatte er diese schrecklichen Narben noch nicht gehabt, zumindest nicht jene, die so deutlich sichtbar sein Gesicht entstellten.

Erin hörte Schritte irgendwo am anderen Ende des Gangs. Wenn es Talburne war, würde wieder das grelle, in den Augen schmerzende Licht anspringen und ihre Tortur von Neuem beginnen. Immer wieder dieselben Fragen, auf die sie keine Antwort wusste, was Talburne jedoch nicht tolerierte. Sie versuchte sich ganz klein zu machen, zog die Knie nah an ihre Brust, obwohl es wehtat, und presste das dünne Laken enger an ihren Körper. Sie wusste, dass sie sich nicht verstecken konnte. Das hatte damals schon nicht funktioniert, als sie vor ihrem Vater weggelaufen war, und würde jetzt noch weniger gut gehen, weil sie eingepfercht war wie Vieh. Die Schritte kamen näher, aber waren nicht so stampfend, so gewichtig wie die des Commissioners. Wäre es Talburne gewesen, wäre das klinisch weiße Licht garantiert schon angesprungen. Erin wartete mit klopfendem Herzen ab, lugte unter der dünnen Decke hervor wie ein Kind, das im Bett liegend voller Grausen bemerkte, dass die Schranktür im abgedunkelten Kinderzimmer offen stand, obwohl sie kurz vorher noch verschlossen gewesen war. Ihr Blick richtete sich auf die weiße Kalkwand, an deren linker Seite noch immer die kupferfarbenen Überreste ihres Bluts klebten. Die Platzwunde an ihrer Stirn war nicht desinfiziert worden und juckte und schmerzte abwechselnd, während sich eine dünne Schicht Schorf darauf bildete. Erin musste immer dem natürlichen Drang widerstehen, sich zu kratzen, was eine echte Herausforderung war, wenn der Juckreiz besonders heftig zuschlug.

Die Schritte erklangen nun aus unmittelbarer Distanz, vielleicht noch vier, fünf Meter von ihr entfernt. Reflexartig schloss die junge Frau die Augen, formte mit ihren trockenen Lippen stumme, ungehörte Gebete, dass sie diesmal davon verschont bleiben würde, in die Mangel gedreht zu werden. „Miss Porter?", ertönte eine leise, flüsternde Stimme, die sie kannte, aber in ihrer Angst nicht einordnen konnte. Zumindest war sie nicht laut, polternd und beängstigend. Abgesehen davon hätte Talburne sie nie so angesprochen. Erin öffnete langsam die Augen, versuchte, aus den Augenwinkeln über ihre Schulter zu spähen, ohne den Kopf bewegen zu müssen, doch natürlich konnte sie so nicht viel erkennen.

„Miss Porter...bitte...", die Stimme nahm einen dringlicheren, bittenden Tonfall an und erst jetzt identifizierte Erin sie als die Jack Treathers. Ihr verspannter Nacken tat weh, als sie den Kopf drehte und tatsächlich den Officer vor dem Schiebegitter stehen sah, der einige Jahre jünger als sie war, worüber seine maskulinen, ausgeprägten Gesichtszüge jedoch hinwegtäuschten. Seine Haltung sowie sein Blick, der immer wieder über seine Schulter schweifte, um ihm zu versichern, dass er unbeobachtet war – oder aber gerade beobachtet wurde – verrieten ihr, dass er nervös war. War Talburne wieder im Anmarsch und wollte er sie nur warnen, oder was hatte die Anwesenheit des jungen Polizisten zu bedeuten? Erin hätte alles für eine Stimme gegeben, mit der sie derlei Dinge hätte erfragen können, obgleich sie aufgrund der ausgedörrten und rauen Beschaffenheit ihrer Kehle vermutlich nicht viel mehr als ein Flüstern über die Lippen gebracht hätte.

„Bitte stehen Sie auf...aber sein Sie so leise wie möglich." Der Polizist sah sie bittend an und Erin verstand nicht auf Anhieb, was er vorhatte. Dennoch tat sie wie ihr geheißen. Etwas anderes blieb ihr sowieso nicht übrig, und wenn es auf diesem Revier noch jemanden gab, dem sie so etwas wie Vertrauen entgegenbrachte, dann war es Jack Treather. Er hatte ihr nicht nur den Besuch von Scott ermöglicht, sondern sich auch für sie eingesetzt, als Talburne ihr seine erste Stippvisite abgestattet hatte, wenn auch nur mit mäßigem Erfolg.

Sie setzte sich auf und hörte nur dumpf das Knarren der harten Federn ihrer Pritsche, die sich an der einen oder anderen Stelle bereits durch die dünne Matratze gefressen hatten. Ihr war kalt und schwindlig, weswegen sie einige Sekunden benötigte, ehe sie sich auf ihre Füße wagte. Mit der linken Hand stützte sie sich an der Kalkwand ab und tastete sich daran so weit vor, bis sie in den Schattenkreis des jungen Mannes trat. Treather beugte sich sehr nah vornüber, sodass seine schmale Nase fast durch die Gitterstäbe hindurchragte. Die Worte, die er an sie richtete, waren leise und klar und deutlich. Er umfasste die Hand, die sie an einen der Gitterstäbe gelegt hatte und drückte sie sacht.

„Hören Sie, Erin. Ich kann nicht viel für Sie tun. Wir haben nur diese eine Chance. Es muss schnell gehen. Ich weiß, dass Sie Schmerzen haben und es Ihnen nicht gut geht, aber versuchen Sie bitte, schnell, leise und stark zu sein." Erin wusste noch immer nicht, was er meinte, doch als er letztlich einen Schlüsselbund von seinem Gürtel löste und hochhielt, dämmerte es ihr. Er wollte sie befreien, ihr beim Ausbruch behilflich sein. Ein Cop. Wenn Talburne Wind von der Sache bekommen würde, wäre Treather die längste Zeit seines Lebens Polizist gewesen. Warum tat er das? Ihretwegen? Oder weil an der Drohung des Jokers vielleicht doch etwas dran war und der Commissioner nicht nur ein Lügenmär aufgetischt hatte, um sie unter Druck zu setzen?

Erin hob die Hände und schüttelte den Kopf. Wie sollte sie denn entkommen? Sie hatte ja noch nicht einmal eine Jacke, kein festes Schuhwerk, ganz zu schweigen von einem fahrbaren Untersatz oder einem Ort, an dem sie sich verstecken konnte. Sollte sie so wie sie war durch Gothams Straßen rennen und sich im Schutz dunkler, zwielichtiger Gassen davonschleichen? In einem grell-orangenen Overall, der sie als Geächtete brandmarkte! Genauso gut hätte sie mit einem Schild um den Hals, auf dem _„Fangt mich, ich bin eine gesuchte Mörderin"_ stand, vor das Polizeirevier stellen können.

„Haben Sie keine Angst, jemand wird Ihnen helfen", versicherte er ihr, zog dann einen von den vielen Schlüsseln hervor und schob ihn in das Schloss, das mit einem metallischen Klicken aufsprang. Darauf achtend, das Gitter möglichst langsam aufzuschieben, damit es so wenig Lärm wie nur irgend möglich produzierte, hielt Jack Treather angespannt die Luft an. Erins Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Das musste alles ein Traum sein, nur konnte sie sich nicht entscheiden, ob es sich um einen guten oder einen schlechten handelte. Sie konnte sich ja kaum auf den Beinen halten, wie sollte sie dann eine Flucht durchstehen? Selbst wenn ihr jemand half, würde er auch keine Wunder vollbringen können. Treather bekam ihren Arm zu fassen und zog sie vorsichtig, aber dennoch unerbittlich aus ihrer Zelle. Ihre Knie zitterten und drohten, einfach nachzugeben. Ähnlich hatte sie sich gefühlt, als sie wieder festen Boden unter ihren Füßen gespürt hatte, nachdem sie Stunde um Stunde an einem vereisten Stahlgerüst hinabgeklettert war. Es erfüllte sie mit Wut, dass Talburne diese Aussage als Scherz abgetan hatte. Natürlich klang es ungewöhnlich, aber an den Haaren herbeigezogen waren Angst und Panik, die sie in luftigen, einschneidend kalten Höhen zugebracht hatte, mitnichten. Sie hatten nur allzu deutliche Spuren in ihren Träumen hinterlassen, aus denen sie das ein ums andere Mal schweißgebadet hoch geschreckt und beinahe von ihrem schmalen Bett gefallen war.

„Er wird sich vorerst um Sie kümmern, Sie müssen sich nicht fürchten", redete Jack auf sie ein.

Er? Von wem sprach er da? Ihre Frage beantwortete sich fast von selbst, als sich ein großer, mächtiger Teil der Schatten wie durch Zauberhand löste und auf sie zuschritt. Erst als er in das trübe Licht der Notausgangsbeleuchtung trat und sich seine Konturen schärfer vom undurchsichtigen Schwarz abzeichneten, mit dem er verschmolzen gewesen zu sein schien, erkannte Erin Batmans große, breitschultrige Gestalt, die plötzlich den gesamten Raum ausfüllte. Die wie eine Panzerung wirkenden Platten seines Kampfanzugs ließen seine Brust noch breiter erscheinen als sie eigentlich war. Die pechschwarze Maske, hinter der warme, dunkle Augen auf Erin hinabschauten, erweckte den Eindruck, nahtlos in das lange Cape überzugehen, das seinen starken Körper umhüllte. Es war schwer, sich nicht von dieser Erscheinung beeindrucken zu lassen, von dem Mysterium und dem Rätselhaften, das sie ausstrahlte. Erin realisierte erst, dass sie ihn nahezu ehrfürchtig anstarrte, als er den Kopf drehte, wie um sie fragend zu mustern. Sie war ihm bereits zweimal zuvor begegnet – einmal war sie kurz davor gewesen, zu verbluten und an eine Bombe geschnallt, das andere Mal hatte er ihr einen mitternächtlichen Besuch im Krankenhaus abgestattet, der ihr einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt hatte. Und jetzt war er hier, um ihr bei einem Gefängnisausbruch zu assistieren? Nun gut, das hier war nicht Arkham, sondern das Polizeipräsidium, in dem seit Talburnes Ernennung zum neuen Commissioner einiges drunter und drüber zu gehen schien, doch trotzdem kam ihr die Absicht des dunklen Ritters bizarr vor.

„Gordon kümmert sich um Talburne. Er ist die beste Ablenkung, die wir haben, aber ich weiß nicht, wie lange er ihn bei der Stange halten kann. Sie hätten sehen sollen, wie der Commissioner aus der Wäsche geschaut hat, als Gordon aufgetaucht ist und ihm eine Standpauke gehalten hat. Talburne ist überhaupt nicht damit klargekommen, dass der Großteil der Sympathien unter den Kollegen auf Gordons Seite steht", erzählte Treather angeregt. Wahrscheinlich war es seine erste Begegnung mit dem Phantom, das sich in das Kleid einer Fledermaus hüllte, in seinen grünen Augen glaubte Erin jedenfalls aufgeregte Entzückung zu erkennen.

„Gut. Wir sollten keine unnötige Zeit verlieren."

Sie schaute zu dem kostümierten Mann auf, dessen künstlich verstellte Stimme eine Gänsehaut auf ihre Arme zauberte. Mit ihm sollte sie gehen? Ihm vertrauen? So wie er werden, eine Geächtete auf Gothams Straßen, die die meisten lieber hinter Gittern sehen wollten? Er würde sie nicht ewig beschützen oder gar beherbergen können und dann war Erin endgültig auf sich allein gestellt. Wie würden ihre Freunde in Le Gardien auf ihren Ausbruch reagieren? Und wie erst Matthews Angehörige, die bestimmt nicht daran glaubten, dass Erin unschuldig war?

„Kommen Sie mit", wies Batman die blonde Frau an, die recht wackelig auf ihren Beinen stand, und fasste sie beim Arm. Obwohl er nicht sonderlich fest zugriff und bestimmt nicht beabsichtigte, ihr wehzutun, zuckte sie heftig zusammen, als sich der brennende Schmerz ihrer wunden Handgelenke über ihren gesamten Unterarm fortsetzte.

„Äh...bitte warten Sie", hielt Officer Treather Batman zurück, der über einen recht ungewöhnlichen Weg über die Feuertreppe die Flucht anzutreten gedachte. Die menschliche Fledermaus wandte sich dem jungen Cop zu, der unsicher auf die offene Zelle starrte und sich dann zu ihm umdrehte: „Es sieht so aus, als hätte ich Ihnen geholfen. Würde...würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, es so aussehen zu lassen, als hätten Sie mich überwältigt? Ich glaube, mit der Schande kann ich leben." Er betrachtete Batmans durchtrainierte Gestalt mit einem schiefen Grinsen und versteifte sich ein wenig, als er von Erin abließ und auf ihn zutrat. „Bitte nicht direkt auf meine Nase, wenn das geht?", fragte er leise, was Batman nur mit einem gelassenen „Können Sie haben" quittierte, ehe er mit der Rechten ausholte und ihm einen recht harten Schlag gegen das Jochbein verpasste, der den jungen Cop regelrecht von den Füßen warf. Er geriet ins Straucheln und fiel rücklings zu Boden, schlug sich dabei den Hinterkopf an und blieb regungslos liegen. Erin trat entrüstet an den am Boden liegenden Officer heran, wurde aber von einer großen, kräftigen Hand zurückgehalten, die sich um ihre Schulter legte und ihr somit unwissentlich Schmerzen zufügte. „Er ist in Ordnung. Kommen Sie", forderte er sie abermals auf und zog sie endgültig mit sich hinaus in die Nacht, die Gotham City erobert hatte, hinaus in die Freiheit.

Erins Flucht durch Batmans Unterstützung hätte sich um keine weitere Minute verzögern dürfen. Ein weiterer Cop, der die Nachtschicht mit Treather teilte, patrouillierte den Zellentrakt, weil er seinen Kollegen vermisste, der sich vor geraumer Zeit aus den Büroräumen gestohlen hatte, wo fast alle Polizisten überrascht darüber gewesen waren, den früheren Commissioner Gordon empfangen zu dürfen. Als er Jack mit blutender und beachtlich angeschwollener Wange besinnungslos am Boden liegen und die Zellentür offenstehen sah, alarmierte er sofort die gesamte Zentrale.

Jim Gordon würde diesen, für ihn sehr genussvollen Moment noch lange im Gedächtnis tragen, als er das Gesicht Talburnes bei der Verkündung der Flucht Erin Porters erblicken durfte. Zuvor hatte er sich, wie mit Batman vereinbart, im Präsidium eingefunden, um einen gestellten Streit mit dem Commissioner vom Zaun zu brechen, ihm Vorwürfe an den Kopf zu werfen, dass er seinen Job nicht richtig machte und zudem noch das Leben seiner Kollegen leichtsinnig aufs Spiel setzte. Die Plattitüden, die ihm sein weniger geschätzter Kollege aus den alten Chicagoer Zeiten an den Kopf geworfen hatte, hatten ihn mehr amüsiert als wirklich beleidigt. Gordon hätte die Leine seiner Hunde zu lose in der Hand gehalten, dass sie ihn selbst gebissen hätten, und so weiter und so fort. Als schließlich vermeldet wurde, dass eine Mordverdächtige entkommen war, war es für Gordon wie ein vorgezogenes Weihnachtsfest gewesen.

Er hatte sich wirklich alles an Selbstdisziplin auferlegen müssen, das er besaß, um nicht wissend in sich hineinzugrinsen. Talburne, ein Hai wie er im Buche stand, witterte jedoch Blut, wenn welches vergossen wurde. Ganz besonders, wenn es sein eigenes war. Er hatte Gordon mit seinen schmalen Schlitzaugen angestarrt und nur ein gepresstes „Sie...das waren Sie..." von sich gegeben, das Gordon mit erhobener Braue und wenigen Worten zu dem Amüsement der meisten Beistehenden kommentiert hatte: „So tief bin ich noch nicht gesunken, dass ich vom Commissioner zum Sträflingshelfer werde. Und wenn ich es Ihrer Meinung war, mit wem haben Sie dann die ganze Zeit über Nettigkeiten ausgetauscht?"

Talburne hatte ihn mit funkelnden, moosgrünen Augen taxiert und dazu angehoben, etwas zu sagen, das ihm letztlich doch nicht über die Lippen kommen wollte. Stattdessen hatte er sich wutentbrannt schnaubend von ihm losgemacht und Anweisungen an alle Streifen im Umkreis von einem Kilometer gegeben, eine flüchtige Verbrecherin dingfest zu machen. Gordon, der mehr als nur eine unfreiwillige Kostprobe von Batmans eher destruktivem Fahrstil erhalten hatte, glaubte fest daran, dass der dunkle Rächer mit Erin längst über alle Berge war.

Jetzt stapfte Talburne außer sich durch das Revier, blökte hier und da etwas von Verrat und Folgen, die das für Gordon haben würde, der jedoch in Anwesenheit der meisten Polizisten die ganze Zeit über im Foyer der Zentrale gewesen war, während sich der Ausbruch ereignet hatte. Selbst wenn der Commissioner etwas ahnte, konnte er Gordon nichts anhängen. Zumindest nichts, was auch zu beweisen gewesen wäre. „Wir müssen den Ausbruch an die Presse weiterleiten", wurden die ersten Stimmen laut. Die des wagemutigen Ersten stammte von Officer Burbank, dem eher schmächtig gebauten weißblonden Milchgesicht, der es sich mit Talburne gleich ganz zu Beginn verscherzt hatte. „Auf keinen Fall!!!", schaltete sich Talburne dazwischen, „Nicht, solange wir sie wieder ergreifen können. Das wäre doch gelacht!" Doch keiner der Cops schien den Enthusiasmus seines Vorgesetzten zu teilen, vielmehr erweckten die Männer und Frauen den Eindruck, froh darüber zu sein, dass dem Polizistenmorden des Jokers wohl vorerst der Riegel vorgeschoben war. Sofern sich dieser an die Vereinbarung hielt, verstand sich. „Ich will niemanden dabei erwischen, wie er mit der Presse spricht, ist das klar? Das erledige ich morgen früh selbst, sollten wir sie bis dahin nicht in Gewahrsam genommen haben!", blaffte er in die Runde, sein grimmiger Blick haftete zuletzt an Gordon, ehe er sich Treather zuwandte, der langsam wieder zu sich kam.

„Sie...", knurrte er guttural, doch kam nicht dazu, eine Drohung zu äußern, als die Kollegen des Officers Partei für Jack ergriffen. „Er hat sich offenbar dem Täter in den Weg gestellt. Wollen Sie ihn dafür etwa bestrafen?", wurde Burbank mutiger, der auf Talburnes Liste der abzuschießenden Cops mittlerweile einen Logenplatz ergattert haben musste.

„Officer Burbank hat Recht", pflichtete Gordon bei, noch immer mit sich kämpfend, nicht zu lächeln, „der junge Mann braucht einen Arzt und keine Gardinenpredigt."

Zum ersten Mal seit seinem imposanten Amtsantritt fand sich Talburne auf der unterlegenen Seite wieder. Ein Umstand, den er, wie Jim Gordon gut wusste, nicht lange dulden würde. Er öffnete den breiten Krötenmund, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn dann wieder unverrichteter Dinge und krähte nur ein „Niemand wendet sich an die Presse" zur Erinnerung in die Menge, ehe er auf seine grobschlächtige Gangart den Korridor in Richtung Foyer verließ.

Jim Gordon überreichte Jack einen Eisbeutel, den eine ältere Kollegin aus dem Erste Hilfe Kasten herbeigeholt hatte und wagte es endlich, seine Lippen von einem kleinen Lächeln umspielen zu lassen. „Da hat Sie aber jemand hart erwischt, Treather", sagte er, während Jack den Eisbeutel stöhnend an sein dickes Jochbein drückte, „brauchen Sie einen Arzt?"

Der junge Cop sah zu Jim Gordon auf, der, obwohl er nur einige Monate unter seiner Leitung im Dienst gewesen war, zum Vorbild des Nachwuchspolizisten avanciert war, und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein. Keinen Arzt. Ich glaube, ich brauche künftig einen guten Leibwächter." Einige seiner Kollegen stießen ihn daraufhin an oder klopften ihm auf die Schulter, doch als Jim Gordon einen Blick mit dem Officer wechselte, war ihm klar, dass er diese Bemerkung gar nicht so scherzhaft gemeint hatte, wie es den Anschein erweckte.

Jack Treather hatte gezielt gegen Talburne gearbeitet und auch wenn ihm das niemand nachweisen konnte, war sich Gordon sicher, dass sein Nachfolger clever genug war, Eins und Eins zusammenzuzählen. Auf Jack kam möglicherweise eine härtere Zeit zu, als er sich vorstellen konnte. Aber er hatte sich aus freien Stücken dafür entschieden, diese Last zu tragen und das machte ihn zu einem der wenigen Verbündeten, denen Jim Gordon zu vertrauen bereit war. Vertrauen. Es war zu einem raren Gut in Gotham City verfallen. Umso mehr musste man es hüten, wenn man es wie einen Schatz entdeckte. Schließlich wollte es das unumstößliche Gesetz dieser Welt, dass auf eine kostbare Perle hundert Elstern kamen. Diebische, räuberische Elstern, zu deren Heimstatt Gotham City geworden war und gegen die eine einzelne Fledermaus in den Kampf zog. Tag für Tag, Nacht für Nacht.


	16. 15 Ein Köder am Haken

**Scar Tissue**

**15**

**Ein Köder am Haken**

Ein zappelnder Wurm

Kann geschnappt werden oder

Fängt den großen Fisch.

Die Temperaturen an der Wegscheide der Zeit zwischen dem 25. und 26. November waren gleich der Laune Commissioner Talburnes in den Minusbereich gefallen. Das abnormal breite Vorderrad wirbelte den Schneematsch auf, der auf den unwegsamen Seitengassen Gothams von jeglichen Einsätzen des Winterdienstes verschont geblieben war, jetzt aber von den unbarmherzigen Rädern des verrücktesten Gefährts, auf dem Erin je Platz genommen hatte, zermalmt wurde.

Zunächst hatte sie es für einen Scherz gehalten, als Batman sie aufgefordert hatte, aufzusteigen, weil sie daran gezweifelt hatte, dass dieses merkwürdig umfunktionierte Motorrad, auf dem er unterwegs war, verkehrstüchtig wäre. Erins anfängliche Einwände waren nachvollziehbar. Schließlich war das Batpod eine futuristisch anmutende Konstruktion, die scheinbar widersprüchlich Elemente harmonisch miteinander verband. Die zierlichen, fast fragil wirkenden Streben aus glattem Metall hielten zwei Räder in Position, die jeder Beschreibung spotteten. Wie zwei breite, unglaublich schnell zirkulierende Ballons rollten sie über den Asphalt und bewiesen dabei eine geschmeidige Beweglichkeit, die ihr Äußeres nie und nimmer vermuten lassen hätte. Obwohl das Gefährt mit dem stolzen Gewicht eines Autos in Konkurrenz hätte treten können, überwand es mühelos kleinere Unebenheiten in der Straße, ließ sich sogar zu kleineren Sprüngen zwingen, um Hindernisse unbeschadet zu umgehen. Zwei Rohre, die sowohl Vorder- als auch Hinterrad beidseitig flankierten, waren Schussvorrichtungen großen Kalibers, die seitlich von zwei kleinen, merkwürdig normal wirkenden Scheinwerfern umgeben waren. Batman jagte es mit hoher Geschwindigkeit über die dunklen Straßen der Stadt, und doch schien diese Maschine über keinen Motor im konventionellen Sinne zu verfügen. Es gab ein stetes Surren von sich, das zum hohen Heulen eines stürmischen Windes anschwoll, wenn Batman beschleunigte.

Erin hätte nie geglaubt, auf diesem Gefährt sitzen zu können, schien es doch nur für einen Fahrer konstruiert worden zu sein, und doch hatte sie erstaunlich viel Platz, während sie vor Batman saß und sich am seicht vibrierenden Metall festhielt. Sie konnte nicht fallen, das verhinderten seine starken Arme, die notgedrungen ihre Seiten umgaben, damit er den Lenker in seiner Gewalt behielt. Dennoch war die Geschwindigkeit des Batpods atemberaubend und beängstigend, sodass Erin das Kinn so gut es ging auf ihre Brust presste, um bei dem harsch entgegenschlagenden Gegenwind normal atmen zu können. Die vorbeirasenden Häuserfassaden und Straßenlaternen, deren Licht in Form gleißender Strahlen die Fahrbahn säumte, waren auf Dauer ein schwindelerregender Anblick, an den sich der unerfahrene Batpod-Fahrgast erst noch gewöhnen musste. Wenigstens hatte das rasende Tempo dazu geführt, dass sie die vier Streifenwagen des Bezirks Downtown schnell abgehängt hatten.

Erin wagte es die ganze Fahrt über nicht, sich zu rühren, geschweige denn, eine Konversation über Zeichensprache zu starten, die Batman höchstwahrscheinlich nicht beherrschte. Seine Arme behüteten ihre Ohren davor, durch den enormen Fahrtwind Schaden davonzutragen, verhinderten jedoch nicht, dass sie fror. Wie lange sie schon auf diesem sehr gewöhnungsbedürftigen fahrbaren Untersatz durch die nur zum Schein schlafende Stadt fuhren, konnte Erin nur schätzen, hoffte aber, dass sich die Fahrt über einen nicht mehr allzu langen Zeitraum erstreckte. Ihr Herz schlug ihr noch immer bis zum Halse, so recht verdaut hatte sie die Ereignisse nicht. Auch war ihr noch nicht ganz klar, dass sie jetzt eine gesuchte Kriminelle auf der Flucht war, jemand, der untertauchen und sich versteckt halten musste. Allem voran vor dem Joker. Die Erkenntnis sollte sie jedoch früh genug treffen. Sie glaubte erst, sie würde es sich nur einbilden, doch als sich die Lichter von langen Strahlen und Schweifen in klare Punkte zurückwandelten, begriff sie, dass das Batpod wirklich an Geschwindigkeit verlor. Erin spähte zur Seite, doch wusste sowieso nicht, in welchem Teil Gothams sie sich befanden. Sie war völlig desorientiert, aber fühlte sich seltsamerweise nicht unwohl deswegen. Batmans Anwesenheit hatte etwas Beruhigendes, fast Tröstliches an sich.

„Ich bringe Sie zum Anwesen Bruce Waynes", ertönte die Stimme der menschlichen Fledermaus dicht hinter ihr. Erin war erstaunt, dass sie ihn so gut verstehen konnte, obwohl der Fahrtwind trotz gedrosselter Geschwindigkeit lautstark blies. Sie versuchte, ihm ihren Kopf zuzuwenden, wagte aber nur eine Vierteldrehung. Er brachte sie nach Wayne Manor? War dieser superreiche Jungunternehmer etwa ein Verbündeter der Fledermaus? Erin konnte sich das nicht so recht vorstellen, umso mehr Sinn schien die Sache zu machen, als Batman mit seiner sonoren Stimme hinzufügte: „Er ist für die nächsten Tage außer Haus. Sie wären also sicher."

Sie sollte sich in diesem Prunkschloss einer Villa verstecken? Nun, Platz gab es ja genug, aber Erin hatte da trotzdem so ihre Bedenken. Mit Sicherheit gab es jemanden, der auf das Anwesen Acht gab, solange Bruce Wayne nicht zu Hause war. Batman schien ihre Gedanken gelesen zu haben, anders konnte sie sich seinen Einwurf nicht erklären: „Es gibt dort einen Bediensteten. Alfred Pennyworth. Er wird Sie nicht verraten, sondern für Sie sorgen, wenn Sie etwas brauchen." Erin fasste sich ein Herz und ergriff Batmans Unterarm. Das Material seines Anzugs fühlte sich kühl und lederartig an, wie die Haut einer Echse. Zwei dünne Platten griffen ineinander über, formten eine Art Panzerung für seinen Arm. Er sah zu ihr hinab, woraufhin sie mit den Lippen ein stummes _‚Warum?'_ formte. Dann richtete er seinen beunruhigenden Blick wieder auf die Straße, die vor ihnen lag, lenkte dann scharf rechts ein, wo der ebene Untergrund Platz machte für einen recht steilen Anstieg. Sie hatte bereits jede Hoffnung auf eine Antwort begraben, als er plötzlich sagte: „Ich glaube an Ihre Unschuld."

Natürlich war das nicht der einzige Beweggrund für Batman gewesen. Er wollte den Wahnsinn Commissioner Talburnes stoppen und allem voran herausfinden, was der Joker von ihr wollte. War Talburnes Vermutung begründet gewesen, dass es eine Verbindung zwischen ihr und diesem psychopathischen Mörder gab? Batman war gewillt, es herauszufinden, bevor es diesem Clown gelang, sein diabolisches Spiel in die nächste Runde fortzuführen.

Einige Minuten später rollte das Batpod leise summend aus und hielt schließlich so abrupt an, dass Erin leicht gegen den Lenker gedrückt wurde. Batman stieg gelassen von seinem Gefährt, während Erin noch nicht einmal wagte, einen Fuß auf den Boden zu setzen, der mit grauweißem Kies bedeckt war. Aus Angst, vom Batpod zu fallen, hatte sie ihre Beine eng gegen die Maschine gepresst. Jetzt schmerzten sie und fühlten sich wie Pudding an. Batman hielt ihr den Arm hin, an dem sie sich dankbar festhielt und mit seiner Hilfe abstieg. Das Kiesbett knirschte leise, als es mit ihren Füßen in Berührung kam. Wayne Manor, die etwas höher lag als das übrige Stadtgebiet Gotham Citys, trug einen dünnen weißen Film frischen Schnees auf ihrem majestätischen Haupt. Trotz der finsteren Nacht leuchtete das reine Weiß ohne jede Beleuchtung.

Als sie noch ein Kind gewesen war, hatte sie sich immer sehr auf den Winter gefreut. Stets war der Schnee in großen Mengen gefallen, die es ihr ermöglicht hatten, Schneemänner oder Iglus zu bauen und sich eine Schneeballschlacht mit Danny zu liefern, die er natürlich immer gewonnen hatte. Danny. Erin schluckte schwer. Sie musste aufhören, alten Zeiten nachzuhängen, die nur immer wieder Wunden aufrissen, die gerade im Begriff gewesen waren, zu verheilen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", zerriss Batman ihre Gedanken. Wollte er darauf eine ehrliche Antwort? Schließlich war in ihrem Leben nichts mehr in Ordnung. Ihr Zuhause war von kaltblütigen Verbrechern belagert worden, die Kinder, die sie betreute, extrem traumatisiert, ihr wurde ein Mord an ihrem Kollegen zur Last gelegt, von dem sie nicht einmal mit Sicherheit ausschließen konnte, ihn begangen zu haben, und um dem ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, wurde sie jetzt von Gotham Citys Polizei gejagt, weil sie gleichsam gegen ihren ursprünglichen Willen befreit worden war. Es war, als hätte sich die ganze Welt gegen sie verschworen. Nichts von alldem hatte sie selbst verschuldet, oder etwa doch? Waren ihre Nachforschungen etwa schuld daran, dass ihr der Joker einen Denkzettel verpassen wollte? Dabei hatte sie doch kaum etwas herausgefunden, was ihn betraf.

„Er ist eingeweiht", mischte sich Batmans Stimme ein weiteres Mal in ihre Gedanken, sodass sie ihn zunächst verwirrt anschaute, ehe er das Missverständnis auflöste: „Pennyworth. Nur zu, Sie können sich durch die Vordertür hineinwagen. Ich glaube, es ist nicht abgeschlossen." Erin starrte die imposante Fassade der Villa an, deren höchster Turm den Nachthimmel zu überwinden und in jenseitige Sphären zu dringen schien. Als sie sich umdrehte, war Batman mitsamt seiner Maschine verschwunden. Erin blinzelte irritiert, doch ihr Helfer blieb wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und tauchte nicht etwa wie durch Zauberhand wieder auf.

Die junge Frau, die im Dunkeln im grell-orangenen Overall in etwa so gut zur Geltung kommen musste wie der auf magische Art und Weise fluoreszierende Schnee, drehte sich um die eigene Achse, wandte sich in die andere Richtung um, konnte die Fledermaus aber nirgendwo ausmachen. Unentschlossen blieb sie stehen, während um sie herum nach und nach Schneeflocken wie kleine Daunenfedern zur Erde segelten. Hatte sie sich das nur eingebildet? Nur geträumt, von Batman wieder einmal aus der Patsche befreit und hierher gebracht worden zu sein? Würde sie in jedem Moment aufwachen durch die stampfenden Schritte Talburnes, die nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatten? Ehe sie diesen Gedanken zu Ende bringen konnte, entzündete sich ein Licht im gigantischen Leib des Monstrums von einem Gebäude und wenig später wurde die zweiflüglige weiße Tür am obersten Treppenabsatz leise knarrend geöffnet. Erin erkannte die Silhouette eines Mannes darin, doch konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen, weil ihm das warme, einladende Licht, das den Hausflur erhellte, in den Rücken fiel und ihn zur Gänze in Schatten hüllte. Einzig eine sonnengelbe Korona zeichnete die Umrisse seiner Gestalt nach. Erin glaubte, kurzes weißes Haar zu erkennen, das sich leicht wellte. Sie kam nicht umhin, zusammenzuzucken, als die Gestalt zu ihr sprach: „Treten Sie ein, Madam. Sie müssen doch frieren." Die Stimme klang alt, aber klar und freundlich.

War dieser Mann dieser Alfred, von dem Batman gesprochen hatte? Erin drehte sich um, unsicher, ob sie wirklich hier bleiben oder nicht doch besser auf eigene Faust einen Unterschlupf suchen sollte. Der fremde Mann half ihr bei der Entscheidungsfindung: „Ein heißes Bad und frische Kleidung wartet bereits auf Sie, wenn Sie gewillt sind, einzutreten."

Sie sah, wie er den Kopf leicht schief legte und traute der Sache nicht so recht über den Weg. Alfred, offenbar ein Bediensteter Bruce Waynes, bot ihr seinen Service, sogar frische Kleidung an, obwohl sie dringende Tatverdächtige eines Mordes und auf der Flucht war? Entweder er war zu gutgläubig oder einfach nur ignorant. Oder war das nur ein mieses abgekatertes Spiel, eine Falle, in die sie blindlings hineinlief?

„Madam?", sprach er sie abermals an und brachte Erin somit dazu, eine Entscheidung zu fällen. Sie gab sich einen Ruck und ging langsamen Schrittes auf ihn zu, überwand eine schmale Treppenstufe nach der anderen. Ihre Füße, die durch die behelfsmäßig dünnen Latschen, die ihr auf dem Revier zugewiesen worden waren, durchgefroren waren aufgrund der Nässe, die durch den nicht sehr robusten Stoff gedrungen war und sich nun an ihrer Fußsohle sammelte, waren fast taub vor Kälte und spürten kaum den festen Untergrund. Je mehr sie sich der offenen Tür näherte, desto mehr Wärme strömte ihr in sanften Wogen entgegen. Wäre sie nicht so verängstigt und unsicher gewesen, hätte sie genießerisch die Augen geschlossen, als sie die letzte Stufe übertreten hatte und gänzlich von dem weichen Licht umfangen wurde.

„Ich bin Alfred, Madam. Treten Sie ein", er trat zur Seite und hielt ihr die Tür auf, worauf Erin zaghaft in den Flur trat, dessen Wände sich mehrere Meter in die Höhe erstreckten, um an der Zimmerdecke in gleichmäßigen Bögen aufeinander zuzulaufen. Mehrere Kronleuchter waren an der Decke hintereinander aufgereiht wie Perlen auf eine Schnur. Ein dunkelroter, schmaler Läufer führte von der Tür über den gesamten Flur, dessen Ende Erin nicht erkennen konnte. Sie sah den Butler an, dessen Lächeln Güte ausstrahlte und dessen helle Augen sie sowohl freundlich als auch klug betrachteten.

„Nur zu", er nickte leicht, während sie vorsichtig eintrat und nur sehr bedächtigen Schrittes über den Teppich ging. Ihr Blick heftete sich ehrfurchtsvoll an die Wandteppiche und Gemälde, die die Wände aus hellem Eichenholz verzierten, und doch achtete sie darauf, nicht auf den bloßen Boden zu treten, so als bedeutete dies, vom rechten Weg abzukommen. Alfred schloss die Türen hinter ihr und war in wenigen Sekunden wieder auf gleicher Höhe mit ihr. „Ich muss Sie bitten, mir zu folgen. Wayne Manor ist ein imposanter Bau, keine Frage, aber ich kann Ihnen nur beschränkten Zutritt gewähren. Das verstehen Sie doch sicher?"

Erin nickte hastig und als Alfred lächelte und mit einem leisen „Gut" auf den Lippen vorangehen wollte, bekam sie das schwarze Jackett seines Anzugs zu fassen und hielt ihn zaghaft daran zurück. Als er sich zu ihr umdrehte, fasste sich Erin etwas beschämt an den Kragen ihres Overalls und deutete dann auf ihren Mund. „Oh, gewiss, ich stelle Ihnen auch eine Mahlzeit bereit." Er musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß und fügte dann hinzu: „Sie sehen trotzdem so aus, als würden Sie ein Bad und ein bisschen Ruhe gut vertragen. Kommen Sie." Alfred ging voran, doch Erin blieb noch einige Augenblicke zurück, schaute sich ungläubig um und wusste nicht, ob sie dem Frieden trauen konnte. Zu oft hatte sie sich in der letzten Zeit in trügerischer Sicherheit gewähnt, die dann wie eine Lichtspiegelung zerstoben war. Aber noch nie war sie so auf Hilfe angewiesen wie hier und jetzt. Sie fror, hatte Hunger, noch größeren Durst, Schmerzen, die sie daran erinnerten, was sie erwarten würde, wenn sie der Polizei wieder in die Hände fiel, und nicht zuletzt war sie völlig erschöpft wegen des Schlafdefizits, das ihr die letzten Tage aufgebürdet hatten. Wenn sie nicht hier blieb, wo sollte sie dann hin in ihrem gegenwärtigen Zustand?

Erin beschloss, sich auf die unerwartete Gastfreundschaft einzulassen, selbst wenn sie es später vielleicht bereuen sollte und möglicherweise so endete wie die Maus, die in ihrem Elend zu gierig gewesen und nach dem Käsestück gegriffen hatte, das auf der gespannten Falle platziert worden war.

Sie folgte Alfred, der Anstalten machte, in einen Seitengang abzubiegen und fand sich wenige Minuten später in einem geräumigen Zimmer im ersten Stock wieder. Es besaß ein Erkerfenster mit einer gemütlich wirkenden Sitzecke, ein Bett, so groß, wie Erin noch nie in einem geschlafen hatte, und eine komplette Möblierung von Schreibtisch bis hin zu einer kleinen Couch. Das Zimmer allein schien so groß zu sein wie das Haus, in dem sie aufgewachsen war. Mit dem Unterschied, dass dieser Raum wesentlich luxuriöser ausgestattet war. „Dies ist eines von Master Waynes Gästezimmern. Für die Dauer seiner Abwesenheit können Sie hier unterkommen. Das Badezimmer grenzt direkt an."

Wie ein Immobilienmakler führte Alfred die junge Frau herum, zeigte ihr, wo alles war, was sie benötigte und bat sie, es sich bequem zu machen. Erin lugte nur kurz in das Bad, das nicht unbedingt groß war, aber dennoch viel Spielraum und Bewegungsfreiheit übrig ließ. Die Armaturen der mit heißem Wasser gefüllten Wanne waren stilvoll, aber nicht protzig vergoldet, flaumig weißer Badeschaum umspielte sie mit verträumter Gemütlichkeit.

„Ich lasse Sie wissen, wenn das Essen fertig ist", versprach Alfred und Erin deutete auf sich, legte die Hand an die Lippen, so als wollte sie dem älteren Herrn einen Luftkuss zuwerfen, und deutete dann auf ihn, der zu verstehen schien. „Gern, Madam", sagte er leise mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen, ehe er kehrtmachte. Erin sah ihm hinterher, hörte, dass er die Tür hinter sich schloss, und atmete seufzend aus. Zumindest der Butler musste mit Batman unter einer Decke stecken, schließlich war dies hier Wayne Manor und nicht etwa ein Obdachlosenheim, das Streunern, wie sie einer war, einfach so Unterkunft gewährte. Warum riskierte Batman, dass sie von seinen Verbündeten wusste? War es, weil sie nun selbst eine Ausgestoßene war?

Das leise Rauschen des Schaums, der sich nach und nach auf dem warmen Wasser auflöste, erinnerte sie daran, das Badewasser nicht unnötig auskühlen zu lassen. Auf dem Waschbecken lagen ordentlich zusammengefaltete frische Kleidungsstücke und ein wollweißer Bademantel.

Erin konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal ausgiebig gebadet hatte. In Le Gardien hatte zwar auch die Möglichkeit bestanden, die Badewanne zu benutzen, aber wirklich erholsam waren die Bäder nicht gewesen. Sie seufzte, strich sich eine schmutzige Strähne hinter das Ohr und dachte volle Wehmut an ihr Zuhause. Wie sie wohl die Nachricht über ihren Ausbruch aufnehmen würden, sobald diese publik wurde? Würden sie sich freuen? Sich vielleicht Sorgen machen?

Erin versuchte diese Gedanken wie den orangefarbenen Overall von sich abzustreifen, doch im Gegensatz zu dem Kleidungsstück, das den unangenehmen Geruch von Schweiß und Schmutz trug und sich nach und nach von ihrem Körper abschälen ließ wie die Schale einer exotischen Frucht, schwirrten diese Fragen noch lange in ihrem Kopf herum, während sie vergebens versuchte, sie mit einem Kescher einzufangen. Erin entstieg der Kleidung, die sie, sofern es an ihr war, eine solche Entscheidung zu fällen, nie wieder tragen wollte, und schaute in den beschlagenen Spiegel, wischte mit der rechten Hand über das Glas, bis die glatte Oberfläche ihr Gesicht ein wenig verschwommen reflektierte. Wie heruntergekommen sie aussah! Das war allein der Verdienst der vergangenen Wochen. Sie hatte sichtlich an Gewicht verloren, viel zu langes, strähniges Haar ummalte ihre Stirn, auf der eine hässliche Platzwunde blutverkrustet prangte, und dunkle Ringe zogen ihre Kreise unter den blauen, müden Augen. Ihre Lippen fühlten sich rau an, waren an zwei Stellen aufgeplatzt. Die Schultern waren weitaus schlimmer geprägt. Rote Striemen und eine Vielzahl kleiner blau-grüner Flecken säumten die Gelenke. Ihr Oberschenkel hatte zwar schon einmal schlimmer ausgesehen, aber die heilende Wunde nässte ab und zu noch und war ebenfalls von blau verfärbtem Gewebe umgeben. Eine hässliche Narbe würde sie bis an ihr Lebensende mit sich herumtragen und sie an ihre Bekanntschaft mit der Klinge des Jokers erinnern, die sie nur einmal zuvor geschlossen hatte. Mit dem Unterschied, dass er damals noch Danny und kein Monster gewesen war. Erin erschauderte und schüttelte den Kopf. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich, wenigstens für einen kleinen Zeitraum an nichts denken zu müssen, sich treiben lassen und abschalten zu können.

Sie stützte sich mit einer Hand am weißen Rand der Wanne ab und tauchte den großen Zeh des linken Fußes in das überraschenderweise noch immer heiße Nass, aus dem vereinzelt Dampfschwaden aufstiegen. Erst zögerlich ließ sie den gesamten Fuß eintauchen und ihr Bein folgen. Ihre geschundenen Muskeln empfingen die beruhigende Wärme des Wassers mit vollkommener Entspannung. Langsam, um ihren Körper an die hohen Temperaturen des Bades zu gewöhnen, ließ sich Erin Stück für Stück in die Wanne nieder, bis sie bis zu den Schultern im Schaum versunken war. Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und wagte es, für ein paar Sekunden die Augen zu schließen, nahm so intensiver das Züngeln der kleinen Wellen war, die ihren Körper umspielten. Ihre Verletzung am Oberschenkel brannte und auch ihre Schultern pochten leise, doch das war ihr gleich, denn alles in allem fühlte sie sich nach langer Zeit wieder wohl, fast wieder wie ein ganzer Mensch. Erin tauchte mit dem Kopf unter, lauschte dem dumpfen Glucksen des Wassers dicht an ihren Ohren und strich sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Sie verbrachte eine halbe Stunde im wohltuenden Wasser, ehe sie merkte, dass es bedeutend an Wärme verloren hatte und es klüger war, aus der Wanne zu steigen, wenn sie sich keine Erkältung holen wollte.

Der Bademantel empfing sie mit flauschig weichem Frottee, in dem sie sich sofort behaglich fühlte und enger hineinkuschelte. Das feuchte Haar hing ihr wirr in der Stirn, blond war durch die Nässe zu Braun geworden und reichte ihr bis über die Schulter. Erin betrachtete sich einige Sekunden lang im Spiegel, zog dann eines der Schubfächer des Badschranks auf und wurde nach kurzer fündig, als sie eine silbern schimmernde Schere aus dem Fach zog, auf deren Angelpunkt, der beide Schneiden verband, sich das warme Licht der Deckenlampe bündelte. Erin fühlte das Gesicht der Schere in ihrer Hand, drehte sie hin und her und sah dann abermals in den Spiegel, starrte hinein, als zeigte er das Bildnis fantastischer Welten und nicht nur ihr Ebenbild. Dann strich sie mit ihren Finger durch das feuchte Haar, schob es über ihre rechte Schulter und bündelte es zu einem Zopf, den sie mit der linken Hand umfasst hielt.

Mit der rechten hielt sie die Schere hoch, atmete noch einmal tief ein und schnitt mit bitterer Konsequenz das lange blonde Haar auf Kinnlänge ab, hielt erst inne, als das letzte metallene Klicken verlang und sie das komplett abgetrennte Büschel glitschigen Haares zwischen den Fingern hielt. Nein, sie war nicht mehr die gleiche Frau wie vorher, und das lag nicht nur daran, dass sie sich ihrer zu lang gewordenen Strähnen entledigt hatte. Erin erkannte sich selbst nicht mehr in diesem Spiegel wieder. Eine fremde Frau stand ihr umgeben vom Nebel warmen Wasserdampfs gegenüber, die mögliche Zielscheibe eines Verrückten. Vielleicht auch eine Mörderin.

Sie schloss die Augen, doch als sie sie wieder öffnete, war die Fremde, die nur vorgab, Erin zu sein, immer noch da. Sie hatte Matthews Blut an ihren Händen kleben gehabt, hatte die Finger eines Kindes in einem Rucksack mit sich herumgeschleppt und war vor den Konsequenzen einfach davongelaufen. Wie jedes verdammte Mal, seit sie Grahamsville hinter sich gelassen hatte.

Sie stützte sich mit den Händen an dem Spiegelschrank ab, umfasste mit der rechten, zur Faust geballten Hand das kühle Metall der Schere und sah nach zwei hektischen Atemzügen darauf hinab, ehe sie in einer Kurzschlussreaktion die Schere in die gläserne Fläche des Spiegels schmetterte, woraufhin das Glas zerplatzte und von der Spitze der Schere aus, die sie so tief in den Spiegel gestoßen hatte, dass blutige Glassplitter in ihrer Handkante steckten, sich wie das Wurzelgeflecht eines uralten Baumes in verschnörkelten, unregelmäßigen Rissen über die gesamte Spiegelfläche fortpflanzten. Das hohe, dennoch laute Zerbersten des Glases hallte wie ein phantomartiges Echo in ihrem Kopf fort, so unwirklich wie die bunten Formen, die Polarlichter im hohen Norden auf die schwarze Leinwand eines Nachthimmels malten. Keuchend entließ Erin den angehaltenen Atem, der die Risse und Kerben im zerstörten Spiegel für die Dauer weniger Sekunden beschlagen ließ. Mit der linken Hand noch auf den Schrank gestützt, sank die junge Frau langsam in sich zusammen. Sie zitterte, als ein tonloses Schluchzen über ihre Lippen kam und sie langsam die Hand aus dem Scherbenmeer zog. Die Schere glitt ihr aus der Hand und landete klirrend im Waschbecken, das bereits mehrere Bruchstücke des Spiegels aufgefangen hatte. Tränen, nicht nur des Schmerzes, sondern allem voran ihrer Verzweiflung, sammelten sich in ihren Augen und strömten über ihr Gesicht, als sie diese schloss, sich umdrehte und rücklings an den Schrank gelehnt zu Boden sank.

Sie hörte Schritte hinter der Tür und kurz darauf ein energisches Klopfen dagegen. „Madam? Ist alles in Ordnung?", drang die besorgt klingende Stimme Alfreds durch das dichte Holz, gefolgt von weiterem Klopfen. Was erwartete er? Dass sie sich Stimmbänder herbeizauberte und plötzlich antwortete? Der Türknauf drehte sich und wenig später stand der ältere Mann in der offenen Tür und starrte mit offenem Mund auf das Desaster, das Erin angerichtet hatte. Über den zerbrochenen Spiegel tröstete er sich schnell hinweg und ging neben der jungen Frau in die Hocke.

„Kommen Sie, lassen Sie mich helfen", bot er sich an und umfasste sanft ihre Schultern. „Kommen Sie", wiederholte er freundlich, aber bestimmt. Der Anblick der sich ihm darbietenden Szene beunruhigte ihn sichtlich, und dennoch half er Erin auf und zog sie mit sich in das angrenzende Wohnzimmer. Er setzte sie auf einem gepolsterten Hocker ab und kniete vor ihr nieder. „Lassen Sie mal sehen..." Erin ließ ihn gewähren, starrte nur verstört auf das Blut, das den weißen Bademantel besudelt hatte. Die Farbkonstellation erinnerte sie an den Joker und sein blutiges Grinsen, sodass sie krampfhaft die Augen schloss. Alfred missverstand diese Geste und zog seine Hand zurück, die zuvor ihre aufgeschlitzte Handkante vorsichtig berührt hatte. „Da sind Splitter drin, die ich Ihnen besser heraushole. Warten Sie...ich hole schnell Verbandszeug."

Er erhob sich und erst, als seine Schritte aus der Distanz ertönten, schaute Erin wieder auf. Auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch nahe dem Erkerfenster stand ein silbernes Tablett mit einem großen Teller, über den ein kuppelförmiger Deckel gestülpt worden war. Eine Tasse und eine kleine Teekanne leisteten ihm Gesellschaft. Alfred musste ihr das Abendessen nach oben gebracht haben, als er die Geräusche aus dem Badezimmer gehört hatte. Die junge Frau schaute auf ihre Hand, aus der Scherbenpartikel ragten wie Dornen einer wilden Rose, die sie zu brechen versucht hatte. Scham überkam sie genauso heftig wie Wut. Wut auf sich selbst. Wie hatte sie sich nur so gehen lassen können? Und warum war Alfred nicht wenigstens wütend geworden? Das hätte das Schamgefühl, das so fordernd Besitz von ihr ergriff, wenigstens ein bisschen gemildert.

Erin entwich ein weiteres stimmloses Schluchzen, ehe sie ohnmächtig ob ihrer eigenen Gefühle, die mit ihr durchgegangen waren, den Kopf schüttelte. Sie hasste es, sich so hilflos zu fühlen, wie sie es damals als kleines Mädchen gewesen war, als ihr abscheulicher Vater Hand an sie gelegt hatte. Sie hatte sich geschworen, es nie wieder zuzulassen, dass sie wehrlos ihrem Schicksal gegenüber stehen musste und das Opfer der Willkür anderer wurde, und doch hatte sie versagt, trotzdem war sie zum Spielball eines Machtkampfs zwischen Wahnsinn und Vernunft geworden. Erin legte beide Hände über ihr Gesicht und weinte hemmungslos. Ihre Tränen vermengten sich mit ihrem Blut, das schmerzhaft an ihrer Handkante brannte, waren Zeuge dessen, wie elend und allein sich Erin fühlte.

Nach recht kurzer Zeit kehrte Alfred mit dem Verbandszeug zurück und begann damit, Glassplitter mit einer Pinzette aus der Wunde zu fischen. Als er alle Scherben entfernt hatte, beträufelte er ein Tuch mit Desinfektionsmittel und presste es auf den Schnitt, wo es schlimmer als Höllenfeuer brannte. Erin atmete gepresst aus, als Alfred den Verband angelegt und mit einem Pflaster festgeklebt hatte. Sie wünschte sich, ihm in die Augen sehen zu können, aber ihre Scham war größer als ihr Mut. Es überrascht sie, dass er, nachdem er die Utensilien wieder in die kleine Kunststoffbox zurückgelegt hatte, seine warme, leicht knochige Hand auf die ihre legte und leise sprach: „Ich verstehe, dass Sie im Moment sehr durcheinander sind." Sie schluckte, schaute dann endlich zu ihm auf und begegnete diesen gütigen Augen, die noch mehr Tränen über ihr Gesicht zwangen. „Aber Sie dürfen den Mut nicht verlieren." Erin schniefte leise und kläglich. Alfreds Mitleid war das einzige, das sie seit Langem erfahren hatte und es wühlte sie gleichermaßen auf, wie es sie auch besänftigte. Alfred drückte sanft ihre gesunde Hand und schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln: „Ich hoffe, Sie mögen Pasta. Sie sehen aus, als könnten Sie einen Happen genauso gut vertragen wie eine Mütze Schlaf. Sie werden sehen, danach wird es Ihnen ein wenig besser gehen." Er erhob sich langsam und sah zum Badezimmer hin: „Ich werde derweil ein wenig...aufräumen." Erin sah ihm nicht hinterher, starrte nur nachdenklich auf die dick eingebundene Hand, bevor sie einen Blick auf das Tablett warf. Der Appetit war ihr gehörig vergangen.

***

Die Höhlen unterhalb Wayne Manor glichen dem Rachen eines riesigen Raubtieres, vielleicht dem eines Hais, dessen zahllose sich beständig regenerierenden Zahnreihen sich in Form von Stalaktiten durch das dunkle Fleisch gruben. Obwohl der unterirdische Komplex ausgebaut und gedämmt worden war, hallte jeder Schritt und jedes Wort an den nackten Wänden entlang, weswegen es Bruce Wayne vorzog, hier unten zu schweigen. Er saß an einem der vielen Schreibtische und beobachtete die stumm geschalteten Bildschirme, die das Programm aller Nachrichtensender übertrugen, in Erwartung dessen, dass sich etwas tat. Doch am frühen Morgen des 26ten Novembers war Bruce Wayne genauso schlau wie vorher. Keine Meldung des Jokers und noch keine Stellungnahme Talburnes zu den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht. Er seufzte und rieb sich erschöpft über die Stirn, als er plötzlich Alfreds Stimme von weitem hörte: „Sie sollten es sich vielleicht nicht gänzlich abgewöhnen, zu schlafen, Master Wayne. Sie haben auch schon mal frischer ausgesehen." Er trug ein Tablett mit Frühstück an ihn heran, stellte es neben Bruce auf den Schreibtisch ab, worauf das leise metallene Echo an den Höhlenwänden entlang huschte. „Wie geht es ihr, Alfred?", fragte Bruce ohne jegliche Kommentierung der Äußerung seines Freundes. „Den Umständen entsprechend, meine ich", erwiderte Alfred mit einem kleinen Seufzen, „Halten Sie es immer noch für eine gute Idee, ihr Unterschlupf zu gewähren?" Bruce sah zu ihm auf: „Du nicht?"

Alfreds Züge arbeiten kurz, dann sagte er: „Nun, Sie werden mir kleinere Zweifel erlauben nach der Aktion der letzten Nacht." Der junge Mann strich sich über die glattrasierte Wange und beobachtete die Monitore: „Es ist nicht für lang, Alfred. Ich will gern abwarten, was Talburne äußert und ob sich der Joker meldet. Sie einfach auf die Straße zu setzen, ist zu gefährlich für sie, wenn Talburne ihr immer noch auf den Fersen sein sollte." Sein alter Freund nickte: „Das ist sehr nobel von Ihnen, aber haben Sie auch an sich selbst gedacht? An die Gefahr, in der Ihre Tarnung schwebt? Die junge Dame weiß jetzt, dass ich ein Helfer Batmans bin, was, wenn sie es irgendjemanden erzählt? Dann werden nicht nur Wayne Manor, sondern allen voran Sie ins Blickfeld der Öffentlichkeit rücken." Bruce stibitzte sich ein Brötchen von seinem Teller und biss hinein. Als er hinuntergekaut hatte, sagte er: „Ich denke nicht, dass sie es an andere heranträgt." Der Butler hob die Braue: „So vertrauensselig kenne ich Sie gar nicht."

Bruce schenkte ihm ein verschmitztes Lächeln: „Ich denke, dass sie Geheimnisse sehr gut für sich behalten kann. Und das liegt nicht nur daran, dass sie stumm ist." Alfred setzte zur berechtigten Frage an: „Was lässt Sie das vermuten, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Sein Schützling betrachtete das angebissene Brötchen und sah dann wieder zu ihm auf: „Der Joker. Er spielt mit ihr, weil sie für ihn von Interesse sein muss...und der Joker hegt großes Interesse an Geheimniskrämern." Alfred neigte den Kopf zur Seite: „Aber ist sie dann nicht gerade eine Gefahr für uns? Gegeben den Fall, dass er sie aufgreift und mit seinen perfiden Methoden herausfindet, was sie weiß..." Er sah Bruce an, der seinen Blick ungerührt erwiderte. „Sie legen es darauf an, dass er es erfährt?" Doch der Jüngere schüttelte nur den Kopf: „So weit lasse ich es nicht kommen." Alfred war vollends verwirrt: „Wie gedenken Sie, das zu beeinflussen, Sir?" Bruce kramte in seiner Anzughose und zog zwei kleine silberne Ohrstecker daraus hervor. „Damit." Der Butler nahm einen Stecker in die Hand und betrachtete seinen Ziehsohn mit erhobener Braue: „Ist das aus dem neuesten James Bond Streifen oder aus dem Hause Fox entsprungen?" Bruce angelte sich das kleine Schmuckstück zurück und lächelte: „Letzteres. In beiden Steckern ist ein GPS-Sender und ein Mikrofon integriert. Des Weiteren zeichnen sie den Puls des Trägers auf." Jetzt fiel es Alfred wie Schuppen von den Augen: „Sie wollen mit ihr den Joker ködern?" Bruce zuckte die Schultern und murmelte: „Ich weiß nicht, ob er sich überhaupt ködern _lässt_. Aber wenn er mit Erin Porter in Verbindung steht, kann ich ihn über sie ausfindig machen, sollte er sie aufsuchen."

Sein Freund nickte stumm, musterte die Ohrstecker nachdenklich, ehe er leise sagte: „Sie begeben sie in größere Gefahr, als der, in der sie in Talburnes Zelle geschwebt hat." Bruce verschränkte die Finger ineinander und schüttelte dann nachdrücklich den Kopf: „Nein. Früher oder später wäre sie frei gekommen. Hätte Talburne nicht dafür gesorgt, dann der Joker. Wenn sie jetzt aber einen GPS-Sender trägt, kann Batman sie nicht nur im Ernstfall beschützen, sondern auch den Joker stellen." Alfred deutete auf die beiden Stecker und fragte: „Haben Sie vor, sie darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen?" Bruce kniff die Augen zusammen, ehe er murmelte: „Hierbei halte ich es wie meine alte Parole. Je weniger davon wissen, desto besser." Sein Butler runzelte die Stirn: „Wie wollen Sie ihr dann aber die Ohrstecker zuschieben, ohne dass sie es verdächtig findet?" Auch darauf wusste der junge Mann eine Antwort: „Ich habe dabei eigentlich eher auf deinen Charme gehofft." Sein alter Freund seufzte theatralisch und verdrehte die Augen: „Warum nur habe ich das gewusst?"

Einige Stunden später begab sich Alfred bewaffnet mit einem Frühstückstablett zurück in das Herz von Wayne Manor. Es war bereits kurz nach zehn Uhr morgens und er nahm an, dass die junge, reichlich zerstreute Dame ausgeschlafen hätte. Als er in das Zimmer trat, schlugen ihm helle Sonnenstrahlen entgegen, die durch das Erkerfenster fielen, vor dem Erin auf den weißen Polstern saß, die Knie an die Brust gezogen und den Blick nachdenklich nach draußen gerichtet. Ihr kurzer blonder Schopf stand ihr, jetzt wo er getrocknet war, überraschend gut. Sie hatte jene Kleider angelegt, die Alfred für sie hinterlassen hatte – einen schwarzen Rollkragenpullover und dunkelblaue Jeans. Die weinrote Kunstlederjacke lümmelte ungetragen über einer der Stuhllehnen. „Guten Morgen, Madam. Ich hoffe doch, Sie haben gut geschlafen?", fragte Alfred und erschreckte damit die junge Frau, die augenscheinlich derart in Gedanken versunken gewesen war, dass sein Eintreten unbemerkt geblieben war. Rasch drehte sie sich zu ihm um und nahm die Füße von dem Polster, strich sich mit den Händen über die Oberschenkel und sah fast unterwürfig zu Alfred auf. Dass sie sich grämte, war nicht zu übersehen. Er stellte das Tablett so leise wie möglich auf den Schreibtisch und blieb stehen, bedachte die junge Frau mit einem Lächeln und sagte: „Der unfreiwillige Haarschnitt steht Ihnen." Sein trockener Kommentar bewirkte, was er erreichen wollte. Sie schaute ihn zunächst perplex an, bevor sie schließlich schief lächelte. „Wie geht es Ihrer Hand?", fragte er und erst dann schien sie sich an die dick in Mull eingebundene Hand zu erinnern, die sie am gestrigen Abend in den Spiegel gerammt hatte. Sie hob sie an und drehte sie vor ihrem Gesicht, ehe sie mit den Fingern der anderen Hand zunächst ein O und dann ein K bildete. „Wir sollten Verband trotzdem noch einmal wechseln. Wünschen Sie zuvor Ihr Frühstück einzunehmen oder danach?" Erin, die recht selten in ihrem Leben mit einer derartigen Frage konfrontiert worden war, schaute ihn nur gleichgültig an, weswegen Alfred die Initiative ergriff: „Gut, dann machen wir es gleich."

Obwohl Erin sein vermutetes Alter weit jenseits der siebzig ansiedelte, bewegte er sich ausgesprochen flink und geschmeidig, wie es scheinbar in seinem Berufsstand üblich war. Erin war noch nie von einem Butler bedient worden und diese neue Erfahrung erfüllte sie mit Unbehagen. Er forderte sie höflich auf, ihm die Hand zu reichen und machte sich anschließend daran, den alten Verband Schicht um Schicht abzutragen und ihn aufzufrischen. Die Mullbinde ziepte und zwickte unsanft, als sie von der eingetrockneten Mixtur aus Blut und Desinfektionsmittel gelöst wurde. Es offenbarte sich eine leicht geschwollene Handkante mit vielen kleinen, aber nicht allzu tiefen Einschnitten. Die Haut war dunkelrot verfärbt, ging stellenweise sogar in blasses Lila über. Alfred tupfte die Wunde behutsam mit einem in Jod getränkten Wattebausch ab, reinigte somit nachträglich die verletzte Hautoberfläche und legte den nächsten Verband um. Erin sah ihn neugierig an und als er ihren Blick auf sich ruhen spürte, spähte Alfred fragend zu ihr auf. Sie legte die gesunde linke Hand aus, runzelte die Stirn und formte ein _‚Wie'_ mit ihren Lippen. „Woher ich weiß, wie man Wunden versorgt?", tippte der Butler und lag mit seiner Vermutung goldrichtig, wie sie ihm nickend bestätigte.

„Ich habe fast zehn Jahre lang auf einen kleinen Jungen aufgepasst, Madam. Ich denke, Sie wissen aus eigener Erfahrung, dass der Erste Hilfe Koffer in dieser Zeit zum besten Freund wird." Er entlockte ihr damit ein weiteres Schmunzeln und stellte fest, dass sie hübsch war, wenn sie lächelte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie in der letzten Zeit selten Gelegenheit dazu gehabt. „So...haben Sie irgendwelche Wünsche für das Mittagessen?", fragte er und sah etwas beunruhigt dabei zu, wie ihre Züge ernster und ihre Miene versteinert wurden. Sie senkte den Blick und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht? Nun, dann werde ich mir wohl etwas einfallen lassen müssen", lächelte er, doch sie ergriff mit der Linken den Arm des Butlers und schüttelte den Kopf, ehe sie die rechte Hand über ihr Herz kreisen ließ. Alfred runzelte die Stirn und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Sie wollen uns schon verlassen?" Erin knickte den Zeigefinger der linken Hand ein und bewegte sie nach unten. Sie musste gehen, hatte keine andere Wahl. Es war nicht etwa so, dass sie sich hier unwohl fühlte oder um ihre Sicherheit fürchtete; vielmehr trieb sie der Gedanke an, Scott zu sehen und in Erfahrung zu bringen, wann und wo Matthews Beisetzung stattfand. Sie wusste, dass es riskant war, jene Orte aufzusuchen, mit denen sie persönlich verbunden war. Talburne würde ihre Fährte wittern und sie mit der Beharrlichkeit eines geifernden Jagdhundes verfolgen, aber Erin konnte und wollte nicht auf ihr Vorhaben verzichten. Sie musste Scott sehen, musste ihn wissen lassen, wie es ihr erging. Vielleicht würde er ihr sogar helfen. Seit sie heute Morgen aufgewacht war, kreisten ihre Gedanken darum, diesen Schritt zu wagen, jene Menschen aufzusuchen, die ihr am Herzen lagen.

„Ich kann und werde Sie zu nichts zwingen", begann Alfred nach einigen Sekunden langsam, während die große Wanduhr im Flur des ersten Stocks mit einer lang anhaltenden Gongfolge ankündigte, dass die Hälfte der elften Stunde bereits angebrochen war, „aber ich kann Sie bitten, wenigstens ein wenig Verpflegung mitzunehmen." Er musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß und fügte hinzu: „Geld werden Sie sicherlich auch brauchen?" Darauf schüttelte Erin energisch den Kopf, sie wollte keine Almosen, erstrecht nicht, nachdem sie gestern so die Kontrolle über sich selbst verloren hatte.

„Doch, Sie brauchen Geld. Wie sonst wollen Sie sich fortbewegen? Etwas essen oder irgendwo unterkommen?" Alfred beachtete sie nicht, als sie sich buchstäblich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen zu wehren versuchte, dass ihr der ihr fast fremde Mann Geld und Naturalien zusteckte, obwohl sie ihm schon zur Genüge zur Last gefallen war. „Ich dulde keine Widerrede. Es ist ja kein Vermögen, das ich Ihnen mitgebe. Aber brauchen werden Sie es dennoch, glauben Sie mir." Er griff in die Innentasche seines maßgeschneiderten Jacketts und zog ein Bündel Geldscheine daraus hervor. Erin bezweifelte, dass er tagtäglich mit mehreren hundert Dollars in der Westentasche durch das Haus spazierte, um staubzusaugen. Er schien geahnt zu haben, oder es zumindest in Betracht gezogen zu haben, dass Erin Wayne Manor verlassen wollte. Der alte Herr überreichte ihr das Bündel Geldscheine, zwang es regelrecht in Erins Hände, als sie es zunächst nicht annehmen wollte.

„Ich richte Ihnen noch Wegzehrung her." Mit diesen Worten war er auch schon aus dem Zimmer verschwunden und hatte eine verwirrte Erin zurückgelassen, die ungläubig auf die Geldscheine in ihrer Hand starrte. Ohne genauer nachzuzählen, schätzte sie die Summe auf dreihundert Dollar. Damit konnte sie sich eine Greyhoundreise bis zur Westküste leisten und sich danach immer noch ein Zimmer mieten und Essen kaufen. Vielleicht, so flüsterte ihre innere Stimme, die nur sie hören konnte, sollte sie einen derartigen Schritt sogar in Betracht ziehen. Ihre zierlichen Finger schlossen sich fester um die Geldscheine, sodass das Papier leise raschelte. Ja, womöglich war es an der Zeit, einem Nomaden gleich weiterzuziehen. Sie war abgesehen von ihrer Kindheit in Grahamsville fast nie so lange an einem Ort geblieben wie in Gotham. Mit der Polizei am Hals und den lebendig gewordenen Schatten ihrer Vergangenheit auf den Fersen, war es gar keine so schlechte Idee, die Stadt zu verlassen. Jedoch wollte sie diesen Schritt erst dann wagen, wenn sie sich von jenen verabschiedet hatte, die ihre Familie geworden waren. Es würde alles andere als leicht sein, auf Wiedersehen zu sagen, und doch war es wahrscheinlich besser für Erin als auch für ihre Freunde, wenn sie verschwand, solange sie noch konnte.

Eine halbe Stunde später, als sie gerade das Frühstück hungrig wie ein Wolf verschlungen hatte, kehrte Alfred mit einer Umhängetasche zu ihr zurück, in der er laut eigener Aussage mehrere geschmierte Brote und frisches Obst verpackt hatte. Als Erin in die Jacke schlüpfte, die ihr wie angegossen saß, staunte der Bedienstete und engste Freund Bruce Waynes einmal mehr darüber, was für ein gutes Auge sein Schützling doch hatte, was insbesondere Frauen anging. Erin legte sich die Tasche um die Schulter und überprüfte, ob sie alles bei sich hatte. Als sie Anstalten machte, sich von Alfred zu verabschieden, hielt dieser sie zurück: „Warten Sie einen Moment, Madam. Ich habe noch etwas, das ich Ihnen geben möchte." Sie hielt inne, wollte sich sträuben, noch mehr von dem gutherzigen Mann entgegenzunehmen, aber dieser zog aus seiner Tasche zwei kleine Ohrstecker hervor und hielt sie Erin hin. „Keine Sorge, sie sind nicht besonders teuer, aber ich dachte, sie würden Ihnen gefallen." Sie sah ihn unsicher an und war, wie er sah, im Begriff, das Geschenk abzulehnen, sodass er ablehnend die Handflächen vor die Brust legte und sagte: „Oh nein, nein, nein, ich würde es Ihnen wirklich übel nehmen, wenn Sie mein Geschenk nicht annähmen. Sie müssen wissen, ich bin gebürtiger Brite, mein Volk ist in dieser Hinsicht sehr eigen." Erin sah ihn etwas leidend an, als er etwas näher an sie herantrat. „Darf ich?", fragte er. Mit einem knappen Nicken ließ sie ihn gewähren, als er ihr kurzes Haar hinter ihr Ohr schob, um die Stecker an ihre Ohrläppchen anzubringen. Sie fügten sich mühelos und Alfred lächelte, als er einen Schritt zurücktrat und sie betrachtete: „Dachte ich es mir. Gut sehen Sie aus." Sie lächelte und um sie vollends davon zu überzeugen, dass sie die Stecker auch stets bei sich behielt, erklärte er: „Wissen Sie, es sind keine gewöhnlichen Stecker. Wenn Sie einmal in Not geraten sollten, stehen Sie durch sie in Kontakt mit Batman."

Alfred sah sie durchdringend an, empfand es als wichtig, sie wissen zu lassen, welche Bedeutung sein Geschenk eigentlich hatte. Wenn sie die Stecker nur aus Höflichkeit angenommen und bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit abgelegt hätte, wären weder ihr noch Batman damit geholfen gewesen.

Erin befühlte die glatte Oberfläche der Schmuckstücke mit den Fingern und sah Alfred erstaunt an. „Ansonsten", begann er und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen, „bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes, als Ihnen alles Gute zu wünschen." Erin umfasste seine Hand, drückte sie, so gut es ihre Wunde zuließ, und rückte abschließend den Gurt der Tasche zurecht. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Herzen verließ sie jenes prächtige Anwesen, in dem sie Zuwendung und Hilfe gefunden hatte. Erin ahnte nicht, dass ihr Besuch in Wayne Manor zugleich der erste und auch der letzte gewesen war und jenen Wendepunkt markierte, ab dem das Chaos erneut ihre Lebenslinie überschreiten sollte.

***

„_Wie Winston Talburne heute Morgen gegen 11 Uhr Eastern Standard Time in einer Pressekonferenz verlauten ließ, brach die des Mordes an Matthew Dermont beschuldigte Erin Porter gestern Nacht aus dem Städtischen Polizeipräsidium aus. Augenzeugenberichten zufolge soll sie dabei Unterstützung von Batman erhalten haben. Von polizeilicher Seite steht eine Bestätigung dieser Meldung vorläufig aus..." _

Der Fernseher, der an der oberen Ecke des Hotelzimmers hing, verstummte abrupt, als die dazugehörige Fernbedienung auf ihn zugeflogen kam. Der Aufprall bewirkte, dass der Plastikverschluss des Batteriefachs abplatzte und dessen Inhalt mit einem theatralischen _‚Plopp'_ auf dem Teppich landete. Talburne schob das Schinkensandwich beiseite, von dem er sich nur einen Bissen gegönnt hatte. Der Appetit war ihm vergangen.

Es war ihm ein Gräuel gewesen, die Meldung an die Presse durchzugeben, und doch hatte er keine andere Wahl gehabt. Ihm waren die dreistesten Fragen gestellt worden, die er geflissentlich ignoriert hatte, was natürlich für Empörung unter den Schmierfinken gesorgt hatte. Sollten sie nur auf ihn schimpfen und versuchen, ihn in Verruf zu bringen, er selbst würde dafür sorgen, dass sie ihm die Füße küssten, sobald er den Joker gefangen hatte. Bis dahin musste sich natürlich noch gewaltig was ändern, aber Talburne war davon überzeugt, dass er die Zügel in die Hand nehmen und den Wagen in eine andere Richtung lenken würde. Jeder Amtswechsel brachte die eine oder andere Schwierigkeit mit sich, aber so leicht würde er sich nicht abspeisen lassen von Gordon und seiner Schikane, die er mit diesem Fatzken im Fledermauskostüm eingefädelt hatte. Nein, er würde Erin Porter aufspüren, genau wie er den Joker erlegen würde. Er war listig wie ein Fuchs, das musste er ihm lassen, aber Talburne war ein guter Jägersmann, der sein Handwerk verstand. Letztlich würde er ihn kriegen und ihn dann seiner Trophäensammlung hinzufügen.

Mit unverhohlener Selbstgefälligkeit erhob er sich von seinem Bett und stapfte durch den Raum in Richtung Balkon. Die weißen Vorhänge, die wie die schlaffen Segel eines Bootes beide Seiten des Fensters drapierten, wölbten sich ihm entgegen, als er die Tür öffnete und den eisigen Atem durch den seidigen Stoff wehen ließ. Talburne schob sie beiseite wie lästige Fliegen und trat nach draußen in die Kälte. Er wusste, dass nicht viele auf seiner Seite standen und Garcia, sobald ein wenig Zeit ins Land gegangen war, mit Hingabe seinen Stuhl absägen würde. Nicht, wenn er ihm zuvorkommen konnte. Talburne lächelte grimmig in sich hinein, hielt das breite, mächtige Kinn mit dem Ansatz zu einem Zwillingsbruder stolz in die Luft gereckt und atmete den Gestank Gothams ein. Chicago roch nicht sehr viel besser, so viel war klar, dennoch schien der faulende Zahn des Verbrechens alles andere an Düften zu übertünchen.

Talburne hörte ein leises Klopfen aus nächster Distanz. Als er den massigen Kopf zur Seite drehte, sah er eine schwarze Gestalt, so kräftig und unheimlich wie ein lebendig gewordener Wasserspeier, die sich langsam zu voller Größe aufrichtete. Die zwei schmalen, etwas albern wirkenden Ohren, die sich vom Kopf des Schemens absetzten, entlarvten den Fremden als keinen Geringeren als Batman selbst.

Talburne tastete hastig nach seinem Gürtel, wo er seine Dienstwaffe zu tragen pflegte, musste aber voller Unmut erkennen, dass er sie abgelegt hatte. Wahrscheinlich lag sie nutzlos und unverrichteter Dinge in der mittleren Schublade unter seinen Hemden, wo er sie nach Dienstschluss öfter unterbrachte. Er stieß einen unflätigen Fluch aus und wich zurück, soweit es ihm der begrenzte Platz auf dem Balkon gestattete.

„Mach, dass du wegkommst, du elender Freak!", grollte Talburne, was die große Fledermaus nicht besonders beeindruckte. Anstatt sich auf und davon zu machen, schien er Gegenteiliges vorzuziehen und näherte sich langsam. „Gut, wenn du's lieber so haben willst...komm her und hol dir deine Packung ab!", Talburne war nicht wirklich begabt, was Nahkampftechniken anbelangte, aber sein breiter, unförmig wirkender Körper hatte schon so manches Mal einschüchternd auf potentielle Gegner gewirkt. Er stürzte auf Batman los, war im Begriff, ihm einen Leberhaken zu verpassen, scheiterte jedoch auf ganzer Linie. Mit nur zwei pfeilschnellen Bewegungen wich Batman dem unbeholfenen Angreifer aus, zwang den Arm, mit dem Talburne zum Schlag ausgeholt hatte, gewaltsam auf den Rücken seines Gegenübers und drückte den übereifrigen Commissioner mit dem Gesicht gegen die Brüstung. Sein Zappeln und Bemühen, sich aus dem Griff Batmans zu befreien, erwies sich als so fruchtlos wie eine Aussaat im tiefsten Winter.

„Lass mich los, du verdammter Bastard! Ah!", Talburne biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als Batman ihn fester gegen die Brüstung presste und sich das kalte Metall in sein Gesicht bohrte.

„Ich beabsichtige nicht, Sie anzugreifen, Commissioner", ertönte Batmans tiefe Stimme, die nicht einmal außer Atem geraten war, während Talburne keuchend in den Seilen hing.

„Dann lass mich los!", forderte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Batman packte den älteren Mann am Handgelenk und schob ihn von sich. Talburne prallte gegen die Wand und rieb sich mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht über den Arm. „Du kannst von Glück reden, dass meine Pistole im Schrank liegt!", drohte Talburne und setzte hinzu, „Ich würde dich fertigmachen." Batman war schließlich auch nur ein Mensch und somit anfällig für kernige Ironie. Er erwiderte gelassen: „Natürlich. Ich bin aber nicht hier, um mich mit Ihnen anzulegen." Schnaufend rappelte sich Talburne wieder auf, seine stechenden Katzenaugen bohrten sich in die in Schwarz gehüllte Gestalt. „Sondern?", krächzte er giftig.

„Ich denke, wir haben ein gemeinsames Interesse", verkündete Batman und richtete seinen Blick aus dunklen Augen auf das krötengleiche Gesicht von Gordons Nachfolger.

„Wohl kaum!", blaffte dieser und ließ seine Augen kurz über die Balkontür wandern, berechnete den Abstand, den er überbrücken musste, um in das Zimmer zurückzuhasten und die Waffe zu holen, und befand dieses Wagnis unter den momentanen Umständen für zu groß.

„Ich nehme an, Sie wollen den Joker zur Strecke bringen. Genau wie ich."

Stimmengewirr ertönte von einem der Nachbarbalkons, auf dem mehrere sturzbetrunkene junge Menschen unverständliche Parolen in die Nacht hinausschrien. Es schienen Asiaten zu sein, ihr starker Akzent ließ es jedenfalls vermuten. „Wenn du den Joker hinter Gitter bringen willst, warum spielst du dann gegen mich, hm? Wieso hilfst du Erin Porter dabei, auszubrechen und lässt mich wie einen Vollidioten dastehen?" Batman zögerte nicht lange, eine Antwort folgen zu lassen: „Ich wollte im Gegensatz zu Ihnen nicht länger dabei zuschauen, wie unschuldige Polizisten abgeschlachtet werden." Talburnes wulstige Unterlippe bebte vor Groll, als er ihm entgegen spie: „Ich war drauf und dran, etwas aus der Porter herauszubekommen und du hast mir die Tour gehörig vermasselt!" Batman drehte den Kopf und gab ungerührt zurück: „Folter ist nicht die richtige Methode, um an Informationen zu gelangen!" Talburne schnaufte daraufhin nur abfällig, während einer der Asiaten über ihnen eine Bierdose hinunter fallen ließ.

„Folter! Dass ich nicht lache! Ich hatte sie soweit, zu gestehen und damit hätte ich den Joker festnageln können!" Impulsiv ballten sich seine Hände zu Fäusten, doch einen erneuten Angriff wagte er nicht. Auch Talburne schien dazu fähig zu sein, aus seinen Fehlern zu lernen.

„Was lässt sie so sehr daran glauben, dass Erin eine Verbindung zum Joker hat?"

Hinter der Maske kniff Batman die Augen zusammen. Talburne hingegen beunruhigte es, aus diesem dunklen Blick nicht lesen zu können. „Das werde ich ausgerechnet _dir_ sagen!", knurrte der Commissioner wie ein getretener Hund.

„Ich bin auf Ihrer Seite!", erinnerte ihn Batman.

„Ich bin aber nicht auf _deiner_!", hielt Talburne dagegen und stampfte der menschlichen Fledermaus entgegen, die in keiner Weise beeindruckt zu sein schien. „Wo ist Erin Porter?", zischte er und versuchte, dennoch Haltung zu bewahren, obwohl er Batman nur ein Stück weit über die Schulter reichte und der bloße Anblick lächerlich anmutete.

„In Sicherheit", entgegnete Batman brüsk.

„Sie ist nirgendwo in Sicherheit, solange dieser Psychopath in Clownsmaske nach ihr sucht und das tut er, darauf wette ich." Der maskierte, selbsternannte Rächer überbrückte den letzten Abstand zu Talburne und sah ihm finster in die Augen. „Sie ist da draußen sicherer als in Ihrer Obhut, das haben Sie eindrucksvoll bewiesen."

Talburne kniff die grünen Augen zusammen und leckte sich über die Lippen, was ihm eine unfreiwillige Ähnlichkeit zum Joker verlieh. „Du bist mir das erste und gleichzeitig das letzte Mal in die Quere gekommen, Freundchen. Warum beschützt du sie?"

Die Asiaten, die mehrere Stockwerke über ihnen ausgelassen feierten, stimmten ein sehr disharmonisches Ständchen an, dessen Misstöne durch die klare, kalte Nachtluft weit über die Straßen hinweggetragen wurden. Der unangenehm schale Geruch von verschüttetem Bier und Frittierfett breitete sich in der Luft aus. „Dieser Mord ist ihr nur angelastet worden."

Talburne hob die Braue und grinste hämisch, gab nur ein ironisches „Ach" von sich, ehe er sich wieder umwandte und mit lässigerem Schritt als zuvor auf die andere Seite des Balkons stapfte, „Und kannst du das auch beweisen?" Selbstgefällig stellte er sich breitbeinig hin und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Batman zögerte lange, ehe er langsam antwortete: „Beweise kann man manipulieren, Fakten aber nicht." Talburne streckte beide Arme aus und stieß eine kurze Lachsalve hervor: „Ah, ich nehme an, so wie die Beweise in Dents Fall vertuscht wurden, nicht wahr? Du hast schon einmal falsch gespielt. Ich werde dich jagen, aber dir niemals über den Weg trauen. Ich bin nicht so naiv wie Gordon oder Treather oder wie deine Marionetten noch alle heißen." Je mehr er sich aufregte, desto hektischer tanzte sein Atem in kleinen Wölkchen vor seinem Gesicht, ehe sich die Dunkelheit ihrer annahm.

„Ich arbeite nicht gegen Sie. Allein haben Sie gegen den Joker keine Chance, genauso wenig wie ich. Ich will Ihnen helfen!", unternahm Batman einen letzten Versuch und machte einen großen Schritt nach vorn; gleichzeitig rückte Talburne ein Stück zurück.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht. Ich arbeite nicht mit Verbrechern zusammen!"

Batman legte den Kopf schief und lächelte grimmig: „Dann müssen Sie bei der Suche nach den passenden Mitarbeitern wirklich wählerisch sein."

Talburne kniff die ohnehin sehr schmalen Augen zusammen, sodass es den Anschein erweckte, er hielte sie völlig geschlossen. „Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich gleich die Hotelsecurity rufe oder dir meine Jungs auf den Hals hetze, solltest du dich jetzt besser aus dem Staub machen!"

Die menschliche Fledermaus sprang mit einem lockeren Satz auf die Brüstung und wiederholte in spöttischem Ton: „_Ihre_ Leute, Commissioner?" Ehe Talburne auch nur irgendetwas entgegnen konnte, hatte sich das dunkle Phantom in die Luft geschwungen und war einfach von der Brüstung gesprungen. Talburne stieß gegen die Brüstung, als er ihm hinterher eilte, und sah ihm nach, bis das flatternde Cape in Form einer Fledermaussilhouette im Herzen der Dunkelheit untertauchte.

„Verdammt!", schrie ihm der Commissioner hinterher und schlug mit der Faust auf das kalte Metall der Balkonabdeckung. Über ihm brachen die Chinesen oder Thais – was sie genau waren, konnte er nicht sehen und hätte das auch nicht auseinander halten können, wenn er sie bei hellstem Tageslicht auf Augenhöhe vor sich gehabt hätte – in aufgeregtes Geplapper aus und zeigten mit ihren Händen in die Richtung, in die Batman verschwunden war. Sie lehnten sich weit über die Brüstung und starrten auf Talburne hinab, fragten ihn irgendwas in ihrer Muttersprache, wahrscheinlich, ob er gesehen hatte, was sie soeben beobachtet hatten. Der Commissioner ignorierte das besoffene Pack der oberen Stockwerke, schaute noch einige Sekunden lang in die Finsternis, die keine Antworten für ihn bereithielt, und ging dann mit einem Fluch auf den Lippen in seine Unterkunft zurück. Die Balkontür schloss er zur Sicherheit gleich doppelt ab.

***

Erin lehnte mit dem Kopf an der kühlen Scheibe und lauschte den gedämpften Klängen des Radios, das der Busfahrer offenbar angeschaltet hatte, um sich selbst davon abzuhalten, am Steuer einzuschlafen. Die Nachtlinie verkehrte einzig und allein in Richtung Stadtzentrum, für Erin also die Höhle des Löwen, und trotzdem steuerte sie bewusst Gothams Herz an, die Downtown, in der das Gotham General lag. Sie hatte einen großen Teil der Strecke zu Fuß hinter sich gebracht, war über Schleichwege den üblichen Routen der Polizeistreifen ausgewichen und hatte sich erst dazu entschlossen, den Stadtbus zu nehmen, als ihre Füße in dem neuen, für sie noch nicht ausreichend eingelaufenen Schuhwerk zu schmerzen begonnen hatten. Eigentlich hatte sie tunlichst vermeiden wollen, mit anderen Menschen in Kontakt zu treten, schließlich lief ihr Fahndungsfoto in den Medien rauf und runter, aber die etwas unfreiwillige Veränderung ihres Äußeren schien dazu beizutragen, den Schein zu wahren. Sie saß im hintersten Drittel des Busses auf einem jener alten und ausgesessenen Sitze, die nach einer Fahrtdauer von spätestens drei Minuten damit begannen, unbequem zu werden. Erin war auf dem Sitz so weit nach unten gerutscht, dass ihre Knie, die gegen den Vordersitz drückten, auf ihrer Augenhöhe befindlich waren. Das leise Brummen des Busmotors und das beruhigende Schaukeln des Fahrzeugs sorgten dafür, dass sie leicht schläfrig wurde. Zwar hatte sie in Wayne Manor ausschlafen können, doch gerade die seelischen Strapazen waren es, die sie auszehrten und die meiste Kraft von ihr einforderten.

Ein schmales Pflaster klebte auf ihrer Stirn und verdeckte die Platzwunde, die sie sich in einer der Zellen auf dem Polizeirevier zugezogen hatte. Hätte sie sich nicht ab und an gedankenverloren eine lästige kurze Strähne aus dem Gesicht gewischt und dabei den weichen Stoff des Pflasters gestreift, hätte sie diese Verletzung vergessen. Viel stärker machten sich hingegen die Schnittverletzungen an ihrer Handkante bemerkbar, deren Verband sie glücklicherweise durch die schwarzen Handschuhe, die sie in der Umhängetasche gefunden hatte, vor neugierigen Blicken verbergen konnte. Wann immer sie ihre Finger zu spreizen oder einfache Handgriffe ausführen wollte, erinnerte sie ein brennendes Ziehen der empfindlichen Haut an ihren eigenen Aussetzer.

Der Bus bog nach links ab und drängte Erin näher an den Gang heran. Das weiße Gebäude der Bibliothek war mit warmem, goldenem Licht erhellt und bereits von Weitem zu erkennen. Die junge Frau erhob sich und ihre Tasche wurde durch das beherzte Ruckeln des Busses wie ein Pendel hin und her geschwungen, als sie mit der linken Hand nach einer Haltestange griff, diese zu fassen bekam und die Haltewunschtaste drückte, sodass ein bestätigendes neonrotes Licht auf der länglichen Anzeige erschien. Zwei andere Fahrgäste, die mit Erin die einzigen waren, die dem Fahrer Gesellschaft leisteten, lugten desinteressiert aus rot umrandeten, entzündet wirkenden Augen zu ihr hin, ehe sie sich wieder in ihre Sitze lümmelten und sich dem Trip hingaben, auf dem sie offenbar waren. Der Bus bremste ab und kam schnaufend zum Stehen, die beiden Flügeltüren, die sich nach innen hin öffneten, quietschten leise und gummiartig. Mit gemischten Gefühlen stieg Erin aus dem zwar unbequemen, aber dafür wohlig warmen Bus hinaus auf den Gehweg, von wo aus sie sich erst einmal orientieren musste. Ihr Ziel war das Gotham General, das gerade zwei Krankenwagen mit Sirenengeheul ansteuerten. Sie sah den beiden Wagen hinterher, die, kaum dass sie abgebremst hatten, vier Sanitäter ausspien, die bemüht darum waren, Patienten auf Rettungstragen schnellstmöglich in das Krankenhaus zu transportieren.

Ursprünglich hatte Erin einen leisen, unauffälligen Weg ins Gotham General finden wollen, aber vielleicht kamen ihr auch die Hektik und die damit einhergehende Unaufmerksamkeit der Ärzte, Schwestern und Sanitäter entgegen. Zweifelsohne war es riskant, sich in das Rampenlicht der Notaufnahme zu wagen, genauso riskant wie ihr Vorhaben im Allgemeinen war. Doch Scott hatte keinen Moment gezögert, um sie zu sehen, war bei ihr gewesen, obwohl sie nicht darauf zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Es war nur fair und das Mindeste, wenn sie ihm wenigstens einen letzten Besuch abstattete, ehe sie ihr Vagabundendasein einläutete.

Schnellen Schrittes marschierte sie auf die Krankenwagen zu, hielt ihren Kopf leicht nach vorn geneigt und schob sich zwischen verängstigten Angehörigen, helfenden Krankenschwestern und Pflegern sowie heranrückenden Ärzten hindurch und wurde sogar von einem schwarzen Sanitäter angesprochen, ob sie eine Angehörige der eingelieferten Patienten sei. Erin nickte nur knapp und wurde von dem Helfer auf die Warteräumlichkeiten und die Cafeteria hingewiesen, ehe die allgemeine Hektik seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zog.

Erin atmete angespannt aus. Hier war sie so anonym wie im Pulk eines Musikfestivals, doch trotzdem fiel es ihr schwer, sich zu entspannen. Ihr Herz sank für einen unglaublich lang erscheinenden Moment, als sich ein Cop der Security in ihr vorbei schob, um den nächsten Kaffeeautomaten aufzusuchen. Weil er sie versehentlich angerempelt hatte, hatte er sich noch einmal zu ihr umgedreht und sich bei ihr entschuldigt, woraufhin Erin vor Schreck den Atem angehalten hatte. Aber der Mann vom Sicherheitsdienst schien sie entweder nicht erkannt, oder aber die Fahndungsfotos noch nicht gesehen zu haben. Er gab sich mit einem sehr zittrigen Nicken der jungen Frau zufrieden und zog seines Weges, während Erin mehr als nur ein Stein vom Herzen fiel.

Sie begab sich in den Strom herbeieilender Ärzte und anderem Personal und bog so schnell es ihr möglich war in das Treppenhaus ab. Ärzte und Pfleger neigten aus Bequemlichkeit und auch Schnelligkeit dazu, den Fahrstuhl zu nehmen, im Treppenhaus hingegen erhoffte Erin, bedeutend weniger Leuten über den Weg zu laufen. Es wäre in jeder Hinsicht problematisch gewesen, hätte man sie hier ertappt. Einerseits bestand die Gefahr, dass sie erkannt wurde, andererseits hatten Besucher zu dieser späten Stunde auf den oberen Etagen des Krankenhauses nichts verloren. Sie verlor ihren Mut, als sie nach wenigen Stufen Stimmen oberhalb von ihr hörte, die durch die fast widerstandsfreie große Räumlichkeit von einem leichten Echo begleitet wurden. Sie erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung, hielt sich am mit schwarzem Kunststoff bedeckten Geländer fest und schaute mit klopfendem Herzen nach oben. Erin erkannte zwei Ärztinnen, die treppab liefen und sich in einer lebhaften Diskussion über einen Kollegen lustig machten. Als sie nur noch zwei Stockwerke von der Plattform entfernt waren, auf der die junge Frau stand, intensivierte sich Erins vorübergehende Lähmung und wurde von kontinuierlichen Schüben wachsender Panik begeleitet. Sie musste verschwinden, musste auf die Flure des Krankenhauses zurückkehren, obgleich das die Chancen erhöhte, dass sie ertappt wurde, und doch rührte sie sich keinen Millimeter.

„Er erzählt mir etwas von Kompetenzen und kann noch nicht einmal ohne Assistenz intubieren. Hallo? Ich meine, wie sexistisch kann man eigentlich sein?", echauffierte sich eine der Damen und Erin stellte mit verstärktem Entsetzen fest, dass die Stimmen der beiden Ärztinnen nur noch wenige Meter über ihrem Kopf ertönten. Gleich, in jeder Sekunde, würden sie sie sehen und erwischen, doch anstatt die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen, bohrten sich Erins Finger nur fester in das Geländer, so als würde es ihr nicht nur Halt, sondern auch Schutz gebieten. Jeden Muskel ihres Körpers zum Zerreißen angespannt, starrte sie hinauf in das nach oben hin offen erscheinende Treppenhaus, das einem Trichter alle Ehre machte. Ihr Puls trommelte in ihren Ohren und erschwerte es ihr, die Stimmen der beiden Frauen wahrzunehmen, die sich ihr langsam aber sicher näherten. Erin rechnete schon damit, dass sie in jedem Moment die Treppe erreichten, auf deren Fuß sie reglos stand, als zu ihrer Überraschung das Quietschen einer widerspenstigen Tür ertönte und die Ärztinnen das Treppenhaus eine Etage über ihr verließen. Es verstrichen noch einige Sekunden, bis Erin wieder zu atmen wagte.

Seufzend lehnte sie sich einen Moment gegen das Geländer und schloss die Augen. Das war haarscharf gewesen und sie würde gut daran tun, ihr Glück nicht überzustrapazieren. Auf leisen Sohlen schlich sie sich die Treppen hinauf, bis sie im fünften Stock angelangt war. Ihr blieb zu hoffen, dass Scott nicht mittlerweile entlassen oder in ein anderes Zimmer verlegt worden war. All ihre Bemühungen wären in diesem Falle für die Katz gewesen. Auf der richtigen Etage angelangt, öffnete sie nur langsam die Tür und spähte auf den Flur, um zu prüfen, ob die Luft rein war. Sie erblickte eine Nachtschwester, die am anderen Ende des Gangs herumstand, ehe sie schließlich in die Schwesternstation zurückkehrte und den Flur sich selbst überließ.

Erin zog die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und achtete darauf, die Tür zum Treppenhaus lautlos ins Schloss gleiten zu lassen. Mit dem beständigen Gefühl, etwas Falsches zu tun oder sich wie ein Einbrecher unbemerkt über den Korridor zu stehlen, schlich sie voran, bei jedem Knirschen, jeder Stimme oder jedem Rasseln von einer rollenden Liege zuckte sie wie schuldbewusst zusammen und bereute mittlerweile ihr Vorhaben. Als sie das Zimmer erreicht hatte, in dem Scott zumindest noch geschlafen hatte, als sie selbst Patientin im Gotham General gewesen war, sah sie sich noch einmal unsicher um, ehe sie die Tür öffnete und in den abgedunkelten Raum hineinschlüpfte. Leise schloss sie die Tür und sah über die Schulter zu dem Bett, das auf der anderen Seite stand.

Erleichtert atmete sie aus, als sie Scott erkannte, der auf dem Rücken lag und den Kopf zur Seite geneigt auf dem großen weißen Federkissen bettete, auf dem sein schwarzes, seidiges Haar einen scharfen Kontrast bildete. Wie dunkle Tinte ergossen sich seine weichen Strähnen auf dem dünnen Stoff, die langen Wimpern, die seine braunen Augen umrahmten, zuckten gemeinsam mit seinen Lidern, unter denen sich unruhig die Augäpfel im Zuge eines lebhaften Traumes regten. Der einbandagierte Arm lag zwangsläufig angewinkelt auf seinem breiten Brustkorb, der sich in einem friedlichen Rhythmus hob und senkte. Mit dem Rücken an die cremeweiße Tür gelehnt, schaute Erin ihm einige Minuten einfach beim Schlafen zu und war sehr unsicher, ob sie ihn wirklich wecken sollte. Er brauchte seinen Schlaf, hatte schon viel zu viel ihretwegen durchmachen müssen. Vielleicht sollte sie ihm eine Notiz auf dem Nachttisch hinterlassen und auf eine wesentlich einfachere Art Abschied nehmen, einfach gehen, ohne sich umzudrehen. Sich umdrehen hieß, jenen ins Gesicht zu sehen, die man zurückließ und dies erforderte mehr Mut, als Erin zu träumen gewagt hätte. Nur sehr zögerlich und langsam setzte sie sich in Bewegung, ließ Scott dabei in keiner Sekunde aus den Augen. Als sie die Seite seines Bettes erreicht hatte, blieb sie stehen und sah auf ihn hinab. Warum hatte erst so viel geschehen müssen, bis Erin begriffen hatte, wie wichtig er für sie war? Warum musste sie erst gehen, damit sie sah, dass sie die ganze Zeit über in greifbarer Nähe gehabt hatte, wonach sie sich in all den Jahren so sehr gesehnt hatte? Weswegen hatte sie es nicht zugelassen? Aus Angst? Oder gar aus Arroganz? Hatte sie sich mit den Gedanken an ihre Vergangenheit eine mögliche Zukunft verbaut, Scott zu lange misstraut, ihn zu lange für das abgestempelt, was er nicht war?

Erin schämte sich dafür, ihn für einen Charmeur und Schürzenjäger gehalten zu haben. Sie hatte zu viele schlechte Erfahrungen gesammelt, um sich völlig unvoreingenommen einer neuen Beziehung zu öffnen. Das hatte sie jetzt davon. Jetzt endete etwas, bevor es auch nur eine Chance gehabt hatte, zu beginnen. Traurig betrachtete sie den schlafenden Mann, der vor ihr im Krankenbett lag. Was er wohl träumte? Erin streckte die linke Hand aus, hielt aber wenige Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht inne. Ihre Finger waren trotz der Handschuhe bestimmt kalt. Er würde es merken, wenn sie ihn berührte, egal wie sanft sie es auch tat. Langsam zog sie die Hand zurück und kämpfte gegen Tränen an. Wie sie es hasste, zu weinen! Sie fühlte sich so schwach, so armselig und nutzlos, wann immer sie sich von ihrer Traurigkeit übermannen ließ. Danny hatte es immer gehasst, wenn sie weinte, und genau diesen Selbsthass hatte sie von damals übernommen. Sie schniefte leise und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, noch bevor sie die Gelegenheit bekamen, verräterisch über ihre Wangen zu rollen. Mit der linken, nun leicht zitternden Hand, näherte sich Erin Scotts vollem, dunklem Schopf. Seine schwarzen Haare fühlten sich sagenhaft weich an, wie der Flaum einer Daunenfeder. Sie strich ihm eine Strähne aus der Stirn, die im Gegensatz zu ihren Fingern so angenehm warm war. Ja, vielleicht hätte sie sich in ihn verlieben können, wenn die Umstände andere und das Schicksal ihr wohler gestimmt gewesen wäre. Vielleicht hätte er die klaffende Lücke in ihrem Herzen ausfüllen können, die Danny in ihr hinterlassen hatte, die immer dann tiefer aufriss und zu bluten begann, wann immer sie sehen musste, was aus ihm geworden war. Erin schluckte schwer. Sie hatte sich so sehr gewünscht, nie wieder Abschied von jemandem nehmen zu müssen, den sie liebte oder möglicherweise noch lieben konnte, und doch fand sie sich in einer Situation wieder, die ihr ungewollt vertraut geworden war.

Ihre Fingerkuppen strichen zärtlich über sein Schläfenbein, machten an seinem Wangenknochen Halt und glitten dann vorsichtig über die Wange, auf der sich dunkle, dichte Bartstoppeln gebildet hatten. Erin tat sich keinen Gefallen damit, Scott zu berühren, und obschon sie sich dessen bewusst war, konnte sie nichts dagegen ausrichten. Es tröstete sie gleichermaßen, wie es ihr auch wehtat, seine Haut unter ihren Fingerspitzen zu spüren. Gerade als sie die Hand endgültig zurückziehen und für immer gehen wollte, schlug Scott vorsichtig die Augen auf. Mit einer Mischung aus Scham, Angst und stiller Freude schaute sie dabei zu, wie er unter ihrer Berührung aufwachte, wie sich seine Augen an das Sehen im Dunkeln anpassten und sich sein wohlgeformter Mund überrascht öffnete, ehe er sich zu einem zaghaften Lächeln verformte. „Erin?", fragte er mit heiserer, rauer Stimme, die die erste Silbe ihres Namens unterschlug. Er klang irritiert, fast so, als fragte er sich, ob er nur träumte, dass sie hier an seinem Bett stand. Sie unterdrückte ein bewegtes Seufzen und nickte langsam. Das Herz war ihr so schwer, dass ihr Brustkorb unfähig zu sein schien, es länger in sich aufzubewahren. Zittrig atmete sie aus, als er den gesunden Arm hob, um ihr mit der Hand durch das gekürzte blonde Haar zu streichen.

„Bist du wirklich hier?", flüsterte er kaum hörbar, doch Erin verstand und nickte leicht. Scott richtete sich langsam unter ihr auf, bis er fast aufrecht in seinem Bett saß, Erins Arm mit dem seinen zu fassen bekam und sie an sich zog, sein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter vergrub und murmelte: „Ich hatte solche Angst um dich! Die haben mich nicht mehr zu dir gelassen und als dann die Nachricht umging, du seiest geflohen...", Erin löste sich leicht von ihm und legte ihm den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, brachte ihn somit zum Schweigen. Lange sah sie ihm in die Augen, sah darin so viele unbeantwortete Fragen, so viel Sorge, auf skurrile Weise vermischt mit Glück. Langsam beugte sie sich vor, zog gleichzeitig ihre Finger von seinem Mund zurück, nur um sie mit ihren Lippen zu ersetzen. Er erwiderte den sanften Druck ihrer Lippen, streckte sich ihr entgegen, verschloss ihren Mund sanft und vorsichtig mit dem seinen. Es war nicht mehr als ein Kuss, den sich Kinder gaben, und doch voller Gefühl, voller Wärme und Geborgenheit. Scott zog Erin näher an sich, während er gleichzeitig seinen Mund von ihr löste und ihr teils in Schatten gehülltes Gesicht betrachtete.

„Bleib bei mir", bat er sie leise, „bitte geh nicht." Sie sah ihn lange an, unfähig, auch nur auf irgendeine Art und Weise zu reagieren. Eine ähnliche Bitte hatte sie vor über zwanzig Jahren gehört und hatte sie ignorieren müssen. Heute oblag die Entscheidung ganz allein ihr. Sie suchte erneut seine Lippen und ließ zu, dass Scott sie zu sich zog. Erin wollte bleiben. Wenn auch nur für eine Nacht.


	17. 16 Der Preis der Freiheit

**A/N:** Iuliel Hey, du bist ja immer noch mit von der Partie :) Das freut mich! Batmans Plan ist in der Tat clever, aber die Frage ist nur, ob er damit viel Erfolg haben wird. Der Joker ist nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Seit Batman ihn mit seinem Sonargerät über sein Handy orten konnte, hat auch er dazu gelernt. So leicht wird er sich nicht übertölpeln lassen. Ich denke, du kannst dich noch auf viele Wendungen freuen; der Joker ist ein Garant für das Unvorhergesehene und ich freue mich, dass du immer noch mitfieberst. Wie der Joker auf Erin trifft, wirst du dann in Kapitel 17 erfahren :) Danke vielmals für deine Worte!

Und an alle eventuellen anderen Leser da draußen: Danke fürs Lesen und viel Spaß mit dem 16ten Streich!

**Scar Tissue**

**16**

**Der Preis der Freiheit**

Wie ein Nomade

Auf der Suche nach Zuflucht

Nirgendwo zu Haus.

In Gotham City war es alles andere als schwer, einen mehr oder weniger tüchtigen Kleinkriminellen aufzugabeln, der sich dazu hinreißen ließ, ein großes Ding zu drehen. Das Manko, das dieser speziellen Klasse von Verbrechern allerdings anheim gefallen war, war ihre schier unbegrenzte Gier nach Geld. Diese Leute waren dermaßen von dem abstrakten Gut, das die Zügel dieser verdorbenen Welt in den Händen hielt und sie auf ihren endgültigen Abgrund zusteuerte, besessen, dass sie ihre Habsucht erblinden ließ und ihren Verstand vernebelte. Derlei Gesindel eignete sich bestenfalls für kleinere Raubzüge oder Banküberfälle, plante man aber größere Coups, in denen der materielle Aufwand größer war als das, was dabei für alle Beteiligten heraussprang, war dieser Teil des gesellschaftlichen Abschaums für das Vorhaben ungeeignet. Das Problem, dem sich jedes kriminelle Genie gegenüber sah, war, dass diese wenig lobenswerte Schiene von Verbrechern gleichzeitig jene war, die am weitesten verbreitet und ausgeprägt war. Man musste sie mit Geld locken, ihnen große Gewinne versprechen, ehe sie sich dazu hinreißen ließen, das Gesetz zu brechen. Die wenigsten taten es aus Überzeugung oder geistiger Gesinnung. Kaum einer verstand, dass das, was zum Gesetz erhoben worden war, dem Menschen das Einzige nahm, was von Bedeutung war. Freiheit.

Ja, natürlich forderte Freiheit ihren Preis und die meisten Feiglinge wagten nicht, diesen zu bezahlen. Freiheit bedeutete Einsamkeit, Gleichgültigkeit und den neidvollen Hass jener, die zu ängstlich waren, nach ihr zu streben. Der Joker konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals jemandem begegnet zu sein, der diese Erkenntnis mit ihm teilte und nach derselben Philosophie lebte wie er. Niemandem war es gelungen, so vollkommen frei zu sein, wie er es war. Und das versetzte so viele in Angst und Schrecken. Nicht unbedingt das, was er mit ein paar Fässern Benzin und Sprengstoff anstellen konnte, sondern die Tatsache, dass er sich von nichts und niemanden begrenzen und einschränken ließ. Die Schafsherde stieß jenen Eigenwilligen aus ihrer Mitte aus, der den engen Käfig aus Moral und künstlichem Regelwerk nicht länger duldete. Die Menschen hatten sich mit den bequemen Umständen ihrer selbstverschuldeten Unmündigkeit abgefunden, ja, begrüßten diese sogar. Solange sie also ein Spielball geordneter Verhältnisse waren, waren sie auch ein potentieller Spielball für das Chaos.

Der Joker trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf dem Armaturenbrett des Jeeps, auf dessen Beifahrersitz er Platz genommen hatte. Normalerweise bevorzugte er es, das Steuer selbst in die Hand zu nehmen, aber heute machte er eine Ausnahme. Wenn seine Kumpanen sonst nicht viel auf dem Kasten hatten, sollten sie es wenigstens beherrschen, einen Wagen zu lenken.

Aus gegebenem Anlass konnte er es sich außerdem erlauben, gefahren zu werden. Er hatte heute eine mehr oder weniger einvernehmliche Verabredung mit Fabrizio Maroni, dem Vetter und Nachfolger des ach so tragisch verschiedenen Sal Maroni, der dem Joker immer ein Dorn im Auge gewesen und daher nur allzu verdient durch die Hand des nicht mehr wieder zu erkennenden Harvey Dent dahingeschieden war. Fabrizio leitete die marode laufenden Geschäfte seines schrumpfenden Mafiaimperiums, das nur noch durch illegalen Waffenhandel brillierte. Leider weigerte er sich, mit dem Joker zusammenzuarbeiten. Wahrscheinlich lag der Widerwille zur Kooperation in der Familie. Der Joker hingegen sträubte sich, bloße Geschäfte mit Maroni zu führen und Geld in das hineinzupumpen, was er auch kostenfrei bekommen konnte – Waffen und Sprengstoff.

Er hatte dem Italiener eine Frist von zwei Tagen eingeräumt, über sein großzügiges Angebot nachzudenken, das beinhaltete, dass er die kleineren Drogengeschäfte der Maronis duldete, während er im Gegenzug die Stadt mithilfe des Waffenmonopols des Clans unter seine Fittiche nahm. Für was auch immer sich der fabulöse Fabrizio entscheiden würde, der Joker hatte seine Methoden, ihn zu der korrekten Antwort zu verleiten. Wenn die Sache erst einmal geklärt war, würde er sich bedeutend interessanteren Dingen widmen können, wie zum Beispiel seinem kleinen Häschen auf der Flucht. Ein bisschen bedauerte er ja, dass die kleine Erin so schnell den Weg nach draußen gefunden hatte, hatte er sich doch gerade erst aufwärmen können und so viel interessantere polizeiliche Ziele für die kommenden Tage herausgesucht. Na ja, aber er wollte mal nicht so sein und sich an Vereinbarungen halten. Der Commissioner würde warten müssen, aber auch er würde eine spezielle Behandlung erfahren, oh ja.

Seine vernarbten Mundwinkel zuckten in Anspielung auf ein Lächeln, das sich nicht ganz auf seinen Lippen ausbreiten wollte. Kaum dass er wieder in der Stadt war, musste sich natürlich Batman in seine Angelegenheiten einmischen. Vermisste er die Aufmerksamkeit des Jokers? Die...alleinig ihm gewidmete Zuwendung? Hatte es ihm nicht gereicht, dass der Joker sein Täubchen in die Luft entlassen hatte, so wie es nun einmal die Bestimmung eines jeden Vögelchens war? Oh doch, er hatte ihn damit getroffen, genau ins Schwarze, hatte seinen Zorn, seine Wut geschürt. Und doch hatte er ihn nicht aus Rache fallen lassen, als er die einmalige Gelegenheit dazu bekommen hatte. Batman fiel seelisch, aber nicht moralisch. Wie schade. Es hätte ihn bestimmt wesentlich lockerer gemacht, ein paar seiner so genannten Prinzipien über Bord zu werfen. Aus freien Stücken, zumindest. Aber das ließ sich vielleicht noch arrangieren.

„Boss? Wir sind gleich da!", informierte ihn die immer ein bisschen zu hastige Stimme seines Fahrers, der ein verurteilter Schlägerbursche war, aber dem Joker gegenüber so sehr speichelleckte, dass es ihn regelrecht anwiderte. Der Joker hielt nichts von Schmeichlern. Nützlich mussten seine Leute sein und kriminelles Geschick vorweisen. Wenn er Bewunderer wollte, hielt er eine ausschweifende Rede in der geschlossenen psychiatrischen Abteilung. Der Gedanke amüsierte den Joker so sehr, dass er verhalten zu kichern begann. Sein Fahrer blickte unsicher zu ihm hin, bog dann aber in die Abfahrt zu einem unterirdischen Parkhaus ab und beließ das Verhalten seines Bosses unkommentiert. Er wusste, dass im idealsten Fall nur seine Eier daran würden glauben müssen, wenn er sich erdreistete, den Joker oder dessen geistigen Zustand infrage zu stellen. Genauso hatten er und seine Kollegen gelernt, sich zu hüten, ihn die Bezeichnung _‚Freak'_ hören zu lassen. Der Letzte, der das gewagt hatte, schwamm nun mit entstelltem Gesicht nach unten im Kanal.

Der Jeep kam ohne jegliche Misstöne und mit glühenden roten Rückleuchten zum Stehen, das folgende Geschwader flankierte den Wagen zu beiden Seiten. Der Joker schwang sich aus dem Auto und schlug dabei einem seiner Leute die Tür gegen das Gesicht, worauf dieser zusammenbrach und sich die blutende Nase hielt. Er hob nur die Braue und stieg über ihn hinweg, ehe er sich an einen seiner Clowns wandte, die schon länger für ihn arbeiteten: „Ihr bleibt hier. Ich rufe an, wenn es Probleme gibt. Ansonsten wisst ihr ja, was ihr zu tun habt." Der kleinere und zierlichere Mann vor ihm schob seine Maske nach oben und fragte irritiert: „Aber Boss? Soll dir keiner Rückendeckung geben, falls Maroni seine Leute auf dich hetzt?"

Der Joker griff mit der behandschuhten Rechten nach der Maske, stülpte sie wieder über das Gesicht seines Gefolgsmannes, weil er damit wesentlich ansehnlicher war, und raunte ihm zu: „Nicht nötig. Ich habe _schlagkräftige_ und _schneidende_ Argumente bei mir, gegen die er nichts vorzubringen wissen wird. Bleibt hier und wartet auf euren Einsatz."

Er rückte seinen Anzug zurecht, sah in die Runde aus fünf Clowns, die ihn abwartend anstarrten, sodass sich der Joker fragte, ob sie nur noch auf Befehl atmen würden, wenn er es verlangte. Sie fürchteten sich, ja, ja, fürchteten ihn, wie sie ihn auch bewunderten. Es war eine krankhafte Mischung aus Angst und Begeisterung, die sie dazu brachte, ihm zu folgen, weil keiner von ihnen, mochten sie noch so lange schon auf seiner Seite stehen, wissen konnte, wann der Joker ihrer Anwesenheit in seinem Schatten müde wurde. Genau das machte sie zu guten Gefolgsleuten. Sie waren klug genug, wenn es die Situation erforderte, aber dumm genug, ihm blind zu vertrauen.

Der Joker schlenderte durch das Treppenhaus noch eine Etage tiefer. Unter dem Parkhaus waren größere Lagerräume des nahen Einkaufszentrums verborgen, gleichzeitig dienten sie als Versammlungspunkt der Überbleibsel der Mafia, die sich nach dem Erstschlag des Jokers kümmerlich zusammengefunden hatten wie Kehricht.

Die Mafia war in ihren Grundfesten erschüttert worden. Batman hatte den Anfang gemacht, der Joker den Rest. Systematisch waren die ethnischen Mafiaclans zerfallen, hatten sich früher oder später dem Stärkeren beugen müssen. Ja, Darwins Gesetz des Überlebens des Stärkeren ließ sich auch auf die niedrigsten Verbrecherkreise übertragen. Entweder man war den anderen immer einen Schritt voraus, oder man fiel selbst hinter ihnen zurück. Es hatte gute Gründe, warum nicht einmal die wenigen seiner engeren Anhänger wussten, wo sich der Joker aufhielt oder wie man ihn finden konnte. Weder konnte man sein Mobiltelefon über GPS orten, noch ließ es sich von irgendwelchen anderen Suchsignalen lokalisieren. Der Joker hatte vom letzten Mal gelernt. Ein Störsignal, stark genug, um Radiofrequenzen in der Nähe zu belagern, ging von seinem Mobiltelefon aus und verhinderte jede Form der Ortung, mochte sie noch so ausgefeilt und auf dem modernsten Stand der Technik sein. Jetzt konnte man ihn nur noch durch Zufall schnappen oder wenn er es selbst beabsichtigte. Mit dem Fuß trat er gegen die Lagerhallentür, die sich ächzend öffnete. Beinahe wie einstudiert wandten sich sämtliche Köpfe der an einem großen ovalen Tisch sitzenden Männer zu ihm um.

„Hallo die Damen...", begrüßte er die schwer bewaffneten Gangster, die sofort aufsprangen, um ihn zu ergreifen. Dennoch wagten sie es nicht einmal, ihn zu umzingeln, obwohl sie nicht einmal wussten, ob er überhaupt bewaffnet war. Sie standen um diese elende Itaker-Schmalzlocke Maroni herum und richteten ihre kleinen Spielzeugwaffen auf ihn. „Ich hoffe, ihr habt noch einen Platz an eurem Bridge-Tisch frei? Ich...äh...bin sicher, der ein oder andere von euch kann die Unterstützung eines...Jokers gut gebrauchen."

Ein vorlauter Italiener wagte die Bemerkung: „Beim Bridge gibt es keinen Joker, du Freak!", was er damit büßte, dass ihn der Joker genauer in Augenschein nahm, um ihn sich für später vorzumerken. Vielleicht würde er ihn an die Hängerkupplung seines Jeeps binden und eine Runde durch Gotham schleifen, bis ihm in den Sinn kam, dass es unklug war, dem Joker so unflätig ins Wort zu fallen. Er presste die üppig geschminkten Lippen fest aufeinander, ehe der unkluge Kommentator zuerst den Blick abwandte. Dann deutete er auf die Herren mit den Pistolen in den Händen: „Wollt ihr...die nicht besser wegpacken? Eine solche Art zu verhandeln ist mir zuwider."

Galant flanierte er direkt auf den Tisch zu, in keiner Weise eingeschüchtert von den Mündungen, die auf ihn gerichtet waren. Es wäre ein Leichtes gewesen, ihm eine ganze Batterie Kugeln in den Schädel zu jagen, doch keiner überwand sich, den Abzug zu betätigen. Nicht einmal der Oberboss selbst.

„Du bist nicht in der Position, Verhandlungsbedingungen zu stellen, Clown!", brachte Maroni, diese Witzfigur von einem Mafioso, mit seiner elenden quäkenden Stimme über die Lippen. Der Pate wäre vor Schande in seinem Grab rotiert. „Oh doch, das bin ich", grinste der Joker und leckte sich über die Lippen. Er lüftete seinen Mantel und präsentierte dem Mob seine eindrucksvolle Weste, die mit C4 ausgepolstert war. Während drei der Waffenhalter sichtlich zurückschreckten und ihre Pistolen senkten, gab sich Maroni nicht sonderlich beeindruckt. Er strich eine Strähne des gegelten schwarzen Haares aus seiner hohen Stirn und grinste: „Das wagst du nicht!" Seine Familie war lange genug im Land, um sich jede Form eines italienischen Akzents abzugewöhnen, und doch intonierte er so viele Wörter auf die Weise, die ihm seine Muttersprache gelehrt hatte.

„So? Wer sagt das?", fragte der Joker und zog eine verdrahtete Zündvorrichtung aus seiner Tasche. „Ich!", gab Fabrizio Maroni bemüht um eine feste Stimme zurück, „Das würde bedeuten, dass du dich selbst in die Luft sprengst, du Freak. Und das würdest nicht mal du fertig bringen!"

Der Joker kniff die schwarz geschminkten Augen zusammen. Forderte dieser Nudelfresser ihn wirklich gerade heraus? Meinte er, er, der Joker, würde um sein Leben flehen und voller Angst schlottern, wenn es in Gefahr geriet? Hielt er ihn für ein Würstchen, das sie alle waren? Diese zivilisierten Menschen, denen das Rückgrat abhanden gekommen und mit einem Besenstil der Justiz ersetzt worden war? Nein. Er stand über jeder Form von Menschlichkeit. Diese Schwäche hatte er sich schon längst abgestreift.

„Ist das so?", fragte er süffisant und legte grinsend den Kopf zur Seite, während er sich mit der freien Hand durch das fettige, strähnige und leicht krause Haar strich, „Wie, frage ich mich...", begann er und sah Maroni durchdringend an. Er konnte den Angstschweiß des Italieners über die Breite des Tisches hinweg, an dessen anderem Ende er saß, riechen. „...willst du dir dann das hier erklären?" Der Joker drückte den Knopf der Zündvorrichtung und bewirkte damit, dass alle Anwesenden panisch von den Stühlen sprangen, um vor einer Explosion in Deckung zu gehen, die nicht erfolgte.

Maroni war bemüht, die ungerührte Fassade aufrechtzuerhalten, der glitzernde Schweiß auf Stirn und Schläfen, der fast deutlicher glänzte als die Speckschwarte von einem Haarschopf, sprach jedoch Bände. „Nichts passiert", gab er bemüht locker von sich, was allerdings einen sehr gepressten Unterton annahm, „Du bluffst!"

Der Joker stieß ein hysterisches Lachen aus und schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, tu ich nicht. Wenn ich diesen Zünder loslasse...gibt es einen Knall und dann seid ihr alle klein, schwarz und hässlich. Das heißt...", er sah mit erhobener Braue in die Runde, „...klein und hässlich seid ihr ja schon." Maroni und zwei seiner Männer, dem Körperbau nach zu schließen seine Bodyguards, sprangen auf, aber eine einzelne, nur angedeutete Bewegung seines Daumens genügte, um sie wieder brav parieren und sich setzen zu lassen, wie er es forderte: „Hinsetzen, oder verfrüht in der Hölle schmoren." Maroni unternahm einen weiteren Versuch, dem Joker einen Bluff zu unterstellen: „Nie und nimmer geht der Sprengsatz los, wenn du loslässt." Der Clown grinste, seine dunklen Augen leuchteten, weil in ihnen der Wahnsinn flackerte: „Willst du's herausfinden?" Maroni erwiderte daraufhin nichts, weswegen der Joker gelangweilt die Zunge schnalzte: „Dacht ich's mir."

Der Mafiaboss, der die Vierzig vor nicht allzu langer Zeit überschritten hatte, tupfte sich die Stirn mit einem weißen Taschentuch ab, das zusammengefaltet in der Brusttasche seines Jacketts gelegen hatte. „Wie willst du den Sprengstoff wieder loswerden? Du wirst nicht ewig diesen Knopf drücken können!" Der Joker schmunzelte amüsiert. Dieser Itaker hatte wirklich eine lebhafte Fantasie. „Nun...", er beugte sich vor und ließ die Zunge über seine Lippen tanzen, „vielleicht lass ich mir den Schalter ja mit Panzertape an die Hand wickeln. Ist die Fragestunde damit beendet und können wir endlich zum wesentlichen Teil dieser...Versammlung kommen?" Er sah in die Runde und vermittelte mittels eines eindringlichen Blickes, dass Einsprüche unangenehme Folgen mit sich ziehen würden. „Schön", sagte er in sachlichem Ton und räusperte sich, „mein Angebot kennst du, Fabrizio, mein Guter. Wie lautet deine Antwort?"

Der Vorstand der Falcone Familie tauschte verunsicherte Blicke mit seinen Männern, dann sagte er fast nur noch flüsternd: „Ich werde mich nicht auf Geschäfte mit dir einlassen. Sal hat seinen Fehler bereuen müssen und ich werde nicht das gesamte Vermögen meiner Familie in deinen geldgierigen Rachen schütten!"

Es gab genau zwei Dinge, die der Joker auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte. Wenn man ihn als verrückt oder _‚Freak'_ denunzierte, oder aber wenn man ihm Geldgier unterstellte. Seine Motive waren bedeutend höher angesiedelt. Nun, vielleicht ergab es sich ja, dass er Fabrizio zu seinem Gefolgsmann an die Hängerkupplung binden konnte.

„Aber, aber, Fabriiiiizio", dehnte der Joker den Namen seines neuen Lieblingsopfers in die Länge und fuhr mit tiefer, beängstigender Stimme fort: „Beide Seiten profitieren von einem Deal." Er stützte den Arm auf die Tischplatte, sodass der samtene, lilafarbene Stoff seines Anzugs leise auf dem glatten Holz raschelte. „Du allein profitierst davon!!", korrigierte ihn Maroni, dessen Gesicht so feuerrot wie eine überreife Tomate angelaufen war.

„Falsch. Ich...ziehe die Waffen und das Rohmaterial ein...und dafür dürft ihr leben. Klingt in meinen Ohren mehr als fair." Maroni stieß ein kurzes verzweifeltes Auflachen aus und schüttelte dann vehement den Kopf: „Du tötest, wie es dir gefällt. Du hältst dich nicht an Abmachungen!"

Der Joker begann wild zu kichern, seine weiß geschminkten Nasenflügel tanzten im Rhythmus der schrillen Lachsalven, die ihm über die nur halb geöffneten Lippen kamen. Nur schwerlich schien er sich wieder beherrschen zu können. „Weißt du, Fab?", begann er in wesentlich geschäftlicherem Ton und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger jener Hand, die die Zündung festhielt, „Ich bin der fairste Geschäftspartner, den du kriegen kannst. Ich..._verstehe_ ja, dass du an deinem Pizzabrötchenimperium festhalten willst, aber...betrachte es mal ein wenig realistischer. Der neue Commissioner schreckt vor keinem Mittel zurück, um Gothams Mafia endgültig zu zerschlagen. Batman war, soweit ich weiß, auch noch nie ein großer Fan von euch. Ihr...", hektisch strich seine Zunge die diagonal von seiner Unterlippe hinab gleitende Narbe nach, „ihr habt nur euch selbst. Wenn ihr meine großzügige Unterstützung ausschlagt, versteht sich." Herausfordernd blickte er in die Runde, die den Anschein erweckte, dass es ihr so gar nicht gefiel, dass der Joker Recht hatte. „Wenn ihr den Deal eingeht, leistet ihr wenigstens noch einen produktiven Beitrag im Kampf gegen Gesetz und Ordnung", argumentierte der Joker und sah mit Genugtuung, wie die italienischen Schurken nach und nach zu der Besinnung kamen, dass ihnen keine andere Alternative offen stand, als die Forderungen des Jokers zu erfüllen.

Maronis Gesicht hatte sich verfinstert, sein Mund war nicht mehr als eine schmale, weiße Linie. „Du lässt uns keine andere Wahl", presste er zähneknirschend hervor.

„Das ist nicht korrekt. Ihr könnt entweder den Freifahrtschein zu einer Direktverbindung in die Hölle lösen, _odeeeer_...oder ihr seid vernünftig und schlagt in den Deal ein." Die pechschwarz ummalten Augen des Jokers verstärkten nur den Eindruck, dass sein Blick magnetisierend war und es unmöglich machte, sich ihm zu entziehen.

„Also?", fragte er langsam aber sicher ungeduldig in die Runde, „Was sagt ihr?" Er wiegte die Zündvorrichtung verspielt hin und her, auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich weder Anspannung noch Nervosität, ganz einfach weil er nichts von beidem empfand. Er war vollkommen ruhig, obwohl ihn nur Millimeter davon trennten, mit dem Rest der Lagerhalle in die Luft zu fliegen und das Parkhaus zum Einsturz zu bringen. Er trug nicht etwa eine Maske, die seine wahren Emotionen und Gefühle vor den anderen versteckte, er war einfach völlig gefühllos und angstfrei. Es gab Schlimmeres als den Tod. Er musste es wissen. Er hatte es erlebt. Erlebt und überlebt.

„Der Deal steht. Ich...", Maroni war der Widerwille regelrecht ins Gesicht gemeißelt, „überschreibe dir die Verfügungsgewalt über meine Lieferungen." Der Joker schmunzelte diabolisch und zog mit der anderen Hand einen Bogen Papier unter seiner Weste aus C4 hervor, als wären die weiß verpackten kleinen Blöcke nicht gefährlicher als Styropor. Er schob den Zettel über den Tisch, wo er mit dem Geräusch fallenden Laubs zu liegen kam.

„Du stellst jetzt schon Verträge aus?", fragte Maroni mit erhobener Braue. Der Joker sah einfach nicht danach aus, als würde er viel von Verträgen oder Klauseln halten. Das änderte sich wahrscheinlich, wenn es um seine eigenen Angelegenheiten ging.

Maroni überflog das Blatt Papier, auf dem unter vielen unsinnigen Bemerkungen und handschriftlich darauf gekritzelten Hahas und Hohos gedruckt stand: _‚Ich überlasse meine Geschäfte dem Joker'_, gefolgt von einer gepunkteten Linie, auf der für die Unterschrift Maronis Platz gelassen wurde. „Das ist ein Witz, oder? Muss ich das jetzt mit meinem eigenen Blut unterschreiben?"

Der Joker grinste. „Nur, wenn du mir deine Seele überlassen willst."

Der Mafiaboss biss die Zähne aufeinander und erweckte den Anschein, den Kugelschreiber entzwei brechen zu wollen, während er seine Unterschrift auf das Dokument setzte. Man sah ihm an, dass er das Papier am liebsten zusammengeknüllt und auf den Joker geworfen hätte, mit einiger Beherrschung gelang es ihm jedoch, dem Drang zu widerstehen und das Dokument über den Tisch zu schieben, wie es der Joker vorher getan hatte. Mit aller Seelenruhe verstaute es dieser wieder unter dem Sprengstoffpaket und erhob sich, fummelte sein Handy aus einer der tiefen Manteltaschen, betätigte eine Kurzwahltaste und murmelte nur in das Telefon: „Ihr könnte jetzt...dazu stoßen." Er klappte das Telefon zu und lugte in die Runde aus wehrlosen Schwerverbrechern. „Ich wünsche noch einen angenehmen Nachmittag", sagte er und verbeugte sich galant, während seine Männer in den Raum stürmten, um nach und nach die Italiener zu entwaffnen.

Das Schauspiel war für den Joker nicht von sonderlich großem Interesse, er hatte Wichtigeres zu tun, als sich eine Rauferei mit dem kümmerlichen Mafiahäufchen zu liefern. Er zog eines seiner Messer aus der Hose und schnitt vor sich hinsummend das Verbindungskabel zwischen Zündvorrichtung und Bombenpäckchen durch, ließ dann den roten Zündknopf los, ohne dass irgendetwas geschah, und steckte ihn in seine Tasche. Maronis wutentbrannten Blick kommentierte er nur mit einem Augenzwinkern, ehe er sich trottenden Schrittes wieder auf den Weg machte. Er hatte noch einige Vorbereitungen zu treffen, bevor er sich seiner kleinen Erin widmen konnte, und das würde bald der Fall sein. Dem Joker entwich ein gackerndes Lachen. Bald, ja, ja. Sehr bald.

***

Die weiche, warme Decke schnitt Erin von der Außenwelt ab. Hier unten hörte sie weder das leise, beständige Ticken der Zeigeruhr an der Wand, noch die Schritte der Ärzte und des Pflegepersonals, das den Schichtwechsel vollzog. Nicht nur Geräusche schirmte die relativ dünne Schicht aus gewebter Baumwolle perfekt ab, auch unangenehme Gedanken und die Realität mit ihrer unbestechlichen, grausamen Wahrheit. Sie wusste, dass sie den Schleier sehr bald schon abstreifen müssen würde, wenn sie nicht entdeckt werden wollte, und dennoch wünschte sie sich nicht mehr, als dass ein Teil der Ewigkeit ihr gehören und den Moment des Abschieds herauszögern mochte. Vielleicht hielt sie auch deshalb beharrlich die Augen geschlossen, obgleich sie längst wach und die letzten Reste ihrer Träume verblasst waren wie Buchstaben, die man auf angehauchte Scheiben gemalt hatte. Sie spürte Scotts Hand in ihrem Nacken, merkte an den leichten Liebkosungen seiner Finger, dass auch er nicht mehr schlief. Sie hatten letzte Nacht nicht mehr viel geredet, aber es war auch nicht vonnöten gewesen. Scott schien zu spüren, dass Erin Gotham verlassen wollte und ihr klammheimlicher Besuch bedeutete, dass sie sich verabschieden wollte. Es gab Wichtigeres als Worte, die man austauschen konnte. Ihr Kopf war auf seiner muskulösen Brust gebettet, nicht einmal ihr blonder Schopf lugte unter der Decke hervor. Ein leises, aber penetrantes Piepsen ertönte von der Außenseite dieses schutzbietenden Kokons, zu beharrlich, um es zu ignorieren und zu störend, um es willkommen zu heißen. Erin wusste, was dieses Signal bedeutete. Scott hatte die Weckfunktion seiner Armbanduhr auf 4 Uhr gestellt, sodass ihr noch genügend Zeit bleiben würde, um sich aus dem Staub zu machen, bevor die Schwester das Frühstück brachte und die Ärzte ihre morgendliche Visite durchführten.

Erin kniff die Augen fester zusammen, so als ob die Dunkelheit hinter ihren Lidern so noch schwärzer werden könnte. Widerwillig presste sie ihr Gesicht gegen Scotts nackte Brust, als dieser langsam die Decke über ihren Kopf streifte. Sie hörte das sanfte Lächeln aus seiner Stimme heraus, als er murmelte: „Entschuldige, Erin." Seine Hand wanderte von ihrem Nacken durch ihr kurzes blondes Haar, wickelte verspielt einige Strähnen auf und entließ sie wenig später wieder. Langsam hob sie den Kopf und öffnete die Augen. Die reale Außenwelt, vor der sie sich in den vergangenen Stunden so erfolgreich abgeschottet hatte, war in bleiernes Anthrazit gehüllt, nur wenige Nuancen heller als die angenehme Dunkelheit, in der sie so viel Ruhe und Rückhalt gefunden hatte. Scotts freundliches, schönes Gesicht blickte zu ihr hinab, das gleichmäßige, ermutigende Lächeln verharrte auf seinen weichen Lippen.

„Müde?", flüsterte er, doch Erins Antwort beschränkte sich auf ein träges Blinzeln. Sacht sortierte er ihre Strähnen, die ihr wirr ins Gesicht gefallen waren, und flüsterte: „Du musst nicht gehen, wenn du das nicht willst."

Seine direkten Worte überraschten sie; der Versuch, der dahinter stand, sie aufzuhalten, bewegte sie mehr, als sie sich eingestehen wollte. Sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie ihre Gefühle dazu brachten, hier zu bleiben. Nicht nur sie selbst, sondern auch Scott würde dadurch in hoher Gefahr schweben und das konnte sie nicht verantworten. Sie hätte sich denken können, dass es ihr Herz sein würde, das ihr das Loslassen schwer machte.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, zog ihre Hände unter der Decke hervor und strich damit über sein Gesicht. Sie bedurfte keiner Gebärdensprache und keines Zettelblocks, um sich ihm verständlich zu machen. Er las in ihren Augen, wie sie sich fühlte, und die Erkenntnis, die er daraus zog, stimmte ihn sichtlich traurig. „Was ist mit den anderen? Mit Nell und Pat? Sie haben nie den Glauben an dich verloren, Erin, was auch geschehen ist...in keiner Sekunde haben sie an dir gezweifelt."

Sie glaubte ihm. Sie hätte das Küchenmesser noch in der Hand halten können, von dem das Blut ihres Opfers tropfte, und doch hätten die beiden Frauen hinter ihr gestanden. Erin richtete sich ein wenig auf und streifte den Träger ihres Büstenhalters, der abtrünnig geworden war, wieder über ihre Schulter. Mit den Lippen formte sie Matthews Namen und verlieh ihrem Gesicht einen fragenden Ausdruck. „Seine Beisetzung?", fragte Scott, woraufhin sie kurz nickte. „Sie ist am Freitag. 14 Uhr auf dem Gotham City Cemetery. Willst du...?", er sah sie überrascht an. Erin richtete sich gänzlich auf, sodass die Decke auf ihre Hüfte hinab glitt. Mit der einbadagierten Hand strich sie sich eine Strähne hinter das Ohr und atmete seufzend aus, sah dann Scott durchdringend an, bevor sie ins Leere zeigte und winkte.

„Ich kann ja verstehen, dass du dich von Matthew und den anderen verabschieden willst, Erin...aber meinst du nicht auch, dass das zu gefährlich für dich ist? Bei der Beerdigung werden nicht nur die Leute aus Le Gardien sein, sondern auch seine Angehörigen. Wenn du dort entdeckt wirst, läufst du nicht nur Gefahr, verhaftet zu werden, sondern...", Scott verstummte, als Erin ihm ihre Hand auf die Lippen legte. Sie deutete auf sich und knickte dann den Zeigefinger ein, nur um die Hand nach unten wandern zu lassen. Sie musste dort hingehen, ihr Gewissen verlangte es von ihr. „Aber wenn...?", begann Scott und verstummte kurz darauf, weil er einsah, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, Erin von Gegenteiligem überzeugen zu wollen. Sie kannte die Risiken, die mit dem Besuch der Trauerfeier verbunden waren, aber trotz allem, was sich zugetragen hatte, war ihr Matthew ein Freund gewesen, von dem sie sich verabschieden wollte. Sie würde sich einen Schal oder ein Tuch besorgen und ihr Gesicht verhüllen. Wenn sie sich zudem nicht gerade in die erste Reihe zu den Hinterbliebenen des Toten gesellte, würde sie gute Chancen haben, nicht aufzufallen. Eine letzte Aufwartung wollte sie ihm aber machen. Erin hatte das Gefühl, ihm das zumindest schuldig zu sein, wenn man ihr schon nachgewiesen hatte, auf ihn geschossen zu haben, wissentlich oder nicht, er war daran gestorben.

„Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du da tust, Erin", murmelte Scott und strich mit seiner gesunden Hand über ihre Wange, „warum auch immer, aber dieser Joker-Freak hat es auf dich abgesehen. Mir wäre wohler, wenn ich wüsste, dass du in Sicherheit bist."

Ein schiefes Lächeln huschte über ihre Züge. In Sicherheit hatte sie sich schon lange nicht mehr wiegen können. Sie zeigte auf sich, spreizte dann die ersten drei Finger von ihren Händen und presste beide Hände aneinander, bewegte sie dann in einem Kreis vor sich auf und ab. Sie würde vorsichtig sein, versprach sie ihm, wenngleich sie wusste, dass Vorsicht allein nicht genügte, wenn man mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit den Joker auf seine eigene Fährte gebracht hatte. „Versprich es mir!", forderte Scott und richtete sich ebenfalls in eine sitzende Position auf, sodass sein Kopf wieder gleichauf mit dem ihren war. Erin legte den Zeigefinger an ihre Lippen, wie um sich selbst zum Schweigen zu bringen, öffnete dann die Hand und legte die linke Faust darunter. Sie versprach es ihm, aufzupassen, aber sah ihm an, dass ihn das nicht wirklich beruhigte. Scott konnte sie nicht beschützen; nicht, solange er im Krankenhaus war.

„Pass auf, Erin. Du musst in der Zwischenzeit irgendwo unterkommen. Brauchst du Geld, Kleidung, irgendwas?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und dachte unwillkürlich an die Ohrstecker und das Geld, das Alfred ihr zugesteckt hatte. „Wo willst du bis zur Beerdigung bleiben? Du kannst ja wohl kaum unter einer Brücke schlafen?!" Erin legte den Kopf schief und zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, würde aber mit dem Geld sicher eine kleine schäbige Pension finden, in der niemand Fragen stellen würde, solange sie zahlen konnte.

„Hör zu...mir ist wohler, wenn ich weiß, wo du bist und dass ich dich erreichen kann." Scott lehnte sich kurz aus dem Bett und öffnete die oberste Schublade seines Nachtschränkchens. Nach kurzem Kramen zog er einen kleinen Gegenstand daraus hervor und legte ihn Erin in die Hand. Als sie auf ihre Handfläche hinabschaute, sah sie einen schmalen silbernen Schlüssel darin liegen. „Das ist der Schlüssel zu meinem Appartement. Du kannst dort bleiben und bist dort relativ sicher. Wenn es Probleme gibt, kannst du von dem Festnetztelefon eine SMS oder auch nur ein Klingelsignal auf mein Handy schicken. Ich werde dann so schnell es geht bei dir sein."

Die junge Frau machte Anstalten, das Angebot abzulehnen, fühlte sich schuldig, Scott solch eine Bürde aufgeladen zu haben, doch er hob die gesunde Hand in einer abwehrenden Geste und sagte: „Bitte. Tu das für mich." Er wusste, dass sie ihm solch eine Bitte nicht abschlagen würde, nicht wenn er sie so ansah wie im Moment. Sie drehte den Schlüssel in ihrer Hand, so als ob mehr an ihm wäre, als das bloße Auge zu erkennen gab.

„Du weißt doch, wo ich wohne, oder?", fragte Scott leise. Sie sah ihn an, musterte das gutaussehende Gesicht, das von weichen Schatten umschmeichelt wurde. Dann nickte sie. Einmal hatte sie mit Scott gemeinsam ein paar alte Möbel aus den Kellerräumen seines Apartmenthauses geholt, welche die Kinder selbst wieder ausgebessert und bemalt hatten. Heute noch standen sie im Aufenthaltsraum als kleine Spielecke bereit. Er wohnte zwar nicht im renommiertesten Viertel Gothams, aber in einem unauffälligen. Wahrscheinlich konnte sie dort wirklich für eine Nacht sicher sein. Die Nachbarn scherten sich um ihre eigenen Probleme und solange sich Erin – wie es in ihrer Natur lag – still verhielt, lief sie nicht in Gefahr, Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

„Ich hab noch genug Essbares in meinem Kühlschrank und Konserven in meiner Vorratskammer, du kannst dich an allem bedienen, hörst du? Hab kein schlechtes Gewissen, ich biete es dir hiermit schließlich an." Seine Hand wanderte langsam über ihre Schulter, ihr Schlüsselbein und fiel schließlich auf ihre Taille. Erin dachte an die Verpflegung, die ihr Alfred mitgegeben hatte und wusste, dass diese zuerst aufgebraucht werden musste. Konserven oder Ähnliches konnte sie sich vielleicht einpacken, wenn sie den nächsten Zwischenstopp ihrer Flucht verließ. Sie fühlte Scotts Hand auf ihrer Hüfte, dort, wo die Decke an ihrem Körper brandete wie die Flut an einem unverwüstlichen Felsen. Sie beugte sich zu ihm vor, stahl noch einen weiteren Kuss von seinen Lippen, ehe sie sich von ihm wegdrehte und sich auf die Kante des Bettes setzte. Sie drehte ihm ihren Kopf zu, zeigte auf sich, schüttelte den Kopf und winkelte Zeige- und Ringfinger beider Hände an, ehe sie sie kraftvoll aneinander führte und auf ihn deutete.

„Mach dir darum keine Sorgen. Wenn ich in Schwierigkeiten gerate, dann aus freien Stücken. Dich in Sicherheit zu wissen, ist es mir wert. Ich komme schon klar."

Sie sah ihn lange an, ohne sich in irgendeiner Weise zu bewegen. Einzig ihre arbeitenden Züge verrieten ihm, dass sie aufgewühlt und verunsichert war. Sie fischte ihre Sachen vom Fußboden und zog sich nach und nach an, bis sie in kompletter Montur vor ihm stand. „Gib mir ein kurzes Zeichen, wenn du in meiner Wohnung angekommen bist, ja?", bat er sie leise und fing ihre Hand mit der seinen ein, drückte sie vorsichtig. Noch einmal beugte sie sich vor, küsste ihn, ließ ihre freie Hand durch sein volles, etwas wirr fallendes Haar streichen, ehe sich ihre Münder trennten. Noch immer auf Augenhöhe mit ihm verweilend, prägte sich Erin Scotts markante Gesichtszüge ein, die kräftigen, ausdrucksstarken Augenbrauen, die seine warmen, freundlichen Augen in graziösen Bögen umrahmten, die ausgeprägten Wangenknochen, die die vergleichsweise schmale Nase flankierten, und nicht zuletzt seinen sinnlichen, wohlgeformten Mund, den sie zu berühren trunken geworden war. Sie schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und ließ dann von ihm ab.

Sie richtete ihren Zeigefinger auf sich, ließ ihn dann wie die Klaue eines Raubvogels nach unten gleiten und spreizte die rechte Hand, bevor sie deren Finger zusammenführte. Sie musste verschwinden. Je länger sie sich an Scotts Krankenbett aufhielt, desto gefährlicher würde es für sie und ihn werden.

„Okay", flüsterte er fast nur noch und küsste sie lange auf die Hand, ehe er sie aus seinem Halt entließ wie einen Vogel, den man der Freiheit des Himmels zurückgab. „Nimm die Feuertreppe. Das dürfte der sicherste und übersichtlichste Weg für dich hier heraus sein", riet er ihr, während er ihr dabei zusah, wie sie die Tragetasche um ihre Schulter schlang. Ihr kurzes Haar war noch leicht zerzaust, ihre Augen leicht geschwollen vom mangelnden Schlaf. Dennoch blieb ihr keine Zeit für derartige Eitelkeiten. Sie zurrte ihre Jacke zu und hatte sich schon zum Gehen umgewandt, als Scott sie ein letztes Mal zurückhielt: „Erin?" Über ihre Schulter sah sie zu ihm zurück, sah die Besorgnis und die Angst in seinen Augen. „Pass auf dich auf, okay?" Sie sah ihn lange an, ehe sie sich ein kleines, zaghaftes Lächeln erlaubte. Erin drehte den Zeigefinger der rechten Hand mehrmals entgegen dem Uhrzeigersinn, zwinkerte Scott dann ermutigend zu, ehe sie sich endgültig von ihm abwandte und sich auf den noch stillen Flur wagte. Immer, besagte diese Geste. Wenn sie Scotts Rat jedoch besser beherzigt hätte, wäre ihr nächstes und gleichzeitig letztes Wiedersehen vielleicht von glücklicherer Natur gewesen.

Erin gelang es, ungesehen aus dem Krankenhaus zu verschwinden. Im Vergleich dazu, hineinzugelangen, war es wirklich ein Kinderspiel, fast ein bisschen zu einfach gewesen. Da es in der Downtown für gewöhnlich nur so von Polizisten und Streifen wimmelte, befand die junge Frau es für zu gefährlich, zu Fuß unterwegs zu sein. Noch mehrere Stunden vom Sonnenaufgang entfernt an einem Wochentag, und dann schließlich mit nichts anderem unterwegs als den Kleidern und der Tasche, die sie am Leib trug, war sie selbst in einer großen und anonymen Stadt wie Gotham City verdächtig. Insbesondere natürlich seit ihr Fahndungsfoto die Runde machte.

Scott wohnte aber im Nordosten der Stadt, nicht allzu weit vom Zentrum entfernt und doch in einer verhältnismäßig ruhigen Gegend. Erin sah sich mehrfach um, um sicherzugehen, dass ihr niemand gefolgt war und sie keiner beobachtete, während sie die Fahrpläne der Linienbusse studierte. Sie erwies sich als glücklich, als der nächste Bus bereits drei Minuten später vorfuhr. Die stumme Frau zeigte dem Fahrer die Fahrkarte vor, die sie am gestrigen Tag gelöst hatte und die noch eine Stunde gültig war, ehe sie sich auf einen der hinteren Busplätze setzte. Wieder waren außer ihr nur wenige Fahrgäste an Bord, vier junge Asiaten, die offensichtlich nach Chinatown zurückkehren wollten, eine dunkelhaarige Frau, die Mühe hatte, ihr schreiendes Kind, das nicht älter als ein Jahr sein konnte, zu beruhigen, sowie zwei schlafende schwarze Kerle auf der letzten Sitzreihe. Erin ließ sich auf einen Sitz nahe der hinteren Ausgangstür fallen und sah der tristen Morgendämmerung dabei zu, wie sie ihren grauen Schleier über Gotham City ausbreitete, während der Bus gemütlich schwankend anfuhr. Ihre Fahrt dauerte etwa zehn Minuten an, zu so früher Stunde, wenn der Stadtverkehr noch nicht ganz so sehr an eine verstopfte Arterie erinnerte, war es sogar wahrscheinlich, dass sie einige Minuten bis zu ihrer Endstation gutmachen würde.

Zwei Haltestops von ihrer Station entfernt, hielt der Bus plötzlich unplanmäßig an. Wahrscheinlich, kreuzte es Erins Gedanken, wollte der Fahrer seinen Zeitplan einhalten und nicht riskieren, die Haltestellen zu früh abzufahren. Oder er wollte sich im Dunkin' Donuts auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite sein Frühstück holen. Als sie allerdings das kurze, aber prägnante Heulen einer Sirene hörte und sich abwechselndes rotes und blaues Licht auf der feuchten Fahrbahn spiegeln sah, schrillten in ihrem Kopf sämtliche Alarmglocken. Zischend öffneten sich die Türen und durch die vordere stieg ein großer, aber eher schmal gebauter Polizist ein. Obwohl er nicht sonderlich laut sprach, hörte Erin den tiefen Bass seiner Stimme selbst dann, wenn sie sich nicht bemühte, ihn zu hören. All ihre Sinne aber waren verschärft, geradezu darauf ausgerichtet, jedes noch so kleine Detail aufzufassen und zu verarbeiten. Adrenalin schoss in einem unaufhaltsamen Schwall durch ihre Venen und brachte sie dazu, die Hand fester in den Gurt ihrer Tragetasche zu bohren.

„Keine Sorge, Sir, das ist nur eine Routineüberprüfung. Wir machen das mit allen Bussen, die zu so ungewöhnlichen Zeiten fahren", richtete sich der Cop, nachdem er dem Fahrer seine Marke vorgezeigt hatte, an den übergewichtigen Mann hinter dem Steuer. Erin lugte über den Rand ihres Rucksacks nach vorn, spielte mit dem Gedanken, durch die offene Seitentür aus dem Bus zu verschwinden, solange sie noch konnte, bis ihr auffiel, dass gleich zwei Streifen den Bus umstellt hatten. Pro Streife zwei Cops, beide bewaffnet und mit einer Ausbildung versehen, die sie exzellent auf den Ernstfall vorbereitet hatte. Erin hielt die Luft an, bis ihre Lungen zum Zerreißen gespannt waren und ihr Brustkorb schmerzte. Sie musste nachdenken. Schnell und so rational wie es ihr in einer solchen Situation möglich war.

Der Cop spazierte durch den Gang und bat jeden Fahrgast darum, sich mit einem offiziellen Dokument zu identifizieren. Kälte ergriff Besitz von Erins ganzem Körper, ihr Herz pochte wie eine Standbyleuchte, einzig beschränkt auf das nötigste Signal, die rudimentärste Funktion. Sie konnte sich nicht ausweisen, weil ihre Papiere noch auf dem Revier aufbewahrt waren und selbst wenn die Cops sie rein optisch nicht als eine gesuchte Mörderin erkannten, würde allein der Umstand, dass sie nicht sprechen konnte, genügen, um den Polizisten hellhörig werden zu lassen. Ihr Profil als Tatverdächtige war so außergewöhnlich, dass sie sich inmitten all dieser Menschen wie ein bunter Hund fühlte, wie jemand, den man auf Anhieb erkannte. Sie konnte sich nicht verstecken. Allein schon dadurch, dass zwei Männer auf der letzten Sitzreihe saßen, würde sich der Cop veranlasst fühlen, durch den gesamten Bus zu gehen. Erin schloss die Augen und versuchte verzweifelt, ihre Panik zu drosseln.

Für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde versuchte sie sich sogar einzureden, dass es vielleicht gar nicht so schlimm sein würde, wenn sie sich stellte und abführen ließ, bis sie sich selbst eine mentale, schallende Ohrfeige verpasste und sich in Gedanken schalt: _‚Sei doch nicht blöd. Allein, weil du ausgebrochen bist, wird sich der Tatverdacht gegen dich erhärten. Du hast gegen Gesetz und Ordnung von Gotham City gespielt und verloren. Was ist mit Batman, der dich extra aus der Tinte geholt hat? Mit Officer Treather, der seinen Hals riskiert hat, damit du freikommst. Aus Feigheit willst du dich wieder fügen? Obwohl du unschuldig bist? Obwohl Talburne wahnsinnig ist? Obwohl der Joker wieder anfangen wird, Polizisten deinetwegen zu ermorden?'_

Für Erin war es das Schlimmste, dass sie es für einige Sekunden wirklich wollte. Sie wollte aufgeben, ihrer gerade einmal anderthalb Tage andauernden Flucht ein kurzes und schmerzloses Ende bereiten. Sie war nicht geschaffen für ein Katz- und Mausspiel dieses Kalibers.

„Darf ich bitte Ihren Ausweis sehen, Ma'am?"

Die Frage war nicht an sie gerichtet, sondern an die Frau mit dem schreienden Baby, das aus Leibeskräften und mit voller Inbrunst seiner Angst und seinem Unmut Ausdruck verlieh. Erin beneidete es um diese Fähigkeit und doch wusste sie, dass dies weder der richtige Ort, noch der richtige Zeitpunkt war, um sich selbst zu bemitleiden. Nein, sie wusste nicht, ob sie Matthew wirklich getötet hatte oder ob der Joker ihr diese Tat angehängt hatte, aber sie kannte sich selbst gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie nie dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre. Wenn schon kaum jemand Position für sie bezog, musste sie lernen, an sich selbst zu glauben. An sich selbst und an ihre Unschuld.

Erin hörte auf die einzige Stimme, die sie besaß. Ihre innere. Sie musste einen Weg hier raus finden, musste auf freiem Fuß bleiben. Für alle, die an sie glaubten und auch für Gotham selbst. Die Frau ein paar Reihen vor ihr kramte ihren Führerschein aus ihrer kunstledernen Handtasche und hielt ihn, das Baby im anderen Arm balancierend, dem Cop vor die Nase. Er ergriff die Karte und las sehr genau die darauf festgehaltenen Daten, verglich abschließend das Passbild mit der Frau. „Das hab ich an einem frischeren Tag aufnehmen lassen", kommentierte sie den zweifelnden Blick des Officers, der sich daraufhin mit dem Gesehenen zufrieden gab und seine Patrouille durch den Bus fortsetzte.

Jede Faser von Erins Körper war angespannt, doch trotz ihrer immensen Aufregung pochte ihr Herz gleichmäßig, nahezu stoisch. Die Kälte, die ihren Körper erfasst hatte, ging auf ihr Denken über. Emotionen wie Angst und Sorge waren kurzzeitig wie weggewischt, nebensächliche Intervalle von Gefühlen, die Erin schwächten. Dieser Zustand, obschon er nicht sehr lange andauerte, war ihr so fremd, dass sie für einen Moment meinte, wirklich nicht mehr sie selbst zu sein.

„Ma'am, Ausweis oder Führerschein. Identifizieren Sie sich bitte." Dem freundlichen, etwas unbedachten Tonfall in seiner Stimme nach zu urteilen, hatte er sie nicht erkannt. Allerdings tat sie auch ihr Bestes, damit das so blieb, hielt sie die Tragetasche schließlich so eng an sich gepresst auf ihrem Schoß, dass Kinn und Mund dahinter verschwanden. Erin reagierte nicht, fixierte mit ihrem klaren, scharfen Blick die offene Seitentür des Busses. Es waren nicht mehr als fünf Schritte. Fünf Schritte, die zwischen Freiheit und Gefangennahme entschieden. Zwischen Schuld und Unschuld. „Ma'am? Haben Sie mich verstanden?", hakte der Cop nach und Erin sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie seine Hand vorsichtshalber zu dem Schlagstock wanderte, der an seinem Gürtel befestigt war. Sie nickte eifrig und schlug dann die obere Lasche ihres Beutels zurück, gab vor, darin nach ihren Papieren zu kramen, bis sie spürte, dass der Polizist ungeduldig wurde und näher an sie herantrat.

Erin befeuchtete ihre Lippen, die noch schwindend nach Scott schmeckten, und wusste, dass jetzt alles sehr schnell gehen musste. „Ma'am", setzte der Cop zu einer weiteren Aufforderung an, kam aber nicht mehr sehr weit damit. Erin rammte ihm mit ganzer Kraft den Ellbogen in die Magengrube, womit der Streifenpolizist nicht gerechnet hatte. Er japste röchelnd nach Luft und war kurzzeitig zusammengekrümmt, was die junge Frau entscheidend zu ihrem Vorteil nutzte. Mit der rechten, zur Faust geballten Hand verpasste sie ihm einen Haken, der ihn rückwärts straucheln und zwischen die parallele Sitzreihe fallen ließ. Im selben Augenblick bekam Erin die Lehne des Sitzes zu fassen, zog sich daran hoch und schwang sich aus dem Gang des Busses. Geistesgegenwärtig und auf die Schreie des Polizisten hin reagierte der Busfahrer und wollte die Tür rechtzeitig zufallen lassen, doch Erin rutschte flink genug über die Treppenstufen und schlüpfte durch den sich schließenden Spalt, der einen Teil ihrer Tasche einklemmte, den sie durch rabiates Ziehen jedoch befreien konnte. Der Cop hatte sich indes aufgerappelt und war zur Tür gelaufen, trommelte wütend schreiend gegen die Flügeltüren und forderte den Busfahrer auf, sie gefälligst wieder zu öffnen.

„Hey!", ertönte eine schrille Stimme unweit von ihr und als sie den Kopf drehte, sah sie, wie ein Cop mit gezogener Waffe auf sie zugelaufen kam. „Stehen bleiben!", forderte sie der Polizist auf, doch Erin dachte gar nicht daran und rannte, als sei der Teufel höchstpersönlich hinter ihr her, in die nächste dunkle Seitengasse. Sie verdankte es glücklichen Umständen, dass sie ins Straucheln geriet und sie der Schuss verfehlte, den der außer sich geratene Polizist auf sie abgefeuert hatte. Statt ihrer Schulter traf er eine Mauerecke, von der der Mörtel absprengte und auf Erins blonden Schopf hinabrieselte. Sie kämpfte sich, angetrieben von dem Gedanken, dass auf sie geschossen wurde, wieder auf ihre Beine zurück und rannte in die schützende Dunkelheit, stieg auf Mülltonnen und überwand mit deren Hilfe einen hohen Zaun, stieß in letzter Sekunde den Behälter mit dem Fuß um, damit man ihr nicht so schnell folgen konnte, und ließ sich auf die andere Seite fallen. In der Gasse hinter ihr ertönte das erschreckend schnelle Klappern von Schuhen, Erin schätzte sie auf mindestens drei Paar. Als sie sich umwandte, bemerkte sie, dass sie auf einen Hinterhof eines Wohngebäudes gelangt war, den zahllose kleine Gässchen mit der Hauptstraße verbanden. Hinter parkenden Autos hastete Erin über den Hof, rannte durch eine der schmalen Gassen und von dort quer über die Straße, womit sie ein Hupkonzert der Extraklasse heraufbeschwor und beinahe von einem Pickup erfasst worden wäre. Leute, die in aller Frühe auf dem Weg zur Arbeit waren oder sonstigen Beschäftigungen auf den Straßen nachgingen, drehten sich irritiert zu ihr um. Versehentlich stieß sie auf ihrer Flucht eine junge Frau an, die daraufhin beinahe ihr Kind fallen ließ. Für einen Moment hielt Erin inne, wollte nach dem Rechten sehen und überprüfen, dass es der Frau mit dem Kind auch gut ging, doch dann sah sie zwei Polizisten auf der anderen Straßenseite anhalten und sich umsehen. Einer von ihnen hatte bei seinem Sprint die Mütze verloren und zeigte mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf sie, sodass ihr nichts anderes übrig blieb, als sich von der jungen Frau abzusetzen, die ihr empörte hinterher schimpfte.

Mit jedem Schritt, den sie tat, schlug ihr die Tasche gegen den Rücken, brannten ihre Lungen ein bisschen mehr und erschwerten ihr jeden so notwendigen Atemzug. Erin überquerte den hell erleuchteten Flur der breiten, vierundzwanzig Stunden lang geöffneten Passage des Einkaufscenters und passierte dabei den gepflasterten Weg, der zum großen Parkgelände Gotham Citys führte, der großen grünen Oase inmitten von Beton, Asphalt und Metall.

So schnell sie ihre Füße trugen und ihr erneut pochender Oberschenkel es zuließ, hetzte sie durch den Park, wissend, dass es nicht besonders gut um ihre Ausdauer bestellt war, um ihren Verfolgern zu entfliehen. Entweder würde sie rennen, bis sie keine Kraft mehr haben und zusammenbrechen würde, oder aber sie fand ein Versteck, in dem sie vorläufig sicher sein würde. Suchend schaute sie sich während ihres ermüdenden Sprints in der Umgebung um. Die Wipfel der Bäume waren wie mit feinem Puderzucker bestäubt, wohingegen der Boden, auf dem vereinzelte grüne Grasnarben der Kälte des Winters trotzten, kaum Überbleibsel des gefallenen Schnees gehalten hatte. Erin keuchte, stieß in hektischen Intervallen ihren heißen, brennenden Atem aus und befand nach langer und erschöpfender Suche das kleine Häuschen des Parkwärters für einen idealen Ort, um sich zu verstecken. Es stand nicht nur im Schutze zweier alter Weiden, sondern bewies eine komplexe Architektur mit einigen Seitentreppen und angrenzenden Schuppen für Werkzeuge wie Harken oder Ähnlichem.

Erin tauchte zwischen einem Schuppen und einem dichten Busch ab und presste sich gegen die morschen Holzwände. Obgleich sie fror und ihre Hände zu stark zitterten, um überhaupt eine vernünftige Aufgabe zu erfüllen, beschloss sie, sich ihrer Jacke zu entledigen. Wenngleich sie aus dunkelrotem Stoff war, blieb Rot immer noch eine Signalfarbe. Sie konnte nicht riskieren, durch sie unnötig aufzufallen. Sie schälte sich eiligst aus der Jacke, knüllte sie zusammen und drückte sie in ihre Tasche, als sie unweit von sich die Stimmen der Polizisten hörte. Obwohl ihre Lungen vor lauter Sehnen nach Sauerstoff spannten und schmerzten, bemühte sich Erin, so flach und lautlos wie nur möglich zu atmen. „Hast du gesehen, wo sie lang gelaufen ist?", zischte einer der Cops, der hörbar außer Atem geraten war. „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht...", der andere schnaufte, „finden wir Spuren." Erin schloss die Augen und hoffte, dass der Boden nicht zu feucht und nachgebend gewesen war, sodass sie verräterische Fußstapfen hinterlassen hatte. Darauf Acht gegeben hatte sie in ihrer Eile nicht, hatte auch keine Zeit gehabt, um wirklich vorsichtig zu sein. Sie hoffte, sie würde es nicht zu schnell bereuen müssen. Sie presste die Tasche enger an ihren Körper und atmete schwer, wollte sich dazu zwingen, sich zu beruhigen, doch die stoische, rationale Kälte, die im Bus von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte, war verschwunden. Erin hörte die Schritte eines Cops aus nächster Nähe. Seine schweren Sohlen knirschten auf dem kalten Erdboden, sodass Erin nicht mehr zu atmen wagte, aus Angst, es würde zu laut sein.

„Hier ist nichts", sagte der eine Polizist, der nur einen Steinwurf von ihr entfernt die Umgebung mit einer Taschenlampe absuchte. Erin kauerte sich noch enger zusammen und steckte den Kopf zwischen die Knie, als das hektische Licht sie zu streifen drohte, dann aber abschwenkte. Zum Glück war es ein schwarzer Pullover gewesen, den Alfred ihr bereitgelegt hatte. Sie spürte die Kälte, die sie umgab, und doch zitterte sie nicht ihretwegen, sondern aus innerem Aufruhr, aus Angst, entdeckt zu werden.

Sie hatte einen Polizisten niedergeschlagen! Niemals hätte sie sich das auch nur in ihren kühnsten Träumen vorstellen können. Es erhöhte nicht gerade ihre Chancen darauf, besser behandelt und in Untersuchungshaft sicher zu sein. Jetzt hatte sie sich wirklich aus eigener Kraft ein Delikt aufgebürdet, das es in sich hatte. Sie nahm nur beiläufig zur Kenntnis, dass sich ihre Hände krampfhaft um ihre Tasche geschlossen hatten und wehtaten. Blut sickerte unter dem dicken Mullverband hindurch, weil sie die verletzte Haut anspannte und dadurch die gerade verheilenden Wunden aufbrechen ließ. Ihr Bein bereitete ihr im Moment größere Sorgen. Wenngleich sie nicht wusste, ob diese alte Wunde ebenfalls aufgerissen war, weil ihre Wahrnehmung durch ihre Anspannung auf andere Dinge fokussiert war und sie keine warme Nässe über ihren Oberschenkel rinnen spürte, genügte dennoch der beständige, stechende Schmerz in ihrem Muskel, um ihr zu versichern, das etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Vor einer Woche war sie noch auf eine Krücke gestützt gelaufen und heute hatte sie ihrem Bein definitiv zu viel zugemutet, indem sie so schnell gerannt war wie noch nie in ihrem ganzen Leben zuvor. Selbst wenn sie ihren Verfolgern ein Schnippchen schlagen konnte und diese sie hier nicht entdeckten, würde sie sich bestenfalls humpelnd und hüpfend fortbewegen können und sie war noch weit von Scotts Wohnung entfernt.

Indes würde der Tag angebrochen sein und der letzte Schutz, auf den sie gebaut hatte, wäre dahin. Irgendwo in der Nähe brachen mehrere Krähen aus dem Geäst eines Baumes und erhoben sich hektisch flatternd in den Himmel, der unentschlossen darüber zu sein schien, ob er heute ein blaugraues oder doch ein freundlicheres, helleres Gewand tragen sollte. „Da drüben!", zischte der andere Cop, den Erin nicht sehen konnte, weil er die andere Seite der Weggabelung abgesucht hatte. Kurz darauf rannte der Polizist, der nur wenige Meter vor ihr gestanden hatte, in südöstliche Richtung davon. Erin wagte lange Zeit nicht die geringste Regung, selbst als die Schritte ihrer Verfolger längst verklungen waren. Sie wollte ihrem Bein ein wenig Ruhe gönnen, obschon sie wusste, dass einerseits die Kälte gefährlich für sie war und auch der anbrechende Tag immer größere Tücken für sie bereithalten würde. Etwa eine Viertelstunde brachte sie noch abwartend in ihrem Versteck zu, ehe sie damit begann, die Jacke wieder aus ihrer Tasche zu fädeln und sie sich überzuziehen. Das Material war zunächst so kalt, dass Erin glaubte, noch mehr zu frieren, wenn sie die Jacke trug, nach und nach nahm der Stoff jedoch ihre Körperwärme auf und dämmte sie ein.

Langsam erhob sie sich und wurde kurzzeitig von nackter Panik übermannt, als sie fast wieder der Länge nach hingefallen wäre, weil ihr linkes Bein völlig taub war. Durch ihre krampfhafte Haltung war es eingeschlafen und benötigte einige Zeit, um wieder völlig belastbar zu werden. Das Prickeln tausender unsichtbarer Nadelstiche pflanzte sich von ihrer Hüfte an bis zu ihrem Knie fort und ließ ihr Bein seltsam schwer und unnütz erscheinen, wie ein totes Gliedmaß, das man nur noch mit sich herumschleppte, weil es noch an den Rest des Körpers angewachsen war. Erin zwang sich dazu, Ruhe zu bewahren und massierte den gefühllosen Muskel mit ihrer linken Hand, bis nach und nach ihre Nervenenden die Signale ihrer Berührungen weiterleitete und sie das Gefühl hatte, ihrem Bein wäre mit einem Mal wieder Leben eingehaucht worden. Sie wagte vorsichtige Bewegungen und glitt gänzlich aus ihrem Versteck hervor, streckte sich behutsam, was ihre überstrapazierten Wirbel mit einem dumpfen Knacken kommentierten. Sie sah sich um und stellte zu ihrer Erleichterung fest, dass weit und breit kaum jemand zu sehen war. Einige sehr disziplinierte Bürger Gothams absolvierten joggend ihr Pensum Morgensport, bevor es zur Arbeit ging, beachteten Erin aber nicht, was zum Teil an den Ohrstöpseln von ihren Mp3-Playern lag, die sie ein wenig von ihrer Umwelt abschnitten. Nie war die junge Frau so froh über ihre unscheinbare Art gewesen.

Sie verbrachte einige Minuten an Ort und Stelle und überlegte sich, wie sie auf dem sichersten Weg zu Scotts Appartement gelangen konnte. Der schnellste Weg war immer noch der Bus, mittlerweile war er allerdings auch der gefährlichste. Auch wenn Gothams Polizei zu dem Schluss kommen würde, dass Erin es nach der Kontrolle nicht mehr wagen würde, öffentliche Verkehrsmittel zu benutzen, würden sie genügend Cops bereitstellen, die die Fahndung nach ihr fortsetzten. Zu Fuß würde sie den halben Tag benötigen, sofern ihr Bein überhaupt so lange mitmachen würde. Noch dazu musste sie Schleichwege wählen, um möglichen Polizeistreifen zu entgehen, und ebendiese Straßen waren berüchtigt für ihre Gefährlichkeit. Erin hatte keine Lust darauf, einem Vergewaltiger oder gewalttätigen Junkie in die Arme zu laufen. Oder Schlimmerem. Am besten würde sie vorankommen, wenn sie selbst einen fahrbaren Untersatz zur Verfügung gehabt hätte. Das Geld für ein Taxi hatte sie zwar auch, aber so wie sie unterwegs war, würde sie nur unnötig Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Langsam regte sich in ihr auch der Hunger. Seit Alfreds Frühstück vom Vortag hatte sie nichts mehr in den Magen bekommen, hatte die Wegzehrung aufsparen wollen. Sie wagte es nicht, draußen in aller Öffentlichkeit eine Essenspause einzulegen, und so schleppte sie sich leicht hinkend voran. Sie suchte zunächst Schutz im nahen Einkaufszentrum. Die wenigsten Geschäfte darin waren bereits geöffnet, aber Erin peilte ohnehin einen anderen Zielort an. Im darunter liegenden Parkhaus würde sie vorläufig sicher sein, etwas zu sich nehmen und, wenn ihr das Glück hold war, auch ein Auto finden, das nicht abgeschlossen war. In Gotham City waren die Menschen zwar rar geworden, die in ihren Autos die Schlüssel liegen ließen, schließlich war die Kriminalitätsrate in dieser Stadt alles andere als vertrauenserweckend, aber die Hoffnungs starb bekanntlich zuletzt.

Erin konnte es im Stillen nicht so recht fassen, dass sie wirklich über einen Wagendiebstahl nachdachte, aber andererseits hatte sie sich tief genug in Probleme hineingeritten, um zu solch unlauteren Mitteln zu greifen. Das Parkdeck war nicht sehr viel wärmer als die Stadt selbst, doch hier wehte wenigstens kein zugiger, frostiger Wind, der Urheber ihres Frierens gewesen war. Sie begab sich auf leisen Sohlen in eine abgedunkelte Ecke des Parkhauses und ließ sich müde an der Wand im Schutze eines schwarzen Mercedes nieder. Alfred hatte ihr ein paar Brote geschmiert und in Papier abgepackt. Es erschreckte sie ein bisschen, wie laut das Rascheln der Verpackung in der einsamen Stille des Decks erklang und widerhallte.

‚_Vielleicht'_, dachte sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen, _‚werde ich nicht rennend auf der Flucht gestellt, sondern weil ich zu laut esse.'_ Herzhaft und mit einem Bärenhunger biss sie in das Brötchen, das immer noch überraschend frisch schmeckte. Es war mit Käse und Salat belegt, Mayonnaise sorgte dafür, dass es saftig geblieben war. Binnen weniger Minuten hatte sie das gesamte Brötchen verschlungen und ihren größten Hunger gestillt. Ihr Magen reagierte auf ihr hastiges Schlingen mit vagem Sodbrennen. Sauer stieß ihr die Magensäure auf, die sie eiligst wieder herunterschluckte. Sie nahm ihren rebellierenden Magen in Kauf. Ein rotierender Magen war immer noch besser als ein leerer.

Erin zerknüllte das Papier und ließ es wieder in ihre Tasche fallen. Es war zwar eher unwahrscheinlich, dass sie Gotham Citys Polizei eine Spur aus Brotkrumen legen würde wie Hänsel und Gretel, aber trotzdem wollte sie sich den Luxus von Unbedachtheit nicht leisten. Die ersten Autos wurden in das Parkhaus gelenkt und auf diversen Etagen abgestellt. Erin versteckte sich noch einige Zeit im Schatten mehrerer Wagen, achtete dabei darauf, keine der Überwachungskameras auf sich zu lenken, und hielt beobachtend Ausschau, wann immer ein neues Auto hielt. Diese waren die heißesten Kandidaten dafür, von Erin entführt zu werden. Ein frisch abgestelltes Auto bedeutete, dass der Besitzer wahrscheinlich nicht binnen der nächsten fünf Minuten wieder zurückkehren würde, was ihr einen sicheren Zeitrahmen dafür gab, einen der Wagen zu entwenden. Stets huschte sie geduckt zwischen den Autos entlang und probierte ein Türschloss nach dem nächsten, doch wie sie befürchtet hatte, waren sie allesamt verschlossen.

Mittlerweile war die Sonne aufgegangen, die Erins Vermutung, bereits Stunden in diesem Käfig aus Beton zuzubringen und eine Enttäuschung nach der anderen zu erleben, bestätigte. Sie dachte schon daran, doch ihr Glück zu Fuß zu versuchen, als ein olivgrüner GMC die Einfahrt hinaufgefahren kam und nur wenige Meter von Erin entfernt hielt. Ein Mann mittleren Alters mit schwarzem stark gegeltem Haar, im Anzug und mit Aktentasche bewaffnet, stieg aus und verschloss seinen Wagen, ehe er in Richtung Treppenhaus stürmte. Auf halbem Wege machte er Kehrt und lief zurück, öffnete den Wagen wieder und holte etwas aus dem Handschuhfach heraus. Ohne ihn diesmal abzuschließen, eilte er mit dem Blick auf seine vergoldete Armbanduhr fixiert wieder zurück. Wahrscheinlich kam er gerade zu spät zu einem morgendlichen Meeting der Geschäftsführer. Was ihn zu seiner Eile antrieb, wusste sie nicht und war auch für sie nicht von Interesse. Wichtig war nur, dass der GMC offen war. Ob er den Schlüssel mitgenommen oder verlegt hatte, entzog sich ihrer Kenntnis, aber sie hatte sich bereits sehr oft bei dem alten Klappergestell von einem Auto, das dem Hausmeister gehört hatte, zu helfen gewusst, wenn die Zündung den Zündschlüssel wieder einmal nicht akzeptiert hatte. Sie stahl sich an mehreren großen Autos vorbei, bis sie sich vor dem breiten Grill des GMCs wiederfand.

Sie schlängelte sich auf die Fahrerseite und streckte die Hand aus. Was das leise Klicken, das das Öffnen der Autotür verursachte, in Erin auslöste, war nicht in Worte zu fassen. Erleichterung überkam sie so heftig, dass ihr fast die Tränen in die Augen schießen wollten, wäre sie gleichzeitig nicht viel zu aufgeregt gewesen. Die Tür war schwer und klobig wie der Rest des Wagens. Erin schlüpfte hinein und schlug sie so leise zu, wie es ihr möglich war, lehnte sich für ein paar Sekunden in den bequemen Fahrersitz zurück und atmete tief durch. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen, die Augen offen zu halten. Die Versuchung war zu groß, sich einfach eine Weile auszuruhen. Es hätte ein böses Erwachen gegeben, wenn der Besitzer des Wagens zurückgekommen wäre. So aber zwang sich Erin in eine aufrechte Sitzposition und sah sich im Innenraum des Autos um. Ihre Hoffnung, der Eigentümer hätte seinen Schlüssel möglicherweise in seiner Hektik auf dem Beifahrersitz liegen lassen, bestätigte sich nicht, aber nur dahingehend, dass er nicht auf dem Sitz, sondern auf der Fußmatte davor gelandet war, wie Erin nach kurzer Inspektion feststellte. Sie schnappte sich den Schlüssel und drückte ihn in ihrer Freude an sich, presste einen Kuss darauf und steckte den Schlüssel in die dafür vorgesehene Zündung. Wäre sie fähig gewesen, einen Jubelschrei auszustoßen, hätte sie es getan, so aber musste das willige Knurren des Automotors diese Aufgabe für sie übernehmen.

Erin, die seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gefahren war, musste sich zunächst noch mit den Armaturen vertraut machen, wobei es ihr sehr entgegenkam, dass der GMC ebenfalls über ein Automatikgetriebe verfügte, hatte sie schließlich im Laufe der Jahre verlernt, mit Gangschaltung zu fahren. Sie stellte den Rückspiegel und den Sitz auf ihre Bedürfnisse ein, schaute dann über ihre rechte Schulter und parkte den Wagen aus. Es fiel ihr schwer, zu begreifen, dass sie gerade wirklich ein Auto stahl. In ihrer Brust wütete eine unbändige Mixtur aus Emotionen. Angst vor ihren Verfolgern, Euphorie über diesen kleinen Erfolg, Sorge um ihre Freunde, Traurigkeit darüber, Scott vielleicht nicht mehr wiederzusehen. All das bündelte sich in ihr zusammen und erschwerte es ihr, einen klaren, rationalen Gedanken zu fassen. Sie wusste nur, dass sie verschwinden musste, und das schleunigst. Kaum hatte sie ausgeparkt, schlug sie das Lenkrad ein und fuhr den Wagen aus der Tiefgarage. Es war unvermeidlich, dass sie die Kameras aufgenommen hatten, doch bis der Besitzer des GMCs wieder zurückkehrte und feststellen würde, dass sein Auto geklaut worden war, hätte es Erin längst an einer Seitenstraße abgestellt und wäre ihres Weges gezogen. Es war ein ungewohntes Gefühl, bewusst gegen die Spielregeln zu verstoßen und doch erfüllte es Erin nicht mit einem schlechten Gewissen. Das hatte sie vielleicht verspürt, als sie den Polizisten geschlagen hatte, aber jetzt hatte sie seit Langem wieder das Gefühl, dass das Glück auf ihrer Seite stand und wenn es sich nun einmal dadurch ausdrückte, dass ihr ein Diebstahl gelang, so gab sich Erin damit zufrieden. Das machte sie noch lange nicht zu einem Verbrecher.

Die Reifen des GMCs quietschten laut, als dessen junge Fahrerin etwas abrupt Gas gab und die Räder kurz durchdrehten. Schon bald aber fügten sie sich ihrem gewöhnlichen Rhythmus und flossen elegant über den Asphalt. Auf Gothams Straßen hinauszufahren und das gleißende Sonnenlicht im Gesicht zu spüren, hatte etwas unaussprechlich Befreiendes an sich. Dass sie vor Erleichterung nun doch Tränen vergoss, merkte Erin erst, als die salzigen Tropfen von ihrem Kinn perlten und auf dem Lenkrad landeten. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, sie aus ihren Augen zu wischen, sondern lachte vor überschäumendem Herzen. Zwar war sie dazu verdammt, stumm zu lachen, aber das Gefühl, wie sich ihr Zwerchfell immer wieder sanft zusammenzog und ihr Mund ein strahlendes Lächeln formte, war entschädigend genug. Erin passierte eine Kreuzung entschied sich dafür, die Schnellstraße zu nehmen, um den bald schon lahmenden Verkehr der Innenstadt zu umgehen. Für einen Moment schoss ihr durch den Kopf, hier und jetzt mit diese Wagen einfach auf dem Highway in Richtung Westen zu fahren; so lange, bis sie entfernt am Horizont die Linie des Pazifiks begrüßen würde.

Dieser nur Sekunden andauernde Höhenflug wurde von ihrem einschreitenden Verstand jäh beendet._ ‚Ich kann nicht gehen, ohne Matthew zu verabschieden. Nicht, ohne Nell noch einmal gesehen und umarmt zu haben. Nicht nach allem, was passiert ist.'_

Erin wünschte sich von Nell und Patricia keine Absolution, keine Freisprechung von ihrer Schuld, denn dazu wären sie ohnehin nicht fähig gewesen. Jetzt zu gehen, obwohl es vielleicht der cleverste Weg gewesen wäre, wäre herzlos und undankbar gewesen. Es wäre dem gleichgekommen, was sie Danny damals angetan hatte, obschon die Entscheidung darüber im Gegensatz zu jetzt nicht in ihrer Hand gelegen hatte. Scott hatte ihr zwar davon abraten wollen, dort aufzutauchen, aber Erin wusste einfach, dass sie es mit ihrem Gewissen nicht hätte vereinbaren können, Le Gardien und dem Zuhause, das dieser Ort für mehrere Monate für sie gewesen war, selbstgerecht den Rücken zuzukehren. Es mochte naiv und dumm sein, aber wenn Erin wirklich dort aufgegriffen und wieder Talburne vorgeführt wurde, dann wusste sie sich wenigstens frei von jeglicher Schuld. Auf dem Weg zur Auffahrt der Schnellstraße passierten sie zwei Streifenwagen Gothams, doch weil es auch dabei blieb, behielt Erin die Nerven und fuhr zielgerichtet nordwärts. Als sie sich einige Minuten später in die richtige Abfahrt einfädelte, machte sie sich erstmals Gedanken darüber, wo sie den gestohlenen Wagen abstellen konnte. Es war nicht gerade ein Luxusauto, aber dennoch zu gut und protzig, um es in jener Gegend abzustellen, in der Scott lebte. Möglichweise fand sich neutraler Boden, auf dem sie den Wagen abstellen könnte und wo er keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Eine geschlagene Stunde später fand sie diesen Ort nahe einer weiteren Einkaufspassage, an die ein Wohngebiet der Mittelklasse angrenzte. Sie stellte den Wagen ab, packte ihre Tasche, verstaute den Schlüssel hinter der Blende und stieg aus, ehe sie sich in den Menschenstrom begab, der gemütlich an den Geschäften entlang schlenderte. Es waren hauptsächlich alte Menschen, die zu dieser Stunde unterwegs waren, nur einige wenige Erwerbstätige drängelten sich hier und da vorbei und störten den ansonsten fast trägen Fluss, der mit der Gemütlichkeit eines Donnerstagvormittags vor sich hinplätscherte. Inmitten der mit Krücken bewaffneten und krumm gehenden Menschen fiel ihr Humpeln gar nicht weiter auf. Trotzdem beneidete sie alle, die einen Gehstock hatten, auf dem sie sich abstützen konnten. Obwohl sie seiner Wohnung ein bedeutendes Stück näher gekommen war, fühlte es sich für Erin wie ein endlos langer, kompliziert gewundener Weg an, der noch vor ihr lag. Die Schmerzen in ihrem Bein waren dabei alles andere als zuträglich, dass sich ihre Lage verbesserte. Sie hoffte, Scott würde in seinem Badschrank noch ein paar Aspirintabletten und frisches Verbandszeug lagern, das sie um ihre Hand wickeln konnte. Fast zwei Stunden später gelangte das Gebäude, in dem Scott wohnte, endlich in Sichtweite.

Auf ihrem Weg zu seinem Viertel hatte sie einige Hindernisse überwinden müssen, hatte sich über Hinterhöfe schleichen müssen, um von einer Polizeistreife unentdeckt zu bleiben. Wenigstens war ihr ein weiterer atemraubender Spurt erspart geblieben. Nun lehnte sie an der Hauswand aus rotem Ziegelstein, wie ihn Erin nur von den Universitätsgebäuden im Nordosten des Landes her kannte, und beobachtete den Hauseingang, wartete auf den richtigen Moment, um möglichst leger auf das Haus zuzugehen, um andere Nachbarn keinen Verdacht schöpfen zu lassen. Es verlangte ihr alles ab, nicht zu humpeln. Nur mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen brachte sie noch die wenigen Meter hinter sich, die sie vor dem sicheren Hafen trennten. Die Haustür erwies sich als etwas renitent, doch als sich Erin mit ganzer Kraft dagegenstemmte, gab sie ihren zwischenzeitlichen Widerstand auf und öffnete sich. Das Treppenhaus, das schon lange keinen fegenden Besen oder Lappen gesehen hatte, war vom modrigen Gestank nasser Tapete erfüllt, unter der der Schimmel wie in seinem zweiten Frühling wucherte und sich auf die Haut des gesamten Hauses übertrug.

Angewidert legte Erin die rechte Hand vor den Mund. Ihre Hand roch zwar auch nach Schmutz und Blut, aber diese Geruchskombination war weitaus erträglicher als der faulende Geruch, der ihr entgegenschlug. Scott wohnte im dritten Stock, daher blieb sie von einem übermäßig anstrengenden Aufstieg der hohen Treppenstufen verschont. Zweimal hatte sie das Gefühl, dass jemand im Treppenhaus wäre oder sich eine Tür öffnete, doch nie erhaschte Erin einen Blick auf etwaige Nachbarn. Ihre sensibilisierten Sinne schienen eine Paranoia zu nähren, die ihr fremd war und sie beunruhigte. Umso erleichterter war sie, als sie die richtige Etage erreicht hatte und Scotts Schlüssel abermals benutzen konnte. Schnell fiel sie in den Flur seiner Wohnung und ließ die Tür ins Schloss gleiten.

Mit dem Rücken lehnte sie daran und atmete tief durch. Scotts Korridor war in Schatten gehüllt und wurde einzig dadurch beleuchtet, dass eine offene Wand in die Wohnküche führte, durch die das Tageslicht seine Fühler auch in den Gang erstrecken konnte. Seitlich vom Flur zweigten zwei weitere Zimmer ab, eines musste das Badezimmer, das andere Scotts Schlafzimmer sein. Erin stattete dem Bad den ersten Besuch ab, verrichtete ihr Geschäft, legte den Verband ihrer Hand ab, wusch diese und suchte in den Schubladen nach brauchbarem Material. Sie wurde fündig. Nicht nur eine neue Bandage und schmerzlinderndes Sportgel fielen ihr in die Hände, sondern auch eine ganze Packung Aspirin, von der nur wenige Tabletten fehlten. Mit zwei Tabletten in der Hand humpelte sie in die Küche, schenkte sich ein Glas Leitungswasser ein und spülte damit die Schmerztabletten herunter. Sie würde Scott eine Nachricht mit seinem Telefon schreiben, sich hinlegen, nur für ein paar Stunden. Dann etwas essen, vielleicht ihre Vorräte aufstocken. Duschen, oh ja, duschen würde sie auch. Der Freitag und damit Matthews Beerdigung würde früh genug kommen und sie aus ihrem so mühsam aufgesuchten Domizil vertreiben. Sie aus Gotham City vertreiben.

Die Wehmut, die sich ihren Weg in ihr bahnte, schüttelte sie nur mit Mühe ab und rang sich dazu durch, Scott nur eine Nachricht zu schicken und ihn nicht anzurufen. Selbst wenn sie sowieso nichts hätte sagen können, hätte sie so wenigstens noch einmal seine Stimme gehört, genau wie die Versicherung, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Denn obwohl sie sicher hier angekommen war, war Erins Herz schwer vor Sorge im Bezug darauf, wie es weitergehen sollte. Was für eine Zukunft wartete auf sie, wenn sie Gotham erst einmal hinter sich gelassen hatte? Würde sie landesweit gesucht werden und sich an den Zustand gewöhnen zu müssen, auf der Flucht zu sein, oder gelänge es ihr, sich irgendwo eine neue Existenz, vielleicht unter einem anderen Namen, aufzubauen? Erin konnte es nicht sagen, nicht einmal eine vage Prognose in den Raum stellen. Sie wusste nur, dass eine harte Zeit auf sie zukommen würde.

Was sie nicht wusste, war, dass sie diese harte Zeit nicht etwa irgendwo auf der Straße in Richtung Westen erwartete, sondern hier in Gotham City. Denn es war leichter, in diese Stadt zu gelangen, als aus ihr auszubrechen.


	18. 17 Von Freak zu Freak

**A/N:** Ich glaube, es bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als ein demütiges, leises Danke an euch Leser loszuwerden. Es scheinen ja doch noch mehr übrig zu sein, als mein kümmerliches Auge erblicken kann. Dafür danke. Von ganzem Herzen. Jetzt aber weiter im Geschehen. Viel Spaß!!

**Scar Tissue**

**17**

**Von Freak zu Freak**

Man gilt als verrückt

Folgt man nicht Regeln einer

Verrückteren Welt.

Schlaf war nicht mehr als ein Nebel, dessen Konsistenz variierte. Manchmal war er so dicht, so undurchsichtig, dass er die Realität völlig verschleierte, uns vollkommen von den wirklichen Ereignissen, die sich während unserer Ruhezeit zutrugen, abschnitten. Andere Male war er nicht mehr als nur ein dünnes Wabern, nicht mehr als eine Seifenblase, die nur den Anblick unserer echten Umwelt flirrend und schillernd verzerrte. Irgendwann jedoch lichtete sich jeder Nebel und gab Stück für Stück das preis, was er zuvor verhüllt hatte, wie ein Vorhang der sich langsam lichtete, ehe die Theatervorstellung in den nächsten Akt überging. Der Schlafende war verwirrt und wusste anfangs nicht, ob er noch schlief oder wachte, während er auf dem schmalen Grad zwischen den Bewusstseinsebenen balancierte.

Auch Erin konnte nicht recht sagen, ob sie noch träumte oder ob sich das, was sie hörte, in Wirklichkeit ereignete. Nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt hörte sie das Lachen mehrerer Kinderstimmen, ehe sie jubelten und einander Dinge zuriefen, die sie nicht recht verstand. Ein gleichmäßiges Scheppern gegen eine der Hauswände drang mit zunehmender Penetranz an ihr Ohr, war zu hartnäckig und laut, um sich nur in ihrem Unterbewusstsein abzuspielen. Obwohl ihre Lider noch viel zu schwer waren und sich vehement dagegen sträubten, geöffnet zu werden, überwand Erin ihre Müdigkeit und blinzelte. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf Scotts Federkissen, die blaue Steppdecke lag locker auf ihren Schultern. Sie musste mehrere Male blinzeln, ehe die Sicht aus ihren schlaftrunkenen blauen Augen etwas klarer wurde. Scotts Schlafzimmer war noch immer in dichte Schatten gekleidet, allerdings waren sie in der Zwischenzeit gewandert.

Erschöpft und ohne jedes Zeitgefühl setzte sich Erin auf und strich sich über das Gesicht. Ein Blick auf die Uhr überraschte sie, indem er ihr versicherte, dass es bereits 8 Uhr morgens war. Sie seufzte und schloss kurz wieder die Augen, zog die Knie an die Brust und atmete tief durch. Dass sie so lange und ohne jede Störung durchgeschlafen hatte, war einerseits ein Zeichen dafür gewesen, dass sie sehr ausgelaugt und geschafft gewesen war, andererseits hatte das Aspirin das seine dazugetan. Zumindest war sie noch immer auf freiem Fuß und es ging ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut. Die Verletzung an ihrem Oberschenkel machte sich nur noch durch ein unterschwelliges Ziehen bemerkbar, jetzt traute sie sich sogar zu, aufzustehen und ein paar Schritte zu gehen. Dennoch beschloss Erin, einen Teil von Scotts Schmerzmittelvorrat mitzunehmen, schließlich lag vor ihr eine lange Reise. Auch wenn sie getrost darauf verzichten konnte, noch einmal vor der Polizei wegzurennen, musste sie damit rechnen, dass die Belastung für ihren angeschlagenen Muskel hoch werden würde.

Sie schob die Decke beiseite und betrachtete ihren Oberschenkel. Bevor sie sich in Scotts Bett gelegt hatte, hatte sie sich nur ihrer Schuhe, Socken und Jeans entledigt. Ihre Sachen lagen noch dort, wo sie sie gestern zurückgelassen hatte, säuberlich auf einem Stuhl zusammengelegt. Ihre Wunde war leicht geschwollen, aber nicht wieder aufgeplatzt, das Sportgel hatte die Haut recht gut beruhigt. Sie nahm sich vor, erneut das Gel aufzutragen und einen Verband umzulegen, erhob sich und trottete müde in das Badezimmer. Mit kaltem Wasser wusch sie die hartnäckigsten Spuren des Schlafes aus dem Gesicht, zog sich aus und schlüpfte unter die Dusche. Sie duschte kalt, um richtig wach zu werden, obwohl es sie zuerst Überwindung kostete. Ihr blieb erst der Atem weg, als das eisige Wasser über ihren Schopf und dann an ihrem Körper hinab glitt. Ihre Muskeln reagierten, indem sie sich zusammenzogen, eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrem gesamten Körper aus, bis sie sich an die niedrigen Temperaturen des Wassers gewöhnt hatte. Sie atmete tief durch, genoss die Art und Weise, wie die Duschstrahlen ihren Körper massierten und sie ein wenig lockerten.

Eine Viertelstunde später drehte sie das Wasser ab, stieg aus der Duschkabine und hüllte sich in Scotts Bademantel, der ihr einige Nummern zu groß war. Sie führte den Stoff an ihre Nase und atmete den Duft tief ein. Sie bedauerte es, dass er nach Waschmittel und Weichspüler und nicht nach seinem Besitzer selbst roch. Was hätte sie dafür gegeben, wenn er mit ihr hier aufgewacht wäre und sie gemeinsam hätten frühstücken können. Erin wurde sich schmerzhaft dessen bewusst, was sie mit Scott hätte haben können, jetzt aber wohl nie erleben würde. In der Nacht im Krankenhaus waren sie sich nahe gewesen. Sehr nahe. Aber auch da hatte sich der Nebel viel zu schnell und unbarmherzig gelüftet.

Sie strich sich mit dem Baumwollstoff über die feuchten Haare und tapste auf nackten Füßen durch das Bad in den Flur zurück und in die Küche. Sie war ihm dankbar dafür, dass er ihr den Schlüssel zu seiner Wohnung gegeben hatte. In einer Absteige hätte sie vermutlich kein Auge zubekommen, weil sie sich einfach nicht sicher gefühlt und in jedem Moment befürchtet hätte, dass ihr Zimmer von Polizisten gestürmt wurde. Diese vier Wände waren Erin nicht besonders vertraut, schließlich war sie nur einmal zuvor hier gewesen und das nur für einen Augenblick. Im Bademantel bekleidet kippte sie das Küchenfenster an und sah mehrere Kinder auf dem Hinterhof spielen. Sie traten abwechselnd an einen zerfledderten Fußball, von dem sich bereits das Leder löste, das in porösen Flocken bei dem einen oder anderen Schuss zu Boden rieselte. Das scheppernde Geräusch, das Erin geweckt hatte, hatte der Ball verursacht, der gegen die Mauer prallte. Sie fragte sich, warum die Kinder zu dieser Uhrzeit nicht in der Schule waren und dachte daran, dass das eine oder andere Kind von ihnen vielleicht in Le Gardien besser aufgehoben gewesen wäre.

Sie seufzte schwermütig bei dem Gedanken daran, die Kinder und das Waisenhaus vielleicht nicht mehr wiederzusehen, obwohl sie überlegt hatte, ob sie Le Gardien noch einmal aufsuchen sollte. Vermutlich rechnete Talburne nur damit, dass sie an ihre alte Wirkungsstätte zurückkehren würde und nicht nur für sie, sondern auch für alle anderen hätte ein Polizeiaufgebot Ärger bedeutet. Traurig verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und fragte sich, ob die Kinder sie genauso sehr vermisste wie sie sie vermisste. Mit der Erinnerung an die vielen Stunden, die sie mit den Kleinen zugebracht hatte, überkam sie heftiges Heimweh, eine Empfindung, die sie so lange nicht mehr gehabt hatte. Mit halbherzigem Interesse füllte sie Leitungswasser in den Wasserkocher, um sich einen Tee zum Frühstück zu bereiten. Während das Wasser vor sich hin brodelte, schaute Erin durch die Gardine hindurch nach draußen, sah den Kindern, die sie auf acht bis zwölf Jahre schätzte, beim Spielen zu und lehnte mit dem Kopf gegen die Fensterscheibe. Warum konnte nicht einmal ein kleiner Teil ihres Lebens nach Plan verlaufen?

Sie war fast dreißig Jahre alt und hatte nichts, das wirklich ihr gehörte. Nicht einmal das Geld und die Kleider, die sie an ihrem Körper trug, gehörten wirklich ihr. Sie hatte nichts, borgte und lieh sich nur Dinge, um mit ihnen weiterzuziehen und doch nirgendwo richtig sesshaft zu werden. Sie hatte geglaubt, in Gotham City würde ihr ein Neuanfang gelingen, Gotham City würde anders sein als all die anderen Städte, in denen sie gewesen war. Und Gotham City war in der Tat anders gewesen, wenn auch nicht in dem Sinne, wie sie es sich gewünscht hatte.

Das Brodeln des Wassers riss sie aus ihren schwermütigen Gedanken und lenkte sie ein wenig ab. Sie gab einen Pfefferminzteebeutel in ihre Tasse und schüttete das kochende Wasser darüber, ließ den Beutel darin tänzeln und wickelte ihn um den Henkel, um ihn einige Minuten ziehen zu lassen. Sie musste sich selbst beschäftigen, andernfalls würde sie nur anfangen zu grübeln und das würde letztlich nur dazu führen, dass sie sich selbst und ihre Pläne infrage stellte. Erin stapfte mit der Entschlossenheit, die ihr übrig geblieben war, in Scotts Schlafzimmer zurück, wollte sich anziehen und dann auf Matthews Beerdigung vorbereiten. Als sie an das Bett getreten war, auf dem sie fast zwanzig Stunden geschlafen hatte, löste sie den Gurt des Bademantels, um sich anzuziehen. Mitten in der Bewegung hielt sie inne, als sie etwas sah, das ihr vorher entgangen war.

Sie stutzte und rührte sich lange nicht, starrte mit wachsender Beunruhigung auf das Messer, das nur wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt in dem Federkissen steckte, auf dem Scott geschlafen hätte, hätte er die Nacht ebenfalls hier verbracht. Sie benötigte einige lange Sekunden, um diesen Anblick zu verdauen, der eine Kette verwirrender Fragen in ihrem Kopf kreisen ließ. Hatte das Messer eben schon dort gesteckt und sie hatte es nur nicht gesehen? Hatte es bereits aus dem Kopfkissen geragt, als sie gestern in Scotts Wohnung gekommen war? Warum war es ihr dann nicht früher aufgefallen? Ihre Hände ließen langsam von dem Stoffgürtel ab. Sie drehte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und lauschte angestrengt. Abgesehen von den Kinderstimmen draußen auf dem Hinterhof konnte sie keine auffälligen Geräusche hören. Nicht einmal das Ticken einer Uhr störte die trügerische Stille in Scotts Appartement. Erin schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst, schloss die Augen, befeuchtete ihre Lippen und öffnete dann wieder die Lider. Das Messer bohrte sich noch immer in das weiche Polster, sie hatte es sich nicht nur eingebildet. Ein heftiger Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, als sie daran dachte, dass ein ähnliches Messer fast genauso tief in ihrem Bein gesteckt hatte.

Egal, wie nachdrücklich ihre innere Stimme in ihrem Kopf ertönte und ihr riet, sich schnellstmöglich anzuziehen und zu verschwinden – sie hätte schreien können, Erin hätte sich nicht von der Stelle gerührt. Es war, als hätte sie Wurzeln geschlagen und wäre unfähig gewesen, auch nur einen weiteren Schritt zu tun. Wie lange sie in Scotts Bademantel gehüllt so dastand und auf das Messer starrte, das sich durch den schneeweißen Bezug des Kopfkissens gegraben hatte, vermochte sie nicht zu sagen. Irgendwann legte sich die Starre, die von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte, und ermöglichte es ihr wieder, sich zu bewegen.

Sie machte ein paar wackelige Schritte nach vorn, ließ sich sehr zögerlich auf der anderen Seite des Bettes nieder und erkannte erst jetzt, dass die Klinge des Messers rot besudelt war. Bevor sie den Bezug des Kissens durchtrennte, teilte sie mittig zwei Spielkarten. Erin widerstand mit aller Macht dem wirklich starken Drang, sofort zurückzuweichen und sich schleunigst davon zu machen, und schloss erneut die Augen, um sich zu sammeln. Blinde Panik würde ihr nicht weiterhelfen, sondern sie in noch größere Schwierigkeiten bringen. Sie hob den Kopf und öffnete die Augen, wandte sich dann dem Kissen zu. Langsam beugte sie sich über das Bett und legte den Stoffärmel des Bademantels behutsam um den schwarzen Griff des Messers. Die linke Hand presste sie auf das Polster und zog gleichzeitig die Klinge mit nicht unbeachtlichem Kraftaufwand heraus. Sie hatte das Kissen gänzlich durchbohrt und sich tief in die Matratze vergraben.

Erin drehte die Klinge vor ihren Augen und versuchte zu erkennen, um was es sich bei der kupferroten Flüssigkeit handelte, die an der Schneide klebte. Sie wagte es nicht, sie zu berühren, daran zu riechen oder gar davon zu kosten. Ob es Blut war? Wenn ja, wessen? Zumindest war es ein halbwegs beruhigender Aspekt, dass es kein frisches Blut sein konnte.

Erin ließ von dem Messer ab und griff sich stattdessen die Spielkarten. Obenauf lag eine Jokerkarte, die eine neckische, unheimlich wirkende Clownsfratze abbildete. Rote Flecken, wahrscheinlich Tropfen der Flüssigkeit, die an der Klinge geklebt hatte, besudelten das Blatt, auf dem in gedruckten Lettern geschrieben stand: _‚Du bist süß, wenn du schläfst.'_

Erin entglitten alle Gesichtszüge.

Der Daumen, der die unterste Kante der Karte umfasst hielt, presste sich fester gegen das Papier, zitterte leicht. Sie schluckte schwer, hörte nichts als den Pulsschlag in ihrem Ohr, der wie aus weiter, weiter Ferne ertönte. Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, streifte sie die Spielkarte darunter hervor und sah das Bild der Herzdame. Auf ihr standen unzählige Hahahas und Hohohos geschrieben, die einen einzelnen Satz umrahmten, der Gänsehaut auf Erins Armen ausbrechen ließ: _‚Willst du spielen?'_

Das edle Gesicht der abgebildeten Dame war mit roten und schwarzen Stiften bekritzelt worden. Ein irres Grinsen überschritt die Grenzen, die ihr zweidimensionales Gesicht vorgab, zwei schwarze Kreise ummalten ihre Augen, entstellten das hübsche Gesicht, das einst darunter gelegen hatte. Erin ließ die Karten auf das Polster fallen.

‚_Du bist süß, wenn du schläfst.'_

Ihr wurde schlecht und schwindlig. Er war hier gewesen, als sie völlig erschöpft geschlafen hatte. Er hatte sie beobachtet. Vielleicht konnte sie sich nur nicht daran erinnern, das Messer zuvor gesehen zu haben, oder aber es war wirklich erst hier gewesen, als sie aus der Dusche zurückgekommen war. Wenn Letzteres der Fall war, war er vielleicht noch hier. Der Joker. Danny. Sie drehte sich hastig um, so als hätte er die ganze Zeit hinter ihr gestanden wie in einem schlechten Gruselfilm. Dort erblickte sie allerdings nichts anderes als Scotts Kleiderschrank und den Schreibtisch, auf dem allerlei Schreibutensilien lagen. Erin konnte regelrecht fühlen, die das Blut in kraftvollen Schüben durch ihre Halsschlagader gepumpt wurde, die sich deutlich spürbar unter der empfindlichen Haut ihres Halses regte wie ein Muskel, gefangen in einem rastlosen Zucken. Es kostete sie viel Überwindung, doch letztlich schob sie die Decke weg und lugte unter das Bett. Auch dort keine Spur. Wahrscheinlich war der Abstand zwischen dem Teppichboden und der Unterseite des Bettes ohnehin viel zu knapp, um sich darunter zu verstecken, und Erin war auch dankbar darüber. Sie sprang von dem Bett hinunter, riss die Türen des Kleiderschranks auf und, als sie darin nichts Auffälliges fand, begab sich in die anderen Zimmer, um diese ebenfalls zu durchsuchen. Wie hatte das passieren können? Woher wusste er, wo sie war? Bis auf Scott wusste niemand, dass sie sich in seiner Wohnung versteckt hielt. Wie war er außerdem hier hinein gelangt? Erin hatte zwar die Wohnungstür nicht von innen verschlossen, aber sie war ohne Schlüssel von außen generell nicht zu öffnen.

Sie sah sich zerstreut in der Wohnung um, öffnete alle Schränke, zog sämtliche Vorhänge beiseite, aber nirgends konnte sie die Spur eines Eindringlings finden. Sie drehte sich um und meinte, in jedem kleinen Schatten eine Bedrohung zu sehen, schloss das angekippte Küchenfenster, obwohl kein Mensch durch diesen schmalen Spalt gelangen konnte und überprüfte den Messerblock, der auf Scotts Arbeitstheke stand. Es fehlte kein einziges Exemplar, das Messer in seinem Kopfkissen stammte also eindeutig nicht aus dieser Wohnung.

‚_Du bist süß, wenn du schläfst.'_

War er hier drin gewesen und hatte ihr beim Schlafen zugesehen? Warum hatte er sie nicht geweckt, ihr wehgetan oder sie einfach umgebracht? Was sollte das? Wollte er makabere Spielchen mit ihr spielen, sie fertigmachen? Es fiel ihr schwer, ruhig zu bleiben und einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Fakt war, dass sie hier nicht mehr sicher war, und nicht nur das, auch Scott schwebte in Gefahr. Hatte ihm der Joker möglicherweise vorher einen Besuch im Krankenhaus abgestattet? War die geronnene Flüssigkeit auf dem Messer wirklich Blut gewesen? Vielleicht Scotts Blut?

Erin lehnte rücklings gegen die Arbeitsfläche und atmete flach. Hektisch hob und senkte sich ihr Brustkorb, ehe sie sich entschloss zu handeln. Sie würde nicht wie ein verängstigtes Häschen in ihrem Bau hocken und darauf warten, dass sich der nächstbeste Räuber an ihr bediente. Entschlossen lief sie ins Schlafzimmer zurück und zog sich rasch an, suchte in Scotts Schrank nach alten Hemden oder Shirts, die sie mitnehmen konnte, packte all diese Sachen mitsamt einigen Konserven und gefundenen Nahrungsmitteln in ihre Tasche und griff zuletzt nach dem Messerblock. Sie zog zwei Schneiden daraus hervor, eines davon ein klobiges Fleischmesser, das andere mit schmaler, nur etwa halb so langer Klinge. Sie wusste nicht mit Messern oder anderen Waffen umzugehen, aber es war ein beruhigendes Gefühl, zu wissen, dass man sich im Notfall wehren konnte, weil man einfach über die nötigen Mittel verfügte. Erin zweifelte zwar daran, ob sie einem Menschen jemals geflissentlich wehtun können würde, Notwehr hin oder her, doch sie hätte es vor einem halben Jahr noch für unmöglich befunden, einen Polizisten niederzuschlagen und ein Auto zu stehlen. Erin hoffte, dass sie nicht so tief sinken würde, dass sie dem Wohl anderer Menschen mit ähnlichem Gleichmut gegenüberstand. Sie fügte ihrer Tasche Schmerztabletten und Verbandszeug hinzu und konnte sie danach nur mit Mühe verschließen. Zuletzt griff sie nach Scotts Telefon und tippte eine Nachricht, die sie an sein Handy schickte: „Ich weiß nicht wie, aber der Joker war in deiner Wohnung. Es ist gefährlich, kehre nicht allein dorthin zurück!" Sie überlegte, ob sie noch etwas hinzufügen sollte, befand ihre Warnung aber für aussagekräftig genug und hoffte, Scott würde sich hüten, hierher zu kommen.

Es bestand nun kein Zweifel mehr daran, dass der Joker Interesse an ihr hatte, und da es wohl kaum um der alten Zeiten willen von friedliebender Natur war, musste sie ihre Freunde da heraus halten, so gut es ihr möglich war. Was hatte sie getan, dass sein Jagdinstinkt oder sein masochistischer Spieltrieb geweckt worden war? Lag es nur daran, dass sie ein Relikt seiner Vergangenheit war und um seine Identität wusste? Wenn er fürchtete, dass sie seinen Namen preisgab, warum hatte er sie dann nicht längst getötet? Bestand die Möglichkeit, dass er sie gar nicht töten wollte? Steckte in einem Teil von ihm immer noch der alte Danny? Ihr Freund? Es fiel Erin schwer, wirklich daran zu glauben. Was auch immer ihn zu dem hatte werden lassen, was er jetzt war, es beherrschte ihn und schien alles in ihm abgetötet zu haben, was einst menschlich gewesen war. Der Gedanke tat weh, aber nur wenn sie ihren Wunsch, in ihm noch ihren ehemals besten Freund zu sehen, gewähren ließ, verlor sie jeglichen objektiven und vernünftigen Blick auf ihn und das, was er war. Nicht ihr Freund, sondern ihr Feind, ein gefallener, luziferischer Engel. Wenn sie das im Auge behielt, würde es ihr leichter fallen, sich zu wehren, wenn es denn nötig wäre. Die einzige Chance, die ihr blieb, war Gotham City zu verlassen, und das so schnell wie möglich. Er würde ihr wohl kaum folgen, dafür hing er zu sehr an diesem Sündenpfuhl von einer Stadt. Dieser Ort schien für ihn zur Besessenheit geworden zu sein, ein einzig großer Spielplatz, auf dem er sich austoben konnte. Andernorts würde er sich vermutlich zu schnell langweilen. Batman, sein erbittertster Gegner, war schließlich hier und nur hier konnte der Joker sich wirklich entfalten.

Erin sah ein, dass ihre Denkweise recht egoistisch war, schließlich ließ sie ihre Freunde und die Waisenkinder in einer Stadt zurück, die halb vom Terror beherrscht wurde.

Sie seufzte schwermütig und sah auf die Uhr. Ihr blieben nur noch ein paar Stunden bis zur Beerdigung Matthews und ein langer Fußmarsch stand ihr bevor. Sie durfte nicht noch mehr Zeit vertrödeln, aber es kostete sie sehr viel Überwindung, überhaupt daran zu denken, zu fliehen, nach dem, was sie im Bett entdeckt hatte. Was hatte Alfred zu ihr gesagt? Dass die Ohrstecker, die sie trug, keine gewöhnlichen waren und sie, wenn sie in Not war, mit Batman in Verbindung stand? Wie sollte das funktionieren? Wodurch konnte er wissen, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten war? Hatte er sie damit markiert wie Rotwild, ihr einen Sender zugesteckt? Und – was Erin noch viel mehr beunruhigte – stand Batman wirklich auf ihrer Seite? Dass er wusste, wo sie war, war schon bedenklich genug, aber der Joker schien sie schließlich auch aufgespürt zu haben. War es vielleicht sogar möglich, dass der Joker davon profitiert hatte, dass Erin diese Stecker trug? Wenn dem so war, konnte sie Batman überhaupt noch trauen? Sie befühlte ihre Ohren und spürte die glatte, metallene Oberfläche der Schmuckstücke. War es vielleicht klüger, sie abzulegen? Erin haderte einige Sekunden lang mit sich selbst. Wem konnte sie schon vertrauen? Die Polizei war längst nicht mehr ihr Freund und Helfer, Batman kannte sie bei weitem nicht gut genug, um ihn und seine Motive besser einschätzen zu können und wenn sie sich an ihre Freunde wenden wollte, um Hilfe zu erbitten, brachte sie sie damit nur in große Gefahr.

Erin war auf sich allein gestellt. Und obgleich der Vorfall mit dem Messer ihre Angst schürte, stürzte sie dennoch nicht Hals über Kopf aus der Stadt und verwarf auch nicht den Gedanken daran, an Matthews Beerdigung teilzunehmen.

Sie fand in einer von Scotts Schubladen einen langen, schwarzen Schal, mit dessen Hilfe sie ihr Gesicht ausreichend verhüllen konnte. Sie kam nicht umhin, sich ein wenig schäbig zu fühlen, so wie sie sich an Scotts Eigentum bediente. All ihre Sachen, ihr weniges Hab und Gut, lag noch in Le Gardien, sofern es die Polizei nicht längst beschlagnahmt hatte. Ihr Herz blutete bei dem Gedanken an das Waisenhaus, das ihre Zuflucht gewesen war. Konnte sie riskieren, es einmal wiederzusehen oder mussten die Bilder, die ihre Erinnerung geschaffen hatte, genügen, um sie nicht vergessen zu lassen? Erin beschloss, es darauf ankommen zu lassen und spontan zu entscheiden, ob sie Le Gardien aufsuchen können würde oder ob es besser war, einfach zu gehen. Sie spähte auf die Uhr, schulterte ihre Tasche, zurrte die Jacke zu und wickelte den Schal um ihren Kopf, zog den Stoff bis zu ihrer Nase hoch und setzte zu guter Letzt eine Mütze von Scott auf, ehe sie ihre Handschuhe anlegte und sein Appartement verließ. Vorsorglich verschloss sie die Tür und schob den Schlüssel in ihre Jackentasche. Die Temperaturen waren niedrig genug, um ihren Aufzug zu rechtfertigen. Über Nacht waren sie weit unter null Grad gesunken und hatten die Minusgrade in den neuen Tag hineingetragen. Erin wusste nicht, ob sie noch einmal in Scotts Wohnung zurückkehren würde, zu viele andere Gedanken wirbelten und tobten in ihrem Kopf wie ein Schneesturm, löschten alles andere darin aus. So auch den Umstand, dass der Pfefferminztee, den sie angesetzt hatte, noch immer unangerührt auf der Küchentheke stand. Erin sollte niemals davon trinken.

***

Zwei weiße, zittrige Streifen flimmerten über das schwarzweiße Bild des aufgezeichneten Videos und machten die abgebildete Sequenz unkenntlich, ehe sie mit einem Mal verschwanden, kaum dass Talburnes breiter Daumen die Stoptaste betätigt hatte, die den Rückspulmodus beendete. Er hatte nicht mitgezählt, wie oft er das Band mittlerweile schon angesehen hatte, amüsierte sich aber immer wieder von Neuem darüber. Das Band der Überwachungskameras aus dem Parkhaus unterhalb der Gotham City Mall zeigte deutlich, wie Erin Porter einen dunklen GMC ausparkte und davonfuhr. Das Komische daran war nicht etwa, dass der Besitzer nur einige Minuten zuvor den Wagen abgestellt hatte, sondern _wer _der Eigentümer des Autos gewesen war. Kein Geringerer als Fabrizio Maroni, seines Zeichens Erbe von Salvatore Maroni, dem Oberhaupt der sizilianischen Mafia, die in Gothams Unterwelt wie Ungeziefer herumschwirrte. Ein aussterbender Clan, ohne Frage, aber auch lästig. Maronis kleines Imperium schmuggelte illegal Waffen und Sprengstoff ins Land und trug somit gravierend zur florierenden Zahl von Gewaltverbrechen bei. Und jetzt hatte die kleine Porter einfach den Wagen des Mafiabosses geklaut. Ob sie sich dessen bewusst war, dass sie sich damit in ein gefährliches Territorium begab?

Talburne rieb sich grinsend über das breite, stark ausgeprägte Kinn und kniff die schmalen Schlitze zusammen, die seine Augen waren. Ehemaliger Profiler hin oder her, er wusste nicht recht, ob sie wissentlich den Wagen Maronis entwendet hatte oder nicht. Es war nicht unwahrscheinlich, wenn sie mit dem Joker unter einer Decke steckte, denn der erlaubte sich so manchen Schabernack mit der altehrwürdigen Dynastie Gothams ureigenster Verbrecherfamilien. Im letzten Jahr hatte er sämtliche Mafiavereinigungen um ihre gesamten Ersparnisse leichter gemacht. Er zollte der Mafia keinen Respekt, zeigte keine Furcht, wenn er sich mit ihnen anlegte, obwohl sie ihr Handwerk gut genug verstand, um für ihn zum Problem zu werden. Sollte die Porter nun auch eine ähnliche kaltschnäuzige Cleverness an den Tag legen wie der Joker?

Talburne bezweifelte es. Er hielt sie nicht für dumm, sonst wäre es ihr wohl kaum geglückt, sich so lange vor seinen Leuten zu verstecken, beziehungsweise wie ein hakenschlagender Hase vor ihnen zu flüchten. Trotzdem wirkte sie unsicher, in dem, was sie tat, schien noch nicht sehr lange mit dem kriminellen Metier vertraut zu sein. Wenn sie aber im Auftrag des Jokers gehandelt und Maronis Auto geklaut hatte, welche Rolle spielte dann diese verdammte Fledermaus in dieser Farce? Er hatte ihr geholfen, auszubrechen, oder nicht? Und dann stattet er ihm, Commissioner Talburne, einen Privatbesuch ab, um ihm zu versichern, auf seiner Seite zu stehen? Wie durchtrieben war dieser maskierte Fatzke eigentlich? Mit wem spielte er hier ein falsches Spiel? Der Commissioner presste die wulstigen Lippen zusammen und schaltete denn das polizeiinterne Fernsehgerät aus, das er sich in sein Büro hatte bringen lassen. Das Auto Maronis hatte man jenseits des Stadtzentrums säuberlich eingeparkt in einer Einkaufsmeile aufgefunden. Ohne richterlichen Beschluss war es ihm aber verwehrt geblieben, den Wagen auf den Kopf zu stellen und möglicherweise Maroni dranzukriegen. Er und sein Mafiaanwalt hatten den Wagen schneller aus dem polizeilichen Gewahrsam herausboxen können, als dem Commissioner lieb war. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob Gotham City insgeheim nicht von den kriminellen Machenschaften der Mafia und korrupten Politiker regiert wurde anstelle von Gesetz und Ordnung. Talburne hatte am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen, wie sich die eigenen Männer gegen ihn gestellt hatten. Gordon würde das schon noch büßen. Talburne würde dafür sorgen, dass er so schnell keinen Fuß mehr in das Polizeipräsidium setzen würde, komme, was wolle. Und was Officer Jack Treather anging...nun, für ihn hatte er sich auch schon etwas ausgedacht. Etwas ganz Besonderes.

Es klopfte an die Tür und Talburne lehnte sich in seinen gefederten Schreibtischstuhl zurück. Es war Freitagvormittag und nicht nur die Polizeibeamten, sondern auch der Abschaum Gothams schien dem Wochenende entgegenzufiebern. Kurzum: Es gab alle Hände voll zu tun. Wahrscheinlich war das der Grund dafür gewesen, dass sich Treather um zehn Minuten verspätet hatte. Talburne nahm es griesgrämig zur Kenntnis und war fest entschlossen, ihm seine Makel auszutreiben. „Kommen Sie rein", donnerte seine Stimme durch den Raum, dessen Tür sich wenige Momente später öffnete. Treather trat erhobenen Hauptes und in seine Uniform gekleidet in das Büro des Commissioners und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Vor dem Schreibtisch Talburnes blieb er stehen und schaute abwartend geradeaus. „Sie haben nach mir verlangt, Sir?"

Sein seltsam hart wirkendes Gesicht drückte die übliche Entschlossenheit aus, aber die bläuliche Verfärbung unterhalb seines linken Auges prangte an ihm wie ein Schandmal und erinnerte daran, dass er eine unliebsame Begegnung mit Batman hinter sich gebracht hatte. Dass diese nicht so unfreiwillig gewesen war, wie Treather behauptete, konnte sich Talburne denken. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er solch ein Verhalten nie von dem jungen Polizisten erwartet hätte. Umso mehr traf es ihn, dass er sich so deutlich gegen Talburnes Anweisungen gestellt hatte. Offiziell hieß es, er hätte den Ausbruch verhindern wollen, aber der Commissioner und der Nachwuchspolizist wussten es beide besser. Es war an der Zeit, genau das zur Sprache zu bringen.

„Setzen Sie sich, Junge!" Es war mehr ein Befehl als eine Bitte, dem Jack ohne zu zögern nachkam. Er zog die Mütze von seinem Kopf und platzierte sie auf seinem Schoß, legte die Hände auf die Krempe, um so ein unruhiges und nervöses Zappeln seiner Hände zu unterbinden. Talburne rückte mit seinem Stuhl näher an den Schreibtisch heran und obwohl er kleiner als Jack war, wirkte er durch seinen breiten, massigen Körper nicht nur kräftiger, sondern auch gefährlicher. Jack war die langbeinige Libelle, Talburne hingegen die Kröte, die sich auf den schmackhaften Fang freute.

„Ich habe Sie herbestellt, weil ich eine spezielle Aufgabe für Sie in Betracht ziehe, die mich vielleicht über ihren Fauxpas vom letzten Dienstag hinwegsehen lassen wird, wenn Sie sich gut genug anstellen." Treather schenkte ihm einen ausdruckslosen, abwartenden Blick. Er war Talburne gegenüber nicht nur reservierter, sondern auch vorsichtiger geworden, gerade, was Widerworte anbelangte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort hinzuzufügen, warf der Commissioner eine Mappe auf den Tisch, der Treather zunächst nur einen zögerlichen Blick zuwarf, ehe er sie aufschlug. „Sie sollten sich die Berichte sehr gründlich durchlesen", riet Talburne in beiläufigem Tonfall.

Jack schlug die Mappe auf und blätterte durch den Ordner. Zunehmend legte sich seine Stirn in Falten, je intensiver er den Inhalt des Hefters studierte. Talburne beobachtete die vielfältige Regung seiner Mimik mit selbstgerechter Genugtuung, während er sich in den Stuhl zurücklehnte und die nikotinverfärbten Finger auf seiner Brust ineinander verschränkte. „Das ist der Falcone Fall", stellte Jack leise fest und sah langsam von den Aufzeichnungen auf.

„Ganz recht." Talburne erlaubte sich ein humorloses Krötenlächeln und nickte dem Officer zu: „Ein wirklich dicker Fisch." Jack begegnete dem Blick des Commissioners mit abwartender Ruhe, doch Talburne konnte sich denken, dass es unter seiner harten Fassade brodelte. „Obwohl weithin bekannt ist, dass der Falcone-Clan kriminelle Nebentätigkeiten pflegt, haben die Beweise nie für eine Anklage ausgereicht", fasste Talburne zusammen, was in der Aktensammlung geschrieben stand, „Die sizilianische Mafia ist so ziemlich die einzige, die sich nach den Ereignissen des letzten Jahres behauptet hat und noch immer auf Unruhe in Gotham sorgt. Das ist natürlich nichts im Vergleich zu früher. Damals hatte sie weitaus größeren Einfluss auf Gotham City. Trotzdem ist sie mir ein Dorn im Auge und ein potentieller Verbündeter des Jokers oder zumindest Mittel zum Zweck für ihn. Wenn wir schon nicht über Erin Porter an ihn herankommen, dann vielleicht über die Mafia. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er diesen Trumpf noch ausspielen wird und genau dann schlagen wir zu."

Treather konnte dem Commissioner sichtlich nicht folgen und hob die Hand, ehe er sagte: „Moment. Niemandem, nicht einmal Batman, ist es gelungen, nah genug an die Mafia heranzukommen. Wie wollen Sie herausfinden, wann sie sich wo versammelt und ob der Joker überhaupt mit ihr verkehrt?"

Die Naivität des Jungspunds brachte Talburne zum Schmunzeln. „Verdeckte Ermittlungen", lautete dann seine prompte Antwort, ehe er sich seufzend aus dem Stuhl erhob, der unter dem Verlust des nicht unerheblichen Gewichts deutlich hoch federte. „Sie wollen jemanden in die Mafia einschleusen?" Talburne spazierte hinter seinen Stuhl und legte die breiten Pranken auf die Lehne, auf der er sich abstützte. „Nicht irgendjemanden, mein Sohn", versprach er in heuchlerischem Ton, „sondern Sie."

Der Anblick, wie dem jüngeren Cop jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich, belustigte den Mann aus Chicago ohne Ende.

„Mich??" Das Entsetzen in seinen Augen konnte unmöglich gespielt sein. Umso mehr erfüllte es Talburne mit hämischer Freude. „Ja", erwiderte er nur und hob eine buschige Braue. „Aber...", begann Treather atemlos und schien gar nicht zu wissen, welches Gegenargument er zuerst vorbringen sollte, „wir reden hier von der Mafia und nicht von einer gewöhnlichen Gang. Da kann man nicht einfach so hineinspazieren und sich als neues Mitglied eintragen lassen!" Der Commissioner empfand den aufmüpfigen Tonfall des Frischlings für unangebracht. Er würde seine ständigen Widerworte schon noch bereuen. Auf die eine oder andere Art. „Ohne ihre Handlanger ist selbst die größte Mafiavereinigung ein Nichts. Man muss sich hocharbeiten, Treather. Was ist? Trauen Sie sich diese Aufgabe nicht zu?" Herausfordernd blitzten die grünen Augen aus dem aufgeschwemmten Gesicht hervor.

Jack biss die Zähne zusammen, weil er wusste, dass diese Aktion die Quittung dafür war, dass er einer Mordverdächtigen geholfen hatte, zu entfliehen. Obgleich es offiziell hieß, Batman habe ihn übermannt, wusste Treather mit Sicherheit, dass er Talburne nichts vormachen konnte. Der Mann war ein Schlitzohr und als ehemaliger Profiler sowieso eine Koryphäe auf seinem Gebiet. Er wusste, dass Treather gegen ihn gespielt hatte und nun wurde er dafür auf die Strafbank versetzt. Dass Talburne jedoch zu solch drastischen Mitteln greifen würde, hätte selbst Jack, nach allem, was er gesehen hatte, nicht für möglich gehalten.

„Es geht nicht darum, ob ich mir eine solche Aufgabe zutraue oder nicht", erhob er Widerworte gegen seinen Vorgesetzten, auf dessen seltsam verzerrten Zügen das Lächeln festgefroren zu sein schien, „ich bin erst seit einem Jahr als Polizist auf der Straße und weiß nicht, ob ich die nötigen Qualifikationen mitbringe, um so eine wichtige Position zu bekleiden."

Talburnes Mundwinkel zuckte in einem willkürlichen Spasmus zusammen, als er hörte, wie gewählt sich das Bürschchen ausdrückte, um über seine steigende Nervosität hinwegzutäuschen. „Ich denke doch", widersprach ihm der Commissioner grinsend, „Sie haben meiner Meinung nach hervorragend unter Beweis gestellt, dass Sie fähig sind, unverblümt Märchen zu erzählen und vorzugeben, jemand zu sein, der Sie nicht sind." Talburnes Lächeln war kein Lächeln mehr. Sein Mund war eine grotesk verzerrte Linie, Ausdruck kühl berechnenden Kalküls. Treather hielt tapfer dem beunruhigenden Blick des Älteren stand, wenngleich er wusste, dass er gegen Talburne nicht ankommen würde. Er gehörte jener Sorte Mensch an, die durch ihre bloße Anwesenheit einschüchterte und selbst den selbstsichersten Mann dazu brachte, kapitulierend den Blick zu senken.

„Hören Sie...ich weiß, dass vieles zwischen uns schief gelaufen ist, aber ich wollte mich Ihnen nie widersetzen." Dass sich dieses Würstchen von einem Polizisten erdreistete, ihm so unverschämt ins Gesicht zu lügen, ließ Zorn in schwelenden Wogen durch seine Blutbahnen rasen und dennoch bewahrte er Contenance. Treather würde dafür büßen, bei Gordons kleiner Rebellion gegen ihn mitgemacht zu haben, aber er würde einen Teufel tun und sich dabei selbst die Hände dreckig machen.

„Dafür, dass Sie das _nie wollten_...haben Sie das bravourös hinbekommen", gab Talburne ironisch zurück. Der Blick des Officers ergab sich endlich dem stechenden Grün der Augen seines Gegenübers und wanderte hektisch über die Mappe in seinen Händen. „Ihre Methoden habe nicht nur ich als fragwürdig empfunden, Commissioner. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Ihre Ermittlungen behindert habe, aber strafen Sie mich deshalb nicht damit, so einen gefährlichen Job zu übernehmen. Meine Frau ist..."

Talburne machte von seinem Vorrecht als Oberhaupt der Polizei Gebrauch und unterbrach den Cop, der rangmäßig weit unter ihm stand: „Gefährlicher Job? Treather, wenn Sie der Meinung sind, der Sinn des Lebens eines Polizisten besteht darin, Donuts zu essen, ab und an mit dem Streifenwagen unterwegs zu sein und mit der Dienstmarke einen auf dicke Hose zu machen, haben Sie sich gewaltig getäuscht. Ein Maulwurf in Maronis Bau und wir hätten Informationen über seine kleinen hässlichen Deals, könnten möglicherweise den Joker selbst liefern. Sie sollten meinen Vorschlag als Chance betrachten, sich zu beweisen, Junge. Wenn Sie nicht zustimmen, werde ich Sie wegen wiederholter Dienstverweigerung unbezahlt beurlauben. _Langfristig_."

Treathers so harte, wie aus Papier geschnittene Züge entglitten ihm endgültig und auch nach den richtigen Worten suchte er vergeblich. „Das...", brachte er fassungslos hervor, „das können Sie nicht machen!" Talburne stemmte seine wuchtigen Arme auf seinen Schreibtisch und lehnte sich weit zu dem Jungspund vor. „Und wie ich das kann", herrschte er ihn an, sodass die Tischplatte unter dem unerbittlichen Dröhnen seiner Stimme leicht vibrierte, „und ich werde auch nicht davor zurückschrecken, diesen Schritt zu tun."

Treather griff sich den letzten Strohhalm, der sich ihm darbot und presste hervor: „Die Dienstaufsichtsbehörde..." Talburne schnitt ihm brüsk das Wort ab: „Ist voll von alten Freunden von mir. Aber nur zu, versuchen Sie Ihr Glück." Jacks Vermutung, dass die Dienstaufsicht nicht ganz astrein war, bestätigte sich in diesem Moment voller Bitterkeit. „Ich brauche den Job. Ich habe eine Familie zu ernähren", appellierte er ohne große Hoffnung an die Menschlichkeit seines Vorgesetzten, die irgendwo in diesem sonderbaren Krötenkörper noch vorhanden sein musste.

„Dann ist es klug, wenn Sie Ihre Chance wahrnehmen."

Jack starrte Talburne fassungslos an. Das Blut pochte wegen seines beschleunigten Pulses in schmerzhaften Stößen durch den Bluterguss an seinem Auge, während er auf die Mappe in seinem Schoß hinabblickte. Maulwurf bei Maroni? Warum trug man ihm nicht gleich auf, den Joker zu fangen? Treather presste die Lippen zusammen. Warum wurde jeder bestraft, der für das Gute in Gotham City einstieg? Wieso hetzten die Bürger heute Hassparolen gegen den verstorbenen Harvey Dent, der ihnen so viel Gutes gebracht hatte? Wieso war Batman trotz allem ein Geächteter, obwohl er keinem ein Leid zu gefügt hatte? Oder wieso musste Jim Gordon seinen Posten abgeben, nur weil er Gothams Hoffnung hatte aufrecht erhalten wollen? Jack kam zu einer sehr bitteren Erkenntnis. Das Gute war in dieser Stadt nicht willkommen; weder in den obersten Reihen der Bürokratie, noch auf den Straßen. „Sagen Sie zu oder ich unterschreibe den Suspendierungsantrag, auf dem Ihr Name steht", bedrängte ihn Talburne.

Jack zögerte und sah sich einer Sackgasse gegenüber. Er konnte nur zwischen zwei Übeln wählen. Jobs lagen in Gotham nicht gerade auf der Straße herum. Zumindest nicht solche, die respektabel waren und ein Gehalt einbrachten, von dem man leben konnte. Seine Freundin und er waren überglücklich gewesen, als er nach seinem Abschluss in Gotham übernommen worden war. Wenn er jetzt ausschied, würde Talburne mit Sicherheit dafür sorgen, dass in seiner Dienstakte unvorteilhafte Einträge erschienen, die ihm eine Bewerbung bei anderen Polizeipräsidien unmöglich machte. Er war kein simpler, launischer Mann, sondern ein wahrer Tyrann mit Beziehungen, die ihn noch gefährlicher machten. „Sehen Sie, es ist ja nicht so, dass Sie ganz auf sich allein gestellt wären...die Sonderkommission ist schon seit Jahren an diesem Pack dran, die werden Ihnen hilfreich zur Seite stehen", behauptete Talburne. Ja, in der Tat war eine Sonderkommission damit beschäftigt, die Mafia Zelle für Zelle auszuschalten. Leider konnte man den Cops in dieser Einheit nicht über den Weg trauen, geschweige denn, ihnen sein Leben anvertrauen. Es ging das Gerücht um, dass gegen einige von ihnen wegen Bestechungsverdächtigungen bereits intern ermittelt worden war. Was, wenn Maroni einige dieser Cops gekauft hatten?

Jacks Mission würde nicht lang von Erfolg gekrönt sein, wenn die richtigen Informanten den Mafioso über sein doppeltes Spiel in Kenntnis setzten. Dennoch hörte er sich selbst wie aus weiter Ferne sagen: „Ich tu es." Blieb ihm etwas anderes übrig? Mit einer Verweigerung setzte er nicht nur seine eigene Zukunft, sondern auch die seiner Familie leichtfertig aufs Spiel. Des Weiteren wollte er nicht als Feigling dastehen. Die einzige Option, die ihm blieb, bestand darin, seinen Job so gut wie möglich zu machen und durchzuhalten. Erfolg bedeutete in diesem Falle, am Leben zu bleiben.

„Gut", lautete Talburnes bloße Antwort, die wie ein Peitschenknall durch das Büro hallte, „dann schlage ich vor, dass Sie sich mit Ihrer neuen Truppe auseinander setzen. Erste Einsatzbesprechung ist in zwei Stunden. Am besten, Sie machen sich derweil mit den Fakten vertraut." Treather blieb unentschlossen auf dem Stuhl sitzen und wurde das Gefühl nicht los, einen Pakt mit dem Teufel eingegangen zu sein. Erst Talburnes kommandierender Tonfall riss ihn aus seiner Trance: „Guten Tag, Officer." Mit einer winkenden Handbewegung bedeutete ihm der Commissioner, sein Büro zu verlassen, und kehrte dem jungen Polizisten dann den Rücken zu. Jacks Blick verharrte einige Sekunden auf dem breiten Kreuz des Mannes, an dessen Schultern das graubraune Jackett leicht spannte, dann klemmte er sich Polizeimütze und die Mappe unter den Arm und ließ Talburne in seinem eigenen kleinen, nach kaltem Zigarrenrauch riechenden Reich zurück.

Hätte der Commissioner ihm nicht den Rücken zugekehrt, dann hätte Jack auf seinem breiten Gesicht ein noch breiteres Grinsen gesehen, das alles andere als freundlich war. Winston Lawrence Talburne war ein Pläneschmieder, wie er im Buche stand. Und er liebte es, wenn einer seiner Pläne funktionierte.

***

Friedhöfe hatten den schlechten Ruf, ein unheimlicher, trister Ort der Vergessenheit zu sein. Gedenktafeln reihten sich zwar dicht an dicht aneinander, aber ihre Inschriften waren derart üppig mit Moos überwuchert, dass sie niemand mehr hätte entziffern können, selbst wenn er es darauf anlegte. Oder der Stein war nach Jahrzehnten, manchmal gar Jahrhunderten sichtlich verwittert und trug die Zahnabdrücke der Zeit auf seiner rauen Haut. Irgendwann, wenn Gräber zu sehr verwilderten, beseitigte man sie und schuf so Platz für eine neue Generation Verstorbener. In Gotham City wurde solcher Platz dringender benötigt als in vielen anderen Städten. Der Gotham City Cemetery, der in einem ruhigeren Teil und etwas abseits der Stadt gelegen war, erfüllte dieses nicht sehr schmeichelhafte Klischee. Erin, die hinter einer Baumreihe beobachtete, wie sich die ersten in Schwarz gekleideten Trauergäste zu Matthews Beerdigung einfanden, empfand die Atmosphäre auf diesem Friedhof als bedrückend. Zwar brach ab und an das Sonnenlicht durch die dichte Wolkendecke und ließ die mit Frost überzogenen Grashalme, die glatten Oberfläche der Grabsteine und die bunten Fenster der St. Catherine's Chapel in allen Farbtönen glitzern, aber sie richtete nichts dagegen aus, dass dieser Ort verlassen und tot wirkte.

Erin rieb die Hände aneinander. Selbst durch den Stoff der Handschuhe hindurch fror sie. Traurig stellte sie fest, dass sie es niemandem wünschte, in so einer trostlosen Gegend begraben zu werden. Obwohl Matthew, wenn sie dem psychologischen Gutachten, das im Zuge ihrer Hypnose erstellt worden war, Glauben schenken konnte, vermutlich nicht ganz unschuldig an ihrer Entführung durch den Joker gewesen war, so hegte sie dennoch keinen Groll gegen ihn. Wahrscheinlich beruhte dies auch darauf, dass sie nichts davon ahnte, dass er über lange Zeit ein falsches Spiel auf der Seite ihres wohl gefährlichsten Gegners getrieben hatte. Sie spürte den Impuls in sich aufsteigen, wieder kehrtzumachen, als sie zwei ältere Leute auf dem schmalen Weg hinaufgehen sah. Wahrscheinlich waren das Matthews Eltern.

Erin zog reflexartig den Schal ein Stückchen höher, sodass fast ihr ganzes Nasenbein unter dem weichen Stoff verschwand. Sie wollte abwarten, bis alle Gäste versammelt waren, sodass sie sich unauffällig in der letzten Reihe anschließen konnte. Solange wartete sie im Schutze der Bäume, während mehr und mehr Menschen entweder in einem Taxi oder mit ihren eigenen Wagen herbei gefahren kamen. Matthew hatte Zeit seines Lebens durch seine redselige, aufgeweckte Art immer sehr viele Freunde gehabt. Heute machten sie ihm ihre letzte Aufwartung. Je mehr Zeit verstrich und je mehr Leute auf den Friedhof strömten, desto nervöser schaute sich Erin um. Tief in ihrem Unterbewusstsein erwartete sie fast schon, dass eine Polizeistreife eine Schleife um das Gelände der Ruhestätte drehte, um nach ihr Ausschau zu halten. Dieser Anblick blieb ihr glücklicherweise erspart, ganz gleich, wie oft sie sich umdrehte. Entweder hielten es Gotham Citys Cops und allen voran Commissioner Talburne selbst für unwahrscheinlich, dass eine Mörderin zur Beerdigung ihres Opfers aufkreuzte, oder aber sie glaubten nicht, dass sie noch in der Stadt war. Ganz gleich, was von beidem zutraf, Erin konnte es nur recht sein, wenn die Gesetzeshüter von hier fern blieben. Unruhig hielt sie Ausschau nach ihren Freunden und Kollegen aus Le Gardien. Ob der ein oder andere hier auftauchen würde? Die Kinder konnten schließlich nicht allein gelassen werden, also würde wohl kaum die gesamte Belegschaft Matthew die letzte Ehre erweisen. Trotzdem hoffte Erin, wenigstens einen ihrer Freunde zu sehen und herauszufinden, wie es den anderen erging.

Ein eisiger Wind trieb die letzten braun-orangenen Blätter, die so beharrlich jeder Witterung getrotzt hatten, von dem kargen Geäst schweigsamer Pappeln. Raschelnd seufzend küssten sie den unterkühlten Erdboden und streiften Erins Stiefelspitzen. Sehr langsam setzte sie sich in Bewegung, wollte die Distanz ein wenig überbrücken, um in der Menschenansammlung vielleicht ein bekanntes Gesicht zu entdecken. Mittlerweile hatten sich etwa vierzig Leute eingefunden, die den aufgebahrten Sarg stehend umringten. Mit Sicherheit hätte die Möglichkeit bestanden, Sitzreihen aufzustellen, doch bei den ungemütlichen Temperaturen waren wahrscheinlich alle daran interessiert, die Angelegenheit so schnell wie möglich über die Bühne zu bringen.

Mit ein wenig Abstand zu den anderen Trauernden begab sich Erin weiter in die Nähe, ständig an ihren Sachen zupfend, um die Maskerade aufrechtzuerhalten, und einen Blick über die Schultern werfend, um zu prüfen, ob jemand Verdacht ob ihrer Anwesenheit schöpfte.

Sie war Matthew nicht nahe genug gewesen, um seine Freunde außerhalb Le Gardiens zu kennen, wusste allerdings auch nicht, ob seine Freunde untereinander kannten oder ob sie es gewohnt waren, ein paar fremde Gesichter zu sehen. Erin hoffte, dass sich einfach niemand dafür interessieren würde und die Gedanken eines jeden allein Matthew galten. Zwei ältere Männer gesellten sich abschließend zu der Runde, dann räusperte sich der Pfarrer und sprach an die stillschweigende Menge gerichtet: „Liebe Trauergemeinde." Er sah in die Runde und schaffte es, jedem ins Gesicht, doch keinen wirklich anzusehen, ehe er weiter sprach: „Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um gemeinsam Abschied von unserem Sohn, Bruder, Cousin, guten Freund und auch Kollegen Matthew zu nehmen." Erin hatte ihren Blick zu Boden gerichtet und sah sich aus dem Augenwinkel heraus in der Menge um, ohne den Kopf zu heben. Wenn der Prediger ansprach, dass Matthew für einige der hier anwesenden ein guter Kollege gewesen sei, so war es nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass wirklich Mitarbeiter des Waisenhauses hier versammelt waren. Die junge Frau hatte bisher nur noch niemanden entdecken können, schöpfte aber durch die Bemerkung des Pfarrers neuen Mut, ein vertrautes Gesicht zu erblicken.

„Abschied von einem so jungen Menschen zu nehmen, fällt nicht leicht. Doch noch schwerer zu ertragen sind die Umstände des Ablebens einer geliebten Person, wenn diese gewaltsam aus unserer Mitte gerissen wurde." Erin schluckte und starrte auf ihre Füße, die auf dem hart gefrorenen Boden keine Spuren hinterließen. Ja, Matthew war gewaltsam aus dem Leben gerissen worden. Von ihr selbst? Sie wusste es nicht. Schuldgefühle überkamen sie und gaben ihr das plötzliche Gefühl, dass alle Anwesenden wussten, wer sie war und sie verurteilten. Nur zögerlich sah sie auf, nur um zu erkennen, dass sich niemand für sie, die am Rande stand, interessierte, sondern alle den Worten des Pfarrers lauschten oder sich die ersten Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln tupften. „Matthew Dermont war kein vermögender Mann, aber dennoch hat er unser aller Leben bereichert", fuhr der Prediger fort.

Erin sah nach links und erstarrte, als sie einen vertrauten grauen Haarschopf etwas abseits der Menge erkannte. Der Dutt, zu dem das silbrige Haar zusammengebunden war, spähte unter einem schwarzen Hut mit schmalem Schleiernetz hervor. Neben ihr konnte Erin eine große, schlanke Frau mit dunklen Haaren erkennen, der Blick auf ihr Gesicht blieb ihr allerdings verwehrt. Sie schätzte, dass es sich um Olivia handelte, war sich aber nicht ganz sicher. Schnell senkte sie wieder den Blick, um nicht zu riskieren, dass ihre neugierigen Spähversuche Aufmerksamkeit erregten. „Gerade bei solchen schwer traumatisierenden Ereignissen stellen sich die Hinterbliebenen oftmals die Frage: Warum? Warum gerade dieser Mensch, den wir in unser Herz geschlossen haben?"

Der Pfarrer legte eine dramatische Pause ein, während die Frau, die Erin als Matthews Mutter vermutete, laut schluchzte. „Eine Antwort auf dieses _‚Warum'_ wird uns nicht ereilen. Und wenn es doch Begründungen gibt, so wollen sie uns nicht logisch, nicht gerechtfertigt erscheinen. Liebe Trauergemeinde, Matthews Leben war von tragischer Kürze, und dennoch ereignisreich."

Der Pfarrer begann, Abschnitte aus Matthews Leben zu rezitieren. Seinen Werdegang an der Schule, seine gemeinnützigen Arbeiten in einem Hilfswerk für Obdachlose, sein Engagement, mit Menschen zusammenzuarbeiten – all das fand Erwähnung in der Ansprache des Geistlichen. Erin hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu, zu sehr nahm sie das anschwellende Schluchzen und Weinen von Matthews Mutter mit. Ihr Herz zog sich krampfhaft zusammen, während sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten. Jetzt erst begriff sie richtig, dass Matthew tot war. Sie würde ihn nur auf Fotos wiedersehen und in ihren Erinnerungen. Seine Stimme würde irgendwann verklingen, sein Bild verblassen. Erin fürchtete sich davor, ihn irgendwann zu vergessen. Doch würde ihr das so leicht fallen? Wahrscheinlich würde er sie eher wie ein Phantom verfolgen, ihr eine ewige Schuld aufbürden. Egal ob wissentlich oder nicht, ob absichtlich oder nicht, sie hatte auf ihn geschossen, hatte ihn vermutlich getötet. Diese Last war nicht so einfach abzustreifen.

„Matthew Dermont war ein Mensch voller Lebensfreude und Leidenschaft. Mit seinem Fehlen klafft eine große Lücke in unseren Herzen, die nur das Gut der Erinnerung auszufüllen vermag. In unserer Erinnerung lebt er fort und solange wir es zulassen, dass wir uns erinnern, ist er immer noch lebendig." Erin wischte sich die Tränen mit dem Stoff des Handschuhs aus dem Gesicht und schniefte leise. Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können? Vor einem Monat noch hatten sie gemeinsam gespaßt und die Halloweenparty in Le Gardien vorbereitet und jetzt würde Matthew gleich in den gefrorenen Schoß der Erde hinabgelassen und endgültig aus dem Leben verabschiedet werden. Es war surreal. Es war verrückt. Zu sehen, wie ein Freund gleichen Alters aus dem Leben schied, war eine entsetzliche Erfahrung, weil man zwangsläufig realisierte, dass man selbst nichts anderes war als ein flackerndes Kerzenlicht, das sich gegen einen übermächtigen Wind zu behaupten versuchte. Jederzeit konnte es ausgeblasen werden. Alle Träume und Wünsche, die man mit knapp dreißig Jahren noch hatte und zu verwirklichen gedachte, zerfielen mit einem Wimpernschlag zu Staub. Der Gedanke, wie nichtig man als Mensch wirklich war, war deprimierend.

Erin hatte den Rest der Rede nicht mitbekommen, sondern hatte gedankenverloren auf den stabilen Holzsarg gestarrt, der nun an vier robusten Kordeln Zentimeter für Zentimeter in die ausgehobene Grube hinabgelassen wurde. Der bloße Anblick war herzzerreißend. Ihre Umgebung verschwamm vor ihren tränengefüllten Augen und blieb hinter einem dichten Schleier aus Salz und Wasser verborgen.

Erin atmete gepresst aus, während der weiche Stoff des Schals ihre Lippen umspielte. Sie hatte das alles nicht gewollt. Trug sie, selbst wenn sie nicht den Abzug betätigt hätte, die Schuld an Matthews Tod, weil sie sich in ihrer Neugier zu weit nach vorn gewagt hatte? War sie dem Joker zu nahe gekommen? Dabei hatte sie doch keinerlei Geheimnisse aufgedeckt, sondern nur mithilfe der Artikel die Verbrechen des Clowns und auch die Unterstellungen Batman gegenüber rekapitulieren können. Oder hatte der Joker ohnehin geplant, sie in sein perfides Spiel mit hineinzuziehen, kaum dass er sie erkannt hatte?

‚_Willst du spielen?'_, fiel ihr die auf einer Spielkarte verewigte Botschaft ein und ließ sie erschaudern. Es war längst keine Frage des Wollens mehr, ob sie sich auf seine kranken Schachzüge einließ. Ihr blieb keine andere Wahl, außer vielleicht die Stadt zu verlassen. Von Gotham City aus fuhren mehrere Greyhounds in Richtung Westen. Obwohl sie riskieren musste, dass die Cops nicht nur in Gotham, sondern auch der umliegenden Region sämtliche Überlandbusse überprüfen würden, war es die einzige Chance, die ihr noch blieb, der Stadt den Rücken zu kehren. Nur so konnte sie verhindern, noch tiefer in den Strudel aus Gewalt und Angst gezogen zu werden.

Matthews Sarg war auf dem Erdboden angelangt. Seine Angehörigen und Freunde warfen nacheinander einzelne Blumen, eine Handvoll Blütenblätter oder kleinere Sträuße auf den Sarg, sprachen letzte Abschiedsworte und wandten sich meist weinend von der Grabstelle ab. Erin wäre gern nach vorn getreten und hätte etwas hinterlegt, am liebsten noch ein paar Worte gesprochen, die niemand hätte hören können. Aber sie durfte nicht riskieren, entdeckt zu werden. Es erfüllte sie mit Abscheu, so eigensinnig und taktlos handeln zu müssen, aber sie ahnte, dass Matthews Angehörigen alles andere als begeistert gewesen wären, wenn sie die stille Fremde als Mörderin ihres Schützlings entlarvt hätten. Sie wollte die stille, schmerzerfüllte und fragile Atmosphäre der aufrichtigen Trauer nicht zerbrechen, wollte, dass der Tag allein Matthew gebührte und nicht etwa ihr. Deswegen blieb sie abseits der anderen stehen und verfolgte mit den kühlen blauen Augen jede Bewegung der älteren Dame, die sie für Nell hielt. Mittlerweile hatte sich auch ihr Verdacht bestätigt, dass es Olivia an der Seite der betagten Dame war. Alles, was sich Erin wünschte, war die Gelegenheit, sich den beiden zu erkennen zu geben und Abschied von ihnen zu nehmen.

Scott hatte gesagt, all ihre Kollegen, allen voran Nell, sorgten sich um sie und glaubten an ihre Unschuld. Erin hoffte, dass sie seinen Worten Glauben schenken konnte und keine Gefahr befürchten musste. Sehr langsam, aber beständig setzten sich die Trauernden in Bewegung, um sich auf einer Trauerfeier noch einmal zusammenzufinden. Die Beerdigung an sich war abgeschlossen.

Erin fror, doch nicht nur, weil ihr der Wind seinen eisigen Atem ins Gesicht blies, sondern auch weil sie innerlich zu erfrieren drohte. Sie starrte auf den mit Blüten und Blumen bedeckten Sarg, der tief in die Erde hinabgelassen wurde, und fühlte, dass das alles nicht richtig war. Die Gewalt und der Wahnsinn des Jokers, die nicht nur den Tod ihres Freundes verursacht hatte, drohten zu eskalieren, sofern überhaupt jemals jemand Kontrolle darüber gehabt hatte. Und sie? Wo sollte sie jetzt hin? Konnte sie eine Rückkehr in Scotts Wohnung wagen oder wäre es klüger, schnellstmöglich die Stadt zu verlassen? Konnte sie Le Gardien wiedersehen, vielleicht sogar dort unterkommen? Sie zweifelte im Stillen an letztere Option. Es würde zu viel Aufruhr erregen, wenn sie sich dort blicken ließ. Wenn Talburne nicht ohnehin schon eine Streife nahe dem Waisenhaus postiert hatte, war es zu gefährlich. War ihr nur ein Mensch nicht wohl gestimmt oder glaubte, dass sie wirklich die Schuld an Matthews Tod trug, würde sie sich eigenhändig den Löwen zum Fraß vorwerfen. Erin straffte ihre Gestalt, wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht und suchte die Menge nach Nell ab. Kaum dass sie sie gefunden hatte, machte sich die junge Frau auf, ihre Freundin einzuholen. Da Nell und Olivia etwas seitlich versetzt der Menge folgten, bot sich Erin eine gute Gelegenheit, sie auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Auf leisen Sohlen folgte sie ihren Freunden und griff sich schließlich ein Herz, streckte die Hand aus und berührte Nell am Arm. Diese hielt verdutzt inne und drehte sich um. Ihr leidgeprüftes und von Trauer gezeichnetes gutmütiges Großmuttergesicht schaute sie für wenige Sekunden fragend an, bis ihre Augen aufleuchteten und sie flüsterte: „Erin?! Bist das wirklich du?"

Olivia drehte sich um und bedachte ihre ehemalige Kollegin mit dunklen Augen, in denen im Gegensatz zu Nells nicht gerade Euphorie aufblitzte. Sie nickte knapp und wurde dann so heftig von Nell umarmt, dass ihr kurzzeitig die Luft wegblieb. Nell fasste sie bei der Hand und zog sie zur Seite, schaute sich vorsichtig um, ob sie von jemand anderem bemerkt worden waren, und, als dem nicht so war, wandte sich wieder Erin zu: „Mein Mädchen!", sanft strich sie ihr über die feuchte Wange und flüsterte: „Was machst du denn für Sachen?" Die blonde Frau ließ ihre rechte Faust über ihrem Herzen kreisen, kam aber nicht weit genug, um sich zu entschuldigen, weil Nell abermals die Arme um sie schloss.

„Geht es dir gut?!", fragte sie und umfasste ihre Oberarme. Erin nickte, zeigte dann auf sich und legte Zeige- und Mittelfinger beider Hände an ihre Mundwinkel, um sie anschließend wie zum Gruß von sich zu strecken. „Das weiß ich doch, Erin. Scott hat mir alles erzählt. Niemand von uns glaubt, dass du schuldig bist."

Diese wenigen Worte bedeuteten für Erin die Welt. Schwer atmend fiel sie ihrer Freundin um den Hals, genoss es, von ihr umarmt zu werden und mit aufrichtiger Zuneigung bedacht zu werden. Es tat gut, zu wissen, dass noch jemand an sie glaubte.

„Niemand? Na ja, ich denke, Matthews Eltern sehen das ein bisschen anders!", ertönte plötzlich Olivias Stimme. Kühl musterte sie Erin, die sich langsam von Nell löste. „Olivia, bitte...", begann sie, doch wurde von ihrer jüngeren Kollegin unterbrochen: „Du hast es doch auch in den Nachrichten gesehen! Eindeutige Beweise haben sie ihr zuordnen können, aber nur weil sie der Liebling von allen ist, kann es natürlich gar nicht sein, dass sie die Schuld trägt. Ich hab es so satt! Ihr würdet alle noch an sie glauben, wenn ihr mit eigenen Augen sehen würdet, wie sie jemanden umbringt!"

Selbst wenn Erin über eine Stimme verfügt hätte, wäre sie wohl in diesem Moment vollkommen sprachlos gewesen. Olivias Mundwinkel bebten vor Zorn, ihre Stimme hatte eine Lautstärke angenommen, die niemand mehr überhören konnte. „Scott ist so naiv! Ich will gar nicht wissen, was du mit ihm getan hast, dass er dir so hinterher lechzt. Und dabei merkt er gar nicht, wie du ihn ausnimmst!" Sie spie ihr jedes Wort feindselig entgegen, woraufhin Erich zurückwich. Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass Olivia so von ihr dachte. Dass sie schon immer eifersüchtig auf sie gewesen war, hatte sie von Anfang an gespürt, aber dass sie solch einen Groll gegen sie entwickelt hatte, überraschte und erschreckte sie.

„Olivia!", versuchte Nell abermals, die aufgebrachte junge Frau zu beruhigen, doch die hatte sich gerade erst in Rage geredet: „Es heißt, sie würde gemeinsame Sache mit dem Joker machen! Mit dem größten Psychopathen, den Gotham je gesehen hat. Wie sonst hatte er so leicht in Le Gardien einfallen können? Sie war eine der wenigen, die unversehrt aus der Sache herausgekommen war, ist das nicht verdächtig?" Die Anschuldigungen, die Olivia ihr an den Kopf warf, waren bitter und schwer zu ertragen. Warf sie ihr wirklich vor, den Joker wie einen tollwütigen Hund auf Le Gardien losgelassen zu haben oder resultierte diese Schuldzuweisung aus Frustration und Verärgerung darüber, dass Erin stets das bekommen hatte, wonach sich Olivia selbst gesehnt hatte?

„Olivia, Erin hat damit nichts am Hut. Hast du schon vergessen, dass er sie entführt und sie fast getötet hat??", auch Nell hob nun ihre Stimme und die junge Frau, die unfreiwillig zum Thema einer hitzigen Diskussion geworden war, bemerkte mit sinkendem Herzen, wie immer mehr Leute auf sie aufmerksam wurden. „Wobei die Betonung hierbei wieder auf _‚fast'_ läge. Ist doch komisch, dass sie ihm so leicht entwischt ist, oder nicht?" Olivia verschränkte die dürren Arme vor der nicht wirklich vorhandenen Brust. „Und jetzt besitzt sie sogar die Unverschämtheit, auf Matthews Beerdigung aufzutauchen und sich einzumummen!" Mit diesen Worten holte Olivia aus und riss Erin, die fast schon mit einer schallenden Ohrfeige gerechnet hatte, den Schal aus dem Gesicht, sodass er nur noch lose um ihren Hals lag. „Schämst du dich nicht für alles, was du diesen Menschen hier angetan hast??"

Das brachte die ersten Neugierigen dazu, sich den drei Frauen zu nähern und als jemand rief: „Das ist die Mörderin, die von der Polizei gesucht wird!" und dabei mit dem Zeigefinger auf sie deutete, sah sich Erin einem Kampf gegen Windmühlen gegenüber. „Erin, du musst verschwinden!", sagte Nell, die den sich zusammenbrauenden Ansturm gegen ihren stummen Schützling bemerkte.

„Ja, und jetzt ermutige sie auch noch, stiften zu gehen!", keifte Olivia erbost und packte Erin am Ärmel ihrer Jacke, bevor sie die Flucht ergreifen konnte.

„Komm zu dir und lass sie ziehen. Sie hätte uns niemals aufgesucht, wenn sie uns nicht vertrauen würde und nicht wüsste, dass sie unschuldig ist!", wandte sich Nell an die spindeldürre Frau, deren schwarzes, leicht gewelltes Haar vom kalten Wind umspielt wurde, während immer mehr Trauergäste Anstalten machten, zu Erin aufzuschließen.

„Sie hat einzig und allein in eure Naivität und Dummheit vertraut! Warum ist sie ausgebrochen und auf der Flucht, wenn sie unschuldig ist? Das glaubst du doch alles selbst nicht."

Die blonde stumme Frau versuchte sich aus Olivias klammerndem Griff zu befreien, aber es gelang ihr erst, als Nell Olivia eine Ohrfeige verpasste, die diese derart irritierte, dass sie für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde von Erin abließ.

„Lauf!", rief ihr Nell noch hinterher und die junge Frau sah noch einmal über die Schulter zurück, sah noch einmal Nell an, ohne zu wissen, dass es das letzte Mal sein würde, dass sie die Frau, die wie eine Mutter für sie gewesen war, zu Gesicht bekam. Die ersten Hände griffen nach ihr, einige riefen nach der Polizei und zückten bereits ihre Mobiltelefone, andere schrien ihr Schmährufe hinterher, die mit nichts vergleichbar waren, was Erin in ihrem jungen Leben bereits über sich ergehen lassen musste. Eine Hand griff nach ihrer Tasche, aber mit einem kraftvollen Ruck entriss sie sich den Klauen der wütenden Menge. Sie rannte, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab, sprintete über das Friedhofsgelände mit einigen Leuten auf den Fersen, die sie als Erin Porter erkannt und sofort verurteilt hatten, und näherte sich der Straße.

Sie wusste nicht, wohin, sie wusste nur, dass ihr Wohin weit weg von hier sein musste. Sie hatte doch niemandem etwas Böses gewollt und jetzt wurde sie gejagt wie ein streunender Köter, verachtet, als hätte sie die Pest in die Welt gesetzt. Ihre Augen tränten vor Kälte, aber auch vor seelischem Schmerz und schwelender Wut. Olivia hatte sie um ein Haar ans Messer geliefert, jetzt, wo Erin eine Ausgestoßene war. All die Zeit zuvor in Le Gardien hatte sie gute Miene zum bösen Spiel gezogen. Während sie keuchend davonlief und heftiges Seitenstechen von ihr Besitz ergriff, fragte sie sich, wie sie so naiv hatte sein können, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Olivias Abneigung ihr gegenüber so stark angestiegen war. Vielleicht unterstellte sie ihr auch nur, eifersüchtig gewesen zu sein, weil sie selbst nicht wahrhaben wollte, dass ihre eigenen Leute glaubten, sie habe Matthew getötet. Die Straße war hier nicht so dicht befahren, aber mehrere gelbe Taxis standen dicht an dicht gereiht nahe dem Gehweg, weil sie durch die Trauergäste ein florierendes Geschäft zu erwarten schienen. Erin wollte nur fort von hier und das so schnell wie möglich. Dafür war sie auch bereit, in Kauf zu nehmen, vielleicht von einem der Taxifahrer erkannt zu werden. Alles war besser, als einer Meute wütender Angehöriger ausgeliefert zu sein.

Sie war im Begriff, ein Taxi anzusteuern, als plötzlich ein anderes aus der Reihe hinter ihm ausscherte und sich in die Lücke drängte, auf die Erin zusteuerte. Sein Kollege kommentierte das damit, anhaltend auf die Hupe zu drücken, die Fensterscheibe herunter zu kurbeln und den Kopf aus dem Seitenfenster zu stecken, um zu brüllen: „Hey, du Arschloch! Vordrängeln ist nicht!"

Erin gab auf den anderen Fahrer keine Acht. Es war ihr egal, wer sie von hier wegbrachte, und so riss sie die Tür des schräg parkenden Taxis auf, schlüpfte auf den Rücksitz und zog scheppernd die Tür hinter sich zu. Ohne darauf zu warten, dass sein Fahrgast einen Wunschzielort äußerte, trat der Fahrer, der eine dunkle Schiebermütze trug, auf das Gaspedal und fuhr derart rasant los, dass Erin beinahe auf den anderen Rücksitz geschleudert wurde. Sie sah durch die von außen getönte Heckscheibe zurück und stellte nicht wirklich erleichtert fest, dass ihr niemand so schnell folgen konnte. Sie atmete tief durch, strich sich mehrmals über den Oberschenkel, der protestierend pochte. Ihre Wangen, die eisig aufgrund der draußen vorherrschenden Kälte gewesen waren, kribbelten und stachen leicht, als sich die weiche Haut an die Wärme im Taxi gewöhnte. Sie entledigte sich ihrer Handschuhe, lehnte sich kurz zurück und schloss die Augen. Sie hätte auf Scott hören und nie zu dieser Beerdigung kommen sollen. Sie korrigierte sich selbst in Gedanken: Nein, sie hätte hierher kommen, aber sich nicht erkennen lassen sollen. So war ein Abschied von ihren Freunden zu einer Demütigung ausgeartet, die sich Erin niemals hätte träumen lassen. Eine einsame Träne kullerte über ihre Wange und wurde verärgert von ihrer Hand weggewischt. Leise schniefte sie und schnäuzte sich in ein Taschentuch, das sie aus ihrem Tragebeutel gezogen hatte. Auf einen kleinen Zettelblock, den sie von Scotts Schreibtisch hatte mitgehen lassen, schrieb sie mit einem Kugelschreiber die Adresse des Bahnhofs von Philadelphia auf. Alfreds Geld sollte genügen, um sowohl Taxi als auch den Greyhound Bus zu bezahlen, der von Philadelphia abfahren würde. Erin hielt es für zu riskant, in Gotham mit dem Bus zu starten, gerade wenn Matthews Angehörige vermutlich der Polizei meldeten, dass sie sie auf der Beerdigung gesehen hatten.

Mit noch leicht zittriger Hand hielt sie dem Fahrer den Zettel hin. Er betrachtete sie zunächst im Rückspiegel mit dunklen, wissenden Augen. Bevor er sich umdrehte, glaubte Erin, er hätte sie erkannt und würde sie der Polizei überlassen, dann aber drehte er ihr seinen Kopf zu und grinste breit. Zwei tiefschürfende, geschwulstartige Narben verlängerten seine Mundwinkel auf unnatürliche Weise. Eine weitere glitt schräg über seine Unterlippe und verlief fast bis zu seinem Kinn hinab.

„Hallo Spätzchen!", begrüßte sie eine schnarrende, kehlige und zugleich unbeschreiblich eingängige Stimme, die ihr – wenn auch auf eher unfreiwillige Art und Weise – vertraut war. Wie erstarrt blieb sie sitzen, hielt noch immer lächerlicherweise den Zettel in der Hand und starrte wie gebannt in diese dunklen und gleichzeitig kalten braunen Augen. Er trug kein Make-up. Der Joker hatte auf seine Kriegsbemalung verzichtet, doch das machte ihn nicht weniger furchteinflößend. Erst jetzt, ohne jegliche Schminke, kamen seine tiefen, klobigen Narben richtig zur Geltung. Wie Krebsgeschwüre wucherten sie aus seiner ansonsten makellosen, glatten Haut heraus und entstellten sein Gesicht zu einer grässlichen Fratze. Nur die Augen...sie waren immer noch die gleichen, die Erin damals geliebt hatte und die sie jetzt fürchtete. Er riss ihr den Zettel aus der Hand und verschwendete dann wieder einen Blick auf die Straße, um ein entgegen kommendes Auto auf die Gegenspur zu zwingen, wenn es nicht mit ihm kollidieren wollte.

„Bahnhof in Philadelphia, hm? Tut mir leid, ich glaube, ich kann nicht _verantworten_, dass du Gotham City verlässt. Sonst bliebe ja der ganze _Spaß_ auf der Strecke, den wir zwei noch miteinander haben werden." Er behielt sie im Rückspiegel im Auge und Erin glaubte zu sehen, dass sich sein boshaftes Grinsen in seinen Augen spiegelte. Sie wusste, dass es nicht viel Sinn haben würde, lehnte sich aber dennoch scharf zur Seite und versuchte die Tür aufzustoßen. Wäre sie nicht von innen verschlossen gewesen, hätte sie jedoch der Sturz bei so hoher Fahrgeschwindigkeit oder Gegenverkehr getötet.

„Tatata", machte der Joker und schüttelte den Kopf. Als er den Zeigefinger hin und her schwenkte, sah sie, dass er schwarze Lederhandschuhe trug. Egal, ob er seine Maskerade aufgab, er schien stets darauf erpicht zu sein, seine Hände zu verhüllen. Erin fragte sich nach dem Warum, ohne dass es ihr in den Sinn kam, dass es vielleicht gar kein Warum gab. Zumindest nicht für den Joker. Sie glaubte nicht, dass er sie trug, weil er fror. Das wäre zu menschlich für ihn gewesen. „Shhh, mein Mäuschen...wieso..._entspannst_ du dich nicht einfach, hm? Lehn dich zurück, genieß die Spritztour...ich lass dich schon wieder raus, keine Angst..." Er zwinkerte ihr verspielt über den Rückspiegel zu.

Erin hielt beide Hände mit den Handflächen nach oben, bewegte sie hektisch hin und her, zeigte dann auf ihn, schob beide Hände nach vorn und zog sie wieder gegen ihren Körper. „Was ich...was ich will?", gluckste er und lenkte scharf nach links, sodass er nur durch viel Glück keinen anderen Wagen rammte. „Ich...", er leckte sich über die Lippen, eine Geste, die ohne das schauderhafte Make-up fast noch unheimlicher wirkte, „ich will...mich nur ein bisschen mit dir unterhalten, hm?" Erin starrte ihn gebannt an. Egal, wie sehr sie es auch versuchte, sie konnte sich diesen Augen nicht entziehen. Es war gefährlich, ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. Gefährlicher jedoch mochte es sein, sich auf ihn _einzulassen_. Unwillkürlich wanderte ihre linke Hand zu ihrem Ohr und fühlte die glatte Oberfläche ihres Ohrsteckers. Wo war die versprochene Hilfe, wenn sie sie brauchte?

„Weißt du, woher ich...gewusst habe, dass du zu Mattys kleiner Cocktailparty erscheinen würdest?" Er sah sie grinsend an, schien sich nicht an ihrer Angst und ihrer Verzweiflung satt sehen zu können. Ihre Hand wanderte zu ihrer Tasche. Möglicherweise gelang es ihr, einen Notruf an Gordon abzusetzen. „Menschen handeln alle mehr oder weniger nach dem gleichen Muster, weißt du? Es gibt dabei natürlich verschiedene Kategorien...doch im Kern denkt jeder nur an sich. So auch du, mein Häschen. Du wolltest dein Gewissen beruhigen, nicht wahr? Wolltest...Absolution für deine Schuld..." Erins Hand fischte ihr Handy heraus und aus den Augenwinkeln suchte sie nach Gordons Nummer. „es gibt keine Absolution. Man kann die Dinge nicht rückgängig machen, nicht einfach ausradieren, was einem nicht passt. Nein, nein...das kann. Man. Nicht. Auch Harveys kleiner Fanclub musste das lernen..." Sie war bemüht, ruhig zu atmen, während ihre Finger über die Tasten glitten. „Aber...bei deinem jämmerlichen Versuch hast du wenigstens gleich noch eine Lektion gelernt." Sie versuchte, ihn zu ignorieren, aber seine Stimme brannte sich in ihr Denken ein wie ein glühendes Eisen, und hinterließ dort schmerzende Narben. „Ach übrigens...solange du hier bei mir Fahrgast bist, wird es dir nicht gelingen, ein Notsignal an irgendjemanden zu senden. Siehst du den kleinen Kasten hier?"

Der Joker klopfte auf ein kleines Gerät, das auf dem Armaturenbrett befestigt worden war. „Diese wundersame Schöpfung der Wissenschaft sendet einen permanenten Störsender. Weder kann man uns hier belauschen, noch orten, noch irgendwelche anderen Raffinessen veranstalten, die dir aus der Patsche helfen würden. Abgesehen davon...bist du hier bei mir wesentlich sicherer als irgendwo sonst in Gotham", er lachte laut auf, als hätte er den Witz des Jahres gerissen. Seine Schultern bebten wie von Krämpfen durchzuckt, und Erin erfüllte es mit Grausen, dass er mit seinen Worten Recht behielt. Niemand hatte den Joker bisher finden, geschweige denn stellen können; nirgendwo sonst war es so sicher und gleichzeitig so tödlich wie in seinem Windschatten. „Ist kein...äh...schönes Gefühl, gehasst zu werden, oder? Du...äh...du bist das ganz sicher nicht gewöhnt." Aus seinem Tonfall war jegliches Amüsement wie weggewischt. Gefährlicher Ernst hatte dessen Stelle eingenommen.

„Das Gute ist, _dass_ man sich daran gewöhnt, sobald man das Prinzip dieser Welt verstanden hat..." Wieder klebte sein Blick förmlich an dem Rückspiegel. Erin, die in der Tat mit ihrem Telefon keinerlei Empfang besaß und daher jede Hoffnung auf einen Notruf begraben hatte, hielt sich mit beiden Händen an dem Sitzpolster fest. Die rasante, grobschlächtige Fahrweise des Jokers war nicht für zartbesaitete Gemüter mit einem empfindlichen Magen geschaffen. „Die Leute da...diese..._guten Menschen_...sie waren grausam zu dir, nicht wahr? Haben...dich ihre Verachtung spüren lassen."

Der Joker nickte, obwohl Erin nichts anderes tat, als sich festzuhalten und den Blick gesenkt zu halten, solange dieser Höllenritt andauerte. „Weißt du, für was sie dich jetzt halten? Wofür sie dich vielleicht schon immer gehalten haben?" Er machte sich diesmal sogar die Mühe und spähte über die Schulter zu ihr zurück. „Für einen _Freak_. Allein deshalb, weil du nicht so bist wie sie. Nicht so sein _kannst_ oder nicht so sein _willst_ wie sie. Aber...", er schlug das Lenkrad hart nach rechts ein, sodass die Reifen des Taxis ohrenbetäubend quietschten und blockierten, als er die Kurve schnitt, „ich sag dir was...von Freak zu Freak..." Wieder huschte seine Zunge über seine Lippen, die ungeschminkt seltsam lederartig und grau wirkten. „Es sind letzten Endes immer die Freaks, die zuletzt lachen." Und damit brach er abermals in schallendes Gelächter aus, das die Fahrerkabine und Erins Ohren ausfüllte, in Mark und Bein überging und eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem Nacken ausbrechen ließ, die so schnell nicht wieder verschwinden wollte. Immer noch lachend trat er das Gaspedal an seine Grenzen durch und jagte über Gothams Straßen, rammte Autos, Hydranten, überfuhr um ein Haar unvorsichtige Passanten und schien mit jeder Faser seines kranken Geistes die Angst jener zu genießen, die seinen Weg kreuzten.

Erin wusste, dass es nur zwei Wege gab, diesen Wahnsinn zu beenden. Entweder, sie hoffte darauf, dass er Wort halten und sie gehen lassen würde – woran sie aber tief in ihrem Herzen nicht zu glauben wagte – oder aber sie wusste sich selbst zu helfen. In Erins Tasche blitzte die Klinge von Scotts Küchenmesser auf wie ein Leuchtstreifen der Hoffnung an einem Horizont, an dem die Dunkelheit dämmerte. Ihre rechte Hand löste sich von dem Polster und wanderte in ihre Tasche zurück, wo sie den Griff des Messers ertastete.

Sie war kein Freak. Aber sie würde vielleicht trotzdem zuletzt lachen.


	19. 18 Unter Zugzwang

**Scar Tissue**

**18**

**Unter Zugzwang**

Wirf eine Münze

Offen steht nur dir die Wahl

Ob Kopf oder Zahl.

Ein leises Surren lag in der kühlen, nach einem Hauch von gegossenem Blei riechenden Luft, schwoll an und klang wieder ab wie das gleichmäßige Signal eines Nebelhorns. Es stammte aus der Kühlvorrichtung der Aggregate zur Herstellung neuer Bestandteile von Batmans Kampfanzug. Lucius Fox, Ingenieur und technisches Genie, war rege damit beschäftigt, die Panzerung des Anzugs zu härten und gleichzeitig leichter zu machen. Die Forschungsabteilung von Wayne Industries bot zwar genügend Raum für neue Entwicklungen und Tests, aber nirgendwo war man so unbehelligt und sicher wie in dem Höhlenkomplex unterhalb von Wayne Manor, zu dem man nur über einen versteckten, Passwort geschützten Geheimgang Zugang fand. Den Großteil der pikanten Entwicklungsarbeiten für Batman hatte Bruce hierher verlagert. Nicht nur, weil es näher an seiner Heimstatt gelegen war, sondern weil seine Treuhänder und Geschäftspartner hier nichts verloren hatten und die Gefahr somit automatisch geschmälert war, dass Bruce und seinen Verbündeten jemand auf die Schliche kommen würde. Coleman Reese war im vergangenen Jahr gefährlich nahe an das Geheimnis gekommen, wer hinter der Maske der Fledermaus verborgen war, und so skurril es auch klang – Batman hatte es dem Joker zu verdanken gehabt, dass seine Identität geheim geblieben war, obgleich er ursprünglich im Schilde geführt hatte, ihn öffentlich zu entlarven. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen waren verschärft, verdoppelt und verdreifacht worden, um zu garantieren, dass Wayne Manor an der Oberfläche Herrenhaus, und unter ihr eine Festung blieb. Bruce saß an seinem Schreibtisch und betrachtete die digitale Landkarte, die auf dem Bildschirm eines Notebooks flackerte. Sie spannte ein dunkelblaues Straßennetz von Gotham City auf den Schirm und markierte wichtige Institutionen rot. Ein gelber Lichtpunkt tanzte gerade etwas außerhalb der Stadt auf der Stelle herum. Bruce rief innerhalb weniger Sekunden die genauen Koordinaten auf und blinzelte irritiert, als ihm gewahr wurde, wo sich Erin Porter gerade aufhielt. Er stellte das Mikrofon an und hörte die beseelte, melodische Stimme eines Mannes, die durch die gesamte Höhle hallte.

„Haben Sie einen Kirchensender eingestellt oder suchen Sie nur nach Ihrem inneren Frieden, Mr. Wayne?", rief ihm Fox zu, der durch eine automatische Stanzmaschine die neu gefertigten Rüstungsteile ausschnitt und anschließend in einem kalten Wasserbad zischend abkühlen ließ. Er arbeitete schon seit Tagen wie verbissen daran, eine Panzerung herzustellen, die leicht und anschmiegsam, ja, regelrecht flexibel auf die Bewegungen ihres Trägers reagierte, aber vollen Schutz garantierte. Mehrere Rottweilerattacken, Messerstiche durch den Joker und nicht zuletzt die Schussverletzung, die sich Batman in der Auseinandersetzung mit Harvey Dent zugezogen hatte, bewiesen die starke Anfälligkeit für Verletzungen, die der leichtere und bewegliche Anzug mit sich gebracht hatte. Batman mochte stark und hart im Nehmen sein, aber er war für Gotham zu wertvoll, als dass man riskieren konnte, ihn durch eine Hundeattacke zu verlieren.

„Weder noch, Lucius", sagte Bruce und tippte sacht den Bildschirm an, der sofort eine präzisere Kartierung der Region vornahm, in der sich das Signal des GPS-Senders zeigte, „ich nehme live an einer Trauerfeier teil." Fox hob die buschigen, ergrauten Brauen, die wie Aschestreifen auf seiner dunklen, kakaobraunen Haut wirkten und hakte nach: „Wem zu Ehren?" Bruce lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und stützte das Gesicht auf der rechten Faust ab, ehe er murmelte: „Matthew Dermont."

Die Erwähnung dieses Namens brachte Fox dazu, kurzzeitig seine Arbeit einzustellen und aufzuschauen. Sein verschmitztes, freundliches Gesicht nahm einen zweifelnden Ausdruck an. „Ihr kleiner Lockvogel geht auf die Beerdigung seines eigenen Opfers? Das nenne ich gewagt." Bruce drehte den Kopf und sah den Ingenieur aus dieser Haltung heraus an: „Ich glaube eher, dass _sie_ das Opfer ist, Lucius." Er hob die Brauen und verzog skeptisch den Mund, was den dünnen Flaum des ergrauten, ins Weißliche übergreifenden Barts seltsam verschob. Fox kam zu seinem Vorgesetzten hinüber geschlendert und sah ihm über die Schulter auf den Bildschirm. „Zumindest macht sie sich zu Freiwild da draußen", merkte er in seiner ruhigen Art an, „was will sie damit bezwecken? Sie ist wie ein Truthahn an Thanksgiving da draußen."

Bruce wollte fast auf Lucius' Bemerkung hin schmunzeln, doch der Ernst der Situation missgönnte es ihm. „Deutlicher kann sie sich selbst nicht beweisen, dass sie unschuldig ist", murmelte er nachdenklich und strich sich über die glatt rasierte Wange, „andernfalls wäre sie wohl kaum so mutig gewesen, sich dort einzufinden." Fox runzelte die Stirn und merkte an: „Verwechseln Sie Mut nicht mit Dummheit, Mr. Wayne. Moralischer Idealismus in allen Ehren, aber sie scheint sich nicht bewusst zu sein, in welcher Gefahr sie da schwebt." Bruce schüttelte jedoch den Kopf und sagte: „Ich glaube, das weiß sie ganz genau." Fox betrachtete den jungen Mann einige Sekunden lang, dann entgegnete er trocken: „Wenn sie von dem gleichen Schlag ist wie Sie, was Lebensmüdigkeit angeht, dann rekrutieren Sie sie doch einfach als Unterstützung." Mit diesen Worten begab er sich zurück an die Maschinen und stellte die Temperaturen neu ein, beobachtete mit wachsamem Auge die Kontrollanzeigen und verstellte einige Hebel. Bruce beachtete ihn nicht weiter. All seine Konzentration ruhte auf dem Bildschirm und der Tonübertragung, die das in den Ohrsteckern integrierte Mikrofon lieferte.

Durch den schneidenden Wind, der sie scheinbar umgab, wurde die Tonspur gestört, manche Äußerungen des Predigers kamen nur in Fetzen unterhalb von Wayne Manor an. Bruce fügte den Polizeifunk hinzu und ortete sämtliche Streifenwagen, die in der Nähe des Gotham City Cemeterys unterwegs waren. Er konnte auf dem Bildschirm nur eine im Umkreis von anderthalb Kilometern ausmachen, aber sie fuhr über die Princeton Road weiter westwärts. Talburnes Leute schienen Erins Spur noch nicht aufgenommen zu haben, was Bruce ein wenig ruhiger werden ließ. Sein Besuch neulich beim Commissioner hatte ihm gelehrt, dass es noch wichtiger und dringlicher war, Gordon wieder auf den Posten zu setzen, als er vermutet hatte. Er hatte sich denken können, dass ihm Talburne mit Widerwillen und Abneigung begegnen würde, aber dass er aus blinder Wut gegen alles vorging, was sich, um zu helfen, über das Gesetz stellte, obwohl sich Gotham den Luxus, sich nur auf ehrbare, gesetzestreue Menschen zu verlassen, längst nicht mehr leisten konnte, war dennoch überraschend für ihn gewesen.

Bruce stellte die immer stärker störende Tonübertragung leiser, sodass sie auf ein unterschwelliges, nicht mehr als geflüstertes Begleitgeräusch reduziert wurde. Langsam überkamen ihn Zweifel, ob es der richtige Weg gewesen war, Erin ziehen zu lassen und in einen, wie Alfred so unkonventionell gesagt hatte, _Köder_ zu verwandeln. Andererseits blieben ihm keine anderen Möglichkeiten, irgendwie an den Joker heranzukommen. Wenn der Clown wirklich an Erin interessiert war, hätte er alles daran gesetzt, an sie heranzukommen. Bruce zweifelte nicht daran, dass er sie irgendwie gefunden hätte, selbst wenn sie nicht auf Gothams Straßen unterwegs gewesen wäre. Er warf sein Netz über die gesamte Stadt, um nach Handlangern zu fischen. Wenn er sie nicht selbst fand, würde es einer seiner kleinen Fische tun. Talburnes Beharrlichkeit, zu behaupten, Erin hätte etwas mit dem Joker zu tun, schien nicht von ungefähr zu kommen. Wenn dem so war, würde der Joker nicht lang auf sich warten lassen und dann musste Batman bereit sein.

„Mr. Wayne, ich denke, Sie können den Armpanzer schon einmal anlegen und mir sagen, wie er sich trägt", riss ihn Fox' Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Der große Mann hielt ein breites schwarzes Teil hoch und winkte Bruce damit zu sich herüber, der sich mit interessiertem Blick erhob und der Aufforderung folgte. „Es funktioniert ähnlich wie ein Schnappband. Geben Sie mal Ihren Arm her", forderte er und Bruce tat wie ihm geheißen, hielt seinem Freund den muskulösen rechten Arm hin, der dadurch, dass er nur ein schwarzes T-Shirt trug, weitgehend freilag. Fox drehte Bruce' Arm, sodass der Handrücken nach oben gerichtet war, und legte behutsam die breite Metallplatte, die ziemlich unspektakulär aussah, auf seinen Unterarm. Obwohl sie ein kühlendes Wasserbad genommen hatte, war die Oberfläche des Metalls spürbar warm und zupfte leicht an den feinen Härchen, die seinen Unterarm kaum sichtbar bedeckten. Obwohl es hart war, machte das Material einen ungewöhnlich anschmiegsamen Eindruck. „Wie ein Klappband, sagten Sie?" Fox nickte und grinste schelmisch: „Tippen Sie es etwas fester an."

Der milliardenschwere junge Mann betrachte die dünne Metallplatte, die er auf seinem Arm balancierte, und schlug sacht mit der linken Hand in etwa mittlerer Höhe auf das Material. Sofort schloss sich die Metallummantelung um Bruce' Arm und lag wie eine zweite Haut an. Fasziniert drehte Bruce seinen Arm und stellte fest, dass sich das Metall jeder kleinsten Unebenheit angepasst hatte und sich beinahe wie eine Stulpe geschmeidig jeder Bewegung, jeder Anspannung der Muskulatur anpasste. „Es fühlt sich fast wie Gummi an", sagte Bruce etwas zögerlich, noch nicht ganz von der Feuerfestigkeit dieser neu entwickelten Technologie überzeugt. „In der Tat ist Elastan in die Verarbeitung mit eingeflossen. Sie dürften kaum spüren, dass Sie überhaupt etwas am Körper tragen." Bruce drehte und wendete sich, doch was er auch versuchte, er spürte das Material kaum an seinem Körper. Es hatte sich wie eine elastische Wachsschicht um seine Haut gelegt.

„Wie resistent ist es gegenüber Angriffe durch Waffen?", äußerte Bruce in einem nicht ganz zweifelsfreien Tonfall.

„Ich könnte auf Ihren Arm schießen und es überprüfen, Mr. Wayne, wenn Sie sich trauen." Er grinste Fox an und ließ die Hand hin und her schwenken: „Nicht, solange ich drin stecke." Lucius grinste breit und erklärte dann: „Die Elastanfasern sind mit stark komprimiertem Kohlenstoffstaub verbunden. Das macht das Material hart, widerstandsfähig, aber gleichzeitig flexibel." Bruce strich mit der Hand über die dunkle Platte an seinem Arm: „Kohlenstoffstaub? Sie meinen wie bei einem..." Lucius nickte und kam ihm zuvor: „Wie bei einem Diamant. Vor ein paar Jahren haben Wissenschaftler in Deutschland auf künstlichem Wege so genannte Nano-Diamanten hergestellt. Durch eine Presskraft von fünftausend Tonnen wurde der Kohlenstoffstaub zu dem bis dato härtesten Material der Welt komprimiert. Die Pressdauer hierfür liegt bei mehreren Tagen und sonderlich rentabel ist es für den Privatgebrauch nicht."

Bruce zwinkerte Lucius zu und meinte grinsend: „Ich habe Ihnen ja das nötige Taschengeld für Ihre Experimente gelassen." Fox nickte lächelnd und klopfte auf Bruce' Arm. Er nahm die Berührung kaum wahr. „Wie gesagt, es ist das härteste Material, das es gibt. Damit könnten sie Kerben in Ihre Diamanten schlagen, wenn Ihnen danach sein sollte." Bruce sah von seinem Arm auf und fragte: „Haben Sie es schon getestet?" Fox nickte: „In kleineren Mengen. Dennoch ist es sicher ratsam, eine fertig ausgestattete Rüstung vor dem Gebrauch noch einmal auszutesten."

Der junge Mann strich sich mit der linken Hand durch das dichte braune Haar und merkte dann an: „Es ist sehr leicht. Irgendwo muss doch der Haken an der Sache sein." Lucius lehnte seitlich gegen das Pult mit den vielen Armaturen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wenn Sie im Chemieunterricht aufgepasst hätten, Mr. Wayne, wüssten Sie, dass Diamanten verbrennen können. Schließlich bestehen sie aus Kohlenstoff. Für einen gewöhnlichen Diamanten genügen schon weniger als 1500 Grad Fahrenheit, um zu verbrennen. Mit einer Lötlampe könnten Sie Diamant simpel verbrennen. Bei höheren Temperaturen, Luftabschluss und dem nötigen Druck wird das Material plastisch verformbar und wandelt sich in Graphit um, aber bis dahin sind Sie längst an einer Kohlendioxidvergiftung gestorben", plauderte Lucius Fox, als würde er über das Wetter reden, „und dabei spreche ich von reinem Diamant. Der Nano-Diamant mag fester sein, ist durch das Elastan jedoch noch hitzeempfindlicher. Der Nano-Diamantanteil liegt bei circa achtundfünfzig Prozent." Bruce nickte und verstand: „Ich sollte mich also nicht gerade in einem Schmelzofen aufhalten."

Fox erwiderte daraufhin trocken: „Nur, wenn Ihnen extremes mediterranes Klima bekommt."

Der jüngere Mann fuhr mit der Hand über die Schiene, die sich eng an seine Haut geschmiegt hatte. „Wenn ich einer extrem heißen Umgebung ausgesetzt bin, fange ich Feuer und vergifte mich auch noch?" Lucius nickte abermals: „Zusammengefasst könnte man es so sagen, ja." Bruce schwieg und dachte an die Anteile, die die Panzerung an seinem Kampfanzug einnahm. Es waren weit mehr als fünfzig Prozent. „Das Risiko, zu verbrennen, hatte ich auch mit dem alten Anzug. Ich denke, ich kann damit leben."

Fox wandte sich der riesigen Presse zu, die das Material in die vorgesehenen Formen stanzte und stemmte die Arme lässig in die Seiten. „Es gibt einfach kein tadelloses Material, das Ihren Ansprüchen gerecht wird, sich frei und schnell bewegen zu können, aber auch ausreichenden Schutz zu bieten."

Bruce verzog den Mund: „Bei meinem explosiven Gegner gibt es kein einzelnes, perfektes Gegenmittel. Gegen Kugeln und Messerklingen mag mich auch diese Rüstung schützen, aber seine giftigste und gefährlichste Waffe ist immer noch seine Zunge." Schweigend musterte ihn Lucius Fox von der Seite. Jene Sorge fand sich in seinem Blick wieder, die er empfunden hatte, als Batman sein Sonarkonzept auf sämtliche Mobiltelefone der Stadt übertragen hatte. Die menschliche Fledermaus musste zu drastischen Mitteln greifen, um den Joker aufhalten zu können. Fox hoffte inständig, dass er dabei die Grenzen des Menschlichen und ethisch Tragbaren nicht überschritt. „Ich stehe Ihnen mit allem zur Seite, was Sie brauchen, Mister Wayne. Aber auch ich habe meine Grenzen." Der Milliardär drehte sich gänzlich zu ihm um und sagte: „Jeder hat Grenzen. Das ist das Gesetz der Menschlichkeit." Fox drehte den Kopf und deutete auf einen der Bildschirme, die die letzten Fernsehbotschaften des Jokers in Zeitlupe abspielten, wieder und wieder. „Hat _er_ auch Grenzen?" Bruce folgte Fox' Blick und betrachtete eine Weile schweigend den Monitor, ehe er seufzte: „Wer weiß, vielleicht hatte er einmal welche. Er scheint darum bemüht zu sein, sie immer wieder zu überschreiten."

Der Ingenieur senkte den Blick, heftete seine dunkelbraunen Augen auf die Spitzen seiner Schuhe und sagte: „Ich hoffe, Mister Wayne, dass Sie darauf verzichten können, ihm in dieser Hinsicht nachzueifern." Dann sah er ihn aus den Augenwinkeln an. Bruce begegnete seinem Blick, dann lenkte er das Gespräch auf ein anderes Thema: „Dieses High-Tech-Teil...wie werde ich es wieder los?" Fox drehte sich zu ihm um und hob die linke Hand: „Mit Hammer und Meißel", als Bruce die Brauen hob, fügte er hinzu, „oder Sie wählen den kostengünstigeren Weg und ziehen es ab." Der Jüngere blinzelte überrascht: „Abziehen?" Fox nickte: „Ja, wie ein Pflaster." Die Testperson drehte den Arm und befühlte die glatte Oberfläche. Er konnte keinen Ansatzpunkt finden, der sichtbar machte, wo das anschmiegsame Material einen Falz bildete. „Sie müssen schon ein bisschen intensiver tasten", riet ihm Lucius, den es amüsierte, seinem Auftraggeber bei der Pfriemelei zuzusehen. Schließlich bekam Bruce eine Kante zu fassen und zog mit recht großem Kraftaufwand daran. „Das geht ziemlich schwer."

Der Ingenieur räumte einige Protokolle und technische Zeichnungen von dem Pult und ordnete sie. „Sie wollen ja aber auch bestimmt darauf verzichten, dass Sie jeder dahergelaufene Unhold pellen kann wie ein gekochtes Ei!"

Bruce lächelte schief, als sich das Material endlich von seinem Arm löste und sofort wieder die ebene, rechteckige Form annahm, die es ursprünglich besessen hatte. „Ich möchte aber auch nicht, dass mir Alfred beim An- und Ausziehen behilflich sein muss." Als hätte er geahnt, dass man über ihn sprechen würde, ertönte zu Bruce' und Lucius' Überraschung Alfreds Stimme aus nächster Nähe: „Das habe ich vor langer Zeit schon getan, Master Wayne, und scheue mich auch nicht davor, Ihnen abermals diesen Dienst zu erweisen." Der Schalk leuchtete in seinen graublauen Augen, während er sich zu seinen Verbündeten gesellte. „Nimm's nicht persönlich, Alfred, aber das erledige ich dieser Tage lieber allein. Was bringt dich zu uns?" Alfred kramte einen Bogen Papier aus seinem Jackett und hielt es Bruce mit den Worten hin: „Ein Fax vom Sicherheitsdienst der Gotham Mall an das Polizeirevier. Auf den Überwachungsbändern wurde gestern Morgen die tatverdächtige Erin Porter gesichtet."

Er nahm das Fax entgegen und las es mit gerunzelter Stirn durch. Fox sah derweil skeptisch von einem zum anderen und kommentierte: „Dazu benutzen Sie also mein unsichtbares Datenverkehrverfolgungssystem." Bruce lugte kurz zu Fox auf und meinte beschwichtigend: „Es dient einem guten Zweck."

Fox hob nur kurz die Braue und spähte dem Milliardär über die Schulter. „Das hab ich früher auch immer gesagt, wenn ich die Telefonate meiner großen Schwester bespitzelt habe", murmelte er sinnierend. Alfred hob seinerseits die schneeweißen, etwas spärlichen Brauen und hakte nach: „Sie haben das Telefon Ihrer Schwester angezapft?"

Mit einem trockenen „Früh übt sich" beendete Fox diesen Seitendialog und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Schriebs, den Wayne in den Händen hielt, während Alfred noch einige Sekunden lang etwas bedröppelt aus der Wäsche schaute. „Sie hat einen Wagen gestohlen?", Bruce schaute verdutzt auf. „Ich dachte, Sie hätten ihr einen Sender verpasst, wieso wissen Sie dann nichts davon?", fragte Fox naseweis nach. „Weil ich sie nicht rund um die Uhr beschatten kann", entgegnete Bruce und schenkte Alfred einen allessagenden Blick. Dieser hob abwehrend die Hände vor die Brust und sagte nur: „Ihr Haushalt regelt sich nicht von allein, Sir." Fox grinste und verbarg es hinter der zur Faust geballten rechten Hand. „Schon gut. Wahrscheinlich hätten wir sowieso nicht verstanden, was sie getan hat, wenn wir Ohrenzeuge gewesen wären." Fox konnte sich einen etwas sarkastischen Unterton nicht verbeißen, als er einwarf: „Beim nächsten Mal entwerfe ich eine Modeschmuckreihe mit integrierter, hoch auflösender Kamera." Bruce konterte: „Gute Idee!", und reichte das Fax zurück an seinen ältesten Freund: „Alfred, ich möchte, dass du das registrierte Kennzeichen überprüfst, damit wir feststellen können, ob der Wagen überhaupt gestohlen gemeldet wurde."

Der Butler hob dazu an, etwas zu entgegnen, als ein schrilles, hohes Störsignal so ohrenbetäubend erklang, dass die drei Männer unfreiwillig zusammenzuckten und schützend ihre Hände an ihre Ohren legten. „Was ist das? Ein Feueralarm oder sowas?", brüllte Fox, dessen tiefe, markante Stimme sich nur sehr selten heben musste, um verstanden zu werden. „Hoffentlich nicht!", entgegnete Alfred so laut es ihm möglich war, doch man konnte ihn bestenfalls verstehen, wenn man von seinen Lippen ablas. Bruce lokalisierte das durchdringende, hochfrequente Pfeifen an dem Sendeempfänger neben dem Notebook, hastete an seinen Schreibtisch und stellte das Mikrofon aus. Das pfeifende Echo verharrte noch kurz wie Wasserdampf in der Luft, ehe es stufenweise abebbte und wohltuende Stille in den Katakomben hinterließ.

„Was zum Teufel war das?", fragte Fox mit noch immer lauter Stimme, weil sich seine geplagten Ohren erst noch an die plötzliche Stille gewöhnen mussten.

„Das GPS ist ausgefallen. Der gesamte Sender ist weg", stellte Bruce besorgt fest, als er anstelle der vertrauten Kartierung Gothams eine Fehlermeldung auf dem Monitor sah. „Wechseln Sie die Spur, um zu überprüfen, ob andere Übertragungen noch funktionieren", riet Fox, der seinem Arbeitgeber gefolgt war und nun an seiner Seite stand. Bruce gab einen Code in die Tastatur ein und sofort schaltete der Rechner auf Überwachungskameras in Arkham um. „Ich muss schon sagen, Sie verfügen über ein interessantes Fernsehprogramm", kommentierte der Ältere von beiden, ehe er anwies: „Jetzt schalten Sie noch einmal zurück. Manchmal tritt eine vorübergehende Störung auf." Bruce tat, wie ihm geheißen, während Alfred die leise Bitte äußerte: „Aber lassen Sie um Himmels Willen den Ton abgestellt!"

Der Bildschirm zeigte nach wie vor nur Schwärze und zentriert ein kleines rechteckiges Textfeld mit einer kompliziert anmutenden Fehlermeldung. „Immer noch nicht", Bruce schlug mit der flachen Hand auf die Oberfläche des Schreibtischs und fluchte: „Verdammt! Wir haben sie verloren." Fox trat nach vorn und hämmerte irgendetwas auf die Tasten ein, doch die Fehlermeldung wiederholte sich mit der Starrsinnigkeit eines Esels. „Nicht unbedingt", murmelte er und richtete sich seufzend auf, „ich denke, das Signal wird durch etwas behindert. Entweder wird es von einem Störsender abgeblockt oder das GPS ist beschädigt." Bruce strich sich hektisch über die Wangen und trat von einem Bein aufs andere. „Es kann nicht sein, dass sie den Sender abgelegt hat, oder?" Fox betrachtete mit gebanntem Blick die Fehlermeldung, als wäre es möglich, diese durch Hypnose verschwinden zu lassen. Dann schüttelte er bedächtig den Kopf und sagte: „Nein. Dann hätten wir noch ein Signal. Es sei denn, sie hat die Ohrstecker herausgenommen und mindestens einen LkW darüber rollen lassen."

Grimmig schaute Bruce in die Runde, unschlüssig darüber, was er tun sollte. Es war helllichter Tag, er konnte unmöglich als Batman durch die Stadt rasen, zumindest nicht, ohne Talburnes Leute auf seine Spur zu lenken. Abgesehen davon wusste er nicht, wo Erin war. Es konnte alles Mögliche geschehen sein. Vielleicht waren die Ohrstecker wirklich kaputt. Welches natürliche Signal konnte so stark sein, dass es den Sender störte? Was mochte sich zugetragen haben auf der Beerdigung? War Erin entdeckt worden? Doch wie ließ sich dann die Störung des Senders erklären? War sie in Gefahr? Vielleicht sogar in _Lebens_gefahr? Hatte der Joker damit zu tun? War das geschehen, was sich Bruce im Stillen erhofft hatte, wovon er sich jedoch mehr versprochen hatte? Er hatte Erin nicht in noch größere Gefahr bringen wollen, hatte gehofft, der Sender würde ihn auf ihre Fährte und möglicherweise zu diesem verrückten Massenmörder führen. Jetzt, durch den Ausfall des Senders, drohten all seine Hoffnungen mit einem Mal zu zerbrechen.

„Ich muss doch irgendetwas tun können", murmelte Bruce und taxierte angestrengt den flirrenden Bildschirm. „Ich fürchte, Sie können nur abwarten, Sir", merkte Alfred leise an und verstummte, als Bruce ein weiteres Mal frustriert die Hand auf den Tisch donnerte. „Ich hätte sie nicht gehen lassen dürfen!", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinen beiden Helfern. „Sie hätten sie nicht aufhalten können und das wissen Sie", sagte Alfred ruhig. Wie so oft gelang es dem Butler, der Ruhepol hinter Batman zu sein, der rationale Fels in der Brandung, dem er so manchen Denkanstoß zu verdanken gehabt hatte. Nicht nur das. Alfred war der einzige echte Rückhalt, der einzige Mensch, der Bruce wirklich kannte, der wusste, was hinter der Maske steckte, die er sowohl vor der feinen Gesellschaft als auch vor Gothams Abschaum trug. Seit Rachel tot war, hatte sich Batmans Alter Ego noch mehr verschlossen, eine dunklere Maske aufgezogen und eine noch robustere Rüstung angelegt. Eine, die noch härter als Lucius' Nano-Diamant war. Darunter aber war er verletzlicher denn je, ruhelos, erschöpft, allein.

Bruce Waynes und damit Batmans letzte Hoffnung ruhte im Glauben an das Gute in Gotham, daran, dass irgendwann die Gerechtigkeit über das Böse triumphieren würde. Dafür nahm er in Kauf, gehasst und gejagt zu werden, selbst jetzt, als seine Unschuld öffentlich gemacht worden war. Jetzt hassten sie ihn dafür, dass er Dent gedeckt hatte. Solange die Menschen hassen wollten, fanden sie Gründe dafür, und Batmans Bestimmung war es, ihnen den Wunsch, zu hassen zu nehmen und ihnen den Glauben an Recht und Ordnung zurückzugeben. Solange würde er Nacht für Nacht auf Gothams Dächern Wache halten und dort sein, wo man ihn brauchte. Immer in der Nähe, aber stets im undurchsichtigen Zwielicht.

„Kommen Sie. Es gibt genug zu tun, als hier herumzusitzen und Trübsal zu blasen", versuchte nun auch Fox den jungen Mann aufzuheitern. Dieser schaute nicht wirklich überzeugt zu ihm auf und legte die glatte Stirn in Falten. „Sie können Ihre neue Garderobe anprobieren und mit mir testen", er musterte den niedergeschlagenen Bruce, der nun schon seit knapp zwei Jahren ein Doppelleben zu führen pflegte, das ihn an manchen Tagen aufzufressen schien, so wie jetzt, wenn er, all seiner Stärke zum Trotz, einen Moment der absoluten Hilflosigkeit durchlebte. „Vielleicht kommt sie ja heute noch zum Einsatz", eröffnete ihm Lucius mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick. „Hoffen wir, dass es dann nicht zu spät dafür sein wird", flüsterte Bruce, warf schweren Herzens einen letzten Blick über die Schulter auf den nicht sehr auskunftsfreudigen Bildschirm, der Erins GPS verfolgt hatte, und folgte Fox in einen anderen Teil der Höhlen unter Wayne Manor. Die Fehlermeldung beherrschte den Bildschirm noch weitere sechsundvierzig Minuten lang. Erst dann sprang der Sender wieder an und verharrte gleichmäßig pulsierend an einem Ort wie ein schlagendes Herz. Selbst wenn Bruce den Lautsprecher angeschaltet gelassen hätte, wäre alles, was man ab diesem Zeitpunkt vernommen hätte, beunruhigende Stille gewesen.

***

Der Motor des gelben Chevrolets heulte auf, während ihn der Joker an die Höchstgrenze der erträglichen Drehzahlen trieb. Mit seiner rabiaten Fahrweise beschwor er geradezu herauf, dass man auf ihn aufmerksam wurde. Über welche Straßen er gerade fegte, vermochte Erin nicht zu sagen. Hier war sie noch nie gewesen, aber das Stadtgebiet Gothams war groß genug, sodass sich selbst Ureinwohner manchmal noch verliefen. Die Infrastruktur wandelte sich nahezu jedes Jahr. Entweder wurden neue Hochbahnverbindungen gebaut, neue Umgehungsstraßen für den Pendlerverkehr eröffnet, oder aber neue Tunnel ausgehoben. Gotham war einer einzigen, lang anhaltenden Metamorphose unterworfen, die das Stadtbild kontinuierlich veränderte. Als Sirenengeheul ertönte, sah Erin, die sich immer noch mit der einen Hand am Griff von Scotts Küchenmesser festhielt, das in ihrer Tasche steckte, über die Schulter zurück und sah mit wachsender Panik, dass sich zwei Streifenwagen an ihre Fersen geheftet hatten. Ob sie das Taxi nur wegen Gefährdung der Verkehrssicherheit jagten, oder ob sie vielleicht wussten, dass sie, die Hauptverdächtige in einem Mordfall, als Fahrgast darin saß, wusste sie nicht. Sie fragte sich, was der Joker im Schilde führte und ob er provoziert hatte, dass ihr die Cops auf die Schliche kamen. So oder so war sie geliefert.

„Aaaah, wir bekommen Besuch!", stellte er frohlockend fest und schnalzte die Zunge. „Sehr gut. Sehr, sehr, sehr gut. In der Tat." Er leckte sich die Lefzen und spähte amüsiert in den Rückspiegel: „Spätzchen...du würdest gut daran tun, jetzt in Deckung zu gehen!" Erin wusste nicht, wieso sie sich abducken sollte, aber sie hatte von ihren vorangegangenen Begegnungen mit dem Joker gelernt, dass es äußerst unklug war, ihn infrage zu stellen. Erstrecht in Situationen wie diesen, wenn jede Handlung, jede Reaktion nur eine Spannweite weniger Sekunden hatte. Als er mit der Rechten im Handschuhfach herumstöberte und kurz darauf eine großkalibrige Handfeuerwaffe herauszog, sank Erin gerade noch rechtzeitig auf die Rückbank. Der Schuss, den der Joker abfeuerte, hatte ihren Kopf nur um wenige Zentimeter verfehlt. Hätte sie noch eine Sekunde länger gezögert, ehe sie seiner Aufforderung nachkam, wäre sie jetzt die längste Zeit im Besitz eines Lebens gewesen.

Statt ihrem Kopf zerschmetterte die Kugel die Heckscheibe des Taxis und schlug ein faustgroßes Loch durch die Frontscheibe des verfolgenden Polizeiwagens. Erin legte die Hände über den Kopf, als der Joker ein weiteres Mal abdrückte, worauf ein markerschütternder Knall so laut in ihren Ohren explodierte, dass Erin meinte, ihre Trommelfelle seien geplatzt. Ein Regen aus Glassplittern ging auf sie nieder und sammelte sich in ihrem Haar wie große Schnee- und Eiskristalle. Vom Knall des zweiten Schusses abstammend, summte ein dumpfer Pfeifton in ihrem Gehörgang, der das begeisterte, hysterische Lachen des Jokers, der das Steuer des Wagens in wildem Zickzack hin und her riss, dämpfte, aber nicht gänzlich übertönte.

Erin wurde leicht vom Rücksitz geschleudert, als er das Lenkrad zu einer 180° Drehung herumriss und plötzlich in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung fuhr. Als sie sich mühsam aufgerappelt hatte, gelang es Erin, einen Blick durch die zersplitterte Heckscheibe zu werfen, von deren beiden Einschusslöchern aus Risse im Glas abzweigten wie lauter feine Äderchen und Blutgefäße. Einer der Streifenwagen, vermutlich der, der den ersten Schuss abbekommen hatte, stand völlig verdreht auf dem Gehweg. Entweder hatte der Joker einen der Insassen getroffen, oder aber dafür gesorgt, dass der Fahrer des Streifenwagens vor Schreck das Steuer verrissen und den Wagen in seinen vorzeitigen Ruhestand gelenkt hatte. Der andere, weiter hinten folgende Streifenwagen, kam ihnen direkt entgegen. Der Joker konnte unmöglich draufhalten, ohne dass er selbst bei einem Zusammenprall entweder schwer oder gar tödlich verletzt wurde. So lebensmüde konnte er doch nicht sein, oder? So..._verrückt_ konnte ein Mensch nicht sein. Erin wurde umgehend eines Besseren belehrt.

„Na komm!", knurrte der Joker, das unnatürlich verlängerte Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breiter denn je. „Komm doch und zeig's mir!!", herrschte er den Streifenwagen lautstark an, obwohl ihn der Fahrer unmöglich hören konnte. Die junge Frau auf der Rückbank wollte sich abducken, wollte nicht hinsehen, wenn beide Autos miteinander kollidierten. Und doch war sie unfähig, sich auch nur leicht zu regen.

Gebannt starrte sie auf die Straße, sah dabei zu, wie der Streifenwagen mit unaufhaltsamer Geschwindigkeit auf das Taxi zuraste. Der Joker lachte so heftig, dass Erin impulsartig eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken liefen. Wie konnte er es nur so witzig finden, dem sicheren Tod ins Auge zu sehen? Im letzten Moment scherte der dunkelblau-weiße Polizeiwagen nach links aus, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um einen Frontalzusammenstoß zu vermeiden. Das Taxi rammte mit voller Wucht das Heck des Streifenwagens und brachte es somit zum Drehen wie einen Brummkreisel. Der Joker lachte gellend auf und spie Speichel an die unversehrte Frontscheibe.

„Hast du...hast du das gesehen, Schätzchen?", er drehte den Kopf und sah Erin an, die kreidebleich auf dem Rücksitz saß und auf deren blondes Haar sich Glassplitter wie Perlen auf goldenem Garn auffädelten. Die braunen Augen des Jokers leuchteten regelrecht euphorisch auf. Euphorisch oder einfach nur wahnsinnig. Er strömte auch ohne seine Kriegsbemalung eine luziferische Unberechenbarkeit und Grausamkeit aus, dass sein bloßer Anblick, der alleinige Klang seiner schnarrenden Stimme oder auch nur der Duft seines eigenwilligen Parfums aus Benzin, saurem Schweiß und Blut genügte, um das blanke Entsetzen bei seinen Opfern auszulösen. „Diese...so genannten _Cops_", er erbrach das Wort beinahe, „haben einfach keine Eier in der Hose." Er bog scharf links ab und fuhr unbehelligt weiter. Kein einziger Streifenwagen war mehr in Sicht. „Siehst du, wenn sie einen nicht mehr über ihre tollen Satelliten orten können, sind diese kleinen Polizisten plötzlich hilfloser als Säuglinge. Wenn man ihnen die _Kontrolle_ über etwas nimmt, und sei es nur das popelige Signal eines GPS, wissen sie nicht mehr, was sie tun sollen."

Erin atmete flach und sah durch die beiden Löcher in der Heckscheibe nach draußen. Der Joker war in eine enge Gasse eingebogen und rammte scheppernd einzelne Mülltonnen, die daraufhin einen schwerfälligen Tanz aufführten und ihren Inhalt auf die Straße ergossen. Dieser Mann wäre durch die Hölle gefahren, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Es schien nichts mehr zu geben, das er fürchtete. Angst schien ihm so fremd zu sein wie Erin das Sprechen.

„So...", machte er wieder in einigermaßen normalem Tonfall, „jetzt, da wir wieder unter uns sind...weißt du, warum ich diese kleine Scharade mit dir gespielt hab, hm?" Sie sah ihn abwartend an, während ihre Hand wieder nach dem Messer suchte, das mit der Tasche näher an die Tür gerutscht war. „Damit du lernst, wie..._einfältig_ all diese Institutionen sind, die behaupten, für Recht und Ordnung zu sorgen. Der Mensch, der alles unter Kontrolle zu haben meint, lässt sich nicht nur leicht manipulieren, sondern...sondern von den kleinsten Trugschlüssen fehlleiten." Im Rückspiegel taxierte er sie so durchdringend, dass Erin Nervenflattern bekam. Ihre Hände begannen zu zittern, ihr Herz zu rasen. „Solange es in seinen Plan passt, interessiert es weder einen Cop, noch einen Bürgermeister, noch eine Aufsichtsbehörde, ob jemand schuldig oder unschuldig ist. Es gibt nichts in dieser verdorbenen Welt, das man nicht kaufen kann. Matthew...ja, Matthew war besonders..._billig_."

Er ließ den Kopf leicht hängen und lugte Erin aus dieser Haltung heraus finster an. Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander. Nein, das konnte nicht wahr sein. Matthew hatte nicht für den Joker gearbeitet. Das war unmöglich. Es war verrückt!

„Um dich zu mir zu lotsen, hat der kleine Mistkerl auch noch einen Aufpreis verlangt, kannst du dir das vorstellen?", er leckte sich schmatzend über die Lippen, „Nur wird ihm all das Geld nichts mehr nützen. Reichtum...moralische Werte...", Erin sah, wie er verächtlich den grotesk entstellten Mund verzog, „Lächerlich. Millionen auf deinem Konto helfen dir genauso wenig aus der Patsche wie der naive Glaube an Gerechtigkeit, wenn dir eine Kugel durch den Schädel gejagt wird. Weißt du, wofür diese Dinge allein gut sind?"

Sie schluckte, konnte nicht fassen, was er da behauptete. Er musste lügen. Mit Sicherheit. Hätte Matthew sie so eiskalt ans Messer geliefert? Erin wollte ihm nicht zuhören, wollte nicht in seine kranke Gedankenwelt hineingezogen werden. Und doch fesselte er sie an seine zerklüfteten, aschfahlen Lippen: „Sie geben dir die Illusion von Trost in einer trostlosen Welt. Es gibt keine Gerechtigkeit, keine Moral, kein _Gewissen_. Wenn es hart auf hart kommt, ist sich jeder nur selbst der Nächste. Bestes Beispiel ist der neue _Commissioner_..." Verächtlich schnalzte der Joker mit der Zunge, „weißt du, Eeeerin...er ist davon besessen, sich einen Namen in Gotham zu machen. Er hat in Kauf genommen, dass ein knappes Dutzend Cops elendig krepiert ist, weil er dich nicht auf freien Fuß lassen wollte. Und er hätte noch mehr Opfer riskiert, wäre nicht auf _Batman_", er würgte auch diesen Namen hervor, „Verlass gewesen."

Erin bekam das Messer wieder besser zu fassen und befeuchtete ihre ausgedörrten Lippen. Sie verstand immer noch nicht, was der Joker mit dieser Wahnsinnsfahrt bezweckte. „Kein Mensch in Gotham oder sonst wo ist in seinem tiefsten Herzen wirklich gut", stellte er mit tiefer, ernster Stimme fest, „auch duuu nicht", verfiel er dann in einen Singsang und grinste, „auch wenn du's furchtbar gern wärst. Du magst es nicht wahrhaben wollen, Erin, aber auch du besitzt einen Punkt, an dem du aus Selbstgerechtigkeit _alles_ tun würdest. Selbst etwas, von dem du nie gedacht hättest, fähig zu sein, es zu tun. Das ist nicht schlecht, mein Herzchen...ganz und gar nicht. Es ist nur schlecht, wenn man sich vormacht, _anders_ zu sein. Ich beweise nur, dass niemand die Ausnahme zu dieser Regel ist. Alle lassen sich in den Abgrund ziehen. Und weißt du auch, wieso?" Er legte eine dramatische Pause ein und drosselte erstmals seit Beginn der Fahrt die Geschwindigkeit des Taxis, „Der Mensch ist nicht zum Fliegen geboren. Und auch nicht dazu, gut zu sein. Bisher...", er schüttelte den Kopf, „hat sich noch jeder dem Chaos beugen müssen." Erins bebende Finger schlossen sich fester, entschlossener um den Griff des Messers. „Auch du wirst Entscheidungen fällen müssen, wenn dir dein Leben teuer ist, mein Täubchen. Oder...das deiner..._Freunde_."

Erin erstarrte, während der Joker gemütlich wie bei einer Sonntagsfahrt in umliegende Straßen einbog. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du...sehr daran interessiert bist, wie es deinem Herzbuben gerade geht." Er schürzte die grässlich zugerichteten Lippen und kicherte in sich hinein, „Scotty war jedenfalls sehr daran interessiert, dass ich dir kein Härchen krümme. Jedenfalls hat er gebettelt und gefleht." Während sich Erins Züge immer stärker vor Entsetzen verzerrten, weidete er sich regelrecht an ihrer wachsenden, sichtlichen Angst. „Ich muss schon sagen, Erin...du scheinst ja ein richtiges _Luder_ zu sein, dass er sich so für dich ins Zeug legt." Der Joker musterte sie mit einem verruchten Grinsen, das Übelkeit in ihr aufkeimen ließ. „Oder...äh...lieeebt er dich, hm?"

Sie wollte wegsehen, konnte sich aber seinem durchdringenden Blick nicht entziehen. Was hatte er Scott angetan? War er auf ihn losgegangen, weil er ihr geholfen hatte? Setzte er ihn jetzt als Druckmittel gegen sie ein, damit sie sich wirklich auf sein diabolisches Spiel einließ?

„Liebst **du** ihn?", er mimte mit seiner Stimme fast so etwas wie Mitgefühl, doch Erin zweifelte, dass er überhaupt noch in der Lage war, derartiges zu fühlen. Sofern er überhaupt noch etwas fühlte, von seiner krankhaften Freude an der systematischen seelischen Zerstörung seiner Opfer abgesehen. Erin regte sich nicht, beantwortete seine Frage durch keine noch so kleine Geste. Doch der Joker hatte nichts anderes erwartet und gluckste verhalten. „Hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst dich mir nicht in den Weg stellen, Häschen. Das hast du nun davon, dass du dich so widerspenstig hattest und mir dieses kleine Souvenir verpasst hast." Er deutete mit dem in schwarzes Leder gehüllten Zeigefinger auf die noch leicht gerötete, kreisrunde Brandnarbe neben seinem Mundwinkel, die ihm Erin vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit mit einem Zigarettenanzünder zugefügt hatte. Egal, ob sie es vielleicht nicht getan hätte, der Joker brauchte keine Gründe, um zu handeln, wie er handelte. Sein Metier war das Chaos, schiere Unberechenbarkeit. Gründe waren nur für rationale, logikorientierte Menschen relevant. Gerade deshalb mussten so viele scheitern, wenn sie versuchten, den Joker und seine Taten zu verstehen. Reine Willkür, destruktive Besessenheit, das war es, was seinem Handeln zugrunde lag und ihn so gefährlich machte. Sie drückte den Griff des Messers so fest, dass ihre Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Er überraschte sie, als er das Steuer scharf einlenkte und das Taxi zum Stehen brachte.

„Jetzt musst du auch beenden, was du angefangen hast", forderte er mit seltsam kehliger Stimme. Erin wartete ab. Jetzt, da der Wagen hielt, ergab sich eigentlich die perfekte Möglichkeit, ihn mit dem Messer zu verletzen oder aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Solange er wie ein Verrückter, der er wahrscheinlich auch war, durch Gothams Straßen gerast war, war die Gefahr zu groß gewesen, dass er wegen ihres Übergriffs einen Unfall baute und noch mehr unschuldige Menschen in diese Sache hineinzog. Jetzt aber stand das Taxi still. So eine Chance würde sich ihr so schnell nicht mehr bieten. Andererseits hatte er ihr zuvor eindrucksvoll bewiesen, wie schnell und eiskalt er die Waffe ziehen und abfeuern konnte. Erin verzog den Mund. So oder so blieb ihr keine Wahl. Entweder jetzt oder nie.

„Was hast du denn mit deinem hübschen Messerchen vor, Spätzchen?" Er sah sie unbeeindruckt über den Rückspiegel hinweg an, machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich zur Wehr zu setzen. Erin jedoch brachten diese simplen, lässigen Worte aus der Fassung. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie ein Messer in der Hand hatte und doch hatte er sie nicht einfach ausgeknipst wie eine Nachttischlampe. Traute er ihr nicht zu, dass sie von ihrer Waffe Gebrauch machte? Die wichtigste Frage, so stellte Erin in diesem Moment fest, lautete jedoch, ob sie es sich selbst überhaupt zutraute, das Messer gegen ihn zu erheben. Es bestand ein geringfügiger Unterschied zwischen einem Küchenmesser und einem Zigarettenanzünder. Gordons Waffe hatte sie an jenem Tag auch nicht abfeuern können. Sie hatte sie auf ihn gerichtet ja, und vielleicht hätte sich auch wirklich ein Schuss gelöst, wäre die Pistole nicht gesichert gewesen. Aber hätte sie ihn auch getroffen? Hätte sie ihn bewusst schwer verletzen oder gar töten können? Nein. Vermutlich nicht. Aber die Umstände waren jetzt ganz andere, oder nicht? Erin versuchte sich zumindest verbissen davon zu überzeugen. Dieser Mann auf dem Fahrersitz war nicht mehr Danny. Er war ihr fremd geworden.

„Willst du mich abstechen, Erin? Wo wirst du die Klinge ansetzen? Am Hals? Am Arm? Oder willst du besonders viel Einsatz zeigen und mir das Messer in die Brust rammen?"

Der Joker drehte sich zu ihr um und grinste. Er trug ein simples blaues Hemd unter einer geschmacklosen Jeansjacke, auf die bunte Flicken genäht waren. Beides war, genau wie die Schiebermütze, Teil seiner Tarnung. „Willst du, dass es schnell geht oder...dass ich richtige _Schmerzen_ erleide?" Erin konnte ihren Ohren kaum glauben und starrte ihn angestrengt an. Die Aussicht, dass er in jedem Moment eine Klinge zwischen seine Rippen bekommen konnte, schien ihn in Hochstimmung zu versetzen. Sie umklammerte das Messer fester, zog es eng an sich und hielt es in Brusthöhe vor sich. Für einige Sekunden inspizierte der amüsierte Blick des Jokers die lange, breite Schneide. „Weißt du, viele fuchteln mit einem Messer herum, ohne wirklich Ahnung davon zu haben, wie man es benutzt. Töten ist eine Kunst. Genau wie das gezielte Verletzen. Es ist leicht, willkürlich eine Schneide in einen Menschen zu stecken. Aber wenn man es richtig machen will, muss man...ein gewisses Maß an Erfahrung mitbringen."

Seine dunklen, leeren Augen musterten sie ausdruckslos, sein Mund lächelte nicht. Die langen, ungleichmäßigen Narben, die sich weit über seine Wangen erstreckten, erledigten das für ihn. Er beugte sich zu ihr vor, worauf Erin instinktiv in ihren Sitz zurückwich. Seine Augen flackerten kurz auf, die Pupillen hatten sich geweitet wie die eines Raubtiers, dessen Blutdurst geweckt worden war. „Soll ich dir zur Hand gehen?", fragte er leise. Sie glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Er hob die Brauen und nickte mehrmals eifrig. „Ja? Na dann komm!" Die junge Frau zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als seine linke Hand hervorschnellte und ihr Handgelenk unsanft packte.

Beharrlich hielt sie das Messer fest, versuchte aber vergeblich, sich aus dem groben Griff des Jokers herauszuwinden. Doch anstatt das Messer gegen sie zu richten, zerrte er an ihrer Hand, bis die Klinge gegen seinen Mund stieß. Er leckte sich über die Lippen und streifte dabei das kalte, glatte Metall der Schneide. Mit geweiteten, fassungslosen Augen starrte sie ihn an. „Wenn du willst, dass es schnell geht, musst du auch schnell schneiden. In etwa so." Zu Erins blankem Entsetzen ließ er die Spitze des Messers den Pfad entlang schneiden, den die diagonal verlaufende Narbe auf seiner Unterlippe wies. Frisches Blut sickerte aus dem empfindlichen, glatten Gewebe hervor und troff auf die Klinge, lief an ihr hinab wie eine scharlachrote Träne. „Siehst du? So", murmelte er in geschäftsmäßigem Tonfall, während ihm das Blut über das Kinn floss und von dort auf seinen Hemdkragen tropfte, um den Stoff für immer zu ruinieren. Wenn er Schmerzen verspürte, ließ er sie sich nicht einmal durch die kleinste Regung anmerken. Unverwandt bohrte sich sein Blick in ihre Augen. Er war beunruhigend leer. „Damit kannst du schnelle Denkzettel verpassen oder dich...unwillkommener Gesellschaft entledigen. Viel...effektiver, wenn du...sichergehen willst, dass dich das Opfer nie wieder vergisst...ist das langsame, tiefe Schneiden." Erin zuckte zusammen, als das Blut des Jokers über den Griff des Messers träufelte und ihre Finger benetzte, doch er ließ nicht zu, dass sie das Messer losließ. „Komm...auch damit kenne ich mich _hervorragend_ aus." Seine Zunge glitt über die aufgeschnittene Wunde und fing das frische Blut. Der Geschmack des eigenen Lebenssaftes schien eine echte Gaumenfreude für ihn zu sein. Erin hingegen wurde bei dem Anblick schlecht. Sie versuchte ihre Hand zurückzuziehen, aber der Joker erwies sich einmal mehr als der Stärkere. „Ah, ah, ah, komm her", forderte er und presste die Klinge diesmal an seine Schulter. Erin schüttelte hastig den Kopf, versuchte, ihn mit der linken Hand von sich zu schieben.

„Nein?", fragte er gedehnt, „Du willst nicht mehr? Oh, ich bin sicher, du kannst noch richtig viel lernen. Er fing auch ihre andere Hand ab und drückte sie fest. „Überwinde dein letztes Hemmnis und erfahre vollkommene Willkür", seine Zunge jagte fahrig über seine Lippen, während er die Klinge an seine Schulter ansetzte. Erin zitterte am ganzen Körper, sie war unfähig, etwas so Grässliches zu tun. Ihre Augen tränten unter wachsendem Stress, als er ihren Arm enger an sich zog und die Klinge sein Hemd anritzte. „Tu es!", forderte er leise und strich mit den Fingern seiner rechten Hand über ihre Handinnenseite. Dann packte er zu, worauf sich seine Fingerkuppen schmerzhaft in ihre Haut bohrten. „Tu es!", flüsterte er schneidend mit seinem Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt. „Stich zu!", schrie er sie an, sodass sie heftig zusammenzuckte und den Kopf von ihm wegdrehte. „Stich zu!", keifte er sie wiederholend an, sodass sein Speichel in ihr Gesicht sprühte und sie die Augen zusammenkniff. „Stich zu!" Doch Erin reagierte nicht. Sie löste ihre Finger soweit es ihr möglich war von dem Messer, das dadurch, dass der Joker seinen Griff etwas lockerte, nach unten fiel. Ehe sie irgendwie reagieren konnte, hatte er rabiat ihren kurzen Haarschopf gepackt und ihren Kopf mit voller Wucht gegen die Kopfstütze des Beifahrersitzes geschleudert.

Sie atmete keuchend aus, ehe sie auf den Fußraum der Rückbank zusammensank. Vor ihren Augen verschwamm alles, während ein stechender Schmerz hinter ihrer Stirn explodierte. Sie hielt die Hände vors Gesicht und krümmte sich, nahm für betäubend lange Sekunden nichts anderes wahr als diesen unbändigen Schmerz. Ein anhaltender Pfeifton beherrschte ihren Gehörgang, ihr Blick war vernebelt, ihr Tastsinn völlig sekundär. In ihrem Mund sammelte sich ihr eigenes Blut, weil sie sich durch den unerwarteten Schlag des Jokers auf die Zunge gebissen hatte. Sie hustete benommen, spuckte Blut auf ihr Kinn und japste nach Luft, während sich vor ihr alles drehte. Irgendwo wie aus weiter Ferne ertönte ein metallisches Scheppern, das das Taxi kurzzeitig schaukeln ließ. Kurz darauf wurde die Tür geöffnet und blendend grelles Tageslicht strömte in die Fahrgastzelle. Es schmerzte Erin in den Augen und ließ sie gequält aufstöhnen. Der Joker trat in das Licht. Seine Silhouette schirmte das weiße Licht vor ihr ab, aber sein Gesicht war in Schatten gehüllt, bis er sich zu ihr hinabbeugte. Blut lief noch immer über seine irren Züge, ersetzte die fehlende scharlachrote Schminke. Er hatte die Mütze abgenommen und achtlos irgendwohin geworfen, sodass das krause, fettige blonde Haar schlaff zu beiden Seiten seines entstellten Gesichts hinab hing. Er legte den Kopf schief und musterte sie mit einem nicht deutbaren Ausdruck in den kalten Augen. Dann schüttelte er sich wie ein Hund, dessen Fell ungewollt nass geworden war. Erin blinzelte ihn angestrengt an, obwohl es ihr wehtat, die Augen offen zu halten. Sie durfte es sich nicht leisten, in der Gegenwart dieses Psychopathen, den sie einst zu kennen geglaubt hatte, ohnmächtig oder auch nur in einer Sekunde unaufmerksam zu werden. Nicht dass sie sich hätte wehren können, wenn er geplant hätte, ihr irgendetwas anzutun, aber sie wollte sich selbst nicht einfach so aufgeben.

„Erin, Erin, Erin", murmelte er und schüttelte den Kopf, „du wirst an deiner Entschlossenheit arbeiten müssen, wenn du auch nur eine Runde meines kleinen Spielchens zu gewinnen gedenkst."

Er packte sie beim Jackenkragen und zerrte sie zu sich hoch, woraufhin sie kurzzeitig nach Luft japste. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles so schnell, so als säße sie auf einem außer Kontrolle geratenen Karussell. Es kostete sie viel Kraft, nicht einfach die Augen zu schließen und zuzulassen, was auch immer er mit ihr vorhatte. „Denn letztlich wirst du die Entscheidung darüber fällen, ob dein Herzchen weiterleben darf oder nicht", raunte er ihr zu, leckte sich mit der Zunge über den Mund, die ein Lächeln auf seine Züge malte. Er hielt Erin etwa auf Brusthöhe hoch und beugte sich zu ihr hinab. Sie nahm seine Worte nur gedämpft war, wie die undeutliche Lautsprecherdurchsage auf einem überfüllten Bahnhof. Sosehr sie sich auch konzentrierte, es fiel ihr schwer, seine Worte zu verstehen und ihre weitreichende Bedeutung zu begreifen. Er schien es von ihrem Gesicht ablesen zu können und sagte in spontan sanftem Singsang: „Ah, dein Köpfchen schmerzt bestimmt, oder? Keine Sorge...wenn du hier und jetzt nicht alles mitbekommst, was später von...äh...äußerster _Wichtigkeit_ sein wird, hat dir dein herzallerliebster Scott auf sein eigenes Band gesprochen." Erin atmete flach, glaubte, an dem giftigen Parfum, das der Joker aufgetragen hatte, ersticken zu müssen, wenn er sie länger so nah bei sich hielt.

„Ssshhh", murmelte er und strich ihr grob mit dem von dunklem Leder bedeckten Handrücken über die Wange. So kalt und glatt, wie sich der Stoff des Handschuhs anfühlte, war seine ganze Art. Erin blieb nur übrig, unter seiner Berührung zu erschaudern. Kraftlos hob sie mit aller Anstrengung ihre Hände und presste sie gegen den Jeansstoff seiner entliehenen Jacke, deren Besitzer für dieses Kleidungsstück – oder für irgendein anderes, was das betraf – keine Verwendung mehr haben würde, um wenigstens einen kleinen Abstand zwischen ihrem Körper und dem seinen zu schaffen. Ihm so nahe zu sein, war, als würde man selbst auf dem schmalen Grat zwischen Wahnsinn und Rationalität balancieren und jeden Moment abstürzen.

Der Joker spähte auf ihre Hände hinab und hob dann eine Braue. Ihr fiel auf, dass eine kleine, keilförmige Narbe von seiner Braue abzweigte und bis zu seiner Schläfe hinabreichte. Wie viele Narben verbarg er erst unter seiner Verkleidung, allein nur unter seinen Handschuhen? Er ließ mit der Linken von ihrem Kragen ab und ergriff ihre rechte Hand, bog sie soweit es ihm möglich war zurück, ohne ihre Hand zu brechen und rieb mit dem Daumen fest über jene Narbe, die er ihr einst zugefügt hatte, als sie noch ein kleines Mädchen und er auch noch nicht mehr als ein bemitleidenswerter kleiner Wurm gewesen war. Gebannt und den hämmernden Schmerzen zum Trotz, die sich systematisch von ihrer Stirn zu ihren Schläfen fortzubewegen schienen, sah sie ihm in die Augen. Was sie genau in ihnen suchte, wusste sie nicht. Vielleicht einen Anhaltspunkt, dass der Mann, der er einmal gewesen war, noch nicht in ihm gestorben war.

„Tut sie manchmal noch weh, Erin?", fragte er leise und hätte er keinen so belustigten Ausdruck in den Augen getragen, hätte man seinen Tonfall fast für Besorgnis halten können. Sie sah ihn so teilnahmslos an, wie es ihr möglich war und hatte es ihrem schwirrenden Kopf zu verdanken, dass es ihr auch ein bisschen gelang. Der Schnitt, der ihre Lebenslinie kreuzte, pflegte immer dann unangenehm und manchmal sogar richtig schmerzhaft zu pochen, wann immer größere Wetterumschwünge bevorstanden. Ob sie es wollte oder nicht, ihr Körper zwang sie beständig dazu, sich zu erinnern.

„Es wird nicht deine einzige bleiben", sagte er, so als wäre es keine bloße Mutmaßung, sondern ein Versprechen. Wie Recht er damit hatte, hatte sie ihm schließlich auch schon die breite Narbe auf ihrem Oberschenkel zu verdanken gehabt. Sie schluckte schwer, als seine Hand von ihrer abließ und wieder zu ihrem Gesicht wanderte. Reflexartig schloss sie die Augen, während seine vom kalten Leder verdeckten Finger die Konturen ihres Profils nachfuhren. Sie spürte seinen unerwartet hektischen Atem auf ihrer Haut, als er sich noch näher vorbeugte. Die rechte Faust, mit der er noch immer ihren Kragen umfasst hielt, bohrte sich schmerzhaft in die kleine Kuhle zwischen ihren Schlüsselbeinen. Es war, als trüge er keine Handschuhe, sondern angeraute Schlagringe. Erin kniff die Augen noch fester zusammen, was kleine rote Stichflammen hinter ihren geschlossenen Lidern aufflackern ließ.

„Ich habe...noch viel mit dieser Stadt vor...", flüsterte er so nah an ihren Wangen, dass sie beinahe seine zerklüfteten Lippen auf ihrer Haut spürte und jeden Moment damit rechnete, das warme Blut, das noch immer aus dem frischen Schnitt sickerte, auf ihre Wangen tropfen zu spüren. „ich werde sie zu _meiner_ Stadt machen. Du, meine liebliche Erin, könntest dabei äußerst...nützlich sein. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass du dich als würdig erweist, an meiner Seite zu stehen."

Seine Worte waren nicht mehr als gewisperte, kaum hörbare Silben, und doch umfingen sie Erins Denken wie warmer, schwerer Balsam. Er wich ein wenig zurück, fasste grob ihr Kinn und zerrte es zu sich. Seine Finger gruben sich wie Klauen in ihre Wangen, vermittelten ihr den stummen Befehl, ihn anzusehen. Ihr beschleunigter Herzschlag hämmerte im sich überschlagenden Takt ihrer Kopfschmerzen durch ihre Venen, brachte ihren Kreislauf an den Rand des Zusammenbruchs. „Schon bald wird es sich zeigen, ob du deine erste Lektion gelernt hast", sagte er und ließ so urplötzlich von ihr ab, dass die junge Frau haltlos zu Boden ging und auf dem schmutzigen Asphalt der Seitengasse landete, in die der Joker das entführte Taxi gelenkt hatte.

Er stand vor ihr und äugte gleichgültig zu ihr hinab: „Wenn ich...wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf...", begann er, zog Erins Tasche von der Rückbank, warf sie auf die am Boden liegende Frau und schlug abschließend die Autotür zu, „ruh dich nicht zu lang aus. Im harmlosesten Fall könntest du dich erkälten." Er nickte einige Male vor sich hin und rutschte dann über den Beifahrersitz hinweg wieder hinter das Steuer. Ohne lange zu zögern, schmiss er den röhrenden Motor des Chevrolets an. Benommen realisierte Erin, dass neben den roten Rückleuchten auch ein grelles weißes Licht an den Flanken des Taxis aufleuchtete, und der Joker den Rückwärtsgang eingelegt hatte. Sie hatte es ihren Reflexen zu verdanken, dass sie sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite drehte und mit dem Körper gegen die Mauerwand stieß, andernfalls wäre er einfach über ihre Beine gerollt.

Das aus immer weiterer Entfernung ertönende Heulen des überstrapazierten Motors hallte in ihren Ohren, als sie sich keuchend in eine sitzende Position aufrappelte. Sie durfte nicht einschlafen, auch wenn ihr gequälter Kopf und ihr kollabierender Kreislauf danach verlangten. Hier draußen herrschten Minusgrade vor und sie war im Moment zu desorientiert, um sich wirklich in Sicherheit wiegen zu können. Letzten Endes war es der Impuls, dass irgendetwas mit Scott nicht stimmte und er womöglich in großer Gefahr schwebte, der Erin dazu brachte, sich wieder aufrappeln zu wollen. Leise und lautlos stöhnend drückte sie ihre durch die Behandlung Talburnes immer noch geschundenen Schultern gegen das Mauerwerk und zwang sich dazu, ihre wackeligen Knie durchzudrücken und sich aufzurichten. Sie spuckte einen Schwall des eigenen Blutes auf den Boden, weil es ihren Magen vor Übelkeit erzittern ließ, wenn sie es herunterschluckte. Einige mit Blut vermengte Speichelfäden klebten an ihren Mundwinkeln und ihrem Kinn, aber sie verspürte nicht einmal den Drang, sich diese unwillkommene Mixtur abzuwischen. Für Eitelkeiten war jetzt wirklich keine Zeit.

Sie wagte einen vorsichtigen Blick in ihre Umwelt, die immer noch unstet und schwammig wirkte, so als erblickte sie sie durch rotierendes Milchglas. Seufzend legte Erin den Kopf in den Nacken, als sie aufrecht an der Wand lehnte und ihre zitternden Hände an dem glatten Mauergestein nach Halt suchten. Er hatte ihr doch nur diesen einen gezielten Schlag verpasst, indem er ihren Kopf gegen die Stütze geknallt hatte, warum brauchte sie so lange, um wieder richtig klar denken zu können? Weil er sein Handwerk verstand, so einfach war das.

Wahrscheinlich hätte sie das Bewusstsein verloren, wäre durch ihre Adern nicht beinahe ausnahmslos Adrenalin geschossen. Adrenalin, der lebensrettende Wirkstoff, der ihre Sinne geschärft und ihre Kraftreserven mobilisiert hatte und somit verhinderte, dass ihr Körper in eine todbringende Ohnmacht fallen konnte. Er forderte nun seinen Preis. Erin schwitzte und fror gleichzeitig durch die frostigen Temperaturen, eine krampfartige Gänsehaut befiel ihren Körper in rhythmischen Intervallen. Sie musste sich bewegen, wenn sie nicht riskieren wollte, in irgendeiner Seitengasse zusammenzubrechen und der Willkür eines jeden Dahergelaufenen ausgesetzt zu sein. Ihr Gleichgewichtssinn schien stark geschwächt zu sein. Bei jedem einzelnen Schritt hatte sie das Gefühl, auf dem Deck eines bei hohem Wellengang auf offenem Meer schwimmenden Boots zu gehen. Nur schwerlich klarte ihr Blick auf, während sich ihre Mundhöhle wieder mit Blut füllte. Ihre Zunge hatte es ihr offensichtlich immer noch nicht verziehen, dass sie recht herzhaft hinein gebissen hatte.

Mit der rechten Hand tastete sie sich an der Wand entlang, den Tragegurt der Tasche, die plötzlich zehn Kilogramm mehr zu wiegen schien, hatte sie in der linken Armbeuge gebettet. Das Gewicht drohte sie nach jedem zurückgelegten Meter zu Boden zu ziehen. Sie schaute nach oben zu dem dicht bewölkten Himmel. Einzelne Wäscheleinen waren zwischen den benachbarten Häusern über ihrem Kopf gespannt worden. Daran, dass bei diesem Temperaturen Wäschestücke daran hingen, die alles andere als sauber wirkten, konnte sie erkennen, dass sich die Bewohner dieser Häuser entweder um derartige Kleinigkeiten wie saubere Wäsche nicht scherten, oder aber dass sie ihr vorübergehendes Domizil verlassen hatten. Die Mauer aus rotbraunem Backstein ging nach und nach in ein metallenes Gitter über, hinter dem ein verlassener Streetballplatz dem Unmut der Zeit ausgesetzt worden war. Einer der noch intakten Körbe hing so schief in seinen Angeln, dass sein Anblick dem eines hängenden, traurigen Kopfes nicht unähnlich war. Zerknüllte Papiertüten und Getränkedosen tummelten sich auf der verblassenden gelben Feldmarkierung, raschelten hier und da würdelos, wann immer der Wind Gefallen daran fand, sie wie Spielfiguren auf einem Schachbrett hin und her zu schieben. Erin seufzte und sah sich um. Langsam gewann dieser Ort etwas Vertrautes zurück, wenngleich sie nicht genau sagen konnte, woran das lag. Ihre Finger suchten Halt in dem metallenen Gitter, das sich kalt und scharfkantig in ihre Haut bohrte.

Als sich plötzlich ein mächtiges Gewicht gegen ihren Körper warf und sie fast wieder zu Boden riss, zog Erin, eines Besseren belehrt, ihre Hand zurück. Ein Rottweiler von stattlicher Größe und kräftigem Bau war gegen das dünne, nur wenige Zentimeter breite Gitter gesprungen, das ihn von der jungen Frau trennte. Er sprang immer wieder hoch, fletschte die respekteinflößenden langen Zähne und bellte so ekstatisch, dass Erin Mühe hatte, sich von dem gehörigen Schrecken zu erholen. Nach einigen Sekunden, in denen sie sich versichert hatte, dass es dem Hund nicht gelingen würde, durch das Gitter hindurch zu brechen, wagte sie es, den Blick von der kläffenden Töle zu nehmen und sich umzusehen. Der Rottweiler bewachte ein recht altes Fabrikgelände, das nicht danach aussah, als wäre es noch in Betrieb. Einige verrostete Schilder wiesen mit teils abgeblätterten Schriftzügen darauf hin, dass der Zutritt für Unbefugte untersagt und strafrechtlich verfolgt werden würde. Als sie das recht niedrige, aber lang gestreckte Gebäude sah, das an eine Fertigungshalle erinnerte, leuchtete ihr ein, wo sie sich befand. Sie hatte die Halle vor einigen Stunden nur von der anderen Seite gesehen, deswegen hatte sie einige Minuten gebraucht, um sich orientieren zu können. Der Joker hatte sie nur wenige hundert Meter von Scotts Apartmenthaus entfernt wieder sich selbst überlassen. Sie verzog den Mund und blieb unentschlossen an Ort und Stelle stehen, das wütende Gebell des Rottweilers nahm sie gar nicht mehr zur Kenntnis.

Sie dachte an das Messer und die beiden auf Spielkarten gedruckten Botschaften zurück, die sie heute Morgen neben sich im Bett gefunden hatte, erinnerte sich an die Worte des Jokers und spürte, wie ihr Herz sank. Hatte Scott ihre Nachricht überhaupt erreicht, in der sie ihn davor gewarnt hatte, in seine Wohnung zurückzukehren? In der sie ihn vor dem Joker gewarnt hatte? Oder hatte sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon der Joker in Empfang genommen und sich köstlich über ihr Bemühen amüsiert, während Scott...ja, während Scott was? Erin wollte diesen Gedanken nicht zu Ende führen. Hatte er ihn gefoltert? Ihn aufgeschlitzt? Sein krankes Temperament an ihm ausgelassen? Lebte Scott überhaupt noch?

Die betäubte, trügerisch friedliche Stille in ihrem Kopf wurde von dem Rottweiler durchbrochen, der abermals seinen massigen Schädel gegen das Gatter rammte, woraufhin dieses nur kurz erbebte, dann aber unbeeindruckt den Bemühungen des aggressiven Tiers standhielt. Ein Schwindelgefühl beherrschte noch immer ihre Reaktionen und Bewegungen, aber Erin stapfte dennoch schnurstracks durch die Gasse, mit dem beständigen Ziel vor Augen, Scotts Wohnung zu erreichen, dort nach dem Rechten zu sehen und schnellstmöglich einen Hilferuf abzusetzen. Wenn sie Batman schon nicht erreichen konnte oder er nicht – wie Alfred es suggeriert hatte – aufgetaucht war, als sie in Schwierigkeiten war, musste sie einen anderen Weg finden, um irgendwie herauszufinden, ob Scott noch wohl auf war. Vielleicht würde Gordon bereit sein, ihr zu helfen, obwohl er nicht mehr das Amt des Commissioners bekleidete.

Mit dieser schwachen, aber dennoch existenten Hoffnung im Herzen, zwang sich Erin zu einer stetig steigenden Schrittgeschwindigkeit, erlaubte sich keine Verschnaufpause, obwohl sich ihr Schwindelgefühl wieder verstärkte. Sie allein hatte es zu verantworten, wenn Scott jetzt in Gefahr schwebte. Mit großer Angst, die beständig zunahm, je mehr sie sich dem Haus näherte, wünschte sie sich, nie Scotts Hilfe gesucht zu haben. Sie hatte ihn in den ganzen Schlamassel hineingezogen, hatte aus egoistischen Motiven seine Nähe aufgesucht und von seiner Hilfsbereitschaft profitiert, obwohl sie sich hätte denken können, vermutlich sogar hätte denken _müssen_, dass sie, solange sie von Talburnes Leuten und dem Joker gesucht wurde, eine Gefahr für ihre Freunde darstellte.

Wenn sie die Augen nur kurz schloss, um zu blinzeln, hatte sie Scotts Gesicht vor sich, die warmen Augen, die aussahen, als hätte man sie in Bernstein gegossen, die markanten Wangenknochen, auf denen das Sonnenlicht weiche Schatten zu werfen pflegte, und nicht zuletzt die sinnlichen, weichen Lippen, deren Lächeln sie immer wieder für sich gewonnen hatte. Der bloße Gedanke an ihn ließ sie noch schneller gehen und jede Achtsamkeit schwinden. War sie vor wenigen Stunden noch darauf erpicht gewesen, von niemandem gesehen zu werden oder Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, repräsentierte sie nun das ganze Gegenteil von dem, was sie sich auferlegt hatte. Mit blut- und speichelverschmiertem Mund, angeschlagener, roter Stirn, wirrem kurzem blondem Haar, verschmutzter Kleidung, zerbeulter Tasche und schlurfendem, aber dennoch schnellem Gang, war sie nicht gerade eine unauffällige Erscheinung. Es kam ihr zugute, dass sie in einem Viertel unterwegs war, in dem man vor derartig zugerichteten Menschen aus Angst um die eigene Sicherheit lieber einen weiten Bogen machte, anstatt sie irgendjemandem zu melden. Erin passierte einen nicht abgegrenzten Hinterhof, erkannte die schmale Mauer wieder, gegen die die Kinder heute Morgen in aller Herrgottsfrühe einen Fußball getreten hatten, und tastete in ihrer Jackentasche nach Scotts Schlüssel. Als sie ihn nicht auf Anhieb fand, verfiel sie in Panik, wühlte mit den Händen in ihren Taschen herum, zog das Futter daraus hervor und schluchzte heiser, als der kleine silberne Schlüssel mit einem hohen, metallenen _‚Klick'_ auf dem Treppenabsatz landete, der zur Haustür des Apartmentkomplexes führte.

Sofort fiel sie auf die Knie und tastete mit bebenden Fingern danach, bekam ihn zu fassen und presste ihn fest an ihr Herz. Sie schaute auf zu dem Gebäude, das sich im fahlen Licht des endenden Novembers nahezu bedrohlich vor ihr auftürmte, und spürte die warmen Tränen, die über ihre Wangen rannen, erst, als sie auf ihren Lippen landeten und salzig darauf brannten.

Mühsam kämpfte sie sich auf ihre Füße zurück und stolperte mehr als dass sie ging in das Haus hinein. Im Treppenaufgang war jeder ihrer Schritte von einem hohen Echo begleitet, das ihr Kommen in den obersten Etagen des Gebäudes ankündigte. Wie im Wahn legte Erin den Weg über die Treppen zurück, die sich in einer runden Spirale in die Unendlichkeit zu erstrecken schienen. Einmal blieb sie mit der Fußspitze an einer Kante hängen und schlug um ein Haar der Länge nach hin, konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig am Geländer abfangen. Die nächste Hürde stellte sich ihr, als sie endlich vor Scotts Wohnungstür angelangt war und den Schlüssel in das Schloss zu manövrieren versuchte. Ihre kalten, zitternden Hände hatten Mühe, den Schlüssel richtig festzuhalten. Ihn in das Schloss zu schieben, stellte eine noch viel größere Herausforderung dar. Ihr seelisches Befinden, die Angst, die auf ein unerträgliches Maß in ihr hoch kochte, und das Wissen um die Dringlichkeit ihres Handelns trugen nicht gerade dazu bei, dass sich der Vorgang des Aufschließens beschleunigte. Es kam einer Erlösung gleich, als ein gewispertes Knarren verkündete, dass sich das Schloss in der Tür gedreht hatte und diese wenig später aufging.

Die Küche, die ostwärts ausgerichtet war, lag aufgrund der fortgeschrittenen Tageszeit in unheilvollen Schatten, die ihr Gezweig bis über den Flur erstreckt hatten. Erin schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte mit dem Rücken dagegen, versuchte neben dem beständigen, heftigen Pulsieren ihres Blutes durch ihre Ohren noch irgendetwas anderes wahrzunehmen. Womit sie rechnete, konnte sie sich selbst nicht so recht erklären. Dass etwas anders war als vorher, realisierte sie fast auf Anhieb. In Erwartung, in jedem Moment Schritte auf den seufzenden Dielen in Scotts Wohnung zu hören oder gar eine Stimme, die um Hilfe bat, verharrte Erin einige nervenaufreibende Minuten mit dem Rücken zur Tür. Sie starrte in die Schatten, glaubte in jeder kleinen Bewegung, die die kahlen, im Wind verträumt hin und her wiegenden Baumwipfel vor den Küchenfenstern in den Raum geworfen hatten, eine neue Bedrohung zu erkennen.

Erst als einige Minuten verstrichen waren, in denen sie tatenlos im Flur gestanden und ins Nichts gestarrte hatte, hielt sie ihre innere Stimme dazu an, gefälligst zu handeln. Scott wäre schließlich nicht geholfen, wenn sie sich in Selbstmitleid badend in seiner Wohnung verschanzte und mit wachsender Paranoia Gespenster zu sehen glaubte. Mit der dennoch angebrachten Vorsicht ging Erin bedächtig durch den Flur in Richtung Küche, blieb in der Tür stehen uns sah sich um. Die Schränke und übrigen Möbel erweckten keinen verdächtigen Eindruck. Es war nur das leise, anhaltende Tröpfeln des Wasserhahns, das in Erin Zweifel weckte. Natürlich konnte sie unmöglich sagen, ob sie den Wasserhahn fest zugedreht hatte, nachdem sie den Wasserkocher für ihren Tee befüllt hatte. Genauso gut konnte der Wasserhahn generell lecken und nach eigenem Gutdünken anfangen, die Wasserperlen aus seiner Mündung zu entlassen.

Aber dann stach Erin das entscheidende Detail ins Auge. Ihre Tasse, in die sie heute Morgen Pfefferminztee gegeben hatte, stand nicht mehr auf der schmalen Brüstung zwischen Spüle und Arbeitsfläche. Sie war verschwunden. Erin widerstand dem Drang, nach dem einen Messer zu greifen, das ihr nach der unfreiwilligen Rundfahrt mit dem Joker noch geblieben war, und zwang sich selbst zur Ruhe. Wenn sie schon vergessen hatte, den Tee überhaupt zu trinken, hatte sie vielleicht auch vergessen, ihn woanders hingestellt zu haben. Ihre Fantasie versuchte sie zu verunsichern, ihr einen Streich zu spielen. Langsam trat sie in die Küche und erstarrte unter dem Stöhnen der Diele. Ihre Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt. Das kleinste Geräusch hätte genügt, um sie panisch die Flucht antreten zu lassen. Sie sammelte sich, schluckte und zwang sich dazu, an Scott zu denken. Er hatte alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, um sie in Sicherheit zu bringen und jetzt tickte sie beinahe aus, nur weil eine lächerliche Teetasse nicht mehr am gleichen Platz stand, an dem sie sie zurückgelassen zu haben glaubte. Nein. Nicht glaubte. _Wusste_. Erin bewegte sich bedächtig durch den Raum, sah ab und an über ihre Schulter zurück, wann immer sie ein Geräusch gehört zu haben glaubte, nur um nichts anderes als die schattigen Konturen von Scotts Flur zu erblicken, die entgegen ihrer Erwartungen noch kein Eigenleben entwickelt hatten.

Als sie sich der Arbeitsfläche genähert hatte, bestätigte sich ihr stiller Verdacht. Jemand war hier gewesen und Erin wusste auch schon, wer. Wer sonst hinterließ schon Visitenkarten in Form von Spielkarten? Die junge Frau betrachtete mit bemerkenswerter Ruhe, die auch sie verwirrte, die Jokerkarte, die wie ein Deckel auf ihrer Teetasse lag, die wiederum in der Spüle stand. Sie beugte sich leicht vornüber und las den Text, der darauf abgetippt war. _‚Danke für den Tee, Spätzchen.'_ Sie blinzelte, atmete tief durch. Er war hier gewesen, kaum dass sie die Wohnung verlassen hatte. Und dann war er ihr gefolgt. Wie konnte es sein, dass er sich wie ihr Schatten stets in ihrer Nähe aufhielt und sie es erst bemerkte, wenn es zu spät war? Erin überwand sich und fischte die Karte zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger aus der Spüle hervor. Sie roch nach ihm. Zwischen Ekel und beängstigender Faszination hin- und hergerissen, drehte sie die Karte in ihrer Hand und entdeckte erst jetzt, dass auch die Rückseite beschrieben war. Seinem selbstbewussten Ego schien es nicht zu behagen, sich kurz zu fassen. Die Nachricht auf der Rückseite lautete: _‚Scott war so nett, dir etwas auf dem AB zu hinterlassen.'_ Langsam drehte Erin den Kopf und schaute in den Flur zurück, in dem nichts als gähnende Schwärze lauerte. Sie drückte kurz die Karte in ihrer Hand zusammen, steckte diese dann in ihre Tasche und begab sich in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Was auch immer der Joker mit Scott angestellt hatte, sie ahnte, dass sie es erfahren würde, wenn sie den AB, der in seinem Schlafzimmer stand, abhören würde. Mit klopfendem Herzen eintretend, wurde sie auch schon von der emsig flackernden roten Leuchte des Aufnahmebandes begrüßt, die sie beklommen innehalten ließ. Für einen kurzen Augenblick irrationaler Panik überlegte sie, die Nachricht ungehört zu löschen und einfach ihres Weges zu ziehen, nicht mehr zurückzusehen, sondern zu verschwinden. Gleichermaßen wusste sie, dass sie dazu nie in der Lage gewesen wäre. Zumindest nicht ohne sich selbst dabei zu verraten. Außerdem hätte sie, wenn sie weggerannt wäre, dem Joker eingestanden, dass er Recht hatte und jeder Mensch ab einem bestimmten Punkt nur noch sich selbst gerecht werden und den eigenen Ansprüchen genügen wollte. Wenn Scotts Sicherheit bedeutete, dass sie ich auf das Spiel des Jokers einließ, dann sollte es so sein. Die Münze war geworfen worden, jetzt würde nur noch über die Platzwahl entschieden werden.

Erin atmete tief ein, gab sich einen Ruck und drückte auf die Abspieltaste des Anrufbeantworters. Nachdem die mechanische Bandstimme den Eingang einer Nachricht vermeldet hatte, erfüllte leises Rauschen den Lautsprecher, sodass Erin zunächst glaubte, der Joker hätte einen üblen Scherz mit ihr getrieben. Doch dann erklang Scotts Stimme, und die Art, wie sie sich anhörte, ließ Erin das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Wenn man Todesangst hörbar werden lassen konnte, dann war es mit Scotts Stimme gelungen. Seine ansonsten so feste, tiefe Stimme war leise, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Sie bebte so heftig, dass er einige Endungen, Silben oder gar Wörter verschluckte. Während er sprach, ballte sich Erins Hand, in der noch immer die Jokerkarte lag, zu einer zitternden Faust. Als die Nachricht verklungen war, lauschte sie noch einigen Sekunden dem Summen der Maschine, ehe sie abermals auf _‚Abspielen'_ drückte. Diesmal setzte sie sich auf den Fußboden neben das Beistelltischchen, auf dem der AB stand, und spürte, wie ihre wunden Wangen unter der neuerlichen Flut salziger Tränen heiß brannten, obwohl sie innerlich fror.

Scotts Stimme meldete sich wieder zu Wort, doch war die Nachricht dieselbe: _„E...Erin?"_ Er atmete gepresst aus, klang so, als würde er unter Schock stehen, _„Wenn du...wenn du das hier hörst, Erin, dann...dann bin ich wahrscheinlich schon nicht mehr hier..."_, wieder übernahm ein undeutliches Rauschen das Kommando, dann klang es, als würde Scott zögerlich von einem Blatt Papier ablesen:_ „Wenn du...dich nicht... nicht am Samsta... um Mitternacht am alten Staudamm einfindest...nd...ch...dein...Prüfung stellst, wird er...er mich töten. Erfüllst du die...forderun...n nicht, werde ich auch sterb..."_

Erins Gesicht arbeitete. Sie atmete hektisch und mit wachsender Verzweiflung, je mehr Scotts abgehackte, gestammelte Wörter von seiner Angst preisgaben, _„...er...meint es ernst. Aber du...__**darfst**__ nicht auf ihn hören. Du darfst dich nicht auf ihn ei..."_, hier verstummte Scotts Stimme endgültig und wurde von einem lauten Knall unterbrochen. Kaum dass dieser verhallt war, erklang die schneidende Stimme des Jokers, die die letzte Botschaft verkündete: _„Ah, ah, ah, Erin...ein moralisch so guter Mensch wie du würde so einen dummen Rat doch nicht beherzigen, hm? Oder könntest du verantworten, dass dein _geliebter Scotty _hier vorzeitlich ablebt? Zeig's mir, Spätzchen. Und lass dir lieber nicht allzu viel Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken. Morgen Mitternacht am Staudamm. Ach...und was der gute...Scott...hier vergessen hat zu erwähnen...wenn du auf die Idee kommen solltest, deine dir wohl gestimmte Fledermaus auch nur in die Nähe des Treffpunkts zu bringen, oder dir anderweitig Hilfe zu holen gedenkst, sei dir gesagt, dass auch dann Scott nicht mehr lange unter uns weilen wird."_

Damit endete die Nachricht und begann gleichzeitig ein Spiel, von dessen Tragweite Erin nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte.


	20. 19 Verdeckte Ermittlungen

**Scar Tissue**

**19**

**Verdeckte Ermittlungen**

Tarnst du dich nicht gut

In der Höhle des Löwen,

Wird er dich wittern.

„Das kann doch nicht Ihr Ernst sein!" Geräuschvoll landete die elfenbeinfarbene Porzellantasse mit Goldrand auf dem dazu passenden Teller und spie ihren Inhalt auf die weiße, zuvor makellose Tischdecke, auf der sich nun ein noch warmer Kaffeefleck mit wachsenden Herrschaftsansprüchen ausbreitete. Barbara Gordon, die auf den lauten, entrüsteten Aufruf ihres Mannes hin in das Wohnzimmer hinein spähte, um zu prüfen, ob auch alles in Ordnung war, seufzte nur missmutig und schüttelte den Kopf, ehe sie sich wieder dem widmete, an dem Jim ebenso großes Interesse hätte verspüren müssen – der Familie. Die beiden Männer, die dankend das Angebot von Barbaras Mutter angenommen und sich mit einer Tasse Kaffee und einem Stück Kuchen in die Wohnstube zurückgezogen hatten, um sich über die ein oder andere Sache auszutauschen, waren nun wieder ganz unter sich. Der jüngere von ihnen, der der Aufwartung, die ihm gemacht worden war, nicht unbedingt entsprechend gekleidet war mit seiner Baseballmütze, dem ausgewaschenen Holzfällerhemd und der etwas zu groß geratenen Jeans, senkte den Blick, sodass der Schirm der Mütze sein Gesicht von Nase an aufwärts in undurchdringliche Schatten hüllte. „Jack, Sie werfen sich damit dem Löwen zum Fraß vor!", stieß Jim Gordon in nicht gerade gemäßigterem Tonfall aus und brachte dadurch, dass er sich nach vorn lehnte, beinahe seinen Teller zu Fall, auf dem ein saftiges Stück Kirschtorte ein wenig deplatziert wirkte, zog man den Beweggrund dieser spontanen Zusammenkunft in Erwägung.

„Das weiß ich", lautete die schlichte Antwort, doch der junge Officer strahlte nicht halb so viel Selbstbewusstsein aus, wie seine Stimme vielleicht vermuten lassen hätte. „Offenbar nicht, sonst wären Sie ja wohl kaum auf diesen wahnwitzigen Deal eingegangen. Oder Sie sind einfach nur lebensmüde", schloss Gordon, der vor lauter Entrüstung den Mund gar nicht mehr zubekam. Seit er zwangsläufig vom Dienst suspendiert worden war, fühlte er sich größerem Stress ausgesetzt als in den schwierigsten Tagen seiner zugegeben nur kurzen Laufbahn als Commissioner. Dass Treather ihn heute, am Samstagnachmittag vor dem ersten Advent, aufgesucht hatte, war ihm schon verdächtig vorgekommen, doch was er ihm eben berichtet hatte, hatte ihn aus allen Wolken fallen lassen. „Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass mir sehr viel an meinem Leben liegt", sagte Jack langsam und sah wieder zu Gordon auf. Die grünen Augen, unter die sich ein dunkler Schatten gelegt hatte, der von mangelndem Schlaf und erhöhtem Stress sprach, blickten ihn trübe an. Jim setzte sich auf und rückte seine dick umrandete Hornbrille zurecht. „Dann verklickern Sie Talburne, dass Sie aus der Sache aussteigen!"

Treather griff mit einer unsteten Hand nach seiner Tasse und entnahm ihr einen kleinen Schluck frisch gebrühten Bohnenkaffees. Er trank ihn schwarz und ohne Zucker. Er hielt die Tasse noch etwas länger in der Hand, so als wollte er sich an ihr wärmen, und murmelte: „Ich habe Ihnen doch schon erklärt, warum das nicht geht." Jim strich sich fahrig mit der Hand über den etwas struppig wirkenden, grauen Bart und legte den Kopf schief: „Sie tun Ihrer jungen Familie einen wesentlich größeren Gefallen, wenn Sie nur arbeitslos sind, anstelle von tot." Getroffen sah ihn Treather an, sodass sich Jim Gordon kurzzeitig auf die Zunge biss und seinen harschen Tonfall bereute. Andererseits wollte und konnte er nicht dabei zusehen, wie dieser junge Mann blindlings in sein Unglück stürzte und seine Familie mit in den Abgrund riss. „Dieser Job bedeutet mir alles, Commissioner. Es geht mir nicht nur ausschließlich darum, meine Familie zu ernähren, obwohl das sicher ein großer und entscheidender Punkt ist. Samantha ist hochschwanger und kann nicht arbeiten gehen. Abgesehen davon verdient sie im Krankenhaus ohnehin nur einen Hungerlohn, der uns unmöglich alle durchbringen können wird." Er machte eine kurze Pause und fügte dann etwas selbstsicherer und deutlicher hinzu: „Ich liebe diesen Job. Es ist mir ein innerer Wunsch, nach Gerechtigkeit zu streben und diese zu bewahren. Ich kann nicht einfach den Schwanz einziehen und weglaufen, wenn es gefährlich wird." Jim Gordon sah den jungen Mann, der so viel widerspiegelte, was er einmal gewesen war, lange und nachdenklich an. Dann murmelte er: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Sie unterscheiden können, welche Gefahr als Berufsrisiko bewertet werden kann und welcher Sie sich sinnlos aussetzen."

Jack nickte und sagte: „Ich verstehe Ihren Standpunkt, Sir, aber ich habe mich entschieden." Lange Zeit waren nur die Stimmen von dem kleinen Jim und seiner Schwester zu hören, die gemeinsam durch das Haus tobten und ihrer Mutter dabei halfen, den Adventsschmuck an Fenster und Türen anzubringen. Sie lachten und quiekten vergnügt, balgten sich verspielt und hauchten dem Haus mehr Leben ein, als es seine übrigen Bewohner vermochten. Jim Gordon stimmte der Gedanke traurig, dass der werdende Vater, der vor ihm saß, im schlimmsten Falle nie in den Genuss kommen würde, diese Erfahrung mit ihm zu teilen. „Wenn Sie es sich nicht von mir ausreden lassen wollen, wieso sind Sie dann hier?", fragte der ehemalige Commissioner leise. Sein Blick aus blauen Augen erforschte jede noch so kleine Regung in Treathers Gesicht, und was er darin sehen musste, gefiel ihm nicht.

„Sie haben mich durchschaut", lächelte Jack schwach und humorlos. Erst jetzt stellte er die Tasse, die viel zu klein in seiner Hand wirkte, wieder auf den Tisch, folgte ihr jedoch mit einem nachdenklichen Blick. Erst dann wandte er sich wieder seinem früheren Vorgesetzten und nun einzigen Vertrauten zu, ehe er sagte: „Ich wollte Sie um etwas bitten." Jim erwiderte nichts, sondern sah sein Gegenüber nur abwartend an. „Falls...", begann Treather, ehe er sich räusperte und noch einmal tief Luft holte. Er stützte sich mit beiden Armen auf dem Tisch ab, worauf sich dessen Platte sichtlich durchbog. „Falls mein Undercovereinsatz doch nicht so glimpflich ablaufen sollte, wie ich es mir wünsche...", fuhr er fort und zog dann einen Umschlag unter seinem Hemd hervor, den er neben Gordons Teller ablegte, „bitte ich Sie, auf meine Familie aufzupassen." Jim sah den jungen Mann betroffen an, sagte immer noch nichts, während Jack auf den Umschlag deutete und sagte: „Da drin finden Sie die Anschrift meiner Frau und ein bisschen...Kleingeld. Für das Nötigste." Er verstummte, schien über seine eigenen Worte erschrocken zu sein, wich dann Gordons durchdringendem Blick aus. „Jack...", begann dieser, doch ohne ihn zu beachten, erklärte sich Treather selbst: „Wenn mir etwas zustößt, hat sie zwar Anrecht auf Witwenrente, weil ich für den Staat arbeite. Aber das Kind...wird einen Paten brauchen." In Gordons betroffenen Gesichtsausdruck mischte sich Überraschung. „Officer, Sie kennen mich doch kaum." Der junge Mann sah ihn an und lächelte: „Ich kenne Sie lange genug, um zu wissen, dass Sie ein rechtschaffener Mann sind, auf den man zählen kann. Mehr muss ich nicht wissen." Treather erhob sich plötzlich und Gordon wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Er starrte von dem Umschlag auf den Polizisten und wieder auf das Papier zurück.

„Bitte, Jack, das ist doch nicht nötig. Seien Sie doch vernünftig und denken Sie an Ihre Familie!" Auch Jim war aufgestanden, während Treather damit beschäftigt war, sich seine Jacke zuzuknöpfen.

„Was würden Sie an meiner Stelle tun?", fragte er leise und sah den kleineren und auch etwas schmächtigeren Mann durchdringend an. Seine grünen Augen bargen einen Blick, dem man sich nicht entziehen konnte. Es war ein Blick, der nach der Wahrheit verlangte. Der unverblümten Wahrheit. Jim Gordon schwieg und ließ dann langsam den Kopf hängen. Er hätte genauso gehandelt wie Jack, doch es offen einzugestehen und auszusprechen, kam einem Schuldeingeständnis gleich. Gordons schon früh erweckter Sinn für Gerechtigkeit und Ordnung hatte ihm schon mehr als einmal gebührenden Ärger eingehandelt, und doch bereute er sein Tun nicht. Das höchste Gut für ihn war der Kampf gegen das Verbrechen, gegen die Unmenschlichkeit, gegen den moralischen Verfall. Dass dieser Kampf hier in Gotham dem des sagenumwobenen Don Quijotes gegen die Windmühlen nahekam, war ihm bewusst, und doch kämpfte er für das Gute. Menschen seines Schlages waren es, die die Zukunft Gothams weitreichend beeinflussen und zum Guten wenden konnten, und deswegen musste er Opfer bringen. Auch wenn ihn Barbara manchmal dafür hasste.

„Ich muss nun los", sagte Treather, als Gordon nichts erwiderte. Er zupfte den Kragen seiner Jacke zurecht und zog die Kapuze aus grauer Baumwolle über seine Mütze, was ihn bestenfalls wie einen Jogger, aber nicht wie einen Polizisten aussehen ließ. Dass er hier hergekommen war, obwohl er schon bald Fabrizio Maroni an den Fersen hängen würde, barg einige Risiken. Es war nicht auszuschließen, dass Talburne vielleicht schon eingefädelt hatte, dass der junge Cop auffliegen würde. Jim Gordon fühlte sich merkwürdig hilflos im Angesicht von Treathers Schicksal. Er besaß nicht mehr die Autorität, einzuschreiten und irgendetwas gegen seinen Nachfolger zu unternehmen und wenn der Mann aus Chicago veranlasste, einen blutjungen Cop in verdeckte Ermittlungen gegen einen Mafiaboss hineinzuziehen, dann musste Jim Gordon wohl oder übel tatenlos zusehen. „Passen Sie auf sich auf, Jack. Ich will nicht, dass es dazu kommt...", er hob nur kurz den Umschlag in seiner Hand an, worauf der Polizist langsam nickte. „Ich werde mein Bestes tun, das müssen Sie mir glauben", er ging den Flur entlang und Jim folgte ihm, hielt ihm die Haustür auf. „Ach und...Commissioner?" Gordon sah zu dem jungen Mann auf und musste ein wenig ob der falschen Anrede schmunzeln. „Ja, mein Sohn?", entgegnete er leise.

„Danke." Dieses simple Wort berührte Gordon stärker, als er erwartet hätte. Er atmete deutlich hörbar aus und nickte dann langsam. Als Treather schon halb aus der Tür raus war, hielt ihn Gordon zurück: „Wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen...einen Unterschlupf oder sonstiges...Sie können sich immer an mich wenden. Sie wissen, ich habe..." Jack lächelte ein wenig und führte den Satz seines ehemaligen Vorgesetzten zu einem Ende: „...Beziehungen zu anderen Behörden. Ich weiß. Hoffen wir, dass ich nicht darauf zurückkommen muss."

Er tippte die Blende seiner Mütze an, nickte Gordon dann zu und ging schnellen Schrittes die Straße entlang. Schwermütig seufzend sah ihm Jim einige Sekunden lang hinterher, dann zog er die Tür hinter sich zu und wünschte sich einmal mehr, dass Batman im Telefonbuch stehen würde. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er seine Frau Barbara mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen am anderen Ende des Korridors stehen. Sie drehte sich wortlos um und ging.

***

Angst ist eine wundersame Emotion. Sie kann uns gleichzeitig in große Gefahr bringen und uns beschützen, bewirken, dass wir über uns hinauswachsen oder aber uns und unser Handeln auf unseren rudimentärsten Überlebensinstinkt reduzieren. Sie wird leider viel zu oft als Schwäche interpretiert, als Makel am menschlichen Charakter, und doch ist es erst sie, die uns erst zum Menschen macht. Angst war es auch, die sich ganz und gar Erins bemächtigt hatte, während die Stunden, Minuten und Sekunden, die ihre Bedenkfrist füllten, gefährlich schnell verstrichen. Der Samstagabend dämmerte bereits und der Himmel hatte sich im Zuge nimmermüden Schneeregens in eine merkwürdige farbliche Mischung aus Blei und Kupfer gewandelt. Es war, als kündigte er eine Apokalypse an. In Gotham teilte allerdings kaum jemand diese doch eher pessimistische Sicht auf die Dinge. Hier und da wurden die ersten Lichterketten an Bäume, Dächer und Fenster angebracht, um die Adventszeit gebührend einzuleiten. In diesem Jahr war sogar wieder ein historischer Weihnachtsmarkt in der Stadtmitte eröffnet worden, nachdem er im vorangegangenen Jahr von Brandstiftern angesteckt und abgebrannt war. Das war die Reaktion von Gothams Abschaum auf ein harmonisches, friedliches Weihnachtsfest, das Bürgermeister Garcia zur Eröffnung noch angekündigt hatte. Trotz der Bedrohung durch den Joker, die allgegenwärtig zu sein schien, schien Gothams Bevölkerung in diesem Jahr guter Dinge zu sein, was ein friedliches Weihnachtsfest anbelangte. Erin konnte die innere Glückseligkeit und Vorfreude auf das Fest der Liebe nicht teilen.

Überhaupt verschwendete sie keinen einzigen Gedanken daran, dass morgen der erste Advent war, auf den sie sich gemeinsam mit den Kindern so sehr gefreut hatte. Es war geplant gewesen, im November eigene Weihnachtsdekorationen und Adventskränze zu basteln, aber seit Halloween war nichts mehr so gewesen, wie es zuvor geplant worden war. Was hatte der Joker zu ihr gesagt? Dass er Pläneschmieder ihrer Illusion berauben wolle, über irgendetwas Kontrolle zu haben? Nun, im Falle von Le Gardien war es ihm auf ganzer Linie gelungen. Nie wieder würde sie dorthin zurückkehren können. Zumindest nicht, solange ihr ein Mord angehängt wurde.

Erin verbarg das Gesicht hinter den Händen und krampfte ihre Finger um ihre blonden Strähnen. Nie hätte sie es für möglich gehalten, dass Olivia so von ihr denken würde. Sicher, bei ihr hatte sie am wenigsten das Gefühl gehabt, willkommen zu sein, aber trotzdem hatte sie sich immer bemüht, umgänglich und freundlich zu sein. Dass sie die ganze Zeit über eine Maske getragen und gute Miene zum bösen Spiel gemacht hatte, war ein heftiger Schlag gewesen. Wahrscheinlich war sie wirklich naiv und zu gutgläubig. Wie sonst hatte sie Matthew vertrauen können? Oder daran glauben können, das hinter der Fratze des Jokers auch nur ein Fünkchen Danny übrig geblieben war? Wütend über sich selbst ballte sie die Hände zu Fäusten und bohrte diese in ihre Stirn, die zwar nicht mehr ganz so schlimm pochte, aber dennoch leicht geschwollen war. Sie saß jetzt schon seit Stunden auf dem Fußboden von Scotts Schlafzimmer und hatte die Knie an ihren Körper gezogen. Ihr Oberschenkel schmerzte ein wenig, ihre Füße, die aufgrund der ungewohnt lang anhaltenden Haltung eingeschlafen waren, kribbelten unangenehm und trotzdem zeigte Erin keinerlei Motivation, etwas daran zu ändern. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Ein Teil von ihr wollte einfach nur, dass sie verschwand und die Stadt verließ, und sie stellte entsetzt fest, dass dieser Part von ihr beachtlich an Größe und Einfluss auf ihr Denken gewonnen hatte. War es ihr zu verübeln, nach allem, was sie durchgemacht hatte? Das einzige Argument, das sich gegen ihren Fluchtimpuls aussprach, war Scotts Leben. Wenn sie jetzt einfach die Stadt verließ und nicht am Treffpunkt erschien, würde der Joker ihn töten. Zu bluffen war nicht sein Stil. Dafür machte es ihm zu viel Spaß, zu töten und zu zerstören. Wenn Erin nicht am angegebenen Ort eintraf, verantwortete sie, dass Scott starb. Indirekt würde sie sich selbst zu einer Mörderin machen. Doch was bezweckte er damit, dass sie zum Staudamm kam? Wenn er sie wollte – wofür auch immer – wieso hatte er sie dann nicht sofort in seine Gewalt genommen? Warum hatte er sie wieder freigelassen? Erin öffnete die Augen und schluckte. Weil er sie vor die Wahl und ihr Gewissen auf die Probe stellen wollte.

Scott wollte nicht, dass sie zum Staudamm kam und vermutlich hatte er auch Recht, dass es besser war, wenn sie nicht auf die Forderung des Jokers einging. Andererseits konnte sie nicht verantworten, dass Scott sein Leben ließ, nur weil sie zu feige war. Wer versicherte ihr aber, dass der Joker sein Wort halten und Scott am Leben lassen würde, nur weil sie dort auftauchte? Vielleicht war er schon längst tot und nur noch Mittel zum Zweck. Egal, in welche Richtungen Erin auch dachte, sie konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, einfach zu verschwinden. Genauso wenig konnte sie jedoch hier sitzen bleiben und dabei zusehen, wie immer mehr Zeit durch ihre Finger hindurch rann. Erin hatte die Nachricht gelöscht. Sie musste sie sich nicht noch einmal anhören, um in Erinnerung zu rufen, wann sie wo sein sollte und was geschah, wenn sie es nicht tat. Es hatte sich in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt wie ein Siegel und beherrschte seitdem all ihre Gedanken. Die junge Frau fasste an ihre Ohrläppchen und begann dann langsam, die Stecker aus den Ohrlöchern herauszufädeln. Als beide in ihrer Handfläche lagen, schaute sie darauf hinab und verzog verbittert den Mund. Was auch immer in diesen Steckern enthalten war, es hatte nicht verhindert, dass der Joker sie abermals hatte aufgreifen können. Wie groß musste die Gefahr erst sein, damit Batman einschritt? Stand er auf dramatische Auftritte so wie in Gordons Haus, als er nur wenige Sekunden vor der Detonation der Bombe eingegriffen und sie gerettet hatte?

Sie warf die Stecker auf den Boden und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, die nur noch reiner Frustration entsprangen. Batman konnte ihr nicht helfen. _Niemand_ konnte ihr helfen.

„An Ihrer Stelle würde ich die behalten", ertönte zu ihrer Rechten plötzlich eine tiefe, unmenschlich klingende Stimme, die Erin, obgleich sie sie schon mehr als einmal gehört hatte, erschrocken zusammenfahren ließ. In der rechten hintersten Zimmerecke neben dem offenen Fenster stand Batman in seinem schwarzen Kampfanzug, der anders als vorher aussah. Irgendwie modifiziert. Erin sah ihn wütend an. Wenn Wunschdenken genügte, damit er einem durch das Fenster stieg, wozu dann dieser Firlefanz mit den Ohrsteckern? Demonstrativ ließ Erin die beiden Schmuckstücke auf dem Fußboden liegen und wandte den Blick von Batman ab. Dieser ließ sich dadurch nicht beirren und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Das schwarze Cape tanzte im kalten Luftzug, der durch das Fenster drang und die Zimmertemperatur auf unter zehn Grad Celsius sinken ließ. Sein Schatten wurde auf die Wand am Kopfende von Scotts Bett geworfen, die als Leinwand fungierte.

„Was ist geschehen? Ich habe den Kontakt zu Ihnen verloren. Ein Störsender hat das GPS außer Gefecht gesetzt. Das Mikrofon hat erst mehrere Stunden später wieder funktioniert!", redete er auf sie ein, doch Erin blieb reglos auf dem Boden sitzen und starrte ins Leere, reagierte nicht einmal mit einer leichten Bewegung auf seine Worte, brachte ihn somit dazu, noch näher an sie heranzutreten.

„War es der Joker?" Sie drehte langsam den Kopf und schaute zu ihm auf. Einzig sein Mund war hinter keiner Rüstung verborgen. Anhand seiner arbeitenden Mundwinkel konnte sie erkennen, dass er aufgebracht war. Sollte er nur, schließlich hatte er ihr nicht geholfen und nun steckte sie erstrecht in der Bredouille.

„Erin, es ist wichtig, dass Sie mich das wissen lassen!"

Es war manchmal von Vorteil, stumm zu sein. Wenn man nicht antworten wollte, konnte man so schnell auch nicht dazu gezwungen werden. Sie konnte nicht behaupten, ihn zu hassen, schließlich hatte er ihr einmal aus der Patsche geholfen. Sie zweifelte auch nicht an seinen ehrbaren Motiven, ihr helfen zu wollen. Sie zweifelte daran, dass er dazu überhaupt in der Lage war. Abgesehen davon war Batman unwissentlich zum Risikofaktor für Scotts Überleben geworden. Wenn er sich jetzt in diese Angelegenheit zwischen ihr und dem Joker einmischte, würde ein Unbeteiligter sterben. So hatte es ihr der Joker zumindest versprochen und er war dafür bekannt, sein Wort zu halten. Zumindest, wenn es ums Töten ging, fackelte er nicht lang.

„Ich will Ihnen helfen!", riss sie Batman aus ihren Gedanken und ließ sie zusammenzucken, indem er seine von kaltem Metall umhüllte Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Erin drehte sich unter ihm weg und zog das Küchenmesser, das sie unter ihrem Pullover verborgen hatte, hervor. Die Klinge blitzte im schwindenden Licht des Tages und brachte Batman dazu, innezuhalten. Ihr war klar, dass er sich von einem Messer wie diesem nicht beeindrucken lassen würde. Mit dieser Ausrüstung und seinem eigenen Kampfgeschick konnte sie ihm bestenfalls ein müdes Lächeln entlocken. Aber es war der beste Weg, um ihm zu vermitteln, dass sie seine Hilfe nicht wollte. Seine Hilfe würde Scotts Tod bedeuten. Und wahrscheinlich auch ihren eigenen.

Batman schien diese Botschaft zu verstehen. Er verharrte dennoch wenige Zentimeter vor ihr und sah zu ihr hinab. Den Ausdruck in seinen Augen konnte sie nicht lesen, zu sehr war sein maskiertes Gesicht in Schatten gehüllt. „Was auch immer geschehen ist...oder was er Ihnen angedroht hat...Erin, Sie dürfen nicht darauf reagieren!", legte er ihr nahe.

Natürlich, es mochte vernünftig und klug erscheinen, wenn man nicht selbst involviert war, aber wenn man die Zielscheibe des Jokers geworden war, fiel es wesentlich schwerer, Entscheidungen zu treffen. Insbesondere, wenn nicht nur das eigene Leben davon abhing.

„Was will er von Ihnen?", dröhnte Batmans Stimme zu ihr hinab. Es war schwierig, in diese verzerrte Tonlage einen mitleidsvollen Klang hineinzuinterpretieren, aber Erin glaubte, dass er sie trotz des gezückten Messers immer noch umgänglich behandelte. Sie schaute zu ihm auf. Ihre blutverkrustete Haut an Mund und Kinn spannte.

„Commissioner Talburne glaubt, zwischen Ihnen und dem Joker besteht irgendeine Verbindung. Ist es so?" Wie viele unbeantwortete Fragen wollte er ihr noch stellen? Sie senkte den Kopf. Was tat es jetzt noch zur Sache, dass sie seinen Namen kannte. Ein Name allein machte keinen Menschen mehr aus dem Monster, zu dem er geworden war. Sie schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, doch Batman entging diese leichte Regung nicht. „Was will er dann von Ihnen? Wofür sind Sie für ihn von Interesse?" Er unternahm einen weiteren Versuch, sie zu berühren, doch sie richtete die Messerspitze drohend gegen ihn, sah ihn aus gesenkt gehaltener Haltung heraus an, was ihrem Blick aus kalten blauen Augen etwas ungewollt Böswilliges verlieh. Batman zögerte. Wie er regungslos vor ihr stand, die auf dem Boden saß und das Messer auf ihn richtete, weckte Erinnerungen an ein Stillleben der ungewöhnlichen Art. „Er ist unberechenbar, Erin. Was auch immer Sie sich davon versprechen, auf eigene Faust zu agieren, sich mit dem Joker anzulegen geht selten gut aus." Er beugte sich vor, worauf Erin zurückwich und das Messer höher hielt, doch Batman kniete nur kurz nieder, um die Ohrstecker aufzuheben. Er hielt sie ihr hin und als sie sie nicht entgegennahm, legte er sie ihr auf das angewinkelte Knie. „Ich kann Sie nicht zwingen, mir zu vertrauen. Ich kann Sie nur darum bitten." Er zog seine Hand zurück, betrachtete kurz das Messer und flüsterte so gut es der Stimmenversteller zuließ: „Das da wird Sie vor dem Joker nicht beschützen."

Dann richtete er sich auf. Erins Blick haftete auf den Ohrsteckern, die auf ihrer Kniescheibe platziert waren. Ihr silberner Farbton war in den Schatten der Winterdämmerung abgestumpft. Als sie wieder aufsah, war sie allein in Scotts Schlafzimmer. Einzig die schmalen, dunkelroten Vorhänge plusterten sich im frostigen Wind auf, so als wollten sie es Batmans Cape gleichtun. Erin nahm die Stecker in die Hand, drückte sie. Wenn sie wollte, dass Scott all das überlebte, musste sie auf jegliche Unterstützung verzichten. Erin fällte eine Entscheidung. Sie stand auf, wogegen ihre überlasteten Beine protestierten, und legte die Stecker auf Scotts Nachtschrank. Das Messer steckte sie in ihren Gürtel und schlüpfte in ihre Jacke. Bis Mitternacht blieben ihr nur noch sechs Stunden.

***

Die Glut der Zigarette glomm wie ein Irrlicht im Dickicht der hereinbrechenden Nacht auf und erlosch nur wenige Sekunden später, als Jack den Glimmstängel von seinen Lippen nahm und den Rauch ausatmete, der sich bei den vorherrschenden niedrigen Temperaturen nicht sonderlich von seinem Atem unterschied. Jack hatte das Rauchen schon vor Jahren aufgegeben, auch seiner schwangeren Freundin Samantha zuliebe. Aber seine neue Rolle erforderte, dass er diese schlechte Gewohnheit wieder aufnahm. Mit den Gummisohlen seiner Turnschuhe malte er unsichtbare Kreise auf den Beton, dessen mit Eispartikeln benetzte Oberfläche glitzerte. Er hasste es, zu warten. Noch mehr hasste er es allerdings, wenn er nicht genau wusste, worauf er eigentlich wartete. Sein neuer Kollege Tony, ein untersetzter Mittdreißiger mit mangelhafter Körperhygiene, würde ihn heute auf seine erste Tour mitnehmen. Normalerweise war es üblich, dass verdeckt ermittelnde Cops voneinander nichts wussten, damit die Gefahr, aufzufliegen so gering wie möglich gehalten wurde, aber da vertrauenswürdige Cops in Gotham eine Rarität darstellten, musste man als verdeckte Einheit zusammenhalten. Wie hätte Jack auch sonst Kontakte zu Maronis Leuten knüpfen können? Heute würde er nur das dumme Helferchen spielen und sich im Hintergrund halten. Es war wichtig, dass sich der Mafiaclan langsam an neue Gesichter gewöhnte und sein Misstrauen gegenüber Fremden nach und nach abbaute. Wenn Treather plötzlich stellvertretend für Tony bei der Warenübergabe dabei gewesen wäre, hätte dies den Verdacht von Maronis Handlangern geweckt, die derartige Arbeiten für ihn übernahmen. Die Devise lautete: mühsam ernährt sich das Eichhörnchen. Selbst wenn Maronis Leute momentan andere Sorgen hatten, als ihre Männer abzuzählen, musste man auf der Hut sein. Leichtfertigkeit wurde bei Angelegenheiten mit der Mafia schnell mit dem Tod bestraft und solange es Talburne nicht darauf angelegt hatte, dass Jack durch das Handeln seiner eigentlichen Kollegen draufging, plante er die Dinge vorsichtig anzugehen.

Ab heute Abend war er nicht mehr Jack Treather, sondern Raymond „Patch" Stacy, Kleinganove und Mädchen für alles, solange es krimineller Natur war. Er würde an mehreren Abenden mit Tony raus fahren, dem einen oder anderen Deal unten an den alte Hafendocks beiwohnen und sich nach und nach in den Kreisen der Mafia hocharbeiten. Dass er noch nicht sehr lange bei der Polizei war, konnte dahingehend von Vorteil sein, dass sein Gesicht noch nicht sehr oft über den Fernsehbildschirm gelaufen war. Er war noch nicht im Dienst gewesen, als der Joker damals – wenn auch nur kurz – im Revier inhaftiert gewesen war. Noch nicht einmal er konnte ihn erkennen. Wenn er sich nicht allzu schlecht anstellte, standen seine Chancen gar nicht mal so schlecht. Vieles würde der heutige Abend zeigen.

„Na, Patch, bereit für den ersten Job auf der anderen Seite?", tönte die kriecherische, seltsam heisere Stimme von Tony hinter ihm, dessen grobe, raue Hand sich auf seine Schulter legte und sich dort wie ein Fremdkörper anfühlte. Jack nahm einen letzten Zug von der Marlboro und warf sie anschließend in den Rinnstein, wo sie nach einigen Augenblicken unter Zutun des Schneeregens erlosch. Er nickte nur knapp und sah seinem Kollegen dabei zu, wie er in den schwarzen Lieferwagen stieg, dessen Nummernschild abmontiert und dessen Heckscheiben schwarz getönt waren.

„Showtime", flüsterte er sich selbst zu und schwang sich kurz darauf hinter das Steuer. Die Straßen, auf denen er den Wagen entlang lotste, hatten nichts mit ihren festlich geschmückten und von Lichterketten verzierten Geschwistern gemein. Dunkel und von Schlaglöchern befallen forderten sie die veralteten Stoßdämpfer zu einem Duell heraus. Der Innenraum des Lieferwagens war verdreckt und roch nach verschüttetem Bier, die schwarzen Armaturen waren von klebrigen Flecken übersät, deren Ursprung Jack lieber gar nicht herausfinden wollte. Tony, der gelassen neben ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz saß und lautstark Kaugummi kaute, verstellte immer mal wieder die Sender des Radios, was Jacks Nervosität nur noch nährte. „Bleib ganz cool, Kumpel. Ist keine große Sache. Die kennen mich. Halte dich an mich und dir kann nichts passieren, klar?" Der jüngere Cop, der in ein graues Sweatshirt und schwarze Jeanshosen gekleidet war und seine braunen, leicht gelockten Haare unter einer abgenutzten Baseballmütze verbarg, schaute etwas missmutig zu seinem Kollegen, der ganz entspannt ein Pornoheftchen aus dem Handschuhfach zog und darin schmökerte. Jack mochte sich irren, aber er hatte nicht gerade den Eindruck, dass Tony die richtige Person war, um den überlegenen und allwissenden Cop heraushängen zu lassen. „Guck dir mal diese Sahneschnitte hier an...", er zeigte ihm eine eingerissene Seite, die eine rassige Latina zeigte, die alles andere als schüchtern zu sein schien und ihren Hintern in die Kamera reckte, „mit der würd ich gern mal...", er machte eine eindeutige Bewegung mit seiner rechten Hand, worauf Jack den Blick wieder auf die Straße richtete und sich seinen Teil dazu dachte. „Sollten wir nicht lieber besprechen, wie das nachher ablaufen soll?", fragte er ruhig, während aus dem Autoradio die Stimme von Tracy Chapman tönte.

„Junge, jetzt entspann dich mal. Ist alles halb so dramatisch wie du es dir ausmalst", meinte Tony, während er die üppigen Brüste der namenlosen nackten Schönheit genauer in Augenschein nahm. „Ich sag dir, das läuft ganz locker ab. Wir kaufen von denen die Ware ab, tauschen markierte Scheine gegen vollautomatische Waffen und machen Gothams Straßen dadurch einen Tick sicherer. Das ist wie einkaufen auf dem Wochenmarkt." Jack hob die Braue ob des eigentümlichen Vergleichs, konzentrierte sich aber kommentarlos auf das Fahren. Die Qualität der Straßen besserte sich, je mehr sie sich dem Hafenkomplex Gothams näherten. Mehrere Containerreihen erstreckten sich über das Gelände, einige von ihnen stapelten sich hoch in den Nachthimmel. Im zunehmenden Schneegestöber konnte man die Farbe der obersten Container im fahlen Licht der schummrigen Nachtbeleuchtung nicht erkennen. Wie klobige, unförmige Giganten türmten sie sich zu allen Seiten auf, sodass Jack das unangenehme Gefühl nicht mehr loswurde, dass er sich aus freien Stücken in eine Sackgasse begab. Zwischen zwei Containermauern lenkte er den Lieferwagen hindurch, in deren schattige Mitte kein Schein der Notbeleuchtung hineinfiel. Einzig die Scheinwerfer des alten Fords warfen ihr zittriges, dünnes Licht in die vor ihnen liegende Dunkelheit. „Da vorn ist ne Abzweigung. Da musst du links abbiegen und direkt in die alte Lagerhalle fahren", sagte Tony und verlor endlich das Interesse an seinem schmierigen Heftchen, legte es in das Handschuhfach zurück und rieb sich die Hände. Vielleicht aus Nervosität, vielleicht auch nur vor Kälte. Die Heizung des Fords ließ sehr zu wünschen übrig.

„Bleib ganz locker und lass mich erstmal reden. Steig nicht von allein aus, sonst könnte es sein, dass du dir ne Kugel einfängst. Die sind recht schreckhaft, diese Burschen. Muss wohl am Milieu liegen oder so." Er malträtierte nun den Kaugummi in seinem Mund in einer Lautstärke, die Jack eine Gänsehaut auf dem Nacken gedeihen ließ.

„Und woran merke ich, dass ich aussteigen kann?" Tony sah ihn mit erhobenen Brauen an, die zum Ausdruck brachten, wofür er ihn hielt: für einen blutigen Anfänger. Wahrscheinlich lag er damit gar nicht so falsch. „Die werden dich eigenhändig aus dem Wagen befördern und erstmal absuchen, um sicherzugehen, dass du keine Waffen oder Wanzen mit dir herumträgst. Wenn du clean bist – wovon ich jetzt mal ausgehe – ...", er musterte ihn von oben bis unten, worauf Jack knapp nickte, „ja, dann musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Die werden dir vielleicht ein paar Sprüche reindrücken, aber das dient nur dazu, dass sie ihr Revier markieren. Parier einfach, halt die Klappe und mach, was ich dir sage. Diskretion ist der Schlüssel zum Erfolg." Dass dies ausgerechnet aus Tonys Mund stammte, grenzte an Ironie, aber Jack nahm es hin. Er empfand es ohnehin als klüger, erst einmal die Lage zu beobachten und das Machtgebiet der Mafia abzustecken.

War er bislang recht furchtlos an die Sache herangegangen, machte sich nun eine beachtliche Nervosität in ihm breit, je mehr er sich der Lagerhalle näherte, die offen stand und nicht beleuchtet war. „Die sind doch schon da, oder nicht?", fragte Jack bemüht ruhig, während sich Tony neben ihm aufsetzte und über das Cockpit des Fords spähte. „Die werden sich schon zeigen, keine Bange." Jack fuhr geradewegs in die Lagerhalle. Die beiden Lichtkegel der Scheinwerfer ergossen sich in die Schatten der verlassen wirkenden Halle. Hohe und breite Fenster flankierten die grauen Wände des Gebäudes, die Scheiben darin waren teils zerborsten, manche fehlten ganz und hinterließen Fensterrahmen, die wie leere Augen hinaus auf den Hafen Gothams glotzten, wo sie irgendetwas Interessantes zu erspähen erhofften. Das Ambiente war alles andere als gemütlich oder vertrauenserweckend, aber damit hatte Jack auch nicht gerechnet. Er befand sich hier am Nabel von Gothams Unterwelt und zwielichtigen Aktivitäten, noch dazu musste er ganz unten auf der Verbrecherleiter anfangen zu suchen. Es stand ihm nicht zu, ein geheiztes Hinterzimmer in einem Club zu erwarten, in dem Schmiergelder ausgetauscht und unlautere Geschäfte abgeschlossen wurden. Die Drecksarbeit wurde hier draußen verrichtet, an den abgelegenen, verlassenen Orten Gotham Citys. „Gut, du weißt, was du zu tun hast!", klopfte ihm Tony auf die Schulter und schob sich vom Beifahrersitz nach draußen. Ja, Jack wusste, was er tun, oder besser gesagt, **nicht** tun sollte. Er sah aus der Frontscheibe und beobachtete seinen Kollegen, wie er die Schnauze des Lieferwagens umrundete. Aus der Dunkelheit der Halle traten vier schwerbewaffnete Kerle in das Licht der Scheinwerfer. Einer von ihnen starrte Jack an und fuchtelte wild mit seiner Waffe herum, bedeutete ihm somit, das Licht auszuschalten, was er auch mit klopfendem Herzen tat. Gothams Abschaum war nachtaktiv und lichtempfindlich. Kurz darauf wurde die Fahrertür von außen geöffnet und eine Pistole auf ihn gerichtet.

„Hey, ganz ruhig, Leute...ich bürge für ihn, er ist clean", meinte Tony gelassen und kratzte sich an der Brust. „Aussteigen!", blaffte Maronis Handlanger den jungen Cop an, der sich noch nie so sehr in seinem Leben gewünscht hatte, eine Waffe in greifbarer Nähe zu wissen. Er ließ es zu, dass ihn der kleinere, drahtig gebaute Mann am Ärmel packte und aus dem Wagen zerrte, um ihn kurzerhand gegen eine Wand zu drücken. „Hey, was soll das. Er ist mein gottverdammter Fahrer und Vertrauter!", grollte Tony, der selbst abgetastet wurde als wäre er im Begriff, ein Flugzeug zu besteigen. Sie hatten sogar tragbare Metalldetektoren bei sich, mit denen sie jeden Zentimeter der beiden Männer scannten.

Erst als sich beide als sauber erwiesen, ließ der kleine Kerl in der schwarzen Lederjacke von ihm ab. „Übliche Sicherheitsvorkehrungen", erklärte der Einzige von ihnen, der einen Bart trug und offenbar der Anführer des kleinen Quartetts war. „Wer ist er?", der Bärtige deutete mit dem Lauf seiner Schusswaffe auf Jack, musterte ihn misstrauisch. Jack erwiderte seinen Blick und blieb dabei so ruhig wie möglich. „Patch Stacy. Du kannst ihm vertrauen, er ist ein zuverlässiger, wenn auch sehr schweigsamer Bursche", griente Tony, sodass ihm beinahe der Kaugummi aus dem Mund fiel. „Ich vertraue niemandem." Obwohl er sich Mühe gab, ihn zu verbergen, drang sein italienischer Akzent bei der Aussprache diverser Konsonanten durch, doch das machte ihn nicht zwangsläufig zu einem weniger ernst zu nehmenden Verbrecher. Er sah aus, als wäre er bis an die Zähne bewaffnet, was für einen Waffenschmuggler sicher nicht unüblich war. Nachdem sein Blick aus braunen Knopfaugen einige Sekunden auf Jacks Gesicht verharrt hatte, schlenderte er an ihm vorbei und auf Tony zu. Jack wurde von keinem der Männer bedrängt, aber er konnte deutlich spüren, dass einige skeptische Blicke auf ihm ruhten, selbst als der kleine Boss seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Tony gelenkt hatte. „Jetzt wo wir das geklärt haben, können wir ja zum Geschäftlichen kommen", schlug der untersetzte verdeckte Ermittler vor und spie seinen Kaugummi endlich auf den steinernen Fußboden. „Genau deshalb sind wir hier", murmelte der Italiener, der Gefallen daran gefunden zu haben schien, das Alphamännchen seiner Leute zu markieren. „Gut, dann kann's ja losgehen. Wo ist die Ware?" Selbstgefällig rieb sich Tony die Hände, was den kleinen Gangstern neben ihm ein Augenrollen entlockte. „Nicht hier", lautete die knappe Antwort des Chefs, der die Hände in die Seiten stützte. Der ältere Cop blinzelte irritiert, hielt den Spruch des Italieners für einen Scherz und grinste kriecherisch: „Der war gut", er begann zu lachen, so als säße er in einer fröhlichen Runde mit seinen Kollegen zusammen und nicht umringt von schwerbewaffneten Kriminellen. Als die Männer jedoch keine Miene verzogen, wusste Jack, dass sie nicht zu scherzen beliebten.

„Das war kein Witz, du Idiot. Der Deal platzt!", keifte der Mann, dessen schwarzes Haar vor lauter Gel im faden Licht der notdürftigen Hafenbeleuchtung fettig schimmerte. Er nickte seinen anderen Handlangern zu, die wie aus dem Nichts auftauchten und sich über den Transporter hermachten, um zu sehen, ob sich etwas Unerfreuliches auf der Ladefläche verbarg. Jack drehte sich um und beobachtete die Meute beunruhigt, die sich wie ein hungriges Pack Wölfe auf den Wagen stürzte. Es blieb zu hoffen, dass sie die Wanzen und Sender hinter der Verkleidung im Fahrgastraum nicht entdeckten.

„Hey, du da...Patch oder wie du heißt!", rief der kleine Boss in bestem italienischem Slang. Jack reagierte fast ein bisschen zu spät, als ihm einfiel, dass er fortan einen anderen Namen trug, doch es war gerade noch rechtzeitig genug, um Ärger von ihm fernzuhalten. „Hier spielt die Musik, Mann!", erinnerter er ihn und winkte ihn mit der Waffe zu sich. Jack wechselte einen irritierten Blick mit Tony, dem anzusehen war, dass er die Zusammenhänge nicht ganz nachvollziehen, geschweige denn verstehen konnte. „Was soll das heißen, der Deal platzt?", fragte er angesäuert. Den Wütenden zu spielen, half dabei, die eigene Unsicherheit und Furcht zu überdecken. Hervorragend schauspielern zu können, war das A und O bei einer erfolgreichen verdeckten Ermittlung. Nur durfte man nicht schauspielern, _dass_ man schauspielerte. Man musste zu einem anderen Menschen _werden_. „Es heißt, dass er platzt, klar?!", entgegnete der Gangster schlicht und sah dabei zu, wie seine Leute mit leeren Händen aus dem Lieferwagen zurückkamen. „Wo ist das Geld?", fragte er an Tony gewandt und hielt ihm die Waffe unter das Kinn. „Geld gibt's nur bei gelieferter Ware!", erwiderte dieser mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Jack wusste, wo das Geld war. Er trug es in großen Scheinen überall an seinem Körper. Wenn Tony diese schmierigen kleinen Fische provozierte, würden sie nicht davor zurückschrecken, ihn und seinen Komplizen von oben bis unten aufzuschlitzen, um an ihr Geld heranzukommen. Ob es nun verdient war oder nicht, spielte keine Rolle. „Hör zu, Luca, wir haben bisher doch immer fair gehandelt, oder nicht? Ich hab dich nie beschissen, du hast mich nie beschissen. Warum willst du diese Tradition brechen?"

Jack kam nicht umhin, seinen Kollegen dafür zu bewundern, dass er in solch einer Situation derart wortgewandt und schmeichlerisch zu reden wusste. Er war wie ein Wurm am Haken, der sich geschickt aus dem Schlamassel, in das er geraten war, hinauszuwinden versuchte. „Ich bescheiße dich nicht", korrigierte der Mann mit dem Bart, der seinen Mund in schmalen Linien umrahmte und dann über seinen Unterkiefer verlief. Tony atmete keuchend aus, als der Italiener die Waffe von ihm nahm und sichtlich versuchte, sein Gemüt zu zäumen. „Wieso hast du dann keine Ware geliefert?", fragte Tony und strich sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stelle, an der zuvor die Mündung der Waffe gelegen hatte. Der Mann, den er zuvor mit _‚Luca'_ angesprochen hatte, verzog den Mund und befeuchtete seine aufgerissenen Lippen. „Weil es keine Ware gibt", sagte er in einem etwas ruhigeren Tonfall. Die Lage entspannte sich ein wenig und mit dem schwindenden Aufruhr wurden auch die letzten Waffen gesenkt. Jack entspannte sich ein wenig, auch wenn er die Umstände nicht so recht verstand. Die bisherigen Ermittlungen gegen den italienischen Mafiaring hatten ergeben, dass kein anderes Geschäft so florierte wie der Waffenhandel. Wieso also war die vereinbarte Lieferung über ein Dutzend Kisten vollautomatischer Waffen nicht erfolgt? „Komm, Luca, sowas kauft dir nicht mal deine Großmutter ab", hakte der erfahrenere Polizist nach und nahm wieder eine selbstsicherere Pose ein. „Unser kleines _Lieferproblem_ geht dich und deinen kleinen Köter hier nichts an." Tony trat dem kleineren Italiener unbeeindruckt entgegen und stellte klar: „Es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an, wenn mein Geld trotzdem in eure Taschen fließen soll." Die Halle war völlig still. Keiner der Gangster rührte sich und die Stille wurde so erdrückend laut, dass sie bald schon in den Ohren schmerzte. Dann sagte Luca ruhig: „Sagen wir es so...wir haben einige Umstellungen in unserer Geschäftsführung im Moment und...haben unsere Auftragslage einschränken müssen." Jack erlaubte sich einen Kommentar: „Oh, und das rechtfertigt, dass ihr nicht liefert, aber Geld verlangt?" Der Mafioso strich sich mit der Handkante über den gegelten Schopf. „Hör zu,..._Patch_. Das war doch dein Name, richtig?" Jack reagierte nicht, sah den Kriminellen unbeeindruckt an, während Tony dazwischen gehen wollte: „Ach komm, Luca, lass den Jungen da raus. Er ist ein bisschen vorlaut von Zeit zu Zeit." Der Italiener wandte den Blick in keiner Sekunde von Jack ab, selbst dann nicht, als er ihm antwortete: „Das sind so einige in diesen Tagen. Nicht immer ist es klug."

Jack legte den Kopf schief und musste sich ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln verkneifen, als der Gangster einige Kreise um ihn gedreht hatte, um ihn einzuschüchtern, und dann kehrtmachte, als er realisierte, dass er nicht erfolgreich war. Ohne seine Handfeuerwaffe war er nur ein erbärmliches Würstchen in einem billigen Anzug, das Ambitionen zu haben schien, sich in der Mafia hochzuarbeiten. „Ihr habt also Probleme, was?", fragte Tony und lenkte das Thema von Jack weg auf einen brisanten, wunden Punkt der Mafia. „Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Wir haben nur einige...strukturelle Veränderungen durchgemacht." Luca wich Tonys bohrendem Blick aus und sah sich seinerseits nervös um. Er erweckte den Eindruck, sich vor irgendwas zu fürchten. Oder vor irgendwem. Die Wände schienen für ihn plötzlich Augen und Ohren zu besitzen. „Wir liefern Waffen nur noch an einen..._Kunden_. Wir beschränken uns auf Drogen, was den gewöhnlichen Handel anbelangt." Tony hob die Braue und spuckte auf den Boden:

„Du willst mich wohl verarschen, Mann. Ein Kunde, der wöchentlich eure Ware im Wert von mehreren Hundertmillionen Dollars entgegennimmt? Wen beliefert ihr? Osama bin Laden? Krösus?" Tony verstummte erst, als Luca ihm erneut die Waffe vor die Nase hielt. Seine Hand war nun unstet und bebte sichtlich, genau wie die angespannten Züge des geschniegelten Italieners.

„Das geht dich nichts an, klar?", blaffte er ihn tollwütiger an als es der Situation angemessen gewesen wäre. Tony bewahrte Ruhe und kassierte dafür aufrichtige Bewunderung vonseiten Jacks. An ihm zeigte sich deutlich der Fundus an Erfahrungen, den er seit knapp einem Jahr Undercovereinsatz angesammelt hatte.

„Du verkündest uns hier, dass der Deal platzt, weil euch irgend so ein reicher Schwachkopf aufgekauft hat? Hör mal, Luca, wir müssen auch sehen, wie wir um die Runden kommen. Wenn eure Lieferung entfällt, sitzen wir auf dem Trockenen. Wir haben Kunden zu bedienen." Jack war nicht ganz klar, warum der Italiener so nervös war. Er wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die verschwitzte Stirn und senkte wieder die Waffe. Luca schien mit der Situation überfordert zu sein und das konnte nur bedeuten, dass der große Kunde der Mafia jemand war, mit dem man sich nicht gern anlegte.

„Dann müsst ihr das eben mit dem Joker klären. Vielleicht könnt ihr von ihm kaufen."

Jack wurde hellhörig und schaute Tony beunruhigt an. Es war weithin bekannt, dass der Joker die Mafia mit ihren eigenen Waffen geschlagen hatte, und jetzt machte er gemeinsame Sache mit ihr? Oder hatte er eines seiner unverkennbaren Druckmittel eingesetzt, um seinen Willen durchzusetzen?

„Der Joker? Ihr habt euch auf einen Deal mit diesem Freak eingelassen?", fragte Tony gespielt großspurig, um seine eigene Überraschung zu überspielen. „Wir respektieren die Entscheidungen vom Boss", antwortete Luca ausweichend, „Was ist nun? Kauft ihr stattdessen ein bisschen Stoff ein? Für den Preis der Waffen könnt ihr fast ein Kilo abgreifen." Jack entspannte sich ein wenig und stemmte die Arme selbstsicherer in die Seiten, als Tony entgegnete: „Unser Klientel interessiert sich für Waffen, nicht für Schnee. Wir bedienen keine Junkies." Luca verzog den Mund, weil er die Anspielung auf die neuerliche pauschale Geschäftsreduktion der Mafia auf den Handel mit Rauschgift verstand. „Dann müssen wir unsere Geschäftsbeziehung wohl beenden", meinte er brüsk und winkte seine Leute zu sich, die einen großen Kreis um die verdeckt ermittelnden Polizisten gezogen hatten. „Hey, mach mal halblang. Es muss doch einen Weg geben, wie wir uns einigen können", schlug Tony mit der Verbissenheit eines Hundes vor, dem man seinen Knochen zu entreißen versuchte. Jack wusste, dass sie die Fährte der Mafia verlieren würden, wenn die Geschäfte hier und jetzt beendet wurden.

„Es gibt nur einen Weg und der führt über den Joker. Ich werde aber einen Teufel tun und das für euch einfädeln. Dieser Typ hat sie nicht mehr alle." Die letzten Worte sprach Luca in gedämpftem Ton, so als fürchtete er, von dem Clown persönlich belauscht zu werden. „Wenn das mal so einfach wäre. Hab gehört, man kann nur schwer mit ihm in Kontakt treten", meinte Tony und schob sich einen Zahnstocher in den Mund, um auf irgendetwas herumkauen zu können. Den Kaugummi hatte er anscheinend etwas zu früh ausgespuckt. „Man kann ihn nicht finden. Man kann nur von ihm gefunden werden. Nicht mal seine eigenen Männer wissen mehr über ihn als jeder andere." Luca schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte: „Der Typ ist mir nicht geheuer." Dann sah er zu den beiden Männern auf und streckte die Hände aus: „Wenn ihr klug seid, haltet ihr das Geschäft mit uns aufrecht und fangt erst gar nichts mit ihm an." Tony hob die Braue und lachte bellend auf: „Euer Clan konzentriert den Waffenhandel auf seine Bedürfnisse und du rätst uns, dass wir uns nicht auf ihn einlassen sollen? Kann dann wohl keine einvernehmliche Geschäftsbeziehung zwischen ihm und deiner Sippe sein." Luca sah ihn aus blitzenden Augen an, verzichtete aber diesmal darauf, mit seiner Pistole herumzufuchteln. „Unser Drogenhandel hat nichts mit den Waffengeschäften zu tun." Tony schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich hab dir aber schon einmal gesagt, dass mich Drogen nicht interessieren. Ich will an die Waffen rankommen und wenn ich dafür einen Plausch mit dem Joker abhalten muss. Wofür haltet ihr ihn, dass ihr ihn schalten und walten lasst und vor ihm kuscht? Schmecken seine Stiefelspitzen nach Bier, dass ihr vor ihm auf die Knie geht und seine Füße küsst?" Luca reagierte nicht sofort, wirkte wirklich beklommen. Nur zögerlich sah er auf und sagte leise: „Du bist ihm noch nie begegnet, Fettsack. Also überleg dir besser, wie du über ihn sprichst." Jacks Kollege reagierte unbeeindruckt und ließ die Hände auf Gesichtshöhe hektisch hin und her wackeln, um ein übertriebenes Schaudern anzudeuten: „Uh, jetzt hab ich aber Angst."

Keiner der Gangster kommentierte Tonys Spruch und auch Jack fühlte sich nicht sonderlich wohl dabei, dass sein Kollege den Mund so voll nahm. Der Joker mochte nicht hier sein, aber ihn zu unterschätzen und sich über ihn lustig zu machen, kam in etwa dem gleich, als würde man über den Teufel Witze reißen und sie bereuen, sobald am Abend das Licht erlosch. Als lange niemand etwas sagte, räusperte sich Tony, der den Zahnstocher auf seiner Zunge jonglierte, und fragte direkt: „Ich lass mich nicht so leicht abwimmeln wie ne lästige Scheißhausfliege, klar? Ich will an die Waffen ran, die ich angefordert habe. Kannst du arrangieren, dass wir mit dem Joker in Kontakt treten?" Jack sank bei den Worten des Cops das Herz in die Hose. Talburne hatte zwar gehofft, dass sie über die Mafia an den Joker herankommen würden, aber dass es so schnell hart auf hart kommen könnte, hatte Jack nicht erwartet. Er wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte, diesem Polizistenmörder, der bekannt dafür war, in Menschen lesen zu können wie in einem offenen Buch und ihre Emotionen dabei herauszukitzeln, gegenüberzustehen. Auch der kleine schmierige Gangster schien überrascht zu sein und hatte Mühe, seine Gelassenheit zurückzugewinnen. „Du überschätzt meinen Einfluss, Mann", Luca wich dem bohrenden Blick Tonys aus und schien zu vergessen, dass er im Moment der Mann mit der Waffe war. „Du weißt doch sicherlich, wann die nächste Lieferung aus Kuba hier eintrifft. Wenn der Joker euer neuer Großabnehmer ist, wird er die Ware in Empfang nehmen und dann werden wir uns unterhalten."

Der Italiener sah den Cop fast schon bestürzt an und lachte dann nervös auf: „Wenn er dich und deinen Schoßhund nicht erschießt, vielleicht..." Tony bewahrte Ruhe, während Jack die schlimmsten Szenarien durch den Kopf schossen: „Lass das mal unsere Sorge sein. Also...wann und wo findet die nächste Lieferung statt?"

Jack spürte, wie sich in ihm der Drang nach einer Zigarette regte und fischte bemüht gelassen eine Kippe aus der Jackentasche, um sie kurz darauf anzuzünden. Luca musterte ihn misstrauisch, worauf Jack einen tiefen Zug nahm und ihm locker den Rauch ins Gesicht blies. „Der nächste Schwung kommt Mittwochabend. 23 Uhr, Dock 17. Das Schiff, mit dem die Ware kommt, ist eigentlich ein Tanker, das heißt, niemand interessiert sich für das, was in den Kajüten gestapelt ist." Tony nickte zufrieden: „Geht doch. Warum nicht gleich so kooperativ?" Er griff in seine Jackentasche, worauf die ersten Gangster alarmiert ihre Knarren zückten, und warf Luca ein dickes Bündel Geldscheine zu. „Eine kleine Abfindung dafür, dass dir die Einnahmen von unserer kleinen Vereinbarung entgangen sind", kommentierte er und nagte an dem Zahnstocher herum, von dem sich einzelne kleine Späne gelöst hatten. Der Italiener blätterte das Bündel mit seinem Daumen durch und schien die Summe zu überschlagen, die ihm Tony soeben überreicht hatte. Dann sah er auf und zwischen Jack und seinem Kollegen hin und her.

„Dass eins klar ist: ich hab euch nicht erzählt, wann die nächste Lieferung kommt, klar?" Er versuchte, so etwas wie einen warnenden Blick aufzusetzen und schwenkte seine silbrig glänzende Waffe mit einer eindeutigen Drohgebärde, so als ob er wirklich noch in der Lage gewesen wäre, Rache zu üben, wenn der Joker von seiner kleinen Plauderei erfuhr und diese missbilligte.

„Mach dir nicht in die Hose, Luca. Wir werden dich schon nicht anschmieren." Der kleine, bartumrandete Mund des Italieners arbeitete angestrengt, doch letztlich hatte er keine andere Wahl, als sich mit dem Versprechen zufrieden zu geben. „Ihr werdet schon sehen, was ihr davon habt, wenn ihr euch mit diesem Freak einlasst. Ich hab euch gewarnt", sagte er und winkte dann seine Jungs zu sich heran, „Wir haben noch zu tun. Ihr entschuldigt uns...", er steckte sich die Geldscheine in sein Hemd und verschwand mit seinen Handlangern in der Dunkelheit. Jack sah ihnen lange hinterher, während er seine Zigarette aufrauchte. Tony klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und raunte ihm ein „Komm, Junge, Zeit zu gehen" zu, ehe er sich wieder auf den Beifahrersitz des Lieferwagens schwang. Treather sah sich in der verlassenen Lagerhalle um, in der er seinen ersten Einsatz recht passabel gemeistert hatte, wenngleich noch nicht viel Aktivität von ihm eingefordert worden war. Er warf die noch nicht aufgerauchte Zigarette in die Dunkelheit, wo sie nach kurzem theatralischem Aufglimmen erlosch, und setzte sich im Anschluss hinter das Steuer des Lieferwagens. „Wer hätte das gedacht...", murmelte Tony und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, während Jack den Motor anwarf und den schwarzen Ford rückwärts aus der Halle rangierte. „Die Mafia paktiert schon wieder mit dem Joker, nach allem, was passiert ist", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Jack, der ihn unsicher ansah. „Dieser Luca", begann er, „wie lange arbeitest du schon mit ihm zusammen? Er scheint mir auch ein recht zwielichtiger Typ zu sein." Tony lachte auf die Worte seines jüngeren Kollegen hin und erwiderte, nachdem er sich wieder ein wenig gefasst hatte: „Wir sprechen hier von der Mafia, Junge. Zwielichtiger geht's bald nicht." Er sah aus dem Seitenfenster und betrachtete den Gotham River, auf dessen teils gefrorener Oberfläche das Lichtermeer der Stadt reflektiert wurde. „Um Luca musst du dir keine Gedanken machen. Der ist nur ein kleiner Fisch, gewöhnlich mit ein paar markierten Scheinen ruhigzustellen." Jack bog auf eine der Hauptverkehrsstraßen ab und merkte nach einigen Minuten des fast besinnlichen Schweigens an: „Er hat nervös gewirkt. Meinst du, er hat irgendwas gemerkt?" Sein kräftiger Kollege pulte mit dem Zahnstocher die Reste seines chinesischen Abendessens aus seinen Zahnzwischenräumen und schüttelte den Kopf: „Quatsch. Du hast dich wacker geschlagen für einen Frischling. Luca war nervös, weil er im Moment ein viel größeres Problem an der Backe hat als uns, das ist alles." Sie passierten das Rathaus und den Clocktower zur linken Seite, fuhren unter von Dachfirst zu Dachfirst gespannten Lichterketten hindurch und wurden von niemandem auf ihrer Fahrt behelligt. „Du meinst den Joker mit dem Problem, nicht wahr?", fragte Jack. Der Cop, der regelrecht auf dem Beifahrersitz lümmelte, schnippte achtlos den Zahnstocher weg und nickte: „Der Joker ist für jeden ein Problem. Für die Mafia hauptsächlich. Aber das kann uns nur zum Vorteil gereicht sein." Jack bremste und hielt an einer roten Ampel. Es hatte angefangen, heftiger zu schneien, sodass die Scheibenwischer reichlich Arbeit zu erledigen hatten, um die Frontscheibe sauber zu halten.

„Inwiefern Vorteil?", wollte Jack wissen. Tony grinste gerissen und sagte: „Sieh mal, der Joker scheint die Mafia im Schwitzkasten zu haben. Er unterdrückt ihre Geschäfte, schaltet somit gleich seine Konkurrenz für seine Zwecke aus. Wenn er sich die gesamten Waffenlieferungen unter den Nagel reißt, die Maroni aus der Karibik und Osteuropa bezieht, kannst du dir denken, was das für Gotham heißt. Da sind nicht nur ein paar langweilige vollautomatische Waffen dabei, sondern wirklich ernstzunehmende Kaliber. Material, mit dem er nicht nur Gotham, sondern die umliegenden Städte in den Himmel pusten könnte, wenn ihm danach wäre. Vielleicht sogar Schlimmeres. Die Mafia kann also nur daran interessiert sein, den Joker loszuwerden, um zu alter Stärke zurückzufinden. Und genau da schalten wir uns ein." Jack sah ihn beunruhigt an und fuhr los, als die Ampel wieder auf Grün sprang. „Du willst Maroni schmackhaft machen, dass wir uns um den Joker kümmern? Ich dachte, du wolltest ein Geschäft mit ihm eingehen?" Tony grinste: „In gewisser Weise kümmern wir uns genau dadurch um den Joker. Er und die Mafia halten nicht zusammen. Er ist wie ein Parasit, der von den Kontakten der altehrwürdigen Familie zehrt. Er saugt sie aus, bis sie gar nichts mehr haben. Die beiden stehen nicht auf einer Seite, obwohl es nach außen hin den Anschein erwecken mag. Und das gibt uns Raum, die beiden gegeneinander auszuspielen." Er drehte den Kopf, sodass sein strähniges blondes Haar leicht in sein Gesicht fiel. Das aufgeplustert wirkende Gesicht zierte ein triumphierendes Grinsen: „Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe, Kumpel." Jack hob die Braue. „Machst du dir das nicht ein bisschen zu leicht? Der Joker ist nicht blöd und die Mafia mag verwundet am Boden liegen, aber gerade angeschossene Tiere kämpfen bis aufs Blut um ihr Überleben." Tonys Grinsen verblasste nicht, sondern schien noch breiter zu werden: „Dann sollten wir ihm den Gnadenschuss verpassen." Als Jack immer noch nicht recht überzeugt dreinschaute, fügte er hinzu: „Sieh es mal so, Junge. Wir stehen hier am Anfang von etwas ganz Großem. Uns bietet sich die einmalige Gelegenheit, den Joker aufzugreifen und die Mafia endgültig in die Knie zu zwingen. Das ist noch nicht einmal diesem maskierten Hallodri geglückt."

Jack hatte ähnliche Worte aus dem Munde Talburnes gehört und fand es recht leichtfertig, vor lauter Euphorie zu vergessen, wie gerissen der Joker Gothams Polizei im letzten Jahr ein Schnippchen geschlagen hatte. Auch damals hatte man sich zu früh gefreut, als man den Joker in Polizeigewahrsam genommen hatte. Letztlich war das alles in seinem vom Wahnsinn gelenkten Vorhaben einkalkuliert gewesen. „Meinst du, wir können ihn Mittwochnacht schon aufgreifen?" Tony streckte sich und platzierte seine Füße auf das verdreckte Armaturenbrett des Lieferwagens, ehe er antwortete: „Nein. Wir können nicht wissen, ob der Joker auch persönlich da sein wird. Er hat genug Marionetten am Strang, um auch so an die Ware zu gelangen. Aber wir werden da sein und uns anbieten. Der Joker ist zu clever, um sich bei einem spontanen Zugriff durch Cops fangen zu lassen. Wir müssen wohl oder übel den anstrengenderen Weg wählen. Sobald wir wissen, wofür er die Waffen und den Sprengstoff benutzen wird, wird es uns leichter fallen, darauf zu reagieren und Menschenleben zu retten." Der jüngere Polizist lenkte den Wagen in eine Seitenstraße und ließ ihn kurz darauf in die Senke eines unterirdischen Parkdecks rollen. „Ich bezweifle, dass sich der Joker so sehr in die Karten schauen lässt. Du hast gehört, was Luca gesagt hat. Nicht einmal seine engsten Mitarbeiter haben auch nur die geringste Ahnung davon, wessen Handlanger sie wirklich sind." Tony hielt jedoch entschlossen dagegen: „Mag sein, dass unser Clown ein kleiner Geheimniskrämer ist, aber ich sag dir, auch der kann größere Coups nicht allein aufziehen. Er allein kann keine Ölfässer oder Sprengsätze in großen Gebäudekomplexen installieren. Dafür braucht er Hintermänner und wenn wir nicht über den Joker direkt in Erfahrung bringen können, was er im Schilde führt, dann über das Gesindel, das die Drecksarbeit für ihn erledigt." Jack parkte ein und stellte den Motor ab, lehnte sich kurzzeitig in seinen Sitz zurück und schaute nach draußen. Die notdürftige Beleuchtung des Parkhauses barg einen fast grünlichen Grundton, der nicht besonders einladend wirkte.

„Der Joker ist ein anderes Kaliber als Maronis Leute. Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich so leicht übers Ohr hauen lässt." Jack konnte nicht recht behaupten, Angst vor dem geschminkten Mörder zu haben; das würde er erst beurteilen können, wenn er ihm einmal tatsächlich gegenüberstehen sollte. Aber Jack hielt es für klüger, einen gewissen Respekt vor dem Joker zu wahren und somit vorsichtig zu agieren. Er hatte sich gerissen angestellt und alle Cops, sogar Batman selbst an der Nase herumgeführt. Naivität und Dummheit waren zwei Eigenschaften, die nicht so recht zu dem Joker passen wollten. „Das kommt ganz darauf an, wie wir uns anstellen, Junge. Und jetzt geh duschen, zieh dich um und fahr heim zu deiner Süßen, bevor sie sich Sorgen macht." Jack wusste, dass sich Tony mit seinem ironischen Tonfall über ihn lustig machte, ihn unterschätzte und für einen unreifen Jungspund hielt, der noch grün hinter den Ohren war. Aber Jack hatte genug erlebt, um zu wissen, dass man selbst Abschaum in manchen Fällen besser nicht unvorsichtig mit den Füßen trat. „Ich werde bis Mittwoch alles organisieren. Bis dahin hältst du dich vom Revier fern. Dein Gesicht haben sie sich gut eingeprägt und es wird gesünder für dich sein, wenn sie es nicht im Fernsehen oder in der Nähe von Regierungseinrichtungen wiedererkennen. Diskretion, Jack. Diskretion. Die rettet dir in solchen Einsätzen den Arsch." Er löste den Sicherheitsgurt, legte Tony die Autoschlüssel auf den Sitz und öffnete die Tür, um auszusteigen. Als er sie hinter sich zugeschlagen hatte und die Blende der Mütze tiefer ins Gesicht gezogen hatte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass Tonys Worte bedeutungsvoller waren, als er vielleicht beabsichtigt hatte. Spätestens wenn es wirklich ans Eingemachte ging und er in den Wirkungskreis des Jokers eintrat, würde er im Fokus von Gothams Unterwelt stehen. Und nicht nur er. Auch Samantha. Er musste einen Weg finden, sie in Sicherheit zu bringen. Vielleicht würde sie für ein paar Wochen zu ihren Eltern ziehen können, die im Ernstfall auch für sie da wären, sollte sie Wehen bekommen.

Jack verzog den Mund. Sie würde alles andere als begeistert von der Idee sein, die Stadt zu verlassen, während ihr Freund und der Vater ihres ungeborenen Kindes in verdeckten Ermittlungen gegen die Mafia agierte. Er hoffte, sie würde verstehen, dass es nur zu ihrem Besten geschah. Noch bestand die gar nicht mal so schlechte Aussicht, dass doch noch alles gut werden würde. Insgeheim wünschte sich Jack auch, dass Gordon vielleicht umsichtig genug war, um Batman darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, was er ihm erzählt hatte. Denn wenn man gegen den Joker ins Gefecht zog, war es klug, ebenbürtige Verstärkung in der Hinterhand zu haben.

***

Während Freddy Mercury mit eindrucksvoller Stimmgewalt verkündete, dass die Show weitergehen musste, sorgte das Gebläse dafür, dass die Frontscheibe nicht beschlug, obwohl Jim Gordons Wagen nicht in Bewegung war. Gedankenverloren saß er hinter dem Lenkrad, auf dem seine linke Hand lag und als rhythmische Untermalung zu Mercurys Gesang gegen die Kunststoffbeschichtung trommelte. Seine rechte Hand hielt einen Kaffeebecher zum Mitnehmen umfasst. Sein Auto war so alt, dass es noch nicht einmal eine Halterungsvorrichtung für Getränkebecher enthielt, aber erfahrungsgemäß waren es die alten, wohlbekannten und vertrauten Dinge, auf die man dennoch zählen konnte. Jim Gordon war nicht altmodisch, aber er wusste die Qualitäten früherer Jahre und Jahrzehnte zu schätzen. Er war durch halb Gotham gefahren, ziellos, antriebslos, auf der Suche nach gar nichts.

Vor einigen Stunden, als die Kinder gerade ins Bett gebracht worden waren, hatte er sich heftig mit Barbara in die Haare bekommen, was letztlich dazu geführt hatte, dass er partout nicht einschlafen konnte und beschlossen hatte, ein bisschen herumzufahren. Gedanklich rekapitulierte er, was sie ihm in ihrem Streitgespräch gesagt hatte. Auslöser dafür war Jacks Besuch gewesen. Gordon ärgerte sich darüber, ihr Details darüber anvertraut zu haben, denn sie hatte sich furchtbar darüber echauffiert, dass ein so junger Cop genauso verbohrt war und so einen Dickschädel besaß wie Jim Gordon selbst. Ihrer Meinung nach war er ein schlechtes Vorbild für einen jungen Menschen, der im Begriff war, eine Familie zu gründen. Und dann waren die Vorwürfe gekommen, die sie im Gespräch mit ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn James bereits zwischen den Zeilen hatte durchsickern lassen. Er würde sich nicht um das Wohl seiner Familie sorgen und anstatt die Zeit daheim sinnvoll dafür zu nutzen, ein neues Zuhause für sie zu finden, damit sie nicht länger auf der Tasche von Barbaras Eltern liegen mussten, würde er wie besessen davon sein, am heimischen Schreibtisch zu ermitteln und seine Nase in Angelegenheiten zu stecken, die ihn nichts mehr angingen. Ihre Worte hatten ihn getroffen und aus Selbstschutz war er seinerseits in die Offensive gegangen und hatte ihr Vorwürfe gemacht, dass sie James derartige Flöhe ins Ohr gesetzt hatte, Batman würde ihm mehr bedeuten als seine eigene Familie. Sie hatte zwar nicht mit Geschirr nach ihm geworfen, wie es einmal in einem früheren Streit vor einigen Jahren der Fall gewesen war, als sie aus Chicago wieder nach Gotham hatten zurückziehen müssen, aber sie hatte geweint und ihre Tränen hatten ausgereicht, um ihn zu treffen.

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht, wie der Radiosprecher verkündete, damit Queen den Spätnachrichten Platz machte, aber Jim war weit davon entfernt, müde zu sein. Die verschiedensten Gedanken strömten unablässig durch seinen Kopf. War er wirklich so ein schlechter Ehemann und Vater, wie ihm Barbara vorwarf? Hatte ihm die Sicherheit seiner Familie nicht immer am Herzen gelegen? Schließlich hatte er sogar einmal seinen eigenen Tod vorgetäuscht, um Barbara und die Kinder aus dem Schussfeld zu bringen. Er wusste nicht, was seine Frau von ihm erwartete. Er war schon ein waschechter Cop gewesen, als sie sich kennen gelernt hatten und damals hatte sie seine Überzeugung, für Gerechtigkeit einzutreten, selbst wenn das erforderte, die Ratten in den eigenen Reihen aufzuspüren, noch romantisch gefunden. Schneeflocken wirbelten über seine Motorhaube und legten sich in kunstvollem Ballett auf die Frontscheibe. Gordon machte sich nicht die Mühe, den Scheibenwischer zu betätigen. Ein leises Klicken hinter ihm lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und Jim war nicht sonderlich überrascht, als er in den Rückspiegel linste und die Konturen von Fledermausohren aus einem einzigen Meer aus Schatten auftauchen sah.

„Ah, ich hab Sie schon vermisst", meinte Gordon trocken, doch durch den leisen, bedrückten Klang seiner Stimme verlor sein Kommentar an Witz. „Sagen Sie, haben Sie mich entführt und mir einen Peilsender oder sowas eingepflanzt?", fragte er dann, doch erhielt – wie so oft – keine Antwort.

„Er hat sie gefunden, Jim. Der Joker hat Erin gefunden."

Das ließ endgültig jegliche Scharfzüngigkeit vonseiten des suspendierten Commissioners schwinden und ihn eine 180° Wendung vornehmen, sodass er fast auf dem Fahrersitz kniete. „Was?", platzte es aus ihm heraus, „Woher wissen Sie das?"

Batman, der fast völlig unterging in den dunklen Schatten von Gordons Rückbank, legte den Kopf leicht schief und murmelte: „Ich habe ihr einen Sender gegeben, damit ich verfolgen kann, wohin sie sich bewegt. Sie war gestern auf Dermonts Beerdigung, danach hat ein Störsignal den Sender beeinträchtigt und jeglichen Kontakt zu ihr abgeschirmt. Als der Sender wieder funktionierte, ortete er sie in der Wohnung ihres Freundes Scott Aldon." Batman verstummte kurz und Gordon nutzte das für den Einwurf einer dringenden Frage: „Was glauben Sie, der Joker steckt hinter dieser Störung? Haben Sie sie aufgesucht?" Die menschliche Fledermaus nickte knapp und sagte dann mit ihrer gewohnt tiefen Stimme: „Ich habe sie in der Wohnung gefunden. Sie sah schrecklich aus."

Jim zappelte aufgebracht auf seinem Sitz herum und riss die Hände hoch: „Was hat dieser Mistkerl mit ihr angestellt?" Der Mann auf dem Rücksitz entgegnete ruhig: „Ich weiß es nicht. Sie stand völlig neben sich, hat nur apathisch vor sich hingestarrt." Gordon zögerte, seine Brillengläser fingen das warme Licht der Straßenbeleuchtung auf und machten den Ausdruck in seinen Augen unkenntlich. „Was lässt Sie zu der Vermutung kommen, dass der Joker etwas damit zu tun hat? Hat sie sich Ihnen anvertraut?" Doch zu Gordons Enttäuschung schüttelte er den Kopf: „Sie hat nichts gesagt." Daraufhin, auch um seinen eigenen Schreck zu dämpfen, warf er ein: „Überrascht mich nicht", was ein finster dreinblickender Batman mit einem kehligen: „Gordon, sie _wollte_ mir nichts mitteilen. Sie hat sogar ein Messer auf mich gerichtet." Der ehemalige Commissioner hob die ergrauten Brauen: „Lassen Sie sich jetzt schon von kleinen Mädchen einschüchtern?"

Der Selbstjustiz übende Wächter Gothams beließ auch diese rhetorische Frage des Polizisten unkommentiert und sagte: „Irgendetwas stimmt mit ihr nicht. Ihr ist etwas widerfahren, ich weiß nur nicht, was." Gordon dachte einige Sekunden lang darüber nach, drehte sich dann wieder um und schaute über die schneebedeckte Frontscheibe nach draußen auf die Straße. „Sie müssen bedenken, dass diese junge Frau von den jüngsten Ereignissen völlig überfordert ist. Sie hat ein mehr oder weniger abgeschiedenes, aber dafür ruhiges Leben geführt und dann fällt der Joker in einem Waisenhaus ein, richtet dort ein Blutbad an, entführt sie kurz darauf, schlitzt sie halb auf, tötet sie beinahe...und als ob das nicht schon genügen würde, um einen halbwegs normalen Menschen völlig aus der Bahn zu werfen, wird sie wegen Mordes und schwerwiegender Körperverletzung gesucht. Da würde ich auch leicht außer mir sein, um ehrlich zu sein", zählte Jim auf.

„Schwerwiegende Körperverletzung?", wiederholte Batman verdutzt.

„Ja, oder haben Sie schon vergessen, dass sie damals, als sie Nicholas aufgegriffen hat, zwei menschliche Finger mit sich geführt hat? Talburne hat zwar keine Fährte diesbezüglich, aber allein der Fund genügt schon, um sie in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen."

Batman schwieg daraufhin und gab den Bangles die Chance, die Stimmführung zu übernehmen.

„Diese Situation überfordert sie. Sie muss in ständiger Angst leben, unter Druck und Stress stehen, weil überall nach ihr gesucht wird."

Batman räumte ein: „Das mag sein. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es nur das ist. Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass der Joker seine dreckigen Finger mit ihm Spiel hat." Gordon beobachtete zwei junge schwarze Männer, die auf dem Gehweg miteinander redeten und sich ab und an anstießen. Er sah hin und sah sie gleichzeitig nicht wirklich. Seine Gedanken wirbelten einmal mehr im Kreis.

„_Fast_ zählt aber nicht", sagte er dann leise, mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinem unerwarteten Fahrgast, „wieso sind Sie nicht an ihr dran geblieben, wenn Sie glauben, dass der Joker sie im Auge hat?" Batman senkte daraufhin den Blick und murmelte: „Weil ich sie nicht beschützen kann, wenn sie keinen Schutz will. Sie hat den Sender vor meinen Augen abgelegt." Dann, fast schon so, als wollte er sich rechtfertigen: „Ich habe das Haus noch einige Zeit im Auge behalten, aber es hat sich nichts getan. Ich kann nicht eine ganze Nacht lang darauf lauern, dass sich etwas in ihrer Umgebung zuträgt, wenn so viel Unruhe auf Gothams Straßen herrscht."

Gordon nickte: „Verstehe. Sie haben sich also mal wieder um die bösen Jungs gekümmert." Er seufzte, ehe er leise hinzufügte: „Ich wünschte, ich könnte in dieser Hinsicht auch mehr tun als nur abzuwarten, was die Zeitungen berichten." Batman schaute wieder auf, der Blick aus seinen braunen Augen war stechend: „Was ist mit Treather? Haben Sie keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihm?" Der bloße Gedanke an den jungen Cop ließ Gordons Herz schwer werden. Nur zögerlich erklärte er: „Nein. Talburne hat ihn in eine Sonderkommission gesteckt. Er ermittelt jetzt verdeckt gegen die Mafia." Obwohl die schwarze gummiartige Maske die größten Teile seines Gesichts verbarg, schien so etwas wie Überraschung in seinen Zügen geschrieben zu stehen. „Talburne hat ihn undercover eingeschleust? Wieso?"

Gordon blickte bedrückt auf den Kaffeebecher in seiner Hand, dessen Inhalt mittlerweile sicher untrinkbar erkaltet war. „Um ihm und uns eins auszuwischen. Und der Bursche hat keine andere Wahl. Er war bei mir. Ich habe versucht, es ihm auszureden, aber er hat sich nicht davon abbringen lassen." Gordon schloss die Augen, als er an den Umschlag dachte, den der junge Cop ihm überlassen hatte. Wenn ihm in diesem Einsatz wirklich etwas zustieß, würde er Talburne dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen und sich selbst vermutlich nie verzeihen können. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er es ihm hätte ausreden können, war ohnehin nicht sehr groß gewesen, aber nichtsdestoweniger fragte er sich, ob er nicht doch etwas dagegen hätte unternehmen können.

„Treather ist ein guter Cop. Er wird sich zu helfen wissen. Und wenn nicht, werde ich mein Bestes tun, um auf ihn Acht zu geben." Batmans Worte waren gut gemeint, aber trotzdem wenig tröstlich.

„Sie können auch nicht überall zur gleichen Zeit sein", erinnerte ihn Jim leise.

„Nein", räumte die Fledermaus ein, „aber ich kann es versuchen." Gordon schaute wieder auf, als abermals ein Klicken ertönte und die Federung des Wagens daraufhin leicht nachgab. Im Rückspiegel war nichts mehr zu sehen. Batman war verschwunden. Hoffentlich, weil er anders als Gordon ein Ziel vor Augen hatte und sich zu helfen wusste. Orte, an denen Hilfe benötigt wurden, gab es viele, von Batmans Sorte jedoch nur einen und solange die Gewichtung so ungleichmäßig verteilt war, standen die Aussichten auf Erfolg nicht gerade günstig. Grummelnd sprang der Motor an, nachdem Gordon den Zündschlüssel umgedreht hatte. Er wusste immer noch nicht, wohin er gehen sollte; er wusste nur, dass es weitergehen musste. Immer und immer weiter.


	21. 20 Sterben und sterben lassen

**A/N:** Auf die Gefahr hin, dass meine Worte verhallen wie ein Echo in einer leeren Höhle: ich weise nochmals auf das Rating dieser Geschichte hin. Ansage Ende. Und nun viel Spaß :)

**Scar Tissue**

**20**

**Sterben und sterben lassen**

Wie weit wirst du gehn

Wenn du an die Grenze stößt

Die dein Herz dir setzt?

Gotham war grundsätzlich keine schöne Stadt, aber manche ihrer Ausläufer und Vororte erweckten den Eindruck, noch nie vom Sonnenlicht berührt worden zu sein. Das Gebiet des alten Staudamms, der mit dessen Filteranlage vor einigen Jahren das gesamte Stadtgebiet Gothams mit Trinkwasser versorgt hatte, gehörte zu jenen Plätzen, die man ungern im Dunkeln und erstrecht nicht allein aufsuchte.

Und wie um der Ironie gerecht zu werden, war es stockfinster und Erin so allein wie ein Mensch nur sein konnte, als sie die Gothams nördliche Grenze erreicht hatte. Nur wenige Minuten, keine Viertelstunde mehr, trennten sie von Mitternacht. Jeder ihrer Schritte hinterließ ein knirschendes Echo auf dem frostigen Untergrund, über den sich Unrat wie ein Teppich ausgebreitet hatte. Überall lagen Scherben und Papiertüten herum, längst verwitterte Verpackungsreste stellten sich ihr in den Weg. Erin zurrte den Schal enger um ihren Hals und rieb ihre Hände aneinander. Sie fror bis auf die Knochen, war schon eine Stunde zu Fuß unterwegs. Mit der Hochbahn hatte sie die größte Strecke zurückgelegt, zum alten Staudamm und seiner spärlichen Besiedlung führten kaum öffentliche Verkehrsmittel, zumindest nicht mehr zu dieser fortgeschrittenen Uhrzeit. Erin hatte Scotts Wohnung auf den Kopf gestellt und dabei eine wärmere Jacke sowie eine noch brauchbare Taschenlampe gefunden. Das einzige größere Messer, das ihr noch geblieben war, hatte sie in ihre Hose gesteckt. Zwar war die Klinge, mit der der Joker die Spielkarten in das Kissen gepinnt hatte, noch da gewesen, aber Erin hatte alles entsorgt und wollte nichts davon je wiedersehen. Auch die Karte, die auf ihrer Tasse gelegen hatte, hatte sie in den Müll geworfen. Die Tasche, die sie von Alfred erhalten hatte, lag um ihrer Schulter, die Ohrstecker hatte sie nicht bei sich. Zu groß war das Risiko, dass Batman ausgerechnet jetzt ihre Fährte aufnahm und hineinplatzte in...was auch immer der Joker vorhatte. Erin schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab, wollte lieber gar nicht wissen, was er unter dieser Prüfung verstand, die er ihr gegenüber angekündigt hatte.

Sie schaute unruhig auf die Uhr und sah sich danach in der Umgebung um. Nur weil sich ihre Augen mittlerweile an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, gelang es ihr, die Konturen klarer voneinander zu unterscheiden und sich halbwegs zu orientieren. Der steinerne Wall des alten Staudamms ragte in den Nachthimmel und zeichnete sich in fast perlweißem Farbton von ihm ab. Die Staumauer bildete einen mächtigen, hohen Bogen, ein riesiges U, das man nur aus der Vogelperspektive lesen konnte. Der Weg, auf dem Erin entlangging, stieg beachtlich an und fiel zur linken Seite steil ab. Wasser sammelte sich in dieser natürlichen Kerbe in beachtlicher Tiefe an. Erin schätzte den Wasserpegel auf weit mehr als zehn Meter, auf der anderen Seite des Staudamms mochte er noch höher liegen. Weit und breit konnte die junge Frau kein Anzeichen von Leben ausmachen. Hier schien alles so tot wie verlassen zu sein. Die Luft hier draußen war fast zu kalt zum Atmen, ihre Lippen waren spröde, die Haut an Wangen und Stirn spannte, prickelte taub unter der zunehmenden Kälte. Ihre Anspannung und Furcht verhinderten, dass sie müde wurde, obwohl ihr Körper seit über einem Tag keine Ruhe mehr gefunden hatte.

Je weiter Erin ging, desto steiler wurde der Weg. Sie konnte dankbar für die Dunkelheit sein, die ihr das wahre Ausmaß des beachtlichen Höhenunterschiedes vorenthielt und ihr Schwindelgefühl zum Leben erweckt hätte. So aber konzentrierte sie sich auf den Weg, der vor ihr lag und beständig fester wurde. Er mündete letztlich in einem Aufgang zur Staumauer, die gleichzeitig als Brücke zwischen den Ufern fungierte. Als Erin schon fast den Aufgang überwunden hatte, erblickte sie eine schlanke, hochgewachsene Gestalt auf der handbreiten Brüstung der Staumauer. Der Schwalbenschwanz des knielangen Mantels flatterte im Wind. Der bloße Anblick ließ Erin erstarren.

„Aaaah, du hast es noch rechtzeitig geschafft. Ich dachte schon, du lässt mich...hängen wie die Fledermaus, Schätzchen." Die schneidende, klirrend kalte Luft trug seine Worte, obschon aus noch recht großer Distanz gesprochen, in aller Klarheit zu ihr hinüber. Sie sah, wie er über die Brüstung balancierte, ähnlich selbstsicher, wie er es auf dem Stahlträger in schwindelerregender Höhe getan hatte. Obwohl die Dunkelheit jegliche Farbe verschluckte, leuchtete sein weiß geschminktes Gesicht wie ein Vollmond, der zur Erde gestürzt war. Die unregelmäßige Linie seines zerklüfteten Mundes und die schwarzen Höhlen seiner Augen vervollkommneten den Eindruck von einer lunaren Kraterlandschaft. Es fiel Erin schwer, sich wieder in Bewegung zu setzen. Das Gefühl, geradewegs in ihr eigenes Unglück zu laufen, ließ sie nicht los, und doch gab es ab hier kein Zurück mehr. Er hatte sie gesehen. Selbst wenn sie ein Fluchtreflex erfassen sollte, würde er sie kriegen. Er war ein Jäger und ein Jäger verlor seine Beute niemals aus den Augen.

Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, was ihren eingefrorenen Gelenken Schwierigkeiten bereitete, und stapfte so entschlossen wie möglich durch den Schnee. Er lachte glucksend und winkte sie zu sich her: „So ist's richtig, mein Häschen, komm zu deinem Daddy!"

Jedes seiner Worte hallte wie ein Peitschenhieb in ihrem Kopf wider und fühlte sich ähnlich schmerzhaft an. Dennoch vermochte sie nicht, sich dagegen zu wehren. Es war, als zöge er sie an einer Schnur zu sich herauf, so als hätte sie keine Kontrolle mehr über ihre eigenen Schritte. Als sie endlich auf gleicher Höhe zu ihm angelangt war, sprang, nein, _hopste_ er vielmehr von der Brüstung auf den kleinen Gehweg, der an das andere Ufer führte, und breitete die Arme aus, wie um Erin auf makabere Weise willkommen zu heißen. Sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte den Mann, der etwa zehn Meter von ihr entfernt im wirbelnden Schneegestöber stand, abwartend an. Irgendwo hinter ihm vermutete sie zwei weitere Gestalten, aber die mochten genauso gut ihrer Fantasie entsprungen sein.

„Komm her, mein Mäuschen", sagte er in einem lockenden, fast freundlichen Tonfall und ließ dann langsam die Arme sinken, als Erin nicht reagierte, „oder...äh...soll ich dich holen kommen?" Seine Stimme hatte jegliche heuchlerische Sanftheit verloren und war in einen kalten, bedrohlichen Tonfall umgeschwungen. Seine Geduld schien nicht endlos zu sein. Erin zögerte nur kurz, setzte sich dann langsam in Bewegung und kam unter der winkenden, dirigierenden Handbewegung des Jokers näher auf ihn zu. Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie das Messer ziehen sollte, das sie mit sich trug, befand es jedoch für klüger, erst einmal abzuwarten. Abgesehen davon hatte sie nur zu gut in Erinnerung, wie er die ursprünglich gefährliche Situation für sich und seine Zwecke umgemünzt hatte. Seine Kraft hatte ihn einmal mehr überrascht und ihr gezeigt, dass sie bedeutend früher aufstehen musste, wenn sie ihn übers Ohr hauen oder ihm Schaden zufügen wollte. Trotz allem, was sich ereignet hatte, war sich Erin immer noch nicht im Klaren darüber, ob sie Letzteres wirklich wollte. Es hatte sich grässlich angefühlt, das Messer entlang seiner Narbe gleiten zu lassen, die weiche Haut aufzureißen wie ein Blatt Papier. Ihre Hand hätte längst von dem Messer abgelassen, hätte er sie nicht umfasst gehalten und dazu gezwungen, das zu vollenden, was sie begonnen hatte. Nein, Erin konnte so etwas nicht tun. Sie konnte sich ja noch nicht einmal vorstellen, jemals so etwas tun zu _wollen_. Zumindest war sie noch nie in so eine Extremsituation hineingerutscht, dass sie einen solchen Drang verspürte. Hier, heute und jetzt sollte sich das ändern.

„Na komm", säuselte der Joker, dessen Arm hervorschnellte, kaum dass sie in seine Reichweite gelangt war. Erin wollte noch instinktiv zurückschrecken, doch da hatte der Joker sie schon gepackt und zu sich gezogen, worauf die Taschenlampe dumpf klickend auf dem Boden landete. Ihr Lichtkegel verschwendete seinen gelben Schein an die glatte Mauer des Damms und würde so lange leuchten, bis die Batterien ihren Geist aufgaben. Wegen des Schnees geriet Erin leicht ins Schlittern, wäre um ein Haar zu Boden gegangen, hätte er nicht seinen Arm um ihren Rücken gelegt und sie festgehalten. „Aber, aber, Spätzchen. Heut so stürmisch?" Er hielt sie bei den Handgelenken und als sie sich ihm entziehen wollte, wie es nur ein allzu verständlicher Reflex war, als sie ihm zu nahe kam, knackte es irgendwo in ihrem Ellbogen, entweichen konnte sie ihm aber nicht.

Amüsiert grinste er und beugte sich zu ihr vor. Erin drehte den Kopf von ihm weg, lehnte sich soweit zurück, wie es ihr unter seinem gewaltvollen Griff überhaupt möglich war. „Hm", machte er nur und zerrte sie mit sich. Erin war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich auf den Beinen zu halten und gab kaum darauf Acht, dass er sie auf die Mitte des Staudamms zog, näher an die beiden dunklen Bündel heran, die regungslos gegen die Betonmauern lehnten. Erst als sie auf gleicher Höhe zu den beiden angelangt war, ließ der Joker von ihr ab, worauf sie der Länge nach auf den zugewehten Untergrund hinschlug. Sie hustete, als sie Schnee in den Mund bekam und rappelte sich schnellstmöglich wieder in eine kniende Position auf, nur um vom Joker grob am blonden Schopf gepackt und am Kopf zurückgerissen zu werden. Der ziehende Schmerz ließ sie kraftlos schnaufen und Tränen in ihre Augen steigen, die sie aus Stolz geschlossen hielt. „Sshhh...", flüsterte er, als er ihre flache Atmung bemerkte und tätschelte ihre Wangen mit seinen kalten Handschuhen. „Öffne die Augen", raunte er ihr leise, fast sanft zu. Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem an ihren kalten Wangen, als er an ihrer Seite niederging und sich zu ihr vorbeugte. Doch anstatt seiner Aufforderung nachzukommen, presste sie die Augen noch fester zusammen.

„Ich sagte _**öffne die Augen**_!", er herrschte sie so laut und heftig an, dass Erin zusammenzuckte und sich ihm zu entreißen versuchte, doch sie kam gegen seinen bezwingenden Griff nicht an. Anhand seiner Finger, die sich immer stärker in ihr Haar und ihr Handgelenk bohrten und seines hektischer werdenden Atems spürte sie, dass er seine Aufforderung kein zweites Mal wiederholen würde. Langsam öffnete sie die Lider, spürte, wie ihre warmen, salzigen Tränen über ihre kalte, spannende Haut glitten und feuchte Furchen hinterließen. Sie erkannte nicht auf Anhieb, um wen es sich handelte, begriff aber, dass der Joker zwei andere Menschen hierher gebracht hatte. Beide waren mit Panzertape umwickelt, ihre Münder waren ebenfalls zugeklebt worden. Sie wimmerten leise, schluchzten verängstigt, doch aus Erins Mund konnte kein einziger Ton entweichen.

Der Joker spürte ihre Angst auch ohne dass sie des Sprechens fähig war. Emotionen drückten sich nicht nur durch Worte aus, sondern mit all unseren Sinnen, unseren Gesichtsausdrücken, unserer Atmung, unserem Körpergeruch. Er war wie ein Tier, das genau diese Regungen witterte. Seine rechte Hand ließ von ihrem Schopf ab und legte sich stattdessen fest um ihre Wange, zwang ihren Kopf nach links. Sein Daumen bohrte sich schmerzhaft in die Kuhle unterhalb ihres Jochbeins, seine übrigen Finger krallten sich um ihr Kinn und drängten es in seine Richtung. Erin keuchte und versuchte mit aller Macht, dem Drang, die Augen zu schließen, zu widerstehen, als sie diese schwarzen, leeren Augen sah, in denen nur ein leichtes Schimmern vermittelte, dass Leben in ihnen steckte. Dieses abnorme Grinsen tat das Übrige dazu, um diesen Wunsch nach Entfernung von ihm zu nähren. Ihr Atem kam gepresst und stoßweise, den Mund hielt sie fest verschlossen, als sich seine Finger darüber legten, ihre Nasenflügel flatterten hektisch und krampfartig mit jedem Atemzug, den sie nahm.

„Shhh, ssshh, sshhh", wisperte er beruhigend, was keinerlei besänftigen Effekt auf Erin hatte, die sich unter ihm wand und sich von ihm wegdrehen wollte. Aber seine Hände schlossen sich wie Schraubzwingen um sie, die jede widerwillige Bewegung mit Schmerzen straften. Der Joker beugte sich näher über sie, lehnte sich so dicht zu ihr vor, dass sie trotz der Dunkelheit den roten Farbton seines bemalten Mundes erkennen konnte. Sein Atem, der überraschenderweise nicht unangenehm roch, kitzelte ihre tränenfeuchte Wange und jagte ihr damit einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken. Sie geriet vollends in Panik, als sie spürte, wie sich sein Mund ihrem Gesicht immer weiter näherte und seine üppig geschminkten, grausig zugerichteten Lippen ihre Haut berührten. Als er regelrecht genüsslich mit der Zunge die Linie ihrer Tränen nachfuhr, so als hätte er besonderen Geschmack an ihrem körpereigenen Salz gefunden, begann sie panisch unter ihm zu strampeln und versuchte mit aller Macht, sich von ihm zu lösen, schloss die Augen, als sein Mund ihnen zu nahe kam und schnappte nun auch keuchend mit dem Mund nach Luft. Am liebsten hätte sie aus Leibeskräften geschrien, aber dieser Luxus, der beinahe jedem Menschen zueigen war, blieb ihr verwehrt. Es war so demütigend, zu spüren, wie er ihre Wange ableckte und somit ihre Tränen beseitigte. Obwohl es nur wenige Sekunden angedauert hatte, war es Erin bedeutend länger vorgekommen. Sie fühlte sich beschmutzt und wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass seine Kriegsbemalung auf ihre Haut abgefärbt hatte. Der bloße Gedanke erregte in ihr Übelkeit.

„Was heulst du denn, hm?", fragte er mit dem Mund ganz nah an ihrem Ohr, sodass sie unwillkürlich erschauderte, als sein heißer Atem in ihre Ohrmuschel tauchte, „Ich hab doch noch gar nicht angefangen." Wieder regte sie sich unter ihm, doch wieder einmal erwies er sich als der Stärkere, obwohl seine Statur nicht wirklich muskulös war. Er kicherte vergnügt ob ihrer Bemühungen, sich von ihm zu lösen, machte sich einen Spaß aus ihrer Angst. Irgendwie gelang es Erin, ihm ihren linken Ellbogen in die Magengrube zu schlagen, doch er sank nur kurz in sich zusammen und lachte heiser auf, weder verlor sein Griff an Intensität, noch wirkte er sonderlich verblüfft oder gar angeschlagen durch ihren Treffer.

„Du willst dich mit mir raufen, Schätzchen?", fragte er halb lachend, halb erbost. Nie war es Erin so schwergefallen, aus einem anderen Menschen zu lesen. „Kannst du haben", schnaufte er und zerrte sie grob auf ihre Füße zurück. Seine Hand packte ihre Kehle, schnürte ihr kurzzeitig den Atem ab. Mit dem anderen Arm klemmte er ihre Hände ein, während seine Rechte quälend langsam an ihrer Kehle hinab glitt. Obwohl sie wieder Luft bekam, wagte Erin kaum zu atmen, während seine Hand über ihren Oberkörper glitt und wie ein Tentakel jeden Zentimeter abtastete.

„Kannst du haben", wiederholte er flüsternd, als seine Hand die Wölbung ihrer Brust passierte, über ihren Bauch strich und auf ihrem Hüftknochen zu liegen kam. Seine Berührungen erinnerten an das Kriechen einer Schlange, doch Erin konnte sich nicht unter ihnen bewegen, ohne ihm auszuweichen. Versuchte sie zurückzuweichen, stieß sie mit ihrer Kehrseite gegen seinen Körper, in allen anderen Richtungen schienen seine Hände ihr Territorium abstecken zu wollen. Erin schluckte hilflos und spürte, wie jede Faser ihres Körpers vor Angst, Anspannung, Scham und Ekel zu zittern begann. Er schmiegte seine Wange an ihre, sodass sie die tiefen Furchen seiner Narben auf ihrer eigenen Haut zu spüren bekam. Einzelne Strähnen seines krausen Haares streiften ihre Stirn. Mehr und mehr Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen, streiften seine Haut und mussten sein Make-up verwischen, doch Erin wagte nicht einmal einen Seitenblick in seine Richtung. Seine Hand hatte ihren Oberschenkel erreicht und tastete über den straffen Muskel, und er gurrte dabei fast lüstern in ihr Ohr: „Warum denn so nervös?"

Die beiden gefesselten Menschen nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt gaben immer noch jammernde Geräusche von sich, wie Katzen, die man zum Ertränken in einen Sack gesteckt und diesen zugeschnürt hatte. An das Ohr der jungen Frau drangen diese Geräusche jedoch nur unterschwellig.

Ihre Sinne fokussierten sich auf das Tun des Jokers, dessen Hand sich langsam wieder zurückzog und den Weg zu ihrer Körpermitte suchte. Zutiefst gedemütigt hielt sie den Atem an, als seine Finger ihr Schambein fanden. Sie zuckte zusammen und regte sich, aber noch immer konnte sie sich nicht aus seiner Umklammerung befreien.

„Wenn du _Spaß_ haben willst, musst du ein bisschen lockerer werden, mein Häschen", weissagte er und Erin, die lieber nicht wissen wollte, was er unter Spaß verstand, versuchte ihn mit ihrer Schulter zu rammen. Ihn hingegen schien ihre kümmerliche Gegenwehr nur zu amüsieren. Gerade, als sie das Schlimmste befürchtete, spürte sie, dass der einzige Zweck seiner Tasterei nur darin begründet gewesen war, ihr Messer zu erfassen. Er ertastete den Griff, der nur wenige Zentimeter aus ihrem Hosenbund herausragte, und zog die Klinge schwungvoll daraus hervor. Erin atmete erschrocken aus, als der kalte, scharfe Stahl ihre empfindliche Haut einritzte.

„Sieh mal einer an, was haben wir denn hieeer?", fragte er und hielt das Messer in Augenhöhe seines Opfers. „Willst du deine Lektion im Aufschlitzen doch noch weiterführen? Hast wohl...im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Blut geleckt, hm?", raunte er ihr zu, umfasste mit der linken Hand ihren Arm und drehte sie gewaltvoll um, sodass sie ihm gegenüberstand. Er leckte sich fahrig über die Lippen und zog Erin nah an sich heran, steckte ihr die Klinge gezielt in den Mund, als sie sich zu wehren versuchte. Langsam, fast vorsichtig drängte er die Klinge gegen ihren Mundwinkel, worauf sich ihre Haut so gut es ging sträubte und sich dem scharfen Messer entzog. „Ich habe gute Nachrichten für dich. Dieee...äh..._Lektion_ wollte ich sowieso mit dir fortsetzen." Sie sah ihn aus halbgeöffneten Augen an, suchte seinen Blick, wollte ihn stumm um Gnade bitten, auch wenn sie im Inneren wusste, dass er der Letzte war, von dem sie so etwas wie Mitleid erwarten konnte. Ganz im Gegenteil – ihre Angst, die sie nicht mehr vor ihm verbergen konnte, schien ihm zu gefallen und ihn in perverse Euphorie zu versetzen. Die Klinge in ihrem Mund kratzte ihren Mundwinkel auf, nicht besonders viel, aber es genügte, um einen brennenden Schmerz zu verursachen.

Erin schnappte schniefend nach Luft, hob langsam ihre linke Hand, legte sie in seine rechte Armbeuge. Der lilafarbene Stoff seines Mantels fühlte sich klamm und schwer an. Sie suchte abermals seine Augen, die sie neugierig musterten und formte trotz des Messers in ihrem Mund ein stummes _‚Bitte'_ mit ihren Lippen. „Oh, ich verstehe. Du willst nicht, dass ich dich so zurichte wie mich, nicht wahr?", fragte er gedehnt und lächelte breit, als das kurze Zucken ihrer Wimpern verriet, dass er Recht hatte. „Verständlich...bei deinem hübschen Gesicht wäre es auch wirklich..._schade_...wenn man dir so etwas antun würde...ich glaube, das brächte ich gar nicht übers Herz", er stieß eine kurze, impulsive Lachsalve aus, als wäre der Gedanke urkomisch, dass er überhaupt ein Herz besäße, ehe er leise, fast flüsternd mit seiner tiefen Stimme hinzufügte: „Nein, nein, nein." Er verdrehte die Augen, sodass Erin kurz nur das Weiß seiner Augäpfel zu sehen bekam, das nicht so intensiv aus dem Dunkel herausstrahlte wie die helle Schminke, aber dennoch furchteinflößend anzusehen war. „Ich hab etwas ganz anderes mit dir vor...", murmelte er und zog die Messerschneide aus ihrem Mund, ließ sie sacht über ihre Haut gleiten, ohne wirklich zu schneiden. Die Spitze der Klinge war warm und feucht von ihrem Speichel, kühlte an der klirrend kalten Luft allerdings schnell wieder ab.

„Du fragst dich sicherlich, warum...", er machte eine kleine Pause, um sich gierig die Lefzen zu lecken, „ich dich hierher gebeten habe. Nuuun...", er taxierte sie mit seinen beunruhigenden dunklen, braunen Augen, sodass sich Erin merkwürdig entblößt fühlte. Es war, als könnte er ihr bis auf den Grund ihrer Seele schauen und mühelos alles aufdecken, was sie so erpicht vor ihm zu verstecken versuchte. „Ich möchte sehen, ob du in der Lage bist, deine eigenen Grenzen zu entdecken und...da liegt der Punkt...zu _überschreiten_." Er trat vor ihr unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere, drängte sich näher an sie heran, während die Klinge des Messers die Kuhle ihrer Kehle streifte. „Dir ist sicher schon aufgefallen, dass wir nicht ganz ungestört sind. Ich habe noch zwei weitere..._Gäste_ geladen, die bei dieser _interaktiven_ Showeinlage teilnehmen sollen."

Die Hand des Jokers war in Erins Nacken gewandert und zwang ihren Kopf somit in die Richtung, in der sie die beiden zusammengekauerten und gefesselten Menschen sehen konnte. „Gut möglich, dass du...sie nicht auf Anhieb erkannt hast", sie wollte den Kopf von ihm wegdrehen, als sie seine Lippen abermals zu nah an ihrer Wange spürte, doch das Messer an ihrer Kehle schränkte ihre Bewegungsfreiheit ein, wenn sie nicht beabsichtigte, sich selbst aufzuschlitzen. „Aber die beiden hier...sind..._Bekannte_ von dir. Ich denke, du stimmst mir zu, wenn ich die kleine abgemagerte Schlampe nach all dem, was sie dir bei der Beerdigung des lieben Matthew an den Kopf geworfen hat, nicht als deine _Freundin_ bezeichne."

Erin riss die Augen auf, als das hohe, zittrige Wimmern der größeren Person Gestalt annahm und Erinnerungen in ihr weckte. Konnte es möglich sein, dass...?

Die Hand des Jokers verflüchtigte sich auf ihr Kinn und drehte es leicht, sodass ihr Blick auf die kleinere Gestalt gelenkt wurde. Das Haar beider Menschen war so schwarz wie die Nacht selbst. „Kandidat Nummer zwei hat ebenso wenig Schmeichelhaftes vorzuweisen. Hat seinen eigenen Eltern den Tod beschert, der kleine Bastard."

Seine Zunge jagte über die geschwulstartig verzerrten Lippen und streifte dabei Erins Wange. Es kostete sie alle Kraft, nicht zusammenzufahren. Sie heftete ihren Blick angestrengt auf die beiden Menschen, die zusammengesunken an der Mauer lehnten. Waren es wirklich Olivia und Alex, die er hierher gebracht hatte? Wieso? „Mit...dem hattest du doch auch nur Ärger, oder? Obwohl...ihm hast du es zu verdanken, dass...wir beide...uns wiedergesehen haben", seine Lippen streiften ihr Ohr und zauberten damit eine Gänsehaut auf ihren Nacken und ihre Halspartie. Sie versuchte ihn zu ignorieren, doch genauso gut hätte sie versuchen können, sich einzureden, dass hier draußen 30°C herrschten. Sie glaubte zu sehen, wie die größere Figur, die demnach Olivia sein musste, den Kopf hob und sie anstarrte, das mochte sie sich aber genauso gut eingebildet haben. Unter dem Stress, dem sie ausgesetzt war, spielte ihr Unterbewusstsein ihr womöglich einen Streich. „Nun, du hast ja gleich die Wahl, wen von beiden du am Leben lassen wirst...", er deutete mit dem Messer willkürlich auf Alex, „...und wen du ins Jenseits beförderst." Erins Herzschlag pochte dumpf in ihren Ohren, übertönte seine Stimme jedoch nicht, die tief in ihr Bewusstsein gekrochen war und sich dort einnistete. Sie drehte den Kopf und sah ihn entrüstet an, doch er kniff nur die Augen zusammen, sodass er sie nur aus schmalen Schlitzen heraus ansah.

„Du...", begann er und seine Zunge tanzte im Akkord über seinen Mund, „hast die einmalige Gelegenheit...", er ließ völlig von ihr ab, doch seine Berührung haftete an ihr wie der üble Nachgeschmack einer überlagerten Speise. Er begann sie zu umkreisen, streifte sie ab und an mit seinem Mantel, umhüllte sie ganz und gar mit seinem tödlichen Parfum. „Du hast die Gelegenheit, dich einem von ihnen zu entledigen. Die Frage ist, auf wen deine Wahl fallen wird...die verräterische Nebenbuhlerin, die dir dein Spätzchen nicht gönnen wollte...oder doch der kleine Satansbraten, der Le Gardien und damit deiner Heimat nichts als Ärger gebracht hat?"

Obwohl Erin still stand und der Joker die ganze Zeit seine Kreise um sie drehte, war sie von einem Schwindelgefühl erfüllt. Es war, als hätte er mit jeder seiner Umdrehungen einen Faden um sie gewickelt und sie in einen Kokon gesponnen, der ihr die Luft zum Atmen nahm. War das sein Ernst? Hatte er die beiden entführt und hierher gebracht, nur damit Erin Richter über Leben und Tod spielte? Der Joker blieb an ihrer Seite stehen und zückte das Messer, legte die kalte Klinge an ihre Wange, jedoch nicht fest genug, um Spuren zu hinterlassen.

„Weißt du schon, für wen du dich entscheiden wirst? Oder sollte ich besser sagen, _gegen_ wen?"

Erin starrte benommen auf die beiden gefesselten Menschen. Sie konnten sich nicht wehren, waren zu ihrer Hinrichtung gebracht worden wie Schlachtvieh. „Hey!", blaffte der Joker sie aggressiv an, sodass sie automatisch zusammenzuckte und ihn ansah, „Ich rede mit dir." Die Züge der jungen Frau arbeiteten heftig, Angstschweiß war auf ihrer Schläfe ausgebrochen und sammelte sich in Höhe ihrer Wangenknochen. „Warum so verklemmt, hm?", fragte er mit schriller Stimme und vollendete einen Halbkreis um sie herum, „Sieh es als Art...Befreiung an", murmelte er und gestikulierte wild mit beiden Händen, führte das Messer somit gefährlich nah an ihr Gesicht heran, „Sieh mal,...diese _beiden_ da...haben dir doch nur Ärger gemacht. Dir..._Kummer_ bereitet." Sein Tonfall hatte etwas unterschwellig Spottendes angenommen. „Und ihretwegen sitzt dein Scotty-Schatz mächtig in der Tinte." Die Zunge schoss zwischen seinen nachlässig geschminkten Lippen hervor und zog deren Linie nach. Er nickte eifrig, ließ Erin dabei in keinem Moment aus den Augen. „Das ist deine Chance, es ihnen nicht nur heimzuzahlen, sondern auch den Hals deines _Freundes_ aus der Schlinge zu ziehen." Sie stand wie erstarrt da, folgte dem Joker einzig und allein mit ihrem Blick, während er vor ihr auf seinen Fußballen vor und zurück wippte und dabei das Messer unachtsam hin und her schwang.

„Genau darin besteht der Coup...", sagte er mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen auf den entstellten Lippen, „du musst einen von ihnen töten", er versetzte Alex einen Tritt gegen die Rippen, was den Jungen gequält aufstöhnen ließ, „wenn du Scottys Leben retten willst." Erin erwachte aus ihrer Trance und starrte ihn entgeistert an, schüttelte dann vehement den Kopf und wich zurück, bis sie mit dem Rücken an die gegenüberliegende Dammmauer prallte.

„Nein?", fragte der Joker heiter und legte den Kopf schief, wie um seinem gespieltem Bedauern auch mimisch Ausdruck zu verleihen. „Dann töte ich beide und deinen Scott noch dazu", versprach er mit einer düsteren Grimasse und musterte sie eindringlich. „Wenn dir das lieber ist...", flötete er und drehte sich plötzlich von ihr weg, um auf die beiden auf dem Boden liegenden Geiseln zuzugehen. Seine Finger schlangen sich in verspieltem Rhythmus um den schwarzen Kunststoffgriff des Messers, so als würden sie auf einer Flöte aufliegen und eine ungehörte Melodie spielen. Nicht mehr als ein halber Meter trennte ihn von Alex, als Erin begriff, dass es allein an ihr lag, wie viele Menschen sterben mussten. Er würde nicht davor zurückschrecken, sein Versprechen zu halten, allein weil ihm die Erfüllung dessen viel zu viel Spaß bereitete.

Mehr im Affekt als wirklich überlegt preschte sie nach vorn und hielt ihn an der Schulter zurück. Der Joker wich ihrer Berührung aus, so als hätte er sie bereits erwartet, wirbelte unerwartet schnell herum, packte Erin am Nacken und drängte sie kraftvoll mit dem Rücken an die Mauer zurück. Ein Wirbel knackte leise, als sie mit den Schultern gegen das Gestein prallte. Ihre Augen waren vor Schreck geweitet, als sie den Ausdruck in seinen kohlrabenschwarzen Augen sah. Aus ihnen sprach der reine Wahnsinn, ein aggressives Flackern loderte in ihnen auf nebst völliger Gleichgültigkeit. Etwas Ähnliches hatte Erin noch nie gesehen.

„Was ist? Kannst du dich nicht entscheiden?", spottete er im gemimt hohen Tonfall. Sie versuchte mit beiden Händen ihn von sich zu schieben, aber er verfestigte seine schmerzhafte Umklammerung mit jedem Millimeter, den sie sich regte. „Das solltest du aber. Weißt du, mein Spatz, beim Töten geht es nun einmal um Entscheidungen, um Opferbereitschaft und..._Willenskraft_." Er zog ihren Kopf zu sich heran, sodass sein Atem ihre Nase streifte, sah dabei mit erbarmungsloser Kälte in den Augen zu ihr hinab. „Zweifelst du an meiner Willenskraft?", fragte er sie, die daraufhin den Kopf schüttelte. „Guuut", fuhr er gedehnt fort, „das...das wäre auch ein Fehler", er hob die Brauen.

Durch den zunehmenden Schneeregen war die schwarze Schminke an seinen Augen verlaufen. Wie die Spur nachtschwarzer Tränen zog sie sich über seine hellen Wangen, vereinigte sich an einer Seite beinahe mit dem künstlich verlängerten Mundwinkel aus rotem Make-up, das im Dunkel der Nacht die Farbe von abgekühlter Asche angenommen hatte. Erin sah ihm so fest in die Augen, wie es ihr möglich war, ohne vor Angst den Kopf zu verlieren. Ihre Hände legten sich nicht länger abwehrend, sondern vorsichtig, beinahe sanft auf seine Arme, während ihr Mund seinen Namen formte. Seinen wahren Namen. Vielleicht, so glaubte sie, würde ihn dies wieder zur Räson bringen, ihn sich besinnen lassen, dass er nicht immer dieses Monster gewesen war, das er nun personifizierte.

„Danny?", fragte er spöttisch und in keiner Weise beeindruckt. Was ihn damals bei ihrer ersten Begegnung in Le Gardien kurzzeitig aus der Fassung gebracht hatte, prallte nun an seinem undurchdringlichen Panzer aus Hass und roher Gewalt ab. „Du...du willst mit Danny sprechen, hm?" Sie sah ihn an, spürte, wie sich unter dem dichten, klammen Stoff seines Mantels seine Muskeln bewegten. Litt er an einer gespaltenen Persönlichkeit? An Schizophrenie? Oder machte er sich einen Spaß daraus, dass Erin noch immer diese lächerliche Hoffnung in sich barg, dass wenigstens ein Teil von ihm noch der alte war? „Dann habe ich Neuigkeiten für dich", sagte er nickend und beugte sich vor. Wieder streiften seine Lippen ihr Ohr, mit einer Hand strich er ihr blondes Haar dahinter, ehe er mit tiefer, unbarmherziger Stimme hineinflüsterte: „Danny ist tot."

Sie schluckte und schloss die Augen. Was diese simplen drei Worte in ihr auslösten, wäre für sie schwer in Worte zu fassen gewesen, wäre sie des Sprechens mächtig gewesen. So musste sie stumm den Schmerz ertragen, der ihr Herz zusammenkrampfen ließ. Ihre Vergangenheit, so lebendig sie auch im Moment vor ihr stehen mochte, lag in unzähligen, unauffindbaren Scherben zerbrochen. Dass er sich selbst verleugnete, oder den Menschen, der er einst gewesen war, bedeutete, dass auch alles, was sich jemals zwischen ihnen zugetragen hatte, mit ihm gestorben war. Mit seinen Worten hatte er ihr mehr wehgetan als durch körperliche Gewalt. Sie spürte, wie er den Kopf drehte, sodass sich sein Gesicht direkt vor ihrem befand. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen, sah gelähmt von ihren eigenen Emotionen zu ihm auf.

„Weißt du auch, woher ich das so sicher weiß?", fragte er in diesem dunklen, eingängigen Ton, so tief wie die angestimmte Saite eines Kontrabass. Sie blinzelte frische Tränen weg und sah zu ihm auf, während sein grausames Grinsen einen weiteren Pflock in ihr Herz rammte. Die Finger seiner linken Hand erkundeten ihre Wange, als er sich abermals zu ihr vorbeugte.

Es wäre Erin ein Leichtes gewesen, ihm einen Tritt zu verpassen oder ihm ihr Knie in den Leib zu rammen, aber sie war wie gelähmt, wie gebannt, unfähig, auch nur daran zu denken, sich zu wehren.

„Weil Danny...", begann er und sah ihr dabei fest in die Augen, „...dir niemals wehgetan hätte." Sie verspürte plötzlich einen heißen, brennenden Schmerz unterhalb ihres linken Rippenbogens, verstand aber im ersten Moment nicht, wo dieser herrührte oder was geschehen war. Die braunen Augen des Jokers sogen jede noch so kleine Regung in ihrem Gesicht förmlich in sich auf, nährten das hässliche Grinsen, das bis zu seinen aufgeschlitzten Wangen hinaufreichte. Erin atmete schwer keuchend aus, blinzelte heftig, als alles um sie herum kurzzeitig verschwamm, obwohl keine Tränen mehr in ihren Wimpern hafteten.

„Es...tut weh, nicht wahr?", fragte er mit geheucheltem Mitleid und tätschelte ihre Wange mit seinem Handrücken, als ihre Hände langsam von ihm abließen und sich zaghaft und heftig zitternd zu der Stelle bewegten, aus der das schmerzhafte Brennen entsprang. Ihre Finger streiften den Griff des Messers, das er eben noch in der Hand gehalten hatte und das nun in ihr steckte. Blut quoll reichlich durch die vielen Schichten Stoff, sodass Erin, als sie die Hände drehte und darauf hinab sah, eine warme, dickflüssige Masse auf ihrer Haut spürte. In der Dunkelheit der Nacht zeichnete sich ihr eigenes Blut dunkel von ihrer Hand ab. Es war, als hätte sie ihre Finger in schwarze Tinte getaucht, die nun an den Gliedern ihrer Finger hinab lief, um sich in ihrer Handfläche zu sammeln.

„Keine Angst, es ist nicht tödlich", versicherte ihr die Stimme des Jokers, „sondern nur ein kleiner Denkanstoß."

Erin sah zu ihm auf und bekam nur noch schwer Luft. Hatte er ihre Lunge verletzt? Ihre Knie drohten nachzugeben, doch der Joker drückte sie mit den Schultern an die Wand und murmelte: „Nanana, du wirst doch nicht schlappmachen. Du hast schließlich noch eine Wahl zu treffen", er deutete mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter in die Richtung, in der die beiden übel zugerichteten Geiseln noch immer an der Wand lehnten. Er drehte sich zu den beiden um und zerrte sie an ihren Haaren auf ihre Füße zurück. Der Joker drückte Olivia gewaltsam gegen die Mauer, sodass ihr Oberkörper zur Gänze darüber ragte. Sie schrie aus Leibeskräften, doch das silbrig glänzende Panzertape auf ihrem Mund reduzierte ihre Bemühungen auf ein ersticktes, gedämpftes Schluchzen. Ein hohes Quieken entwich ihrer Kehle, aber brachte ihr nichts ein. Auf dem Ohr, das für das Flehen um Gnade zuständig war, war der Joker taub.

„Wir wollen es ja nicht zu leicht machen, oder? Schließlich...muss man einen gewissen _Anspruch_ an seine Herausforderungen wahren", verkündete der Joker fast feierlich. Er schien richtig in Stimmung gekommen zu sein. Erin stützte sich rücklings mit blutverschmierten Händen an der Mauer hinter ihr ab. Der unterhalb ihrer linken Brust verwurzelte Schmerz zwang sie beinahe in die Knie und erschwerte es ihr, sich zu konzentrieren. „Ich würde sagen, euer Vorhaben ist ganz klar _baden_ gegangen", meinte der Joker trocken und versetzte Olivia einen harten Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf, der sie über die Brüstung kippen und an der Staumauer hinunterfallen ließ. Das wie aus weiter Ferne ertönende Platschen versicherte ihn dessen, dass sie in das angestaute Wasser hineingefallen war. Mit aller Kraft, die sie noch aufbringen konnte, stolperte Erin nach vorn, als der Joker auch im Begriff war, den Jungen in das eiskalte Wasser hinabzuwerfen. Gefesselt und geknebelt wie die beiden waren, würden sie nicht fähig sein, zu schwimmen und sich eigenständig aus ihrer misslichen Lage zu befreien. Sie würden qualvoll ertrinken.

Der Mann, den Erin einst zu kennen geglaubt hatte, fing sie ab, bevor sie ihn richtig erreichen konnte, hielt sie am Handgelenk und lachte hysterisch auf. „Sieh mal an, wie du deine Kräfte mobilisieren kannst, wenn es um die Rettung eines nutzlosen Lebens geht. Kannst du's auch umgekehrt?", fragte er boshaft grinsend und versetzte Alex einen Schlag, sodass auch er über die Brüstung rutschte und in die Tiefe stürzte. Sie riss sich vom Joker los und lehnte an der Brüstung, starrte hinab in das pechschwarze Wasser, dessen Oberfläche sich dort zu kleinen Schaumkronen kräuselte, an denen Olivia und Alex eingetaucht waren. Sie überlegte fieberhaft, was sie tun sollte, glaubte, der Joker hätte ihr die Entscheidung bereits abgenommen und würde nun auch beabsichtigen, Scott zu töten. Doch als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, sah er sie mit diabolisch leuchtenden Augen an und sagte: „Keine Sorge, Erin, du kannst noch alles drehen. Die beiden sind noch nicht tot. Das heißt", er spähte belustigt auf sein linkes Handgelenk, wie um die Zeit auf einer Uhr zu überprüfen, die er nicht trug, „_**noch**_ nicht." Sie sah ihn halb hasserfüllt, halb verzweifelt an und es schien ihn immens zu amüsieren, dass sie nicht einmal dazu in der Lage war, ihren Emotionen eine Stimme zu verleihen. „Aber Eines solltest du wissen, wenn du vorhast, ihnen todesmutig hinterher zu springen, um...nun ja, nicht sie, sondern Scott zu retten...", er ließ sich absichtlich viel Zeit, um seine Worte zu wählen, Zeit, die Erin und noch weniger Olivia und Alex hatten. Sie trat auf ihn zu und umfasste den Saum seins lilafarbenen Mantels mit ihrer blutigen Hand, was ihn unbeeindruckt die Braue heben ließ.

„Du willst wissen, was, nicht wahr?", murmelte er und legte seine Finger auf den Messergriff, der aus ihrer Wunde ragte. Sie verzog das Gesicht zu einer schmerzerfüllten Grimasse und atmete rasselnd aus. Das Gefühl, dass zumindest einer ihrer Lungenflügel kollabiert war und sie nur mangelhaft Luft bekommen konnte, verstärkte sich zusehends. „Ich will, dass du dieses Messer in einen von ihnen rammst. Nur wenn dir das gelingt, lass ich deinen Scotty ein Weilchen länger am Leben."

Fassungslos starrte sie ihn an und konnte das Ausmaß an Grausamkeit, das er ihr entgegenbrachte, kaum ertragen. Erin sank rücklings gegen die Mauer. Ihre Knie knickten ein, doch sie kämpfte dagegen an, zu Boden zu gehen. „Du kannst natürlich auch hier oben bleiben und mit mir die Show ansehen. Das heißt...wenn du es übers Herz bringen kannst, deinen Schatz damit in die ewigen Jagdgründe zu verbannen." Ihre Lippen bebten, die Kälte, die sie hatte aufplatzen lassen, nahm sie durch den enormen Schmerz und ihre Schwierigkeiten, Luft zu holen kaum noch wahr. Der Joker beobachtete sie eindringlich, schien sich regelrecht daran zu ergötzen, in welchem moralischen Dilemma sich die junge Frau befand. „Weißt du, was mir Scott gesagt hat, als ich ihn mit dem Gesicht an ein Ölfass band?", fragte er wie beiläufig im Plauderton. Sie sah gequält zu ihm auf, hatte keine Tränen mehr übrig, die sie hätte vergießen können. „Er sagte mir...dass er dich _liebt_." Beim letzten Wort hob er theatralisch die Hand, ehe er die Unterlippe einzog und den Kopf senkte, Erin düster aus dieser Position heraus anstarrte. „Und so dankst du es ihm...", er verdrehte die Augen und sah einige Sekunden in den bewölkten Nachthimmel hinauf, verschränkte die Arme vor der flachen Brust und linste aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihr hin: „Du bist noch viel kaltblütiger, als ich gedacht hab. Vielleicht noch kaltblütiger, als du selbst geglaubt hättest."

Erin streckte ihre Knie durch, was mehr Kraft erforderte, als sie für möglich gehalten hätte. Sie drückte ihre Hände auf der glatten Brüstung ab und hievte somit ihren Körper auf die Mauer. Vor Schmerz hatte sie das Gesicht zu einer leidvollen Grimasse verzogen, die Hand presste sie fest gegen die Wunde, in der noch immer das Messer steckte. Sie öffnete die brennenden Augen, sah den Joker fest an, der sich erwartungsvoll die Lippen leckte, als sie auf der Mauer zu sitzen kam und ihre rechte Hand an das Heft des Messers legte. Ohne den Blick von ihm abzuwenden und die Zähne so fest aufeinander beißend, dass es wehtat, zog sie das Messer Millimeter für Millimeter aus ihrem Körper. Zu Beginn sehr zögerlich, dann immer schneller und konsequenter. Prinzipiell verhielt es sich mit dem Entfernen eines Messers wie mit dem Abziehen eines Pflasters. Je schneller man es entfernte, desto früher war der ärgste Schmerz vorüber. Die letzten zwei Zentimeter machten ihr zu schaffen, dann hatte sie die Klinge gänzlich aus ihrer Wunde gezogen. Der Joker grinste triumphierend, fast sogar ein bisschen stolz, falls er überhaupt fähig war, so etwas zu empfinden.

„Dir bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit, mein tapferes Häschen", erinnerte er sie und sah dabei zu, wie sie sich mit vor Schmerzen gekrümmtem Oberkörper auf der Brüstung drehte, bis ihre Beine über dem Abgrund baumelten. Sie warf ihm einen letzten wutentbrannten Blick zu, der durch ihre Tränen nicht abgeschwächt wurde und den der Joker mit vor Amüsement zuckenden Mundwinkeln kommentierte. Dann stieß sie sich mit dem blutigen Messer in der rechten Hand von der Staumauer ab und fiel zehn Meter in die Tiefe. Für die Dauer weniger Sekunden hörte sie das krähende Gelächter des Jokers über ihr, dann schuf jede Sinneswahrnehmung, jedes Schmerzempfinden, jedes Angstgefühl Platz für das Gefühl alles auslöschender Kälte. War es ihr zuvor schon schwergefallen, Luft zu holen, blieb ihr im eiskalten Wasser des angestauten Gotham Rivers jede Möglichkeit des Atmens verwehrt. Die Kälte legte eiserne Ringe um ihren Brustkorb, um ihren Hals und all ihre Glieder, schnürte sie zusammen wie ein zu eng geratenes Mieder. Der Aufprall im Wasser war einem Sprung in ein Scherbenmeer gleichgekommen. Das kalte Nass und die vereinzelt darauf befindlichen dünnen Eisplatten hatten wie unzählige Pfeilspitzen auf ihre Haut eingewirkt, sodass Erin das Gefühl beschlich, gar keine Kleidung am Leib zu tragen, so intensiv nahm sie die beißende Kälte wahr. Sie spürte, wie sie immer tiefer sank, obwohl es nichts gab, das in diesem ruhigen Gewässer irgendeine Sogwirkung hätte ausüben können. Es war schlicht und ergreifend der Umstand, dass die Kälte sie für einige Sekunden derart außer Gefecht setzte, dass sie nicht einmal zu den simpelsten Bewegungen imstande war. Als sie unter Wasser die Augen öffnete, war es, als dränge die Eiseskälte in ihr Innerstes. Erst nach ein paar weiteren Versuchen wagte sie es, die Augen offen zu halten. Hier unten war alles von so dunklem, undurchdringlichem Blau, dass sie außer Schatten nichts erkennen konnte. Als sie den Kopf drehte, zeichnete sich vor ihr das nackte, helle Gestein der Staumauer ab.

Erin versuchte, sich mit den Armen einige Züge zu machen und sich somit der Oberfläche zu nähern, die zwar nur einige Meter entfernt war, aber in ihrem gegenwärtigen Zustand unendlich weit weg zu sein schien, doch wenn sie ihren linken Arm ausstreckte, war es, als risse sie die Stichwunde unterhalb ihres Brustkorbs weiter auf. Ihr Mund öffnete sich fast von allein, weil der Schmerz so plötzlich und intensiv über sie kam. Luftblasen entwichen ihren geteilten Lippen und stiegen träge wie Glasperlen nach oben. Erin ruderte hilflos mit ihrem rechten Arm in der verdrängenden Masse, drehte sich leicht dabei, während ihre Beine das taten, was ihrem linken Arm versagt blieb. Zentimeter für Zentimeter kämpfte sie sich nach oben. Sie brauchte Luft, bevor sie daran denken konnte, ihre morbide Aufgabe zu einem Ende zu bringen. Die Oberfläche zu durchdringen, glich dem Empfinden, Licht zu sehen, nachdem man eine gefühlte Ewigkeit in Finsternis verbracht hatte. Für einen erschreckend langen Augenblick war es fast grausamer, Luft in ihre geschundene Lunge zu saugen als gar keinen Atem holen zu können. Es war, als hätte sie unzählige Scherben verschluckt, die ihre Luftröhre und vor allem ihre Lungen stechend und reißend malträtierten. Atmen schien nicht mehr lebenserhaltend, sondern die reinste Qual zu sein. Das Wasser auf ihrem Gesicht fühlte sich an, als würde es augenblicklich gefrieren. Es spannte und stach auf ihrer Haut. Sie versuchte, sich an die Staumauer heranzuarbeiten, aber das Gestein war zu glatt, um sich daran festhalten zu können. Es war, als versuchte sie an einer polierten Glasplatte Halt zu finden. Sie rutschte ab und schluckte eisiges Wasser, hustete daraufhin röchelnd und schlug sich die Stirn an der Wand an. Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken, versuchte so, über der Oberfläche zu bleiben, während sie verzweifelt mit einem Arm und beiden Beinen ruderte, um nicht unterzugehen. Jeder Atemzug steckte ihren Brustkorb in eisigen Brand, der bis in ihre Kehle hinaufloderte.

„Erin, Mäuschen, gib dir ein bisschen mehr Mühe. Wenn du dich nicht beeilst, wird deinem Schatz ein letztes Mal _warm_ ums Herz, wenn er an dich denkt und weiß dann, dass du ihn hängen gelassen hast, bevor er in vielen kleinen Einzelteilen in den Nachthimmel gepustet wird", hörte sie den Joker rufen, wusste aber nicht, von wo er ihr bei ihrem Kampf um das eigene Überleben zuschaute. Wie sollte sie in ihrer momentanen Lage, in der sie nicht einmal wusste, wie sie ihr eigenes Leben retten sollte, auch noch fähig sein, nach den anderen zu tauchen und noch dazu einen von ihnen zu töten?

Hinzukam, dass sich ihr Körper nicht an die intensive Kälte gewöhnen konnte. Ihre Muskeln reagierten auf die niedrigen Temperaturen mit schmerzhafter Verhärtung und verlangsamten Bewegungen, erschwerten es ihr, sich an der Wasseroberfläche zu halten. Mit den Füßen stieß sie gegen etwas Hartes, glaubte zuerst, sie wäre mit dem Fuß gegen die Staumauer geprallt, doch als aus dem kurzen Kontakt ein lang anhaltender wurde und Erin spürte, dass sie ein Gewicht nach unten zog, wurde ihr klar, dass es etwas Lebendiges – oder zumindest halb Lebendiges – war, das nach ihr griff. Sie streckte die Arme aus, sodass sie sich fühlte, als risse ihr Brustkorb an ihrer gedehnten Wunde entzwei. Der Schmerz hielt nicht lange an, das frostige Nass betäubte ihre Sinne, als sie nach unten gezogen wurde. Das Wasser strömte in ihren Mund, ihre Nase, ihre Ohren, bis sie glaubte, sie würde bei lebendigem Leib zu Eis erstarren, so schneidend kalt war die Materie, in die sie gezerrt wurde.

Es gelang ihr, an sich hinabzuschauen und es erfüllte sie mit blankem Entsetzen, als sie sah, wie sich Olivia, verzweifelt mit dem Tod ringend, mit ihrem Kopf, dem einzigen noch frei beweglichen Körperteil, an ihre Wade festzuklemmen versuchte. Mit hervorquellenden, starren Augen glotzte sie zu ihr hinauf und flehte stumm darum, dass sie sie nach oben zog. Der bloße Anblick war so grotesk, dass Erin trotz der eisigen Umgebung ein spürbar kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. Sie versuchte Olivia abzuschütteln, die sie nur in die Tiefe ziehen würde, doch im verbissenen Kampf ums Überleben klammerte sich die Frau so sehr an Erin fest, dass diese sich unmöglich von ihr befreien konnte. Sie gestikulierte unter Wasser, versuchte Olivia zu bedeuten, dass sie loslassen musste, doch entweder war sie fest entschlossen, die blonde Frau mit sich in den Tod zu reißen, oder aber sie war nicht mehr empfänglich für diese banale Form der Kommunikation.

Erins Lungen waren zum Zerreißen gespannt. Mit jeder Sekunde, die diese Unterwasserrangelei noch andauerte, schwoll der Druck in ihrem Brustkorb zu einem ziehenden, lähmenden Krampf an, der den Kollaps ihrer Atemorgane anzukündigen drohte. Sie versuchte, Olivia mit dem anderen Fuß zu treten, sich so von ihrem Gewicht zu befreien. Was ihr unmenschlich und grausam vorgekommen war, musste sie nun selbst tun, um zu überleben.

Der rudimentärste, ureigenste Instinkt eines jeden Lebewesens übernahm die Kontrolle in ihrem gepeinigten Organismus, überwand Moral und Gewissen und versuchte, die Katastrophe abzuwenden, den eigenen Tod. Erins Körper befand sich in einem Ausnahmezustand und mobilisierte seine letzte Chance auf Rettung. Sie krümmte ihren Rumpf, obwohl sie wusste, dass es ihr ihre Verletzung erschweren würde, sich wieder zu strecken. Sie kämpfte gegen die Verdrängungskräfte des Wassers und umfasste den Griff des Messers mit der Entschlossenheit der Verzweiflung. Sie musste wählen. Ihr Leben oder Olivias. Olivias Leben oder Scotts. In einer Situation wie dieser, in der keine Zeit für die ethische Hinterfragung unseres Handelns blieb und wir dazu gezwungen waren, auf den erstbesten Impuls zu hören, der die Nervenbahnen unseres Gehirns kreuzte, fiel die Entscheidung wesentlich leichter als unter normalen Bedingungen. Geriet der menschliche Organismus so enorm unter Stress wie es bei Erin in diesem Moment der Fall war, reduzierte er all seine Handlungslogik darauf, fortzubestehen. Die Gedanken an Scott, an die moralische Fragwürdigkeit dieser Prüfung und nicht zuletzt an ihr eigenes Überleben jagten binnen Tausendstelsekunden durch ihren Kopf. Mehr Zeit zur Kontemplation wäre ihr auch nicht geblieben. Sie holte mit der rechten Hand aus, in der das Messer lag, mit dem sie vor kurzem noch beinahe gepfählt worden war, und stach zu. Erin sah nicht hin. Allein das Gefühl, wie die Klinge gegen den Widerstand von Olivias Kopf prallte und mit übelkeiterregender Festigkeit darin stecken blieb, war nachhaltig genug. Sie zuckte unter ihr, so als schüttelten sie Krämpfe wie bei einem epileptischen Anfall, dann löste sich das Gewicht von Erins Bein.

Für einen unendlich erscheinenden Moment schwebte Erin haltlos im Wasser, zusammengekrümmt wie ein Embryo, mit fest verschlossenen Augen, die durch ihre Verweigerung, das Geschehne anzusehen, ihre Tat dennoch nicht ungeschehen machen konnten. Sie öffnete unter Wasser den Mund bei dem Versuch zu atmen, doch alles, womit sie ihre Lungen hätte füllen können, war Blut und Wasser. Ihre Wade wurde von einem Krampf erfasst, der sie aus ihrer fast tödlichen Trance riss. Obwohl ihr rechtes Bein pochende Schmerzsignale über ihre überforderten Nervenstränge schickte, nahm sie Erin nur unterschwellig war. Das Gefühl, in ihrem Körper würde in jedem Augenblick etwas explodieren, wenn sie nicht bald Luft holen würde, legte sich wie ein dichter Film über all ihre Wahrnehmungen. Mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte, strampelte sie mit den Beinen im Wasser, ruderte mit von der Hand abgespreizten Fingern auf und ab, nicht einmal mehr in der Lage, die Hand zu einer schwimmtauglicheren Form zusammenzuziehen. Selbst ihr Kopf reckte sich nun mit aller Macht der Wasseroberfläche entgegen, versuchte mit nickenden Bewegungen, alle anderen Glieder zu mobilisieren.

Der erste Atemzug, der Luft in ihre bebenden Lungen pumpte, äußerte sich in einem rasselnden, schrecklich gutturalen Röcheln, das mehr ein Husten denn ein Einatmen war. Es tat weh, es tat sogar mörderisch weh, die kalte Luft tief in ihre lädierte Lunge zu saugen, und doch war es der Schmerz, der sie daran erinnerte, dass sie noch am Leben war und Erin kostete diesen Moment, der einer göttlichen Empfindung gleichkam, in vollen Zügen aus. Sie vergaß, dass sie unschuldig wegen Mordes gesucht wurde, vergaß gleichermaßen, dass sie soeben den Schädel ihrer Kollegin mit der Klinge eines Küchenmessers gespalten hatte und dafür sehr wohl des vorsätzlichen Tötens bezichtigt werden konnte. Ebenso vergessen war der kleine Alex, der entweder ertrunken war oder dem dieses unerfreuliche Schicksal bevorstand. Jeder Gedanke, selbst der an Scott, für den sie hierher gekommen und ihre eigenen Grenzen überschritten hatte, war ausgelöscht. Erin lebte und sie hatte diesen Umstand noch nie so bewusst, so vollkommen und intensiv wahrgenommen. Es tat weh, ja. Aber das war schließlich die Quintessenz allen Lebens und diesen Schmerz nahm sie liebend gern in Kauf.

Ihrem ersten verzweifelten Atemzug folgte ein weiterer, diesmal erfolgreicherer, der keinen ganzen Hustenanfall auslöste. Ihr krampfendes Bein wollte sich gegen die strapaziösen Bewegungen wehren, zu denen es gezwungen wurde, doch das neckische Ziepen und Zerren in ihrem Wadenmuskel war nur ein mildes Ärgernis im Vergleich zum Reißen in ihrer Brust, das sich mit einem nicht viel angenehmeren Brennen abwechselte. An der Oberfläche zu schwimmen kostete Erin Kraft. Viel Kraft. Kraft, die sie nicht hatte. Angestrengt trieb sie sich mit zitternden Beinen orientierungslos paddelnd voran, bis sie mit dem rechten Arm die Staumauer erreichen konnte. Frustriert schnaufte sie, als ihre Hand ein weiteres Mal daran abrutschte und sie kurz untertauchte. Sie hatte keine Gelegenheit, sich festzuhalten, musste permanent in Bewegung bleiben, um nicht unterzugehen. Doch das kostete Energie und Erins Arme und Beine wurden mit jeder Regung schwerer und schwerer, so als flösse Blei durch ihre Venen. Die Kälte umschloss sie in einer zwingenden Umarmung, einer stillen Bitte um Hingabe, die Erins Leben eingefordert hätte, hätte sie sich darauf eingelassen. Einige Minuten brachte sie damit zu, sich an der hellen Mauer orientierend beständig an die Oberfläche zurückzukämpfen, doch von Mal zu Mal gelang es ihr schwerfälliger, immer schneller rutschte sie wieder ab. Sie wusste, dass ihre Kräfte ausgingen, spürte, dass sie müde wurde, woran die beständige Kälte, die sie wie ein immaterieller Mantel umhüllt hielt, nicht unschuldig war. Wieder schluckte sie Wasser, das sie prustend wieder ausspuckte.

Das hartnäckige Gefühl kältebedingter Taubheit breitete sich in ihr aus wie ein grassierendes Virus, legte sich über ihre Arme und Beine, aber auch über die feine Muskulatur ihres Gesichts, die gemeinsam mit ihren Händen der einzigen Kommunikation diente, der sie fähig war. Sie empfand nicht einmal mehr die Kälte als solche, vielmehr war es ein Zustand geworden, dem sich ihr Körper mit fataler Geschwindigkeit anpasste. Wenn sie nicht bald aus dem eisigen Wasser herauskam, würde sie entweder erfrieren oder ertrinken. Beide waren nicht gerade charmante Optionen, um aus dem Leben zu scheiden, sofern diesem Vorgang überhaupt Charme und Eleganz zuzuschreiben gewesen wären.

Erin drehte den Kopf, auch wenn sie die Bewegung an sich gar nicht mehr so recht als solche empfand. Das nähere Ufer war geschätzte dreißig Meter von ihr entfernt, ein unter normalen Umständen leichthin überbrückbarer Abstand, in Erins gegenwärtigem Zustand jedoch eine schier unlösbare Aufgabe. Außerdem ragte die Ufermauer selbst noch etwa zwei Meter in die Höhe. Ohne fremde Hilfe konnte sich die junge Frau gut und gern als aufgeschmissen betrachten. Wenigstens kam es ihr entgegen, dass die Strömung des Gotham River sich dank der Stauvorrichtung in Grenzen hielt, die zudem verhinderte, dass sie stromabwärts gerissen wurde. Ein wenig fühlte sie sich wie ein Fisch in einem zu groß geratenen Aquarium. Wie ein angeschlagener, sterbender Fisch. Die bezwingenden Minusgrade legten sich auf ihre Lider, bewirkten, dass sie den Eindruck hatte, ihre Wimpern würden einfrieren. Das Wasser umgab ihre Haut und ihre Haare so unausweichlich, dass es sich wie die Kruste eines Eispanzers um sie legte. Erin konnte es sich nicht erlauben, stillzuhalten, sonst wäre sie untergegangen. Andernfalls hätte sie innehaltend feststellen können, dass ihre Lippen und alle feinen Muskelpartien in ihrem Gesicht zitterten, ihre Zähne ohne jegliches Zutun klapperten. Wie kalt das Wasser war, wusste sie nicht und eine Zahl war für sie auch nicht von Bedeutung. Dass es sich anfühlte, als hätte man sie für mehrere Stunden in eine Eiskammer gesperrt, war aussagekräftiger als jede Skala auf einem Thermometer.

Ihre rudernden Arme, die mit der Präzision eines Metronoms auf- und abtauchten und dabei platschende Geräusche verursachten, wurden immer träger. Wenn sie versuchte, sich auf dem Rücken treiben zu lassen, erinnerte sie ihre Wunde daran, dass das keine so gute Idee war, wie ihr vielleicht vorschwebte. Erin blieb keine andere Chance. Sie musste versuchen, das Ufer zu erreichen, obgleich ihre Hoffnungen auf Rettung mit jeder Minute, die sie im eiskalten Nass zubringen musste, schwanden. Sie wusste, dass sie erst verloren hatte, wenn sie sich selbst aufgab und nach all dem, was sie durchgestanden hatte, war sie nicht bereit, sich jeder Hoffnung berauben zu lassen. Mit nachlassenden Kräften trieb und tauchte sie mehr, als dass sie wirklich schwamm, näherte sich aber dennoch mühsam und langsam dem Ufer, das sie teilnahmslos aus hellem Beton in der Dunkelheit anglotzte. Es war nicht ihr einziger Beobachter.

***

Mit dem letzten, kaum angebrochenen Novembertag des ausklingenden Jahres mobilisierte der nahende Winter all seine arktischen Kräfte und ließ auch den beharrlichsten Schneeregen bald in dicke Flocken übergehen. Einige von ihnen landeten auch auf den Schultern des Jokers, weichten zumindest die oberste Schicht des lilafarbenen Stoffes seines Mantels durch und schmolzen recht schnell. Einzig in seinem krausen, ungebändigten Haar sammelten sich einige Schneeflocken, die genug Tapferkeit besaßen, ihm nahezukommen. Er war ausgelassen hüpfend über die Staumauer gelaufen und hatte sich nun gemächlichen, schwingenden Schrittes auf die Ufermauer begeben, von wo aus er eine noch bessere Aussicht auf die Ereignisse hatte. Es war wirklich eine prächtige Show, die sich ihm bot. Sein kleines Blondchen hatte ihn nicht enttäuscht, wohl eher noch überrascht, als sie den beiden Opfergaben wirklich hinterher gesprungen war und damit nun selbst in der Bredouille steckte. Tatata, wie dumm das doch war. Er schüttelte den Kopf, konnte sich dabei aber seines ewigen Grinsens nicht entledigen. Sie setzte ihr eigenes Leben aufs Spiel, um diesen Lackaffen von einem Mann zu retten, der sich vermutlich noch nicht einmal dazu erbarmt hatte, über sie drüberzurutschen. Jämmerlich.

Der Joker verzog die Lefzen und schnalzte abwertend mit der Zunge. Sein Häschen war idealistischer eingestellt, als er vermutet hatte. Dabei hatte sie in ihrem Leben schon in jungen Jahren Dinge durchmachen müssen, die ihre Sicht auf diese verkommene Welt längst hätten korrigieren müssen. Gefiel ihr vielleicht nicht, was diese Welt wirklich war und was sie für sie bereithielt? Versuchte sie einfach, die Wahrheit zu verleugnen und sich selbst die Illusion zu geben, wirklich einen Einfluss auf Geschehnisse zu haben? Die Kontrolle zu haben? Oder redete sie sich ein, dass es in Gotham wirklich noch ehrbare, aufrechte Menschen gab? Aufrecht würden sie nicht mehr lange stehen, so viel stand fest. Kriechen würden sie zu seinen Füßen und armselig um Gnade winseln, sobald sie einsahen, dass sie keine Chance hatten, gegen das Chaos zu bestehen. Elende Deserteure und Feiglinge. Blieben nicht einmal ihren eigenen moralischen Überzeugungen treu, sobald es brenzlig wurde.

Das Klatschen kleiner Wellen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Gotham konnte noch warten, zuvor genoss sein kleiner, flügellahmer Schwan seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Wie sie versuchte, zu überleben. Herrlich. All diese Emotionen. Er hatte ihre Angst, ihre Verzweiflung regelrecht gewittert und konnte sich nicht satt daran sehen, wie sie an diesem erbärmlich dünnen Faden festhielt, der ihr bemitleidenswertes Leben war.

Sie hatte Opferbereitschaft gezeigt, und ja, sie hatte auch Bruch mit ihren Moralvorstellungen begangen, aber das alles war mehr oder weniger unfreiwillig gewesen. Obwohl der Joker schon zugeben musste, dass es ihm ein deftiges Lachen entlockt hatte, als er Olivias Leichnam mit dem Messer im Schädel nach einigen Minuten hatte auftauchen sehen, war ihm klar gewesen, dass sein kleiner Spatz aus schierem Überlebensinstinkt gehandelt hatte, und weniger aus Überzeugung. Wer weiß, wenn Olivia sie nicht nach unten gezerrt hätte, hätte sie vielleicht sogar versucht, einen von ihnen zu retten, anstatt den entscheidenden Schnitt auszuführen.

Hm. Abwartend leckte sich der Joker über die Lippen, auf denen er immer noch das Salz von Erins Tränen zu schmecken glaubte. Er würde sie schon noch dazu bringen, dass sie begriff, dass auch sie keine Regeln mehr befolgen würde, wenn sie einmal einsah, wie falsch und verlogen diese Welt erst durch Gesetze geworden war, die jeder hinterrücks brach und die nur dazu dienten, naive Menschen in Schach zu halten. Er würde sie ihrer falschen Illusion berauben, dass der Mensch mehr und etwas Besseres als nur ein eigensinniges, kaltherziges Raubtier war. Das hieß, wenn sie ihr kleines Eisbad hier überstand.

Der Joker griff in seine Tasche und holte einen Fernzünder daraus hervor, betrachtete die grüne Standbyleuchte und brummte in sich hinein: „Nochmal Glück gehabt, Scotty...fragt sich nur, für wie lang." Ein kaltes Lächeln huschte über seine Züge, während er den Sprengsatz deaktivierte, der Scott zweifelsohne einen heißblütigen Abschied aus dieser Welt beschert hätte. Der nutzlos gewordene Zünder sank zurück in seine Manteltasche. Sein Blick glitt nach links, wo der kleine leblose Körper des einst so hoffnungsvollen wie durchtriebenen Milliardärserben gegen die Ufermauer geschwemmt wurde. Er verfing sich im Geäst alter Weiden, die ihre blattlosen Fingerglieder gelangweilt ins eisige Wasser hielten. Was für ein trauriges Ende für ein wirklich dummes Kind, das gemeint hatte, den Joker mit Macht und Geld kaufen zu können. Sie hatten ein Geschäft abgeschlossen und er hatte sich nicht an die Vereinbarungen halten wollen. Hatten ihm seine stinkreichen Yuppie-Eltern nicht beigebracht, dass man nicht mit dem Feuer spielte, weil man sich sonst verbrannte? Und er hatte sich verbrannt, ja, ja, und wie. Sie alle würden sich verbrennen, wenn sie ihn unterschätzten. Der fette Commissioner mit seinen blinden arschkriechenden Gefolgsleuten, die letzten Überbleibsel der Mafia und...ja, vielleicht auch sein kleines Spätzchen hier. Obwohl er nicht glaubte, dass sie es wagte, ihn zu unterschätzen. Sie hatte wesentlich mehr Lektionen seinerseits überstanden, als er ihr zugetraut hätte, und dabei wahrscheinlich auch gelernt, dass es nicht klug war, gegen seine Spielregeln zu verstoßen.

Auch Batman hatte diese Erfahrungen machen müssen, aber er war im Gegensatz zu Erin auch potentiell in der Lage, sich zur Wehr zu setzen, obschon ihm all seine Kraft und seine Technologie nicht davor bewahren würde, seelisch zu fallen und letzten Endes umzukommen. Er hatte Batman im letzten Jahr schwer verwundet. Nicht körperlich, aber dennoch an seinem Herzen. Es würde sich noch zeigen, ob er immer noch an das Gute in Gotham glaubte, wenn es die Stadt war, die ihn auf den Scheiterhaufen stellte.

Wie berechenbar diese Menschen doch waren. Sorgte man dafür, dass der Rhythmus im Lauf der Dinge verändert wurde und unplanmäßige Zwischenfälle neue, unerwartete Bedingungen hervorriefen, stellten sie sich sogar gegen die, die sie beschützen wollten. Menschen wie diese hatten es nicht verdient, dass man sie beschützte. Sie hatten es verdient, zu brennen, bis ihre hässliche Maskerade fiel und enthüllte, wer sie wirklich waren.

Der Blick des Jokers wanderte wieder nach unten. Erin hatte sich fast bis an das Ufer herangekämpft, schien ihn aber gar nicht richtig wahrzunehmen. Die Ärmste fror bestimmt ordentlich, so durchnässt wie sie war. Und bestimmt hatte sie auch Schmerzen. Schmerz war sein Handwerk. Es gab niemanden, der es so gut verstand wie er selbst. Es wäre ihm ein Leichtes gewesen, Erin beim Ertrinken zuzusehen und genaugenommen war es auch das Schicksal gewesen, das ihr aus selbstverschuldetem Unheil geblüht hätte. Aber der Joker fand kein Interesse daran, sie sterben zu sehen. Noch nicht. Das hatte nichts mit Mitleid oder gar Wehmut an längst vergangene, abgeschlossene Kapitel seines Lebens zu tun. Erin war ein interessantes Spielzeug für ihn geworden. Sie versuchte so angestrengt, ein Teil dieser Gesellschaft zu sein, die sie nie ganz akzeptiert hatte. Obwohl sie erwachsen geworden war und an Selbstvertrauen gewonnen hatte, war sie immer noch das kleine Mädchen mit dem zerrissenen Kleid, das von Daddy bevorzugt _behandelt_ wurde. Erin war eine Ausgestoßene, ganz gleich, wie vehement sie sich gegen diese Vorstellung zu wehren versuchte. Er hatte ihr gezeigt, was sie längst hätte wissen müssen: dass ihr Leben in Le Gardien genauso von Falschheit und Intrigen umwoben war wie damals während ihrer Kindheit in Grahamsville. Die Menschen waren nur solange darum bemüht, sich um ihre Nächsten zu kümmern, solange sie selbst davon profitierten. Ansonsten hatte nur das Gesetz des Stärkeren Geltung erlangt. Der Joker schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, er würde es seinem Häschen schon nahebringen, dass sie nicht Teil dieser Gesellschaft war und es nie werden würde. Er würde ihr beweisen, dass sie nie mehr ein Teil von ihr werden _wollte_, wenn er ihr erst einmal aufgedeckt hatte, wie verlogen und kalt sie wirklich war.

Doch um das zu lernen, musste sie leben. Kalt und aufgedunsen nützte sie ihm recht wenig, also hurtig, hurtig, nichts wie raus aus dem kalten Nass! Ihre letzten Kraftreserven waren aufgebraucht, sie drohte nun in immer kürzeren Abständen unterzugehen. Arme Erin. Irgendwann würde sie gar nicht mehr die Stärke haben, um sich überhaupt noch an die Wasseroberfläche zu bewegen. Aber er war ja nicht so und ließ die Kleine einfach so ertrinken. Nein, er war doch kein Unmensch.

Er betrachtete die Knopfleiste seines Mantels und verzog den Mund. Versaut war der ja nun sowieso schon. Erins Blut klebte daran, dann konnte er auch riskieren, dass ein bisschen Erde und Schnee die Fleckenvielfalt komplettierte. Eitelkeit war schließlich auch nur ein Instrument, um Menschen in immerwährend gleiche, monotone, langweilige Formen zu pressen. Er ließ sich in keine Formen pressen. Er _war_ die Form.

Seufzend, weil mal wieder nichts ohne ihn ging, sank er auf die Knie und legte sich dann der Länge nach hin. Der Gedanke, dass der Fernzünder, den er zuvor deaktiviert hatte, losgegangen wäre, weil jetzt sein Körpergewicht auf den Inhalt seiner Taschen drückte, erheiterte ihn dermaßen, dass er sich vor Lachen ausschüttete, während er bäuchlings auf die Kante des Ufers zurutschte. So ein _Zwischenfall_ wäre gar nicht mal so untypisch für ihn gewesen, schließlich behauptete er nicht, alles unter Kontrolle zu haben. Ja, manchmal schlug sogar ihm das Chaos ein Schnippchen, aber er hatte gelernt es mit Humor zu nehmen. Er lehnte über die Kante und schaute nach unten. Sein Schätzchen war etwa anderthalb Meter unter ihm und wurde immer mal wieder von größeren Wogen verschluckt. Der Joker verzog den Mund zu einem halben Grinsen. Sie konnte ihn ins Wasser ziehen, wenn sie es darauf anlegte. Das hätte dem abendlichen Winterausflug sicherlich die Krone aufgesetzt. Der Gedanke, in seine eigene Mausefalle zu tappen, ließ ihn eine weitere abrupte Lachsalve ausstoßen. Es war ein wenig fulminanter Abgang, von einem gebrechlichen Mädchen ins eiskalte Wasser gezogen zu werden und womöglich irgendwann zu ertrinken. Das nächste natürliche Ufer war mehrere Kilometer entfernt, eine Distanz, die selbst ein unversehrter Schwimmer bei diesen Temperaturen nur schwerlich überbrückt hätte, und was sollte er sagen, nun, er war ein bisschen aus der Übung. Das Seepferdchen lag schon eine ganze Weile zurück.

Prustend streckte der Joker die Arme aus. Er lehnte bis zur Brust auf der Kante, die Schultern und Arme reichten weit darüber. Zwar konnte er die Wasseroberfläche nicht berühren, aber wenn sich die liebliche Erin ein bisschen streckte und reckte, wie es nur in ihrem Sinn stehen konnte, würde er sie schon wieder aufs Trockene ziehen können.

„Spätzchen, na komm...komm her...", säuselte er geflüstert, sodass sie es in ihrem Überlebenskampf unmöglich hätte hören können. Sie streckte immer die rechte Hand aus, um die Mauer zu ertasten, rutschte aber wieder und wieder daran ab. Ihren linken Arm konnte sie schon nicht mehr über die Oberfläche erheben. Es bereitete ihr offensichtlich große Schmerzen. Arme, arme Erin. „Komm her...na mach schon, stell dich nicht dümmer an als du bist", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihr, die einen hilflosen, röchelnden Atemzug nach dem anderen ausstieß. „Alles muss man alleine machen", plapperte er gut gelaunt vor sich hin und holte schließlich mit dem rechten Arm aus, mit dem er sie beim Kragen ihrer durchnässten Lederjacke zu fassen bekam. Sie reagierte auf den plötzlichen Halt mit einem heiseren Keuchen und Husten, während ihre zitternde Hand auf der Ufermauer lag. Der Joker streckte nun auch seine linke Hand aus und packte Erins Handgelenk. Die Kleine war durchgefroren bis auf die Haut, das fühlte er selbst unter dem dichten Stoff seiner Lederhandschuhe. „Zeit, dass wir dich ins Warme bringen, bevor du dir noch einen Schnupfen holst, lalala, na komm...", er zupfte auffordernd an Erins Kragen, doch als sie erschöpft den Kopf drehte, sah er, dass sie ihre Augen geschlossen hielt. Nur träge strampelte sie noch mit den Beinen, um sich an der Oberfläche zu halten, ihre Reserven waren aber sichtlich zur Neige gegangen.

„Du musst schon ein bisschen mitmachen, mein Mäuschen", sagte er unter nicht unbeachtlicher Anstrengung. Erin mochte zwar ein Fliegengewicht sein, aber dadurch, dass ihre Kleidung vollgesogen mit Wasser und sie außerstande war, ihm entgegenzukommen, artete es zu echter Schwerstarbeit aus, sie aus dem Becken zu ziehen. Wäre sie nicht so interessant für ihn gewesen, hätte er sie spätestens jetzt fallen lassen, als er merkte, dass er selbst den Halt zu verlieren drohte. Durch die feuchte Erde und den Schnee war das künstlich aufgeschüttete Ufer rutschig geworden.

„Ich muss schon sagen, Mäuschen", sagte er etwas gepresst, während er alle Muskeln anspannte und sie zu sich hochzog, „...du machst es mir wirklich nicht leicht..." Er musste darauf achten, sie nicht zu straff an ihrem Kragen zu ziehen, um sie nicht auf halbem Wege zu strangulieren. „Ich steh ja darauf...", schnaufte er, „wenn man ein bisschen Renitenz an den Tag legt...", angestrengt schoss die Zunge aus seinem Mund und befeuchtete das ohne jegliche Sorgfalt aufgetragene rote Make-up auf seinen Lippen, „aber ich denke", er holte schnaufend Luft, „ich denke, es dürfte auch in _deinem_ Interesse sein, ein bisschen was zu unserem gemeinsamen Erfolg beizutragen."

Er sah, wie sie den Kopf leicht anhob, aber ihre Lider waren geschlossen, flatterten jedoch heftig. Er verzog den Mund. Das Mäuschen durfte doch jetzt nicht einfach schlappmachen. Nein, das musste er unbedingt zu verhindern wissen. Er ließ von ihrem erschlaffenden Handgelenk ab und verpasste ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige, die ihren Kopf zwar zur Seite zwang, sie aber nicht wirklich wachrüttelte. Kurzzeitig blinzelte sie benommen, ihr ausdrucksloser, leerer Blick vermittelte ihm allerdings, dass sie nicht ansprechbar war. Er packte sie auch mit der anderen Hand beim Kragen und zerrte sie nach oben. Ihre eiskalten Finger legten sich schwach um seine Arme, ohne dass sie sich dabei wirklich festhielten. Stück für Stück zerrte er sie aus dem Wasser, das plätschernd von ihrer Kleidung abtropfte und sich in einem regelrechten Schwall in das Becken ergoss. Er ächzte, als er sich auf seine Knie aufrappelte und Erin dabei an Land zog. Kaum dass sie wieder halbwegs festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, sank sie wie leblos vornüber gegen die Brust des Jokers. Dieser hielt inne und betrachtete sie mit hoch gezogener Braue. Sie war eiskalt und klatschnass, ruinierte gerade seinen Mantel zur Vollendung. Er umfasste ihren Schopf mit der linken Hand und drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite, sodass er ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. Wenn es ihr Schmerzen bereitete, dass er sie an den Haaren zog, so ließ sie sich das nicht anmerken. Der Joker schnalzte verächtlich mit der Zunge und schob sie seitlich von sich. Wahrscheinlich hatten ihre anderen Schmerzen die Überhand gewonnen und sie unempfindlich gegenüber kleineren Unannehmlichkeiten gemacht.

Er betrachtete sie einige Sekunden lang, wie sie so neben ihm im Schnee lag und sich nicht regte. Einzig ihre Brust hob und senkte sich in einem eher abgehackten, beunruhigenden Rhythmus. Sie bekam schlecht Luft. Hm. Hatte er vielleicht doch ihre Lunge erwischt, sodass sein Spätzchen wahrhaft ihres Atems beraubt worden war? Er beugte sich über sie, sodass der Schatten, den er warf, ihr fast porzellanweißes Gesicht bedeckte. Der Joker legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und zog ihren Unterkiefer nach unten, um ihren Mund zu öffnen. Ein dünner, kaum merklicher Luftzug entwich ungleichmäßig ihrer Kehle. Er kannte sich im Töten hervorragend aus, bei der Wiederbelebung haperte es dagegen gewaltig. Aber das war ja nur halb so schlimm. Er besaß die nötigen Kontakte im Falle eines Falles. „Bis dahin hältst du mir schön durch, hörst du, Kleines?", raunte er ihr zu, sein Gesicht dem ihren ganz nah.

Er hatte bereits von ihrem Blut und ihren Tränen gekostet, doch das genügte ihm nicht. Er wollte sie gänzlich besitzen, sie an ihre Grenzen peitschen. Der Joker wollte sehen, wer Erin wirklich war. Wer sich hinter diesem hübschen Puppengesichtchen versteckte, wie ihre dunkle Seite aussah. Eine Kostprobe davon hatte er heute bekommen, doch das genügte ihm nicht. Bei weitem genügte ihm das nicht. Nein. Ein Grinsen schnellte über seine Züge, verblasste jedoch schnell wieder, als einer ihrer Atemzüge aussetzte.

„Genug Zeit vertrödelt", murmelte er in leisem Singsang vor sich hin und strich Erin einige nasse Strähnen aus der Stirn, „hab keine Angst, ich kümmere mich um dich, mein Spätzchen", versprach er ihr leise und musste kehlig auflachen, als ihm der Gedanke kam, dass sie vielleicht gerade deswegen doch Angst haben sollte. Nur wusste sie im Moment nichts von ihrem Glück, sie war nicht ganz bei Sinnen. Er schob die Hand über ihre Wange, ließ sie dann in ihren Nacken gleiten, hakte die andere unter ihre Knie und hob sie in seine Arme. Ihr Gewicht sank gegen seine Brust, ließ ihn leicht schwanken, ehe er wieder zu einem sicheren Stand fand und sich in Bewegung setzte. Ihr Kopf lehnte in seiner Halsbeuge und hinterließ dort ein unangenehmes Gefühl von Kälte und Nässe. Er störte sich trotzdem nicht daran. Er hatte im Laufe der Zeit gelernt, das Unangenehme mit dem Angenehmen zu verbinden. Sie schniefte leise an seiner Brust und schmiegte sich an ihn. Wie süß. Seinem Schätzchen war kalt, jawohl, und er war warm. Sie war halbtot, er war lebendig. Sie strebte nach dem Leben, der Wärme, wie die Motte nach dem Licht. Er war das Licht. Das Verhängnis der kleinen Motte.

Der Joker grinste, als er sie über einen Schleichweg durch die bewaldete, dicht bewachsene Umgebung des alten Staudamms zu seinem neusten _Leih_wagen trug. So gefiel ihm sein Spiel am besten.


	22. 21 Gefundenes Fressen

**Scar Tissue**

**21**

**Gefundenes Fressen**

Nackt und gefesselt

Auf einem Silbertablett

Wirst du vorgeführt.

Ein hungriges Feuer prasselte im Schlund des breiten steinernen Kamins, der Eins mit der Wand geworden war. Auf seinem Sims tummelten sich gerahmte, aufgestellte Bilder, Porzellanfiguren und eine Schale gefüllt mit Potpourri, das nur noch schwach nach Sandelholz duftete. Die züngelnden Flammen mischten das Aroma des Öls mit einlullender Wärme, die schwer und zugleich betörend im Raum lag. Das etwas betagte Kanapee, das mit blauem, teils löchrigem Chiffon überzogen war, lehnte an der Wand und erweckte den Eindruck, als schliefe es friedlich in der wohligen Wärme des Zimmers, während draußen Schneeflocken vom Himmel fielen und sich auf dem Fensterbrett niederließen, um voller Sehnsucht und Neid in das gemütliche Innenleben Le Gardiens zu spähen. So friedlich, wie es den Anschein hatte, war es innerhalb der vier Wände des Waisenhauses längst nicht mehr. Patricia, deren graumelierte Locken in ihre von Sorgenfalten durchzogene Stirn fielen, saß an ihrem breiten Sekretär und legte seufzend die Lesebrille auf den aufgeschlagenen Hefter, der die Bilanzen Le Gardiens verzeichnete. Erschöpft rieb sie sich die Schläfe, während die Zahlen vor ihren Augen verschwammen. „Es hat keinen Zweck", murmelte die Leiterin des Waisenhauses und verbarg ihr Gesicht kurze Zeit hinter ihren Händen. „Steht es wirklich so schlecht um uns?", fragte Nell, die nahe am Kamin saß. Die Kälte machte ihr mit ihrer Arthritis sehr zu schaffen, wogegen ihr die Wärme des Feuers ein wenig Linderung verschaffte. Sie saß auf einem gepolsterten Stuhl, war in eine warme Wolldecke gehüllt und betrachtete mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck ihre Vorgesetzte und Freundin. Mit ihr gemeinsam hatte sie Le Gardien zu dem gemacht, was es zu seiner Blütezeit gewesen war. Gemeinsam hatten sie das Waisenhaus aufgebaut und gemeinsam würden sie auch noch bis zuletzt hier verharren, wenn das Schiff dem Untergang geweiht war. So, wie es gute Kapitäne zu tun pflegten. „Schlecht ist, so fürchte ich, gar kein Ausdruck." Patricia überflog die Einträge und schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf. „Dadurch, dass wir von der Stadt keine Subventionen mehr gezahlt bekommen, sind wir allein von den Sponsoren abhängig und deren Gelder fließen schon seit Jahresmitte zäh. Dass ein gesuchter Massenmörder hier ein- und ausgegangen ist, eine unserer Lehrkräfte unter dringendem Mordverdacht steht und flüchtig ist, ein weiterer Lehrer tot und drei andere nicht mehr zu erreichen sind, tut sein Übriges dazu, um uns wenig schmackhaft für Investitionen werden zu lassen." Nell bewegte langsam ihre Finger, die sie unter einer Decke zusätzlich zu wärmen versuchte. Ihre Knöchel waren sichtlich geschwollen und mussten ihr große Schmerzen bereiten, doch ihre größte Sorge galt der ungewissen Zukunft Le Gardiens.

„Ich habe noch ein wenig Geld zurückgelegt, vielleicht könnte das schon ein bisschen helfen...", begann Nell, die bereits den ganzen Tag völlig neben sich zu stehen schien. Immer wieder glitt ihr Blick aus klugen grünen Augen ins Leere ab. Es war ihr anzusehen, dass sie die Situation sehr mitnahm, insbesondere in Bezug auf Erin. „Das kommt nicht in Frage, Nell. Du hast da schon mehr Geld hineingesteckt als irgendjemand sonst und von etwas musst du schließlich auch leben, wenn...", Patricia beendete den Satz nicht, doch ihre unausgesprochenen Worte lagen gewichtig in der Luft wie eine stumme Drohung. „Wenn Le Gardien die Tore für immer schließen muss?", suggerierte Nell in einem seltsamen Tonfall. Sie klang traurig, aber zugleich ungewöhnlich ruhig, fast schon resigniert. In den letzten vier Wochen hatten sich in ihrem Leben größere Katastrophen ereignet als in all den Jahren zuvor. Wenn man so viel miterlebt und durchgestanden hatte wie Nell, lernte man irgendwann beinahe stoisch mit kritischen Situationen umzugehen. Für einige Minuten erfüllte nur das hölzerne Knistern und sporadische Knallen brennender Rindenteile den Raum, weder Patricia noch Nell wussten die Stille mit Worten auszufüllen, die vermutlich sowieso nicht der prekären Lage angemessen gewesen wären. Schließlich seufzte Patricia, deren Wangen wie zwei rote Pfingstrosen auf ihrem ansonsten recht bleichen Gesicht erblühten, und schlug den Hefter zu. „Ich fürchte, mit diesem Gedanken müssen wir uns anfreunden."

Sie schaute gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Die Dämmerung brach schon früh an am ersten Adventssonntag des Jahres. Mit den Kindern hatten sie den ganzen Nachmittag lang vorweihnachtlichen Aktivitäten gefrönt wie Plätzchenbacken, Basteln und dem Vorlesen von Weihnachtsgeschichten. Die Stimmung war nicht die schönste gewesen, aber alle hatten mitgemacht und das war schon einmal ein gutes Zeichen. Dabei hatte Patricia improvisieren müssen, als weder Scott noch Olivia erreichbar gewesen war und das Jugendamt auf die Schnelle keine zusätzlichen betreuenden Kräfte entsenden konnte.

Allein mit Nell hatte sie die nicht unbeachtliche Horde Kinder unter einen Hut gebracht, die sich nun im Spielzimmer beschäftigte. Viele hatten sich beklagt, nicht auf ihre Zimmer zu dürfen, aber wenn sie zu zweit so viele Kinder beaufsichtigten mussten, war es das Klügste, sie auf möglichst kleinem Raum zusammenzuhalten. Glücklicherweise hatte sich eine Bekannte von Patricia dazu erbarmt, die Kinder in dieser Zeit in Augenschein zu nehmen. Nell schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und starrte in das Kaminfeuer, dessen flackerndes orangefarbenes Licht ihrem ergrauten Schopf Farbe verlieh.

„Das ist mein Leben, Patricia. Wenn Le Gardien schließt, hat mein Leben keinen Sinn mehr." So drastisch diese Worte auch klingen mochten, Nell hatte sie in ihrem ruhigen Ton geäußert und das versicherte ihre Kollegin dessen, dass sie es ernst meinte, und konnte es ihr auch nachfühlen. Trotzdem sagte sie leise: „Sag doch so etwas nicht, Nell." Die ältere Frau drehte den Kopf nur kurz in Patricias Richtung, schüttelte dann wiederholt den Kopf und sagte fast nur noch flüsternd: „Ich meine es aber so. Was soll aus den Kindern werden, wenn sich Le Gardiens Pforten schließen?"

Die Leiterin des Waisenhauses lehnte sich in ihren ächzenden Stuhl zurück und starrte an die Decke: „Das Jugendamt wird sie an andere Heime vermitteln." Nell nickte düster und sagte erstmals mit so etwas wie einer Gefühlsregung in der Stimme: „Wo sie wieder auseinander gerissen werden, kaum dass sie sich ein vertrautes Umfeld geschaffen haben." Traurig schlug sie die Augen nieder, Kummer prägte ihre gutmütigen Züge.

„Wir können von Glück reden, dass sie nicht schon längst die Kinder geholt haben. Le Gardien hat nicht gerade gute Presse bekommen." Patricia dachte an die Schlagzeilen zurück, die über das Waisenhaus veröffentlicht worden waren, seit irgendwelche Schmierfinken herausgefunden hatten, dass Erin hier gearbeitet hatte. Seither hatte sie einige mahnende und besorgniserregende Anrufe von Gothams Jugendamt erhalten, in denen man sich erkundigte, ob in Le Gardien noch die Sicherheit für die Schutzbefohlenen garantiert werden konnte. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie es nur dem Umstand zu verdanken, dass sämtliche Kinderheime und Waisenhäuser aus allen Nähten platzten und es alles andere als einfach war, Kinder an diese Einrichtungen zu vermitteln; andernfalls wären Nell und Patricia zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt vielleicht nur noch die einzigen Bewohner des großen Gebäudes gewesen.

„Vor noch einem Monat war alles in Ordnung...was ist nur geschehen?", Nell starrte ins Feuer, so als richtete sie diese Frage an die sprühenden Funken und nicht an ihre Freundin.

„Ich weiß es nicht...", entgegnete Patricia etwas hilflos. Sie hätte ihr gern etwas Tröstliches gesagt, doch die richtigen Worte wollten ihr nicht in den Sinn kommen.

„Ich habe Angst um Erin", kam es genauso unvermittelt von der Köchin, die in den letzten Wochen sichtlich abgemagert war. Gesundheitlich durch ihre hartnäckige Arthrose generell angeschlagen und dann auch noch psychisch von den erschütternden Ereignissen mitgenommen, war Nell ein einziges Bild menschlichen Elends. Ihr Herz hing an Le Gardien, hing an den Kindern und auch an der stummen Erin, die für sie wie eine Tochter gewesen war. Die Vorwürfe, die in der Öffentlichkeit gegen sie erhoben worden waren, hatten Nell schwer getroffen. Alle waren zutiefst erschüttert darüber gewesen, dass Matthew ermordet worden war; dass Erin jedoch dieser Tat verdächtigt wurde, war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen. Niemand glaubte sonst so verbissen daran, dass Erin unschuldig war wie Nell. Patricia wollte diesen Glauben teilen, aber die Beweise, die in den Medien veröffentlicht worden waren, waren erschreckend erdrückend.

„Ich weiß. Ich mache mir auch Sorgen. Seit der Beerdigung von Matthew haben wir weder von Scott noch von Olivia etwas gehört...ich finde das sehr merkwürdig."

Nell ließ den Kopf hängen und murmelte: „Ich glaube, dass Scott ihr hilft. Erin war ihm schon immer wichtig. Ich glaube nicht, dass er sie hängen lässt. Er ist der Einzige, der ihr beisteht." Sie seufzte schwermütig, worauf sich Patricia erhob und ihren sperrigen Sekretär umrundete. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt lehnte sie gegen das Möbelstück und betrachtete Nell eindringlich. Sie sah weit entfernt von gut aus.

„Du kannst ihr im Moment nicht beistehen, so sehr du das auch willst. Ich bin mir sicher, sie weiß, dass du ihr helfen würdest, wenn du es könntest. Genauso glaube ich aber auch, dass sie dich nicht noch tiefer mit hineinziehen will." Patricia gab sich größte Mühe, einfühlsame Worte zu finden. Nell war völlig aufgelöst gewesen, als sie Erin auf der Beerdigung über den Weg gelaufen und die Situation eskaliert war. Sie hatte Olivia schlimme Vorwürfe gemacht, weil diese auf Erin losgegangen war. Nach einem lauten und lang andauernden Wortgefecht war Olivia am Freitag aus der Tür gestürmt und hatte seither nichts mehr von sich hören lassen.

„Sie ist unschuldig, Patricia." Nell sah sie aus voller Überzeugung an.

„Ich glaube, das können nur die beurteilen, die in dieser Sache etwas zu sagen haben", merkte sie an und bewegte sich dann auf Nell zu, legte die Hand auf ihren Arm und musste sich zusammennehmen, damit sie nicht merkte, wie sehr sich Patricia daran erschrak, dass sie sich so dünn anfühlte.

„Die folgen der falschen Fährte. Sie hat mir unter Tränen vermittelt, dass sie Matthew nicht umgebracht hat. Hältst du Erin etwa auch für schuldig? Was ist nur passiert? Warum glaubt ihr nicht mehr an sie, nur weil alle anderen behaupten, sie hätte so eine schändliche Tat begangen?", Nell war sichtlich aufgeregt und ballte die geschwollenen Hände zu Fäusten.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Aber es ist doch verständlich, dass bei so einer deutlichen Beweislage die meisten gegen sie argumentieren."

Patricia legte den Kopf schief, als Nell verbittert den Blick abwandte. Sie wirkte getroffen und verletzt, dabei hatte sie Erin doch gar nicht schuldig gesprochen. „Der Umstand, dass sie aus der Untersuchungshaft geflohen ist, war sicher auch nicht unbedingt hilfreich, wenn sie auf ihre Unschuld plädiert. Sie hätte die Sache aussitzen müssen. Ich bin sicher, dass sich das nach und nach geklärt hätte", argumentierte sie vorsichtig weiter und verzog verunsichert den Mund, als Nell ihre Hand abschüttelte und leise sagte: „Wenn sie nicht geflohen wäre, wären viele andere Polizisten durch die Hand dieses...Psychopathen gestorben."

Patricia umrundete Nell und lehnte seitlich an der Kaminmauer, schaute mit gesenktem Kopf in die unermüdlichen Flammen. „Das mag sein. Und viele haben ihre Freilassung gefordert. Aber nicht, weil sie an ihre Unschuld glauben. Sie ist unter völlig falschen Voraussetzungen auf freiem Fuß und Jagdwild. Sowohl für die Polizei als auch für diesen..._Joker_. So gesehen war sie in Haft nicht nur sicherer, sondern auch glaubwürdiger."

Nell schwieg daraufhin, erst nach einigen Minuten schaute sie zu ihr auf, ehrlicher Kummer war in ihren Augen zu lesen. „Sie ist zum Spielball geworden und jetzt muss sie die Schuld für alles tragen? Du weißt doch selbst, was für ein sanftmütiges Wesen sie ist. Sie könnte keiner Fliege etwas zuleide tun", beharrte die alte Frau und erhob sich langsam und zittrig von ihrem Stuhl. Als ihre Kollegin sie zu stützen versuchte, schob Nell sanft aber bestimmt ihre Hand weg und streckte sich ächzend, „Wenn wir uns beim erstbesten Verdacht dazu hinreißen lassen, uns gegen die zu stellen, die wir lieben, sind wir im Herzensgrunde alle allein." Sie streifte die Decke ab und legte sie auf den Stuhl, dann seufzte sie leise und sah Patricia in die Augen: „Werden wir wenigstens über Weihnachten noch hier bleiben können?"

Die Leiterin strich sich eine graue, gelockte Strähne hinter das Ohr und sagte: „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich hoffe es." Nell nickte kaum sichtlich und ging in langsamen Schritten auf die Tür des Zimmers zu. Als sich ihre verwachsenen Fingerknochen um den Knauf legten, drehte sie sich noch einmal kurz um und murmelte: „Den Zusatz des _‚frohen neuen Jahres'_ können wir uns dann wohl sparen, oder?" Darauf erwiderte Patricia nichts, entrang sich nur ein schwaches, schiefes Lächeln, das mehr ein Schatten auf ihren Zügen war als ein wirklicher Ausdruck. Le Gardien war seinem Ende nah. Wie nah ahnte jedoch selbst sie zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt nicht.

***

Ein tiefes, gleichmäßiges Brummen surrte auf der nackten, glatten Tischplatte. Der Vibrationsalarm des Mobiltelefons ließ das Gerät in mehr oder weniger galantem Ballett um die eigene Achse tanzen und um Aufmerksamkeit betteln. Das eingängige Dröhnen pflanzte sich über die Maserung des Tisches fort wie die Druckwellen eines Miniaturerdbebens. Erst als es nach sechsmaliger Pirouette immer noch keine Ruhe gab, verdrehte der Joker entnervt die Augen und legte das Messer mit einem hohen Klicken zu dem übrigen Besteck auf die metallene Platte, die auf dem Beistelltischchen lag, und wischte sich die blutigen Hände an der türkisfarbenen Robe ab, die er sich im Gotham General von einem sehr generösen Chirurgen geborgt hatte. Dass dieser jemals wieder Anspruch auf dieses Kleidungsstück erheben würde, war eher unwahrscheinlich. Das Loch zwischen seinen Augen rauchte wahrscheinlich jetzt noch. Zuerst hatte der Joker überlegt, ob er den Arzt für seine Zwecke beanspruchen sollte, war aber schnell zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er das bisschen Handarbeit noch selbst zustande brachte. Sich selbst pflegte er schließlich auch ständig wieder zusammenzuflicken.

Das Brummen riss nicht ab im Gegensatz zu seinem Geduldsfaden. Er stieß einen sehr unfeinen Fluch aus, während er nach dem sich wie ein Brummkreisel drehenden Telefon griff und den Anruf entgegennahm. Irgendwann würde er verdammt noch mal jede Form der Kontaktaufnahme zu ihm verhindern. Diese elenden Kriecher würden ihn sonst noch anrufen, weil sie nicht wussten, wie sie sich ohne Hilfe den Arsch abwischen sollten. Dabei war er gerade so schön konzentriert bei der Arbeit gewesen. „Boss?" Die nervöse, etwas schrille Stimme gehörte dem nicht ganz hellen Ryan, der sich insbesondere dadurch auszeichnete, dass er jeden noch so dreckigen Job übernahm. Er war wie ein Hund. Loyal, aber dumm. „Was ist?", grollte der Joker ungeduldig. Ryans Job war es, ein Auge auf die Machenschaften der Mafia zu behalten. Die Italiener waren zwar eingeschüchtert, aber deswegen immer noch dämlich genug, den einen oder anderen Deal unter der Hand zu wagen. Diese Frechheiten würde er den Spaghettifressern noch austreiben, aber das konnte noch warten.

„Maroni hatte noch einige Waffendeals offen. Sein Gesindel hat sich vor einigen Stunden mit zwei Kunden getroffen."

Der Joker verzog den entstellten Mund, rümpfte dann aber ohne großes Interesse die Nase: „Haben sie denen was verkauft?"

Ryans Stimme überschlug sich. Immer wenn er sprach, gewann der Joker den Eindruck, er würde sich gerade am Telefon einen runterholen. „Nein...also, sie wollten, aber...diese Made Luca...der hat denen gesteckt, dass Maroni jetzt für dich liefert und..." Der Joker kniff die Augen zusammen und bellte dann regelrecht in das Handy: „Haben die was von meiner Ware gekauft?" Musste er es noch buchstabieren, damit Ryan ihm auf das Wesentliche antwortete? Wäre dieser Idiot nicht so furchtbar nützlich, hätte er ihn längst entsorgt.

„N-n-n-nein, Boss." Ungeduldig unterbrach der Joker seinen Handlanger, der Anstalten machte, etwas hinzuzufügen. Indem er das Stottern des Kleinkriminellen nachäffte, wies er ihn in seine Schranken: „H-h-h-h-ör mir mal zu, du _Dumpfbacke_...ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst nur dann anrufen, wenn du auch etwas zu _sagen_ hast und etwas passiert. Soll ich dir mal zeigen, was _ich_ darunter verstehe, wenn etwas _passiert_?", flott tanzte seine Zunge über die zu einer Grimasse verzerrten Lefzen.

„I-i-ich...es ist ja nicht...er hat...Maronis Mann hat durchblicken lassen, dass Mittwochabend die nächste Lieferung ankommt. Seine Kunden haben Interesse gezeigt."

Der Joker erlaubte sich ein kurzes Zögern, was dieses Nervenbündel von einem Verbrecher unsicher nachhaken ließ: „Boss? Bist du...bist du noch dran?" Ohne auf Ryans Frage einzugehen, erwiderte er: „Was sind das für...Kunden, von denen du sprichst?" Es interessierte ihn nicht wirklich, welche verdreckten Sperlinge da versuchten, sein Nest zu beschmutzen, aber es war besser, auch kleine Fische nicht zu unterschätzen. Manche von ihnen waren giftig.

„Das weiß ich nicht."

Die mit schwarzer, verschmierter Schminke umgebenen dunklen Augen vollführten eine halbe Drehung und verharrten mit dem Blick an die Decke gerichtet. „Wa...warummm...rufst du dann an, Ryan?", fragte er betont langsam und gedehnt. Seine vernarbten Lippen schürzend stellte er sich vor, was er mit diesem Fachidioten anstellen würde, wenn er direkt vor ihm stünde und nicht am anderen Ende der Leitung hockte und schlotterte wie ein erbärmlicher Junkie auf kaltem Entzug. Der Gedanke beruhigte ein wenig und kühlte sein sich stetig erhitzendes Gemüt. „Ich find's raus, Boss. Ich...wollte es dich nur wissen lassen", er stolperte über seine eigenen Silben und schien der Länge nach hinzuschlagen. „Das hoffe ich für dich, Ryan, oooohhhh ja, das hoffe ich", lautete die gepresste Antwort des Jokers, ehe er ohne eine gestammelte Erwiderung abzuwarten auflegte. Er hasste es, wenn er gestört wurde, und noch mehr hasste er es, wenn es wegen solcher Lappalien geschah.

Ein leises Rascheln lenkte seine Gedanken auf angenehmere Bahnen. Der Joker warf einen Blick über die Schulter und sah, dass sich Erin leicht regte. Nein, wach war sie nicht, _konnte_ sie auch nicht sein. Dafür war das Narkotikum, das er ihr verabreicht hatte, zu stark. Ihr Arm war nur zur Seite gerutscht und hatte die Decke gestreift, die er über ihr ausgebreitet hatte. Achtlos warf er das Telefon zurück auf den Tisch und drehte den Kopf wiegend in beide Richtungen, sodass seine Halswirbel zustimmend knackten. Er ließ die junge Frau in keiner Sekunde aus den Augen, während er sich wie mit Tanzschritten auf das Bett zu bewegte, in dem sie lag.

„Dadam, dadam, dadam", flüsterte er dabei und ließ sich auf den kleinen dreibeinigen Hocker plumpsen, während er gleichzeitig nach dem Faden griff, den er vorhin mit dem Messer zurechtgeschnitten hatte. Er fädelte ihn mit flinken und geschickten Fingern in das Öhr der Nadel und hielt das schwarze Garn gegen das Licht der kleinen Nachttischlampe, die er auf dem Tablett platziert hatte. Dann schob er die Decke wieder weiter beiseite, die während seines unfreiwilligen Telefonats ihre Wunde zum Teil verhüllt hatte, und betrachtete ihren ziemlich geschundenen Körper. Ihre Haut fühlte sich unter seinen nicht mit Handschuhen verhüllten Fingerspitzen sogar noch besser an. Weicher, fast wie Seide. Weich, aber immer noch kalt. Fast besorgniserregend kalt, hätte er noch gewusst, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn man sich sorgte. Seit einigen Stunden war sie nun schon bewusstlos, die Narkose tat ihr Übriges dazu. Er hatte sie aus ihren nassen Klamotten geschält, die wie eine zweite Haut an ihrem Körper gehaftet hatten, und sie in alle Decken gepackt, die er hatte auftreiben können. Trotzdem wollte sie nicht so recht auftauen.

Die makellose Linie ihrer Lippen war leicht bläulich verfärbt und auch unter ihren Fingernägeln machte sich eine blau-violette Färbung bemerkbar.

„Hm...was mach ich nur mit dir, mein Täubchen?", murmelte er vor sich hin und leckte sich die Lippen, so als würde ihm das dabei helfen, zu einer Lösung für sein kleines Problem zu finden. Er betrachtete sie einige Sekunden lang neugierig, schenkte ihm sich hebenden und senkenden Brustkorb kurzzeitig besondere Aufmerksamkeit, ehe er sich der Nadel in seiner Hand besann und diese zungeschnalzend an Erins Wunde führte. Sie hatte geblutet wie ein Schwein, aber er hatte die Sauerei halbwegs in den Griff bekommen. Ob sie zu viel Blut verloren hatte, konnte er nicht beurteilen, fasste es aber als gutes Zeichen auf, dass sie gleichmäßiger atmete. Sein Spätzchen war ein starkes, resistentes Ding, so schnell gab sie nicht auf, das hatte sie ihm auf beeindruckende Weise demonstriert. Der Joker beendete seine nicht gerade meisterliche Näharbeit und schnitt den Faden durch, tastete auf der Wunde herum und hob den Kopf, als Erin leise seufzte. Hellhörig rückte er näher an sie heran und betrachtete ihr Gesicht. Ihre Lippen teilten sich leicht, aber ansonsten regte sie sich kein Bisschen.

„Ssshhh", raunte er ihr zu und fuhr mit den Fingern das Profil ihres Gesichts nach. Ihre Wangenknochen fühlten sich wie fein gehobelter Marmor an, so glatt und gleichzeitig nahezu leblos kühl. Es war, als wäre sie in Stein verwandelt worden, doch dafür war die Oberfläche ihrer Haut entscheidend zu zart. Nein, sie würde nicht aufwachen, obwohl sie sich eindeutig bewegt hatte, ja, ja. Ihre Regungen waren allerdings von sehr schwerfälliger, tranceartiger Natur, so als litte sie unter einem Alptraum. Ein finsteres und schiefes Lächeln huschte über die vernarbten Lippen des Jokers. Der richtige Alptraum würde sie erst noch erwarten, wenn sie erst einmal wieder zu sich kam. Die Wirklichkeit war es, die mit ihren fleischgewordenen Dämonen zumeist erschreckender war als die Abgründe unserer eigenen Fantasie.

Er betrachtete sie schweigend und mit der Eindringlichkeit, die sonst nur einem Kunstliebhaber zueigen war, der mit kennerischem Blick durch die Galerien von Gemälde zu Gemälde schritt. Erin war noch kein Kunstwerk. Dafür fehlte es ihr noch an Feinschliff. Aber dennoch war sie auf dem besten Weg, ein Meisterstück zu werden. _Sein_ Meisterstück.

Wie viele seiner...nun..._Klienten_ war Erin berechenbar für ihn. Es war, als träte sie eine Partie Schach gegen ihn an, bei der er ihr stets zwei, drei Züge voraus war, doch trotzdem war sie für ihn nicht langweilig. Um Himmels Willen, nein, alle seiner Spielzeuge waren berechenbar für ihn gewesen, selbst Batman, aber das hinderte ihn nicht daran, Spaß daran zu haben, sie und ihre so genannten moralischen Werte auf die Probe zu stellen.

Seine Hand glitt über ihr Gesicht, ihre kalte Kehle und ihren eher zierlich gebauten Rumpf. Irgendwann bekam er ihre Hand zu fassen und drehte sie um. Die Narbe, die er ihr vor so langer Zeit zugefügt hatte, war noch immer da und stach mit elfenbeinerner Deutlichkeit aus dem bleichen Rosa ihrer Hautfarbe hervor. Ja, das musste er sich eingestehen; er war überrascht gewesen, sie hier in Gotham, seinem Territorium, wiederzusehen. Eine zeitlang hatte ihn das Wissen um ihren Aufenthalt in derselben Stadt sogar ein wenig zerknirscht gestimmt, ehe er ihr Potential als mögliches Versuchskaninchen erkannt hatte. Wieder zuckte ein Grinsen einem unwillkürlichen Spasmus gleich über das üppige Rot, mit dem er seinen Mund bemalt hatte. Bislang hatte ihn sein Gespür nicht getrogen. Auch Erin gehörte mittlerweile zu dieser Sorte Menschen, die nicht verstehen wollte, dass sie anders als die anderen war. Mit Scheuklappen fügte sie sich den Regeln und Zwängen einer Gesellschaft, deren Fundament längst modrig und einsturzgefährdet war. Gleichzeitig aber hatte sie ihm bewiesen, dass sie noch lange nicht ein Teil dieser sogenannten besseren Menschen geworden war. Andernfalls hätte sie ihn an Gordon verraten, und wenn nicht an Gordon, dann an seinen fetten, krötenähnlichen Nachfolger.

Schmatzend schnellte seine Zunge hervor, verschmierte das blutrote Make-up auf die wenigen noch unbefleckten Stellen seines Gesichts, während er den Kopf drehte und mit der linken Hand ihren Schopf berührte. Nein, sie hatte es nicht getan. Hatte seinen Namen nicht verraten, ihre, wenn auch sehr kurze gemeinsame Vergangenheit unterschlagen. Diesen selbsternannten Ordnungshütern der Stadt hätte es sowieso nichts eingebracht, wenn sie seinen menschlichen, bürgerlichen Namen, den er vor vielen Jahren abgelegt hatte, in Erfahrung gebracht hätten. Gothams Einwohner und – da war er sich sicher – Menschen jenseits der Stadtgrenze fürchteten sich nicht vor seinem recht profanen Künstlernamen. Sie fürchteten sich vor _ihm_ und das zu Recht. Ob man ihn nun den Joker rief oder als Daniel Finch bezeichnete, es tat seinem Wesen nichts ab, wenngleich es schon an seinem Image kratzte. Aber für gewöhnlich brillierte er dort, wo eben jener Ruf scheiterte.

Er griff zu dem Skalpell, das auf dem Bestecktischchen lag, und ritzte mit der scharfen Klinge vorsichtig über ihr Brustbein, schnitt kaum in die Haut und kratzte dennoch die oberste Schicht tief genug auf, um feine Blutgefäße darunter zu zerstören. Eine dünne Linie aus Scharlachrot markierte die Bahn, die er gezogen hatte, und setzte sich, obgleich er das Messer wieder abgesetzt hatte, über die Grenzen der Wunde hinaus fort. Ein dünner blutiger Striemen führte mittig zwischen ihren wohlgeformten Brüsten entlang und machte Anstalten, ihren Rippenbogen zu passieren und sich wie ein feiner Deltastrom auf ihrem Bauch zu teilen und auszubreiten. Indem er zielgerichtet seinen Zeigfinger am unteren Ende ihres Brustbeins platzierte, fing der Joker den zarten Strom aus rotem Gold auf, spürte mit unerwarteter Erregung, wie sich ihr Brustkorb in der ihm aufdiktierten Monotonie im Rhythmus ihres nun etwas geräuschärmeren Atems bewegte, und beugte sich vor, um den hauchdünnen Faden ihres Blutes mit der Zungenspitze abzufangen und seinen Zeigefinger dadurch zu ersetzen. Seine Hand lagerte auf der kleinen Kugel ihres Schultergelenks, während er sich am süßlichen Geschmack ihres Blutes gütlich tat. Sie umgab etwas, das seinen Jagdinstinkt weckte und den animalischen Trieb in ihm, sie zu bekehren und auf seine Seite zu ziehen, sie letzten Endes zu besitzen, ins Unermessliche steigerte. Sie hatte den Fehler begangen und sich in sein Revier gewagt, jetzt musste sie mit den Konsequenzen leben, dass er ihre Fährte aufgespürt hatte. Vielleicht hing es damit zusammen, dass sie ein Teil seiner Vergangenheit, seines alten Ichs war, das nicht mehr existierte. Genauso wenig, wie seine Geschichte selbst noch in irgendeiner Form lebendig war. Erin war das letzte Überbleibsel seines alten Lebens, ein Relikt, ein Fragment seiner Erinnerungen an jenen Teil seiner selbst, den er zu überwinden gelernt hatte.

Der Joker verspürte nicht unbedingt Interesse daran, sie auszuschalten, so wie er es mit dem übrigen Teil seiner Vergangenheit getan hatte, vielmehr sah er in ihrer Position als Ausgestoßene die Möglichkeit, ihr zu zeigen, worin die wahre Kunst des Lebens bestand, und diese war es nun einmal, die persönliche Freiheit nicht nur zu bewahren, sondern bis zum letzten Rest auszukosten. Er wollte sie nicht vernichten, er wollte sie nur von den Fesseln befreien, die ihr der eigene Verstand angelegt hatte. Natürlich barg dieser Vorgang Risiken und er konnte nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob es für die bezaubernder Erin nicht vielleicht das angenehmere Schicksal gewesen wäre, wenn sie vorzeitig das Zeitliche gesegnet hätte, aber das war nicht sein Problem. Er leckte sich ihr Blut von den Lippen und weidete sich erneut an dem betörenden Aroma. Aus dem kleinen Kratzer sickerte erstaunlich viel Blut, das er gerinnen zu lassen gedachte. Blut gerann, Feuer erstickte, Wunden heilten zu Narben. Das war der Lauf des Lebens, aber die wenigsten wussten sich damit zu arrangieren. Erin war auf dem besten Weg, in dieser Hinsicht zur Erleuchtung zu gelangen. Allerdings rechnete er damit, dass sie zunächst ein bisschen Schlaf vertragen konnte. Das konnte ihm nur recht sein. Schließlich hatte er noch eine Verabredung mit einem gewissen Frachtschiff und diverse Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Er mochte nicht viel von Plänen halten, aber er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass es ein gewisses logistisches und organisatorisches Geschick erforderte, um den bestmöglichen Effekt eines Feuerwerks zu kreieren. In dieser Hinsicht war der Joker bekennender Perfektionist.

Er wischte sich den Mund mit dem Ärmel seiner geborgten Chirurgenrobe ab und umrundete Erins Bett, zog ihr die Decke bis zum Hals und schnallte sie mithilfe von zwei Gurten fest. Nicht weil er befürchtete, dass sie aufwachte, – und selbst wenn wäre sie höchstwahrscheinlich zu schwach gewesen, um auch nur den kleinsten dummen Gedanken zu hegen – sondern weil er vermeiden wollte, dass sie sich in einem unruhigen Schlaf drehte und wendete, während er außer Haus war. Wenn sie sich die frisch genähte Wunde aufriss, bestand die Möglichkeit, dass sie verblutete, während er sich um das Geschäft kümmerte, und das wäre wirklich schade gewesen. Schade um all die Mühe, die er sich mit ihr gemacht hatte. Nein, so schnell würde er nicht zulassen, dass ihn sein Vögelchen verließ. Nachdem er sie festgeschnallt hatte und sicher gegangen war, dass ihr die Decken auch so langsam aber sicher Wärme spendeten, betrachtete er seine türkisfarbene, mit Erins Blut verschmierte Kutte, die ihm ein bisschen zu weit war. Diese Ärzte hatten heutzutage auch keinen Geschmack für ansprechende Farben mehr. Da waren ihm seine maßgeschneiderten Kleider wesentlich lieber, aber nachdem seine liebreizende Erin bereits sein Jackett versaut hatte, hatte er nicht riskieren wollen, dass sie seine gesamte Garderobe systematisch ruinierte. Ja, er würde sich umziehen müssen, bevor er Gotham heute Nacht noch unsicherer machen würde, als es ohnehin schon war. Schließlich war es auch recht kalt da draußen, weswegen eine robustere Garderobe wohl angebrachter war. Er warf halbherzig seine Arbeitskleidung über, kämmte sein unbändiges krauses Haar mit einem Käsemesser zurück und befand das verschmierte, alles andere als sorgfältig aufgetragene Make-up auf seinem Gesicht für ausreichend. Mit leicht hinkendem Schritt, den er sich irgendwie angewöhnt hatte, stapfte er durch das Zimmer der abgelegenen Mietwohnung, die er vorübergehend für sich beansprucht hatte und durch deren Wohnzimmerfenster man sogar einen Ausblick auf das Polizeirevier genoss. Gewagt, ganz sicher, aber Gothams Polizisten sahen momentan den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht. Genauso gut hätte er sich im Keller des Präsidiums einquartieren und sich dort wohnlich einrichten können. Der Joker zog den Vorhang beiseite und sah aus dem Fenster, das glatte, schnörkellose Glas spiegelte die geisterhafte Weiße, von der sein Gesicht in Besitz genommen worden war. Gotham erweckte den Anschein, zu schlafen, doch wie so oft trog der Schein. Es wimmelte von Leben in dem komplexen Netz aus Gassen und Seitenstraßen, dunklen Winkeln und Häuserschluchten.

Der Joker spähte unbeeindruckt auf die Kulisse, die sich ihm bot. Aus der samtenen Schwärze der Nacht blitzten einige künstliche Sterne der Hochhausfassaden, Straßen- und Brückenbeleuchtungen auf. Auch diese Sterne konnten fallen, _würden_ fallen wie Sternschnuppen. Mit dem kleinen aber feinen Unterschied, dass dem geneigten Betrachter kein Wunsch gewährt werden würde. Er sah zum Himmel auf, der freigiebig Schnee ausschüttete und damit Gothams Antlitz bestäubte wie mit geschmacksneutralem Zuckerguss. Was wohl seine Lieblingsfledermaus gerade trieb? Ob Batman, Gothams beidseitig geliebter und gehasster Rächer, gerade auf einem dieser Dächer stand und vergebens die Maschinerie aufzuhalten versuchte, die der Joker in Gang gesetzt hatte? Möglich. Sehr wahrscheinlich sogar. Aber die Fledermaus würde nicht mehr lange warten und wachen müssen, schon sehr bald würde sie alle Hände voll zu tun bekommen. Ein fröhliches Glucksen wich mit jeglicher Beschreibung spottender Dissonanz über seine Lippen, die Wahnsinn und Gewalt geformt und zum Repräsentanten seines verkommenen Charakters gemacht hatten. Dann wandte er sich von der Fensterfront ab. Es gab Arbeit zu erledigen.

***

Das Morgenrot hing am Dienstagmorgen in einem trägen Schleier noch immer am Horizont, vor dem sich schneebedeckte Bäume wie die Zinnen einer kalkfarbenen Festung in die Höhe streckten. Obwohl die Sonne längst aufgegangen war, hielt sich der blutrote Film am Himmel wie ein unwillkommener Vorbote der Apokalypse. Die Luft war vom eisigen Aroma klirrender Kälte durchzogen, in der jede noch so warme Atemwolke zu kristallisieren drohte. Dünne Eisplatten bewegten sich auf der leicht unruhigen Oberfläche des Stausees. Es war nicht kalt genug, als dass er komplett hätte zufrieren können und diesem Umstand hatten es die Ermittler der Spurensicherung zu verdanken, dass die beiden gefesselten Leichen überhaupt gefunden und nun geborgen werden konnten.

Ein älterer Mann, der jeden Morgen seinen Hund entlang der Ufer des Staudamms Gassi zu führen pflegte, war auf die beiden an der Oberfläche des Sees treibenden Toten aufmerksam geworden, als das Tier zu bellen begonnen und sich nicht mehr beruhigt hatte. Er hatte sofort die Polizei verständigt und gab gerade seine Aussage zu Protokoll, während einige der Forensiker Fotos vom Fundort schossen und ihre kleinen gelben durchnummerierten Schildchen dort aufstellten, wo sie eine Spur gefunden zu haben glaubten. Die Leichen selbst wurden gerade abtransportiert, um in die Gerichtsmedizin gebracht und dort expliziteren Untersuchungen unterzogen zu werden. Ohne DNA-Sätze überprüfen zu müssen, hatten die Ermittler bereits feststellen können, dass eines der Opfer der vermisste Alexander Randall war. Die junge Frau, die unweit von ihm entfernt aufgefunden und mit dem gleichen Panzertape gefesselt worden war, war bislang noch eine Jane Doe. Eine Jane Doe, deren Schädel mit einem Messer gespalten worden war. Der Anblick war wenig schmeichelhaft und obwohl die Mediziner vor Ort festgestellt hatten, dass die Toten nicht länger als zwei Tage im Wasser getrieben haben konnten, waren ihre Gesichter recht aufgedunsen.

Aufgrund der Unsicherheit bezüglich der Konsistenz der Zellstruktur der aufgeschwemmten Leichname hatte man es sich bisher erspart, die Klebebänder um die Münder der Verstorbenen zu entfernen. Es gab sehr hässliche Szenarien, die sich ereignen konnten, wenn fast moosig weiche Haut von klebenden Oberflächen befreit werden musste.

Commissioner Talburne hatte sich dazu herabgelassen, sich persönlich am Tatort einzufinden, da der junge Mister Randall kein unbekannter Einwohner Gothams gewesen war, auch wenn sich niemand so recht um ihn gekümmert hatte, seit seine milliardenschweren Eltern vor einiger Zeit ums Leben gekommen waren. Ein kleines Detail hatte dazu beigetragen, dass der Fund seiner Leiche Talburnes Interesse geweckt hatte. Schließlich war Alex Randall in Le Gardien zu Hause gewesen. In letzter Zeit schien dies kein gutes Pflaster zu sein. Erst starb einer der Lehrer, dann war die stumme Erzieherin zur Hauptverdächtigen ernannt worden und kurz darauf verschwand Scott Aldon spurlos, den sich der Commissioner gern einmal zur Brust genommen hätte. Randalls Leiche war nur der Tupfer auf dem I. Le Gardiens Insassen schienen wie die Fliegen zu fallen und Talburne hatte auch schon eine Theorie, wieso das so war. Die Kaltblütigkeit, mit welcher die Menschen ertränkt, beziehungsweise gepfählt worden waren, sprach von einem Hassdelikt.

Wahrscheinlich war die gnädige Miss Porter längst nicht so unschuldig und harmlos, wie sie tat. Natürlich konnte Talburne im Moment nur spekulieren. Die Autopsie würde fundierte Erkenntnisse liefern können, aber den Commissioner hätte es nicht überrascht, wenn man Spuren von Erin Porter an den Leichen finden würde. Das Wasser war kalt genug, um einen konservierenden Effekt zu haben, möglicherweise konnten Fingerabdrücke oder Fragmente derselbigen erhalten werden, wenn man das Messer erst einmal aus der Leiche entfernt und Proben genommen hatte. Dann würde er ihr mindestens einen Doppelmord zur Last legen können und diese Lämmer, die für ihn arbeiteten, wachrufen, die noch glaubten, dass es eine gute Idee war, sie um des Jokers Willen auf freiem Fuß durch die Stadt streifen zu lassen. Beide steckten unter einer Decke und er würde es beweisen. Er würde sie beide stellen und das vollbringen, das nicht einmal Batman und Gordon gemeinsam geglückt war.

Sein breiter Mund verzog sich zu einem kalten, triumphierenden Lächeln, das den ihm untergebenen Polizisten, der sich ihm näherte, sichtlich verunsicherte. Dass Commissioner Talburne gute Laune hatte, war nicht nur äußerst selten, sondern auch gefährlich und konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Wer betrat schon den Ort eines tödlichen Verbrechens mit einem wohl gestimmten Lächeln auf den Lippen? Entweder der Mörder selbst oder ein Psychopath, der sich an derart verstörenden Szenerien ergötzte.

„Die Spurensicherung hat das direkt umliegende Gelände abgegrast. Gregory fragt, ob das Suchgebiet auf das Waldgebiet erweitert werden soll." Talburne legte den breiten Kopf zur Seite: „Gibt es Hinweise darauf, dass dort etwas Relevantes gefunden werden kann? Vermissen wir hier etwas?" Der Cop trat unsicher von einem Bein auf das andere, so als müsste er dringend pinkeln. „Nein, aber..." Talburne winkte ab: „Der Umkreis von einer Meile sollte ausreichen, zumal wir nicht wissen, wonach wir überhaupt suchen sollen. Der Neuschnee dürfte Fußspuren, die es möglicherweise gegeben hat, feinsäuberlich beseitigt haben, da sind wir etwas glücklos." Der Commissioner rückte die Sonnenbrille zurecht, deren verspiegelte Gläser seinen Blick abschirmten, und machte Anstalten, sich an dem kleineren Cop vorbeizuschieben. Dieser jedoch hielt ihn zurück: „Äh, Commissioner, Sir...ich wollte Ihnen noch sagen, dass...", seine Augen wanderten hektisch hin und her, kamen aber nicht auf Talburnes Höhe zur Ruhe, „dass James Gordon hier ist."

Diese Äußerung ließ selbst den so selbstsicheren Mann aus Chicago kurzzeitig erstarren. Seine strengen Züge entglitten ihm für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. „Wie bitte?" Der Cop, für dessen Namen sich Talburne nicht interessierte, duckte sich fast vor ihm zusammen und meinte im Tonfall eines Hasenfußes: „James Gordon ist hier, Sir." Talburne ignorierte die Wiederholung und trat näher an den Polizisten heran, bis sein massiger Schatten dunkle Konturen auf das Gesicht seines Gegenübers warf. „Das hab ich verstanden! Er ist nicht befugt, hier zu sein. Schicken Sie ihn gefälligst wieder weg! Da könnte ja jeder kommen." Doch der junge Cop rührte sich nicht von der Stelle und merkte zaghaft an: „Er steht hinter der Absperrung, Sir. Das ist Zivilpersonen nicht verboten."

Talburne biss die Zähne aufeinander, sodass diese deutlich hörbar knirschten, knurrte ein „Das weiß ich" und passierte den Polizisten. Und in der Tat erspähte der Commissioner seinen Vorgänger etwa fünfzig Meter von ihm entfernt hinter dem gelben Sperrband. Die Hände waren in die Taschen seines Tweedmantels vergraben und ein dicker, grau-beige karierter Schal war um seinen Hals gewickelt, versteckte jedoch nicht zur Gänze das weiße Hemd und die dunkle Krawatte. Hinter den recht kräftigen Brillengläsern lugten seine kühlen blauen Augen hervor. Talburne wollte der selbstgefällige Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines ehemaligen Kollegen nicht gefallen. Zurückzustecken lag ihm allerdings nicht im Blut. Wer eine Auseinandersetzung mit ihm suchte, sollte sie bekommen und im Nachhinein sehen, ob die Idee so klug gewesen war.

Mit festem, stampfendem Schritt walzte er über den schneebedeckten Untergrund auf die Absperrung zu. Noch weit von Gordon entfernt rief er ihm zu: „Was haben Sie denn hier verloren? Wollen Sie Profis bei der Arbeit zuschauen? Ich denke, das ist spannender, als Enten im Park zu füttern." Provokativ baute sich Talburne vor seinem Vorgänger auf, der ihn ruhig musterte und in leisem Tonfall sagte: „Guten Morgen, Commissioner." In diesen wenigen Worten lag keine Provokation, keine Schärfe, aber sehr wohl stille Verachtung. Talburnes schwulstige Lippen verzogen sich zu so etwas, das ein Lächeln gewesen wäre, hätten sich seine Mundwinkel dabei bewegt. Gordon, dieser Wurm, bewahrte so lange seine diplomatische Maskerade aufrecht, bis er genügend Mittel zur Verfügung stehen hatte, um hinterrücks den Dolch gegen die eigenen Reihen zu erheben. In Chicago war er bereits in Ungnade gefallen, doch hier in Gotham würde ihm das nicht noch einmal gelingen. Nicht, solange er vom Dienst suspendiert war und wenn es nach Talburne ging, würde das noch sehr lange so bleiben.

„Sie haben hier nichts verloren, Gordon. Warum gehen Sie nicht nach Hause und spielen Bingo?" Er war nahe genug an die Trennlinie getreten, dass sein Atem Gordons Wange streifte, doch dieser zeigte noch immer keine deutliche Reaktion. „Winston, ich bitte Sie. So ein Niveau haben wir beide nicht nötig." Talburne hielt inne und kniff die Augen zusammen, die durch die buschige Übermacht seiner Brauen noch schmaler und schlitzförmiger wirkten. Gordon fuhr die diplomatische Schiene, doch zu welchem Zweck?

„Was wollen Sie hier?", sprach er ihn ohne Umschweife an und stemmte die Arme in die Seiten.

„Ich wollte nur mal vorbeischauen", behauptete Gordon im Plauderton, „und schauen, wie Sie sich so machen." Der Commissioner fuhr mit der Zungenspitze die Reihe fast gleichmäßig flacher Zähne entlang und verkniff sich somit eine unfeine Entgegnung.

„Dies ist ein Tatort", merkte Talburne an und Gordon nickte: „So viel hab ich in meiner aufgezwungenen Freizeit noch nicht verlernt, als dass ich das nicht erkennen würde." Ein humorloses Lächeln huschte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde über das Krötenmaul des Polizeichefs, ehe er sagte: „Daran zweifle ich nicht. Was ich Ihnen damit sagen möchte, ist nur, dass Sie nicht befugt sind, hier zu sein. Oder hat die Behörde vergessen, dass Sie einen Mord vertuscht haben, und schickt Sie mir nun als Verstärkung?" Talburnes Vorgänger rümpfte nur kurz die Nase, doch schon diese minimale Reaktion zeigte ihm, dass er längst nicht so gelassen und ausgeglichen war, wie er nach außen hin vorgab. „Das haben sie nicht", erklärte Jim Gordon leise.

„Woher wissen Sie dann, dass hier Ermittlungen in einem Tötungsdelikt laufen? Hören Sie illegal den Polizeifunk ab oder hat es Ihnen die Fledermaus Ihres Vertrauens zugeflüstert?" Gordon bewegte endlich seine Hände und rückte die Brille mit der linken Hand zurecht.

„Sie sind nicht sonderlich dezent in Ihrer Vorgehensweise", erklärte er simpel, „und wenn ich das schon mitbekomme, werden Sie auch kein Schlitzohr vom Kaliber des Jokers mit einem Polizeispitzel übers Ohr hauen können." Talburne sah den kleineren und schmächtigeren Kollegen mit blitzenden Augen an.

„Verstehe. Hat der kleine Jack Treather Ihnen also polizeiinterne Informationen zugesteckt, ja? Er scheint noch nicht verstanden zu haben, dass Sie nicht mehr sein Vorgesetzter sind, sondern ich." Jim Gordon legte den Kopf leicht schief und entgegnete: „Ich denke, das weiß er sehr wohl." Der kräftige Mann innerhalb des abgesperrten Bereichs trat von einem Bein auf das andere wie ein unruhiges Raubtier.

„Ich muss nur mit dem Finger schnippen und er ist weg vom Fenster. Ob er das will?", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Gordon, der jetzt auch aus seiner fast stoischen Haltung ausbrach und nach vorn trat, sodass das gelbe Band, das den Tatort markierte, an seinem Jackett rieb.

„Reicht es Ihnen nicht, dass Sie ihn der Mafia wie auf dem silbernen Tablett serviert haben?" Auch die andere Hand wich aus seiner Jackentasche, ein Zeichen des Aufruhrs, den das ehemalige Oberhaupt der Polizei nicht länger verbergen konnte. „Ich habe ihn zu nichts gedrängt, Gordon. Er hat sich bereit erklärt, den Job zu übernehmen, ich bin mir keiner Schuld bewusst", erwiderte Talburne kühl. Es war weniger die Gelassenheit, mit der er das sagte, sondern vielmehr der Umstand, dass er es auch noch ernst meinte, was Gordon so entrüstete.

„Der Junge wird an dem Einsatz zu Grunde gehen, und das wissen Sie ganz genau!", er musste sich sichtlich bemühen, um nicht ausfällig zu werden oder zu laut zu sprechen, aber es gelang ihm zunächst auch. „Haben Sie Cops in Ihrer Zentrale beschäftigt oder Weicheier?", entgegnete der Commissioner, ließ Gordon jedoch nicht die nötige Zeit, um zu antworten, ehe er fortfuhr: „Darf ich Sie daran erinnern, dass Treather es Ihnen und Ihrem zwielichtigen Freund zu verdanken hat, dass er überhaupt in dieser Situation ist?" Gordons Züge arbeiteten angestrengt, dann sagte er deutlich gepresst: „Bestrafen Sie den Jungen nicht dafür, dass er an das Gute in Gotham glaubt!" Talburnes buschige Augenbrauen zuckten in die Höhe, ehe er ein dumpfes, tiefes Lachen ausstieß: „Um Himmels Willen, Jim, glaubst du immer noch, dass Gotham eine Seele hat?" Die plötzlich persönliche Ansprache vonseiten Talburnes überraschte Gordon nicht.

„Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Sie über Leichen gehen, um an den Joker zu gelangen", erwiderte er tonlos nach einigen Sekunden, in denen andere Polizisten in Hörweite befindlich waren.

„Und ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du dich ständig in Angelegenheiten einmischst, die dich einen feuchten Dreck angehen. Dent hast du decken können, aber bei Erin Porter lasse ich das nicht zu." Talburne war ein wenig ungehalten geworden und ärgerte sich im Stillen darüber. Emotionale Reaktionen zeugten von Schwäche, und er, der Jim Gordon gegenüber von seiner reinen Stellung her überlegen war, durfte sich derartige Aussetzer nicht erlauben.

„Erin Porter ist unschuldig!", beharrte Jim Gordon impulsiver als beabsichtigt.

„Sagen Sie mir das nochmal, wenn ich ihr erst einmal den Mord an Alex Randall und einer unbekannten Frau nachweisen kann!" Talburne sog den Anblick seines verdatterten Kollegen genüsslich in sich auf, bevor er sich umdrehte und durch den Schnee zurückstapfte. Er spürte Gordons Blick auf sich ruhen und lächelte grimmig. Dieser Narr! Legte all seine naive Hoffnung in das Gute im Menschen. Dabei musste er besser als jeder andere wissen, dass der Mensch niemals gut war. Er war und blieb ein Mensch und allein dieser Umstand machte ihn fehlerhaft, schwach und manipulierbar. Erin Porter war da keine Ausnahme, und er, Winston Lawrence Talburne, würde ihre Fehler, ihre Schwäche und die Manipulation, der sie ausgesetzt wurde, aufdecken und sie für ihre Taten zur Verantwortung ziehen. Der Joker war das lukrative Extra, der Bonus an der Jagd nach der jungen Frau. Talburne war überzeugt davon, dass, wenn ihm Erin ins Netz ging, der Joker bald folgen würde. Dass _sie_ jedoch dem _Joker_ bereits ins Netz gegangen sein konnte, kreuzte seine ausgeklügelten Gedankengänge nicht.

***

Die Docks lagen verlassen im Dunkel der Nacht, die nur von einem schwach durch die Wolken blitzenden Mond mäßig erleuchtet wurde. Der beständige Schneefall, der für ein mittelschweres Chaos auf Gothams Straßen verantwortlich gewesen war, gönnte sich im Moment eine kleine Pause. Der Beton war von weißen Schlieren bedeckt, die einzig und allein von Reifenspuren durchbrochen wurden. Am Kai war keine Menschenseele zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich war es ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, dass Gotham Citys Hafengelände tagsüber den Arbeitern gehörte und nachts, in den kurzen Stunden um Mitternacht den zwielichtigen Gestalten. Die Plätze, an denen sie ihre kleinen illegalen Deals durchziehen konnten, waren rar und weitaus übersichtlicher geworden, und nicht zuletzt war es sein Verdienst gewesen. Batman saß hoch oben auf einem der Lastkräne und überblickte das desertierte Gelände. Vier Großraumfrachter lagen an der westlichen Kaimauer, ein enormer Tanker wartete auf der Nordseite darauf, früh am Donnerstagmorgen leer gepumpt zu werden und kleinere Boote, nicht eindrucksvoll genug, um als Schiffe bezeichnet zu werden, flankierten die Riesen, die in Gotham ihre Nachtruhe zubringen wollten. Batman wartete, obwohl er nicht wusste, worauf.

In der Vergangenheit hatten hier viele Waffendeals der Mafia stattgefunden, doch merkwürdigerweise waren diese in den letzten Tagen deutlich abgeebbt. Entweder hatten sie ihren Handel an einen anderen Ort verlagert, oder aber es gab Lieferungsprobleme. Zuletzt hatte er hier im Hafen zugegriffen, als der verrückte Dr. Crane sein Halluzinogen geschmuggelt hatte. Seither hatte er die Deals der Mafia still beobachtet und nach und nach die Käufer der Ware andernorts gestellt, bevor sie mit den erworbenen Gütern anderen Menschen Schaden zufügen konnten. Seit Salvatore Maronis tödlichem Unfall jedoch hatte die Aktivität der italienischen Mafia kontinuierlich abgenommen. Batman drehte den Kopf und betrachtete seine neue Ausrüstung. Fox hatte ihm demonstriert, wie resistent der neue Anzug gegen Schusswaffen und andere Handgreiflichkeiten war, aber im direkten Nahkampf hatte er ihn noch nie testen können. Wahrscheinlich war das der Grund gewesen, weswegen er sich heute Nacht aufgemacht hatte.

Er verfügte in seinem Labor und seiner...nun...ausgebauten Tiefgarage über die nötige Technologie, um Polizeirufe abzufangen und Talburnes Leute zum Teil zu observieren, doch ein entscheidender Faktor bei seinen Einsätzen war sein Instinkt. Batman hatte gelernt, sich auf sein Gespür zu verlassen und sich in die Machenschaften der Kriminellen hineinzudenken. Er wusste nicht mit Sicherheit, ob heute Nacht ein Deal stieg oder ob er sich geirrt hatte, aber das merkwürdige, intuitive Gefühl, dass er hier genau richtig war, ließ nicht von ihm ab. Hätte er Alfred von dieser Ahnung erzählt, die ihn beschlichen hatte, hätte er ihm sicher einen seiner naseweisen Sprüche gedrückt. Vielleicht so etwas wie: „Wenn Sie jetzt in die Zukunft sehen können, Master Wayne, warum schulen Sie dann nicht um auf Wahrsager in Polizeidiensten?"

Ja, das hätte ihm ähnlich gesehen. Batman hangelte sich von der obersten Strebe hinab und hockte sich einige Meter tiefer auf die Führung des Krans. Zweifelsohne wäre es interessanter gewesen, heute Nacht den Staudamm zu untersuchen, an dem sich laut Fernsehberichten des vorangegangenen Abends ein Doppelmord zugetragen haben sollte. Allerdings wusste Batman, dass Talburnes Leute an der Sache dran waren und der Commissioner hatte ihm unmissverständlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe packen würde, sollte Batman ihm einmal in die Schusslinie geraten. Er hatte daran gedacht, Gordon aufzusuchen und mit ihm Rücksprache zu halten, was es mit dem Mord am alten Staudamm auf sich hatte, war dann aber zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Jim möglicherweise auch nicht mehr wusste. Außerdem hatte er ihn in den letzten Tagen so oft behelligt, dass er sich sicher war, dass Barbara Wind von der Sache bekommen hatte.

Alex Randall war gefesselt in das eiskalte Wasser geworfen worden, eine Frau um die dreißig, die noch nicht identifiziert worden war, war ebenfalls im Staudamm ertränkt worden, mit dem Unterschied, dass man ihr zur Sicherheit noch ein Messer in den Kopf gerammt hatte. Batman verzog den Mund. Dieses Verbrechen trug nicht unbedingt die Signatur des Jokers. So viel Aufwand machte er sich selten, um sich seiner Opfer zu entledigen. Andererseits hatte die letzte Spur von Alex Randall mit der Entführung durch den Joker geendet. Batmans bis dato größter Widersacher schien wieder seine Finger im Spiel zu haben und es wurmte ihn über alle Maßen, dass er keine Verbindungsleute im Polizeipräsidium hatte, die ihm Details zum Stand der Ermittlungen preisgeben konnten. Er wollte nur helfen, doch diese Bereitschaft wurde ihm mit einem Kugelhagel gedankt. Warum hatte der Joker so einen umständlichen Weg gesucht, Randall zu töten? Und wer war die Frau, die am selben Abend den Tod gefunden hatte? Er seufzte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Je mehr Macht der Joker zurückerlangte, desto verworrener und undurchsichtiger wurden seine Züge. Seine einzige Chance, ihm auf die Spur zu kommen, hatte in Erin bestanden, doch die hatte die Ohrstecker, mit denen er sie lokalisieren konnte, abgelegt. Weswegen nur hatte sie die Zusammenarbeit mit ihm verweigert? War sie wirklich so waghalsig und versuchte sich dem Joker ganz allein zu stellen? Aus welchem Zweck?

Batman kam zu keiner klaren Antwort. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen wieder und wieder Scott Aldons Wohnung aufgesucht, doch er hatte sie dort nicht antreffen können. Dass das Appartement stets so vorzufinden gewesen war, wie er es zurückgelassen hatte, bestätigte nicht gerade seine Hoffnung, dass darin noch jemand hauste oder zumindest ab und an einen Besuch abstattete. Antworten würde er vielleicht nur über Aldon selbst in Erfahrung bringen können, doch der war spurlos verschwunden. Alfred hatte für ihn in herausfinden können, dass er im Krankenhaus nicht mehr als Patient aufgelistet war.

Ein Anruf im Gotham General hatte die Erkenntnis gebracht, dass Scott mehrere Tage unangekündigt verschwunden war. Lange hatte man im örtlichen Krankenhaus nicht gefackelt. Freie Betten waren in Zeiten wie diesen Mangelware und nach über drei Tagen ungemeldeter Abwesenheit hatte Aldon den Anspruch auf fortführende Behandlung verwirkt. Was hatte ihn bewegt, auf die Rehabilitationsmaßnahmen im Gotham General zu verzichten? Ihm war ein neues Schultergelenk eingesetzt worden und er war längst noch nicht völlig genesen. Wenn er zudem nicht in seinem Krankenbett lag, wieso war er dann nicht zu Hause? War er entführt worden? Hatte er vielleicht sogar etwas mit dem Mordfall zu tun? Batman sah sich außerstande, eine Erklärung für die Geschehnisse zu finden. Was er auch tat, immer hinkte er einen Schritt hinterher. Diesmal hatte er auch nicht die Gelegenheit, den Joker selbst in die Mangel zu nehmen und herauszufinden, was er mit Aldon angestellt hatte. Dass der Clown auch damit etwas zu tun hatte, bezweifelte Batman in keiner Sekunde. Scott Aldon hatte Erin nahe gestanden, hatte ihr sogar Unterschlupf gewährt, obwohl ihre Unschuld nie ganz bewiesen worden war.

Im Prinzip hatte der Joker wieder einmal nur den Spieß umgedreht. Batman hatte Erin als Köder für den Joker einsetzen wollen, aber dieser war clever genug gewesen, Erin selbst in eine Falle zu locken. Die menschliche Fledermaus hatte nun keinen einzigen Anhaltspunkt mehr, um die junge Frau aufzuspüren und herauszufinden, was der Joker mit ihr im Schilde führte. Das hieß, sofern sie überhaupt noch am Leben war. Die tristen Gedanken des Mannes im Fledermauskostüm wurden jäh unterbrochen, als das Geräusch veralteter Dieselmotoren durch die klare, tragende Luft zu ihm hinaufhallte. Eine Kolonne bestehend aus vier silbernen Lieferwagen fädelte sich hintereinander in die Spur ein, passierte die Kaimauer, auf die der große Tanker seinen monströs anmutenden Schatten warf, und hielt unweit von der Verladestelle tadellos aufgereiht.

Batman setzte sich leicht auf und betätigte die in seiner Maske integrierte Zoomfunktion, die wie ein Fernglas funktionierte. Wie bei einem Nachtsichtgerät kartierte sie die Umgebung in einem grüngelblichen Farbton und zeichnete das Gesehene in einer detaillierten Auflösung auf. Er erkannte sechs der Männer, die aus den Lieferwagen stiegen, wieder. Es waren kleine Fische, die die Drecksarbeiten für Maronis Nachfolger erledigten, nur hatte Batman noch nie so viele von ihnen auf einem Haufen gesehen. Entweder stand viel auf dem Tagesplan und erforderte die Hände vieler Helfer, oder aber die Mafia verspürte den enormen Drang, stark gerüstet bei einer Verabredung anzutreffen. Aus dem Kofferraum holte einer der Schurken eine Maschinenpistole heraus, die er sich umlegte und dann in Anschlag vor sich hielt. Drei andere sahen sich unruhig, fast schon nervös um, während ein weiterer telefonierte. Batman veränderte den Frequenzbereich seines Empfängers und verstärkte die Tonaufnahme, bis er deutlich hören konnte, was der Mann da unten ins Telefon sprach. Er unterhielt sich mit keinem Geringeren als Fabrizio Maroni, dem jetzigen Oberhaupt des Mafiaclans. Abwartend beugte er sich vor und lauschte dem Gespräch. Der Handlanger hatte einen starken slawischen Akzent, ein Beweis dafür, dass sich die letzten Überbleibsel der Mafia zusammengehortet hatten und ein Grund, weswegen Maroni nicht italienisch mit ihm sprach. „Wir warten noch auf seine Leute. Dann werden wir die Ware prüfen", sagte der Mann aus Osteuropa. „Was ist mit den Interessenten?", Maroni klang genervt und unruhig, scheinbar waren die Zeiten offiziell vorüber, in denen die Mafia mit Gelassenheit ihren Geschäften nachgehen konnte. Ein Umstand, der Batman eigentlich hätte freuen sollen, aber in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass der Joker auf freiem Fuß war, war die Freude über die Einschüchterung der Mafia getrübt.

„Noch nicht da. Vielleicht haben sie den Schwanz eingezogen." Batman kniff die Augen zusammen. Von wem sprach der Russe? Wer war der Kunde und wer der zweite Interessent? Erpicht darauf, es herauszufinden, balancierte er über den Auslauf des Krans und erhöhte die Lautstärke des Empfängers.

„Verübeln kann man es ihnen sicher nicht", erwiderte Maroni leise. Batman stutzte. War es möglich, dass der Kunde der Joker selbst war? Hatte er sich noch einmal auf die Mafia eingelassen oder besser gesagt andersherum? Aber zu welchem Zweck? War ihm die Allianz mit der altehrwürdigen Linie organisierter Verbrecher nicht zu langweilig, zu profan gewesen? Er hatte einen gegen den anderen ausgespielt, systematisch das Netz der Mafia zerrissen und jetzt machte er mit dem Überbleibsel gemeinsame Sache? Wenn dem so war, dann ergab sich hier und jetzt vielleicht die Chance, den Clown zu ergreifen. Eine übermächtige Nervosität ergriff Besitz von ihm, sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Selten war er dem Joker so nah auf den Fersen gewesen und die Ahnung, in seinem Windschatten nach ihm zu jagen, ließ seinen Puls in die Höhe schießen. Er bekam eventuell jetzt die Möglichkeit, all dem ein Ende zu bereiten, das wahllose, kaltblütige Morden zu stoppen, dem wütenden Wahnsinn Einhalt zu gebieten.

„Was, wenn die doch noch kommen? Sollen wir vermitteln?", die Stimme des Osteuropäers riss Batman aus seinen wirbelnden Gedanken. Maroni ließ ein wenig auf seine Antwort warten, dann sagte er bestimmend: „Nein. Lass das mal die Sorge des Jokers sein." Da. Es war also wirklich so. Der Joker verhandelte mit der Mafia und eine dritte Partei war an einem Deal interessiert. Wer waren diese Dritten? „Geht klar, Boss. Ich melde mich, wenn der Deal gelaufen ist."

Damit endete das Telefongespräch und fast gleichzeitig bog ein schwarzer CUV in die Hafeneinfahrt. Einer der vorderen Scheinwerfer war beschädigt und flackerte schwach, während sein Zwillingsbruder mit voller Kraft die Fahrbahn ausleuchtete. Als die Lieferwagen der Mafia in seinem Leuchtkreis auftauchten, schaltete der Fahrer des kompakten Wagens das Licht aus. Er drehte einen kleinen Bogen und hielt dann leise quietschend an.

Nur zwei Männer saßen in dem Wagen und als sie aus ihm ausstiegen, erstarrte Batman kurzzeitig. Einer von ihnen kam ihm bekannt vor. Mit einer Baseballmütze auf dem Kopf und der Kapuze eines grauen Pullovers darüber gezogen, fiel es ihm zuerst schwer, ihn zu erkennen, dann aber traf ihn die Erkenntnis recht unvorbereitet. Da unten war Jack Treather, der junge Officer, der ihm geholfen hatte, Erin zu befreien, und den der neue Commissioner undercover auf die Mafia gehetzt hatte. Dass er heute hier sein würde, hatte er nicht erwartet, aber so ergab sich für ihn die Gelegenheit, nicht nur dem Joker auf die Schliche zu kommen, sondern auch Jacks Sicherheit zu gewährleisten. Batman kletterte über den Lastkran und wartete an dessen Spitze ab. Zu früh durfte er sich nicht zeigen. Der untersetzte, vierschrötige Mann neben Treather schien die Redeführung zu übernehmen. Im Nu waren die beiden Männer vom Gesindel der Mafia umstellt und wurden untersucht. Als sie für sauber befunden worden waren, schien man sich mit Verhandlungen zu befassen, die wiederum nicht lang andauerten, weil zwei weitere kleine Autos über das Hafengelände gefahren kamen. Batman beugte sich vor, fokussierte sich auf die Neuankömmlinge und bewunderte im Stillen Fox' Genie für die Entwicklung seines neuen Kampfanzugs. Er war so geschmeidig, dass er gar nicht das Gefühl hatte, überhaupt etwas auf der Haut zu tragen. Batman hatte beschlich der Gedanke, dass sich heute zeigen würde, ob die diamantfaserige Panzerung auch wirklich das hielt, was sie versprach. Die Türen wurden geöffnet und aus ihnen heraus traten pro Auto vier maskierte Männer. Clownsfratzen in verschiedensten Farben verhüllten ihre Gesichter. Dass es Handlanger des Jokers waren, war nicht mehr zu widerlegen. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen traten sie auch gleich bis zum Hals bewaffnet aus dem Auto heraus und machten keinen Hehl um irgendeinen Anstandskodex unter Verbrechern.

Batmans Augen jagten von einem Halunken zum nächsten, doch alle trugen richtige Masken, keiner von ihnen schien geschminkt zu sein. Sein ohnehin wild bemaltes Gesicht hinter einer Maske zu verstecken schien untypisch für den Joker zu sein. Konnte es sein, dass er das Geschäft seinen Leuten überließ und gar nicht anwesend war? Batman verzog den Mund. Wenn er schon nicht den Joker selbst zu fassen bekommen würde, dann wenigstens einen seiner Gehilfen. Irgendeiner von ihnen würde wissen, wo er sich aufhielt und irgendeiner würde es ihm auch verraten. Früher oder später machte er aus dem verschwiegensten Bastard eine regelrechte Quasselstrippe. Er kannte entsprechende Mittel und Wege.

„Hey, was sind das für Witzfiguren?", rief einer der maskierten Männer aus, dessen schwarzes schulterlanges Haar unter der Maske hervorblitzte. Mit seiner vollautomatischen Waffe deutete er auf Treather und seinen Kollegen. Seine Stimme war zu hoch und zu nervös, um dem Joker zu gehören, aber allein dadurch, dass er eine Waffe trug, war er gefährlich genug. „Sie sind interessiert an einem Geschäft mit deinem Boss, du Clown! Und jetzt nimm die Waffe runter, damit wir uns ums Wesentliche kümmern können", entgegnete der Mann mit dem slawischen Akzent gelassen. Er betrachtete die Clowns, die zwar in der Minderheit waren, aber bis an die Zähne bewaffnet waren und mit Sicherheit nicht davor zurückschreckten, den Abzug zu betätigen.

„Wer hat denn gesagt, dass mein Boss Geschäfte machen will? Er hat kein Interesse an Unterhandel." Die Plastikmaske dämpfte seine Stimme ein wenig, tat aber der Schärfe seiner Worte nichts ab.

„Das würde ich gern von ihm selber hören!", warf Treathers Kollege selbstsicher ein. Batman hob den Kopf und sah mit an, wie der Wortführer der maskierten Clowns auf den kräftigen, ihm unbekannten Cop zumarschierte. Er schlenderte selbstgefällig vor dem vorlauten Mann auf und ab und nahm ihn in Augenschein. Der Umgang mit dem Joker schien ihm Flügel verliehen zu haben, die ihm eine gewisse Arroganz zueigen haben werden lassen.

„Weißt du eigentlich, mit wem du hier redest?" Mit erhobener Waffe trat er so nah an den dicklichen Mann heran, der recht unbeeindruckt wirkte.

„Mit einem Feigling, der es nötig hat, sich hinter einer albernen Maske zu verstecken?", suggerierte er und kassierte dafür einen heftigen Schlag mit dem Lauf der Schusswaffe ins Gesicht, worauf er zurückstolperte und mit dem Rücken gegen einen Container stieß, dessen Blech ob der unerwarteten Kollision festlich und etwas hohl schepperte.

Der Geschlagene hielt beide Hände an sein Gesicht, verbarg die blutende Nase dahinter. Als sein erster Schreck verflogen war, spie er Blut und Rotz auf den Boden und wischte sich fluchend das Gesicht mit dem Ärmel seiner Jacke ab. Batman konnte von seiner Position aus erkennen, dass Treather den Impuls unterdrücken musste, seinem Kollegen zu helfen. Unbeholfen stand er umringt von den Clowns da und bemühte sich, sein Pokerface aufrechtzuerhalten.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich mir die große Schnauze wirklich verkneifen, du Schwanzlutscher!", tönte der Kriminelle und richtete die Waffe dann auf Jack, fast so, als erwartete er, dass er auf ihn losgehen würde. Doch Treather bewahrte einen kühlen Kopf und zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, als der Ganove sich vor ihm aufbaute und großspurig meinte: „Und? Willst du auch einen geistreichen Beitrag von dir geben und deine Packung abholen?!" Er schwenkte die Waffe vor Jacks Gesicht hin und her, doch dieser blieb ganz ruhig und sagte nichts. „Was ist, hast du deine Zunge verschluckt?"

Er packte Jack beim Kragen und hätte ihm sicherlich auch einen Schlag verpasst, hätte sich nicht einer der Italiener eingeschaltet: „Hey, Mann, bist du zum Pöbeln hier, oder um die Lieferung abzuholen? Ob dein Boss mit den beiden verhandeln will oder nicht, ist mir scheißegal. Wir haben hier einen Deal und wenn du und deine Kollegen die Ware nicht haben wollt, könnt ihr euch gleich wieder verpissen."

Einer der anderen Clowns, ein großer, hagerer Kerl, der sich etwas schlaksig bewegte, brummte: „Mach mal halb lang, Spaghettifresser. Es war vereinbart, dass der Deal nur zwischen euch und uns stattfinden wird. Zuschauer sind nicht erwünscht." Die rot bemalten Augen auf dem weißen Plastik glotzten den Mafioso ausdruckslos an. Obgleich die Drucke auf den Masken humoristisch angehaucht waren, wirkten ihre Züge in der Dunkelheit verzerrt und unheimlich, wenn nicht gar gefährlich.

Er zog ebenfalls eine Waffe aus seinem Jackett und richtete sie auf Jack und seinen Kollegen. „Wir schauen uns jetzt an, was ihr geliefert habt. Solange habt ihr ein Auge auf die beiden", befehligte der Große drei seiner Kumpanen, die daraufhin auf die beiden verdeckten Ermittler losgingen, sie zu Boden stießen und die Waffen auf sie richteten.

„Was soll denn das?", fragte Treathers Kollege mit nasaler, merkwürdig verstopft klingender Stimme. Das Blut rann aus seiner gebrochenen Nase und hatte sich bereits bis auf sein Kinn verteilt. „Wir wollen mit eurem Boss verhandeln, mehr nicht. Kein Grund, so paranoid zu sein." Seine Aufmüpfigkeit wurde ihm augenblicklich zum Verhängnis, als einer der drei Maskierten ihm einen weiteren Schlag verpasste und ihn somit zum Schweigen brachte.

„Paranoia bewahrt dich vor so etwas", kommentierte der dürre Clown, der seinen anderen Leuten zunickte, „und jetzt will ich die Ware sehen!"

Das wollte Batman auch. Er überlegte zunächst, ob er eingreifen sollte, da es möglich war, dass die Clowns ihre Behandlung den beiden Cops gegenüber zu intensivieren beabsichtigten, befand es dann aber für wichtiger, herauszufinden, woran der Joker interessiert war. Er schwang sich rücklings von dem gelben Kran, landete auf einigen Holzkisten, die auf einem Container gestapelt worden waren, und hastete im Schutze der massiven Behälter schneller als ein flüchtiger Schatten den anderen voraus. Der neue Anzug erlaubte ihm geschmeidigere und vor allen Dingen lautlose Bewegungen und ermöglichte es ihm, unentdeckt zu bleiben, während die Vertreter der italienischen Mafia gefolgt von dem maskierten Kommando des Jokers die Verladeplattform aufsuchten. Die Waffen befanden sich offensichtlich an Bord eines der großen Frachtschiffe. Der dunkelrote Rumpf des Frachters, auf dessen Flanken mit großen weißen Lettern der Name _‚Psyche'_ geschrieben stand. Ein an der griechischen Mythologie angelehnter Name, der im Kontext mit der Fracht schon recht dubios und morbide erschien. Batman beobachtete, wie die Gruppe von Kriminellen den Steg erklomm und über einen sicher nicht ganz legalen Weg nach und nach auf das Schiff kletterte. Erst als er sichergehen konnte, dass der letzte der Clowns – ein recht plumpes und unsportliches Exemplar, das nicht besonders im Klettern geübt zu sein schien – an Bord angelangt war, zückte Batman seinen Magnetenterhaken, peilte ihn sorgfältig an, ehe er ihn abschoss und die oberste Kante der Außenwand des großen Frachters traf. Mit einem dunklen Klicken saugte er sich an das Metall fest und rastete ein, sodass Batman nur einen Hebel umlegen musste, damit sich die gespannte Kette wieder einfädelte und ihn somit nach oben an die Schiffswand zog. Geschwind überwand er die Reling und duckte sich hinter einem etwa brusthohen metallenen Kasten ab.

Batman lauschte den Stimmen der anderen und spähte am Rand des Kastens vorbei, als sie immer leiser zu werden schienen. Er sah gerade noch, wie der kräftige Anhänger des Jokers mit der grünblauen, etwas zu schmal für sein Gesicht wirkenden Maske auf einer Treppe verschwand, die nach unten in den geräumigen Frachtraum führte. Schnell huschte er geduckt über das Deck. Dass viele der Clowns auf das Schiff gekommen waren, bedeutete nicht, dass die anderen im Hafen nicht auch ein genaues Auge auf den Frachter haben würden. Dass es zu einer handgreiflichen Konfrontation kommen könnte, war Batman durchaus bewusst, aber er hatte gelernt, dass die erfolgreichsten Kämpfe jene waren, die man selbst initiierte. Die Luke zum Frachtraum stand noch offen, eine Nachlässigkeit, die der Joker niemals geduldet hätte, soviel war sicher. Batman hingegen würde sich nicht darüber beklagen. Schnell und mit der Geschicklichkeit einer Raubkatze schwang er sich in den Frachtraum und landete auf einer der fast bis an die Decke gestapelten Holzkisten. „Was war das?", ertönte die hohe Stimme des Clowns, der die Nase von Treathers Kollegen blutig geschlagen hatte. Er drehte sich um und die schmucklose Maske mit einem verzerrten Grinsen auf den künstlichen Lippen schaute in Batmans Richtung. Er hatte es dem Umstand zu verdanken, dass der Frachtraum nicht völlig ausgeleuchtet wurde, sodass er unentdeckt blieb.

„Gar nichts. Das Schiff ist schon ein bisschen älter, da ist so ein Knarren schon normal", winkte ein anderer ab und ließ Batman erleichtert ausatmen. Der Clown, der Verdacht geschöpft hatte, blieb jedoch noch wie angewurzelt stehen und hob seine Waffe, richtete sie auf das Nichts und machte Anstalten, sicherheitshalber ein paar Kugeln abzufeuern.

Der Große brachte ihn jedoch rechtzeitig zur Räson: „Spinnst du? Waffe runter! Wir sitzen hier auf einem Pulverfass, also baller hier gefälligst nicht rum!"

Die Mafiosi tauschten beunruhigte Blicke, als sie realisierten, dass die maskierten Schurken auch ohne ihren großen und berüchtigten Anführer gefährlich verrückt zu sein schienen. Nur zögerlich nahm der Skeptische die Waffe hinunter und folgte seinen Kollegen tiefer in das Herz des Schiffes. Batman, alarmiert durch seine beinahe Entdeckung, folgte auf leisen Sohlen. Das Innere des Frachtraums war kühl, und dennoch war die Luft recht muffig und trug den Geruch von Sägespänen.

„Hier ist die Ware", verkündete der Russe, der etwas deplatziert im Kreis der italienischen Mafia wirkte, sich dort jedoch einen Namen gemacht zu haben schien. Mit einer Hand deutete er auf acht sperrige Kisten unterschiedlicher Größe. Sie alle waren mit einem roten Zahlencode markiert, der den Inhalt der Bestellung zuordnete.

„Aufmachen!", forderte der große Clown und musste nicht von seiner imposanten Schusswaffe Gebrauch machen, um sich den nötigen Respekt zu verschaffen. Der Russe nickte seinen Kumpanen zu, worauf der eine ein großes Hebeleisen hervorzog und dies an den Deckel einer Kiste anlegte. Im Nu hatte er die Kiste von ihrer hölzernen Abdeckung befreit und gab den Blick auf deren Inhalt frei. Zwei der Clowns traten näher heran und auch Batman gewann einen Einblick in den Inhalt. Er hatte sich an den hohen Stahlträgern entlang gehangelt und saß auf einer Querstrebe, von wo er perfekte Sicht auf den Inhalt der Kiste genoss. Er sah nichts als Sägespäne, vermutete darunter jedoch entsprechende Waffen. So schien es auch den Clowns zu ergehen, denn sie begannen mit beiden Händen in dem fein gehobelten Holz zu wühlen, jedoch ohne Erfolg.

„Willst du mich verarschen?", polterte der Große, der sich jeglichem diplomatischen Tonfall entledigt hatte. Nun entsicherte er doch die eigene Waffe und hielt sie dem Russen vor die Nase, die so krumm war, dass sie verriet, schon mehrfach in diversen Auseinandersetzungen gebrochen worden zu sein. Der Mafioso wirkte selbst völlig perplex und starrte auf die leere Kiste. Erst ein Faustschlag des Clowns brachte ihn dazu, zu ihm aufzuschauen.

„Ich verstehe nicht...", begann er und sein Akzent schien sich durch seine wachsende Nervosität nur noch zu verstärken, „das sind die markierten Kisten. Hier muss die Ware drin sein!" Ein anderer Clown hatte indes dem Italiener die Stange entrissen und machte sich daran, die übrigen Kisten zu öffnen.

„Siehst du hier irgendwo die geforderte Ware, Arschloch?", fuhr ihn der dürre Clown an, als sich der einzige Inhalt der anderen Kisten ebenfalls als mangelhaft erwies. Auch sie waren nur mit Sägespänen gefüllt.

„Wo ist die Ware?", brüllte der Anführer der Maskierten ungehalten, worauf der Russe zurückwich, wo ihn jedoch zwei weitere Clowns unfreundlich in Empfang nahmen.

„Ich schwöre, ich weiß es nicht!", beharrte der Russe und fing sich dafür einen unangenehmen Tiefschlag ein, der ihn röchelnd zusammensinken ließ. Die Situation drohte daraufhin zu eskalieren. Vier der Italiener stürzten nach vorn und balgten sich mit den Gesandten des Jokers; beschränkte man sich zu Anfang noch mit bloßen Faustschlägen, löste sich bald darauf der erste Schuss, der an den hohen Wänden entlang hallte und das Todesurteil für einen vorschnellen Mafioso bedeutete. Die Zeit für halbwegs friedliche Verhandlungen gehörte der Vergangenheit an. Die Clowns, die sich um die Lieferung für den Joker betrogen fühlten und dementsprechend seine schlechte Laune fürchten mussten, prügelten sich mit Maronis Leuten, die sichtlich irritiert ob der verschwundenen Ware waren. Batman unterdrückte den Impuls, einzugreifen, zumal beide Parteien seine Feinde waren und er nicht wusste, ob er dem ersten Einsatz seiner Ausrüstung gleich ein Kreuzfeuer zumuten sollte. Die Frage, die ihn bewegte, war, wohin die Lieferung für den Joker verschwunden war und wer so dreist sein konnte, sich mit ihm anzulegen.

Einer der Italiener wurde gegen eine hölzerne Absperrung geschleudert, die krachend unter seinem nicht unbeachtlichen Gewicht zusammenbrach. Zum Vorschein kam ein großes Paket, in dem viele kleine weiße kompakte Bündel lagerten, die die Rauferei der beiden kriminellen Parteien für einen Bruchteil unterbrach. „Was zum Teufel ist das? Ist das die Lieferung?", hallte die hohe Stimme des schießwütigen Maskierten durch den Bauch des Schiffes.

„Hier drüben ist noch mehr davon", meinte ein anderer Clown, dessen Maske schon reichlich zerbeult aussah. Jene von Maronis Männern, die nicht zu Brei geschlagen am Boden lagen, sahen sich irritiert um.

Der Russe, der sich etwas aufgerappelt hatte, betrachtete die Bündel und sagte kaum verständlich: „Nicht die Bestellung. Hab das noch nie gesehen."

Die Stimmen gerieten durcheinander und auch Batman wusste nicht so recht, was er von dem neuerlichen Fund halten sollte. Erst als einer der Clowns ausstieß: „Das ist eine Falle! Scheiße, ein Hinterhalt! Da ist ein automatischer Zeitzünder!" wurde Gothams Beschützer hellhörig. Jemand schoss den Russen nieder, der daraufhin endgültig regungslos liegen blieb.

„Ihr verdammten Schweinehunde!"

Alle Vorsicht wegen des Sprengstoffs war vergessen, der nervöse Clown richtete einen nach dem anderen im Kreise der Mafia nieder. Batman befand es für klüger, schnellstmöglich den Rückzug anzutreten. Die Menge an C4, die in kleinen Päckchen verstaut worden war, würde genügen, um den gesamten Frachter in die Luft gehen zu lassen.

Wie viel Zeit ihm blieb, wusste er nicht, weil er in der anbrechenden Hektik und der Schießerei den Zeitzünder nicht zu Gesicht bekam. Er wusste nur, dass Eile angebracht war. Nicht länger darauf Acht gebend, ob ihn irgendjemand entdeckte, kletterte er über die Luke hinauf, während hinter ihm Schüsse ertönten. Kaum war er an Deck und wieder auf den Füßen, spürte er noch, wie eine immense Erschütterung den Boden vibrieren und binnen weniger Sekunden erhitzen ließ. Ihm gelang noch ein blinder Hechtsprung über die Reling, als sich der Frachter in unmittelbarer Nähe seltsam nach außen zu wölben begann, ehe er in einer nie gesehenen Feuersbrunst auseinanderflog wie ein Modellboot. Batmans Aufprall in das Wasser war nicht kalt, wie er es vielleicht erwartet hätte, sondern heiß, heiß wie die Hölle selbst. Nach wenigen Sekunden, in denen er unter Wasser getaucht war, realisierte er auch, woran das lag. Die Explosion des Frachters, deren lauter, markerschütternder Knall seine Ohren für einige Zeit hatte taub werden lassen, hatte den Tanker in Mitleidenschaft gerissen. Öl und andere brennbare Materialien, die er geladen hatte, nährten das anfangs kleine Feuer und ließen den Himmel über Gothams Hafen in einem gewaltvollen Stakkato aus ohrenbetäubenden Paukenschlägen erzittern.

Die Wasseroberfläche über ihm fing Feuer, weil das Öl ausgetreten war und Feuer gefangen hatte. Alles um ihm herum brannte und zerschellte scheppernd unter der Wucht neuerlicher Explosionen. Der Frachter war nur ein Dominostein gewesen, der umgestoßen worden war und den gesamten Hafenkomplex niederzureißen drohte. Trümmerteile fielen ins Wasser, eine gewaltige Schiffsschraube rotierte brennend durch das Wasser. Nie hatte Batman einen skurrileren Anblick ertragen müssen.

Irgendwo links von ihm knallte es erneut; das Wasser dämpfte die Lautstärke der Explosion. Dann drückte sich etwas Großes mit ganzem Gewicht auf ihn und drängte Batman in die Tiefe, fast bis auf den Grund des Hafenbeckens. Ein massives Teil der Schiffswand hatte ihn erwischt und drückte ihn zu Boden. Die Wasseroberfläche unzählige Meter weit über ihm leuchtete spottend, lockte ihn vergeblich.

Batman konnte sich nicht bewegen. Batman war gefangen.


	23. 22 Hinter feindlichen Linien

**Scar Tissue**

**22**

**Hinter feindlichen Linien**

Nur ein schmaler Grat

Trennt das Gute vom Bösen,

Wahrheit von Lüge.

Es war schwer, den penetranten Gestank zu ignorieren, der von einem der Clowns ausging. Er trug schäbige Klamotten in einem abgetragenen Grünton. Der Stoff strahlte eine besonders unangenehme Mischung aus ekelerregenden Ausdünstungen aus, roch wie ungewaschene Altkleidung, in der sich ein streunender Hund gewälzt hatte und über die ein Fass schales Bier ausgeschüttet worden war. Jack kam nicht umhin, den widerlichen Geruch einzuatmen, ganz gleich, ob er durch den Mund die Luft einsaugte oder durch die Nase. Tony blieb hingegen nichts anderes übrig, als durch den Mund schnaufend einzuatmen; seine Nase blutete immer noch wie verrückt, die rote Flüssigkeit lief in Sturzbächen über seinen Mund und sein Doppelkinn, besudelte den Kragen seines blauen Hemdes. Hinzukam, dass sein linkes Auge langsam aber sicher anschwoll. Jack hatte keinen einzigen Schlag abbekommen und wollte es auch dabei belassen. Selbst wenn der Joker nicht persönlich anwesend war, befanden sie sich dennoch recht nah in seinem Wirkungskreis, weswegen er es für unklug erachtete, zu vorlaut zu sein. Dennoch regte sich in ihm Unbehagen in Anbetracht dessen, dass die anderen so lange wegblieben. Es mochte an seinem fragwürdigen Zeitempfinden liegen, dass es ihm so vorkam, als blieben die anderen schon eine halbe Ewigkeit weg, oder aber es war der aufdringliche Körpergeruch der menschlichen Wachhunde, die ihn ungeduldig werden ließ.

„Wo bleiben die denn? Meinst du, da ist was faul?", fragte der kleinste der Clowns, der Tony trotzdem schätzungsweise überragte.

„Ach, bei der Liefermenge wird das eine Weile dauern, bis sie es aufgeladen haben, das ist alles."

Jack drehte den Kopf und sagte leise: „Euer Boss...wann können wir ihn sprechen?" Er hielt es für wichtig, das eigene Motiv nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren und glaubwürdig zu wirken.

„Wenn du Pech hast, früher, als dir lieb sein kann", prophezeite ein anderer, auf dessen Maske blaugelbe Borsten wie die Andeutung eines Irokesenschnitts angebracht worden waren. Er spuckte auf den Boden und schwenkte die Waffe in seiner Hand hin und her.

„Hört mal, wir wollen nur verhandeln...", fuhr Jack fort und wurde von dem Stinkenden näher in Augenschein genommen. Als er etwas an ihn herantrat, glaubte der verdeckt ermittelnde Cop für einen Augenblick, nicht mehr atmen zu können, so übelkeiterregend war der Odem, der ihm entgegenschlug.

„Verhandeln? Mit dem Joker? Ihr scheint nicht viel von ihm zu wissen, hm? Wer seid ihr zwei überhaupt?"

Tony blinzelte Jack an, schien etwas sagen zu wollen, tupfte sich dann aber doch nur die verletzte Nase mit einem Stofftaschentuch ab, das in seiner ausgeleierten Cordhose gesteckt hatte. „Man nennt mich Patch", stellte sich Jack vor und sah in die Clownsfratze, die beunruhigend leblos und leer wirkte.

„Patch? Wie einen Flicken?", amüsierte sich der Mann, der wie ein obergäriges Bierfass stank, „Wieso heißt du so?"

Jack sah fest in das ausdruckslose Maskengesicht, so als blickte er in Augen, die er nicht sehen konnte. „Weil ich Dinge wieder hinbiege, die andere versauen." Es klang nicht nur plausibel, nein, die Antwort kam auch schnell und selbstsicher genug, um darüber hinwegzutäuschen, dass er sich diese Erklärung soeben aus den Fingern gesogen hatte.

„Ist ja interessant. Ich denke, du wirst Gelegenheit haben, das unter Beweis zu stellen."

Tony verschluckte sich und begann zu husten, spie das Blut an seinem Mund auf einen der Clowns, der ihm daraufhin einen angewiderten Tritt verpasste.

„Was ist mit dir, Fettsack? Auf einmal so still?", fragte der mit dem Irokesenschnitt.

Tony schaute grimmig zu ihm auf und murrte mit nasaler Stimme: „Ich weiß aus Erfahrung, dass es klüger ist, die Klappe zu halten, wenn eine Waffe auf einen gerichtet wird."

Der Kleinste lachte daraufhin und war im Begriff, noch etwas hinzuzufügen, kam jedoch nicht mehr weit, als ein hohes, gellendes Fiepen ertönte, nur um kurz darauf von einem markerschütternden, rasselnden Scheppern abgelöst zu werden, das sich in einer gigantischen Feuerwolke verbildlichte.

Eine enorme Druckwelle riss die Männer des Jokers regelrecht von den Füßen. Selbst Jack und Tony, die auf dem kalten Beton saßen, wurden zur Seite gerissen, sodass der kräftigere Cop auf dem Neuling landete und ihn kurzzeitig unter sich begrub.

„Was zum...?", hörte Jack einen der Clowns schreien, doch dann füllte ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm seine Gehörgänge aus. Eine Rauchwolke türmte sich in den Nachthimmel auf. Jack starrte vor lauter Entsetzen den Feuerball an, in den der Frachter aufgegangen war und wurde erneut zu Boden geschleudert, als eine Hitzewand über ihn und die anderen hinwegrollte. Es war, als brannte die Luft, die er atmete, so als drückte ihn eine riesige heiße Hand ihn nach unten. Ein Blitz aus grellem weißen Licht, das in sattem Orange mündete, zuckte in den Himmel, dann ging der große Tanker, der unweit des Frachters angelegt hatte, in einem riesigen Feuerball auf. Die Hitze der nahen Explosion musste die Ladung des Tankers entzündet haben. In einem gewaltigen Feuerwerk zerbarst der Rumpf des Schiffes und schleuderte Teile seines zerrissenen Skeletts in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Ein hoher Pfeifton dominierte Jacks Hörsinn, überlagerte die Folge an lauten Knalltönen, die die Explosionen hervorriefen.

Wie ein Himmelfahrtskommando schossen Trümmerteile und brennende Fässer in die Luft, landeten wie laute Trommelschläge auf Containern oder noch halbwegs intakten Booten, die auf der anderen Seite der Kaimauer anlagen. Das helle Flirren, das seinen ganzen Kopf auszufüllen und jeden vernünftigen Gedanken zu verbannen schien, nahm einen noch schrilleren Ton an. Es war selbst dann noch mit der gleichen Intensität da, wenn er sich die Ohren zuhielt. Es war, als entstammte der Motor dieser Kakophonie seinem eigenen Gehirn. Die Hitze versengte die Haare an seinen Armen, verschonte aber seine Haut und den Stoff seines Sweatshirts. Die Welt um ihn herum schien vollkommen in Flammen aufgegangen zu sein, überall, wohin er sah, loderte es, sogar auf der Wasseroberfläche schien das züngelnde Feuer zu tanzen, sich zu drehen und zu wenden wie in einem ekstatischen Rauschzustand. Jack wurde mit einem Mal am Kragen gepackt und auf die Knie geschleift, als das Zetern des Sprengstoffs ein Ende fand und die restliche Zerstörungsarbeit der Feuersbrunst überließ.

Benommen registrierte Jack, dass auch Tony von den übrigen zwei Clowns auf die Füße gezogen wurde. Er wusste nicht, ob sie auf ihn einredeten oder sonst irgendetwas von sich gaben. Wegen der Masken, die sie trugen, konnte er nicht einmal von ihren Lippen lesen, das monotone Fiepen in seinem Kopf schloss sowieso jedes andere Geräusch aus, isolierte es aus seiner Wahrnehmung wie eine schalldichte Wand. Jack wurde nach vorn geschoben und hatte Mühe, seine Umgebung überhaupt als Realität wahrzunehmen. Einer der Clowns öffnete die Schiebetür eines Lieferwagens und stieß Jack nach vorn. Er stieß sich das Schienbein an, nahm aber den Schmerz nur unterschwellig wahr, weil der helle Pfeifton in seinem Kopf ihn nahezu in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Der junge Officer, der unter dem Namen Patch verdeckt ermittelte, landete unsanft auf der Ladefläche des Lieferwagens. Früher mochten an dieser Stelle Sitze installiert gewesen sein; die Verankerung derer ragte noch aus dem Bodenblech heraus, das mit teilweise zerrissener Auslegware bedeckt war. Jack drehte sich, nahm seine Umgebung nur noch verschwommen war. Tony, der ebenfalls auf die Ladefläche verbannt worden war, lehnte sich über ihn und redete auf ihn ein, doch in Jacks Kopf war jede seiner gesprochenen Silben nichts anderes als ein unnachgiebiges Pfeifen.

Der Clown mit dem unschmeichelhaften Körpergeruch riss Tony von ihm hinunter und zwang seine Arme auf seinen Rücken. Ein Poltern erfüllte den Lieferwagen, als sich dieser in Bewegung setzte. Die geschlossene Tür versiegelte das schwelende Licht der überwältigenden Feuerwalze vor Jacks Augen und umhüllte ihn mit Dunkelheit. Das Schaukeln des Wagens und das Gefühl, haltlos über den glatten Boden zu rutschen, ließen ihn die Orientierung verlieren und seinen Kopf schwirren. Auch Jack spürte, wie seine Arme herumgerissen und von einem schweren, langen Band umschlungen wurden. Der Lieferwagen schien eine scharfe Kurve zu nehmen, denn Jack rutschte kurz darauf gegen die Seitenwand und schlug sich den Hinterkopf an.

Das Pfeifen schien etwas leiser zu werden, beherrschte aber noch immer seinen Gehörgang. Immerhin nahm er jetzt Fetzen von Wörtern wahr, die der maskierte Verbrecher von sich gab. „...ihr gemacht habt...werdet büßen...verdammte Schweine!", tönte es an seinen geplagten Ohren, ohne dass er einen Zusammenhang oder Sinn in die gesprochenen Bruchstücken interpretieren konnte.

Als Jack die Augen schloss, sah er dahinter das orangefarbene Feuer, das noch immer auf seiner Netzhaut loderte. Im Lieferwagen mochte es stockdunkel sein, doch hinter seinen Lidern war es taghell. Taghell und laut. Die Erschütterung der Explosion hallte in seinem Kopf wider, die Wucht der Detonation hatte Spuren in jeder Faser seines Körpers hinterlassen. Ihm war, als flatterten seine Muskeln und Nervenenden jetzt noch in Reaktion auf die heftige Druckwelle. Jack stöhnte leise, drehte sich, das Schwindelgefühl in seinem Kopf nahm zu und plagte sein Bewusstsein. Er schnappte noch ein geknurrtes „zum Boss" vonseiten des Clowns auf, dann umfing ihn eine gnädige Dunkelheit, die die beständige Rotation in seinem Kopf ausblendete und das monotone Pfeifen in der Zwischenzeit verstummen ließ. So angenehm ihm seine Ohnmacht auch erscheinen mochte; Jack sollte sich noch wünschen, nie das Bewusstsein verloren zu haben.

***

Wasser war wohl eine der erstaunlichsten Materien, die diese Welt zu bieten hatte. Der Mensch konnte in ihm befindlich nicht ohne Hilfsmittel atmen, sich wohl aber darin bewegen, sogar in ihm sehen und hören, wenngleich beide Sinne ein wenig verzerrt und verhindert zum Einsatz kamen. Wasser war für den Menschen lebenserhaltend, aber nur, wenn dessen Salzgehalt niedrig war. Andernfalls tötete es, anstatt ein Leben zu retten. Wie es mit Batman verfuhr, war noch recht unsicher. Er spürte, wie er langsam tiefer nach unten gedrängt wurde. Das Gewicht des Stahls, der selbst im Wasser zu glühen schien, zwang sich ihm übermächtig auf. Hier unten im Hafenbecken Gothams, in dem Dank des kühlen Nass jede Bewegung federleicht von der Hand zu gehen schien, war er gleichzeitig all seiner Kräfte beraubt. Es erschien ihm unmöglich, das massive Stahlteil von sich zu schieben. Der Frachter, der sich irgendwo rechts von ihm noch nicht so recht entscheiden konnte, ob er kentern oder doch lieber verbrennen sollte, gab ein knarrendes Jaulen von sich, das anhörte wie das groteske Wehklagen eines urzeitlichen Monstrums.

Die massige Konstruktion brannte lichterloh, verlieh dem umliegenden Wasser einen gelbstichigen Farbton, so als wäre es pures Gift, in dem er zu ertrinken drohte, ein Bad aus flüssigem Schwefel.

Batman aktivierte das Notrufsignal an seinem Gürtel, das Alfred sofort darüber informierte, wenn er in Schwierigkeiten steckte. Bislang hatte er nur einmal Gebrauch davon machen müssen, aber es war stets gut zu wissen, Hilfe in der Hinterhand zu haben. Ob er ihm aus dieser misslichen Lage helfen können würde, war allerdings zu bezweifeln. Er konnte ja nicht einmal in den Empfänger sprechen und sagen, was ihm fehlte. Er konnte sich einzig und allein darauf verlassen, dass der Sender seinen korrekten Aufenthaltsort verriet und es Alfred ermöglichte, Vorkehrungen zu treffen. Retten konnte er sich aber nur allein. Batman drehte sich unter der stählernen Platte, versuchte, diese von sich zu schieben, als er rücklings auf dem Grund des Hafenbeckens aufschlug. Das Metall bohrte sich tief in seinen Hals, drückte ihm zusätzlich die spärlich verbliebene Luft in seinen Lungen ab. Hier unten im Wasser waren seine Kräfte nicht mehr als eine Illusion. Die Verdrängung des Wassers und der Sog des in sich zusammenbrechenden Frachters taten ihr Übriges dazu, um seine Bemühungen, freizukommen, zu zerschlagen. Was für ein Ende würde nur auf ihn warten? Batman, der dunkle Ritter Gothams, würde elendig ertrinken. Kein sehr nobles Ende für einen Mann, der die Hoffnung aller rechtschaffenen Bürger dieser Stadt verkörperte.

Batman biss die Zähne aufeinander und konzentrierte all seine Kraft auf seine Arme. Nicht auszudenken, wie hilflos er gewesen wäre, hätte er noch seinen allerersten Kampfanzug getragen. Er wäre regelrecht geliefert gewesen, weil allein das Gewicht der Rüstung seine Bewegungsfreiheit gehemmt hätte. Das neue Material aus in Textilfasern verarbeiteten Nano-Diamanten hingegen gab ihm das Gefühl, keinen überflüssigen Ballast zu tragen. In der Hitze der Explosion hatte er allerdings den Eindruck gewonnen, als zöge sich das Material unangenehm um seine Haut zusammen, und dabei war der kritische Temperaturbereich längst noch nicht erreicht. Ehe er aber eine dahingehende Beschwerde bei Lucius würde einreichen können, musste er sich aus seiner gegenwärtigen misslichen Lage befreien. In Anbetracht der ihm ausgehenden Atemluft erschien dieses Vorhaben schwieriger als es den Anschein hatte. Künftig würde Batman Sauerstoffflaschen seiner Ausrüstung beifügen, sofern es ein _künftig_ geben würde.

Jeder unnötige Gedankengang war aus seinem Denken verbannt, all seine Aktivitäten beschränkten sich auf den Drang, das eigene Leben zu retten. Die Luft wurde knapp, viel Zeit würde ihm nicht mehr bleiben, bis das Volumen seiner Lungen ausgeschöpft und er jämmerlich ertrinken würde. Batman kreuzte die Arme über der Brust und gewann durch beachtlichen Kraftaufwand ein wenig Freiraum unter der Platte. Er musste einen Weg finden sich von diesem Gewicht zu befreien und ertastete schließlich das Gewehr, mit dem er Zeitsprengsätze über größere Distanzen abfeuern konnte. In Hongkong war es ihm damals ein sehr nützlicher Helfer gewesen, als er Lau abgefangen hatte, jetzt würde es ihm möglicherweise das Leben retten. Den magnetischen Enterhaken einzusetzen, barg zu große Risiken. Hier unten bestand alles aus Metall. Anstatt sich an die Oberfläche retten zu können, bestand die Gefahr, dass er sich an eines der Trümmerteile saugte und erstrecht nicht mehr davon loskam.

Mit wachsender Not und brennenden Lungen justierte er den Zeitzünder auf wenige Sekunden, betete, dass das Wasser der Waffe nichts anhaben konnte, und feuerte zweimal ab, worauf sich zwei kreisrunde Sprengsätze an der schweren Platte über ihm festsetzten. Er wusste, dass er sich großer Gefahr aussetzte, so unmittelbar in Detonationsnähe zu sein, aber ihm blieb keine andere Wahl. Fox' neuer Anzug würde beweisen müssen, dass er in der Tat hitzeresistent war, andernfalls war es gut möglich, dass ihn der eigene Sprengsatz zerfetzte.

Die roten Ziffern zählten von fünf an rückwärts, ein Zeichen dafür, dass das Material keinen Schaden genommen hatte. Batman schloss die Augen und drehte den Kopf so weit es ihm möglich war zur Seite. Nur wenige Sekunden später zersprang das Teil der Schiffswand mit so einer Wucht, dass Batman meinte, sich in allen Einzelteilen auf dem Grund des Hafenbeckens wiederzufinden. Die Explosion selbst wurde durch das Wasser erstickt, nur die Druckwelle sprach von den Kräften, die durch sie wirkten, kein Knall, kein Lärm erschütterte das Wasser. Einzig eine Kolonie von Luftblasen stürmte in Richtung Oberfläche, um das Nass schäumend aufzuwirbeln. Er spürte stechende Schmerzen an vielen Teilen seines Körpers.

Die zersplitterte Platte hatte sich in winzige Partikel pfeilschnell aufgelöst, mindestens fünf von ihnen steckten in Batmans Körper, eine davon in seinem ungeschützten Kinn. Aufgrund der enormen Geschwindigkeit, die ihnen die Wucht der Explosion verliehen hatte, hatten sich einige von ihnen sogar durch das widerstandsfähige Gewebe seines neuen Anzugs gebohrt. Trotz der Schmerzen empfand Batman die Zerstörung des Hindernisses als Befreiung. Kein übermächtiges Gewicht drückte ihn länger zu Boden, das Gefühl, dass seine inneren Organe unter dem Druck zerreißen oder versagen würden, fiel mit einem Mal von ihm ab, als er plötzlich wieder im Wasser schweben und sich bewegen konnte, ohne dass es übermäßige Anstrengung erforderte.

Batman stieß sich ungeachtet der Schmerzen vom Grund des Hafenbeckens ab und schwamm mit kraftvollen Zügen der Wasseroberfläche entgegen, die mit jedem Meter, den er zurücklegte, schwerer zu erreichen zu sein schien. Als er das dünne, wabernde Gewebe des Wassers überwand und endlich wieder Luft in seine Lungen saugen konnte, schien ein Sternenmeer vor seinen Augen zu explodieren. Sein Brustkorb zog sich krampfend zusammen, die Panzerung des Anzugs zog sich fast strangulierend um seine Glieder. Dennoch lebte er, wenngleich er angeschlagen war. Sein schwarzes langes Cape war vollgesogen und schwer, drohte ihn wieder nach unten zu ziehen. Batman schwamm inmitten eines lodernden Sees, in den immer wieder Trümmerteile stürzten und das Feuer unruhig aufflackern ließen. Der Frachter brannte lichterloh, vom Tanker war nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben. Die Flammen leckten über das stählerne Gerüst des schwimmenden Riesen, brannten es bis auf seine metallenen Knochen ab. Wie viele Fässer Öl und Benzin an Bord gewesen waren, konnte Batman unmöglich sagen. Sicher war nur, dass es genug gewesen war, um den Großteil von Gothams Hafen in Schutt und Asche zu legen. Soweit das Auge reichte, waren die Container, Verladekräne, Lastwagen und Buden des Hafens in orangerotes Licht gehüllt. Eine der Fähren war von ihrer Halterung losgerissen worden und glitt brennend und richtungslos über den gleißenden Spiegel, der die Wasserlinie war.

Batman hustete und stellte entrüstet fest, dass der Stimmenversteller in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war. Anstelle der tiefen, fast schon bedrohlichen Stimme Batmans ertönte die vergleichsweise sanfte und ruhige Stimme Bruce Waynes, als er einen leisen Fluch ausstieß. Er hoffte, dass in der Zeit, die er benötigte, um zurück nach Wayne Manor zu gelangen, nicht in die Situation geraten würde, sprechen zu müssen. Sprechen zu können war manchmal ein Fluch, vor dem Erin Porter verschont geblieben war. Wasser war in sein Ohr geraten und füllte es mit einem unangenehmen Anflug von Taubheit aus. Nie war er dem Wesen einer Fledermaus so nahe gewesen wie jetzt.

Aus weiter Ferne hallten Sirenenschreie durch die Nacht. Das Feuer, das sich wie eine gigantische Spirale meterhoch über Gotham in die Luft geschraubt hatte, konnte nicht lang unbemerkt geblieben sein. Batman spuckte das Wasser aus, das sich in seinen Mund gestohlen hatte. Es schmeckte bitter und scharf wie Petroleum, war verunreinigt durch die ausgetretenen Chemikalien des Tankers. Mit einigen Zügen trieb er in Richtung Kaimauer. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Feuerwehr und die Polizei vor Ort eintreffen würden und er hatte nicht vor, dann noch hier zu sein.

Er unternahm den Versuch, sich mit den Armen an der Kaimauer abzustützen und auf den festen Untergrund zu stemmen, sein linker Arm knickte jedoch schmerzhaft ein und ließ ihn beinahe wieder in das Wasser zurückrutschen. Ein Splitter hatte sich genau zwischen seiner Schulterpanzerung und dem Übergang zu seiner Brustplatte in seine Haut gebohrt und offenbar eine Sehne verletzt. Batman verlagerte sein Gewicht auf seine rechte Körperhälfte und zog sich unter großem Kraftaufwand zurück an Land, wo er einige Sekunden liegen blieb und nach Luft schnappte wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Pfeifend ging ein Ölfass in nächster Nähe in die Luft und segelte mit mangelhafter Ästhetik über das Hafengelände, nur um krachend auf dem steinernen Untergrund aufzuprallen und blechern und hohl in Begleitung des eigenen Feuerschweifs darüber zu rollen.

Ein Unbeteiligter hätte meinen können, die explosive Kettenreaktion wäre durch die unvorsichtigen Schüsse der Mafiosi ausgelöst worden, doch Batman wusste es besser. Eine Zündvorrichtung war in einem todbringenden Countdown abgelaufen und hatte dieses feurige Spektakel angerichtet. Jemand musste gewusst haben, dass heute Nacht ein Waffendeal stieg und die Ware entfernt haben. Jemand, der dumm und waghalsig genug war, um sich mit dem Joker anlegen zu wollen, oder aber der Meister des Chaos selbst. Wieso aber sollte er so etwas tun und seine eigenen Leute ins Jenseits befördern? Was konnte ihn bewegen, die Quelle seiner Lieferungen in die Luft zu jagen. Es ergab keinen Sinn. Zumindest nicht für Batman.

Dieser rappelte sich auf etwas wackelige Beine und sah sich um. Für zwei der Wagen wäre die Bezeichnung _‚Schrott'_ noch schmeichelhaft gewesen, ein anderer schien noch fahrtüchtig zu sein, während die Flammen sich nach und nach den anderen Fahrzeugen näherten. Eines fehlte, und so auch jede Spur von den Clowns, die Treather und dessen Kollegen in Schach gehalten hatten. Batman wusste nicht, ob er sich darüber freuen, oder aber sich um Jack sorgen sollte. Einerseits war er der übermächtigen Feuerwalze offensichtlich entkommen, andererseits war ihm das aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach nur mit den Gehilfen des Jokers gelungen, die ihn früher oder später ihrem Boss vorführen würden. Verärgert ballte Batman die Hand zur Faust. Wäre er nur in Jacks Nähe geblieben, dann hätte er ihn vor einer Entführung bewahren oder vielleicht sogar die Spur des Jokers aufnehmen können. So aber hatte er nur Blessuren und eine beschädigte Ausrüstung ernten können, keine sehr große und erfolgreiche Ausbeute. Wenn der Joker dieses Komplott wirklich geplant hatte, so verfügte er über die gelieferten Waffen, die in seinem Besitz verheerenden Schaden anrichten konnten.

War es ein unbekannter Gegenspieler, der so dreist gewagt hatte, den Joker auszuspielen, so konnte man auch damit rechnen, dass dieser nicht unbedingt viel Skrupel besaß und nicht allzu noble Motive verfolgte. Batman konnte aber nicht so recht glauben, dass sich hinter dem Anschlag jemand anderes als der Joker verbarg, und wenn doch, so war es ein ernstzunehmender Gegner. Denn wer den Joker nicht fürchtete und ihm nicht mit dem nötigen Respekt begegnete, musste noch verrückter und gefährlicher sein als er selbst. Aus einer der großen Lagerhallen platzten die Fensterscheiben aus den Rahmen und gaben unter dem gewaltigen Druck der Hitze nach. Klirrend lösten sich die ebenmäßigen Scheiben in kleine Eisbrocken auf und gingen wie gefrorener Schnee zu Boden. Das Bild, dass eine Feuersbrunst Schneekristalle entstehen lassen konnte, war so surreal wie der Gedanke, dass jemand da draußen vielleicht noch psychotischer und gefährlicher als der Joker war.

Gotham Citys Hafen hatte sich in eine schwelende Außenstelle der Hölle verwandelt. Die Flammen färbten den undurchdringlichen Nachthimmel mit seinen flaumartig wirkenden Wolken tiefrot und violett, kleideten ihn in die Farben der Apokalypse. Der bloße Anblick war grauenerregend, obgleich es sich dabei nur um eine optische Täuschung, bewirkt durch den magischen Effekt des Feuers, handelte. Das Geheul von Sirenen schallte lauter, aus deutlich näherer Distanz zu ihm hinüber und als sich Batman umdrehte, sah er in der Tat den ersten Feuerwehrleiterwagen in das Hafengelände einbiegen. Höchste Zeit, von hier zu verschwinden.

Er überprüfte seine Ausrüstung, stellte fest, ob sein Funkkontakt noch bestand und als die grüne Standbyleuchte des Geräts noch intakt schimmerte, stellte er eine Verbindung zu Alfred her, die diesmal nicht nur das unterirdische Glucksen verdrängender Wassermengen zu Ohren bekam, sondern die Stimme seines Schützlings: „Alfred?", fragte er leise, während er sich im Schutze brennender Container aus dem Schussfeld bewegte. Erst jetzt spürte er auch ein beharrliches Stechen in seinem Fuß, das durch die Schrecksekunden wohl unbemerkt geblieben war. Er hinkte leicht und kämpfte sich auf die andere, weitgehend unberührte Seite des Hafens. Blaulicht und Sirenen stoppten irgendwo hinter ihm. Er konnte Autotüren zuschlagen und einige Feuerwehrmänner ihre Leute mit Rufen antreiben hören. Zum Glück hielt sie das Feuer und das unregelmäßige Staccato kleinerer Folgeexplosionen in ihrem Bann, sodass er sich unbemerkt vom Ort des Geschehens entfernen konnte.

„Alfred?", fragte er noch einmal, als ihm einzig ein leises Rauschen als Antwort gereicht wurde.

Dann atmete er erleichtert aus, als er die etwas raue, aber noble Stimme seines Butlers und Freundes am anderen Ende vernahm: „Master Wayne! Ich bin erfreut und dachte erst, es hätte Ihnen die Sprache verschlagen!"

Batman lächelte milde und murmelte: „So ähnlich. Hast du meinen Notruf empfangen?" Durch das Krachen des Feuers und die auseinanderbrechenden Schiffsteile fiel es ihm schwer, Alfred zu verstehen, aber je weiter er sich vom Explosionsherd entfernte, desto besser wurde die Übertragungsqualität.

„Das habe ich, Sir, ich habe nur nicht begriffen, was genau vorgefallen ist. Ich bin auf dem Weg zu Ihnen, es hat ein bisschen gedauert, bis ich die Limousine startklar hatte."

Bruce hob die Brauen unter der Maske, die sich durch die Feuchtigkeit eng an sein Gesicht schmiegte, fast schon daran klebte. „Du holst mich mit der Limousine ab?", fragte er verdutzt nach, worauf Alfred trocken konterte: „Das Batpod ist in meiner Führerscheinklasse leider nicht enthalten." Der Gedanke daran, dass sein alter Freund auf dem recht futuristisch angehauchten Zweirad durch Gothams Straßen raste, war so amüsant, dass Bruce fast schon wieder lächeln konnte, obwohl das eben Erlebte ihm nicht gerade Anlass dazu bereitete.

„Wo bist du?", fragte er und bewegte sich schneller abseits des Hafengeländes. Alfred durfte mit der schwarzen Limousine nicht vorfahren, das hätte zu viel Aufsehen erregt und für Probleme gesorgt.

„Ich fahre gerade über den Jeffersonian Boulevard, ein bisschen werden Sie sich noch gedulden müssen. Sind Sie verletzt?"

Besorgnis mischte sich in seinen sonst so gelassenen Tonfall, aber Bruce konnte Entwarnung geben: „Nur ein paar Schrammen, nichts Weltbewegendes."

Alfred kommentierte das mit einem: „Das würden Sie selbst dann noch sagen, wenn Ihnen Arme und Beine abfallen würden."

Bruce grinste schief, worauf sich der Splitter in seinem Kinn zu Wort meldete. Vorsichtig ließ er die behandschuhte Hand darüber streichen und zuckte ob des stechenden Schmerzes zusammen. Sobald er nach Hause kam, würde er sich ein Rendezvous mit einer Pinzette gönnen müssen. Seine Freude darüber hielt sich in Grenzen.

„Hör zu, Alfred, halte irgendwo an der achtzehnten Straße. Hier ist die Hölle los. Du kannst nicht zum Hafen kommen", beharrte Batman, dessen Arm- und Brustpanzerung ihn noch immer wie im Würgegriff umfasst hielt. Er musste dringend aus dieser Rüstung heraus, aber musste wohl noch warten, bis er in Wayne Manor war.

„Ich hab schon gehört. Der Polizeifunk meldet eine Tankerexplosion im Hafen? Was haben Sie denn nur da wieder angestellt?"

Batman schmunzelte und hoffte, dass er den Tag nie erleben musste, an dem Alfred seinen Sinn für Humor verlor. Denn dann, so wusste er, war die Zeit gekommen, da alle Hoffnung ein Ende gefunden hatte. „Ich hab nichts getan!", erwiderte Batman im Plauderton, während wenige Meter hinter ihm die Rettungskräfte vergebens gegen die übermächtige Feuerwand anzukämpfen versuchten.

„Das haben Sie schon immer als kleiner Junge gern behauptet, Master Wayne", erinnerte ihn Alfred mit einem naseweisen Unterton.

„Diesmal ist es aber keine Ausrede. Wo werde ich dich finden?", schwenkte er wieder zum eigentlichen Gesprächsthema zurück.

„Ich werde ein schattiges Plätzchen finden, ich orientiere mich an den Seitenstraßen, damit Sie unbemerkt einsteigen können."

Batman beschleunigte seine Schritte, obwohl sein Fuß sich eindeutig dagegen aussprach. Die achtzehnte Straße war weit genug ab vom Schuss, um Alfred nicht in die Bredouille zu bringen, die sich am Hafen ereignete, gleichzeitig bedeutete dies aber auch einen längeren Weg für einen angeschlagenen Batman. „Danke, Alfred", sagte er gehetzt und fügte kurz darauf an, „ach und gib doch bitte Lucius Bescheid, ich habe ein Problem mit dem Anzug."

Der Butler schien sich daraufhin nicht verkneifen zu können: „Schon wieder ein Rottweiler, Master Wayne?"

Batman kletterte geschwind auf eine der intakten Lagerbuden am Rande des Hafens und blieb einen Moment auf dem Wellblechdach stehen, um zurückzusehen. Der Ankerplatz war in einem regelrechten Inferno untergegangen. Noch immer verpufften Überreste des Sprengstoffs und brachten Rauchschwaden dazu, sich zu den üppigen Wolken am Nachthimmel zu gesellen. So schnell würde kein Tageslicht die niedergebrannte Anlegestelle berühren, und wenn es das doch tat, dann würde es eine Einöde aufdecken, die niemand am Rande einer Stadt wie Gotham City vermutet hätte. Das hieß, sofern die Löscharbeiten bereits bis zum Morgengrauen abgeschlossen sein würden. „Master Wayne?", hakte Alfred nach und lenkte Bruce' Aufmerksamkeit von der gigantischen Brandfläche ab.

„Nein, kein Rottweiler", murmelte er, worauf sein Freund hinterfragte: „Sondern?" Batman blickte einen Moment lang schweigend auf das glühende Chaos vor ihm, dann sagte er leise: „Feuer" und setzte sich in Bewegung.

***

Kälte war etwas Schreckliches. Sie fror sämtliche Glieder ein, drang durch alle Schichten, die wir schützend um uns legten, machte uns gefährlich müde, je länger wir ihr ausgesetzt waren. Kälte war alles, was Erin wahrnahm, als sie anfing, ihre Umgebung bewusster zu erleben und den Schleier nach und nach abzustreifen, den ihr der schier ewig währende Schlaf umgelegt hatte.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen nicht, sondern überließ es ihren anderen Sinnen, nach und nach Orientierung zu gewinnen. Weder wusste sie, wo sie war, noch was sich zugetragen hatte. Für einen Moment glaubte sie sich sogar in Le Gardien zurück und meinte, in ihrem Bett zu liegen und vergessen zu haben, das Fenster richtig zu schließen, sodass die unbarmherzige Winterkälte zu ihr vordrang. Vielleicht war auch nur ihre Decke verrutscht. Bei all den Varianten, die ihr erschöpftes Unterbewusstsein durchspielte, wollte ihr dennoch nicht ganz klar werden, warum sie sich so fühlte, als käme die Kälte von innen, als erfröre sie unter ihrer eigenen Haut.

Sie versuchte den Kopf zu drehen, aber ihr Nacken war steif und schmerzte. Ein weiches Kissen fing ihre Wange auf, als sie den Kopf erschöpft darauf bettete, noch immer die Lider geschlossen haltend. Einige Strähnen ihres Haares kitzelten sie an der Wange, aber Erin war zu müde, um sich wirklich daran zu stören, geschweige denn die Kraft aufzubringen, die blonden Haare hinter ihr Ohr zu streichen. Nur gemächlich sickerte der Schmerz durch ihre benebelte Wahrnehmung. Zunächst ganz leise und langsam, wie das zaghafte Trommeln unerfahrener Regentropfen, welche die Vorboten eines lang anhaltenden Schauers waren, dann immer intensiver, aufdringlicher. Trotzdem schafften sie es nicht, Erin gänzlich wachzurütteln. Ein dichter Film der Trägheit hatte sich über ihre Muskeln und Sehnen gelegt und schien es zu einem unmöglichen Unterfangen zu machen, dass sie ihre Augen öffnete.

Sie atmete seufzend aus und realisierte, dass ihre Brust schmerzte, wann immer sie zu tief Luft holte. Ein Zittern kroch entlang ihrer Wirbelsäule und breitete sich auf ihren Blutbahnen in ihren ganzen Körper aus. Es war, als flössen eiskalte Stromstöße durch ihren Körper. Erin versuchte, sich zu drehen, stellte aber überrascht fest, dass sie etwas zurückhielt. Es fühlte sich an, als legten sich Schnüre um ihren Oberkörper, die ihre Arme auf die Matratze drängten. Auch ihre Beine, von dem das linke insbesondere stark pochte, schienen von etwas umwickelt zu sein. Erst dann kam ihr der Gedanke, dass sie vielleicht doch nicht in Le Gardien und wohlbehütet in ihrem Bett lag und dass die Schmerzen nicht von einem anstrengenden Sporttag mit den Kindern oder einer sich anbahnenden Grippe herrührten.

Es kostete sie mehr Kraft, als sie für möglich gehalten hätte, doch schließlich öffneten sich ihre Lider einen Spalt breit. Das, was sie zunächst sah, war von einem milchig trüben Schleier verhüllt, der vom Schlaf herrühren musste. Sie öffnete den Mund, spürte, wie zäh ihre Lippen durch getrockneten Speichel aufeinander klebten und hätte vermutlich gestöhnt oder leise etwas gesagt, hätte sie Stimmbänder ihr Eigen nennen können. So aber wich nur der raue Atem über ihre Kehle, die sich trocken und wund anfühlte, so als hätte sie stundenlang geschrien, was schlichtweg unmöglich war. Erin hatte Durst, aber er war nicht akut genug, um sie dazu zu bewegen, sich aufzusetzen oder dies zumindest zu versuchen. Sie blinzelte mehrfach, aber ihre Umgebung wurde nicht zwingend deutlicher, was zum Großteil auch am eher schummrig gehaltenen Licht liegen mochte. Es war nicht wirklich dunkel, aber angenehm, nicht zu grell, sodass es den Augen schmerzen konnte. Sie glaubte aus den Augenwinkeln Rollläden aus lichtundurchlässigem Stoff zu sehen, die über breite Fenster gezogen worden waren. Verwirrt blinzelte sie erneut, konnte aber ganz gleich, wie sehr sie sich bemühte, keine Assoziation herstellen und ausmachen, wo sie sich befand. Kurzzeitig kam ihr der wirre, im ersten Augenblick für sie unbegründbare Verdacht, bei Scott untergekommen zu sein, doch auch dieser verlor sich, als sie rein gar nichts Vertrautes ausmachen konnte. Das Zimmer war viel größer, steriler eingerichtet. Erin konnte eine breite Kommode erkennen und eine große Tür daneben, die verschlossen war. Links von ihr stand ein kleiner Tisch, auf dem ein silbernes Tablett mit diversen Instrumenten lag, die sie nicht so recht erkennen konnte, vielleicht auch nicht erkennen _wollte_.

Sie schloss die Augen. Ihr Kopf tat nicht wirklich weh, aber er schien zu schwer für ihren übrigen Körper zu sein. Erin versuchte sich an etwas zu erinnern, aber alles, was ihr in den Sinn kommen wollte, war diese übermächtige Müdigkeit gepaart mit der Eiseskälte, die ihren geschundenen, trägen Leib ausfüllte. In ihren Ohren pochte ihr Herzschlag, ein gleichmäßiges Tock-tock, das im Gegensatz zu ihrem Geist nie müde zu werden schien. Fast schon kam es ihr so vor, als driftete sie wieder in den Schlaf ab, als ihr so war, als hörte sie Schritte. Tatsächlich huschte ein gleichmäßiges Stapfen über den Untergrund. Es schien von hinter der Tür zu stammen und lauter zu werden. Jemand näherte sich dem Zimmer, in dem sie lag. Erin bekämpfte angestrengt den Drang, einfach auf den Schlaf zu warten, der sich garantiert nicht allzu lange hätte bitten lassen, und lauschte den Geräuschen, die hinter der weißen Tür zu ihr durchdrangen. Jemand war hier. Vielleicht dieser Jemand, der sie hierher gebracht und in dieses Bett gesteckt hatte. Möglicherweise war dieser Jemand auch schuld daran, dass sie sich so völlig schlapp fühlte und es kaum vollbrachte, die Augen offenzuhalten. Der letzte Gedanke war es, der ihr half, wach zu bleiben. Was auch immer ihr zugestoßen war, es konnte nichts Gutes gewesen sein und solange sie fähig war, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben, würde sie auch alles daran setzen, dass sie alles mitbekam.

Die Schritte entfernten sich kurzzeitig von der Tür, doch Erins Herzschlag beruhigte sich nicht, schien dem Frieden nicht zu trauen. Sie versuchte sich abermals aufzurichten, was ihr das Gefühl gab, sie versuche tonnenschwere Steine von sich zu schieben. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihren Körper. Mehrere warme Decken hüllten sie ein und schienen doch nichts zu bewirken, so sehr fror sie. Zwei Lederriemen waren über die Decke hinweg über ihre Brust geschnallt, ein anderer um ihre Füße. Sie war buchstäblich an das Bett gefesselt worden.

War sie in einer psychischen Anstalt gelandet? Erins Verstand war alarmiert, doch es gelang ihm nicht, zu dem tauben, geschwächten Körper vorzudringen. Das Zimmer sah nicht sehr nach der Innenausstattung einer Anstalt aus. Erin hatte zwar noch nie eine Psychiatrie von innen gesehen, aber ihre Vorstellung von einer dortigen Patientenunterkunft war doch eine andere. Was mochte geschehen sein, dass sie jemand in so eine Einrichtung eingeliefert hatte? Nein, Erin konnte und wollte nicht glauben, dass ihr etwas Derartiges zugestoßen war. Die Option, die ihr noch verblieb und nicht viel tröstlicher war, war der Gedanke, in die Hände eines Verrückten gefallen zu sein. Hektisch fiel ihr Blick zurück auf das silberne Tablett auf dem Beistelltisch. Ihr Blick, nun etwas klarer und sorgfältiger, erkannte ein Skalpell, diverse blutige Tupfer, ein braunes zugepfropftes Fläschchen und mehrere metallene Instrumente, welche die Form von Brieföffnern besaßen und deren Zweck Erin besser nicht in Erfahrung bringen wollte. Sie starrte entgeistert auf die Ansammlung nicht gerade vertrauenerweckender Gerätschaften und versuchte, an ihren Fesseln zu rütteln, stellte aber frustriert fest, dass sie nicht einmal dazu fähig gewesen wäre, aufzustehen, selbst wenn sie nicht an das Bett geschnallt gewesen wäre.

Gerade als sie einen weiteren fruchtlosen Versuch starten wollte, drehte sich der vergoldete Türknauf entgegen dem Uhrzeigersinn. Erin erstarrte und schaute gebannt auf die weiße Tür, die sich zunächst nur einen schmalen Spalt breit öffnete, durch den man nicht erblicken konnte, was hinter ihr verborgen lag. Dann schlug etwas dumpf gegen die Tür, das diese in ihren Angeln leise quietschen und vollends aufschwingen ließ. Die junge Frau zog scharf die Luft ein, als sie den Mann ansah, der da auf der Schwelle stand und dessen bloßer Anblick genügte, um all ihren tot geglaubten Erinnerungen Leben einzuhauchen. Erinnerungen, die besser für alle Ewigkeit im Land der Vergessenen geruht hätten.

„Ah, Häschen, du bist aufgewacht! Gerade rechtzeitig, in der Tat!"

Er hielt ein Tablett in der Hand, auf dem allerlei Zeugs stand, dem Erin keinerlei Beachtung schenkte. Ihr Blick aus müden, blauen Augen war auf ihn gerichtet, den Joker, ihren Peiniger, ihrer Nemesis, ihren vertrautesten Freund aus Kindertagen und zugleich größten Gegenspieler. Vergebens versuchte sie einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, aus seinen Augen zu lesen, deren schwarzes Make-up, in dem sie gebettet waren, in wirren Schlieren verlaufen war. Darin gab es nichts, das sie hätte lesen können; zumindest nichts, das sie hätte lesen und _verstehen_ können. Hinzukam, dass die üppige Gesellschaft der Schatten, die sich in diesem Zimmer versammelt hatte, sein Gesicht halb verhüllte. Wie eine gefährliche Warnung schimmerte das satte Rot, mit dem er seinen asymmetrisch verstümmelten Mund nachgemalt hatte, aus dem vergleichsweise weichen Samt der dunklen, gnädigerweise vieles andere verhüllenden Schatten. Kurzzeitig gewährte er ihr Einblick in den etwas helleren Flur, ehe er mit dem Fuß gegen die Tür trat, worauf diese in ihr marodes Schloss geschmettert wurde.

Der Joker trug nur ein dunkelgrünes Hemd, dessen Muster bei längerer Betrachtung wirr im Kopf machte. Spiralen und Kreise drängten sich zu optischen Täuschungen aneinander und machten den Stoff seiner Oberbekleidung zu einem einzigen Verwirrspiel für den Betrachter, der vergebens nach einem System oder Ordnung in dem Aufdruck suchte. Auf seine Weste, die ledernen Handschuhe und den Mantel hatte er verzichtet, was für Erin, die schrecklich fror, ein Rätsel war. Sein Make-up wirkte liederlich, sein Haar, das sie fettiger in Erinnerung hatte, fiel in krausen, unbändigen Locken in sein Gesicht und fast bis auf seine Schulter. Sein Geruch setzte sich jedoch aus derselben, zu Erins Leidwesen altbekannten Mixtur zusammen. Die Schärfe von Kraftstoff band das fast saure Aroma von Schweiß und herber Männlichkeit aneinander, komponierte mit einer Essenz aus exotisch anmutender Süße ein unvergleichliches Parfum. Je mehr er sich ihr näherte, desto intensiver nahm sie seinen Duft wahr. Er bewegte sich in einem merkwürdigen Schleichen, das mit kleineren Hüpfern untersetzt war, die wiederum die Passagiere des Tabletts klappern und klingen ließen, auf sie zu. Der Impuls, vor ihm zurückzuweichen, war groß, aber nicht ausführbar, wäre selbst dann nicht realisierbar gewesen, wenn sie nicht gefesselt gewesen wäre.

Erin verfluchte die Taubheit und Lethargie ihrer Muskeln, die es ihr sogar zu einer anspruchsvollen Aufgabe machten, zu denken. Egal, welchen Gedanken sie fasste, er war nur von flüchtiger Natur und meist schon vergessen, bevor er richtig zu Ende gedacht worden war.

„Hast du gut geschlafen, mein Spätzchen?", fragte er in fast freundlichem Singsang und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, das ihn bis zum Ende seines Lebens begleiten würde. Das Tablett setzte er mit einem scheppernden, aber nicht übermäßig lauten Geräusch auf dem Beistelltisch ab und schob die Ablage der fragwürdigen Instrumente damit beiseite. Sie konnte den Blick nicht von ihm abwenden, er zog sie auf eine krankhafte Art und Weise in seinen Bann und schien sich dessen auch bewusst zu sein. Seine zerschlissenen Mundwinkel zuckten kurz nach oben, während er sich zu ihr vorbeugte und sie aus Reflex zusammenzuckte. Er lehnte sich wieder zurück und zog gleichzeitig einen Stuhl heran, auf dem er sich niederließ.

„Du siehst...müde aus", stellte er fest und stützte die Arme auf den schmalen Oberschenkeln ab, während er sich wieder vorbeugte. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten sein Gesicht von ihrem. Allein der Umstand, dass sie seinen Atem auf ihren Wangen spüren konnte, ließ sie die Augen schließen. „Und du _bist_ müde...ich kann es dir nicht verdenken, nein, nein", drang seine auf skurrile Weise melodisch klingende Stimme an ihre Ohren.

Sie spürte, wie er eine Hand auf ihre Wange legte und war überrascht darüber, wie warm sie sich anfühlte, oder kam es ihr nur so vor, weil sie selbst fror? Langsam sah sie wieder zu ihm auf, verbittert, erschöpft, gekränkt und wütend, wenngleich sie viel wütender auf sich selbst war, weil sie nicht einmal über die Kraft verfügte, ihre Emotionen mit einem einzigen Blick auszudrücken. Sein Daumen streichelte unerwartet sanft über ihren Wangenknochen und sie hasste sich dafür, dass sie diese kleine Geste als tröstlich empfand.

„Frierst du, Erin?", fragte er im umgänglichen Plauderton, so als hätte er sie nie gezwungen, einen Menschen für das Leben eines anderen zu töten.

Hatte er das getan? Sie war sich nicht mehr sicher, all das schien eine halbe Ewigkeit lang her zu sein, war ihr so fern, als hätte sie das alles nur geträumt. Ihr Körper widersprach dieser Theorie jedoch vehement. Zu lebendig war das Gefühl, nichts als Wasser einzuatmen und zu ersticken, zu lebhaft hatten sich Bilder in ihrem Gedächtnis eingebrannt, die ihr vor Augen hielten, was sie getan hatte. Olivia, die sich in verzweifelter Agonie an sie geklammert und Erin beinahe mit sich in den Tod gerissen hätte, hätte sie ihr nicht das Messer in den Leib gerammt. Sie hatte Olivia auf dem Gewissen und das Wissen über diese Schuld konnte nicht verdrängt werden, auch nicht vom tiefsten Schlaf. Was hatte sie nur getan? Und zu welchem Preis?

„Weißt du, du warst fast auf unter dreißig Grad Körpertemperatur runter", erzählte er ihr beiläufig und nickte bestätigend, „ich kann also verstehen, wenn dir ein bisschen frisch um die hübsche Nase ist."

Er zog die Hand weg und Erin ertappte sich erschrocken dabei, wie sie das bedauerte. Ihr war so kalt, so unmenschlich kalt und seine Hand war beruhigend warm. „Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass dir bald wieder...äh...warm ums Herz sein wird", versprach er ihr und wandte sich dem Tablett zu.

Erst jetzt gelang es Erin, sich seinem Anblick zu entziehen und in Augenschein zu nehmen, was er an ihr Bett herangetragen hatte. Sie war erstaunt, eine Schüssel zu sehen, in die eine dampfende heiße Flüssigkeit abgefüllt worden war. Sie roch deftig nach Hühnchenfleisch und Kräutern. Hatte er eine Suppe für sie gekocht?

Des Weiteren entdeckte sie eine Tasse, aus der ebenfalls warme Dampfschwaden entstiegen, sowie ein Glas Orangensaft. Verwirrt blinzelte sie ihn an und sah, dass er eine Spritze in der Hand hielt, die er gerade mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit auffüllte. Als er kurz darauf ihren Arm ergriff und Anstalten machte, die Nadel an ihre Vene zu führen, begann sie, sich unter ihm zu winden. Die Gurte ließen ihr nicht viel Freiraum und sein Griff war bezwingend und fest.

„Nanana, Erin, warum denn so widerspenstig? Das hier...", er schüttelte die Spritze in seiner rechten Hand, „...ist flüssiges Antibiotikum", er schnalzte kurz mit der Zunge und ließ den Kopf für einen Moment hängen, atmete hörbar aus und sagte dann in nonchalantem Tonfall: „Wenn du's nicht haben willst, bitte...iiich an deiner Stelle würde nicht nein zu einem lebensrettenden Cocktail sagen."

Sie starrte ihn an, linste dann auf ihre Armbeuge, in der schon mehrere Einstiche sichtbar waren. Wenn er ihr das Zeug schon vorher verabreicht hatte, ohne dass sie es mitbekommen hatte, konnte sie gegen eine mögliche schädliche Wirkung nichts ausrichten. Sie gab ihren Widerstand auf, den sie sowieso nicht lange hätte aufrechterhalten können. Ihr Brustkorb pochte schmerzerfüllt und all ihre Muskeln schienen ihren Dienst verweigern zu wollen. Sie entspannte ihren Arm, konnte nichts anderes tun, als es geschehen zu lassen.

Erin war hilflos und ihm ausgeliefert. Es wäre ein beängstigender Gedanke gewesen, wäre sie dazu fähig gewesen, ein emotionales Spektrum abzurufen, das breit genug war, um Angst einzuschließen. Doch sie fürchtete sich nicht einmal richtig vor ihm, was wohl ihrem körperlichen Zustand und dem Mittel zu verschulden war, das er ihr verabreicht hatte. Was, wenn er sie mit Drogen abfüllte und sie es einfach zuließ? Wenn er sie abhängig und somit gefügig machte? Sie schaute auf ihren Arm und atmete hörbar ein, als er die Nadel an ihrer Vene platzierte. Der kurze Stich ließ sie unwillkürlich verkrampfen, woraufhin er die linke Hand auf ihren Unterarm legte und murmelte: „Ist ja gleich vorbei. Ich weiß, wie sehr du Spritzen hasst, mein Spätzchen, aber diese hier ist notwendig und wird nicht mehr lange wehtun."

Erin sah ihn an und fühlte sich auf groteske Weise in ihre Kindheit zurückversetzt. Wann immer sie als kleines Mädchen Impfungen bekommen hatte, hatte sie sich schrecklich davor gefürchtet. Ohne dass sie es ihm jemals beigebracht hatte, hatte es Danny gewusst und an den Tagen, an denen sie einer weiteren Spritze ins Auge blicken musste, hatte er immer etwas gefunden, um sie nachher aufzuheitern. Einmal hatte er der alten Mrs. Flick einen frischgebackenen Apfelkuchen, der zum Auskühlen auf dem Fensterbrett gestanden hatte, geklaut, weil er wusste, wie gern sie ihn aß. Ein anderes Mal hatte er seinem Hund ein paar alte Blechdosen an den Schwanz gebunden, worauf sich dieser um die eigene Achse gedreht hatte, um das lästige Anhängsel zu erwischen. Natürlich waren seine kleinen Aufmerksamkeiten nicht immer astrein gewesen, aber die Geste hatte gezählt und sie als Kind immer zum Lachen gebracht. Selbst wenn es ein stummes Lachen gewesen war.

„So, das war's schon", riss sie seine tiefe Stimme aus ihren Gedanken. Er zog die Nadel aus ihrer Vene und presste einen Tupfer auf die Stelle, aus der frisches Blut drang. Sie sah ihm gebannt dabei zu, so als führte er eine komplizierte Operation durch. Er fing ihren Blick auf und legte den Kopf schief: „Woran...äh...woran denkst du, mein Engelchen, hm?" Er löste den Tupfer von ihrer Armbeuge, entfernte die Gurte und winkelte ihren Arm an, legte ihn so über ihre von mehreren Decken verhüllte Brust. Mit dem Stuhl rückte er näher an sie heran und zupfte mit den Fingern den Saum der obersten Decke zurecht, der über ihre Schultern reichte. Sie bemerkte, dass seine Finger teilweise mit weißer Farbe verschmiert waren, wahrscheinlich, weil er sich in unachtsamen Momenten über das Gesicht strich. Wie es sich wohl anfühlte, diesen vernarbten, entstellten Mund zu berühren? Ob er es wohl selbst vermied, es zu tun?

„Engelchen!", seine Stimme hatte an gestellter Sanftheit verloren und schallte wie ein Peitschenhieb auf sie hinab. Der Fokus ihres Blicks wanderte von seinen schrecklichen Narben zu seinen Augen, in denen sie so etwas wie Verärgerung zu lesen glaubte. „Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt." Das letzte Wort artikulierte er Silbe für Silbe mit der Präzision und Schärfe eines Messers, die keine Widerworte duldeten.

Erin wandte den Blick von ihm ab, worauf sie ihn schnaufen hörte und kurze Zeit später seinen kraftvollen Griff zu spüren bekam, als seine Hand vorschnellte und gewaltsam ihr Kinn zur Seite riss. „Dass du...so starrst, muss ja wohl einen Grund haben...", sagte er hörbar ungehalten, während seine Zunge in gewohnter Routine über seine Lippen jagte. Erin fragte sich, ob diese Geste seine Unruhe ausdrückte, konnte sich aber andererseits nicht vorstellen, dass der Joker wirklich so etwas wie Unruhe oder Nervosität verspürte.

Zaghaft schüttelte sie den Kopf und senkte den Blick. Er schien etwas ruhiger zu werden, als er kurz darauf in beherrschterem Tonfall sagte: „Es...äh...sind die Narben, nicht wahr?" Erin wagte es nicht, sich überhaupt zu regen, aus Angst, er würde jede unbedachte Kleinigkeit falsch interpretieren und ausrasten. „Es sind _immer_ die Narben...", lamentierte er und drehte ihr Kinn, sodass sie ihn ansehen musste, „...diese...Menschen...erachten Äußerlichkeiten als sooo wichtig." Er spreizte die Finger von seiner Hand ab, die Erins Kinn umfasst hielt, und ließ sie kurzzeitig wild in der Luft zappeln. „Und bei diesen Narben...wissen sie nicht, was sie empfinden sollen", er lachte kurz auf, sodass es vielmehr einem Schluchzen ähnelte. Sie vergaß die Kälte, die von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte, im Zuge der Angst, die nach und nach in ihr auftaute und sich ausbreitete. „Weißt du...manche sind..._angewidert_", er setzte sich kurz auf und richtete den Kragen seines Hemdes mit der freien Hand, während er missbilligend die Augen verdrehte, „andere haben _Angst_..." Die bloße Art, wie er dieses Wort betonte, ließ Erins Nackenhaare wie Langenspitzen hochschnellen. „wiederum andere...haben _Mitleid_." Er erbrach dieses Wort vielmehr, als dass er es sprach. „Die Frage, die sich mir dabei stellt...ah, hier spielt die Musik", er drehte ihr Kinn wieder zu sich, als sie sich von ihm abwenden wollte, „...die Frage ist, wie man Mitleid mit jemanden haben kann, wenn man gar nicht weiß, **woher** er diese Narben hat?"

Schweigend betrachtete er die junge Frau, die vor ihm im Bett lag und sich selbst dann nicht hätte regen können, wenn sie es versucht hätte. Ihre blauen Augen waren angsterfüllt geweitet, weil sie nicht wusste, wohin sein Monolog führen würde. Wenn er sich in Rage redete, würde sie die Leidtragende sein, soviel war Erin klar. Er atmete hektischer, wirkte aufgebrachter, obwohl seine Züge einen ruhigen Eindruck machten.

„Man ist nicht immer das Opfer, nur weil man Spuren eines Kampfes davongetragen hat", sagte er langsam und gedehnt, „möchtest du wissen, woher ich diese Narben habe, hm?", er sah sie durchdringend an und Erin nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf. Nein, sie wollte es nicht wissen, zumindest nicht hier und jetzt, wo es ihn wütend zu machen schien und sie nicht in der Lage war, sich zur Wehr zu setzen.

„Nein?", fragte er mit gespielter Überraschung, die seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe zucken ließ. Sein schnaufender Atem streifte ihr Gesicht in ungleichmäßigen Intervallen. „Warum nicht? Hast du Angst, es könnte dir nicht gefallen?"

Seine Finger bohrten sich mittlerweile schmerzhaft in ihren Unterkiefer und hinterließen mit Sicherheit Abdrücke, sobald er losließ.

„Ich sag dir was; es wird dir garantiert nicht gefallen", seine Stimme hatte einen solchen Groll angenommen, dass Erin angst und bange wurde und sie sich wünschte, ihn nie so gedankenlos angestarrt zu haben. Sie glaubte nicht so recht, dass sie einen wunden Punkt erwischt hatte, zweifelte, dass er überhaupt noch im Besitz eines solchen war, aber zumindest hatte sie dazu beigetragen, dass er gerade ein wenig die Contenance verlor, was im Falle des Jokers eine verhängnisvolle Angelegenheit war.

Sie sah ihn an, während er ihren Kiefer so fest drückte, dass sie fürchtete, er würde in jedem Moment brechen. Sie blinzelte, weil ihre Augen tränten, öffnete den Mund, um besser Luft zu bekommen und schaute ihn gequält an. Was es genau war, das ihn daraufhin zurückweichen und seine Hand zurückziehen ließ, wusste sie nicht, sie war einzig und allein dankbar dafür. Ihr schwerer Kopf sank in die Kissen zurück, hustend rang sie nach Atem, was ihren Brustkorb unter stechenden Schmerzen erbeben ließ. Der Joker war mittlerweile aufgestanden, seine Arme hingen locker an seinen Seiten hinab, sein Blick aus leeren Totenkopfaugen haftete auf ihr. Erin nutzte ihre wiedergewonnene Bewegungsfreiheit und rollte sich träge auf die Seite. Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr daraufhin durch ihren Oberkörper und zwang sie mit seinen rabiaten Methoden dazu, sich wieder auf den Rücken zu legen.

„Es hat schon einen Grund, warum ich dich festgebunden hab, mein Häschen...damit...du dir nicht wehtust." Er stand noch immer neben ihrem Bett und schaute unbewegt auf sie hinab. Erins Hand glitt unter die Decke und tastete nach der schmerzenden Stelle. Erst als ihre Finger ihre bloße Haut streiften, realisierte sie, dass sie nackt war. Erschrocken zog sie die Hand zurück und entdeckte Blutstropfen auf ihren Fingerspitzen.

Der Joker betrachtete die sich ihm darbietende Szenerie mit einem gelangweilten Schmatzen. „Kaum lässt man Menschen wie dich gewähren, tun sie sich selbst und anderen weh", philosophierte er, „und alles nur, weil sie nicht einsehen wollen, was das Beste für sie ist." Erins Hand zitterte, als sie sie vor ihr Gesicht hielt und den Blutstropfen dabei zusah, wie diese zäh wie Sirup über ihre langen, geschmeidigen Finger rollten. Wie hatte sie nur die Wunde vergessen können, die er ihr zugefügt hatte? Der Schnitt, der ihr beinahe das Leben gekostet hatte. Warum hatte er sie gerettet und sie hierher gebracht? Warum hatte er den Aufwand betrieben und sie von ihrer nassen Kleidung befreit, um einer stärkeren Unterkühlung vorzubeugen? Warum das Antibiotikum und die Suppe? Erin glaubte nicht an einen tugendhaften, selbstlosen Akt vonseiten des Jokers. Er hatte sich etwas dabei gedacht, soviel stand fest, und Erin bezweifelte, dass das etwas Gutes für sie bedeutete.

„Ich hab dich so gut es ging zusammengeflickt, mein Spatz, aber du musst auch etwas dafür tun, wenn du wieder..._gesund_ werden willst." Er setzte sich wieder und betrachtete sie mit seinem unnatürlichen Grinsen, das wie eingemeißelt auf seinen Wangen war. Sein linker Mundwinkel verschob das klaffende, geschwollen wirkende Narbengewebe nach oben, als er sie mit einem unheilvollen Schimmern in den Augen musterte.

„Du hast fast vier Tage verschlafen, Liebes...es wird Zeit, dass du etwas zu dir nimmst." Er beugte sich vor und betätigte einen Hebel, um den Kopfteil ihres Bettes anzustellen und sie somit in eine sitzende Position zu verfrachten. Erins Decken rutschten ein Stück von ihr hinunter, sodass sie die Arme fest darüber verschränkte, obgleich es ihr Schmerzen bereitete. Dies entlockte dem Joker ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen: „Keine Sorge, Püppchen, du versteckst darunter nichts, was ich nicht schon gesehen hätte." Das ordinäre Schmatzen, das er folgen ließ, erfüllte die junge Frau mit Ekel. Beschämt wandte sie den Blick von ihm ab, als sie der Gedanke beschlich, dass er sie ausgezogen hatte, während sie besinnungslos gewesen war und mit dem Tod gerungen hatte. Er hatte sie angefasst, ihren nackten Körper berührt und wer weiß was für andere Dinge mit ihr getan. Ihr schauderte sichtlich, was den Joker dazu brachte, mit unverhohlenem Amüsement zu sagen: „Oh, keine Angst...ich hab...fast gar nicht hingesehen", er verdrehte die Augen, „nur ein kleines bisschen...vielleicht...auch ein klitzekleines bisschen mehr", er zeigte die etwaige Größe des besprochenen Bisschens mit Zeigefinger und Daumen an und leckte sein diebisches Grinsen mit der Zunge nach.

Erin presste die Decke enger an ihren Körper, so als könnte sie damit ungeschehen machen, was er getan und gesehen hatte. Der Joker quittierte diese unbeholfene Geste des Selbstschutzes mit einem nasalen Lachen, ehe er die Hand um Erins nackte Schulter legte und ihr zumurmelte: „Du musst dich nicht schämen, Erin. Nein...musst du nicht. Du nicht. Wirklich nicht!" Er sah sie mit vor Ernst versteinertem Gesicht an und sie versuchte vergeblich, herauszufinden, ob er sich einen Spaß erlaubte. „Du bist zu einer wirklich...wunderschönen Frau herangewachsen", sagte er und jeglicher Schalk war aus seiner tiefen, etwas kehligen Stimme verschwunden.

Seine Hand wanderte über ihre Schulter zu ihrem Schlüsselbein und fuhr dessen leicht geschwungene Linie nach. Der Knochen zeichnete sich sichtbar unter ihrer kühlen, weichen Haut ab, und doch wirkte Erin nicht unnatürlich dürr. Als er an der kleinen Kuhle, die den Übergang von einem Schlüsselbein zum anderen markierte, angelangt war, wich sie schreckhaft zurück. Es lag nicht an der Berührung an sich, sondern vielmehr an der Verwirrung, die sie auslöste.

„Na!", knurrte er und fasste sie wieder grob bei ihrem runden Kinn, „Warum denn so schüchtern, hm?" Seine Zunge absolvierte einen weiteren Probelauf auf dem kraterübersäten Untergrund, der seine blutrot geschminkten Lippen waren. „Warst du...warst du bei Scott auch so schüchtern, hm?", seine rechte Hand glitt von ihrem Schlüsselbein nach unten und streifte den Saum der Decke, seine Finger gruben sich darunter, sodass sie sich wie unter Qualen zu winden begann. Es war zwecklos, er hatte sie in seiner Gewalt. „Du hast ihn mit deiner zurückhaltenden Art bestimmt angeheizt, hm? Oh ja, das kann ich mir gut vorstellen." Sein Gesicht war dem ihren zu nah, als dass sie ihn richtig hätte ansehen können. Alles, was sie sehen konnte, waren die verschmierten Akzente aus Rot, Schwarz und Weiß auf seiner Haut, die sich irgendwo auf Höhe seines Wangenknochens vermengten. Seine Hand schob die ihre mühelos weg und glitt unter die Decke. Erin zuckte heftig zusammen, legte die Hände um sein Handgelenk, um ihn von sich zu schieben, doch es gelang ihr nicht.

„Sag mir, Erin...", seine Stimme war ein heiseres Flüstern, das wie der heiße Hauch eines Wüstenwinds über ihr Gesicht strich, „...hast du ihn an dich rangelassen, hm? Ihn...unanständige Dinge mit dir tun lassen?"

Seine Hand packte grob ihre linke Brust, worauf sie stockend ausatmete vor Schock, Scham und Schmerz. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sich an ihrem Schmerz und ihrer Demütigung weidete, ihre emotionale Talfahrt genoss.

„Ahhh, shhhh", murmelte er und strich mit dem Handrücken über ihre Wange, „du kannst es mir ruhig sagen, hm?" Seine rechte Hand massierte das empfindliche Gewebe ihrer Brust, der Nagel seines Daumens kratzte über ihre Brustwarze, die sich unter der Berührung leicht erhärtet hatte. Erin schloss die Augen und schluckte schwerfällig. Heiße Tränen lösten sich aus ihren Wimpern und rollten wärmend über ihre kalten, spannenden Wangen. Der Joker fing die salzigen Perlen auf, sah nahezu fasziniert dabei zu, wie die Tränen die weiße Farbe von seinen Fingerspitzen wuschen.

„Oder hast du ihn zappeln lassen, deinen...Scotty?" Sein Daumen grub sich tief in ihr Fleisch, sodass Erin den Mund verzog und schluchzte. „Hm? Er hat...auf mich den Eindruck gemacht, dass er recht...bedürftig gewesen ist." Erin atmete keuchend aus, als er ihre geschundene Brust aus seinem Griff entließ. „Kann aber auch daran gelegen haben, dass er ein bisschen...Angst hatte, weil ich ihn eine meiner Klingen hab spüren lassen."

Er zog die Hand unter ihrer Decke hervor und entließ sie aus seinem Griff, dennoch ließ sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass seine Berührung weiterhin an ihr haftete wie ein Schmutzfilm. Sie zog die Decke höher und senkte beschämt den Blick. „Weißt du, was Scotty noch zu mir gesagt hat?" Erin widerstand dem Drang, zu ihm aufzusehen, obwohl es ihr schwerfiel. „Er...", begann der Joker und sie hörte, wie er mit den Gegenständen auf dem Tablett herumhantierte.

Der Appetit, sofern sie je welchen verspürt hatte, war ihr gehörig vergangen.

„...er hat gesagt, dass er dich lieeeeebt..." Sehr zögerlich hob sie den Kopf und sah zu ihm auf. Sein Blick ruhte abschätzend auf ihr und sie wusste genau, dass er aus jeder noch so kleinen Regung, dem Ausdruck in ihren Augen, einer kleinen Veränderung in ihrer Mimik las, was sie fühlte. Er war wie ein Vampir, der von ihren Emotionen zehrte. „Ist das nicht...süß?"

Ausdruckslos sah sie ihn an, während er die Suppenschüssel nahm und hineinpustete, mit einem Löffel darin herumrührte. „Er hat mich auch gebeten, dir nicht wehzutun", erzählte er im fröhlichen Plauderton, so als plapperte er über das Wetter und nicht über Scott, den er irgendwo in Gewahrsam hatte. Das hieß, wenn er noch lebte. Der Joker zog die dunkelroten Lippen zwischen die Zähne, sodass ein Teil der Schminke auf seine vergilbten Zähne abfärbte. „Als ob ich dir wehtun wollen würde!", spie er fast beleidigt aus, so als wäre es das Absurdeste, das ihm jemals vorgeworfen worden war. Sie sah ihn an, doch er spielte sein Spielchen mit ihr. Jetzt, da er ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit genoss, tat er so, als wäre es nie seine Absicht gewesen, dies zu erreichen. Er rührte in der Suppe herum und schmeckte sie ab, um zu prüfen, ob sie auch gut temperiert uns somit essbar war.

Erin, die ihn fragend anstarrte und auch ihre Hände von der Decke gelöst hatte, erfuhr von ihm keinerlei Beachtung. Schließlich wurde es ihr zu bunt. Sie wollte wissen, was mit Scott war und ob er sich an die Vereinbarung gehalten hatte, die ihr aufgezwungen worden war. Sie hatte Olivia den Todesstoß versetzt – primär um ihr eigenes Leben zu retten, wie sie zu ihrer eigenen Schande gestehen musste – und dafür hatte er Scott am Leben lassen müssen. Das hatte ihn aber vielleicht nicht daran gehindert, ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen. Nicht sterben zu können, konnte eine Qual sein. Ihre eigenen Gedanken bestürzten sie, erinnerten sie aber an die Gefahr, in der sie schwebte. Das hier war kein kleines Katz- und Mausspiel, das nach einer Runde Machtkampf beendet sein würde und wenn sich Erin nicht an die Regeln hielt, die ihr der Joker aufdiktierte, riskierte sie das Leben des Mannes, in den sie sich verliebt hatte, und auch das ihrer Freunde. Sie war der impulsgebende Dominostein und wenn sie fiel, fielen Unzählige mit ihr.

Sie fasste sich ein Herz und legte die Hand auf seinen Arm. Der Stoff seines Hemdes fühlte sich glatt und geschmeidig an, fast schon edel. Wo auch immer er sich die Kleidung hatte anfertigen lassen; es waren Menschen gewesen, die etwas von ihrem Handwerk verstanden.

Als er den Kopf drehte, zog sie die Hand zurück und formte Scotts Namen mit ihren Lippen, sah ihn dabei flehend an. Der Joker hob seine linke Braue, die schwarze verschmierte Schminke war auf seine Schläfe verlaufen, das weiße Make-up auf seiner Stirn war von gleichmäßigen, hautfarbenen Linien durchzogen, die wie ein permanentes Stirnrunzeln wirkten. Doch er wirkte recht entspannt und überhaupt nicht nachdenklich und hielt ihr plötzlich die Schüssel hin.

„Du musst hungrig sein, Spätzchen, hier, iss einen Happen. Hab ich extra für dich...äh...aufgewärmt." Er drückte ihr die Schüssel in die Hand, in die Erin verdutzt blinzelte. Es war dem Duft nach zu urteilen eine Hühnersuppe, und als sie den Löffel darin bewegte, bestätigte sich ihr Verdacht. „Ich hoffe, du bist in der Zwischenzeit nicht zum Vegetarier geworden." Sie hielt die Suppenschüssel in ihren Händen und schaute ihn verständnislos an. Dass er ihre stumme Frage nach Scott ignorierte, war fast zu erwarten gewesen. Er machte sich einen Spaß aus ihrer verzweifelten Situation.

Sie streckte die Hand ein weiteres Mal aus und berührte ihn, obwohl sich alles in ihr dagegen sträubte. Wieder und wieder malte sie mit ihren Lippen Scotts Namen, doch er sah sie nur mit einem unbeweglichen Grinsen an und hatte nur ein „Deine Suppe wird kalt" für sie übrig.

Erin presste die Lippen aufeinander und sah ihn verbittert an. Er hatte mit Andeutungen bezüglich Scotts ihre Sorge um sein Wohlergehen angestachelt und ließ sie nun bewusst in der Schwebe der Ungewissheit hängen. Die blonde Frau betrachtete ihn eindringlich, aber er tat so, als würde er die Beschaffenheit seiner Fingernägel wesentlich interessanter finden als sie. Erin starrte ihn unverwandt an. Bitte, wenn er das aussitzen wollte, sollte er es so haben, sie würde jedenfalls nichts von dieser Suppe anrühren, bis sie wusste, was mit Scott geschehen war. Obwohl sich ihr Magen vor Gier verknotete, als das herzhafte Aroma der Suppe in ihre Nase strömte, hielt sie sich zurück. Es war eine Frage, wer zuerst nachgeben würde, sie oder er. Sie war sich dessen bewusst, dass er alle Vorteile auf seiner Seite hatte, aber Erin würde sich nicht so einfach abspeisen lassen. Klirrend ließ sie den Löffeln gegen das Porzellan der Schüssel stoßen und gewann dadurch endlich eine Reaktion von ihm, auch wenn sich diese nur auf eine erhobene Braue und vor der Brust verschränkte Arme beschränkte. Erin hob die rechte Hand, spreizte den Zeigefinger ab und schüttelte sie abrupt hin und her, ehe sie die zur Faust geballte Hand an die Stirn legte, diese in Brusthöhe sinken ließ und ausstreckte, bevor sie ins Leere zeigte.

Der Joker musterte sie nur gelangweilt, zeigte ansonsten keine Reaktion, sodass sie diese Geste wieder und wieder wiederholte, die die Frage formulierte, wo Scott abgeblieben war. „Du solltest die Suppe wirklich essen, solange sie noch heiß ist", kommentierte er ihre Bemühungen und schleckte sich die Lippen ab, so als wären sie mit rotem, süßem Sirup und nicht mit gewöhnlicher Schminke bedeckt, „du musst zu Kräften kommen." Er nickte enthusiastisch, ehe er sich mit einem verruchten Grinsen vorlehnte und suggerierte: „Oder hast du es lieber, wenn ich dich füttere?"

Angewidert und betroffen klammerte Erin die Hände um die Schüssel. Es war vielmehr eine Kurzschlussreaktion als überlegtes Handeln, als sie die Schüssel packte und einen Teil ihres Inhalts auf ihn kippte. Die Suppe besprenkelte sein Hemd und Teile seines Kinns und seiner Kehle, doch er zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, obwohl die Flüssigkeit noch heiß sein musste. Gemüsestückchen und Fleischwürfel benetzten das frische Hemd, vervollkommneten das wirre Muster. Als würde er etwas Großes zerkauen, malmten seine Kieferknochen beständig aufeinander, während er mit den Augen das Elend auf seinem gewöhnungsbedürftigen Kleidungsstück begutachtete.

Erin realisierte erst jetzt, was sie getan hatte. Sie hatte ihm ihre Suppe über den Latz geschüttet, weil er nicht auf ihre Bitten reagiert hatte. Sie hätte ihm keine bessere Einladung dazu geben können, wütend zu werden und jeden Anflug von Mildtätigkeit abzustreifen. Erin saß im Bett und wartete nur darauf, dass er explodieren und ihr wehtun würde, dass er ausrastete und sie bestenfalls mit einem blauen Auge davonkommen würde. Doch er saß ganz ruhig da, hob irgendwann wie in Zeitlupe seine Arme und schüttelte in einer beinahe routinierten Manier sein Hemd aus, sodass einige Spritzer der Suppe auf ihrem Bett landeten, wiederum andere ihr Ende auf dem Fußboden fanden. Erin behielt ihn genau im Auge, erwartete, dass er jeden Moment auf sie losgehen würde wie ein tollwütiger Hund. Aber er schien auf merkwürdige Art und Weise damit gerechnet zu haben, dass sie sich vergessen würde. Zumindest trug er seine unfreiwillige Taufe mit Hühnersuppe mit Fassung, so als passierte ihm so etwas ständig. Er pickte ein Fleischwürfelchen mit seinen Fingern aus der Knopfleiste seines Hemdes und schnippte es zurück in Erins Schüssel.

„Weißt du...", begann er in gefährlich ruhigem Ton, „du hättest mir auch einfach sagen können, dass Hühnersuppe nicht zu deinen Leibgerichten zählt."

Mit klopfendem Herzen starrte sie ihn an, ihre immense Müdigkeit, die noch vor wenigen Minuten verhindert hatte, dass sie sich auch nur selbstständig aufrichten konnte, fiel im Zuge wachsender Angst beiseite. Die Kälte jedoch blieb.

„Scott hätte sich jetzt sicher über ein heißes Süppchen gefreut. Der Ärmste muss bei diesen widrigen Temperaturen bestimmt ordentlich frieren", plapperte er nachdenklich vor sich hin und verdrehte die Augen, seufzte theatralisch, während seine Finger hektisch über seinen Oberkörper glitten, um die Suppeninhalte aus seinem Hemd zu entfernen.

Erins Mund war mit einem Mal staubtrocken. Wie dumm von ihr! Sie hatte sich von ihm provozieren und sich dazu hinreißen lassen, die Geduld zu verlieren. Damit hatte sie sich die Chance gewaltig verspielt, irgendwelche Forderungen stellen zu können oder auf sein Entgegenkommen zu hoffen.

Er griff hinter sich und bekam ein weißes Leinentuch zu fassen, das wie ein in kleinere Stücke geschnittenes Bettlaken aussah. Er funktionierte es zu einer Serviette um und tupfte sich damit in aller Seelenruhe das Kinn und den Hals ab. „Deine Lektion in Sachen Dankbarkeit musst du wohl noch lernen, mein Spätzchen. Vielleicht entsinnst du dich daran zurück, was es heißt, dankbar zu sein, wenn ich dich noch ein bisschen auf das nächste Menü warten lasse, hm?"

Sein Gesicht drückte Gelassenheit aus, aber seine dunklen Augen funkelten beunruhigend. „Ja, ich denke, das ist eine gute Maßnahme", sinnierte er und packte Erins Arme mit unerwarteter Kraft, streckte sie aus und zwang die Gurte wieder darum, zurrte sie so fest, dass sie sich in ihre Haut schnürten, wenn sie einen unvorsichtigen Versuch unternahm, sich zu bewegen. Um ihre Beine befestigte er auch die übrigen Schnallen, sodass ihre Frist in Freiheit nur kurz währte. Erin versuchte, sich unter ihm zu winden, doch es hatte keinen Zweck, ihr Körper war zu geschwächt, zu ausgezehrt, um sich gegen ihn zur Wehr zu setzen.

Der Joker stand neben dem Bett und blickte auf sie hinab, warf achtlos das Tuch auf das Tablett und stöhnte beleidigt: „Deinetwegen muss ich mich extra umziehen...aber was für eine Autorität verströmt es denn bitte, wenn ich nach Hühnchen rieche, hm?"

Erin sah ihn an, wusste, dass er selbst ohne jegliches respektheischendes Utensil seine Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren wusste. Wer ihn nicht fürchtete, war entweder dumm oder hatte noch nie Bekanntschaft mit seiner Kunstfertigkeit im Umgang mit Messern gemacht. Es hatte nichts mit Mut zu tun, ihm furchtlos gegenüber zu stehen, sondern mit fehlender Vorsicht.

Er platzierte die noch halbvolle Schüssel auf das Tablett und seufzte genervt, als sein Telefon klingelte. „Du entschuldigst mich kurz, ja?", er kramte das vibrierende Handy aus seiner Tasche und wanderte in die andere Ecke des Zimmers. „Was?", blaffte er hinein, offenbar nicht sehr begeistert über die Störung. Es war Erin nicht möglich, das Gespräch zu belauschen, das er anscheinend mit einem seiner Untergebenen führte. Dafür stand er zu weit weg und die Stimme am anderen Ende war zu leise, als dass sie Wortfetzen hätte aufschnappen können. „Oh, tatsächlich? Wer würde denn _sowas_ machen?" Seine Stimme war eine einzige Parodie, über die allerdings nur er zu lachen vermochte. „Aha...hm...", machte er kurz darauf und drehte sich halb im Kreis, sodass er vor den verhüllten Fenstern stand und Erin sein Profil zu Gesicht bekam.

Er war recht schmal gebaut, wirkte dabei aber nicht schmächtig. Die liederlich aufgetragene Schminke ließ sein Gesicht merkwürdig verzerrt wirken, der unbändige Schopf verstärkte den Eindruck einer Löwenmähne. Seine Haltung war aufrecht, was Erin verwunderte. Sie hatte ihn sonst immer nur vornüber gebeugt stehen und gehen sehen, selten so gestreckt und gerade. Wahrscheinlich war seine Haltung, ähnlich wie sein leicht hinkender Gang ein Markenzeichen, ein Teil der Show, die er gern hin und wieder neu durchchoreographierte. Was wohl dahinter steckte? Ob überhaupt noch etwas anderes dahinter steckte?

„Ah, ah, ah, reiß dich gefälligst zusammen. Ich arbeite nicht gern mit Hosenscheißern zusammen, die vor den entsprechenden Maßnahmen zurückschrecken...", sagte er drohend in das Telefon. Wovon sprach er? Was führte er jetzt schon wieder im Schilde? Dem Joker entwich ein abfälliges Schnaufen. „Ja, bring sie dorthin. Aber mach dich nützlich. Sorg dafür, dass die Welt der beiden ein bisschen Kopf steht, wenn ich dort eintreffe."

Er drehte sich erneut und kehrte Erin den Rücken zu. Sie nutzte dies aus, um sich im Zimmer umzusehen, um einen Hinweis auf die Uhrzeit zu finden, doch nirgends konnte sie eine Uhr ausfindig machen. Zeit war für sie sowieso zum Abstraktum geworden. Was hatte er zu ihr gesagt? Sie war fast vier Tage weggetreten gewesen? Kein Wunder, dass jegliches Zeitgefühl von ihr gewichen war. Sie konnte ja noch nicht einmal ausmachen, welche Tageszeit gerade vorherrschend war. Das schummrige Licht hinter den Jalousien konnte genauso gut von Straßenlaternen stammen, musste nicht unbedingt das schwindende Leuchten einer untergehenden Sonne sein.

„Das wirst du ja wohl noch zustande bringen", lenkte sie die tiefe, ungeduldig grollende Stimme des Jokers ab. Er hob verächtlich die Brauen und spähte aus den Augenwinkeln ins Leere. Wieder waren es die Schatten, die seinem ohnehin nicht sehr vertrauenerweckenden Gesicht düstere Konturen verliehen und scharfkantige Akzente setzten. „Ich bin gleich da", verkündete er und legte dann ohne eine weitere Antwort abzuwarten auf. Deutlich hörbar blies er seufzend den Atem aus und verstaute das Telefon wieder in seiner Hosentasche. „Alles muss man alleine machen!", merkte er an, während er sich zu Erin umdrehte, „Du kommst derweil hier ja klar."

Sie schaute ihn perplex an. Er wollte gehen? Sie einfach hier liegen lassen? Gefesselt und unfähig, sich auch nur einen rebellischen Zentimeter weit zu bewegen? Wie lange würde er wegbleiben? Würde er überhaupt wiederkommen? Sie verfolgte ihn mit ihren Blicken, als er wieder auf sie zuschritt und das Tablett etwas näher an sie heran schob, jedoch nicht nah genug, dass sie es hätte erreichen können. „Als kleinen Denkanstoß für deine verbesserungswürdigen Manieren lasse ich das Glas hier stehen." Er hob kurz das Glas mit dem Orangensaft und stellte dieses kurz darauf wieder klirrend ab. „Wenn du durstig genug bist, siehst du dein kleines Malheur ja vielleicht ein."

Der Joker hatte sich schon zum Gehen umgewandt, als er plötzlich innehielt, auf seinen Sohlen kehrtmachte und wieder an sie herantrat. Leise vor sich hinsummend fischte er den Suppenlöffel aus der Schüssel, tupfte diesen mit dem Tischtuch ab und hielt ihn kurzzeitig rechts neben sein Gesicht. „Den brauch ich noch!", erklärte er, drehte das gewölbte Metall hin und her und betrachtete dabei mit einem wahnsinnigen Flackern in den Augen, wie sich das spärliche Licht daran brach. „Bis später, mein Häschen...ach, und lass dir die Zeit nicht zu lang werden", posaunte er flötend und verließ halb hopsend, halb gehend das Zimmer.

Erin schaute ihm noch lange irritiert hinterher. Was auch immer er mit diesem Löffel im Schilde führte, sie tat gut daran, es sich nicht vorzustellen.


	24. 23 Auf Messers Schneide

**Scar Tissue**

**23**

**Auf Messers Schneide**

Jener ist ein Held,

Der sich seinen Ängsten stellt

Und auch Opfer bringt.

Bei Nacht schillerten Gothams Fassaden und Fensterfronten in den bezauberndsten Farben und Lichtern. Hier und da priesen Geschäfte große vorweihnachtliche Rabattaktionen auf Werbeleinwänden an, während in den Schaufenstern nur halb so sparsam mit Lichterketten umgegangen wurde. Obgleich die Fensterscheiben der Limousine stark getönt waren, konnte Bruce das Nachtleben auf Gothams Straßen mit aller Klarheit sehen und verfolgen. Viele waren zwar nicht mehr auf den Straßen, aber einige Nachtschwärmer und feierlustige Menschen tummelten sich in langen Warteschlangen vor renommierten Clubs, in die man für gewöhnlich nur hineinkam, wenn man seine Beziehungen spielen ließ. „Wünschen Sie, dass ich rechts anhalte, Sir?", fragte Alfred, der den Blick seines Schützlings über den Rückspiegel hinweg verfolgt hatte. Bruce blinzelte irritiert und sah ihn an. „Wie meinen?", fragte er und schien erst jetzt wieder ganz bei der Sache zu sein. Worum seine Gedanken gekreist hatten, war offensichtlich. Seit über einem Jahr konnte der Butler in regelmäßigen Abständen diesen besorgten, ratlosen Blick auf den sehr ansehnlichen Zügen seines Ziehsohnes sehen, in den letzten Tagen öfter denn je. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er vergebens nach einem Weg suchte, wie er den Joker aufspüren und bekämpfen konnte, doch der diabolische Clown schien ihm stets einen Schritt voraus zu sein. Seit Gordon suspendiert worden war, schmälerte sich zusehends die Anzahl seiner Helfer und Unterstützer, obwohl an die Öffentlichkeit getragen worden war, dass Batman die Morde, derer er verdächtigt worden war, nicht verübt hatte. Langsam aber sicher sickerte Batmans Unbeholfenheit dem Joker gegenüber an die breiten Massen durch, sodass sich diese keine Rettung mehr von dem Mann im Fledermauskostüm erhofften. Er hatte ihn vor einem Jahr nicht daran hindern können, blutrünstige Verbrechen zu begehen und jetzt setzte der Joker seinen Streifzug abermals ungehindert fort. Das Vertrauen der Menschen in Batman, das von Beginn an ein eher zweifelhaftes gewesen war, war erschüttert, und jene, die daran glauben _wollten_, dass er selbst ein Krimineller war, würden sich so schnell nicht von ihrer Meinung abbringen lassen. Die Menschen waren wankelmütig und erkannten oft erst viel zu spät, dass sie ihre eigenen Helden und somit auch ihre Chance auf Rettung mit Füßen traten.

„Oh, ich dachte nur, dass Ihnen womöglich der Sinn nach ein wenig Zerstreuung stünde, weil Sie ihren sehnsüchtigen Blick so über den Palazzo haben gleiten lassen." Bruce schmunzelte und betrachtete die Maske in seinem Schoß: „Wenn da nicht gerade eine Kostümparty steigt, sehe ich dafür schwarz, dort willkommen zu sein." Alfred schaute neckisch in den Spiegel und kommentierte: „Ich bin sicher, dass einige Damen recht wissbegierig darüber sind, wie wohl Batmans Hüftschwung ausgeprägt ist." Um seine klugen blauen Augen hatten sich viele kleine Lachfältchen gebildet, die Bruce genau vermittelten, wie er seine Worte zu verstehen hatte. „Ich glaube, mir ist heute nicht mehr nach tanzen zumute. Mir hat das kleine Unterwasserballett von vorhin wirklich genügt." Alfred ließ nur eine dünne Schicht des Schweigens darüber wachsen, ehe er leise sagte: „Dennoch bin ich der Meinung, dass Sie einmal wieder unter Leute kommen sollten. Auch für Ihr Image als Bruce Wayne." Sein Schützling kommentierte diese Äußerung nur mit einem bedrückten Seufzen. Er hatte im Moment ganz andere Sorgen, als sein Ansehen als Playboy aufzupolieren. Es wurde Zeit, dass er sein Alter Ego für längere Zeit in den Urlaub schickte, um sich ganz und gar auf seine Aktivitäten als Batman konzentrieren zu können. Er drehte den Arm und musterte besorgt die Panzerung, die sich schmerzhaft eng um ihn schloss. Die Hitze mochte dem Material nicht geschadet haben, aber sie hatte offensichtlich dafür gesorgt, dass sie an Flexibilität eingebüßt hatte. Sie schien wie zu heiß gewaschene Kleidung an seinem Körper einzulaufen. Wie gut, dass Fox an seiner Maske keine Panzerung integriert hatte. Hätte sich das Metall beispielsweise um seinen Hals zusammengezogen, wäre es gut möglich gewesen, dass er von seiner eigenen Ausrüstung erstickt worden wäre. Er musste aus dem Anzug heraus, aber er Mechanismus, den Fox ihm gezeigt hatte, funktionierte nicht. Er hoffte, der Ingenieur hatte noch einen Kniff in der Hinterhand, andernfalls würde vielleicht nur noch ein Eisbad helfen, um die Rüstung wieder zu lockern.

„Was haben Sie denn jetzt eigentlich angestellt?", wollte Alfred wissen, der mit der bedrückenden Stille im Wagen nicht klarzukommen schien. Bruce hob den Kopf und sagte leise: „Ich habe eine kleine Mafiaparty gesprengt." Sein Freund hob die schmalen, weißen Brauen: „Soll ich das jetzt wörtlich nehmen?" Ein Lächeln huschte kurzzeitig über die anmutigen Züge des jungen Multimilliardärs, ehe er aus dem Seitenfenster schaute und beobachtete, wie die Nacht in ihrem verträumten Lichterambiente an ihm vorüber zog. „Ich war Zeuge eines Waffendeals, bei dem keine Waffen mit von der Partie waren", erzählte er und entlockte dem älteren Herren am Steuer eine weitere spitzbübische Bemerkung: „Ein sehr ungewöhnlicher Waffendeal ist das dann meiner Meinung nach, Master Wayne. Womit wurde denn stattdessen gehandelt? Mit Konfetti?" Bruce grinste: „So ähnlich. Ich glaube aber, es waren Sägespäne." Die Limousine bog in die Auffahrt zu den Palisades ab und befand sich auf einem deutlich höheren Level als die Downtown Gotham Citys. „Jemand hat die Lieferung manipuliert?", fragte Alfred wenig beeindruckt. Je mehr Geschichten man von den Verzweiflungstaten der Mafia hörte, desto weniger abschreckend wirkte sie. „Ja. Und keine gewöhnliche Lieferung. Ich nehme an, sie sollte an den Joker gehen. Zumindest waren seine Leute vor Ort." Für einen erschreckend langen unachtsamen Moment starrte er in den Rückspiegel, seine Gesichtszüge waren ihm regelrecht entglitten. „Jemand hat die Lieferung für den Joker in die Luft gejagt?" Bruce nickte. „Scheint so. Ich halte es aber auch nicht für unmöglich, dass er es vielleicht sogar selbst war."

Sein Butler und enger Vertrauter gab ein nachdenkliches „Hm" von sich, ehe er hinzufügte: „Die Frage nach dem Warum kann man sich in dem Fall wirklich sparen." Zustimmend nickte sein Fahrgast. Der Joker brauchte keinen Grund, um etwas zu tun, musste sich nicht rechtfertigen, keinen Sinn in seinem Handeln nachweisen. Bruce murmelte fast nur noch im Flüsterton: „Er tut, was er will und ich kann nur von einem Logenplatz aus dabei zuschauen." Die Straßen, auf denen Alfred den Wagen lenkte, wurden zunehmend dunkler und ruhiger, immer weniger Autos begleiteten sie auf ihrem einsamen Weg durch die Dunkelheit. „Mit Verlaub, Master Wayne, besser von einem Logenplatz aus, als selbst auf der Bühne zu stehen." Der junge Mann sagte daraufhin lange Zeit nichts. Erst als sein Freund die Limousine über eine Fernbedienung in den verborgenen unterirdischen Garagentrakt unter Wayne Manor lotste, sagte er: „Ich fürchte, er hat auch mir eine Rolle in seinem Stück zugewiesen. Ich weiß nur noch nicht, welchen Part ich übernehmen muss." Alfred, der den Wagen angehalten hatte, drehte sich nun ganz über die Schulter zu ihm um und sagte: „Wahrscheinlich den, den sie am besten beherrschen." Bruce hob die Brauen: „Und der wäre?" Alfred lächelte, doch nach einer Spur von Humor suchte man vergebens auf der Linie seiner schmalen Lippen. „Den des tragischen Helden." Ohne diese Äußerung zu quittieren, stieg Bruce gefolgt von seinem Freund aus. Der unterirdische Garagenkomplex war mit vielen Leucht- und Dämmplatten ausgelegt, die sämtliche Geräusche in den Höhlen von der Außenwelt isolierten. Hier unten mochten die Schritte und Stimmen hallen, aber von außen konnte man nicht einmal erahnen, dass eine unterirdische, über einen geheimen achtstelligen Code zu aktivierende Rampe in die Eingeweide von Wayne Manor führte, in denen Batman seine gesamte Ausrüstung lagerte.

„Wenn das so weitergeht, werde ich Nachtzuschlag auf meiner Gehaltsabrechnung einfordern", schallte Lucius' Stimme schon von weitem an die beiden Neuankömmlinge heran. Er trug einen legeren marineblauen Anzug und darunter ein weißes Hemd mit offenem Kragen. Auf die Förmlichkeit einer Krawatte hatte er im Angesicht der fortgeschrittenen Stunde verzichtet. „Den gibt es nur, wenn Sie mich aus dieser Backform wieder herauspressen können", stellte Bruce zur Bedingung und versuchte nur einen Finger in seinen Kragen zu schieben, was ihm misslang. Indes war Lucius etwa vier Meter vor ihm stehen geblieben und musterte seinen Chef von oben bis unten: „Wie sehen Sie denn aus?" Bruce streckte die Arme zu beiden Seiten aus und spürte, wie das Material ihn an der Bewegung zu hindern versuchte. Er legte den Kopf leicht schief und sagte: „Sagen Sie's mir." Lucius' Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig, letztlich beschränkte er sich aber auf die eher milde Äußerung: „Sie haben ein bisschen was von einer Presswurst, Mister Wayne." Langsam überbrückte er den übrigen Abstand zu seinem Vorgesetzten und runzelte die Stirn. Das amüsierte Grinsen erstarb nach und nach auf seinen gutmütigen Zügen. „Haben Sie in Salzsäure gebadet?", fragte er und umfasste die Rüstung zaghaft. „Nein, es war nur Wasser...na gut...recht heißes Wasser." Lucius straffte seine Gestalt und legte den Kopf leicht in den Nacken: „Was habe ich Ihnen bezüglich großer Hitze gesagt?" Bruce hob rechtfertigend die Hand: „Nur, dass ich mich nicht in Schmelzöfen aufhalten soll." Der Ingenieur stieß ein leises Seufzen aus und tastete die Panzerung ab. „Das gilt auch für Explosionen. Sie müssen es nicht unbedingt darauf ankommen lassen, bei lebendigem Leib gegrillt zu werden."

Bevor Bruce irgendwelche Widerworte äußern konnte, fuhr Lucius fort: „Das Material scheint hitzeempfindlicher zu sein, als ich geglaubt habe." Bruce hob die Braue, doch abermals kam ihm Lucius mit einer Äußerung zuvor: „Verkneifen Sie's sich." Die dunklen Augen betrachteten ihn tadelnd, dann rieb er sich mit der großen Hand über das ausgeprägte Kinn. „Wie komme ich hier wieder heraus?", fragte Bruce, der im Gewand seines Alter Egos feststeckte. „Ich empfehle, dass sie den Bauch einziehen und kräftig ziehen", kam es wenig hilfreich von Lucius, der den leicht angesäuerten Blick seines Vorgesetzten mit einem frechen Lächeln quittierte, das durch die dunklen Sommersprossen auf seinen Wangen noch mehr zur Geltung kam. „Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass sich die eingearbeitete Textilfaser wieder ausdehnt. Das könnte allerdings eine schmerzhafte Prozedur werden. Sie haben ja ordentlich was abgekriegt", er begutachtete die Splitter, die sich in den Anzug gebohrt hatten, „die müssen aber in einer Heidengeschwindigkeit auf sie zugeflogen sein, Mister Wayne. Na, wenigstens die Nano-Diamant-Faser hat ihren Dienst zumindest bei der Abwehr getan. Vielleicht sollten Sie ein Ganzkörpermodell aus dem Material in Betracht ziehen." Bruce hob die Brauen: „Damit mir alles abgeklemmt wird, wenn es ein bisschen heißer wird?" Lucius grauweiße Augenbraue zuckte mehrdeutig in die Höhe. „Sie sollen den Anzug ja nicht unbedingt bei einem Rendezvous mit einer Dame tragen, sondern im Umgang mit weniger reizvollen Zeitgenossen. Kommen Sie, wir schälen Sie aus ihren Klamotten." Er winkte Bruce heran und machte dann kehrt, um schon einmal vorzugehen. „Kann ich noch etwas für Sie tun, Sir?", wandte sich ihm Alfred zu, der reichlich erschöpft wirkte. „Kannst du bitte Gordon eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass Officer Treather vermutlich in der Gewalt des Jokers ist? Oder zumindest in der seiner Leute, was nicht zwangsläufig besser ist...informiere ihn über den Deal mit der Mafia und die Geschehnisse am Hafen. Er muss handeln, bevor die Situation eskalieren kann." Alfred blinzelte ihn fragend an: „Sir?" Bruce drehte sich zu ihm um und verkündete dann in einem düsteren Unterton: „Er soll mit Garcia reden. Wenn der Joker vor seiner eigenen Lieferung nicht Halt macht, gibt es gar nichts, vor dem er in irgendeiner Form Skrupel haben würde. Ich denke, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er sich wieder zu Wort meldet. Der Bürgermeister kann dem nur entgegenwirken, wenn er den Commissioner beurlaubt und Jim Gordon wieder ins Amt zurückholt. Die Polizei und alle anderen, die für das Gute in Gotham kämpfen wollen, zerfallen immer mehr in kleine Parzellen aus Einzelkämpfern und genau das ist es, was er erreichen will. Er will uns alle allein dastehen sehen, hilflos und machtlos seinem intriganten Spiel gegenüber. Den Joker können wir nur stellen, wenn wir alle zusammenarbeiten. Andernfalls ist Gothams Schicksal besiegelt und die Stadt wird schneller in Schutt und Asche liegen, als uns lieb sein kann", erklärte sich Bruce.

Alfred, der ungern Salz in Wunden streute und auch nicht erpicht darauf war, Hoffnungen zu trüben, konnte sich dennoch die Äußerung eines kleinen Vorbehalts nicht verkneifen: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass das so leicht gehen wird, Sir." Der jüngere Mann nickte, als hätte er mit einem ähnlichen Einwand vonseiten seines Freundes gerechnet. „Ich weiß, Alfred. Aber es kommt auf den Versuch an." Lucius, der die Halle fast verlassen hatte und an ihrem anderen Ende nur noch recht klein zu sehen war, rief ihm zu: „Was ist jetzt? Soll ich Sie aus Ihrer misslichen Lage befreien oder nicht?" Bruce wechselte einen Blick mit seinem ältesten und besten Freund, legte dann kurz die Hand auf dessen Schulter, obgleich dies der Splitter in seiner Schulter nicht mit Zustimmung quittierte, und machte sich dann auf, Lucius' zu folgen. Alfred sah ihm noch einige Sekunden lang nach, dann kehrte auch er um, um das zu erledigen, was ihm sein Schützling aufgetragen hatte. Selbst wenn er hoffnungslos erschien, gab es nur diesen einen Weg, dem Joker entgegenzutreten, und dieser bestand darin, seinen Prinzipien treu zu bleiben und weiterzukämpfen. Wenn nötig, bis zum bitteren Ende.

Ein beständiges Tropfen war das Einzige, das die fortwährende Stille mit aller Beharrlichkeit störte. In den höchsten Tonlagen plätscherte Wasser auf den Untergrund, der sich fast wie eine Tropfsteinhöhle anhörte. Empfänglich für täuschende Echos, gab die hohl klingende Umgebung die simple Komposition dieses banalen Geräusches in mannigfaltiger Ausgabe wieder. Jack lag noch in den Fesseln eines gefährlichen Halbschlafes, der ihn in Unsicherheit wiegte, ob ihn seine Wahrnehmung nur täuschte und er noch träumte, oder aber ob das kontinuierliche Plätschern ein Teil der Realität war. Er hatte das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass sein Kopf schwamm und sich sein Gehirn auf unangenehme Art und Weise verlagert hatte. Sein Versuch, zu schlucken, stellte sich als große Herausforderung heraus. Es war, als wäre sein Schluckreflex außer Kontrolle geraten. Sein Gehörgang fühlte sich an, als wäre er mit Watte ausgestopft, all seine Sinne schienen wie blockiert zu sein. Jack öffnete den Mund und realisierte erst dann, dass er völlig ausgetrocknet war.

Etwas, das von weit über ihm zu kommen schien, knirschte leise, nicht mehr als ein Ächzen drang zu ihm hinab, und plötzlich hatte er das schwindelige Gefühl, dass er sich drehte. Seine Arme waren ausgestreckt, aber nicht angespannt und als er merkte, dass seine halbtauben Fingerkuppen etwas Schroffes und Hartes streiften, rang er sich endlich dazu durch, die Augen zu öffnen. Ihm bot sich eine im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes verdrehte Sicht auf die Welt dar. Der milchige Schein trüben Lichts, das einer sterbenden Glühbirne entstammte, machte eine Wand aus kargen weißen, teils zerplatzten und gebrochenen Fliesen sichtbar. Die Fugen, die das Geflecht aus altersschwachen Keramikplatten zusammenhielten, waren so stark vergilbt, dass ihre Verfärbung zum Teil ins Bräunliche überging. Es hatte den Anschein, dass er entweder in einem sehr vernachlässigten Badezimmer oder aber einer gefliesten Lagerhalle untergekommen war. Irgendetwas stimmte mit Jacks Perspektive nicht. Das Abflussblech, das so stark von rotbraunem Rost verkrustet war, dass ein Schwall Wasser genügt hätte, um es auseinander fallen zu lassen, war nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Kopf entfernt. Er kniff die grünen Augen zusammen und versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren, doch sein Blick war verschleiert und unstet, wieder und wieder rollten die Augen in seinen Höhlen und machten ihn blind für seine Umgebung. Jack wurde das merkwürdige Gefühl nicht los, sich leicht zu bewegen, nahezu zu schwingen. Nur ganz seicht und langsam, aber dennoch war das Gefühl der Bewegung vorhanden. Sein Blut pochte in seinem Kopf, nährte die Vene auf seiner Stirn in abrupten pulsierenden Impulsen. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sein Kopf immer schwerer, seine Sinne immer schwammiger werden. Er musste sich dazu zwingen, die Augen offen zu halten, begriff aber, dass es wichtig war, dass er jetzt nicht wieder wegnickte. Wieder glitten seine Finger über den rauen Untergrund und erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, woran das lag. Er hing kopfüber an einem großen Tau, das mehrfach um seine Füße gewickelt worden war. Hoch genug, sodass seine Hände nur mit Mühe den Fußboden erreichten, obwohl er ausgestreckt aufgeknüpft worden war. Für einen lähmend langen Augenblick war Jack zu benommen, um wirklich erschrocken über die Bredouille zu sein, in der er steckte.

Ein schaler Geschmack breitete sich in seinem Mund aus. Der Eindruck, dass die Schwerkraft seinen gesamten Körper in Disproportion brachte, verstärkte sich, als er den Kopf hängen ließ. Andererseits fehlte es ihm an Kraft, ihn zu heben und somit zu bewirken, dass das Blut wieder gleichmäßiger durch seinen Körper floss. Jack ächzte angestrengt und versuchte, zu rekapitulieren, was sich zugetragen hatte. Das Letzte, woran er sich erinnerte, war die Explosion des großen Tankers, der vor Gotham City vor Anker gelegen hatte. Das Feuer loderte jetzt noch hinter seinen Lidern, wenn er die Augen schloss. Wenigstens das Pfeifen in seinen Ohren war verschwunden, wenngleich das verpfropfte Hören, das dessen Stelle eingenommen hatte, nicht wirklich angenehmer war.

Das Licht der kränkelnden Glühbirne flackerte mehrmals, ehe es sich wieder zu etwas mehr Gleichmäßigkeit durchringen konnte. Jack stöhnte und schloss die Augen. Das monotone Muster der Fliesen verschwamm vor seinen Augen, strengte seinen überlasteten Kopf an und verstärkte das Schwindelgefühl. Er spürte, wie er sich drehte und dann wieder in die ursprüngliche Haltung zurück schwang. Er war wie ein Fisch am Haken. Die Luft war kalt genug, dass er seinen eigenen Atem sehen konnte, und doch fror er nicht. Wo war er hier? In einer Kühlkammer? Aufgehängt wie ein toter Tierkadaver zum Ausbluten? Jack legte den Kopf in den Nacken und betrachtete den Boden. Nein, zumindest blutete er nicht, war also unverletzt. Wozu war er dann aufgehängt worden? Damit er früher oder später qualvoll an Gehirnblutungen krepierte? Wie lange er schon kopfüber hier hing, wusste er nicht, nach dem Druck in seinem Kopf zu urteilen, musste es sich jedoch schon um einige Stunden handeln. Er keuchte erschöpft und drehte erstaunt den Kopf, als er eine bekannte Stimme unweit von sich entfernt vernahm. „Jack...? Bist du wach?", fragte Tony, aus dessen Stimme alles Protzige, proletenhaft laute verschwunden war. Der Cop versuchte sich zu drehen, konnte aber nur aus den äußersten Augenwinkeln wahrnehmen, dass Tony unweit von ihm entfernt ebenfalls an einen Fleischerhaken gebunden worden war. Sein Gesicht war überströmt von geronnenem Blut, das aus seiner Nase entwichen und über seine Wangen geflossen sein musste, als man ihn verkehrt herum aufgehängt hatte. „Patch...", raunte Jack, erschrocken darüber, wie heiser und kehlig sich seine Worte anhörten, „...hast du schon meinen Namen vergessen?" Jack drehte den Kopf, konnte aber Tony immer noch nicht richtig sehen. Er hörte ihn hinter sich husten und röcheln, ehe er heiser sagte: „Richtig...Patch...entschuldige...hab wohl zu viel an den Kopf bekommen", korrigierte er sich. Solange Jack nicht den ganzen Raum einsehen und sichergehen konnte, dass sie wirklich allein hier drinnen waren, wollte er nicht riskieren, seine Tarnung leichtsinnig aufzugeben. „Wo sind wir hier?", fragte Tony, den man kaum verstehen konnte. Es klang, als hielte er sich die Nase beim Sprechen zu. Wahrscheinlich konnte er durch die gebrochene und blutverkrustete Nase nur schlecht Luft holen, sodass sein Mund beide Funktionen übernehmen musste – sprechen und atmen. „Ich hab...keine Ahnung", entgegnete Jack angestrengt. Jedes Wort kostete ihn Kraft, die er nicht hatte. Ein steter Schmerz bohrte sich in seinen Kopf in Reaktion auf die Blutmenge, die sich in ihm angesammelt haben musste. „Das sieht hier aus wie der verdammte Kühlraum eines Fleischers." Tony schnaufte, wischte sich mit den Händen das getrocknete Blut aus dem Gesicht. Jack konnte ihn zunehmend besser sehen, als sein Kollege anfing, sich aus eigenen Kräften vor und zurückzuschwingen.

„Vielleicht...liegst du damit gar nicht so falsch", stöhnte Jack, dem die Vorstellung gar nicht gefallen wollte. Er tastete nach den Taschen seiner Jacke, stellte fest, dass deren Inhalt nicht mehr vorhanden war. Auch unter ihm auf dem nackten Boden war nichts davon zu sehen. Jack konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass er klug genug gewesen war, jegliche Hinweise auf seine wahre Identität zu entfernen, auch wenn es ihm schwergefallen war, das kleine Foto von Samantha sowie seinen Verlobungsring abzulegen; es diente letztlich nur ihrer eigenen Sicherheit.

„Was für eine Scheiße hat sich da nur abgespielt? Warum ist der verdammte Tanker hochgegangen?", fragte Tony, der durch sein eigens initiiertes Pendeln nicht das erreicht zu haben schien, was er angestrebt hatte. Der Schwung, den er angesammelt hatte, genügte nicht, um seine Fesseln zu lockern oder es ihm zu ermöglichen, mit den Händen zu ihnen hinaufzulangen. „Frag mich was, was ich auch beantworten kann!", seufzte Jack, dem das unfreiwillige Schaukeln Schmerzen bereitete. Wahrscheinlich war das einer der Gründe gewesen, weswegen auch Tony davon abgelassen hatte. „Oh, vielleicht kann ich euch in dieser Hinsicht...äh..._erleuchten_", ertönte eine beunruhigend tiefe, gleichzeitig schnarrende Stimme, die Jack schon einmal gehört hatte, nur konnte er sie nicht auf Anhieb einordnen. Vielleicht verhinderte auch sein Unterbewusstsein, dass er die unheilvolle Assoziation sofort herstellte. Die Stimme hallte ähnlich wie das Tröpfeln des Wassers mehrfach an den hohen Wänden wieder. Das Klappern vieler Schritte kündigte an, dass sich ihm mehrere Personen näherten, die er nicht sehen konnte.

Er hört einen dumpfen Schlag hinter sich und Tony kurz darauf aufschreien. Hilflos versuchte Jack den Kopf zu drehen, aber man hatte ihn bewusst so aufgehängt, dass nur sein Rücken seinem Kollegen zugewandt war. Das Hallen schwerer Schritte näherte sich ihm im bedrohlichen Akkord. Die Ungewissheit darüber, was hinter ihm lauerte, ließ ihn nervös werden. Selten hatte er sich derart ausgeliefert gefühlt. „Wer ist da?", fragte er heiser und sah, wie sich hinter ihm ein großer Schatten auf die hellen Fliesen ergoss. „Der Sandmann", stellte sich die schnarrende Stimme in dunklem Singsang vor, „der dir deinen schlimmsten Alptraum bringt." Jack stöhnte gequält auf, als ihm hinterrücks ein Hieb gegen die Nieren versetzt wurde und sich der brennende Schmerz wie Lauffeuer in seinen Muskelsträngen fortpflanzte. Er kniff die Augen fest zusammen, hielt mit aller Macht einen ohnmächtigen Schrei zurück und spürte, wie er gepackt und gedreht wurde. Jack blinzelte und erblickte vor sich zwei braune, abgetragene Lederschuhe, aus denen bunte Socken entwuchsen, die zum Großteil vom lilafarbenen Stoff einer Anzughose bedeckt wurden. Er hatte längst begriffen, mit wem er es hier zu tun hatte, und doch genügte nur der eigentümliche Anblick dieser knallbunten Socken, um kalte Angst durch seine Venen fließen zu lassen. Er hatte die Übertragung gesehen, die gezeigt hatte, wie der Joker zwei Polizisten aufgeschlitzt hatte. An diesem Clown war wahrlich nichts Lustiges und wenn er sagte, er brachte Jack seinen schlimmsten Alptraum, dann musste der junge Mann davon ausgehen, dass er es auch so meinte. „Na, in der Zwischenzeit gut abgehangen?", fragte die dunkle Stimme so sanft wie Samt und klopfte gegen die Stelle, die er zuvor geschlagen hatte. Jack stöhnte leidvoll und legte dann endlich das Kinn an die Brust, um zu ihm aufzusehen.

In Wirklichkeit war der Joker noch viel furchteinflößender als auf Kameraaufnahmen. Das Ausmaß seines Irrsinns, seines unaufhaltsamen Wahnsinns, kam durch seine körperliche Präsenz viel intensiver zum Ausdruck. Obwohl er nicht von sonderlich kräftiger Statur war, war er doch groß und wirkte nicht zuletzt durch seine grimmige Kriegsbemalung erschreckend. Seine Kleidung mochte bunt und fröhlich erscheinen, doch sie unterstrich in Wahrheit nur seinen anarchistischen Geist, das psychotische Chaos, das in ihm steckte und von seiner grotesken und übertriebenen Schminke nach außen hin repräsentiert wurde. Aus dunklen Augen glotzte er zu ihm hinab, und selbst wenn er keine pechschwarzen Schlieren um die braunen Augen herum getragen hätte, hätte sein Blick düster, gefährlich und emotionslos gewirkt. Aus Jacks Perspektive wirkte sein schrecklich zugerichtetes Grinsen noch absurder, noch verdrehter. Es ging das Gerücht um, dass er sich selbst so zugerichtet haben sollte, doch was wirklich daran dran war, wusste Jack nicht. Wer so verrückt war, sich selbst derartig im Gesicht zu verstümmeln, konnte nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf sein, und gerade das machte ihn unberechenbar und gefährlich. Wenn er nicht einmal vor sich selbst Halt machte und seinem Leben mit so einer Willkür begegnete, konnte man wohl kaum damit rechnen, dass er diese Gnade für andere übrig hatte. Nicht er. Nicht der Joker. „Was ist? Mach ich dich sprachlos? Oder...", der Joker beugte sich zu ihm hinab und stützte die behandschuhten Hände auf den schmalen Oberschenkeln ab. Seinen Kopf hielt er leicht schräg, sodass das krause, schmutzig-blonde Haar in sein übertrieben geschminktes Gesicht zu fallen drohte. „...oder ist dir deine Neugierde zu Kopf gestiegen, hm?"

Er verpasste Jack einen Schlag gegen die Brust, stupste ihn danach immer wieder mit der stumpfen Kante seines Messers an, stach ihn damit zwar nicht, aber fügte ihm dennoch unangenehme Schmerzen zu, die der Cop mit einem atemlosen Schnaufen quittierte. Der Joker gluckste amüsiert, nahezu hysterisch, lauter und wirrer mit jedem Hieb, den er seinem wehrlosen Opfer verpasste. Gerade als Jack glaubte, er hätte sich in regelrechte Ekstase hochgeschaukelt und würde erst mit den Schlägen aufhören, wenn er tot war, ließ der Joker von ihm ab und packte Jack bei der Gurgel, riss ihn somit zu sich hinauf, sodass sein Oberkörper fast in der Waagerechten befindlich war. Jetzt konnte Jack auch Tony sehen, dem es nicht viel besser erging. Zwei nur behelfsmäßig maskierte Handlanger des Jokers piesackten ihn mit Schlagstöcken, fügten ihm aber keine schwerwiegenderen Verletzungen zu. Anscheinend wagten sie es nicht, die Beute des Jokers ohne explizite Anweisungen seinerseits zu beschädigen.

„Hey, sieh mich an!", bellte er auf ihn hinab und sein Speichel sprühte Jack ins Gesicht wie das Gift einer Kobra. Es kostete ihn gehörige Überwindung, nicht zu blinzeln oder vor Ekel zusammenzuzucken. Wahrscheinlich verhinderte das auch der feste Griff des Jokers in seinem Genick, der sich wie eine Schraubzwinge in seine empfindsame, von vielen Nervensträngen durchzogene Haut bohrte und ihn lähmte. Jack begegnete dem Blick des Jokers und versuchte, sich seine Angst nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Wer...wer bist du?", seine Zunge schnellte über die einzige klaffende Wunde, die sein Mund war, und zog sich dann in einem schmatzenden Misston in die Abgründe seines Schlundes zurück. „Patch", keuchte Jack angestrengt, weil er das Gefühl hatte, die Adern an seinem Kopf würden ins Unermessliche anschwellen und in jedem Moment platzen, in dem er sich zu sehr anstrengte, „Patch Stacy." Die Finger des Jokers gruben sich tiefer in sein Fleisch, während sich sein Mund zu einer undeutbaren Grimasse verzog. „Ist das dein richtiger Name?" Seine Stimme vibrierte auf merkwürdige Art und Weise und war gleichzeitig verzerrt. Es war, als spräche er in wilder Rage, die seine Stimme zum Beben und Zittern brachte, aber sein Grinsen und das amüsierte Funkeln in seinen tiefbraunen Augen widerlegten die These, dass er wütend war.

„Ja", Jack hoffte, dass der Joker keine Notiz von dem kurzen, nur Millisekunden andauernden Zögern genommen hatte, das seiner Antwort vorausgegangen war. „Guuut...Patch...ich darf dich doch Patch nennen, oder?", fragte der Joker beiläufig und tätschelte Jacks Wange, wobei der doch recht grobe Treffer mit seinem Handrücken nicht mehr unbedingt als Tätscheln durchgehen konnte. „Klar", brachte Jack so locker es ging über die Lippen. Das Gesicht des Jokers verdeckte das unruhige Flackern der Glühbirne, nur an den Konturen seiner Fratze schimmerte eine schwache Korona gelben Lichts. „Fein, _Patch_." Er zog die zerschnittene Unterlippe ein und taxierte den hilflos an einem dicken Tau hängenden Mann mit den gierigen Augen eines Räubers. „Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass du und dein kleiner fetter Freund hier...interessiert an Geschäften mit mir seid." Er zischte ihn giftig an und schüttelte sich dann kaum merklich, während es so aussah, als kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe herum. „Wir...", begann Jack und atmete gepresste aus. Seine Füße wurden schon taub. „Wir sind einzig daran interessiert, unseren Soll zu erfüllen...wir...haben Kunden...", er stockte, konnte kaum tief genug einatmen. „Ah, ah, ah", fiel ihm der Jokers ins Wort und presste das kalte Leder, in das seine Hand gehüllt war, mit dem Zeigefinger auf Jacks Mund, „_iiiiihr_...habt keine Kunden", korrigierte er und sagte nachdrücklich, „**ich** habe Kunden. Jeder, der an Waffen interessiert ist, gehört zwangsläufig zu _meinem_ Klientel. Soll ich dir was anvertrauen, Patch? So ganz unter...Waffenliebhabern, die wir beide offensichtlich sind, hm?"

Wieder zückte er das Messer, stützte Jacks Genick nur noch mit einer Hand und ließ die Klinge diesmal mit der Schneide über seine glatten Wangen fahren, zwar mit Druck, aber nicht hart genug, dass sie sonderlich tief einschneiden konnte. Der Joker verdrehte für einen Moment die Augen, starrte an einen fernen, für Jack nicht ersichtlichen Punkt des Raumes und fuhr dann mit langsamen, bedachten Worten fort: „Ich bin kein Freund des Unterhandels", schnalzend schnellte die Zunge über seine Lefzen, ehe er die gelben Zähne wie die eines hungrigen Raubtiers fletschte und Jack dabei genau musterte. „Das heißt, dass ich nicht gewillt bin, meine geschätzte Ware an ein Pack wie euch zu verkaufen, nur damit ihr daraus Profit schlagen könnt." Er artikulierte jeden Konsonanten mit kalter Akribie.

„Deine Ware...", gab Jack angestrengt zur Antwort, „...ist gestern in Flammen aufgegangen. Selbst du kannst jetzt nichts mehr damit anfangen."

Der Joker fuhr mit der Zunge, die der lebendigste Muskel in seinem ganzen Körper sein musste, über seine obere Zahnreihe, ehe er sie wieder einrollte und ohne Vorwarnung gänzlich von Jack abließ. Dieser sank wie ein schwerfälliges Pendel kopfüber ausgestreckt in die Haltung zurück, in der er aufgewacht war. Seine Halswirbel stauchten spürbar zusammen, als er jeglichen Halt verlor und abrupt nach unten sackte. Jack stöhnte gequält und wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sein Kopf in jedem Moment explodieren musste. „Was du nicht sagst?", entwich es dem Joker in einem Tonfall, der von Überraschung sprach, jedoch konnte sich Jack nicht sicher sein, ob er diese nur spielte. „Es ist bestimmt nur ein Zufall, dass meine Ware in die Luft geht, während ihr anwesend seid, weil ihr euren Anteil abhaben wollt, was?", der Joker machte sich einen Spaß daraus, Jack wie einen Schraubenzieher zu drehen, bis das Tau so verwickelt war, dass es nur noch in die andere Richtung beweglich war. Jack biss sich auf die Zähne und ächzte: „Ich...schwöre...wir haben...wir haben mit der Explosion nichts zu tun!"

Der Joker ließ von seinen Füßen ab und sorgte somit dafür, dass sich das Tau, an dem Jack hing, in brutalen und schnellen Drehungen in seine ursprüngliche Haltung zurückbewegte. Ein dumpfes Knirschen in seiner Wirbelsäule vermittelte ihm, dass seine Knochen dieses Spiel nicht länger wohlwollend mitmachen konnten. „Oh, natürlich nicht. Wie komme ich nur darauf?", sinnierte der Joker spöttisch und umkreiste Jack mit schnellen Schritten, was dessen Schwindelgefühl ins Unerträgliche steigerte. „Ich...ich will dir mal was sagen, _Patch_", er spie seinen Namen mit aller Abfälligkeit aus, zu der er fähig zu sein schien, „von einem Geschäftsmann zum anderen...man wildert nicht im Territorium des anderen. Und erstrecht nicht in _meinem_ Territorium." Er blieb stehen, sodass Jack Ausblick auf die schlanken Beines Jokers hatte. Er sah, wie er in seiner Hosentasche nach etwas kramte und als er es zu fassen bekam, hockte er sich vor Jack hin, sodass sie fast auf Augenhöhe waren. „Ich kontrolliere den Waffenhandel in Gotham", er hielt den Gegenstand, den er gesucht hatte, unter seinem Mantel verborgen, aber dem jungen Cop schwante, dass es nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte, „und ich dulde niemanden, der mir Konkurrenz machen will. Erstrecht niemanden, der sich so einfältig anstellt wie du und...das fette Schwein da", er deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf Tony, so als wäre detaillierter Erklärungsbedarf für seine unfeine Bezeichnung vonnöten. Mit einem unappetitlichen Schmatzen huschte seine Zunge hin und her, ehe er fortfuhr: „Ich habe jetzt das Sagen über die kleinen schmierigen Machenschaften in Gotham. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die euch noch bleibt, wäre, für _mich_ zu arbeiten. Aber unter meinen Bedingungen", sagte er mit tiefer, bedrohlicher Stimme. Jack hustete, hatte sich am eigenen Speichel verschluckt, was der Joker mit einem angewiderten Stirnrunzeln kommentierte, ehe er sich erhob.

Ohne jede Vorwarnung löste er das Tau, an dem Jack hing, sodass dieser recht unsanft mit dem gefliesten Boden Bekanntschaft machte. Er hatte sich noch rechtzeitig mit der Schulter abrollen können und somit verhindern können, sich ernsthafter am Kopf zu verletzen. Ächzend und keuchend blieb er einige Momente am Boden liegen, atmete den fahlen Geruch von Dreck und Schimmel ein, der von den schmutzigen Bodenplatten Besitz ergriffen hatte. Die Welt um ihn herum hatte eine unwirkliche, rötliche Färbung angenommen und drehte sich ohne Unterlass wie ein aufgezogenes Spielzeug, ein grausiges Perpetuum Mobile. Wenigstens spürte er, wie das Blut nach und nach in seinen Körper zurückwich und den Druck in seinem Kopf minderte. Seine Füße, in die das Gefühl nach und nach zurückkehrte, waren eiskalt und schwer. Neben ihm wurde auch Tony von seinem Strick gelassen und wurde mit einem plumpen Klatschen von dem harten Untergrund willkommen geheißen. Er hatte nicht schnell genug reagiert und war mit dem Gesicht voran aufgeprallt, schrie nun den Schmerz hinaus, der in seiner geschundenen Nase explodieren musste, und wand sich auf dem Boden wie ein getretener Hund. „Bevor aber jemand die Möglichkeit hat, in mein Team einzutreten, muss er sich als würdig genug erweisen. Ihr...ihr müsst wissen, ich arbeite nicht gern mit Amateuren zusammen."

Jack drehte sich leicht, spürte, wie sich ein brennendes Prickeln in seinen Muskeln ausbreitete, als diese nach und nach wieder besser durchblutet und beweglicher wurden. Er schaute zu dem Joker auf, der in seinen Manteltaschen herumkramte, ehe er schließlich aus der linken eine Schere und aus der rechten einen Suppenlöffel herauszog. Er betrachte beide Gegenstände abwechselnd und schürzte die Lippen zu einem fast komischen Schmollmund. Tony hörte endlich auf zu schreien und drehte sich. Frisches Blut troff aus seiner lädierten Nase und führte mit neuen Pinselstrichen das zweifelhafte Kunstwerk seiner Vorgänger fort. „Wir...sind keine...Amateure", hustete er röchelnd und wälzte sich mit der Trägheit eines gestrandeten Wals auf die Seite, japste mit dem offenen Mund schwerfällig nach Luft. „Oh, daran zweifle ich nicht. Nein, nein, nein, kein bisschen zweifle ich daran", er ließ sowohl die Schere als auch den Löffel zwischen Jack und Tony fallen, dann drehte er sich auf den Absätzen seiner Halbschuhe, was ein ersticktes Schlurfen auf dem glatten Untergrund erzeugte. Dann verschmierte seine Zunge ein weiteres Mal die dichte rote Schminke auf seinem verzerrten Mund und schien die Farbe zu verkosten. „Aber ich will es auch sehen", fügte er nach bedeutungsvoller Pause hinzu und deutete dann mit beiden Händen auf die Gegenstände, die er ihnen vor die Füße geworfen hatte. „Ich habe derzeit nur eine freie Stelle zu vergeben und die...nun...wird dem gehören, der von euch beiden mehr am Leben _hängt_..." Er gluckste ob seines Wortwitzes und nickte den beiden zu: „Ihr solltet euch beeilen. Derjenige von euch, der sich die Schere greifen kann, liegt eindeutig im Vorteil."

Mit diesen Worten vollführte er eine elegante Drehung und schnippte mit dem Finger, während er seinen Handlangern zuraunte: „Ihr geht nicht eher, bis nicht einer von beiden tot ist. Wenn sie sich weigern...", er blieb stehen und warf einen kalten Schulterblick auf Jack und seinen Kollegen zurück, „kümmert ihr euch darum." Unterwürfig nickten die beiden maskierten Clowns und zückten sogleich die Waffen, um den beiden zu verdeutlichen, dass sie nicht gedachten, sich den Anweisungen von ihrem Boss zu widersetzen. Jack starrte benommen zu den beiden hoch. Er sollte sich als geeignet erweisen, für den Joker zu arbeiten, indem er Tony umbrachte? Wie geisteskrank war dieser Freak eigentlich? Und für wie skrupellos hielt er die beiden, dass er wirklich glaubte, sie würden in einem Fechtduell bestehend aus Schere und Löffel gegeneinander antreten, um ihre eigene Haut zu retten? Während Jack noch diesen entsetzten Gedanken nachhing, hörte er ein klapperndes Geräusch unweit von ihm entfernt. Als er den Kopf drehte, konnte er gerade noch rechtzeitig einen Blick auf Tony erhaschen, der mit der blutverschmierten Hand nach der Schere gegriffen hatte und damit auf ihn losstürzte. Binnen weniger Sekunden rollte sich Jack zur Seite, entging damit dem Schicksal, durch den gezielten Stich mit einem Scherenmesser sein Augenlicht einzubüßen, und bekam blindlings den Löffel zu fassen.

Der Versuch, aufzustehen, scheiterte. Seine Füße knickten unter ihm weg, so als wären sie noch nie mit der Aufgabe betraut worden, sein Körpergewicht zu tragen. Dieses Manko rächte sich sogleich an ihm. Tony, der Jacks Bedenken in keiner Weise geteilt zu haben schien, stürzte nach vorn und rammte Jack das Scherenmesser in den rechten Knöchel. Jack schrie aus Leibeskräften, spürte, wie die Klinge gegen sein Gelenk stieß, daran abrutschte und sich durch das dünne, fragile Gewebe bestehend aus Bändern und Fleisch bohrte. Hätte Jack nicht ohnehin bereits am Boden gelegen, hätte ihn dieser gewaltsame Stoß von den Füßen gerissen. Er blockte mehr aus Reflex als aus Voraussicht einen weiteren Angriff vonseiten Tonys ab und versetzte ihm mit dem gesunden Fuß einen Tritt in den Magen, der ihn stöhnend zurücksinken ließ. „Was soll das? Hast du den Verstand verloren?", herrschte Jack ihn an und zerrte den schrecklich zugerichteten Fuß hinter sich her. Er stöhnte vor Ekel und Entsetzen, als das makellose Weiß seines Knochens aus dem Brei aus Blut und angeschnittenen Sehnen zum Vorschein kam, und musste den Blick abwenden. Tony, dessen Gesicht eine Maske aus geronnenem kupferfarbenem und frischem scharlachrotem Blut war, sah ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an, deren gallertartiges Weiß im scharfen Kontrast zu seinem unnatürlich verfärbten Gesicht stand. „Du hast ihn gehört..._Patch_...er lässt uns beide töten, wenn sich einer von uns beiden nicht gegen den anderen behaupten will. Und ich hab keine Lust, zu sterben!" Damit ging Tony ein weiteres Mal auf Jack los, der abermals die scharfen Schneiden der Schere zu spüren bekam, die ihn diesmal jedoch nur streifte. Dennoch erwies sie sich als scharf genug, um die Jacke und das Shirt aufzuschlitzen, das er am Leib trug. Wiederholt fuchtelte Tony mit seiner zur Waffe umfunktionierten Schere vor seinem jüngeren und unerfahreneren Kollegen herum, der gar keine Anstalten machte, sich zur Wehr zu setzen. Zu geschockt war er darüber, dass Tony ohne Weiteres auf ihn losging, ohne ähnliche Skrupel zu hegen wie er. Seine Hemmschwelle hatte er erstaunlich schnell überwunden, was in Anbetracht der Schwere des Delikts besonders schockierend war. Er beabsichtigte wirklich, Jack zu töten, um seine eigene Haut zu retten. Oder bluffte er vielleicht nur? Jacks aufgeschlitzter Fuß legte ein lautstarkes und schmerzhaftes Veto gegen diese Vermutung ein und hatte auch sehr schlagkräftige Argumente vorzuweisen. Jede Bewegung, die er damit auszuführen versuchte, wurde von einem stechenden Brennen begleitet, und dass er dabei zuschauen konnte, wie sich seine angerissene Sehne zuckend bewegte und das Blut verdrängte, in dem sie schwamm, war nicht besonders zuträglich dafür, dass ihn die Bluff-Theorie überzeugte.

Jack wollte etwas sagen, wollte sich wehren, doch er war gelähmt vor Entsetzen darüber, wie schnell ein Mensch seine Prinzipien verraten konnte, wenn es darum ging, den eigenen Hals zu retten. War er naiv und schwach, weil er sich nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden konnte, bewusst einem anderen Menschen Leid zuzufügen oder ihm sogar das Leben zu nehmen? Musste er deswegen jetzt den Kürzeren ziehen und sterben? Nur, weil er ein guter, tugendhafter Mensch war? Vielleicht war das die Quintessenz dieser Aktion; die Lehre, dass man, wenn man gut war, zum Scheitern verdammt war und nur dann in dieser Welt bestehen konnte, wenn man sich von keinen Moralvorstellungen in seinem Handeln einschränken ließ. Tony kämpfte sich auf die Füße zurück, im Gegensatz zu Jack war er auch dazu in der Lage. Die Clowns zogen einen weiteren Kreis um die beiden und hielten ihre Waffen auf Anschlag, nur für den Fall, dass der blutüberströmte Cop auf die Idee kommen sollte, auf sie mit der Schere loszugehen. Doch das schien er gar nicht zu beabsichtigen. Seine Augen glühten schier wahnsinnig, als er nach vorn stürzte. Hätte sich Jack nicht rechtzeitig zur Seite weggedreht, hätte die Schere seinen Kehlkopf aufgespießt. So aber büßte er nur ein paar kurze, lockige Haare ein. Er profitierte davon, dass die Schere sich tief in den Zwischenraum zweier poröser Fliesen gebohrt hatte und darin feststeckte, andernfalls hätte er einem weiteren Zweitschlag nicht ausweichen können. So aber blieben ihm zehn Sekunden, die ihm womöglich das Leben retteten. Jack rempelte ihn heftig an, sodass Tony den Halt an seinem Werkzeug verlor und zur Seite fiel. Unter normalen Umständen wäre er nicht so leicht zusammengebrochen, doch der präzise Schlag auf seine Nase, die das Epizentrum seiner Pein darstellte, hatte Tony in die Knie gezwungen. Jack versuchte, die Schere aus dem Boden zu ziehen, musste aber noch schneller auf einen weiteren blindwütigen Angriff vonseiten Tonys reagieren. Diesmal nutzte dieser Jacks im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes wunden Punkt zu seinem Vorteil aus, trat ihm schmerzhaft gegen den aufgerissenen Knöchel und ließ zwei rote Sonnen hinter dessen Augen explodieren. Jack realisierte erst nach einigen Sekunden, in denen seine Stimme vor lauter Heiserkeit schwand, dass er geschrien hatte, und dass Tony auf bestem Wege war, seine verteufelte Waffe aus der vorübergehenden Klemme zu befreien.

Benommen starrte er auf den Löffel, der neben seinem linken Knie lag und tastete danach. Der Schmerz, der seinem lädierten Sprunggelenk entsprang, übertünchte alle anderen Empfindungen in ihm, pulsierte schwer in seinem Kopf wie der Genuss von zu viel rotem, schwerem Wein. Das kühle Metall des Löffelgriffs in seiner Hand wurde von seinem Gehirn gar nicht richtig registriert, vielmehr fühlte es sich wie ein selbstverständlicher Teil seines Körpers an. Seine Umgebung schien plötzlich in die Zähigkeit und Trägheit einer Zeitlupe getaucht worden zu sein. Obwohl sich alles nur in wenigen Sekunden abspielte, nahm Jack jeden Atemzug, jedes Detail mit minutiöser Aufmerksamkeit wahr. Während alle anderen seiner Sinne zu versagen schienen, schien sich sein Sehsinn enorm zu verschärfen. Er hörte nichts durch seine wie mit Watte gefüllten Ohren, schmeckte nichts außer den blechernen Geschmack des Adrenalins, das jede Parzelle seines Körpers auszufüllen schien, fühlte nichts außer dem immerwährenden Schmerz, der den Eindruck erweckte, seine Adern seien mit rostigem Stacheldraht ersetzt worden. Seine grünen Augen ruhten wachsam auf der abgerundeten, stumpfen Kante des Löffels, an der sich das fragile Licht der Glühbirne brach und einen weiß-gelblichen Fokus auf die abgeschrägte Fläche legte. Ein stumpfer Löffel gegen zwei scharfe Scherenmesser. Wie pervers.

Jack hob den Kopf, nahm nur halb wahr, wie eine Schweißperle von seiner Nasenspitze tropfte und an der schmalen Kuhle seiner Oberlippe landete. Eine Schere mochte effektiver sein, aber ein Löffel fügte bedeutend schlimmere Schmerzen zu. Jack hatte nur eine Wahl und nicht viel Zeit, eine Entscheidung zu fällen. Entweder gab er sein Leben und starb als guter, ehrbarer Mensch, der sich sein Leben lang nichts vorzuwerfen hatte, ließ somit seine junge Familie im Stich, indem er einen namenlosen Tod starb, oder aber er kämpfte um sein Leben, kämpfte für seine Daseinsberechtigung als werdender Vater, kämpfte für seine noch junge Familie, und nahm dabei in Kauf, gegen das Gesetz zu verstoßen, dem er sich als Polizist verschrieben hatte und das er zu beschützen versuchte. Es war eine Entscheidung, die ethische Diskussionen im Umfang mehrerer Tage, wenn nicht gar Wochen vom Zaun gebrochen hätte, doch Jack blieben dafür nur wenige Millisekunden, die er noch nicht einmal bewusst wahrnahm. Ein eigenes Opfer bringen, das niemand würdigen würde? Oder jemand anderen opfern, um durch das eigene Leben das Wohlergehen vieler anderer Menschen zu sichern, vielleicht etwas zu bewirken? Die imaginär geworfene Münze fiel hoch in die Luft, wirbelte herum, wieder und wieder in passioniertem Schwindel, bis sie plump auf dem Boden aufschlug und sich dem Gewicht ihrer schwereren Seite beugte. Just im selben Moment, in dem Tony die Schere aus der Fuge reißen konnte, drehte sich Jack mit aller Kraft auf seinen Kollegen, riss ihn auf seinen Rücken, was das Gelenk seiner rechten Schulter erschreckend laut knirschen ließ, als es aus der Pfanne sprang. Tony schrie mehr vor Überraschung als vor Angst auf, seine Finger verloren den Halt um den Griff der Schere. Sie fiel mit einem leisen Klirren auf den glatten Boden, doch keiner nahm wirklich Notiz von dem hellen Klang. Jack holte aus, konzentrierte all seine Kraft auf seine rechte Faust und ließ diese niedersausen. Tonys Versuch von einem Schrei wurde noch im Keim erstickt, entwich nur noch als ein schwaches, kratziges Röcheln und zwar nicht aus seinem Mund, sondern aus der blutigen Kerbe, die Jack mit dem Löffel in Tonys Kehle geschlagen hatte. Die Augen seines ehemaligen Kollegen und kürzlich so erbitterten Widersachers wirkten gläsern, als sie sich weiteten und das substanzlose Krächzen erneut ertönte. Er rang verzweifelt nach Luft und Jack wusste, dass er die Luftröhre des Mannes nicht perforiert, nur heftig zerdrückt hatte und dies die ganze Angelegenheit noch grausamer machte, als je in seinem Sinne gewesen sein konnte. Jack hatte keine Ahnung vom Töten, hatte im Laufe seiner noch jungen Karriere noch nicht einmal einen Schuss auf einen Menschen abfeuern müssen, und jetzt hing sein Leben davon ab, ein anderes zu zerstören. Er starrte in Tonys Augen, die in wachsender Agonie zu ihm hinaufblickten, das Braun umgab die geweiteten Pupillen nur noch wie eine schmale Korona, ein dünnes Band aus Farbe in einer schwarzweiß werdenden Welt. Tonys Röcheln wurde lauter und er versuchte mit beiden Armen um sich zu schlagen, was ein skurriler Anblick wegen seiner ausgekugelten Schulter war. Es war, als zuckten die Glieder einer deformierten Puppe unter der Regie ihres Herrn, der selbst den Verstand verloren hatte.

Er schlug Jack gegen den Oberarm, erst fest und kraftvoll, dann, je mehr seine Kräfte schwanden, schwächer und schwächer. Der junge Officer biss die Zähne fest aufeinander, sodass das Stöhnen des Ekels und des Entsetzens über das eigene Tun durch eine natürliche Barriere zurückgehalten wurde. Er schloss die Augen, konnte Tony bei seinem Todeskampf nicht ansehen. Heiße Tränen quollen unter seinen geschlossenen Lidern auf und brannten schwelend in ihrem Schutz. Konnte er sein Handeln wirklich rechtfertigen, indem er sagte, dass er es aus Selbstschutz getan hatte? War ein Menschenleben mehr wert als das andere, nur weil er bald eine Familie zu ernähren haben würde? Würde er Samantha je wieder in die Augen sehen können, ohne stille Anklagen in ihren anmutigen Zügen herauszulesen? Und wäre er dann überhaupt in der Lage, das eigene Spiegelbild zu betrachten, aus dem so viel Schimpf und Schande sprach? Jacks Gewissen meldete sich zu spät zu Wort. Als er die Augen öffnete, die nur eine tränenverschleierte Aussicht boten, beschränkten sich Tonys Abwehrversuche auf ein kaum merkliches Zucken seiner Muskeln. Die Hand, die auf Jacks Arm gelegen hatte, sank plump zu Boden, die Finger gekrümmt wie die Klauen eines Raubvogels. Der junge Cop schluchzte und konnte doch noch nicht den Löffel aus der aufgerissenen Quetschwunde ziehen, starrte wie gebannt auf Tonys reglosen Körper und die hässliche Wunde, die er ihm zugefügt hatte.

Der Brandherd, der sein eigener Fuß war, schwelte in unterschwelliger Glut, war jedoch nicht mächtig genug, um Jacks heftiges Schuldgefühl zu überdecken. In Tonys Augen waren aufgrund des enormen und plötzlichen Sauerstoffmangels feine Äderchen geplatzt, die sich einem Urwald aus feinen roten Verästelungen gleich auf seinem Augapfel ausbreiteten wie ein gefährlicher Parasit. Seine schändlich zugerichtete Nase thronte über einem See aus Blut, der einen Wasserfall bildete, der sich in seinen halb geöffneten Mund ergoss. Jack rang nach Atem, fühlte, wie eine Ohnmacht über ihn hereinzubrechen drohte, die er mit aller Macht abzuwenden gedachte. „Oh Gott...", flüsterte er, „...oh Gott, was hab ich getan?", seine Stimme verlor sich in einer übermächtigen Woge aus tiefen Schluchzern. „Gott ist nicht hier, Kumpel", hatte einer der Clowns ohne großes Mitleid für ihn übrig. Jack ließ den Löffel los, um dessen grazilen Griff sich seine Finger geballt und gekrampft hatten. Seine Gelenke pochten schmerzhaft, aber es schien nichtig zu sein in Anbetracht dessen, was er getan hatte. Mit Abscheu und wachsender Übelkeit sah er, dass das Besteckteil in der Wunde stecken blieb, sich nur leicht um einige Grad absenkte und aus der malträtierten Kehle herausragte wie ein makaberer Fingerzeig, der auf Jack gerichtet war. Jack, den Mörder. Er sank langsam zurück und landete unsanft auf seinem Hinterteil. Der Fuß, den er von sich gestreckt hatte, blutete ausgiebig aus der klaffenden Wunde, die die Schere gerissen hatte. Das längst nicht mehr glanzvolle Weiß der Fliesen vermengte sich mit üppigem Rot und bildete formlose Muster auf dem glatten Untergrund. Weiß war befleckt worden. Seine Unschuld war befleckt worden, und das durch seine eigene Hand. Das Farbenspiel, das sich ihm darbot, ähnelte einer absurden Nachbildung des Gesichts des Jokers, und sosehr er es auch wollte, es gelang ihm nicht, den Blick abzuwenden. Währen einer der Clowns auf ihn zuschritt und die Mündung der Waffe auf ihn richtete, drehte der andere den Leichnam des zweiten Gefangenen zur Seite, um zu überprüfen, ob er auch wirklich tot war. Jack schaute gleichgültig zu dem maskierten Mann auf, der ihn mit seiner Schusswaffe in Schach zu halten versuchte. Es war ihm gleich, ob er ihn erschoss oder nicht. Sein eigenes Recht auf Leben, das stets anständig und tugendhaft gewesen war, hatte er mit dieser brutalen Tat verwirkt. „Er ist tot", bestätigte der Clown mit der rauen Stimme, die Jack an ein Reibeisen erinnerte, das, was er längst wusste. „Glück gehabt, Kumpel. Und das mit nem verdammten Löffel. Das wird dem Boss gefallen", plapperte der Typ, der ihm die Waffe an den Kopf hielt. Jack wollte ihn noch darauf hinweisen, dass er keineswegs sein _Kumpel_ war, aber der Impuls, zu sprechen, war nicht stark genug. Unter Schock sah er dabei zu, wie sich sein eigenes Blut in den Fugen sammelte und diese nachzeichnete wie ein Schwall Wasser, der dem richtungsweisenden Flussbett folgte.

„Was sollen wir mit dem Toten machen?", fragte der Clown, der Jack näher war und eine schwarze, abgetragene Lederjacke anhatte, die ihm zwei Nummern zu klein zu sein schien. Obwohl er Handschuhe trug, konnten diese nicht die kreuzförmige Tätowierung verbergen, die sich um sein Handgelenk schlang, das wiederum von den viel zu kurzen Ärmeln der Jacke entblößt wurde. Der Anblick brannte sich fest in Jacks Gedächtnis ein. Sollte er jemals lebend aus dieser Sache herauskommen, so schwor er sich, wenigstens diesen Mistkerl von einem Handlanger zu stellen. „Keine Ahnung. Glaube kaum, dass den jemand vermissen wird. Ich denke, der Kanal wird den Job für uns übernehmen", meinte der andere, worauf der Tätowierte einwandte: „Da wird er aber ziemlich schnell gefunden werden. Die Bullen haben ein Auge auf die Wasserwege, seit der Boss die beiden Lockvögel am Staudamm ertränkt hat." Der andere Clown packte Tony beim blonden Haarschopf und drehte dessen Kopf routiniert zur Seite. „Verbrennen ist dann wohl der sicherste Weg", meinte er achselzuckend und Jack konnte kaum fassen, wie man in einem so gelassenen und unbeeindruckten Tonfall über die Entsorgung einer Leiche philosophieren konnte. Die Abgebrühtheit der Ganoven traf ihn hart, wenn auch nicht so heftig wie Tonys Bereitwilligkeit, ihm das Leben zu nehmen. Er hatte ihn vor der verdammten Mafia gerettet, hatte sich schützend zwischen ihn und Luca gestellt, der, um nervös sein Territorium zu markieren, ganz erpicht darauf gewesen war, ihn umzulegen. Wie nur hatte er sich dann nur so leichtfertig und skrupellos gegen ihn wenden können? Es wollte Jack nicht in den Kopf gehen.

„Hey, du da...", blaffte ihn auf einmal der Clown an, und als er nicht sofort reagierte, wurde Jack der Kolben der Waffe an den Kopf geschlagen. Er rappelte sich benommen wieder auf und flüsterte heiser: „Patch. Mein Name ist Patch." Der tätowierte Handlanger des Jokers entgegnete völlig unbeeindruckt: „Ist mir scheißegal, du Schwuchtel. Und wenn ich dich Schwanzlutscher nennen will, dann mach ich das einfach, klar?"

Jack kassierte einen Tritt gegen die Rippen, der ihn zur Seite fallen und schmerzhaft auf seinem Fuß landen ließ. Er schrie jäh auf und legte die Hände über seine Augen, grub seine Finger fest in die glatte Haut seiner Stirn, weil es ihm half, den brennenden Schmerz in seinem Fuß zu kompensieren und nicht mehr so schlimm erscheinen zu lassen. „Komm, lass ihn. Er hat gemacht, was der Boss von ihm verlangt hat, also hat sich der Kleine erstmal ne Verschnaufpause verdient", hielt der Clown mit der jünger klingenden Stimme seinen Kollegen zurück, als dieser erneut auf Jack loszugehen versuchte. „Meinetwegen. Wohin sollen wir ihn bringen?"

Jack spürte, wie sich eine große, grobe Hand um seinen Ellbogen legte und den Arm von seinem tränenüberströmten Gesicht zerrte. „Zu den anderen. Der Boss wird sich schon nach ihm erkundigen, wenn er Verwendung für ihn hat." Der Tätowierte, der eine Maske trug, deren aufgedrucktes Lächeln gemalte Zähne entblößte, drehte den Kopf und hakte nach: „Wo ist er eigentlich hingegangen?" Der andere Clown machte sich daran, Tonys Leiche wegzuziehen, was sich als härtere Arbeit herausstellte, als er offenbar geschätzt hatte. Tony war ein Brocken von geschätzten hundert Kilo gewesen, was auf seine Körpergröße übertragen keinesfalls seines athletischen Baus zuzuweisen gewesen wäre. „Keine Ahnung. Ich will's auch lieber gar nicht wissen. Er ist sehr beschäftigt in letzter Zeit." Jack richtete sich unter einem abermals auffordernden Zerren seines Peinigers in eine sitzende Position auf und sah dabei zu, wie sich der maskierte Mann damit abrackerte, Tony aus der Halle zu befördern. Der Joker war nicht mehr hier, weil er beschäftigt war. Und dass er beschäftigt war, verhieß nichts Gutes. Kälte überkam ihn wellenartig, als er an die teuflische Fratze dieses unberechenbaren Killers zurückdachte. Wer auch immer ihm jetzt ausgeliefert war, Jack hoffte inständig, dass Gott diesem Jemand besser beistehen würde als ihm. Ohne Acht auf die offensichtliche Fußverletzung des jungen Cops zu geben, zog ihn der Typ in der Lederjacke auf die Beine zurück und drängte ihn zum Gehen. Jack, der unmöglich den Fuß mit den schwerverletzten Bändern und freigelegten Sprunggelenk belasten konnte, sackte wimmernd nach nur wenigen Schritten zusammen und prallte gegen die Wand. Seine blutigen Finger hinterließen Abdrücke auf der weißen, gefliesten Fassade, die er jedoch gleich wieder verschmierte, als ihn sein unbarmherziger Begleiter zum Weitergehen drängte.

„Beweg dich!", grollte er ihn an und drückte ihm, um seinen Worten mehr Ernst zu verleihen, den Lauf der Waffe ins Genick. „Ich kann nicht", keuchte Jack gepresst, „mein Fuß...", seine Stimme versagte und löste sich in einem schmerzerfüllten Schluchzen auf. „Dein Fuß, dein Fuß", machte er Jack in übertrieben jammerndem Tonfall nach, „Und wenn du auf deinem beschissenen Stumpf weiterlaufen müsstest, wäre mir das scheißegal. Dann hüpfst du eben, oder erwartest du etwa, dass ich dich trage, du Flachpfeife?" Der verdeckt ermittelnde Cop wusste, dass seine Klageworte auf taube Ohren stießen und er sich fortan nur noch selbst helfen konnte. Mit einer Hand, die permanent abzurutschen drohte, an die Wand gestützt, hopste er wirklich Meter um Meter auf seinem gesunden Fuß voran, sehr zum Amüsement der beiden Halunken. Gedemütigt, schwer verletzt und mit dem Wissen, etwas getan zu haben, das er sich selbst nie verzeihen würde, fügte sich Jack seinem vorläufigem Schicksal. Sein Auftrag lautete, undercover zu ermitteln und somit nicht nur der Mafia, sondern auch dem Joker auf die Schliche zu kommen.

Mit dem heutigen Tag hatte er sich in die Höhle des Löwen begeben und sich jeder Unterstützung entledigt. Was auch immer er in Erfahrung bringen konnte, er war sicher, dass er keine Gelegenheit mehr haben würde, es an die Außenwelt hinauszutragen, es sei denn, er stellte es klug an. Nur klug zu sein genügte jedoch nicht, wenn man dem Joker gegenüberstand. Wenn man den Joker zum Gegner hatte, musste man über sich hinauswachsen, seine Grenzen übertreten, moralisch wie auch menschlich. Ob er dazu bereit war, wusste Jack nicht. Es war gut möglich, dass der Joker den Braten bereits gerochen hatte und wusste, dass Tony und Patch keine Unterhändler im Waffenbusiness waren, sondern einer Sondereinheit der Polizei von Gotham City angehörten. Wenn er das wusste, dann versteckte er sein Wissen gut; wenn er jedoch ahnungslos war, dann hatte Jack ein Blatt in der Hand, das ihm zum Vorteil gereicht war und ihm vielleicht die kleine Chance gab, den Joker auszustechen. Egal, wie die Bedingungen waren, unter denen er dem Joker das nächste Mal vorgeführt werden würde; Jack würde alle Vorsicht und Wachsamkeit aufbringen müssen, zu der er fähig war. „Mach schon, beeil dich, ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag lang Zeit", trieb ihn der Clown an, der ihn über einen Hinterausgang aus der leeren Kühlhalle lotste. Jack warf einen Blick über die Schulter zurück und sah gerade noch, wie der andere Maskierte Tony in einen Müllsack hüllte. Das war das letzte Mal, dass er ihn sah, doch nicht das Bild von ihm, das in seiner Erinnerung bestehen sollte. Wenn Jack die Augen schloss, sah er Tonys blutüberströmtes Gesicht vor sich, die mehrfach gebrochene Nase, den idiotisch halb geöffneten Mund und die Augen, über die sich ein lebloses Netz verendeter Adern gespannt hatte. So, und nur so sollte Jack ihn bis an sein Lebensende in Erinnerung behalten wie ein Mahnmal an seine schändliche Untat.

In Gotham City war es zu kalt, als dass es schneien konnte. Eine arktische, frostige Kälte hielt die Stadt seit Tagen in ihrem unbarmherzigen Griff, wie ein eisiger Handschuh schnürte sie Gotham die Luft ab. Nicht einmal der obligatorische Kaffee zum Mitnehmen wollte Jim Gordon an diesem frühen Freitagmorgen aufwärmen. Vielmehr trug er dazu bei, dass sich seine Nervosität mehrte, die seit dem Aufstehen in seinem Magen rumorte und es ihm unmöglich gemacht hatte, auch nur einen kleinen Bissen zu sich zu nehmen. Der ehemalige Commissioner hatte gleich mehrere Gründe, die seine innere Unruhe rechtfertigten. Einerseits schienen sich in wenigen Tagen die Ereignisse überschlagen zu haben und das Ausmaß der Kriminalität in Gotham regelrecht explodiert zu sein, sodass die Polizei mit ihren Ermittlungen kaum hinterherkam. Erst der Doppelmord am alten Staudamm, bei dem zu allem Übel DNA-Sätze gefunden werden konnten, die eindeutig Erin Porter zugewiesen worden waren, dann die fast vollständige Zerstörung des Hafens, der einer Kettenreaktion aus vernichtenden Explosionen zum Opfer gefallen war. Ganz zu schweigen von ausufernden Zahlen kleinerer Gewaltverbrechen und Diebstähle auf den Straßen, von denen Jim zu seinem eigenen Leidwesen nur über die Zeitung erfahren hatte.

Seine Taten- und Hilflosigkeit frustrierte ihn derart, dass es ihn eigentlich freudig hätte überraschen müssen, als er gestern auf seinem Mobiltelefon Anweisungen von einer unterdrückten, nicht zurückverfolgbaren Nummer erhalten hatte, die ihm schon in der Vergangenheit des Öfteren wichtige Hinweise hatte zukommen lassen. Doch was darin geschrieben gestanden hatte, hatte seinem Unmut nur noch einen draufgesetzt. Woher Batman auch immer wusste, dass Jack Treather in die Fänge des Jokers geraten war; Gordon hatte keinen Grund, an dieser Information zu zweifeln. Jim hatte keine Ahnung, ob Commissioner Talburne bereits darüber im Bilde war, aber selbst wenn dies der Fall gewesen wäre, glaubte er nicht, dass der Mann aus Chicago irgendwas dagegen unternommen hätte. Einerseits, weil er nicht konnte, andererseits, weil es auch nicht zwingend in seinem Interesse lag. Möglicherweise erfreute ihn der Gedanke, dass einer seiner Spitzel so nah an den Joker herangekommen war. Dass der Joker sich jedoch nicht so einfach übertölpeln ließ und davon ausgegangen werden musste, dass Jack in stark erhöhter Lebensgefahr schwebte, ließ Talburne wie so viele unangenehme Tatsachen außer Acht. Batmans Botschaft hatte nicht nur beinhaltet, dass Treather in Gewalt dieses Irren geraten war, sondern dass Jim Gordon Bürgermeister Garcia aufsuchen sollte, um mit ihm über die schlechter werdende Lage zu debattieren und zu einer Einigung zu kommen, was das weitere Vorgehen der Behörden Gothams anbelangte. Mit einem schiefen Grinsen hatte er Batmans Bemühungen zur Kenntnis genommen, Jim wieder den Posten des Commissioners zuzuweisen. Er rechnete sich jedoch keine allzu rosigen Chancen aus. So einflussreich und bestimmend der Bürgermeister auch sein mochte; seine Macht war durch die Enthüllungen des Jokers bedeutend geschmälert worden. Böse Zungen forderten sogar den Rücktritt Garcias und vorgezogene Neuwahlen. Es war daher mehr als fraglich, dass der Bürgermeister irgendetwas gegen die neuerlichen Entwicklungen auszurichten hatte oder Talburne einen Maulkorb umlegen konnte, ohne dass er dafür von der Presse geächtet wurde. Gothams Schmierfinken waren zwar auch keine begeisterten Anhänger der eher gewöhnungsbedürftigen Methoden des neuen Commissioners, aber ein beständiges innenpolitisches _‚Bäumchen wechsle dich'_ – Spiel würden sie genauso wenig gutheißen. Gotham City brauchte Stabilität, aus der Ruhe und geordnete Verhältnisse entwachsen konnten, und keine kontinuierlich wechselnde Leitung, die das Chaos hervorrief, in dem sich der Joker so wohl fühlen würde wie ein Fisch im Wasser. Wie aber sollte er, der sich selbst einem Verrat dem Gesetz gegenüber schuldig gemacht hatte, überzeugend genug argumentieren, um die nötigen Hebel umzulegen und die Wagen der Veränderung ins Rollen zu bringen?

Tief in Gedanken versunken erklomm Jim Gordon die schmalen Stufen, die zum Rathaus hinaufführten, von dessen mittlerer Fensterreihe amerikanische Flaggen sowie Banner mit dem Aufdruck des Stadtwappens Gothams hinabragten. In der windstillen Dezemberluft erweckten sie den Eindruck, die Köpfe hängen zu lassen, fast so, als sähen sie keine Hoffnung mehr für diese Stadt. Man hatte Salz und Sand auf die steinernen Stufen gestreut, um Stürzen vorzubeugen, dennoch war der Boden unter Jims Füßen beunruhigend rutschig. Die Aktentasche unter den Arm geklemmt und den Kaffeebecher in der anderen Hand haltend, hätte ein Sturz auf Glatteis fatale Folgen für ihn gehabt, weil er unfähig gewesen wäre, sich mit den Händen abzufedern. Gordon konnte es als kleinen Erfolg verbuchen, die oberste Plattform erreicht zu haben und das Foyer des Rathauses betreten zu können. Wie in jeder anderen Behörde der Stadt war auch im Verwaltungszentrum deutlich spürbar, dass der Joker nach Gotham zurückgekehrt war. Das bloße Wissen über seine Anwesenheit innerhalb der Grenzen der Stadt schien nervöse Impulse auszusenden und Chaos in den kleinsten Zellen und lebenserhaltende Organen Gothams auszulösen. Ein gewisses Maß an Hektik und Unruhe war normal für jedes öffentliche Amt; Gordon kannte das noch gut genug von seiner Arbeit im Polizeirevier, doch hier rannten Sekretärinnen und Verwalter kreuz und quer wie kopflose Hühner herum. Kopflos, ja. Kopflos traf es ganz gut, um zu umschreiben, was sich hier abspielte. Alle waren darum bemüht, dem Joker entgegenzuwirken, ihn zu bekämpfen, ihm vielleicht zuvorzukommen. Dabei übersahen sie das Wesentliche; nämlich, dass es genau diese Panik, diese Unordnung war, die der Joker provozieren wollte, und dass er nur mit Ruhe und bedachtem Handeln zu besiegen war, nicht aber mit richtungslosen Hauruckaktionen.

Seine Schritte, die normalerweise auf den marmornen Bodenplatten widerhallten, wurden durch das allgemein vorherrschende Gewirr verschluckt. Kaum jemand nahm ihn wirklich zur Kenntnis. Selbst der Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten hätte unerkannt durch die Lobby spazieren können, ohne dass sich auch nur einer nach ihm umgedreht hätte. Es war fast schon furchteinflößend, wie blind gegenüber lauernder Gefahren die eigene Unruhe und Gedankenlosigkeit machte. Es war sogar vorstellbar, dass der Joker ohne seine Kriegsbemalung problemlos hier hätte hineinspazieren und viele seiner geliebten Sprengsätze platzieren können, ohne dass sich jemand im Nachhinein hätte erklären können, wie er dies vollbracht hatte. Gordons eigene Gedanken erschreckten ihn. Solange Gotham in Aufruhr war, gab es keinen einzigen Ort in dieser Stadt, der das Attribut _‚sicher'_ verdient hätte. Die Räumungstrupps der Bombenkommandos waren schließlich noch immer damit beschäftigt, die vom Joker angekündigten Sprengsätze in Gothams Ämtern und Schulgebäuden aufzuspüren und zu entschärfen; längst war es ihnen nicht gelungen, auch nur die Hälfte aller potentiell betroffenen Einrichtungen zu durchkämmen, und das, obwohl die Bombendrohung des Jokers bereits mehrere Wochen zurücklag. Der Betrieb hatte natürlich nicht vollkommen zum Erliegen gebracht werden können, dafür gab es zu wenige Räumlichkeiten, auf die man hätte ausweichen können, sodass viele Schulen, unter anderem auch die, die sein eigener Sohn besuchte, weiterhin offen geblieben waren, obwohl die Bombengefahr noch nicht offiziell abgewendet worden war. Allein rein logistisch gesehen war es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, die Arbeit und Funktion so vieler Einrichtungen stillzulegen. Man hätte unter diesen Umständen vielleicht auf andere Städte ausweichen müssen, deren Kapazitäten auch ohne die Bewohner Gothams nahezu ausgeschöpft waren.

Gordon nahm die Treppe und erreicht schließlich nach einigen Minuten den dritten Stock, der nicht viel ruhiger war als das Foyer. Gordon seufzte und ließ sich auf einen der gepolsterten Stühle nieder, die als Sitzgelegenheit für Wartende auf dem Flur platziert worden waren. Es war einem Wunder gleichgekommen, dass er überhaupt einen Termin beim Bürgermeister hatte ergattern können, zog man in Betracht, dass er nicht mehr Commissioner war, und aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach blieben ihm auch nicht mehr als fünf Minuten für eine Unterredung Zeit. Fünf Minuten waren jedoch besser als nichts. Gordon schlug die Beine übereinander und trank den Rest seines Kaffees, wischte sich dann mit dem Handrücken über den Bart, um den Milchschaum abzustreichen. Er brachte etwa eine Viertelstunde wartend zu, dann bat ihn Garcias Sekretärin, einzutreten. Gordon schnappte sich seine Aktentasche, ließ den Becher in einem der Müllbehälter zurück, straffte dann seine Schultern und begab sich in das geräumige Büro des Bürgermeisters. Dieser kehrte ihm den Rücken zu und hatte die Hände auf diesem verschränkt. Sein Blick war auf die Häuserschluchten hinter dem Rathaus gerichtet und schien ins Leere zu führen. Garcias Schreibtisch war dem seinen nicht unähnlich. Überall stapelten sich Aktenordner, Stifte, lose Dokumente und Büroutensilien. Eine Arbeitsfläche war nicht mehr erkenntlich. „Guten Morgen, Sir", begrüßte Jim Gordon das Oberhaupt der Stadt mit zurückhaltender Stimme. Garcia reagierte zuerst nicht, ließ dann den Kopf hängen und drehte sich zu dem ehemaligen Commissioner um. „Setzen Sie sich, Gordon", forderte er ihn auf, ohne den Gruß zu erwidern. Wie so viele, die in diesen Zeiten eine große Verantwortung auf den Schultern zu tragen hatten, wirkte auch er ausgezehrt und mitgenommen. Jim kam seiner Aufforderung nach und machte es sich auf einem der ledernen Sessel bequem. „Also...was haben Sie denn auf dem Herzen?", fragte Garcia, der sich zwar zu ihm umgedreht hatte, aber noch immer am Fenster stand. Das fahle Licht, das wie der Himmel nach einem Ascheregen aussah, fiel über seine Schulter in den Raum und erhellte diesen nur sehr spärlich und trist. Er hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, eine Lampe anzuschalten. „Ich denke, das Gleiche wie Sie, Bürgermeister", erwiderte Gordon seufzend, „die Zustände in Gotham haben beinahe ihren negativen Höhepunkt erreicht." Garcia legte den Kopf schief und entgegnete trocken: „Erzählen Sie mir was Neues."

Jim quittierte diese Äußerung mit einem humorlosen Lächeln und sagte: „Wollen Sie nur tatenlos dabei zusehen, wie Gewalt und Kriminalität die Oberhand in Gotham gewinnen? Die Mafia mag in die Knie gezwungen sein, aber sie könnte erstarken, wenn der Joker seine Finger im Spiel hat. Talburnes Manöver sind nicht nur fragwürdig, sondern auch waghalsig. Haben Sie schon gehört, dass er neuerdings Frischlinge verdeckt auf die Mafia losjagt?" Garcias Hände lösten ihren Bund und schwangen lose zu seinen beiden Seiten hinab. „Ach, und von wem haben Sie die Information? Von Ihrem maskierten Freund?" Gordon sah zum Bürgermeister auf, der in langsamen Schritten auf seinen Schreibtisch zuflanierte. „Das tut nichts zur Sache." Garcia stemmte lautstark die Arme auf die Tischplatte, worauf einige wehrlose Papierblätter zu Boden segelten: „Es tut sehr wohl etwas zur Sache, Gordon! Diese Einstellung ist erst daran schuld, dass wir in dieser brenzligen Lage stecken. Sie sollten lernen, zu hinterfragen, was dieser selbsternannte Rächer ihnen zusteckt und vorschlägt. Von ihm kam ja schließlich auch die grandiose Idee, Dents frevelhafte Verbrechen zu decken!" Der ehemalige Commissioner blieb ruhig, aber erwiderte mit Nachdruck: „Und wir alle haben diese Idee unterstützt. Sie können nicht behaupten, nicht gewollt zu haben, dass Dents Name unbefleckt bleiben sollte. Er war ein Symbol der Hoffnung für Gotham und dafür haben auch Sie in Kauf genommen, dass die Bürger belogen wurden."

Garcia machte eine unsichere Bewegung mit der linken Hand und äußerte dann: „Mit welchem Ergebnis? Dent ist enthüllt, Sie und ich stehen als größte Lügner der Geschichte Gothams da und der neue Commissioner toleriert das wahnsinnige Treiben des Jokers in seiner Besessenheit, ihn auszuschalten." Jim nickte zustimmend und setzte sich dann auf, ehe er sagte: „Aus diesem Grunde bin ich hier, Sir. Wir können nicht weiterhin tatenlos dabei zusehen, wie dieser Irre unsere Stadt systematisch auseinander nimmt und ins Chaos stürzt. Talburne handelt nicht entschlossen genug gegen ihn, stattdessen versteift er sich darauf, in die Geschichte einzugehen als der Mann, der den Joker gestellt hat. Das wird ihm aber nie gelingen und bis er das begreift, ist es vielleicht schon zu spät!" Garcias dunkle Augen ruhten funkelnd auf Gordon. Im Gegensatz zu dem darin liegenden Ausdruck war seine Stimme ruhig, fast gelangweilt: „Was für einen glorreichen Vorschlag haben Sie mir also zu unterbreiten?" Jim verschränkte die Finger ineinander und zog so das rechte Knie näher an seinen Körper heran. Durch die dicken Gläser seiner Brille hinweg schaute er seinen Vorgesetzten eindringlich an, bevor er leise sagte: „Sie müssen Talburne seines Amts entheben." Garcia hob die buschigen Augenbrauen: „Und wen soll ich Ihrer geschätzten Meinung nach an seine Stelle setzen? Soll ich Sie und Ihren Ruf etwa rehabilitieren?" Gordon antwortete nicht darauf, sondern sah sein Gegenüber stumm und abwartend an. Er war von selbst auf die richtige Lösung gekommen, was gab es dem also noch hinzuzufügen? „Sie meinen das ernst!", stellte der Bürgermeister ehrlich verblüfft fest und richtete sich wieder auf, sodass seine Hände nutzlos vor seinem Körper baumelten. Gordon nickte nur und fügte erläuternd hinzu: „Ich kann keine Wunder bewirken, aber ich kann verhindern, dass sich die Polizei bei der Suche nach dem Joker permanent selbst ein Bein stellt und sich somit selbst ausschaltet."

Garcia starrte ihn einige Sekunden lang sprachlos an, dann lachte er kurz auf und schüttelte den Kopf, stemmte die Arme in die Seiten und schaute an die Decke, so als stünden dort jene Worte geschrieben, nach denen er so verzweifelt zu suchen schien. „Gordon, Ihnen ist doch klar, dass ich nicht mehr dazu befähigt bin, Sie wieder einzusetzen! Wie würde ich dann dastehen? Unfähig! Orientierungslos! Inkonsequent!" Jim nickte auch hier seelenruhig und trieb den Bürgermeister damit fast in den Wahnsinn.

„Wir dürfen uns nicht mehr die Eitelkeit erlauben, unseren Ruf wahren zu wollen, Sir." Diese simplen Worte genügten, um bei Anthony Garcia die letzte intakte Sicherung durchbrennen zu lassen: „Sie wissen rein gar nichts über die Bedeutung des eigenen Rufs. Ihnen mag egal sein, dass mit dem Zeigefinger auf Sie gedeutet und Sie öffentlich diffamiert werden, aber mir ist es nicht gleich. Mir _**darf**_ es nicht gleich sein. Es werden sich bedeutend höher gestellte Autoritäten einschalten, wenn ich Sie wieder als Commissioner einsetze, Gordon! Und dann wird an unser beider Stuhl gesägt." Jim befeuchtete seine Lippen, strich sich kurz in einer nachdenklichen Geste über den Schnauzbart und murmelte dann: „Die Stuhlbeine sind jetzt schon fast durchsägt. Es gibt eigentlich nichts mehr, was Sie oder ich zu verlieren hätten." Garcia starrte Gordon schweigend an. Seine arbeitenden Züge verrieten seine innere Unsicherheit. Schließlich ließ er den Kopf hängen und flüsterte: „Raus!" Als Gordon nicht sofort darauf reagierte, schaute er wieder auf, taxierte den ehemaligen Polizeichef mit blitzenden Augen und brüllte: „Ich sagte, raus!"

Jim erhob sich langsam, warf noch einen Blick über die Schulter zurück, sah jedoch nur noch, wie sich Garcia wieder der Fensterfront zuwandte, und seufzte. Er hatte sogar mehr als fünf Minuten im Büro des Bürgermeisters zugebracht, aber diese waren nicht einmal annähernd so fruchtbar gewesen, wie er erhofft hatte. Zumindest glaubte das Jim Gordon, als er mit hängenden Schultern das Rathaus hinter sich ließ.

-tbc-


End file.
